The Knightfall
by The Agent of Chaos
Summary: Destiny is like a wonderful wide tapestry in which every thread is guided by an unspeakably tender hand, placed beside another thread and held and carried by a hundred others. Sorry about my lacks, I'm an inexperienced beginner n I'm not a native speaker.
1. Prologue : The Knightfall

**Chapter 1 : Prologue**

_Perhaps they are not stars, but rather openings in heaven where the love of our lost ones pours through and shines down upon us to let us know they are happy._ _Eskimo Proverb_

_**Humans always wonder about destiny. The meaning of destiny, the mystery of destiny, or just how destiny works. For one, I believe, until the end of time, humans will never stop wondering about destiny, including me. I always want to know, what the actual meaning of destiny is. And I happen to know what the meaning of destiny is through some story. An inspiring, yet touching story.**_

_**Here it is.**_

Once upon a time, in a calm hill behind a small wood, there was a huge palace made of silver. Just like any other royal residents, the palace is an expensively well built building with many infrastructures and a beautiful garden surrounding it, giving you the atmosphere of calmness just by looking inside it. That's what makes this palace different from any other palaces, its calmness aura. The palace is peaceful, quite, and cool. And so are the residents inside it.

A man clothed in white could be seen walking slowly inside the palace. Using a long robe with a furfelt hat on his head, all white. His face cannot be seen too clearly because of his hat, but if you take a good look at him, you can feel his gentleness. As he walks outside the palace, he enters the green beautiful garden, with a small little temple inside it. As he walks slowly inside the temple, a beautiful woman, with a white long hair and dresses in white just like the man, sitting quietly inside the temple.

The man approaches the woman and sits beside her, with a smile on his face. The woman replies with a smile too.

"Are Amanda, Eliza, and Paul sleeping?" The woman asks the man.

"Yes, I believe they are having good dreams right now" The man calmly answers.

"You are always good at reading bedtime stories for the children. It's been ten years and I still don't know the secret" The woman looks into the garden as she speaks.

"Oh, it is easy my dear" The man ensures, "All you need to know is a little touch of love, the rest is secret"

The woman chuckles as she listen her lover, "Hehe. That sounds just like you. Oh, well, you're always like that anyway. It's almost the promised time I believe".

"Oh, you still remember. Shall you recite your poem now?"

"Gladly, my dear". The woman pulls out a piece of paper, and takes a deep breath before she recites the poem written on it

_I plummet into infested ground,  
My beloved city is evil-bound._

_Blood spews from the massive gash in my side,  
Along with my blood gushes my warrior's pride._

_The dismal color of death permeates the sky,  
I wish to spread my wings and fly._

_The war has turned into a slaughtering bloodbath,  
Evil minions exploit their true wrath._

_Bursting stars swirl in my eyes,  
I hear lethal arrows whizzing by._

_The ground has turned to thick mud,  
I lie in a pool of my own warm blood._

_Swirling colors blot my obscured vision,  
I have failed my life-long mission._

_Darkness surges through the gate,  
Alas, crucial reinforcements are too late._

_The world's eternal light flickers and dies,  
I close my blood-coated eyes._

_The surrender cries from the town bells,  
Forlorn warriors susurrate their last farewells._

For a moment, silence, covered the temple and its inside. "The poem…" The man finally says, "It's a sad one. A good one, but definitely a sad one too".

The woman weakly smiles, "I know, it's painful just to think about what has happened. I'm sorry if my poem brings those memories again".

"Never mind" The man shakes his head, "They were good memories, they still are. We made a choice and we moved on to our lives, there's no need to regret it".

Her man's words make hear weak smile turns into a happy one. "Then, give the poem a title my dear, I have not found the right title for it".

After thinking for a minute, the man finally responds, "I think I know what title would fit the poem".

"What is it?"

"The Knightfall".

****

**DISCLAIMER: RAGNAROK ONLINE IS NOT MINE, BUT THIS STORY IS.**

Introduction To The Story

I have made my own improvisation throughout the stories. For example, the wizard can summon a monster, and there are several weapons I made by myself, etc. But, I hope you wouldn't mind reading. This is my first fic ever and I'm not a native speaker, so I'll try my best not to disappoint the readers. You can always give me an advice on how to make the story better, and please, don't forget to (how do you say it?) Read & Review, TQ! (The Knightfall is originally a poem titled 'A Simple War' by Ted Benner)

**NOTABLE EVENTS IN THE STORY (BETTER READ THAN SORRY...I MEAN CONFUSED)**

**The Fall of Rachel**

Six years prior to the story, Rachel (the capital city of Arunafeltz), was destroyed in one night by a great explosion, killing everyone inside the town and destroying most territory of Arunafeltz, leaving only a giant deep hole. A rumor said that a white haired man was seen flying in the sky before Rachel exploded. The explosion also killed Ice Salamander Ktullanux, an extremely powerful monster resided in the Ice dungeon near Rachel. This event triggered the emergency status in the entire Juno.

**Morroc Genocide**

A month after the Fall of Rachel, someone summoned the sealed Satan Morroc in one cold night in Sograt Desert. The awakening of Satan Morroc led to destruction of Morroc and its people, who was the very first to feel the wrath of the great demon. Satan Morroc also destroyed the Assasin guild. This event triggered the emergency status in the entire Midgard. As for Satan Morroc, no one has ever seen him again since this tragedy happened.

**Valdomir Kingdom**

The current ruler of Rune -Midgard. Five years prior to the story, an unknown kingdom named. Valdomir attacked , they used monsters as their soldiers rather than humans. Their monsters ranged from a low class monster to an high class monster, like Dark Lord and Lord of Death. They managed to conquer Prontera Kingdom in just a single month. Now, they currently resides at Thanatos Tower, ruling the entire Midgard with an Iron Fist. They have one absolute rule: whoever tries to fight, dies!! At the present, they are trying to conquer Juno. But, the different of technologies and weapons proved the task is harder than they thought.

**Sagramore**

A group of Prontera warriors who have been defeated by Valdomir but tried to fight back by uniting as a rebellion army. They are originally from Gonryun, although they currently managed to get into Comodo island area. They are led by the former princess of Prontera kingdom.

Although they are small at numbers, thanks to their leader, they managed to defeat the whole Valdomir's stronghold at Gonryun area.


	2. Angel of Darkness

**Chapter 2**

_**In a battle all you need to make you fight is a little hot blood and the knowledge that it's more dangerous to lose than to win.**_

_**George Bernard Shaw**_

To kill each other, or to be more precise, to destroy each other is human nature. It is human's deepest nature, wildest nature, and perhaps one of its most genuine natures. It's always the same everywhere, every time. No differences.

To kill each other is a horrible thing. But to say that killing is not important would be so naïve. Killing is important in some occasions; especially when it comes down to protect your own life. One of the mentioned occasions is war. Just exactly like what is happening in Juno.

It's been a year since Valdomir Kingdom tried to conquer the land of the sky, just like they did with Rune Midgard. But due to the differences of their technologies, the task proved harder it supposed to be. The Military of Einbroch, using their firearms and heavy artilleries, are giving Valdomir Kingdom a run for their money. Valdomir have had so many battles with the military of Einbroch, one of those battles, was happening not so long ago.

In a meadow field near Einbroch, where the moon was the only source of light, a black haired man could be seen standing as the moon shines on him, uncovered his very existence. The man had gunslinger attire, plus a black formal shirt on his upper body inside the gunslinger uniform. A purple glass is covering his eyes, and a pair of iron boots is covering both his legs.

"So, that's it?", the black haired man asked, "After all the talks and not even a single scratch on me. Your soldiers sure were cocky pops", he said while readjusting the purple glasses on his eyes. And the he proceed to walk slowly, with a smile on his face, stepping on many dead bodies of soldiers he killed just minutes ago.

Not far from him, a wizard with a bald head was standing tall. "Impressive, Gunslinger. I admit it", the wizard said. "You killed 30 soldiers in a matter of minutes. It seems that I have underestimated you too much, kid", the high wizard continued.

"Heh, kid? Oh, please!! I'm 20 years old, I'm not a kid anymore pops", the gunslinger replied with chuckle.

"Well anyway, your compliment won't stop me from killing you", the 6'3 tall gunslinger continued, "You're going to die right here, pops".

"What a nerve", the high wizard responded. "Just for you to know, I'm much stronger than my soldiers", he continued.

From a moment, silence fell in the cold night of Rune-Midgard. The two men standing on a former green field, now look more like a sea of human's blood. Without saying anything, the gunslinger drew both his guns, two Beretta 92, an automatic handgun he named Tristan & Lancelot, from under his sleeves and started firing his bullets to his enemy.

The bullets breaking the silence both men were in, as the high wizard chanted a spell to protect himself, "Ice Wall". A hard wall made of ice prevented the bullets from killing him as he continues chanting, "Fire Ball", and creates 5 fire balls which he directly sends to the gunslinger.

Wasting no chance, the gunslinger jumped to avoid the fire balls. As he landed on the ground, he quickly run his way to his enemy from the side where the high wizard didn't cover with the Ice Wall, and start throwing some grenades on him.

GLAAAR!!! GLAAAR!!!

The grenades exploded, but they didn't hit their target. Unbeknownst to him, the high wizard has protected himself using the ice pillar. Trying to attack back, the high wizard pull out a dead branch and summon a Mutant Dragonoid. "Kill that man!!!" The high wizard ordered the monster as the gunslinger prepares himself to welcome the creature.

The Dragonoid flew towards the gunslinger direction, and started to attack him using his claws. But the gunslinger avoided many of his claw attacks easily by moving his body faster than the claw attacks. Wanting to finish the battle, the gunslinger managed to sneak right behind the Dragonoid when the Dragonoid missed his claw attack again for so many times, and shot him right in the head, killing him.

BANG!!!

The gunslinger couldn't help but smile as he sees the dragonoid fell to the ground. But all of a sudden, the gunslinger felt a cold air surrounding him. "Storm Gust!!", the high wizard shouted. And an ice tornado appeared in where the gunslinger stands, causing every point on the targeted area froze.

"Got you, brat!! I knew the dragonoid wouldn't be enough to kill you. I summoned him only to give me some more time to attack you with this!!! Hahahahahhahahahh!!", The high wizard loudly laughs. But, his laughing stopped when he noticed; the gunslinger's his frozen body wasn't there. His attack missed.

"_W,w,what?? I missed? Im, Impossible!! But, where is he_??", the high wizard asked himself. "Right here pops", the gunslinger answered. With disbelieve decorating his eyes, the high wizard quicklyly looked into the sky. And there the gunslinger was, floating, while aiming one of his guns towards Lebdar. And he shot.

BAAAAANG!!

"Gwaaargh!!", the high wizard screamed while falling down to the ground. His right shoulder got hit, and not only that, the bullet also pierced its way through his right hands to his right palm, making it impossible to move his right arms entirely. He used his left hand to grab the wound on his shoulder; his face was full of pain. The gunslinger landed smoothly to the ground, smiling.

"I got you pops", he said. "Look, you have a hole in your shoulder and your hand right now", he continued while readjusting the purple glasses on his eyes.

"H, how did you…avoid my...storm gust?!!!", the high wizard weakly asked. "Simple", the gunslinger answered, "The storm gust, while being one of the wizards most prominent skills, has its height limit, right? All I need to do, was jumped higher than the height limit, and I will be as safe as a cloud in the sky", he continued.

"I, I see. But, you....you forgot something... kid", the high wizard replied with a cunning smile. "Hmph. What would that be, pops?", the gunslinger sighs.

"I can still do this!!! Summon : High Orcs!!", the high wizard threw a dozen of dead branches as a dozen High Orcs appeared, surrounding the gunslinger. "Kill him!!", the high wizard quickly shouted to anticipate the gunslinger countering the attack.

The high orcs, as they exactly told, ran towards the gunslinger to attack him with their axes. But the gunslinger only chuckled seeing them. "Desperado", he whispers as he jumped into the air and landed right among the high orcs.

And in mere blink of an eye, with a swift motion and a quick action, he shot all the high Orcs without missing even a single target while spinning his body, allowing his bullets to hit all of them before them even knowing.

BANG,BANG,BANG,BANG,BANG,BANG!!!!!

The sound of Tristan & Lancelot pierced through the night as the High Orcs fell to the ground one by one. With a widened eyes, the high wizard said loudly, "That technique again!! He killed all my soldiers with that!!!!!!". The gunslinger quickly regain his composure after the 'massacre', putting his Tristan back to where he hid it and slowly walking towards the high wizard.

"So?", the gunslinger asked seeing the high wizard on the ground. "Is that all you got pops? Another pathetic display from Valdomir's troops tonight". Without saying anything anymore, the gunslinger aims his Lancelot to the high wizard.

Staring right into the bullet hole, the high wizard could do nothing but one last thing. "Who…really are you?" The high wizard weakly asks, realizing his end is near.

"My name is Elraven Sinclair, proud soldier of The Schwaltzvalt Republic from Ropera Squad of the Military of Einbroch", the gunslinger answered. "Your people widely recognized me as The Angel of Darkness", he continued.

"I see no wonder..... I and my troops were ...defeated. I.... met the infamous Angel of Darkness, of ....all things", was the last words from the high wizard.

Seeing his enemy doesn't have anything left to say, Elraven finishes him off, "I have answered you your question. Now, I must bid you farewell".

BANG!!

He shot the high wizard right on the head, killing him instantly as he fell to the ground.

"Another wizard troops from Valdomir tonight", Elraven said to himself while readjusting the purple glasses on his eyes. "Oh, well. Better get going to Einbroch, I need to take a rest", he said to himself as he walks slowly, leaving the battle field he covered with the blood of his enemies.

Elraven Sinclair, widely known among the soldiers of Valdomir Kingdom as The Angel of Darkness, a fearsome and formidable foe, a soldier capable enough to kill dozens of soldiers all by himself .

An all round fighter, his ability proved higher than average, closing on the status of a legend in such a young age. Usually, a single man would think more than twice to face the Valdomir Kingdom's army. But this man is different. He won't stop at any cost. He seeks for the truth. Whoever dares to stand in front of him, will be sent to meet their maker.

_********_

_**So, that's my first chapter. I'm not a native speaker, so please tell me if I (almost 100 % sure) made mistakes in grammar. Hope you enjoy it. Please R & R!!**_


	3. Queen of The Thousand Knights

Chapter 2

ATTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!!!!

The sound of a war scream pierced through the war field in front of a small castle not far from Comodo, followed by thousand steps from a dozens of white clothed soldiers running towards the castle.

"They don't have much soldiers left! March, to victory!!!", said a big long haired Paladin with a scar on his left eye loudly. His swordsmen soldiers ran towards the castle gates, stepping on their opponents (already) dead bodies trying to break the gates with their swords. The soldiers inside the castle tried to defend as hard as possible, by shooting their arrows and throwing their rocks.

But, before their rocks and arrows hit their enemies swordsmen, they have been knocked out by their enemies archers, who fired not too far behind the white swordsmen. The soldiers inside the castle were very scared, they couldn't manage to stop their enemies from trying to destroy their castle gates.

The soldiers inside the castle put a giant woods to locked the gate before their enemies went through. But, with so many swords trying to break the gate, they were not sure how long the gate could last. In the outside, the white clothed soldiers archers fired many arrows to the soldiers on top of the castle, who tried so hard to fired back, but got almost nothing but casualties on their side in return .

"General Dorn", a girl with a light pink hair, not more than 15 years old, called from behind the big long haired man. "Yes, princess", replied the man named Dorn. "How many soldiers we lost?", she asked. "Not really much, around 35 men. But, they lost almost all their 300 men, thanks to your tactics and guidance. I predict maybe only 30 more men, including their king inside the castle.", Dorn replied.

"Ok, then tell the soldiers to stop the attack. I'll stop them by myself. We can't afford losing anymore soldiers", the girl said. Dorn nodded, and ordered his soldiers (loudly) to retreat. And the soldiers retreated without complaining, like it was a usual condition.

Inside the castle, the castle's soldiers were surprised because their opponents retreated so sudden. "Commander", the castle's king asked. "How is it going, do you think we'll survive?", he nervously asked. "I don't know, sir. They retreated when their general told them to", the commander replied.

"Retreated? But why?", the king asked again. "I have no idea, sir", the commander replied. When they finished talking, the yellow haired lady stepped slowly towards the castle and stopped right in front of the castle's gate. She dressed in a lord knight attire. She had on a claymore sword attached to the belt around her waist, and a silver made ornament in her hair. She gave the castle a cold glare. "Show me your king!! I want to talk to him", she asked loudly.

The king stepped slowly towards the balcony in the 2nd floor of the castle, with fear on his eyes he look at the girl and replied , "I'm the king". "What do you want, young lady?", he asked nervously. "I want you to surrender!", she replied.

"You lost almost all your men. If you wish to surrender peacefully, I promise no more blood will be shed here. Otherwise, if you refuse, you shall meet your end very soon", she continued. The king was confused, he didn't want to surrender cause it will tarnish his pride, but he didn't want to die either. He didn't know what to do.

"Sir", the commander said. "What?!!", he replied loudly. "We don't need to surrender, we can still win", the commander said. "How? They defeated 300 men just by using 100 men. I don't know how are we going to survive!!", the king answered angrily. "Sir, we still have one Bloody Murderer . I have a good idea", the commander replied. And then, the commander whispered something to the king.

"What's your answer?!", the girl said loudly. "Ok", the king answered with a bit confidence. "I will surrender this castle to you, if you can defeat my strongest knight in a one on one duel", he continued. The girl didn't reply.

"Didn't you say you don't want to shed anymore blood? Don't you think this is the best way to end this battle? What do you say, lady?", he continued. "Fine", she answered. "I accept your challenge", she continued. "Ok then. Soldiers, bring Bloody Murderer out!!", the king ordered.

The gate of the castle opened, and from inside, a gigantic Bloody Murderer made his entrance. He brought a giant iron knife on his right hand. He wore a big armor on his body. Just by his size, he towers the 5'3 young girl by far. She looked like a midget in front of him.

"So, this is your strongest knight?", she asked. "Yes, this is Bloody Murderer. The biggest of my knights, in term of size and power of course!!", he replied with confidence. He was so sure his opponent didn't stand a chance against his giant monster.

But, not even a single sight of fear she and her soldiers, who was watching her, showed. She drew her claymore from it's scabbard, hold it on her hands, and made a stance, ready to fight. Without wasting anymore time, she attacked. And the bloody murderer attacked too.

CRAAANK!!

Their weapons clashed with each other. They stepped back to make another stance and attack.

CRANK!CRANK!CRANK!CRANK!

Her claymore clashed many times against his giant knife, making a loud sound each time they meet each other. "Amazing", said the king in awe. "She is small, but managed to rival Murderer's strength", he continued. "And her soldiers don't seem to worry either. Are you sure Murderer will win, commander?", he asked. "Of course, sir. She may be powerful, but she is human after all.", the commander answered. "If Murderer gets serious, she will be finished for sure", he continued.

After so many clashes, Murderer step back carefully, and shouted, "Giant Slash!". He quickly slashed his knife to the ground, only to be avoided by the girl. But, the knife managed to make a little earthquake from its attack to the ground. The young girl quickly jumped to the air before the earthquake had any impact on her, and shouted, "Bowling Bash!!".

CRAAAASH!!

Her claymore managed to slash the Murderer's left arm, cutting it off. "WAAAAARGH!!!", the Murderer screamed. And before he could react any further, the girl already made a stance and whispered, "Two-Hand Quicken". In a matter of second, her claymore slashed through The Murderer's body more than a dozen times.

CRASH!CRASH!CRASH!CRASH!CRASH!CRASH!

Before anybody noticed, the girl was already standing behind Murderer's back, sheathing her sword. And then the Murderer, died and destroyed into pieces. The only thing left from him was his iron knife. The young girl's soldiers didn't seem to surprise. But the king, the commander and the entire castle couldn't believe what they saw. A young girl, managed to kill their best knight.

The young girl stared coldly to the king and said loudly,"Now, fulfill your promise. Surrender yourself and your castle!!". The king didn't reply for a second. He looked pale. But then he said, "Soldiers, drop your weapons!! We...lost this battle". And his soldiers did what their king ordered.

YEAAAAHH!!!

The young girl's soldiers celebrated as their opponent surrender. General Dorn walked slowly towards the young girl, and said, "Well done, princess Fiorentin. Another castle belonged to the Valdomir Kingdom again, today. Thank you for your effort", he said. "Don't say that. I couldn't win this castle if I didn't have you and the soldiers on my side", the girl named Fiorentin replied calmly. "After all, isn't it our duty to take back what belongs to us?" , she continued. Dorn just smiled.

The king and his soldiers walked slowly towards Iris direction. "Now, are you going to kill us all?", he asked to Fiorentin. "No", she replied calmly. "We'll just send you to your prison inside the castle. Didn't I say no more killings today?", she continued. Before Fiorentin's soldiers brought him to prison, the king asked, "Young lady, please tell me who you really are". Fiorentin didn't reply for a second. She stared coldly towards the king .

"My name is Fiorentin Adler. Once, the princess and the heir of the throne of The Great Prontera Kingdom, the true ruler of Rune-Midgard", she answered. "But now, I'm the leader of Sagramore, the guild of brave and strong warriors, who is trying to take back what belongs to us, the glory and peaceful life in Rune Midgard", she continued.

The king heard the answer in awe. "So, you are the one whom the people of Valdomir Kingdom called as Alexandria, Queen of The Thousand Knights. It's an honor to see you in person, princess", he said before Fiorentin's soldier brought him to the prison.

Fiorentin didn't reply, but General Dorn suddenly shouted, "LONG LIVE ALEXANDRIA!!!".

The Sagramore soldiers followed their general as Fiorentin head back calmly towards their direction, "LONG LIVE ALEXANDRIA!LONG LIVE ALEXANDRIA!LONG LIVE ALEXANDRIA!".

*****

Alexandria, Queen of The Thousand Knights. That's how people called her now. She was once the princess of Prontera Kingdom. Her life was full of happiness. Along with her parents, King and Queen of Prontera, and her people, Rune-Midgard's people. But, suddenly everything changed 5 years ago, when an unknown Kingdom named Valdomir, by using the power of Darkness Monsters , attacked her kingdom, which resulted not only to her father's dead, but also the fall of Prontera Kingdom.

She was only 10 years old back then, she was weak and helpless. But now, she is the biggest threat to Valdomir's Kingdom reign in Midgard. She is the leader of Sagramore, the biggest rebellion army in Midgard, who managed to conquer almost every castle belonged to Valdomir in Gonryun just in a year despite their number of soldiers. It's only a matter of time before Valdomir Kingdom take this matter to their own hands, and battle her seriously.

Needless to say, the battle for Rune-Midgard will happen very soon. But Fiorentin Adler will never back down. It's her destiny to be Alexandria, to be the symbol of people in Rune-Midgard's hope, to take back what's hers.

****

OK, this chapter concludes my introduction chapter. The real story begins in the next chapter. Don't forget to tell me if I made some mistakes in grammar. And you can give me your advice in the story too (if you would like to^_^). Anyway, I hope you enjoy it. Please R&R!


	4. Sagramore

**Chapter 3**

A black long haired high priest ran towards the forest of Comodo. Her deviruchi pet ran along with her.

They stopped in front of a tall tree, a green spike haired man was seen sleeping on the highest branch of the tree.

"George!", the high priest shouted. But, the man didn't seem to awake. "George Bardahl!!", she shouted again. But the result was the same. "For the love of gods, do I always need to use violence to wake him up?", she muttered to herself.

"Devi", she called her pet. "Use your Brandish Spear on this tree", she commanded. Her pet nodded, and cut the tree by using the brandish spear.

CRASH!

The tree fell to the ground along with the sleeping man. "OW,OW!!", the man named George screamed when he hit the ground. "Why did you do that, Olivia? I could get killed you know?", he shouted while trying to stand .

"Sorry, I tried to wake you up quite nicely, but since you are the biggest dummy on Sagramore, it didn't work at all", the girl named Olivia explained.

"Hey, I'm not a dummy. I'm a Champion!!", George protested. "Look at me, Olivia. My job is a Champion. I'm wearing the champion's attire, can't you see?", he continued.

"To me, you are the champion of dummies", Olivia replied calmly. "What?" George shouted again.

"OK, I don't have time to hear your protest anymore. We have another things to do" Olivia continued.

"Oh, really?", George replied. "Yes, Alexandria has arrived today, bringing another victory with her. My father told us to meet her and the generals right after the soldiers break", Olivia explained.

"Wow, another meeting right after a little war? But, that does sound like our Alexandria. Since we managed to move our base to Comodo Island, she had led us to at least 5 victories against Valdomir's strongholds", George replied.

"And we will defeat their entire strongholds once we managed to bring the rest of our soldiers from Gonryun. Now, let's get going!! And you too, Devi" Olivia ordered both her pet and her childhood friend. And then they ran to their base at Comodo.

****

After 15 minutes of running, they managed to reach their base at Comodo. The soldiers have arrived and currently resting in many tents they prepared before in the entire city.

"Finally, what took you so long?" a twin tailed yellow haired paladin greeted Olivia & George. "Sorry, Felicia. This dummy made us late", said Olivia while pointing her finger at George.

"Hey, I run as fast as I could!", George tried to defend himself. "Well, you should run faster, chump!" Olivia replied. "What? What did you say?", George shouted.

"Quit it you two! The meeting will start now. Better get going inside before we're late, ok?", the girl named Felicia tried to cool down the two friend. "OK", George & Olivia replied at the same time.

They entered a big tent not too far from Comodo's beach. "You wait outside, Devi" ordered Olivia to her pet.

A big meeting between Fiorentin and her generals are being held inside. "Ok, now I will explain our current situation", said Fiorentin while pointing at the map of Midgard. Her generals paid some attention while she was explaining things.

"Since some of you came from outside of the main land, I'll explain our current location first. We are now on Comodo Island, one of the regions on the main land of Rune Midgard. From here, if we go straight to the right side of the map, we will reach the Sograt Desert", she started.

"As you already know, Valdomir Kingdom created 5 guilds in order to maintain their power in Midgard. Elysion Guild, with Glast Heim and Geffen area as their territory. Erebus Guild, with the Volcano Dungeon as their territory. Acheron Guild, with Niffleheim as their territory. Lethe Guild, with Payon area as their territory. And Phelegethon Guild, with Prontera and Izlude area as their territory" she continued.

"Their biggest stronghold, The Thanatos Tower, which is also their current residence, are busy fighting The Republic of Schwaltzvalt. We should take advantage of this situation, because the only reinforcements they have now is their 5 guilds. If we manage to defeat all of them, we will have a bigger chance of winning this war!" she finished.

The generals whispered to each other. "Will it work" or "we will need an good plan" was among the things they whispered. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but can I ask you something princess?" said one of the generals.

"Yes, General Hagi" Fiorentin replied. "It was a brilliant suggestion from you, but how are we exactly going to carry out the plan? Although there are only 5 guilds, they have hundreds of monster soldiers. Not to mention, they also have a prominent human warriors to fight for them" said the man named Hagi.

"I realized that fact. That's why we need a new base first which is located not far from one of the guilds. And then, we carry out the plan of defeating the guilds, one by one. Since this Comodo Island is too far to reach any of the guilds", Fiorentin answered calmly. The Generals heard her explanation seriously.

"And I suggest, we should make Alberta as our new base. Because Alberta isn't managed by one of the guilds, there aren't many soldiers there. From our sources, they only have 30 soldiers there at the very least. And the security there isn't too thigh, not to mention that the sea transportation is good in that place. From Alberta, it will be a lot easier for us to carry our soldiers from Gonryun, and bring more weapons and foods for us", she continued.

"For the love of gods, she explained the whole plan like having a walk in the park!" George whispered to his friends. "Of course, although she is very young, she is the symbol of our hope. This kinda matter should be easy for her" Felicia replied. "And above all others, she is not a dummy like you" Olivia said while smiling. George grunted hearing her childhood friend teasing.

"It will take about a week from here to Alberta. Unfortunately, we can't go in a large numbers if we want to avoid the attention from Valdomir. So, I want 3 soldiers to accompany me to Alberta. We need to take control of Alberta before we make it as our new base, right? Can you pick 3 soldiers for me, General Dorn?", Fiorentin asked.

"Yes, I have 3 soldiers to accompany you princess", General Dorn replied to her questions. "My 2 daughters, Felicia Hammond and Olivia Hammond", he said. "And my best friend's son, George Bardahl".

"What?" General Hagi asked surprisingly. "My son? Are you serious, Dorn?" he asked. "Yes, why? He's a champion, just like you right?" Dorn replied. "He's not a champion, he's a dummy. He could threw some punches, but he never had a mission this big! All he ever did was beating a dozen soldiers!!" Hagi shouted.

"Dad, I'm not a dummy! I'm a champion!" George barged in trying to voice his mind. "You're the champion of dummies!!" Hagi shouted to George.

"Don't worry, General Hagi. I'm sure your son will be just fine. He will be accompanied by his two friends, right?" Fiorentin said calmly.

"Oh, ok. If Alexandria said that." Hagi replied. Looks like he gave up to this situation. "YES! Thank you, princess! I promise you won't be disappointed." George shouted happily.

"Hey, you two. I will be going on this mission!! Yeah!" he shouted to his two female friends. "Good for you, chump. You better not screw this mission, ok?" Olivia said to him. "I won't!!" Gorge replied loudly."Oh, c'mon you two. You guys are already 19 years old, stop acting like a kid" Felicia said, trying to cool down the two.

"Don't talk like that to us, Felicia. You're already 21 years old. You should go back to our base in Gonryun and marry someone, you know that?" Olivia replied to his older sister. "I'm not marrying anyone until this war is over, got it?" Felicia said back.

"You three are lively as ever, huh?" Fiorentin asked the three calmly. "Now, I announce the end of this meeting. All of you can go to rest now. And you guys, we'll be going tomorrow morning, so have a good sleep" Fiorentin said calmly while walking out from the tent. "Morning? Do we have morning here in Comodo?" George whispered to himself.

****

_Later that night…_

Fiorentin was seen sitting in the beach, alone. Only the sands in the beach and the stars in the sky accompany her. She was holding a Rosario on her hand.

"Praying again?" Felicia came from her behind.

"Yes. I couldn't sleep" An honest respond for the Paladin.

Felicia sat besides her and takes a good look on her Rosario.

"You prayed for Valdomirs human soldiers again, huh?"

"I don't think it's right to kill our kind. They are Midgard's people who were forced to be Valdomirs. I won't stop praying for them, maybe my whole life" The lord knight said while looking at her Rosario.

Felicia sighed, "I wonder when we will see those peaceful days again".

"Maybe sooner than we thought? Who knows god will give us a great help, right?" The former princess replied with a smile. The paladin nodded and returned the smile.

****

Meanwhile, somewhere in Alberta....

Elraven has just arrived from one of the ship. "So, this is Alberta of Midgard? The port town? Seems old to me" he muttered to himself. "Oh well, better get going for the mission. I wonder how I will take control of this town. God, please guide me with your knowledge", he whispered to himself while walking slowly, trying to find something to eat.

****

Well, the real story begins here. Two more chapters before the first big fight begin!!

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	5. A cook, an entertainer, and a bodyguard

**Chapter 4**

Fiorentin and her warriors finally arrived at Alberta after a week of walking, right at noon.

"Oh, Alberta! Thanks heaven we finally made it after a week of tired walking!", George shouted. "Tired walking? The journey from Comodo wasn't tiring, the only thing I found tiring is your dummy bragging the entire week!", Olivia shouted to him. "Here we go again", muttered Felicia to herself.

"Me? Bragging? Did I brag about something?", George asked back.

"Yeah, like when you said "Oh, it's very hot in here, it's bad for my skin, when will we get to Alberta? or when you said "Ow, the mosquitoes last night were very rude. I could die from blood loss if didn't fight them back with my full power!", Olivia answered. George couldn't reply, he was too embarrassed.

"But, the only thing you managed to hit with your full power was a tree, while the mosquitoes were still having fun drinking your blood afterwards. And not to mention, the tree almost managed to fall on Devi had he not countered it with his brandish spear! What an idiot!", Olivia continued loudly. Her deviruchi pet just nodded hearing her master's words.

"Hey, who told you to bring your deviruchi pet with us! This is a mission, not an animal talent show! He should stick in the base, having some fun with his stinky pacifier!", George shouted back.

"Well, he's scared because of you now! I had to send him back to his world, you know!" Olivia replied loudly. "Guys, behave. We didn't come here to do a cat fight." Fiorentin said calmly trying to cool the two down. "Oh, oh. Yes, mam!" they both replied at the same time.

"Princess, what are we going to do now? Are we going to find something to eat first, or trying to get an info about the Valdomir soldiers guarding the town?", Felicia asked to Fiorentin.

"Let's find something to eat first, you guys are hungry right?" Fiorentin answered. They just nodded.

"Oh, yeah. Don't act suspiciously and don't call me princess here. Even though there are only 30 soldiers here and the security isn't tight, we don't want the Valdomir soldiers to find out about us, right?" Fiorentin continued. "OK. What do we call you now, princess? ....Ups, sorry!" George asked.

"Let's see, Fio seems to be a good name. Yeah, you can call me Fio from now on" Fio answered calmly. "Fio? Oh, ok. As you wish prin...I mean, Fio!" George replied.

And the four slowly entered Alberta.

****

Once the four managed to enter the town, George was really surprised how easy it was to enter Alberta.

"Man, there are almost no security at all here. The soldiers weren't even guarding the town gate. I though we would have to pass one or two checkpoints" George said.

"That's why I chose this town to be our new base. This town is the easiest to be defeated among other towns, I'm sure if we want to get through Geffen or Prontera it would be a hundred time harder" Fiorentin explained.

The four arrived in an Inn named 'Peco Inn' not far from the port. There, they took a seat. An old woman, the owner of the inn, approached them. "Good days, Sir and Mam. What would you like to have as your lunch?", she said.

"Will 2 steaks serve you enough, guys?", Fio asked. Her companions nodded. "Ok then, 2 steaks. And I mean the best steak you have in here. And, just a mineral water as the drink" she continued. "OK, please wait for a minute", the owner said while walking to the kitchen.

"Peco Inn? What's with the name?", Olivia muttered. "Oh, didn't you realize? They have a peco-peco stable behind the inn, which I found very cute. And they also sell some peco-peco dolls, which I found very cute too!", Felicia explained happily.

"Oh come on, sis. Peco-peco isn't half as cute as Deviruchi." Olivia replied."Peco-peco is thousand times cuter than a Deviruchi, you can even ride them! Moreover, why would a high priest have a devil as her pet?" Felicia protested. "I don't care, Devi isn't too devil to be a devil!" Olivia said back.

Meanwhile, in the kitchen...

"El, 2 steaks for table number four!", said the owner loudly to Elraven who was seen cooking on the kitchen. "Coming", Elraven replied while readjusting his purple glasses.

"Man, this undercover job is harder than I thought. I spend almost more than half my day in this inn rather than having some info about this town. I should have find another job rather than a cook!", he muttered to himself.

"Maybe, I should have become one of the town soldiers. But, I'm not a swordsman. I'm unable to use a sword. Oh, I shouldn't have skipped the sword training class back there in the academy!!", he continued while bringing the steaks to table number four.

"Alright, the steak!", George said loudly when he saw Elraven bringing the steak. "Behave, George", Olivia warned him."Here you go, sir and mam. Your drinks will be arrived soon", Elraven said while putting the steaks at the table. "Huh, you are...." Fiorentin said to him. "Yes?" Elraven replied.

Fiorentin gave an awkward stare to him. She narrowed her eyes like she was realizing something when she saw Elraven, but she couldn't remember. "Is something wrong miss?" Elraven asked her politely. "Oh no, nothing" she replied back.

"Is there any other thing I can help you with?" Elraven asked politely. "Yes actually, do you sell the peco-peco in the stable ?", Felicia asked. "Huh? Oh, yeah. They are for sale. One peco is 30,000 zenny." Elraven replied while readjusting his purple glasses. .

"What? That is too expensive!" Felicia shouted. The others gave an awkward look at her while remaining silent. They look surprised. "Oh, sorry. I can't get a hold of myself when it comes to cute things, my bad" she said embarrassingly.

"Oh, OK. Anyway, I will take your drinks here very soon. Excuse me", Elraven said while walking towards the kitchen slowly. "I've seen him somewhere before", Fiorentin muttered to herself.

When Elraven took the drinks to the warriors table, some children approached him. "El, play us your doll story again!" the children asked. "Oh, kids. I've been playing the doll story for almost a week for you, don't you feel bored at all? Besides, I'm working right now", Elraven replied.

"That's OK, El. You play the dolls for them. I'll take care of the guests", the owner of the store said from his behind. "OK, boss.", Elraven said.

"A doll play?", Fiorentin asked to the owner. "Yes, Elraven is not only a great cook. He is also a great entertainer and a great bodyguard,too", the owner explained. "Bodyguard?", Fiorentin replied.

But, before she got an explanation, the children clapped loudly to the very famous doll show. Even some of guests were paying attention, too.

Elraven came out from the kitchen bringing 2 peco dolls, a black peco and a white peco. "Cute", Felicia whispered. And then, Elraven put the black peco on his left hand and the white peco on his right hand. And started telling the story.

"Once upon a time in Alberta, there are a white peco-peco live near the port. He is known as a good, gentle peco. But unknown to the people in Alberta, the white peco is a prince from a far away Peco-Peco Kingdom trying to hide himself because his father was dethroned by his enemy,the black peco. Now, the white peco is trying live peacefully by forgetting his past", Elraven started. "Huh?", Fiorentin muttered.

"But one day, the black peco managed to find him", Elraven continued. From here, Elraven mimicked a chicken sound while telling the story.

Black Peco : "At last, I found you white peco!!"

White Peco : "B,black peco!! What are you doing here??"

Black Peco: "I'm here to take you back to the kingdom. And then, I will turn you into a chicken steak!! Wahahahhahahah!"

White Peco : "NO! I'm trying to live a peaceful life here, please let me go!"

Black Peco : "What? Don't be a sore loser. What are you, a chicken?"

White Peco : "Well, I am a chicken. And you are a chicken, too"

Black Peco : "Huh? Hey, yeah right. I'm a chicken, too"

White Peco : "See, we both are chickens. Why would we hurt each other? We shouldn't dare, right ? That's why we are chickens. And you shouldn't even dare to dethrone my father, did you?"

Black Peco : "Uh, yeah. I guess you're right"

White Peco : "See, there's no point on fighting anymore. Now, why don't we go to the peco inn and have some steak? A chicken steak or a beef steak will be good"

Black Peco: "Uh, ok. There are some peco-peco dolls I want to buy, too"

White Peco : "Ok, let's get going then!"

"And then they come to Peco Inn, and they live happily ever after", Elraven finished. The children laughed and clapped.

"What? That's it? What kind of story was that?", George shouted. "Was that even a story?", Olivia replied. "Oh guys, that was a cute and touching story. And the peco-peco were cute too", Felicia interrupted. "He just want to promote this inn, a bad story but not a bad idea", Fiorentin said calmly.

BRAAAAAK!!!

Suddenly, a sound of something dropped surprised the whole inn. "What did you say, old hag? There are no steaks, anymore?", said a big man with an eye patched in his left eye. It turned out that, he just threw one of the tables while shouting at the owner of the inn not far from Fiorentin's table. Two scary looking men were seen standing behind the big man. They have an old modeled hand gun on their waist.

"I'm s,s,s,sorry! But, we, we ran our of the,the meat right now", said the owner scarily. "Like hell I care!!" the big man shouted again. "If I, Gacker, said an order, you must obey. Now, either you give me the steak, or I'll destroy this inn, right now" the man named Gacker threatened.

Before Fiorentin and her warriors made a move to save the owner, Elraven already barged in between the owner and Gacker. "What do you want, punk? Trying to be a hero?" Gacker said to Elraven. "Pops, you are disturbing my boss and my guests. Please leave, before someone get hurt." Elraven said while readjusting his purple glasses.

"Don't tell me what to do, punk!" Gacker shouted while trying to throw a punch towards Elraven. But before he even realized, Elraven threw a quick strong punch right to his face, sent him flying out of the inn and hit the wall in front of the inn's building. He was knocked unconscious in one punch.

The two men who were standing behind Gacker surprised for a bit, but they quickly pulled the old modeled hand gun from their waists. Unfortunately for them, Elraven threw 2 coins to their faces, managed to shocked them a bit.

Before they even noticed, Elraven had already stole their guns and pointed the guns right on their heads from behind. "Now, will you two morons leave peacefully? Or should I give you a 'hand' like I did your boss? By using the guns of course", he asked, smiling. The two men quickly lifted their boss, and ran as fast as they can. Elraven threw the guns.

"Thank you, El. You have done it again. Just like you did the thugs 3 days ago", the owner said. "Don't worry, boss. I'm a cook, an entertainer, and a bodyguard, remember?", Elraven replied. The whole inn, and the people watching outside gave him a thunderous clap and praises.

"Wow, what a punch he gave to that big man", Felicia said. "Heh, his punch was not stronger than mine", George replied. "Maybe that's true, but at least his punch managed to hit the right direction. Unlike you, George" Olivia said to George. "What?!", asked George furiously. "Let's leave this place at once. I have something to discuss, now" Fiorentin ordered her warriors surprisingly. The three nodded. They left some zenny coins in their table and leave.

Outside the inn....

"What's up, Fio? Why suddenly left?" Felicia asked. "Didn't you notice, guys? That guy is no ordinary man, based on his strength and agility. Not from Rune-Midgard, though. Since his fighting style was different from the knights or the monks" Fiorentin explained calmly.

"How did you know that, Fio?" Olivia asked."The monks and knights didn't throw coins and steal guns, I presume. My best guess is, he's from the Republic of Schwaltzvalt. Most possibly a gunslinger" she continued.

"A gunslinger? The soldiers who fight with the firearms? What is that kind of a man doing in Alberta?" George replied. "I don't know. But if he isn't alone, we can use the gunslingers to help us take down Alberta. There aren't so many Valdomir Kingdom soldiers here in Alberta, to begin with. I'll talk to him tomorrow" Fiorentin answered.

****

So, one more chapter until the first big fight. Please tell me if I made mistakes in grammar. Don't forget to review.


	6. Goodfellas

**Chapter 5**

Later that night.....

"Fio, are you sure with your plan? Will it be ok to bring him into our war?" Felicia asked to Fiorentin in their room. They are staying a night at Peco Inn, using 2 rooms. Felicia and Fiorentin sharing the same room while George and Olivia sharing the other room (Felicia was hoping they wouldn't do anything irresponsible, though).

"Why not? Isn't he having a war with Valdomir too? Besides, Alberta isn't managed by one of Valdomir's guild. It should be safer to act here rather than any other place." Fiorentin replied calmly.

"No, I mean can we trust him? Yes, his country is currently having some war with Valdomir. But, he is an outsider. If I may remind you Alexandria, he doesn't belong to Midgard, he belongs to the Republic of Schwaltzvalt" said back to Fiorentin.

"But he helped the owner of the inn, right? Judge by the way speak, the owner is possibly from Midgard just like us. Didn't the thing he does prove anything to you, Felicia?" Fiorentin asked back. Felicia didn't give a reply, she was a bit surprised by her princess answer.

"And to tell you the truth, I think I've seen him somewhere before. But, I couldn't recall when and where" Fiorentin continued. "His face looked so familiar to me. And, I didn't feel anything bad from him. It's like, he's an angel or something like that" Fiorentin finished.

Felicia seemed to surprise even more. She had known Fiorentin since their childhood. It's only natural because her father and George's father were the top two generals among many generals back there in the once great Prontera Kingdom led by Fiorentin's father.

She, George, and Olivia are her childhood friend, even though they are more like a guardian than a friend, maybe that was the reason Fiorentin trusted them to accompany her in this mission.

During their childhood, Fiorentin was a cheerful girl, more so like a spoiled little girl. Felicia had noticed that since Fiorentin lost her father, she had changed into a much colder and calmer girl. Felicia could barely see her smiling. And, as alonga s she can recall, Fiorentin always tell them to be protect each other in every situation they experienced, every mission they had, every war they fought.

Maybe, Fiorentin didn't want to lose another person close to her. So, it's hard for Felicia to believe that her great Alexandria trust a foreigner they just met this afternoon. But, Felicia didn't dare to debate Fiorentin's decision any further. The least she could do, was protecting her princess' back.

****

Meanwhile, in one of the ships in the port....

"DAMN!! That kid embarrassed me in front the whole town!", Geckar shouted to his underlings. "The whole town laughed at me! And the worst is, you two morons didn't help me at all. How are we going to carry our pride as the biggest pirate in the sea of Alberta, huh? Had I known this would happen, I'd bring a dozen men", Geckar continued while accusing his two underlings.

"But captain, did they even notice that we were pirates? I was sure they though we were just a...small thugs?", one of his underlings asked. "SHUT YOUR MOUTH!!", Geckar shouted again. "I don't need your stupid question right now!! Not only him, but this whole town will have to feel my wrath!!", Geckar continued.

"How are we going to pay them back, captain? If we try to attack the town, the soldiers will demolish us. We are outnumbered", one of his underlings asked again."Huh? Oh, yeah right. I wonder how", Geckar replied stupidly. "Can I offer you a help?", a voice suddenly interrupted. The voice belongs to a 6'6 tall white haired man who was entering the room, he had on a high wizard attire in white from head to toe.

"Huh, who are you? How do you get in here? What do you want?" Geckar asked. "Your underlings didn't lock the door upstairs. Let's say, I'm your good fella? I just want to help you, Geckar" the white haired man replied. Geckar looked to his underlings who were trying to look innocent "How do you know my name?" Geckar asked surprisingly.

"I know a lot, good fellas" the white haired man replied calmly while smiling. "Anyway, didn't you say you want to take a revenge on this town? I can help" he continued.

"How?" Geckar asked. "By using this" the white haired man said while giving two bloody branches to Geckar. "This red branches are called the bloody branches. You can summon one S-Class monster by using this. In this case, you can summon two", he continued.

"Wow, where did you get this thing?" Geckar asked. "You don't need to know that" the high wizard said. "And in case two bloody branches aren't enough, I have them to assist you" he continued while smiling.

"Them?" Geckar asked. Suddenly, Drake and Turtle General entered the room they're in. "WAAAAH", Geckar and his underlings screamed. "It's Drake, the king of Alberta sea." one of his underlings shouted. "And the other is Turtle General, a powerful lord of turtle monsters!!" the other shouted.

"Insolent mortals!" said Drake. "Show us some respect, if he didn't ask us to assist you, we wouldn't even come here" Turtle General continued. "Well then, I bid you farewell" the white haired man said while walking away slowly from the ship, leaving the scared pirates.

Outside the ship he was greeted by an Assassin Cross. "Thanks for guarding the ship, Eremes. We couldn't let anyone now we were here", he said to the assassin cross. "It's my honor, master" the assassin named Eremes replied. "Let's get going before someone notice us, then" the white haired man said to his underling.

"Forgive me for asking this, master. But, why did you help them? They're just worthless mortals" Eremes asked his master while leaving the port. "It's simple Eremes, I want to do an experiment" the white haired man answered. "I'm sure that Geckar guy will cause some mess and Elraven will try to stop him somehow. I would like to know, which path will the destiny choose? Mine or his?" he continued.

****

The next morning, Fiorentin and her warriors tried to meet Elraven. When they asked his whereabouts to the owner of the inn, the owner said Elraven went to the peco-peco stable to feed the peco. When they arrived in the stable, Fiorentin told her underlings to wait outside. Inside the stable, she saw Elraven giving away some chicken food to the peco-pecos. She told her ompanions to wait outside, not barging in, no matter what happens.

"Hello, good morning", Fiorentin greeted Elraven who was feeding the peco-peco. "Huh, oh. Good morning miss. Can I help you?", Elraven replied when he noticed the girl was standing behind him. "Uh, yes. Can I talk to you for a minute?" Fiorentin asked. "Oh, ok. Sure", Elraven replied. They sat on a long wooden chair inside the stable which was usually used by Elraven to take a rest.

"What dod you want to talk about, miss?" Elraven asked to Fiorentin. "OK. First, what's your name? If I'm not mistaken, the owner called you El back in the inn, right?" Fiorentin said to Elraven. "Oh, yeah. My name is Elraven, but people usually call me El", Elraven answered. "Hm, ok El. I'm Fio, nice to meet you", Fiorentin replied. They shake hands.

George, Olivia, and Felicia were trying to peek their leader from outside the stable's door. "What are they talking about?", George whispered. "How do I suppose to know?", Olivia replied. "Ssh, quiet!", Felicia warned the two.

"Anyway, you defeated the thugs yesterday right? How did you do that? Do you have any fighting experience from an army or something?", Fiorentin asked. "Uh,no. It was just...an instinct", Elraven answered while readjusting his purple glasses. The stable fell for a silent in a moment

"Oh, I see. But, I'm sure your fighting style was really something. Could it be that you, by any chance, are a gunslinger from Shcwaltzvalt Republic?" Fiorentin said calmly. Her eyes stared to Elraven's, who seemed shock. This shocked her warriors (who was peeking) too.

Elraven tried to lie."What are you...talking about, miss?". "You heard me", Fiorentin replied his words.

"I don't know what do you mean" Elraven replied. "Oh? Look into my eyes and say that again" Fiorentin replied back calmly.

Elraven tried to look her right in the eyes to make her believe his lies. But something on Fiorentin's eyes fascinates him. It's like, she could see the whole truth just by looking into his eyes. Silent fell for a moment inside the stable.

Elraven finally realized, that he can't lie to this girl. "How do you know about me? Are you one of the valdomir soldiers?" asked Elraven. His tone was serious this time

"Don't worry, I'm not a Valdomir. I'm from Sagramore" replied Fiorentin. "Sagramore? The rebellion army?", Elraven asked back. "Yes" she answered shortly. "What is the rebellion army doing here? Having some food and taking some rest? Do you think I'll just believe you?" Elraven said back.

"You want me to prove myself as Sagramore soldiers? Not as a Valdomir?Fine, why don't you look at yourself?" Fiorentin answered. "Huh? Me?" Elraven said back. "Yes, you? You are still alive, right? Does that tell you something?" Fiorentin continued.

"I don't get it" Elraven answered. "See, if I'm one of the valdomirs why would I let you live when I realized who you are? I could have stab you while you weren't noticing back there when you was feeding the pecos, right?" Fiorentin explained calmly. Elraven didn't give a reply.

"If I'm from Valdomir, why would I let you live long enough after yesterday? I would have called the entire soldiers here to kill you. I could tell that you are most possibly on an undercover mission. If I were a Valdomir, my best conclusion is to kill you before you accomplished your mission. I wouldn't bother to do some interrogation on you since I have figured what you were doing here" she continued.

Her 3 companions and Elraven heard her deduction in awe. "Besides, if you are not a Gunslinger, why did I find two pair of automatic handguns, a gunslinger of Schwaltzvalt attire, and three metal boxes in your room inside the inn?" Fiorentin continued.

"Huh, you...you sneak into my room? You went that far?" Elraven shouted. George, Felicia, and Olivia dropped their jaw to the ground after hearing what their leader did. "When did she do that?" Olivia muttered to herself.

"Well sorry for doing that. But, I don't have any intention on harming your privacy. I only wanted to find some evidence" Fiorentin explained. "OK, this has gone too far! What do you want from me?" Elraven asked to Fiorentin. He felt so embarrassed knowing a girl sneaked into his room.

"I only want you to help Sagramore" Fiorentin answered. "Help? What do you mean?" replied Elraven.

But before he could get further explanation, the sound of an explosion came from the town.

GLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!!!

****

The next chapter is the first big fight. Please R&R!!


	7. Battle of Alberta

**Chapter 6**

"What was that?!", Olivia shouted. "I don't know, it seems that something on the town exploded", Felicia replied.

GLAAAR! GLAAAAAAR! GLAAR!

Another sound of explosions emerged. And smokes appeared from many spots in the town. "I think, the town is under attack", George said. "Attack? Who dares to do so?", Olivia replied. "I don't know, why did you ask me, shouldn't I be the dummy one?", George replied back.

"What happened?", Fiorentin shouted while running towards her companions direction. Elraven followed behind her. " What is going on in this town?", Fiorentin said. "Fio, I think the town is under attack!" Felicia answered to Fiorentin question. "Hm? Who would want to attack this town other than us?"Fiorentin asked again.

"Huh?! You,you guys want...to destroy this town? Why?", Elraven asked to the group. "We don't want to destroy this town, we just want to take control of it. We need Alberta as our new base. But it seems, someone other than us attacked this town before we did", Fiorentin explained.

So, you guys really...are not from Valdomir?! You guys really are....Sagramore?", Elraven asked surprisingly. "I told you, right? But, you didn't seem to believe me" Fiorentin said calmly to Elraven.

"I, I'm sorry but, you were so straight!! You asked about me being a gunslinger right after introduced yourself. And I kinda though you were threatening me back there" Elraven tried to explain.

"Don't worry, come to think of it, it was my fault too. But truly, I only wanted to see your reaction. Let's say, it was some kind of trick to make you reveal your true self, and you fell for it", Fiorentin replied calmly. "Huh? Oh? Oh? Right", Elraven said embarrassingly.

"Well, ok. Let's not talk about this any further now. We can't let this town to be destroyed just yet. Will you lend us a hand, Elraven?" Fiorentin replied calmly. "Sure, what can I do for you guys?", Elraven answered. "Simple, find whoever attacking this town and defeat them. Can you do that?", Fiorentin explained calmly.

"Yes, of course!", Elraven replied back. "OK, now guys! Follow my orders! George, I want you to go to the south part of the town, stop whoever attacking this town! Felicia you come with me to the west part of the the town! And Mr. Gunslinger, please go with Olivia to the east part of the town!", Fiorentin ordered. "Yes, mam!", the others replied.

"Hey, wait a sec! Nobody goes to the north part of the town?", George asked to Fiorentin. "Well, we are at the north part of Alberta and nothing happened here",Fiorentin replied. "Oh yeah, right", George replied back. "Oh hey, wait! Nobody accompanies me?", George asked again. "You dummy! Let me have him as your partner, summon : Devi!" Olivia shouted to George while summoning her pet.

"Devi, go with this dummy coward wherever he goes, ok?" Olivia ordered. Her pet nodded.

"OK, let's go guys!", Fiorentin said so the group didn't waste anymore time. The group rushed to the appointed direction. But, Olivia was surprised when Elraven ran back to the inn.

"What are you doing, Mr. Gunslinger?" Olivia shouted. "I need to get my guns and attire, and I have to save the owner of the inn!! You go first, I'll catch up as soon as I can" Elraven said back. "OK!" Olivia replied.

****

Alberta is now like a sea of fire. Smokes came from every point possible. Many people screamed in pain, may were dead. Many mothers tried to find their children, and many children cried for their parents.

****

Meanwhile, in the east part of Alberta...

"Hahahahhahahahahha, success!! The plan is being carried out perfectly!!", Geckar shouted happily. He's on Drake's pirate ship above the town. "Thanks to your flying ship, Captain Drake!! I can enjoy the destruction of Alberta from the perfect spot!!", he continued. Drake didn't reply. "And the bloody branches that High Wizard gave me summoned Atroce and Mistress, what a sight to behold. Four S-Class monsters at the same time!!", he continued happily.

Suddenly, Drake choked Geckar with his normal hand and lift Geckar to the air. "Hey, w,w,w, what are you d,d,d,doing? P,p,p,put me down! I can't b,b,b,breath!!, Geckar said while suffocating for air. "Watch your bloody mouth,mortal!! We are not monsters!!! Do you want me to cut you in half with my Saber like your two insolent underlings? Who couldn't stop saying I'm a monster?", Drake said angrily to the suffocated Geckar.

"No,no. I'm sorry. P,p,p,please put me down", Geckar begged. Drake dropped him. Geckar tried to breath heavily. "Skeletons, fire the cannons again!!", Drake ordered his pirate skeletons.

GLAR!GLAR!GLAR!!

The pirate skeletons shot the cannons in the ship to many buildings in Alberta, destroying them in process. One of the pirate skeletons approached Drake and said, "Captain , we have an intruder below the ship. A high priest is looking right up here". Drake looked down to the ground and saw Olivia looking at them. "Hm, don't worry. I'll take her out!" Drake said while jumping to the ground.

GRAAK!

He landed right in front of Olivia, who stared at him bravely."Why are you looking at me like that, woman?" Drake asked her while drawing his Saber.

"You, you shot your cannons so many times right? Don't you know, just by coming here I've seen many people died. I only managed to heal some of them. Why did you do this? Did the people of Alberta did something to you? Or your actions were only to fulfill your lust of blood?",Olivia answered angrily.

"You don't need to know, mortals. Summon : Wraith Dead!!" Drake shouted. Six wraith dead appeared, and started attacking Olivia. Olivia drew her hardcover book and chanted, "Magnus Exorcimus!!". The white holy light destroyed the wraiths. But Drake quickly managed to sneak behind her, and swung his Saber on her. "Die, woman" he shouted.

BANG! BANG!

Two bullets shots hit right at Drake's head, sent him flying and saving Olivia's life. "Bull's eye!!", Elraven shouted. Now in his gunslinger attire with a long iron box attached to his back with a belt.

"Mr. Gunslinger, you finally come!!", Olivia said happily. "Told you I'd come. Sorry I'm late. I have to tell the children, the owner of the inn, and some town folks to hide in the inn's basement", Elraven replied.

"That's ok! Hey, what's that long box attached to your back?", Olivia asked. "My secret weapon", Elraven explained.

But, the happiness didn't last long as Drake stand up, alive and well. "How dare you shot my face mortals, I'll kill both of you right now" he shouted. "Well, I guess an undead wouldn't die by a one or two shots, huh? Are you ready for some action, miss?" Elraven asked to Olivia. "Sure" Olivia said. And then the two prepared to battle Drake.

****

At the same time, in the west part of Alberta...

When Fiorentin and Felicia arrived at the west part of Alberta, they found a pile of dead bodies belong to the Valdomir soldiers guarding Alberta.

"Look at this dead bodies, who could do something like this?" Fiorentin asked to Felicia while watching the bodies. "But, Fio. They are our enemies, right? Why would you feel sorry for them? Shouldn't you be grateful they died?", Felicia asked her.

"Felicia, I believe these soldiers were our people too. Valdomir made them as their soldiers. Please, refrain for saying something like that again", Fiorentin replied . "I'm sorry Alexandria. I was just...surprised, I have never thought something like that would ever come from someone like you, who leads Sagramore in this war" Felicia replied back.

"Just because I'm in a war, doesn't mean that I like to kill. That's why I tried not to shed so many bloods as much as I could, even in a battle field", Fiorentin explained. Felicia suddenly realized something, maybe that's why Fiorentin made this mission.

Because she didn't want her soldiers to take the danger for her. She truly cares for her people. Maybe that's why so many warriors joined her in this war, because her kindness is bigger than her power.

"Fio, I...", Felicia couldn't finished her words because suddenly a menacing voice come from their behind. "Another humans to kill", Turtle General said. "I want the paladin, she looks yummy", Mistress continued. Fiorentin and Felicia saw Turtle Generals and Mistress along with their turtle and bee soldiers standing not far from them.

"Let's save the talk for later, Felicia", Fiorentin said while grabbing her claymore. "Got it", Felicia replied while preparing her lance.

****

"Well, well. What do we have in here, Devi?" George said to Devi when he saw an Atroce walking towards George who just arrived to the south part of Alberta. "Prepare to die, human" Atroce said to George. "No, you prepare to die Wolfie!" George replied while advancing to a stance, readied himself for a battle.

****

The next chapter is George ( and Devi) vs Atroce. Don't forget to tell me if I made mistakes in grammar. Please, R&R!

Several improvisation I made in this chapter:

1. Pet owners can summon their pet

2. I made Drake's ship could fly in the air because I thought it would be cool

3. The MVP monsters are called S-Class monsters because I thought it would be weird if I refer them as MVP


	8. Something Called Power

**Chapter 7**

"Devi, you stay here. If he summons his underlings, you can come help me got it?" George told Devi. Devi just nodded. George and Atroce stared each other, they are trying to feel each other's presence.

After some moment of silent, George and Atroce dashed towards each other. Using a knuckle on his hand, George threw a straight punch to Atroce. Atroce managed to dodge it and swing his giant butcher knife to George. George deflected the attack using his knuckles and threw some kick to Atroce. Atroce dodged it by jumping to the air and swing his giant knife to George.

George defended himself by using his knuckles again. And then he forced Atroce to step back using a little push of his power. "Not bad,Wolfie" George said while smiling. "Your knuckles helped you a lot. Had you not had it in your arms, you are armless right know" Atroce replied.

"Oh, this knuckles disturbed you, huh?" George replied back. "You shouldn't rely too much on your weapon, human" Atroce said back. "Whatever, try this!" George shouted while dashing towards Atroce. "Excruciating Palm!" George shouted when he threw his Palm to Atroce.

Atroce blocked the attack by using his big butcher knife. "Human, for someone who doesn't anything about something called power, you talked too much" Atroce said while pushing George back. "What do you mean, Wolfie?" George replied. "I mean, you don't know how to use the fullest potential of your power, unlike me" Atroce replied back.

"Oh,really?" George said back. "Power up!", Atroce shouted, his body glowed in a bright light. "Teleportation", he continued. Suddenly, he was standing right behind George. "BASH!" he shouted while swinging his knife right to George. George shielded himself by using his knuckles again, but the attack sent him flying to one of the buildings, destroying it's walls.

"Ugh, what power!" George muttered to himself while trying to stand on his two legs. Goerge dashed towards Atroce to attack him with his Excruciating Palm again. This time, Atroce stop his attack with only one hand, catching the palm.

"W,what?" George whispered to himself. Atroce lifted him and threw him into the air. "Waah!" George screamed. "You haven't learn anything yet human? Shame on you" said Atroce. "Oh, god what should I do?" Goerge muttered to himself while he was falling down to the ground. "Summon : Gallion" Atroce said.

When 3 Gallions appeared, Atroce ordered them to attack the falling George. The gallions jumped and hit George with their head buts while still floating in the air. Devi tried to help George but Atroce kicked him, sent him flying to the wall, knocked him out.

"UGH!" George screamed while the attacks sent him flying higher than before. Suddenly, Atroce jumped so high, even higher than the floating George. "Pulse Strike" he shouted while swinging his knife once again. "Steel Body" George whispered.

This time, Atroce's attack not only managed to hit George right in his back but also Atroce's own Gallions, killing them.

"GUARGH!" George screamed while he hit the ground. George lied motionless on the ground, he started losing his consciousness. His back was full of blood, Atroce's attack almost managed to cut it in half, had he not using his steel body.

Atroce landed smoothly. "Now, do you understand what I said earlier? Let me repeat my words again, you don't know how to use the fullest potential of your power, UNLIKE ME!" Atroce said. "Including killing your own men?" George replied while trying to stand.

"Yes, they were a important sacrifices for my victory, why should I care about killing 3 or 4 of them? It's called teamwork" Atroce replied. "Oh, I see. Teamwork, huh?" George said when he finally managed to stand. "SPIRIT CALL!!" he shouted. Then a spirit came and surrounded him.

"Spirit? What are you going to do, huh?" Atroce asked him. "Occult Impaction!" he shouted while throwing the spirit right to Atroce.

"Agh!" Atroce screamed, the attack managed to push him back a little. Before he noticed George already called another spirit, and appeared right in front of him. "Finger Offensive" he shouted, throwing another spirit on Atroce. "Ugh!" Atroce screamed. "This is not over yet, call spirit" George continued.

"SPIRIT EXPLOSION!" George shouted, absorbing the spirit to his body. "Huh, what the f.." Atroce words was interrupted by a punch right to his face by George. "Ugh! You little.." another punch to his face again before he could finished his words.

George hit Atroce's face with his punchs so many times. And his attacks were so fast, Atroce could barely guard himself. "Excruciating Palm!" George shouted when he threw another palm attack to Atroce. "GUAGH!" this time the attacked hit right on Atroce's face. "Triple Attack!" George shouted again.

"Argh!" Atroce screamed. Atroce almost losing his focus. Blood splattered everywhere from his face. He shouted, "You lowlife hu..". "Quadruple Attack!" George continued, interrupting Atroce once more time.

"AAAGHH!" Atroce screamed. He now could barely stand on his two legs. "This is not over yet!! Two Hand Quicken!!" Atroce shouted while swinging his knife in a demon speed. But, George grabbed the knife with his right hand easily, right before it hit him and crushed it with his grip much to Atroce's surprise.

"My knife!! Impossible!!" Atroce shouted. "Didn't you say it earlier? "You shouldn't rely too much on your weapon, right?" George said calmly. Atroce couldn't reply. He was too surprised. "Call spirit" George said.

"If what you describe by power is destroying your own friends to your advantage, then I don't need that kind of power. Because in Sagramore, we trust that true power lies inside our heart and our comrades.  
Your action only proved that you have no heart, because you destroyed your own comrades." George continued calmly while preparing his left hand to one final attack.

"Hey wolfie, for someone who doesn't know anything about something called power, you talked too much" George finished his words. "RAGING THRUST!!" George shouted while throwing one final blow to Atroce.

DUAAAAAAASH!!

"GYAAAAAGH!" Atroce screamed. The Raging Thrust hit right on his chest, sent him flying and crashing one of the building's wall, destroyed the whole building and killed him in the process.

George stand victoriously. "Devi, are you ok?" he asked while walking towards Devi. Devi nodded. "Ouch, my back. I guess we're both messed up huh?" George said while sitting on the ground. "I wonder how the others are doing, hope they're ok", he finished before falling to the ground, losing his consciousness. Probably because losing too much blood from his back.

****

Next is Felicia vs Mistress!


	9. Where did you come from ?

**Chapter 8**

"Felicia, I'll take care of Turtle General. Can you defeat Mistress?" Fiorentin asked to Felicia. "No problem" Felicia replied. Both Felicia and Mistress walked away from Fiorentin and Turtle General, trying to find some other place to fight so they wouldn't disturb each other's fight.

"Ow, Paladin! You look too yummy to die!" Mistress shouted when they finally found the perfect spot. "And you look too ugly to die, Mistress" Felicia replied. "Nobody called me ugly!"Mistress said back. "Well, I did." Felicia replied back. "Insolent, I will kill you! Summon : Petite!!" Mistress shouted while summoning 4 petites.

"Kill her!" Mistress ordered. The petites dashed towards Felicia, trying to attack her. But before they could reached her, Felicia quickly appeared in front of them and attack them with Magnum Break with her lance.

She killed all of them in a single slash, but she quickly noticed that Mistress has disappeared. "Right here!" Mistress shouted while attacking her with her bee sting. Felicia managed to blocked the attack using her lance. "Hah, not bad. Agi up!" Mistress shouted.

She attacked Felicia again with her giant sting, this time her attacks were much faster than before. "Endure", Felicia whispered.

Mistress attacks managed to hit Felicia, but she didn't even bulge. "Tsk! Lucky bitch!" Mistress shouted. "Spear Quicken" Felicia whispered . Then, she attacked Mistress with her lance in an incredible speed. But, before the attacks managed to hit Mistress, "Teleportation!", Mistress shouted.

Mistress vanished in mere blink of an eye, making all Felicia's lance attacks missed.

"So, this is how you vanished before huh? Not bad, Mistress" Felicia said calmly. Suddenly, 5 Giant Hornets flew towards Felicia, trying to attack her just like the petites did. But, they met the same fate as the petites, destroyed by Magnum Break. Felicia waited for another attack, but Mistress didn't come back or throw another attack.

"Is this all you got, Mistress? I have never thought that you are a coward!!" Felicia shouted while her opponent didn't show up. "Don't bitch around like that, I'm here" Mistress finally appeared not far from Felicia, she was smilling. "Finally, I'll put a quick end to this" Felicia said to herself. But suddenly, Mistress giant sting appeared right in front of her before she could guard herself.

Blood splattered from Felicia's right shoulder, the attack hit her. Mistress stopped not far from Felicia's behind."Well, it's yummy. Wahahhahahahah!!" Mistress laughed when she licked Felicia's blood in her sting. "W, what? How did she?" Felicia whispered in disbelieve to herself while grabbing her wound. "Why paladin? Scared? Didn't I tell you I will kill you? Wahahahha!" Mistress shouted.

Felicia didn't reply. "Endure" she whispered. "Silent attack!!" Mistress shouted while doing the same move. "So, it was this attack which allowed her to move silently. I bet she used the Agi Up before" Felicia muttered to herself while preparing herself to take the attack.

The endure managed to block the attack. "Now, Bash!" Felicia shouted while trying to stab her lance to mistress. "Pneuma" Mistress whispered. Felica's bash was blocked by a psychic cell created from the pneuma. "What now?" she muttered to herself while stepping back, preparing another attack.

"Spear Quicken!' she shouted. But again, the attacks were blocked by the pneuma cell. "Useless! Now, try this! On-Target Impact Attack!" Mistress shouted while throwing another attack with her giant sting.

This time, the sting managed to hit Felicia's left shoulder. "Akh!" she screamed while trying so hard not to drop her lance and stand in the ground. Blood splattered around the street."Well, well. Your blood is still yummy! Wahahahah!" Mistress shouted while again, licking Felicia's blood from her sting. "Disgusting!" Felicia replied.

"Now, as the finishing move! Jupitel Thunder!" Mistress chanted while throwing a thunder ball to Felicia.

"Ah! Aakh!" Felicia screamed as the Jupitel Thunder electrified her while sending here flying and dropped quite far from Mistress. She lied motionless. "Dead, huh? Served you well, bitch! Guess I'll help that Turtle now" Mistress muttered while flying slowly towards Turtle General direction.

But unknown to her, Felicia was yet to be defeated.

"Ukh. I'm almost done for. It's a miracle I'm still alive" Felicia slowly said to herself. She looked to Mistress. "Oh, no. She will help the turtle. Alexandria will be in danger!" she continued. "I must stop her! But, how?" she asked herself again.

But suddenly, she saw a Peco-Peco walking towards her. And stopped right beside her. "Oh, peco? What is a peco-peco doing here? Shouldn't he hide for his own safety?" Felicia said to herself. "Kwak,kwak" the peco-peco muttered. "Could it be that, the gods are trying to help me?" Felicia said while trying to stand.

Mistress was still slowly flying towards the Turtle General direction when she heard someone shouting, "Hey, Mistress!". She looked back only to find Felicia, now riding the Peco-Peco. "You! Can't you just die?" Mistress shouted. "Sorry to disappoint you, Spear quicken!" Felicia shouted while quickly dashing towards Mistress by riding the peco.

"Fool, didn't you learn anything? Fine if you want to die that much, Jupitel Thunder!" Mistress shouted while throwing another thunder ball to Felicia. But this time, Felicia managed to dodge the ball by jumping to the air using her peco-peco.

"Got you, Mistress!!" Felicia shouted from the air while swinging her lance right towards the Mistress. Mistress shouted, "Damn, pneu..""

CRAAAASH!

"Gyaaaaaaaaa!" Mistress shouted. Felicia's attack cut her in half. Her dead body fall to the ground while her blood still splattering everywhere. Felicia dropped herself to the ground, trying to take some breath. "Kwak,kwak!" the peco shouted to her. "Heh, thank you cute peco. I'll think a good name for you after this, ok? Right now, please let me rest for a while." Felicia said thankfully to the peco, while still wondering where did the peco come from.

****

Hope you enjoy the fight. I made the fight this way so the protagonist wouldn't look too strong (well the opponent is an MVP / S-Class monster, you know). I'll try to think up of a better fight next time, I promise! Upcoming next, Fiorentin vs Turtle General. Don't forget to review!!


	10. Simple Sword Fight

**Chapter 9**

_**At the same time with Felicia vs Mistress....**_

"Is it alright to let your comrade fight alone? Do you think Mistress is easy to defeat?" Turtle General asked Fiorentin while watching Felicia and Mistress walked away from them. "Don't worry, you shouldn't worry about her. You should worry about yourself." Fiorentin warned him.

"Why is that?" Turtle General asked again. "Because your life will end very soon, General" Fiorentin replied coldly while advancing to a stance with her claymore, ready to fight. Turtle General didn't give a reply. He grabbed his Iron Driver on his right hand and his Immaterial Sword on his left, and then advanced himself to a stance.

After a moment of silent, the two dashed towards each other. Fiorentin swung her claymore while Turtle General swung his Iron Driver.

The two weapons clashed. They both pulled back a little before swung their weapons once more time and then another clash happened. The two didn't want to hold back, again they swung their respective weapons quickly.

Their weapons clashed so many times. Every time the Claymore and the Driver or The Immaterial Sword met, a loud sound pierced through the sky of Alberta. Both of them didn't want to lose momentum at that time, because a little mistake would cost them their lives.

"Sonic Blow!" Turtle General shouted while trying to attack Fiorentin with a inhuman speed by using his Driver and Immaterial Sword. "Two-Hand Quicken!" Fiorentin shouted back while swinging her claymore with literally the same speed with Turtle General. Their weapons clashed innumerable times, causing the street of Alberta to shook so many times.

When their attacks were finished, Fiorentin dropped some blood from her right hand which she used to hold her claymore, it looks like the strength of Turtle General managed to pushed her own strength a little, causing the blood to spill. But at the same time, Turtle General's chin dropped some blood too. Fiorentin attacks managed to scratch him a little.

"Not bad for a human, Lord Knight" Turtle General said to Fiorentin. "I'll take that as a compliment" Fiorentin replied calmly. "Maybe this is a inappropriate time to ask a question. But, may I know your name?" Turtle General asked politely to Fiorentin. "Fiorentin Adler, daughter of The Great Tristan III. Heir to the throne, leader of Sagramore" Fiorentin replied proudly.

"Oh, I see. So, you are Alexandria? No doubt you are very skilled with your sword, Queen of The Thousand Knights." Turtle General replied back. "Ok, let's not waste another time shall we?" Fiorentin answered Turtle General's words while advancing to another stance. "Summon : Heater, Freezer, Permeter" Turtle General shouted while summoning his slaves. "Attack her!" Turtle General ordered them.

The three attacked Fiorentin. Fiorentin managed to slashed Permeter to death, while trying to defend herself from Heater's flame and Freezer's ice. "Magnum Break" She shouted while cutting both her enemies to half. But before she noticed, five water ball appeared right in front of her.

"Uh" she muttered while falling to the ground. The water balls sent her flying quite far from Turtle General. She quickly managed to stand on her two feet again. "Was that the water balls you attacked me with?" she asked Turtle General. "Indeed" Turtle General replied shortly.

"Knowing my opponent is the great Alexandria, I won't do something foolish like attacking without making a back up plan, which only give her another opportunity to attack me. That's why I summoned Freezer. The waters he dropped from his ice would suffice to make the water balls" Turtle General explained.

"I see. So, you want to end this fight as quick as possible, right? Fine, Two-Hand Quicken" Felicia replied. "Aura Blade" she continued while a special aura start glowing in her Claymore. She then advanced to a stance. From the stance, she would throw a stab this time.

"That stance..so, she really want to end this fight right now? Fine, Agi Up" Turtle General whispered to himself. "Maximize Power!" he continued. Then, he advanced to a stance too. He was ready to attack with his Sonic Blow.

Silent fell for a moment on the battle ground. Both warriors were trying to concentrate in this one final blow.

"Charge Attack!" Fiorentin shouted while dashing towards Turtle General. "This is it!" Turtle General said to himself. He shouted," Sonic Bl..."

JRAAAAASSH!!!!

In mere blink of an eye, Fiorentin already thrust right through Turtle General's body with her Claymore. She attacked him with a lightening speed. The attack managed to stab through Turtle General's hard armor and shell. It seemed that, even The Turtle General wasn't fully realized he was stabbed.

Turtle General was too shocked to react. He dropped his weapons to the ground. A lot of blood spilled from his wound. All he could do was standing there and asked weakly, "How...did...you?".

Fiorentin didn't give a reply. She stared coldly towards Turtle General. "For the warriors in the battlefield, one single blow could cost them their lives. I hope you learn something before you die, that you should have killed me when you had your chance General." Fiorentin replied calmly while pulling her claymore from Turtle General's body.

"I...see. It's....an...honor.....to...battle...you...Alexandria." Turtle general replied back. Then, his body fell to the ground. He died not long after that. Fiorentin sheathed her claymore and walked away from Turtle General's dead body. "May the gods have mercy on your soul." she whispered slowly.

****

I realized this fight is shorter than the previous two, but really, I couldn't get any idea for this fight. I realized it's so hard to describe and make someone from a swordsman class to fight an opponent with the same type. But, I hope I'll do better the next time I try to write this kinda fight.

Then again, Fiorentin is supposed to be the strongest of the group, so maybe her fights won't be as long as her comrades' fights.

The next chapter is Elraven & Olivia vs Drake. I swear in the name of God, it will be longer than this chapter (well, maybe not much longer, but it will be longer).


	11. Four Rules

**Chapter 10**

"Skeletons, fire the cannons!! Destroy these lowlife mortals!!!!" Drake commanded his skeleton pirates loudly from the ground. The skeletons aimed the cannons in the lower part of the ship to the ground right towards Elraven and Olivia's direction, and gave them at least half a dozen shots. The two evaded the cannons' shots by running towards different direction.

"Mr. Gunslinger, you take care of Drake!!! I'll stop that flying ship!!" Olivia shouted while entering one of the buildings that still stand. "Roger that!!" Elraven replied while readjusting his purple glasses. Olivia ran towards the highest floor of the buildings, and managed to climb her way to the roof. The skeletons fired the cannons to the buildings, destroying it in the process.

But suddenly Olivia appeared in the ship, right between the skeletons. Unknown to them, she used the teleportation spell before they destroyed the buildings. "Heal!" she chanted, destroying one of the skeletons. The skeletons drew their cutlasses, preparing to kill her. They attacked her at the same time, only to be knocked down one by one by her hardcover book's smash.

When more skeletons appeared and tried to take her down, she shouted "Holy Light!!", destroying all of them. "What? She is so strong!" Geckar shouted . "Huh? You are...the thugs from yesterday, right? What are you doing here?" Olivia asked surprisingly.

"Hah! I am the one who ordered these monsters to attack this town!" Geckar answered proudly. Olivia shocked in disbelieve. "You....do you know how many people died because of this? Do you even realize what are you doing?" she asked in a deep tone. But, "Why should I care?" was the only answer she got from Geckar.

Olivia couldn't hold her anger any longer than this. She ran towards Geckar and smashed his face with the hardest part of her hardcover books. "Waakh!" Geckar shouted when the attack sent him flying right to the street of Alberta from the flying ship. He lied motionless. "Serves you right!" Olivia said from the ship.

But suddenly, five soul strikes hit her from behind. "Akh!" she screamed when she fell to the ship's floor. She turned her head to see what's attacking her, and found out that it's a ghostring. "Oh, how gentle. Attacked a lady from her behind" she muttered while trying to stand.

Ghostring didn't give a reply. But, all of a sudden he vanished. Olivia didn't seem to worry. "Holy Light!" she shouted. The attack managed to reveal ghostring's true whereabouts, as he was seen running from the light. "I won't let you run! Increase agi!" she chanted another spell to herself, while at the same time running towards ghostring.

Ghostring summoned the giant whispers and ordered them to attack Olivia. But before his whispers managed to reach Olivia, Olivia already chanted her spell, "Magnus Exorcimus!!!". The big holy light destroyed all the whispers and ghostring at the same time. Olivia panted heavily, and healed herself.

But, she quickly noticed someone tried to attack her again from behind. She deflected the attack using her hardcover book and smashed the attacker with it. It was pirate skeleton again. She saw at least ten dozens skeletons stand in front of her. "Here we go again" she muttered as she rushed towards them.

****

"Well, your ship doesn't seem to attack me anymore. What's wrong with them? The crews are dying? Oh, I forgot. You are all already dead, how silly of me" Elraven said while slowly approaching Drake, who was looking at his ship. Elraven put the long metal box on his back in the street and changed his bullets into the silver bullets. Drake looked at him and replied, "I'm not worrying my ship, I was only thinking how I would kill the High Priest if she managed to come out alive from my ship".

"Well, don't worry about that. Worry about me." Elraven replied back as he readying his Tristan & Lancelot. Drake didn't reply. He drew his double barreled shotgun with his left hand and prepared his saber on his right at the same time. Elraven and Drake stared at each other. After some moment of silent, they aimed their guns towards each other and start shooting.

When Drake blocked the silver bullets by using his saber, Elraven evading the shotgun's bullets by moving his body while at the same time gave Drake another shots. Again, Drake blocked the attack by using his saber, and threw another shot to Elraven. Elraven dodged the bullets by moving his body closer to the ground and sneaking right in front of Drake.

Drake slashed his saber towards Elraven, but Elraven blocked the attack by using his Tristan & Lancelot. Elraven tried to fought back by using his two guns as a smasher. Drake managed to defend himself using his saber and dodged Elraven's guns smashes. They threw their respective weapons back and forth so many times. The two weapons collided several times as this became a close range combat.

"Summon : Wraith Dead!" Drake shouted when he dodged one of Elraven guns smashes. Five wraith dead appeared and attacked Elraven, only to be destroyed by his Desperado. Drake saw this as an opening and sneaked a right in front of elraven, swinging his saber. Elraven dodged the attack by jumping to the air. Drake's saber slash cut the building behind Elraven in half, destroying it.

Although he was quite surprised, Elraven didn't waste time when he land in the ground. He quickly threw a grenade towards drake. But Drake anticipated this by shooting the grenade with his shotgun, exploding the grenade before it reached him, making a large smokes appeared in the street.

Unknown to Drake, Elraven already prepared to launch his Aiming technique. He shot his bullets right through the smoke screen. When the smoke screen disappeared, Elraven found out that the bullet hit a Wraith Dead instead of Drake when he saw a Wraith Dead disappeared after being hit by his bullet, much to his surprise. Whereas Drake was nowhere to be found.

Suddenly, Drake came from Elraven's behind while thrusting his saber towards him. Elraven managed to dodge the attack by moving closer to the ground and shot Drake at the stomach, sent him flying. But, Drake's attack managed to scratch him quite deep in his back. Blood spilled slowly from his wound. Drake quickly stand to his feet and summoned his crow, Barnes.

"Barnes, cut him in half!!" Drake ordered. Barnes flew towards Elraven, it seems that his wing is his weapon to cut. Elraven shot Barnes before he could reached him. But once again, Drake attacked from his behind. This time, Elraven couldn't manage to dodge. Drake's saber thrusted his left arm, heavily wounded it.

Drake slowly pulled his saber from Elraven's left arm. Surprisingly for Drake, Elraven didn't scream, he didn't even show some painful expressions. He just stood there calmly while a quite amount of blood came out from his wound. "So, this is the power of a gunslinger? I have overestimated you, mortal" Drake said to Elraven.

Elraven didn't reply. "But you didn't scream from that wound, huh? It was quite surprising for a mortal who exposed his own weakness" Drake continued. "What do you mean?" Elraven replied. "Being a gunslinger means you are weak when it comes to a close range combat. Didn't you realize just by holding your two guns you exposed your own weakness? Shame on you,mortal" Drake explained.

Elraven stood silently for a second. He readjusted his purple glasses while putting his guns inside his sleeves. He took four coins from his pocket and gripped them in his left hand. "I hate that stereotype" he said to Drake. "What?" Drake replied. "That gunslingers are weak in a close range combat, I despise that stereotype a lot" Elraven replied back while advancing to a stance. This time his stance is more like a Karate stance.

"Come, I'll show you what a gunslinger can do facing a close range combat" he said to Drake. "You'll die this time. I'll cut you into ha.." Drake's words were interrupted by a sudden hit from a coin right to his face. Elraven was using his Triple Action attack this time. Before Drake could react, Elraven already appeared in front of him and gave him a knee strike right to his stomach. Elraven didn't waste this opportunity, he kicked Drake with his iron boots right to Drake's head, sending Drake down to the ground.

When Drake managed to stand on his two legs, he received another coin shot to his face. Again, he received an attack before he could react. This time it was an elbow strike to his chin, threw him a little to the air. But Elraven quickly grabbed Drake's left arm, and slammed Drake right to the ground using a Judo technique.

Drake quickly stood up and prepared to shot his shotgun, only to got another hit at his face by a coin and another kick to his head. He fell to the ground again. But this time, before he could stood back he received a stomps to his face. "Ukh!" Drake screamed as the stomps goes on. He prepared to receive another stomp, but much to his surprise Elraven slowly walked away from him.

"Now, let's flip this coin" Elraven said to him while still walking. "If heads, you die. If tails, you'll...live a bit longer" he said while flipping the coin to the air. He catch the coin and saw what it said. "It's tails", he said to Drake. Drake realized what that meant. He quickly aimed his shotgun to Elraven, and pulled the trigger. But before the bullets managed to came out from the barrels, Elraven threw the coin right in front of the barrel.

The shotgun exploded. "GWAKH!" Drake screamed. His left hand was destroyed because of this. But again before Drake could react, Elraven quickly drew his Lancelot and aimed it right to Drake's right elbow. He shot the bullets with the Piercing Shot technique, exploding Drake's right elbow when he hit his target. "GUAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!" Drake screamed louder than before when his saber fell to ground.

Drake fell to the ground while still screaming. "So, have you changed your opinion on gunslingers now?" Elraven said calmly while readjusting his purple glasses. "Being a gunslinger, is more than shooting bullets, more than throwing grenades. It's overcoming your own weakness while still hold on to your pride and heart" Elraven continued.

"If one can't overcome his own weakness, that means he doesn't qualify to be a gunslinger. That's why, a gunslinger won't be defeated by a simple close range combat. That's why I didn't scream when your saber hit me, because I have already overcome my weakness. The attack didn't hurt me at all. You underestimated your opponents too much. Thinking it's easy to defeat them, that's your weakness. Shame on you Drake, you exposed your own weakness without even realizing it" he finished.

Drake couldn't give a reply. "I won't be defeated by a mere mortal like you!! Skeletons, pick me up!!" Drake loudly ordered his pirates. The ship changed its course, moved closer to the ground. Drake jumped to the ship when it arrived not far from him. "What's going on?" Olivia muttered to herself while still fighting the skeletons on the ship.

She heard Elraven shouted, "Miss!! Get off from the ship!! Now!!". Olivia quickly jumped from the ship and ran towards Elraven. The ship flew higher when it already picked Drake up. "Fire the cannons!! Kill them, destroy this town!!!" Drake ordered loudly to his remaining pirates. And then the ship started to shoot the cannons uncontrollably, destroying anything they hit.

Elraven and Olivia hide in one of the buildings to avoid the cannons. They saw by their very own eyes how the cannons destroyed the buildings in Alberta one by one.

"Mr. Gunslinger, we must stop them!! They'll destroy the whole town like this!!" Olivia said to Elraven. "Don't worry, I can handle them. But, can you cast your support on me first? I'm injured" Elraven replied. Olivia saw the wounds on Elraven's back and left arm. "Sure. Angelus!! Blessing! Increase Agility! Gloria!! Heal!!" Olivia chanted almost half a dozen spell she had on Elraven.

"Thanks!" Elraven said while grabbing his long metal box from the street outside the building. "Wait, what are you going to do?" Olivia asked him. "I'll destroy that ship with this special weapon of mine, you wait here" Elraven replied. "Are you sure you can do this?" Olivia asked again. Elraven sighed while smiling.

"Miss, in my country, we gunslingers of Schwaltzvalt Republic have four rules in doing our missions. The first, is do it quick. The second, is do it serious. The third is, don't do it if you think you can't do it." Elraven explained while preparing his special weapon. "What's the fourth?" Olivia asked. "Do it with style!" Elraven said while running towards one of the buildings that still stand.

He jumped to the roof and shouted loudly, "Drake!! Come over here!! I'll finish you off!!!". Drake noticed him and ordered his pirates, "Turn the ship's direction to the gunslinger!! Kill him, shoot him, hit him with this ship!!! Just, kill him!!". Elraven smiled when he saw the ship head towards him.

He quickly opened his long metal box nad revealed whats inside the box. It's a 7 ft long Soldier Gatling Gun!!!

"Wha, what is that thing?" Olivia muttered to herself while watching Elraven from the ground. Elraven aimed the gun to the ship, and said "Drake, you had your chance to finish me off but you blew it up. Now, I must bid you farewell". And then, he pulled the trigger.

DREDREDREDREDREDREDREDREDEDEDED!!!!

"Waaaaaah!!!" The entire ship screamed. The Gatling Gun bullet's hit the ship more than a thousand times. The ship shook and crumbled in the air. "Captain, we lose control of the ship!!" one of the skeletons told Drake loudly. "That man is destroying the ship!! We'll fall to the ground!!!" another skeletons shouted. The ship crumbled even faster when Elraven didn't stop the shooting.

"NOOOOOO! How could a mere mortal defeat me and my pirates?!! NOOOO!!!" Drake screamed as his ship fell to the ground and exploded, destroyed into pieces of old woods. The sound of the ship's explosion echoed throughout the entire Alberta. The explosion killed everyone inside the ship, including Drake.

Elraven stopped his attack and smiled victoriously while readjusting his purple glasses. From the ground Olivia muttered to herself in disbelieve, "This gunslinger guy is a real deal".

****

So as I promised, this fight is longer than the previous three. I also realized than Gunslinger is a flexible character to use in a combat. You can put him anywhere, anytime, against anyone but he'll still throw up a good fight. I guess I'll have him fight more than one opponent next time.

Thank you for the reviews (especially Adila). See you next chapter!!!

Several improvisation I made in this chapter :

Gunslingers can throw grenades, but this is different from Grenade Launcher (of course)

Gunslingers can use their guns as a smasher (inspired by equilibrium)

Gunslingers can do martial arts

I named Drake's crow Barnes, because when I wrote this chapter I was reading Karate Kid Part III storyline in wikipedia


	12. A Good Offer

**Chapter 11**

"Wha, what was that??!!" George screamed loudly much to Devi surprised when he heard the sound of the ship's explosion. He woke up from his unconscious state because of the explosion. Then, he saw a giant smoke came from the explosion's direction. "Wait, Olivia is there right? Oh, heaven. Better get going before something happened to her!! Let's go Devi!!" George said to Devi. And the, they ran as fast as they could towards the east part of Alberta.

****

"What's that?" Fiorentin said to herself when she heard a sound of explosion. "It came from the east part of Alberta, weren't Olivia and that Elraven guy there? I hope they are fine" She continued while walking towards the east part of Alberta. "Alexandria" she turned back when she suddenly heard a voice.

The voice came from the bloodied and battered Felicia who was lying weakly in the newfound peco-peco. "My god, Felicia!! What happened to you?!" Fiorentin said while running towards Felicia, trying to help her stand slowly by holding her. "I defeated the Mistress, but she...managed to hit me several times. Sorry Alexandria, I screwed myself up" Felicia apologized.

"You don't need to apologize!! You're alive, that's matters more than your victory!! Now, let's find Olivia and get her to heal you!!!" Fiorentin replied. The two headed to the East part of Alberta. The peco followed them from behind. Fiorentin didn't notice the peco because she was too worried.

****

"My god, what was that sound?" The owner of Peco Inn, who was hiding along with most people in Alberta in the inn's basement muttered. "That sounded like an explosion!!" another town folks said. "Let's get out of here and find out what happened outside, I hope El is okay" she daid to the town folks while opening the basement's door. The others followed her afterwards.

****

Elraven jumped to the ground and landed smoothly as Olivia approached him. "Wow, you really gave them the beating out of their lives!" Olivia praised Elraven. "Well, sort of. They are already dead you know, so you should say, I gave them the beating out of their deaths!" Elraven replied as the two laughed.

"Oh yeah, we haven't introduce our name to each other right? My name is Olivia Hammond, nice to see you Mr. Gunslinger" as they shook hands. "I'm Elraven Sinclair, gunslinger soldier from Ropera Squad of Schwaltzvalt Republic Army under the Captaincy of Emilio Barragan, at your service Miss Hammond" Elraven replied politely.

"Elraven Sinclair? I've heard that name before.....wait....could it be that you are....The Angel of Darkness from Einbroch? One of the most feared soldiers from Shcwaltzvalt?" Olivia said when she realized with whom she was talking to. "It's an honor that you knew my name, Miss Hammond" Elraven replied while readjusting his purple glasses. "No wonder you're strong. Oh, and you don't need to be so polite with me, Olivia is fine" Olivia replied back. "Well ok, Olivia" Elraven said back. "Now, that's better" Olivia replied with a smile.

"Hey, you guys!!" George shouted while running towards the two. "Hey, dummy you're alive!! And Devi is alive too, thanks god!!" Olivia said while lifting Devi to the air. "Yup, didn't I told you I'm a champion not a chump?" George said proudly. "But, hey you're injured. Let me heal you" Olivia said to George while chanting her healing spell.

"So, Gunslinger, that explosion was pretty much your doing, huh?" George asked Elraven while Olivia was healing him. "That was 1000% his doing George, he is the Angel of Darkness you know?" Olivia answered before Elraven could. "What?!" George shocked. Elraven replied, "Uh, yeah. I'm Elraven. Nice to meet you...uh....". "George, George Bardahl. You can call me George, and I'll call you El, ok?" George answered, and then they shook hands.

Suddenly they heard Fiorentin shouted not too far from them while holding the unconscious Felicia,"Olivia, I need your help!!! Felicia is badly injured!!". "For the love of Gods!! Sis, what happened to you?!" Olivia shouted while running towards her sister. She lied her sister in the ground and healed her. Olivia, she won't die right?!" Fiorentin asked the high priest. She was worried like hell.

"Well, she will live. She is badly injured, but none of the wounds proved fatal. She lost an amount of blood, but that's it. One day rest and she will be as good as ever" Olivia replied while finishing her healing. Fiorentin calmed down when she heard Olivia's diagnosis. Elraven and George saw the three not far from where Fiorentin stood.

"Hey, George. That Felicia girl...she is Olivia's sister?" Elraven asked to George. "Yes, why did you ask?" George replied. "Well, is it just me or your leader worried about the paladin more then Olivia did?" Elraven replied back. "Well, Alexandria is always like that. She cares about her people more than anyone else, even their own mothers" George explained. "Oh, I see" Elraven muttered to himself.

"Um, Alexandria. What is that peco-peco doing here?" Olivia asked fiorentin when she realized there was a peco-peco standing calmly not far from them. "Um, he followed me and Felicia. And I thought, he carried Felicia on his back when I found them" Fiorentin answered. The peco just said 'kwak-kwak' to them.

Fiorentin turned around and saw Elraven, and then she said, "Well,well. Looks like Mr. Elraven here did quite an amazing job, huh? Was that explosion your doing too? As I expected from the fearsome Angel of Darkness from Einbroch". Olivia and George seems surprised when they heard their leaders. "Oh, and I expected nothing less from the brain of Alexandria, Queen of The Thousand Knights. It's an honor to meet you" Elraven replied. Olivia and George were surprised again. "Oh, you knew me?" Fiorentin asked. "Well, your boy George told me about you. So, yeah" Elraven replied.

"El!! You're alive, thanks god!!" they suddenly heard the owner of the inn shouted. "Boss, you're ok! And the children too!" Elraven said when he saw the inn's owner and the children walked towards him.

"We're fine, but the town is....mostly destroyed. I don't know how Valdomir Kingdom will react when they found out about the town" the inn's owner seemed sad. Most of the surviving town folks seemed shock and sad when they saw their's town condition. "Oh, god. We don't have a place to live now" or "My house" were some of the things they muttered.

"Don't worry madam, we'll help" Fiorentin said to the owner. "You miss? But how are you going to help us?" the owner asked her. "We'll call our reinforcements here to guard this town and help you rebuild it" she answered. "Reinforcements?" the owner asked again. "Yes. We're Sagramore" Fioretin answered while slowly walking towards Olivia. "Sagramore? The rebellion army?!!" the owner shouted when she realized, and her shout shocked some of the town folks too.

"Olivia, use your warp portal to go back to Comodo. Inform our soldiers our current conditions right now and tell hem that Alberta is now our base. Bring them here right now by using the warp portals with the help of the other priestess" Fiorentin ordered. Olivia nodded and used her warp portal to went back to Comodo.

Not long after that at least a hundred warp portals appeared in the town as Olivia came back with thousands of soldiers, shocking the entire town with the exception of George and Fiorentin. Even Elraven narrowed his eyes seeing the sight. "This is pretty much the same when we arrived at Comodo from Gonryun" George muttered.

The town seemed to shock to react. They were wondering what was going on in there. "Don't be afraid people of Alberta, we're not here to inflict any harm on you. We, Sagramore, are here to help you. We'll guard this town and help you rebuild it" Felicia explained calmly to the town. The town folks cheered when they heard Fiorentin. "Yeah, Sagramore is here!", "They'll free us from Valdomir!!" the town folks shouted.

"Amazing, she made them believe her just by a her words. Not to mention, a big charisma. Great job, girl" Elraven muttered to himself while readjusting his purple glasses. Fiorentin approached Hagi and Dorn whom were standing behind Olivia, "Generals, this town is pretty much our base right now. Tell the knights and hunters to help this people rebuild it as fast as they can. Tell our soldiers at Gonryun to come here, don't forget to tell the acolytes and the priests to heal the injured town folks, now!!" Olivia ordered.

Her generals nodded and quickly did what they've been told. "Well, too bad we could not use the warp portals from the very first place because Alexandria said it would attract an unwanted attention from Valdomir soldiers here, but she was true alright" Olivia muttered to herself as she prepared to heal the injured town folks.

The soldiers quickly began helping away the town folks as they were ordered. Fiorentin was quick to notice Elraven was slowly walked away from them. "Elraven Sinclair! Where are you going?" Fioretin said to him as she approached him. "Huh, oh. I guess I'll report my failure on my undercover mission to take control of Alberta much like you figured this morning to my captain. What's wrong Alexandria?" Elraven replied.

"Hm, I have an offer for you Gunslinger. A good offer" Fiorentin answered. "Oh? What kind of offer?" Elraven replied back. "Would you like to join Sagramore? We'll welcome you with open hands" Fiorentin said to him. He didn't answer.

****

There, I hope nobody gets bored this time because this chapter is full of conversations. See you next chap!!


	13. Charm & Destiny

**Chapter 12**

This chapter will be filled by a conversation. I hope none of the conversations will bore you to death. Thank you. Oh, and I don't own Ragnarok Online.

_****_

_Six days after the Battle of Alberta_

Alberta is being rebuild by the help of Sagramore. For the time being, the town folks who lost their houses are staying in the ships on the port. Some lucky people got to stay in the Peco Inn. Fiorentin was resting in her room with Felicia (now fully healed).

"The rebuilding of this town is gong so smoothly, yes?" Felicia asked Fiorentin. "I suppose so. The injured town folks have been healed, and the soldiers are helping the other town folks to rebuild the town. And our soldiers from Gonryun will arrive a week from now. I don't see any problem" Fiorentin replied while flopping in the bed.

"And I have told the Generals and our soldiers, that tomorrow you,me, George, and Olivia will head to Payon to do some observation about that town before our soldiers get transported there by the warp portals and we conquer it. We will have to face Lethe Guild there, but that's not a problem. We outnumbered them" Fiorentin continued while rolling around her bed. She really enjoyed her time.

Felicia smiled seeing her leader resting. It has been long time since she could enjoy some peaceful time like this. But suddenly, something came up to her mind. "Oh, yeah. That gunslinger guy, did you really invite him to join us, Alexandria?" she said.

"Elraven? Why? Do you still not trust him? He helped Olivia and defeated Drake, you know? If he decide to join us, I'm planning to take him with us to Payon tomorrow" Fiorentin replied.

"No, I'm grateful for that. It proved that the people didn't call him The Angel of Darkness for nothing. But, if you don't mind....I would like to see him by myself" Felicia answered seriously.

Fiorentin sighed, "What does that suppose to mean?".

"Well, I would like to know his...attitude. Do we....can really accept him or not"

"Be my guess then" Fiorentin replied coldly. Her eyes met Felicia's eyes by that time.

"Alright" Felicia silently walked away from the room. Fiorentin just stared at the door. She knew Felicia didn't mean anything bad, Felicia was just too worried. "Elraven Sinclair, huh?" Fiorentin whispered to herself.

****

Elraven was sitting on his bed inside his room at the inn. He was holding a walkie talkie on his right hand, readying to call someone. He turned on the walkie talkie and waited until he receive a signal.

El : Headquarters, come in Headquarters. Ropera Squad member Elraven Sinclair reporting.

HQ : Come in, El. And you don't need to be so polite with me, buddy.

El : This kinda answer....Captain Barragan is that you?

HQ : Yes, it's your lovely Captain, Emilio Barragan. And what's with the 'this kinda answer' thing, huh? Don't tell me you want me to be polite? You start sounding like those chicks from the communication divisions.

El : No, nothing is wrong captain. You always answered your squad's call like that anyway. I want to make a report about the Alberta mission.

HQ : Oh, yeah. That mission. So, is Alberta yours now?

El : No captain, I...failed.

HQ : You what?! Failed?! Elraven Sinclair, the fearsome Angel of Darkness failed?! For the love of Gods, you make me lose 500,000 zenny to my father!! Now my winning streak against him is over!!!

El : ....Captain, did you make my mission as a bet again with General Eduardo Barragan?

HQ : What? Oh,uh,no,no!! Why would I do that? Wouldn't that be a disgrace to my men?

El : Yes, captain. What you did was absolutely a disgrace, especially to me. No doubt you are not married although you're 21.

HQ : Hey, I'm not going to marry any chick till this damn war is over, OK?!

El : OK, sorry Captain...

HQ : Well anyway, why did you fail? This is the first time you ever failed on your mission right? Don't tell me, some chick screwed you up, hehehe.

El : Well, yeah. Some chick screwed me up. Pretty much like that Captain.

HQ : What?! Some chick screwed you up?! Some chick screwed you up?! Oh, Good God Almighty!!

Don't tell me you make out with her too?!!

El : What?! No,no!! It's not something like that!!!

HQ : Then what happened?!!

El : Do you know a rebellion Group called Sagramore?

HQ : Huh? Oh,yeah. If I'm not mistaken, their leader is called as Alexandria. What did this chick have anything to do with them?

El : Well, this chick is Alexandria, Captain. She took over the town before I did. She took over the town two days ago when some monsters attacked Alberta.

HQ : Really? Wow, what a chick! So, that's why you failed. Well, I guess we can't do anything anymore about it right? How unfortunate.

El : Yes, but there is another thing I must tell you Captain.

HQ: Oh, what is that? This chick wants to be with you?

El : Um, not quite.

HQ : Not quite? What do you mean, El?

El : Well, she asked me to join Sagramore.

HQ : What? Wow, did you impress this chick somehow?

El : No, I don't think so. I think this chick only wanted more soldiers for her reinforcements.

HQ : Oh,OK. And your answer is ?

El : Well, I haven't answered it yet. I thought it would be impolite to answer before telling you.

HQ: OK. But, do you feel like joining them?

El : I,uh...

HQ: Spill it out, buddy. I want you to be honest.

El : Honestly...yes, I would like to join them. Because, I think....I found another clue about that man. And, it would lead me closer to my....past. And it will be easier for me to do it if I'm here.

HQ : That man again? Tell me more about this.

El : OK. Six days ago, four S-Class monsters: Drake, Turtle General, Atroce, and Mistress attacked this town. I helped Sagramore to defeat them. After the battle, I found out that the attack was triggered by a godforsaken bastard named Geckar when I personally interrogated him. This guy told me that a High Wizard wearing whites from head to toe gave him two bloody branches and ordered Drake and Turtle General to assist him on attacking Alberta. No doubt, the white High Wizard is him. That man is here on Midgard.

HQ : OK, what about this Geckar guy? Did you kill him?

El : No, he died after the interrogation. He fell from some height during the attack. I guess he couldn't bear too much pain.

HQ : And what about this information? Did you tell any of The Sagramore about this?

El : No. They are currently busy rebuilding the town. Only I realized that Geckar guy was pretty much alive by that time.

HQ : OK. So,that man is down there. If that is the case, I don't see a reason for you not joining Sagramore. You can join them, El. Join them, regain your memories, and beat that man the hell out of his life!

El : Captain, you...don't mind? You don't mind at all?

HQ : Well, didn't I promise you when you joined my squad? That I'll help you as much as I can to regain your memories? And, didn't you come to Midgard not only to do the mission but also to find out about who you truly are at the first place?

El : Uh, right. But..

HQ : We're doing fine here. Those Valdomir boys ain't so though. They suck like hell, though.

El : Huh? Is that so?

HQ : Yes! Ok, now think of the offer like this. You join Sagramore and help them down there at Midgard as a make up for your failure in the Alberta mission, how does that sound?

El : Captain, I...don't know how to thank you for this.

HQ : Two things. You watch yourself carefully and don't fail me on this mission.

El : Or else you'll lose another half million zenny to the General?

HQ : Yes.....I mean no!! No, no!! It's nothing like that! Don't you ever think like that about your captain!! You got me?!

El : OK, whatever.

HQ : Oh, one other thing. Don't you try to impregnate any of the chicks down there, OK? I don't want a bigger problem occurs in the near future. So, at least keep it in your pants till this war is over, alright?

El : I'm not going to impregnate anyone!!! We are at war, for God sake!!!

HQ : Chill out, I was joking. I know you won't do such things.

El : Yes, I'll turn off the talkie now. Take care of yourself, Captain Barragan.

HQ : And you better watch your back, El.

And then, Elraven turned off his talkie. "Thank you, captain" Elraven said to himself while readjusting his purple glasses. And then, he walked out from his room.

****

Felicia was walking out from the inn when she met Elraven at the entrance door. "What coincidence! Good afternoon, Miss Felicia! How are you today?" Elraven greeted Felicia. "Fine" was the only answer he got. "Oh,OK. Where are you heading?" Elraven replied with smile. "Why do you want to know?" a short reply from Felicia.

"Hm, not really. But if you don't mind, I need to talk to you." Elraven asked her politely.

But before Elraven could voice his mind, they heard someone greeted them loudly, "Hey, you guys!!".

It was George, he was walking towards them along with Olivia, Dorn, and Hagi.

"Hey, G!!" Elraven greeted George back. "And hey, Olivia. And who..are these guys?" Elraven continued while pointing his finger on Hagi and Dorn.

"The big one is my father, Donald Cornelius Hammond aka Dorn Hammond. Standing right beside him is George's father, Hagi Bardahl. They said they wanted to meet you, so I brought them here. They are the top two Generals in Sagramore, in case you don't know." Olivia explained.

Elraven shake hands with them,"Nice to meet you, Generals. I'm Elraven Sinclair".

"Yes, we knew who you are. The infamous Angel of Darkness from Einbroch" Gen. Hagi replied with smile.

"You're younger than I thought. I though The Angel of Darkness was a gigantic 30 years old man" Gen. Dorn continued. "Oh, thank you. What brought you here?" Elraven replied.

"Nothing. We just want to see what kind of a man are you. Because Alexandria invited you to join us by herself. I'm glad you didn't seem to be a bad guy" Gen. Dorn continued.

Felicia only watched as Elraven, George, Olivia, and the two Generals continued their conversation happily. "_So, he has this kinda charm of his that makes him easy to be liked by people around him. His boss, the children, the people of Alberta. Now Olivia, George, father, and Gen. Hagi. And even, The Great Alexandria. Elraven Sinclair, who really are you?" _she thought to herself.

"Guess he's not a bad man after all" Felicia said to herself as she walked away from the group, heading back to the room. When she entered her room, Fiorentin was already waiting for her. The two fell silent for a minute.

"So? What's your opinion about him?" Fiorentin asked Felicia without looking at her.

"At least I know he has no intention on harming Sagramore, and he's a good man" Felicia replied.

"Good. I'm glad everything turns out all right" The lord knight smirked. Felicia replied with a smile.

"Shall we go greet him, then?" The former princess asked again, much to the paladin's agreement. The two walked away to where their comrades were having conversations. Elraven greeted her, "Good afternoon, Alexandria. What brought you here?".

"I want to hear your answer. Will you join us or not?".

"Absolutely yes. My captain agreed, so I'll join" Elraven explained.

"Welcome to the group, El!" George said while shaking hands with Elraven.

"OK, let's have Elraven treat us at his inn tonight as a welcoming party!!" Olivia shouted

"Can't agree more with that" The two generals answered. "What? A treat?" Is that necessary" Elraven asked the group back.

"It's very necessary, Elraven. Consider it as an order, your first order" Fiorentin said calmly as the group laughed.

Felicia looked at them from the inn's entrance with a smile."_Oh yeah, didn't he say he wants to talk to me? Oh well, I guess that can wait till tomorrow. He's joining us, right?"_ Felicia thought to herself.

****

_The next morning_

"Come on, Sis!! Fio has been waiting for us at the town entrance!!" Olivia said to her sister at the peco stable. "I'm coming!" Felicia replied. She brought a peco-peco with her.

"Peco? Oh, this peco is the one who helped you when you fought Mistress, right? You'll bring him with us?" Olivia asked her sister.

"Yes, I purchased him yesterday. Apparently, he was the one Elraven fed when Fio came to the stable that morning before the attack. Looks like Elraven forgot to take him back to his stable, and he followed us. And saved my life" Felicia explained.

"_Come to think of it, that means Elraven helped me indirectly"_ Felicia thought to herself. She smiled when she realized this.

Olivia and Felicia arrived at the town entrance not long after that. There, they met Fiorentin and George who were guarded by the Generals of Sagramore, the soldiers, and some town folks. "You bring the peco? That's a good thing. What's his name?" Fiorentin asked.

"Salvador, because he saved my life" Felicia answered with a smile.

"A good name! I bet he will become a champion like me, among the pecos" George praised her.

"Oh, you're not a chump anymore, dummy?" Olivia teased him.

"No!! My father acknowledged me as a Champion cause of last mission!!" George replied proudly.

"Hey, if you screw this mission George. Your status will degraded worse than a chump!! I swear it!" Gen. Hagi warned him. "For the love of gods! Not again" Geroge muttered to himself.

"Oh, Felicia. Take this with you. You'll need it" Gen. Dorn said while giving Felicia a Mirror Shield.

"Thank you, father. I'm sure this will be useful" Felicia replied.

"Ah, there he is!" Fiorentin said while pointing at Elraven, who was running towards them. He brought his long metal box and various other things with him.

"Sorry I'm late. The owner of the inn and the children said their farewells to me. I couldn't stop them, not that I wanted to" Elraven explained.

"Don't worry about that. So, generals we're off" Fiorentin said to the waiting Generals.

"Take care of yourselves, all of you." Gen. Hagi said to them.

"We're expecting good news from you" Gen. Dorn said.

Elraven suddenly realized something. "Oh, Miss Felicia. Take this with you. I wanted to give it to you yesterday when I said I need to talk to you. But sorry, I forgot" he said while handing Felicia the Drake's Saber.

"What is this?" Felicia asked him.

"It's Drake's Saber, Miss Felicia. I found it not far from where his ship fell. I cut both his arms, so I guess this was the only thing left from him. I offered it to Alexandria, but she preferred her Claymore. So, I thought I'll give it to you. So, you now have a lance, a shield, and a sword" Elraven explained.

Felicia accepted it and thanked him, "Thank you. And you can call me Felicia from now on. You don't need to be so polite. And, I apologize for my actions yesterday"

"Actions? What actions? I don't understand" Elraven smiled. Felicia giggled seeing the way he forgave her.

Fiorentin smiled seeing them. And then she said, "Elraven."

"Yes, Alexandria?" Elraven answered. "Thank you for joining us. And don't call me Alexandria or you'll blow our cover. Just call me Fio, OK?" Fio replied.

"Fio? What a cute name for a cunning little brat like you" Elraven muttered to himself.

"Beg your pardon?" Fiorentin said back to him. But, Elraven said he didn't say anything. The group goes off to Payon as the generals, the soldiers, and the people of Alberta sent them off.

****

Not far from the entrance of Alberta, the white High Wizard saw the group leaving the town. He said to himself, as if he was talking to someone. "Destiny, you chose Elraven over me? Fine, if a war is what you want, a war I'll give you".

****

I won't be able to update until 19th of December 2008 cause I'll have finals soon. So, take care and see you next month. TQ for reading. Please review!!!


	14. Beelzephir The Chaos

**Chapter 13**

I managed to wrote 3 chapters before the finals. So, here goes!

_****_

_Three days after Alberta send off..._

Thanatos Tower once was the residence of the fearsome Thanatos Phantom, a great demon warrior who sealed Satan Morroc 1000 years ago. Along with his knights he ruled the tower with power, made him feared in Midgard. But 5 years ago, Valdomir Kingdom, a greater power than he could ever imagine conquered his tower. And now, he is nothing more than a pawn on his own residence.

****

Thanatos Phantom is seen walking through a dark corridor in the 6th floor in the tower. His face was pale and calm. It seemed that no feeling left on it. He arrived in front of a big golden door in the end of the corner, and opened it. Inside the room, the white High Wizard and a man shrouded in a black cloth were seen playing chess. Thanatos knelt down to his knees.

"My Lords, pardon my intrusion. I have an important message for you." Thanatos spoke to them.

The two men didn't reply for a second, they were too busy playing chess.

"Speak." The black clothed man replied shortly.

"Our troops in Einbroch have been defeated by the gunslinger soldiers of Schwaltzvalt, all of them."

"Oh, really? What about Lighthalzen?" The black clothed man asked calmly to Thanatos while moving one of the chess pieces.

"We only have 4 battalions left. I'm not sure how much long we'll last based on our current situation." Thanatos replied.

"What a disgrace. The Great Valdomir Kingdom is struggling for a victory against one country? What is Seyren doing up there? Having a sightseeing?" The white high wizard said while moving his bishop.

"My lords, I'm not trying to be rude. But, the difference of weapons and technologies is hard to be covered. Most of our soldiers died before they even reached the battlefields." Thanatos explained.

"So, are you trying to say our soldiers died while having a walk in the park? Our soldiers died before even face their enemies?" The black clothed man asked again.

Thanatos didn't give a reply, he knew another reply would only angered them even more. Even though they didn't show it.

"Fine." The black clothed man finally said something to broke the silence. "Take Vesper and the entire Juperos with you." he continued.

"Yes, my lord." Thanatos replied.

"But, don't fail us this time. Vesper and Juperos are the last remaining soldiers we can give to fight up there. The 5 guilds soldiers will stay here because we will use them down here to fight Sagramore and the other rebellions army. I know you already heard about what happened to Alberta. We can't lose Midgard and Juno at the same time." The white high wizard warned while moving his horse.

"Understood, my lord. Now, please let me excuse myself." Thanatos said as he left the room.

The room fell silent for a moment.

"Master, don't you think you were to kind on Alexandria? By letting her conquered Alberta easily. You even reduced our soldiers there to only 30 men. Alberta was quite a potential stronghold, if I may say." The black clothed man voiced his mind to break the silence.

"I have a reason for that, Gahn." The white high wizard replied. "It's the same as playing chess".

"Chess, master?".

"Yes".

"I don't think I understand, master".

"Well, you see. What do you think the use of pawns, Gahn?"

The black clothed man named Gahn didn't reply for a second.

"Pawns are used as a bait to make chances for the stronger pieces to do their moves, Master." He finally answered.

"Exactly." The high wizard replied while moving his pawn.

"Pawns are baits, the same as Alberta. Alberta was only a bait to lure Sagramore closer to us. That's why I made it easy for them."he continued. Gahn replied with a little smile.

"Sagramore and our soldiers, are nothing more than chess pieces for us. We are the chess masters, the one who controlled their fates, their destinies." The high wizard continued.

"Let me ask you, Gahn. If we are the chess masters who is controlling Valdomir, who is controlling Sagramore and our enemies?" The high wizard asked calmly.

"I presume, thay are being controlled by their fates and destinies master. Destiny chose to believe them and loved them." Gahn replied.

"Exactly, Gahn. That's why, I would like to know. If I face those humans that the destiny chose to believe, to love. If I kill them, destroy them. Will destiny turn its face to me?" The white high wizard continued coldly.

"That's why I ignited this war 6 years ago. That's why I created Valdomir Kingdom with you as the the King, Gahn. I will make this world mine. I'll create my own world . A world where destiny chooses me, loves me."

Gahn fell into silence. He didn't know what to say.

"Now, you see. I destroyed Rachel 6 years ago, but Elraven survived. I destroyed Prontera 5 years ago, but Alexandria survived. I sealed the Asgard, but she survived. She survived without giving her love to me. She, a goddess who represents love, chose Elraven over me. Losing her immortality just to live with Elraven and at the same time makes her human, forgetting who she truly is. Forgetting me." The white high wizard continued coldly.

Gahn still didn't give a reply. He moved his bishop as he tried to understand his master.

"Why Elraven? What does he have that I don't? Or to be precise, why humans? Why mortals? I'm a godlike, maybe I'm even a god. But destiny didn't choose me. That's why, I let those whom destiny chose to gather. So when the time comes, I, Beelzephir The Chaos, will prove to destiny that I'm the one destiny should ever love, I'm the one she should ever love." The white high wizard named Beelzephir said while smiling.

Gahn still fell in silence. He smiled shortly afterwards. He finally understand his master reasons to let their enemies won, for now.

****

Author notes :

1. Beelzephir The Chaos is the main antagonist of the story. He's calm and charismatic in the surface. But deep inside he is sick, possessive, evil, manipulative, and sinister. He will do anything to reach his goal. His power is godlike, million times stronger than any other high wizards in history. He is the strongest high wizard ever existed. It is said that he could even create a natural disaster by one single spell. More about him will be explained later in the story.

2. Albert Gahn is the King of Valdomir Kingdom. Beelzephir appointed him to be the king after Valdomir defeated Prontera 5 years ago. As a king, he is cynical and lanky. He doesn't seem to care much about Valdomir. Most likely, because he is just an appointed king. He takes orders from Beelzephir and won't decide something without Beelzephir's approval. He mainly clothed in a long black cloth, hiding even his face. The reason is said to be that his look isn't human. Maybe, he isn't human after all.

Hope this chap didn't bore you, see you next chap.


	15. Temple In The sky

**Chapter 14**

_At the same time with the previous chapter...._

The Sagramore group have walked from Alberta to the Forest of Payon for at least 3 days. "It's the Forest of Payon. We arrived earlier than I predicted." Fiorentin said opening the conversation.

"Wow, finally. I'm tired of walking all day long." George expressed his feeling.

"Not your muttering again George, I'm tired of it. Didn't you say you're not a chump anymore?" Olivia teased.

"I wasn't muttering. I was grateful" George shouted. He and Olivia stared at each other.

"Oh come on, guys. Don't fight right now. The journey wasn't that tiring." Felicia, who was riding Salvador, tried to calm down the two.

"Of course not, Felicia. You rode Salvador the entire time." George replied cynically. "Kwak,kwak" Salvador said loudly.

"Well, maybe you should get one peco for yourself! It wasn't my fault you have none!" Felicia shouted.

Now, the two sisters and the peco have a stare down competition with George. Elraven and Fiorentin watched them silently.

"Are they always like this, Fio?" Elraven asked. "Pretty much. If you have known them for a long time like me, you wouldn't be surprised to see this almost every week." The green eyed girl replied.

Fiorentin walked to the three, and said "Guys, let's get this over with. It's almost afternoon, we should find something to eat. I'll set up the tents, who's going to collect woods and water?".

"I will" George said after some moment of silence.

"I will help you to set the tents" Felicia replied.

"I will get us some water" Olivia answered.

"Then it's on" Fiorentin said.

Fiorentin proceed to set up the tents with Felicia after Felicia ordered Salvador to have some rest, George entered the forest to collect woods, while Olivia, brought a basket with her, heading to a river not far from the forest. Elraven just stood by, doing nothing.

"Why don't you go get something for us to eat, El? You've been a very great chef this last 3 days" Fiorentin asked him calmly.

"OK, I'll hunt some big foot." The gunslinger replied while grabbing his shotgun.

"Big foot?"

"Yes, why?"

"Are big foots edible? What are you going to make with big foot?"

"We are all edible, Alexandria. I'm going to make big foot steak for tonight" Elraven answered calmly and then he walked through the forest to do some hunting.

"His chicken steak is good, but a big foot steak?" Fiorentin muttered to herself.

****

_Later that night...._

"I'm back" George said while bringing woods with his hands.

Not long after that, Olivia came back with the water in the basket she brought with her.

"Thanks, you can put the water and the woods in there, beside the pot. You both can take some rest in the tents for now. Felicia is sleeping in the tent." Fiorentin thanked them. George and Olivia walked to their tents quietly. They usually have two tents to rest, one for the boys and the other one for the girls.

Elraven finally came bringing a big foot with him. He lifted the monster and brought him in his shoulder all the time from the forest to the tent. Fiorentin looked at him in awe.

"Wow, you really brought a big foot! You carried him all along?" She asked.

"Yes."Elraven answered as he put the big foot on the ground, preparing to cook the monster.

"The big foot was very heavy right? Do you have an inhuman strength?"

"Not really. I can only managed to lift anything not more than a half ton."

"Half ton?"

"Yes. In Shcwaltzvalt, a bigger man than me usually able to lift even a ton." Elraven explained calmly.

"A ton? Not even a champion could do that. What are these gunslingers, really?" Fiorentin thought to herself. "I really hope it's edible".

After Elraven finished his cooking, Fiorentin called her remaining comrades (including Salvador) to have a dinner.

"Here you go guys, a big foot steak" Elraven said while giving the steak to his comrades one by one.

His comrades accepted the steak with a worry written on their faces.

"Is this edible?" Felicia thought to herself.

"Big foot? Maybe next time he will make Sandman as a steak..." George muttered slowly.

"I hope this contains no poison at all" Felicia said slowly. "Kwak" Salvador muttered.

"I can't die eating this food, I can't die before defeating Valdomir!" Fiorentin thought to herself.

"Enjoy the food everybody!!" Elraven said loudly. And at the same time, the group taste the steak for the first time.

They fell silent for a second.

"It's delicious!" Olivia shouted. "Tastes good!" George said loudly.

"KWAK!" Salvador shouted happily. "This is great!" Felicia continued.

"It's edible! Thanks god!" Fiorentin said to herself. "Of course!! Didn't I tell you?" Elraven said proudly while readjusting his purple glasses.

"Summon : Devi!" Olivia chanted and Devi came out. "Here, eat with me. This is delicious!!" She said eagerly while giving Devi some of her food.

The group had a great dinner that night. Thank to the big foot steak, the fight they had earlier today was all forgotten. They ate with happiness and laughs. Salvador performed a Peco dance in front of them. They laughed even harder as Salvador slipped himself to the ground. Devi passed out after eating to much.

After they had their stomachs full, they begin to speak.

"Oliva, Felicia. Sorry about today. I was so shitty." George apologized to his two friends.

"No, I apologize. I shouldn't have said anything to you in the first place." Olivia replied.

"I'm sorry, too. I lost my patience." Felicia said. And then three smiled.

Fiorentin and Elraven watched their comrades with smile. "So, looks like your big foot steak managed to save the day, huh?" Fiorentin asked while smiling to the man sitting beside her.

"You can say that again". Elraven replied.

"By the way, don't you want to tell us more about yourself?"

"Me?"

"Yes. You only told us about your gunslinger squad. I personally want to hear more about you, if you don't mind." She asked calmly.

Her eyes met his eyes. Elraven fell silent for a second, before answering "Ok, I'll tell you a story about me."

"Guys, sit here. We're about to listen to some personal experience from Elraven" Fiorentin said to the Olivia, Felicia, and George while smiling.

_The group assembled and sat around Elraven to listen to his story._

"Ok, I'll tell you about myself right now." Elraven said to his comrades who were listening quietly.

"Six years ago after The Fall of Rachel which shocked the entire world, a group of Schwaltzvalt Republic soldiers came to Rachel to find out if there existed any survivors. After seeing there was nothing left from Rachel, they came to a conclusion that no one survived and spread this news to the entire world." Elraven started his story.

"I'm sure you all knew about this. But the truth is, there's one survivor from The Fall of Rachel...me".

"What?!" Olivia shouted in disbelieve. "You are the survivor from Rachel?!" George shouted too.

"Impossible! If I'm not mistaken, almost the whole Arunfeltz continent was destroyed because the explosion during The Fall of Rachel?!! How could you survive?!" Felicia asked loudly.

"For the love of gods, El? This is no joke, right?" Fiorentin asked in disbelieve too.

Elraven didn't reply for a second. "This is not a joke, this is a truth." He finally said. His friends were to shocked to reply.

"During The Fall of Rachel ,a tower of light which could be seen from the entire Juno, pierced across the sky and then the last thing people ever remembered, the Arunfeltz continent destroyed into pieces. There was no survivors. This incident killed even Ktullanux, the guardian of Ice dungeon. This is the news that the Schwaltzvalt Republic spread to the entire world. But, that was not the truth at all." He continued.

"They found someone, a boy, lied motionless in the depth of Rachel Sanctuary. That boy was me."

The group didn't reply or to be exact, they couldn't reply. They were still in shock.

"The Schwaltzvalt Republic spread the false news in order to find out the truth about the incident and solved it by themselves. I presumed they didn't want to tarnish their pride even more after the loss of Rachel and Arunfeltz goes unnoticed by them. So, they intended to use me as their source of information regarding the Fall of Rachel." Elraven continued.

"But, one problem occurred. That boy...I mean me, had an amnesia. He forgot about his past and himself....until now." He said while readjusting his purple glasses. This shocked his comrades even more.

"Amnesia? That means...you don't know who you really are?" Fiorentin asked slowly.

"Yes. I still have the amnesia even now. It has been 6 years and the only thing I managed to remember was...a temple in the sky".

"A temple in the sky?" Olivia asked.

"Yes. The only thing I managed to remember so far, was a temple in the sky. I was sitting inside that temple, in one of the corners. Clouds surrounded the temple and sunlight made the place bright. It was very warm in there. When I was enjoying the view from the temple, a girl around my age came and asked me to dance with her. She smiled at me as I accepted her request. We were having fun while dancing." Elraven answered. His tone gave an impression that he was remembering things.

"What did she look like?" Felicia asked.

"She was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. She has a blue eyes and long white hair. Her face was...gorgeous. Her smile made my heart feel peace and calm. It was almost like....she was a goddess." He continued while smiling.

"A goddess?" George asked.

"I don't have any other words to describe her look" Elraven replied. The group still fell into silent.

"OK, I'll continue my story. After the Schwaltzvalt Republic found out about my amnesia, they decided to make me as one of their soldiers. Hoping someday I would regain my memories, so they could take the business of Rachel into their own hands. But, two years ago an unpredicted event occurred. This event made the Schwaltzvalt Republic gave up about Rachel".

"What events?" Fiorentin asked.

"OK. I'll tell you about what happened".

****

Next chap is a story about Elraven. There's going to be a fight against MVP monster, longer and better than Elraven vs Drake!! Hope you enjoy, please R & R.


	16. The Frozen Truth

**Chapter 15**

_Two years ago, near the ice dungeon once lies..._

"Emilio, we're almost there" Elraven said while walking in the former Arunfeltz field, now nothing more than a waste land.

"Oh, really? Thanks god, I can't bear the sunlight any longer. I'll die from dehydration this way. Can you believe this waste land was once the ice dungeon?" Replied the yellow haired 6 ft tall man named Emilio.

"Yup. The fall of Rachel pretty much turned the Arunfeltz continent into a waste land." Elraven replied back.

"By the way, don't you feel tired at all bringing that long metal box at your back, El?"

"This? This is a soldier Gatling gun, I bring this with me for...you know, ensure everything goes right."

The two were heading towards a big deep hole in the waste land. Four days ago, an earthquake appeared in the waste land. The giant hole was one of its results.

"I can't believe my father sent me here just to check on some stupid hole!" Emilio muttered while preparing his equipments to climb down the hole.

"What are you muttering, Emilio? A mission is a mission. No matter how easy it is, it's still important."

"I know. But I mean, c'mon! The soldiers from Valdomir kingdom attacked us two weeks ago! Most of our friends in the academy were sent to help our soldiers in the battlefields. But what are we doing here? Instead of a mission to assist our soldiers, we got a mission to check some holes in the waste land!!! What a joke!!".

"Ok. Sorry, I didn't mean to make you angry. I failed to realize, as the only son of The Great Gunman Eduardo Barragan, it must be painful for you to be looked down by others. Sorry, Emilio."

"It's not your fault, El. I'm sorry for shouting too". And then the two smiled at each other.

They climbed down the giant hole using their equipments. They managed to land in the bottom of a not to deep hole.

"Huh? The hole isn't too deep? It's only about 15 ft deep underground, El" Emilio said while preparing his stuff to explore deeper to the ground.

"You're right, amigo. Let's check what's inside so we can go home quickly" Elraven replied while doing the same.

"Elraven, that Amigo word should be my line, buddy."

"Copy that, amigo".

The two laughed as they walked deeper through the cave.

"So, have you regain your memories other then the temple in the sky?"

"No. Why do you ask?"

"I'm concerning your condition you know. Why did you offer yourself to come with me here in the first place, buddy? This place is...well you know, the place when you lost your memories and probably your families."

"No worries, amigo. I'm strong enough mentally. We've been friends for 4 years, you should know that."

"Heh, nice answer buddy." Emilio replied with smile.

"Hey, what's that blue rock Emilio?" Elraven suddenly said while pointing his fingers to one of the rocks inside the cave.

The two checked the blue rock.

"El, it's an ice."

"Ice?"

"Yes, this blue rock is cold. I mean...it's not a rock, it's an ice block."

"Are you trying to say, the ice dungeon still existed?"

"Probably, El. Let's check the cave deeper."

"Huh? Shouldn't we get outside and call the base?"

"No. We should get deeper inside. Why waste another time calling the base? If we can find something about the ice dungeon, we'll get name for ourselves and we'll be transferred to the battlefields soon afterwards! More than that, maybe we can find something about your past here! Don't you think so, El?"

"Isn't it too risky?"

"Well, being a gunslinger is too risky buddy. I won't choose to be a gunslinger if all I want to do is goofing around. Besides, it would be an honor to me if I can help my country, or should I say my best friend by regaining his memories." Emilio answered seriously.

Elraven didn't reply for a minute. "OK. But promise me something, amigo." Elraven replied.

"Name it."

"First, answer my question. What weapon do you bring here with you?"

"Just my two revolvers and a grenade launcher, why?"

"I brought a shotgun, double handguns, and a soldier Gatling gun in the metal box, so let's say something happened and we are in a very dangerous situation and our weapons wouldn't be enough to save us. Promise me we are going to make out from here alive, whether I find about my past or not and whether you make name for yourself or not, got it amigo?"

"No worries, buddy." Emilio answered. The two walked deeper after that.

They finally found an hole in the cave's wall covered in blue. When they entered, they finally realized that they were in the Ice dungeon.

"My god, El. The ice dungeon is still existed!"

"I can see that, amigo."

"So, let's check deeper shall we?"

"Emilio, didn't you promise me we'll get outside once we found the Ice dungeon. Not after we chech deeper into it?"

"Hey, we made name for ourself by finding this place. Now, let's regain some of your memories inside and get out of here, didn't I promise you that?"

"....Fine" Elraven sighed as they went inside the Ice Dungeon.

The whole dungeon was still covered by ice. It was very cold down there. But oddly enough, the dungeon seemed to be normal. It seemed that the explosion during the Fall of Rachel didn't affect the dungeon at all.

"Weird. The dungeon seems normal, El."

"And you know what, amigo? The weirder thing is, no monsters here. I thought we're going to see three or four monsters, but the only thing existed here is giant ice blocks."

They went deeper until they reached the deepest floor of the dungeon.

"Wow, it's very cold here. I guess this is the end of our journey, Emilio."

"Yes, too bad you can't regain more of your memories or at least find a clue about your past."

"Not really, at the very least we managed to survive. That's more important."

"Yeah, but hey what is that chain?" Emilio said while pointing to an Iron chain located in the one of the giant ice's blocks.

Elraven walked towards the pointed direction, and picked the chain. He examined it for a while.

"This chain, it's not a normal chain. I can feel some kind of power from the chain. It's like..a sealing chain."

"Sealing chain? Why is there a sealing chain here?"

"I don't know Emilio. But, let's get out of here. I got a bad feeling about thi...".

GRAK!

Elraven didn't manage to finish his words. The dungeon suddenly shook and surprised the two gunslingers. The dungeon was shaking by that time.

"What happened? What is going on?"

"Calm down, Emilio!! Let's get out of here before something bad really happens!"

But, suddenly they saw a large creature approaching them slowly from the entrance's direction. It was a four legged ice monster with an ice breezes on it's back. He roared and shook the dungeon even more.

"Oh, my god! It's Ktullanux, The Ice Salamander. He's the guardian of the dungeon!!" Elraven shouted seeing the imposing creature.

"Ktullanux? He was dead right?"

"I don't know Emilio,but he doesn't look dead to me!"

"Mortals!!" Ktullanux said loudly with a menacing voice. The two gunslingers heard him in surprise.

"You two, you are also that man's acquaintance, right? So, destroying Rachel wasn't enough, but now you want to destroy this place too?! You want to destroy me, too??!!!" Ktullanux shouted.

"Acquaintance? That man? What are you talking about?" Elraven asked in confuse.

"Don't play dumb with me!! That gunslinger uniforms, I remembered it well!!" Ktullanux answered in anger. "Frost Driver!!" he shouted.

The frost driver quickly approached the still shocked gunslingers. But, they managed to dodged it before it hits them, by jumping.

"He's crazy, El!! We'll have to fight him!!" Emilio shouted while grabbing his two crimson bolts.

"You can say that again, amigo" Elraven replied grabbing his Black Rose.

The two quickly shots the salamander by their respective weapons. They shot with all they had, and their bullet hit Ktullanux many times. Ktullanux screamed as his body being bombarded by the guns. Oddly enough, he didn't even dodge a single bullet.

When the firing is done, the two gunslingers stopped for a while to see the impact of their actions. Ktullanux just stood by doing nothing. Elraven & Emilio were very surprised when they found out their attacks didn't even leave a single scratch on Ktullanux's body.

"What the? He...the attack didn't hurt him at all?" Emilio said full in surprise.

"Your attacks gave me pain, but my body won't be destroyed just because of that!!" Ktullanux answered. "Water Ball" he chanted. The water balls appeared from his body and charged in a lightening speed towards the two gunslingers. They didn't manage to dodge the quick water balls.

"UKH!" They screamed as the unlimited water balls hit them, knocked them back few steps away. They fell to the ground as the unlimited water balls still attacked them.

"W,what? The water ball...didn't stop attacking? Akh!" Elraven said while the water balls still hitting him. "That's right" Ktullanux replied. "My water balls are special, they won't stop attacking you until you die!!" He continued.

"Damn! We're not going to die like this!!" Emilio forced his hand to grab his Destroyer (grenade launcher), and shot right to Ktullanux. "Gwargh!!" Ktullanux screamed as the grenade hit him. The attack managed to stop the water balls.

"El, let's run. The water balls are stopped for now!"

"OK!". But, before they managed to escape Ktullanux chanted another spell, "Frost Nova!!"

The spell froze the whole entrance and exit, blocking their way to escape. "Oh, no!" Elraven shouted.

"You're not going anywhere!! Summon, Ice Titans!!" Ktullanux shout as four Ice Titans appeared alongside him. "Titans, kill them!". The ice titans dashed towards the two gunslinger as their master commanded.

The two gunslingers quickly bombarded the titans with their guns, but every time their bullet hit the titans and destroyed small pieces of their bodies, they recovered quickly and attacked again. Elraven and Emilio dodged their punches. "Emilio, we can't keep doing these. Shot them with your grenade, I'll come closer to Ktullanux and introduced him to my Black Rose in private".

"Copy that, buddy!!" Emilio shouted as he grabbed his grenade launcher and started to shoot the titans with his grenades. While the titans were busy recovering themselves, Elraven dashed towards Ktullanux. "Water Balls" Ktullanux chanted.

The water balls attacked again, but before they managed to Elraven, Elraven already shot Ktullanux with his 'Choke', knocking Ktullanux back several steps and stopping his water balls. "Kuh!" Ktullanux screamed as the bullet hit him.

Elraven shot the 'choke' again and again as he approached Ktullanux closely, making Ktullanux unable to defend himself. When he and Ktullanux were close enough, he aimed his shotgun to Ktullanux's head and shouted, "Shotgun Frenzy!!".

He shot his bullet right to Ktullanux's head. "GUAGH!" Ktullanux screamed as the technique hit him with a monstrous strength. The Shotgun Frenzy knocked him to the ground, and force even Elraven himself several steps back. "My, god! What a shot!" Emilio muttered to himself while watching his friend, before the titans made him busy again.

"Tsk! I won't be defeated by just this!!" Ktullanux shouted.

"Well, then. Let's do it again!" Elraven replied while readjusting his purple glasses.

"Ice Swords!!" Ktullanux shouted as twelve sharpened ice blocks appeared and float around him. "Ice swords, kill him!!" he shouted. The ice swords flew towards Elraven's direction, but Elraven dodged them by moving his body quickly before the swords hit him.

Ktullanux threw the ice swords again, only to be evaded one more time. Elraven dashed towards Ktullanux before Ktullanux summoned another Ice Swords, and attacked him with another Choke. Ktullanux created 5 ice pillars to shield himself from the Choke.

Ktullanux threw the 5 ice pillars toward Elraven. Elraven shot them all down with his ' Spread Attack'. But he quickly realized the cold air surrounding him, it's one of Ktullanux technique's. He quickly retreated few steps back while Ktullanux releasing the Frost Nova. He gave a smile when Ktullanux showed his frustations.

"How? You evaded all my attacks?! How come?!" Ktullanux shouted.

"Because you're one lazy bastard!!" Elraven replied loudly. He quickly drew his Tristan & Lancelot from under his sleeves, and shot Ktullanux rapidly. Although his attack hit Ktullanux, the attack only managed to anger Ktullanux even more and use the Water Balls again to attack Elraven. Elraven simply stepped away from the water balls' line to avoid being hit, much to Ktullanux's surprised.

"This is not over yet!!" Ktullanux shouted as he chanted the Frost nova. He formed the frost nova as a frozen thorns, and threw all of them to Elraven. When elraven prepared to avoid the thorns, the thorns divided into hundreds of little thorns. Elraven quickly grabbed the long metal box in his back and covered himself with it before the thorns hit him.

Ktullanux gave a small grin watching this as he chanted, "Water Balls". Suddenly, the thorns turned into small water balls in the amount of hundreds and attacked Elraven at the same time. The water balls created a large impact as the waters sprayed everywhere and dashed towards Elraven. But, Elraven simply dodged the massive attack by jumping to the air, much to Ktullanux surprise, again.

"What? No, my water balls. You easily...." But before Ktullanux finished his words, Elraven already appeared in front of him while aiming his Black Rose right to Ktullanux's head. "It's because your attacks only have a single line, avoid the first ball and the rests are useless. Shotgun Frenzy!!".

"WAAARGH!" Ktullanux screamed as the shot knocked him to the ground again, and at the same time

causing an overheat for Elraven's Black Rose as Elraven realized smokes appeared from his gun. "Oh,no. The Black Rose!" Elraven muttered. "Oh, well. At least Ktullanux is d...what?!".

Elraven shocked to find out Ktullanux still stand, although he panted for air. "You...lowlife human! Do you really think I..would be defeated just like that?!!" he shouted. "I won't be defeated!! ICE DUNGEON!!" he chanted. The titans who were busy attacking Emilio vanished at the moment, "What's happening?!" Emilio muttered. Elraven stood still as he witnessed Ktullanux continuing the chant.

"BE MY POWER!!" Ktullanux shouted when a light glowed inside the entire dungeon. "Wha, what is this?" Emilio shouted as he blocked the light by covering his eyes with his hands. Elraven simply readjusting his purple glasses to protect his eye.

When the light vanished, the two gunslingers surprised to find out they are now standing in a normal cave, without ice. "Where's the ice? Where are we?" Emilio asked loudly. "I...I don't know." Elraven replied.

And not only that, the two gunslingers then witnessed the new Ktullanux, five times bigger than before with many ice thorns in his entire body. "My god, he...combined his body with the dungeon." Emilio muttered. "He's bigger than before..." Elraven continued. "NOW, YOU CAN'T DEFEAT ME AGAIN MORTALS!!" Ktullanux said, even his normal voice was like a thunder.

"HYDRO CRUSHER" Ktullanux chanted as he turned his gigantic body into a form of giant water dragon and smashed Elraven with his body in mere blink of an eye. Elraven was still surprised as the Hydro Crusher flew him away to one of the boulders. Elraven fell to the ground and coughed blood as Ktullanux turned his body into the ice form again. "Wha, what....power..." Elraven thought to himself.

But before Elraven could react even further, Ktullanux used his Hydro Crusher again. This time, from the ground. Elraven flew to the air and dropped to the ground, making a loud sound as he fell.

Elraven coughed another blood, but Ktullanux was so merciless. He used his Hydro Crusher again as he crushed Elraven to one the boulders again before smashing him to the ground for the second time.

Emilio ran towards his friend as he witnessed his partner struggled in pain on the ground. "That's enough, Ktullanux!! Stop it! Stop it!!" Emilio shouted seeing his friend got beaten. "HOW DO YOU LIKE MY NEWEST TECHNIQUE? THIS IS WHAT YOU GOT AFTER EMBARASSING ME!!" Ktullanux said to the battered Elraven, ignoring Emilio. Emilio shot the monster with his Destroyer while running towards Elraven. "USELESS HUMANS" Ktullanux said as he used his Hydro Crusher again. This time, smashing Emilio to the dungeon's wall.

"AKH!" Emilio screamed as he fell to ground. "Damn, he...broke my rib..." Emilio muttered in pain as Ktullanux turned into his normal form again. "WEAKLINGS. I SHOULD HAVE USED THIS POWER TO PREVENT THAT GUY. BUT, I WON'T REPEAT THE SAME MISTAKE NOW." Ktullanux said slowly as he saw his two enemies struggling to stand. "What...guy?" Elraven asked in pain.

"YOU DON'T NEED TO KNOW! HYDRO CRUSHER!" Ktullanux shouted as he attacked Elraven again with the crusher. Elraven flew again, this time to the dungeon's wall. But before he fell to the ground, Ktullanux turned his body into his ice form again into the ice form and smashed Elraven with it. "ICE CRUSHER!" He shouted as he smashed Elraven to the wall again, crushing the wall behind Elraven and knocking Elraven out. Blood sprayed from Elraven's body as he fell to the ground.

Elraven lied motionless on the ground. He didn't show any signs of life. "No! El, El!!" Emilio shouting his friends name as he tried his best to stand. "THERE IS NO NEED TO WORRY ABOUT HIM. HE'S DEAD" Ktullanux told Emilio. "He's not dead, dammit!" Emilio shouted as he aimed his Destroyer and bombarded Ktullanux with it, to no avail.

"HYDRO CRUSHER" Ktullanux chanted again as he smashed Emilio to the wall. "AAAKH!" Emilio shouted after the attack crushed him. But, he quickly tried to stand again much to Ktullanux surprise. "HOW PERSISTENT." Ktullanux said slowly as he prepared to attack Emilio again. Meanwhile, Elraven was in near death condition. "Am I...going..to..die? In...this place..? In this...cold...place? Without...kno...wing...who...I...really...am?" He though to himself.

"Am...I...going....to..die?" He repeated.

Suddenly, he felt a water fell on his bloodied hand. "Huh?" He muttered as he saw a white haired girl cried in front of him. "You...lady...in...the...temple?" He asked. The girl didn't reply.

"Why...are..you...crying...?" But,he didn't get any answer.

"Are...you...crying...for..me?" He weakly continued.

"Don't die. You promised we would be together, don't die!" The girl said to him. "Promise?" Elraven replied. Suddenly, his vision brought him into a scenery of the temple in the sky. He saw the girl hugged him as she cried, making him promise that he won't do it again. He couldn't remember what was the 'it' thing he promised this girl, but he suddenly felt warm. It's as if someone was trying to protect him. This girl, was trying to protect him. "I can't die, not now!!" He thought to himself.

"KTULLANUX!!" He shouted as he quickly stand on his two feet again. Ktullanux, who was going to strike Emilio with his crusher again, shocked to see Elraven is still alive. He could felt the anger on elraven's eyes."El, you're alive" Emilio shouted happily. "NO WAY!! HOW?!" Ktullanux shouted in surprise.

"Emilio, get your lightning sphere. Let's kill him together!!" Elraven shouted as he grabbed his Soldier Gatling gun from the metal box in his back and aimed it at Ktullanux's neck. "Roger that, buddy!" Emilio replied while grabbing his lightning sphere for his destroyer. "I WON'T LET YOU!! HYDRO CRU...GUAAKH!!" Ktullanux was interrupted by a shock wave hitting his body as Emilio greeted him with the lightning sphere.

"Ice Salamander, you're going down!!" Elraven said as he pulled the Gunslinger's trigger. Thousands bullets hit Ktullanux's neck in a lightening speed as Ktullanux was sent few steps back. "WARGH!" The salamander screamed. Emilio aimed his Destroyer at Ktullanux again and bombarded with him the lightning sphere. "AAAAKH!!" Ktullanux screamed even more.

They attacked him continuously in a lightening speed. Elraven's attack gave Emilio enough time to prepare another sphere for his own attack. And at the same time, emili's attack gave Ktullanux a short paralyzing so Elraven was able to continued shooting Ktullanux without any interruption.

Ktullanux didn't even have a chance to evade. The Gatling bullets and the lightning spheres rushes slowly cracked his body entirely. "UWAAAAAAAGH!!" Ktullanux screamed as the bombarding continued. The two gunslinger attacks were unstoppable and it's as if that they were covering each other.

"THIS IS NOT HAPPENING! THIS IS NOT HAPPENING!! GWAAAAGH!!" Ktullanux shouted as his body crumbled into pieces. The two gunslingers finally stopped the attack after they ran out of ammo. But Elraven quickly drew his Tristan & Lancelot and aimed to the already cracked Ktullanux's neck. "Bullet Shower" he said slowly as he shot his guns, destroying Ktullanux's neck and at the same time cutting Ktullanux's head off his body.

"WAAAAAAAARGHHH!!" Ktullanux screamed as his head fell to the ground. His body dropped to the ground as they losing the head.

"Wow, El is scary" Emilio muttered to himself as he sat on the ground. Elraven slowly approached Ktullanux's head and demanded, "The guy you were talking about from, tell me more about him!".

Ktulanux didn't answer for a second. "Six...years...ago. A gunslinger....like...you....came here...and resurrected.....him". "Him?" Elraven replied.

"The...man...whom....the....gods...sealed.....in....this...place. Beelzephir....The...Chaos. He....paralyzed...me...and....destroyed....Rachel." Ktullanux continued weakly.

"Beelzephir The Chaos?" Elraven asked Ktullanux again.

"The...High...Wizard....who...is...feared....even...by...Odin." Ktullanux finished. Elraven aimed his Lancelot to Ktullanux and said, "Thank you for answering my questions. Now, I must bid you farewell".

BANG!

The sound of Lancelot gunshot pierced throughout the entire dungeon. Emilio knew what does that mean, Ktullanux is dead.

Emilio checked his wounds as Elraven approached him and sat on the ground too.

"He gave us the beating of our lives, El!"

"You can say that again"

"So, what did he tell you El?"

"I'll tell you later, now let's get our talkie and call the base. At this rate, we're going to die of blood loss in an hour."

And the two friends laughed.

_**A week later, in a military hospital in Einbroch...**_

Elraven was sitting on his bed. Although the priest from the military healed him, he still need to rest because he had an internal injuries. He was wondering inside his mind.

"_That girl....I'm still wondering how did she come into my mind? My dream that time? She was trying to protect me, right? If so, why...I can't see her again? Was it only a dream back there? And....what did I promise her? Not to die?"_

Elraven's wondering was suddenly interrupted by a knock in his room's door. "May I come in, buddy?" It was Emilio.

"Of course! Don't act like a stranger, how's your injuries amigo?"

"Almost 100% healed. That's not important, I'm here with some news for you."

"What news? Good or Bad?"

"Both. Pick your first poison, El". "Bad" Elraven replied.

"OK. Do you remember the fight with Ktullanux a week ago? When the troops arrived you already lost your consciousness, right?". "Yes, so?"

"I told the our supervisors about what happened, Ktullanux, Beelzephir The Chaos, everything. And guess what? Just two days after that, the order to officially stop the mission about Rachel came out. Directly right from the top!"

"What?! Are you kidding me?!" Elraven shouted in disbelieve. Emilio replied "No, I'm not kidding. High Minister Jose Martinez himself sign the order. Weird!". "No way...."Elraven said slowly. "El, I know this will surprise you, but will you listen to my theory?" Emilio asked after few moments of silence.

"What theory, Emilio?"

"Do you remember when Ktullanux said something about a gunslinger resurrected this Beelzephir guy?"

"Yes, why?"

"I have done a quick search about Beelzephir The Chaos. His name is written in one of the books about the ancient world, long before we were born. It is said that he was the founder of the Wizard association at Geffen. Or to make it simple, he was the first man to reach the level of High Wizard. But for an unknown reason, gods sealed him in the ice dungeon and put Ktullanux to guard him. But, just like Ktullanux said, six years ago a gunslinger resurrected him, and the chaos was on. Didn't you realize? Right after we find out about this and spread the information, the higher ups suddenly stopped the mission for Rachel. It's just too sudden for me."

"Are you trying to say...the higher ups were....the one who resurrected Beelzephir?"

"No, not all of them. If Ktullanux words were true, only one gunslinger resurrected Beelzephir. All of the higher ups are gunslingers, including the highest of the highest."

"High Minister Jose Martinez, amigo?"

"Exactly, El."

"That's one hell of a reasoning, amigo. I must tell you that. Did you tell this to anybody besides me?"

"Elraven, if I told anybody beside you, you're standing in front of my graveyard now, buddy."

"Right. So, let's keep this for ourselves for now. What's the good news?""I'm a captain now, for the newest squad of Schwaltzvalt Republic Army, Ropera Squad." Emilio said proudly. "Wow, congrats!!" Elraven replied.

"Yes, and you know what? As a token of gratitude for saving my life and my apology to you cause I forced you in a danger which almost cost you your life, I chose you as my vice captain, Elraven Sinclair" Emilio replied back with smile.

"For real?!" Elraven surprised. "Yes, and I promised I will help you as much as possible to regain your memory. And to find some proof to bring down Martinez all the way to hell!!" Emilio replied with a fire in his eyes.

"And as a token of my gratitude, from now on I'll call you Captain Barragan The Sphere of Death , because your grenade launcher was awesome, amigo". "And I will call you the Angel of Darkness, because you came back from near death experience and killed Ktullanux with style". The two laughed as they shook hands and renewed their friendship.

****

_At the present time....._

"Wow, so that's your story, El? What a story!", George praised Elraven as he finished his story. "I know you're not ordinary man, but I've never thought you were the part of something very big concerning this world", Fiorentin told Elraven. "Well, yeah. I guess it's....the story of my life" Elraven replied.

"And that Emilio guy seems to be a good man", Felicia told Elraven. "Yes, maybe I should introduce you to him. He's easy going and you are serious, you both are 21 right? You and him would make one hell of a couple!" Elraven teased Felicia.

"What? I only praised him! It's not like I'm in love or something?!!" Felicia shouted. "Yes, El. You should do that. Finally, my sister find someone she can marry!! Wahahahahhahah!!" Olivia laughed as Felicia chased her to the woods, trying to smash the laughing Olivia as hard as possible. George chased them to stop Felicia.

Fiorentin maintained her calm attitude. "So, El. How is the things with the minister going?" She asked. "Well, my captain is still doing the best he could to find some proof about the involvement of Martinez and The Fall of Rachel. Only I, he, and his father know about this. I'm down here chasing for Beelzephir. To tell you the truth, maybe the chaos at Alberta was Beelzephir's doing too."

"Oh really? Well, this Beelzephir guy seems to be a hindrance, huh? Guess we'll meet him sooner or later" Fiorentin replied as she prepared to enter her tent. "Tell Felicia & Olivia to sleep after they finished fighting. I'll sleep first, I'm tired and sleepy".

"OK. Oh, Alexandria. I need to tell you something!"

"What?"

"Maybe....Beelzephir is involved with Valdomir Kingdom in a certain way, Alexandria".

Fiorentin didn't give a reply. Her eyes meet with Elraven's eyes. "Good night, Angel of Darkness", she said as she entered her tent.

Elraven could feel a shock in her eyes, he knew she realized maybe the task of defeating Valdomir is harder than she ever thought from now, but he chose not to talk about it anymore for tonight. "Good night, Alexandria" he replied.

****

So, that's it for Elraven story. I made several improvisations regarding Ktullanux, well this is a fan fiction right?^^ And as I promise, the battle is longer than the previous battles. I hope this battle is enjoyable and better than Elraven vs Drake.

I won't stop saying this, Gunslinger is a flexible character. Anywhere, anytime, against anyone. Next time, I'll make Elraven's fights at the very least as long as this one. I'll try to make the fight for other characters longer and better, too. Cause, one of my friends told me that I'm racist, the other characters battles were short while Elraven is long. _

I don't know if I can update before 15th Dec. cause I'll have some final exams. Anyway, thank you for reading and please REVIEW! See you again (maybe) after the 15th of December!!


	17. Love Is Blind, But What About Lovers ?

**Chapter 16**

_After the group hearing Elraven' s story, the next morning...._

Elraven was preparing the breakfast that morning (again). He went inside the woods to pick up some woods.

"Hm, not enough woods to roast the big foot's meat. I guess I'll go deeper" Elraven said to himself when he saw his collected pile of woods.

"Want some help?" He heard a soft voice coming from his behind and turned his head.

"Alexandria? You wake early?" The gunslinger said when he saw the former princess was standing behind him with a little smile on her face.

"I always wake up early. So, your answer, Angel of Darkness?" A short reply for the purple glassed gunslinger.

"....OK! I can use a hand here!" Elraven eventually agreed and the two proceed to go deeper inside the forest to find some woods. After five minutes of walking, they arrived on a spot where the woods are scattered all over the place and began collecting the woods.

"So, El. What are you planning on doing after you....say, this war is over?" Fiorentin started a small conversation with the black haired man.

"Huh? After this war is over? Well....I guess I'll find a woman, marry her, and have a happy life with her and my children for the rest of my life".

"Wow, you're thinking about marriage? I guess you would answer some things like...being a general in your military forces or such things like that"

"Well, that's how it is. What about you, Alexandria? What are you going to do?"

"Me? Well, I think I'll re-establish my kingdom and Midgard itself to that matters".

Elraven picked some woods and stared to the former princess. "What about marriage?" He asked boldly.

The lord knight was a bit surprised listening his question, but quickly answered, "That's a secret". The gunslinger nod his head and noticed there are some pile of woods behind Fiorentin which she hasn't picked yet.

"Hey, there's some woods behind you" Elraven said as he slowly approached the pile of woods, but unfortunately for him (or should I say fortunately?), he tripped and hit Fiorentin, making them find themselves in an awkward position as they fell to the ground.

"Ow, watch your step, Elraven!!" Fiorentin tried to regain his composure as she realized, Elraven, who was trying to rose, staring directly on her...panty, with a stupid face.

"HEY!! What do you think you're doing?" The lord knight shouted with a red face and pushed Elraven away from her.

"Oh, no! Sorry, I'm so sorry, Alexandria. That was unintentional!!!".

"Shut up, you pervert!!!".

"I'm not a pervert!! It's not like I enjoy seeing it, alright?!" Elraven gave a bold reply, which turned Fiorentin's face even redder as she gave Elraven a hard uppercut, knocking him to the ground.

"I shouldn't have helped you in the first place!!! Go die, moron!!!" She said as she rushed out from the woods, leaving the confused Elraven.

_Later that day....._

It was a sunny day in the forest of Payon. Felicia rode on Salvador as her comrades walked. She offered her leader to rode her peco that morning but Fiorentin refused.

"Hey, I can see it!! It's Payon!" Olivia said loudly to the group when she saw the entrance gate of Payon after 2 days of walking in the forest. "It's not Payon, Olivia. It's only the outer gate near the bridge above the river. The real Payon is inside the gate. Get your facts straight" Fiorentin coldly explained.

Olivia stepped back a little and let Fiorentin walked towards the gate first. "Sis, is Alexandria in a bad mood these last two days. I know she is usually cold and calm, but this time she went too much" She whispered slowly to Felicia.

"I know. She's been acting strange since....we found her running away this morning from inside the woods" Felicia replied as she gazed to Elraven. "What? Don't look at me like that, I didn't do anything" Elraven said to her.

"Seriously, bro. Did you say something to her?" George barged in the conversation.

"No...yes. Actually, I only told her that maybe Beelzephir is involved with Valdomir in a certain way, last night" Elraven finally told the truth.

"What?! You told her that?! Bro, are you out of your mind?!" George shouted much to Elraven surprised. "El, you moron!! Don't you know she already face a lot of problems to think about?! Can't you be more sensitive?!" Olivia said loudly to him. "Sensitive?" Elraven asked back reluctantly.

"They are right, El. Alexandria has to think about her kingdom, her people, her warriors, Valdomirs, the tactics in the upcoming war, and now you add that Beelzephir bastard. She doesn't even have time to think about herself. Despite having the whole Midgard lies on her back, she is still 15. I bet deep in her heart, she wants to enjoy her life to without worrying so much about others, but she couldn't . She is still a teenager unlike you or me. As an adult I think you should be more sensitive about things like this. In short, watch your mouth Elraven Sinclair!" Felicia told him in a serious manner.

"So, what should I do? Apologize?" Elraven asked sadly.

"No, it's too late to apologize. Just watch her back like us do. And if possible, let her....depends on you, on us. Let her know that she isn't alone in this world. Do you know why she always send herself and a little group of soldiers, mostly us three, to spy on the town we picked as our target? Because she doesn't want any of her soldiers to die before the battle started. It pains her just to think about it. That's why we must let her know that we are her companions, we won't let her suffer alone, fight alone, or even die alone. That's all." Felicia replied calmly. Not only Elraven, but her other companions also heard her in awe.

"Wow, Fel. I have never thought you could really say something like that. I mean, I know you're serious, but that was...cool." Olivia praised her sister. "Can't agree more about it. You're a lady now" George said while nodding his head.

"W,what? Isn't that what the adults supposed to do?! I was only telling the truth!" Felicia said with a blush on her face. Elraven fell in silence. He felt guilty for saying such things to Alexandria.

"Well, OK. Truthfully, there's another thing too" Elraven confessed another sin.

"What is that, Elraven?" Felicia sighed, couldn't believe Elraven did some other thing bad to her leader.

"This morning when I was picking up some woods for breakfast, I met her and she offered to help me picking woods. But when we were picking woods, I accidentally drop on her and saw her panty" Elraven stated a bold confession, which managed to make Felicia, Olivia, and George dropped their jaws.

"You freaking pervert!!!" Felicia roared and gave Elraven a hard punch right to his face, knocking him down to the ground. "Take this!! Take this, you moron!!!" Olivia joined the killing by giving Elraven her stops so many times. George was just standing in his spot and shook his head slowly with a confused face.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!! But that was unintentional!!! It's not like I enjoy seeing a child's panty, alright? I already told her that but she's still angry with me!!!" Elraven tried to defend himself, but his insensitivity made his problem even bigger as the two sisters' face grow even redder.

"Die, Elraven!! You go to hell and you die!! Take away your insensitivity with you!!!" Felicia gave even a harder beating to the insensitive gunslinger with the help of her sister. The two left after they made Elraven bloodied and battered in the ground, with the sweat dropped George tried to help him rose.

Not long after that, the group arrived at the bridge. But now, the Payon bridge is no different from slums. Many people from Payon slept in the bridge, there were thrashes everywhere, the bridge is dirty and slimy, and the river under the bridge is polluted with thrashes.

"What? Is this Payon? Different from what I've heard" Elraven thought to himself when he saw the now pitiful and disgusting Payon. "Pathetic, huh? That's what you thinking, right?" Fiorentin said to Elraven sarcastically while gazing him. Elraven surprised but didn't give any reply. He looks very nervous having a cold gaze on him. The other three was also fell into silence.

Many thoughts were wondering in their minds:

"I'm glad I'm not Elraven" - Olivia

"Sorry, bro. Can't help you this time" - George

"If only looks could kill" - Felicia

"Kwak" - Salvador

After some moment of silence, "Let's go. We should check on how we enter the town. Let's not waste anymore time here." Fiorentin said coldly as she walks away. Elraven sighed as the torture is finished. While the other two followed Fiorentin from behind, Olivia whispered to Elraven "You should be glad she didn't kill you." "Maybe she should killed me instead. Her gaze was really intimidating" Elraven replied. "Her gaze? Wait till you see her claymore!" Olivia replied with grin.

The group finally reached the entrance gate. There, at least ten dozens soldiers were waiting at the check points. The soldiers were checking anyone who wants to enters the town. The soldiers won't allow any weapons inside.

"Wow, it IS hard to enter. Just like you explained before, Fio". George stated in awe. Fiorentin didn't reply. "Is there anyway we could enter? Alberta and Comodo doesn't have such security like this." Olivia muttered to herself.

"No, young lady. It's hard to get inside. You can't bring weapons and you must pay 500,000 zenny for a pass, allowing two of you to enter." An old man who was fishing on the bridge suddenly said to the group. "What? 500,000 zenny? So, if we want to enter we must pay...1,250,000 zenny?" George asked him with a widened eyes. "No, it's 1,500,000 zenny. The peco included." The old man answered him.

"Ridiculous..." Felicia muttered. "So, how do you enter the town all this time?" Elraven asked him. "Like I said before, with an official pass. It's been like that since Lethe Guild took over Payon territory. They forced us to pay for the passes 5 years ago. Although the pass is very expensive, we had no choice but to pay. If you lose the pass, you'll have to pay the same amount again to make another. Some people loses the passes because the soldiers tore their passes in purpose, and force them to make another one. Lethe guild also put many high taxes for us, although they knew we're poor. If we can't pay the taxes, they will beat us abruptly, some even beaten to their death. Right now, the city is just as the same as this bridge, slummy and pathetic." The old man answered.

"How cruel.." Olivia muttered with sadness in her eyes. "That's not everything. Every year before the Dano festival, Lethe guild will take one virgin girl from us. And the taken girls were never return. Nobody knows what they did to them. Some says the guild sacrificed them for something we don't know, some other says maybe the just want some slaves." The old man continued.

The group fell into silence after listening the old man. "Well, thank you for explaining. Do you know where we can get pass?" Fiorentin asked calmly to the old man.

"You can buy the pass from the soldiers, miss."

"Any other way?". The old man sighed before he answered. "Well, not far from the outer woods there is a place called 'Fun House'. It provides entertainment and foods from travelers and drifters just like a normal restaurant. But deep inside the fun house, they are a casino. Different from another casino, you can bet anything in there. And every day, the owner of fun house bet one pass for anything for anybody who can win it. Anything, your money, your weapons, your life, or even your dignity."

"How do you know that much, sir?"

"Well I like to gamble there, miss. But, I don't gamble too much although I hardly..ever lose."

"Can you take us there?"

"If you give me 1,000 zenny." Without saying anything, Fiorentin gave him one thousand zenny. The old man smiled and told the group to follow him.

As they followed him, Felicia whispered to her leader, "Fio, is this ok?". "Well, I don't want to pay a million zenny just for some stupid pass. If we can get one pass to sneak even just two of us inside that town, we can think about our move later. First we have to get the pass, even just one." Her leader explained.

They finally arrived at the fun house. Fiorentin told Felicia and Salvador to wait outside, in order to inform them if Valdomirs kingdom soldiers were to came inside. There were many people in the fun house, most of them were eating. And there are some big scary looking men, probably the body guards. There, the old man took them inside and told them to wait as he approached the body guards there and talked with them. The body guards gazed at the group before allowing them to enter a room behind the kitchen.

There, the group saw many people were gambling, cards, pokers, anything you can mention. "Can you see a bald headed man sitting down in the corner of this room? He is the owner of fun house, looks like he doesn't have any challenger now. Maybe you can still win the pass from him." The old man told Fiorentin as he walked away from the room.

"So, what are we going to do now, Fio? Bet something with him to get the pass?" Olivia asked.

"Unquestionably. I'm thinking of what are we going to bet against him? I guess we'll ask him first" Fiorentin replied as she slowly approached the owner.

"Well, hello young lady. Can I help you with something?" The owner greeted her as she stood in front of him calmly.

"Let's cut the chit chat, I want the pass. You know what I'm talking about." As cold as a reply could be.

"Well, the pass....I see. But, if you want the pass, you must bet at least half million zenny or at least something worth the same. What can you offer me?"

"Is this golden coin will be enough for you?" Fiorentin asked calmly as she pull off a golden coin and put it on the table.

"What?! She goes that far?" George muttered. "What? What's wrong?!" Elraven asked George in curiosity. "El, that golden coin worths at least 1 million zenny." Olivia explained to the gunslinger. Elraven almost dropped his jaw after he heard the prize. "This is unsual for her. Perhaps she couldn't think properly because..Elraven made her angry" Olivia gave a blaming look on Elraven, who looks ignorantly confused.

"Well then, it's on." The owner said loudly as the crowd gathered around them to watch the show. Elraven stepped few steps back as the crown gathered more, making him try to find some open space. He accidentally hit someone behind him, "Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to hit you!" he apologized.

"No, never mind. You didn't hit me on purpose, it's crowded here anyway." The person he hit replied with smile. It turns out that someone he hit was a female soul linker, with a long white hair and blue eyes, not to mention a gorgeous looking face. Elraven stared her face in awe for a second. "Is there something wrong with my face, mister?" She giggled while asking.

"Oh, no, no! Nothing!" Elraven said as he turned his faced away and look back at Alexandria who was about to gamble. "For the love of gods, I thought she was a goddess!!" Elraven thought to himself. The bet is about to begin.

"So, what kind of game do you want to play miss?"

"Simple. Flip a coin, head or tail."

"What? Well, it's 50-50 chance for both of us. Fair enough" The owner said as he pick a coin from his coin, and showed it to everybody gathered it has two different sides. "What's your pick, lady?".

"Tails".

"Ok, here we go!" The owner said as he flipped the coin to the air and catches it, putting it back at the table. As he pulled his hand, it was a head. "I won, miss" He smiled much to the disbelieve of Fiorentin, who widened her eyes seeing the result. "What? That's it?" George asked in disbelieve. "No way" Olivia said sadly. But, before the crowd cheered for the owner, they heard the soul linker shouted, " He cheated!!", making all attentions came to her.

Elraven looked at the soul linker surprisingly. "What did you say? I cheated? How dare you!! Do you have any proof?!" The owner shouted to them. "You used a different coin!" The soul linker said loudly before Elraven could say anything.

"You changed the coin when you catch the coin with both your palms in the air with a coin you hide within you sleeves. I bet the coin on the table is head in both sides." She continued calmly.

"Is that true?" Fiorentin asked the owner with anger on his eyes. The crowd turned their attention to the owner again. The owner didn't give a reply. His face was full of shame and anger. "Fine, fine. You got me there young lady." He admitted as he gave the pass to Fiorentin. Fiorentin took her golden coin and the pass before she returned to her group. "Thanks for your help" She said to the soul linker. "Never mind" The soul linker replied with smile.

"Hey, wait a minute soul linker!! Do you really think you can just get away with your smile after humiliating me in front of my people?!" The owner shouted. The crowd attention were gathered again.

"So, what do you want?" The soul linker asked him back. "One play with me, if I lose I'll give you a million zenny. If you lose, you give me a million zenny!!" The owner shouted. "Fine". She replied.

But Elraven barged in the conversation, "Wait a minute, pops! First, you cheated on a girl and now you challenged another girl who found out about your cheating, isn't that a bit embarrassing? Where's your pride as a man pops?!".

"This is not your business, brat."

"I'll make this my business, pops. Ill take her place to bet with you!! If I win you give her a million zenny and you must apologize to her, got it?"

"OK!" The owner replied.

The soul linker approached Elraven and said, "Mister, I appreciate your help. But you don't need to do this. I can take care of this by myself". "No, lady. This bastard needs to learn something." Elraven replied.

His comrades watched him. "Wow, El could be so manly, huh?" Olivia muttered with giggles. "Maybe he just want to attract that soul linker, hehehe" George continued. Fiorentin didn't give any comment, she was still wondering why she could be fooled by the owner, she was wondering if something was wrong with herself.

"What do you want to play?" The owner asked.

" A roulette" Elraven asked. "Roulette? What is that?" the owner asked again. "This" Elraven put a revolver on the table, put one bullet inside the chamber and rolled it.

"The rule is simple. We take turns to aim this gun to our heads and pull the trigger, if you got killed or afraid to continue, you are the biggest born loser to ever exist I this world, simple right?" Elraven explained the rules. The whole room shocked to hear the rules. "What, are you crazy El?" George shouted in disbelieve. "This is wrong!" Olivia protested. "El, this is useless. Stop it!" Fiorentin told him, but he didn't seem to listen. The soul linker was too shocked to react, she couldn't believe why someone she didn't even know would do this.

"So, you first or should I go first?" Elraven said as he sit in front of the owner. The owner didn't anwer the question. He looks very nervous.

"If you go first, the chance of you winning this game will be bigger, if you're lucky of course." Elraven try to persuade him with a grin.

"Fine, I'll go first" The owner said as he picked the revolver and aim it to his head. The crowd fell into silent seeing this. The owner pulled the trigger and nothing happened. "Wow" The crowd sounded as the owner smiled. "It's your turn" He gave Elraven the gun. Without wasting any second, Elraven aim the gun to his own head and pulled the trigger. But nothing happened. This shocked the owner and the crowd. "God, is he fearless?" The soul linker muttered to herself in awe.

"Your turn" Elraven said as he put the revolver in the table. The owner was bit intimidated this time, he was trembling when he pick the gun. "I wonder if the chamber containing the bullet is yours, hehehe" Elraven teased him. "Shut up!" The owner shouted. He aim the gun to his head and pulled the trigger. Nothing happened, "Hah!" He sighed as he put the gun in the table. But, before he could even babbling, Elraven quickly pick the gun and aim to his head, pulling the trigger. This shocked the crowd again.

"Wow, don't tell me he..knew where the bullet is?" Fiorentin though to herself.

This scared the owner even more, "You...you cheated! You knew where the bullet is, that's why you told me to go first right?! You cheated!!" he shouted. "No, I don't know where the bullet is. If you don't believe me, why don't you pull the trigger after you aim it to your head now? Let's see if I cheated or not, pops." Elraven replied calmly. This intimidated the owner even more. "If I pull the trigger now, my chance is 50-50. If the chamber contains bullet, I'll die. But if not, he dies." The owner thought to himself as he prepared to pull the trigger. He looked at Elraven, the gunslinger was grinning.

"What are you waiting for? Pull the trigger, pops!" Elraven said to him. The owner trembled even more, he couldn't contain himself any longer. "You bastard!!" He shouted as he aimed the gun to Elraven and pull the trigger, but nothing came up. The chamber was empty. The crowd widened their eyes as the shocked owner stood in silent. Before anybody could react, Elraven gave a quick punch in the face to the owner, knocking him to the floor. "Oh my god!" Olivia amazed. "El won!" George said in disbelieve. The crowd, amazed to see the results, clapped loudly.

"You lost, pops. Your fear got the best of you, your no real gambler, now fulfill your promise." Elraven said as he pick the revolver from the floor. "How did you trap me into this?" The owner asked as he tried to stand.

"Simple, a coward cheater like you will be afraid once it comes to putting your life on the line. I simply intimidated you with some words, and that's that." The gunslinger explained. The owner handed Elraven a golden coin, after that he approached the soul linker and said, "I'm sorry for cussing you, lady". "Apology accepted" The soul linker replied.

The group approached Elraven and praised him,

"That was cool, El!"- George

"You're one hell crazy gentleman!" - Olivia

"......." - Fiorentin

"Thanks guys. But, I'm sorry if what I did prolonged our stay here." He apologized as the soul linker approached him, and said "Thank you back there. It was a great effort, mister..."

"It's Elraven miss, Elraven Sinclair. Nice to meet you". He answered as he bow his head a bit.

"Nice to meet you, too. I'm Frea" She replied with smile.

"Oh, I almost forgot. I guess this belongs to you" The black haired man said as he handed her a golden coin.

"No, take it with you. You did the roulette, not me. You deserve it." She said while shaking her head.

"Well, yes. But, I did the roulette not for myself."

The two fell into silence. "Take it, miss Frea." Fiorentin said calmly breaking the silence. " As he said, he did the roulette not for himself, or should I say for your sake. Take it, you'll return his respect by doing so." She continued.

Frea sighed, finally giving up. She took the coin much to Elraven's pleasure. "OK, fine. I'll take this coin as a gratitude. I promise, if we meet again sooner or later and you need some help, you can ask for my help. Now, I must bid you farewell ladies and gentleman." She said as she walked out from the fun house.

The group walked out from the fun house with smile and met the waiting Felicia, who was feeding Salvador with earth worm. "Hey, welcome back! Did you get the pass?" She greeted. "Well, yeah! We got the pass and El got some love, hehe!" Olivia teasing the smiling gunslinger. "Hey, I was just helping, OK? Who said I'm in love?" Elraven replied nervously. "Oh, come on bro! You looked at her like there's no tomorrow. I admit she is gorgeous, you don't need to be so shy. Love known no boundaries." George joined to tease the blushing gunslinger. "Oh really? What's her name, Angel of Love?" Felicia teased him too.

"Guys, we need to come up with a plan. This pass only allow two of us to enter the town, how about the other four?" Fiorentin said coldly breaking the happiness. The group fell into silence. "Well, I have some plan in mind, truthfully". "Oh really? Don't tell me it's another roulette? Or, does this lovey-dovey things make you smart enough to come up with a plan? I though love is blind." The long haired girl replies sarcastically. "She's still mad at me, huh?" Elraven though to himself.

"Well, love is blind for sure, Alexandria. But the lover isn't blind" He replied with a smile. The Lord Knight didn't reply. The gunslinger started explaining.

"Ok, first I'll need George to assist me int this plan. Is that ok, G?". "Sure" the champion replied.

"So, here's my plan. Tonight, one of you girls disguise as a merchant, along with Salvador approaching the gate to. Of course you'll need a cart to do so, a big cart. The remaining two, will hide inside the cart with all your weapons. We'll fill the cart with something not suspicious, like oranges or apples. While the soldiers are going to check on the cart, I'll make a big explosion in this woods. If the plan goes smoothly, while the soldiers were paying attention to my actions, you guys can sneak in the town quickly. And I'm sure the soldiers won't chase you because they will probably come for us two in this woods. When you guys already entered the town safely, we'll kill any soldiers came to the woods, every single one of them. This way we can prevent casualties from happening to people in the bridge in the woods nearby the town. Because this woods is quite far from the town I guess no town folks are going to get involved and if you give me enough time, I'll be able to kill the soldiers guarding the gate, too. This way, we can also prevent Lethe guild's attention from Sagramore without they even noticing you're already inside. Not to mention, you can safely make a plan to take Payon down" Elraven finished his explanation with a big smile on his face.

"Wait a minute, there's 10 dozens soldiers there. Consisting of hunters and snipers, are you trying to say you'll take out all of them by the two of you?! That is a suicide!!" Olivia shouted worrying her comrades..

"No, no. This is not a suicide, I know what we're capable of." A smooth reply from the gunslinger.

"And how about you two outside? Don't say your going to sacrifice your live just to get us inside, Lethe Guild won't stop chasing you even if it takes days, you know?" Felicia asked calmly.

"Well. Didn't the old man say the owner of the fun house bet for the pass everyday? After the little war is done, me and George will come back here and bet again! And win it again, of course." Elraven replied proudly. "Well, if the Angel of Darkness said so, I don't mind following his plan." George agreed the gunslinger.

The other three fell into silence.

"I will give you my approval if....you fill one certain condition." Fiorentin said breaking the silence.

"What is that, Alexandria?" The gunslinger asked politely.

"You must come back...alive. Both of you. I warn you gunslinger, if George doesn't make it alive to get inside the town, I swear of god I'll kill you by myself." She replied while staring into his eyes. Elraven didn't reply her words. "Fine" He replied shortly.

"We'll come up with some plan to take over the town once we're inside. Now, get prepared guys!" Fiorentin commanded her companions. Felicia approached Elraven and whispered, "You're not forgiven, yet. So, you better return alive, ok? You and George." Elraven nodded as the group prepared the plan.

_Meanwhile, not far from the outer forest of Payon..._

Frea was humming happily as she walked through the forest. "Leader, where have you been?" A sound came from her above. It was a ninja, standing vertically in one of the trees. "Oh, Kirigi! I've been looking for you, but I got lost!" She replied happily.

The ninja named Kirigi smoothly landed in the ground. "Leader, why do you always get lost so far away but manage to come back all by yourself when we didn't notice? Don't you know we were worried you might get harmed by someone just like we always did?" The ninja said as he gave Frea a might staff.

"Well, not this time. A man saved me from trouble." Frea said cheerfully as she took the staff. "Man? What man?" Kirigi asked in a suspicious tone. "How do I supposed to know? I'm blind, you know? I could only feel his soul presence, I don't know how does he look." The soul linker replied annoyingly.

Kirigi quickly apologized,"Sorry, sorry leader! I didn't mean to..". "Ok, ok. Cut the chit-chat! How is the thing with Lethe Guild going?" The blue eyed girl asked.

"Well, they say our soldiers will be able to get inside the town tomorrow. And join their soldiers as reinforcemnets."

"I see, I hope they'll give us a good payment, we're mercenaries after all." Frea said with smile while flipping the golden coin.

****

I made the soul linker because of a request from my friend in college. And I'm thinking about giving her a prominent role in the series.

Next chapter, Elraven & George vs 120 (or more) soldiers!!!


	18. Moonlight Rave

**Chapter 17**

_That night...._

It was a moonlight night. Olivia, dressed as merchant, walked through the bridge along with Salvador who was pulling the cart (with a cover). The cart is big, it contains a huge pile of oranges with Felicia & Fiorentin hide in the bottom of the cart. Olivia was remembering what Elraven told her earlier, "_You will only need to act as merchant. Just show those bastards your pass. When they opened the gate, step inside. Once you already in. I'll start killing them. All you need to do, is finding the right place to hide for tonight. OK?"_

"I hope this plan works" Olivia muttered as she finally arrived at the town's gate. "Stop!" One of the soldiers, a sniper, commanded as the girls stopped. "Before you enter the town, please show us your pass."

Olivia handed them pass. "Do you know your peco will be counted as one person?" The soldier asked while examining the pass. "Yes" The high priest replied.

"What's there in your cart?"

"Oranges"

"Do you mind if I check the cart?"

"No"

The sniper uncovered the cart only to find a huge pile of oranges. "OK, it seems fine. Open the gate."

The other soldiers opened the gate and Olivia entered. But, not long after Olivia stepped inside the gate...

BANG!

A bullet pierced through the sniper's head, killing him. "What was that?!" The other soldier shouted. But before anybody could react, they heard another sound of a fired gun and one other soldier dropped to the ground, with a hole on his head. This distract the soldiers even more."That's the signal!" Olivia said to herself as she dashed towards the town, now that the soldiers have been attacked.

"We're under attack!!?!" One of the soldiers shouted when he saw another soldier killed by the shot. "Soldiers, march to the woods, we're under attack. I repeat, we're under attack!!!" One of the soldiers shouted.

"Close the gate!! Close the gate!!" Another soldiers shouted.

"Call for more reinforcements from the town, enemies are attacking!!"Again, another soldier shouted when he saw one of his comrades fell to the ground after a bullet pierced through his head.

As a large number of hunter and snipers, around 5 dozens man, marched towards the woods using the bridge, the girls already arrived in Payon safely. "My god, what an experience." Olivia said as she panted for air. "I hope those two won't get killed" Olivia expressed her worries. "Don't worry, they know what are they doing. Now come, we must find a place to hide!!" Fiorentin tried to calm her comrade as she came out from the cart with Felicia.

_Back in the bridge...._

The marching soldiers fell one by one when the shooting goes on. They panicked as their comrades got killed.

"Damn, this way we'll lose most of our soldiers before we reached the woods!!"

"Don't stop marching to the forest, once we reached the woods our enemies won't be able to shoot anymore!!" But another bullets dropped one hunter to the ground with a hole on his head. This scared the other soldiers even more, some even hesitating to continue. But, that didn't help. When they were hesitating, another one got shot.

From one of the trees in Payon forest, Elraven was seen aiming his Long Barrel towards the hesitating soldiers on the bridge. George was sitting next beside him. "Wow, you didn't miss a single shot, El!" George praised the gunslinger. Elraven pull the trigger of his gun, and killed another soldier.

"Of course!" Elraven replied as he killed another soldier. "Didn't I tell you I'm not going to shoot if I were to hesitate like those morons?" He continued as he shot another soldier in the head. By now, the soldiers already lost at least 2 dozens of them, before even reaching the woods. The remaining soldiers stopped at the bridge, they were afraid if they keep on marching they'll die, but even when they stopped there the shooting didn't stop. This scared them even more.

"Ok, now let's stop the shooting. George, get prepared for a big fight!" Elraven told his friend.

"Sure, but why stop the shooting?"

"If I keep shooting now, those cowards won't make their way here. And the traps I set in the woods will be useless. Now use this, I'll use one too" Elraven said as he handed George a gas mask.

"What's this?" George asked reluctantly as he accepted the mask. "It's a gas mask, it will protect you from poisonous gas. I'll use my poison sphere to attack them later." The Angel of Darkness explained while putting another mask on his face.

The soldiers who were waiting for the reinforcements, glad to find the shooting has stopped.

"The shooting has stopped, I wonder who did that?"

"It must be one of the gunslingers from Shcwaltzvalt!! I heard only one of them is capable of taking on the whole squad!!"

"But, how come they are down here?"

"How do I suppose to know!!"

The reinforcements finally arrived, at least 10 dozens soldiers. "What happened? Why aren't you marching to the woods?" The reinforcements' captain, a sniper, asked.

"The enemies set up a trap, so we decided to wait for you!"

"I see, let's head to the woods now under my lead!! Snipers, hunters, prepare your falcons and bows!! Watch your step!" The captain ordered as they marched to the forest of Payon.

"Here they come, I wonder if they will like my scatter mines I made using the flame sphere." Elraven muttered to himself seeing the fish is taking the bait.

When one of the soldiers entered the woods, he stepped in one of the mines, exploding it. The sound of explosion not only pierced throughout the forest of payon, but also killed at least 10 soldiers.

"My god, what's that?!!" One of the hunters shouted.

"It's a mine, the same as our traps. I repeat, watch your STEP!" The captain shouted warning his soldiers.

"Soldiers, use your falcons to spy and find the enemies inside the woods!!" The captain ordered as the soldiers flew their falcons to the sky, trying to find their enemies.

"George it's our chance! Those idiots flew away their precious falcons, now they can't use half their power. See, they gathered like a bunch of retards without even realizing they won't be able to use their bows properly in a mass group like that. Now, I need you to dash towards them, and knock as many of them as possible! Just keep going straight from this tree, I didn't put any mines there, go it? Don't worry, I'll support you with my rifle." Elraven explained while readjusting his purple glasses.

"Got it!" The champion shouted as he jumped to the ground and dashed towards the soldiers in a demon speed. "Call spirit, absorb spirit" He chanted as he approached the soldiers. "Hey, what's that?" One of the soldiers noticed. "It's enemy soldier, att.." George interrupted his words with a punch right to his face, knocking him to the ground.

"Hey, it's the enemy, attack!!" One of the soldiers shouted as he aimed his ballista to George, followed by the other soldiers. As they take a shot, George jumped to the air causing the soldiers bows to hit each other.

"Waaagh!!" "Guah!!" "Gyaaah!" "Aaaakh!"

Many soldiers screamed as their attack hit nothing but each other. "You guys sure are moron, much to Elraven's said to me!!" George shouted as he landed to the ground and beaten another soldier. "Ugh, somebody stop this man!" One of the snipers shouted before George gave him an uppercut with a grin.

Blood splattered from the soldiers as the champion continued his rampage. "Damn! We can't keep our forces this way, call the falcons back!" the captain ordered as he realized their bows prove ineffective in a mass close range combat.

As the falcons returned, they were shocked by another shot, this time hitting the falcons one by one. "No, no! Not the shooting again!! Soldiers, get inside the woods, get inside the woods!! Kill whoever's shooting, now!!" The captain ordered seeing the falcons died.

Five dozens hunter marched deeper to the forest, only to step in another mines and get killed by the explosions. "Hyeeeh!", "Aaaakh, help!!" They screamed as the explosions or the flames taking out their lives. The massacre continues as the forest of Payon shrouded with screams.

"What? There are mines inside the woods, too?!!" The captain shocked too hear his soldiers screams. More hunter and snipers died because stepping in the invisible mines as the captain widened his eyes in disbelieve.

"Damn! The champion here, and the mines there!! Who planned this all along?" The captain thought to himself. "Wait! Don't tell me, ever since the first shooting in the gate, it was...their plan. They made the soldiers gathered in the bridge, move in one large group, scattering the mines. They eliminated all the possibilities for us to fight back by making our weapons ineffective and our falcons useless, but created many chances for themselves to attack us! Damn, damn!! Whoever planned this all along, must be from another planet!!" The captain figured out.

"If the battle goes like this, we won't win" The captain said as he pull out two bloody branches. "Summon : Atroce!". Two Atroces appeared as the captain using the bloody branches. George shocked to find out he was watching Atroce again. "No way!! I killed him!!!" He shouted in disbelieve. The captain grinned and explained, "There are 5 Atroces in this world!! You only killed one, there's 4 other more!! Here's 2 of them!! Atroces, kill the champion and whoever attacking from the woods".

One Atroce goes to attack George and the other one goes inside the forest to search for Elraven.

One of the Atroce attack George with his giant butcher as he states, "You killed one of us? Well, let's see if you can do it again!!" He said in a menacing voice, trying to make sure George realized this isn't dream. He slashed his butcher again and George blocked the attack, countering him with a finger offensive using the spirit he called earlier.

The attack knocked Atroce to the ground, but George didn't manage to evade as the hunters attacked him with the Blitz Beats, wounding him in several parts of his body. "God, hunters and Atroce at the same time!!" He muttered to himself as his body started spilling some blood.

Meanwhile inside the forest, the other Atroce dashed towards the tree where Elraven was hiding as the scattered mines continue killing the soldiers. Elraven who looked from far away, started thinking "Hm, he didn't step in one of my mines unlike those idiots!! I wonder if...he knew where did I scatter the mines because of the stupid soldiers from before cause they exploded the mines!! This is bad" Elraven quickly jumped to the ground and prepared his Tristan & Lancelot with the Shell of Blood bullets as he dashed inside the dark forest, in the moonlight night, attempting to reach Atroce before Atroce reached him. "I'll finish this quickly!!" He ensured himself because he know he will have to support George in fighting the soldiers up front.

He knew where his opponent was as he keep running towards Atroce, it was like the hunch of a fighter, as he finally saw Atroce who was running towards him. Atroce slashed his butcher in the air, cutting a dozen trees in the process and throwing the trees towards Elraven. Elraven jumped to the air and shot Atroce with his guns from above. Atroce blocked all the bullets, as Elraven landed Atroce dashed towards him and gave him a big slash. Elraven evaded the slash and retaliated by throwing Atroce his coin right to Atroce's face, distracting the monster for a second. A second was more than enough for Elraven, because he quickly landed a kick right to Atroce's head using the iron boots and knocked the monster to the ground. Without wasting anymore time, Elraven aimed both his handguns and bombarded Atroce using the "Bullet Shower". "GWAAAAAAKH!!" The attack pierced Atroce body many times as the monster screamed to his own death. It was very quick of a fight, knowing Elraven killed one S-Class Monster in an instant. But, he didn't have time to admire his doing as he grabbed his Gatling Box, and readied his Inferno as he dashed towards George to aid his comrade.

Whereas Geogre was not so lucky unlike his Gunslinger partner. The continuous attack from Atroce and the soldiers cornered him in one of the trees. Bloods spilled from his body as he panted for breath.

"You're gonna die, take this!!" Atroce shouted as he slashed his giant butcher towards the champion. George closed his eyes, readied himself to take the slash. But his worry proved to be wrong, as the next thing his saw is Atroce knocked back several steps by a sphere, a purple sphere hit the butcher wielding wolf right on his stomach.

"Gyaaaakh!" Atroce screamed as the sphere exploded and the poisonous gas started spreading. The soldiers who were surrounding George and Atroce quickly affected by the gas, as they inhaled it through their breaths. "Aaakh!" They screamed as their body start dropping to the ground one by one.

Their falcons followed after their masters. But of course the gas didn't have any effect at George, since he's wearing his gas mask.

George was quick to settle himself and turned around. "El!" He shouted happily seeing the gunslinger running towards him.

"Sorry, I'm late. My god, you look like hell!"

"Nah, this is nothing! That was a good shot anyway!"

"Yes, but hey watch out!!" Elraven quickly shot his Inferno again towards the soldiers who were trying to attack them. The sphere spread another gas and killed the soldiers. "I'll take care of this morons, you take care Atroce, now!!" Elraven said as he jumped in the middle of the soldiers crowd and attacked them with his 'Desperado', killing whoever he hits. Before the other remaining soldiers countered the attack, Elraven shot his poison sphere again twice, rendering his enemies unable to counter. He shot more and more poison sphere as the captain ordered his troops to gather in one single spot.

Meanwhile, George quickly ran towards the poisoned Atroce, who was trying to regain his composure. "Finger offensive!!" George gave Atroce some of his spirits. "Khhkk!" Atroce muttered after the attack.

George continued his attack rampantly. He punched Atroce continuously, in the body, head, everywhere he could hit. Atroce, having been poisoned and weakened, couldn't do anything but endure, although his effort prove useless. Blood started splattering all around him. George cornered the monster in one of trees,and give him a shoulder blow to his stomach. George didn't stop the rampage, he gave another blow to the monster's head. "Spirit call, triple attack!" George chanted as he gave Atroce 3 powerful strikes. "Akkh!" Atroce screamed as his body took the strikes."Spirit call, Quadruple attack!!" The champion continued giving the black wolf 4 powerful blows. "Uaakkk!" Atroce screamed again, he almost lose his consciousness this time. "Spirit call, Raging Thrust!!" George gave Atroce one final blow, knocked the monster off to the air, and landed him right at one of the remaining mines scattered by Elraven. The sound of explosion not only pierced through the ears of the soldiers, but also scared the captain even more.

"Impossible, even two Atroces couldn't defeat them? And there only two of them so far, there is no way I can stop them!!" The captain thought to himself.

"Retreat, all of you!! Retreat, right now!!" The captain shouted in fear as he ran towards the bridge again, followed by his soldiers. "Oh no, not so fast!" Elraven said as he dashed towards the soldiers.

George chased the soldiers and managed to knocked out some of them, but the other soldiers were too fast for him to catch. Elraven shot his Scatter Mines, containing the poison sphere, towards the soldiers.

When the poisonous gas spread, the soldiers could do nothing but screamed, and fell down one by one.

The gas was effective enough to poisoned and killed one third of the soldiers.

"Run, run! Don't stop running!" The captain shouted when he saw his men who was running behind him fell one by one cause of the gas. George approached Elraven and asked, "El, are we going to chase them? We can't let them reach the town and call for more reinforcements, right?".

The gunslinger narrowed his eyes and answered, "Well, there are only 3 dozens of them remained. I can kill them using this", as he unattached the long metal box in his back and pick the long Soldier Gatling Gun. "Wow, is this the gun Olivia told me?" George said seeing the giant firearm.

"You bet, pal" Elraven answered as he aimed the gun towards the running soldiers and pulled the trigger.

DREDRERDRERDRERDRED!!!!!

The merciless firearm bullets pierced through the bodies of the running soldiers, killing them instantly. Bloods splattered all over the bridge as the soldiers bodies fell one by one, either to the bridge's floor or to the river. "AAAAAAAAAAAH, help!!" Their screams echoing the cold night sky of Payon.

The captain ran with the bloods of his men covering him, he was so scared, even just to look back seeing who's been doing the killing. He tripped himself because of some bloods in the bridge's floor and fell. With fear on his eyes, he turned his head back to see who killed his soldiers, as two men approached him. His body was trembling the moment they stood right in front of him.

"Well, I guess he's the only one left El."

"Seems so, can you believe we defeated 15 dozens soldiers with just the two of us, George?"

"Thanks to your plan, bro. Honestly, I didn't think it would go this smooth."

"Neither I did. They are more stupid than I though."

"W,w,w,wait,wait! You..only the two of...you defeating...all of us...?! Impossible, impossible, impossible!!!" The captain shouted in disbelieve.

"Well, we proved it's not impossible, pops. Fifteen dozens of morons against two well planned fighters, and you see who's come out winning, right?" Elraven replied while readjusting his purple glasses.

"You...you...are you the one who planned all this, gunslinger?"

"Yup. That means, if one gunslinger with the help of one warrior able to kill dozens of you, you won't win anything Valdomirs, not against Sagaramore or Schwaltzvalt" Elraven replied with smile as he aimed his Gatling gun to the captain.

"Now, I must bid you farewell" He said as he bombarded the captain to death, destroying the captain's body into pieces with his Gatling. "This man is really one hell of a fighter, somehow I'm glad I'm not on his bad side. I guess people didn't call him the Angel of Darkness for nothing." George though to himself in awe as he saw Elraven packing his Gatling back to the box.

****

Elraven and George walked away to the woods, crossing many dead bodies of the Payon soldiers.

"Well, El. What are we going to do now?"

"Let's find some nice tree to sleep, tomorrow morning we can go to the fun house to win the pass again. And then, we can follow Alexandria and the others to Payon before the news of this massacre spread through the entire Midgard and make it harder for us to make moves."

"OK. But, what if...we don't get the pass? I mean, there's always possibility like that right?"

"Well, I just got my head out of the reach of Queen of The Thousand Knights Claymore, let me enjoy this moment just for this night, OK? I'll come up with something if we don't get the pass"

"Ok, sorry. I'm just..well, concerned."

"Never mind. Somehow, I hope a goddess would lead me through that gate."

"You mean, you want to meet your love again? I knew you like that Frea girl!"

"I'm not in love, George. I was only...impressed by her."

"Impressed by her what, Elraven? Hm, hm, hm? The Angel of Darkness fell for a goddess? Hm?"

"Oh, be quite. I want to sleep." The gunslinger felt annoyed as his friend giggled uncontrollably.

****

Some say, this battle is far too easy for El and George, but what I tried to show in this chapter was not the superiority of Valdomirs (it will be shown in the later chapters). And not trying to defend myself here, but Valdomirs uses monsters not human, that's why their humans soldiers sucks! But, I admit I will have to learn to better in writing mass group battle^^.

Thank you for reading, the next battle will come up after two chapters (and this time Valdomir soldiers, in this case monsters, will show their true strength) . Don't forget to review, see you next chapter!!


	19. Palamedes

**Chapter 18**

_**The next morning, after a night of battle.....**_

"G, wake up G!" Elraven tried to wake his friend who was sleeping in one of the trees.

"Hey, it's morning already!! Come on, wake up!!" He tried again to no avail. Elraven picked his Black Rose, and aim it to the branch George was sleeping.

"BANG!!"

"Ouch!" George screamed when he landed in the ground. "What did you do that for? You woke me like Olivia did!!".

"Well, I shouted a dozen times but the only replies I got was your menacing grunts!! I couldn't even tell the difference between you grunts and my Gatling gun's shooting!!"

"What? That...that's cruel you know?!"

"Whatever!! We should get to the fun house before more soldiers come for us! Now!" Elraven stated as he goes to the gambling house followed by his still mad champion friend. But when they arrived at the house, they found the old man they met yesterday was seen sitting in front of the front door.

"Hello there, pops. What are you doing sitting like that?" Elraven greeted the old man.

"What am I doing? This is because of you brats the house is no longer open. Thanks a lot, dumb dumb!!"

The two friend shocked to hear the respond.

"No longer open? The fun house is closed? Why? Although, I definitely can't see anyone but you here,pops"

"Well,what to say? Yesterday a bunch of idiotic brats came and challenged the owner of this place to a bet. Unfortunately, one of them not only bested the owner but also humiliated him. So, he decided to close this place for good starting from last night!! And I guess you know who are the idiotic brats I'm talking about, hm?!" The old man responded angrily.

Elraven and George didn't reply. They quickly ran away from that place before something violent happens. After they feel they were far enough from the house, George start complaining.

"OK, hot shot! What are we going to do now? We can't get the pass cause the house is down thanks to you!

"Me? ME?!! I planned a little war and managed to give us the victory, now you blame me? How do I know the owner is a real loser?! This is not my fault!!"

"Well, you better come up with something good, and you better be fast!! Or else we can't catch up with Alexandria and the others. Didn't you remember she said she won't start the plan without us? The longer we are here, the longer the plan will start, Angel of Darkness!!"

"Ow, man!! You didn't need to remind me about that!! I'll think of something, just give me....30 minutes, OK?"

"Ok. But, I bet if that Frea girl is here, you'll come up with a plan in 5 seconds because she will pump you up, and down!! Wahahahahahhaha!!"

"Quiet!! Quiet!!! I'm trying to think here!!!"

"OK. Sorry about that, hehehehe."

The two friend didn't notice, not far away from them, a brown short haired female Stalker is watching them carefully. "Hm, which should I pick as my victim first? The black haired or the green haired?" She smirked.

"Ah, the green haired seems fine!" She thought to herself as she dashed in a demon speed towards the two.

In a matter of second, she already appeared in front of George and Elraven, who were surprised to find her so sudden. "Who are.." But before George could react, the stalker gave him a 'strip weapon', knocking of his knuckles. "Snatcher!" She shouted as she stole some zenny coins from George.

"She? What the?". The stalker quickly jumped to the trees. "Thank you for the zenny coins, whahahahahahha" She said as she goes away.

"El! She stole my money! We have to catch her!" George said as he picked his knuckles and chased the girl.

"For god sake!!" Elraven protested as he followed George.

The two chased the Stalker abruptly. She was so fast, in just a matter of minute they lost track of her.

"Oh, no! We lost her! Good grief!!" George grunted in distress.

"Ow, please! First the pass! Now the money!! I bet the next is George's virginity!! Why do we have so much trouble today?!! God, help us!!" Elraven shouted in despair. He suddenly wanted someone to help him right now.

"My virginity?! What does my virginity have anything to do with this?!! How dare you, El! How about your virginity?!

"Who said I'm a virgin, G?"

"Huh? You're not a...V?"

The two fell into a deep silence for a moment.

"Is that important, G? Shouldn't we look for some way to get your money or to get another pass, now?"

"Oh yeah, right. Let's talk about your virginity later on. I wonder what should we do now?"

" I'm tired of this mess from the morning. We didn't even have a chance to eat. Let's find something to eat shall we?"

"OK. Lets go to the river to find some fishes and water"

"Roger that"

The two went to the river to find something to eat, they were too tired from the problems they got the whole morning. They had a breakfast with fishes as the menu.

"So, what are we going to do, now? Do you have any idea how we should enter the town? Do you think the soldiers won't be suspicious at us? I mean, we screwed 15 dozens soldiers last night, you know?"

"No, they won't. I killed whoever came for us last night. We didn't leave a single witness, that's why I killed all of them, every single one. Even the people you just knocked down, I gave them the taste of my Gatling. I don't want them to make the job harder for us in the future" Elraven replied while readjusting his purple glasses and drink some water. George looks like he wants to ask something but he couldn't come up with the right words.

"....El, I know maybe....this will...make you offended. Bu, no hard feelings OK? I want to ask you something, if you don't mind".

"Easy, G. Ask!"

"How did you feel when...you kill people? Proud? Satisfied? Anything?"

"Huh? What kind of question is that?"

"Please, just answer"

"This is a war you know, a freaking war, didn't you ever kill people before?"

"No, my knuckles can't kill people. Me and Olivia only killed monsters. Honestly, not even Alexandria or Felicia eager to kill the Valdomir soldiers."

"And why is that?"

"Because, deep inside they are midgard's people, Valdomir only used them as tools, pawns they called as soldiers."

"Are you trying to say...Alexandria and Felicia didn't kill people?"

"No, no. They did. But, I thought they didn't like doing it. Especially Alexandria, she could pray all night long after she won a war, begging forgiveness, because she...thought she killed the people she should protect. The last war we won before we met you, had her challenged the enemies personal bodyguard so she could avoid more casualties. Both for us and the Valdomirs."

"Unbelievable."

"Yes, and she also provided us with a plan which could...well, avoid as much casualties as possible. Honestly, she even asked me to watch you last night and tell her later if you...kill any of the soldiers."

"Are you trying to say my actions weren't necessary? Are you trying to say it was wrong that I killed 15 dozens soldiers by my own hands to ensure our safety?"

"No,no. It was just...not only Alexandria, but I think the entire Sagramore is having a hard feelings fighting their own people, I was just...surprised to see you killed people easily without any sign of regretting it."

"...OK, I see your point."

"...So your answer, Angel of Darkness?"

"How did I feel? I felt...."

"What? You felt what?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all."

"Nothing? What do you mean nothing?"

"Well, nothing means I didn't think it was wrong for me to kill them."

"Didn't you fell...guilty at all?"

"Honestly, no. Because, I believe if you ready to kill someone you must ready to lose your life as well."

A strict answer from the gunslinger silenced the champion.

"So, any other things you would like to ask, G?"

"No, that's enough."

"Well, now that means I have some times to...wait, what's that behind you?"

"Huh?" George looked back to his behind and found an injured Drops crying.

"A drops? Why is he crying?" George picked the drops up.

"Hey, El. He's injured, he has a long scratch in his body, spilling some bloods. I'll heal him."

George chant his healing spell and healed the drops.

"Wow, you can do heal? Is that why you didn't die so easily last night?"

"Well, yeah. I'm an acolyte before I'm a champion, you know?" George replied as he finished healing the drops. "OK, I'm done." The drops smiled to George. "Poi poi" he shouted happily.

"Good, but I wonder where did this drops come from?" Suddenly the two heard a woman shouted.

"Willy!! Willy! Where are you, honey?!"

"Honey? Hey, that voice!"

Suddenly, the thief stalker appeared from the woods, she looks worried. "Ah, Willy I found you. But, hey...you are..".

"Hey, George! It's the thief stalker!!"

"Right!! What do you want now, thief?"

"What? What are you doing holding my Willy??"

"Poi!"

"Your Willy? So this is your pet, huh?"

"Yes, right. Give him back to me!!"

"No, not before you give us our money back!!"

"Poi?"

"No way. A thief won't give back her things."

Elraven feel irritated about the fight. He quickly pulled his Tristan and grab Willy the drops, aiming the Tristan to him, much to the shocked of George and the stalker.

"OK, miss. Now, you give us our money back or else, I'll blow this drops off!!"

"NOOOO!! Willy!! Oh, please don't do that!!"

"Hey, hey, El! You don't need to go that far buddy, come on, put that big gun of yours down, shall we?"

"POI! POI!"

The situation got more tense, when suddenly...

"Oh my, oh my. What are you doing here, Wendy? Kirigi has been looking for you." Frea appeared from the woods.

"Leader!!" The Stalker shouted happily seeing the soul linker.

"What? Leader? What leader?" George asked in confuse.

"Miss Frea?" Elraven surprisingly shouted.

"POI!"

"Hm, that voice...Elraven?"

"Leader, what's happening? Who are these two guys?! And where the hell have you been, Wendy?!!" Kirigi came into the mess. The mess frustrated George.

"What the hell is going on here? CAN SOMEONE PLEASE EXPLAIN??!!"

George's shouting silence the whole people. Frea asked the people there to calm themselves down and slowly telling her what has happened.

"So, Wendy stole your money, and on her way back she lost her drops. You two, who were

having a breakfast here, found the injured Willy and healed him." The soul linker stated after she heard the whole story.

"Yes, pretty much like that" George ensured.

"Oh, I see. Than you for finding and healing Willy. I'm very sorry that I stole your money. Here, you can have it back" The Stalker named Wendy apologized and give the zenny coins back to George.

"Apology accepted" The champion responded, accepting the money back.

"Poi!" Willy jumped into Wendy's grab.

"Now, everyone's happy. Where are the other two girls tagging along with you, Elraven?" Frea asked the gunslinger who was staring at her face.

"Huh, oh. They....we used the pass to let them enter the town. I and George decided to wait till today to win another pas, but the fun house is closed."

"Wow, how unfortunate! But, if you want, you can come inside the town with us."

"What? Really?" Elraven asked in disbelieve.

"Wait, wait! Leader, please wait!" Kirigi barged into the conversation.

"Leader, they are strangers! Why are you letting them in?" The ninja whispered to Frea.

"No, Elraven helped me yesterday when I got lost and had myself a problem at the fun house! I'll have to repay his kindness!" The soul linker insisted. Kirigi didn't feel like to debate her decision further. So, he stepped back.

"Well, yes. You can come along with my men, Elraven."

"Your men? OK, please explain to me first, miss Frea. Why are the ninja and Wendy called you leader?"

"Because I'm their leader, of course!!"

"What leader?"

"Oh, you don't know? Well, I'll just explain then. We are Palamedes, a group of mercenaries consisted of ninjas, stalkers, and taekwon masters. I'm Frea, the leader of Palamedes. Once again, nice to meet you Elraven" The soul linker explained happily.

"What? Palamedes? One of the strongest mercenary group in Midgard? What are they doing here? Wait, don't tell me...they have allied themselves with Valdomir?" George silently thought to himself.

"Oh, I see. And how are you exactly going to get us in?" Elraven asked again.

"Well, we have agreed for a talk about being a reinforcements for Lethe Guild, who rules the land of Payon. So, we'll go inside the town today. You and your friend can come along with us. We'll drop you once we get inside the town" Frea explained with a smile.

"Oh my god, I was right!" George thought to himself again.

"Oh, thank you. How can I repay this kindness?" Elraven asked politely.

"What? No, no. You don't need to do anything, this is the only thing I can do after you helped me yesterday and even gave me a million zenny."

"OK, but I insist."

Frea fell into silence, as Wendy slowly approached Kirigi.

"Kirigi, is it just me or they look somewhat close?"

"Well, that Elraven guy couldn't stop staring at our leader's face. And our leader seems so eager to be with him. So, no, it's not just you."

"OK. If you insist, I..think I know how you can repay me." Frea finally came up with an idea.

"Really? How?"

"A dance."

"Dance?"

"Yes, at the Dano festival 3 days from now. If you promise me a dance, we're even."

"Well then, it's on."

With the deal settled, the Palamedes brought George and Elraven to their group. Without knowing what awaits them at Payon.

****

Sorry if this chapter bores the hell out of you, but I tried to make some refreshments for both the readers and myself, since I wrote 2 battles in the last 3 chapters and I guess if I wrote too much battle I couldn't develop the story and I'll run out of battle ideas. So, I decided to pull the battle off for at least 1 more chapters to build the story in Payon.

Anyway, thanks for reading. Hope you enjoy it. And if you don't mind, please R & R. See u next chap!^^


	20. Nightmares

**Chapter 19**

A little girl, with a poring doll in her left hand walked in a big dark hall. No other voice inside the hall except her footsteps. Her eyes were full of fear, unsure of what was waiting her in the endless abyss.

"Mother?"

The girl said as she continued walking in the hall. No respond came for her. A cold night wind touch her skin as the girl stopped. The wind shivered her spine, as if it was a breath of a demon trying to scare her.

"Mother? Where are you? I'm scared."

Just like before, no responds. She continued walking several steps ahead while grabbing her doll closely. The dark night scared her to her bloods. Suddenly, she heard something.

"BANG!"

The loud sound surprised and scared her at the same time.

"Mother!"

She shouted as she ran towards the source of the sound. She dropped her doll in her way, her curiosity got the best of her. She finally saw a bright light coming from a room. When she finally arrived in front of the room, she witnessed a man wearing a gunslinger uniform, standing in front of a woman's body. The woman lied motionless in the floor, the blood covered her body. She was heavily wounded.

"Mother!! No!!"

The little girl shouted as she ran towards her mother, and start crying when she reached her mom. Her mom was half unconscious.

"Mother!! No, no! What happened?! Somebody!! Help, help me!!" The little girl cried for help seeing her mother dying.

"Give it up, young lady." The gunslinger told her calmly. The little girl turned her attention to the gunslinger. It was a very dark night, she couldn't see his face. But, she can feel an intimidation came from his very presence, it was like, she could feel his evil.

"Your mother will die. She loss too much blood. And there is no need to call some useless help, I've killed all the guards in this place."

"Why?! Why did you do this?! What did my mother do to you?! Answer me?!"

The cold night wind flew in the dark room as the girl stared towards the smiling gunslinger. Suddenly, she saw from her mother's hand moved.

"Mother? Mother? Thanks god you're alive! Please wait here, I'll get you some help!" She said with full of hope.

"No, there...is...no...need to."

"Why?! Please, it not too late!" She said as she tried to rushed herself, but her mother grabbed her hand.

"No...please...listen...to..me."

The girl stopped since she couldn't refuse her mother's wish, since it could be her last. She looked at her mother with a teary eyes. The gunslinger just stood silently watching them, he grinned as the girl hold her mother's hand.

"Hey...don't...cry. Your...face....is...pretty...don't...ruin...it...with...tears."

"Mother.."

The woman coughed some blood after listening her daughter.

"Mother, please don't die! Don't leave me alone."

"No..no...I..will...never..leave..you..alone. I'm..your...guardian...angel..right?"

"No,no, please don't say that!! I don't want to be alone, I don't want to be alone!!! Don't leave me!!"

"Listen...you..are...our...treasure..your..father...and..my..pride. You...must..live...promise me..you'll...live?"

The little girl nodded her head as tears flowed down her little eyes.

"Maybe...a..hard..painful...path...lies...ahead...of..you. But...you..must..endure."

"No, I don't understand!! I can't endure anything by myself!! I can't endure anything alone!! Please, please, please, don't die, don't leave me!!"

"You...won't..be..alone..because...you...will..have..friends..comrades..people...who..is..destined..to..be..with..you...to...protect...you..to..fight...alongside...you..to...live...with..you...even...to..die..for..you."

The little girl fazed by her mother's words.

"Don't forget..I'll..always be...with..you..by..your..side. Goodbye...little..angel." Her mother concluded her last words as his heart stop beating and death greeted her. The little girl widened her teary eyes as she screamed,

"NO! NO! Mother!! No!! Don't die!Mother!! No!!"

As if he ignored the little girl's crying, the gunslinger picked his handgun and aim it towards her. The little girl quickly noticed this, and turned her attention around with fear.

"What....what are you going to do? No, no, don't! Don't kill me!!" The little girl pleaded for her life.

"You had your chance to say goodbye to your mother. Now, I must bid you farewell." The gunslinger said with smile as he pulled the trigger.

BANG!!

"AAHH!!" Fiorentin screamed as she awakened from her sleep. Her face is full of sweat, her eyes widened in fear. She panted her breath heavily. She looked around her, Felicia and Olivia were sleeping besides her. She remembered, they decided to sleep in an unused temple not too far from the town's gate since they agreed to make their move today's morning.

It was still at late night, she arise and pick a bottle of water from the cart they used to enter the town. Salvador was seen asleep near the cart. Fiorentin drank the water till the bottle is empty. She tried to pull herself.

"Come on, come on. It's unlike you to be so weak." She said to herself. "That dream, it occurs more often these days, I wonder why?" She continued. "Ever since meeting Elraven, I couldn't sleep properly every night because of that dream."

"That gunslinger...why can't I remember his face?" She continued as she sat on the floor, leaned her body to the wall. "It's odd, I've never met Elraven before but when I saw him at the inn, I suddenly remembered this dream...could it be that..the gunslinger is...".

"No, no. It can' t be. What am I thinking? I better get going back to sl..." She said to herself again as she fell asleep on the spot.

**The next morning, at the same time with the previous chapter....**

"My, my. Seeing Alexandria sleeping like this, how priceless!" Olivia whispered to her leader, who was still sleeping. "Huh, oh! What, what?" Fiorentin awakened in surprised. "Morning, princess. Breakfast is ready, let's have some before we go to our next destination." Said Felicia, who was feeding Salvador.

"Oh, OK". Fiorentin replied as they prepared to eat the breakfast. Today's menu is breads and oranges.

After they finished their breakfast, Fiorentin asked Felicia to prepare the carts and Olivia to help her pack their goods. Olivia noticed something when they are done packing the goods, "Fio, your hair..it's mussed."

"Huh? Oh, yeah right! I forgot to combed it!"

"Why? It's unlike you! Let me do the task, OK?" The high priest asked as she picked her comb and start combing her leader's hair.

"Fio, you know what? You could be so cute and soft when the boys are not around, I wonder why?" The high priest asked the Sagramore leader.

"Huh, well I..don't know." Was the only answer the high priest got. "Maybe because she doesn't want to look so vulnerable in front of the boys." Felicia explained to her sister as she prepared Salvador to pull the cart.

"No, it's not like that!! I was just..." She answered with a blush on her face. "Just what, Fio?" The paladin teased her leader further.

"...No, nothing. Maybe you're right." Fiorentin answered calmly. "Now, she's getting back to her original self. OK, I'm done combing your hair, let's move out." Olivia cheerfully stated while picking her goods, and then the three goes to their mission spot.

Their mission spot is one of the main temples inside Payon. The monks in that temple are Sagramore's spy or allies which provided them with information or anything else they need to know in order to take Payon down. They informed George to follow them there last night before the war (which Elraven ignited) happened.

The current Payon is not the same town as they used to know, during their time living in Prontera, Payon was a small town full of kind people. They were very diligent and religious. But now, Payon is an empty town. Only abandoned house and temples everywhere, just like the old man in the bridge told them. The town folks now lived in a forest right besides the town because Lethe Guild put up several high taxes and demanded the town folks to pay half million zenny for the pass to enter the town, which they couldn't afford. The riches, who could afford the taxes and the pass, live in the guild area behind the town where the Lethe guild Headquarters lies.

"Well, this Payon is messed up. I'm starting to miss the old Payon" Felicia said to the group as they walked across several abandoned house. "...Can't agree more. This is more like a haunted town than an Archer town." Olivia hastily agreed her sister.

"Don't worry, Valdomir didn't manage this town quite well. All we need to do is take down Lethe Guild and Payon will get its smile and people back." Their leader gave a optimist statement as usual. The other two smiled to themselves as they remembered something.

"Oh, yeah. About the war last night, what was the result?" Olivia asked her sister. "Well, I fell asleep not too long after we arrived at the temple, so I don't know." The paladin replied. "We didn't see any soldiers from today's morning, so it's safe to assume two possibilities." Fiorentin explained her theory calmly. The other two listened carefully.

"First, Elraven & George won. And now they are thinking about how to get inside here. Second, the soldiers are currently chasing them in the forest, that's why we didn't see any soldiers this morning."

"Wow, quite an explanation. I prefer the first one, though" Olivia stated in awe. "Well, it better be. Because if the second one happens, someone will lose his head!" Fiorentin stated in anger without looking at her comrades. "She is still mad, huh? I'm glad I'm not Elraven" Felicia thought to herself.

They finally arrived at the temple, there, a young girl welcomed them. "Fio, Olivia, Felicia! You finally arrived!!". "Sohee!" Olivia said as she jumped and embraced her friend. "Hey, long time no see. You're as healthy as always!!" The high priest continued.

"Of course!! I'm one of the monks here!! I have to stay healthy!!" Sohee replied cheerfully. "Long time no see, Sohee." Felicia greeted her as they embraced. "Good to see you here, you seem fine comrade" Fiorentin said to her. "Thank you, Fio. I've been dying to see you guys from a week ago when you sent me a message that you would come. I'm afraid you wouldn't make it here, but seeing those two came here makes me feel assured." Sohee explained cheerfully.

"Those two? Who?" Olivia asked the female monk. "George & someone I don't know, they arrived here earlier than you this morning. They are currently waiting in the hall with the other monks to discuss our plan, but it seems that they decided to wait you three arrived first." Sohee explained. The three asked Sohee to bring them inside the temple, and headed right to the hall. There, they saw George, Elraven, & the other monks were eating a Big Foot steak.

"Hey, Alexandria you finally came! Felicia & Olivia too, let's join this winning celebration, OK?" Elraven, who was acting as the chef, asked the three to join them. "What? You..came here before us? How?" Fiorentin asked in disbelieve. "And what celebration? A winning celebration?" Olivia asked the chef.

"It's last night war, Elraven massacred 15 dozens soldiers, leaving no single witness. And based on the information we gained from this temple, the only soldiers Lethe guild possess right now is only monster soldiers and less than 10 dozens soldiers." George replied seriously as he drank a glass of water.

Fiorentin shocked and widened her eyes in disbelieve, "He..massacred 15 dozens soldiers..Midgard's people? How could he...?" Alexandria thought to herself. Felicia seemed aware of this and tap her leader's shoulder, hinting her to hold herself. The three joined the steak party. After the entire temple had their stomachs full, Elraven joined Sohee in the kitchen to cook for the people of Payon living in the woods near Payon.

George joined the other three girls in their room, discussing some matters before they held a meeting with the monks tonight. "OK, tell us about the war last night first." Alexandria asked him. George told them how the war last night goes, including the result and their so called 'massacre' by Elraven Sinclair.

"My god, he really did that?" Olivia asked in disbelieve. "They didn't call him The Angel of Darkness for nothing." Felicia said to the group. "I can't believe this, he didn't...leave a single man alive..how could he?" Fiorentin muttered as George finished the story.

"I know what do you mean, Alexandria. It shocked me at the first time, too. But, I guess it's his way of doing things. I couldn't protest him since he saved my life back there, as he promised you." The champion explained in a serious tone. The room fell in silence. "Oh yeah, how do you get here, George?" Olivia asked trying to break the coldness. "Huh? We met that Frea girl again, along with a ninja named Kirigi and a stalker named Wendy. We found out that she is the leader of Palamedes, although Elraven seemed unaware of what Palamedes is."

"Palamedes is one of the strongest mercenaries groups in Midgard right? What are they doing here?" The high priest asked again. "It seems that, Lethe Guild offered them a job as a reinforcement here. Although their leader said that, they haven't decided to accept the job, not yet. They brought us to their camp, oddly enough, there are only 50 soldiers of them consisting of Ninja, stalker, and Taekwon Master. From my point of view, only that much soldiers wouldn't be enough to make a mercenary group, moreover the one of the strongest."

"Well, but you witnessed one man like Elraven by yourself, right? If the members of Palamedes are like Elraven, I wouldn't be so surprised." Felicia commented the story.

"Well, you're right. Anyway, once we got to the camp, Elraven killed a dozen big foot and start cooking Palamedes the big Foot Steak as a treat for doing us a favor. After that, we along with Palamedes march through the town's gate. Thank to the massacre last night, only one injured soldier guarded the gate, and since we were with Palamedes, he didn't have enough time to check and let us in. All over the way from the forest to the town, Elraven and Frea talked a lot of things happily. Even a blind man could tell that they really like each other. We parted ways around the temple, Palamedes headed to the guild area behind the town and Elraven start cooking the big foot steak as a treat for the monks in temple, although the monk didn't seem too eager to eat a meat. And then, you three arrived that's all." The champion concluded his story.

"Hm, I see. Palamedes is yet to accept the job, right? That means we can still bring them to our side, they will be a great reinforcements for us." Alexandria stated to the group. "But, how? Lethe guild could offer them more money than us, right?" Olivia asked her leader.

"Oh yeah, come to think of it. Elraven promised Frea a dance in the festival 3 days from now. Can't we use him to lure her to our side?" George barged in the debate. The room fell in silence, before Fiorentin said,

"Well, looks like this lovey-dovey things will give us a win over Lethe guild. We need to meet Frea and tell her if she and her Palamedes join our side, she can have Elraven and love him all she want, how about it?" Fiorentin proposed with a smirk.

"..Fio, love him all she want, is that statement including...make some younger generation?" Olivia asked in disbelieve. "Well, apparently...yes." Was the only answer she got from her leader. Again, the room fell in silence. "OK, we shall meet at the meeting tonight, then." Fiorentin finished the discussion. "I wonder if this some kind of punishment for Elraven" George though to himself as he waled out from the room.

****

_At the same time with the discussion in the girls room, near the forest where the town folks live.._

"OK, easy there. Here you go kids" Elraven said as he handed the kids some big foot steak. "Hey, Sohee. Do you need some help down there?" The gunslinger asked the long haired girl.

"No, I'm fine. You can take care of the kids there" Sohee replied as she gave the kids parents' their shares of food. "Thank you, sohee." "Thanks, lady" "May god bless you, Sohee" The people of payon thanked her. "Wow, a lot of people like her, huh?" Elraven thought to himself seeing Sohee. After most of the town folks got their share, the two rested for a while.

"Whew, I'm tired of cooking all day long." Elraven said as he sat on the ground.

"Ah, sorry if I made you do all these things. I was just...you are a great cook and Payon's resident had never had a good food for quite a long time so.."

"Don't worry, I understand. I don't mind helping them."

"Thank you then, I'm glad."

"Oh, by the way. You knew Alexandria and the others for a long time?"

"Yes, because they used to come here twice a year before Valdomir take over Midgard, why?"

"No, just wanna know. Why do you live in the temple, where's your parents?"

"Well..um, I'm not a human you know. I'm originally a monster, I don't have parents."

"Huh? Oh, you look human. Sorry I don't know about this."

"That's OK. The former head monk adopt me as a pet here. That's why I'm doing the household chores for them."

"Oh, I see. Hey, I almost forgot. What is a dano festival?"

"Oh, it's a festival held once a year to celebrate the prosperity god gave to this town, it used to be a wonderful party. All town's people gathered and prayed to gods, after that they will do a folk dance. During the festival's night, an aurora will shine across the sky as if decorating the town, it was a blessed festival!"

"Wow, you seemed so happy explaining the festival."

"Oh, sorry. I got carried away, but it was good festival!"

"Was?"

"Well, yeah. After Valdomir ruled Midgard, they appointed the new head monk, Do. Unlike the previous head monks, he is arrogant and corrupt. He chose to live in the guild area rather than the temple, he plays with women, and greedy for money and power. That's why the temple chose to support Sagramore. Not only that, once in a year before the dano festival, he would pick one young girl from the town's people from the forest here as a sacrifice for Lethe Guild."

"What? How inhuman!"

"Yes, and that's not all. He...he..made me as the lead prayer for the victims. I couldn't do anything but obey, I...kinda feel disgusted of myself. I should have protect this town and its people. But all I could do was leading the pray for the victims, although no one ever blamed me, it's still...painful to..do." Sohee continued as tears start flowing from her eyes.

Elraven suddenly remembered George told him this morning about Fiorentin, he couldn't help but fell into silence.

"Hey, Elraven. Do you think what I did was wrong?" Sohee asked him. Her eyes met his. He didn't answer.

****

_At the same time with Elraven-Sohee conversation, in the front gate of Payon Guild castle...._

Frea walked slowly in a hall with the guide of her mighty staff. The soldiers guarding the castle asked her soldiers to wait outside. The soul linker felt a soul waiting ahead of her. "Miss Frea?" The sound of a woman asked her.

"Yes" A short reply from the soul linker. "Goo, we've been waiting for you. Please come with me to the Leader's room. Do you need me to guide you?" The woman replied.

"No, I will be fine. I can feel your soul presence. I'll follow you." She responded as Cecil walked to the Guild's leader room , followed by Frea. The two finally arrived in a room. Frea couldn't see what was the room look like, but judging from the air flow, she could tell it was a big room with several people surrounded her, she felt not more than six souls surrounded her.

"Forgive me for the late introduction, Miss Frea. I'm Cecil, 2nd in command in this guild. Standing from right to left, are the guild commanders, Eddga, Moonlight Flower, Zmey Gonrich, Egnigem Cenia, & Darktroce." The sniper named Cecil introduced the Lethe Guild to the soul linker. The other members stared menacingly on her.

"Heh? A blind soul-linker yet Palamedes Leader? Don't tell me her soldiers are blind too, heh." Moonlinght Flower commented Frea. Frea replied with a smile and said, "Well, Idon't really know about my soldiers, whether they are blind or not, cause you know, I've never seen them before."

Moonlight grunted hearing the reply."You sure can talk, woman." Eddga said to her. "Time will tell whether she can walk the talk." Gonrich continued. Darktroce & Cenia didn't seem to care about the conversation, they just stood silent. All of sudden, Frea felt an imposing soul entered the room.

A gigantic white monster with fire on his back, stared right to the Palamedes leader as he entered the room. "SO, YOU ARE THE LEADER OF PALAMEDES? ALLOW ME TO INTRODUCE MYSELF. I'M GLOOM UNDER NIGHT, LEADER OF LETHE GUILD." The monster introduced himself.

"I'm Frea, it's an honor to meet you."

"WELL, LET'S GET TO THE POINT. YOU HAVE HEARD ABOUT OUR OFFER TO USE YOUR SOLDIER AS OUR REINFORCEMENT, WHAT'S YOUR ANSWER?"

"Well, we are mercenaries. We'll work with you if...you can give us a good payment of course."

"LOOKS LIKE YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND, MISS."

"Understand what?"

"WE WILL NOT PAY YOU WITH MONEY, BUT WITH SOMETHING ELSE."

"What would that be?"

"HONOR CITIZENSHIP OF PAYON GUILD AREA. YOU CAN HAVE MORE THAN MONEY WITH THAT."

"Are you really going to give my 50 soldiers an honor citizenship? That seems..."

"SEEMS WHAT?"

"Uninteresting. I want more."

"UNINTERESTING?! HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT!!"

"Well, yeah. Life isn't just about money or power. Palamedes aren't too interested with money, Lord Gloom under Night."

"DON'T VALUE YOURSELF TOO HIGH, WOMAN!! LETHE GUILD COULD KILL YOUR PALAMEDES ANYTIME WE WANT!!"

"You sure can talk. Especially for a guild who has just lost 15 dozens soldiers last night, hm?"

"YOU! HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT?"

"I'm blind, but I'm not deaf. I heard so many souls screamed last night in the forest, I could tell they have been killed by..a group of people."

"This woman should learn to shut up!!" Moonlight Flower jumped and slashed her scythe towards Frea, only to be blocked by the mighty staff. Seeing this, the other members prepare to attack Frea too but,

"WAIT! WE DON'T INTEND TO FIGHT HERE!!"

As their leader ordered them to stop, Moonlight half-heartedly pulled her scythe back. Frea grinned seeing the guild. Gloom Under Night stared to Frea and said, "THIS IS YOUR LAST WARNING. THINK ABOUT OUR OFFER OR YOU WILL BE DESTROYED." Frea didn't answer. She smiled as she walked away from the castle.

On her way out, she wondered "An honor citizenship or a dance? What should I pick?"

****

Well, that's it for this chapter. The next chapter will be some..preparation for battle. Sorry if I didn't update this chapter faster, my part time job tortures me!!

But, I enjoy it though. Several improvement I made in this chapter are MVP bosses from Somatology laboratory are human characters in this story. And Darktroce is the combination of two remaining Atroces. And tell you what, I'm trying to break the record of the longest fic in Ragnarok Online. The longest I knew so far is, Knight of The World part 2 with 70 chapters, so wish me luck, OK?!

Hope you enjoy this chapter, don't forget to read (and review if you would like to, I'm open for advice. This is my first fic, so I still have a lot to learn!). See you next chapter!!


	21. Serious Talk

**Chapter 20**

_**That night at the temple, the meeting concluded with a plan. Fiorentin & Felicia are going to sneak in the guild area to find Palamedes tomorrow. **_

_Inside the girls' room.... _

Fiorentin looked around her, Felicia & Olivia were already sleeping in their beds. She couldn't sleep because of the nightmare again. She decided to walk outside, trying to get some fresh air so she can relax her mind. When she went out from her room, suddenly she saw a man, standing in the darkness just like in her nightmare.

She quickly pulled her claymore, but "Do you really want to kill me that much?" stopped her. "Elraven? For the love of god!! What are you doing there? You surprised me!!" The former princess protested."Surprised you?! You were the one who surprised me with your claymore!" A smooth respond.

"...Well, right. Sorry about that" Sweet apology from the short girl. "OK,OK. Never mind, then" Sweet reply from the man. "What are you doing there, by the way? You couldn't sleep, El?" Fiorentin asked without looking on the gunslinger's face. Elraven gave a little smile. "Right. I couldn't sleep. So, I tried to walk a bit" He responded.

"Well, same here" A short reply for Elraven, who sweat his head quite much, "Hm? What a coincidence, huh?". But the former princess didn't seem too eager to continue chatting, "Yeah, maybe. Good night", she said as she goes to her room.

"Wait! Hey..can I talk to you..for a minute? Outside?" Elraven reluctantly asked the grumpy lord knight. Alexandria gave Elraven (who was trying his best to avoid the terror) the deadliest stare on earth before finally answering," Fine". And the two walked outside. "So, what do you want to talk about?" The little princess boldly asked the poor Elraven.

"Well, my actions two days ago towards you, I..apologize. I should have been more careful not to say anything makes you bother even more" Elraven said with deep regret. Fiorentin glared him with anther terror eyes before finally saying, "Wow, can't see it coming from you. Apology accepted, Elraven. I apologize too, for being cynical".

Elraven smiled and shouted, "Really? Thanks god! Oh, thank you Alexandria. You don't know how..". "But!" Fiorentin cut the gunslinger's words. "Do it one more time and I'll have the entire Sagramore chasing your head. The entire Midgard if we win this war" Fiorentin continued with a smirk seeing the jaw dropped Elraven, "OK...OK!". "Well, it's all forgiven then" The lord knight calmly stated.

But, Elraven giggled hearing the former princess. This brings out the curiosity of the lord knight, "What's so funny, Angel of Darkness?". "No, it was just..seeing you like that, acting like you are a queen, I feel like I'm a big brother, hehe." The gunslinger said while readjusting his purple glasses.

"A big brother like you? I would pity the sister" A cruel reply. "Hey, don't say that! That's cruel!" Elraven disagreed. "Serves you right." another cruel reply. "You really are...cruel" The saddened gunslinger sweat his head. "I'll take that as a compliment." The former princess replied with a grin.

"_Oh, crap. She's a total dictator!! I bet whoever becomes her boyfriend would die of terror!!" _Elraven madly though to himself. "What are you thinking, Elraven? If you have something to say, spill it out! You're a man, right?" Fiorentin teased the mad gunslinger. "No, I have nothing to say. Guess I'll go back to bed right now. Bye, Alexandria!" Elraven goes away from the former princess.

"El, wait!" Elraven stopped and turn his back. "What? Any other you would like to tell me, o mighty princess?" The gunslinger cynically asked. "Don't be so cynical. I'm serious this time!" A harsh reply for the sleepy gunslinger. "OK, OK. Sorry, What do you want to say?" Elraven looked towards the calm girl.

"I want to talk about...you killing the whole soldiers last night." Elraven already figured out what was he going to listen. "Are you going to express your opinion about showing mercy for the opponents?" Elraven gave a wild guess. "Hm, I see. You pretty much heard the story from George, huh?" The former princess replied with another stare.

"Yes. And I'm not gonna change my method of doing things like this. I'm not going to show mercy. So, there's no point of talking about this" Elraven came up with the first argument. "Even if you're fighting your own countrymen, El?" The two keep locked each other's eyes. "No exception. I believe whoever ready to kill must ready to lose his or her own life as well. This is war, not a drama novel. How can you fight in a war when you pity your enemies?" Elraven responded with a harsh reality.

"Do you realize your statement made you seem like you only care about yourself, El?" The gunslinger quite surprised that the young girl could say such things. But he still answered, "Well, it's not like your belief will do you any good". The former princess disagreed, "Why is that?". "Because there's no point on fighting if you hesitate. You only end up hurting yourself even more" A short but lethal respond from Elraven.

The two fell for silence as the cold night wind struck the temple, but their current heat is cold enough without the wind. "I'm...hesitating? You're joking right? Mercy is different from hesitate" Fiorentin gave a cynical smile as she voiced her mind. "In your case, no. George told me you prayed all night long after winning a war because you though what you did was a sin. So, was that how you carry this war for one long year? Hesitating and regretting? Don't you know your virus is starting to influence George and Felicia? And maybe Olivia will be the next. And then maybe the entire Sagramore will be the next!" A reply from Elraven which the lord knight didn't want to hear.

Fiorentin couldn't believe the gunslinger's statement. She wanted to give him a reply. But something held her tongue so she couldn't speak. It's as if, she was stroke by an arrow of truth. "That's...a lie" Was the only thing she managed to spill out. "Look at me in the eyes and say that again, Alexandria" Elraven asked the yellow haired girl politely.

Fiorentin looked the black haired man right in the eyes. His eyes were soft and gentle, but somewhat intriguing. It's as if he could see through her mind. He knew what's happening inside her mind. She hated to admit it, but he was right. Maybe she really was hesitating. Fiorentin wanted to get his eyes off hers, but somehow she wouldn't dare to ask. It's odd, she used to be brave against anyone.

"Don't look at me like that. I don't need your pity" Fiorentin tried to deny the truth. "I'm not pitying you. Why would I pity you? You don't need a pity. You need something something else. You need to straighten your belief" A soft reply from the gunslinger. The former princess couldn't find the exact words to respond.

"Am I right? Don't you know? Felicia, Olivia, and George cared about you? You didn't realize it, huh? You never talked about your burdens to them, you never talked about you problems to them, you never talked about your hesitations to them. They were always there for you, you know? Don't you realize? While you're busy grieving for the people you killed, or should I say the people who chose to be your enemy, you also gave the people you protect a new hope, a new happiness, a new life?" Elraven continued.

"What..enemy? Valdomir made them as their soldiers. It's not their own choices" The lord knight tried to defend herself. "No. They could rebel if they wanted, but they didn't do it. They chose to be your enemies and that's final." Another harsh reality from Elraven. "That didn't change the fact that they are still Midgard people, my people!!" Fiorentin shouted as the heat tension raised.

Elraven couldn't contain himself anymore and loudly responded,"Right! And that didn't change the fact that you're hesitating!". "I'm not!" Fiorentin took her Claymore and slashed it right to Elraven's neck. Blood sprayed from the wound as the result of the sudden attack. Elraven seemed surprised but stay calmed. He didn't scream or make noises, but rather put his attention back to the shocked lord knight. Fiorentin herself didn't seem to understand what she has just done. Her body was trembling as she slowly dropped her Claymore to the ground.

She felt guilty when she saw Elraven was bleeding like hell,"I'm...I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I didn't know what...I didn't realize....". "Your actions only proved that...I'm right after all" She stopped apologizing when she heard another statement from the gunslinger. She fell in deep silent hearing the gunslinger.

"I believe that Alexandria is a great warrior, she could easily win a little war. I've heard about you defeating Turtle General in quite easy way. I defeated Drake with so much effort, but you defeated a greater opponent with such ease. You are powerful, very powerful. All you need to do, is put your power to protect your people. It's normal to feel guilty after killing someone. But it's not normal to keep that guilty for a long time. What's important is not the people you kill, but the people you protect. The people you care about, and the people who cared for you. You need to make up your reason, strengthen your heart and mind. Chose your own path, the true path. Lead them to their happiness, their new lives, their new hopes. If you can't shoulder that guilt by yourself, look around you, there's a lot of people care for you. Just open your eyes a bit more, Alexandria." Elraven continued with a smile.

Fiorentin widened her eyes after she heard such words. But, she didn't dare to look at the gunslinger. She was afraid to admit him, "I...I don't need..your pity. I don't need your...advice. I don't...". Her mouth suddenly stop talking as she felt a gentle pat on her head. Elraven was patting her head. Not to mention he was smiling while doing it.

Fiorentin wanted to tell him to stop, but some parts inside her wants another. The gunslinger's hand was so warm, not to mention it was soft. _"It's odd, come to think of it he's a gunslinger. But his hand is soft" _The lord knight peacefully though to herself as she closed her eyes. Suddenly her mind remembered something, she has felt this warm pat before.

When she wandered her mind, she remembered who give her such gentle pat. It was her father, King Tristan. And before she realized it, tears flowed her cheeks. She didn't understand why, but she felt a deep peacefulness on her heart. Her worries were erased at the moment. Elraven smiled seeing the former princess. _"She cries, that means she really held some guilty feelings in her heart. But, I think it will be alright from now on. She will take the right path"_ Elraven said to himself as he stop patting the lord knight's head.

****

_The next morning..._

Alexandria awakened in her bed. Felicia and Olivia was still sleeping besides her. "Wait! Why am I here? What was that? A dream?" She first thought to herself. But once she saw her Claymore which lied on the floor, stained with blood on its edge, she realized it wasn't a dream.

****

_**Well, I tried to put some emotions in this chapter. Hope it didn't bore you. I also made this chapter because a friend of mine asked me whether I will make Elraven-Fiorentin as a couple, to which I replied that would be a spoiler. I would rather have their relationship like a brother-sister relationship for now. Who knows what might happen in the future? **_

_**OK, hope u enjoy this chapter. The battle will come up (maybe) at the next chapter. Please read( and review^^). I would take any advice as consideration, OK?!**_

_**Big thanks to Willy, who warned me about this chapter!! Thank you, bro!!!**_


	22. Unexpected!

**Disclaimer : It's been long time since I last wrote this, but I do not own Ragnarok Online (but I own this story). **

**Chapter 21**

_**Author notes : I'm sorry for some swearing in this chapter, that's why I rated this story T for language and violence.**_

Elraven was helping Sohee to prepare the breakfast for the temple at the temple's kitchen. But because the conversation they had at the forest yesterday, the two didn't talk much.

"Um, Sohee...can you pass me the knife?"

"OK..." She said as she gave the knife. The two fell into silence again.

"Damn, why can't I talk to her? Because I didn't answer her question yesterday? What should I say? Move on? Get over with it? No,no,no!" The gunslinger thought to himself. But, another problem arriving as Fiorentin entered the kitchen.

"Morning" The yellow haired girl greeted the two.

"Morning..." But, only the black haired man replied. He then felt someone staring at him. It was the Claymore wielder, staring right to his neck. He had a bandage covering his neck,which means that the last night 'expressing' wasn't a dream. It was real. But to avoid unnecessary conflicts, Elraven chose not to respond, and went back to cook the breakfast.

"Hm, his neck is injured. So, it wasn't a dream after all." The former princess ensured herself as she slowly approached the gunslinger.

"Oh, crap! She's coming, first Sohee and now her! I bet the next is my vi...hey, wait. I already lost mine, didn't I?" Elraven foolishly thought to himself. But, before Fiorentin could reach him, a loud shout came from the temple's gate. "I don't care about your opinion!! I want her!! Where is she?!!".

"That voice, it can't be.."Sohee surprisingly muttered to herself, much to the attention of Elraven & Fiorentin. "Who?" Elraven asked, but before he could get an answer, a short grumpy old man entered the kitchen. "Ah, Sohee!! Long time no see!!" He shouted with a smirk. Sohee seems scared of him and hide behind Elraven's back.

"Now, now. Don't be so scared, Sohee. I'm not here to hurt you, OK? I'm going to give you some..honor." The bald man said devilishly.

"No, no. Please, not again. Please..leave me..alone!!" Sohee begged slowly from the back of confused Elraven. "Hey, Sohee. Is this the 'Do' head monk you told me yesterday?" Elraven asked the fromer pet monster. Sohee nodded.

"Sohee, I'm not here to ask you to become the lead prayer for the festival again, I'm here to ask you to be..more than that!"

"What...what is it?"

"I ask you to become...the sacrifice herself. Isn't it nice? You will have the honor to meet the god yourself!!" Do answered menacingly.

"NO!" Sohee screamed in fear. Several monks entered the kitchen, begged do not to do his ill intention. "Head monk, please!! This is wrong!!" "You can't take one of the monks here as a sacrifice!" "Please, stop this sacrificing things, head monks!!" Were several protest the monks expressed.

But, the devil head monk easily replied with, "Shut up! First, you told me not to pick sacrifice from the town's residents! Now, you told me I can't pick this monster as a sacrifice?! She's not even human to begin with". Sohee began to cry as she heard the head monk.

"Hey, pops. Would you mind to shut your crap? I mean, Sohee is more human than you are, you bald headed short bastard! Didn't you know anything about something called manners? Your voice sounded like a big foot shitting in a forest while making out with your mom with his eyes blindfolded!! Not to mention that your face looked like a grumpy savage smoking weeds!!" Elraven shouted to Do.

"HEY! What did you call me again?! What did you call me again?! Don't stick your nose to my business, brat!!"

"OK! Then let me stick this to your business!!" Elraven replied as he aimed his Tristan right in front of Do face. The head monk widened his eyes seeing the automatic handgun. "Hey, hey. Put that thing away from me, put that thing away!!" He asked Elraven to no avail, because the gunslinger gave him a closer look of his gun instead of aiming it some other way. Do suddenly felt a cold metal touch his neck from behind. It was Fiorentin with her Claymore.

"Sir, it seems that you're unwanted here. Please leave now. Or would you like to find out how long it will take for me to cut your head off?" The former princess asked coldly. With a gun and a sword ready to take his life out, Do ran out from the temple while shouting, "This is not over yet!! I'll be back!! You heard me?! I'll be back!".

The monks thanked Elraven & Fiorentin for their act at the kitchen. But of cousre, the most thankful was Sohee. "Thank you, thank you so much you two! If you weren't there, I would have been taken by him right now! Thank you so much!!" She said while repeatedly bowing her head. Elraven responded with smile,"No, no. You're right about him. He's a bastard. He deserves that".

"What about this sacrificing things? I haven't heard of it before." Alexandria asked without seemed to care about the joy of Sohee. "Well, it's..." But before Sohee could answer, George, Olivia, and Felicia showed up. "Hey, what's with the noise? Did someone start fight here?" George asked reluctantly. "Good timing, you three. Sohee and the whole temple will tell us something we don't know about this town, right?" Fiorentin said with a killing glare to the monks. They had no choice but to explain everything they hide.

"My god, and you didn't do anything to fight back? What are you guys? How dare you called yourselves monks!!" Olivia expressed her disbelieve. "Couldn't you at least let us know? We could do something with this immoral sacrifice, you know?" Felicia shared her opinion. "A bunch of cowards trying to protect themselves. You didn't do anything to stop him, huh?" George asked the monks sarcastically.

"No, no. He is supported by the Lethe Guild. If we tried to stop him, he will kill all of us!!" One of the monks defended himself. "So, you choose to live as coward rather than die fighting for your beliefs? How shameful. Did you ask to be the part of Sagramore to further protect yourselves, too?" Fiorentin cynically shared her anger. The monks couldn't reply. They knew it was very coward of them to use their own people for their own safety, yet they couldn't do anything about it. "Princess, please stop. It's not the monks fault, but it's Do's fault this sacrificing happens!" Sohee finally spoke to break the cold silence. The others paid their attention on her.

"It's not that we didn't regret our doings!! Because we knew it was a mistake, we decided to support you!! Please understand!" She continued. Fiorentin suddenly thought to herself, "Killing the people they should have protect. Come to think of it, maybe I'm no different from them". She then stared towards the gunslinger, who got himself injured trying to tell her to strengthen her hearts. She remembered the parts about, not burdening this all by herself.

"All of you!" She said with a high tone, making the monks turn their attention on her. "It's a shame you used your own people for your own safety!". The monks didn't dare to look at her as she continued, they chose to looked down to the floor.

"Sacrificing others when you know you could do something was the wrong things to do! I'm sure you realized that! But you still did it, though."

The whole temple paid their attention on her.

"But, we live not to regret our doings! We live to make up for our mistakes!!". The monks started to feel some forgiveness in her words.

"It's not too late right now. You can still make up for your doings. By protecting the remaining town folks. Or to be short should I say, move on! Fight! Do something!! Regrets won't make your feelings better!!" The former princess declared to the monks, who were starting to cry.

"But, how? We don't have power to fight.." Asked one of the monks.

"You don't need power to fight. Courage and faith would be enough. Tonight, we from Sagramore will ambush the Lethe Guild headquarters. All we need you to do, is securing the town residents in the forest to a safer place. Can you do that for us?" Alexandria replied to the monks.

"Yes, yes. We'll do anything to help you!" The monk answered with teary eyes. They cheered because they got another chance to redeem themselves. "Fio, you forgave them! Why?" Felicia whispered her leader one question.

"Well, we make mistakes. That's a given. I'm not going to complicate this problem any further. We're not much of a human than they are. Rather than let our anger got the best of us, let's help them correct their mistakes, shall we?" The Sagramore leader replied to her group. Her three friends surprised when they heard her. Especially Felicia, who widened her eyes hearing her leader saying such things. The Fiorentin she knew would have made the monks cried for their sins by telling them how much cost they gave to the town folks rather than simply forgiving them or sarcastically commented their doings, much like she did to Elraven. "Wow, what happened to her? She's not talking about sins anymore" The paladin thought to herself.

"Well, if you said so. You're the boss, after all." George concluded, followed by the nod from Olivia. "But, Fio. How about our deal with Palamedes? If they refuse to join us, would you still attack Lethe Guild? Palamedes could be our enemy, you know?" Felicia warned her leader.

"Well, that's a possibility. If they refuse us, we will sent Olivia by using the warp portal to Alberta to bring our soldiers here. Meanwhile, we can defend ourself by using..him." Fiorentin pointed Elraven, who fell into a deep silent since the beginning of the conversation with the monks.

"Me?" The gunslinger narrowed his eyes.

"Yes, either by using your strategy to kill all of them or using you as a shield so Frea won't attack us." The lord knight calmly replied. Elraven dropped his jaw hearing the answer, but he quickly regained himself.

"...Well, George told me all about Palamedes last night. And I've met them in person so, I don't think they are a corrupt person like Do or Lethe Guild. I'm sure they'll join Sagramore if you ask them politely...and give them payment of course." The gunslinger responded.

"We already gave them a million zenny from you. Would you like me to add you as the part of the payment?" Fiorentin replied without looking back to Elraven.

"If that means I could be together with Frea, then I don't mind." Elraven simply answered much to the shock of his comrades. "Wait, wait! Does '_huhu' _this mean you really '_huhu' _in love with her?!" George asked while holding his laugh. "Hm, who knows. But, I don't mind her company and I like her attitude. Although she can't see me." Elraven replied with a smile. George laughed like crazy hearing the answer.

"Oh? You realized she is blind?" Fiorentin asked again, still not looking on him. "Yes, mostly because she remembered me by recognizing my voice in our latest encounter. But, it makes her even cuter." The Angel of Darkness gave his respond. "Wow. Is this the true power of love? You don't even care about her handicap? Don't tell me you're going to marry her?" Felicia tried to tease the gunslinger. "I wonder how you will propose her? Fiorentin took her turn. "Can I be your best man?" George asked loudly. "Let me decide your children name if you two really married!!" Olivia proposed her idea to the frustrated Elraven (frustrated because the non-stop questions).

"Well, I don't know about that. I only said I like her company, I didn't say I love her. And I promised her a dance, it's not like a marriage will come soon, OK?" Elraven grunted as he leaves the room. Fiorentin giggles seeing the gunslinger irritated. "That serves him right. Now, let's do our parts for the plan. George & Olivia, you two escort the monks, Sohee, and the town folks towards the outskirts of the forest. Felicia, you come with me as planned yesterday, and someone please tell Romeo to wait here and inform you with his talkie if something goes wrong, OK? I'll have him light some fire signal using his grenade to let me and Felicia now if something goes wrong" Fiorentin ordered her group.

"Who is Romeo?" George asked reluctantly. "Elraven, you dummy!" Olivia answered as she goes out from the room.

****

_Not long after the morning shock by Elraven-Fiorentin, at the Lethe Guild castle...._

"Yes, master Gloom. No doubt about it!! Those people must be some rebellions member or whatsoever!! You must kill them immediately!!" Do asked in madness to Gloom Under Night inside the castle's hall.

"REBELLIONS? ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT SAGRAMORE?" Replied the gigantic monster.

"I..I don't know, but our plan on resurrecting 'him' won't be executed properly this way!! We only need one more sacrifice but they are in our way!!"

"HMPH! FIRST PALAMEDES, AND NOW SAGRAMORE. FINE! I'LL TAKE THEM OUT BY MYSELF. CECIL! TELL DARKTROCE TO KEEP HIS EYES ON PALAMEDES, AND TELL CENIA TO TAKE EDDGA AND MOONLIGHT WITH HER TO THE FOREST WHERE THE TOWN RESIDENTS LEAVE. IF THEY REALLY ARE REBELLION SOLDIERS, THEY MIGHT HAVE PREPARED SOMETHING THERE. I WILL GO TO THE TEMPLE AND DESTROY IT ONCE I KNEW WE HAVE SECURED SOHEE!!!" Gloom Under Night declared his order to his vice leader, who nodded and leave the hall to inform the whole guild about the order.

Do smirked seeing this. "Hehehe, now you will all pay for getting in my way!!".

****

_Later that afternoon..._

Felicia and Fiorentin used the pass they won from the fun house to enter the guild area. The guild area is full of gorgeous and luxurious looking building, in contrast to the town itself. "Well, looks like 'the has' of Payon have made luxury for themselves, huh?" The Sagramore leader commented the view she's watching. "Now, how are we going to find Palamedes? If we ask the residents one by one they will be suspicious of us." Felicia asked her leader.

"This will sound stupid, but all we need to do is to find people with an unfamiliar clothes while looking for Frea. Taekwon Master, Star Gladiator, Ninja, Stalker, or Soul Linker, they are all wearing an unfamiliar clothes for us, right?" The leader answered calmly while looking around the premises. Felicia just nodded without much asking. They tried to find the soul linker and at the same time an unfamiliar clothes.

"Ah, there's one of them!" The paladin said while pointing her fingers to Wendy the Stalker, who is feeding her drops with orange juice. "I've never seen that kinda clothes before. It must be..one of the Palamedes, right?" Felicia asked her leader.

"Maybe, just wait and see."

"Because it will be a bad move if we ask her without knowing Palamedes is Lethe's right now?"

"Exactly, Felicia."

The two waited Wendy to make a move for quite a while. Until finally, Frea approached her soldier. "Speaking of the devil!" Fiorentin muttered with smile. "Too bad Elraven isn't here. I want to see his expression!" Felicia thought to herself as the two approached the soul linker. But unknown to them, the soul linker noticed their soul presences. "My, my. Isn't it the princess who came along with Elraven back at the fun house? But, I don't know your friend. Judging by the footsteps, you're a lady!" Frea said much to the two surprise.

The reasoning was more than enough to impress Fiorentin. "Wow, never thought you would notice. Nice to meet you again, Miss Frea."

"Same here. Nice to see you again, Miss Fiorentin. Would you like to introduce your friend?"

"Oh, right. The lady beside me is Felicia, my childhood friend."

"Nice to see..I mean meet you, Miss Felicia."

"Well, it's an honor seeing you. Nice knowing you, Miss Frea." The paladin replied the introduction.

"And this is my friend Wendy, with her drops, Willy."

"Nice to see you all." The stalker greeted the Sagramore group.

"It seems that Elraven isn't here, huh?" The soul linker expressed her disappointment. Fiorentin gave a code to Felicia, asking Felicia to let her do the talking.

"Well, actually...we're the one in need, that's why we didn't bring Elraven with us."

"What can I do for you?"

"We already found out about you being the Leader of Palamedes, that's why I need to discuss something with you."

"Oh, do you need my help for something, Alexandria of Sagramore?"

Fiorentin & Felicia shocked to hear the soul linker words. "She...she knew?! But, how?!" Fiorentin hardly thought to herself. Wendy gave a little smile seeing the two friend panicking, but she decided to let her leader took care of them.

"How do you...know about me?"

"Well, simply because I've been wanting to see you."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I've been suspicious since I met you at the fun house. Why would someone throw a silver made head band just to gamble? Like, she doesn't even care about herself? And above all others, she's seems to be accompanied by some skilled warriors. So, I presumed if you're not a mercenary group like us you must be a rebellion army. Because commoners or Valdomir soldiers wouldn't do that. So, I asked my right hand man, a ninja named Kirigi to follow you from shadow, or to be more precise to spy on you."

"What? We were being spied but we didn't notice at all? Palamedes isn't just a name, then!" Felicia thought to herself as she admitted Palamedes.

"So, you knew about us all along?" Alexandria asked again.

"Yes, I knew about your plan to enter the town. And I knew about Elraven killing 15 dozens soldiers, their souls cried all night long. I couldn't even get a proper sleep because of that. Scary, huh? To think that such massacre could be done by one man?"

Fiorentin and Felicia didn't reply her words.

"Well, anyway. Since Elraven & his friend named George didn't seem to be a bad guy, I ask Wendy to steal their money and help the injured Willy to see their true nature. It was all a setup. And since they were not a bad men, I chose to help them entering the town."

"Well, you pretty much a brilliant thinker, huh? Are you going to tell Lethe Guild about us?"

"No, I'm on your side. They are boring and corrupt! My whole comrades will rebel against me if I took their offer."

"Is this some kind of joke?"

"No. I didn't want to join them. All they care is about prosperity and power. Palamedes is a group consist of people who wants a better life because Valdomir ruined theirs."

"But, your mercenary status as one of the strongest? How did you gain them?"

"We gained our mercenary status because we helped Valdomir's Erebus Guild to slay the entire Orc Village, who was never friendly to begin with. We defeated 500 Orc soldiers by using 50 soldiers, that's why!"

Fiorentin and Felicia didn't really believe her story.

"How do we know you're not lying?" Felicia asked the cheerful Soul Linker.

"How about I order Palamedes to join Sagramore?"

This shocked the two even more. But, Fiorentin quickly pulled herself.

"You are mercenaries right, what about your payment?"

"Elraven already gave me a million zenny, right? And besides, we've been dying to meet Sagramore. Because we don't like Valdomirs to begin with. All the jobs we took for them were only slaying monsters, not human. That's why I refused to join Lethe guild."

Fiorentin stared to Frea's blind eyes. She knew the soul linker can't see her, but she could feel honesty and courage in those eyes.

"And besides, If Palamedes join Sagramore, I can spend much more time with Elraven!!" Frea happily thought to herself.

"Well, if that the case...I'll let you join us, what do you think Felicia?"

"Huh? Well...they didn't seem to lie, so...it's up to you leader!"

Wendy, who've been stood silent seeing how the thing progress, smiled seeing the Sagramore warriors.

"So, they aren't a stoic group, huh? This should be fun!" She thought to herself.

"So, shall we shake hands, Alexandria?" Frea asked the Sagramore leader.

"Well, ok." But, before they could do the shaking, they felt an enormous strength coming for them and quickly dispatched. Darktroce gigantic slash didn't hit any of them because of that.

"What? An Atroce with 2 butcher knives?" Wendy shouted seeing the mosnter.

"No, he's not ordinary Atroce. He's two times bigger than an Atroce!" Fiorentin answered as she prepared her Claymore.

"That's right. I'm Darktroce. The combination of two Atroces. I came here to kill you all, especially you Palamedes!! How dare you betray our offer this way!?!" Darktroce explained with a menacing voice.

Before the others prepare their battle stance, Fiorentin already declared, "Let me handle him. Consider this as a service for joining us", with a smile on her face. And with that, she dashed to Darktroce and slashed her sword.

****

_At the same time, in the outer forest...._

George and Olivia were helping the monks escorting the town's resident. They were told that Lethe Guild will search for another sacrifice so they better hide with the help of the monks in the outskirt area with Payon. Olivia and George used the bridge area to make their job easier.

"G, come in G. How's the thing going out there?" Elraven talked through the talkie he gave George earlier. Elraven waited at the temple as planned.

"So far so good, El. The people of Payon is quietly walking through the bridge, copy!" George replied seemingly enjoyed the talkie.

"G, what about Sohee?"

"Huh? She's still escorting a group of kids with Olivia. What's up, El?"

"No, nothing."

George went back to guide the residents. But, suddenly..

"Gyaaaaaaaaakkhhh!!" One monk screamed much to the shocked of the entire place. George and Olivia hurriedly saw what happened. In the other side of the bridge, the monk was already dead. Eddga thrust his claw to the monks torso.

"Kyaaaaaaakh!!" The town folks panicked and scattered everywhere in the bridge seeing the monster. "Damn, this isn't good! Olivia, bring Sohee with you!! Go with the monks to escort the residents through the back woods heading to the fun house, I'll take care of him!!" George said as he rushed towards Eddga, who threw the monk's dead body on him. George catched the monk, but Eddga gave him a slash, knocking George several steps back and cutting the monk into three.

"You shouldn't let your attention caught by another things when you fight, moron!!" Eddga shouted as he gave George another slash.

Meanwhile, Olivia was running with Sohee using the other route, along with the town folks.

"Olivia, will it be alright to leave George alone fighting Eddga? Eddga is strong!!"

"Don't worry about him! George is a dummy, but he is no weakling!" Olivia answered with smile. But their attempt to escape was stopped when they and the town folks witnessed something in front of them. It was Egnigem Cenia & Moonlight Flower standing right in front of them.

The whole town backed several steps seeing the two S-Class monsters. "Oh,no!" Sohee muttered to herself. "This is not good!!" Olivia thought when she saw Moonlight Flower slowly walking into her.

_Meanwhile, at the temple...._

"George, what's happening?! George?!!" Elraven shouted through the talkie, but nobody answered.

"Damn, something bad really happened!! I need to inform Alexandria!" He said to himself as he prepared his grenade launcher. But suddenly, he felt a strong aura suppressing him.

What? What is this?! This aura...it's like.. when I met Ktullanux!!" He thought to himself . Unknown to him, Gloom Under Night is already standing in front of the temple, casting his gigantic fire ball.

"FIRE BALL!!!" He shouted as he shot the giant fire ball to the temple.

GLAAAAAAR!!!!

The attack destroyed the whole temple into pieces. Gloom Under night walked slowly towards the ruins

of the temple, and checked whether someone is still alive or not by checking the soul presence.

" SURVIVORS, ZERO. MISSION COMPLETED." He said to himself as he used the teleportation spell to leave the spot.

_********_

Well, the next chapter will be Eddga vs George. I don't like to say this because it will spoil the story, but don't hope all the protagonists will win, OK? I made Gloom Under Night could feel the soul presence because he's a ghost type monster.

Anyway, thank u for reading (and if you don't mind, PLEASE REVIEW!!!^^). SEE U NEXT CHAP!!!


	23. Fist of The Tigers

**Chapter 22**

"Sohee, run with the monks and take the residents with you, now!!" Olivia ordered as Moonlight Flower slowly approaching.

"Oh, you're going to fight me? I think a high priest couldn't fight other than demons and undead?" Moonlight flower mocked Olivia who pulled her hardcover book. "Well,maybe. But, I won't give up without a fight." The high priest replied with a trembled voice. "Cenia, how long do you think it will takes for me to kill her?" The bell wielding monster asked the swordswoman joyfully. But instead of giving any answer, she gave Moonlight a stare. "You're boring as usual. No fun at all!" Moonlight sounds bored. The situation angered Olivia, who thought that the two didn't even care about her.

"Hey, don't joke with me!!" She shouted as she dashed towards the two. But, she stopped she felt something cold inside her stomach as blood starts watering from her torso. It was Moonlight's scythe thrust right on her belly. "Ah..ah...akh." She muttered as Moonlight pulled off her scythe. "Well, we didn't take you as a joke. We simply take you as..nothing, nothing at all." Moonlight stated as Olivia fell to the ground.

"Olivia!!" Sohee ran for her unconscious friend. Bloods flowing from Olivia's stomach as Sohee approached and grab her body. "Olivia, wake up! Olivia!" The former pet monster cried for the priests. "Oh, how touching! To think a monster could cry for mortals!" Moonlight gave another mock. Sohee looked at Moonlight and then begged, "Please! Please don't kill her! Take me if you want, but please don't kill her!"

"OK, you don't want me to kill her? Now pick one." Moonlight replied with an evil grin. "Pick...what?" Sohee confused. "Can you see those chicken monks hiding behind the trees? Now choose, you come with me then I kill the monks or I kill the monks then you come with me." Moonlight Flower replied as Sohee widened her eyes.

****

"Triple Attack!" George gave his punches to return Eddga's claws. Eddga step backwards and threw another claws as George defended himself using his knuckles. The tiger monster shot his fire balls as George rush backwards and jumped to avoid the balls. As he landed to the ground he threw his Finger Offensives but Eddga blocked the spirits, again with the fire balls. George wasted not time as he quickly dashed towards Eddga and gave Eddga an uppercut, knocking him down.

"Guh, not bad! You used the spirits as a cover for your next attack!"

"Well, you shouldn't let your attention caught by something else in a fight, right?"

"Heh, you can talk!"

Eddga regained his feet and prepared to resume the fight. George moved slowly towards the tiger monster, and again threw his finger offensive. Eddga uses Endure to defend himself as he gave George another slash. George dodged and threw another uppercut. Eddga catch George's hand and slammed him to the ground. "Ukh", George muttered as he landed on the bridge. Eddga wasted no chance, he didn't let George's hand go as he continuously slam George again and again, using the concrete bridge to his advantage. "Akh, ah. DAMN!!" George grunted as his body hit the bridge again. Eddga threw him to the air, while preparing to finish George with his claw.

"Come here!! Have the taste of my claws!!"

"I will be cut in half if I don't do something!!" George rolled his body and readied himself to return the claws as he quickly summon another spirits in the air.

"Oh, you wanna play mortals? Fine!"

"Take this, tiger!! Finger Offensive!!"

Eddga dodged the spirits as George landed to the ground. The two didn't wait for their enemies to start the party. George chanted his 'Fury' as Eddga chanted another 'Endure'. Eddga rushed towards George only to be introduced to George's 'Raging Palm Strike'. The attack hit him repeatedly, not even the Endure manage to give him proper protections. "Guk, keh!" Eddga muttered as George rampantly attacked him. Eddga slowly bleeds his head as the non-stop attack continued. George didn't let Eddga have any openings, when he's done with his palms, he used his "Hyper Spirit Sphere' to give Eddga another finger Offensive. "Gah!", Eddga stepped several steps backwards as the spirits hit him. Triple Attack comes after that. "Uh!", before Eddga could react George rampantly stroke him with Quadruple Attack. But, before George finishes Eddga by using his Raging thrust, the battered monster threw something at George. It was 5 Molotov bombs which eddga created quickly using his Demonstration technique. The surprised George didn't manage to dodge it.

GLAAAAAR!!!

The bombs explosion sound pierced the entire woods as they destroyed half of the bridge into pieces. After the smokes are cleared, Eddga appeared from the smoke bars.

"Now, I wonder if that punk died!" Eddga muttered to himself as he looked down to the destroyed bridge. He didn't find any dead bodies flowing in the river or some fleshes of human meats, although he noticed some bloods in several points on the bridge.

"Heh, he died alright." The monster thought to himself when suddenly, the spot where he stood destroyed and a strike sent him flying to the air "Ukh!" Eddga muttered as he fell to the bridge, nearly falling to the river. The attack came from George, who jumped to the river when the bombs exploded and hid himself under the bridge to attack Eddga.

"How?!" Eddga asked in disbelieve as he stood up. "Why should I tell you?!" George replied with as he rushed towards Eddga, but he was quickly knocked back by Eddga's claws, wounding him in his right hands which he used to block the claws. "Heh, you forced yourself too much punk" Eddga thought to himself as he noticed George neck and legs bleeding.

"So, the explosion hurt him after all." The monster prepared himself with another fire balls. Bu this time, instead of throwing it to George, Eddga burned his own claws with the balls.

"What are you doing, tiger? Killing yourself ?!" The champion wondered.

"Keep joking!! It's been long enough since the last time I used this! Now you will witness, FIRE CLAW!!" Eddga roared as he pulled his now burning claws

"OK, that's not good!" George thought to himself as suddenly, Eddga appeared right in front of him and slashes him with the burning claws. "Aaaakh!" George screamed as blood splattered from his torso. And not only that, the attack got him some burning wounds too. Eddga didn't waste this chance as he rampantly slashes George in the back. "Akh...akh!" George felt like his back is burned and cut at the same time.

"Take this!!" Eddga finalizes by giving George one last slash to his body. "Aaarrghg!" George screamed as he fell down in the river. Eddga looked with smile as George drown. "Serves you right, mortals!!"

Eddga turned back and headed towards Payon , but suddenly...

" Hey, you shouldn't let your attention caught by something else in a fight!" Eddga surprised as he turned back and find George has already appeared in front of him him. "What? How?" But the only answer he got is another 'Raging Palm Strike'. "Gyaaaaaakh!!" Eddga screamed as the merciless attack strikes him continuously again. The attack send him several steps backwards, closing him to the river.

"Now take this, Finger Offensive!" George continued as he threw another spirits towards the battered Eddga. "Triple Attack!" He shouted as he hit Eddga's face three times. "Quadruple Attack!" The champion rampantly stroke the already battered face of the tiger monster. The attacks were so fast, Eddga didn't even manage to scream for his wound. He is already losing his consciousness.

George didn't waste another time as he dashed towards the half conscious monster, and gave him the finishers. "Tiger Knuckle Fist!!" George shouted as he stroke Eddga with one last blow.

"DUAAAGH!!"

"Huaaaaaaaakhkh!" The final strike sounded hard enough not only to tremble the river, but also letting Eddga screamed one last time for his death. He fell into the river and drown, as George looked at him.

"Phew, I almost died down there. Had I not cast the heal before the last claw attacks, I'm done with this cruel life." The champion muttered as he started healing his wounds.

But he noticed a swordswoman slowly approaching him from the other side of the bridge. "Huh, what is that girl doing?" George said as the girl slowly pulled her Scweizeschabel from its scabbard. "Hey, what the?" George stood up when lightning start appearing in the girl's swords. She ran towards George and jumped right before she stepped on the destroyed point of the bridge.

"Is she an enemy?" George prepared to defend himself, but before he noticed, he was struck by lightning as the girl slashed him right in his right shoulder. "Aaaaahhhhh!!" The champion screamed as he slowly fell. Egnigem Cenia sheathed her Scweizeschabel back, and checked the champion's state.

"Mission accomplished" She said with a cold face.

****

Well, Eddga's fire claw is my own improvisation (again). Next chap will be Fiorentin vs Darktroce, I'm determined to write a good fight about the lord knights so nobody will call me racist anymore (snif, snif).

Hope u enjoy this chapter, don't forget to..(how do u say it?)...R&R!!^^


	24. Faith

**Chapter 23**

Fiorentin and her group shocked to heard an explosion coming from the temple where Elraven stayed. "That didn't sound like a grenade at all." The former princess thought to herself as she ordered, "Felicia, go to the temple now! I'm afraid something has just happened!". "Copy that!" The paladin quickly ran back to the temple. "And for you two, would you lend me a hand to check the bridge and the outer forest, if you really wish to...join me?" Fiorentin uneasily asked. "Copy that! Wendy, call Kirigi and the others. I'll go to the forest first!!" Frea replied as she dashed to the forest. Wendy wasted no time as she quickly jumped by using the roofs of the buildings towards her direction.

"Try to do something? How absurd. Our guild won't be defeated by just a bunch of humans!" Darktroce commented on the heroes' doings. "Well, let's see about that." Alexandria uninterestingly replied as she readied her claymore. The two eyes' locked each other. Darktoce dashed and slashed both his knives making an X-shaped slashes. Fiorentin defended herself nicely as she blocked the attacks repeatedly using her Claymore. Darktroce didn't give her any chance to counter as he continued his attack again and again. The sound of their weapons clashed started to attract the attention of the guild area residents. Darktroce cornered the lord knight into one of the buildings wall as their respective weapons repeatedly meet. When Daktroce is about to swung one of his knives, Fiorentin stepped in the wall and jumped, landed herself right behind Darktroce and slashed her 'Bowling Bash'.

"Aakh!" Blood splattered from Darktroce's back as Fiorentin stepped several steps backwards. The resident started some noises seeing this. "That girl hurt Lord Darktroce!" "Don't lose, Lord Darktroce!"

"Kill her!". "Wow, what a spectators. Right, Darktroce?" Alexandria cynically asked the bloodied monster. "Don't joke with me, Alexandria!!" Darktroce angrily shouted and again slashed his knives, only to meet a thrust, this time right to his stomach, much to his surprised as he. Fiorentin gave the monster a cold glare while blood sprouting from Darktroce's mouth. The thrust was so shocking, not even Darktroce could react. "Aaaaaakkhh!" The wolf monster screamed as the former princess slowly pulled her Claymore from his belly with a cold face. The monster fell to his knees as he grabbed his wounds. The residents starts pulling themselves backwards seeing the unscathed lord knight.

"How?! How?! How could you defeat me so easily?! I'm the combination of two Atroces!! I shouldn't be defeated like this!! I shouldn't be defeated like this!!" Darktroce roared to Fiorentin.

"Simple answer, in case you didn't notice." Fiorentin replied with a cold face.

"Tell me!!"

"Look at your pitiful self. What are you fighting for?"

The black wolf monster fell into confusion when he heard the question.

"What are you talking about, Alexandria?!"

"See, you didn't even understand what I'm talking about. Didn't you realize? You have no reason to fight at all! You fought for what? Nothing. You fight to kill, to slaughter for your own joy, just like the rest of Valdomir soldiers. You killed humans because you think they deserve it, they are a lower race than you. For short, you don't have purpose on fighting. Me? I fight to protect. To save my people. That's why my swords is better, faster, and stronger than yours. I put faith on my Claymore, where you only put killing intentions on yours."

Although Darktroce shocked to hear this at first, but then he started to laugh loudly.

"Wahahhahahahaha! You, you're funny!! You talked big like that, but look at them! Look at your people, those people you said you would protect!! They're not cheering for you, they didn't even support you!! They are afraid of you!! They ...."

CRAAAAASH!!

Darktoce's words were quickly stopped after Fiorentin beheaded him in a demon speed by using her Claymore slash (with a cold expression on her face of course). Blood sprayed from Dakrtroce's neck as his head fell not far from him. "Aaaaahhh!!" The residents screamed and ran for their lives seeing the merciless lord knight. Fiorentin cleans her claymore as the headless body of Darktroce fell to the ground. She remembered what the monster said as she sheathed her sword.

"They are afraid of you!!"

The former princess sighed seeing her people ran, "They aren't afraid of me. They just...don't know what's going on. They don't know the truth". Although she felt sad about how her people treated her, she suddenly remembered her conversation with Elraven last night.

"If you can't shoulder that guilt by yourself, look around you, there's a lot of people care for you. Just open your eyes a bit more, Alexandria."

She smiled to herself remembering this. "That's right. He's right. I'll talk about this to them as soon as our mission here is finished". And then, she quickly take her leave to follow Felicia to the temple before more guild soldiers arrived.

****

Well, another short battle from the lord knight. I guess I really have to find an idea for a longer fight for the knights class. If you have any advice how to prolong a swordsman fight I will be very grateful, really.

My friend bashes me again (he said I'm racist), he asked me why whoever fought Fiorentin always looked weak. He also asked why I couldn't write a proper fight for her like Elraven, or at least George. Maybe because I'm too inexperienced or Fiorentin is too strong or it is really hard to write a long knight class fight. I could really use a help here...'sob,sob'....

Anyway, thank you for reading. Please review if you don't mind. See u next chap. ^^


	25. Battle of Payon

**Chapter 24**

_**Author notes: I've made some revisions in the prologue by adding a little story. Check it if u wish!**_

Felicia arrived at the temple to find it completely destroyed. "What? What happened? Elraven! Salvador!" She shouted to no answer. "It can't be...they died?! No way. Salvador, Elraven where are you?" She tried to search in the temple ruins abruptly, but she didn't find anyone there. "Damn! Nobody answered!! Impossible, they..?" She scarily thought to herself as suddenly she heard a sound.

"Kwak, kwak!"

The paladin turned back and find her peco is running towards her. "Kwak, kwak!" Salvador sounded happily as his masted hugged him. "Salvador you're alive!! Thanks god!! I promised next time I won't leave you in the stable again in times like this" Felicia almost cried seeing her peco alive and well.

"Hey wait, you're here, where's Elraven?" Felicia asked the peco and find another 'kwak' as an answer.

"Is he really...dead?" Again the wonder came to her mind.

"Angel of Darkness died because of an explosion? Even gay marriage between Big Foot and Poring sounds more possible, Felicia!" Elraven walked slowly to the ruins while readjusting his purple glasses. "El!! You're alive!" The paladin happily greeted her comrade.

"Who did this, El?"

"A gigantic white monster with a fire on his back!"

"Oh, it's Gloom Under Night. He's the leader of Lethe Guild."

"Gloom Under Night? What kind of name is that? That's the gayest name I've ever heard! Well, whoever his name is, that whitey pops just add his name on my list to kill, right after Beelzephir!"

"Oh, OK. Up yours, how did you survive?"

"Well, I felt an imposing aura suppressed me when I wanted to give you two a signal cause I heard George in trouble from the talkie. I quickly ran to the stable to grab Salvador, and used this to escape right before they whitey pops destroyed the whole temple. I ended up arriving in one of the abandoned temple inside the town" The gunslinger showed Felicia a fly wing.

"Wow, a quick thinker. Thank you for saving Salvador."

"Never mind, where's Alexandria?"

"She's inside the guild area fighting a big Atroce. Oh yeah, Frea and her Palamedes has expressed their desire to join us! This way we can win this town easier than we thought."

"Really?! That's awesome!"

"Thanks to you, you pretty much did the dirty job."

"What do you mean?"

"You killed two third of their soldiers. Their remaining soldiers are only 5 dozens monster soldiers. With Palamedes on our side, we don't even need to call our reinforcements in Alberta."

"Wow, is this for real?" Elraven seemed disbelieve in his own doings. "Scary, to think one man almost single handedly won us more than half of this war. It has never been this easy before, not even with Fio's strength or plans. Should I ask more reinforcements from his squad?" Felicia deeply thought to herself seeing the Angel of Darkness.

Their wondering was suddenly interrupted by Fiorentin's voice.

"Hey, what are you two doing there?!"

The two turned around and see the small princess approaching them.

"What happened? Why is the temple destroyed? When I asked you to lit a signal doesn't mean you have to destroy the entire temple, Elraven!!" The lord knight protested when she saw the ruins of the temple.

Elraven dropped some sweat on his head before explaining what really happened.

"Oh, so that's what happened. Sorry for accusing you then.."

"Never mind. Shall we go to the outer forest and find what really happened there?"

"Absolutely, let's go you two!" The former princess ordered as the other two (three, if you included Salvador whom Felicia used as her ride) followed her to the outer forest.

_Later, in the outer forest near the bridge..._

The three arrived and found Frea and her Palamedes was treating the injured residents. "Hey, you guys finally come! We've been waiting!". The injured residents are everywhere, some of them are unconscious. Looks like something has happened here.

"What happened? Where is George and Olivia? Where is Sohee?" Felicia rapidly asked seeing the battered residents.

"Calm down. The guy named George is there, near the bridge. Wendy is taking care of him. The high priest is unconscious, but she will be fine. She's there along with the champion." Frea calmly explained and pointed her finger to the broken bridge.

"I'll check them" Felicia ran to her sister, leaving the other two. Although Fiorentin is worried about her friends, she chose to prioritize this messy condition first. "So, what happened here, Frea?"

"Well, apparently judging by what I heard from the surviving residents, when they were about to march outside the Payon area, Eddga, Moonlight Flower, and Egnigem Cenia attacked them. Your friend George managed to defeat Eddga, but Egnigem Cenia defeated him afterwards. Moonlight Flower defeated the your high priest and killed all the monks, then she and Cenia took Sohee away from here. Not before attacking the resident they regarded as traitors first" The soul linker answered. "What? They took Sohee too? Oh, god! They will sacrifice her!" Elraven shouted hearing the story as Fiorentin widened her eyes.

_Meanwhile, in the deepest level of Payon Dungeon...._

In one of the large chamber inside the dungeon, Assassin Cross Eremes is seen standing besides an imposing white orb as Gloom Under Night, Sniper Cecil, Egnigem Cenia, Moonlight Flower, and Do entered. Cenia carried the unconscious Sohee on her shoulder.

"Master Eremes, it's an honor to meet you!" Do tried to lick to the assassin, who gave no answer to him. "Well, well. What is the great Quarter Kings doing here, I wonder?" Moonlight Flower mocked the cold assassin. "Direct order from Lord Beelzephir, if that pleases you." Eremes replied to her. "DIRECT ORDER TO WHAT? WATCH US DOING THE RITUALS? OR MAKE SURE WE WON'T SCREW THE PLAN?" Gloom Under Night asked as he stood in front of the assassin. "Both, I presume." A short reply for the gigantic monster.

As if she didn't care about the situation, Cenia put Sohee in a wooden coffin under the orb. "Well done, Cenia. You are more useful than your master, indeed" Eremes said to the swordswoman as she closed the coffin. Suddenly, the calm Cenia gave a worried expression on her face and asked the assassin, "Master Seyren? What happened to him? What happened to him?!". "Well, he pretty much failed to live up to the expectation fighting the Schwaltzvalt Republic soldiers, what a shame to the Dark Lord's Helm wielder. I suppose it was a mistake to give him the trust in the first place" Eremes cynically replied, much to the anger of Egnigem Cenia. Cenia pulled her Schweizerschabel and slashed it towards Eremes, but before the sword could hit the target.

"CENIA, STOP!! REMEMBER YOUR POSITION!!"

Cenia stopped her sword just an inch from Eremes neck,who gave a sarcastic smile to the mad swordswoman. "Well anyway, how do you plan to take on Sagramore and Palamedes, Gloom Under Night?" The assassin asked the guild leader. "I'VE SENT GONRICH WITH THE REST OF LETHE'S SOLDIERS TO THE BRIDGE. EVEN IF SOME OF THEM ESCAPED AND TRIED TO GET HERE SOMEHOW, I'VE PREPARED MYSELF AND LETHE TO BATTLE THEM PERSONALLY." The giant monster replied.

"Quite convincing" The assassin nodded his head. Do approached him with a greedy eyes and asked, "So, Master Eremes. What about my prize? I've helped you to gather enough sacrifice in this 5 years, right?". "Well, what to say? You betrayed your own kin to get some luxuries. So, this is all I can give to you" Eremes replied while staring right into Do's eyes. "What? What did you give me?" Was the last word from the head monk as all of a sudden his body has been cut in half as his blood splattered everywhere. Do didn't even realize his own dead because the attack was too quick.

Lethe guild didn't seem faze of the killing. "He deserves it" Eremes calmly explained. "ALRIGHT, CECIL! COME WITH ME TO THE UPPER LEVEL! CENIA AND MOONLIGHT, GUARDTHE ORB AND THECOFFIN AS THE RITUAL BEGINS." Gloom Under Night ordered his guild as he and Cecil goes up. Eremes said, "Good luck", before he disappears.

_Back at the bridge...._

"This is bad, I don't know whether our plan to attack them and take over Payon will work perfectly now." Fiorentin muttered in worry. "Well, princess. I know this is not the right time to say this, but I'm feeling something strong coming from the territory behind the guild area of Payon, if I'm not mistaken it's the Payon Dungeon. Based from my predictions, Lethe guild is doing something dangerous there, very dangerous." Frea told the former princess, making her even confused more.

But before she decided on what to do, suddenly they heard a loud roar.

"GRAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!"

The sound came from a giant green skinned three headed dragon monster. He was running from across the city, destroying everything on his pat as he slowly approached the bridge. He was surrounded by 5 dozens General skeletons who followed him. "What is that?" Elraven shouted seeing the monster. "It's Zmey Gonrich! He's from Lethe Guild. I bet those skeletons are the guilds remaining soldiers." Fiorentin answered.

"Well, whoever he is he doesn't look friendly. And I bet he doesn't intend on coming here just to pay us

a visit. Let's take him out!" The gunslinger replied as he readied his Tristan and Lancelot." Wait Elraven. If what Frea said is true, then maybe Lethe is preparing something more dangerous for us. And Gonrich is only a decoy!" Fiorentin tried to hold him.

"So, what's your suggestion?" The gunslinger asked back. Fiorentin looked at Felicia for a moment, who was checking her sister and gave her a thumbs up, which Felicia replied with a thumbs up too. "This is some kind of a secret code between the two for saying 'you take the lead', I guess" Elraven thought to himself seeing the two.

"Well, Frea. If your words are true, then please help us here. Lend us your Palamedes to fend him while we finish our business with Lethe, I'll leave Felicia here to take command." The former princess asked the soul linker, who replied with smile. "Kirigi!!" Frea called her 2nd in command. "Yes, leader!" The ninja arrived in matter of seconds. "I order you to lead Palamedes assisting the paladin to defeat Gonrich and his goons. I'll guide Alexandria and Elraven to the Payon dungeon. Do I make myself clear?" Frea gave her order. "Yes!" The ninja replied.

As Frea, Fiorentin, and Elraven goes to the dungeon, Palamedes surrounded Felicia, "Paladin, our leader has ordered us to take your command! We'll help you defeating the dragon and his armies!" Kirigi loudly said to Felicia, who quickly grabbed her saber, her mirror shield, rode on Salvador, and replied, "Very well! Under my command, I'll guide you to victory!!".

_At the same time, in Payon Dungeon..._

"We're here! I can feel something powerful inside!" Frea said as she, Fiorentin, and Elraven arrived at the dungeon's entrance. "Where's the source of the power?" Fiorentin asked the soul linker. "Deep inside the dungeon, I guess it comes from the deepest level of the dungeon." Frea replied as the three dashed inside. They didn't find anything or anyone as they go deeper to the dungeon. When they reached the fourth level of the dungeon, Frea warned them as she prepared her mighty staff, "Wait! I sense an imposing soul here!". "Yeah, me too. It's the same as the one I felt on the temple. It's must be the whitey pops!" Elraven agreed as he prepared his double handguns.

"THERE'S NO NEED TO BE SUSPICIOUS LIKE THAT. I DISLIKE SURPRISE ATTACKS!" Gloom Under Night appeared in the corner of the dungeon. Fiorentin drew her Claymore, "My, my. Look who's coming? The leader himself. You really want an all out battle, I presume?". "SO BE IT. COME AND HAVE THE TASTE OF MY FIRE BALLS!!" Gloom Under Night readied a gigantic fire ball. But before the monster or Fiorentin could make a move, Elraven interrupted, "Alexandria. You shouldn't take care of him. You want to safe Sohee, right?".

"What are you trying to say, Elraven?"

"Go with Frea to the deepest level of this dungeon and help Sohee. I'll take this whitey pops out!". Fiorentin widened her eyes hearing Elraven. Moreover, Frea expressed her concern, "Elraven. I can sense some other soul here. It's hiding itself. I assume this one is Sniper Cecil, the vice leader of Lethe Guild. If we leave you alone here, it will be 2 on 1."

"Well, so be it. His name has been added on my list to kill, Miss Frea. I won't let anyone interfere."

The former princess disagreed, "Elraven, this is no time to joke! I won't leave you here! Why don't you two leave me here and go help Sohee!".

"Alexandria, please remember! We have no time to hesitate! Besides, what did I tell you last night?"

Fiorentin again remembered Elraven saying, she shouldn't burden everything by herself. She came to a thought that, maybe Elraven did this to lightened her burden.

"...OK, in one condition."

"What is that?"

"You must return, alive!!" The former princess asked him with fire on her eyes. He knew she meant it.

"Copy that!" The gunslinger replied with smile.

"Let's go, Frea!" Fiorentin said as she dashed deeper to the dungeon. Before she followed the lord knight, Frea whispered to Elraven, "I don't know what's going on between you two. All I know, you have a dance with me! So, you better get back in one piece, hero!".

After the two left, Gloom Under Night spoke. "YOU STILL COME ALONE EVEN AFTER YOU KNOW CECIL IS ASSISTING ME? IS THAT FOOLISHNESS OR COURAGE?".

"Well, you failed to killed me before. So, I guess you shouldn't talk that big, whitey pops!"

"I SEE. SO YOU ARE THE MAN IN THE TEMPLE. I'LL KILL YOU FOR SURE THIS TIME!!"

_In the ritual chamber...._

"My, my. The blind and the princess, doesn't seem to be a good couple, I guess?" Moonlight Flower mocked seeing Frea and Fiorentin entering the chamber. "Princess, I'll do a quick work with that yellow midget. Can you fight that girl?" Frea asked Fiorentin to no answer. "Princess?" She said as she looked at Fiorentin. The lord knight was widening her eyes, seeing that her enemy is human. Again, she was hesitating. "Welcome, Alexandria. It's an honor to see you in person. Let's have a fair fight, shall we?" Egnigem Cenia said politely as she drew her Schweizerschabel.

****

Well, that's it for this chapter. Next chapter will be Felicia-Palamedes vs Gonrich-skeletons! Don't forget to R & R!^^


	26. Special

_**Disclaimer : I do not own Ragnarok Online.**_

_**Author notes: I made mistakes in writing Zmey Gorynych, name. I wrote it Gonrich, sorry.**_

**Chapter 25**

The night is coming as Felicia gathered Palamedes to start planning for the war. "OK, here's the plan. Listen well everybody, we don't have much time left till Gorynych and his skeletons arrived here" Felicia stated in a serious tone to get the attention of Palamedes. The mercenaries paid their attention on her. "Mr. Ninja? How many stalkers, Taekwon masters, Star galdiators, and ninjas we have in here?!" She asked to Kirigi.

"16 ninjas including me, 7 Taekwon masters, 15 stalkers, and 10 Star Gladiators, paladin-san!" The ninja quickly replied. "Good, have all the stalkers escort the surviving residents to the other side of the bridge as soon as possible. The gladiators and Taekwon masters will be in the front line. 8 ninjas ambush Gorynych from his left side and the other 6 from his right side. I'll be in the front line with the gladiators and taekwon master. When the stalkers are done doing the resident, return to help the ninjas. Move, now!" The paladin ordered as Palamedes moved as they were told.

Meanwhile inside Payon, the marching Gorynych commanded his General skeletons, "General Skeletons, summon your soldiers skeletons. It will multiply our numbers 5 times bigger! I'll support by using this" as he threw 10 dead branches, which summoned 10 Chimeras. "And this, summon : Mavka!" The dragon continued as he summoned 5 Mavkas. The general skeletons followed him by summoning their soldier skeletons (five for each general) and the chimeras summoning their gargoyles (five for each Chimera), making them outnumbered the Palamedes.

"Now, listen to my command. The Mavkas and Gargoyles will cover us using their air attacks!! Skeleton generals and the skeleton soldiers will be in the front line, and the chimeras will surround me and support my magic by using the heaven's drive together with me! Move, now!" The three headed dragon ordered his soldiers, who quickly did as they told. "Heh, a group of mercenaries led by a human woman. They stand no chance at all against me!!", the dragon smiled to himself seeing his enemies.

From the outside, the stalker were concentrating themselves on escorting the citizens as the rest preparing themselves for the upcoming war. Felica rode Salvador with her lance as her main weapon. She also brought her mirror shield and saber to assist her, in case she needs them. Felicia could tell that their enemies have gathered a large number of soldiers as she saw the green dragon multiple his soldiers number. "Wow, their soldiers are more than 25 dozens, I presume. This won't be easy", the paladin muttered. "Don't worry, paladin-san." Kirigi tried to ensure the paladin.

"Wow, you're quite confident, huh? I'm not worried, I was only...surprised, I guess. Anyway, what makes you have that confident, Mr. Ninja ?"

"Well, we defeated a large number of Orcs before with leader on our side. And the number of the Orcs are..probably much more than they have right now."

"Hm...but, I'm not your leader, right?"

"Yes, but our leader trusts Alexandria and Alexandria seems to trust you so much. I guess, we're safe with you. Are you Sagramore's vice leader or generals?"

"No, I'm just one of their warriors. Nothing special about me."

"Well, one of Alexandria's most trusted warriors sure are special. She seems to be a strong willed girl, it's hard to gain her trust in my opinion."

"The same goes for you. Being Palamedes' leader right hand man, I'm sure you're special, too."

"Thank you, paladin-san." Kirigi said with smile

"Your welcome, Mr. Ninja." Felicia replied with smile too.

Their chat suddenly interrupted when one of the taekwon masters told them loudly, "Kirigi, they're coming!".

Felicia and Kirigi dashed towards the front line while some Palamedes members opened the gate. "OK, listen. Do as I say earlier! The ninjas should be able to take on the gargoyles and mavkas!! I will assist the taekwon masters and the gladiators to fight the skeletons. Beware of their magics, especially chimera, Gorynych, and the mavkas. Now, attack!!" Felicia shouted the war cry as she and Palamedes ran to their awaiting enemies.

"Here they come!! Skeletons, fend them off with your sonic blows!! Mavkas prepared your earth spikes. Gargoyles prepare your bows!! Chimeras, get ready whenever I cast the Heaven drives" The green dragon ordered the skeletons as they quickly marched towards their sworn enemies. The Taekwons masters were preparing their round kick as the gladiators preparing their 'Warmth of the sun'. The ninjas quickly spread around the city and prepared their fuuma shuriken rekka. Felicia readied herself as she cast the spear quicken.

As the two sides clashed, Felicia thrust two skeletons soldiers at once using her spear, the taekwon masters made a quick job with their round kicks. The barrier set up by the gladiators managed to burned a dozen soldier skeletons. As the Mavkas started to attack with their earth spikes, the ninjas countered the attack with their shurikens, making some explosions and loud sounds as their attack met each other.

Gorynych told the chimeras to prepare attacking Palamedes using their Heavens' Drives, as he and all the chimeras chanted the earth spell. "What's this?" Felicia muttered as she and her soldiers felling the grounds were a bit shaky. "Jump!" Felicia ordered her soldiers as the sharpened rocks started appearing from the grounds. Thanks to the warning, the attacks didn't hit any of the Palamedes members' but the soldier skeletons instead, the general skeletons were too smart to be hit.

"Tsk! Distracted by a lucky reaction from a little girl!! How embarrassing" The three headed dragon prepared to chant his Meteor Storm. "Meteor Storm!!" Gorynych shouted as the meteors start showering from the sky, falling to Palamedes. "Evade!!" Felicia told her soldiers as they evaded the meteors.

GLAAAARRR! GLAAAARR! GLAAAAARR!!

The impact of the attack was enormous. Several buildings on the city were destroyed because of the meteors. The meteors killed some of the skeletons, this time, several general skeletons included. The meteors also made a loud sounds throughout the now war field city. Several Palamedes' Taekwon masters and Star Gladiators were injured because of the impact of the shower, although none of them were killed because the quick warning from Felicia. As one meteor almost hit her, Felicia quickly grabbed her Mirror Shield and reflected the meteors, sending it back to the skeletons, killing some of them.

"That girl again!! How could she messed with my plans two consecutive times?!" The green dragon muttered as he heard Felicia ordered her soldiers to regroup their formation back. "Maintain your positions, Gorynych wouldn't be able to cast the meteor again for now!" The paladin encouraged her soldiers. The star gladiators started fighting the skeleton generals, who proved their skills by using the sonic blows.

Felicia barged through the skeleton generals, and hit her Grand Cross on them. As the holy light spread throughout the city, more than a dozen skeleton generals vanished. Not wasting her time, Felicia executed the Grand cross again, banishing another dozen of the Skeleton generals. This made the remaining gladiators and taekwon masters job's easier as the only thing they had to do is kicking some of the stupid soldier skeletons. The green dragon shocked to find out that most of his soldiers have been defeated just by one Paladin.

The ninjas led by Kirigi, managed to defeated the Mavkas after bested the mavkas' earth spikes using their fire shuriken. The ninjas proceed to knock the mavkas down one by one using their shuriken throwing.

Gorynych didn't want to lose the war in such manners, "How ? She led her soldiers to win so easily!! Impossible, is this the combined power of Sagramore and Palamedes?! How could humans bear such powers?!".

"Chimeras, guard me!!" Gorynych ordered his remaining soldiers as they quickly approached him. "Now, attack them with the heaven's drive while I'm chanting the meteor strike!! I'll end this war, now!" He continued.

Felicia notice her enemies motions, called Kirigi, "Mr. Ninja! Come here!". Kirigi approached her as quick as possible.

"Yes, Paladin-san!"

"He'll chant another meteor! But, I already have a preparation for this! Let's end this war with our victory!!"

"OK, what's your plan?"

"Tell the gladiators to combined one of their barriers. Get the ninjas surround me! When Gorynych start showering the meteors, you command the ninjas to destroy the chimeras along with the taekwon masters! I'll kill Gorynych before the meteors hit the ground! Now!"

"Understood, paladin-san!!"

Kirigi quickly spread the order to the other Palamedes members' as both sides preparing to launch one final attack. Felicia chanted her spear quicken as she readied Salvador. Palamedes did as they told, the war field was suddenly quiet as the twos sides locked their attentions towards each other.

Lethe made their moves first as the chimeras launched their heaven's drives, the ninjas started jumping to the air and throwing their shurikens, eliminating the chimeras. The green dragon thought his enemies have fell for his tricks, "Fools, the chimeras are only for baits!! Nowis my turn, Meteor Strik...".

DUAGH!

Gorynych didn't manage to finish his words as Felicia's Mirror Shield hit him right on his middle head.

"What?" The three headed dragon though to himself as Felicia shouted, "Shield Chain!", hitting her enemies 5 times, making him losing his focus.

"Argh! This can't be happening! I can't be defeated by humans! I CAN'T BE DEFEATED BY HUMANS!!", Gorynych muttered seeing the paladin knocked him several steps backwards and prepared to continue her rampage. Felicia threw her shield using the 'Shield Boomerang', successfully cutting Gorynych left head.

"GUAAAKHHH!!"

The now two headed dragon screamed as one of his head fell to the ground. But before he could regain his awareness, the shield comes back, spinning like boomerang and cut his right head.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!"

Gorynych screamed in pain as he lost another head. Felicia quickly grab her shield, and drew her saber. She dashed towards the dying Gorynych and slashed his sword cutting the dragon's last head.

CRAAAASSHHH!!

Gorynych didn't manage to scream again as he lost his last head. Felicia slowly sheathed her sword back as the headless Gorynych fell to the ground, died. Kirigi stared in awe seeing the Paladin before shouting, "We won!!". "Yeaaaaaahhh!" Palamedes cheered as the battle ended in their victory. Felicia smiled to Kirigi and gave him a thumbs up. "Alexandria's most trusted warrior, no doubt she is exceptional. She is special, indeed" Kirigi said to himself as he replied with a smile and thumbs up, too.

****

So, that's for the short war led by Felicia. My friend asked me why Felicia seemed so strong in this battle, which I answered that this battle is a made up for my mistakes, making her look so weak during her battle against Mistress. Well, Gorynych isn't that great to begin with. He lost because he underestimated Felicia and Palamedes too much. And I have wanted to make Felicia as a good commander.

Next chap is a short battle between Frea and Moonlight Flower (It will be short, trust me and I have a good reason for this, I'll explain later). Please R & R!!! ^^


	27. League

**Chapter 26**

_At the same time with the previous chapter..._

_Frea and Fiorentin arrived right in front of the chamber where Sohee is being held, but two enemies appeared in front of them._

"Hey, hey. Where are you looking, blind girl? I'm your opponent. Let Alexandria have her own match with Cenia. Oh yeah, come to think of it, you can't see. How could you look at something? Hehehe!" Moonlight Flower mocked Frea when she saw the soul linker paid too much attention to the former princess, who wasn't preparing any stance of fighting. "Shut your mouth!" Frea angrily replied. At that time, many thoughts swinging on the lord knight's mind, "_A human again? At this time? What would I do? If I don't fight her here...Sohee won't be saved, but if I kill her..._".

Cenia, who has prepared her sword, slowly sheathed it back seeing Fiorentin. The other 3 notice this, but only Fiorentin dared to ask. "What...are you doing?" Fiorentin hesitantly asked the swords woman.

"Well, I will not fight you at the moment. You don't seem you want to fight or even kill. I'll wait." A smooth reply from Egnigem Cenia.

"What are you saying? I'll fight! I'll fight you!"

"Well, not with the hesitation on your eyes, Alexandria."

"Wha..hesitation? What are you talking about?"

"It was as clear as crystal, Alexandria. Your eyes were saying things like, _I don't want to fight this girl_. You don't want to fight, so I won't fight you, too."

Not only Fiorentin, but also Frea and Moonlight Flower surprised of Cenia's doing.

"Cenia!! This is no time for your noble doing!! If she doesn't want to fight, just kill her already!!" Moonlight Flower shouted to the swords woman.

"No, I refuse to fight someone who's unarmed. Her hesitation was just be the same with being unarmed. I won't fight her, but I'll take the soul linker anytime if she wishes to fight."

"Tsk! First, you refused to kill the monks, so I had to kill them all by myself! You didn't even really kill that champion, didn't you? And now, you refuse to fight a bratty girl like her? Are you out of your mind?!"

"You can say anything you wish, Moonlight. But as a true swords woman, I won't fight her, not right now. Not until she finds her courage to draw her sword."

Moonlight Flower gave a grumpy face, she was so mad to got such an answer. Even Fiorentin was surprised to found out how noble her opponent was. She couldn't give any reply to Cenia. "Well, looks like your friend doesn't want to fight for now. Let's cut the chit-chat and come for me, shorty!" Frea teased the yellow monster. Moonlight Flower angrily turned her attention on Frea. "Right, come to think of it. I'll kill you first before I kill Alexandria. You're such a nuisance. You're blind but you act like you're strong." Moonlight Flower muttered as she prepared her small scythe. Frea giggled seeing the short monster.

"What's so funny? Did you 'see' something funny?" Again the short monster mocked Frea.

"No, it's just...you constantly mocked me for being blind. But you didn't even realize, I'm totally stronger than you. We're at a different league. You're not on my league. You're weakling but you talked big. That's why I laughed."

"You...how dare you say that?!"

"Wanna prove?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Well, give me your best shots! 3 attacks!! I won't attack you back. Let's see if you can kill me within three attacks!"

This statement shocked the other three standing in the ritual ground at that time. "Frea, you can't be serious, aren't you?" Fiorentin widened her eyes.

"Oh, I'm super serious, princess. If you want to fight, you must be serious. No hesitation!" Fiorentin wander on her mind again, as she remembered Elraven once told her that he wouldn't shoot if he were to hesitate. Moonlight flower, angered by her opponent, accepted the challenge. "OK, 3 attacks!! Let's see if you can survive!"

Frea smiled and whispered, "Kaupe", as Moonlight Flower dashed towards her. "Mammonite!" The monster shouted as she swung her weapon to the smiling soul linker, who got hit. "Got you!" Moonlight shouted. But she suddenly realized, the attack just passed through Frea's body, as if she's a ghost. "Wow!" Fiorentin muttered in amaze seeing the soul linker.

"What? How did she?!" Moonlight asked herself as she dashed backwards. "It must be some kind of technique from the soul linker" Cenia thought with her calm expression. "So, 2 left!" Frea warned the short monster with smile.

"OK, try this! Fire Bolt!" Moonlight chanted as the rain of fire hit the soul linker, again to no effect. This time, the other three but Frea really widened their eyes. "What? A little attack like that won't kill me! This is your last shot, shorty! Frea giggled again. Moonlight flower engulfed in anger, attack her with the Hammer Fall. "Die, eyeless!!".

But Frea dodged the attack easily, and in a mere blink of an eye she was already standing behind Moonlight Flower. Moonlight was so surprised, she couldn't even react."You failed to kill me in 3 attacks, now it's my turn. Estun" Frea whispered as an invisible force hit Moonlight, sent her flying to the ground.

"Aaakh!!" She screamed as she drop. She quickly turned her back to see her opponent, and she saw Frea chanting her mighty spell. "Mild Wind, Water" Frea slowly chanted as a glowing light surrounded her. The light quickly turned blue and formed two spiraled light boomerang. "What is that?" Moonlight Flower thought to herself.

Frea gave an eerie smile as she said, "You were given your chance to finish me off. But, you blew it off. Now, you will pay dearly for it!! Esma!!". The two boomerang moved in a light speed and before even Moonlight herself realized, the Esma already hit her.

CRAANK!!

The hit sounded as the still surprised Moonlight Flower vanished into a glowing lights. She disappeared, dead. She didn't even manage to scream for her own death. Frea smiled as her opponent vanished, much to the surprise of Fiorentin and Cenia. "So, Princess. Have you made up your mind? If you looked at me back there, you should know while you weren't hesitating you'll fight great!!" Frea asked the amazed Fiorentin.

"Huh? Oh, I.."

"I don't like to say this, but if you don't want to fight that Cenia girl. I'll fight her. I don't know whatever reason you have on not fighting, but that priest named Sohee, she will die because of the sacrificial ritual at this rate. I can sense a great soul presence right inside that huge chamber."

Fiorentin suddenly remembered what Elraven told her again, it's not about who is she fighting but who

is she protecting. A bit of courageousness touched her heart, as she quickly drew her Claymore. And advanced to a stance. As they locked eyes, Cenia politely asked the lord knight.

"Alexandria, can I ask you something first?"

"Go ahead."

"Suddenly you seem so sure you want to fight unlike some minutes ago, did your soul linker friend's fight ensured you?"

"Well, yes. And some other things, too."

"What things?"

"An experience and some magic words from...a friend of mine" Fiorentin answered with smile on her face. Cenia smiled to herselfas drew her Schweizerschabel and readied to a stance. Frea smiled seeing the former princess. "By the way? Who is this friend of mine? Why suddenly I remembered Elraven...ah, just my thought!" The soul linker ensured herself as she prepared to watch a big brawl in the deepest level of Payon Dungeon.

****

I told you the battle would be short on this chap, but it was because in reality moonlight was too weak whereas a soul linker is too strong. Hope you enjoy this chap, though.

Thank you for reading, please review if you don't mind. See you next chapter!! ^^


	28. Colliding Beliefs

**Chapter 27**

Fiorentin and Cenia looked at each other. Their stances covered almost both their faces, except for their eyes. Cenia looked deeply into the former princes eyes, she could see something unusual there, but she couldn't tell what. The same goes for Fiorentin, she locked her eyes into her opponent's eyes. She felt something different, she didn't feel evil unlike when she stared towards another Valdomirs' eyes.

Cenia's eyes, were somehow noble. Fiorentin didn't feel anything bad from her, she was very honorable as a swords woman. Quietness fell between the two, even Frea who was just looking could felt their pressuring presence. "_Maybe this won't be a long battle_" The soul linker said to herself.

As a cold wind struck in front of the ritual chamber, the two dashed and their swords met.

CRAAANK!!

The crashed sound of their swords shaking the entire floor. Fiorentin knight's robe whirled away as the effect of the crash. Frea widened her eyes as she saw the two swords woman swung their respective weapons again, making another crash sounds. "_Wow, what an impact!"_ The leader of Palamedes thought to herself.

The two swords continued to clash violently, making loud crash sound each time they met. As the barrage sword play progressed, Fiorentin started to pushed Cenia. But Cenia didn't want to be pushed back. She countered every attacks Fiorentin gave her smoothly, and quickly pushed back Fiorentin's sword play. The former princess surprised to found out that her enemy was very skillful.

Fiorentin stepped up her pace, countering Cenia's attack back and smoothly repeated her barrage sword play, as her attacks managed to slowly sent Cenia several steps backwards. Cenia's calm face slowly turned into a worried face, she started losing her coolness as the lord knight attacks got the best of her.

As Fiorentin gave her one hard swing which Cenia countered, Fiorentin found one chance of an opening as Cenia's Schewizersabel was on the air for just one second, leaving the wielder vulnerable. Fiorentin Quickly slashed her claymore and hit right on Cenia's left stomach. "Akh!" The swords woman muttered as her blood splattered on the floor.

She slowly stepped backwards as her left hand grab her wounds. Judged by the look on her face, it was painful. "Wow, nice blow!" Frea muttered to herself seeing Fiorentin. The former princess slowed her pace and stopped. "Frea, if you don't mind please go to the ritual chamber and save Sohee, ?She is a female monk with bells on her hair, I'm sure you'll recognize her the second you see her. The swords woman here won't be able to hold you for now." Fiorentin asked the amazed Frea.

"OK. Aren't you going to come with me?" Frea agreed. "I have some business to be taken care of with her." A short reply from the Sagramore leader. Frea understood and ran inside the ritual chamber as Fiorentin turned her attention to the bleeding swords woman.

"Impressive, very impressive for a swords woman. How could you pull up such fight against a lord knight? Are you really a swords woman?" Alexandria politely asked. Egnigem Cenia surprised to hear the question. She didn't answer the question at first. But finally,

"What? Why are you asking me a question? Don't you want to finish me off when you have a chance?"

"Yes. But you also got me a chance to prepare myself before, right? Let's call it an even. And not to mention that you are so noble"

"Thank you. I believe it's proper to be noble as a swords woman"

"Exactly. Now, answer me."

"....Yes, of course I'm still in the swordsman class as a swords woman. Can't you tell from my clothes?"

"But your skills? I've never seen a swords woman could swing her sword that smooth. Except the last move, you were flawless."

"I've been trained by the great Lord Knight Seyren. Such skills were not impossible to achieve under his guidance."

"Lord Knight Seyren? Never heard of him."

"....Even the great Alexandria never heard about them. I guess their existences are truly a secret, then."

"They? What are you talking about?"

"....Valdomir Kingdom powers lied in their thousand of monster soldiers, I presume you know that already. Since you already fight them for more than a year."

"...Yes"

"Their greatest assets are their five guilds, led by five guild leaders, all of them are monsters."

"I'm aware of that fact..."

"But among thousands soldiers of Valdomir, there are four human warriors who stood above the monsters. Their powers are incredible. They hold the highest rank equal even to the guild leaders. They are known as The Quarter Kings".

"The Quarter Kings? I've never heard of them."

"Of course. Even among the Valdomir soldiers only several people on the higher ranks would know about them. Lord Knight Seyren is one of The Quarter Kings. He is known as The Reaper."

"...I see. Judging by his name, he seems so strong, isn't he?"

"Unquestionably."

"OK. Are you going to continue this fight or will you surrender?"

"I will not surrender. I will not tarnish the name of Great Lord Knight Seyren."

Egnigem Cenia stood up and put a stance again, ready to presume the fight. Fiorentin took a stance too, following the swords woman. All of sudden, Egnigem Cenia sword's started to generate electricity. It's the power of the Schweizersabel. "_Lightning? Is that the power of her sword?" _Fiorentin carefully stepped backwards seeing the magic.

In mere blink of an eye, Cenia already stood before her and gave her a slash. The surprised Alexandria blocked the attack, only to have some taste of the lighting, flowing through the Schweizersabel roght to her Claymore and electrocuted her.

"Aaaah!" She screamed as the lightning struck her. She tried to pull her claymore back, but Cenia chased her and cornered her to the dungeon's walls. And sparked the lightning on her again as their swords met. "Aaah! God!" Fiorentin screamed as the lightning struck her again. She struggled to free her sword from the Schweizersabel touch, but the electric torture quickly paralyzed her. Cenia didn't show any mercy as she chanted, "Lightning Bolt!".

"Aaaaaaaahh!! Aaaaakh!!" The former princess screamed louder than before when the lightning bolt hit her. Cenia slowly pulled her sword as Fiorentin fell to the ground. The former princess drop her claymore, she panted for air. She felt like she was roasted alive. "I was careless! I should have aware of that kind of power!" She muttered slowly as she tried to get up. Cenia looked down at her with merciless eyes.

GLAAAAARR!!

Suddenly they heard an explosion from the upper level of the dungeon. "What is that?" Fiorentin asked in surprise. "It must be Lord Gloom Under Night rampaging up there." Cenia calmly answered. "What? Isn't Elraven up there? I have to..ukh!" She muttered when she felt pain on her right hand.

"Was it that painful? Let me get you another one, lightning bolt!!" The swords woman chanted and hit the former princess with another lightning shock. "Aaaaah!" Fiorentin screamed again. Cenia giggled as she saw the lord knight crawled painfully in the ground. Cenia quickly chanted another lightning bolt, and hit her enemy again with the magic spell. Fiorentin wailed another scream, but Cenia didn't stop. She hit another bolt and another one after that. She didn't care even her enemy was screaming in pain.

After a dozen bolts, she finally stopped. Fiorentin laid motionless in the ground with her eyes opened. Egnigem Cenia knew her opponent is still alive, she could hear her breath. It was a painful and heavy breath. "So persistent, aren't you Alexandria?" The swords woman started talking. "If you just die peacefully, you don't have to suffer like this." She continued to no answer.

"I've heard that the whole Midgard are dying for Sagramore's help, for your help. Valdomir is quite aware that the great Alexandria is the former princess of Prontera Kingdom. Although this fact wasn't really spread among the Valdomirs. When I finally met you in person, I couldn't believe what my eyes saw. Alexandria is a young girl. During our fight, I saw courageousness in your eyes. I have never though I would ever see that kind of eyes from such a young girl. But I also saw another thing, I saw a burden. A big burden" Fiorentin still didn't give an answer.

"The whole Midgard hopes' lie on you. What a burden, I presume. It amazed me that you could live with that kind of burden in your eyes, in your heart. But in fact, you're not strong enough to carry the burden. I'm only one of the commanders in Lethe Guild. Lord Gloom being the guild master, he is more powerful than me. Although I hate to admit this, Lethe Guild is the weakest of the five guilds. Erebus guild is the strongest. Not to mention Valdomir still have The Quarter Kings. And above all others, Valdomir still have our emperor Albert Gahn, protected by his Four Shields. Can you really fight us all by yourself and win when you can't even stand against me, Alexandria?"

"No..you..are wrong" A weak reply came as Fiorentin slowly grab her Claymore and tried to stand up. "Didn't you..just say...can I fight them alone? If you really..ask me that question..then the answer is no" The former princess continued. "Huh? Is that an honest answer? How surprising.." Cenia replied with an awkward expression on her face. "But, bad for you I'm not...alone. I have my comrades. So, I can fight them. I can fight the whole Valdomir, because I'm not alone, not anymore." Fiorentin with smile on her face.

"How can you be so sure...about that?" The swords woman asked again. "A friend of mine reminded me, about the people destined for me. Destined to fight alongside me, to live around me, maybe even to die for me. In return, I must do the same for them. Because they won't let me feel lonely, so I won't betray their beliefs, their hopes. I'll protect them, because that's what important for me. That's...my belief!" Fiorentin continued as she took a stance and whispered, "Concentration".

As a glowing aura started surrounding the former princess, Cenia took a stance too. "Two hand quicken" Fiorentin whispered again. She generated another lightning on her Schweizersabel. This time, she generated a lot of lightning. So much even her sword started to looked like a sword made from lightning. "Two hand quicken" Cenia whispered. "So, she could do that, huh?" Fiorentin though to herself seeing her enemy. "Me too, I believe on him." Cenia softly said when she looked at Fiorentin.

"I believe on master Seyren. I'll do anything for him, even sacrificing my life." The swords woman continued with smile on her face. "Even if it means killing innocent people like Valdomirs did during the war with Prontera 5 years ago?" Fiorentin straightly asked. "Yes, anything. Because he saved my life. I'll do anything for him. Even though it's wrong a thing to do. Because all I have..is him. Don't you feel the same? Because all you have is...your comrades."

Fiorentin somewhat understood her opponent's feeling, her opponent's belief. Although she would never agreed about Valdomir killing her people. They locked eyes for one last time. After a moment of locking eyes, they moved in a demon speed. They moved so fast even their shadows barely able to follow them. They swung their respective swords and,

TRAAAAAAANK!!!!

A loud sound shook the entire dungeon as Claymore and Schweizersabel clashed. The grounds were shaking as a result of the clash. Fiorentin and Egnigem Cenia found themselves facing each other backs. They could barely breath or move. "Ukh..." Fiorentin slowly muttered as she fell on her knees. The Schweizersabel's lightning managed to struck her. But she smiled seeing her Claymore had a stain of blood across its body. She knew what it meant. Blood sprayed from Egnigem Cenia's upper body as she fell to the ground and drop her Schweizersabel. The Claymore perfectly hit her and severely wounded her. "I...lost" She slowly said as Fiorentin approached her. "Yes. But you pulled up a great fight" The former princess gave a smooth reply.

"I...did? Coming from...Alexandria, that's somewhat...great...."

"That was great. I've never though someone from a swordsman class could beat the hell out of me."

"I'll take that...as a compliment..."

"....I see. If you have any last wish, say it now. I'll listen."

"Will you...take the Schweizersabel with....you? I'm sure...she will be happy...to find a new master..."

"I will"

"Thanks....I have no regret...fighting you. It's an honor...and what makes me...even happier is...until the end I...could be useful....for him" Egnigem Cenia weakly said as tears start flowing in her eyes and she finally died. Fiorentin somewhat sad seeing her opponent's death. "May god, have mercy on your soul" She whispered as she closed Cenia's eyes and took the Schweizersabel.

She stood up as she remembered, "Oh, yeah. What about Elraven? And that explosion a while ago? I hope he's okay."

****

Yes!! I finally made a long battle for Fiorentin!! Hooray for me, hooray for me!! Now, no one will ever call me racist again!! Wohooooo!! I hope this chapter delivered and I've finally done my homework for a swordsman class battle.

Next chapter will be Elraven vs Gloom Under Night & Sniper Cecil. I'll try to make the battle longer than this!! I hope it will work, because I don't find it hard to make a long battle for Elraven. Hope u enjoy reading this, please review!!

See u next chap!! ^_^


	29. The Trick Master

**Chapter 28**

Elraven unattached his long metal box and prepared his Tristan and Lancelot and aimed them to Gloom Under Night. But before the gunslinger could take a shot, the white monster threw his fire ball. Elraven avoid the magic by rolling his body out of the magic's line. He readied to take a shot as suddenly an arrow flew right in front of his eyes, just an inch closer and he would be as good as dead. "Oh, yeah. I forgot about the sniper Frea told me!" Elraven ran and take cover behind one of the abandoned building but Gloom Under Night chased him and prepared to shoot the gigantic fire balls again. Fortunately, Elraven noticed and quickly turned his attention back to the monster.

Elraven ran quickly towards Gloom Under Night as the gigantic monster shot the fire ball. The gunslinger jumped to avoid the fire ball and proceed to use the "Bullet Shower" from the air. All the bullets hit Gloom Under Night, only to get pass through his body. "Huh? The bullets...didn't hit him?" Elraven landed on the ground and tried the bullet shower again to no result. "ABSURD!" Gloom Under Night threw another fire ball but Elraven avoid it by running into one of the ruins.

He hid himself inside the ruins to plan for his next attack. "Normal bullets didn't work against him. So, I guess he's a ghost type monster, huh? Lancelot and Tristan would be useless, I'll have to use Inferno" Elraven searched his grenade launcher. But suddenly, "CRASH!", he heard a loud sound right next to him. "What's that?" He turned his attention to the source of the sound. He found an arrow, made of oridecon, hit the wall not far from his hiding spot.

"An arrow? Could it be?!" Elraven quickly grab his package and ran, when suddenly a fire ball hit the wall behind him and almost managed to hit him, had he unaware of the trap. "QUICK REACTION. NOT BAD" Gloom Under Night prepared another fire ball as he saw Elraven grab his Inferno. "So, that's how they work. The sniper will showered me with her arrows if I'm on her sight, but if she couldn't see me, she will tell that white bastard my location using her arrow. What a tag team!" Elraven muttered as he prepared the flame sphere. "TAKE THIS, FIRE BALL!!!" Gloom Under Night launched his gigantic magic as Elraven shot the flame sphere.

"DUAAAARR!!!"

The sound of the explosion echoed through the entire level as the two attacks met. A huge smoke screen appeared as the result of the explosion. Elraven didn't waste any chances. "Snake Eyes!" He chanted and aimed his inferno again towards the monster inside the smoke screen. "Scatter Mines!!" He bombarded the white monster using the flame spheres. Another explosions sound could be heard as the grenades hit their target. "Bull's Eye!" Elraven though to himself. But his joyous moment didn't last long, cause when finally the smoke screen completely vanished, he found Gloom Under Night still stood. A long line of fire pillars lined in front of him. The fire pillars protected the Lethe guild leader from the flame spheres.

"You used fire to fight fire, huh? Classic." Elraven commented the effort. "YOU DID IT FIRST. YOU FOUGHT THE FIRE BALL WITH THE FLAME SPHERE. I GUESS WE'RE EVEN." The gigantic monster replied. "No, we're not!" Elraven shot his Inferno again, this time using the ice sphere. The gunslinger effort proved effective as the fire pillars vanished after receiving the ice sphere. "TSK! FIRE BALL!" Gloom Under Night shot his magic again, but Elraven was quick enough to shot the fire ball with his ice sphere, vanishing the fire ball in the process. "WHAT? IMPOSSIBLE!!!" The gigantic monster shouted in disbelieve seeing Elraven bested him.

"THIS IS NOT OVER YET!!! FIRE BREATH!!" Gloom Under Night started throwing fire from his mouth. Elraven quickly took cover with his scatter mines using the ice spheres. The ice smokes from the spheres successfully fended the fire breath. But Gloom Under Night didn't want to lose. He forced his fire breath to fend back the ice spheres. Elraven was smart enough as he didn't take the bait to fire his spheres to the magic, but instead he shots his spheres to the air causing a blue explosion to occur.

The trick was effective, Gloom Under Night stop firing his breath when the ice smokes got him.

"Now, die! Scatter mines!!" Elraven aimed the Inferno and shots the spheres towards the distracted Gloom Under Night. But before the spheres hit the white monster, all the spheres were knocked down by a bunch of oridecon arrows. "Damn! It must be the sniper again!! Where the hell is she, really?" Elraven snapped seeing his attacks have been defeated. But, "WHERE ARE YOU LOOKING?", brought him back to his senses. Too bad for him, Gloom Under Night already fired the fire ball again. This time, the magic perfectly hit Elraven.

DUAARR!!

Elraven flew 10 feet backwards and hit one of the old buildings wall before harshly landed to the ground. "LOOKS LIKE YOU TOTALLY FORGOT ABOUT CECIL. THAT'S WHY I ASKED YOU IN THE FIRST PLACE, WHETHER YOUR EAGERNESS TO FIGHT HERE IS COURAGEOUSNESS OR MERE STUPIDITY. NOW, YOU PAID FOR IT WITH YOUR LIFE!!" Gloom Under Night said with a grin on his face. "Heh, what life? I ain't die so easily. A floppy attack like that wouldn't kill me, pops!!" Elraven shouted as he slowly stood, much to the dismay of the Lethe guild leader. His body is full of wounds, but he still stood.

"WHAT? YOU'RE STILL ALIVE?"

"That kind of magic wouldn't even kill a poring. Do you really expect me to die that fast? You're so full of yourself, huh?"

"THIS INSULT IS MORE THAN ENOUGH!! YOU ESCAPED MY ATTACKS TWICE!! I WON'T LET YOU ESCAPE FOR THE THIRD TIME!!"

"You start speaking like Ktullanux."

"KTULLANUX? HOW DO YOU KNOW ABOUT HIM?"

The cold night wind flowed towards the two as Gloom Under Night looked at Elraven in disbelieve.

"OK, don't play fool with me. I know everything about who stands behind Valdomir. Beelzephir The Chaos, right?" The statement made Gloom Under Night widened his very eyes. "YOU EVEN KNOW ABOUT LORD BEELZEPHIR? WHO REALLY ARE YOU?!" The white monster asked back.

"The sole survivor from Rachel. Even Beelzephir's magic failed to kill me, huh?" The gunslinger cynically replied. "IMPOSSIBLE....TO FIND OUT ABOUT YOU HERE, HOW SURPRISING" Was the only reply he got. "What surprise?" The gunslinger wanted to know more. "SO, YOU ARE THE GUARDIAN WHOM LORD BEELZEPHIR HAS BEEN LOOKING FOR SO LONG. DO YOU NOT KNOW ABOUT THIS?" Lethe guild leader asked again with a smile on his face. "Do you feel like telling me?"A smooth reply from the so called guardian. But he found a harsh answer, "WHY WOULD I TELL YOU?".

"Nah, forget it. I can figure out this guardian thing have something to do with Beelzephir sealed by the gods in the past, right?" Elraven replied with a smirk. Gloom Under Night trembled hearing the gunslinger, as if he was scared of something. "Jack pot?" Elraven asked with smile. "HE,HE." Elraven though he misheard the white monster. "Was he laughing?" He asked himself seeing the white monster. Elraven didn't mishear. "HE,HE,HE. . THIS IS ABSOLUTELY SURPRISING. WAHAHAHAHHAHAHAH!!!!" Gloom Under Night started to laugh like crazy.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Why are you laughing? Are you out of your mind?" Elraven asked the laughing guild leader. Gloom Under Night finally stop his laugh,and started talking. "IT'S IRONIC. YOU TALKED ABOUT GODS SEALING LORD BEELZEPHIR WHILE YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW THE TRUTH. THAT'S WHY I LAUGHED. I LAUGHED AT YOUR FOOLISHNESS". What foolishness?" The gunslinger didn't understand. "DON'T YOU KNOW? RIGHT NOW, ASGARD HAS BEEN SEALED BY LORD BEELZEPHIR FOR FIVE YEARS. NOT BEFORE HE DEMOLISHED ALL THE GODS INSIDE IT." Gloom Under Night gave a shocking fact. "What? Is this for real?" Elraven asked in dismay.

"YOU NEED TO COME TO YOUR SENSES. VALDOMIR HAS RULED THIS LAND FOR FIVE YEARS, WHAT MAKES YOU THINK THE GODS WOULDN'T INTERFERE? DO YOU REALLY THINK THE GODS WOULD JUST SIT BACK AND ENJOY THIS GAME OF WAR DOING NOTHING? ALTHOUGH THEY KNOW THE VERY PRESENCE OF THIS WAR MIGHT ENDANGER THEM?" Gloom Under Night started his explanation. Elraven heard him carefully.

"THE ANSWER IS SIMPLE. BECAUSE THE GODS HAVE BEEN DESTROYED. THEY ARE DEAD. LORD BEELZEPHIR DEFEATED ALL OF THEM FIVE YEARS AGO. AND SEALED THE ASGARD FOR GOOD. HUMANS ARE LEFT TO RELY ON THEMSELVES. THE GODS ARE NO LONGER HERETO HELP YOU, MORTALS!!" Elraven readjusted his purple glasses as Gloom Under Night finished his story.

"Whew, the gods are gone, huh? Quite surprising. But, that's not a bad thing too." The gunslinger playfully commented. Gloom Under Night didn't seem to agree with Elraven, "NOT A BAD THING? NOT EVEN GODS COULD DEFEAT THE GREAT BEELZEPHIR. HOPES ARE NO LONGER EXIST FOR YOU MORTALS!!". "It's not like that. You don't seem to understand do you? Hopes didn't come from gods. Hopes come from ourselves. Having Beelzephir defeated the gods didn't mean our chances of surviving have entirely vanished. As long as humans believe in each other, there's always hope. Always" Elraven gave a smooth reply to the shocked Gloom Under Night.

"YOU! COMING FROM THE GUARDIAN, THIS IS DEFINITELY EXPECTED!!! BUT COMING FROM A MORTAL, THAT'S IGNORANT!!" Gloom Under Night shouted as he threw five Molotov bombs using his 'Demonstration'. Elraven quickly evaded the bombs as the bombs destroyed the building behind him. As he ran, he shots his ice spheres towards Gloom Under Night. Gloom Under Night used the teleport and vanished from Elraven's sight. "Where did he go?" Elraven though as he slowly walked in one of the old buildings. "I must be careful, I can't get hit by the arrows." But, he didn't realize he stepped in one of the claymore mines set by Sniper Cecil.

DUAR!

Elraven managed to jump backwards before the mines exploded. "What? Mines? Copycat!! This is my idea!! Now, I'll have to be careful not to step on another mines" He muttered as he carefully walked, but again he stepped on another mine. "Damn!" Elraven said as he avoided another explosion, only to step on another mine. He stepped backwards quickly before the mines exploded. "Mines everywhere? What on earth is going on?" Elraven though to himself as he heard a voice from above. "Do you like this claymore traps?" Sniper Cecil said as she stood in one of the building roofs.

"What? You are the sniper? You finally showed yourself, huh?" The gunslinger didn't seem really happy to see the sniper. "Well, I'm just a normal human like you. I won't be so stupid to show myself unless I'm ensured of my safety" She replied as she aimed her Rudra bow towards Elraven, who in turn aimed his Inferno on her. "How did you get me on this traps? Care to explain, honey?" The gunslinger tried to tease the sniper. "...When lord Gloom talked to you a while ago, I set the traps near the building you're standing right now. When you entered that building, I set the traps on the other side. Very simple, but effective." The calm sniper replied.

"I see. So, do you prefer a bullet through your heart or your head?" Elraven challenged. "I would prefer to see your back" A soft reply for the gunslinger. Elraven turned his back and found Gloom Under Night already standing in one of the roofs, while having a Sight Thrasher in both hands.

"Wow, an oridecon arrow or a magic? Hard to decide..." The gunslinger muttered. "NOW, SAY YOUR LAST WORDS BEFORE WE KILL YOU, GUARDIAN!" Gloom Under Night told the grumpy Elraven. "Last words? Let's see....Ok, you two sucks. Both of you!!" Elraven answered with smile. Right after Elraven said his words, Cecil shot her arrows towards the mines causing them to explode. Not only that, Gloom Under Night blasted his Sight Thrasher right towards Elraven.

GLAAAAAARR!!

The explosion was enormous. It was strong enough that even the whole Payon dungeon could hear the sound. Not only that, the explosion also made a large crater right in the spot where Elraven stood before. His body is nowhere to be found. Gloom Under Night and Sniper Cecil came down to the ground zero to find any evidence that their enemy has been defeated.

"His body is nowhere to be found. He's been destroyed into pieces." Sniper Cecil tried to ensure her leader. But gloom Under Night has another opinion. "I DON'T THINK SO. HE ESCAPED MY ATTACK BEFORE. AND NOT TO MENTION HE'S THE GUARDIAN. I DOUBT HE WILL DIE THAT FAST". "You're right. I'm alive, pops!" A voice came out of nowhere shocked the two.

"What? Where is he?" Cecil shouted in disbelieve as she searched around her "BE CAREFUL, CECIL!!" Her leader warned her. But without them noticing, a flash grenade drop right between them. "DAMN!" Gloom Under Night shouted right when the grenade exploded. A flash of light blinded the two temporarily. "Damn! I can't see anything! Where is he?" Cecil bashed Elraven as she uncontrollably tried to search for the gunslinger. "I'm here" A voice came from her behind. Elraven already aimed his Tristan to the sniper and whispered, "Cracker", right before he shot.

BANG!

"Aaaaah!" Sniper Cecil screamed as the bullet hit her right at the heart, making a hole in her torso. "WHAT HAPPENED? CECIL, WHAT HAPPENED?! CECIL?!" Gloom Under Night, still under his blind state, shouted for his guild member. "Ah, akh." Sniper Cecil fell to the ground and died afterwards. Elraven approached her and closed her eyes. When Gloom Under Night finally able to opened his eyes, he found his underlings is already dead. He also saw Elraven standing beside her body.

Judge by her bleeding torso, Gloom Under Night already found out what happened. Elraven, still with his calm face, readjusted his purple glasses. "My glasses come in handy in such situation like this, huh? It protected me from the light. So, I could get a better view to shot her". "HOW DID YOU ESCAPE THE EXPLOSION?" Gloom Under Night didn't want to waste a second to find out. "This. I used this right before the explosion started so you wouldn't notice" Elraven showed him a fly wing.

Gloom Under Night widened his eyes seeing the little thing. "Couldn't believe you fell for the same old trick twice, huh?" Elraven aimed Gloom Under Night with his Tristan after he emptied his handgun. "PRICK! ARE YOU GOING TO KILL ME WITH AN EMPTY GUN!! TAKE THIS, FIRE BALL!!" Gloom Under night angered when he though Elraven underestimated him. Elraven simply jump to avoid the fire, and as if it's a flash back Elraven shot his gun again in the air. The only difference is this time he didn't shot a Bullet shower but a Magic bullet instead.

"AKH!" The magical bullet successfully hit the gigantic monster, and rendering him paralyzed. His body slowly turns black as Elraven landed smoothly on the ground. Gloom Under Night couldn't believe what has happened. "THIS? WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME? WHY AM I TURNING LIKE THIS? WHAT DID YOU DO?! A MERE BULLET SHOULDN'T WORK ON ME!!" The Lethe guild leader slowly fell on his knees. Elraven started to explain the monster's current condition.

"I didn't shoot you with a normal bullet. I shot a magic bullet. I realized you are a ghost type monster when my bullets passed through you. And I also remember that ghost type monster weakness is ironically a ghost type attack. So, I used the magic bullet instead. Because the magic bullet is a ghost type attack. So simple, yet so effective. Too bad, I had to take care of the sniper first in order to do this. She made my spheres failed so I had no other choice" The gunslinger finished his explanation.

"I SEE. YOU GOT ME. BUT, THIS IS NOT OVER YET!! I STILL HAVE MY ACE!!" Gloom Under Night shouted as a bright light appeared on his body. The ruins of the building around him started to float and gather near him. "What's this? Another fusion like Ktullanux did two years ago?" Elraven prepared his double handgun as the ruins were completely swollen by the bright light. After the bright light vanished, Elraven discovered Gloom Under Night in his new form. A gigantic rock monster with fires covering his whole body. His appearance still resembled the old white monster, though. A rock-like tentacle is his left hand while a rock made spear is his right hand. His whole torso and head were full of rock made thorns.

"Oh god. Why am I always right about things like this?" Elraven muttered seeing the new form of Lethe Guild leader. "PREPARE TO MEET YOUR MAKER, GUARDIAN!!" Gloom Under Night suddenly appeared right behind Elraven. "What? How?" Elraven quickly tried to turn around but the rock flamed spear already thrust his body. His eyes widened as he started spilling blood from his wound. The pain was unspeakable, to be thrust and burned at the same time. "TOO SLOW!" Gloom Under Night throw him away. Elraven landed harshly on the ground as his blood splattered everywhere.

The gunslinger tried to stand and grab his Inferno. Gloom Under Night ran for him, but Elraven bombarded him with the ice spheres. But his effort was absurd as none of the spheres hurt Gloom Under Night. "THAT THING WON'T WORK ANYMORE!!!" Gloom Under Night threw his rock tentacle and grab Elraven's left leg and lift him to the air.

"Damn!" Elraven keep shooting the giant monster desperately. "YOU MORON!! DIE!" Gloom Under Night slammed him into one of the buildings' wall, destroying the wall. "Just with two attacks...I..have been battered?" Elraven slowly whispered to himself. The gigantic creature slowly approached the destroyed spot and found Elraven was trying helplessly to stand on his two legs. "PATHETIC. EVEN THE GUARDIAN HAS HIS OWN LIMITS, BUT YOU DON'T SEEM TO ACCEPT THAT TRUTH!" Gloom Under Night prepared another fire ball on his right hand when Elraven replied,"I don't know...about this guardian...thing. So, stop talking...nonsense!".

"DO YOU REALLY NOT KNOW ABOUT YOU BEING THE GUARDIAN? LET ME TELL YOU, THEN. SO YOU WON'T DIE IN CURIOSITY" Elraven was a bit surprised by the respond. "LONG AGO AFTER THE GODS SEALED THE GREAT BEELZEPHIR IN THE ICE DUNGEON, A HIGH WIZARD NAMED EISENHEIM MADE A PROPHECY ABOUT THE END OF THIS WORLD. HE NAMED BEELZEPHIR THE CHAOS TO BE THE SOURCE OF THE END OF DAYS, THE RAGNAROK". Elraven listened carefully although he was struggling in pain.

"HE SAID THAT THE RAGNAROK WOULD BEGIN AFTER THE FALL OF RUNE MIDGARD, LED BY A WHITE HIGH WIZARD WITH HIS THOUSANDS MONSTERS. BUT TWO MORTALS WILL RISE TO STOP HIM. THE TWO MORTALS WILL BE THE SAVIOR AND THE GUARDIAN". "So, what makes you think that I'm the guardian, pops?" Elraven stood up and stared at the leader of lethe guild.

"SIMPLY BECAUSE LORD BEELZEPHIR HIMSELF HAS TOLD US ABOUT YOU. HE SAID MORTALS WHO KNEW HIS VERY EXISTENCE AND THE GODS SEALED HIM MUST BE THE GUARDIAN" Gloom Under Night gave a quick respond. "But, I'm not the only one knowing about this. You're hiding something right? There's something you didn't tell me that makes you so sure I'm this guardian." Gloom Under Night silent for a second before continued with a grin on his face, "I'LL TELL YOU IF YOU CAN DEFEAT ME!! FIRE BALL!!".

Elraven quickly used the fly wing and transported himself inside one of the ruins. He picked a berserk potion and a box of white potion and consumed them all as quick as possible. "I need to do something to defeat him, I'll die at this rate. I need to grab the gunslinger and...wait a minute. That's a good idea!!" Elraven said to himself when he figured out how he can defeat the giant monster.

Meanwhile, Gloom Under Night was searching for the gunslinger outside. "TSK! HE RAN AGAIN!!" Gloom Under Night tried to find Elraven with his sight. "THERE YOU ARE!" The giant monster quickly ran when he found Elraven was hiding inside one of the ruins. "YOU'LL DIE FOR SURE THIS TIME!! When he arrived in the hiding spot, he chanted another Sight Thrasher and mercilessly bombarded the ruins, leaving another crater. But Gloom Under Night didn't stop there. This time he really wanted to make sure wouldn't come back and attack him again, so he uses his sight again. And he found out that Elraven was still alive, in the building not far from where he stood right now. "TOO BAD I'M MORE AWARE NOW!!".

He arrived in the hiding spot and bombarded it again. He also used his sight again to ensure his victory, only to find another presence of Elraven. "WHAT? AGAIN? HOW COME?!". The same occurrence repeated again and again. Gloom Under Night found himself exhausted from running and throwing his magic at least a dozen times.

"WHAT KIND OF TRICK HE IS PLAYING? FIRST HE APPEARED IN ONE SPOT AND IN JUST A MINUTE HE APPEARED AT ANOTHER SPOT!! HE COULDN'T BE THAT FAST!! HIS FLY WING WON'T BE ABLE TO FLY THAT FAST, I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN IF HE DID TRANSPORTED HIMSELF. EVEN WITH A DEMON SPEED, I SOULD HAVE KNOWN WITH MY SIGHT. WHAT KIND OF TRICK YOU ARE USING GUARDIAAAAAAN?!" Gloom Under Night expressed his frustration.

"Wanna know?" A simple answer came out from nowhere. "WHERE ARE YOU?" Gloom Under Night shouted as he tried to search around. "Right here!" Elraven already aimed his Inferno behind the giant monster. He was about 30 feet behind the monster. "THERE YOU ARE! I'LL KILL YOU WITH MY OWN HAND THIS TIME!!" Gloom Under Night quickly ran toward him as Elraven bombarded the gigantic monster with the ice spheres.

"THAT WON'T DO YOU ANY GOOD!! YOU'LL DIE FOR SURE THIS TIME!!" Gloom Under Night said loudly as he quickly approached the gunslinger. "DIE!" He swung his rock spear towards the shooting gunslinger, only to see his smile. "WHAT?" Gloom Under Night though to himself as the spot he stepped exploded, and a massive poisonous gas came out, fully covering him in no time and completely poisoned him as he inhale the gas.

"WHAT IS THIS? WHY? I CAN'T BREATH! UKH, UKH! KHAAH!" Gloom Under night struggled in pain as Elraven prepared his Gatling gun. "YOU! HOW DID...YOU ESCAPE...MY SIGHT THRASHERS? YOU COULDN'T...REALLY FLY...THAT FAST..RIGHT?" Gloom Under Night asked abruptly as he fell on his knees.

"Simple. I realized that your 'sight' spell has a big weakness, and it's called accuracy. You can see using the sight, but you can only see a presence not the whole thing. I simply used your lovely sniper body to tricked you, Gloom Under Night!" Elraven slowly explained his trick. Gloom Under Night shocked when he found out what Elraven did to his dead sniper body.

"YOU...YOU CUT HER...DEAD BODY?". "Using my 'cracker', yeah. I simply put her fleshes anywhere I like, to make you waste your magic and your energy. This whole time you only sighted her body parts. Then, I simply put a scatter mines using the poison sphere before you realized it and made my entrance to trick you again. I was right to think that you breath and poison will effect you since you are in a rock form. Had you stayed in your ghost form, I would have to use another kind of spheres" Elraven concluded his story to the shocked monster.

"Now, care to share about me being the guardian?" The gunslinger politely asked the Lethe guild leader. "...YOU ARE THE GUARDIAN..BECAUSE YOU...ARE NOT...HUMAN" The answer surprised the gunslinger, "I'm not a human? What are you talking about?". "I KNOW...WHAT OTHERS...DON'T. BECAUSE I ORIGINALLY CAME FROM RACHEL. AS THE GUARDIAN OF RACHEL DUNGEON." The monster answered while closing his eyes. Elraven didn't respond.

"I HAVE SEEN YOUR FACE BEFORE. I ALSO REMEBERED SEEING THAT SOUL LINKER, BUT I COULDN'T RECALL MUCH ABOUT HER. BUT I KNOW YOU. YOU...SHOULD NOT EXIST ANYMORE IN THIS WORLD, GUARDIAN." Elraven widened his eyes as he listened to the giant monster.

"Are you trying to say..I'm a zombie?" Elraven reluctantly asked again. "ZOMBIE IS THE TERM YOU USE FOR A LIVING DEAD. YOU ARE NOT A LIVING DEAD, YOU ARE DEAD. YOU'RE STILL DEAD!!" Gloom Under Night responded with a grin. "Hey,this is not funny, OK? If I'm dead, why am I standing here?" Elraven harshly asked back.

"SOME THINGS ARE BETTER LEFT UNKNOWN, GUARDIAN. BECAUSE I PITY YOU, YOU FIGHT FOR YOUR LIFE ONLY TO MEET YOUR DEATH!! AGAIN!" Gloom Under Night replied again with smile. Elraven stood silent seeing the monster smiling, before he finally put his index finger on the trigger of Gatling gun. "Thank you for telling me the story. Now, I must bid you farewell."

DREDREDREDREDREDRDREDRED!!!!

Thousands of unforgiving bullets hit Gloom Under Night mercilessly. "HAHAHAHHAHAHAH!! HAHAHHAHAH! HAHAHAHAHA!" Gloom Under night crazily laughed as the bullets were killing him. Elraven didn't stop shooting, he was angered by the monster words and laughs. The gigantic monster's laugh finally vanished as his body destroyed into pieces, leaving only a scattered small stone splattered in the ground.

Elraven stop the shooting and quietly packed his goods as his mind wondered. "I'm dead. What does that mean? If I'm dead, why am I here? And why did that monster mention Frea?" He though as he sat on the ground. He remembered the temple in the sky and the goddess he met inside. He widened his eyes he finally realized, that the goddess resembled Frea, or to be exact Frea resembles the goddess.

****

_**OK, that's it for Elraven vs Gloom Under Night and Sniper Cecil. The battle of Payon didn't end here, there's one more left to fight (guess who?). **_

_**If you wonder about why Gloom Under Night (I made my improvisation again with him, and I won't stop doing this) is quite strong although Lethe guild is the weakest of the five guilds, it's because the truth is, his guild maybe the weakest but Gloom Under Night is the third strongest among the five guild leaders, that's why.**_

_**OK, hope you enjoy this chap. See u next chap. Please review if you don't mind!! ^^**_


	30. Awesome Threesome

**DISCLAIMER : I OWN THIS STORY!! BUT OF COURSE NOT THE GAME....**

**Chapter 29**

Frea ran as quick as she could with the guidance of the presence she was feeling along the way to the chamber. "I hope I'm right to run this way. Sometimes, it sucks when you can't see anything" She said to herself as she continue running. After 15 minutes of participating in the sprint contest, she stopped when she felt something in front of her. It was a large iron gate.

She couldn't see but she could feel non living things by tapping her mighty staff. She tap the ground in front of the gate with her mighty staff to recognize what was standing between her and her objective. "It's an iron gate, huh? But it's not too thick. I can destroy it."

She prepared her whirlwind kick and unleashed the strike right to the gate, destroying it. "Success!!" Frea entered the ritual chamber and started to feel the presence exists on the chamber. She found the whole chamber was filled with a coffin. In the middle of the chamber, an orb like thing was floating. "What is that?" Frea could feel the presence of the orb and walked closer towards it. Below the floating orb she found one of the casket.

"I felt someone soul inside this coffin. Should I open it?" Frea hesitated for a moment and decided to open the coffin. It was Sohee, who was sleeping inside the coffin. But because her blindness Frea couldn't tell that much. "Is this the Sohee girl? A female monk with golden bells on her hair? How should I know when I can't even see?!" Frea cursed her own handicap. "But, come to think of it. This one is the only soul presence I felt, no other souls. So, if I'm not wrong this must be Sohee!" Frea carried Sohee's body and put her in the ground.

"There, I hope I took the right person. Now, what is that floating things?" Frea turned her attention back to the orb. She moved herself closer to the orb and tried to feel the presence of the orb. "It's odd. This orb is a non-living things, but why I felt four souls inside the orbs" The soul linker though to herself when she finished checking the orb. _"And not to mention there's an evil presence on this orb. What is this thing anyway?" _She sat besides Sohee with a wondering mind. After waiting for 10 minutes, Fiorentin finally came inside the chamber.

Frea greeted her when she slowly approached her, "Princess, you finally came! So you won, huh?". "Barely. She was the strongest swords man class I've ever seen in my entire life" An honest reply. "Ok. Is this the one named Sohee?" The soul linker pointed her finger to the sleeping former pet. "Yes. How did you recognized her?" Fiorentin tried to checked Sohee's condition. Frea explained, "I couldn't recognize a person if I never heard their sounds first. I felt that this one was Sohee because her soul is the only one I felt alive before you came here".

"Feeling souls? Clever. Thank you for saving her. She is just unconscious" Fiorentin stood up and turned her attention to the floating orb, "What is that, Frea? An orb?" . "Seems so. I felt four souls and an evil presence from that thing" Frea's respond made the lord knight approached the orb. "This looks like a normal orb for me. Well, I can't feel soul presence like you, though" The former princess stated after taking a closer look on the orb.

"Of course. The orb is useless in that form, if I may say" A voice came out from nowhere surprised Frea and Fiorentin. They saw a tall white haired assassin cross was standing in front of the broken iron gate. "Who are you?!" Fiorentin picked her claymore and Frea stood up from the ground as the assassin stood still.

"Now, now. There's no need to pick up your weapon, Alexandria. You are injured and the soul linker is trying to protect Sohee, it won't be a fair battle if we fight here. Besides, I'm not here to fight" Eremes responded calmly seeing the two ladies. "The princess asked who are you? Didn't you listen" Frea spoke but didn't let her guard down.

"Oh yeah, right. Sorry about that. My name is Eremes, one of The Quarter Kings of Valdomir Kingdom. Nice to meet you, ladies" The assassin introduced himself politely. "_The Quarter Kings? The one Cenia mentioned back there?!" _Fiorentin said to herself when she realized Eremes was already standing behind her, and placed his Blood Tears (katars) right to her neck.

Frea and Fiorentin shocked to their bones seeing the assassin. Fiorentin couldn't hold her surprise and slowly said, "Wha,what? When did you..". "Please drop your sword, princess. You know I won't hesitate to kill you" Eremes stopped Fiorentin from saying her mind. Fiorentin looked at Frea and Frea nodded, it's as if she gave the lord knight a sign to obey for now. The former princess slowly drop her Claymore to the ground as she asked, "Are you going to kill me?".

Eremes smiled and answered,"Well, I'm thinking about that. But, I have one important job right now. The soul linker over there, listen to me". "What do you want?" Frea replied with a nervous tone. "Put Sohee back to the coffin, the ritual must be completed" A request that gave a shock to both Frea and Fiorentin. "Don't do that, Frea! Don't listen to him!" Fiorentin shouted but Eremes gave her a cut on her neck slowly and said, " Soul linker, if you don't put Sohee back to the coffin, I'll the princess neck a little deeper and put her in the coffin. Someone goes to the coffin either way".

Frea looked confused because both choices are bad. "Don't wait too long, soul linker. Or else, I will have to do this my way", Eremes said as he gave a deeper cut to the lord knight's neck. Fiorentin herself was thinking about what she was going to do, _"God, what am I going to do. Can I save Sohee and myself at the same time?! Or should I...sacrifice my life here?_. As Fiorentin wandered deeper on her mind, she remembered Elraven's words again, _"There's a lot of people care for you. Just open your eyes a bit more"._

As she remembered the words that gave her courageousness, she realized she has another scabbard in her belt, the Schweizersabel. _"Right! I can use this!!" _She grabbed the Schweizersabel but didn't draw it from its scabbard much to the surprise of Frea and Eremes. "_She can't attack me in this range! Could_ _it be?! Damn!_" Eremes tried to jump backwards knowing Fiorentin's intention but it's too late, Fiorentin already charged the electricity and zapped both herself and Eremes at the same time.

"Aaakh!" Fiorentin screamed as both she and Eremes fell to the ground, but Eremes quickly rose and jumped backwards. But he didn't notice, Frea was already beside him and tried to gave him the round kick. Eremes defended himself using the Katar and countered the attack using the 'Sonic Blow'. Too bad for him, Frea already used 'Kaupe' and managed to dodge the entire blows.

" You're good, Soul Linker!" Eremes retreated and prepared for a stance. "I couldn't let the princess attack goes in vain" Frea smiled and readied for a stance too. "She's dead and I'm not, she died in vain" Eremes sound so cocky but Frea replied, "She's still alive. She's just unconscious. I can feel her soul presence". Eremes chuckled, "Too bad. I can't fight you now. I mentioned another important job, right?" the assassin cross picked a bloody branch from his pocket and threw it to the orb.

The orb absorbed the bloody branch and glowed brightly. "What did you do to the orb?!" Frea shouted seeing the orb was getting brighter and bigger. "Don't you know what the Lethe guild have been doing these last five years sacrificing people? You have no idea at all? You ruined today's sacrifice, so I had to use the bloody branch!" Eremes grinned seeing the confused soul linker. But Frea asked in an angered tone when she realized the meaning behind Eremes' words, "You...you sacrificed these people to resurrect something right? Is it a monster?".

Eremes giggled, "Bingo! Why don't you take a closer look to...Beelzebub, the demon king of wind!". The glowing orb slowly formed into a giant fly wearing crown and robe, with a bunch of hell fly surrounding him, and a staff of destruction in one of his claws. "GWAAAAAAAARR!" Beelzebub roared trembling the entire chamber.

"What?! That's Beelzebub?!" Frea turned her attention to Eremes again, only to found him already vanishing, "Crap! He ran away!". Beelzebub ordered at least 5 dozens of hell fly to attack her, Frea quickly uses the calm wind 'earth' and created a rock spiral. She fended most of the flies in a single blow and ran before another flies came for her. Frea quickly grabbed Fiorentin and Sohee and put them not far from the gate.

Frea quickly ran outside of the chamber so the flies will follow her and leave the other two girls alone. She prepared to do an Axe kick once she crossed the gate, but too bad Beelzebub already appeared in front of her and smacked her with his staff. "Akh!" Frea drop to the ground as the hell flies start opening their fangs and surround her to suck her blood. "No way!" Frea chanted another Estun but Beelzebub started to make a noisy voice.

"SCREEEECKCEKRCKRKCCKEK!!!"

"Aah! The sound hurt my ears!!" Frea covered her ears with both hands, leaving her open as the hell flies charged towards her. But before they bite her, a sound of a machine reeling could be heard. And the next thing the flies knew, thousands of bullet in a demon speed destroying all of them without leaving even a single one alive, saving the cornered Frea.

"Killing my dancing partner is a no-no, Fly!" Elraven said while readjusting his purple glasses with his left hand, because his right hand was carrying the Gatling gun. "Elraven!" Frea eyes brighten seeing the Angel of Darkness comes to the rescue.

"Miss Frea, where's the brat and Sohee?".

"The brat? You mean princess? She's unconscious inside the chamber with Sohee".

"OK! And what is that thing? A giant fly?"

"Yep. That's what Lethe has been trying to resurrect by sacrificing people these whole five years!"

"Well, let's get it on, then!" Elraven bombarded Beelzebub with the Gatling gun, knocking him back several feet and crashed him to the chamber's wall hurting the giant fly in the process ,"GIEEEEKH!!" Frea quickly casted another Estun and made a Esma of earth element. She hit the Esma to the gigantic monster who let out another wail,"KYAAAKH!".

"So, let's finish him off shall we?" Elraven approached Frea who replied with a smile. "May I join?" They turned their attention to Frea who was walking towards them. "Frea, can you link your soul to me? I don't want the two of you get all the fun taking that creature out" The lord knight politely asked as Frea nodded and chanted the knight spirit. "So, your had enough sleep, sleeping beauty?" Elraven teased the grumpy yellow haired who replied with a cold ominous glare.

"OK, I'm done! You should be able to use the one hand quicken now!" Frea finished the spell. "Thanks!" Fiorentin drew her Schweizersabel and casted the lightning bolt as she prepared to chop the giant fly. Elraven aimed his Gatling gun and Frea chanted another Esma with earth element. Without being ordered the three of them hit their attacks at the same time on Beelzebub.

GEAAAAAAKH!

Beelzebub let out a long wail as his body vanished in the air, leave nothing but a roar. Fiorentin sheathed her sword and pick her claymore, Frea checked Sohee, and Elraven packed his gun. "Man, what a long night..." Elraven muttered when he noticed Frea sat besides him, "You took Gloom Under Night and Sniper Cecil all by yourself, huh? Do you really want to dance with me that much?", and the two laughed. Fiorentin smiled seeing the two, but suddenly she realized something.

"Elraven, do you still have the fly wings or the butterfly wings?".

"No, why?"

"Do you two realize we will walk form here on out without any wings?"

The statement silenced both the soul linker and the gunslinger. "Oh, crap" Elraven muttered.

****

_**So, that's it for the battle of Payon. Sorry if Beelzebub looked too weak on this chapter. I found it hard to make him look strong because he didn't have any decent techniques. So, why would I bother sacrificing people for him? 5 years being defeated in 15 minutes, I still have much more to learn (LOL). Well, its 3 on 1 anyway.**_

_**OK, for now I'm out of battle ideas, so the next two chapters will be without battle. I'm going to try my best on making more story development. See you next chap!!**_


	31. Sensitivity & Insensitivity

**Chapter 30**

_6 hours after the battle inside Payon Dungeon...._

It's at late morning, but both Sagramore and Palamedes members were treating the injured civilians of Payon. Olivia and George awakened 4 hours ago after their wounds have been treated. Olivia warped herself to Alberta and came back with the other Sagramore soldiers to help the surviving civilians of Payon. They used the abandoned temples and houses inside the city as an emergency hospitals.

Fiorentin fell asleep after Olivia healed her wounds. Olivia, George, Frea and Felicia were still busy helping their respective groups treating the civilians. Elraven sat inside one of the temples, he brought his talkie with him. He turned the talkie on and called his headquarters.

El : Headquarters, come in headquarters. Elraven Sinclair reporting.

HQ : Hey, my man! I've been waiting for your report the whole time! What took you so long?

El : Captain Barragan? You again? And that kind of greeting again?

HQ : Oh, crap! Don't tell me how to greet!! And no need to call me 'Captain Barragan' like that in an occasion like this! Just call me Emilio, buddy!!

El : OK, OK. Sorry, Emilio. I was just...

HQ : Well, no worries. I know you was trying to be polite. Sorry for shouting.

El : I guess we're even, amigo.

HQ : OK! It's settled then! What's on the menu today?

El : Sagramore defeated Lethe guild and conquered Payon. And also, Palamedes joined Sagramore.

HQ : Wow, really?! Tell me the whole story!

El : We arrived at Payon three days ago, and managed to get inside the town after defeating 15 dozens soldiers in one night. Later on, we found out that Lethe guild have asked Palamedes to join them as reinforcements, but the latter turned down the offer and joining Sagramore instead. And then, we pretty much put Lethe guild out of the game.

HQ : Cool! So, who did you fight there?

El : 15 dozens soldiers, an Atroce, Lethe Guild Leader Gloom Under Night and his whore Sniper Cecil.

HQ : Wow, you literally finished half the job!! As expected from the Angel of Darkness!!!

El : Yeah, and I learned some other things about Beelzephir.

HQ : What's that?

El : He defeated and sealed the Asgard six years ago, preventing the gods from interfering this war.

HQ: He what?! He defeated the gods? For the love of heaven, how did he do that?!

EL : Don't know. It seems the situation is worse than we though.

HQ : Do Sagramore know about this?

El: No. I will tell them later. I think I must inform you first.

HQ : Yeah, OK. That's...an honor.

El : And one other thing, it seems someone from the past made a prophecy about the fate of this world.

HQ : What prophecy?

El: The Prophecy of Eisenheim, have you ever heard of it?

HQ : No. I haven't heard about this Eisenheim prophecy. What does it says?

El : About how a white high wizard with his thousands monsters will bring this world to Ragnarok, the end of days. But two mortals known as The Guardian and The Savior will rise and stop the Ragnarok.

HQ : Wow, how did you know about this?

El : Because Gloom Under Night kept referring me as The Guardian and he told me the prophecy as a winning prize.

HQ : You're The Guardian? What does that suppose to mean?

El : I have no idea, amigo. No idea at all.

HQ : Too many mysteries here, huh?

El: Can't agree more.

HQ : OK. You better tell this to Sagramore as soon as possible. I'll try to find out as much as possible about this guardian things.

El : Oh, yeah. One more thing, can you give me a reinforcement here? One soldier will be alright!

HQ : Oh, alright. Let me check if someone can help you down there, OK?

El : Thank you, amigo.

HQ : Your welcome, buddy. Take care!

El : Ditto.

And Elraven turned off the talkie.

****

_Later that morning, after Sagramore and Palamedes finished treating the wounded, most of them help the civilians to prepare the festival. Meanwhile, inside one of the temples...._

Felicia has just feeding Salvador when she entered her room and found George and Olivia was sitting on her chairs. "Hey, guys. You're pretty much done with the town folks, huh? Want a cup of tea?" Felicia approached her table and prepared a tea. "No, thanks. We...don't want anything for now" Olivia was the one who gave the answer, but Felicia noticed something was wrong with them.

"What happened, guys? I know you hide something. But, you don't have to say it if you feel...uncomfortable" George and Olivia looked at each other at the same time before Olivia nodded. "Well, Fel. We pretty much feel...useless" George admitted the problem. "What!? Useless? What happened?!" Felicia is a caring woman, she will react more if she could.

Olivia answered with a sad face,"We...couldn't do much during the last war. I was beaten to a pulp by Moonlight Flower". "And I was defeated by a swords woman...or to be exact someone with a swords man class" George continued. "Oh please! Don't say that, guys! Olivia, you were just unlucky your enemy wasn't a demon or undead. Otherwise the result wouldn't be the same. And George, even Fio was beaten by that swords woman pretty bad. Not to mention you were exhausted after fighting Eddga, right?" Felicia tried to cheer them but George gave an angered look on her.

"Exhausted after fighting Eddga?!! Look at Elraven!! He defeated the Lethe guild leader and the vice leader at the same time! He won!! How come I didn't feel useless?!" The champion shouted with fire on his eyes, rendering Felicia silence. But George was quick to realize his mistakes and looked down, "Sorry...sorry for shouting I didn't mean to..". "That's OK. You were upset. I can understand" Felicia's words bring comforts to both the champion and the high priest.

"I know how does it feel to...think lowly of yourself. I have experienced this before. I'm not trying to be an asshole, but forget it guys. You won't get anywhere feeling like that. Rather than bragging about what has happened, you should bcome stronger than now. So, next time you won't have to experience this kinda thing anymore, Ok? As for Elraven...something inside me are telling me that he is different from us. Don't compare yourselves with him" She said as she gave both George and Olivia a hug. They both returned the hug as the paladin smiled.

****

Fiorentin finally awakened from her sleep and found Frea was sitting in a chair right beside her bed, "Frea? What are you doing there? What happened? Where's the others?". "Oh, princess. You're finally awake, sleeping beauty. I'm here because Felicia asked me to watch you while you were sleeping. The others are fine, Felicia told Sagramore soldiers to help treating the wounded civilians, and I told my soldiers to help yours. I heard they are pretty much done doing the task and currently helping Payon's town folks to prepare the festival tonight!" Frea approached the lord knight and sat in her bed.

"Well, thanks. I appreciate the help" Frea returned her words with a smile, "Aw, c'mon princess! You flatter me. I agreed to join you, so I think it's only natural to help each other. Not to mention this festival is my business too", Fiorentin gave a questioning face, "Your business? What does that mean? You're in the show business before becoming the mercenaries?". "No, it's not that! Elraven promised me a dance, don't you know? I can't wait for tonight!!" The reply from the cheerful soul linker made the lord knight's mind wandered, "_Oh, yeah. Elraven promised her a dance, huh_". Frea noticed the surprised look at the former princess' face and ask, "What's the matter princess? You have something in mind?". "Huh? Oh, no, no. I just...wanna say...enjoy your time" Although Frea didn't really believe the respond she got, she chose to believe her for now. "Alright then. I'll excuse myself" Frea walked out from the room, leaving Fiorentin in wonder, "_Dance? Dance?!! I bet they'll make out after the freaking dance!!"._

****

Elraven walked across the town to see Fiorentin who has just awakened from her sleep inside one of the temples in the guild residential area. The rich civilians of Payon realized their mistakes and let the injured civilians to stay on their places. They admitted they couldn't do that before since Lethe threatening them.

Elraven entered one big temple and walked inside one of the hall. A paladin and a champion greeted him as he entered the temple, the paladin greeted him,"Elraven! You're finally here!". "General Dorn and General Hagi, you're here too?! What a surprise. Why did you leave Alberta?" Elraven shook hands with them.

"No worries, Elraven. We left 500 soldiers there" Gen. Hagi ensured the safety of Alberta as Elraven nodded. "Now, get inside that room. Everybody's waiting for you!" Gen. Dorn told him as Elraven walked inside the pointed room. The two generals followed him from behind. Inside, Elraven found Fiorentin still sitting on her bed and the rest of the usual group standing in front of her. "Hey guys. You are all healed, huh?" Elraven greeted them when entered followed by the two generals. "Pretty much healed" Felicia answered the greet with a smile after looking to her grumpy sister and the silent George.

"So, you called me here right, Alexandria? What's the deal?" Elraven asked the cold looking lord knight with noticing, "_She's in a bad mood again, huh? I wonder what's the problem this time...Not only that, Olivia and George seem to be in a bad mood too.."_. "Well, didn't you say you have another important informations you learned from Gloom Under Night? Can you wait to leak those info till tomorrow?" Fiorentin asked the gunslinger who gave an asking expression on his face.

"What? Why?" But before he heard Fiorentin answering, Felicia already gave him an "insensitive' look at her face and dragged him out of the room. "You stupid insensitive prick!! How many time I have to tell you to come up with your senses regarding people's mood?!" Felicia glared at Elraven with an angered eyes. "What? Insensitive? She explained and I asked back, how was that titled as an insensitivity?" The gunslinger tried to defend himself but received a colder glare which shut his mouth up. "Oh, for god sake!! How come someone with such insensitivity born in this world!?!? Can't you tell why Fio told you to wait telling your info? Payon is going to held their festival tonight? What if your info turned out to be a bad info and totally kill the people's mood. Am I right? It's a bad info right?!".

"Uuuh, yes." A simple answered was more than enough for Felicia to conclude her lecturing, "Well. Then keep the info inside your mouth till tomorrow, got it?". Elraven nodded as Felicia goes back to the room. "God, why did she enjoy lecturing me with her harsh words!? And why was George and Olivia put such a grumpy faces? Oh, never mind. I have a dance to catch tonight" Elraven shake off his stupor form and goes outside, preparing for the big dance tonight.

_********_

Well, next chapter would be the promised dance. Hope u enjoy this chap, see u!


	32. On The Other Side of Darkness

**Chapter 31**

Night finally pay his visit on Payon. This year festival will be held in the guild residential area. Almost every building have been decorated by the people of Payon. The festival will be started with a pray lead by Sohee in the biggest temple in the city. After that the festival will truly start, the festival's ground will be filled with lights and musics. Many stands were line up for games, food, and even fortune telling. The festival will also have a folk dance and fireworks. There will be a lot of people there.

Elraven was dressing inside his room. Tonight, he wears a white dress shirt, white tie, white suit and white coat. Add a white FurFelt hat (in case u don't know, FurFelt hat is a hat used by The Undertaker of WWE). "There. Hope, I'm good enough for her like this" He said while putting his purple glasses on his eyes. "I hope she can give me some private time with her later" Elraven muttered as he picked his wallet and put it in his pocket.

He walked out from his room and head to the meeting point, a gate near the festival praying. There he met Frea, who had a white hanbok on her. Her white haired tresses loose and free. Elraven stood and stared in awe to the soul linker who giggled and asked, "What are you doing Angel of Darkness in white? Enjoying the view?". "Uh...what to say? You look absolutely Gorgeous! You're like a goddess, Miss Frea" The gunslinger boldly responded.

"Why, thank you. And you look like a gentleman, Elraven" Frea replied with a charming smile. "And don't call me Miss Frea anymore, Frea will be alright" She continued. "OK...Frea" Elraven said nervously but Frea gave him another smile, calming him. "Oh, by the way. Your white clothes are alright, but I don't think that glasses suits you" Elraven touched his purple glasses and politely responded, "Thank you for your opinion. But, I think this glasses is...my style, Frea".

The both gave a little laugh before they heard someone say, "Wow, we have a couple here!". It was Wendy who walked along with Kirigi and her drops Willy. "Oh, it's you two. Do wee look like a couple?" Frea teased her two members but Wendy came up with an unexpected answer, "Yes, leader! You're only missing a baby!". Elraven and Frea laughed hearing her respond, but Kirigi whispered to Wendy, "Wendy, is that something you should say to your leader?!". Wendy gave a chuckle, "Don't be so serious, Kirigi! I only tried to encourage our leader, she needs to get laid sometime!!" the stalker whispered back. Kirigi dropped his jaw listening the answer.

"Get laid? They are going to dance, not making out!!" The ninja whispered again. "After they finished dancing in the festival, they will have their own private dance in our leader's room", another shocking whisper from the stalker. "Are you joking me?! Wait a second, wait a second!! How do you know all this?" Kirigi seemed displease with the stalker's guess, "It's called a woman intuition" Wendy whispered with smile.

"What are you two talking? Can we join? It seems fun" Frea suddenly appeared between them. "No,no,nothing! We were just wondering whether Elraven's friends from Sagaramore will join the festival or not?" Kirigi was quick to find a good reason much to Wendy's sigh. "Oh. They said they will come up later" Kirigi faked a nod hearing the answer from Elraven.

"Frea, let's go to the prayer ground then. Maybe people have gathered there. We can't miss the pray, right?" Elraven asked the gorgeous soul linker who replied, "Absolutely". Elraven offered his arm out to Frea. Frea took it and the two began walking to the praying ground. Kirigi and Wendy followed them from behind.

"Now, look at them. Can you still say they will not make out after this?" Wendy smirked as Kirigi replied, "No. I believe both Elraven and our leader are gentle. They won't just make out after one dance, that would be weird! They are adults, not a love sick lusty teens!!".

"Well, that may be right. But there's no denying they are attracted to each other. You know that just by looking, right? If that the case, I don't have a reason why they will not do 'it'. Got me, Kirigi ?" The ninja stood silent after listening the stalker. "Well...yeah. Maybe the will do 'it' someday, but I'm sure they're not going to do 'it' tonight" The ninja finally have some proper reply to the stalker.

"OK, let's stop talking about making out. Let's make a bet, I bet they will kiss tonight!" Wendy challenged the grinned Kirigi, "I bet they won't! 100,000 zenny, deal?" Wendy nodded and the two secretly followed Frea and Elraven.

Frea and Elraven arrived in front of the main temple, where they saw Sohee. "Sohee!" Elraven called the lead prayer. "Oh, Elraven!" Sohee joyfully approached him and asked, "Who is this beautiful lady? Are you on a date?". "Well, this lady was the one who helped you back there in the dungeon" Sohee mouth formed an 'O' and she quickly bowed, "Oh, thank you. Thank you. I'm sorry I didn't recognize you faster. Thank you, I....". "It's ok. Your thank is welcome, sister" Frea happily responded. Sohee smiled and noticed something, "Elraven, where is Fio and the others? Aren't they coming with you?". "Well, they still have something to do. They say they will catch up later. The pray will start son right, I guess we'll take our leave here. By Sohee" Elraven and Frea waved their hands as they walked.

Sohee waved her hands too, but Elraven suddenly remembered something and shouted, "Sohee, did you remember our talk in the village? That's not your fault. You don't need to feel guilty, move on!", as he goes. Sohee formed a confused face, but she suddenly remembered and whispered, "Thank you". "What kind of talk, Elraven?" Frea curiously asked the gunslinger which he replied, "Life talk".

After that, the pray finally started. The people of Payon peacefully attend the ceremony. They gathered in front of the main temple as Elraven and Frea joined them. The main temple has a golden gong in the middle of the temple's tower. Payon's people start closing their eyes while Sohee pick a mallet and start sounding the gong. After the first sounding, suddenly an aurora appeared on the sky.

The people of Payon raised their hands as if they were trying to get the blessing from gods. "Wow, beautiful..." Elraven said in awe seeing the view. "What's happening, Elraven? Tell me!" Frea asked him,which Elraven responded with, "Well, a..glowing light is appearing in the sky and...it's giving us a...snow light...I guess! Raise your hands, Frea. Raise your hands!".

The two raised their hands as they felt their hands touching the snow light. "Can you touch it, Elraven?" Frea asked the gunslinger. "No, it's a light, you can't really touch it after all" Elraven tried to enjoy the moment as well. "Wow, I wish I could see this lights. Too bad I can't. It's hard even just to touch it" Frea's words make Elraven think of something and stood silent. "Elraven? Elraven what happened? It's my words, isn't it? I'm sorry if.." Frea's words was suddenly stopped as Elraven touched her eyes. "Elraven? Elraven what are you doing?" The soul linker was surprised, but made no attempt on stepping backwards.

"No, I was just...trying to feel your eyes. I'm sorry if my words made you feel uncomfortable" Frea didn't give any respond for a moment. "I should be the one to apologize, not you" She finally said. "Well, let's say we're even, then. Let's go, there's still time before the dance starts" Elraven grabbed her hand and they slowly walked to the stands.

Elraven noticed some game stands have a nice dolls as a prize when they reached the stands area. "You want some dolls? I can win it for you, if you want?" The gunslinger sweetly asked the soul linker, "What dolls? Although I can't see the dolls, I always like cute dolls". "Cute? OK, what about poring dolls? Or do you prefer some other dolls?" The gunslinger asked again, "Um, I don't find Poring cute as a doll. I prefer human shaped dolls".

"OK, the Alice doll, then" Elraven approached the stands where the owner was waiting for a challenger, "Hey, pops. I want the Alice doll!". Elraven threw 1000 zenny coin to the stand owner. "You see the heaped cans in the long candle, take these 3 balls to take all of them down" Elraven received the three balls, and quickly threw one to the lowest can in the middle of the heap, making 80% of the cans dropped. "Not bad, but still a long way to go" The owner tried to encourage him. Elraven threw the other ball, but not to the cans. He threw the ball to the candle holding the cans, making him look horizontally to the cans, and finished the game by throwing the last ball, dropping all the remaining cans.

"Wow, amazing, kid! I never though you could do it like that. Here's your doll!" Elraven received the Alice doll and gave it to Frea. "Wow, thank you! Judging by the owner's reaction, you used some tactics to win this, right? Cool" Elraven rubbing the back of his head hearing the praise, "Oh, c'mon. You flatter me! Let's get something to eat, shall we?" Elraven took Frea's arm and the two young adults wandered somewhere else.

They didn't realize Kirigi and Wendy still secretly followed them from behind. "Kirigi, I'm on the lead for hundred thousand zenny richer" Kirigi put on a grumpy face and looked at his comrade, "Not so fast, Wendy. They haven't kiss yet!". "Who's going to kiss?" Felicia suddenly appeared between them. Wendy and Kirigi shocked to find the paladin almost flee backwards.

"Oh, paladin-san! Uh, no. We were talking about Elraven and our leader!" Kirigi nervously replied. The ninja and the stalker also found Fiorentin, George, Olivia, Devi, and Salvador behind the paladin. "Oh, Alexandria and Sagramore, It's an honor to meet you!" Wendy greeted the entire group. "Thank you, it;s that your drops? Can I borrow him?" Alexandria asked Wendy who replied with a nod."Devi, Salvador. Why don't you play with the drops?" Fiorentin asked the two monsters, who slowly approached Willy and the three of them ran towards one of the stands. Wendy seemed so happy seeing her pet with the other two, "Thank you. Willy have friends now".

Wendy quickly noticed George was quite silent, unlike when she first met him. "George? What happened? You look so gloomy?" George tried to deny, "No. I was just tired". "This is a festival. Don't be so gloomy. Come with me to the stands, and let's dance after that!" Wendy asked him, but George blushed and said, "No, no. I don't" But Wendy quickly grab George's hand and pull him away from the group, literally kidnapping him as the other four was left watching.

Kirigi (with a red face) approached Felicia and asked, "Paladin-san, would you mind to go to the stands and...dance with me tonight?". _"He's blushing. How cute!" _Felicia though as she accepted and the two goes, leaving Olivia and Fiorentin alone. "So, what are we going to do, Fio?" Fiorentin smirked as she replied, "Let's watch that insensitive prick on his date".

Elraven bought Frea an ice cream and the two sat on a chairs not far from the dancing ground. "So, what kind of dance are they going to have?" Elraven asked the white haired as they enjoying the taste of the ice creams. "Ballroom dance. Although, they will held it on the ground in front of the temple" Frea nicely replied. "Well, doesn't matter then. I'm quite confidence I can pull off a good dance" Elraven ensured his dance partner.

"Glad to hear that. Since you're going with me, who's going to dance with the princess?" Elraven surprised to hear the question, "Fiorentin? Well, I don't know. Maybe George or someone else. Why did you ask me that?". "Hm, what to say? When I first met you two, I though you were a couple having in fight, you know?" Elraven chuckled hearing the respond, "Me and her? A couple? Wow, that's surprising! I never imagined what kind of guy could be her lover, Frea" Now it's the turn for Frea to be surprised, "What? How could you say such things? I couldn't see her face, but she has a strong aura inside her. I can tell she is a good girl. Don't be too harsh on her. What do you think, Elraven?" Elraven giggled, "OK, OK. Sorry. It's not that I hate her you know. I mean, she is pretty, strong, and has a great charisma. She takes a great burden even though she's very young. No wonder even you were impressed by her, but....".

"But?" Frea tried to encourage the gunslinger to continue until Elraven finally continued, "But I found her hard to be understood. Sometimes, she could be so sensitive but she didn't tell what was on her mind. So that makes my acts seemed wrong. She is strong willed, but more like stubborn. But deep inside, maybe that's because she cares too much for others. That's what I think". Frea smiled listening the opinion and responded, "Well, each of us has our own uniqueness. I'm glad you can understand her that much. She will be a fine adult someday". Elraven chuckled again, "Well, someday maybe. But for now, she is a bratty little princess".

"I'm what, Elraven?!" A voice from behind made Elraven jumped from his seat and Frea turned her attention. "A, Alexandria?! Olivia? You're here?! What are you doing on my back?!" Elraven was very surprised to find the former princess glared at him. "Well, I wanted to greet you two before. But I heard Elraven called me...bratty?" The vicious glare almost made Elraven fainted, "No, no! Who's bratty? I didn't call you bratty! I called you...pretty? Yes, that! Pretty! Tell her I 'm telling the truth, Frea!".

Frea giggled, "Well, yes princess. He literally told you the truth. He called you pretty, once". The words from the soul linker was more than enough for Fiorentin to stop her glare, sparing Elraven's life. "Uh, where are George and Felicia?" Elraven slowly asked the lord knight. "We separated when they met Frea's underlings called Kirigi and Wendy" A short answer from Olivia.

"Oh, I see. So, who's going to dance with you tonight, Alexandria?" Elraven insensitively asked the two friends, but Frea punched his shoulder, telling him to shut up. "No one. I'll just watch" Fiorentin grab Olivia's hand and the two goes, leaving the couple. "Elraven, you're sooooooo insensitive!!! No wonder you said it's hard for you to understand her!! You didn't even understand what were you saying!!" Frea shouted with glare to the gunslinger, who sweat dropped and fell in silent.

"I'm sorry..." Elraven said with a sad face making Frea couldn't angry anymore. "Well, same here. Sorry for shouting. Let's go to the dancing ground. The dance it's about to start. After that, you can go and apologize to the princess" Frea took Elraven's arm and the two goes to the dancing ground.

A lot of people have gathered there, making the dance merrier. The music group who will lead the song gathered inside the front gate of the temple. As the music started, the dance started. Elraven and Fiorentin moved as it seemed they just had a shouting earlier. During the promised dance, Elraven and Frea locked each other's eyes, feeling a sensation as the dance progressed. To be exact, they felt something intimate between them. Somewhere else on the ground, Felicia-Kirigi and Wendy-George were enjoying their time, too. Especially George, who's gloomy mood slowly disappear.

After the dance, the people quietly left the ground as the monks preparing the fireworks. Elraven felt this was the right time to talk privately with Frea. "Frea, let's go to the top of the hills back there. There's an abandoned temple there. We need to talk" Frea nodded as the two goes to the mentioned hill. When they reached there, they sat on the floor of the temple to wait for the fireworks to start.

"What are we doing here? Don't you want to see the fireworks?" Frea asked the gunslinger who responded with smile as suddenly the sky was filled with many beautiful colors. "I can enjoy the fireworks pretty much like this".

Frea giggled as without her noticing, Elraven looked deep inside her eyes. She returned the look and feel Elraven was trying to say something, but he couldn't. "If you want to say something just say it, Elraven. Your words are welcome anytime" The soul linker tried to encourage the gunslinger, who finally came up with, "Have you ever lived or remembered something about...a temple in the sky?".

Frea's face suddenly changed serious as Elraven fell silent. "Temple in the sky? A...what are you talking about?" Elraven could feel her shock by looking at her blind eyes, "I...am probably the sole survivor from The Fall of Rachel. I said probably because I lost my memories during my early life. All I could remember was a temple in the sky. I lived there with a woman, she looked just like you. Gloom Under Night mentioned that he was once the guardian of Rachel dungeon and he has seen you before. I wonder if...you really are the goddess I saw at the temple".

The two fell quite for a minute. "Elraven, ever since the fall of Rachel I...don't remember my early life too. Much like you" The answer made Elraven widened his eyes, _"She has an amnesia too!? And it was caused by the Fall of Rachel? God, what kind of destiny you are showing me?"_.

"I couldn't really recall what happened during the day of that terrible disaster. All I remembered was, I couldn't see anything ever again since that day. If what Gloom Under Night said was true, maybe I lived at Rachel sometimes during my early life. But, I swear I didn't remember anything other than that. I don't know whether I have met you before or not, whether I lived in a temple or not. I...".

Frea's words was cut short when suddenly Elraven hugged her. Frea was a bit surprised at first, but she returned the hug as the fireworks continues. When the fireworks finally finished, the two break the hug and stared into each other. "I have never imagined I would find another survivor from Rachel here. I'm truly grateful we met, Frea" Elraven expressed his feelings, "Me too. Some people found me somewhere in the middle of canyon near Veins 6 years ago, already in my current state. I wish to regain my memories, that's why I created Palamedes in the first place. Hoping by getting myself to the ongoing war I'll somehow know something. And it happened" Frea also expressed her feelings.

"This may not be a good news for you. Especially since we just learned our problems are the same, but would you mind to listen to me first? I'll tell you everything I know regarding the Fall of Rachel" Frea nodded as the sign of agreement for Elraven's offering. Frea listened quietly as Elraven told everything he knew so far about Rachel. He told her everything about Beelzephir the chaos, his connection with Valdomir, Ktullanux, about Beelzephir defeating the gods, and about some gunslinger resurrected Beelzephir.

Frea fell quite the moment Elraven finished his story. She couldn't believe so many things happened behind one disaster. Elraven sighed, he could understand how hard it feels to learn painful truths, especially if the truths were connected to yourself. After some moment of silent, Frea stood up and start saying, "It's surprising. If what you said is true, then I have no more doubt that we have to stop Valdomir Kingdom. Whatever they are planning, I'm sure it's not good. And above all others, Beelzephir The Chaos must be stopped. My decision was right to join Sagramore, after all".

Elraven gave a big smile to the soul linker, "Sometimes I wonder what kind of destiny awaits me. Will I live long enough to see the whole truth? Deep inside my heart, I'm afraid of knowing my past. What if it turns out to be something bad? Yesterday, Gloom Under Night said I'm already dead. I don't know what does that mean, but I feel that is not good. If I can't find happiness in my past, I hope to find my happiness in the present. And if I can't find my happiness in this lifetime, I hope I can find my happiness in another lifetime".

Frea surprised hearing Elraven's words. It sounds almost like a pray. It's as if, Elraven was praying to the transcendent, God. The one stood above all others. The soul linker felt sympathize to the gunslinger. She slowly walked closer towards Elraven. Elraven looked at her as she stood in front of him and recited,

_On the other side of darkness, far away there shines a light,  
A light to end all sorrow,  
A light to be ever free,  
A light for a new tomorrow  
A light for you and me_

On the other side of darkness, far away there shines a light,  
A light which gives out joy,  
A light which is made of love,  
A light which minds employ,  
That light in heaven above

On the other side of darkness, far away there shines a light  
A light which bathes mans mind  
in the wisdom of eternal flame  
That which will redeem mankind  
And make the highest truths plain 

As Frea finished her poem, Elraven stared at her with amazement. "Wow, that's...that's beautiful, Frea. Is that a poem?" Frea slowly touched Elraven's face. She caressed his right cheek as they intimately looked at each other, " It's a poem about us. Don't be afraid of knowing your past. You're not alone, I'll be with you. I'll walk alongside you. I can't see light, but I can feel it. Be my light, Elraven. Feel me, so I can feel you".

As Frea finished talking, she could feel Elraven's lips on hers. It was a gentle kiss. Frea quietly returned the kiss as both of them enjoying the moment. That night was quite a calm night. But for the the two of them, that night was rather sleepless. Nature works its own way as their instincts do the rest of job.

And then they make.....you know what happened, right? ^^

****

_Meanwhile in the dancing ground....._

The rest of the usual group (plus Wendy and Kirigi) gathered in a small food stand while enjoying some dinner. "I wonder where is Elraven and Frea?" Felicia started the conversation. "Oh, yeah. Come to think of it we haven't finished our bet, Kirigi" Wendy looked at the the ninja, "Oh, forget it. Maybe they already kissed or maybe not, we don't know. I have no interest on continuing the bet anymore. Sorry" Kirigi replied smoothly.

"Well, same here. I think it's not proper to bet on something private like that" Wendy finally admitted the mistake of the bet. "I bet that insensitive prick is doing something private with your leader right now" Fiorentin let out a shocking comment to the group. "Wow, can't imagine the two doing it" Olivia responded with a burning face. "Oh, come to think of it. Elraven once told me he's not a virgin anymore" George nervously chuckled.

The group feel quite for a minute after heard George's saying the magic word. "That means they are enjoying their time right now" Fiorentin cynically continued, but the only respond she got was from Felicia saying, "Fio, be careful of what you wish for".

_********_

_**Well, that's it for this chapter. Sorry if I couldn't write a romantic chapter, but I gave my best here!! Oh, I'm a novice and I have a lot of things to learn!! Please forgive me!!**_

_**The next chapter will be about Valdomir Kingdom. The battle will come up again after next chapter. As for Elraven and Frea, I couldn't write what were they doing back there since this story is rated T, not R or X. But, I bet you know what they were doing, right? ^^**_

_**OK. TQ for reading. Hope u enjoy the story. See u next chap!!**_


	33. Ropera I : Ropera in Einbroch

**Chapter 32**

_**I've made some revisions on chapter 20 (story number 21 on the list). Enjoy!**_

_At the same time with the previous chapter, inside the Thanatos Tower...._

Beelzephir The chaos was seen sitting in front of Albert Gahn, they were seen playing chess (again). This time, they played in the guest room, where darkness covered the room. "So, Gahn. Is it true that Lethe Guild has been defeated by Sagaramore and Palamedes?" The white clothed high wizard started the conversation.

"Apparently, yes my lord" A short answer from the black clothed man. Beelzephir sarcastically replied, "So, it's official then. Valdomir Kingdom has lost its touch". Albert Gahn didn't give any respond. He realized any other respond would probably angered the high wizard.

After some moment of silence, Beelzephir calmly gave his command, "Call the rest of the guilds here. And tell Eremes to gather the Quarter Kings. I need to tell them something. Something very important". Albert Gahn nodded as he quietly vanished in darkness, leaving the white high wizard alone in the dark room.

_At the same time,_ s_omewhere not far from Einbroch...._

Emilio Barragan was seen standing in one of the hills near an abandoned city in a warm night. The city was once an industrial town, mainly used a steel mill and mining area of coal. Since Valdomir Kingdom attacked Juno a year ago, the city has been left abandoned and ruined. The military of Einbroch received some information regarding the sight of several Valdomir soldiers inside the city. Ropera Squad has been sent there to exterminate their enemies.

"Captain Barragan!" Emilio turned his attention to a tall blond girl who was running towards him. "I've found the latest info about the Valdomirs hiding in the steel mill. It's Vesper and his Juperos" Emilio received some papers from the girl and carefully read it.

"Thank you, Martina. Now, I'll commence our move. Gather the soldiers" Emilio told the girl named Martina, who quickly commence to the rest of the squad to gather and listen to their captain's plan.

Once the soldiers have gathered, Emilio start explaining his plan, "OK, guys. Here's the plan. I'll take 3 of you with me and the rest will surround the city. My group will force the idiots inside Juperos to come out from their nest, and all you have to do is light them up. As for Vesper, if we still have some time left to take care of him, his mine. Do I make myself clear!?".

"Yes, sir!" His squad answered.

"OK. Martina and Clyde, you'll come with me" Emilio pointed the blond girl and the other one, a brown haired man, around Emilio's height, nodded and joined the ordered team. While the rest of the squad were preparing themselves to surround the city, the guy named Clyde asked his captain, "Captain Barragan? You said a you would choose 3, right? Who's the third?".

"Don't worry, Clyde. I already assigned 'The Silver Sniper' on her usual position, that makes three of you. OK, let's get moving, guys!" The captain ordered loudly.

The soldiers marched to the appointed position as the Emilio and his two gunslingers marched inside the city, heading towards the steel mill. "So, Captain Barragan. How's vice-captain Sinclair doing down there? Is he still alive?" Martina asked the lanky captain. "Well, yeah. He helped Sagramore a lot. Yesterday he asked me whether I could send him some reinforcements down there. I'm currently thinking who will I assign for his request" Emilio answered while rubbing the back of his head.

"Well, I'm available 24/7, captain" Clyde offered himself for the request.

"Hm, 'The Throttle' offered himself for a mission, huh? You really enjoyed working with him, Clyde?" Emilio asked while looking back at his soldier a bit, "Well, of course! The main reason I joined Ropera squad was because I wanted to see and work with The Angel of Darkness by myself. I wouldn't waste any chance if I could work fight alongside him".

"Well, Elraven has a big fan up here. If I'm not mistaken, your sister is also a big fan of Elraven, correct?" Clyde nodded answering his captain question as the three approached the large steel mill. "Captain, I see something approaching us!" Martina shouted as she saw 5 dozens of Dimik approaching them. Martina quickly readied her shotgun, Gate Keeper. Emilio pulled out his soldier grenade launcher when Clyde picked his double revolver, soldier handguns.

"Clyde, go!" Clyde ran towards the Dimik as Emilio ordered. The dimiks start shooting their bullets as Clyde jumped and quickly appeared between them. He bombarded the dimiks with the 'Desperado'. Several dimiks exploded after receiving the quick attack, but before the dimiks can counter the attack Martina already attacked them with the 'Spread Attack'. As more explosions occurred, Emilio towards the dimiks and aimed his grenade launcher right in front of the face of one of the little robots, and destroyed him with a single shot. Emilio furthered his attack as he shot the 'Scatter Mines', destroying a dozen dimiks.

The dimiks were shocked to find out they already lost half of them in less than a minute and tried to ran for their lives. But Clyde was quick to anticipate this and again appeared between them, shocked them with another desperado. As Clyde quickly pulled himself from the shocked dimiks, Emilio and Martina threw them two grenades, destroying the remaining dimiks as the grenade exploded.

"Well done, as always!" Emilio said as he clapped his hands seeing the action of his squad. His two underlings packed their weapons and continued further inside the steel mill. Inside the steel mill, they found a deep hole in the center the mill after several minutes of walking.

"If our information is right, this hole will lead us to Juperos, the headquarters of the robots. Here's what we gonna do. First I need tell you that they must have some kind of aircraft engines if they could take this gigantic robots factory to the sky without being noticed. Our men are currently waiting outside, so we'll only need to find the engine they use to float and fly the Juperos to the city, or at least above the city so our men could light it up. Got it?" Emilio told his gunslingers as they prepared to climb down the hole.

"Yes, sir!" And the three climbed down the hole, finally reaching the top of Juperos after fifteen minutes climbing down. "OK, our priority is to fly this thing, not to defeat Vesper or his guys, now Martina and Clyde you go to the left side of Juperos, I'll go to the right side" Emilio commanded his gunslingers but Martina seemed disagree, "Captain, wait! You're going alone? What if they discovered you?!".

"Easy, the silver sniper is with me the entire time. You know, this is her style. Moving unnoticed" Emilio ensured his safety as the female gunslinger nodded. And they separated to the pointed directions._ "Not defeating Vesper, my feet! I'll take care of him by myself!! That'll make my name bigger!!"_ Emilio grinned as he made his move inside the Juperos slowly. He take a look to at least 10 dozens of robots guarding Juperos gathering inside.

"_Wow, a lot of guards. But, Vesper is the only one I want. I wonder where is he?"_ As the gunslinger talked to himself when he noticed a large tower like machine in the middle of Juperos. "_Hm, leader usually hides inside the deepest level of the dungeon, that must mean Vesper is in the core. If my intuition is right, I'll have to go to the core!!". _The ambitious gunslinger directly tried to find a way to the core.

On the other side of Juperos, Martina and Clyde were doing their best to find the aircraft engine, although they didn't really progressed that much by sneaking secretly in the corridor. "We will never find the aircraft engine this way! Do you have some suggestion, Martina?" Clyde tried to find an advice but he didn't hear any answer.

He turned his face to see the female gunslinger was wondering on her own mind. "Martina, are you worrying our captain?" Martina nodded as Clyde sighed, "Martina, he is Emilio Barragan, The Sphere of Death, I don't think just a dozens heap of robots can kill him. It takes more than Juperos to bring him down. There's no need to worry. Didn't he say my sister comes with him?".

"Um, yeah. I kinda worry about him. But, I don't underestimate him or such..." The blond replied.

"Well, I think he just want to defeat Vesper all by himself. Isn't that why he sent us to the different side of Juperos, cause he doesn't want us to interfere? He's always like that. Maybe he uses this opportunity against Vesper as a bet with General Barragan or to make name for himself like he always does, right?" Clyde asked with a smile to the worrying gunslinger.

"You're right. I'm sorry I worry too much" The female gunslinger gave a smile for the cheer.

Clyde chuckled and talk again as they continue their sneaking, "Do you remember when vice-captain Sinclair is still around? They used to swipe the entire battalion all by themselves!! That was amazing, right? I though at some point the two aren't human!".

"True! Especially our vice-captain, he's indestructible! I agree with you, maybe he's not fully a human at all. But, you and your sister adore him so much, right?" Martina turned her head to see his comrade's reaction.

"Yes, he's everything I want to be. He's strong and he's a cool adult. But my sister adores him more than me. If there's any chance she can marry our vice-captain, she would. Too bad, my sister usually faints just by standing near him", Clyde answered with a burning face.

"Hahahaha! Did you remember during the new year's party? She fainted when our vice-captain offered her a dance!!" Martina continued the conversation.

But he still replied nonetheless, "Well, yeah. And my sister fainted too when Captain put her on the same team with vice-captain during a mission at Juno, thanks god she didn't get herself killed". After half an hour of sneaking quietly, the two finally arrived in some kind of an engine room. The room was huge but the two gunslingers didn't notice anyone was guarding the room.

"Weird, this room is like an engine room but nobody's inside" Clyde commented the awkward situation as his female comrade nodded. The two carefully sneaked inside the room as they suddenly felt some presence around them. Martina who possess stronger senses, shouted as she pushed Clyde, "Clyde, watch out!".

Thanks to the push, both of them were saved by something fell from the above. It was a gigantic robot, around 10 feet tall. He looks like Apocalypse but much bigger. Three ball like devices were floating around him. "What is that? An apocalypse? But, he's much bigger than normal apocalypse!!" Clyde said as he and Martina rose from the floor.

"And he's not alone" Martina warned Clyde as 5 dozens normal apocalypse quickly entered the room. "So, it's a trap from the very beginning, huh?" Clyde cynically asked as he and Martina prepared their respective weapons.

"**That's right. Our surveillance engine took reaction when you and your captain arrived at the top of Juperos. We waited for a situation when you finally showed yourself inside Juperos. It would be easier to kill you that way rather than playing hide and seek**", The gigantic apocalypse explained.

"So? It's not like we're not ready for battle!!" Clyde dashed towards the mass of apocalypses as they prepared to give him one hell of a fight.

_Meanwhile, in the other side of Juperos...._

Vesper was seen standing with his dozens of apocalypses as Emilio who was surrounded by them , clapping his hands. "Wonderful, wonderful! What a trap to let us in like that. Thank you for the explanation, Vesper. Now, I can kill you without wasting too much time!" He said as he finished clapping his hands.

"**Don't act too confident, gunslinger!! There's no way you'll live fighting this much of an opponents!!**" Vesper bashed Emilio for acting too sure.

"Oh, there's always a way, Vesper. There's always a way" With that being said, Emilio Barragan pulled out his Destroyer.

_********_

Coming up, the battle of Juperos!! Hope u enjoy!!


	34. Ropera II : Martina & Clyde

**Chapter 33**

Clyde rushed towards the group of apocalypses as they prepared to smashed him with their iron hands. Five apocalypses attack Clyde at the same time, but he quickly dodged the attack and appeared between them. Without wasting more time, Clyde used the 'Desperado', hitting all of them. But strangely, they didn't fall down. They didn't even give the smallest reaction. "What? Desperado was ineffective!?" Clyde quickly pulled himself off the crowd, but the giant apocalypse punch nearly hit his right leg when he tried to jump.

"Damn! He almost got me!!" Clyde attacked the chasing giant using his bullet shower. The giant apocalypse fastened his punches, nearly hitting Clyde every time they were close enough. "Clyde!" Martina dashed towards the mass while bombarding the apocalypses with her Gate Keeper, but the result was same, no effect. Four apocalypses tried to punched her, but she was quick to avoid all the attacks and stepped backwards carefully.

Clyde, who didn't want to be beaten up, aimed his revolver to the giant apocalypse's right arm after another near blow and hit it with 'Bull's Eye', completely destroying it. "Bull's eye!" Clyde shouted as he stepped backwards quickly. But much to his dismay, he received one quick punch from the giant robot which sent him flying and crashed the wall behind him.

"Aaakh!" Clyde coughed some blood as he tried to rose. '"Snake Eyes!" Clyde dashed towards his opponent. Giant apocalypse shoots some lasers from his eyes, but Clyde dodged it with his speed. Once he got closer to the robot, he shot Apocalypse's left leg with the 'Cracker', giving it some crack. Apocalypse quickly threw another lasers, but the gunslinger's anticipation was much quicker as he avoid the laser again.

"**You're a decent fighter. I must give you that"** Giant apocalypse praised his opponent for his effort. "Thanks, but that won't stop me from killing you!" Clyde dashed again as giant apocalypse ordered his three balls like device to surround him. Clyde threw them a piercing shot, but magically the bullets stopped and dropped right in front of the ball devices.

"What!? How!?" Clyde quickly ran backwards as he attacked the gigantic robot with his bullet shower, but again the bullets stopped and fell as they were about to reached the ball devices. Clyde narrowed his eyes seeing his attacks failed again. Giant apocalypse used this chance to order the ball devices to surround the gunslinger.

The ball devices quickly surrounded the shocked gunslinger when Clyde tried to ran backwards. But suddenly he couldn't move his body. "The devices..form a magnetic field!?! Is that why the bullets couldn't touch him?! And now it's holding me?!" Clyde desperately tried to free himself to no avail. Before he realized, the giant apocalypse gave him another smash and sent him out of the engine room. "Aaaaaaah!!" Blood splattered from his body as he fell to the floor.

Martina wasn't much better, a dozen apocalypses rushed their attacks on her without giving her a chance to counter. "Ukh, I can't find some space to attack them back this way!!" She tried to avoid the smashes as hard as she could, but bad luck catch her as she finally cornered in the wall.

"No way I die like this!! Shotgun Frenzy!!" Martina quickly attacked the surrounding apocalypses using the shotgun frenzy. Although she didn't manage to destroy them, she knocked them back several steps, giving her some space to sneak between the apocalypses and shot her 'Spread attack' to six of them. This time, the attack completely destroyed the apocalypses she hit.

"Bingo! They weakened at last!!" Knowing that her opponents aren't totally indestructible, Martina quickly seized the rest of the group with another shotgun frenzy, exploding most of them. But the apocalypses didn't want to be defeated easily. They activated the self-destruction system on their bodies as their body glows.

"Not good!" Martina realized what was going to happen and prepared herself as the apocalypses who was starting to explode chased her. "_They are going to explode in a matter of seconds, so they must be prone of attacks!_" Martina bombarded the apocalypses using the spread attack, successfully destroying some of the apocalypses before they reached her. Martina continuously attacked the ready to explode apocalypses using her spread attacks. The plan proved successful as every single apocalypse who tried to attack her destroyed one by one.

Meanwhile, Clyde was having a hard time against the giant apocalypse. He desperately tried to stood up after received another blow from the giant robot. "**Your attacks proved ineffective against me! You should have surrendered instead. If you keep insisting, I'll really kill you**", the giant apocalypse warned him.

"Don't underestimate me!!" Clyde stood up and stared seriously towards the giant robots. "A member of Ropera Squad is better off dead than surrender!! I wouldn't be able to face my comrades if I ran just from a giant robot!!" He slowly pulled a Smith & Wesson revolver from his pocket. "I'll show you why they called me 'The Throttle"!".

Giant apocalypse said to the gunslinger, "**That kind of courageousness is enough to be praised. But you won't live long enough with that!! Your courageousness is no different from stupidity!!",** as the giant robot threw another punch. Clyde quickly evaded the attack and chanted, "Piercing Shot!". The merciless bullet hit the giant apocalypse's right arm and successfully destroyed it.

"**What?! One shot was enough to destroyed my arm!? How come?!**" Giant apocalypse ordered his ball devices to surround Clyde and use the magnetic field again,which they quickly did. "Madness Canceler", Clyde chanted as the magnetic field start affecting him. "**Die!**" Giant apocalypse shot another laser, but Clyde quickly aimed his revolver and shot one bullet right towards the giant robot's eyes, completely destroying it and nullified the reaction of the magnetic field, shutting down the ball devices as giant apocalypse fall down to the floor.

"**What did you shoot at me?! How come the bullet wasn't affected by the magnetic field!?**" The giant apocalypse desperately tried to stood back, but the damage on his head was enough to stress him down. Clyde approached him and explained.

"Two reasons. First, I used the madness canceler which abandoned my speed but gave me more power, so your magnetic field wasn't really useful. Second, this gun. This Smith & Wesson revolver is made of oridecon, including the bullets. That's why your magnetic field pressure didn't work. Oridecon is a magical metal, you can't stop it just by a magnetic field. Using this gun will make me move slower, but fighting you, the cons is a given", Clyde finished his explanation as the giant apocalypse fell silent.

"You did a good job, Clyde" Martina slowly walked towards the bloodied gunslinger. "You destroyed the apocalypses, as expected from the acting vice-captain" Clyde praised the blond who replied with a chuckle. "**Gunslingers**" One word from the giant robot who was trying to stand back was enough to cautioned the two comrades. "**Don't worry, I mean no harm. I will show you where the aircraft engine is**" The statement made Clyde and Martina narrowed their eyes.

"A change of heart? What happened, big guy?" Clyde cynically asked the giant robot. "**I have been defeated. I have no reason to continue this battle. I was wrong to say your courage was a mere stupidity. Let me honor your efforts by giving you what you want**" Clyde and Martina looked at each other weirdly. "Fine, but if you do something suspicious we'll destroy you for sure!" Martina warned the robot as he led their way to the aircraft engine.

_********_

_Well, that's it for Clyde and Martina in action, although I focused this chapter more on Clyde. But that's a given since he fought a greater opponent. _

_This battle is quite short from a gunslinger battle, but from the start I didn't have any plan to make it as long as Elraven's battles, since there are no proper opponent for this chapter._

_OK, hope u enjoy!! Please review, see u next chap!! ^^_


	35. Ropera III : Emilio, Sasha & Hugo

**Chapter 34**

"**Attack!**" Vesper ordered his apocalypses to take out Emilio. The apocalypses rushed towards the smiling gunslinger, he didn't even intend to make any move. As one of the apocalypse was about to punch him, something hard knocked the robot down to the floor.

"**What is that!?**" Vesper said to himself as more apocalypses knocked down to the floor. Another apocalypse tried to attack the gunslinger from behind, but knocked down the second he almost hit him.

"OK, if you're that curious. Let me introduce you to Sasha, The Silver Sniper" Emilio started his explanation to Vesper, who tried his best to notice the so called Silver Sniper.

"You won't find her here. She's not in this room, she hides somewhere far from here. Her specialty is a long range sniping, very long range sniping. With her Gate Keeper-DD she is nearly unreachable. She doesn't even need a telescopic sight. Wonderful isn't it?" Emilio explained as more apocalypses were knocked down.

Seeing the apocalypses were busy, Emilio didn't waste any minutes as he dashed towards Vesper. Emilio pulled his Black Rose with his left hand and start bombarding the robots' leader with it. Vesper who had the hardest body of all robots couldn't be knocked down just by several bullets from shotgun.

Vesper ran towards the gunslinger and attacked him with his iron punches.

Emilios made a defending efforts using the destroyer on his right hand and the black rose on his left. Emilio shot an ice sphere to slow Vesper's steps down, and shot him right in the face with the choke using the black rose. "**Gakh!**" Vesper steps backwards receiving the attack. Emilio, not wanting to waste another chance, gave him a shotgun frenzy resulting in a crack on Vesper's torso.

But Vesper was smart enough to summon an apocalypse to attack Emilio from behind. Emilio was quick to anticipate this move and shot the apocalypse with shotgun frenzy, destroying the robot. But, Vesper got the best of the tricks as he gave a hard punch right in Emilio's back when the gunslinger wasn't noticing and sent him flying several steps forward.

"Aakh!", Emilio screamed as he landed in the floor. His drop his shotgun when Vesper smashed him. "Damn, my back's hurt as hell!!" The gunslinger muttered when he rose. Vesper gave another quick blow, but Emilio quickly rolled to his back and shot him with the ice round, rendering him for a while. Emilio quickly load his destroyer with the flame spheres as Vesper started to regain his ability to move.

"Your ass is mine, Vesper!!" Emilio shot a fire sphere using his destroyer, but before the sphere reached the robot leader, Vesper pulled out something from his back and blocked the sphere. It turns out to be a giant chainsaw, with three large chained blade on its channel.

"One touch and I'm doomed. Now, that's more like it" The gunslinger grinned as Vesper came for him. Vesper swung the gigantic cutting machine as Emilio tried his best not to be touched by the merciless weapon. "**Die, gunslinger!!**" Vesper rushed his attacks as the mentioned gunslinger keep on avoiding the attacks.

Emilio tried to find a chance for himself to counter the one hit-KO attacks from the chainsaw. He changed his Destroyer with double western outlaw. When Vesper swung the giant chainsaw, Emilio slided to the robot's back and hit him several times using the revolvers. Vesper chased him back, but Emilio wonderfully slided again to hit another shoots.

The maneuver was repeated over and over again, rendering the giant chainsaw totally useless. Not to mention frustrated Vesper even more. Although the bullets didn't really hurt him, but Emilio making him looked like a joke made the robots leader angry. "**I had enough!!**" Vesper roared as he pulled the giant chainsaw and cut the tool into two parts. He grab one blade channel on each hands and forcefully combined it with his hands, making his hands look like a chainsaw. Emilio looked the robot combining himself in awe, "This guy is one crazy bastard!".

Vesper bite the third blade channel and combined it his body, making his entire body covered with the blade channel. "OK. Now, I'm scared" Emilio muttered seeing the new form of Vesper. "**Now, take this!**" Vesper gave a double swung which Emilio managed to avoid, but the impact of the swing was more than enough to cut the whole room into two and killing some of the apocalypses in the process.

"What the hell!? How did he do that!?" Emilio tried to run as Vesper gave another swing. Emilio tried his best to avoid the swing as the swing eventually cut the room completely, forcing Emilio to get out of the room and ran across the hallway. Vesper gave another swing which cut the hallway in half, even Emilio was barely able to dodge that one.

"Damn! If this keeps on going, I'll die and I'll lose my bet with father! What should I do?! What should I do!?" Emilio though as hard as he could when he finally remembered he still have an ace on his hand.

He headed towards the point where he first arrived on Juperos, and waited for Vesper there. The leader of the robots finally showed himself after several minutes of waiting.

"**Prepare to meet your maker!!**" Vesper dashed towards the silent gunslinger, as suddenly emilio pulled out a grenade from his pocket and pulled off the safety handler and suddenly, a rainbow like dust spread everywhere, completely surrounded Vesper. "**No use!**" Vesper confidently shouted when suddenly he felt his chainsaws stop moving. Followed by his leg and his arms.

"**What? What is happening? I can't move my body?! What is happening? What did you do?!**" Vesper roared as he slowly down to his knees. Emilio grinned and approached him confidently, "You want know? Fine, let me tell you a bedtime story before you sleep forever". Vesper carefully listened in pain.

"Since Valdomir started using their mechanical technologies to fight us here, Schwaltzvalt Republic developed a counter for any mechanical weapons existed. It's the TO grenade", Emilio showed another grenade like he pulled in his hand to Vesper. "The TO grenade is modeled after a chaff grenade. A grenade which we use to turn off mechanical engine for a short amount of time. But TO grenade is fifty five times stronger and longer on it's effect. In short, once we pull the safety handle, there goes the neighborhood of machines and robots".

Vesper stared in disbelieve. "**We, robots, can be defeated by just one pull!! One little grenade!? No, No! Noooooooooo!!!**", Vesper roared as his system is down and completely shut itself off. Literally, he's dead. Emilio admired his work when a girl, bob style brown haired gunslinger, approached him from behind with a calm face."Good job, Captain. As always", The girl praised the gunslinger.

"Same goes for you, Sasha. The Silver Sniper bested her opponents as always" Emilio pat her shoulder slowly. "Captain, we're done with aircraft engine!" Martina shouted as she, Clyde, and giant apocalypse appeared from inside the Juperos. "Great, now let's get the hell out of here. Who's that you bring with you? An apocalypse?" Emilio narrowed his eyes seeing the giant robot.

"Well, he helped us with the aircraft engine after we subdued him. And since he didn't mean any harm anymore, we decided to bring him with us. It's pity if we have to kill him, Captain" Clyde explained as Emilio nod his head several times.

"OK. You can come with us for now. Here, take this butterfly wing with you. We'll escape using this. There's still a lot of robots soldiers inside, right?" Emilio handed a butterfly wing to the apocalypse.

"**Yes, sir. Approximately one thousand and four hundred six apocalypses**", Apocalypse replied. "Well, guys. Prepare the butterfly wings with you, you heard the big guy right?" Emilio and Ropera Squad used their butterfly wings and escaped themselves as Juperos slowly float out to the city, making it became an easy prey for the rest of Ropera Squad who were surrounding the city. Once Juperos is on their sight, they bombarded it with their heavy arms.

GLEDUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRR!!!

Juperos exploded and fell into the steel mill, completely destroyed half of the city. Emilio and his squad looked from the hills not far from the city as the smoke of Juperos' explosion started to fill the sky. "Well, I win the bet again, father!" Emilio grinned as Martina slowly approached him from his behind.

"So, please treat us after this, OK?" Martina giggled as Emilio sweat dropped. But the male gunslinger suddenly remembered something, "Clyde! Sasha! I need to talk you!". The two mentioned siblings approached their captain. "I noticed maybe Valdomir Kingdom will start using their new developed technologies down there on Midgard. So, I hereby appoint both of you, to assist Ropera Squad very own vice-captain Elraven Sinclair down there, starting from tomorrow".

The two siblings looked at each other in joy and disbelieve. "Yes! Midgard!! We'll see vice-captain, again!!" Clyde hugged his younger sister as he suddenly realized Sasha has fainted. "Oh, no! Not again! Why do you always faint every time you think about him!?" Clyde protested as he hold her sister's body.

"Wait, captain! If you appoint them at Midgard, who will assist us here? And why prioritize Midgard over Schwaltzvalt?!" Martina was a bit disagreed with her captain's decision.

"Simply because Elraven asked me for some reinforcements yesterday. And, we all know what's going on down there. Sagramore will face an unfamiliar technologies from now on. Not to mention, we defeated almost every single soldiers Valdomir sent here. Didn't you know they retreated back to Midgard this morning? We should prioritize what we can do not only for our country, but also for our comrades. Elraven is our comrade. Besides, we have a new member, right?" Emilio finished his explanation with pointing his finger towards apocalypse.

"What's your name, big guy?" Emilio friendly asked the robot. "**I have no official name, sir. It's just apocalypse**", The reply made Emilio think deeply for a while. "Well, let's give you an official name, then. How about...Hugo? It suits your gigantic size" Emilio's suggestion was replied with a nod by the robot, "**Hugo. Sounds good**". Martina smiled seeing Ropera Squad having a new member, a robot, Hugo.

_********_

_I made this Polka chapters as a dedication for Ropera Squad, so the readers would be able to know them closer. _

_For Kogane1089, thank you for your characters advice, I greatly appreciate it as it helped me to further develop the story. Clyde and Sasha are the reinforcements I promised. A revolver user and a long range sniper user. But, I'm afraid I can't give another reinforcements after this, cause it will make this story flooded with protagonists. But, an antagonists characters advice will be ok. Thank you for your suggestions!_

_My brother asked me about the new character ages. So, here goes : Kirigi and Wendy are 22 years old. Martina is 20 years old. Clyde is 17 years old and Sasha is 16. Frea is....over 25 years old (her actual age can't be said here, it will be a spoiler. A big spoiler if I must say). My brother asked me why I made Frea as a couple with Elraven who is only 20, but I replied to him that love known no boundaries......_

_I don't know whether I can come up with a battle ideas within the next four chapters, maybe I'll try to develop the story first, OK? Not to mention in the last 21 chapters I wrote 12 battle chapters, LOL!! _

_I hope u enjoy, see u next chap. Please review if u don't mind. I'm a beginner so I'm open for any advice, but try not too hard on me, OK? ^^_


	36. Elraven Sinclair & The Women

**Chapter 35**

"This one seems good enough", Elraven said to himself when he picked a ripe apple from a tree. With that he already got eight apples, more than enough as a breakfast. That morning was quite warm and shiny. Elraven peacefully hummed as he walked back to the temple, where he and Frea had some 'private time' last night. When he arrived at the temple, he saw Frea was sitting on the stairs. "Here's the breakfast", the gunslinger sat beside the soul linker and put the apples as they began enjoying the fruit. Oddly enough, they didn't speak at all during their breakfast. Probably they felt somewhat uneasy after they spend one 'special' night together.

After they finished their breakfast, Elraven encouraged himself to speak. "Uh, Frea", the mentioned girl turned her attention on him. "Well, you know....about last...night. We...I...uh...I...", Elraven didn't seem to find the right words to voice his mind. Moreover, Frea stared at him all the time, making his uneasy feelings grew even more. The stare wasn't an angry or upset stare but it was still a stare, though.

"_Come on, Elraven Sinclair!!_ _You're a man, right? You proved it last night! You should be able to say it to her, she's looking at you!! Don't be a coward and start talking!!!_", Elraven's inner voice forced him to talk. "Uh...Frea. About last night, I need to tell you something!!" The gunslinger finally spoke as the staring continued. "If something happens as the result of our...I mean my doing last night, I'll take full responsibility. I swear of heaven I'll take full responsibility!", Elraven finally voiced what's inside his mind. His face looked red from blushing. He didn't dare to look at Frea's face.

But the soul linker is not a cruel woman. She slowly rose and went inside the temple as Elraven still looked down. "_Is she mad at me? How stupid, of course she's mad at me!! After last night, probably she won't talk to me anymore!!_", Elraven's mind still wandered when suddenly he felt Frea hugged him from behind. Elraven was too surprised to react. Her hug was very soft, somehow he felt calm feeling the hug.

"Elraven", Frea slowly spoke as Elraven tried his best to listen carefully. "Don't feel bad about what happened last night. That was not a mistake to begin with. You shouldn't feel uneasy about it, understand? We enjoyed our doings. I won't deny it, and I hope you won't deny it too. I'm glad you said Let's keep this as our secret, just between the two of us. OK?" The white haired words' was more than enough to eased Elraven's mind.

Elraven gently put his hands to the soul linker's circling arms. "Thank you, Frea. Thank you" He slowly replied.

_Later, that morning at the main temple festival ground......_

Fiorentin was seen sitting in the main temple's stairs. The civilians of Payon were trying to packed their goods after having a big festival last night. The lord knight noticed two familiar figure approached them. "Oh, it's the two lovers. They're finally here", the former princess told herself.

"Hey, Alexandria. What are you doing sitting around like that? Waiting for us?" Elraven greeted her when he and Frea arrived at the temple.

"No, I'm not waiting for you. I'm waiting for Frea cause I need to talk to her. Why would I waste my time waiting for an insensitive prick who called me bratty and mocked me for not having a dance partner?" A great reply which made Frea giggled and Elraven dropped his jaw.

"Uh, Alexandria. If you still mad at me about that, you can throw me one punch but after that, please forgive me, OK?" Elraven offered her a peace treaty.

"One punch? Are you sure? I'm wearing my gloves you know?" Fiorentin showed him her thorny iron gloves. Elraven widened his eyes when Frea chuckled. But Elraven takes it like a man, "Fine! One hit should finish it once and for all!! Bring it on, Alexandria!".

DUAGH!

Before Elraven even prepared to take the hit, one blow from the former princess was more than enough to sent him to the ground. Fiorentin gave him an uppercut, and a good one too. Frea sweat dropped when she saw Elraven didn't move from the ground. Fiorentin calmly approached the gunslinger and slowly slaps his face, trying to see his condition.

"Wake up, sleeping beauty. One punch couldn't really knock you out, right?" She said with a grin on her face.

"You, you really meant it, huh?" Elraven slowly replied as he tried to stand. Fiorentin grinned seeing Elraven. "Well, you offered yourself. Besides, I have a good news for you. You're forgiven, prick!" Fiorentin turned her attention to the shocked Frea and said, "I need to talk to you, Frea. Something very important about Palamedes and Sagramore. Would you mind to come with me? You can meet your boyfriend again after that".

"Uh, okay" Frea followed the lord knight to the temple as Elraven sat on the ground while watching the two ladies. "Women. It's soooooo hard to understand them!" He muttered.

_Several minutes later, near the bridge in the forest of Payon...._

Elraven walked alongside the bridge to find his friends. When he arrived at the bridge, he found them. George, Olivia, Felicia, Wendy, and Kirigi is seen sitting near the bridge. They were having some rest after preparing for the upcoming event, which Elraven didn't know yet. Elraven approached them and greeted, "Hey, guys. What are you doing down here? Helping the civilians?".

"No, not exactly. We're preparing for one big meeting" Olivia was the one who answered. "Meeting? What kind of meeting?" Elraven joined the group sitting.

"Didn't you know? The whole Sagramore will gather here in Payon. We pretty much conquered two towns and defeated one guild in less then a month. So, Fio decided it's the right time to unleash a bigger force to fight Valdomir" Felicia continued her sister's opening.

"Oh, is that so? Sounds good to me" Elraven responded the news. "Well, of course it sounds good to you, El. You are the MVP! The most valuable player! How come that doesn't sound good?" George tap Elraven's back as Elraven gave a confused face. "MVP? What MVP?" The gunslinger reluctantly asked.

Felicia sighed, "How insensitive! What he meant by MVP is you being the hero of the current wars. Drake, one Atroce, fifteen dozens soldiers, Lethe Guild Leader Gloom Under Night and the vice leader Sniper Cecil, you defeated all of them by yourself right? Not to mention you're one of the major reasons Palamedes joined us. Didn't that make you feel somehow special, Elraven?".

"Huh? Do I suppose to feel special? It's not like I did those things for prize, right? And I think something more special than killing our enemies for me is seeing George and Olivia's expression right now", A surprising reply from the insensitive gunslinger.

"What do you mean by that?" Olivia eerily asked back. "Well, you two put a grumpy faces yesterday, which I found weird since Olivia and George are so lively. Although I don't know why, you don't have those grumpy faces anymore. I'm glad for that. "And by the way, thanks for the recognition of my winning streak" Elraven replied with smile.

The others saw him in awe. They couldn't believe the MVP is such a kind hearted person. They knew he's not a bad person, but they never knew he is this kind. But all of a sudden Wendy remembered something, "Oh, yeah! Speaking about special! How did your date with our leader go last night?!!".

Elraven slowly blushed hearing the question.

"Yeah, tell us!! Did you kiss? Or even more than that?!" Kirigi was so keen to know just like Wendy, making Felicia, George, and Olivia eager to find out too. The group somehow surrounded Elraven, so he wouldn't be able to run before answering them. "Uh...well, it's...uh...we didn't...do anything special. Yeah, it ended just...like that! Ended!", a suspicious answer from the gunslinger making his friends to know more.

"Tell us the truth, El! Did you bone her?! You boned her, right?" George frankly asked the truth, but nobody seemed to feel his words were harsh. They were too eager to know. But Elraven was saved by the bell when they heard someone spoke, "Vice-captain Elraven? Is that you?", making the entire group's attention turned to the source of the voice. It was Clyde, who was standing beside Sasha. The two gunslingers were looking at Elraven and his curious friends.

"Clyde?! Sasha?! What are you guys doing here?!" Elraven asked loudly seeing his two underlings. "You know them, Elraven?" Wendy asked the vice captain of Ropera Squad. "Well, yeah! They are members of Ropera Squad!" Elraven explained.

"Vice captain, in case you didn't remember Captain Barragan sent us here as the reinforcement you asked" Clyde explained his and his sister reason being in Midgard.

"Well, I asked Emilio about reinforcement, alright! But honestly, I never though it would be the two of you. Thank you for coming anyway" Elraven said while readjusting his purple glasses. "Your welcome, vice captain" Clyde politely replied.

"Care to introduce them, Elraven?" Felicia asked the black haired gunslinger. "Oh, yeah! Guys, let me introduce you to our new teammates. They are younger than most of us, but their abilities are special nonetheless. The good looking boy over here is Clyde Williams. Known as 'The Throttle' of Ropera Squad. His specialty is using revolvers and quick attacks. And he is also good at attacking mass numbered crowds. And the bob haired girl is his sister, Sasha Williams. Known as 'The Silver Sniper', cause she can shoot from very far range without using any telescopic sights. Right, Sasha?" Elraven finished his explanation with a smile.

Sasha blushed seeing the smile, and fainted. "Oh, no! Not again!! Not again!" Elraven shouted seeing the female gunslinger fell to the floor. Clyde and elraven helpig her to stand as the rest of the group seeing the accident with an unusual expression on their faces. "El, why did she faint?" Olivia asked the vice captain. "Sorry, it's always like this whenever vice captain comes near her or interact with her!!" Clyde answered as he tried to carry her sister. "Weird. Our new friends are weird...." George muttered as a respond. The rest of the group nodded as the sign of agreement.

_********_

_**Well, that's it for this chapter. Hope u enjoy!!!**_


	37. The Gathering

**Chapter 36**

_At the same time with the previous chapter, inside Thanatos Tower....._

In one of the biggest hall in Thanatos Tower, Thanatos Phantom was seen standing beside a round table alongside Albert Gahn & Lord of Death. Beelzephir The Chaos has made it clear that he needs to talk with his commanders. The two are currently waiting for their companions to start the meeting. "Looks like no one really came, huh?" Albert Gahn commented the current situation, but Thanatos Phantom didn't give a reply. "Say something, Thanatos. I'm not talking to a wall, right?" The black clothed man urged the undead warrior to speak.

"Well, not really. Someone's coming or should I say two?" The answer pretty much made the two paid their attention to a walking figures. The one is a male red haired professor and the other is a female high wizard. The professor had a sun glasses in his eyes. "Welcome, Professor Leonid and High Wizard Kathryne of The Quarter Kings. Long time no see" Thanatos greeted the two comers.

"The same goes for you, Lord Thanatos. Thank you for welcoming us" Leonid politely replied. "And of course, thanks for you too, 'Emperor' Albert Gahn" Kathryne greeted too, but she was more than likely tried to mock the acting emperor of Valdomir. Albert Gahn didn't respond because he didn't really care about the mocking, maybe he didn't even care about anything.

"So lively. It tempted me to taste some of your blood, too bad we suppose to be comrades" A voice from made them pretty much surprised. The voice belongs to Count Dracula, who was seen walking slowly. "Oh, the great Count Dracula. It's a pleasure to have you here" Thanatos greeted the tall vampire as he approached his 'supposed' comrades.

"Good day, Count. You look lively as always. Or should I say deadly?" Kathryne said with a smile.

"Good joke, Lady Kathryne. But I prefer to be called deadly" The Count politely responded. "**Or maybe you should truly dead, Count?**" A deep voice came from their behind. It was Baphomet, but not an ordinary Baphomet. He is larger and bigger than another Baphomet. He is The Great Demon Baphomet.

"Oh, The Great Baphomet. Harsh as always" Leonid commented the demon as the sign of greetings. "**Harsh isn't the right word. I prefer to be called Devil. Just like the count preferred to be called Deadly**" The large demon ensured his preference. "Oh, by the way. Where is Eremes and Seyren? I haven't seen them since coming here" Dracula politely asked Gahn.

"Eremes is accompanying Seyren on their way here. They should come any minute now" Gahn gave a cold reply to the vampire. Not to long after the question from Dracula, Eremes and Seyren were seen walking towards the group. Seyren had a Dark Lord Helm om his head. "Here comes the loser" Kathryne muttered seeing Seyren.

"Hello, Seyren. Long time no see. How was your job at Juno? It's good to tarnish the name of The Quarter Kings, huh?" Leonid took his chance to mock the lord knight, who replied nothing. His face looked down. "Don't you want to say something to this worthless thrash too, Lord of Death? You haven't speak a word since coming here" Gahn asked the big armored demon. But he didn't give a respond. Lord of Death was never too keen on speaking. That's why he chose to stay silent the whole time. He had no intention on joining the conversation with this 'comrades'.

"USELESS THRASH LIKE HIM SHOULD DIE. YOU HAVE ENOUGH COURAGE TO SHOW YOUR DIRTY FACE HERE, SEYREN!" A trembling voice came from the group's behind, it was Ifrit, the king of fire. "Wow, Lord Ifrit. Nice to have you here" Eremes smoothly greeted the fire demon.

"DON'T TALK TO ME, LOWLIFE!! YOU'RE NOT EVEN WORTH ENOUGH TO STAND BESIDES ME!" A very harsh reply from the powerful monster.

"Lowlife? Let's see who's the lowlife after I kill you!" Eremes pulled his Blood Tears and prepared to attack Ifrit, but Albert Gahn stopped him, "Eremes, stop! We're not here to fight!! The order from Lord Beelzephir comes first!". Ifrit grinned seeing the angry assassin hold himself. And that pretty much ended the conflict, for now.

These monsters aren't comrades and they will never be. But for now, they are supposed to be comrades.

****

Beelzephir The Chaos walked slowly in a dark hallway on some parts of Thanatos Tower. Nobody seemed to accompany him at that moment. Just one day ago, he ordered Valdomir Kingdom soldiers' to retreat from Juno, and the remaining four guild to gather at Thanatos Tower. He is very concerned with his soldiers losing too much recently, especially since the war with Republic of Schwaltzvalt soldiers reached its peak. He can't afford anymore losing without gaining something anymore. So he decided literally take the matters to his own hands.

He finally arrived in a big black door and slowly opened it. Inside the room, ten powerful warriors consists of four guild leaders, the quarter kings, Thanatos Phantom, and Albert Gahn, have been waiting for him. They were sitting in a round table in the middle of the room. The white high wizard slowly approached the table, and started his greetings.

"The Leader of Erebus Guild, The King of Fire Ifrit. The Leader of Phelegethon Guild, The Great Demon Baphomet. The Leader of Acheron Guild, Lord of Death. The Leader of Elysion Guild, Dracula. Lord Knight Seyren, Assassin Cross Eremes, High Wizard Kathryne, and Professor Leonid of The Quarter Kings. The Tower Guardian Thanatos Phantom. And the last but not least, The Emperor of Valdomir Kingdom Albert Gahn. First I must say, thank you for coming here. Today, we will move our plan a bit further because of some...mistakes".

The cold deep voice from the godlike high wizard was more than enough to make the entire room paid their attention on him.

"In the last one month, we had to deal with so many losings on our side. Mainly in the Juno, which all of you already know the reason of our failure there, is Seyren. Who led our battalions to their deaths, despite some help we got from The Republic of Schwaltzvalt. I'm very disappointed, Seyren. What have you done up there?" The high wizard continued as he stared right of the eye of the Dark Lord Helm wielder.

The lord knight stared back, but his eyes were full of fear. "I'm sorry, Lord Beelzephir. The things didn't go as planned. I admit it is my mistake and failure. I will take any responsibility if you demand, my lord" Seyren said while looking down. The entire room looked pitifully at him.

"Well, the 'demand' can come up later. Back to the business, we can't get more losings for now. So, I order all of you to play this war like I want, starting from now. Tomorrow, I'll have Lord of Death bring Acheron Guild and the entire Niffleheim to attack Payon. I predict Sagramore will try their best to stop the attack and win the battle. We will use that chance to attack their 'weak spot', which will be executed by Ifrit with Erebus Guild".

Ifrit gave a smile hearing the white high wizard. He knew what does the 'weak spot' means, massacre.

"Meanwhile, Phelegethon Guild and Elysion Guild will defend their respective areas, considering Sagramore might making their moves there. And Kathryne, you will help Elysion Guild to defend Geffen. Geffen is one of the best source regarding the history of Midgard after Prontera. I doubt Sagramore will touch Prontera in the near future since they have some bad experience there. I predict Elraven might make his move to Geffen to find out about his past since Gloom Under Night talked too much before Elraven kill him. Do I make myself clear ?".

High Wizard Kathryne, Dracula, and Lord of Death nodded as the sign of agreement to their orders. But Ifrit interrupted, "PARDON ME, MY LORD. BUT WHY ARE YOU SO AWARE ABOUT THE MOVE FROM ONE MORTAL? ESPECIALLY SINCE HIS COMING TO MIDGARD".

"Pretty much since he's no mere mortal. He's more than that. He may not be strongest the humans can offer, but his existence will trigger or should I say, already triggered many unwanted reactions from our side, especially the one coming from Sagaramore's very own Alexandria. I presume you already know about The Prophecy of Eisenheim and its content. That's why I'm very concerned about him. Gloom Under Night failed to stop him, that's why I don't want another failure come from our side regarding his existence".

"I SEE. THANK YOU FOR EXPLAINING, MY LORD", Ifrit showed his respect to the high wizard.

"Your welcome. And the rest of The Quarter Kings will remain here. Now, let's not waste any more time to carry the plan. Dismiss!" The entire hall was emptied in no time. The higher ups of Valdomir didn't want to waste any time on carrying their ordered plans. Beelzephir The Chaos returned to the throne room with Albert Gahn besides him.

"Your plans are amazing, Lord Beelzephir. The Guild Leaders and The Quarter Kings agreed to 'play' this war by your own desire" The black clothed man commented his superior doing. The high wizard smiled hearing the comment and replied, "This war always move according to my game plan. Valdomir and Sagramore, Isn't it fun to see them killing each other?".

_Meanwhile at Payon...._

Fiorentin was seen reading a book in her room while sitting on her bed. She heard someone knocked her door. "It's open!" She said as Felicia entered the room. "Fio, they're here!!" Fiorentin smiled hearing the news and rushed with Felicia to the bridge near the forest.

The Civilians of Payon, Palemedes, and Sagramore were crowding near the bridge as a large number of soldiers are marching towards Payon. The number of the soldiers were very large, around 60,000 soldiers. Elraven and his two underlings widened his eyes seeing that many soldiers. "Who are they? What do they want here?" The gunslinger muttered.

"Relax, people! They aren't our enemies, they are Sagramore soldiers!! Our comrades!! Our friends!!" Olivia , George, and some other soldiers shouted to calm the crowds, who was still afraid of the origin of the soldiers. Elraven and most of the crowds nodded as the sign of understanding. The leader of the soldiers, a lord knight, was a brown haired young man. He stood in the front of the mass soldiers from the very beginning Elraven noticed the soldiers were approaching.

He has a handsome yet charismatic face. "He has the same aura as Alexandria" Elraven said to himself.

Fiorentin and Felicia approached the male lord knight after crossing the crowds. "Good day, Lord Alphard. Nice to have you and the soldiers here, safe and sound" The former princess greeted with smile.

"The pleasure is all ours, princess" The man named Alphard politely replied. From the crowds, Elraven see them with a grin on his face. "Wow, Alexandria smiling. What a sight to behold" He slowly whispered to Olivia. "Of course she's smiling. She's happy to see her fiancé safe and sound!" Olivia replied. "Oh, wow!" Elraven whispered to himself in disbelieve.

_********_

_**OK, this chapter will start the new saga of this story. And maybe the battle chapters will come soon than I expected. Thank you for reading. Hope u enjoy!!**_


	38. Role Model

**Chapter 37**

_Later that night, after the 60,000 soldiers gathered in Payon...._

Payon isn't really a big town. The main area is pretty much destroyed thanks to the last war with Lethe Guild, forcing the civilians to move into the guild residential area. Now, the main area is occupied by the soldiers. Since the town isn't big enough, the forest surrounding Payon is now filled with strongholds of Sagramore. Literally, making Payon somewhat safe. And not to mention respectively, there's no quiet place in the entire Payon area anymore. The soldiers consist of 15,000 archer class, 5000 acolyte class, 35,000 swordsman class, 3000 mage class, 2000 merchant class.

_That night, at the main temple...._

Elraven entered his room and find Frea is sitting on his chairs. "Welcome back. Where have you been, Elraven?" The soul linker stood and prepared some tea.

"I helped the arriving soldiers to build some simple strongholds. I'm pretty tired now" Elraven said as he sat on his bed. Frea smiled and gave Elraven the tea she was preparing,"OK. Drink this tea. You'll feel better".

"Thanks" Elraven accepted the tea and drank it. "Wow. You're right. I feel a lot better" The gunslinger said while readjusting his purple glasses. "See? Told you!" Frea sat beside him and they kissed. After some enjoyable moments, the new couple broke the kiss. "So, what's our plan for tomorrow?" Elraven asked his girlfriend.

"Well, the princess told me something about a meeting to discuss further plan. Maybe she is planning to raid another guild, knowing her fiancé is now here. And don't forget we have to tell them our stories about Rachel" Frea simply explained. "OK!" Elraven gave a short respond.

"Oh, yeah. Speaking about fiancé, have you heard the story about this Alphard guy, Elraven?" The gunslinger shook his head as an answer. "No, have you?" Frea nodded happily much to Elraven's eagerness to listen. "Well, tell me then!" Asked the gunslinger. The soul linker smiled and started sharing.

"I pretty much heard about him when Palamedes was still in contacts and jobs with Valdomir. You can say, Alphard Pendragon is like the vice leader of Sagramore. When Sagaramore started to make their move a year ago, they split their parties into two. The soldiers led by the princess took care of Gonryun and the remaining soldiers, led by Alphard took care of Amatsu. And they both succeeded, although perhaps the main reason of their successes were they executed their plans while Valdomir is busy having a war up there in Juno. And I've heard he's an exceptional swordsman. You can say, he's like the male version of the princess?" Frea ended her explanation.

"That's make him a prince, I believe" Elraven gave a comment.

"Yep, a young prince for a young princess. An eye for an eye!" Frea replied much to Elraven's confusion, "Frea, what did you say? Young? How old is he?".

"He's fifteen, El. He's at the same age with the princess" Frea's answer made Elraven drop his jaw, "Fifteen?! He's fifteen?! They both are fifteen and they lead the rebellion army against the most fearsome powerhouse in the history of this world?!?! For god sake, what's with today's kids?!! I was trying to be a gunslinger at that age!!! Suddenly I feel bested!!".

Frea giggled seeing her lover over reacted like that. She doesn't know Elraven couldn't handle such issues, "Bested? The man who literally single handedly defeated Lethe Guild feel bested by two teens? What's your problem with them? Come on, it can't be that bad. You're pretty much the strongest here, you know?".

"Really? I though Alexandria is stronger than me?" Elraven asked again. Frea slowly caressed his cheek and enlightened him, "Take a good look at your record, Mister Sinclair. Since your coming here, you defeated the top dogs Valdomir could offer. You should be proud of yourself. Maybe she didn't say this in front of you, but the princess pretty much envy you. In terms of battle abilities of course".

"Battle abilities? Now that's a news for me. With her glare and her rudeness, battle abilities are still a problem,huh?" Elraven's comment made Frea laughed.

"Don't say that, El. She's a lady. She has her soft side. This morning after she gave you her mighty punch, she brought me with her, right? After she asked me about Palamedes, she asked me about you, you know? Especially about your strength. She couldn't believe one man would be able to defeat a guild leader and the vice leader at the same time. She realized that 'Angel of Darkness' isn't just a name. She secretly tried to be as good as you, you know? I think you should treat her better. I kinda angry when you said she's a bratty. She's not. She was just confused to act in front of you. I don't know her reason, though. Maybe, it's because she has a rough life. I can tell that much although I didn't really know about her past" The soul linker advised the gunslinger.

Elraven fell quiet for a minute. He tried to understand his lover's words. "Well, I guess I'll have to try my best being a role model then" He said to Frea, who gave him a gentle smile as they got down for their 'business'.

_Meanwhile, in one of the hall inside the main temple...._

The remaining former royal family of Prontera Kingdom, consist of Fiorentin, Felicia, Olivia, George, and Alphard were enjoying their dinner (big foot steak). "This steak is delicious, who's the cook?" Alphard who was experiencing his first ever big foot steak asked his colleagues. "The hot shot hero, Elraven" George was the one who answered.

"Oh, the gunslinger you guys told me about this afternoon? What is this steak called?" The answer made the rest of the group looked at each other, unsure whether he will like their answer or not. "Big Foot. It's a big foot steak, Al" Fiorentin finally spoke representing the group. The male lord knight fell silent for a minute before continue eating. The atmosphere was suddenly cold.

"Oh, by the way. How was Gonryun and Amatsu? Everything is fine there?" Olivia tried to enlighten the mood.

"Yes. Everything is fine. No sign of Valdomir attacking. I left another 50,000 soldiers there. It should be enough for at least fending off a full scale war. The civilians should be safe, too. By the way, do you know your mother is here?" Alphard's reply was enough to bring Felicia and Olivia attention.

"Mom is here? Do you know about this, Fel?" Olivia's question was answered by a head shook from Felicia. But after seeing her sister sad face, she said, "Oh, well. Let's meet her tomorrow. Dad is probably looking for him. It won't be easy to find her among 60,000 soldiers", which made the high priest smiled. The rest of the group were happy to see that too.

"Good for you, Olivia. For having such an understanding sister" Alphard praised the Paladin's choice. "Well, unlike Elraven. Felicia is caring and understanding. She's a fine adult and a good role model. Whereas Elraven is totally insensitive and lanky, but his ability is unquestionable. I must give him that"

Fiorentin suddenly said, insensitively making the atmosphere bad again.

"Uh, anyone here care to tell me about this Elraven guy? He seems to be an interesting person" Alphard asked his friends, trying to enlighten the mood again. No one seemed wanted to answer at first, afraid of angering the moody former princess. But Felicia, as the only attending adult there, felt that she must do something and start explaining.

"Well, Elraven Sinclair joined us after the incident around almost three weeks ago at Payon. Ever since that day, he has been a good colleague. He's good at cooking and hunting. He's loyal and trustful. But, I must admit that he's totally insensitive. Not stupid, but insensitive. That makes him somewhat annoying. But the plus about him is, he's outstanding in the war field. His skill is exceptional. We told you about how he contributed a lot defeating Lethe Guild, right? He lived up to his nickname. An angel coming from darkness to slain the demons. I pretty much glad he's not on our bad side. We have a plan to ask him whether his country could join forces with us" Felicia closed his short explanation.

"Thank you, Felicia. Judging by your words, I need to meet this guy" Alphard thanked her as the group finally finished their dinner. But Fiorentin seemed somewhat angry.

_Meanwhile, in one of the strongholds near the bridge...._

Wendy, Kirigi, Clyde, and Sasha were enjoying their dinner (big foot steak). Salvador, Willy, and Devi were enjoying their dinner too (with pet food of course) inside the stable where all the pecos were being kept. "So, Clyde! Tell us more about you and your sister" Kirigi started the conversation after the four finished their dinner.

"Well, our family has historical influence in the military of Schwaltzvalt and being an army soldier is our family's job. Our parents are soldiers. Me and my sister are pretty much the same. We joined the Ropera Squad about half a year ago" The brown haired answered.

"Why did you choose to join the Ropera Squad? Didn't your family has a their own squad?" Wendy took her turn to ask a question. When Clyde was about to answer, Sasha tap his shoulder, indicating her will to answer.

"We joined because one simple reason, Vice-Captain Elraven Sinclair. We pretty much heard about him during our days at the academy. The Angel of Darkness. That name derived from his experience when he and the Ropera squad Captain, Emilio Barragan, fought the guardian of Ice dungeon, The Ice Salamander Ktullanux, almost to their deaths. It seems that he was really dead for some minutes, before suddenly came back alive, and put Ktullanux out of his misery. Ever since that day, he is known as an unstoppable force in the war field. A man who escaped the death and bring his enemies to their ends. He and our captain are more than enough to swipe the entire battalion. To this day, I have never heard of him losing one single battle. Some even said it takes more than the Valdomir to defeat him. We adore him for that. An angel who bring the devils to hell, The Angel of Darkness" Sasha concluded her story much to Wendy and Kirigi's awe. Clyde smiled seeing his sister, "_She always like to tell this story about vice-captain, good for you Sasha!"_.

"Oh, by the way, what's your opinion about your vice-captain and our leader relationship?" Kirigi asked for another opinion much to the two young gunslingers' confusions. "What relationship?" Clyde asked back.

"Oh, you don't know, huh? Elraven is our leader's boyfriend. We saw them going together to the woods last night and they returned at the morning. I'm wondering what they have done together, hm? Although some part inside me told me that they were enjoying their 'time' together. Honestly, I never though Elraven like older girls. So, what do you think guys? Will they make a good couple?" Wendy explained her friend's question.

"Your leader? The beautiful white haired woman? A soul linker?" Clyde asked back as the two Palamedes members nodded. Seeing their answer, Sasha suddenly fainted (again). "Oh, no! Sasha! Not again!" Clyde shouted when he and the other two tried to help her.

_Later that night....._

Fiorentin was drinking some tea in the hall. Felicia was accompanying her. "The atmosphere seems good, don't you think? We've asked Elraven to hold his stories until tomorrow, I wonder what kind of news we will listen this time" Felicia shared her mind to the quiet lord knight.

"Well, let's just hope it's not going to be a bad news. I'm not in the mood for a bad news" The former princess replied. Felicia stared at her, she saw her face. "_Fiorentin is thinking about something. I wonder what she has on her mind"_ The blue haired Paladin asked herself. "Fio, tell me what's inside your head. And don't bother avoiding, you know I can tell if you lie. I'm an understanding adult, right?" Felicia grinned as the former princess sighed as a sign of giving up.

"You're undefeated in this kinda thing, right Felicia? Well, to be honest. I'm starting to wonder if Elraven made us softer and weaker. Since he's coming, he literally took care of our problems in the war field. Drake, the Lethe soldiers', Cecil, and lately Gloom Under Night. Palamedes joined pretty much because their leader fell for him. And to tell you the truth he...pretty much encouraged me to set my sights in this battle. I'm grateful to have him on our side, but it's just...annoying to feel so...weak" Fiorentin finally admitted.

Felicia was surprised to heard this. "Weak? You're not weak. We are not weak. That's what we call help. We can't do everything all by himself, right? He's been a great help, that's a fact. Yesterday, George and Olivia told me the same thing like you just did. I know it's hard to accept that someone is better than us after all the things we did. But you shouldn't feel weak. Humans can't live alone. Elraven is no exception. Be grateful for him. He can't win this war by himself. Isn't that why he joined us in the first place? Maybe because he's insensitive, we can't tell how much we, as his comrades, means to him. But I'm sure, Sagramore, Palamedes, and Elraven, we complete each other" Another great advice from one of the finest adults in Sagramore or even, Rune Midgard.

Fiorentin seemed somewhat relieved, but she all of a sudden something crossed her mind. "Felicia, do you think Elraven is stronger than me?". The question made Felicia sweat dropped, "Huh? Well...because he's a gunslinger, I think he will prevail in a a quarter and long range combat. And you will prevail in a close quarter combat. Well, that's what I think. But, why all of a sudden?".

"Do you think I should challenge him in one on one combat? I'm curious to know, who's the best between us" Another shocking question from the lord knight. "What? No way! There's no time for that!! And he probably won't take the challenge seriously! We're in the middle of a war! This is not the right time to fight!" Felicia's reply snapped Fiorentin's mind.

"Are you trying to say, I'm not good enough to be his opponent? Fine, I'll prove it!" Fiorentin grabbed her Claymore and rushed to Elraven's room. "Fio, wait! Don't do this!" Felicia chased her from behind.

"Like hell I care!! He likes it or not, he'll fight tonight!!" Fiorentin shouted as she approached the gunslinger's room.

_Meanhwile, at Elraven's room...._

Elraven is putting his clothes back after doing his 'business' with Frea, who was still sleeping in the bed. "What's with the noise outside?" He though when he heard Fiorentin was bragging outside his room. "Elraven, come outside and fight me!!" Fiorentin opened the door in rush as Felicia tried her best to hold the former princess from behind.

But the two girls stopped when they saw Frea was sleeping on Elraven's bed. The gunslinger confused seeing the two and insensitively asked, "Wha...what happened? Outside? Fight? What fight? Is Valdomir attacking?". Instead of an answer, she got another question as a reply from Fiorentin, "Why is Frea sleeping on your bed....without wearing anything??", and not to mention a vicious glare. "So, you did bone her, El" Felicia slowly whispered to herself.

Elraven found it hard to answer, "Well...we..uh...we were playing.....mom and dad? I guess...". But that was not the right answer as the next thing he knew, Fiorentin gave him another uppercut and knocked him out. "Go to hell!! Got to hell and pay for all your sins!!" Fiorentin shouted with a red face as she stormed out of the room.

Felicia was too shocked to move when Frea suddenly woke up. "What? What happened? Who's there? This soul presence...Felicia? What happened? Why is Elraven on the floor?" The soul linker asked. "Uh, he....slipped. Well, I...better get going now. And put some clothes on, OK? Bye!" Felicia said as she rushed out from the room and closed the door, leaving the still confused Frea wandered in her mind.

_Meanwhile, in the barn where the pecos are being kept..._

Devi, Willy, and Salvador were having a conversation (I will translate it into english) :

Devi : That was a nice dinner, right? What was it again, Sal? The name of the food?

Salvador : Big foot steak. That Elraven guy cooked it.

Willy : And when the soldiers though they gave a pet foods. Meh, I can hardly eat per foods these days.

Devi : Hey, is it right that your leader is in love with with Elraven? I've heard my master talked about it?

Willy : It seems so. But no big deal. She needs to get laid sometimes. And in all honesty, your leader seems to envy those two.

Salvador : Envy? More like jealousy!

Devi : You know what, I she needs to get laid too.

Salvador : Can't agree more, buddy. Can't agree more.

_********_

_**OK, that's it for this chapter. I had a hard time updating cause my part time job. So, sorry for the late update (). The battle chapter will come sooner than I expected, and that's a good news to me.**_

_**And this chapter makes me wonder, too. Who's stronger between Elraven and Fiorentin? If you have an opinion just say it, OK?**_

_**Hope u enjoy, see u next chap!!!**_


	39. Changeling

**Chapter 38**

_The next morning, after the chaos last night...._

Elraven and Frea were seen walking in the hallway inside the main temple. The gunslinger put up a grumpy face in his head, he was still disappointed about last night 'chaos' at his room. "_Why did Alexandria came suddenly? Without knocking my door?!! Without permitting?!! And when she saw Frea she gave me an uppercut!??! What did I do!? I didn't insult her or anything!?! Isn't it my freedom to sleep with whoever I like?!!?_" He said to himself.

Frea was very concerned seeing her lover like that. "Elraven, forget about what happened last night. It was just an accident. May be the princess needed to talk to you, and found you....I mean us in that kind of condition, so she felt somewhat ashame and didn't know what to do, and ended up hitting you. She didn't mean bad, I'm sure about it. Why don't you just enjoy this morning! It's a lovely morning isn't it?" The soul linker tried to comfort the gunslinger.

Elraven sighed, "Frea, how come you're so positive about anything? If your words are true then I guess it's alrigh....Oh my god!!". Elraven surprised when he suddenly see a scary looking woman right in front of his eyes. She was tall and black skinned. Her hair was black and judging by her clothes, she is a Professor. Her glare match than that of Fiorentin.

"What? What happened, Elraven? Who's standing in front of you? I don't recognize this soul presence..." Frea asked the shocked gunslinger, but Elraven couldn't give her any answer. "You are Elraven Sinclair? Am I right?" The professor asked.

Elraven nodded as an answer. "I've heard a lot about you from my daughters. They told me you monster. No wonder it's like that, boy. I can tell, you're not a human at all. You're a changeling" The professor slowly said as she smiled. Elraven didn't understand what was the professor meant, but she heard Frea slowly muttered, "No way....".

"Huh? What did you say, Frea?" Elraven asked Frea but Frea didn't seem want to answer. The professor grinned and slowly said, "Don't worry, miss. It's not like him being a changeling is a bad thing. I didn't see any evil on him. You should be grateful".

Before Elraven could understand what was the professor talking about, Olivia appeared in the hallway. "Mom! I've been looking for you. Didn't I tell you not to wander alone?! What if...oh, Elraven and Frea? Good morning!" The high priest cheerfully greeted the two couple, but find out that they seemed somewhat surprised.

"Uh, Olivia. Did you just say mother?" Elraven tried to ensure himself that he didn't mishear.

"Yes, let me introduce you to her!! This is Talia Hammond, my beloved mother. She just arrived here yesterday along with the soldiers. Mom, this Elraven and Frea. Elraven is the gunslinger I told you about. Frea is the leader of Palamedes" Olivia introduced the three.

But the high priest noticed how Elraven gave a weird look to her mother where Frea seemed somewhat uneasy near her. "Elraven, Frea. What's up with you guys? Did my mother....oh, not again. Mom, you told them something weird, didn't you?" Olivia turned her attention to her mother, who was seen smiling.

"Oh, no sweetie. Mommy only told them something interesting about the purple glassed man over there. But it seems his woman didn't take it too lightly. Ohohohohohoohohohoho!!!!" Talia replied as her daughter put an annoyed expression on her face.

"Frea, Elraven. Whatever she said, please forgive her. My mom is always like this. She likes to tell something private from someone" The high priest aplogized for her mother's action which Elraven replied with, "It's alright".

"Oh, before I forgot, Fio told me that she wants to see you two in her room. She said she would like to hear your story which Felicia asked to postponed two days ago!!" Olivia informed the two lovers.

"Huh? Oh, alright" Elraven responded.

"Well, I better get going now! My father, George, and his father are waiting for me in the stronghold in the bridge. Bye-bye!!" Olivia told the two couple as she dragged her mother with her, leaving the two lovers all by themselves.

"This morning supposed to be a lovely morning but it's full of trouble, isn't it?" Elraven muttered as Frea nodded. "Oh, yeah. What is a changeling? You seemed surprised when she said that word, right?" The gunslinger asked but he could see the soul linker wasn't so eager to answer.

"Don't worry, Frea. Just tell me. What is a changeling?" Elraven stared right to Frea' eyes when he asked that question. Frea could tell Elraven won't be mad no matter how unpleasant the answer will be, and decided to tell him.

"....As far as I know Changeling is a being typically described as the offspring of fairy, troll, elf, and sometimes even gods that has been secretly left in the place of a human child. In some cases, changeling is no different from a monster. Changelings were said to feed on their mothers and to leave odd bruises in the back of their necks as a result. The feeding process could take weeks, until the mother was drained dry. Anything or anyone that prohibited the Changeling's nutrition would be mercilessly killed. Simple charms, such as an inverted coat or open iron scissors left where the child sleeps, were thought to ward them off. The best way to get rid of a changeling is to threaten it with iron. According to some legends, it is possible to detect changelings as they are much wiser than human children. When changelings are discovered in time, their parents must return them. Changelings are picky eaters unless offered something they like. Compared to other children, Changelings tend to be extremely eccentric in personality and in clothing choices. As young adults, their strange traits will become harder and harder to conceal. As for your case, maybe your insensitivity is the strange traits I mentioned before" Frea finished her explanation to Elraven.

Elraven stay quiet for several minutes after that. "Elraven, are you alright?" Frea's caring voice is more than enough to make Elraven answered with smile.

"Well, pretty much. Honestly, it didn't really surprise me knowing something like this. Ktullanux crushed me hard but I'm still alive. Gloom Under Night stabbed my torso with his rock spear but I'm right here standing in front of you. Judging by that fact, how come I didn't feel something isn't right with me? Maybe the other trait I have is extreme durability?" The gunslinger told the soul linker, who replied with, "Don't forget the extreme insensitivity I mentioned before", and they laughed.

"Anyway, let's meet the bratty princess. I bet she has been dying to meet us. We have so much to tell her, aren't we?" Elraven and Frea walked away to meet their leader, without knowing what kind of destiny awaits them.

_Meanwhile, not far from the border desert between Morocc and Payon...._

A lord knight was seen sitting inside a tent while drinking a bottle of water. A sniper entered the tent and asked, "Hey, you have another bottle? I'm damn thirsty, it's so hot outside!". "Catch!" The lord knight threw a bottle of water and the sniper drank it. "Thanks" The sniper said.

"I'm glad nothing is going on here. This border post is the farthest among the other strongholds, and there only the two of us here. I hope Valdomir won't attack this point, at least for now" The lord knight started a conversation with the sniper.

"You can say that again, we'll be doomed in a second if Valdomir attack us. Especially if they bring a large number of soldiers" The sniper replied as they felt the ground shaking. "Hey, is it just me or...the ground was shaking a while ago?" The lord knight's question was soon answered when the ground was shaking again, proving it was not just him.

"What the hell?!" The sniper and the lord knight got outside their tent to find a large number of monsters soldiers were storming right towards them. In the front line, Lord of Death was seen leading the soldiers.

"Get the message to Alexandria!!! Use your falcon!! Now!!" The lord knight shouted to the sniper. The sniper quickly put a message in one of his falcon's claw and set him flying. The falcon flew as quick as he could as Lord Of Death and his soldiers stepped on the tent, not to mention on the two warriors also.

_At the same time, in the main temple in Payon....._

Elraven and Frea entered Fiorentin's room and found the former princess, Felicia, and Alphard inside the room. Although Fiorentin greeted them with a grumpy face and Felicia with an uneasy face, Alphard greeted them with smile and introduced himself, "My name is Alphard Pendragon. Nice to meet you, I believe you're Miss Frea, the leader of Palamedes".

"Nice to meet you too. My name is Frea, and this is Elraven" Frea returned the greetings politely. "Oh, so you're Elraven! George told me a lot about you, nice to see you" Alphard seemed so enthusiast when he shake hands with Elraven who respond with "Nice to see you, Prince Pendragon. It's an honor to see you in person".

"Well, the invited guests are finally here, let's hear the story they promised" Fiorentin slowly said as a sign that the greeting party is over for now. Frea and Elraven looked each other before Elraven start telling, "OK. During the battle against Lethe...............".

_At the same time, inside one of the room in the stronghold near the bridge....._

"Talia! You're fine as always!! Give me a hug, darling!!" General Dorn hugged his wife as George and Olivia watched them. Talia returned the hug and said, "Glad you're fine, Donald. As expected from former General of Prontera Kingdom. And thanks heaven our two angels are fine, right sweetie?", the professor smiled seeing her daughter.

"It's nice to have a mother, right Olivia?" George whispered to the high priest who returned the champion's words with a smile and said, "Don't say that, George. Your father will be sad". George nodded when suddenly his father rushed inside the room.

"Dorn! Dorn! Thanks god, you're here! Emergency alert, Lord of death is attacking!!" General Hagi told the other four loudly and made them totally turned their attention to the breaking news.

_Back inside the main temple...._

Elraven and Frea have just finished their story. Fiorentin and Felicia fell quiet in disbelieve about what they just heard, although Alphard tried to remain calm and think. "Beelzephir The Chaos sealed the gods, Frea is another survivor from Rachel, and Elraven is a changeling? Thanks god I asked you to postpone the story, Elraven. Otherwise the festival would be ruined!!" Felicia slowly stated as Elraven nodded.

"Well, what interest me about your story is the point about the Prophecy of Eisenheim. The prophecy about the Armageddon, the savior, and the guardian. I think we need to know more about that prophecy if we want to win this war and moreover, stop Beelzephir The Chaos" Fiorentin tried to cool down the shocking atmosphere.

"And the point about Beelzephir's actions, didn't you fell weird at all?" Alphard ask his comrades. "Weird? What do you mean by weird?" Frea asked back. Alphard took a deep breath and start explaining as the others paid their attentions on him.

"Here's my point. Beelzephir The Chaos destroyed Rachel and the whole Arunfeltz continent, right? And based from what Gloom Under Night said, Beelzephir The Chaos is Valdomir's true leader. He is standing behind them. In other words, he's hiding. Why? He is strong enough to seal the gods but he let his underlings taking actions. Isn't it weird ? Why did he destroyed Rachel and then stop when he could destroy the whole Midgard? If my deduction is right, Beelzephir The Chaos must have a reason behind every single action he did until now. An unknown reason" Alphard finished his reasoning.

Fiorentin understood and responded her fiancé's words, "So, you're trying to say Beelzephir destroyed Rachel and supported Valdomir for a different reason, right? He is hiding behind Valdomir for an unknown reason, but if we connect The Prophecy of Eisenheim with Beelzephir The Chaos and Rachel, it's possible that the reason he destroyed Rachel was not to show his power off, but to hide the secret of the Prophecy of Eisenheim. Am I right, Alphard?". The prince smiled and nodded as an answer.

Elraven looked at them in awe, "_Wow, they are so smart!! They deducted Beelzephir The Chaos' doings in no time!! No wonder Sagramore and the whole Midgard trust them!! Man, I feel somewhat bad after doubting them last night!!!_".

Frea giggled seeing Elraven, "_Now he understood why they became leaders of Rebellion armies in such a young age. Good for you, Elraven!_".

"OK. Since the Prophecy of Eisenheim seems to be our top priority, we shall conquer Geffen then, right?" Felicia asked her leaders who nod again as their answer. "Geffen? Why Geffen?" Elraven didn't get his comrades' point.

"Didn't you mention that the Prophecy of Eisenheim was created long ago? Prontera and Geffen are the place you go when you want to find something related to the world on its prehistoric time. Since Prontera is currently unavailable, Geffen is our next destination to go" Felicia explained when she looked at Fiorentin, who put a sad expression on her face. Felicia knew she didn't like talking about Prontera since it brings back bad memories for her.

Felicia said, "Sorry", which Fiorentin replied with, "Never mind". Alphard pat the former princess' back to comfort her. Elraven who didn't understand what was going on (thanks to his insensitivity) was awarded a slow punch by Frea before he had the chance to say anything. "_Why did she punch me? I wanted to ask why Fiorentin seemed somewhat sad!!!_" Elraven insensitively said to himself. But he chose not to ask after his girlfriend glared him.

Suddenly, George rushed inside the the room and shouted, "Emergency!! Lord of Deaths is attacking in Payon's border!!". The whole room turned their attention to the attack. "Geffen can wait!" Fiorentin said as they rushed outside, preparing themselves for the upcoming battle.

_********_

_**Well, that's it for this chapter. I wanted to give some explanation in this chapter so I can build another battle chapter. The next war will be the first real war, I'm so excited!! And I promise to do my best in rendering the action scenes!!! Don't worry, all character will get their own chance to make their actions in this war!! ^^**_

_**Hope u enjoy reading!! See u next chap!!**_


	40. War Song

**Chapter 39**

"Tell the soldiers to gather in front of the bridge, we'll greet Lord of Death and his Phelegethon Guild before they come here!! I don't want Payon to be a battlefield!! We'll fend them off before they reach Payon area!! Now, move!!" Fiorentin ordered his close comrades to prepare for the upcoming war against Phelegethon guild. Alphard, Felicia, and George were quick to make their moves and informed their leader order to the soldiers and gather them afterwards.

"Frea, tell your soldiers to gather with Sagramore. And before I forgot, do you know anything about Phelegethon? Anything would be fine!" The former princess asked the soul linker with hopes in her eyes.

"Well, if I'm not mistaken. Phelegethon Guild are the fourth strongest of the five guilds and they have more than 80,000 soldiers. That makes them fourth biggest among the five guilds" Frea carefully recalled for her answer.

Frea half-smiles when Elraven, Clyde, and Sasha approached her. "We're set! And ready to go!" Elraven cheerfully told him but Fiorentin returned his words with her eerie glare. "Your two guys named Clyde and Sasha, right? They'll come! As for you Mr. Insensitive, you'll stay here in Payon! You got me, Elraven?!!" A surprising statement from the lord knight which managed to made Elraven dropped his jaw. Frea, Clyde, and Sasha didn't drop their jaws, but they were close to it.

"What?! What did you say, Alexandria?!! I'm staying?!! What the?! Why?! If this is some kind of punishment?!" Elraven heavily protested the decision of the grinned princess. "Chill out, Elraven! I have a reason, you know? I put you here so you can guard the town!" The lord knight cunningly replied.

"Guard the town? What does that suppose to mean?" Elraven still protested, but not as heavy as the first protest.

"Listen. You have mentioned that based on your two underlings' information, Valdomir are currently trying to apply their newest form of technology in the battlefield, which we down here in Midgard, don't have slightest bit of idea what kind of technology is it, that's why I asked to have Sasha and Clyde come with me. Since I'll take the entire 60,000 soldiers to fight Phelegethon's 80,000 soldiers. That pretty much means this town will have no security at all. With no security on this town, Payon will be prone to any attack from Valdomir, and I don't want that. That's why I put you here. You're trustworthy, I must give you that. That's why I trust you to protect this city while we're going for Phelegethon. Don't worry, I'll also leave Olivia here. In case something happens and the civilians will need to evacuate, at the very least you can buy them some time, right? Do I make myself clear?" Fiorentin happily explained to the purple glassed gunslinger.

Elraven grunted at first, but slowly nodded after that. Frea seemed to noticed something behind Fiorentin's order, but chose not to speak her mind for now. She was afraid it would not only make the atmosphere gloomier. Elraven turned his attention to his two underlings, and slowly spoke, "Do whatever she says, don't put Ropera Squad's name to shame, alright? And one other thing, don't forget to watch each other's back. I want to see you two return here alive, safe, and sound. You dig!?".

"Yes, sir!!" Clyde and Sasha answered in unison as they head outside joining the soldiers. Elraven approached Frea and then hugged her.

Fiorentin muttered seeing the couple, "Love birds!", but the two seemed enjoying their time. "And as for you, Alexandria. Do your big bro a favor and put Phelegethon out of their misery, alright?" Elraven teased the lord knight after breaking the hug.

"Big bro? Who's my big bro?" Fiorentin asked with an annoyed face when Elraven happily pointed himself. Too bad, Elraven is insensitive and didn't seem to be a good learner as Fiorentin gave him another uppercut, knocked him to the floor again, much to the surprise of the sweat dropped Frea, Clyde, and Sasha. "You go to hell!!! You go to hell and you die!!" The lord knight shouted as she quickly goes outside with a red face, joining the soldiers who've been waiting to depart.

Clyde and Sasha quickly helped Elraven to stand. "Vice-Captain, you need to stop killing yourself like that" Clyde advised the purple glassed gunslinger. "Clyde's right, vice-captain. Princess Fiorentin is thousand times scarier than Martina. Why did you tease her like that, vice-captain?" Sasha continued his brothers comment.

"Cause it's fun seeing Alexandria got annoyed like that" Elraven answered with smile as he finally rose back. "She might kill you one day, Elraven. It's not going to be fun when that time really comes" Frea jokingly warned Elraven of the consequences teasing the former princess.

Elraven grinned listening his lover. "Look at me, Frea" He said as they locked eyes and he slowly recited,

_In anguish we uplift  
A new unhallowed song:  
The race is to the swift;  
The battle to the strong._

Of old it was ordained  
That we, in packs like curs,  
Some thirty million trained  
And licensed murderers,

In crime should live and act,  
If cunning folk say sooth  
Who flay the naked fact  
And carve the heart of truth.

The rulers cry aloud,  
"We cannot cancel war,  
The end and bloody shroud  
Of wrongs the worst abhor,  
And order's swaddling band:  
Know that relentless strife  
Remains by sea and land  
The holiest law of life.  
From fear in every guise,  
From sloth, from lust of pelf,  
By war's great sacrifice  
The world redeems itself.  
War is the source, the theme  
Of art; the goal, the bent  
And brilliant academe  
Of noble sentiment;  
The augury, the dawn  
Of golden times of grace;  
The true goals,  
And blood-bath of the race."

We thirty million trained  
And licensed murderers,  
Like zanies rigged, and chained  
By drill and scourge and curse  
In shackles of despair  
We know not how to break --  
What do we victims care  
For art, what interest take  
In things unseen, unheard?  
Some diplomat no doubt  
Will launch a heedless word,  
And lurking war leap out!

We spell-bound armies then,  
Huge brutes in dumb distress,  
Machines compact of men  
Who once had consciences,  
Must trample harvests down --  
Vineyard, and corn and oil;  
Dismantle town by town,  
Hamlet and homestead spoil  
On each appointed path,  
Till lust of havoc light  
A blood-red blaze of wrath  
In every frenzied sight.

In many a mountain pass,  
Or meadow green and fresh,  
Mass shall encounter mass  
Of shuddering human flesh;  
Opposing ordnance roar  
Across the swaths of slain,  
And blood in torrents pour  
In vain -- always in vain,  
For war breeds war again!

The shameful dream is past,  
The subtle maze untrod:  
We recognize at last  
That war is not of God. 

The sudden poetry chant from Elraven surprised Frea, but didn't surprise Clyde and Sasha. "Is that a poem, Elraven? You could make poems?" The soul linker enthusiastically asked the smiling black haired man.

"Of course he could, Miss Frea. Vice-Captain Elraven is a Six time national champion in poetry competition in The Republic of Schwaltzvalt" Clyde politely explained as Elraven smiled even more and nodded proudly. "Well, Frea. Promise me one thing, when you return here, recite me another poem to match mine. And I want you to get back in one piece, OK? Because if you don't, I'll follow you right away", Elraven passionately said to Frea before they shared another kiss, which nearly make Sasha fainted had Clyde didn't hold her.

"Good luck on guarding the town, honey" Frea said to Elraven after they broke the kiss and leaves the hallway, followed by Clyde and the jealous Sasha.

Inside the town, the soldiers have been waiting in the city, bridge, and even the forest. The large number of soldiers made Payon somewhat crowded. In the festival ground, Fiorentin meets with her close comrades (Felicia, George, Olivia, the two Generals, and her fiancé) before preparing to take off. "I have some important news for you all. Elraven will not participate in this war".

The news pretty much shocked anybody listening. "What?! Why?!" George represented the group on expressing their mind.

"Two reasons. First, because we need someone powerful to guard this town while we're gone, and we pretty much known what he capable of doing. For that reason, Olivia, you will also stay here in case he failed and the civilians need a warp portal to escape. Sorry for saying this, but it's true. You got me, Olivia?" Fiorentin strictly answered as Olivia slowly nodded.

"But, we need him for this war, right? He will make our works easier!!" George protested again, but Fiorentin's glare pretty much shut his trap.

"Your reasoning, George, is pretty much the reason why I refused bringing him with us for now. Since his coming to Sagramore, we pretty much depended on him to win the war we engaged. Alberta, and lately Lethe Guild. It's not that I do not trust him, but we can't count on him continuously. Sagramore are feared not because of one man, but as a whole. We were great before he came, and I will make it so after he comes. This time, Sagramore will win without him, by showing our true powers to Valdomir. To defeat Phelegethon Guild is a must! We need to regain our faith on ourselves!!" Fiorentin's reason made the whole group fell silent for a moment.

"I...kinda agree with Fio. We won't win this war if we keep counting on others. Not more than that" Felicia was the first to give a comment. "Well, if the leader said so, it's on" General Hagi was the second to give comment. The others slowly nodded as the sign of approval for the witty order.

"_And on top of that, I need to regain my faith on Sagramore_" Fiorentin though to herself as the group dismissed.

Not long after that, the soldiers gathered and ready to go. Fiorentin and Alphard lead the soldiers in the front line. Elraven and Olivia looked at them from the bridge, until the last single soldiers left Payon. Thousand chants of supporting were voiced out by the people of Payon as Sagramore marched. "Come back safely", "Long Live Sagramore", and many other else.

_Meanwhile, in Thanatos Tower...._

Thanatos Phantom was seen walking in the dark hallway, alone by himself. He arrived in the Throne's Room door and entered. There, Beelzephir the Chaos was seen playing chess with Albert Gahn, again.

"My lord, Sagramore have left Payon. They will most likely confront Phelegethon Guild at Sograt Desert. And Erebus guild have made their moves toward Alberta" The undead knight informed his two superiors.

"Good news. Shall I visit Payon, then?" Beelzephir The Chaos replied as he rose from his seat.

_********_

_**Again, sorry for the late update. I made this chapter pretty much as the sign of things to come, and the war chapter will be done soon. God, I hope I can describe it as good as I could!! ^^**_

_**The poem Elraven recited to Frea is War song by John Davidson. Thank you for reading, see u next chap!!!**_


	41. Five Children of ARMAS

**Chapter 40**

_Later that night at Payon....._

Elraven is seen sitting in his bed while reading a blueprint. He carefully read the entire blue print as if he was trying to find something on it. "Knock, knock" Someone knocked his door and blurred his concentration, but he didn't snap nonetheless.

"Come in" Olivia entered his room afterwards. "El, it's about time for dinner, why don't you cook some big foot steak now? I'm hungry!!" The high priest asked with a burning eyes. She was really hungry.

"What's with that eyes of yours? I'll get you the steak, just don't eat me, alright?!" Elraven put the blue print back on his bag and went to the kitchen.

Fifteen minutes later, he came out with the Big Foot steak. Olivia were waiting alongside Sohee and Devi. "Let's go outside. This temple is too big for the four of us to have a dinner".

Elraven, Olivia, Devi, and Sohee sat in the stairs in the festival ground while they were enjoying their dinner. The place was literally quiet. The people in Payon has been warped to Gonryun after Sagramore departure this morning. Olivia handled the whole job on warping and pretty much dog tired by now. And that pretty much explained her hunger earlier.

"It's so quiet in here, huh?" Elraven slowly said as his companions nodded. "But that's a good thing, I guess. If Valdomir attack we can still defend ourselves without worrying the safety of the civilians. Since, they are not anymore, right?" The gunslinger continued.

"Wrong, Elraven. We don't defend this town. It's only you defend this town" Olivia replied strictly as Elraven sweat dropped, "Uh, right", he said while repositioning his purple glasses. As the dinner goes on they begin to have conversation.

"What were you reading back there in your room, Elraven? Some kind of secret mission from your country, hmm?" Olivia started the conversation.

"Huh? No, no! What secret mission?! It was a blue print! I read a blue print my country gave me!! That's all!" Elraven loudly replied.

"Blue print? What blue print?" Sohee asked curiously.

"Gatling gun blue print" A short reply.

"Gatling gun? Didn't you already have one?" Olivia continued.

"Well, this is a special Gatling gun. Different from mine" The answer made the high priest and the former pet even more curious. They stared at Elraven with a goggled eye, wanting to know more. Elraven is insensitive, but he is a good fighter and know if danger is around him. So he decided to tell the girls.

"Well, years ago before Valdomir start attacking my country, the military researchers tried to resurrect the ancient weapons. A weapons used by my people ancestors in Juno during Andromeda, war of the skies. The war between countries at Juno to find the absolute ruler of the sky" Elraven started his story. Olivia and Sohee listened him quietly.

"It is said during Andromeda, the countries in Juno tried to create Weapon of mass destruction, a munition with the capacity to indiscriminately kill large numbers of living beings, as much as possible so they can use it to easily win the war. Although their efforts were proven unsuccessful, they got themselves a high caliber weapons. In order to protect their secrets, they wrote the blue print of the weapons in Juperos ancient languages and hid them. Unfortunately, the war was ended in a very tragic way and the blue prints scattered everywhere in Juno" Elraven sighed.

"What? Tragic way?" Olivia tried to ensure herself.

"Yes. During the Andromeda, Juno, known by that time as City of the Wise, made a pact with Schwaltzvalt Republic to form an alliance. They developed perhaps the most dangerous weapon humans ever created in this world, ARMAS" Elraven slowly continued as the two girls still listening.

"ARMAS is said to be a gigantic cannon which used the power of the sun to eliminate its target. One of

Schwaltzvalt Republic enemy's by that time, Vector Kingdom, felt the mega-ultimate wrath of ARMAS. Schwaltzvalt Republic tested the power of the cannon and shot ARMAS right to Vector Kingdom area. The result was unbelievably enormous. ARMAS completely eliminated the whole country, leaving not even a single survivor and not even a single piece of rocks were left to be found. And for your information, ARMAS shot's pierced through the land of the sky and hit a large area of mountains in Midgard and completely destroyed it. The area is currently known as Morocc" Elraven drank a glass of water as Sohee and Olivia fell into their deep thoughts.

"Because of that, Schwaltzvalt Republic emerged as the winner of Andromeda. Alongside Juno, Schwaltzvalt ruled the land of the sky, until now" Elraven's story was cut short by Olivia's question, "What happened to ARMAS? Is the cannon still exist?".

Elraven didn't answer at first, but decided to tell her nonetheless.

"ARMAS is said to be sealed in an unknown place, because the effect is too dangerous. Perhaps even Schwaltzvalt Republic themselves were afraid if their opponents found out the secret of ARMAS, so they decided to seal it. Back to the topic, around 10 years ago, the military of Einbroch found the last five remaining blue prints from Andromeda. Since they were the only ancient weapons left from ARMAS power, they are called "The Five Children of ARMAS". HAVOX the ultimate Gatling gun, Cutlass the Dual Mateba Auto Revolvers, Hyperion the H&K Grenade Launcher styled with alternate shot mode, Daedeye the Deployable Sniper Rifle , and Sweeper the Dual barreled Break action Shotgun. During the first try of the subjects, many errors and miscalculations occurred, and made it almost impossible for the Five Children to be created. Because of that, the researchers decided to give the five blue prints to Ropera Squad after a heated discussions with the government. They assumed we could handle the powers of the ancient weapons. The blue print I read in my room is the blue print of HAVOX, the prototype of a very high caliber Gatling Gun. HAVOX is said to possess the power of 10 Gatling guns at the same time, allow the wielder to easily swipe even a single nations, if given a proper time" Elraven finished his story much to Olivia and Sohee's amaze.

"Wow, scary. Are you trying to assemble this...HAVOX gun?" Olivia tried to confirm. "Well, I can't find the right medium as the tamperproof barrels of HAVOX, so until I find the right material,

it's a nuh-uh!" Elraven sadly replied.

Olivia, seeing Elraven's upset face, decided to talk about something else.

Olivia : So, El. Is it true that you're in relationship with Frea? When did you confess?

Sohee and Devi listened carefully. The two monsters are so eager to know.

El : Yes, it's true. And I confessed to her during the festival night.

Olivia : Hmmm, interesting. You don't mind if I ask a bit 'deeper' ?

El : Go ahead.

Olivia : Do you know Frea is older than you? Although she looks young, I could tell she is in her late twenties.

El : I realized that.

Olivia : So, that means you don't mind having an older woman as your lover ?

El : Well, I wouldn't mind having a fine lady loving me. I'm man, you know?

Sohee and Devi listened even more carefully.

Olivia : And did you...well, sleep with her? Not sleep, but 'sleep' ?

El : Take a wild guess.

Olivia : Er....yes?

El : Right answer.

Sohee and Olivia's faces blushed heavily after they heard Elraven's confirmation.

Elraven : Why are you blushing, Olivia? Don't tell me you never did 'that', hm?

Olivia : Of course not!!! I'm a priest!! I won't do such things before married!!!

Olivia gets up and start punching Elraven furiously.

Elraven : Alright, alright!! Chill out, lady!! God, you start acting like your boss!!!

"My boss? Did you mean Fio?" The high priest slowly asked. "Uh-huh!" A short reply from the purple glassed gunslinger. The night becoming even colder as the wind slowly blows.

"Do you hate Fio, Elraven?" Sohee took her turn to ask. "What? No, no!! Why would I hate her?! She's bratty, but she's not a bad girl. I don't hate that kid, not even an ounce" Elraven glances at Sohee.

"She beat you up several times, right? Although it's your fault I presume" Olivia stares at Elraven defiantly.

"It's not like that. I hold no grudges against her. She's a kid after all. An adult like me shouldn't be bothered with kids bratty attitude, right?" Elraven replied, again, insensitively as Olivia stared directly to his eyes. Somehow, Elraven could feel an unpleasant feeling from her.

"Please don't say she's a kid. She will kill you if she finds out" Olivia warned with a serious tone. "I second that, Elraven" Sohee agreed with the high priest. Elraven sighed and asked back, "She always acts like a bratty kid in front of me!!".

"Well, how could you call someone who's leading 60,000 soldiers in a war a kid, huh? Are you that insensitive, Elraven?" The high priest harshly replied.

"Uh, you are...right, up to some points. She and Alphard pretty much uncovered half the truth of Beelzephir's doing today's morning. Exceptional they are, but let's not forget that deep inside, they're kids. Not more, not less" A sharp reply from the gunslinger. Sohee and Olivia didn't respond his answer, which made Elraven became more curious.

"What is wrong, girls? Something matters with Alexandria and this kiddy issues?" Olivia and Sohee looked at each other. Olivia put Devi on her lap, and start telling.

"Well, I guess no harm will come from telling you this. Fiorentin doesn't like being called as kids, because when she's a kid, she...pretty much suffered. Didn't I tell you that I, Felicia, and George were her childhood friends? Honestly, maybe we are the only friends she had all the time. She spend most of her live in the Prontera Castle, where the royalty lived. Unfortunately for her, the royalty, who supposed to be her guardians, didn't really like her for some....reasons" Olivia stopped right at that moment. Maybe she tried to recall or maybe she even hesitated. And the insensitive Elraven, somewhat uses his minds not to cut her story. So, he could be sensitive too at some points.

Olivia continued her story.

"Her mother, Queen Angelica Adler wasn't a royalty, she was a commoner. That's why some of the royalty inside the kingdom, didn't value her as the same class with them. They hated Fiorentin cause Fio is Queen's daughter. Her uncles, aunts, and nephews were no difference from a bunch of assholes. They bullied her every time they got their chances. And being a princess, Fio didn't really get much time to socialize or play outside the castle. But she endured it, pretty much because of her mom. Her father was busy taking care of Midgard, so she spent almost all her time with us and her mother. I don't really like to say this, but when she was little, Fiorentin was spoiled, stubborn, and hot headed. She wouldn't want to be bullied by her family without a fight. She was a like a tomboy, If I may say. She would only acted nice whenever her mother or father was around. Although, they spoiled her too, nonetheless. But, in a good way of course!!" Olivia giggled recalling the memories as Elraven and Sohee smiled.

"_So, Alexandria was a brat after all_"Elraven smiled to himself.

"When the battle against Valdomir reached its peak five years ago, something horrible happened to her...or to be precise, to Prontera Kingdom. Queen Angelica was....murdered in one night when King Tristan was defending the last gate of Prontera" Olivia stopped telling the story again, trying to take some breath. Elraven, Devi, and Sohee fell in silence, waiting for the high priest to continue.

"And the culprit was....a Gunslinger"

The last words made Elraven widened his eyes. "Five years ago, a gunslinger killed Queen Angelica of Prontera ? Unbelievable....." He muttered as he repositioned his glasses.

"No one ever caught the culprit until now. Her mother's death pretty much ruined her life and devastated her. And to make it worse, her supposed to be 'royal' family, were busy fighting for the throne, even when King Tristan was still alive. Not only Fiorentin, King Tristan as well was very devastated. That pretty much ruined the whole defending plan for Midgard, since the leader was.... And not long after that, Prontera...fell. King Tristan was also killed during the war. Ever since that day, her life was never the same. She's not the same spoiled, stubborn, and hot-headed kid anymore. By calling her kid is no difference of reminding her about her former selfs, about her parents' deaths, and underestimating her. That's why!" Olivia concluded her story as Elraven slowly nodded to his understanding.

But Elraven didn't realize, Olivia was taking a good look at him, and finally remembered something. "Elraven, I think I know why Fiorentin acted your so called bratty in front of you" Olivia said with a grin.

"Why?"

"Because...you looked like her father. Especially your eyes. Not exactly the same, but you and King Tristan definitely have the same eyes. When we first met you at Alberta, Fio said your face looked so familiar. Maybe, she sees you like her father. That's why she acts bratty in front of you" Elraven narrowed his eyes listening to Olivia's reasoning. Olivia and Sohee giggled seeing Elraven's reaction.

"But, I don't think Alexandria will act very bratty if she finds out about her mother's murderer" A deep cold voice from the upstairs made the three friends paid their attention there and turned backwards. There, they saw a tall high wizard, clothed in white from head to toe, smiling at them.

"The white high wizard....." Olivia said scarily. Her body was trembling. Sohee and Devi hid behind Olivia's back.

"Beelzephir The Chaos" Elraven slowly said as he pulled out his Gatling Gun. His eyes were full of anger and hatred.

"Good evening, Elraven. Long time no see" Beelzephir The Chaos said with a smile on his face.

_********_

_**First, I would like to thank Kogane1089 for his ideas. Without him, this chapter won't exist. I promise to use your idea as good as I could. Thanks for the support, and please keep supporting me till this story ends. And I'm serious buddy, you should considering make your own stories.**_

_**Your idea about the five weapons rocks!! And I've sent a reply to your review, I hope you got it!! ^^**_

_**Second, the con is on. Next chapter will be a HAVOX, trust me.**_

_**Third, I think this story will be a long one, so thank you for reading and hope u enjoy.**_

_**Review if you please, I'm a beginner and full of lacks, so I'm open to any advice. Just, don't be too hard on me, OK? See u next chap!!!**_


	42. Godlike

**Chapter 41**

_**T****HE ONLY WAY YOU CAN CONTROL PEOPLE IS TO LIE TO THEM. You can write that down in your book in great big letters. The only way you can control anybody is to lie to them. When you find an individual is lying to you, you know that the individual is trying to control you. One way or another this individual is trying to control you. That is the mechanism of control. Conversely, if you see an impulse on the part of a human being to control you, you know very well that that human being is lying to you. Not is going to, but is lying to you. Check these facts, you will find they are always true. That person who is trying to control you is lying to you. He's got to tell you lies in order to continue control, because the second you start telling anybody close to the truth, you start releasing him and he gets tougher and tougher to control. So, you can't control somebody without telling them a bunch of lies.  
-- L. Ron Hubbard **_

_***Sorry for some swearing here!!***_

_The calm and peaceful night suddenly turned into a living nightmare. Beelzephir The Chaos finally showed himself....._

"A Gatling Gun? Is that what I get after a nice greeting?" Beelzephir commented Elraven who aimed his Gatling gun to him.

"Shut up!! Don't speak like an innocent little kid, you fucking scumbag!! How dare you speak like that after destroying Rachel and killed so many people!!! Why did you destroy Rachel? No other bastards wanted to see you showing off your power?!" Elraven replied with a harsh words. Olivia, Devi, and Sohee still hid behind his back. _"I've never seen Elraven so angry like this. I guess he really hates this Beelzephir guy!"_ Olivia speaks to herself seeing the gunslinger responded.

"Rachel? Let me see....Oh, I remember!! The town with so many Freyja statues on it, right? I almost forgot!" Beelzephir's answer made Elraven mad even more.

"Stop acting like an idiot!! Answer me, bastard!! Answer me!! Why did you destroy Rachel?! Did Rachel have something that show your weakness? Or even your mistake?!" Elraven asked with fire of hatred in his eyes.

"Calm down, Elraven. I had nothing personal with Rachel, I only had something personal with you and Freyja. Rachel was unfortunate, if I may say. Rachel was in the wrong place in the right time. It was simply business. Hehehehehehehehehe!" Beelzephir couldn't help but loudly laugh when he finished his reason.

"Freyja?! Me and Freyja?! What are you talking about?!! Stop laughing!!!" Elraven grunted as he demand another explanation.

"Oh, my explanation was not good enough for you? At first, I think I come in the right time, when Sagramore aren't here so I can talk privately with you. Because it's a pity seeing you have not regained your memories" Beelzephir said slowly with a grin on his face.

"Well, good for me if not regaining my memories yet upset you!! What's the big deal with this memories shit, huh?! Care to explain!?" Elraven gave another rude reply.

"No. I could careless about your memories. But let's say, if you regain your memories, I don't think Sagramore will accept you anymore" The reply shocked not only Elraven, but Olivia and Sohee as well.

"What are you...saying?" Elraven asked with a confused look. Beelzephir put another grin on his face.

"Didn't you planning to go to Geffen this morning before Phelegethon attacked? I dare you to go there, Elraven. You will find a little truth out there" Beelzephir The Chaos slyly answered, much to the dismay of Elraven, "Are you trying to say you're giving me a chance to regain my memories? You're not going to stop me?"

"Kill you? No, not now. That would spoil the fun I expected. I did not come here to kill you, I just want to see how you are doing. And it seems you're doing fine" Beelzephir smiled as Elraven could not hold his anger any longer.

"You want to see how am I doing? See this!!" Elraven pulled the Gatling gun's trigger as hundred bullets with a lightening speed hit Beelzephir The Chaos numerous times. Elraven stopped pulling the trigger because he noticed something weird, and his hunch turns out to be true, as he saw Beelzephir The Chaos still standing in the stairs like nothing happened. He was unscathed, not even a single drip of blood from him.

Elraven, Olivia, and Sohee was very surprised to see this. "What? How could he? After receiving that many bullets?!" Olivia slowly muttered.

"Good effort, Elraven. Had I not been impenetrable, I would be no different from a pieces of meat right now" Beelzephir politely mocked the purple glassed gunslinger.

"Impenetrable? How!?" Elraven asked in disbelieve.

"Simply because I transcended my mortal status to become god. The one and the only god. I'm undefeated. Unparalleled. Undisputed. No mere mortal like you would be able to harm me, Elraven. Not a slightest chance" Beelzephir calmly replied. Elraven snapped and again, pulled the trigger of his Gatling, bombarding the white high wizard again and again.

Olivia, Sohee, and Devi had to protect themselves as Elraven goes on his own rampage. When the angered Elraven finally stopped shooting, je found out the result was the same with before. His thousand quick bullets didn't even scratch the white high wizard. Instead, Beelzephir The Chaos let out a big laugh, "Hahahahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!! The look on your face is priceless, Elraven!! Wahahahahahhahahahahhahhahahahahahhahah!!!".

Elraven stood still in disbelieve seeing the white high wizard as Olivia tried to drag him from behind, "Come on, Elraven!! We couldn't defeat him, we have to get out of here!! Didn't Fio tell us to run if the situation is to hot too handle?! Come on, I'll prepare the warp portal!! Come on!!".

"Not so fast, Miss. Since Elraven already showed me what he is capable of, let me show him what I'm capable of" Beelzephir tried to prevent the gunslinger and the high priest from running as a red glowing ball appeared on his left hand.

"This is a fire ball. Try to avoid it if you could" Beelzephir The Chaos dared Elraven and the other three.

Elraven who could feel an immense power from the red ball, regain his own self and shouted, "Fire ball?! No way it's a fire ball!! The power inside that red ball is afr greater than a normal fire ball!!".

"I'm told you the truth, Elraven. Don't be surprised of my fire ball, I possess a magic power hundred times bigger than a normal high wizard" Beelzephir's reply was more than enough to caught the attention of the gunslinger.

Elraven said loudly as he ran, "Olivia, Devi, Sohee!! Run! Run as fast as you can!! Run!!". The three mentioned by Elraven run as quick as possible wihthout much thoughts. Elraven quickly followed them from behind as Beelzephir's red ball growing bigger and bigger.

"Now, let's see if you can escape from this. Fire Ball" Beelzephir said when the red ball exploded.

DUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!

The explosion destroyed the whole festival ground into pieces. After the smokes are cleared, Beelzephir The Chaos emerging from the dust as the sole victor. He slowly float upon now a gigantic crater, created from his fire ball explosion. He was first surprised, but then smiled when he saw Elraven and the other three survived. They were lying in the bottom of the crater. Elraven protected the other three from the explosion. "Magnificent! How did you survive that explosion, Elraven? Not to mention you saved your comrades' lives as well at the same time", Beelzephir praised the gunslinger's effort.

Elraven tried to rose from the ground, his upper body is full of wounds and bloods because of the explosion. "Survive? Take a good look, Beelzephir" Elraven slowly replied when Olivia, Sohee, and Devi tried to stand. Beelzephir take a good look on the crater, and found Elraven's Soldier Gatling Gun completely destroyed.

"El, your Gatling Gun!! You used it to protect us?!" Olivia surprised to see the great weapon has been destroyed. Elraven slowly nodded as an answer. "Why?" Sohee took her turn to ask. "Come on, girls! Your lives worth more than a gun" Elraven slowly replied with a little smile, but Olivia and Sohee could feel a sadness within his voice.

"Well, that was a good way to save you and your comrades lives, Elraven. But that was not a wise choice. Don't you listen what's coming for you?" Beelzephir The Chaos said slyly with another grin on his face. Elraven and Olivia could hear a loud sound approaching them from inside the town after Beelzephir warned them. "I don't like that loud sound" Olivia slowly muttered. "Neither I do" Elraven responded as Sohee and Devi hid behind Olivia's back.

"That sounds like a hundred soldiers coming for us, right Beelzephir? Didn't you say you wouldn't kill us before?" Elraven cynically asked the white high wizard.

"Wrong, Elraven. I only said I wouldn't kill you. I didn't say my soldiers wouldn't kill you, right?" Beelzephir smartly replied back.

"Good choice of grammars, you freaking gay wad!!" Elraven let out another harsh words from his mouth. Beelzephir The Chaos responded with a smile and said, "Well, good luck on surviving. Let me tell you something good. Those soldiers are stronger than the previous soldiers you have faced. I hope you won't die till you regain my memories. Because it will be fun to see how Sagramore, or let's say Alexandria react after that. See you next time, Elraven".

Having said that, a warp portal appeared behind Beelzephir as he slowly entered the portal and vanished. "_Oh, great. Now, I'm left here without _my_ most powerful weapon with two girls and a demon against a hundred unknown soldiers. What could be worst than this_?" Elraven thought to himself as the loud sound approaching even more.

_********_

_**Well, that's it for this chapter. I enjoyed giving Beelzephir The Chaos a large proportion of role in this chapter because I have always wanted to show him as the main antagonist!! And the chance finally come after more than forty chapters!! LOL.**_

_**I'm sorry if starting this week I wouldn't be able to update more often cause College is about to begin again tomorrow (sob, sob).**_

_**About the H.A.V.O.X Gatling gun? Stay tune for the next chapter!! Hope u enjoy this chapter!! Please read and review (Because I'm a total beginner I'm open for advice) !! ^^**_


	43. Prepare

**Chapter 42**

_**The best way to have a good idea is to have lots of ideas.  
-- Linus Pauling **_

_**Sorry for the late update!!! College has been started since Monday and that pretty much hindered me!!!**_

_At the same time with the previous chapter, near the bridge in front of Payon...._

Beelzephir The Chaos appeared from the warp portal inside the forest. There, Professor Leonid has been waiting for him. "My lord, the preparation to launch the attack on Payon is completed. We're waiting for your command" The professor informed.

"Well done, Leonid. Did you bring the "Iron" squad with you?" The white high wizard asked with a calm voice.

"Yes, I brought them with me. And also a hundred Skeleton Generals as you ordered, my lord".

"Well then, send 3members of the Iron Squad to attack Elraven first. If they didn't come back in fifteen minutes, you may bring the whole soldiers and destroy Payon into ashes. Do I make myself clear, Leonid?"

"Crystal clear, my lord".

"Good. Then I shall take my leave" Beelzephir The Chaos opened another portal and entered it, leaving the now battle field Payon.

****

Elraven, Olivia, Sohee, and Devi managed to climb up from inside the crater and got themselves in the now destroyed festival ground again. Olivia healed Elraven, Sohee, Devi, and herself from their wounds.

"Whew, that was tiring!" Olivia muttered while taking a breath. Elraven looked down upon the crater, seeing the remaining of his Gatling Gun. Olivia and Sohee looked at each other, they felt guilty for what has happened. Olivia and Sohee knew they have apologized before, but they still feel uneasy. So, Olivia decided to apologize again,"El, we're sorry. Because of us your precious weapon has...".

"Don't say a word!" Elraven cut her words much to Olivia's surprise. "Didn't I tell you not to feel guilty about it? I made a decision to threw the Gatling gun away in order to protect not only you, but also my own self. I made that decision without being forced by anyone. I would have done the same if I was alone. Look at the crater, Olivia. We would be a roasted meat if I hadn't throw away the Gatling gun to counter the effect of that cursed wizard fire ball" Elraven continued with a smile on his face, erasing all the guilts his comrades felt.

"Thank you, hot shot!!" Olivia welcomed the clearing with a smile. But, Elraven was quick to notice a strange sound is approaching. "Olivia!! Behind you, look out!!" The Angel of Darkness quickly pulled his Tristan and Lancelot as a dozens of bullets coming from Olivia's behind, ready to pierced her and turned her into a dead meat.

Fortunately for the black haired high priest, Elraven was quick to moved and wasted no time appearing in front of the still surprise Olivia, blocking all the bullets coming for her using his double handguns. The sound of the dozens bullets falling to the ground left not only Olivia, but also Sohee and Devi to shocked. "What was that!?" Olivia shouted seeing the bullets on the ground. "It's bullets!! They are attacking us with firearms!! Be careful everybody!!!" Elraven warned his comrades quickly. But before they prepared for another attack, Elraven heard something is coming towards them.

"Everyone, get down!!!" Elraven ordered loudly as he and his comrades quickly got down to the ground and managed to avoid a giant bullet coming above them. The giant bullet hit a tree and blow it off to the sky.

"For god sake!!! What is that?!?!" Sohee widened her eyes seeing the burned tree. "A cannon!! They have a cannon, too?!!!" Elraven muttered in disbelieve.

"What's a cannon, El?!" Olivia asked, but not in the right time.

"Well, a large artillery using gun powder and large bullets to attack!! That's for short!!" Elraven quickly answered as they heard something was approaching them, fast. They saw a full armored soldier, wielding a Chainsaw, running towards them. He turned the chainsaw on as he dashed.

"You three, move away!!" Elraven said as he prepared to welcome the chainsaw wielder. The armored soldier slashed his chainsaw.

CREEEEEEENNKK!!! CREEEEEEEEEEENNKNKNKNEEENKNKKK!!!!

The chainsaw meet Tristan and Lancelot as Elraven tried his best to hold his own against the merciless weapon. Since Tristan and Lancelot are made of Oridecon, they wouldn't be able to be destroyed so easily, but fighting against a chainsaw will need more than two good handguns. "_Judging by the armor, bullets won't do any harm on him. In that case, I need to use something else. No matter how hard the armor is, knee, elbow, neck, throat, and head are still vulnerable. I must take that chance!!!_"Elraven said to himself after observing the armored soldier closer.

Elraven kicked the armored soldiers stomach, forcing hims to go several steps backwards. Before the armored soldiers regained his stance, Elraven already using a smasher stance, by grabbing both his handguns and preparing to attack his enemy using the bullet chambers. He threw the first hit to the head, and rolled his body, threw another hit to the armored soldier face and almost knocked him down to the ground.

The armored soldier seemed pissed. He quickly rose and slashed his chainsaw uncontrollably. Elraven easily dodged the uncontrolled attack. When he saw a chance to sneak behind the armored soldier, he wasted no chance as he hit the armored soldier's right knee and made him lose his balance. Elraven quickly hit Lancelot to the soldier's throat and used Tristan to hit the soldier's neck at the same time. Pretty much weakened his opponent although didn't manage to completely knock him to the ground.

Elraven didn't want to give the armored soldier time to react and used both Tristan and Lancelot to hit the soldier's head, and finally managed to forced the armored soldier down to his knees. "Now, the finale!!" Elraven aimed both his handguns at the armored soldier's head, at a very close range. "Piercing Shot" Elraven slowly said as he pulled his handguns' triggers.

BANG!!!

The point blank shot managed to hit through the armored head and blew it off as blood splattered everywhere, killing the soldier as he fell to the ground.

"Wow!! Elraven is monstrous!!! He easily defeated that man!!" Sohee shouted in awe after seeing the display of the purple glassed gunslinger by herself for the first time. "That's Elraven for you, girl!!" Olivia praised Elraven and clapped her hands followed by Devi.

"Thanks for the praise, girls. But, you better stay behind me. Someone, or should I say two men are approaching us" Elraven warns made the three mentioned wasted no time hiding behind him. The strange sound approaching from in front of the festival ground. They finally saw what was haunting them from earlier, it was another two full bodied armor soldiers. Fully armed with their respective weapons.

The one in the right brought a long cannon. The left one brought an assault rifle.

"What are those things they're carrying? What are they?" Sohee slowly asked Elraven. "The long one is the cannon I mentioned before. And the other one is an assault rifle, which he used to attack you from behind. So, this is what Clyde and Sasha meant by new technology of Valdomir. They have developed firearms and machinery, much like Schwaltzvalt Republic" Elraven gave his explanation without letting his awareness left from the three armored soldiers.

"What? Firearms? Can you defeat them without your Gatling Gun, El?!" Olivia whispered to the gunslinger ears slowly, making sure the two armored soldiers didn't hear what she said. "Don't worry, I can handle them. Just you watch" Elraven replied with confidence.

Sohee, Olivia, and Devi slowly walked backwards as Elraven slowly approached the three armored soldiers. "I've never seen you guys before. You're part of Valdomir?" Elraven calmly asked the two soldiers.

"It is unusual to speak in the middle of combat. But, I'll compensate for this time. Yes, we're part of Valdomir. We're Iron, elite firearms and machinery squad in Valdomir Kingdom. And you must be Elraven Sinclair The Angel of Darkness. You lived up to your name defeating one of us without shedding a single drop of blood, outstanding indeed" The one with the cannon answered.

"Why, thank you. But, that won't stop me from killing you!" Elraven replied as the assault rifle soldier greet him and bombarded him with the dozens bullets. Elraven quickly ran to avoid the bullets and also to bring the two soldiers attention solely focused on him rather than the girls.

The assault rifle soldier chased him as the cannon soldier tried to take a good aim on him. Elraven ran outside the guild area as he entered the old Payon town. The assault rifle soldier saw him entered one of the abandoned houses and followed him there.

Unfortunately for him, when he entered the house, Elraven was already set a trap mines using the freezing sphere. When the soldier step on the trap, the mines exploded.

GLAAAARRR!!!!

"Aaaaaakh!!!" The soldier screamed as his body starting to froze and he fell to the ground. Elraven slowly appeared from inside the house and grinned seeing his enemy died of freezing. But his enjoyments come up short as he heard the cannon soldier shooting his cannon and destroyed the building he's in.

The cannon soldier slowly moved to the ruins of the building he destroyed to see if his target is dead or not. "Wrong choice of action" A voice from his behind surprised him. "What!?" The cannon soldier turned his back only to find Elraven already aimed his Inferno towards him.

BANG!!

"Guaaaaaaaaahhhh!!!!" The cannon soldier let out a long wail after Elraven shoot out the lightning sphere and perfectly hit the cannon soldier, electrocuted him to death. His cannon fell to the ground as he dies. "You may be the elite firearms of Valdomir Kingdom, but you seemed to forgot we from Schwaltzvalt have been kicking your asses for the whole year!!!" Elraven cursed his opponent dead body as Olivia, Sohee, and Devi approached him.

"El, you defeated them!!!" Olivia cheerfully praised the gunslinger, who smiled and nod. "Wow, Fio was right to left you here after all!!!!!" Sohee voiced her praise when Devi clapped her hands again and again.

"Thank you, girls. But, we still have a hundred of them waiting outside. We need to do something to protect this town" Elraven's comment pretty much silenced his three comrades.

"What do you mean, El?" Olivia asked hoping she would find a calming answer, but turns out to be the exact opposite. "Didn't Beelzephir said there's a hundred of them waiting for us outside? That three gigolos were just a beginning" Elraven explained slowly.

"Well, if that the case, let's run. I'll make a warp portal to Gonryun or Comodo, and we can ask help from the remaining Sagramore soldiers there!!" Olivia advices the gunslinger. But, Elraven didn't agree with her.

"No, I don't think so. I have a better plan on defeating them without wasting Sagramore soldiers' lives" Elraven confidently replied, giving Olivia some more hopes.

"What is that?" Olivia enthusiastically asked.

"HAVOX!" The answer made Olivia widened her eyes.

"HAVOX? The ultimate Gatling Gun? How are you going to get it?" The high priest asked in disbelieve, much to the curiosity of Sohee and Devi as well.

"I'll assemble it. Did you remember these three stooges used machinery and firearms? Although my Gatling Gun is destroyed, but the core and the main part of the gun are still exist. That alone, plus some parts of the machiner and the firearms left by the three stooges would be enough to assembly the HAVOX. All I need is for you girls to help me collect the parts, and thirty minutes of working without interference. If that conditions can be fulfilled, I promise you nothing more than a victory for us" Elraven explained his answer, and successfully managed to persuade the other three.

"We can use the deepest ritual chamber in Payon dungeon. No one would be able to reach that place in a short time!! You'll have all the time you need!!" Sohee cheerfully advices.

"Agree. I'll take the remaining parts of my Gatling Gun. Devi, lend me a hand and try to pick the assault rifle from the ruins. Olivia, prepare the warp portal. Sohee, thanks for the advice and please pick the chainsaw for me, OK?!" Elraven ordered as he picked up the cannon, folowed by the nods of his comrades.

"OK, girls!! Let's move out!!".

_Meanwhile, near the bridge....._

One skeleton generals approached Professor Leonid and said, "My lord, the Iron Squad didn't return after fifteen minutes".

Leonid sighed, "Well, prepare the whole skeleton generals and the remaining Iron squad, then. We're going to finish this off pretty fast!!!".

_********_

_**OK, the long awaited weapon will finally make his debut!!! And after the next chapter, Elraven vs Leonid is on the card, wohooooooooooooo!!!!**_

_**Wow, at first I was so nervous to wrote this chapter, it's been quite long since I wrote the last of Elraven's battle. But it turned out to be just alright. I hope I can make Elraven vs Leonid better than Elraven vs Gloom Under Night!!!**_

_**OK, see u next chap!!! Please R & R!!!! ^^**_


	44. HAVOX

**Chapter 43**

_**The art of war is simple enough. Find out where your enemy is. Get at him as soon as you can. Strike him as hard as you can, and keep moving on. **_ _**- Ulysess S. Grant**_

Professor Leonid and his soldiers marched their way to inside the City of Payon. They easily made it through the broken gate and spread around the town to find their targets. "Our target is a gunslinger named Elraven Sinclair and three unidentified persons with him. When you find them, kill them at once!!!" The professor reminded his soldiers loudly as they searched for their targets. He too, joined the search. The old city of Payon, the guild residential area, and even inside the forest, but they found nothing at all.

"My lord, the soldiers have searched everywhere. But, the targets are nowhere to be found" One of the Skeleton Generals reported what already obvious to Leonid. "Weird, where did they go?" Leonid said to himself after his searched resulted in vain. But suddenly, he remembered something.

"Has anyone searched throughout the Payon Dungeon?!!" He shouted to his soldiers who looked at each other.

"I don't think we did, my Lord" One of the skeleton generals finally answered.

"Well, then!! All soldiers, go to Payon dungeon!!! Search into the deepest level, our targets are there!!!!" Leonid commanded loudly as he and his soldiers dashed as fast as they could towards the Payon Dungeon.

_Meanwhile, inside the ritual chamber in Payon Dungeon...._

Elraven was trying his best to assemble HAVOX as quick as he could while the other three were guarding the chamber's gate, preparing themselves if their enemies found their whereabouts. "El, are you done yet?" Olivia asked him loudly from outside.

"Not yet, I haven't finished the tamperproof parts!!!" Elraven replied as he picked the chainsaw and quickly disassembled it.

"The tamperproof?!! The parts you said literally is the core of HAVOX?!!"

"Yes!! I found the right material to be a the tamperproof medium!! All I need to do is combine it with the core of the old Gatling gun, and I'm finished!!!"

"Care to explain?! The Valdomirs are not here, yet!!"

"Well, OK. Basically, the tamperproof will be needed to enhance and complete the use of the bullets and the barrels. Once the tamperproof is applied, the ability of the Gatling gun will increase greatly. The cannon and the chainsaw those three stooges brought were made from Oridecon, very rare for a machinery and firearms, even in Schwaltzvalt. I got an idea to use the Oridecon from the cannon and the chainsaw as the tamperproof parts, since Oridecon is supposed to be the strongest metal in this world, so I believe Oridecon should be able to be the medium of the tamperproof as the core of HAVOX" Elraven explained although Olivia didn't really understand.

But their conversation couldn't last long enough when they heard something entering the deepest level in Payon dungeon.

GRAK!! GRAKK!!!

The sound of the Valdomirs barging echoed hard enough even Elraven and his three comrades who were in the corner of the dungeon could hear it.

"Oh, no!! They're coming!! What should we do?!" Sohee asked Olivia with a trembling body. Olivia looked at Devi and they nod in unison.

"Elraven, you better finish the gun fast!!! I and Devi will buy you some time!!!" Olivia and Devi ran towards the source of the sound as Elraven replied, "Copy that!!!".

Devi and Olivia meet several Skeletons Generals who were readying their daggers and summoning their respective soldier skeletons as they sight their targets. "Magnus Exorcimus!!!" Olivia chanted the holy spell and destroyed some of the soldier skeletons, whereas the generals escaped using their agility.

Devi throwing her Brandish Spear several times to eliminate several soldier skeletons. Her small size made it easier for her to dodge their counterattacks. Whereas for Olivia, she defended herself using the hardcover book from the daggers of the generals. "Die, mortal!!!" The generals keep throwing her their dagger attack as she tried her best defended herself. Dagger attacks after dagger attacks made her cornered. But that was what she planned, as she chanted another Magnus Exorcimus and successfully destroyed the skeleton generals attacking her.

"Yeah!!! We did it, Devi!! High five!!" Olivia celebrated her early victory with her pet, only to heard another soldiers barging in. This time, it's the armored soldiers. There are six of them and all of them bring an assault rifle. "Oh, god! Run, Devi!! Run!!!" Olivia and Devi ran as the soldiers start bombarding them.

"Oh, had I known the situation would be like this, I would chose to stay in that damn chamber and help Elraven so he could take care all of them very fast!!!!" Olivia muttered as she and her pet tried her best to escaped the bullets chasing her.

But a light of hope comes for her as she suddenly heard, "Olivia, get down!!!". She quickly recognized that was Elraven's voice and did as she told as she felt something really fast striking above her and hit one of the armored soldiers.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrggghhhhhh!!!" The soldiers screamed as the sound of something destroyed could be heard in Olivia's ears. "What was that?" She said to herself when she turned her head to see what happened. She witnessed one of the armored soldiers have already had at least hundred of holes in his body, with blood covering him, falling to the ground.

"What?! What did Elraven do?" Olivia widened her eyes in surprise as the other five armored soldiers slowly stepped backwards, fearing their enemy.

"Witness, the power of HAVOX!!!" Elraven proudly announced as he pulled the now eight feet long Oridecon made Gatling gun, HAVOX, as high as he could with his right hand to the air.

"Oh, the HAVOX!!! It's finally completed!!!" Olivia cheered as Elraven take another shot towards one of the soldiers. In a mere blink of an eye, thousands of bullets thrust into the armored soldier's body and killed him in an instant. He didn't even notice the bullets have attacked him so many times before he finally dies.

"No way!!! What kind of weapon is that?!?! That thing didn't even make the slightest sound!!!!" One of the remaining soldiers shouted in fear seeing the ability of the newest Gatling gun.

"Of course. HAVOX shoot out more than six thousands bullets in a second. It is a hypersonic weapon, allowing the bullets to move fiver times faster than the speed of sound, you couldn't even hear the sound of its bullets thrusting your body, albeit seeing it!! Even your hard armor wouldn't be able to hold its own against a thousands of bullets in less than 10 seconds right? That's why destroying your armors are as easy as blinking an eye!!!" Elraven explained as he aimed the HAVOX towards the soldiers.

"Oh, shit!! Run!!!" The four remaining soldiers desperately tried to run for themselves. Unfortunately, something moves five times faster than the speed of sound proved too much to handle for them. "Gyaaaaaakh!!!" One of them screamed as thousands of bullets thrust his body in less than one second.

The other three ran in fear of their deaths as another one of them received the merciless bullets and meets his end. Seeing his target were down to two men, Elraven flip the HAVOX backside and revealed a cannon.

"Wow, there's a cannon too?!!" Olivia shouted in awe seeing another capability of HAVOX.

"Sure!!" Elraven replied as he pulled the trigger and shot the cannon, hitting one of the soldiers.

GLAAAAAAAAAAARRRR!!!!

The soldiers destroyed into pieces as the only one remaining keep on running for his live. "Shit!! Shit!! He will kill me!! He will fucking kill me!!!" He keeps repeating to himself as without he noticed, thousands of bullets are already thrust his armor and turned him into a dead meat. His body quickly fell to the ground as Elraven slowly put his HAVOX down, admiring the massacre he made.

Olivia stared at him in amazement, "_Wow, I always know he is strong, I've seen his power with my own eyes once. But, this time he truly seems to be stronger than he ever become!!_". The high priest slowly approached the gunslinger, who was repositioning his purple glasses.

"Well done, hot shot. Are you going to kill all of them now?" Elraven smiled and nod. "Yeah, I want you to make a warp portal to the Residential Area. Take Devi, and Sohee with you. I'll bury the Valdomirs inside this dungeon by destroying this dungeon" Elraven's answer made Olivia narrowed her eyes at first, but she quickly understood and said, "We'll wait you outside. Good luck, Angel of Darkness!!!", as she took Devi with her and slowly walked towards the chamber to pick the waiting Sohee.

Elraven was left alone until he witness the remaining skeleton generals are marching quickly towards him. "Here they come", He aimed the HAVOX to above where he stood and pulled the trigger. The thousands of bullets hit the dungeon hundred times as the Payon Dungeon slowly crumbled. The skeletons generals tried to ran when they realized Elraven is trying to destroy the whole dungeon. Elraven successfully managed to thrust the whole five level of the dungeon after five minutes of shooting. As the non-stop shooting progress, the dungeon finally crumbles.

GRAAAK!! GRAAAK!! GRAAAAAAAAAAKKKKHHH!!!!!!!!!!!

Elraven used the butterfly wings to escape as the skeleton generals were buried and destroyed alongside Payon Dungeon.

The gunslinger arrived in front of the main temple in the residential area, as his three comrades have been waiting for him. "El, you really made it!! God, I was scared when we heard that loud voice from Payon dungeon!!! I thought you didn't make it!!" Olivia expressed her gratefulness seeing her comrade is alive and well as Sohee and Devi hugging each other.

"Well, I told you I would be back" Elraven replied with a grin. But their happiness was cut short when they heard a voice coming from their behind, inside the temple. There, they saw Professor Leonid slowly walked towards them.

"A hundred skeleton generals and some member of Iron Squad couldn't stop you. It was clever using the Payon dungeon as your weapon. I'm glad I waited here. So, the name of The Angel of Darkness was not all talk after all" The professor voiced his mind as he and Elraven locked each other's eyes. The girls slowly stepped backwards, not trying to interfere.

"And who might you be, professor?" Elraven slowly asked.

"Ah, that's right. I have not introduced myself. I'm Leonid, one of the Quarter Kings serving for Valdomir Kingdom. And you must be Elraven Sinclair, right? I'm here to put you out of our misery" The professor replied as he pulled two tubes from his pocket, readying for a battle.

Elraven smiled and readied his HAVOX, "Quarter Kings? Bring it on!!!".

_********_

_**Well, the HAVOX finally made it to the story!!! Next chapter will be Elraven vs Leonid, I wish I could make a good fight between the two!!! ^^**_

_**Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaargh!!! Just thinking about the fight is killing me, LOL!!!**_

_**Please read and review. See u next chap!!!! **_


	45. Last Man Standing

**Chapter 44**

_**Victory belongs to the most persevering.**_

_**- Napoleon Bonaparte.**_

Leonid opened his tubes and dropped out two liquid like creature from the tubes. Elraven advanced to a stance, readying to fight whatever comes to him. Leonid put both his palm together as a glowing light could be seen appearing from his palms. "Now, take this, Stribog!!!" The professor put his hands to the ground and suddenly lined, chained explosions appeared and quickly moved towards Elraven directions.

"Chain explosions??" Elraven dodged by moved out from the explosions line, saving himself from the merciless spell. But unfortunately for him, the explosions suddenly spread to eight different directions and burst out; making a loud sound that could be heard in the entire area.

DUAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRR!!!!!

"Elraven!!!" Olivia screamed when she witnessed the gunslinger got engulfed in flame, worrying her comrades could turned into a roasted meat. But her worry was proved to be short live, as Elraven turned out to be okay. He was seen standing tall. Only some small wounds could be seen from his torso. "Not bad" Elraven praised the professor's effort.

"Impressive, Angel of Darkness. How did you escape my explosions?"

"This" Elraven replied, showing him an ice round. "I shot this to cover my body with an ice smoke right before your explosions hit me".

Leonid grinned hearing the explanation and responded, "Well, well. I expect no less from the famous gunslinger. Since long range attack proved to be quite ineffective, how about this?". The professor suddenly appeared in front of Elraven with a glowing sphere in both his hands and threw him a touch.

Elraven anticipated the attack by pulling out his Tristan and Lancelot and quickly rolled forward, preparing himself to take a good shot to the professor. Elraven gave the professor a shot; only to witness his bullets got stopped right in front of Leonid's head and fell to the ground afterwards. "What?! What did he do to stop the bullets?!!!" The gunslinger thought as he quickly rose. Leonid didn't give him another chance to shoot, however, when he touched the ground and again, making another explosion. This time, it's a close range explosion.

Fortunately, Elraven managed to jump backwards to avoid the merciless technique. He quickly pulled out his Inferno and shot a lightning round to the professor. But again, the round stopped right in front of his target and fell to the ground. "Again?!!!" Elraven threw a Scatter Mines before Leonid could react any further. But again, his technique proved to be another failure as the rounds stopped in front of Leonid, making Elraven widened his eyes in disbelieve. "Pathetic. Repeating the same old tricks which proved to be useless. Why don't you try a new one, Elraven?" Leonid smiled when suddenly as dozen of bubbles surrounded Elraven. "Ciao!" Leonid clapped his hands once and the bubbles exploded, all of them.

GLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRR!!!!

The explosions pierced through the sky of Payon, creating another crater on the battle spot, making even the trees in the forest shook off their roots. Several buildings got destroyed as the winds rampaged everywhere. "Kyaaaaaaaaa!!!" Olivia, Sohee, and Devi flew several feet as the impact of the gigantic explosion, leaving Professor Leonid as the last man standing.

"Well, I guess that's it for the Angel of Darkness. I guess, no matter how strong he is, he's only a human after all. I didn't even have the chance to use my liquids" Leonid stated his mind as he prepared to make his leave, only to be surprised by a voice from his behind, "Pathetic. Repeating the same old tricks which proved to be useless. Why don't you try a new one, Professor?".

"Impossible!!!" Leonid shouted as he turned back and meets the HAVOX right in front of his eyes. "Ciao!" Elraven pulled the trigger as thousands of bullets hit the professor, destroying him into pieces. He didn't even have the chance to scream.

"Serves you right!" Elraven sighed and take a deep breath. Olivia, Sohee, and Devi who witnessed he is still alive, quickly approached him. "El, you're alive? How? I thought that explosions turned you into bits?!!" Olivia and the other two musses Elraven's hair happily as the high priest forced the gunslinger to explain.

"OK, OK!! Did you remember he used some kind of bubbles that explode? I figured out, that the bubbles were a compressed air. When you compressed an amount of air to some degree, they will make a huge explosion if you let them out in a certain way. I bet his power was an "Air Compression". I realized this after seeing my bullets got stopped in front of him, the circulation of the air surrounding him drastically changed that time. And when he threw the explosions from the ground, when fire erupts, maybe he used some element changing spell "Flame Launcher" considering he was a sage before being a professor. As for me, I simply used this as my ticket to safety" Elraven finished his explanation as he showed the girls a fly wing.

"I teleported myself to his behind, because that's the only place where the air compressed explosion wouldn't reach anyone" Elraven finished his explanation while repositioning his purple glasses, left Sohee, Devi, and Olivia in awe. "Wow, although you're insensitive, there's no doubt that you are also clever" Olivia tried to tease the gunslinger who replied with a grunt. But a soft spoken voice coming from their behind ruined their moment.

"What a way to discover my ability! Impressive, indeed. Too bad, that kind of tactics wouldn't work with the great quarter kings!!!"

"What?!" Elraven and his three comrades widened their very own eyes when they saw Leonid was still alive and well, after being destroyed into pieces using the HAVOX. "You…you're alive?! How?! I'm sure I destroyed into pieces of meat!!!!" Elraven shouted voicing what was on his mind.

"It's true, Elraven. You destroyed me into small pieces of meats. But, you're wrong if you think you're facing an ordinary human. Quarter Kings are not ordinary human" Leonid picked a sharp stone lying on the ground beside him, and slowly cut his own throat with it.

"Ukh, disgusting!!!" Olivia couldn't bare the sight of someone slicing his own throat slowly as she and the other two girls closed their eyes. "What the….?" Elraven whispered as he witnessed the wound on the professor's throat slowly recovered and closed perfectly. Leaving not even a single scar.

"Regeneration?" Elraven said slowly.

"Exactly. We, The Quarter Kings, are given this special regeneration spell by Lord Beelzephir. The Spell of Dionysus!!" Leonid proclaimed as his palms start glowing again. Elraven readied a stance to welcome the attack. "Stribog" Leonid chanted as suddenly something invisible hit Elraven's stomach, knocking him down to the ground.

"What? What happened?! What did he do to me?!!" Elraven balanced himself and tried to rose, but another invisible attack pawned him to the ground. "Elraven!!" Olivia tried to help the gunslinger but Leonid suddenly appears in front of her, grinning. "Stribog" With that one spell he knocked Olivia, Sohee, and Devi down to the ground.

"Leave them alone!!!" Elraven shoot the professor using his Black Rose, hitting his head several times and leaving several holes on it. "My, my. That was not a polite way to ask, wasn't it?" Leonid wickedly said as his head recovered and he threw another invisible attack on Elraven.

Elraven ran to avoid the attacks but Leonid quickly appeared in front of him. "Stribog" Leonid threw another invisible spell, but this time Elraven blocked it with Tristan. Leonid grinned and quickly touched his hand on the ground, "Stribog", exploding the ground and trying to hit Elraven with the rocks flying from the exploded ground.

"Crap!!" Elraven tried to defend himself but some rock still managed to hit him in the torso, giving Leonid another chance to strike him. Leonid quickly put his hand on Elraven's neck and," Stribog", hit him with the invisible attack. The direct hitting sent Elraven flew several feet to the air before harshly landed on the ground, and forcing him to throw up some blood from his mouth when he tried to rise.

"So, how did my Stribog feel? Nice, wasn't it?" Leonid proudly voiced his power seeing all his enemies down.

"You…that Stribog…it was an air projectile, right?" Elraven ignored the professor bragging and quickly stood. Leonid was first surprised listening Elraven, but gave him a smirk afterwards.

"Wow, even Stribog….you could even reveal Stribog's true form! Now, now, how did you do that? Mind to share, Elraven?" The professor curiously asked.

Elraven balanced himself, "Easy. Your palm, the circulation of the air surrounding it differs when you shot your Stribog. Judging by your air compression ability, it's an air projectile. Mostly because it hits like a hard punch, not stab like a sword".

Leonid clapped his hands several times, "Impressive. Truly impressive, you're smarter than you look. But, you forgot something, Elraven, something important".

"Oh, really? What's that?".

"What's the use of knowing my technique if you can't stop it?" Leonid suddenly appeared behind Elraven, and gave him another Stribog on his back. Elraven, although received a powerful hit from behind, trying his best not to fall down, and readying his double handgun as a smasher.

"Take this!!" Elraven turned his back and gave Leonid a smash to his head, blurring his vision. "Ukh! Damn you!" Leonid let out a curse as Elraven smashed his neck and face at the same time, rendering Leonid even more. "Take this!!" Elraven gave a final smash to Leonid's legs and managed to drop him to the ground, before unloading his bullets to the professor and killing Leonid, again.

However, Leonid quickly regenerated and shot a Stribog to Elraven, which hit him right on his face. The two fighters balanced themselves as they readied for another stance. Leonid used his Stribog to destroy the ground like he did earlier when Elraven quickly changed his weapon into his Black Rose and shot the ground too, countering the rocks with another rocks.

"Not bad!" Leonid collected more air on his hand and start trying to fight Elraven in a close quarter combat, hoping to grab him and give him another shot of his Stribog. But unfortunately for him, Elraven changed his weapons back to Tristan and Lancelot, and blocked Leonid's hands attack using his handguns.

"Annoying guns!" Leonid spat seeing his hand attacks got blocked several times. Elraven didn't waste any chances he spotted and hit Leonid's face and neck repeatedly with his smashers. He sneaked behind Leonid's back and gave him a 'Cracker', killing him for the third time.

"Aaaaaah!!" Leonid screamed when the bullets thrust his body and killed him again. When his body was regenerating, Elraven quickly put his gas mask and prepared his Inferno. "You bastard, how dare you killed me three times?! Stribog!!" Leonid threw another Stribog and perfectly hit Elraven, knocking him down to the ground. "Damn, I'm not prepared yet!!!" Elraven tried to ignore the pain he was feeling and readying a poison round.

Leonid chanted another Stribog to the ground and hit Elraven with the rocks, but in amidst of being hit by the rocks, Elraven shoot out the poison round and ultimately hit Leonid, poisoned him and killed him again. "Ukh, ukhukhk!!! You…lowlife mortal!!!!" The professor furiously chanted another Stribog, but this time he compressed the Stribog to himself.

"What? What is he going to do?!" Elraven prepared another poison round when he suddenly felt a hit on his face, knocking him down to the ground again. Leonid gave hima quick strong kick to his face. "What the hell?! He kicked me?! I didn't notice it!!!" Elraven quickly tried to balance himself as he got another shot of Stribog to his left leg, and got another kick to his face.

As Elraven fell to the ground, Leonid stopped for a little while and tried to compress another air. "Now, you couldn't see my movements, right? You're wrong to think you can always figure out some way to avoid my power!!!!" Leonid shouted with fire on his eyes. He takes his several deaths because of Elraven as a stain on his honor.

"I couldn't see your moves, but I know you used the compression to enhance your physical ability, right? Quite a feat, I must say" Elraven figured out the way the air compression technique works, again, when he slowly rose from the ground. Professor Leonid gritted his teeth hearing the gunslinger, "_He…figured out my technique again?!! Just…how resourceful is he, really?!!"_.

"Don't look so angry like that. I'm smarter than I look" Elraven smirked while repositioning his purple glasses. "Oh no, you're a lot dying than you look!" Leonid quickly rushed towards Elraven again, as Elraven shot an ice round, this time to the ground.

"Wha…what the!?" Leonid spat when he slipped to the ground because of the frozen spot, embarrassingly. Elraven didn't want to lose a moment as he quickly pulled out his HAVOX, and aimed the cannon right towards Leonid who was still on the ground. "This marks the fifth time you die tonight!" The gunslinger said as pulled the trigger.

DUAR!

Smoke spread everywhere as Elraven load another bullet on his HAVOX, waiting for Leonid to stand back. "Wake up, professor. Don't think you could just defeat me with enhancing your body. That was kind of gay, if I may say!" Elraven finished loading the HAVOX when Professor Leonid slowly emerged from the smokes.

Leonid silently glared at Elraven as he swiped the blood on his face away. "Stribog!!!" The professor summoned another air compression, but this time, he didn't put the spell on his palm, but on the air surrounding him instead. "Angel of Darkness, killing me five times was really unforgivable!!! Come, my homunculus!!!" He summoned his four homunculus, as the liquid like creature he prepared earlier in the fight formed the four homunculus, Lif, Amistr, Filir, and Vanilmirth.

"OK. Five against one, this start looking reaaally bad!" Elraven grinned and readied his Inferno. "Lif, Amistr, Filir, Vanilmirth, attaaaaaaaaaaaack!!!!" Leonid wailed his command as the four homunculus rushed towards Elraven. Lif tried to touch Elraven with her hands but Elraven managed to block it. Lif's hands touch a bouder behind elraven and melted the boulder. "Wow! That must be the touch of death!!!" Elraven ran from the crowds to fight a wider space to counter their attacks, but realized something chased him from above.

It was Filir, trying to strike him with his parrot from above. "Wow!" Elaven avoided his parrot attack but Filir turned back and attacked Elraven again. "Man, this is annoying!" Elraven prepared to shoot the homunculus bird, but he felt something coming from his behind. Elraven quickly jumped as Amistr tried to head butt him from behind. But Filir wasted no chance to attack Elraven in the air, hitting his left shoulder with his parrot.

Elraven fell to the ground as blood splattered from his shoulder. "They are not as innocent as they look!" Elraven swiped his blood slowly when he realized, Vanilmirth was standing behind him and ready to explode. "Oh, crap!" Elraven ran as the little homunculus did a self destruct, letting out a loud sound and wake Olivia from her unconscious state, "Uh….what happened?".

Meanwhile, thanks to his first reaction, Elrave was able to save himself. "Whew, that was damn close!!" Elraven panting for breath when Leonid slowly approached him. "How was the show from my wonderful homonculus, Angel of Darkness? Did you enjoy it? Now enjoy this, Stribog Missiles!!!!!" Leonid turned the Stribog surrounding him as a round invisible missiles and shot al of them at the same time towards the exhausted Elraven.

BLAAAAAAAAAAAARRRR!!!!

The Stribog Missiles were more than enough to destroy the gate of the residential area, and even some parts of the old Payon town. Creating several craters and even completely destroyed some buildings. But, Leonid couldn't found Elraven's body anywhere. "Is he dead? Or he used another tricky move to make me think he's dead?" Leonid carefully searched around the area he destroyed and prepared another Stribog Missiles, as a precaution if Elraven suddenly pops out of nowhere. His four homunculus surrounded him as the deeds of protection too.

"Where are you, angel of Darkness? Dead or alive, give me a sign" Leonid muttered to himself when he slowly approached a ruined small building.

His wish comes true, when suddenly he saw several things are floating towards him. Leonid carefully looked at the things, when he realized the things were a bunch of grenades. "Stribog Missiles!!!" He destroyed all the grenades using is Stribog, when suddenly Elraven pops out from the building behind him, aiming his HAVOX cannon. "Gotcha!!!" Elraven shoot out another rocket and perfectly hit Leonid, killing him for the sixth time.

"Gwaaaaaaaaaaaaakhh!!" Leonid screamed when his body is destroyed, again. The four homunculus tried to attack Elraven, but they met the unforgiving thousand soundless bullets from the HAVOX Gatling gun instead. "Kyaaaaaaaaaaakh!!!" They screamed as they turned into pieces. Elraven sighed and took a deep breath, "_A fly wing to escape the missiles. Another fly wing after throwing the grenades, and that's all about it"_.

"Elraven!!" Olivia ran to the gunslinger as Elraven turned is attention on her. "Where is that jerk? Did you kill him?" The high priest curiously asked. Elraven gave a little nod, "Well, he didn't come out again. So, yeah. I think I have killed hi…".

"Whom did you kill, Elraven? Did you forget I can regenerate?" Leonid emerged from the ground, proving himself to be alive, again.

"No! Not again!!! I've killed you six times!!!" Elraven tried to prepare his HAVOX as Leonid glared at him furiously.

"You underestimate me!! You could kill me twenty times, but I will always emerge!!!!" The professor harshly replied. "If I can't defeat you in this form, I'll defeat you with another form!!! Lif, Amistr, Filir, Vanilmirth!!! Come to me, become part of my power!!!!" Leonid summoned his four homunculus dead pieces as the pieces of their meats float and covered his whole body with it.

"Ukh, gross!!! Can't he show something other than gore fest?!" Olivia protested seeing the view, but her mouth was soon silenced when she felt something hit her in the stomach and sent her flying several feet backwards. "What? Olivia!!" Elraven tried to see what happened but something grabbed his neck and lifts him to the air. "What?!" Elraven widened his eyes when he saw Leonid, now covered with a stone like skin in his entire body. His eyes glows red and his hands have claws.

"Do you like my new look?" Leonid said as his hand which he used to lifted Elraven suddenly spurred a smoke. "What the hell? Are you trying to melt my neck?!!" Elraven grab Leonid's am, but his hand got burned instead. Leonid slammed him to the ground before kicked him and sent him crashing in one of the buildings. The bloodied gunslinger tried desperately to stand.

Leonid was pleased seeing the result of his rampage, "Now, can you figure out how I kicked you out that easy, Elraven? If not, let me tell you. I greatly enhanced my ability after combining myself with my four homunculus. Not only I have a superhuman physical ability, but I can also use my homunculus power, and of course, don't forget this as well, Stribog!!!". Leonid threw away another Stribog but this time, not only the attack hit Elraven, but also destroyed the building behind the gunslinger, burying Elraven with it.

"I know you're still alive. Come out!!!", Leonid didn't want to lose momentum, jumped into the ruins and pulled Elraven out of the ruins. "Gotcha!!" He grabbed Elraven by his hair and ift him again, taking a good look at his opponent. Elraven was full of blood and wounds, but he's still alive. "How persistent!!! Is this how the so called Guardian in the prophecy of Eisenheim fought to live?!" Leonid commented on how his enemy was doing.

"The prophecy of….Eisenheim? Your master is really afraid of that prophecy, huh?" Elraven slowly said.

"Afraid? No, you're wrong. He's not afraid of you must think Valdomir Kingdom is trying to destroy this world, right? But the truth is, we are trying to put this world on its proper place. Its proper destiny. By using the power of us, the thirteen warriors!!" Leonid responded confidently.

"Thirteen warriors?" Elraven didn't seem to understand.

"Yes. The Quarter Kings. The Five Guild Leaders. And The Tertium. Together with the lead of Lord Beelzephir, we will save this world by putting the right destiny on it!!!" Leonid said with a wicked voice. Ing the right destiny on it

"You're insane!!!" Elraven put his Lancelot in front of Leonid's head, and start unloading his bullets. .The sound of bullets shooting pierced the city of Payon. But the outcome was unbelievable, as Leonid didn't even die, but he was unscathed. "Same old trick wouldn't do, Elraven" Leonid grinned and slam Elraven to the ground again.

"Die, Angel of Darkness!!" The homonculus professor drag Elraven several feet in the ground before throwing him into the air, as his blood splattered everywhere in the ground. "Stribog Missiles!!!" Leonid shouted as he bombarded the floating gunslinger with his air compression attack. But, Leonid known no mercy as he jumped before Elraven fell and bombarded him one last time, destroying the whole ground beneath and sent Elraven down to the ground, buried alongside the crumbled ground.

Leonid smoothly landed on the ground and smiled, "Now, he's as good as dead!!". Olivia slowly rose and witness the wicked professor stood alone. "What? What happened?!! Where's Elraven?!" Olivia shouted in fear as Leonid turned his attention on her.

"The Angel of Darkness is dead, lady. He's buried under that ground. A proper way of burial, don't you think? Would you like to join him, lady?" Leonid devilishly answered.

Olivia couldn't believe what the professor said, "You…you liar!!! You liar!!!".

Leonid smirked, "Well, lying or not….why don't you see it after I send you to hell? So…you can meet him in person there!!!".

GLAAAAAAAAAR!!!!

A sound of explosion could be heard after Leonid finished his words. The sound came from the ground where Leonid buried Elraven. Leonid and Olivia both paid their attention on what just happened.

"No chance in hell. Don't tell me…he's alive? After all that?!!" Leonid gritted his teeth as he witnessed Elraven slowly emerged from underneath the ground. His body is full of blood and wounds. He brought his HAVOX with him. "Oh my god!!! Elraven, are you alright?!" Olivia shouted cheerfully seeing her comrade is still alive, although not well.

"Unbelievable!!! I killed you! I killed you!! There's no way you're alive!!!!" Leonid shouted in craze when he saw Elraven picked a berserk potion from his pocket and drank it.

"Oh, yes. There's a way" Elraven said when he suddenly appeared in front of Leonid and smashed him with his HAVOX. The smash not only destroyed his body, but also knocked him down to the ground and killed him for the seventh times. "What? You how did you?!" Leonid rose back only to meet another smash from HAVOX and died for the eight times. Olivia witnessed the whole thing with amaze. "Berserk Potion will enhance my physical ability greatly. At this rate, I'm faster than sound!" Elraven explained as he slammed the professor to the ground.

Elraven pinned the professor down to the ground with the HAVOX and unloading his mighty bullets as Leonid screamed, "Im, impossible!!! How did you move like thaaaaaaaaaat!!!!!!!!!!! Gwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaakhhhhh!!!". Elraven didn't waste any single slightest chance to inflict damage to the professor as he unloads his HAVOX mercilessly. In a mere one minute, Elraven has already killed him twenty times, making Leonid died twenty eight times.

"A, amazing!!!!" Olivia muttered to herself seeing the massacre.

"Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!! Stribog!!!!" Leonid desperately shot another Stribog, which hit Elraven's face and knocked him down. "I'm not going to die like this !!!!" Leonid chanted another Stribog and controlled it so the Stribog surround the ground he was standing.

"Hyaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh!!!" Leonid used the Stribog to pull out a small area of the ground and make it float in the sky not far above Payon. "Now, the finale!!! Stribog Dome!!!!" Leonid made a gigantic Stribog barrier and slowly spread it to the ground.

GRAK!! GRAK!!! GRAK!!!! GRAK!!!!

The Stribog barrier slowly destroyed whatever it touched. Buildings, trees, and even ground. Olivia witnessed the horror as she saw Elraven sat up. "Elraven, that spell will destroy the whole Payon!!! Please, you must stop him!!!" Olivia told the gunslinger with a worried look.

Elraven nod and pulled out an empty round. He picked another berserk potion and fills the round with the red colored potion. "What are you doing, El? This is not the time to make an experiment!!!" Olivia gave another troubled look.

"Chill out, Olivia. I'm not experimenting. This is a weapon to defeat that crazy professor" Elraven calmly replied.

"What? How are you going to defeat him with that?" Olivia didn't seem to understand.

"Well, he fused himself with his four homunculus to enhanced his ability, right? Berserk potion will enhance your physical ability to its fullest. If I managed to hit him with this 'Berserk Round', the berserk potion inside it will make the already enhanced body to its fullest. You can't fill a glass which is already full of water, right? Now, can you imagine what happened if he got hit by this?" Elraven finished his explanation as he load the Berserk Round to his Inferno.

"He will….explode or at least….overheat himself?" Olivia answered slowly.

"Exactly! Now, can you support me with your Impositio Manus?".

"OK! Impositio Manus!!!" Olivia chanted her spell with a high spirit.

"Thank you! Now, here I go!!" Elraven dashed in a demon speed and jumped.

"You're idiot, Elraven!!! You'll be destroyed into bits when my Stribog Dome touches you!!!!" Leonid roared when he saw Elraven dashed to the floating ground.

"Not if I can help it!" Elraven aimed his HAVOX cannon to the dome in front of him and shot it, destroying the air circulation protecting the floating ground and making himself a ticket to the floating ground. He took his chance to jump. He jumped so high that he already landed to the floating ground in one jump without being affected at all by the already broken Stribog Barrier.

Leonid couldn't believe what he witnessed."No way!!! How could you?!!!" The professor shouted seeing the gunslinger calmly stood in front of him. Elraven didn't waste any time responding as he aimed his Inferno towards Leonid and pulled the trigger, perfectly hit the professor with the Berserk Round.

"Aaaaaaaaaakhh!!" Leonid screamed when the round hit him. "What? What is happening?! My body!?" Leonid shouted in fear when his body trembled and blood slowly comes out from his hand, his legs, and is torso.

"What is happening?!! What is happening?!" He shouted even louder as more bloods come out from his head and is eyes.

"What is happening is….you're going to hell. Well, berserk potion will increase your physical ability greatly. But for you, it will only make you die several times because of an overheat inside your body. Look at yourself. Your regeneration has its limits. Your wounds healed even slower and slower, right?" Elraven proclaimed as Leonid saw his wounds are getting bigger and bigger.

"This is not happening!! This can't be happening!!!! My regeneration doesn't have limit. No!! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh!!!" The professor screamed in pain when his body is slowly destroying itself. Elraven coldly aimed his HAVOX to the professor, ready to finish him off.

"Now, I must bid you farewell" Elraven said as he pulled his HAVOX trigger and hit the weakened Leonid hundred times.

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" Leonid let out a long wail as his body destroyed into pieces and vanished into nothingness. Died. The floating ground fell to the land again as Elraven jumped and landed smoothly besides Olivia, who rush cheerfully and hug the gunslinger wildly.

"Wow, wow!! Calm down, Olivia!!! You'll kill me with that bear hug!" Elraven cheerfully responded as Olivia breaks the hug.

"Well, you reaaaaaaaaaaally are a monster, hot shot!!!"

"Oh, yeah? But that freak kinda gave me the beating of my lie. I never got a beating like that ever since Ktullanux".

"Well, one way or another, I'm glad Fio left you here. She must thought something like this could occur anytime. She's not a mere bratty at all, right?"

"Uh, OK! Whatever! Just for your information, girl. One more attack from Valdomir tonight, we can say good bye to this cruel world".

The two locked eyes before they laughed, ending the battle in Payon with a victory.

_********_

_**Well, that's it for Elraven vs Leonid. I hope you guys enjoy it. God, this is the longest chapter I've ever written so far!!! **_

_**And I personally think Elraven vs Leonid is better than Elraven's previous battles, what do you think? I hope I'll still be able to make a chapter this long when Elraven has a battle in the future!!! (LOL)**_

_**I won't stop saying this, Gunslinger is the most flexible character ever!!! And I won't stop making improvisations like I did with most of the characters, including Leonid!!!**_

_**Next chapter will be Sagramore vs Phelegethon Guild, stay tune!!! This will be the first real war I'll write, I wonder where I could find a good reading material for it (LOL)!!!**_

_**Anyway, thank you for reading. Please review if you don't mind!!! See you next chapter!!!**_


	46. Interlude I : In Times Of

**Interlude**

_**The secret of a good life is to have the right loyalties and hold them in the right scale of values.**_

_**- Norman Thomas**_

**(This interlude happens after the prologue chapter. If you forgot what happens in the prologue, you may read that chapter again). In Times Of is a poem by Kit McCallum.**

The white clothed man returned to the veranda bringing two empty cups of tea and a pot with him. He sat next to the woman, and poured the tea to their cups. "Thank you" The woman slowly drank the tea as the man followed.

"It's lovely here isn't it?" The woman calmly said seeing the garden.

"It's always is" The man replied with an honest smile. The woman passionately looked at his eyes, trying to feel his heart. "What is it, my love? If you have something to ask, feel free to do so" The man said as if he understood what her woman's want.

"Sometimes, I wonder if….you ever regrets doing your deeds back then. Until now, I couldn't help myself thinking about it everyday. Every night in my dreams, I wonder if you…ever regret meeting me for the second time. Because that was when our lives changed….forever" The white clothed woman voiced her mind with guilt inside it.

The man didn't answer directly. He looked calmly to his woman's eyes and replied,

_My soul drifts aimlessly in times of hopelessness.  
It searches tirelessly for meaning and truth ...  
Yet finds no direction._

My heart bleeds quietly in times of loneliness.  
It yearns to find warmth and happiness ...  
Yet it somehow eludes me.

My eyes seek out visions in times of want.  
They gaze endlessly through the blackness that envelops them ...  
Yet they cannot see the light.

My ears listen earnestly in times of silence.  
They search for familiar sounds to comfort and console ...  
Yet they cannot penetrate the darkness that surrounds me.

My arms reach out frantically in times of despair.  
They seek strength and compassion to enfold me ...  
Yet they find nothing substantial to enwrap.

My mind cries out desperately in times of solitude.  
It poses intense questions that demand answers ...  
Yet there are none to be found.

_My hand reaches out earnestly in these times of confusion.  
It dials the number of a familiar and calming voice ...  
And gratefully, my lifeline to sanity ... remains intact._

The woman couldn't help but makes a little smile listening to his man. She understands what he meant with the poem. "That was enlightening" The woman spoke. The man slowly stood and approached his woman.

"There's not a single second and I think there will never be a single second, where I regret meeting you again, seeing you again, because that's what I chose. What I believe I destined to be. I lived for those days. And now, we live, together, as a family, because of those days. I have no regrets. Not even the slightest one" The man ensured his woman and gave her a warm kiss on her forehead, showing his love.

"Now, let's concentrate on finishing your poem, shall we?" The man asked the woman as the woman nodded.

_********_

_**I added this chapter because I feel it was important to remind the readers about the prologue, because it will eventually becomes a big part of this story. The newest chapter will come out after two or three days, just be patient. I found it hard to write about the true war for the first time. I really need to learn more!! (^^)**_

_**OK, see u next chap.**_


	47. Tactics

**Chapter 45**

_**In preparing for battle I have always found that plans are useless, but planning is indispensable.**_

_**- Dwight D. Eisenhower**_

_One day after Elraven vs Leonid at Payon. Somewhere near the border of Payon Forest and Sograt Desert………_

The Sagramore soldiers formed a strongholds line up, giving an impression they are trying to protect the entire border between the desert and the forest while waiting for Phelegethon guild to make their entrance. Fiorentin, Felicia, and Frea are trying to take a closer look on the desert, trying to find out whether something could be useful for their upcoming war, simply because they are outnumbered by their enemies so they need to make their own advantage.

Fiorentin rode on a peco while Frea was riding with Felicia using Salvador. Felicia is in the driver seat of course. They encountered some of the short hills in the desert. "Well, we've been looking all over the desert for an hour but it seems we couldn't find anything to gain ourselves an advantage" Felicia sweating from the heat.

"Not really. These short hills could gain us some advantage" Fiorentin disagreed.

"Really? How?" Frea tried to join the conversation, even though she couldn't see what was the desert looked like, at all.

"Have you guys ever heard about a quicksand?" Fiorentin opened her explanation with a question. "Yes" Felicia answered but Frea didn't seem to understand. "No. Maybe because there was no desert at Rachel or Arunfeltz to that matter" The soul linker honestly answered.

Fiorentin and Felicia looked at each other before the lord knight explained, "Well, Quicksand is a non-newtonian fluid, when undisturbed it often appears to be solid, but a minor (less than 1%) change in the stress on the quicksand will cause a sudden decrease in its viscosity. Someone stepping in it will start to sink. Water circulation underground can focus in an area with just the right mixture of fine sands and other materials such as clay. The water moves up and then down slowly in a convection-like manner throughout a column of sand under optimal conditions, and the sand remains a generally solid mass. This lubricates the sand particles and renders them unable to support any significant weight, since they move around with very little friction, behaving more like a liquid when exposed to stress. Since the water does not usually go all the way up through the sand, the sand above does not appear to move at all, and can support leaves and other small debris, making quicksand difficult to distinguish from the surrounding environment".

"So, are you trying to say you want to find these quick sands to sink the Valdomirs?" Frea wanted to ensure the goal of the long explanation. Fiorentin answered by swaying her hand.

"Not quite. What I want to do is making a long line of quicksand as a barrier for us. So, Phelegethon guild will lose at least one fourth of their soldiers, giving us a bigger advantage. Although there's possibility they'll get through it by forcing and sacrifing some of their soldiers, we already outnumbered them. How does that sound?" Fiorentin's respond made Felicia and Frea fell quite.

"Well, that's clever, Fio. But we need to find a long line of water inside this desert if we want to do that. How are you going to find the water line?" The paladin asked with a confused face.

"Easy. That's why I asked Frea to come with us" Fiorentin turned her look to the white haired soul linker.

"Me, princess?".

"Yes! You! You can feel soul presences, right? Didn't I tell you quicksand must have a water line inside it? Which is the main reason quick sand couldn't support its above? Having a water line means having a form of life in the water. Either it is plankton or a little fish. If you could feel the soul presence of those little forms of life, you should be able to figure out where is the water line and to where the water line is streaming, right?" Fiorentin confidently answered, much to the awe of Frea. Felicia however, had gotten used to her cleverness. Well, she had known her for her whole live anyway.

"OK. I think I can do that. I'll just use this staff as my medium then!" Frea put her Mighty Staff on the desert, close her eyes and start finding the water line inside the desert. The other two ladies looked at her carefully, trying to find out how feeling the soul presence really works.

"Found it! The water line is down there under the hill in the middle! The water is streaming right to the left side of the desert!! Making a snake like pattern" Frea cheerfully proclaimed her founding, much to the gratefulness of Fiorentin and Felicia.

"Great! All we have to do now is finding an opening to get to the water line and fill it with waters as much as possible, making it even quicker to sink the Valdomirs!!" Fiorentin happily exclaimed.

"How do we add more waters to it?" Frea asked again. This time Felicia was the one who took the job of answering, "Using your Estun and Esma with the water element, I believe. Your power alone is more than enough to fill the whole water line and change it as our weapon. That's the second reason why we brought you here".

Frea narrowed her eyes at first, but seem to understand and smiles, "OK. I'll do the deeds".

The soul linker puts her Mighty staff at the desert again and starts chanting, "Calm wind, fire. Estun" A red light start to glow as Frea continued her chants as the light forming a double glowing red wheel. "Esma!" She hits the red wheels and exploded the hill in the middle of the desert, leaving its water line open that people could see it clearly.

"Now, calm wind, water. Estun" Frea chants another glowing wheels, this time it's a blue colored wheels. "Esma!" The soul linker hits the blue wheels to the river as the river nearly exploded. The Esma managed to fill more water to the water line and makes its streams even much more dangerous for whoever steps on it.

Fiorentin and Felicia whispered one another seeing Frea in action.

"She's a monster, Felicia".

"El's a monster too. We have a monster couple here, Fio".

The rest of their day was filled with filling the hole Frea made with her Esma with more sands so the Valdomir wouldn't notice their trap.

_Later that night……_

The three girls decided to make a little tent and sleep not far from the quicksand traps were set up. They prepared a butterfly wings in case Valdomir appears and attacks them. After having their dinner, Felicia went to sleep in the tent. Frea and Fiorentin sat on the desert, watching a bon fire as the night goes darker and darker.

Frea and Fiorentin sat quietly as they stare towards the bonfire. "Hey, Frea" Fiorentin slowly said, breaking the calmness presence in the dark night.

"Yes, princess?" Frea politely responded.

"Mind for a chat?" Fiorentin stared at the soul linker. Although Frea couldn't see the former princess, Frea could feel someone is staring at her. It seems that she wants some explanation about some matters.

"Feel free to ask anything, princess" Frea replied as Fiorentin gave a small smile.

_********_

_**I was planning to have the war in this chapter, but I realized you can't just throw a war without having a proper build up. So, I used this chapter and the next chapter to build up the story. Thank u for reading, see u next chap!!!**_


	48. Walk With Me

**Chapter 46**

_**The true secret of giving advice is, after you have honestly given it, to be perfectly indifferent whether it is taken or not, and never persist in trying to set people right.**_

_**Hannah Whitall Smith**_

The cold night goes darker and colder in Sograt desert. The only source of light was a small bonfire between the soul linker and the lord knight, who were sitting quietly on the land of sands. Frea looked at Fiorentin after the latter asked for a little chat.

The white haired soul linker opened the conversation, "So, what do you want to talk about, princess? Do you want to ask something?".

"Well….you can say so. Please forgive me if this offends you in any way possible, OK? Do you like younger men?" Fiorentin didn't hold back questioning.

Frea narrowed her eyes before chuckling a little, "What? What makes you say so? Is it because I'm in relationship with Elraven?".

"Mainly? Yes" A straight answer from the younger girl makes Frea sweat dropped, "_Wow, princess could be so straight at times like these!_".

Frea shook her head, "No. It's not like that at all. I like Elraven cause the way he treats me. Truthfully, he is so gentle and caring. Although his insensitivity could drive me crazy. And we share the same hobby, we like to make poems".

"Elraven love poems? That's news to me!" Fiorentin replied surprisingly, not knowing the fact till just yet.

"Oh, he didn't tell any of you? Clyde stated that Elraven is the national champion of poem competition in Schwaltzvalt Republic. He recited me one of his poems before we left Payon".

"…._So, Elraven told her, huh? I wonder why he didn't tell me or the others. Is he too shy to admit he likes poems?" _ Fiorentin said to herself as she turned her attention to the bonfire.

"Hey, Frea….if you don't mind, please recite a poem for me" Fiorentin asked Frea with a blank expression all of a sudden. It's as if, the lord knight is trying to feel something. But Frea is not insensitive unlike Elraven. So she decided not to question her.

"What kind of poem would you like to hear, Princess Fiorentin?" Frea asked with a gentle smile on her face, trying to enlighten the younger girl. The wind slowly blows away, hurling both ladies hairs a little. "Love poem" Fiorentin finally let Frea knows her answer. Frea takes a deep breath and start reciting,

_Walk with me, the path of life,  
to explore every bend of the road  
Enjoy with me the beauty of life,  
along its wonderful way_

Find comfort with me, in each other's arms,  
when grief crosses our path  
Find strength with me, in each other's strength,  
when despair lies in wait

Laugh with me, a single true laugh,  
to enlighten another's distress  
Cry with me, a single true tear,  
to understand true happiness

Cherish with me, the wonders of life,  
as they need to be preserved  
Rejoice with me, in the mysteries,  
of what is yet to be

Find peace with me, in each other's souls,  
when the world has gone insane  
Find love with me, in each other's hearts,  
until this life has been fulfilled

And when the path comes to an end  
I hope we can say from within  
We've known the beauty of true love,  
our love came from within

Frea finished her poem as she left Fiorentin looked at her in awe. The former princess couldn't find the exact words to describe her praising. "Wow, you look so surprised princess!!! What happened? " Frea tried to tease the princess.

Fiorentin was too captivated by the poem. It seems the poem took her breath away from her. "Find peace with me, in each other's souls, when the world has gone insane.  
Find love with me, in each other's hearts, until this life has been fulfilled. And when the path comes to an end. I hope we can say from within. We've known the beauty of true love, our love came from within" Fiorentin slowly repeated some parts of the poem, erasing the blankness on her eyes.

Frea smiled listening the lord knight, "You like that part, princess? Could it be that, you love poems as well?".

"I can't say I dislike it. My mother….she used to recite me poems whenever she had time. I enjoy listened to her, although I couldn't write poems. She loved poems about love. It makes me think that…love is a great feeling after all" Fiorentin admitted.

Frea smiled and nodded her head, "Love is a great feeling, princess. It changes you. It changes the way you speak, the way you dress, and the way you see things". Her advice gets through the heart of the younger girl, who closed her eyes and said, "The truth is…ever since my parents deaths I have….never felt that feeling anymore".

"What? What are you talking about? What about Sir Alphard?".

"I'm grateful for him accepting me. But the truth is….I still didn't feel that feeling at all. It embarrasses me saying this but….I wants to feel love again. I could feel Felicia, Olivia, and George caring for me and I'm really grateful for that. But…you know, care and love are two different feelings. Do you understand what I'm trying to say, Frea?" Fiorentin tries her bets to hide her red face as she confessed.

Frea widened her eyes listening Alexandria admitting her own feeling. Elraven told her that it's hard for him to understand Fiorentin at all. Frea began to think, maybe Fiorentin isn't hard to understand but she's just unsure of her own feelings.

"Princess, I must say I was…surprised listening your confession, if I may say. But, rest assured, princess. You will definitely feel love again. Trust me!" Frea tried to enlighten the former princess once more time.

"How could you be so sure?" Fiorentin wanted a guarantee.

"Because even when you give up on love, love won't give up on you. Trust me, you'll fine your own destined love" Frea's answer touched Fiorentin's heart. Giving her some flashback on her mother's last words,

"_You...won't..be..alone..because...you...will..have..friends..comrades..people...who destined..to..be..with..you...to..protect...you..to..fight...alongside...you..to...live...with..you...even...to..die..for..you_."

Before Fiorentin even realized it, a single shred of tears could be seen falling from her eyes. Frea slowly approached her and calmly hugged her, trying to comfort the lord knight. By that time, Fiorentin felt as if she was a helpless little girl again.

"Frea….please recite me another poem" An honest and soft request from the princess. Frea smiled and for the second time in the night, recites another poem,

_If I had wings to fly  
I'd breathe in deep  
and spread them wide  
as I leap from the cliff  
into the wind  
where the gulls glide._

Crossing this wide sea  
I glide above cruel waves  
that reach up to drown my flight  
in their cold  
deep  
blue-green graves.

And as your day grows slowly light  
I'd arrive on worn-out wings  
to hold you  
in your waking dreams  
and feel you soft  
and gently warm  
in my embrace at last.

The poem pretty much calmed Fiorentin, who whispered softly in the soul linker's ear, "Thank you, sister".

Although she was surprised at the very first seconds, Frea eventually responded, "Your welcome, sister".

_********_

_**Well, I made this chapter to further develop the story and the characters. Perhaps I will revise several old chapters to make this story even more readable, LOL!!!**_

_**Thank you for reading!! Next chapter will be the war, see u next chap!!!**_


	49. Culdesac

**Chapter 47**

_**Never, never, never believe any war will be smooth and easy, or that anyone who embarks on the strange voyage can measure the tides and hurricanes he will encounter. The statesman who yields to war fever must realize that once the signal is given, he is no longer the master of policy but the slave of unforeseeable and uncontrollable events. **_

_**Sir Winston Churchill **_

_The next morning...._

Fiorentin, Frea, and Felicia arrived in the stronghold area in the late morning. The soldiers who have been waiting for them, informed them that one of the spy eagles located Phelegethon Guild's position. The guild is coming from the north direction, straight towards their stronghold. Their stronghold, made from woods and straws, circled around the border between Payon Forest and Sograt Desert. And just like a normal strongholds, it has its own watch tower, barns, etc. There are several gates and little strongholds surrounding the main strongholds if Phelegethon guild hoping to penetrate the whole defense.

On the right side of the stronghold's, by using their snipers, Clyde and Sasha, Sagramore soldiers have planted claymore traps and various kind of mines, ensured the multiple protections for the strongholds even more. Whereas the left side has been protected by the long lined quick sand traps.

Fiorentin arranged a quick meeting with his higher ups (Felicia and the usually mentioned Sagramore characters) to confirm their plan on facing Phelegethon guild inside one of the rooms in ths main strongholds, who outnumbered them by 20,000 soldiers.

"OK. I'll confirm our plan for the last time. I'll do it really fast since Phelegethon is reaching here. Do I make myself clear?" The former princess declared loudly as her comrades nodded.

"In less than thirty minutes, I want all the soldiers help out two gunslinger and our soldiers of archer class to plant the mines and the the claymore traps in the whole stronghold" Her first order pretty much

caught the attention of her listeners.

"After setting up the traps and mines is done, we will quickly emptied the stronghold. We will turn around from the four points of the desert and circled our oppositions, the Phelegethon Guild. The percentage of this happening is nearly 80%. Considering Phelegethon outnumbered us, they will pretty much confident of their chance of winning and surround the stronghold, without knowing we are already gone. Do I make myself clear?" Fiorentin finished her explanation as none of the soldiers seemed confused.

Frea, who was experiencing her first time listening to Fiorentin's planning, pretty much amazed by the lord knight, "_Wow, she really planned all her moves perfectly. So, that's why she asked her soldiers to build the strongholds from woods and straws, because they are flammable. I get it know". _And then, the plan carried out.

_Three hours after that. Around six miles from the north side of the stronghold...._

A sound of thousands of feets marching slowly to the stronghold could be heard echoed in the sandy ground of Sograt Desert, shaking the very points they stepped each time their feets touching the sand. The dust rampaged everywhere as the steps goes on and on. 45,000 Bloody Murderers, 15,000 Wanderers, 10,000 Dullahan, And 10,000 Whispers are slowly marching towards the stronghold led by Lord of Death and his vice leader, Bacsojin. Upon arriving near the stronghold, The Lord of Death commanded loudly, "Phelegethon, stop!!", and makes his soldiers discontinued their steps.

Lord of Death stared at the stronghold suspiciously, noticing that something is not right. "What is happening, my lord? Why did you order the soldiers to stop?" Bacsojin asked him out of curiousity.

Lord of Death was a creature of few words, but he still slowly answered, "**Didn't you notice, Bacsojin? The stronghold is large and seems to have its own defense protecting it. But it's too calm. I feel little to no life presence from it".**

His eerie voice explained his mind, as Bacsojin turned her attention on the stronghold again. "Should we send some of the soldiers there, my lord?" The white lady asked again.

"**Let's do that. I guess it's better to do something other than waiting**" Lord of Death simply replied. He turned around and ordered his soldiers, "**Whispers!!! I order you to get inside the stronghold and find any signs of life!! If you find Sagramore soldiers, don't hesitate to kill them! Move, now!!**". The whispers wasted no time on rushing towards the strongholds. They don't need to break the walls because they are ghost, so it was easy for them to get through the big stronghold.

They looked around the strongholds to find any signs of life, but their efforts proved to be absurd. They found no one inside the stronghold. One of the whispers returns outside to see his leader, and informed him about the strongholds.

"It's weird. Sagramore....abandoned their stronghold?" Bacsojin commented the news. Lord of Death, however, still aware of the suspicious condition "**Perhaps this is some kind of traps. But, I'm not really sure. Bacsojin, order the Dullahans to look around the areas of the stronghold. We will know if this is some kind of trap or not. I'm sure maybe some of them are hiding in the desert, waiting for a chance to attack us. And send the whispers with them as well"**.

"Yes, my lord!" The white lady floated into the air and order the Dullahans to search the areas surrounding the strongholds, "Dullahans!! Lord of Death ordered you to search the Sagramore soldiers hiding in the desert. Take a whisper with each of you and send the whisper here if you find them!!". The Dullahans wasted no time on doing their orders and quickly split to search for their opponents.

From far away, several Sagramore soldiers could be seen hiding behind a little mounts of sands. Fiorentin who was spying Phelegethon guild with a scope, found herself quite surprised when she saw the whole thing happened. "_They have a good team work. And Lord of Death seems to be pretty clever, too. Maybe we will have to wait some more minutes before they fell in our trap. This won't be easy" _She said to hedrself, admitting her opponents are not as stupid as she though.

The lord knight decided to discuss her move with her most trusted friend and her vice leader. "Felicia! Lord Alphard! Take a look at this, what do you think?" The former princess called. The two mentioned name approach her and have their turns on seeing the enemies.

"They aren't bad. Perhaps, it takes time before your plan could take place, princess" The male lord knight commented.

"I agree with Lord Alphard. I think it would be wise to wait for several minutes. If some Dullahans and whispers happen to see us, we will have to kill them to silence them so Lord of Death won't find us" Felicia pretty much officialized the plan to wait for some more minutes.

Several feets behind the scoping spot, George is seen talking with Clyde seriously. "So, Fio asked you to explode the entire mines and traps when she gives you sign, huh?" George was asking him about the plan.

"Yeah. She told me to wait till the right time to hit the button. I'll abide by her order". George nodded but something cross his mind and he asked, "Hey, Elraven is your vice-captain, right? How did he become so strong? I mean...I know a gunslinger is strong, but don't you think Elraven is a bit...over the top?" .

Clyde narrowed his eyes when he first heard George but quickly answered afterwards, "Well, he is over, indeed. If you ask me why he's so powerful for a gunslinger....well, I couldn't really answer that. Perhaps you should ask him in person once we get back to Payon". Clyde's answer, however, didn't seem to please the champion, who grunted when he heard the answer.

"What's up, George?" Clyde seemed suspicious. But George quickly responded with,"No, nothing. Thanks for answering", to the gunslinger.

And several feets behind them, Sasha was seen talking with Frea, with Wendy and Kirigi peeking on them. Sasha was trying to encourage herself to her vice-captain's lover. A position perhaps she will never achieve.

"Um...miss Frea?" The young gunslinger spoke first. "Oh, dear. Frea is fine" An adorable reply from the white haired soul linker (plus an honest smile), making Sasha blushed her face.

"Uh, OK. I hope you don't mind me asking, but what do you think make vice captain likes you?" Sasha slowly asked. Kirigi and Wendy who were spying on them, began to make a bet again.

"I bet our leader likes him cause he kicks ass!! Both in the battle fields and in the bed!!!" Wendy voiced her opinion. But as usual, Kirigi disagrees with his companion, "Nonsense!! Our leader likes him because Elraven is a gentle and kind hearted man! I'm sure of it".

After thinking for some time Frea finally answered Sasha, "Well, I like him because he's gentle and kind hearted. And not to mention he kicks ass, both in the battle fields and in the bed". The answer pretty much made Sasha, Kirigi, and Wendy dropped their jaw.

_An hour later...._

Fortunately for Sagramore, the dullahans and the whispers found nothing regarding their hideouts. They later returned to inform their leaders about their findings. "**So, it appears that Sagramore really left their strongholds. But I'm still in doubt**" Lord of Death calmly voiced his mind regarding Sagramore's trap.

"If that is your opinion, what should we do for now my lord? Should we wait for some more time" Bacsojin respectedly asked her leader.

"**No. We can't waste more time than this. I'll take the dullahans and the whispers with me to inside the strongholds. You will wait with the wanderers and the bloody murderers right here, in case if something happens. Do I make myself clear, Bacsojin?" **The Lord of Death ordered his guild with a deep cold voice, which the white lady responded by bowing her head.

The Lord of Death marched inside the strongholds with the dullahans and the whispers as planned. Scoping from her spot, Fiorentin grinned as the sign of her plan being successful. "_This is it!_" She said to herself as she gave a thumbs up to the soldiers waiting behind her.

"It's the sign" Clyde noticed and hit the button.

GLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRR!!!!!!!!!

The sound of the explosion of the stronghold echoed to the sky. Thousand of burned wooden pieces flew everywhere, shocking Bacsojin and the rest of Phelegethon guild. A big screen of smoke start emerging as Fiorentin and her Sagramore prepare to launch the attack they have been waiting for. "_The plan goes successfully! Planting the traps and emptying the stronghold were just phase one. Phase two is when Phelegethon entered the empty stronghold, we blow it off!! And since this smoke screen covered our entrance, we'll be able to attack them now!" _The former princess re-explained the plan to herself as she ride on a peco and rushes with her soldiers to where the remaining of Phelegethon Guild waited.

Meanhwile, Bacsojin was trying to maintain her soldiers. "Wanderers! Bloody Murderers! Maintain your position!!! Maybe Sagramore will...waht is that?" Her order was cut short when she noticed a loud sound of war cry was approaching them. And before she managed to anticipate the attack, Sagramore was already attacking them.

The lord knights and the paladins rode the pecos were on the front line of the attack, led by Fiorentin and Alphard (riding pecos too of course). Palamedes were behind them, having the order to make a quick attack soon after the lord knights, the champions, and the paladins enggage Phelegethon in battle. The snipers and the high priests, by the order of by General Dorn and General Hagi will provide a long range attack from the woods.

Fiorentin, being the lead attack in her two hand quicken mode, wasted no time whe she saw a group of wanderers and bloody murderers tried to stop her. He cut the head of one of the bloody murderers quickly and mercilessly slashed three others as their bloods splattered everywhere. The wanderers tried to gang up on her when they jumped suuround her and tried to stab her at the same time. However, their effort proved useless as Fiorentin simply smashed them with the Magnum Break, killing all of them at the same time.

As more bloody murderers tried to attack her, she gets her Schweizerschabel with her left hand and jumped right to the middle of the bloody murderers group. She hits the schewizerschabel to the ground and electrouted some of the bloody murderers. Afterwards, she stabs two of them in the neck using her swords and proceed to slash their faces into two. Giving the bloody murderers no chance to counter the attack, she spins around the sandy ground and rolls her body as she slices the bloody murderers legs and makes them fall to the ground at the same time. She finally finishes them off their misery by hitting the Magnum Break to the sandy ground with both her swords, killing all of them in an instant.

Not far from her, in the middle of the battles, Felicia saw the entire massacre performed by Fiorentin, "Wow! Fio kicks ass!! She's as bad as hell whenever she doesn't face humans!!!". Not wanting to miss the glory, Felicia hits the grand cross to the ground an swipe away a dozen bloody murderers, proving her worthiness as both paladin and Alexandria's right hand woman. Five wanderersa trying to get rid of her as they quickly trying to give her their slashes from her behind. Felicia truned around and quickly stabs all of them using her Lance. The two hand quciken and salvador riding made the attack even faster.

George, already surrounded by his spirits, also feel the same way as the paladin. He gives a bloody murderer a taste of his spirit right to his face, send him flying several feets away to the air before dropping harsly on the ground. He quickly noticed two wanderers are trying to slash him from behind. George dodged both slashes and hits one of the wanderers with his double attack. Wasting nochance to continue his rampage, George hits the other one with his triple attack and seals their defeat.

In the midst of the battle, Frea was giving Phelegethon's bloody murderers a run for their money. Using her Estun and Esma holy element combination, a dozen bloody murderers proved no match for her. When she realized more bloody murderers are trying to attack her, she creates the estun like a round shaped boomerang and throws the magic to her enemies. The esma hits several of the bloody murderers when some of them managed to dodge the attack and escape. Thinking they are safe from the attck, the bloody murderers tried to attack her once again, only to have a sudden hit by the esma from their behind. "Don't they know boomerang kicks ass?" Frea said to herself.

Seeing their new comrades greatness makes Clyde and Sasha more spirited to prove the power of Ropera Squad. Sasha, attacking from the last line, bombarding the wanderers with her Gate Keepers-DD. The skull samurai warriors couldn't even get anywhere near her. Clyde was having a confrontation with a group of Bloody murderers. The bloody murderers attacks him repeatedly but he always manages to dodge their slashes. Clyde sneaked his way between them as he readied his soldier handguns. Like a dance, he shots all the bloody murderers before they even had their chances to even realize his attack. He shot two of them in the head, another two in the body afterwards. Moving his guns like pulling the strings smoothly, he shoots another two in the head and finishes all of them by rolling his body while shooting all of them in one roll.

Meanwhile, Alphard was proving his dominance. He unsheathed his Tegron as he moved quickly among the bloody murderers and the wanderers. The lord knight stab his Tegron to the sandy ground as the bloody murderers and the wanderers quickly tried to gang up on him. But before they even realize, the ground shakes and the sand explodes, sending all of them flying to the air. Everyone, especially Fiorentin and Felicia quickly noticed Alphard's work. "_It's The Stream. His specialty!!! It's been a long time since the last time I saw that!!! Hw must have used the sream of the air surrounding him to explode the ground_" Fiorentin said to herself. _"The ability to use anything streaming as his weapon, what a power"_ Felicia added.

Bacsojin was left speechless when she witness her soldiers are being kicked out by Sagramore. The lord knights, the champions, and the paladins managed to gain the upper hands in the desert. The arrow attack from the snipers from inside the woods make it even better for Sagramore. "We outnumbered them!!! How did they do this?!".

But her minds quickly come to an ease, as she reazlied a large shadow is approaching from where the stronghold lied before. Lord of Death emerged from as the smokes screen starts fading away, much to the dismay of Fiorentin and Sagramore. "What? He's still alive?!" Fiorentin couldn't believe what she saw.

"**Darkness Spear**" Lord of Death whispered as he rushes in the middle of the war right between the group of lord knights. He stabs his giant spear in demon speed, killing a dozen lord knigths before they could even react. Several paladins and champions tried attack him with their Grand Cross combined, but they widened their eyes when they saw they didn't even scratched him. Lord of Death mercilessly stabs one of the paladins and throws him to the air. Using his demon horse, he stomps to the ground and sends the paladins and the champions feets away behind. "**Bacsojin!!! Release the Iron Squad, right now!!!" **The Lord of Death loudly ordered Bacsojin who quickly cast a warp gate. Sagramore witness as many fully armored soldiers appeared from the gate, bringing Chainsaw, Assault Rifle, and Cannon with them.

Seeing the new opponents, Fiorentin couldn't help but wonder, "What are they? Is this the new technology Elraven warned us about?". "**Iron Squad, attack!!!**" The Lord of Death orders echoed in the desert as the Iron squad joins the battle. The cannon soldiers greet Sagramore with their destructive weapons, making an explosions and Sagramore soldiers' bloods or body parts splattered everywhere whenever they hit their targets. The assault rifles soldiers make a quick work of whoever tried to engage them in a close range combat, whether it's the paladins, the lord knights, or the champions. The same goes for the chainsaw soldiers, they mercilessly cut whoever comes for them. Their swords and spears proved ineffective against the Iron Squad armors.

"George, help me defeat the Lord of Death!! If we defeat the leader, the attack will stop!!!" Felicia asked George to aid her as the champion nodded. Felicia and George rushed towards The Lord of Death direction. The Phelegethon Guild Leader was busy killing more and more Sagramore soldiers. His Darkness Spear proved destructive in the battle field as more and more bodies flew away.

"Pierce!!" Felicia threw away her attack as Lord of Death noticed, countering her spear back when the spears made a clash sound. The Lord of Death moves forward and hits Felicia's right shoulder with his spear's hilt, almost making the paladin drop to the ground. "Ukh!" She flinches when she saw the mosnter already prepared to attack her again. But George come to the rescue as he uses his Finger Offensive to attack the horse. Although he managed to stop the Lord of Death from attacking Felicia, the armor covering the demon horse proved George attacks didn't rezlly hit him. Felicia pulled out her Saber and engage the Lord of Death in a close range combat. Felicia uses the saber to attack the Lord of Death repeatedly, but the monster managed to block the entire slashes by using his gigantic shield. Knowing her chance with the sdaber is little to nothing, she quickly changes her weapon back to her spear and hits the grand cross right to the shield. The attack managed to bulge The Lord of Death for a second. Wasting no time after having a chance, George gave Lord of Death's horse a triple attack and makes him step several feets backwards. But the Phelegethon guild leader didn't want humans to stain his honor. He rushes his Darkness Spear as Felicia comes forward and strikes her two handed quicken spear.

TRANK!TRANK!TRANK!TRANK!TRANK!TRANK!TRANK!TRANK!TRANK!TRANK!

The two steps several feets backwards when their respective weapons finished clashing. Felicia locked eyes with the guild leader. "_Damn, he's great!! As expected from a guild leader!!!" _Felicia thought to herself. "_**Not bad for a mortal"**_ The Lord of Death literally think the same.

The situation continues to turn the table as the Iron Squad managed to gives Phelegethon Guild the upper hands. However, Fiorentin didn't want to lose momentum and tried to encourage Sagramore, "_We __need to push them to the quick sand!!! No matter how hard the armor is, no way they would be a quick sand proof!!!". _She quickly rides her peco back and approaches Clyde. "Clyde!!! The blue smoke!!!" She shouted as the gunslinger, knwoing that was a sign, quickly pulls his Grenade launcher loaded with the ice round and shoot it to the sky, making a blue smoke screen. Sagramore, have already been told what does that mean, quickly retreated from the battle field. Felicia and George quickly follow the order.

Seeing their enemies run away, Lord of Death and Bacsojin couldn't help but ordering their soldiers to chase them, "**Don't let them run!!! Get them!!!"**. Sagramore runs to the left side of the battle field after taking a turn around. Phelegethon Guild chase them away, but surprise after seeing them split in the middle of the way. Half of the Sagramore runs to the forest when the other half runs circling around their first spotted spot.

"**What are they doing? This is like seeing them entering a culdesac"** Lord of Death said to himself as he keep chasing Sagramore away. But he failed to notice, as his soldiers stepped on the sandy ground while continue chasing, all of a sudden they sinked to the desert. Not only the remaining bloody murderers and wanderers, but also the Iron Squad soldiers. Lord of Death stopped his horse as more and more of his soldiers sinking to the sandy ground. "Aaaah!! What is this?!! What is this?!! Help!!!" The Iron Squad soldiers cried for help as they sinked to their deaths.

"What is happening, my lord?" Bacsojin asked her leader in fear. "_**This is a quicksand trap!! They made a trap in an area we didn't notice, right on the left side of the strongholds. That's why they turned around and make it looks like they were running. Half of them ran to the forest was also to cover this trap too!! To prevent us from realizing this trap!!! Tell the soldiers to stop chasing them!! Now!!!**_**" **Lord of Death quickly explained.

Seeing the enemies were confused, Felicia stopped her Salavdor and prepared to throw away her lance. She spotted Bacsojin was trying to stop Phelegethon to chase them any further. Felicia throwa away her lance. Bacsojin, who was totally unnoticed the lance, order the soldiers to stop, "Phelegethon...aaakh!".

Lord of Death stood still when he saw his vice leader fell to the ground after Felicia's spear perfectly hit her right on her torso, killing her for good.

Phelegethon stop chasing Sagramore at that moment. Sagramore too, stop running away. Fiorentin quickly turned around to see Felicia's doing. "Bull's eye!" Felicia said to herself as Lord of Death slowly appoached Bacsojin's dead body. The Phelegethon Guild leader take a good look on her dead body. Bacsojin turned into dust, leaving the lance stucked in the desert. All of a sudden, he slashed Felicia's lance and cut it into two, dropping the other parts to the sandy ground.

"Oh, no!! My lance!!" Felicia muttered seeing her lance is now broken. Lord of Death slowly approaches the front line, having only the line of the quick sand separating him with Sagramore. "**Alexandria!**" He said loudly. "**I acknowledged my defeat. For now, Phelegethon Guild will retreat. And as for you, Paladin!**" He pointed his finger to Felicia, who returned his favor by staring at him. "**The next time we meet, I will make you pay!" **The Lord of Death proclaimed. Large warp gates appears in the desert behind Phelegethon and they calmly retreated, leaving Sagramore as the victor.

"We won?" George asked Fiorentin.

"For now" The lord knight replied.

"We won!!! Long live Sagramore!!!!" George proclaimed as the remaining Sagramore soldiers rejoiced with him. "LONG LIVE SAGRAMORE!!!!" They loudly replied.

Felicia and Alphard slowly approached Fiorentin.

"Well, that was a good trap, Fiorentin. Your plan worked again. Just like you always did" Alphard praised his fiancee.

"Well, thank you. But the true hero is Felicia. What you did was amzing, Fel. You literally stopped the whole war" Fiorentin patted on Felicia's shoulder.

"Thank you, Fio. Too bad my lance is now broken. That's a bad thing" Felicia shook her head.

"Don't forget your head is the next on Lord of Death list's to kill. That's a bad thing, too" Fiorentin smirked. Felicia smiled responding to her leader.

The victory is worth celebrating. Too bad, they don't know a very bad news is waiting for them at Payon.

_********_

_**WARNING : MY INTERNET CONNECTION WILL HAVE A MAINTENANCE FOR...MAYBE A WEEK. SO I WILL NOT BE ABLE TO REPLY MESSAGES OR UPDATE (SOB,SOB). **_

_**Back to the story, I did my best writing this chapter. Personally, I found it hard writing a chapter with middle aged typed war on it. I found Moonlight Rave was a lot easier to wrote. Perhaps because this is my first time writing that kind of war or perhaps I was just not that into sword type combat? LOL. Anyway, I'll do better next time, I promise.**_

_**And I would like to note Felicia's role in this chapter. Personally, I think she is the best supporting character so far. She played a mother figure quite nice and she's a good warrior. I enjoyed writing her confrontation with Lord of Death in one part of this chapter. I enjoyed it so much I even realized I almost forgot to gave George his part (LOL, sorry George fans). The reason why I got Felicia a score to settle with one of the guild leaders is because I want her to have a bigger role in the future installment of the story. **_

_**Well, thanks for reading this beginner story. Review if u want. See u next chap!!! **_


	50. Talks

**Chapter 48**

_**Talk low, talk slow, and don't talk too much. **_

_**John Wayne**_

_One day later after the battle with Phelegethon, somewhere in the forest of Payon...._

Sagramore soldiers were marching through the woods of Payon, quietly returning to the respective town of archers after their close call victory against Phelegethon guild. Fiorentin was riding alongside Felicia and Frea because Alphard is leading the soldiers on the front line.

"You look pale, Frea. Did you not have a good sleep last night?" Felicia noticing something was wrong with the soul linker.

"Yeah. I had a...weird dream" The soul linker admitted weakly. Looks like she is sick.

Fiorentin didn't seem to take the sickness seriously, "What kind of dream? Did you dream of Elraven marrying you?". The question made Frea and Felicia gulped at the same time before sweating their heads. Fiorentin coldly stared at both women.

Frea nervously answered, "Uh, that's not.....necessarily true. I dreamt of....a temple in the sky". The answer made Felicia and Fiorentin stopped their respective pecos and looked at each other. "A temple in the sky?! Just like Elraven once had?! I know you two are the last survivors of the Fall of Rachel, but having the same dream means something!!" Felicia loudly voiced her mind.

"Come to think of it, maybe Elraven and you have met and known each other before you meet again at Payon. If my words are true, that means you are destined for each other. Congrats for that" Fiorentin gave a more preserved comment for the soul linker, whom replied by smilling.

Sagramore finally arrived at Payon. But when they opened the town's gate, they were very surprised to see the entire old Payon town has been (literally) destroyed. "What happened?" Fiorentin couldn't help but screamed when she saw the unpleasant view. "Where is Elraven and Olivia?!" Felicia shouted too. Just in matter of seconds the entire Sagramore was in panic. "What is heppening?" Frea who couldn't see the condition of the town asked Felicia slowly. "The town is destroyed!" Felicia simply replied as she looks around the town to find her sister. Frea, however, tries to calm her down, "Don't worry, they are.." but a loud order from Alphard cut her words.

"Spread throughout Payon!! Find anyone who's still alive!!!" Alphard tried to take the orders because obviously his leader was panicked. Several Sagramore soldiers in the front line quickly spread through the enire city. "Felicia! Call George and come with me to the guild residential area. Maybe they are hiding there!!" Fiorentin quickly orders the paladin. Along with George they rushed towards the guild residential area. Fiorentin's worriness increased when she saw the walls and the gate of the guild residential area was broken as well. And not to mention the buildings inside the area. Along the road, Fiorentin keep blaming herself,"This is my fault!! This is my fault!! I shouldn't have leave them alone here!!".

They stopped and witnessed the whole festival ground is now a crater. "No way! Valdomir really atttacked them when we were gone?" George shouted as he witnessed the horror. The other two ladies were left speechless, they couldn't believe what are they witnessing, until they suddenly hear, "Hey, is it you guys?".

The voice which pops out of nowhere make the three turned their back to see Olivia standing behind them. A confused look was visible on the high priest's face. "What are you guys doing staring at the crater? Why don't you greet me and Elraven first? We were dying to see you again? Did you win the war?" Olivia quickly asked, but her question never find answer as her sister embraced her tight. Frea, Clyde, and Sasha eventually followed from their behind.

"See? Olivia and Elraven are still alive, right? I could feel their souls presence, that's why I tried to say to calm down. But you guys ran anyway" Frea tried to explain what was she trying to do before.

"Oh, Olivia!!! My beloved sister!!! I'm glad you're alive!!! Did something happen to you? No, right? No, right?" the paladin attacked the still confused priest with many questions.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Sohee's fine. Devi's fine. And Elraven's fine, too. What's wrong with you guys?".

"No, it was just...when we arrived here we found the town is already destroyed. We though Valdomir attacked this town when we were gone. So, Fiorentin, George, and I were rushing to find you!".

"Well, Valdomir attacked this town, indeed".

The statement made the the others narrowed their eyes. "What Valdomir attacked this town?! When?! How?! And how did you survive?" Fiorentin take her chance for another questions attack.

'They attacked us around two or three days ago. They sent someone from one of their high ranking warriors called The Quarter Kings. How did we survive? Elraven defeated him...barely", Olivia quickly answered the questions.

Her statement gives a different reactions from her comrades :

George – _Elraven again!?! What the hell....First a Guild Leader and now a Quarter Kings?! _

Felicia – _Elraven? I'm kinda get used to him saving the day now....._

Fiorentin – _Quarter Kings? The four human warriors of Valdomir? It was a good thing leaving him here after all, huh? _

Frea – _Wow, another impressing feat? I hope he's alright, though._

Clyde – _As expected from our vice captain!!!_

Sasha – _Oh, vice captain!! I can't hold on any longer!! Oh...._

And right after that, Sasha fainted. "Oh, damn!! Not again!!!" Clyde grunted as he tried to lift his sister.

"And one other thing. Beelzephior The Chaos attacked us too. But he shortly left thereafter. I guess that's pretty much the real reason why we lived" Olivia add another surprise to her comrades.

"What? What did you say?" Fiorentin thought she misheard, but Olivia quickly explains what happened when Sagramore left the town.

_Meanwhile, in the main temple...._

Elraven was sitting in one of the stairs while watching Sohee and Devi enjoying their meals. Elraven contacted his captain using his talkie,

El : Headquarters. Come in, headquarters.

HQ : El! I was expecting you, buddy!! Tell this beloved amigo of yours what happened down there!!

El : Emilio? Alright. Beelzephir visited Payon three days ago.

HQ : …......He what?!!!!! Are you serious, El?!!

El : Er....yes. Actually, three days ago Sagramore left Payon to fight off Phelegethon guild at Sograt Desert. Alexandria ordered me to stay here at Payon along with several...friends. That night, Beelzephir came out and attacked us.

HQ : And you managed to survive?

El : Somehow, he left us after showing his power off. And then he attacked us using his fire arms armed soldiers. And with one of The Quarter Kings, too. I defeated all of them....using the HAVOX.

HQ : What? HAVOX?! How did you build that gun?!

El : By adding some of the missing parts from my gatling gun with several devices provided by the armored soldiers I defeated. But afterwards....the gatling gun crumbled into pieces after I used it to the defeat The Quarter King attacking us, I guess all I did turned out to be a temporary measure for HAVOX. I will need a stronger devices to complete the HAVOX, made of Oridecon. Can you send some for me, Captain Barragan?

HQ : Well, just name it. And I'll get them for you, in a secret way of course. But we can talk about it later. Oh, before I forgot, High Minister Jose Martines will held a grand meeting tomorrow. I'll be there to represent the Ropera Squad, wish me luck on finding something useful, OK?

El : You bet. Take Martina with you and everything will be fine. And, before I forgot, did you remember when you said I should keep 'it' in my pants?

HQ : Yes. Why?

El : I blew it off. Twice. And I think I'll blew it off several times again. It's a pity you lose another bet to your father, huh?

HQ : You what?! El!!! El, you ba....

But before Emilio managed to finish his ranting, Elraven turns off the talkie and heads outside as he saw her comrades were running for towards him. "Welcome back, guys" He said to himself as he approaches them, ready to answer their questions.

_********_

_**The next chapter will be a comedic one (I'll try to make it comedic). See u next chap!!!**_


	51. Shall We Dance ?

**Chapter 49**

_**The dance is a poem of which each movement is a word. **_

_**Mata Hari**_

**ATTENTION : DUE TO THE MID SEMESTER TEST AND MY WORKS, I WILL NOT BE ABLE TO POST UNTIL AT LEAST 21 MARCH, 2009. I DEEPLY APOLOGIZE AND PROMISE I WILL POST AFTER THE MENTIONED DATE, THANK YOU.**

_One day later, at the main temple in Payon...._

Just today's morning, Alphard ordered the remining 57,000 soldiers to spread and make strongholds in the whole Payon's forest, covering the location with Sagramore's strongholds. So, they will know if Valdomir attack them and it will make Payon not too crowded anymore.

Talia, the weird mother of Felicia and Olivia, asked the usual group (Fiorentin, Felicia, Olivia, George, Elraven, Frea, Clyde, and Sasha. Not including Alphard, his husband and George's father, because they are busy supervising the strongholds development. Kirigi and Wendy are busy preparing their own strongholds) to gather in one of the still not destroyed places inside the temple. The usual group sat on a round table.

"OK. I asked you guys to gather here because I have an important news, regarding your beloved comrades, Elraven and Frea" Talia opened the her speech as Frea and Elraven get the attentions of the invitees.

"As you may know from the two, they have some sort of relationship recently. Not only after they met here, but probably at Rachel before they met us, because they happened to see the same dream" The professor continued as Fiorentin and Sasha narrowed their eyes, making Elraven feels uneasy for the attention he's getting. Frea placed her hand on his to comfort him as Talia noticed and smirked.

"And I believe some of us have already been informed that Elraven is a changeling. For those who don't know what is a changeling and how do I know he is a changeling, I will explain it now. Changeling is a child kidnapped by fairies when they were an infant and raised as....monster. But, worry not, Elraven is not a monster"

"Yeah, right" George chuckled listening the last part.

"Pardon me, George?" Talia noticed the chuckles, but George responds by shaking his head, allowing Talia to further ezplain her theory.

"OK, let's continue. Elraven and Frea originated from Rachel, right? Do any of you happen to know that Rachel worshipped the goddess of prosperity, Freyja?"

The invitees nodded, showing their knowledge.

"And do any of you happen to know what Frejya asked every twenty years from the people of Rachel?"

Now, the invitees shake their heads.

"She would asked for a baby boy. For her to be raised as her servant. For the return, she will grant that baby boy some kind of... an inhuman power. Like an extreme durability". Now, everyone starting to get the message.

"Are you trying to say....Elraven is one of those baby boys?" Fiorentin tried to make sure the points of the meeting while staring at the surprised Elraven.

"Most possibly, yes" The statement made everyone gasped and hold their breaths. All the eyes were on Elraven, who widened his eyes listening to the theory of the professor. Talia sighed and rolled her eyes, trying to wait until the atmosphere of the room cooled down a bit.

"Alright, people. Keep the surprise for later, we have no times to waste here" Talia said while clapping her hands, making the attentions returned to her. "If anybody would like to know how do I figure out the truh about Elraven, it's so simple. Based on the story Felicia and Olivia told me about him about his power and his ability, his origin, and many books about gods and goddesses I read during my days as head librarian of Prontera Kingdom Library, I'm one hudred percent sure of it. And not to mention...his dreams. It is said in a book about the deities in Rachel I once read that Freyja lived on a temple in the sky where you can see the brightness of the sun. She often looks alike children although she is one of the oldest goddess exists. Elraven's dream exactly looked like what's written on the book".

The room fell quiet after the last part. Elraven was in deep wonder of himself. "And as for Frea, I assume she is one of Freyja's servants or even.....", Talia stopped her words right there, making Felicia and Fiorentin think that she is hiding something.

"Please, just tell us, mom" Felicia politely asked her mother.

"Well, I'm afraid I can't do that now, my dear. I'm not even sure by myself. I'll keep it for myself as of now. Rather than that, I have some...important questions for Frea and Elraven. Will you two please cooperate nicely?" Talia asked with a grin on her face, making her daughters realize something is going to happen. "What now..." Olivia muttered.

"Well, yeah" Elraven represent both himself and Frea to show their agreement.

"OK. Did you two enggage in a sexual intercourse before? If so, how many times?" The bold question from the former head librarian make the entire guests dorpped their jaws.

"MOM!!! Why did you ask that?!!!" Felicia protested her mother. "It's a personal thing, mom!! You can't ask people like that!!!" Olivia joined her sister. "Oh, good god almighty...." Fiorentin said to herself.

George tried his best to hide his laughter until his face becomes red. "Oh...." Sasha fainted as soon as she heard the question. "No!! Not again!!" Clyde tried to help his sister. Elraven and Frea were speechless, they don't know how to respond.

Talia seems to ignore the protests from her daughters, "So, the answer mister and miss?". Elraven gulped. He looks at Frea who nods as a sign. Elraven slowly nods too. "Yes. Twice" The gunslinger slowly admits, much to the embarassment of the three girls listening him. George was still trying his bet not to laugh.

"HM. Now, it's clear. The reason why Frea begins to see the same dreams as you is the result of your intercourse. Perhaps the two of you somehow related to Freyja in the past, but you just couldn't remember it. I have some advice for both of you to...regain more of your memories by doing some kind of ritual" Talia's statement makes the whole group turn serious again as Sasha finally wakes up.

"What is it?" Frea asked innocently.

"Make love as much as possible. Twenty four seven, everyday. That way you will regain your memories faster. And I suggest, you do it starting tonight, when Valdomir isn't around" Talia answered with a blank expression. "WHAT?!" Fiorentin, Felicia, and Olivia shouted in unison. Sasha faints again as Clyde follows her.

"Wahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!! Wahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!" George couldn't contain his laughter any longer. He laughs till he drops himself to the floor, but he's still laughing. Frea and Elraven look at each other and smile (they seem to enjoy this ritual, huh?).

Fiorentin, Felicia, and Olivia sweat dropped, inside their minds :

Fiorentin : _Please tell me this is a joke!!!_

Felicia : _Oh my god....._

Olivia : _Memories are in the past. But this ritual will also give something to the future....._

"And that concludes my theory. As the former head librarian of Prontera Kingdom, I promise to search more about your case and help you as much as possible. Now, if I may excuse myself" Talia concludes the meeting as she walks out from the room, leaving the mess she literally created.

_Later that night...._

Fiorentin is seen sitting in one of the stairs outside the main temple. George and Olivia are hanging out somewhere else. Felicia, Clyde, and Sasha too. As the night grow colder, Fiorentin wonders in her own mind, "_Making love? Is that the only way?! At times like this when Valdomir could attack anytime...what if Valdomir attack when they were mas.....oh, fuck!!! Why would I think about it anyway?! That is none of my fucking business!!!!_".

"What are you doing here all alone by yourself, Alexandria?" A calm and polite voice makes the former princess turned back as her eyes meet Elraven's.

"Elraven?! What are you doing here?!! Shouldn't you be having fun with Frea right now?" A quick (and rude) reply from the light pink haired girl.

"Hehe", Elraven chuckles, "Well, yeah. But, Frea said it's too early to do 'it', she wants to wait until late night and I agree with her. So, here I am, wondering by myself".

Fiorentin looked down and turned her back again, "Well, enjoy you. Before Valdomir come and attack again, it's a miracle Beelzephir The Chaos spared you".

Elraven sits besides her and responds, "Yeah, it's quite true. But that's a good thing, I guess. That maed me realize that I'm not strong enough to face him. Hell, I barely even made it against Professor Leonid. Maybe I should think of a way to make myself stronger than now".

Fiorentin stares at him, she never thought that The Angel of Darkness would admit his own weaknesses, " Wow, that surprise me, I thought you are always sure about your power. Didn't you always say you would never shot if you were to hesitate?".

Elraven gave a weak smile, "Hehehe. That's true. I guess I should be careful with my own words from now on. But, I promised myself to be better and stronger than I already am right now". The gunslinger words' scantily amaze the lord knight.

"Wow, I thought you are the most insensitive man on earth. But you're not as bad as I thought. You have my respect for you increased!" Fiorentin said with a smile. And this time, it's Elraven's turn to be amazed.

"Wow, I never knew you could be so friendly. You have my respect for you increased as well" The gunslinger replied while he repositioned his glasses.

"Hey, I only tried to cheer you up, OK? So, don't feel any other way than that!!" Fiorentin ensures her point with a red face, but Elraven chuckles nonetheless.

"Alright, alright. But you shouldn't say it with a blushing face, shouldn't you?" Elraven teased the younger girl.

"Oh, yeah?! Well, I'll say it with this!!" Fiorentin pulled out her Claymore much to Elraven's surprise.

"Wait, what you are going to do with that?!! Put it down, Alexandria. You can hurt someone with that" Elraven rose and tried to calm the former princess, to no avail. "What am I going to do? Hmmm, let's see…I guess I will….cut your insolent mouth with this!!!" Fiorentin slashed her Claymore but Elraven quickly dodges it and run.

The lord knight chases him and they run circling the festival ground for some minutes. "Wait, Elraven!!! Don't run!!!" Fiorentin shouted to the gunslinger as they keep running. "I will, if you put your Claymore down!!" The purple glassed man replied.

Finally, after they feel tired of running, they stopped and Elraven apologizes. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it!!!" Elraven shouted an apology as the swinging stops. They sat on the ground, trying to take some rest.

"Wew, princess!! I never knew you could be so passionate with your sword. You really tried to kill me back there, didn't you?!"

"Right. And maybe someday I will truly kill you, prick!!!".

Elraven could see fire on her eyes, "Alright, alright. I surrender. I'm sorry for teasing you, OK?".

Fiorentin sighed and nods, "Alright, but just this time".

Elraven let out a little laughs as Fiorentin suddenly remembered something. "Hey....Elraven?". "Yes, Alexandria?" The gunslinger stares at her, softly. Fiorentin look at him in the eyes, and slowly say, "I'm sorry, for...seounding your neck back there. When you tried to remind me that....I should not hesitate on fighting. I...apologize".

Suddenly, Elraven could feel that the girl sat in front of him isn't a knight who killed dozens of enemies just two days ago in sograt desert without being scratched. He could feel her guilty and her loneliness. "Don't worry about that, Alexandria. The pain has healed. Men, like me, shouldn't worry over trivial things. It's only normal if you have some difficulties on expressing your mind and your feeling. It's all cool. Don't put a sad face like that, Alexandria. You're too beautiful to cry" Elraven comforts the lord knight.

Fiorentin widened her eyes a bit as her face blushes, but quickly smiles, understanding the man in front of her was trying to comfort her. "Thank you" She slowly said. Elraven smiles and rose, slowly chanting a poem, much to Fiorentin's surprise,

_See how, like lightest waves at play, the airy dancers fleet;  
And scarcely feels the floor the wings of those harmonious feet.  
Ob, are they flying shadows from their native forms set free?  
Or phantoms in the fairy ring that summer moonbeams see?  
As, by the gentle zephyr blown, some light mist flees in air,  
As skiffs that skim adown the tide, when silver waves are fair,  
So sports the docile footstep to the heave of that sweet measure,  
As music wafts the form aloft at its melodious pleasure,  
Now breaking through the woven chain of the entangled dance,  
From where the ranks the thickest press, a bolder pair advance,  
The path they leave behind them lost--wide open the path beyond,  
The way unfolds or closes up as by a magic wand._

_  
See now, they vanish from the gaze in wild confusion blended;  
All, in sweet chaos whirled again, that gentle world is ended!  
No!--disentangled glides the knot, the gay disorder ranges--  
The only system ruling here, a grace that ever changes._

_  
For ay destroyed--for ay renewed, whirls on that fair creation;  
And yet one peaceful law can still pervade in each mutation.  
And what can to the reeling maze breathe harmony and vigor,  
And give an order and repose to every gliding figure?  
That each a ruler to himself doth but himself obey,  
Yet through the hurrying course still keeps his own appointed way.  
What, would'st thou know? It is in truth the mighty power of tune,  
A power that every step obeys, as tides obey the moon;  
That threadeth with a golden clue the intricate employment,  
Curbs bounding strength to tranquil grace, and tames the wild enjoyment._

_  
And comes the world's wide harmony in vain upon thine ears?  
The stream of music borne aloft from yonder choral spheres?  
And feel'st thou not the measure which eternal Nature keeps?  
The whirling dance forever held in yonder azure deeps?  
The suns that wheel in varying maze?--That music thou discernest?  
No! Thou canst honor that in sport which thou forgettest in earnest. _

Captivated by the poem, the lord knight stared in awe. Elraven takes a deep breath after finishing the poem. After regaining herself, Fiorentin asks, "Why a poem all of sudden, Elraven?". Elraven sighed and answered, "Because Frea told me your mom used to recite you a poem, and you like poems as well. That's why I think I would recite one for you!".

"Why, thank you" Fiorentin chuckles listening his answer. Elraven approaches the lord knight and stretches his right hand, "Shall we dance, Alexandria?".

The sudden question makes Fiorentin blushed, "Ah...uh, what? What did you say? Dance?". "You heard it right" Elraven simply replies.

Fiorentin nervously tried to speak, "Why a dance? What about Frea? She will be mad if...". "She won't. This is my apology. You apologized to me, and now, I'll apologize to you. I...mocked you during the festival's night, didn't I? I realized it was ignorant to say that, and now, I would like to apologize by...giving you your dance".

Fiorentin blushed to death listening him, but her feelings couldn't lay as she slowly stretch her arms and...they start dancing.

_Fiorentin does not really know about dancing, so she lets Elraven takes the lead. After all, dancing is holding arms together and moves till you get tired._

_It was a good dance; they comply with each other's movement. Both Fiorentin and Elraven seem to enjoy their moments. They didn't even notice how time goes by as they finished their deeds._

_For once, Fiorentin feels that…she doesn't want to let Elraven's hand go. His hand is soft and warm, the same feeling she got when Elraven patted on her head. _

Elraven slowly let go of Fiorentin's hand. The former princess heart was beating so fast. "Wow, that was....amazing, El. I...I...thank you!!" Fiorentin said with a red face as she rushes inside the temple, leaving Elraven stood all by himself, wondering why the princess acts so weird. "What's with her? Oh well, I better get going now. Perhaps Frea is ready, because I am!" Elraven said to himself as he slowly walks inside the temple.

Unnoticed by him, Alphard was eyeing him from afar. "So, I have a hindrance here, huh? It's not good messing with me, Angel of Darkness" The male lord knight said with fire on his eyes.

_********_

_**Well, that's it for this chapter!!!! I hinted some romance as a service for Aya the Oneechanbara, because she seems so eager to see Elraven and Fiorentin as a pairing (LOL)!!!! **_

_**For those who are wondering what did the characters wear during their free time or when they are not fighting :**_

_**1. Elraven likes to wear a formal shirt and his long pants. When he's in battle, he will wear a bullet proof shirt under his gunslinger coat. **_

_**2. Fiorentin and Felicia usually wear a long sleeve sweaters and their lord knight's and paladin's skirt. **_

_**3. George and Olivia usually change into their acolytes uniform (they used it when they were acolytes, but they find the clothes are useful enough even now).**_

_**4. Clyde and Sasha usually wear whatever their vice captain wears.**_

_**5. Frea usually wears her hanbok, but her cheap hanbok of course. She will wear the expensive one whenever she celebrates something.**_

_**OK, hope that helps!! See u again after the 21 March 2009!!!! ^^**_


	52. Love Is In The Air

**Chapter 50**

**Love is a feeling that makes you change. Change the way you talk. **

**Change the way you eat. Change the way you dress.**

**But above all others, change the way you life.**

**Myself**

**SORRY ABOUT SOME OF THE SEXUAL CONTENTS IN THIS CHAPTER. IT'S MERELY FOR COMEDIC PURPOSE, TRUST ME.**

_Later that night, Frea and Elraven are enjoying some cups of tea before doing their 'ritual'...._

"Hm, your tea is good, Elraven. I never knew that you're such a good tea maker" The soul linker praised her lover, who could be seen smiling. "Why, thank you. Whenever I had time, I always try to practice making tea. Although it's merely because of a...memory, I guess" The gunslinger replied.

The answer makes Frea curious, "What memory?".

Before telling his story, Elraven took a deep breath, "Well, around three years ago, during my training as gunslinger, I fell asleep after a long day of combat trial. During that sleep, I dreamed about the temple in the sky again. I was preparing a tea for the white haired girl. She took a sip and told me it was good, just like you did just a while ago. Since that day, I tried to make a tea as...good as possible whenever I had a free time".

Elraven stopped the for a second to gave his soul linker a passionate look and said, "Come to think of it...the white haired woman kinda look like you. But...she's a bit younger and her hair is not as long as you are now". Frea giggled listening her lover honest comment.

"Wow.....that was an honest confession from you. Do you remember when I said I dreamed about a temple in the sky too several days ago?".

"Yes, why?"

"Actually, although I said to Fiorentin and the other I only saw a temple shined by the sun's bright light, I...didn't tell them the real thing I saw. Actually, I also saw a...valkyrie"

"Valkyrie? The messenger warrior of gods?"

"Yes. I saw a Valkyrie standing in the temple with her weapon on her hand. It seems as if...she is ready to fight someone. I don't know who, though".

"Wow, it's weird how we dreamed of almost a same thing, huh? It's as if you and I have known each other before in our previous lifetime".

"Who knows?" Frea giggled before her eyes meets Elraven's and then they.....(Can't be said here. This story is rated T not M, sorry ^^).

_At the same time, in the outside of the temple...._

Kirigi, Wendy, Sasha, and Clyde are sitting quietly behind the trees, hanging out.

"Hey, since your vice-captain and our leader is....well, you know....doing the so called ritual, does that mean a join forces between Midgard and Schwaltzvalt Republic is not a mere dream?" Kirigi opened the conversation.

"Well, yeah. I don't see why not. If I'm not mistaken, before the fall of Rachel six years ago and Valdomir started attacking Midgard five years ago, Juno and Midgard were on a good terms and ready to talk about alliance, but Valdomir pretty much ruined that plan" Clyde answered seriously because Sasha was too busy imagining things about Elraven, so she's currently unavailable to answer any kind of question.

"If that is the case, I wonder why Alexandria didn't quickly ask for the alliance from Juno?" Wendy voiced her question.

"It's because of the elders of Juno, and mainly the higher ups in Schwaltzvalt Republic prefer not to lend the military of Einbroch's power for some reasons" Clyde answered again.

"What reason?" The stalker replied.

"...Well, this is going to be a long story so just listen, OK?"

The ninja and the stalker nodded.

"Alright. In the land of Juno, among the countries up there, there is no doubt that Juno and Schwaltzvalt Republic are the two most influential countries in the sky. While Juno lies their power within their role as 'The Mediator' among the countries in the land of Juno itself, Schwaltzvalt Republic power is mostly based on their military and advanced technologies, mainly within the Military of Einbroch. Thus, making the two countries as the 'de facto' rulers in the land of the sky" The young gunslinger started his story.

"This status of being the 'de facto' rulers had been maintained ever since Schwaltzvalt Republic won the Andromeda, battle of the sky millennium years ago. For generations, Schwaltzvalt Republic had been successful on giving prosperity for their own people. Of course, having been in a proper life for so long, Schwaltzvalt Republic eventually planned to bond an alliance with Rune Midgard, in order to avoid several unnecessary occurrences in the near future, such as war".

Sasha finally paid her attention on her brother's explanation.

"But the two things I mentioned before pretty much ruined that plan. Right now, Schwaltzvalt Republic

are concentrating on strengthen ourself rather than making an alliance. How unfortunate...." Clyde closed his story, much to the dismay of Wendy and Kirigi.

"Oh, by the way, do you think our leader and your vice-captain will eventually married?" Kirigi tried to break the silence.

Sasha stood up and shouted, " What?!!! Married?!!!".

"Yes. They pretty much enjoying their time together, right? I wouldn't be surprise if they eventually come into marriage and live happily ever after" Wendy continued. Her statement made Sasha trembles. "Hey, hey! Sasha, calm down, OK?" Clyde tried to comfort his sister, but much to his surprise, Sasha quickly pulled her Gate Keeper-DD.

"I won't let the marriage happen!!! I don't care if she is as beautiful as a goddess, Frea will have to cross over my dead body if she wants vice-captain Elraven!!!! I will stop the ritual, right now!!!" Sasha roared as she rushes to the temple. "For god sake!!! Sasha, stop!!!!" Clyde quickly chases his sister, leaving Wendy and Kirigi all by themselves.

"100,000 zenny the ritual is off" Wendy said.

"OK, 100,000 zenny they will finish the ritual" Kirigi replied.

_At the exact same time, in Fiorentin's room...._

Fiorentin buried her face down to her pillow, trying to find an explanation for herself. She could hear her heart beating so fast. Her face is red like a microwave.

"_Why is my heart beating so fast? Just because a dance?!! A dance?!! Damn you, Elraven!!! Ever since meeting you I've got this heady feeling all over the place in my head!!! Aaaaarggh!!!! Think, Fiorentin!!! Think!!!! It's not like you to be annoyed just because one man!! "._

Fiorentin slowly cool herself down and dawdling on her bed as her mind wonders.

"_I wonder if I'm experiencing a coming of age? Maybe that's the logical reason? I've been busy with Sagramore in the last five years. I've never been so close to a man before....but, wait!!! What am I thinking? I have Sir Alphard, right? He's at my age. He is so gentle, caring, handsome, strong, and dependable. He is prefect!!! He is different with Elraven. Although Elraven is insanely strong, he is ignorant!! He is stupid, he has a goofy face whenever he smiles. And not to mention he often acts like an older brother to me!! Meh, what kind of older brother are you?!! Yeah, screw Elraven!! He is busy making love with Frea anyway!! Yes, that's right!!"._

Fiorentin puts a winning smile on her face proudly, but her face began to turn sad when she realizes something.

"_But...even if I say so...why is my heart feels so much pain just because thinking of that two lovers together? While it's true that Sir Alphard is perfect, I always feel that I couldn't become myself whenever I see him. I had to act all loyal and mighty. But Elraven....I feel free whenever I was near him. I hate to say this, but he's right, I could act bratty near him. It's as if...whenever I see him I would want him to pay his attention to me..."._

Fiorentin stop the dawdling and slowly tries to fine herself a conclusion.

"_What is this feeling? This feeling....makes me unable to forget his face. Is this....love?....NO! NO! NO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! No way!! No chance in hell I fell for him!!! That would be the last thing ever happened in this world!!!"._

Fiorentin, with fire on her eyes, trying to ensure herself of her feelings. She rose and bashed her head to the pillow several times, trying to regain control of herself.

"_No way!! I'm not in love!! I'm not in love!!! This feeling...I believe I was just confused, but how do I prove it?.....Wait a second!! He..recited me a poem, right?! If I ask him again and he accepts, and I don't feel anything after that...that means I'm not in love!! Yes, let's do that!!!"._

Having settled her feelings (for now), Fiorentin rushes to Elraven's room.

_Meanwhile, in Felicia's room...._

George, Felicia, and Olivia are resting after enjoying their dinner. Felicia was reading a book while George and Olivia, who supposed to be on the monks class, having their dirty talks.

"Hey, George. What do you think Elraven and Frea are doing now?".

"Er...doing their so called ritual, I believe. God, why don't they just say it, making love or making out?"

"Yeah, or soul linking!"

George and Olivia burst into laughter as Felicia shakes her head, trying to get her attention out of her sister's and the champion's conversation.

"I hope they won't make noise, George"

"No, their mouths will be busy doing something else"

Again, George and Olivia let out a long laugh. Felicia tried her best not to listen.

"Say Olivia, if Frea has a baby.... do u think El will take full responsibility?"

"Well, Frea told us Elraven already has pledged his responsibility if their 'ritual' resulting in something"

"Something? You mean pleasure?"

The high priest and the champion laughed again. Felicia started to grow weary of their conversations.

"But Olivia, I kinda wonder in one thing, to be honest"

"What is it?"

"Frea can't see anything, right?"

"Yes"

"Does that mean Elraven has to do all the deeds to...please her?"

"Well, I don't think you will need to see to please yourself, you don't need your eyes to do your natural skills"

"What skills? Sex skills?"

"Sound like sex kills!"

The two childhood laugh again. Felicia starting to lose her patient.

"But I'm not sure....George, I've got an idea!!"

"What?"

"Let's peek on them!!!"

"What?!!!" Felicia was the one who shouted and widened her eyes in disbelieve. "That's awesome!! Let's do that!! I'm sure Elraven won't notice since he will be busy!!" George responded enthusiastically.

"No!! This has gone far enough!! I won't let you do that!!!" Felicia, with a red face, trying to stop her sister and her comrade.

"Ow, come one, Felicia!! You've never done it, too!! Just like us!! We only want to have some 'preview' of making out, you know?" Olivia tried to reason with her sister.

"No reasoning!! Sharing love is a sacred ritual. No one should interfere, much less peeking!! That is disgusting!!!" Felicia roared her ideals.

"Well, but I don't think so! George, get a rope!!" The high priest ordered her friend as she readied herself. George grinned and quickly got a rope as ordered. Olivia and George slowly cornered Felicia.

"What? What are you two doing? What are you going to do?" Felicia asked in worry.

"Well, since you won't let us go, I guess we don't have any other choice than...rendering you powerless, sister. Don't worry, it's not going to hurt that much" The high priest devilishly explained.

"We know your lance is broken and you didn't bring your saber with you, so...." George and Olivia looked at each other, and nodded. "Attack!!!!!!" They shouted in unison as Felicia dropped her jaw and

get knocked to the floor. George quickly tied her legs together as Olivia tied her arms behind her back.

"Stop it!! Stop it!! This is ridiculous, Olivia!!! Untie me!! Untie m..mppphh!!!" Olivia gagged her sister's mouth before Felicia could plead. "I'm sorry, Felicia. I'll free you once we're done" Olivia and George lift the paladin and hide her in the closet, leaving her struggling for her freedom.

"Now, let's go shall we, George?".

"Absolutely!"

And there goes the neighborhood.....

_Meanwhile, in the barn...._

Willy, Salvador, and Devi are sharing their thoughts.

Willy : Is it just me or our masters will have another chaos tonight?

Salvador : They will. Everything involving them is chaos anyway.

Devi : You know what? They really need to get laid, all of them.

Salvador : Damn right.

_********_

_**Up next, what will happen to Frea and Elraven? Will George and Olivia succeed in peeking them? Will someone help Felicia? What about Fiorentin? Will Clyde successfully protect the ritual from Sasha? Will Kirigi or Wendy win their bet? Will Devi, Willy, and Salvador have anything to say? Stay tune for the next part of this story!!! **_

_**See u next chapter!!!**_


	53. It Happened One Night

**Chapter 51**

_**Stupid is stupid does, sir.**_

_**Forrest Gump**_

_This will be a long night......._

Sasha rushes to Elraven's room to stop the 'ritual' Elraven is doing with Frea right now. There's fire in her eyes. "_I won't let the marriage happen!! I won't let the marriage happen!!!!"_, The young gunslinger keeps telling herself. She strengthen her grip of her Gate Keeper-DD, readying herself to shoot Frea.

Clyde chases his sister from behind, he had never known that Sasha could be this fast. "_Damn!! Sasha could be crazy sometimes!!! If I fail to stop her and she shoot Miss Frea, then it's all over. Vice-captain will be soooooooooooo sad and the peace between Juno and Rune Midgard will never happen. Not in a million years!!!_", The Throttle warns himself.

Fiorentin hurried herself to assure her heart, that she didn't fall for Elraven. "_I didn't fall for him!! I didn't fall for him!!! I wouldn't fall for such an ignorant man!!!"_, Alexandria keeps saying to herself.

George and Olivia enthusiastically run to Elraven's room. "_Love in the making! Love in the making!!!", _Olivia says to herself. "Wa_hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!_", George laughs in his own mind. As the storm closing in, Elraven and Frea, who are busy doing their deeds unknowingly enjoying their time.

George and Olivia are the first to arrive at Elraven's room. George slowly looks at the door knob, "Olivia, the door is locked!".

"As expected, but no worries. We can still peek them if we can enter the ceiling unnoticed" Olivia tells the champion, who replies with a grin.

"You're a demon, you know? You tied your own sister and now you will peek on your own comrades while they are doing a very private thing", George grinning devilishly.

"I'll take that as a compliment. And I believe since you agree with my doings, you're a demon too", Olivia giggles, pulling out a rope for climbing to the ceiling.

The two childhood friends preparing themselves to climb the wall to get inside the ceiling, when they suddenly heard something is coming for afar. "What is that, Olivia?" George narrowed his eyes trying to get a better look at the source of the noise. "I don't know...." The high priest slowly replies.

The source of the noise turns out to be Sasha, who is seen running as fast as she could towards Elraven's room, with the Gate Keepers-DD on her hand. Her face looks like the face of a demoness. "Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!! Why is she like that?!" George and Olivia scream and drop their jaws seeing the angry gunslinger. "Move away!!! Both of you!!!" Sasha aimed her Gate Keepers-DD and shoot. Good thing George and Olivia manage to dodge the shot.

"She shot!! She shot at us!!!" George screamed, not believing what just happened. "Are you crazy, Sasha?!! What are you doing?!" Olivia shouted for explanation.

"I'm not going to let Frea make out with Vice-Captain!!!! My vice captain!!! I'm going to shoot her!!!", Sasha roared. The confession surprised George and Olivia even more.

"Shoot her?!! What are you? Nuts?! You will destroy any possible chance for Rune Midgard and Juno to make an alliance, Sasha!! Get a hold of yourself!!!" Clyde shouted from behind her sister, still running.

"Oh, shut up, Clyde!!! This is none of your business!! I don't give a shit about peaceful, alliance, Rune Midgard, or Juno!!! I won't let Vice-captain marry any girl before I confess my feelings for him!!!" Sasha shouted back. George and Olivia were caught up in this mess. "What is really happening?", George muttered. "A love triangle, maybe" Olivia answered.

"Oh, cut it out already!!! You faint whenever you think hardly about him or whenever he talks to you!!! Maybe you'll end up dying if you manage to confess to him!!!" Clyde roughly replied. Too bad, his statement wasn't well accepted by his sister.

"Oh, is that so, Clyde?! Fine!! If you can't understand what I'm saying and you won't stop chasing me, guess I'll have to fight you first then!!!", Sasha shoot her Shotgun Frenzy, only to be blocked entirely by Clyde using his handguns. "You asked for it, Sasha!!", Clyde dashed and stormed with Bullet Shower. But Sasha was quick enough to dodge all the bullets.

George and Olivia couldn't believe what they are witnessing. "Hey, hey!! Cut it out!!! You guys are siblings, don't fight!! Can't you just sit down and talk about it?" Olivia tried to calm the two members of Ropera Squad. But she heard George chuckled, "And I suppose that comes from someone who tied her own sister and leave her all alone while she was totally helpless? Yeah right!!".

"What is it with you, George?!".

"Nothing, just teasing you a little. That's all".

"Grrrrrrrrrh, you're a chump!!!" Olivia pulls out her Hardcover book and hit George with it, right on his face, send him flying to the wall.

"Ow!! What was that for, are you trying to pick a fight with me?!!" George slowly rose. "Bring it on!!!" The high priest exclaimed. But before they got further into the mess, Fiorentin slowly walks in and caught everyone's attention.

"Why are you guys fighting with each other?", Fiorentin coldly asked as the four were looking at her, unknowing of what they should do or respond. "What are you doing here, princess? You want to see Vice-captain?",Sasha, who was still in anger, calmly responded.

"Yeah. But only after he does his deeds with Frea, not while he's doing it" The former princess answered. Somehow, the answer snapped something inside Sasha's mind. "Is that sarcasm?" Sasha asks the lord knight. "Depends on how you take it" A short reply from Alexandria.

"Is that some kind of challenge?" Sasha replied in anger. "Well, depends on how you take it" Another angering reply for the gunslinger. Especially since Fiorentin is smirking.

"Fine!! Bring it on!!!!" Sasha readied her Gate Keepers-DD as Fiorentin pulled out her Claymore and said, "Good. I've been wanting to fight a gunslinger for a long time". Knowing something bad would happen, Clyde tried to warn his sister. "Wait!! She is the princess of Prontera!! You can't attack her, Sasha!! The alliance will be off!!!!" Clyde shouted as Sasha and Fiorentin are about to collide.

Sasha bombarded the lord knight using her shotgun several times, but all the bullets were knocked down so easily as Fiorentin quickly approaches her. "Too slow!" Fiorentin slashes her claymore, thinking a gunslinger must be weak in a close quarter combat. But much to her surprise, Sasha perfectly blocked the sword using her Gate Keepers-DD. "Tsk, good response!!" Fiorentin jumps backward a little and slashes several times, only to find her slashes were blocked again and again.

"Wow, Sasha is not bad!! She could her own against Fio!! Although I don't know for how long" George admits his amazement. "Of course she is!! She is Elraven's subordinate, you know? Their Captain is great, their Vice-captain is monster among men, of course they would be good, too!!" Olivia explains to George. George narrowed his eyes and slowly mutters to himself, "Monster, huh?".

Fiorentin continues to battle Sasha intensely using her slashes as the gunslinger defends herself using her Gatekeeper-DD. The lord knight's tactic proved more effective as time goes, because she managed to push Sasha backwards slowly. "I was right! Gunslingers have a limit on how much they could take in a close quarter combat!!" Fiorentin shouted before she gives one strong strike and makes Sasha down to the ground. "Ow, that's gotta be hurt!!" Clyde tells himself.

"Damn!!" Sasha quickly rose and look at her brother. "Clyde!! Help me, will you?!" She shouted but Clyde quickly shakes his head. "Nope. No chance in hell. I still want an alliance between Rune Midgard-Juno, unlike you" The older of the siblings said with a smile.

Sasha gritted her teeth and look back at Fiorentin, who could be seen resting her sword on her shoulder. "Is that all you got? I suggest you better give up on Elraven, go back to your room, and move on with your life" Fiorentin mightily said.

Sasha could feel something from Fiorentin's saying. "Oh, what about you? Are you going to wait here until Vice-captain finishes his deeds? You're so eager to see him aren't you?" Sasha counters with a good and straight question, making Fiorentin blushes her face.

"What is going on in here, Olivia?" George slowly asked his childhood friend, who answers with, "Dunno". "This is bad...." Clyde grunted seeing the two girls.

"What?! No!! Why would I want to see him that much? I only want to talk to him, that's all!!" The former princess quickly answers. But her answer only makes Sasha and the rest of the group more eager to know what is going on. "Well, if you say no, don't blushes then!!" Sasha tried to tease her even more.

"I'm not blushing!!!".

"You are!!!"

"I'm not!!"

"You are!!"

"I am not blushing!! Stop it!!!"

"Oh, you really are!!"

"Alright, that does it!!" Fiorentin screamed as she prepared to slash Sasha. But, "What are you guys doing in front of my room?", stop them her and the rest of the group.

Frea and Elraven could be seen walking in the hallway, having done their 'rituals'. The rest of the guys who were fighting in front of Elraven's room stood silent. "Uh, Vice-captain, we were...." Clyde tried to explain but he couldn't come up with the right words. George and Olivia are looking at each other while Fiorentin and Sasha slowly backed down from fighting.

Elraven noticed something with his room. "Ah, the door is broken. And there are many holes in the wall, guess it can't be used anymore" Elraven commenting on his wall.

"Well, let's go back to my room, shall we? We came here at the first place to check out about what happened, right? Judging by the noise, seems they are having some fun, aren't they? Why don't we continue our fun too?" Frea asked her lover, who smiles and lifts her gently. "Anytime, goddess" Elraven said as he brings his lover to her room, leaving the entire watchers speechless.

"So, he's in Frea's room all the time?" Olivia slowly said. "Guess our efforts are useless, then. Let's go back to your room, untie Felicia, and then apologize to her" George continued. Olivia nodded as the two childhood friend goes off.

Sasha slowly puts her gun down and faints. "Well, thanks god she faints" Clyde slowly picks up his sister and take her away with him, leaving Fiorentin all alone. "So, I guess I'll have to wait until morning, huh?" She said as she left, ending the long night.

_Meanwhile, at the barn...._

Salvador : The noise is gone

Devi : Well, that means....

Willy : They're done getting laid.

_********_

_**OK, that's it for this ritual storyline. Next chapter we will go to Juno!!!!**_

_**Thank u for reading. See u next chap!!!!**_


	54. Enemies In The Sky

**Chapter 52**

**I own this story, but too bad I didn't own the game.**

_**One is left with the horrible feeling now that war settles nothing; that to win a war is as disastrous as to lose one.**_

_**Agatha Christie**_

_At the same time with the previous chapter, inside one of the VIP waiting room inside Lighthalzen's Airport…._

Emilio and Martina could be seen walking through the hallway in a hurry. It's as if they were searching for something or someone. "Where did he go? And at a time like this too….didn't he realize the meeting is about to start?!" Emilio grunted while looking around the point he was standing. "Don't say that, captain. He's always like this, right?" Martina tried to calm her boss.

"Yeah! But it's still annoying!!" The Sphere of Death answered with annoyed tone. His companion didn't answer; however, she was trying to look farther instead. "There he is!!" Martina shouted happily when they found their target. The target was a tall middle aged man, using a feather cap and his military of Einbroch's coat that he let hanging unbuttoned on his shoulders. Emilio followed by Martina, rushed to his behind and shouted, "Dad!! What are you doing in a place like this?! Don't tell me you chased another girl and got rejected again?! The grand meeting is about to start!!!".

"Relax, son. Eduardo Barragan knows what he is doing. And the airship will depart in at least fifteen minutes, so there's no need to worry" General Eduardo Barragan swiftly responded, much to his son anger. General Eduardo, Emilio, and Martina, are currently in Lighthalzen as the representatives of Military of Einbroch. Juno will held a grand meeting for all the countries in the sky. They are going to meet The President of Republic Schwaltzvalt, whose office lies in Juno. Ever since the fall of Rachel, Arunafeltz states has lost its leader greatly cause the pope was killed during the accident. hough nominally a Republic, the nature of Schwartzvalt's legislative branch is unknown. It is understood that Rekenber Corporation has great _de facto_ influence in Schwartzvalt politics and has many legislators and has had many past Presidents under its control. The current President was elected under the pledge to eliminate the corruption that plagues the government, but nothing has come of this promise yet. Mainly because the young president is controlled by his High Minister who is also the president of Rekenber Corporation, Jose Martinez.

The grand meeting is an annual meeting ever since the Fall of Rachel occurred six years ago. The remaining countries in the sky, Einbroch, Lighthalzen, Einbech, and Hugel will meet in Juno. The three gunslingers from Einbroch are scheduled to meet the representatives from Lighthalzen, Jose Martinez and his guardians, before depart to Juno using the airship. Apparently, General Eduardo was trying to tease some girls but failed.

"Besides, you only mad at me because you lost another bet, right?" The general continued. "Bet? What kind of bet this time, captain?" Martina asked out of curiosity, but Emilio didn't seem so eager to answer. Noticing his son, General Eduardo answered it, "We bet that Elraven wouldn't make out with any girl in Rune Midgard. But apparently, Elraven did, several times. So Emilio had to pay me 500,000 zenny. This is the second time he lost this kind of bet. Three years ago, during a party, we bet Elraven would retain his virginity, but Elraven drank too much and had a threesome with two of the operator's girls. Although they didn't get pregnant, ever since that day, Elraven swore not to touch boozes till the day he dies. Emilio had to pay 500,000 zenny to me by that time".

Martina rolls her eyes listened the story, "What kind of life they have in Barragan family? Bet and win?". General Eduardo Barragan burst into laughter when he heard Martina, although his son's face becomes red of embarrassment.

"My, my…what a lovely family we have in here!! Am I interrupting?" A melancholic sound come from their behind, making the three gunslingers turned their attention, although they pretty much know who was it. "High Minister Jose Martinez, what a surprise" General Eduardo Barragan replied the greetings politely, although his son and his companion don't seem so eager to meet the minister.

The high minister brought along behind him, six green clothed gunslingers, who wore a green barrette with number one until six in their respective hats. The one using the first numbered barrette is large male gunslinger, having a mechanical arm as his left arm and a big scar through his face. The gunslinger using the second numbered barrette is a tall brown haired male gunslinger, using glasses. He is seen smiling. The gunslinger with barrette number three is a female gunslinger. Short haired, with a sadistic looks on her face. The gunslinger with barrette number four is a male. Black skinned bald man. The gunslinger using the fifth numbered barrette is a girl, probably at Sasha's age. Yellow short haired with a boring look on her face. The last gunslinger, with barrette number six, is a lanky looking Chinese young man.

Emilio takes a good look at the six gunslingers, "_So, that six green assholes are The Pythons. They are six gunslingers specially built in Somatology Laboratory to fight The Five Children of ARMAS, for the precautionary cause in case The Five Children of ARMAS are going to be used against The Military of Einbroch. It is said that their powers would rival Ropera Squad. Some say they are even stronger than Ropera Squad. That iron man wannabe who wears the first barrette is Red Valdes, The Vampire of Einbroch. He is said to be one of the strongest gunslingers from the military, but due to his uncontrollable nature to kill, he was assigned as the High Minister's personal guardian as the leader of The Pythons. Some said he likes to drinks his enemies' bloods like a Vampire. The number two is Brent Johns, The Smiling Cleaner, known for his smile and his merciless style of disposing his opponents bodies. The number three is Mary Cotton, The Torturer Lady, known for her trait to kill her opponents as slow as possible. Number four is Gert Haarhof, The Black Thrasher, known for his liking to crush his enemies using his weapons instead of shooting them. The number five is an insane girl named Aileen Packer, The Cannibal Queen. She looks cute but she likes to eat her opponents' dead bodies. The last, number six, is Lam Kor-Wai, The Einbroch Butcher. He derived his name because he uses a knife although he's a gunslinger. God, all of them are crazy…. But other than being the High Minister of Schwaltzvalt Republic, Jose Martinez is also the president of Rekenber Corporation, arguably the biggest and the most powerful organization in Schwaltzvalt…"_

"I see your son doesn't really like me and my guardians being here, General?" High Minister Jose asked cynically when he realized Emilio has been looking at him and his men. "No, no!! He's in a bad mood, that's all!!" General Eduardo answered quickly. "Or perhaps he thinks lowly of himself meeting a more superior people than he and his squad could ever be?" The guy named Red Valdes mocked Ropera Squad as his friends' chuckle. Emilio rolls his eyes as he looked at Martina, who returned his stare. "Wahahahahahahahahahahaha!!! Hell freaking no!! Lowly? Superior? Ropera Squad will own you any day and time, assholes!! Elraven could defeat five of you with his eyes closed the entire battle!!!" Emilio mocked The Pythons back. The six gunslingers seem to snapped, but Jose Martinez glared at them, telling them to hold their selves. "Fine, the battle could be done another day. Perhaps we will eventually know which one is better, your squad or mine!" Red Valdes announced as Emilio smiles.

"OK, OK. We're not here for fighting each other. The airship has arrived, boys. Shall we go now?" General Eduardo Barragan tried to cool down the atmosphere. Jose Martinez , along with The Pythons, entered the airship first, followed by the three gunslingers as they head to Juno.

_********_

_**This chapter and the next chapter will be more about politic. The current situation of country in the skies will be explained later in the next chapter.**_

_**The names of The Pythons members are derived from serial killers, except for Red Valdes, who is my own creation name. **_

_**Thank u for reading. See you next chapter!!! ^^**_


	55. Bad Plan

**Chapter 53**

_**In business, you don't get what you deserve, you get what you negotiate. **_

_**Chester L. Karrass **_

_Three hours after the previous chapter, in Juno..._

The airship used by the representatives from Einbroch and Lighthalzen has arrived in Juno. Both representatives parted ways as soon as they reached Juno, perhaps to avoid further conflict between themselves. "God, they are so annoying. Good think they are leaving.." Emilio stated with gratefulness seeing Jose Martinez and The Pythons leaved.

"Damn right,captain. They are so cocky. Not to mention that they acted like an asshole" Martina agreed with her captain.

"Now,now. Calm down you two. We're here to fight no one. Now, let's head to the Sage Castle where the Grand Meeting is being held" General Eduardo tried to enlighten the mood with his smile and words, as the three gunslingers goes quietly towards the sage castle.

As Emilio, his subordinate, and his father walks through the streets of Juno, Emilio started recalling back the event that had happened in the town of the wise, "_Juno is quiet a peaceful place. Valdomir began attacking The Republic of Schwaltzvalt approximately a year ago, four years after they defeated Prontera Kingdom and ruled the whole Rune Midgard. But Juno didn't seem to be...affected by it. Perhaps the Heart of Ymir protected this land just like it does the last two millenniums? Who knows, but one thing to be regretted about Juno is perhaps....their leader, which is also The Republic of Schwaltzvalt President"_, the gunslinger sighed.

"_Two years ago, The President of Schwaltzvalt Republic by that time, Raul Salazar, was found killed on his room one night. All the gunslingers who guarded him were also killed. The culprit had never been found until now. And what makes people confuse even more was...there was no signs of retaliation. It's as if...the president didn't recognize his murderer as his murderer. In my opinion, the murderer must be someone he knew, someone close to him.....either way, ever since his death, the ministers led by the bastard Jose Martinez, chose the fifteen years old son of the president, Antonio Salazar, as the president of Schwaltzvalt Republic. Poor kid...he is totally helpless and...useless, if I may say. All the decisions made by him originally came from the high minister. He is just a puppet for the ministers to do as they wishes using his name...pathetic. Good way to be the 'De Facto' leader of this land, Jose. This grand meeting is literally only between Lighthalzen and Eibroch, because Juno is dead and Hugel doesn't have much power of influence as the previous two" _Emilio finished his cynical recalling as he and the other two gunslingers arrived at the Sage Castle.

They slowly entered the building, which was quiet by that time. No guards, no soldiers, really quiet and peaceful. They headed towards a hall with a large door on its corner. They entered the door and found a large round table with three people sitting around it, Jose Martinez with Red Valdes behind him, Antonio Salazar, and a bald man, who is a representation from Hugel, Balwer.

"P,p,please take a...s,s,seat General Barragan" Antonio Salazar nervously said, as the mentioned General smiled and took his seat. "_Pathetic. Really pathetic_" Emilio rolled his eyes as he and Martina stood behind his father.

Jose Martinez, the de facto leader, takes his chance to open the meeting, "So, let's begin the meeting shall we? I'll start the discussion by mentioning the main subject of the meeting...ARMAS". The last word is more than enough to stole the attention of the three gunslingers, although Bawler and Red Valdes seem calm. The young president looks nervous all the time, however.

"ARMAS? We haven't been informed about this. I thought the main subject will be the Midgard-Juno alliance?" General Eduardo tried to straighten the fact he knew. "Yes, this is related to that subject as well, General. Apparently, The president and I had a small talk about the Midgard-Juno alliance earlier, and we came to conclusion that it is not possible" The cunning minister answered.

"Is that true president?!! What makes you think like that?!" Emilio barged in to the discussion, but the president looked like he wanted to cry. "_Oh, shit!! How pathetic this kid could be?"_ The sphere of death grunted. "Calm down, Emilio. Now, minister. Please explain what makes you come into a conclusion that the alliance would not be possible" General Eduardo calmly tried to enlighten the atmosphere.

"Well, you see, General. Thanks to the Military of Einbroch efforts on fighting Valdomir Kingdom within the last one year, Valdomir failed to conquer this and and retreated. While it's a possibility that they would launch their second attack, for whatever reason, they are currently concentrating themselves on fighting a group of rebellion called 'Sagramore', which consist of the remaining warriors from the old Rune Midgard during the Prontera Kingdom reigns. Although only a rebel, they were able to gather at least 120,00 soldiers and gave Valdomir Kingdom quite a fight. But, the real problem starts here" The cunning minister began the explanation.

"You see, I believe the idea of having an alliance was first based on Valdomir. They are both Sagramore and Juno's enemy. Since we have the same enemy, why not joining forces? That's what you think, right? But, why should we care about Sagramore in the first place? Which one is more important? The glory of our land or the glory of Rune Midgard? It is very obvious, with our 1,500,000 gunslingers soldiers we are far stronger than Sagramore could ever be. Our technology and culture are far more advanced. Compared to us, they are primitive. Why would we risk our lives for those lower than us in the first place?" The high minister continued.

Although the other listeners didn't gave a respond, Emilio couldn't contain his anger anymore, "That's ridiculous!!! Three of my men, one of them is The Angel of Darkness, are working to help Sagramore and it turns out just fine!! He even helped Sagramore defeating the leader and the vice-leader of Lethe Guild and one of Valdomir's Quarter Kings!!!".

Jose Martinez smirked and responded, "Exactly!! That's why I said we shouldn't help them. Your men makes it easier for Sagramore to work, right? Isn't that a prime example of how unreliable Sagramore is? Over the last twelve months since Sagramore declared a war against Valdomir, what did they get? Gonryun and Amaterasu, two of the weakest area conquered by Valdomir. And not to mention several small strongholds in Komodo area. But look what they got with the help of just one capable fighter from our land? That's why, I ad the president come to a conclusion, rather than helping them why not using them for our...bait?".

"What bait?" Martina finally spoke.

"Well, you see...until now, we never really know where Valdomir resides. But, if Sagramore somehow forces Valdomir to its extent, although we don't know how strong Valdomir really is, Valdomir will finally unleash all their forces, right? When Sagramore engage Valdomir in specific area, we should unleash ARMAS in that area. We can use your men as our spies to tell us the exact location of . That way,we will take out two birds with one stone. Does that sound good to you?" Jose Martines finished with a smirk.

"I don't know, let's see if the sound of your head exploding sounds good to me!!!" Emilio pulled out his Inferno and aimed it at the minister's head. Red Valdes quickly tried to attack him but General Eduardo and Martina quickly hold him. "Don't do this, captain!!!" Martina said while trying to hold her captain from his behind. "Put your gun down, Emilio. This is inappropriate for the leader of Ropera Squad" General Eduardo said calmly as he hold his son's grenade launcher. Jose Martinez, who looks shocked from the 'surprise', quickly hide behind Red Valdes and shouted, "This is an insult!!! I will not tolerate such act, you will not escape after threatening me!!!". With that said, he and his guardian quickly left the room.

"President, I think it will be better if you call this meeting off" General Eduardo advised as the president nodded and run away. Bawler slowly follows him, left the three gunslingers on the room. "That was reckless, we will have a serious problem because of your action" General Eduardo slowly tells his son as Emilio lower his weapon. "But...who gives a freaking shit, right? I was about to do the same had the event takes another place" The general once again enlighten his son, as his son smiles, follows by Martina.

_********_

_**Well, that's it for Juno chapter. These two chapters are originally intended as an introduction of the characters in Juno and Einbroch. Next chapter will be....hell.**_

_**C u !!!**_


	56. Hell On Earth

**Chapter 56**

_**For Kogane1089, Ty seems to be an interesting character. I have a change of heart; can I make him appear after this chapter? Please!! ^^**_

_**God created heaven. Men created hell.**_

_**Andrey Iskanov**_

_The next morning, at Alberta…._

The owner of Peco inn and the children are feeding the peco-pecos in the barn. "Grandma, do you think Elraven will return to Alberta anytime soon?" Asked one of the children. "Yeah, I miss his peco-peco stories" The other kids continued. "I can't tell you for sure, dear. Perhaps when he is done with his work he'll visit us" The owner slowly replies.

However, seeing the children look sad, the owner felt a need to comfort the children by saying, "But, we miss him for sure. He is a funny guy although he's pretty insensitive. He's a hard worker and diligent. He helped the Sagramore to protect the city when Drake and his thugs attacked us, right? Right now, Sagramore soldiers are guarding this city, so I believe we will see him again", the owner finished with a smile as the children replies by smiling too.

"Feeding the pecos in the morning? As expected from the hard working civilians of Alberta" A lord knight praised the owner and the children from the door of the barn.

"Oh, captain. Good morning" The owner responded.

"Good morning, mam. Good morning, kids. How is the pecos today?" The lord knight politely replies. "Great as always" One of the children answered. "Well, thanks to you, I believe. Ever since you and your soldiers arrived at this town a month ago, Valdomir never attacked us again" The owner gratefully stated as the lord knight smiles.

But suddenly, they heard something big coming from the above.

SWIIIIIIIIING

"What does that sound?" The owner said….her last words.

GLAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRR!!!!!!!!

A meteorite falls from the sky and crushed the barn, destroying anyone inside it. Before they could even reacted.

GLAR! GLAR!! GLAR!! GLAR!! GLAR!!!

"What is that?!" "An explosion?!!" "Valdomir attacking?!!" The people in Alberta rushed to the streets to save themselves as more and more meteorites destroying them and their buildings.

"Uwaaaaaakh!!!" "Aaaaaaaaaaah!!!" "Hellppppp!!!" "Gyaaaaaakh!!!" Their screams echoed in the sky, as three gigantic figures lower themselves from the sky, between the falling meteorites. They were Sword Master, Bow Master, and The Fire God of Midgard, Ifrit.

"WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! PATHETIC WEAKLINGS TRYING TO SAVE THEIR PATHETIC LIVES!! AS I FIGURED, THE METEOR STRIKE WOULD BE MORE THAN ENOUGH TO SWIPE THESE WORMS. BY ROASTING THEIR BODIES, THEY WOULD PERFECTLY FIT TO BE THE DOGS' FOOD IN HELL!! WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" The gigantic fire monster proclaimed when the Sagramore soldiers guarding the city split themselves. Some are trying to save the civilians and the other, a dozen of lord knights, are trying to confront Ifrit, as The Fire God of Midgard descends from the sky to the street.

"Good god almighty….that is Ifrit!! There's no mistaken!!! He…he, he is Ifrit the Fire God!!" One of the lord knight trembles when he recognized the godlike monster. "IT IS USSUALLY ABNORMAL TO TREMBLE RIGHT BEFORE YOUR ENEMY, EVEN IF YOU ARE JUST A LOWLIFE SCUMBAG WHO DOES NOT DESERVE TO LIVE IN THE FIRST PLACE. BUT WHEN YOU STAND BEFORE ME, THE ALMIGHTY FIRE GOD OF MIDGARD, IT'S AN EXCEPTION" Ifrit proudly praised himself as the lord knights slowly walk backwards.

"Call the reinforcements in Payon!! Somebody call Alexandria and the other soldiers!! Now!!! Nooooooow!!!" Another lord knights shouted as Ifrit formed a glowing red sphere by putting his palm together in front of his body, "PURGATORIO", he chanted as the sphere exploded and swipe Alberta into pieces.

DUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRR!!!!

That is the last sound anyone ever heard from Midgard's port town…..

_Half an hour later, at Payon…_

Elraven is seen sitting on the stairs in the main temple. George and Olivia are being tutored by Felicia after they tied her last night. Clyde is still trying to calm Sasha down from shooting Frea. Frea is taking a bath, so Elraven wouldn't want to bother her, he got his chance anyway.

"Oh, damn it Captain….when will the parts arrived?" Elraven mumbled as he realizes someone is walking towards him from his behind. He turned his head and watched Fiorentin coming, "Alexandria? Good morning!!".

"Good morning, lovebird" Fiorentin replies calmly as she takes a seat beside Elraven.

"Lovebird? Is that a new nickname you gave for me? I'll take that as a compliment" Elraven said back with a smile.

"Well, take it as you want it. So, how was Frea yesterday? Did you please her?" Fiorentin swiftly responded.

Elraven shakes his head, "Well, several times. But honestly, girls shouldn't ask that kind of questions".

"And boys should stop telling girls what to do. Especially if the girl he was talking to is the rightful heir of the true kingdom that rules the land, and if the girl needs to say it specifically, including the stairs which he sits" Another swift reply from the confident former princess.

Elraven sighed, "And the boy surrenders. The boy is not used to debate when the girl is".

"Good, now the girl demands an answer. What is the boy doing here?" The light pink haired girl asked with a smirk.

"The boy is waiting for some parts for his broken half-assed Ultimate Gatling gun in order to repair it. His captain said it will come from the sky today, but it isn't here yet" Elraven answers as he looks up to the sky.

"That means the boy could do a favor for the girl as he waits" Fiorentin stated. Elraven stared at her, "The boy is wondering, what kind of favor?".

"The girl wants the boy to recite a poem" Fiorentin quickly answered.

Elraven narrowed his eyes, "The boy does not understand. Why does the girl want to listen to a poem?".

Fiorentin gave a sharp answer, "Because the girl feels like it. And….this is an order".

Her answer makes Elraven stares blankly at her face. Fiorentin grows uncomfortable of his stare, "The girl wants the boy to recite a poem, not stare blankly on her".

Elraven cunningly smiled, "Well, the boy does not mind to recite a poem for the girl, in one condition".

"The girl demands to know the condition as soon as possible" Fiorentin gave another quick respond. It seems that she wants to listen to a poem so badly.

"The boy wants the girl to recite a poem for him in return" Elraven's answer surprised Fiorentin quite a bit. But seeing Elraven smiling, Fiorentin agrees, "The girl…agrees. But her poem shall not be recited anytime soon. And the girl should decide where and when her poem will be recited".

"Fair enough" Elraven said as he takes a long deep breath. Fiorentin went a little closer so she was right beside Elraven, trying to listens the poem as close as possible, making their faces are right next to each other. But suddenly, "Am I interrupting?" could be heard by both of them.

It was Alphard, staring at them defiantly. Fiorentin was very surprised and quickly trying to find a reason to explain to the male lord knight, "Oh, Sir Alphard!!! No, no, we…we..we..were just….".

"Don't worry; if I am truly interrupting your fun, I would gladly excuse myself at this moment…right now" Another sharp statement from the angry looking lord knight making Fiorentin feel harder to explain.

Elraven, realizes that this situation is partly his fault, trying to help the former princess explaining, "No, no. We were not really doing anything, Lord Alphard. She asks me to recite a poem and I said I'll recite a poem later, that's all".

Alphard stares at the gunslinger, and then turns his attention to the former princess, "Is that true, Fio?". Fiorentin slowly nods, answering the lord knight. "Well, since your business in here is finished, does that mean we can have a talk about attacking Geffen right now?" Alphard asks another question, finishing the heavy atmosphere from before.

Fiorentin, feeling grateful, answers, "Oh, yeah. Right, Shall we get inside to discuss it?".

"Fine" Alphard slowly walks upstairs, following the female lord knight while Elraven is still sitting on the stair.

But, when he stands right beside Elraven, he slowly whisper to the gunslinger's ears

"Were not really doing anything, huh? Not including you danced her last night?". Elraven didn't reply, perhaps he was a bit surprised knowing the lord knight knew the fact.

Fiorentin watches them from above, hoping there will be no fighting between the two men. "I hope no one will fight because of me here!!!!" She said to herself.

"We are on a friendly term at the moment, so let's not make a big deal of this one. I only ask you to stay away from her, quietly. Do you get it, Angel of Darkness?" Alphard finishes his whispering as he resumes his steps upstairs, leaving Elraven alone. But suddenly, something fell from the sky, right in the now destroyed festival ground.

BRAAAKKH!!!

The sound of something crashed to the land catch everyone's attention. "What is that? Is that your delivery?" Fiorentin asks Elraven as the two runs towards the festival ground, leaving Alphard behind them. "….Damn" The male lord knight slowly muttered seeing the two.

"No way. It can't be my delivery. Emilio will send my order using a parachute, not throwing it from the sky!!!" Elraven answers as they finally have a good look at the source of the crashing voice. It was Peco Inn Name Billboard's.

"Wha, what?! This is peco inn billboard's?? Why on earth….?" Elraven looks at the sky to find nothing up there.

"Is Alberta under attack?" Fiorentin slowly mutters something that makes Elraven widened his eyes. "What happened, Fio?" Felicia arrives with George and Olivia. Not far from their behind, Frea, Clyde, and Sasha could be seen rushing.

"Alberta is under attack!! Valdomir sent Peco Inn billboard's!! Get the soldiers ready!!!" Fiorentin orders her comrades as Elraven orders her subordinates, "Clyde! Sasha! Prepare your weapons right now!!!".

Wasting no time, the group reforms as Fiorentin informed Alphard, "Sir Alphard, please prepare the soldiers as soon as possible and follow us to Alberta using the warp gates. I will take Felicia, George, Olivia, and the gunslingers alongside Frea with me to help the soldiers in Alberta first".

"Understood. Take care of yourself" Alphard answers as he runs outside the festival ground, readying the soldiers in the entire Payon area. Olivia quickly creates the warp gate to Alberta, "OK!! It's all set and ready!!". "Good, let's move now!!" Fiorentin orders as she and her comrades get inside the warp gate. Elraven was the last to get in, "I have a bad feeling about this!! Boss, children, please be alive when I arrive!!" The gunslinger said to himself as he repositioned his purple glasses and entering the gate.

_Less than half a minute later, at Alberta…._

The group arrived at Alberta only to find its ruins and dead bodies anywhere, be it the civilians or the Sagramore soldiers. They couldn't find a single trace of anyone alive. "It's horrible. They are all dead! Who on earth could have done this?" Olivia slowly speaks as she closed the eyes of one of the soldiers.

"Valdomir attacked this town? Without us being noticed by one of the soldiers? How? I already told them to warp to Payon if they were cornered…" Fiorentin speaks in disbelieve.

George noticed something weird about the dead bodies, "Uh, guys. Look at their bodies..they are all roasted. It's as if they were burnt to death or…exploded?". Felicia touches some of the bodies and they are still hot. "You're right, George. Valdomir used fire to kill them" The paladin ensured.

Although she couldn't see, Frea could sense that Elraven is trembling, "Elraven? Are you alright? You're…trembling?" The soul linker touches his shoulder. "I, I….the peco inn!! The peco inn!! This cannot be happening!!!" Elraven shouts and then runs towards the direction of the peco inn. Everyone was surprised, even Clyde and Sasha. This is the first time they ever witness Elraven loses his coolness. "Chase him, it's too dangerous!! The Valdomir could still be here!!" Fiorentin shouted but suddenly two large shadows appeared from above and landed right among them. It was Sword Master and Bow Master.

"You're not going anywhere" The Sword master said as he and the bow master prepare their weapons. "Princess, please chase vice captain!! We will take care of these two monsters!!" Clyde shouted as he and Sasha prepare a stance and confront the two masters.

"OK!! Let's go guys!!" Fiorentin and the rest of the group chase Elraven, leaving the two young gunslingers against the two masters all by themselves. Clyde and Sasha runs into different areas of ruins of Alberta, so they won't disturb each other's battles. The Sword Master chases Clyde as The Bow Master chases Sasha.

"What a waste of time. They will not be enough to defeat our great leader of Erebus Guild!!" The sword master slashes his gigantic blade as Clyde dodged and pulls out his Double soldier handguns. "But I will be more than enough to defeat you!!!" Clyde shoots his guns right into the head of the Sword Master but only managed to make him walks backward. "What on earth?" Clyde, couldn't believe what he just saw, dash forward and aim his guns right on the jaw of the sword master. "Piercing Bullets!!" He attacked the Sword Master with his technique only to find his adversary slashes his gigantic blade to the ground and hits Clyde's left shoulder, making blood pours from it.

"Aaah!" Clyde slowly touches his wound as The Sword Master looks proud. "What are you? I shot you twice on the head but you didn't die? Your armor didn't even get scratched by piercing bullets?" Clyde asks in pain.

"Well, you see. Erebus Guild is the strongest guild Valdomir Kingdom ever created. The members of the guild are either high level fire monsters or dragons. For humans like me and the other thousand soldiers, we need to adapt to our new environment of high level monsters, so we used this specially made of Orihalcon armor. Every single one of us human soldiers in Erebus Guild" The Sword Master explained.

"Every single one of you???!!" Clyde couldn't believe what he heard as The Sword Master rushes and used Bash to attack him. The young gunslinger jumps to avoid the impact, but despite the Bash attack only hits the street and destroys it, the flying rocks from the street scattered and hits Clyde several times before he landed on the ground.

"Damn, he's good!!!" Clyde thinks for a second, but the Sword Master quickly appears in front of him and slashes another Bash. Clyde tried to defend the Bash using his double handguns, but the attack sent him flying and crashing in one of the ruins, making a loud sound as he hits the ruin.

"Weak!" The Sword Master spat seeing the gunslinger defeated. He turns around to find his partner, but he suddenly heard something moving from his behind. "How persistent…" He grunted as he turns back and sees Clyde standing, with weird looking double handguns on his hands.

"Changing guns? That won't make any difference!" The sword master, again, rushes towards Clyde who stretches his hands as the Sword Master slashes his sword. But suddenly, Clyde slides behind his legs and jumps aerobically, shoot the Sword Master right on the back of his head and knock him to the ground.

"Ugh, what?!" The Sword Master quickly rose in disbelieve of what has just happened. "Coincidence!!" He screamed as he tries to throw another slash, but Clyde quickly made his way in front of him, and turns his body so his back faces The Sword Master in a very close range. Without even seeing, he shoots both legs of The Sword Master, destroying its armors and his legs.

BANG!!!

"Aaaaakh!!" The sword master fell to the ground and cries in agony. "My legs!! My legs!! You bastard!!! I will kill you!! I will kill you!!!" He tries desperately to reach his sword which he drops when he falls, but fail.

"What kind of gun is that? This armor is made of Orihalcon!!!" The Sword Master still cries. Clyde aims one of the guns to The Sword Master's head as he answered, "These two guns are Cutlass, one of the five children of ARMAS. Their normal bullet will have the same power as ten piercing bullets. I can tell the hardest part of your armor is your head. But the softest part must be either your elbow or your legs, because you will need it to move freely".

BANG!!!

Clyde shot The Sword Master head and then his body moves no more, died. But he felt a great deal of pain on his body afterwards.

"Ukh, aakh!" Clyde drops his weapons and sees his hands, both his fingers are bleeding. "Damn, I still haven't mastered Cutlass perfectly. Their impact to my body is still huge. If it's true that their soldiers are that strong, I'll have to become stronger even more!!" Clyde said to himself.

_Meanwhile, Sasha is battling the bow master…._

"Your shotgun won't work at me!!" The Bow Master proclaims after Sasha shoots several bullets to no avail. "That armor of yours is damn hard!!!" Sasha runs backward while still shooting the Bow Master. The armored soldier pulls out his iron arrows and attacks using the Arrows Shower.

"Damn!!" Sasha tried to hide behind one of the ruins, but the arrows pierced through it all, making it impossible for her to hide. "Great effort, but I've found your weakness" Sasha said to herself as she dashes towards The Bow Master, who is seen preparing the next Arrow shower.

"You won't make it, girl" The Bow Master unleashes his arrow shower as Sasha dashes as fast as possible. The arrows pierce right to her path, destroying anything they hit.

"Now you're dea…where is she?" The Bow Master, who was almost certain of his effort, shocked to find Sasha is nowhere to be found.

The Bow Master slowly walks and searches the female gunslinger, but a bullet hit him right on his head, pierced through his armor, killing him. As his body falls to the ground, Sasha could be seen aiming from the point where she and the others first arrived, with Daedeye on her hand.

"_As I thought, Daedeye is strong enough to pierce that Orihalcon armor of his. He fell into my trap when he unleashes the Arrow Shower when he saw me running towards him. My plan is to make him think he got me, but I used the butterfly wings to teleported myself back to the first point, and shoot him using this Daedeye, which possess the power of piercing a hard material. Truly the ultimate weapon of snipers. And the last but not least, the art of sniping is to kill from where you could not be seen. Perhaps that Bow Master should have learn more about sniping" _ Sasha said to herself proudly.

_Meanwhile, in where Peco Inn used to stand…_

Elraven stood in disbelieve as soon as he found the remaining of Peco inn. Fiorentin and the others catch up with him from behind, couldn't say a single word seeing the heart breaking sight.

"Boss? Children?" Elraven slowly said as he walks through the remains of Peco inn. Sadness could be seen in his eyes. "El, they are…" Fiorentin wants to say something but holds it back as soon as she saw Felicia stares at her and shakes her head.

"This is inhuman. I couldn't even find a single life aura in this place" Frea slowly speaks as if she was trying to tell the other that…Alberta and its people have already been destroyed.

"THAT MEANS MY WORK IS PERFECT, SOUL LINKER" An echoing voice from the group's behind making them turn their attention. "MY, MY...LOOK WHO WE HAVE IN HERE. SAGRAMORE AND ITS PETS, WHAT A SIGHT TO BEHOLD!" Ifrit roars as Felicia recognizes him.

"You…you..are..Ifrit!! The Fire God of Midgard!!" Felicia trembles with fear upon recognizing the monster. The same goes for Olivia, who couldn't stand his presence and start trembling. She was so scared that she could not even say a single word. "Ifrit? You are the one…who single handedly killed 200,000 Prontera soldiers in Mjolnir Mountain five years ago during the war? Does that mean Erebus Guild is behind all this?!" George, just like his other two friends, shouted as if he demands an explanation.

"What?! Someone is there?! But I couldn't feel his presence!!!" Frea surprisingly stated. Since she couldn't feel a gigantic presence means their adversary is far more skilful then they are.

"OF COURSE YOU COULD NOT, WOMAN!! MY PRESENCE IS FAR TOO HIGH TO BE RECOGNIZED BY SUCH WORM!! AND EREBUS GUILD IS NOT BEHIND ALL THIS!! I AM BEHIND ALL THIS!! I ALONE WAS MORE THAN ENOUGH TO SWIPE THE PATHETIC LIVES OF THE WORMS HERE, JUST LIKE I DID WITH PRONTERA SOLDIERS AND SAGRAMORE STRONGHOLDS IN COMODO!!!!" Ifrit roared another shocking statement.

"No way!! How could you do that without us being noticed by our soldiers?!" Fiorentin said loudly in dismay, she could not believe such feat has been done without she even knowing.

"BECAUSE YOU ARE TOO STUPID AND TOO NAÏVE TO NOTICE IT. WHEN PHELEGETHON GUILD WAS ATTACKING, YOU LEFT YOUR STRONGHOLDS AND YOUR SOLDIERS IN COMODO ALL ALONE BY THEMSELVES. THEY AND THEIR PATHETIC LIVES COULD NOT EVEN REGRET EVER BEING BORN IN THIS WORLD. JUST LIKE THE PEOPLE IN ALBERTA!! HOW FOOLISH!!!" Ifrit proudly explained to the group.

"Take those words back" Elraven slowly walks toward the imposing monster as Ifrit notices him. "I SEE, SO YOU ARE THE ANGEL OF DARKNESS. ARE YOU MAD

BECAUSE I KILLED YOUR FRIENDS IN A..CERTAIN INN, PERHAPS?" Ifrit words make the group surprise.

"THERE IS NO NEED TO BE SO SURPRISED LIKE THAT. I AM NOT AN IDIOT. I KNOW EVERYTHING ABOUT YOU AND YOUR COMRADES. LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING INETRESTING, AFTER I CRUSHED ALBERTA USING THE METEOR STRIKE, AN OLD WOMAN CRAWLS FROM THE BARN BEHIND THE INN" Elraven suddenly freezes, he wants to listen to what happened to his former boss and the children.

"SHE CRIED FOR HELP, SHE SAID SOME OF THE CHILDREN WERE STILL ALIVE INSIDE THE BARN. I THOUGHT SHE WAS A WORM, BECAUSE SHE WAS SO IRRITATING AND ANNOYING WITH HER CRIES, SO I DECIDED TO GIVE HER AND THE BARN ANOTHER METEOR STRIKE. AND YOU KNOW WHAT? THERE GOES THE WORM AND HER CRIES! WAHAHAHAHAHA!" Ifrit laughs as he finishes his story.

Olivia starts pouring some tears from her eyes after listening to what happened. Felicia and George just stood still, not knowing what to say. Frea asks with a trembling voice, "You…you're detestable. You did all that while you were laughing?".

"YES. SHOULDN'T YOU BE HAPPY WHEN YOU DO SOMETHING FUN? WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!" Ifrit's last statement made Elraven could not contain his anger any longer.

"Ifriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit!!!!" Elraven dashes quickly towards the Leader of Erebus Guild with Tristan and Lancelot at his hands. "Elraven, stop!! He's too strong!!" Fiorentin tried to warn the gunslinger, but Elraven already appeared in front of Ifrit. Elraven aims both his handguns in front of Ifrit's face and unloads the bullets, right into the very last bullet. "Take this! Take this!! Take this!!!!!" Elraven screams as he is unloading his guns, but what appears in front of him after he finished, was so shocking.

Ifrit, still with his calm face, stood unharmed. "ALL THE BULLETS EITHER WENT THROUGH ME OR MELTED INSIDE ME. I GUESS I MISSED SOME PART WITHIN MY INFORMATION. I DON'T KNOW THE ANGEL OF DARKNESS IS SO STUPID THAT HE COULD NOT EVEN REALIZE HOW COME A BULLET COULD EFFECT AN ELEMENTAL ENTITY" Ifrit stretches his left arm right in front of Elraven's surprised face. "No way…..." Elraven mutters. "HORTUS DELICIARUM" Ifrit unleashes a gigantic fire blast which engulfs Elraven in flame and destroys the remaining of peco inn, as Fiorentin and the others dodged the attack.

DUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRR!!!!

Elraven could be seen flying in the air before fell to the sea in the back of the spot where the inn used to stand. "Elraven!!" Frea screamed her lover's name as suddenly Ifrit appeared behind her. "HORTUS DELICIARUM' Ifrit unleashes another fire blast, hitting Frea perfectly and engulfed her in flame, sending him crashing into one of the ruins.

"Frea!! No!!" Fiorentin and Felicia rushes to the direction of the Fire God of Midgard. "NOW IT'S ALEXANDRIA AND HER SLAVE. ONE BY ONE YOU WILL GREET YOUR OWN DEATH!!" Ifrit speaks as his lower body forms a leg made of fire. Using the Claymore and the Saber, Fiorentin and Felicia use their Bash at the same time, only to watch their sword went through Ifrit's body. "Damn!" Fiorentin said to herself as she and Felicia steps backward.

"PATHETIC" Ifrit floats and chanted, "FIRE BALLS", as dozens of fire balls spread through the sky and destroying anything it hits. "Cover yourself!!" Fiorentin orders as the spot where she and Felicia stand was hit by the fire balls several times.

DUAAR!!

"Aaaaaaakh!!" Felicia was hit by the impact of the ground exploding behind him. She was sent crashing to one of the ruins and fell unconscious. "Felicia, no!!" Olivia cries her sister and quickly approaches her, chanting the healing spell. But Ifrit appears behind her and kicked her hard before Olivia even realizes it, knocking her out.

"SAGRAMORE ARE JUST A BUNCH OF IDIOTS WHO NEVER LEARNT FROM ONES MISTAKES!!! I WONDER HOW YOU COULD GIVE A FIGHT TO PHELEGETHON GUILD AND LETHE GUILD. PERHAPS THEY ARE JUST AS WEAK AS YOU ARE!!" Ifrit roars as George, running towards him with his fist ready to attack.

"Tiger Fist!!!" George quickly hit Ifrit with his technique, only to no avail just like his comrades did previously. "TAKE THIS!!!" Ifrit kicked him right in his face, knocking him out cold after sent him flying and hits some ruins. He didn't even get the chance to scream because it was too quick.

Fiorentin comes out from one of the ruins she used to cover herself from the earlier fireballs attack and witness all her friends have been defeated. "No way!" She mutters to herself. "NOW IT'S YOUR TURN!!" Ifrit suddenly appears right behind her, much to her surprise.

Fiorentin quickly readied her Claymore and faces Ifrit off. "OH, YOU WILL NOT JUST GIVE UP, HUH? YOU WILL NOT LIVE LONG LIKE THAT!!" Ifrit prepares another Hortus Deliciarum as Fiorentin began to think, "_How do I defeat him?! Physical attack won't work with him!!! Am I going to be finished here?!!! _".

"Esma!!" Suddenly she heard Frea chanted an esma as two blue spirals come forth and perfectly hit Ifrit, canceling his Hortus Deliciarum. "THE SOUL LINKER IS STILL ALIVE?" Ifrit, still unaffected, muttered to himself.

"Frea!! Thanks god you're alive!!" Fiorentin was never this happy seeing the soul linker. Who, although battered, is still standing and assist her from behind. "HOW DID YOU DO THAT, WORM? DIDN'T YOU SAY YOU COULD NOT FEEL MY PRESENCE?" Ifrit asks the soul linker as she and Fiorentin joins closer.

"I could not feel your presence, yes. But, I can still feel a heat from the fire you created. It's easy to predict where you are using that" Frea prepares another Blue Esma. Ifrit floats again and prepares another fire balls. Frea, realizing a way to fend Ifrit off, whispers to Fiorentin, "Princess, listen to me carefully, I've found his weakness".

Not having an idea for attack, Fiorentin chooses to listen, "When I hit him with the blue esma earlier, although my attack didn't hurt him at all, but just for one second his body became solid. When he releases his fire balls, I'll protect both of us using one esma. When the fire balls stop, I'll quickly hit him with another esma, at the same time with that, you hit him with your Bash and he will be out of the game. Let's hope this works, OK?" Frea ends the strategy planning as Fiorentin nods.

"FIRE BALLS" Ifrit unleashes his fire balls as Frea unleashes one of her esma into a big barrier. The fire balls colliding with the blue esma barrier cause the ground to shakes and rocks scattered everywhere. "Hold on, princess!!!" Frea told Fiorentin who was hiding behind her.

When the fire balls finally stopped, Frea throws another esma towards Ifrit as Fiorentin dashes. "TOO SLOW" Ifrit simply touches the esma to make the esma vanishes, much to the dismay of both women when Fiorentin stopped her steps.

"NOT A BAD EFFORT, BUT TOO SLOW FOR AN ATTACK" Ifrit states as he prepares another Fire Balls. "Damn, we failed" Fiorentin mutters to herself seeing the plan didn't go as planned.

"Not a bad effort but you talk too damn much, red ass!" Elraven suddenly said from behind, aiming his Inferno right towards Ifrit, as the others turn their attention towards him. Elraven unleashes his Scattered Mines and hits Ifrit perfectly when Ifrit is preparing another fire balls, solidifying his body as the ice encased the fire monster.

"Now!" Elraven shouted as Fiorentin dashes and hits Ifrit with Bash, as strong as she could.

CRANK!!

The Bash successfully destroyed Ifrit encasing body into pieces. "It worked!" Fiorentin sighed in gratefulness as Frea and Elraven watch carefully had Ifrit is still alive. Their predictions are true; suddenly the pieces of ice turned into fire and formed Ifrit as he appears right behind Fiorentin.

"Alexandria, behind you!!!" Elraven shouted as Fiorentin turns her back and witness Ifrit is till standing, unharmed.

Before the three could even react, the imposing flame creature formed a red sphere again, "IF SUCH SMALL FEAT COULD EVEN HARM THE FIRE GOD OF MIDGARD, EREBUS WILL BE ASHAMED TO DEATH. PURGATORIO".

GLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRR!!!!!

The sound of the red sphere explosion could be heard throughout the sky as a gigantic flame engulfs Alberta for ten seconds before vanishing. Leaving Ifrit stands tall.

"_WHERE ARE THOSE WORMS ROASTED BODIES_?" Ifrit wonders in his mind as he witness Elraven, bloodied and battered, rose slowly from behind one of the ruins. "YOU ARE STILL ALIVE, ANGEL OF DARKNESS? I BET THE OTHER TWO WORMS ARE STILL ALIVE, RIGHT? HOW DID YOU SURVIVE?" Ifrit asks as he prepares another fire balls.

Elraven drank a berserk potion as he slowly explains, "Easy. I encased myself and my other two comrades using the ice spheres right before your fire hits us. They are alive yeah, but perhaps your fire knocks them unconscious somewhere. But I can tell that…they are alive".

Ifrit curiously asks, "DO YOU THINK YOU ARE UNDEFEATED? YOU SOUNDED SO SURE".

"I don't think I'm undefeated. But I know one thing; I won't be defeated by the likes of you!!! I will not be defeated by human haters!!!" Elraven shouted at the fire monster.

"HUMAN HATERS? YOU'RE WRONG" Ifrit's statement catches Elraven's attention, "I DO NOT HATE HUMANS. I SIMPLY DETEST THEM. I ALWAYS WONDER WHY THEY WERE CREATED ON THE FIRST PLACE. FOR ME, HUMANS LIKE YOU, ARE JUST WORMS. UNWORTHY OF LIVING, YET IT BRINGS JOY TO ME DESTROYING THEM. I AM GOD; YOU'RE NOT, SO YOU MUST DIE. AS SIMPLE AS THAT".

"You're insane!!!!" Elraven shouts, "I'll stop you!!".

"NOT FOR A LONG TIME!!! FIRE BALLS!!" Ifrit unleashes another fire balls as Elraven dashes, making his way through the fire balls to reach the Fire God of Midgard.

"The same trick will not do, Ifrit!!!" Elraven shoots the fire creature using both Lancelot and Tristan again, although he knows it will not work. "USELESS" Ifrit suddenly appears behind him again, but he spotted Elraven smiling. "Gotcha" Elraven says as the point where Ifrit standing explode all of a sudden and covered him with an ice smoke; Elraven put a trap using the ice spheres when he was escaping the last attack by Ifrit without the fire creature even knowing.

Elraven quickly prepares to continue his attack by pulling out his Inferno, but much to his dismay, Ifrit still stands tall, unharmed. The ice smoke trap failed to freeze him.

"IMPRESSIVE, ANGEL OF DARKNESS!! HOWEVER, THAT WON'T BE ENOUGH!!!" Ifrit ascends a bit more to widen his fire balls area, making Elraven changed his plans into shooting some more ice around himself, encasing a solid ice barrier to cover his body before being hit by the fire balls.

"FELL INTO ANOTHER TRAP, ANGEL OF DARKNESS. PURGATORIO" Ifrit suddenly created a red sphere between his fire balls and exploded it, without Elraven noticing, swiping the ice and Elraven with his explosion.

DUAAAAAAAARR!!!!

Elraven flies backward before hit some ruins and fell to the ground, defeated. His inferno was nowhere to be found. "PATHETIC. REALLY PATHETIC" Ifrit descends and slowly walks towards Elraven, who persistently tries to rise.

The purple glassed gunslinger's mind wonder everywhere, "_I…I was knocked by a single fire blast!! My attack could not affect him at all!! But his attack…just one single blow was enough to weaken me!!! I've fought so many battles, hits by many attacks…but he…he is different from any opponents I have ever fought before!!! Even after drinking the berserk potion, I could not even reach him!!! I couldn't…avenge the boss and the children!!! His attacks are unavoidable…his defense is flawless. Not only he is unbreakable, he is also unmatched…...what an adversary!! I have never thought that…... someone like him could possibly exist in this world!!! I never knew I was this weak!!!!"_.

Ifrit stopped right in front of the battered gunslinger. The imposing creature chokes Elraven's neck with one hand and lifts him to the air so he can take a good look at him. Ifrit could tell that he is still breathing.

"SO, THIS IS THE FAMOUS ANGEL OF DARKNESS? YOU ARE NOTHING IN FRONT OF ME!!!" Ifrit proudly roars, but Elraven didn't give a reply. "I KNOW YOU ARE STILL ALIVE, BUT YOU STILL WILL NOT GIVE UP, WILL YOU?" Ifrit continues.

"…kill…you…"

Ifrit could hear Elraven slowly muttered something.

"I….will…kill…you"

Ifrit was a bit surprised that Elraven could still talk after all that attack. "THAT IS WHY HUMANS ARE NO DIFFERENT FROM WORMS. YOU STRUGGLE TO LIVE ALTHOUGH YOU ARE WEAK!! WHAT A DISGUSTING SIGHT!! YOUR VERY EXISTENCE COULDN'T HELP ME BUT FEELING PROUD OF ME!!!!" Ifrit roars again.

"NOW, YOU HAVE BEEN DEFEATED BY ME. I CAN KILL YOU RIGHT NOW AND EVERYTHING WILL BE OVER, ANGEL OF DARKNESS. BUT WHY WOULD I DO THAT, RIGHT?" Ifrit continues.

"RATHER THAN FINISH YOU OFF RIGHT NOW, I WOULD WANT TO KNOW IF YOU CAN STILL LIVE PROUDLY AFTER THIS DEFEAT. SOMETIMES, SEEING A STRUGGLING WORM IS BETTER THAN KILLING IT" Ifrit throws Elraven to the ground, knocking him unconscious.

"WE WILL MEET AGAIN, ANGEL OF DARKNESS. AND I WILL NOT BE AS MERCIFUL BY THAT TIME" With that, Ifrit vanishes, leaving ruins and dead bodies everywhere.

But Elraven…could be seen gripping his right hand until blood pours from it.

"Now….it's personal"

_********_

_**Wow, fifteen pages!!! The longest I've written so far!! **_

_**Well, I hope this chapter is quite enjoyable. Sasha fights will be mostly short cause she is a sniper, so she will try as quickly as possible to finish her opponents off. Clyde will **_

_**show some more gun kata moves during his next fights.**_

_**Now, for the character introduction, Ifrit.**_

_**As you guys already know, Ifrit is one of the strongest MVP bosses in Ragnarok Online game. So, I tried my best to create my improvisations (just like I always do and I won't stop doing) for him. His techniques names are related to hell.**_

_**Why did I use him as Elraven arch foe? Hm, actually, when this story is first created, I realized Elraven will have to find a stronger reason to fight in the war against Valdomir. His reason is just his past, and I don't think that would be enough to motivate him that much.**_

_**That's why I chose a character to show Elraven how weak he is and how vulnerable he is. I chose Ifrit because I think Ifrit is perfect to be Elraven's arch foe. Elraven is kind hearted while Ifrit is pure evil. Elraven is insensitive while Ifrit is pretty aware of his surroundings. Elraven kills not because he likes to do it but because he has to, in order to achieve his goal. But Ifrit kills, not only because it's an order but also simply because he enjoys it, as depicted in this chapter.**_

_**I already planned, when the time finally come for Elraven to have the fight of his life against Ifrit, I will make it 20 pages long. So, expect more to come from The Fire God of Midgard!!**_

_**Hope u enjoy, see u next chapter!!! ^^**_


	57. Reason To Live

**Chapter 55**

_**I believe, whatever doesn't kill you, makes you…stranger!!**_

_**The Joker**_

_Sixty minutes after the attack of Ifrit, at the ruins of Alberta……_

The smokes, come from the burning buildings in Alberta, had vanished. All left now is the ruins of once the port town of Rune Midgard. Other than at least three hundred soldiers of Sagramore in there, there were absolutely no survivors from Alberta. Not even the smallest of bugs has escaped the wrath of the creature known as The Fire God of Midgard.

Elraven Sinclair, sitting quietly in one of the ruins, covered by a blanket. His wounds have been treated by the priests when they and a small amount of Sagramore soldiers arrived right after Ifrit left the destroyed town. But his mind, no one really knows what he is thinking now.

Fiorentin and Frea were found by the Sagramore soldiers too. They didn't sustain any fatal injuries. But George, Olivia, and Felicia haven't wake up from their unconscious state. The damage Ifrit inflicted on them was quite severe, counting that they are normal human, unlike the three others.

The rest of the Sagramore soldiers, led by General Hagi, were trying their best to secure the area, although it is probably unneeded since Ifrit only brought two men with him and both of them have been destroyed by Clyde and Sasha.

Clyde and Sasha were trying to contact their captain, since Elraven seems too devastated to even talking at the moment. He has not said a single word for at least the last sixty minutes, which is so rare for him to do.

Em : El? Come in Elraven!

C: Uh, captain? It's not vice-captain Elraven, its Clyde. Soldier Clyde Williams reporting.

Em : OH? Clyde? How are you doing, Clyde? Where's Elraven? Is Sasha with you as well?

C : I and Sasha are helping Sagramore secure the area near Alberta along with Alexandria, and about vice-captain…I need to tell you a bad news.

Em : (In a serious tone) What news?

_Clyde told Emilio the whole thing. The defeat of Elraven and Sagramore at the hands of Ifrit. The fall of Alberta. The loss of Elraven's 'family' in Alberta. Emilio listened carefully without interrupting even once. _

Em : My god, Elraven was….defeated? I can't believe this….

C: I feel the same captain, but…that is the fact. He is currently resting. No fatal injuries, but he doesn't want to talk to anybody right now.

Em : Well, I think that's normal. This is the first time he has ever been defeated by an adversary; it must have been a shock for him. Not to mention he lost some of his colleagues. Please let him rest and cool his mind right now, you got that?

C: Roger that, captain.

Em : On a serious note, this is a lesson for all of us. That our oppositions hold such power that would even be regarded as godlike. I'm not trying to burden Elraven or you guys even more, but I think a defeat against Ifrit was….acceptable, even for him.

C: I….I'm afraid I don't get it. What makes it acceptable, captain?

Em : Well, you see…during the war against Prontera Kingdom five years ago, Valdomir accomplished such unbelievable feat that would be regarded as unrepeatable. Prontera Kingdom's King by that time, King Tristan, unleashes his full force in the form of 200,000 lord knights to attack Valdomir base on Mjolnir Mountain. Valdomir, realizing the threat of their oppositions, unleashes their strongest guild, The Erebus Guild, led by Ifrit. Although Ifrit brings almost all his fire monsters possible, he actually told them to let him handle the 200,000 soldiers alone, all by himself. And….after three days of battle, he defeated the entire 200,000 soldiers all by himself. He burnt them into the last crisps possible. And he left the battle unscathed. This event, known as "Mjolnir Mountain's Massacre" is regarded by many, as the major cause of the downfall of Prontera Kingdom.

C: ….For the love of god….how could he...That was transcendental….200, 000 soldiers all by himself? Unscathed?

Em : That is the horrifying truth, Clyde. Because of the massacre, Prontera lost more than half their soldiers and was eventually defeated by Valdomir. And because of the same event, Ifrit is recognized as the strongest warrior in Valdomir, perhaps third only after Beelzephir the Chaos and King Albert Gahn.

C : ……

Em : Clyde, clyde? What's wrong, Clyde?

C: Uh….no, I was just…thinking…I mean…how on earth we could defeat such…powers?

Em : I'm afraid I don't know the answer myself. Let's just…do our best to survive and not giving up to the very end.

C: Yes, sir!

Em : That's the spirit. Oh, yeah about the parts to complete HAVOX, I've send it. It should be in Payon when you get back there. Please inform Elraven about this, alright?

C: Roger that!

Em : And give him my best regards, you'll be my contact whenever he is unavailable starting from now, bye!

And with that, Emilio turned the talkie off.

Meanwhile, Frea is trying to comfort her lover. Elraven didn't even move a bit from where he sat, and that pretty much makes the soul linker worry about him. The white haired girl slowly approaches the purple glassed gunslinger and sat beside him.

"El, are you alright?" She puts her right hand on his left shoulder, staring at him compassionately. The gunslinger doesn't not give any reply, his eyes looks blank.

His mind is somewhere else, perhaps still regretting his lost against The Fire God of Midgard.

Frea, not being insensitive like her lover, realize what is going on with Elraven's mind once she stared at him. There is some kind of pain inside his heart, and that kind of pain is never easy to be cured. The least she could do for him right now is comforting him and let him rest.

"Elraven, you look tired, how about a little rest? " Frea puts her arms on Elraven's neck and stays like that for a minute. Elrven finally reacting by slowly touch one of her arms, and trying to rise, releasing Frea's arms. "OK, I'll take a rest. But…I have something else to do first" He said while walking towards the remaining of Peco Inn's barn with Frea looking at him from behind, wondering what he is going to do.

Elraven kneels at the mentioned spot and start collecting some ashes. Frea realized he is trying to collect the ashes of his dead colleagues. She wants to help but something inside her tells her that Elraven wants to do this all by himself. After fifteen minutes, Elraven is done collecting the ashes. He rises up and slowly walks towards the port.

Upon arriving near the sea, he stretch both his hands while slowly opens his palms, letting the wind blows the ashes slowly to the sea. "Boss, children…May god have mercy upon your souls. Rest in peace, my dear family…." Elraven said as the ashes slowly vanishes into bits above the sea.

Frea didn't say a word; no words would enlighten Elraven right now. The gunslinger slowly walks back to Frea and says, "Let's go back right now". Frea nods and follow him from behind.

_Meanwhile, in the outer area of Alberta, near the forest……_

The searchers team, led by Fiorentin and Alphard, didn't find a single trace of Valdomir soldiers in the forest of Alberta, Erebus Guild surely have left the area. The soldiers went further ahead to check some more places, as Alphard, Fiorentin, Clyde and Sasha stop for a second.

"They're gone. They are completely gone" Fiorentin, with Clyde and Sasha behind her, muttered slowly as she takes a good look around.

"Sorry for arriving so late" Alphard said to the female lord knight, who shakes her head, "Don't apologize. Ifrit was surely too strong for us".

Clyde suddenly remembered what Emilio told him awhile ago, about how fearsome Ifrit is. But apparently, Alphard think the other way around. "Well, had the so called Angel of Darkness lived up to the hype surrounding him, perhaps we would not suffered this humiliating defeat" The wielder of Tegron said while looking at Clyde and Sasha.

And of course, the two young gunslingers take offense to what he said. "Beg your pardon, Sir? Are you trying to blame our vice-captain for this?" Clyde sounds angry when he asked. Sasha follows her brother, "Take that words back".

Fiorentin, sensing the heavy atmosphere, trying to cool the other three down, "People, people please. This is not the right time to argue among ourselves". But it seems that her companions don't care at all. "Why would I take my words back? I was not insulting anybody. I only stated the truth, whether you like it or not it's up to you. I'm not taking my words back" Alphard calmly replied much to the anger of the gunslingers.

"You talk all high and mighty, it's not like you're better than him anyway!!" Clyde shouted as Alphard glares at him. "Perhaps you're a crisp now if you faced Ifrit earlier!!" His sister follows.

But Alphard confidently declares, "Speak all you want. Who knows I would have survived Ifrit or not? But I know one thing, I am better than your vice captain. A lot better".

"That's enough!! Stop this at once!!!" Fiorentin, fed up with the 'debate', shouted to stop her companions before Clyde and Sasha react any further. The other three stop, Alphard sighed and looks away from the gunslingers, doing a favor to end the heated discussion for his fiancé. Clyde and Sasha glare at the male lord knight before apologizing, "Sorry princess, we got carried away" Clyde represents her sister as well, humbly states.

Afterwards, Sagramore left Alberta. They didn't find any remaining Valdomir soldiers left because they have entirely gone. When they arrived at Payon, no one was cheerful at all. That day has become one of the most painful days for Sagramore. After a long year of victories they have finally suffered their first defeat.

Elraven found his HAVOX parts near the stairs of the main temple. He picked it up and wasted no time to go to his room along with Frea, sleeping. But that not that 'sleeping', this time he is really sleeping. He has no mood on having *** at the moment.

Clyde and Sasha are nowhere to be found.

Felicia, George, and Olivia finally awake an hour after Sagramore returned to Payon.

The three still take some rest at their beds.

"Man, we're beaten up" Olivia mutters as she rests her head on the pillow. "Not really, it was Ifrit you know? We're lucky we're still alive" Felicia responds her sister. George looks at both siblings and stared away to the ceiling.

"I'm not trying to sound like a wise guy, but…" George slowly speaks as the two sisters turned their attention on him. "Today's defeat just showed us how strong Valdomir are when they start showing their powers seriously. Take an example, I wonder if there's some kind of way to defeat an elemental being like Ifrit. And Ifrit is just one of Valdomir greats" The champion, in a rare occasion, speak wishfully.

Felicia blinked her eyes before answering, "True. Even Elraven was defeated. We all have weakness after all, don't we?". Olivia nods, but unfortunately George doesn't take to kindly of the paladin's comment.

The champion rose and stared at both sisters, "Oh, is that how you guys think?!". Olivia awkwardly looks at him, "What's up George? What is your problem this time?".

"My problem? You want to know my freaking problem?!! What is so great about Elraven? 'Even Elraven was defeated'? So what?! Since he was defeated are you saying no freaking one would defeat Ifrit?!!!!" George harshly answered, much to the surprise of the two siblings.

"Calm down, George. That was not what I was trying to imply. That was just a comment, that's all" Felicia tried to calm down the champion, but George was too angry to listen and rushed out from the room, leaving Olivia and Felicia staring at each other.

"What the hell is wrong with him?" Olivia grunted. Felicia closed her eyes for a second before answering, "He envies Elraven".

The answer makes Olivia rolls her eyes, "Because Elraven seems to be stronger than him?". "And more reliable, if I may add" Felicia agreed with her sister.

"But.." Felicia continues as her sister is listening, "It's only normal for him to feel so, just like you did awhile ago", Olivia doesn't respond, she can't say anything because her sister is right.

"George has been with us since like…forever. Among the four of us since we were little, he is the only 'male' who keeps hanging around with us since the days on Prontera Castle. Maybe, it's become his nature to feel that 'men need to protect women'. That's why he always does his best at any mission given to him. Lately, we encountered many powerful enemies, and he seems to have a hard time facing those enemies henchmen, while Elraven, the guy we just knew a month ago, keeps facing the 'tough ones' and keeps winning…until today, of course. And within the last month, Elraven has proved he is more powerful and reliable than George ever does. Perhaps George doesn't like this fact and start seeing Elraven as his…'rival'" Felicia finishes her explanation.

Olivia sighed, "At times like this, I hope he doesn't lose his mind and open his forbidden seal". "Let's hope so" Felicia agrees, as she noticed General Dorn and Talia are entering the room.

"Mom!" Olivia, like a little kid, running and hugging her mother. "My poor little girl, thanks god you're alright" The professor returned the hug as her husband approaches their older daughter. "Are you alright, Felicia? God, I was so scared something happened to my daughters when I found out Ifrit was attacking" General Donald aka Dorn, express his gratefulness seeing his daughter is fine.

"Oh, come one dad. You know we are stronger than that" Felicia giggles as her father smiles. "Oh, by the way what is wrong with George? He seems pretty pissed when we met him in the corridor. I wanted to tell him about the mission for Geffen, but he didn't want to listen" General Dorn asked the paladin as Felicia starts explaining the problem.

_Meanwhile, at Elraven's room…_

Frea awakes from her sleep to find Elraven sleeping beside her. Frea rose and put a blanket on the gunslinger. "Rest for now" Frea whispers in his ear. The hanbok clothed soul linker sits down in one of the chairs, as she heard someone knocks the door.

"Knock, knock".

"Come in" Frea says as Fiorentin enters. "Oh, it's you…" Frea slowly speaks seeing the lord knight. Fiorentin looks at Elraven and asks, "Frea, I need to tell you something. Can we talk outside so we will not disturb him?". Frea nods and the two go outside to the corridor.

"What is it, princess?" Frea slowly asked. "We…have decided to take Geffen down" Fiorentin answers. Frea pays attention as she continues, "The attack of Alberta and Comodo was…my fault on not realizing why our battles in Midgard were too easy the whole time. It was because Valdomir wants us to feel we got the upper hand and lessen our security. We…I've underestimated them and that costs me my people's live. I won't let that happen anymore". Frea could feel sorrow on her last words, losing is never easy.

"Upon returning here, I realize we cannot afford losing anymore. That's why, led by Alphard, 60,000 soldiers of Sagramore will march through Glast Heim to take that cursed place down. I will take George, Olivia, and Felicia to Geffen with me. We still need to learn more about The Prophecy of Eisenheim. I'm planning to take you, Elraven and his two subordinates with me. Can you tell him that? Geffen and Glast Heim are under the supervision of Acheron Guild, led by Dracula. We need any power possible to defeat them" Fiorentin calmly finishes her plan.

The beautiful white haired girl smiles and nods, "I'll let him know. When are we going?". "A week from now" The lord knight quickly answered. "OK".

_Later that night……_

Elraven wakes up to find no one on his room. Realizing the blanket covering him, he is sure this is Frea's doing. "I'll have to thank her later" He said to himself.

He takes a bath afterwards. Upon finishing his chores, he quickly packs his bags and readied his HAVOX parts.

"Knock, knock"

A sound of the door knocked could be heard. "Come in" The purple glassed gunslinger said. Just like earlier today, it was Fiorentin. "Oh, good evening Alexandria. Can I help you?" Elraven, just as always, politely greets her.

"No, just come to check you. Thanks god you're fine" Fiorentin states with a smile on her face. Elraven smiles, but she could feel sadness on his smile. "Wanna talk about it?" Fiorentin asks the gunslinger again.

Elraven, no matter how insensitive he is, understood her intention and what she meant. "Sure. Let's go outside" The two goes outside in the veranda. Elraven sits in a chair as Fiorentin sat beside him. The two look at each other before start seeing the dark sky.

"So, are you feeling better now?" Fiorentin, still seeing the sky, asks. "Not quite. Losing people you care about are never easy" Elraven answers without looking at her.

"I know how that feel does" Fiorentin, now looking at the gunslinger who returned her looks, answers. "I was very devastated after the loss of my parents" Her start sharing her story makes Elraven quietly listens. "I cried for days, not wanting to eat nor sleep. I felt that I was better off dead. I lost my spirit to live and wanted to see my parents again" The lord knight emotionally continues.

"I was even considering committing suicide. But, by that time I also realized that..I didn't live for myself, I couldn't. Because if I lost to my own sadness, then why would my parents bother protecting me…and my people? Their deaths would have been for nothing. My parents fought not only for themselves, but also for the people they cared for. And died without live my life, this life which is given by them and protected by them, to its fullest is just the same as disrespecting them. That's why, I have decided to fight…until the very end. Because the only thing we, the living, could do for the dead is by living our lives to its fullest without forgetting them" Fiorentin finishes her saying.

Elraven looks at her in awe, not believing such young girl would have had so much spirit inside her. He remembers Olivia once told him that Fiorentin used to be a brat. Just now, he seems to know what changed her drastically.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Fiorentin comments on the awkward stare from Elraven. Elraven quickly pretends not looking at her, "No, no! I was just….well, you know, kind of surprised listening to your story".

"Really? Never thought a brat would try to comfort you?" Fiorentin giggles seeing Elraven tries his best to hide his embarrassment. "But you're right", Elraven admits, "The only thing we, the living, could do for the dead is by living our lives to its fullest without forgetting them. Thank you, Alexandria. I feel a lot better now".

"Oh, never mind. I'm glad if I can be of any help, what kind of a leader I am if I can't motivate my men right?" Fiorentin confidently stated as the gunslinger nods. "Well, I'm going for now" Elraven said as he roses.

"What? Where are you going? I haven't told you anything about our plan for Geffen!" Fiorentin rose too.

"I'm planning to complete HAVOX first, that's why I'll go to the forest to find some quieter place" Elraven explains thoroughly.

"…Alright. But, be sure to make it back within a week, alright? We're going to Geffen in a week" Fiorentin informs the gunslinger.

"OK. Please tell Frea and the others about my leave, OK?" Elraven lift his bags and readied himself to dash to the forest. But before going, he looks at Fiorentin and said, "Thank you, Alexandria. When I return, I'll be stronger than ever. And I owe you one

this time. I'll repay your kindness someday, bye" With that, he goes leaving Fiorentin wondering alone, "You're welcome".

_Meanwhile, inside Thanatos Tower…_

Ifrit is seen kneeling before Beelzephir The Chaos, who could be seen smiling. "You did a marvelous job at Comodo and Alberta, Ifrit. As expected from the notorious Fire God of Midgard" The white high wizard praised the fire entity.

"THANK YOU, MY LORD. IT IS AN HONOR TO PLEASE YOU" Ifrit responds.

"But, I don't understand one thing, why did you let Elraven live?" Beelzephir asks for an explanation.

"BECAUSE I THINK A STRUGGLING WORM IS MORE INTERESTING THAN THE DYING ONE. I, FOR ONE, DOESN'T THINK HE IS WORTHY ENOUGH TO BE KILLED AT ALL" Ifrit politely answers.

"That is so like you, Ifrit. You may leave now" Beelzephir responded as Ifrit rose and quickly shifts himself into fire and vanishes. Beelzephir, still smiling, mutters, "I wonder if The Tertium are ready by now?".

_********_

_**Well, I planned to update earlier by my works were hell!!! **_

_**Hope u enjoy, see u next chap!!!**_


	58. The Gray Seraph

**Chapter 56**

_**A hero is a man who does what he can.**_

_**Romain Roland**_

**This chapter is dedicated to Kogane1089. Without his help this story will never continue. Bro, please keep reading and supporting till this story ends, you're definitely on my list of thanks.**

_At the same night as the previous chapter, somewhere inside Juno City…_

Juno is a rather cold place, especially since it is located on the sky. That night was no different. Most citizen of Juno has fallen asleep, resting their bodies after a long hard day of working. The streets are empty, only some gunslingers employed by the Rekenber Corporation to protect the town. But of course it is all a fraud, the true intention of Rekenber Corporation, or Jose Martinez to be precise, is to put Juno under his eyes so he can make sure no suspicious efforts would be started against him.

But, it may all change very soon.

A gunslinger, wearing an eye patch on his left eye and a western grace on his head, sighting the Schawltzvalt Republic President's house using a goggle from one of the rooftops of the tall buildings in Juno. He turned on his talkie and start reporting to his captain,

T : Captain Barragan, come in.

E : Come in, Ty. What's the situation?

T : Well, I'm spying on the president's residence right now. I will try to infiltrate the mentioned place in half an hour and execute the mission perfectly, just like I always do.

E : Like you always do? Including your other 'spying'? Or should I call it peeping?

T : I didn't peep, I spied. Peep is a rude term, and I believe the mentioned term should not be mentioned in the same sentence with me, The Master of Spying.

E : Peeping, stop being a hypocrite and admit it!!!

T : No, I'm not a hypocrite and I won't admit it. Didn't you say it by yourself when I was about to join Ropera Squad? That I would be able to find the absolute treasure on earth?

E : Yes, but who would have thought the mentioned treasure is a pair of breasts, for god sake!!! You're a sick freaking minded peeping tom!!! Do you realize you are now forbidden to enter the girl's dormitory for eternity because you peeked all night long on them after last year's thanksgiving party?!!!!

T : Yes, I'm aware of that fact. But The Master of Spying's will is stronger than that. I've placed more than a hundred mini cameras in the dormitory. I can enjoy the view whenever I want, that is the true beauty of being an artist.

E : That is the true beauty of being a psycho!!!!

T : No, I'm not a psycho, I'm an artist, a critics. While it's true I haven't found the absolute treasure yet, I still regard those girls' womanly curve as a sight to behold.

E : You are regarded as a jerk by them, you know?!!

T : Doesn't matter, they can call me anything, but I won't stop admiring them.

E : Peeking on them, you mean.

T : Admiring.

E : Great………don't you feel any guilt at all?!!!

T : I should not. It is the women who should be proud of being admired by me, The Master of Spying.

E : You're a….an asshole.

T : Don't be so angry captain. Once I found the absolute treasure and manage to make it mine, I shall stop admiring and start spreading my knowledge for the younger generations.

E : Oh, really? What are you planning to do? You want to be the first president of Playboy Magazine in Einbroch?!!

T : That's not a bad idea, I'll do that after I find the treasure. My treasure, my…precious. Yes, my precious!

E : Oh, for the love of gods……..you're 22 years old, don't you have something better to do than peeking women?

T : Captain, you are also a man like me. Don't you feel any lust at all for women? Even Elraven has made out several times in Midgard with a goddess like woman.

E : Of course I have some lust for women, but not as gigantic as yours!! Your lust for women is titanic!!! Your lust for women is bigger than every single man in Juno lust's combined!!!!!

T : What's with you, Captain? It's not like I'm going to do something wrong, right?

E : You're not going to do something wrong, you're going to do something crazy!!! Are you going to influence the younger generations with your ideal as well?!

T : Captain Barragan, Romain Roland once said, a hero is a man who does what he can. I want to be a hero in my own right.

E : Well, maybe you should go to Midgard after this mission is over!!! Einbroch is too small for your ideal!!!

T : Ah, that's a good idea. Perhaps I will find my absolute treasure there. I heard they have the good ones on Midgard.

E : Yea, yea, whatever!!! Do your best on this mission, I'm out!!!

T : Thank you, captain. Ty out!

In the headquarter, Emilio mutters, "That guy is hopeless. He will be a total pervert for the rest of his life….".

Back in Juno, Ty is preparing for his assault inside the president's residence. The president's house is a big castle like house with a garden surrounding it. It has three floors with the president's room in the second floor. At least two dozens gunslinger guards are guarding it. "This will be a long freaking night" He said to himself with a little smile on his lips.

_Inside the president's room…_

Antonio Salazar, the young unreliable president of Schwaltzvalt Republic, is seen sitting on his bed. His face is pale and he looks so tired after a day of long work. Although you can call it a long work, his days of work consist only of being manipulated by the minister, especially the High Minister Jose Martinez for their own good, mostly by making the people in Juno suffer such as being a volunteer for Rekenber Corporation experiment which resulting on their deaths, but using the president's name of course, making him look bad in front of his own people.

It is always like that for the last two years. Antonio hates his own pitiful self for being such a weak being. But just like the other weak beings, nothing he can do about it. Not even the slightest of things.

"Knock, knock"

"C,c,c,come in" Antonio said as he heard someone's knocking on his door, it was Jose Martinez. "H,h,h….high mi,mi, minister? Do,do you, you need some…something? Ca,ca, can I help y,y,yo,you?" The president trembles when he speaks almost in front of everyone, especially the cunning high minister. Perhaps this is the result of being intimidated and manipulated the whole time.

"Oh, it's nothing Mr. President", the sly looking man answered, "I just wanted to make sure you're alright. Sleep well, good night". With that, the high minister leaves, leaving the young nervous president all alone in his room, still trembling.

Outside his room, Martinez whispers on the commander of the guards, "Keep your eye on that pathetic brat. He is a very useful doll for us after all". "Yes, sir" The commander nods and with a cunning smil on his face, Martinez leaves.

Inside his room, Antonio is still trembling. Tears start streaming on his face when he puts both his hands on his face, "_I'm scared!! I'm very scared!!! I don't want this job, I don't want be a president anymore!!! I don't want to hurt my own people!!! God, please help me!!! Help me, anyone would be fine!!!"._

Right after he finishes his praying, an explosion echoed on the house, piercing the dark night of Juno.

DUAAAAAARRRR!!!!!

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh!!! Wha, wha, what is t,t,t,that?!" Antonio screamed and quickly hid under his bed. In the corridor outside, the guardians are busy. "Intruder alert!! We are under attack!!! Someone attacked us with a grenade!!!! Don't keep your guards down!!" The commander shouted as he and his men rush to the source of the explosion.

When they nearly arrive, someone, a man, emerges from the smoke with a double barreled revolver on his left hand. Noticing their enemy, one of the gunslingers asked loudly, "Who is tha…", but before he even finishes asking, the man suddenly appeared beside him and shot his head in a point blank, instantly killing him. "Twenty three men left" The man said, noticing six soldiers are trying to shoot him.

Not wasting any other time, the man quickly throws two grenades towards the rushing soldiers in front of him. Upon realizing the grenades landed among them and it is too late for them to retreat, "Shit!!", one of them shouted as the grenades explode and retire them.

"Wha, what?! Unbelievable!!" The other soldiers hold their horses as the man jumped and landed among them. Before the soldiers could reacted, the man shoots his gun in an unbelievable speed while spinning among the soldiers, hitting their vital parts at one single strike, and killing half of them in less than twelve seconds.

Running out of bullet, the man quickly reloads as the remaining gunslingers prepare their stances to take aim and shoot. But they realize something horrible, they are surrounding their enemy. If they start shooting they will hit each other instead of their enemy. Seeing his chance to seize his remaining adversaries, the man spins one more time while shooting, this time killing all the remaining guardians before they even knew it.

Perhaps some of them didn't realize their own deaths until they woke up in another world. Their numbers appeared to be their weakness. It's as if the man who attacked them perfectly knew every single weakness and lack they possessed. The man leaving only the commander all by himself, standing in disbelieve.

"One man left" The man mutters while reloading his gun. The commander trembles when he sees the man, "No, no way!!! Two dozens men in an instant?!! What are you?! W..wait, you are?!", the commander seemingly recognizes the assaulter as the man looks into his eye.

"Left handed man with an eye patch on his face using a western grace, you…you are The Gray Seraph!!!! The member of Ropera Squad from the Military of Einbroch!!! That must be it, you are The Gray Seraph!!!" The commander recalled loudly.

"And you are dead" Ty, the man called as The Gray Seraph replies, aiming his gun on the commander's face, and shoot.

BANG!

The last shot was the last thing Antonio ever heard from the hallway in front of his room. After that the hallway suddenly fell quiet. "N,n,n,no!! T,t,t,that must b,b,b,be a mu,mu,murderer!!! I'll die!! I,I,I'll d,d,d,die!! I w,w,w,will be k,k,k,killed!!!" Antonio mutters to himself as he suddenly listens, someone is walking and stops right in front of his door.

Ty slowly opens the door and enters. His head is quickly busy looking everywhere in the room, trying to search the president in every corner, not knowing Antonio is trembling under the bed. "Where is the president? I'm sure he has not left his room yet" Ty mutters when he noticed some odd voice, a trembling voice. Ty slowly walks to the bed and lift it, revealing the trembling Antonio.

"Noooooooo!! P,p,p,please don't k,k,k,kill me g,g,gunslinger!!! I,I,I,I, If you are t,t,t,t,the family or t,t,t,the friends of p,p,p,people in J,j,juno who was t,t,t,taken by R,r,r,rekenber, p,p,p,please d,d,don't kill me!!! I didn't m,m,m,make the d,d,d,decision!!! It w,w,w,was the high m,m,m,minister!!! Not m,m,m,me!!!" Antonio blabbing as he covered his face with his hands, trying to hide himself absurdly from Ty, who got confused after listened to him.

"Woa, woa! Chill out Mr. President!!! I'm not here to kill you, I'm here to save you" Ty slowly explains and puts his hands on the president's shoulders, trying to calm him down. The president lifts his face to get a better look on the The Gray Seraph. "S,s,s,save me? From w,w,what g,g,g,gunslinger?" Antonio asks.

"You are being used by the High Minister Jose Martinez, right? I'm here on a mission to get you to a safer place, so you don't have to endure this hardship anymore, upon requested by a secret client" Ty answers and helps the president to stand up. He notices some noises in the hallway, "_That must be Martinez and The Pythons, I better get out of here fast"_.

Ty looks at the president and said, "Mr. President, I'll explain why am I here very soon. But it's not safe ion here. Come with me quietly, alright?". Not knowing what to do anymore, Antonio nods.

Several minutes later, Jose Martinez, Red Valdes, and several gunslingers arrived on the president's room only to find the room is now empty. "Damn!!! We're too late!! The assaulter has taken the president away!!!" Jose Martinez swore as his troops checked the room thoroughly, only to find no clue.

"Search in the town!! They can't really be that far!!!" The high minister ordered his troops as they quickly left the room to do their order, leaving Jose Martinez and Red Valdes alone.

"What are we going to do now, sir? Are we going to find the president for real?" Red Valdes, seemingly notice the true intention of his employer, asked the high minister who responds with a smirk. "Of course not. Why would I care about the safety of a trash? I don't know why would someone abduct him and who abduct him, but this is the perfect chance for me to claim the president's throne!!" Martinez answered happily.

"Do you want me to find the president and his abductors, and then kill them? And then make it look like an accident where the abductors killed the president before we manage to found him?" Valdes asked again. "No", the minister answered, "I agree we should kill the president and his abductor, but we have to make it more realistic. If we finish the president like you advised, the bastards from Einbroch will start suspecting us killing both of them in purpose, and I don't want to take that risk. So, we'll do it with this", the high minister throws bloody branch, revealing a Darktroce.

But different from the Darktroce that Fiorentin defeated in Payon, this one has iron claws

on his left hand, a gigantic butcher knife on his right hand, and mechanical left eye.

Some parts of his torso are also made of metal. "Valdes, let me introduce you to Metal Darktroce, the newest invention from the somatology laboratory of Rekenber Corporation.", Martinez proudly said as Valdes takes a good look at the monster. "Not bad", he said.

"Now, Metal Darktroce, I order you to find the president and his abductors. Kill both of them. And to make sure no one will ever found their bodies, eat them after you kill them. And you can also kill and eat the troops in case they are interrupting you, am I clear?" The cunning high minister orders the monster, which answered with nods and quickly jumps out of the building, searching for his prey.

"Now, let's wait for the good news" Martinez tells Valdes as the two left the room.

_Not far from the town, in Juno field…_

Ty and Antonio are riding a jeep, with Ty in the driver seat of course. They are trying to find somewhere safe to hide. Inside the jeep, Antonio's face looked pale in disbelieve. Ty has just told him about Valdomir Kingdom, Beelzephir The Chaos, and a shocking truth that High Minister Jose Martinez and Rekenber Corporation are the loyal followers of the white high wizard. And not to mention perhaps they were they one who killed his father.

"I,I,I,I,I,I, Impossible!!! They are t,t,t,t,the followers of Valdomir K,k,kingdom?!" Antonio tried to assure. Ty nods, "It's the horrible truth. Perhaps the people in Juno they took for their experiment had something to do as well with Valdomir Kingdom, although we don't know the detail yet".

"W,w,w,w,what shall we d,d,d,do gunslinger?! W,w,w,w,we have to tell t,t,t,this to everyone r,r,r,right?! T,t,t,t, this is horrible!!! T,t,t,this is h,h,h,h,horrible!!!" Antonio panicked and shouted uncontrollably. "I'm afraid that's not possible, Mr. President", Ty answers as the president listens, "apparently, Jose Martinez and Rekenber Corporation have used your position cleverly. Now, your people think it was you who ordered Rekenber Corporation to take them and used them as their experiment tools. I'm afraid your words will not have that much effect for now".

Antonio looked down and kept silent, not believing how fool he was. The evil has done their things 'cleanly' using his hands, or to be more precise, his cowardice and uselessness. He felt devastated. Ty looked at him and tried to comfort him, "But there's no need to worry Mr. President, that was not your fault. Upon realizing this, I and several more people are trying to take down Jose Martinez and Rekenber Corporation secretly; of course one of my fellows is the secret client that requested me to ensure your safety".

Antonio chinned up and looked at Ty, still with his devastated expression, "W,w,w, who is this c,c,c,c,lient you were m,m,m,mentioning gunslinger?". Ty sighed, "I'm afraid I can't tell you who. But trust me; you will meet him very soon". Antonio didn't reply, but nodded afterwards, agreeing with Ty.

Not long after that, they found a cave and parked there. "Let's sleep here for the night. Tomorrow morning would be a long journey, Mr. President" Ty said as he prepares a bonfire and the two sat near the fire quietly. But none of them could sleep, reasons unknown.

Still sitting in near the bonfire, Antonio asked The Gray Seraph, "Gunslinger", Ty looks at him, "c,c,c,can I ask you s,s,s,something?". "Sure, Mr. President. What do you want to ask?" Ty politely responds.

"Y,y,y,y,you killed the t,t,t,t,troops g,g,g,guarding the hallway right?"

"Yes".

Upon knowing the answer, Antonio puts a little smile on his face, "I,I,I,I,I,I envy you. Y,y,y,you are strong". Ty, trying to be modest, shakes his head, "Not at all. I was just doing my mission. Whenever I got a mission, I would do it wholeheartedly. I guess that's the secret of being successful".

Antonio seems to remember something. He stares directly to the bonfire and start talking, "I,I,I,I am a loser. W,w,w,whenever I did s,s,s,something, wholeheartedly or not, I,I,I,I, always fail. I c,c,c,could not do s,s,s,something right". Ty recalls Emilio once said the guy he is talking with is a pathetic guy. Perhaps that's wrong, he's not pathetic, and he's just yet to find his courage.

"J,j,j,just look at me r,r,r,right now", Antonio continues as tears start showing form his eyes, "I,I,I,I,I,I was being used by the people w,w,w,who killed my father. A,a,a,a,and I didn't even n,n,n,notice it. M,m,m,m,my people hate me b,b,b,b,because of my own foolishness. I,I,I,I,I am really pathetic". Seeing Antonio cry, Ty shakes his head. The western graced gunslinger stood up and walked to the jeep to get something, leaving Antonio cries alone.

Ty returns with a long metal box and bag of weapon. "Mr. President", he said as he sat beside the crying president, "if you stop crying, I will tell you something interesting". Antonio slowly stop his cry and pays attention to Ty. "I have a dream", Ty starts, "I want to find the absolute treasure for myself".

"An a,a,a,absolute treasure? W,w,w,what kind of treasure?".

"It is something that only one man can have, a precious thing. In my journey on finding it, I went through a lot of hardships. My friends discourage me, a lot of people in a certain dormitory hate me because a childish reason, and whenever I try to look for the treasure, I ended up beaten so bad. But I won't give up, because I always do anything wholeheartedly, whether it's successful or not. Because I know, on day, I will find that treasure" Ty explains without mentioning what kind of treasure he is looking for.

Antonio narrowed his eyes as he stares at the bonfire again, "Y,y,y,you can say that because y,y,y,you are strong. I,I,I,I am weak. I,I,I,I, cannot do anything". Ty shakes his head again; "wrong", he said, "you're wrong, I'll tell you why".

Antonio looks at Ty as Ty continues his story, "Romain Roland once said, a hero is a man who does what he can, as simple as that. Doing something you could to its fullest, that's the secret of being a hero, being strong. Now tell me Mr. President, do you think a hero should have to sacrifice everything he has to become a hero? Do you think a hero should lose his loved ones to be a hero? No. A big no. Just do what you could, wholeheartedly, and you'll find a true power. When the time comes, you will be strong. That's it".

For the first time in his life, Antonio heard encouraging words instead of the discouraging ones. He felt as if something, a burden, inside his heard, has vanished. Ty picks something from the weapon bag and hands it to him, it's a Garrison.

"Please take it Mr. President, it's for you".

"I,I,I cannot use a gun!" Antonio exclaims but Ty grabs his right hand and put the Garrison firmly on it, "I will teach you how to use a gun. In order to be strong, you will have to protect not only yourself, but also your loved ones. I'm an orphan, so I regard my friends as my family. That's why; I will protect them with my life. Because they are my loved ones. If someone dares to mock them or hurt them, they will have to face me face to face with their lives".

Upon listening him, Antonio firmly grabs the Garrison by himself. Ty, smiling, releases his own hand. "T,t….thank you, gunslinger. Thank you" The young president said as he shed little tears. For the first time ever on his life, looks like has found a friend for himself.

"How touching!!! Are we interrupting?!"

The mocking sound from their behind quickly makes Ty pulls out his revolver and aims it to at least three dozens of gunslinger, armed with assault rifles. "Oh, no!!! Rekenber soldiers!!!" Antonio shouts and hides behind Ty.

"Give it up, gunslinger!!! You've been surrounded! Now, just release Mr. President slowly and we might consider killing you fast" Said the commander of the troops, only to be replied by a smile from Ty. "Mr. President, close your eyes and get down" The Gray Seraph states as he throws a light grenade to the mass of troops, who was too shocked to avoid the impact.

CRAAAANK

"Aaaakh!!!" Losing their ability to see for several seconds was more than enough for Ty to quickly seize his chance as he jumped above the troops and gives them at least six grenades, which of course explode before they were unable to run cause of their momentary blindness.

DUAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRR!!!

"Uwaaaaaaakkhh!!", "Aaaaaaahhh!!", "Gyaaaaahhh!!", the soldiers let out a long wail as the grenades put them out of their miseries. Ty landed smoothly and turned his back to adore his work. "Perfect" Ty mutters as Antonio sees him in awe. "Strong, he is really strong!", the president said to himself.

Ty slowly turns his attention to the president, "Mr. President, it's too dangerous in here. Maybe they followed our track road alongside the Juno field. Let's go somewhere else saf…aaakh!!!". Before Ty manages to finish his suggestion, he could feel an iron claw thrust his stomach from behind, as blood start pouring down from it.

"Gunslinger!!!" Antonio shouted seeing the sudden attack. Ty, still in pain, slowly turns his head to witness the Metal Darktroce on his behind, explaining the sudden attack. Ty mutters, "Im, im, impossible!! I didn't feel anything at all!!! Aaaaaaaaaah!!", the gunslinger screams as the metal monster lifts him using the iron claw, which is still inside his body, and slams him to the ground, knocking him out cold.

"Gunslinger, no!!" Antonio shouts again, only to realize that Metal Darktroce is coming for him now.

"Uh, I don't want to die!!" Antonio runs inside the cave, as fast as he could to protect his live. Darktroce chase him from behind, not wanting to let his prey live. As he goes deeper and deeper inside the cave, Antonio found himself in a little lake placed inside the cave. "What? What is this place?! I can't hide in here!!" Antonio quickly tries to find somewhere to hide, but he couldn't swim or dive, so there's no way he could come across the little lake.

But before he could decide anything, Darktroce has arrived from his behind and slash the giant butcher knife. "Nooooooooo!!!" Antonio dodged it by get himself down, as the knife cuts the above parts of the cave, nearly destroying it. "He, he is a monster!!! I must get out of here!!!" Antonio tries to run to the entrance of the cave again, but Darktroce has another idea.

The metal monster shoots a laser from his left eye, and manages to scratch Antonio's left leg, knocking him down. "Aaaahhh!!!" Antonio grabs his left leg in pain, as Darktoce rushes towards him and slashes his butcher knife, trying to end the president's life. Antonio closed his eyes as he prepares to meet his maker, but suddenly…

DRANK!!!

Ty, come right on time, blocked the butcher knife using his long metal box. "Gunslinger, you're alive!!!" Antonio shouted happily upon seeing Ty. "It will take thousands of that little attack to make me meet my maker" Ty said with a smile as his long metal box crumbles because of the impact of clashing it with the butcher knife, revealing a long railed cannon.

"What? What is that?!" Antonio says in awe as Ty opens his eye patch and revealed a weird looking red eye, staring right into Darktroce. "Soul Eye, activated" He slowly said as he aims his long railed cannon to the metal monster and activates it. "Target, lock on" Ty continues.

Darktroce, seeing his enemy standing, try to attack him first only to realize he is unable to move even an inch. His right eye looks confused; not knowing the 'target lock on' magic caused this.

"Ecledsia, activated" Ty said again as the long railed cannon name Eclessia start glowing. "Mr. President", Ty notify Antonio, "don't go anywhere, just stand behind me". Antonio nods and witnesses the magic.

"You're going down" Ty said as he launches Ecclesia's attack, a purple glowing light which moves in an unseen speed, hit Darktroce perfectly.

DUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRR!!!!!

"Gwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaakkkh!!!" Darktoce shouted as his body slowly vanishes and the cave area behind him destroyed into bits, making the cave crumbles. Ty quickly grabs Antonio and uses butterfly wing to teleport to the jeep, saving their own lives from the crumbling cave.

Upon arriving outside, both Ty and Antonio dropped to the ground. "Gunslinger, are you alright?!" Antonio quickly checks on Ty's condition as the mentioned gunslinger smiles. "No worries, I drank a lot of white potion. The wound has closed" Ty said as he tried to sat.

"Good job, Mr. President" Ty said to Antonio. The president looks confused, "Good job? On what?" .

"Upon protecting your own life till I came to save you. See, if you do something wholeheartedly, you will not fail anymore. That's a true power. You've become stronger, Mr. President. Even before I teach you how to shoot. And you're not trembling anymore, you're strong" Ty said with a big smile, as Antonio shed a little tear and replied him with a smile too.

_The next morning, on the corner of Juno field……_

Ty parked the jeep as he and Antonio come out from the jeep and walk several steps to a little river. In the river, someone in a boat has been waiting for them. Ty pointed out, "That's my client. He wants to see you. Now, get in the boat, Mr. President".

Antonio nods and walks several steps before stopping, he forgets something important. The president turns his head to Ty and asks, "Oh, gunslinger. You haven't told me your name".

Ty raises his brows, not realizing he forgot to introduce himself all night long. "Oh, pardon my rudeness, Mr. President. My name is Tyrael Seraph. My friends called me as The Gray Seraph of Ropera Squad from The Military of Einbroch" Ty finally inroduces himself to the president.

"Thank you, Tyrael. I won't forget your kindness. When we meet again, I'll become a lot stronger than I'm now" Antonio states as he walks to the boat after seeing Ty gives him a thumbs up, finally meets the secret client who has been waiting for him.

Ty, finishes his mission, walks to the jeep while remembering, "Oh, yeah. Captain said we will eventually go to Midgard. I wonder if I will find my precious there?", with a big smile on his face.

_********_

_**Yup,that's it for this chapter!! I wonder why in the last five chapters I had to write more than six pages per each, but it's a good thing though (^^).**_

_**And for mi amigo Kogane1089, I hope I got the Eclessia using right. If there's a mistake I apologize,I'll fully describe about Eclessia later in the story., I promise. **_

_**On storyline note, this chapter is meant for showing Ty-Antonio friendship and a major storyline regarding Juno, not the battle scene. So, I apologize if the short battles did not please u.**_

_**Thank u for reading, see u next chapter!!!**_


	59. Elraven Returns

**Chapter 59**

_**It's not who I am underneath, but what I do that defines me.**_

_**Batman**_

**Sorry for some swearing on this chapter. This story belongs to me, but the game is obviously not. **

**Correction : Fiorentin said Acheron Guild in chapter 55 (Story number 57), sorry it should be Elysion. And for chapter 3 (story number 4), it is Acheron that ruled Pontera and it should be Phelegethon that ruled Niffleheim, sorry for the mistake.**

_At the same morning with the previous chapter, behind the main temple…_

George Bardahl is seen sitting quietly on the ground, with a sad look on his face. The champion is usually a cheerful and noisy guy, being a dummy he is. Being a childhood friends with Fiorentin, Felicia, and Olivia, he has formed an invisible yet very strong bond with the other three, which makes him view them not as friends, but as sisters. The bond is what driving him in the battlefield. Although he may not be the strongest warrior to ever exist on earth, he carries out his mission as much as he could. He is loyal and trustful, at some point, without forgetting that he is a dummy, he's an honorable young man.

But it is undeniable, that for a champion who is famous for their sheer physical power, he lacks something important, strength. Just like Felicia said about George, he envies Elraven for being reliable and strong, wanting to be a man like his new comrades. Seeing Elraven makes him feel weak, something that he doesn't want to feel anymore for the rest of his life.

Ever since his childhood, a lot of people counting on him to become a powerful warrior much like his father, Hagi Bardahl, one of the generals in the Prontera Kingdom Royal Soldiers, known for being one of the strongest warrior on the capital city of Rune Midgard. Along with General Donald 'Dorn' Hammond, and King Tristan III, the three were once feared as The Three Spears of Prontera, three strongest warriors in the capital city of Midgard that protect Rune Midgard with their lives and powers.

Knowing he has a big burden to carry on his two shoulders, he trained as hard as he could ever since he was a kid. But sometimes, destiny is not on our side. George's late mother, Nannette Bardahl, was a famous sage. When she gave birth to George, she realized her only son was possessed by something evil, something dangerous, on his left arm. Feeling a need to protect their only son, Nannette, with the help of her husband, put a seal on George's left arm, shaping it in a chain like seal. However, the seal is invisible and will only be visible whenever George releases his true power, by unleashing the Ashura Strike, the most powerful technique for champions' class.

However, the technique will weaken the seal and gave the 'evil' on his left arm to take control over his body. That's why, although Ashura Strike is a very powerful technique, George had never uses it. His parents warn him about the evil inside his arm and forbid him from unleashing the Ashura Strike. Although this may help George's life, this only make it harder for him on his battles, because he could never unleashes his true power, making him feel weak whenever he faced a strong adversary. Having to hold himself for so long, George is now perhaps on the brink of his patient.

"I'm not weak", the champion slowly muttered with an angry tone, "I'm not weak at all". He rose and slowly walked to a tree, punching it. "I'm not weak at all!!" George shouted without anyone to listen. Gritted his teeth, he continues his wailing, "Elraven is not stronger than me, he just doesn't need to hold back when I need to!! That is the only difference between us!!!! Had I not need to hold back, than I will…I will…I….". Slowly kneels, the champion doesn't know what to say. His breath was heavy; it's as if he has something big on his shoulders, making it hard for him to take a good breath.

"_Elraven is a monster, he defeated one of The Quarter Kings all by himself!!!"_, he remembers Olivia's saying. "_He is reliable and trustworthy, I'm glad we have him on our side. He made our job become a lot easier", _George remembers Felicia's saying. "_Drake, Gloom Under Night and Sniper Cecil from Lethe Guild, now that's a resume. And don't forget one hundred and fifty hunters and snipers, he literally took out a guild all by himself"_, he recalls Fiorentin's saying. He could not believe how his three childhood friends appreciate a man they just knew for a month rather than him, although they have an obvious reason of course.

"But…he was defeated against Ifrit, right?", George, trying to find something to enlighten himself, muttered slowly. "He was no match for Ifrit, right? He is not the strongest? He..he still has some weakness. He is not perfect!!! He is not perfect, I can still surpass him!!!" George throws another punch to the tree, making it shake.

"But the question is…how?" George fell to the ground while trying to catch a breath, when he suddenly heard, "**By using me of course**". The champion quickly rises and prepares a stance, "Who is that?! Show yourself!!!".

"**Relax, George. I'm not your freaking enemy**" The voice calmly responds. George, unable to see who is he talking with, looks confused, "W, where are you?".

"**I'm here, George. Right inside your freaking left arm**" The voice answers as George looks at his left arm. "You…you are the demon resides inside me!!! What do you want?!" George shouted to his own arm.

"**God, I told you to freaking relax, did me not? I'm not here to freaking harm you…well; I can't even if I want too anyway. I'm freaking stuck on you" **The voice explains his condition. George demands a full explanation, "Stuck on me?!! What are you talking about?!!".

"**Perhaps, it would be better if I introduce my freaking self first. I am Fenrir, son of Loki the God of Chaos. I was supposedly dead ten thousands years ago during the Ragnarok" **The voice named Fenrir start explaining as George listens quietly.

"**But, my soul was still alive, and I was put into rest for thousands of freaking years. For a freaking unknown reason, my soul was freaking trapped on your left arm. And before I could take over your freaking body, your mother sealed me" **Fenrir finishes his story as George raise his eyebrows.

"OK. I understand up to that point. So, basically you're a freaking asshole since you want to take over my body, right?" George demands another explanation.

"**What? No!! I'm not a freaking asshole!!! You are!!!"**

"I'm not!!"

"**Yes, you are!!!"**

"No!!

"**Yes!!"**

"No!!"

"**Yes!!!"**

"No!!!!!!!!"

"**Yes!!!!!!!!!!"**

"Noooooo!!!!"

"**Yeeeeesss!!!"**

"No,no,no!!"

"**Yes,yes,yes!!"**

"No!!"

"**No!!"**

"Yes!!...Hey, wait a minute!!!"

"**Aha!! Got you, asshole!!! Now, listen to me like a good freaking crybaby, you dummy!!!" **Fenrir wants George admitting his defeat and shut up.

George grunted and sits on the ground, admitting his defeat. "**Now, listen to me. You want to be freaking strong so you can freaking kill that Elraven guy, right?**".

"What?!! I don't want to kill him!!! I just want to prove I'm stronger than him!!!".

"**Aw, don't you have any freaking balls at all?!! Don't do something halfheartedly, you freaking asshole!!".**

"Hey, don't be such a scumbag, gayface!!! All I want is to be stronger than him, not ending his life. Elraven is my friend!!!".

"**Gayface?!! Gay freaking face?!! How could you say I have a face like freaking gays when you had never freaking seen me before?!! Think before you talk, not talk before you think, brainless!!!".**

"For god sake, can we stop this ranting please?!!! Would you help me or not?!!".

"**Aaargh!!! Alright, alright!!! Let's get back to our freaking main topic!!! You want to get stronger, right?? It's freaking easy!!! Just release my freaking power!!!".**

George widened his eyes listening the suggestion, knowing by releasing Fenrir's power means Fenrir would take control over his body. "What?! That's bull!!! You want me to allow you take control over my body?!! Forget it!!" The champion loudly protested the son of Loki's idea.

"**Think about it! I'm a god, if you release my freaking power, you'll have a godlike power!!! Just the one like Ifrit!" **Fenrir tried to tempt George again. George didn't give a reply; he is too confused with the current situation. Having a power on the level of Ifrit, which even Elraven could not overcome, was a big temptation.

"**You don't have to give me your answer now", **Fenrir continues, "**Let me tell you something interesting, George. Other than Ifrit, there are four other...entities, posses the godlike power in Valdomir. Well, Ifrit is The Fire God of Midgard, so of course his power is godlike, that's because he's a god. The other four than him is...the first if of course Beelzephir The Chaos. I remembered seeing him in the Ragnarok ten thousand years ago, perhaps he too, is a god like Ifrit".**

George gasped listening the truth, "Beelzephir The Chaos is a...god?! Are you sure?!!!".

"**Bet your freaking ass I am!!! Now the second one is their own king, Albert Gahn. I don't know what his true power is, but he definitely is godlike. The next is Great Demon Baphomet, Leader of the Acheron Guild. The last, is Naght Seiger from The Tertium".**

"Huh, what is The Tertium?".

"**You don't freaking now? Tertium is the term used for four organizations pledged their allegiance to Valdomir Kingdom to lend their powers whenever Valdomir need them. They don't 'work' regularly like The Five Guilds and The Quarter Kings. In return, Valdomir won't conquer their teritories. Because they are the third 'assets' for Valdomir after The Five Guilds and The Quarter Kings, therefore they are called as The Tertium. One of The Tertium is The Infinity Tower ruled by Naght Seiger" **Fenrir explains. George nods, understanding his whole point.

"Wow, Valdomir Kingdom sure have a lot of allies in battles, huh? They are scarier than I thought" George sighs.

"**Well, anyway, think about my freaking offer. Let me remind you that, using the Ashura Strike are just the same as an agreement with me. Or you can say, forming a pact. Don't worry, your freaking soul will still intact. I'm off!" **With that, the heavy sensation George was feeling on his left arm vanished, leaving him alone, wondering.

_Meanwhile, deep in the forest in the back of the main temple......_

Elraven is seen upgrading his HAVOX with the sufficient parts. "Ugh, building a child of ARMAS is hard, really!!" The gunslinger grunted as he drinks a bottle of water, trying to reduce his fatigue. "I'm now wondering if I will be able to finish this before a week!! Damn me and my big mouth!!" Elraven talked to himself.

After finishes his ranting, he rises and pick a screwdriver, when suddenly light appears from it. "Hey, what the?!!" Elraven looks confused and drops the screwdriver, witnessing the light vanishing. "Was that a light?! I...created it?" Elraven tries to touch the screwdriver slowly, as the same light occurs again.

"I was right, I made the lights!! But how?" Upon asking himself, he remembered Talia saying a changeling possesses some kind of an unnatural power. "Perhaps this is my power, creating lights…interesting" He smiles, having an idea on how he will use his newest power.

_Six days later, at Felicia's room..._

The girls are planning to have a slumber party before marching to Geffen tomorrow. Felicia could be seen brushing her sister's hair. "Your hair is beautiful, so silky and black, sometimes I envy you I look more like father than mother" Felicia said as she continues brushing.

"Oh, come on!! You're the beautiful one!! Those yellow hair and dark skin suits you perfectly Felicia. You're mature and pretty, whereas I'm not. I should be the one with the envy, not you!!" Olivia replies this girl's talk.

Felicia giggles as she notices a necklace made of golden on her sister neck, a shaped cross necklace. "Oh, the golden rosary!! You still wear it!!" Felicia slowly touches the rosary.

"Off course!! It's a birthday present from you! I always treasure it!!" Olivia proclaims proudly. Felicia finishes brushing her sister's hair and sits beside her.

"Do you remember the day when I give this to you? That was the most wreck day on my life. I can still see the face of father when he saw me and you returning to the town" Felicia, still admiring the rosary, recalling. "Yeah. Remember the disaster in the market? And the looks on George's face? God that was really funny" Olivia recalls too.

"And I see you're still wearing the earring I gave you" Olivia touches the golden made earring Felicia wears on her ears. "Well, this is your Christmas present for me, no chance I won't treasure it" Felicia puts a big smile on her lips. The two sisters let out a small laughs.

Done with the laughing, Felicia sighs and asks in a sad tone, "Those days were peaceful, right? Don't you think so too? I wonder if...we will live to see those days again?".

The atmosphere on the room suddenly becomes heavy. War is never an easy thing to settle with. War brings nothing but death and loss. Winning it is no different from losing it, as both parties would suffer a lot. For these two siblings, who don't know what kind of destiny is waiting for them, recalling the peaceful days is all they could do.

"Hey, Felicia" Olivia calls her sister. Felicia turns her face to the high priest as the high priest says, "Don't die, alright? When those peaceful days finally return, let's...enjoy those days together, again". Felicia, upon listening her sister, smiles, "It's a promise then", the paladin responded.

Not long after that, Sasha, Frea, Fiorentin, and Wendy enter. The ladies enjoy the slumber party for at least an hour before they start telling stories.

"Hey, Sasha. Why don't you tell us something about Ropera Squad? We don't know much about you guys" Olivia curiously asks the gunslinger.

Wendy agrees, "Yeah, tell us more. Let's start with….what makes you crazy about Elraven?". The question made Sasha gulp and hold her breath as the other is watching her.

"Well…uh, what to say…", Sasha gave a weird look on Frea, who returned the look with a cheerful smile. Her face slowly turns all red as she tells her story, "Well, just like the other gunslingers, I was also studying on the Military's Academy…around three years ago. Even during the school days, Vice-Captain Elraven and Captain Emilio were famous for their skills. Especially Vice-Captain, since he is the only survivor from The Fall of Rachel, he got a lot of attention".

"Not the only" Frea corrected the young gunslinger, who grunted, much to the giggles from the other girls, before continuing her story, "Well, anyway…after the incident with Ktullanux at the Ice Dungeon, the Military of Einbroch declared that they will create a special squad called Ropera Squad. It is said during that time, that the squad was planned to have a battle power more than any other squads. So, there will be a try out and that means there will be only a…few selected members for the squad. Clyde, having been Vice-Captain's admirer since the Ice Dungeon incident, was planning to join the squad. I, for one, had no interest at all. Back then on the academy, most of the students called me a delinquent cause I have a sharp looking eye, which makes me look scary. But, nonetheless I didn't want to join the try out because I know I wouldn't stand out too much around such monsters, but…Vice-Captain he…".

Sasha stopped her story as if she is trying to recall something. The other girls goggled their eyes on her, making her feel nervous. "Uh, Vice-Captain..he.." Sasha slowly continues, "During one afternoon, when I was practicing at sniping, he came across the training room. Sniping is the only thing I'm good at. I'm not like Clyde who is good at close quarter combat, or Captain Emilio who is good at melee combat, or like Vice-Captain Elraven who is a perfect all round gunslinger. When he saw me training for the sniping, he approached me and asked whether I would want to join the try out for Ropera Squad or not. When I quickly refused, he said…"

"_I think you should give it a try. I like the look on your eyes when you see your target back then. Those eyes were beautiful; it's as if your eyes are made of silver. A sniper with a silver eyes, targeting its prey, sounds beautiful, right?"._

"That was the first time someone called my scary looking eyes beautiful, I guess that's why…" Sasha concludes her story with a very red face. Fiorentin, wanting to know more, asks, "And? Ever since then you fainted whenever you met him?".

Sasha slowly nods in embarrassment. "That's a cool story", Felicia comments, "falling in love on the first sight more or less". Frea takes her turn to ask, "What about the other members?". Sasha glared at her long enough before answering, "I already told you about Captain Emilio, right? He is strong, but he is some kind of a glory hog who wants to make name for himself…and he likes to bet even for ridiculous things, such as who will make love with who, mainly with his father, the highest rank officer in the Military of Einbroch, General Eduardo Barragan, a calm looking man known as the legendary 'The Death Revolvers'. But, although he is like that, Captain Emilio won't let anyone insults or underestimate his member. Anyone does so will feel his wrath".

"Yeah, Elraven told us about him. He seems to be a funny guy" Olivia spoke her mind as Sasha continues; "The next one is Martina Ramirez, a 20 years old girl who is really serious about trivial things. She is pretty, smart, and diligent. Right now, she is acting as the Vice-Captain since the real Vice-Captain is on a mission here. Martina excels in using shotgun. Much like Captain Emilio, she is a melee fighter. And she is also a good tactician".

"So, she is the same with Felicia then, although Felicia is a year older than her" Fiorentin voiced her opinion as Felicia nods, "Thank you". "The next is a huge apocalypse robot named Hugo. He is physically strong because the military has modified him. He is a good friend and a good fighter since he could knock Clyde down several times. The last is…the scariest guy on Einbroch and perhaps the most feared member of Ropera Squad, Tyrael Seraph, also known as The Gray Seraph" Sasha's tone becomes serious as the other girls are listening seriously.

"Tyrael is a merciless guy; he will not stop until his 'objective' is completed. And he doesn't care how many people will die because of his actions, even his own comrades. Well, I guess that's all" Sasha finishes as Wendy commented, "Wow, there's such a scary guy on Ropera Squad".

"I wonder what kind of guy he is…" Felicia slowly mutters when suddenly Sasha replies, "You have to be careful, Felicia. If by any chance Tyrael comes here in Midgard, perhaps he will…I mean you will be p…ah, never mind!!".

Felicia wants to clarify some things, but Sasha doesn't seem to be on the mood. "Well, let's ask Frea for a confirmation now!!" Olivia tries to lighten the mood in the room. "Me? What do you want to ask of me?" Frea gladly welcomes the questions.

Olivia: "What's your sizes?"

Wendy: "What makes you so beautiful?"

Felicia: "Name me your wish!"

Sasha: "Can you just break up with Vice-Captain, please?"

Fiorentin: "How old are you?"

Frea sweat dropped, not knowing the responses would be huge. After thinking around a minute, the soul linker says, "OK, I will answer your questions one by one. Now The answer for…"

Olivia: It's a secret (^^).

Wendy: God blesses me.

Felicia: I want to live happily ever after with Elraven.

Sasha: Why would I do that? Nonsense (Sasha grunted after hearing this).

Fiorentin: I'm 35 years old.

The last question made the whole room dropped their jaws. "You are thirty five years old?!! Thirty freaking five years old?!!" Olivia shouted loudly.

"You looked like twenty!!! Oh, my god!!!" Felicia said in disbelieve. Wendy could not say anything and fainted. Fiorentin rolled her eyes as Sasha start crying in enviousness, how could Elraven picked an old hag over her, or so she thinks.

"Did I say something wrong?" Frea asked innocently. "No, you didn't. You said something unbelievable" Fiorentin explains. Frea sighs and asked back, "What about you, princess? It seems your bratty attitude towards Elraven is no longer with you. Am I right?".

"What? That's…" Fiorentin embarrassingly tries to recall something. "Yeah, I noticed that too. It seems more natural whenever you talk to him now" Felicia agrees with the soul linker. "Yeah, he is definitely still insensitive. What causes this change of action?" Olivia joins, wanting to know more.

Fiorentin, being a confident person most of the time, finding it hard to answer in this kind of situation, "Well, uh…I….". Suddenly, she remembered her dancing with Elraven several days ago, turning her face red. Frea, seeing Fiorentin's cute side, tease her, "Perhaps you secretly loves him?".

"NOOO!!!" Fiorentin screamed, shocked the other three (Sasha is still crying and Wendy is still unconscious). "I'm not in love with him!!! There's no way that would happen!!! No! Non! No! Nooooooooo!!!!!" Fiorentin loudly declares with scary looking eyes, scaring the other three girls. "OK, OK. We got it, alright? Calm down, Fio" Felicia calms the former princess down as Fiorentin takes a deep breath. "Sorry for asking such things" Frea apologizes.

Seeing the atmosphere has calmed down, Olivia shakes her head and slowly said to herself, "This slumber party has become a slobber knocker party….".

_At the same time, the oldies are enjoying their time on the barn..._

General Hagi, General Dorn, and Talia are enjoying some tea on the barn.

H : Drinking tea sure brings back a lot of memories, don't you think so Donald?

D : You can say that again.

T : But drinking it on the barn ruins the whole memories.

D: Don't say that, honey. Your comment is ruining the whole moment.

T: I'm only stating the obvious.

H: Well, font fight here you two. We're here to wish a good luck fr the Geffen mission. Something inside me tel me that...perhaps our lies will never be the same once this mission is over.

T: Is that a bad premonition or a good premonition?

D: A good one, I hope.

T: I'm worried about our children, honestly.

H: Donald, who doesn't?

With that, they continues the tea party.

_Meanwhile, the boys…_

Clyde could be seen sitting beside Kirigi on the stairs of the main temple. "The girls are partying, huh?" Kirigi said without any meaning at all. "Where is George? I haven't seen him for days" Kirigi asked the gunslinger. "Oh, I don't know. He locked himself in his room for the last five days" Clyde explains. "Well, I'll go get him inside so we can talk a lot tonight" Kirigi rose and walked inside the temple. After Kirigi left, Clyde sees Alphard slowly approaches them. "What does that guy want?" Clyde arise and face Alphard.

"I need to inform you something" Alphard said to the gunslinger, but Clyde didn't respond. "You will join your Vice-Captain's team on tomorrow's mission to Geffen, so you better prepare yourself" The lord knight continues.

"I know, you don't need to inform me!" Clyde said and sits back. Alphard, still standing, demands an explanation, "What's with the rude tone, gunslinger?".

"You insulted my vice-captain and you have not apologized", Clyde answers.

Alphard smiles, "I see. So, that's your problem, pitiful". Being called pitiful, Clyde rose and grab Alphard's collar, "You want me to screw your sly face, huh?! Do you think just because you're a royalty I'm afraid of you?!".

"So, you want a fight? Then, bring it on. I won't tell anyone even if you hurt me" Alphard calmly replies. "You better keep your words" Clyde releases the collar and gets his double soldier handgun as Alphard unsheathes his Tegron. The two goes in the middle of the destroyed festival ground.

"Give me all you got. I promise to take you down fairly" Alphard exclaims.

"Don't worry, I will not kill you. I will just make you apologize" Clyde shouted and shot his gun, unleashing two bullets. Alphard easily knock the bullets down in two slashes, but before he realizes, Clyde has already appears beside his left. Clyde quickly throws a hit right on Alphard's head by using his handgun as a smasher, making Alphard almost lose his balance and almost fell down, but he didn't scream.

Clyde doesn't want to give his adversary a chance. He quickly kicks Alphard again in the head and blows his torso thrice using his handgun. Clyde adds another blow to the face of the lord knight and finally knock him down to the ground. Aiming his gun towards his opposition, Clyde declares, "It's over for you!! Apologize now!!".

The gunslinger could heard Alphard giggles, and slowly turns his face so Clyde could see it, seeing his face and head were not wounded at all. Clyde widened his eyes, "No way!!". "Surprise?" Alphard says as a hard wind blows Clyde away and knock him down.

"When I was being trained as a lord knight, the hits I got were a lot harder than that. Your hits were no different from a 90 years old handicap woman hit" Alphard stands up as Clyde looks at him in disbelieve.

"Take a shot and see if u can hurt me. I will not dodge it" Alphard states as he put his Tegron his shoulder. Clyde, not wanting to hold back this time, shoot" You ask for it!!!". Clyde shoots and witness the bullets stop right before it hits Alphard, floating. "What?" Clyde said to himself seeing the magic.

"It could not be...are you really a lord knight?" Clyde, demands an explanation in the middle of a fight, confused.

"Off course I am!! It's just...I was gifted".

"What gift?".

"Didn't you notice during the battle with Phelegethon? When I blow a dozen of enemies in an instant I am gifted with a power called 'The Stream'. The power allows me to control anything with streams inside it. Winds, waters, and also...blood", As he finishes his explanation.

Seeing Clyde didn't make a move, Alphard gathers a little twister on his Tegron and blows it hardly towards Clyde, perfectly hits the gunslinger and send him flying into the air. "Akh!" He screamed as he fell quite hard on the ground. Alphard slowly walks to him, but Clyde doesn't want to give up just yet. He rises again but he found Alphard already stood in front of him,smiling.

Before he notices it, Clyde feels something hot on his left arm as his left arm exploded. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh!!!" Bloods splattered on the ground when Clyde, screaming, grabs his arm in pain as he fell to the ground, again. "Don't worry, your arm is still intact. This is just a game, I won't tear it off" Alphard sheathes his Tegron and slowly approaches the wailing gunslinger.

Seeing Clyde's in pain, he viciously punts the left arm several times, "Aaah!! Aakgh!! Aah!". Alphard stops his merciless doing with a smile on his face, "I can easily explode bloods inside a human body, just like I did earlier. And I can also dot his with blood". Clyde suddenly use his right hand to punch his left arm several times, "What?! Aaah!! I can't control my own hand!! Aaah!!!". Alphard just watches with a smile.

After a minute of beating his own hand, Clyde stops, or should I say, Alphard stops. Still in pain, Clyde struggles in pain. "Now you know why I called you and your vice-captain pitiful, right?" Alphard states his mind, as now perhaps Clyde would listen without replying.

"I will not apologize cause he's weaker than me. I could easily blows his neck and he dies, that's it. I agree to let him do as he pleases cause Fiorentin asked me to, no other reason. And next time, if you want to ask a request, you better ask it while keeping your heads down, just like now. Cause that's how a lowlife should act" Alphard finishes as he leaves Clyde clinging in pain all by himself.

When suddenly, an explosion echoed from the gates of the town.

DUAAAAAAAAAAARRRR!!!!

"What is that?!" The girls were shocked by the explosion. It was RSX-0806 and with at least 150 soldiers of his, all of them are Old Stoves. "Wahahahahahaha!!! As I expected, Sagaramore are not defending themselves properly!!! Now this is a proper time to attack!!" The mining robot declares with laughs as he and his soldiers march inside the city.

"Valdomirs are attacking!!" Fiorentin warns her companions as the girls rushes towards the marching robots. George and Kirigi quickly join them, but Alphard is nowhere to be found. When Fiorentin and co arrive on the gates of the residential area, they found the robots are already surrounding them.

"This is not good, we should have not let our guards down..." Fiorentin mutters to herself."Wahahahahahaha!!! You let your guard won too much!!! I bet you ordered your soldiers to prepare themselves in the forest, right?? You're too naive to think we won't do a sneak attack!!" RSX-0806 declared loudly.

"Well, it's not like we can't fight you her, alright?" Fiorentin replies as she and the others take stances, preparing to brawl. Annoyed, RSX-0806 orders,"Attaaaaack!!". As Fiorentin and the others started to rush, suddenly the former princess heard something being recited on her very ears,

"_....__that took His grace__"_

Before she could tell who was reciting what, she and her comrades saw a silhouette of something white flies above them, directly towards the robots. The figure had a pair of white, bright wings on his back.

"Who is that? I haven't felt this soul presence before!!!" Frea asks upon spotting the strange soul presence.

"It's an angel?!!" Olivia half asked.

"It's a valkyrie?!" Felicia half asked too.

But Fiorentin disagrees as she realizes the figure, "No, it's....Elraven!!!".

Much to everyone surprise's, Elraven has made his grand entrance. Now, clad in a darker gunslinger uniform and HAVOX on his hands, a pair of white wings on his back makes him look just like an angel. His feathers fall everywhere he flew across earlier.

"What is that?!" RSX-0806 asked himself as Elraven landed among his soldiers and start activating his HAVOX. A little smile could be seen on his face as he spins and shoots the HAVOX.

DREDREDREDREDREDREDREDREDREDREDREDREDREDREDREDERED!!!

In a blink of an eye, Elraven retires almost half of the enemies, destroying them into bits before they could even reacted. "Whaaaaaaaat?!!" RSX-0806 shouted in disbelieve. Fiorentin and the others feel the same way too.

"_I knew now, the divine wonder…"._

"Amazing!!! that many opponents in a matter of second!!!" Felicia could not contain herself to express her amazement any longer. "I don't know what's going on, but a lot of heat points are vanishing" Frea mutters. Olivia follows, "He's a monster!". Sasha widened her eyes ad her eyebrows, "So, this is the power of true HAVOX. It is godlike indeed". The rest of the 'audience' couldn't come up with words to express themselves.

Back to the battle, RSX-0806 ordered his remaining soldiers to gang on Elraven. But Elraven touches both his hand on the ground and recites,

"_Magna D'Chronos"._

as thousands little spheres of light appears and surrounded all the robots including RSX-0806.

"What?!! What are these spheres of light?!" RSX-0806 shouted in confuse as the spheres fly him away to the sky and forms a gigantic light tower, which could be seen in the whole area, trapped the robots inside it.

"What now?" Fiorentin mutters as Elraven flew away to above the tower, topping all the robots inside it. Elraven aims his HAVOX from the top of the light tower as he calmly said, "You have witnessed my newest technique. Now, I must bid you farewell", before pulling the trigger of the legendary Gatling Gun.

DREDREDREDREDREDREDREDREDREDREDREDREDREDREDREDERED!!!

"Guaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaakkkkh!!!" RSX-0806, as if representing the misery of his subordinates also, let out a long wail as he along with the other robots, vanished into bits of light after receiving thousand of the bullets of HAVOX, perfectly ending their lives.

Fiorentin and the others could not stop witnessing in amazement, as Elraven swiftly landed on the ground and his wings disappears. "A black angle with white wings...he truly is The angel of Darkness..." The former princess slowly said to herself as everyone but herself and George rushes towards Elraven.

Elraven, smiling, looks at his running comrades "I'm back, and I'm better than ever", He stated.

_********_

_**Phew, this is another long chapter!! I hope you like this chapter!!! How do u like the newest Elraven?!!! (^^)**_

_**And for Kogane1089, at first I wanted to tell you there's no way I would put Ty or Clyde to challenge Alphard, cause he is a lot stronger than them. Heck, currently he is stronger than Fiorentin and anyone on Sagramore (but who knows with the new Elraven). But, I thought I could make a storyline based on Alphard, so, sorry for not telling you first. I deeply apologize.**_

_**And don't worry for Clyde, he still got a lot to give after this. I made him lost so I will have a reason for him turning into the berserk mode using The Cutlass.**_

_**And how's HAVOX? Cool isn't it? **_

_**See u next chapter!!!**_


	60. Grave of Fireflies

**Chapter 60**

_**What lies behind us, and what lies before us are tiny matters compared to what lies within us. **_

_**Ralph Waldo Emerson **_

**(Poem "May You Always Have an Angel by your side" belongs to Emilia Larson)**

_After the sudden attack last night, Sagramore decided to quicken their plan to attack Geffen. The next morning, Alphard alongside with the two generals, led the Sagramore soldiers into the battlefield in the Glast Heim against Elysion Guild. Apparently, since Ifrit reveals that Valdomir knew about them and their strongholds, it would be an absurd if Sagramore don't 'answer' the challenge by unleashing their full power as well. They still got 57,000 soldiers; it makes sense if Valdomir would unleash one or two of their guilds to attack back. The bigger the numbers, the bigger the chance of winning the upcoming battle, especially since they know that Elysion Guild's soldiers mostly consist of High Wizards, who held the most destructive powers among other jobs._

_But, Sagramore have another objective, the Prophecy of Eisenheim. That's why, Fiorentin, alongside Elraven, Felicia, and Frea, goes off to Geffen. If they obtained teh Prophecy quicker than Sagramore arriving on Glast Heim, they would be able to assist Sagramore soldiers in Glast Heim. Well, that's pretty much the plan._

_Eighteen hours after Sagramore marching to Geffen, inside one of the carriages…_

Sagramore move in thousand of carriages, carrying thousands of their soldiers, quickly marching to Glast Heim to take the preemptive attack before Elysion do it first. Inside one of the carriages, George, Olivia, Clyde, Sasha, Kirigi, and Wendy are enjoying their time, before the ensuing battle comes up.

Kirigi, having another bet with Wendy, are settling their bouts. "I bet 100,000 zenny I will slay more enemies than you" The ninja said confidently. "No", answered the stalker, "I bet 100,000 zenny I will slay more enemies than you!!".

On the other side of the carriage, Sasha is trying to get some explanation from Clyde. After Elraven defeated RSX-0806 two days ago, they found Clyde, heavily wounded, crawling in the festival ground. Olivia's quick healing saved his life, but when Elraven and the others asked him what happened, he didn't want to tell.

"Clyde, just tell me what happened, OK? I swear I will tell nobody!! So, please!! You've been so quiet and I'm worried about you!" Sasha is trying to persuade his brother to no avail. The female gunslinger gives up and sits beside her brother with a frustrated expression, not knowing what else to do or say. On the other hand, Clyde is having a deep though about what happened two days ago. It was the very first time someone could defeat him so easily. Clyde wants to be like Elraven, but upon having his first painful defeat, he realizes there's still long way to go before he makes his dream come true. That's why he doesn't want to tell what happened, he does not want his own weakness to hinder him or his comrades.

A not so different story with George. "And then the towering light appears, and Elraven magnificently swiped the enemies with his HAVOX !!! Oh my god, I still could not believe how easy he did that if I didn't see it with my own eyes!! He is sooo cool!!!" Olivia is seen retelling the stories of Elraven in front of George, something George does not really need right now. "_**If you want to have a godlike power, just release me**__"_ Fenrir's words keep echoing on his brain. He wants the power to become godlike, but he doesn't want to lose himself. The offer is too big to be declined; making George doesn't know what he should do. Especially after seeing Elraven two days ago. "_He is already strong without his newly acquired light power, now, defeating Valdmoir seems easier for him to do"_, George slowly recalls Elraven swiping RSX-0806 and his goons effortlessly, something that make him feel that his already wide gap with Elraven, just become wider, and that hurts him…a lot.

"Hey, George?!! Are you listening?" Olivia sighs seeing her childhood friend sat silently. George does not give any reply as Olivia sits beside him, and start sharing her mind, "He is so great, huh? So strong and reliable. Everytime his adversaries knocked him down, no matter how strong they are, he will eventually get up and fight back till the last shred of his blood. Just by having he on your side makes you feel secure and safe. So close, but yet so far. But honestly……sometimes, I envy him". Olivia's words start capturing his attention as she continues, "We just knew him a month ago and he already proved his worthiness. I've been with Fio like…forever!! But, I am yet to prove my worthiness. I think, one way or another, I can understand your…envy to him". Olivia's statement made George stared her at her eyes directly, surprising to know that his childhood friend knew what's hidden on his heart.

"The feeling of being worthy and needed, do you think we would be able to feel being worthy and needed someday, George?" Olivia, still staring George with her gentle eyes, asks her childhood friend slowly. George, hoping for the same feeling, nods. The two fell into deep silent afterwards.

Every human needs to be needed. That is an undeniable feeling.

And with that, the carriage brings them closer to Glast Heim.

_Two days after the marching of Sagramore to Glast Heim, in the forest between Prontera and Geffen..._

Fiorentin, Felicia, Elraven, and Frea are marching towards Geffen in secret. Their priority is to obtain The Prophecy of Eisenheim, although that also means they would have to be very careful if they want to come straightly on Elysion's guild headquarters. Moving in a small scale of a group is Fiorentin's decision, since she felt the other three people she brought with her are strong enough to fight the higher ranks warrior of Elysion.

Elraven, having his first experience sighting the field of Prontera, is seen captivated alongside the journey. "Wow, I've heard that the fields surrounding Prontera is beautiful, but this far surpassed my expectation. The grasses are still so green, the air feels nice, and the sun is so warm. Although it looks like a usual meadow field, it feels a lot…different, it feels touchier. Payon was beautiful, but this one takes the cake hands down" The purple glassed gunslinger states his mind much to the agreement of a certain Prontera native. Fiorentin, being the mentioned Prontera native, responds cheerfully, "Well of course. Prontera was the capital city of Rune Midgard, not only the town itself, but the fields and the forest surrounding it was given a good care. The air is still nice after all those years, and just like you said, the sun is so warm. Perhaps god blesses this place with prosperity and beauty, this place never really changes".

"Too bad I can't see it" Frea states her sadness as Elraven pat her back, trying to tell her not to be sad. Felicia, riding her Salvador, watches the other three quietly. Although some minds cross her brain, "_Wow, it's unusual for Fio to be so nice to Elraven. A sign of respect, perhaps? Or could it be that…what Frea asked was true?....Who knows? Well, ever since two days ago, everyone seems to like Elraven even more. Somehow, he coming back as The Angel and defeating RSX-0806 and his goons gives us more confidence to march into the upcoming battle. He came just in time, when we need some moral support after our epic fail against Ifrit. Although Fio seems happy about this, I don't know why George doesn't. Don't tell me it's still the matter of envies?....Well, I don't know that much but I hope this doesn't lead us to a bigger problem than we already have. It's rare to see Fio so cheerful like that; it would be good if…this atmosphere could be maintained longer". _Felicia finishes her 'reasoning' with a little smile on her lips.

"Oh, by the way" Elraven continues, "I hope the others are doing just fine, Valdomir's progress nowadays really worries me". Felicia took a quick reaction and ensured the gunslinger, "Don't worry about that, Elraven. Sagramore are stronger than you think". Although Felicia answers it so the 'atmosphere' they currently in didn't not get ruined, her words are more than enough to ensure Elraven the safety of his comrades.

"Felicia's right. Don't worry about them, they are stronger than you whether you realize it or not" Fiorentin agrees with Felicia, only to be responded by a chuckle from Elraven, "Hehehehehehe!! Fifty seven thousand soldiers on the line, not to mention sixty thousand you still got in Gonryun against one, of course I would be overpowered, Alexandria".

Listening the two enjoying their chat, Frea starts thinking, "_Wow, the princess is so friendly with Elraven today, what's gotten into her mind? Hehehehehehe. I wonder if what I guessed two days ago was right, that she is having a crush on Elraven? Wow, let's pretend that I was right, what if she confesses? How will Elraven answer? Will Elraven accept her feelings and dumb me? …I hope that does not happen. I hate to admit this, but in this case, physique talks. Elraven is 20, Fiorentin is 15, and I are 35. The princess is twenty years younger than me, so it's only normal if Elraven picks a fresher one instead the older package. I still have a lot confidence with my physical appearances, but age can't lie. So, at the very least, I have an obvious advantage on the maturity parts. Something that a beginner like the princess does not posses". _Frea, smiling by herself, settles her thoughts. Unbeknownst to her, Felicia is looking at her in a weird expression, "_She is smiling by herself? Frea could be weird sometimes…"_.

"Oh, by the way. Are we going to camp inside the woods again today? I honestly want to feel the grass more" Elraven asked the former princess about their plan on making tens tonight. They've been camping inside the woods for two nights straight, so Elraven wants a different atmosphere. "Unfortunately for you, yes", Fiorentin calmly answers, "We cannot afford being seen by Valdomir. Woods are more secure than grass field". Having learned the inconvenient truth, Elraven responded with a weak smile as Fiorentin quietly stares on him, "_He's sad? Oh, sorry El. It's not that I don't want to grant you your wish, but due to the circumstance we're currently in…oh, I feel bad for him. I wonder if I could…… hey, wait a second!!! Not that thoughts again!!! Since when I became so sentimental about him?!! Could it be that what my inner feelings and what Frea said were right? That I…secretly love him? Noooooooooo!!! I'm not in love with him!!! This is just…caring!! Yeah, right…caring!! I care for him because he is my comrade, that's all!!! Not More than that!!! Not even a bit more!!! Get a hold of yourself, Fiorentin Adler!!! Other than being an extremely powerful ally, there's nothing good about him!! He's the most insensitive prick alive for god sake!!! And not to mention he already got Frea!! …But…somehow it makes me feel…uncomfortable…", _Fiorentin finishes with a sad face.

A sudden sad expression from Fiorentin makes Felicia wonders, "_Frea is smiling all by herself, Fio suddenly looks sad, and Elraven..." _Felicia watches Elraven still enjoying the sight of the field of Prontera without even noticing the two ladies behind him are acting weird, making Felicia drops her sweat, "_The most insensitive prick alive doesn't seem to notice (although that because he's living up to his nickname of course…), what's with people today?!!"_. Although many unnoticed problem occur, the group still continue their journey quietly.

_When the night comes, the group prepared two tents inside the woods to rest for the night…_

Elraven is an inspiring chef. He is the best cook in the Military of Einbroch. And when he came to Midgard, he managed to live up to his nickname by serving Sagramore and Palamedes the Bigfoot steak (which is also the main cause of the extinction of Bigfoots). Having arrived in the fields of Prontera, he needs to find another food to serve. The girls are taking baths, so he has all the time he needs to find something to be cooked.

"Do I need to cook Rocker? Or Poring? I don't want to eat Savage cause of the swine flu, well, it's not like I want to eat pigs anyway, so…" Elraven could be seen wondering around the forest while carrying his Inferno. He is looking for a new 'recipe' for tonight's dinner. "Hey, wait a second, come to think of it; we have wolves here, right?? I can make a wolf steak!!!" Elraven gets an idea and cheerfully hunts the wolves (poor wolves).

That night, Elraven serves the girls and himself the wolf steak for dinner. They surround a bonfire when dining, making the atmosphere more calm. "Wow, the wolf steak is delicious!! Just like you did with Bigfoot!!" Felicia praises the taste of the newly invented food by Elraven follows by Frea, "Sometimes I wonder if you put a secret ingredient whenever you cook something. Your foods are always great, although the main ingredient is weird, like Bigfoot, or this wolf".

"Oh, I can make many foods become delicious", Elraven ensures the girls, "But, I cannot tell you about the secret ingredient, if I tell you that will not be a secret anymore", the gunslinger continues much to the dismay of the soul linker and the paladin. Only Fiorentin eats quietly without giving any praise or any comment, mostly because some thoughts on her mind.

"Hey, Elraven, tell us again about your newly acquired light power. I wasn't really listening when you told us two days ago" Felicia continues the conversation that night by asking the purple glassed gunslinger his changeling power. Elraven repositions his purple glasses and start (re)telling the story, "Well, it was more than a week ago when I was upgrading the HAVOX. When I touch a certain parts of the tools, they became lights. I realized perhaps this is my changeling powers, the power to create lights. Of course I wanted to optimally use it, so I trained how to use my power properly before I finish the HAVOX, and I found three uses of it. First, I can create a normal light, by either touching both my palms or touching a solid material. Second, I can absorb energies using my light, just like I did with RSX-0806 and his stupid robots. Third, by creating a pair of wings on my back, I can greatly enhance my physical ability. So far, this is the uses I found, who knows if I can strengthen this light making ability more?". The gunslinger finishes his story as the night grows darker and darker.

That night, just like the other two nights they spend before tonight, Elraven shares his tent with Frea as Fiorentin shares hers with Felicia. But of course Elraven and Frea didn't do their 'ritual', it won't be proper to disturb your neighbor all night long, right?

As the moon start shining the dark forest, Elraven realize he can't sleep whatever the reason might be. The gunslinger looks at his sleeping lover, not wanting to disturb her rest. "I better get going outside, I don't want to disturb Frea" The gunslinger rises and walks outside, trying to find a place to spend his time. Elraven walks deeper and deeper inside the forest with no direction at all. But as if destiny guides him, he finally arrives in a little cave. A cave is supposed to be dark, but this cave is bright from the inside, making the gunslinger curious and walks in.

"This cave is so bright. I wonder what makes it so." Elraven walks deeper inside the cave as the brightness captivates him. He finally arrives in the corner of the cave, a place where thousand of fireflies are floating around. The top of the cave was not covered by anything, so it makes the light of the moon directly shined the inside of the cave, naturally explains why the cave is so bright.

Seeing the magic of the nature, the gunslinger, with widened eyes, could not contain his awe any longer and expresses it, "Wow, this place is so beautiful. It's a magic that this place didn't get destroyed when Valdomir attacks Prontera".

"That's because god blesses this land. I told you that this afternoon, right?" A soft voice from his corner surprised the gunslinger, which quickly turns his attention to find Fiorentin is standing not far from him. A little smile could be seen on her lips. "Alexandria? What are you doing here? I thought you were...asleep?" Elraven slowly asks the lord knight. "I can ask you the same question, Elraven. But let's say, both of us have a hard time sleeping, am I right?" The lord knight calmly answers as she approaches the gunslinger.

"Let's have a moon bath" The former princess said something awkward on the gunslinger's ears. "Moon bath? What are you talking about?" An obvious respond for such an awkward request. Fiorentin points out a certain spot, where the shining light of the moon gather, using her index finger, "You see that spot? The light of the moon gather there, right? Let's sit there and…have a chat". Elraven nods and follows Fiorentin. The two sit next to each other in the mentioned spot, when slowly the fireflies surround them.

"Wow, the fireflies are dancing around us. How cute" Fiorentin expresses her thought as Elraven takes a good look on her, rather than the 'dancing' fireflies. "_Wow, I've never seen Alexandria so cheerful like this before. What's gotten into her I wonder? But…" _Elraven notices that Fiorentin is smiling, but somehow, her smile looks sad and her eyes look lonely, "_That lonely eyes and sad smile of hers, is it pains her to come here? From the map, I know to come to Geffen from Payon you need to walk across Prontera. It must have been hard for her to come to the place that gave her so many losses and changed her life forever"._

"This place" Fiorentin suddenly speaks, making Elraven snaps out of his wondering mind and pays attention to the lord knight's saying, "I knew it from my late my mother". "_So, that's the reason of her sad smile" _Elraven said to himself as Fiorentin continues, "She brought me here when my father was visiting The Republic of Schwaltzvalt around seven years ago and showed me the fireflies here. She also told me that she found this place when she was a teenager. One day, when she was picking woods, she got lost and found this cave. She spent a night here, in this shining place. That was also the day when she first met my father. Looks like my father got lost too when he was trying to have fun outside the castle. He met my other when my mother was sitting alone in this spot. That's how they got to know each other".

"_Ah, so this place holds a memory not only for her, but also her parents" _Elraven said to himself again as Fiorentin continues, "I think that's what you call love in the first sight. From that day, they occasionally met here several times during nights, making this place a special place for both of them. My father was a prince when she first met my mother, so he could not wander outside the castle so often. But a loyal servant of his, named Waldo, kindly helped him to come here at nights to secretly meet my mother. It's funny how their love was created in such a beautiful place but not with an easy effort".

Finish sharing her story, Fiorentin opened her left palm as a firefly landed on it, resting his wings as his light slowly vanishes as a sign of his death. "Firefly is such a wonderful creature. Don't you think so, Elraven?" Fiorentin slowly asks the gunslinger who replies with nodding. "They live just for a short amount of time, but they lighted this world, making it brighter and brighter as they ended their lives" The lord knight continues while putting the firefly on the ground.

Elraven doesn't know what to say, he's not used to this kind of moment. "Do you think I could become like a firefly, Elraven?" The former princess stared directly at Elraven's eyes, asking such a question. "Do you think it's possible for me to…light this world during my lifetime? Perhaps by living up to my name? Alexandria, Queen of The Thousand Knights? Until know, I feel that…I haven't lived up to that name yet. People regard me as strong, but after meeting Sir Alphard, you, Frea, and Ifrit, I realize I'm weak. I'm small. And perhaps I'm afraid as well. I want to protect my loved ones, my people, but at the same time, I want to be protected. I want to pretend as if…Rune Midgard is not on war, Runa Midgard is at peace and its people are living happily. I know, as a leader and the only heir of the throne from Prontera Kingdom, being like this certainly wouldn't help me in winning this war, in helping my people, or living up to my given name, Alexandria. But still…I could not help it" Fiorentin finishes by lowering her tone, secretly trying to recall what just happened two days ago as Elraven thinks about how he will answer her question.

"_His grand entrance…I could recall it as if it is happening now. He came from the sky, clad in a dark uniform with a pair of white wings on his back. For a second, I thought he was really an angel. Glimmers of lights surrounding him, feathers were falling from his wings…so gorgeous, so beautiful. He captivated my eyes, he still is. Come to think of it, with the darker uniform and white wings, he really portrays or should I say, lived, up to his nickname as The Angel of Darkness. He…is sitting next to me, but somehow I feel he is in a faraway place. He is in a different world from me, a different dimension. Is that because he is a great warrior? If I have a power like him, would I still feel small? Would I still feel weak? Would I still feel afraid? I don't know. I don't know about it, not even a bit, but I… I…want to...feel him. I don't know why but…I want to feel his love" _Right afterFiorentin settles with her thoughts, Elraven answers her previous question with a smile, "What are you talking about, Alexandria? Didn't you already light this world a bit?".

Fiorentin, although manage to snap out of her mind and listen to him, doesn't seem to get the point, "I…I don't get it. What do you mean?". Elraven sighs before answering, "You led Sagramore against Valdomir Kingdom, right? Whether you realize it or not, your efforts have given the people of Midgard many hopes. A hope that they could live a peaceful life again, a hope that they could live a happy life again, and many other unspoken hopes. Did you see the people of Payon faces' during the festival? Their happy faces were just a small result of your light, which you bring by fighting alongside you comrades. You gave this world a glimmer of hopes, Alexandria. That was just a small light, but still considered as light, right? It's only normal to feel afraid, small, and weak, that's why we're humans. Because we feel, whatever the feeling might be. Just remember that you're not alone like I already told you and those feelings will be swayed away. And before you know it, you will already live up to your name. I'm sure of it". Elraven ended his answer with a big smile on his face, making the lord knight giggles.

"And I suppose to hear that from the most insensitive being on Midgard? Hehe, thanks" Fiorentin replies much to the dismay of Elraven, "Was that supposed to be a compliment or mockery?".

"Depends on how you see it" The lord knight confidently answers, just as usual with her confident smile. Although the smile does not look sad anymore, but still, as he stared into her, Elraven could still feel loneliness on her eyes. "_What creates that loneliness, Alexandria? So many people surround you, so many people support you, so many people love you, but it seems that you can't get those lonely eyes from your head. What makes you feel lonely, Alexandria? Guilt? Desire? At times like this, I really hope I wasn't born with this insensitive feeling so I could enlighten you"_ Elraven spoke to himself seeing the lonely eyes.

Realizing the stare, Fiorentin demands an explanation, "Why are you staring at me like that? Something weird on my face?". Elraven slowly shakes his head, "No. Sorry, I was just…sorry".

But Fiorentin is a sensitive person unlike Elraven; she knows something is not right. "Oh, don't hide it, Elraven. You're not good at lying; you know that already, right?" The lord knight moves her face closer to Elraven, who wants to deny her reasoning again. Elraven suddenly turns his face towards Fiorentin, as both of them realize, just how close their faces are. Just an inch and their lips would have met, making them unable to move or react any further. The two stare at each other with red faces and widened eyes for a moment when a firefly flies across both f them, making them snap out of their minds and pull their faces off the 'kissing' line.

"_My god, that was close. I could not imagine how angry she would be if my face was an inch closer. And perhaps Frea would also kill me." _Elraven seemed grateful their lips didn't meet.

But another story for Fiorentin, "_Good god almighty, that was really, really closes. Somehow I feel fortunate but something inside me feels unfortunate. Perhaps I wouldn't really mind if our lips really met…"._

The awkward atmosphere continues as the two fell silent, not knowing what to say. They were even too shy to look at each other. But, Elraven takes it upon himself to break the silence, "Say, Alexandria. Do you remember I promised you to recite a poem if you wish to recite me one too in return?". Fiorentin slowly looks at Elraven and nods.

"Alright, let me recite you a poem here, then" Elraven speaks, attempting to kill two birds using one stone. Fiorentin moves closer to him and sit quietly, waiting for him to make his move. "Listen well, and listen carefully, Alexandria. This one is really special" Elraven said as he takes a deep breath.

For a moment, silence, again, fell in the moon bath spot. But only until Elraven recites his poem.

_May you always have an angel by your side  
Watching out for you in all the things you do  
Reminding you to keep believing in brighter days  
Finding ways for your wishes and dreams  
to take you to beautiful places._

When she heard the first lines of Elraven's poem, Fiorentin felt a heavenly sensation inside her soul as Elraven's words seemed to dance in her heart. His voice and the words captured her conscience perfectly. Elraven always uses a deep voice whenever he recites a poem. His deep voice makes the poem sounds even more….heavenly. More charming, more capturing than it already has.

_  
Giving you hope that is as certain as the sun  
Giving you the strength of serenity as your guide  
May you always have love and comfort and courage  
And may you always have an angel by your side._

Elraven continue reciting, when Fiorentin closed her eyes and tried to 'absorb' every words the gunslinger recited, making it part of her. Something inside her tells her, that this poem is not only a poem, but also a prayer for her. It's as if, the insensitive Elraven somehow knew her wishes, her feelings, and her heart. And he is trying to enlighten her burdens using his poem. Without being noticed, the fireflies surrounding them start dancing as if they enjoy the poem too.

_  
May you always have an angel by your side  
someone there to catch you if you fall  
Encouraging your dreams  
inspiring your happiness  
Holding your hand and helping you through it all._

An angel who would be there for her. To Fiorentin, his words sound like a promise, an oath. Something that he would live his life to fulfill it. And of course, something she would treasure for her life. Something she would never forget and never let go.

_In all of our days, our lives are always changing  
Tears come along as well as smiles  
Along the roads you travel,  
May the miles be a thousand times  
More lovely than lonely  
May they give you the kind of Christmas gifts_

_Those never, ever end._

Mesmerizing. Perhaps no other words in the whole world would define Elraven's poem other than that one. In an unspoken manner, the former princess could feel his tenderness, his kindness. His words slowly touch her heart, and making it lighter, making it brighter. Above all others, making her happier, deep within herself.

_Someone wonderful to love  
A dear friend in whom you can confide  
May you have rainbows after every storm  
May you have hopes to keep you warm  
And may you always have an angel by your side._

Elraven finishes as Fiorentin still sat quietly with her eyes closing. Her heart began to beat wildly yet she felt as if she were in a peaceful dream. It was then that most wonderful sensation filled her insomuch that it seemed nothing else seemed to matter except for one thing. Even then; a certain feeling kept her from feeling what she wanted the most. Elraven watches her defiantly, "How was it, Alexandria? Do you like it?".

"Huh?!" Fiorentin snapped out of her wondering mind. "Was the girl dreaming when the boy asked her whether she likes the poem or not?" Elraven, teases her in the girl-boy style conversation, asked the former princess once more time.

"Well, uh….um, yeah. Yes, the girl likes…I mean I like it. Thank you, it was a beautiful poem. The best poem I've ever heard" Fiorentin said with a red face.

"Of course it was. Whenever you make a poem from the bottom your heart and you recite it with your honest, deepest feeling, your poem will be the beautiful one" Elraven states with a big smile on his face as the lord knight keep watching quietly at him.

"Deepest feeling? You made that poem with your deepest feeling? Why would you do that for me?" Fiorentin asks as if she demands an explanation from the gunslinger who is repositioning his purple glasses.

"I don't get it, Alexandria" Elraven responds insensitively, making Fiorentin sighed, "I mean, you said you made it with your deepest feeling, right? And I believe a person would use his or her deepest feeling only for their loved ones. Why would you that for me? We're not lovers, right? We're just…comrades". Her own words sadden her, "_Comrades. That's right, we're just comrades. And we will never become more than that"_.

After a second, the gunslinger boldly answers, "That's because of your lonely eyes".

Fiorentin wouldn't be surprised now if Elraven's poems captured her attention, but this time, she was very surprised when she knows his normal words could do the same. Without knowing the lord knight is staring at him, Elraven continues, "When I first awakened after the Fall of Rachel, I was really afraid. I'm just a weak person with no ability to protect myself in a world unknown for me. No one was there to catch me if I fall, no one was there to encourage my dreams, and no one was there to hold my hand and help me through it all. Whenever I see my face in the mirror, my eyes looked lonely, just like yours right now. I know how does it feel, and I don't want someone I know to feel the same as I 's why I…".

Elraven stops, not knowing whether to continue or not. But suddenly, Fiorentin slowly puts her hand on his chin and turns his face so their eyes met again. Elraven is an insensitive man, but just this one time, his feeling becomes aware of the sign given to him, Fiorentin wants to listen to his answer, no matter what the reason might be.

And in a rare occasion, Elraven understands without being told, "That's why, I hope you will have an angel watching over you. So, you won't feel lonely anymore. I know there are many things you could not share even with Felicia, Olivia, and George. Those things hurt you, pained you. You will face hard times during your lifetime, Alexandria. Be it at this moment or when this war is over. But I hope you will be strong enough to endure it, to face it, to live through it. Because you are not alone, you will always have the people that destined for you and because you will always have an angel by your side. So, whenever you feel lonely, whenever you feel your friends would not understand, or whenever you feel your friends are to distant, please remember that the angel will be watching over you. He will be there to catch you if you fall. He will be there to encourage your dreams. He will be there to hold your hand and help you through it all. The angel will…protect you. So, that's why…please, don't put those lonely eyes again on your face. Because you're not alone, you have and you will always have…an angel by your side".

Still staring into each other's eyes, Fiorentin slowly lower her hand from Elraven's face. She knows exactly what he meant, she knew it well. "I..." The lord knight tries to say something, but another 'something' inside her holds her. But as Elraven keeps looking deep into her eyes, encouraging her to express her mind, her heart. A firefly flies across his eyes makes it even more clearly.

And she finally says it, "If I want to put this loneliness away, will you be there as my angel? To guide me, to be the one who will catch me if I fall. To be the one who encourage my dreams. And to be the one who hold my hand and help me through it all. Will you do that for me, Elraven? You're the only angel I've ever known, although you came from the darkness, but you're still an angel. If it's you, I...I know I can do it. I know I can put this loneliness away if you help me".

Without hesitating, as if he doesn't want to make her wait, the gunslinger smiles and nods, "I will. If that will put away your loneliness, I will. I will be there to catch you if you fall. I will be there to encourage my dreams. And I will be there to hold your hand and help you through it all. I swear of god, I will be your angel. Forever and ever".

Somehow, Elraven's words please a certain feeling on Fiorentin's heart. Unspoken feeling, a feeling that will change her. A feeling that would make her move on to her life. "_Ah, there's no denying it anymore. There's no need to deny it anymore" _The lord knight speaks with herself with a smile, "_I have fell for him, deeper than I thought"._

Noticing her smile, Elraven could not help it but says, "There. Now, your eyes do not look lonely anymore. You look better like that".

"Because I have an angel with me, right? There's no need for me to feel lonely anymore" Fiorentin, still smiling, cheerfully answers. But she continues without Elraven knowing, by stating it inside her heart, "_Insensitive, how would you feel lonely if someone you love sits next close to you?". _With that being said, the fireflies continue dancing around the two comrades.

Ralph Waldo Emerson once said, what lies behind us, and what lies before us are tiny matters compared to what lies within us. Especially if what lies within us is something known as love. Fiorentin is currently treasures that feeling. Because she knows, that feeling will also treasure her in return. In the grave of fireflies, someone touched her heart and she lost her loneliness…for eternity.

_At the same time, inside Geffen Tower..._

Albert Gahn, Ifrit, Thanatos Phantom, Dracula, High Wizard Kathryne, Dark Lord, Orc Lord, Orc Hero, and Doppleganger are seen circling waiting in a room as Beelzephir The Chaos and Naght Seiger, a huge skeleton like creature with blue fire and red fire on his body, follow behind him, enter the room.

"I, Gahn, Thanatos, Ifrit and Naght Seiger will serve as the support. Dracula, Kathryne, and the rest of Elysion guild will welcome Sagramore" Beelzephir ordered his warriors loudly. "I will not take failure as a result" The white high wizard ensures Valdomir's goal as his ordered warriors take their leaves, preparing theirselves for the upcoming battle.

****

_**OK, that's it for this chapter. The next ten chapters will be filled with battles and battles. God, I have tons of battles to write, LOL!!**_

_**This chapter is dedicated for whoever wants to see more of Fiorentin x Elraven. Lately, certain people told me to make them as a pair cause they perfectly fit each other, but I haven't decide on that.**_

_**I will have a hard time updating this month cause I will have finals very soon, so I apologize if I can't update that much this month. But rest assured I will update normally next month.**_

_**Thank you for reading, see u next chapter!!! (^^)**_


	61. Battle of Geffen

**Chapter 61**

_**Our happiness can only be decided by our own hands.**_

_**Kushieda Minori**_

_The next morning…_

It was a lovely morning. The birds are chirping, the air is fresh and the sun shines brightly in the greenest forest on Midgard. A perfect day to enjoy your life, but Sagramore will go to Geffen and have a war. What a (forced) waste of such a beautiful day.

Felicia could be seen humming while feeding Salvador with worms. "Eat a lot, Sal. I like you better if you're a bit fatter, you'll look cuter that way" The paladin brushes the wings of her peco, who returns the deed by saying "pok, pok", means 'thank you' in human language. The paladin smiles as she sees Fiorentin comes out from the tent, with such a big smile on her face. Never before the yellow haired girl witnesses the light pink haired girl put such a smile on her face ever since her parents died.

"Good day, Sister. Are you ready for a collision today? Let me take a bath before I join you for breakfast, OK? Ta,ta!" The lord knight cheerfully greeted the paladin; who was raising her eyebrows as Fiorentin takes her leave. "_Hm, something good must have happened. Whether she dreamt a beautiful dream or her beautiful dream came true. Well, whatever. She looks better when she is smiling and cheerful anyway" _The mother like paladin said to herself.

She turns her view on Frea who was helping Elraven preparing their breakfast. "_Why is something inside me telling me that this has something to do with Elraven, hm? I need to know more about this" _Felicia continues as she approaches the gunslinger. "El" The girl said as the mentioned man turns his head, "Yes? If this is about the breakfast, the wolf steak will be prepared any minute".

"No, that's not about it. Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Uh, can we talk later? I'm afraid the wolf steak would be roasted too much if I leave it now"

"Don't worry, sweetie" Frea speaks softly to her man, "Go speak with Felicia; I'll watch the steak for you".

Felicia and Elraven knew Frea didn't mean bad, but they can't help not raising their eyebrows when they heard her. Although Felicia didn't feel like she needs to state an obvious reason, a different case with the most insensitive man on Midgard. "Honey" Elraven slowly said, "I will never want to disappoint you in any lifetime, but…you can't…cook…the wolf doesn't have a presence anymore since he's dead, right?". The insensitive statement would make any normal girl went wild and shoot Elraven (for example, Felicia is rolling her eyes at the moment), but Frea is full of patient (you'll need a lot of patient whenever you meet someone like Elraven, this is a fact) so she understood Elraven's insensitivity and replies, "No worries, El my dear. I can still feel the heat, remember?". Elraven makes a face that said "Oh, right. Sorry for what I said earlier" and then goes with Felicia.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" The gunslinger repositions his purple glasses while asking. "Hmm" Felicia shrugs, "Just be honest with me, alright? Did something happen between you and Fio last night?". "No" The gunslinger answered with an innocent face (of course he's face isn't that innocent), "What would possibly happen between Alexandria and me? Why did you ask anyway?".

"Nothing, it's just Fio seems so lively today. And something inside me told me it has something to do with you" Felicia explains clearly as Elraven gave a surprised look on his face, "_Damn, she's great at reasoning!! Is that because she is very sensitive? I bet she got her brain from her mother!!! Whenever something happens, she is always the first to come up with her great reasoning!!! Anyway, I don't want to tell her about last night. I need to come up with something!!! Think, Elraven!! Think!! Hmmmm.......oh, yeah!!"_.

"Nonsense, Fel" Elraven defends himself, "Perhaps she's just in a good mood today!! We're just four miles from Geffen, right? Maybe she only tried to cheer the atmosphere up!!! You know, a kind of leader needs to do thing…". "Elraven, you may be extremely strong in combat, but you're the worst liar I've ever seen. Tell me the truth!" Felicia raised her tone and literally stabs Elraven right into his heart for uncovering his lies in less than a second. And with Felicia keeps staring at him, Elraven feels nothing but defeated, "I…I read her a poem. That's all".

Felicia raises her eyebrows, "Poem? Poem like poetry, you mean?". Elraven quickly nods, although Felicia is still suspicious, "Is that all, Elraven? Nothing more, nothing less?". "Uh, yes", Elraven shrugs "And I don't see why you should make a big deal out of this. I think she really needs to smile more, Felicia. Shouldn't you be happy seeing her happy?". Elraven's words hit a bull's eye on Felicia, who could not even respond. "See? Am I right?" Elraven continues as Felicia slowly shakes her head, "Sorry, I apologize for forcing you. I was just…concerned about her".

"Concerned? Concerned by what?" Elraven does not seem to understand (just like he always does). Felicia silences for a moment before telling the gunslinger, "Well, I don't mean to offend you, alright? But I noticed that for the last one week Fiorentin and you didn't have anymore uppercuts whenever you two meet. And that's strange, I wonder why?".

"What?!! You want me to get beaten?!! That's sooooooo cruel!!!" Elraven shouted in protest. But Felicia quickly straighten the misunderstanding, "No, no. Don't take it seriously, alright? I was just wondering". Elraven grunted listening the answer, but Felicia wishes to continue her explanation because she thinks this is important, "Well, anyway. Hear me out first. While you and Fiorentin being friendly is a good thing, it's not entirely means good. It's not that I have something against you being friendly with her, but can you act not too friendly with her?".

"Huh? What is wrong with acting friendly with your comrades? Shouldn't you always be friendly with your comrades" The gunslinger insensitively asked back. Felicia sighs but understood his insensitivity, "Well, that's pretty much right. But please note that Fiorentin has already got a fiancé. And what you do might…bring some troubles not only for her, but also for the whole Sagramore. And actually, this not only concerns me, but also my parents and George's father as well". Elraven suddenly remembers how Alphard was mad at him when he found out that he danced with Fiorentin. Not sure on himself, Elraven asks, "By trouble you mean…Sir Alphard?".

"Exactly" Felicia responds, "You got it right, El. Sir Alphard is the 'problem' I mentioned before. Not that he is the real 'problem', but his reaction would be a problem". Elraven pauses before asks again, "Well, I understand your concern. But, one thing I still don't understand. What is this big deal about Sir Alphard? Even Alexandria seems a little concerned about this". Felicia is an honest person, but this issue is a bit personal, nonetheless, she decides to tell Elraven.

"Well, this issue is a quite confidential, so I would really appreciate it if you don't leak it to anybody, although of course the people like me, George, Felicia, our parents knew about this since we have known the royalties for so long" Felicia demanded, which Elraven agreed by slowly nodding his head. "When the royalties of Prontera were still alive around five years ago, before Valdomir start attacking, the royalties of Prontera were in the middle of a…heated debate, if I may say it in a polite manner. Now, you see, ever since the kingdom of Prontera was founded around 350 years ago, there were always a problem for the successor of the throne. The royalties were always torn between two sides, the Adlers and the Pendragons. It is said that the royalties were divided into two sides because of their differences of doing things in Midgard. Adlers are the 'softer' side, usually trying to settle things in peaceful ways, where the Pendragons are usually more ruthless. And the two never ceases to fight over the throne of Prontera Kingdom. And so, a 'contest' would be held whenever the throne is about to be succeeded, a duel between the head of both sides. During the last days of Prontera Kingdom, the Adlers were 'led' by King Tristan, where the Pendragons were led by Sir Malvern, Sir Alphard's father. Of course since King Tristan was the last King of Prontera, you pretty much knew the winner, right? You got me until now?

"OK, carry on".

"Good. Back to the story, King Tristan felt the need to settle the ongoing disputes despite his victory over Sir Malvern, so he offered a…deal, political deal. By 'offering' her daughter as Sir Malvern son's bride" Felicia stops for awhile. "_A political wedding? Now, we're talking" _Elraven said to himself, finding the story interesting. "So" Felicia continues, "Ever since their childhood, they were paired. And of course this 'offer' worked. The two families feuded no more. But, the effect on both Fiorentin and Alphard were not really…good. Knowing their future lives have already been decided in one way or another, they became quite rebellious whenever their parents were not around".

"_Come to think of it, Olivia mentioned about Alexandria being a brat during her childhood"_ Elraven recalls.

"Fio was quite a…brat, when Alphard developed some kind of…psychological issue. He became quite…sadistic. Whenever he meets someone he regards as his enemy, he would not let them…lives" Felicia continues by lowering her voice, trying not to sound as loud as possible. Elraven stood silence, not knowing what to comment. "And" Felicia continues, "He also became very obsessive. He would not let anything he regards as his to be taken by other people". Elraven slowly nods; pretty much know what Felicia wants to warn him about. "The two managed to maintain their 'good faces' in front of their parents, but so is with their other faces. Although the loss of Prontera Kingdom pretty much changed them almost completely, old trait hardly ever dies, especially with Sir Alphard. His mother died when she gave birth to him, so ever since his childhood days, he has been burdened with the need, the feeling to win, and always win", Felicia finishes her story.

"So, you are trying to say, I should back myself off so I won't interfere in their relationship and caused us more problems? Is that what you're trying to say, Fel?" Elraven tries to ensure the paladin's point. "Exactly" A quick respond for the black haired man. "Alright, I pretty much understand your concern, and trust me, I have no ill intention to ruin their relationship or whatsoever. But, one thing cross my mind, if you don't mind listening" The gunslinger gives a signal that he would like to state a certain opinion. "Go ahead" The paladin gives the sign. "Are you sure that is what Alexandria wants?" A very sharp question for the stunned paladin. "Are you sure this 'marriage' thing is what she wants? I know I'm not the one to say this but, both Alexandria and Sir Alphard, they are like…birds in a golden cage. They look happy, but they aren't free" Elraven continues boldly.

"That's…" Felicia tries to reply as Elraven stares at her, "I…pretty much understand your concern, Elraven. But, this is not something to be decided that easy. I knew Fiorentin ever since she was a toddler, and as her friend, I wish nothing more than her happiness. Although I didn't like the idea pitched by King Tristan, I'm also aware that…perhaps this is the only chance for The Adlers and The Pendragons to unite and if Sagramore win this war and Prontera Kingdom could rise as the ruler again, the efforts of winning this war would become vain if the supposed leaders of Sagramore wouldn't want to untie as one, and rule Rune Midgard together, right? So, even if they have to sacrifice their own happiness…in order to create their people's happiness, I believe they would…do whatever it takes, because they are our leaders".

Felicia is a good debater, no one can argue with that, but Elraven is a good combatant, no one can argue with that. "Giving your own happiness to give other people their happiness, I wonder if that kind of happiness would be enough as their reason to be happily live their lives" A very sharp words from the supposedly insensitive man, literally slaps Felicia in her face. "Have you ever seen Alexandria right inside her eyes, Felicia?" Elraven continues asking the stunned Felicia. "If the answer is no, I suggest you better see her eyes. Take a good look on her beautiful eyes, and you will see loneliness. You will see sadness. At first, I wonder why, although she is surrounded by the people she loved, the people who loved her, her comrades, her friends, she could have such eyes? I think now, I know why".

"W…why?" Felicia weakly responds, not knowing some other ways to respond. "Because" Elraven sighs, "No one has ever touches her heart. No one". For a moment, time seems stopping for they yellow haired lady. It is not often that someone would literally 'own' her in conversation. And to think that, the certain someone who 'owned' her was the most insensitive man on Midgard, Felicia could not help but fell into a deep, long silence. "She is surrounded by many people, guarded, loved, but no one has ever touches her heart. No one ever asked her what she truly wants, what she truly feels, how deep her burden is, how deep her scar is. Sure, it's undeniable that you, George, Olivia, and the others were always there for her, to help her live through her rough life. But have you ever seen her cry before?" Elraven continues, still with no answer, "Have you ever seen her hoping for something other than her friends and her people's happiness before? Have you ever heard what she truly wants? Wasn't it you who told me that we should be her cornerstone on living, her supporters? What are the uses of us, if we could not even touch her heart? And see what is hidden deep inside it. Does that mean you want your happiness by abandoning her happiness? Don't you want to understand her?".

For Felicia, Elraven words, one by one, feels like a knife stabbing slowly into her heart. Elraven seems to realize this, but there's no stopping him for now, not when he could state his mind. "Perhaps the loneliness and the sadness carved in her eyes were caused not only by the loss of her parents, but also the lack of love she longed from the people around her. From you, Olivia, George, and so many others. Perhaps the loneliness and the sadness carved in her eyes were caused by the fact knowing that, although she may win this war, she will still not get her happiness, because she have to sacrifice it. Sure, sacrifice is inevitable, but why sacrifice something we could still have? Now, why would you live without your happiness? Don't you think she deserves her happiness, Felicia?". Felicia start looking down to the ground, never before in her life she feels so low.

"I knew what it feels to be lonely, to be covered in sadness. But the people around me, Ropera Squad, they touched my heart. And they saved me, not only my life, but also my soul, my happiness. They were always there for me, as my comrades and as my friends. They treasure my happiness just like I treasure theirs. That's why, if I can help it, I don't want anyone I know, live without someone to touch their hearts and fell into a deep bottom of loneliness. That's why, I will never stop being friendly to her, no matter what. Because I want to understand her happiness. Because I know she deserves to have someone touching her heart and make her happy. If her friends can't do that for her, then I will do that for her. Because she is my comrade, and comrades are not supposed to left each other to suffer alone, right? " Elraven slowly states much to Felicia's dismay.

"_He is right"_ Felicia said to herself, "_He is so right, I can't argue single words. How pathetic I am, I've known her for her whole life but not even a single time I truly realized, that she…always feels alone. How come I never realize it? Maybe because I'm too afraid that I will not understand her? When I thought I understand every person I cared for? I am…such a bad friend, huh?" _The paladin finished, not knowing what she should say. Heck, she couldn't even think about saying anything anymore. As Felicia still stood in silence, Elraven approaches her and slowly pat her shoulder. "Don't worry" Elraven said, "It's not too late to understand her, and you're sensitive unlike me. You should know her better too, right? Starting from now, just try to understand her a little deeper and you will touch her heart by knowing and understanding her happiness. Alright, Felicia?".

After some moment of silence, Felicia chuckles, "Heh, to think that I would be defeated by Elraven the Insensitive in terms of understanding someone. Guess I'm not that ready to become a mother figure, huh? I need to learn more!" the paladin continues with a little smile on her lips, as Elraven returns the smile, with a big smile of course.

But the smile soon fades and turns into a big jaw drop when Felicia cheerfully said, "Smile while you still can, Elraven. I will do my best to touch her heart, too. I will not lose to you, alright?".

Felicia is 6'2, quite tall for a woman (maybe due to her imposing father's DNA), that's why she can pretty much stare into Elraven's shocked eyes. "Lose? Why would you want to best me? Shouldn't we cooperate to understand her better?" Elraven shouted with a funny face. But before Felicia had any chance on replying,

"Understand who better?"

Pretty much shocked the two young adults. They turned their heads to spot Fiorentin staring defiantly at them both. "Your conversation seems fun, mind if I join?" The former princess straightly asked Felicia and Elraven. But luckily (or should I say unluckily?), a smokes could be seen ascending near their tents, making the three raises their eyebrows. "Let's go back for breakfast, shall we? Honestly, I don't want to eat a darker food than we will have" Elraven quickly suggests much to Fiorentin and Felicia's agreement.

Too bad, by the time they arrive, Frea is seen bowing and continuously apologizes about the breakfast. That day, the four eat the most notorious breakfast they have ever had in their lifetime.

_Meanwhile, at Geffen…_

Geffen Tower is the geographical landmark for Geffen, known for its creature live inside the tower. Two of the most notorious creatures of Geffen Tower are Count Dracula and Doppleganger. Ever since Valdomir taken the control of Midgard, Lord Dracula has been chosen as The Elysion Guild leader. Elysion Guild has built its power by making Glast Heim and Orc Village as their territory as well as their respective source of warriors. Although they need to fight their way on claiming the orc village. Nonetheless, among the five guilds they stand as the third strongest.

Count Dracula is seen standing in the top of Geffen Tower, with Assasin Cross Eremes and High Wizard Kathryn talking to him. "As Lord Beelzephir has pitched the plan yesterday, Kathryn will assist the Elysion Guild on stopping Alexandria and her companions. I will take Dark Lord and Doppleganger with me in Glast Heim" Eremes politely reminds the count.

"Rest assured, Eremes. I have ordered Orc Lord and Orc Hero to prepare the entire orc soldiers for the upcoming attack by surrounding the outer walls of this city. Sagramore would have to fight their way in" Dracula assures the member of The Quarter Kings. "Outstanding" High Wizard Kathryn comments, "However, we're here also to assist you in solving our one other problem, The Prophecy of Eisenheim".

"As you may know" Eremes points out his comrade notice, "We have been trying to find the prophecy ever since we conquered this city five years ago, but until this very second, the location of where the prophecy is hidden is still unknown. It seems that even with Lord Beelzephir's knowledge about this place and its hidden areas, it's still impossible for us to locate the prophecy. And if we do battle inside this town without knowing where the prophecy is, we might endanger the existence of the prophecy and of course our chance of getting it into our hands. So, today's morning, Lord Beelzephir has come up with a conclusion".

"And what is that conclusion could be?" Dracula responds by asking the two members of The Quarter Kings quickly. "If we can't get the prophecy, no one ever should. In short, feel free to destroy Geffen if it's necessary to ensure our victory against Alexandria and her allies here. If the prophecy were to be destroyed during the battle, than so is it" Kathryn answers with a smirk.

"Very well, then" Dracula ensures politely, "Rest assured, I will bring all my might on defending this town without hesitating. Thank you for the cooperation". Eremes nods and politely replies, "Alright, then I shall take my leave". The assassin cross walked downstairs and meet a female assassin cross, a brown short haired young girl with a blue eyes. "Master Eremes, the preparation in Glast Heim is completed. We predict the Sagramore soldiers will arrive at Glast Heim field in two days from now" The female assassin cross informed. "Thank you, Vanessa" Eremes thanked the girl named Vanessa. "Oh, by the way" He continues, "Have you also located 'her'? Remember, I want her alive". Vanessa points out, "Oh, you mean the girl you want? I have. And rest assured, Master Eremes. I will abduct her out from the battlefield alive, safe and sound".

Eremes smiles after he heard his subordinate, "Good job, Vanessa. I believe Miss Olivia Hammond would be perfect for the newest member of our family. I can't wait to see her in person".

_After having quite a burned breakfast, the four continues their journey to Geffen and arrived when the sun is about set…_

"Oh, the Geffen Tower is already visible!!! That's Geffen!" Fiorentin cheerfully told her companions when they arrived safely at Geffen's field. "And that's the orcs guarding the city" Elraven, using a binocular, stating some bad news. The orcs have surrounded the entire city. Around five hundred orcs soldiers have prepared themselves against…four people. Inside the city, Dracula and High Wizard Kathryn have been waiting for the literally invited guests.

In order to ensure their victory, the four gathered to discuss some plan on breaking through the city. "OK, here is the plan" Fiorentin starts as the others listen, "I, along with Felicia, will fend off the orcs. I believe the orcs, who are currently led by Orc Lord and Orc Hero, are not the real deal. Perhaps Dracula and some other warrior we don't know, maybe one of The Quarter Kings, have been waiting inside the city, the place where the Prophecy of Eisenheim probably lies. Dealing the orcs will be quite a rumble, so let's keep them outside the town. Meanwhile, Elraven and Frea would barge inside the city and dispose of any threats spotted. It would be great if you two could take Valdomir's warriors inside the city down. Once we conquer Geffen, we will have all the time we need to find The Prophecy of Eisenheim. Are we clear, ladies and gentleman?" The lord knight concludes as the other three nods.

"Well, let's get ourselves prepared then" With that, the four warriors prepare themselves to attack Geffen. Felicia pulls out a wrapped staff like weapon and put it on Salvador. Frea prepares her mighty staff. Elraven prepares his HAVOX and his purple glasses. And the last but not least, Fiorentin is preparing her Claymore and some more tactics.

_Fifteen minutes later, in the fields of Geffen…_

Orcs are the creature known for their brute strength and gigantic sizes. Orc Lord and Orc Hero are the strongest of the orcs. Leading approximately four hundred orc soldiers, the two stood quietly among their soldiers. "Are you sure Sagramore will attack us anytime soon, Chief? It seems to me that, after waiting all day long in here, we're only wasting our time" Orc Hero comments on the current condition. After waiting all day long they didn't meet any of the informed oppositions. The orcs soldiers are looking really tired.

"No other choice, boy" Orc Lord replies, "This is the only thing we can do, to avoid further extinction to our race in the hands of Valdomir, just like they did several years ago". Just when the gigantic Orc finishes, something glowing could be seen flying in the sky. "What is that?!! An angel?" The orcs surprised to see the glowing creature landed right between them. "Not quite an angel" Elraven said as he pulls out his HAVOX, "You should add, from darkness".

Elraven pulls the trigger, spins, and starts the massacre, as thousands and thousands of merciless bullets start running wild and pierced through anything they touch. The orcs didn't even have the slightest chance to defend themselves.

'PYAASSHH!!!' . 'CRAAAASH!!!'. 'DRUAASSSH!!!'. 'CREAAAKK!!!'.

Bloods and fleshes scattered, splattered everywhere throughout the Geffen field. Bones are broken, and skins are tore.

"HUAAAAAAAAKKKH!!!". "GYAAAAHHH!!!". "AAAAAAAGGHH!!!".

Screams, cursed, and roars could be heard echoing as the darkness of night start covering the land. Before the mighty HAVOX, even the strongest the orcs could offer stood no single chance. Elraven keeps shooting with determined eyes, the very eyes he always puts whenever he's in the midst of a battle. Those eyes never shown any mercy for his adversaries, showed them nothing but their untimely deaths. Orc Lord and Orc Hero could not help but watch as their soldiers got destroyed, dozen by dozen, bits by bits.

But Elraven realizes that this is only part of Fiorentin's plan to ease their way inside the city, as he slowly stops pulling the trigger and forming a light sphere from his left hand. The gunslinger quickly hits the light sphere to the ground, as a bright light shined as blinded the orcs. "Now!!" Elraven gives a sign when Felicia, Frea, and Fiorentin runs through the field and quickly placed themselves among the orcs.

"Quick, get inside the town!!! We will defeat the orcs in here!!!" Fiorentin told Elraven and Frea as Elraven grabs the soul linker and flies in the air, speed directly towards Geffen. Fiorentin and Felicia wastes no time to slay their still blinded enemies. Felicia, with Saber on her right and mirror shield on her left, dashed between bunches of orc soldiers and slashes her respective sword, killing one of the orcs. As another orcs regain his sight and tries to attack her from behind, she dodges the attack by lowering herself near the ground and strikes back right on the orc's head. Three other orcs dash toward her, as she quickly charged a shield guard to greet their axes, and blowing them off the air. "Not bad for a human" Felicia turns her head and witnesses Orc Hero is standing not far from her. "Here comes the big fish" Felicia mutters as she readies a stance.

Fiorentin was not really different. Even when the orcs have gained their sight back, she showed no slowing on her pace. With one single slash, she cuts five orcs at the same time. A dozen of orcs tried to gang up on her, but she quickly bested their speed and hit the magnum break, killing the group. She heard loud roars from her behind, without even seeing she knew it's just another group of orcs. The former princess not wasting any of her time as she hits the magnum break on the ground and shook the group off, clearing her path.

"As expected from Alexandria. I bet the angel attack earlier was also your plan, right?" A high toned voice could be heard in Fiorentin's ears, as she sees Orc Lord is approaching her with an attacking stance. "Orc Lord himself comes out this fast, this will be a challenge alright" The lord knight smiles and readies a stance

_Meanwhile, inside Geffen…_

Elraven and Frea arrive inside Geffen, to find the town is quite calm. No noises or signs of people living inside it. But their opponents aren't completely unaware of their comings.

"Greetings, Angel of Darkness and Leader of Palamedes. My name is High Wizard Kathryn one of The Quarter Kings serving for Valdomir Kingdom. Nice to meet you both" Kathryn, standing in one of the building rooftop's, greets the two couple. "I see you two make quite a nice breakthrough inside this town. But, I'm afraid this is as far as you can go" The high wizard continues as at the very least, fifty other high wizards suddenly appeared in the town and surround them. Dracula steps in beside Kathryn, "Ah, and such a joy to watch. I hope their bloods will give me an enjoyable taste", the count slowly said.

"There are at least fifty soul presences. If you count Dracula and that Kathryn girl, it's fifty two" Frea whispers to Elraven as the two couple readied their stances. "Only fifty two? Big deal!" Elraven slowly replies the whisper, giving both Frea and himself smiles on their faces.

_********_

_**Well, the next chapters will be filled with battle and battle. Don't worry; I'll do my best to illustrate the battles with words.**_

_**I'll update if I have time, see u next chapter!!! (^^)**_


	62. Magna D'Chronos

**Chapter 62**

_**Sting like a bee, float like a butterfly. Rumble young man, rumble.**_

_**Mohammad Ali**_

**Revision: Sorry, for the past two chapters I wrote High Wizard Kathryne's name as Kathryn, not Kathryne. I apologize for the mistake!!!**

_Inside Geffen, a brawl is about to begin…_

The moon starts showing itself, giving the lonely wind its companion, decorating the night sky with a beautiful light. Shining the very earth without knowing any boundaries on its path. Bathing the mountain, the sea, and the land peacefully with a divine beauty. Geffen isn't an exception. Widely known as the city of Wizard, Geffen has a hundred years history of magic, a common knowledge since The Wizard Association is located right in there. With Geffen Tower as its landmark, Geffen stood as one the most influential city in Midgard. But ever since Valdomir attack five years ago, everything has changed, including Geffen. Geffen was the second city to be conquered after Aldebaran during the war. Valdomir didn't let a single mage, wizard, or high wizard live when they slaughtered Geffen's townspeople. The reason was unknown, because they let some of the other cities townspeople to live. Five years later, in the beginning of one night, fifty four people are standing right in the very town.

Elraven and Frea are facing a Guild Leader, One of The Quarter Kings, and fifty high wizards. Two against fifty two does not sound fair enough, everyone would agree to that. But in this case, that depends on who are fighting. "I will take care of the high wizard and her bitches; can you take down that blood freak gentleman up there, Frea?" Elraven questions the soul linker quietly, obviously referring to Count Dracula. "No problem. But can you really take the rest of them down by yourself? High Wizard possesses the strongest destructive powers compared to other jobs; they would scatter this town in a matter of minutes if they want to. Are you sure you don't need my help?" Frea replies, worrying her lover's safety. "No worries" The gunslinger smirks, "Gunslingers from Einbroch wouldn't shost if we were to hesitate".

For a normal people, such words would sound like an empty promise. But if Elraven told you that, the words would mean nothing but a guaranteed victory. With a smile on her face, Frea dashed quickly by throwing Dracula a white colored Esma. The count quickly dodges it and sends her one of his bats. Using her taekwon ability, Frea knocks the bat down with one kick, as he sees Dracula flees towards the Geffen tower and enters it. The soul linker waste no time on chasing him and follow him inside the tower, leaving Elraven and the high wizards in the city all by themselves.

"The soul linker won't make it alive from the tower. Geffen Tower is already protected by a spell, so you can't interfere from the outside and she can't get out from the inside. It seems to me that she is quite a well experienced fighter, but she will not stand a chance before one of the guild leaders" Kathryne comments on Frea's act, pointing it towards Elraven. "Say what you want" Elraven replies, "But by the end of the day, that blood sucking freak would rest in peace, for eternity". Kathryn snaps, "Hmph!! You sure are cocky, Angel of Darkness!! Just because you defeated one of us and a guild leader doesn't mean your companion would be able to do the same!!". The gunslinger repositions his purple glasses, replies, "Well, who knows about that? By stating that, doesn't that mean you're even cockier than me?".

The high wizard glared at the gunslinger, anger start getting on her head. "You can talk me back all night long, but I think in the end, it's our powers who would voice louder!!!" Kathryne shouted and jumped from the rooftop with a water ball spell on her hands. She throws the water balls to the gunslinger, which blocked the spell using his HAVOX, making the waters splashed everywhere.

But five high wizards suddenly appear behind Elraven, with Jupitel Thunder spells on their hands. "_Are they trying to use the water to conduct the electricity?!!" _Elraven, realizing what the high wizards are going to do, quickly shoots a Scatter Mines using his Inferno after loaded it with the wind spheres to counter the attack. The sound of lightning clashing could be heard throughout the city, followed by some flashes. Using the opportunity to gain an advantage, Elraven quickly uses his wings to float in the air, and mercilessly bombarding Kathryne. The high wizard, however, anticipates the attack by chanting an ice wall and forming it onto an igloo like dome to block the bullets of HAVOX.

"Damn, she's good!!!" Elraven quickly shoots the Scatter Mines again, using the lightning spheres to break the ice wall down. But when the small igloo crumbles, he founds Kathryne already chanted the fire pillar and aims it right below his flying spot.

DUAAAARRRR!!!!

The fire erupts from below the ground, but Elraven successfully dodged it. But again, five High Wizards appeared behind him, chanting another Jupitel Thunder. But before they release the spell, Elraven quickly forms a light sphere on his right arm and throws it to the ground. "Flash Grenade!!!" He shouted when the sphere hits the ground and a bright light flashed, blinded the high wizard behind him.

"Now's the chance!!!" Elraven quickly pulls the trigger of his HAVOX and in a matter of seconds, kills the five high wizards by turning them into pile of fleshes, making forty five remains. "That's five!! The rest of your men are going down as well" Elraven turns his attention on Kathryne, only to see her smile. "Wrong, Angel of Darkness!!" She said as Elraven realizes, the five men behind him were regenerating and came back to live, unscathed.

"Don't tell me…they could regenerate too?!!" Elraven slowly mutters, seeing the magic. "Not quiet true, Angel of Darkness" Kathryne told the gunslinger, "I bet Leonid has already told you about The Spell of Dionysus, right? The spell given by Lord Beelzephir that granted us, The Quarter Kings, our regenerating powers". Elraven pays his attention on her explanation. "But you must know, Lord Beelzephir also help me by putting The Spell of Dionysus on the dead bodies of the High Wizards massacred during the attack on Geffen five years ago. He cast the spell on fifty dead high wizards, and making them like this, a living doll controlled by me" Kathryne finishes her explanation proudly.

Elraven sighs after listening the story, "And I bet it is also safe to assume that, they cannot be stopped for eternity if I don't put you down to rest, right? A common knowledge for zombie-master things".

"You're right" Kathryne nods, "You will have to kill me if you want to stop all of them. But can you do that, Angel of Darkness? You only have one life while I have The Spell of Dionysus. You cannot defeat me, gunslinger!!". Elraven didn't reply the mockery, but he smiles instead. "Heh, you know, lady…" He chuckles, "You need to stop blabbing an do more fighting!!!". Elraven dashes to the unprepared Kathryne in a demon speed, and before she could even do anything, Elraven smashes her down to the ground with his HAVOX, killing her once as her blood splattered on the ground.

"Impossible!!" Kathryne screamed when Elraven, not wanting to let this precious chance gone absurd, pins her to the ground using his HAVOX, and start shooting her mercilessly.

DREDREDREDREDREDREDREDREDREDRERDREDREDREDREDREDREDRED

"Uaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh!!!!" Kathryne screamed as Elraven continuously destroying her again and again resulting in her bloods, bones, and fleshes splattered and scattered everywhere in Geffen. Kathryne dies numerous amount of times but The Spell of Dionysus keeps regenerating her body, although Elraven aware of this fact, nothing stops Elraven's ruthless HAVOX. Elraven's eyes filled with fire, he won't show his mercy until he puts Kathryne out of her misery. The gunslinger does not stop pulling the trigger of HAVOX as he continuously gains the upper hand against the High Wizard. After several minutes of shooting, Elraven stops pulling the trigger and looks at his work carefully, anticipating if Kathryne is still alive and makes her move.

After ensuring her death, Elraven shrugs off and sighs, looking to the other fifty high wizards, "As I thought, if she didn't give them any command, they would not make their moves. They didn't even do anything when I killed her. I guess the love you make is equal to the love you take. Pity you, lady". Elraven slowly walks from Kathryne's dead body, as suddenly one of the high wizards jumps off and splash his own body to Kathryne's, without Elraven having any chance to stop him.

A bright light glows and Elraven, much to his shock, witness Kathryne raises again, alive. "No way…" Elraven grunts as Kathryne slowly pulls out her Wizardy Staff, glaring angrily at the purple glassed gunslinger. "I'm shocked, that was a humiliation" The High Wizards says, "To think that in a matter of minutes I will lose so many lives that even The Spell of Dionysus could not handle the attacks and was defeated. What a weapon you have in your hands, Angel of Darkness". Elraven prepares a stance, "I'm the one who should be shocked. How did you revive yourself using one of your goons?".

"You want to know? Fine, I'll tell you, consider this as a prize for defeating me once" Kathryne replies, still glaring, "I presume you still remember that each of the high wizard possesses The Spell of Dionysus. I have told you in the first place that Lord Beelzphir, a high wizard, gave us the spell. What makes you think another High Wizard couldn't do the same?". Elraven smirks, "So, that high wizard gave you his Spell of Dionysus, eh? Interesting, that means I will have to kill you again and again".

"I will not let that happen!!! Lord of Vermillion!!!" Kathryne chants the Meteor Strike as forty five of the remaining high wizards do the same. "Oh, great" Elraven starts shooting his HAVOX again towards Kathryne, but the last four High Wizards who are not chanting the Meteor Strike, quickly appears in front of Kathryne, protecting her by chanting the Ice Walls and perfectly blocked Elraven's bullets. The sky sounds as if it's going to crumble as almost four dozens of lightning com from it, crushing directly in Geffen.

CTAAAR!!! CTAAAR!!! CTAAAR!!! CTAAAR!!! CTAAAR!!! CTAAAR!!!

The merciless lightning from above starts striking the gunslinger that dodges them by using his ability to fly. "This is not good!" Elraven flies throughout the city to dodge the lightning attack, which quickly appears one after another, rampantly destroyed any building they touch. And of course the ground they hit, making little rocks scattered everywhere.

As if she anticipates Elraven's action, Kathryne runs from the opposite point from Elraven's direction, with a Lord of Vermilion spell on her hands, ready to shoot it when she sees Elraven. The targeted gunslinger soon spotted by Kathryne, who waste no time on sending the spell to her target. Elraven tried to protect himself by covering his body using his wings, but that doesn't stop Kathryne. "Die, Angel of Darkness!!!" Kathryne loudly shouted when she throws the spell, which directly hit the gunslinger.

DUAAAAAAAARRRRR!!!!

The spell not only give the gunslinger a taste of lighting, but also sent Elraven flies to the ground and harshly hit one of the buildings, destroying it. Kathryne, with a smile on her lips, pleased with her work. She slowly walks towards the destroyed building, "That's what you got from underestimating The Quarter Kings. Too bad, you died before you regretted it".

But suddenly, a large bullet comes out and perfectly hits Kathryne, killing her once. "Aaaaaaaah!!!" The female High Wizard let out a long wail and crawled in pain on the ground as her destroyed body slowly regenerating. She widened her eyes when she sees Elraven walks out alive. His HAVOX's backside cannon are still smoking, perfect evidence on his shooting the cannon.

"Y,y,you!! How?!! You're still alive?!" Kathryne shouted in disbelieve, not accepting the fact that her attack didn't work. "Simple" The gunslinger answered, "Don't you know that light and lightning have the same basic elemental particles? That means, one element would nullify the other. I protected myself using my wings to nullify your Lord of Vermillion. Simple, right?".

Kathryne, angered by the gunslinger's efforts, chanted another spell, "Storm Gust!!!". Elraven quickly dodges the spell by jumping to the rooftop to avoid being frozen by the ultimate spell of ice. "No way would I take that directly" Elraven quickly shoots Kathryne using his HAVOX again, but Kathryne anticipates the attack by teleporting herself to Elraven's behind. "Frost Driver" She chanted again and perfectly hit Elraven's wings, making them frozen.

"_Oh, no!! The wings!!"_ Elraven, still shocked from the previous spell, cannot anticipate Kathryne's second attack as she hits the Frost Driver again, but direct it to Elraven's body, covering him completely with ice. "Now take this, Jupitel Thunder!!!" Kathryne finishes her attacks by hitting the gunslinger with the lightning spell and send him flying to the air before landing on the ground. Blood pool could be spotted around him, showing the fact that his wounds are quite fatal. It seems that the Wizardy Staff on her hands only makes her spells quicker and more powerful.

"Crud" Elraven grunts as he pulls out a Berserk Potion and drinks it. Katheryn jumps to the ground to witness her deeds better, "You didn't scream, not even flinching, that's surprising, Angel of Darkness". "I don't have to" Elraven rose, "Why would I scream when I didn't need to exploit my weakness?". Both fighters preparing their respective stances, as Elraven chant a Gatling Frenzy on himself quietly.

When Kathryne was about to throw her Frost Driver, Elraven suddenly appears behind her and hits her hard using the HAVOX, and again, knocked her down to the ground. The Gatling Frenzy and Berserk Potion combination makes his body moves faster than before. "This trick again?!!" Kathryne quickly tries to stand, but Elraven throw a flash grenade to blind her eyes temporarily, giving himself a chance to hit an attack. "Aaahh!" Kathryne covers her eyes using her hands, as Elraven shoots her using the HAVOX again, continuously.

DREDREDREDREDREDREDREDREDREDRERDREDREDREDREDREDREDRED

The same pattern is being repeated as Kathryne dies again and again in the exact same way she had earlier. But this time, after making sure she's dead, Elraven quickly anticipates if one of her goons would try to revive her again. His anticipation was proven right as several high wizards could be seen running towards Kathryne's dead body. "Same old trick won't do me twice!!!" Elraven, wanting to ensure his victory, bombarded the high wizards before any of them had a chance to touch Kathryne.

After turning the coming High Wizards into pile of fleshes, the gunslinger stop shooting and start observing. "Good, it seems no one is pretty much alive to revive her again" The gunslinger takes a deep breath and slowly walks from the battlefield. But without him knowing, five of the high wizard dead bodies crawl in the street quietly and touch Kathryne's dead body.

Another bright light glowing much to the dismay of Elraven, who notices the light from his behind. "Not again!" Elraven turns his head to witness Kathryne's revival, again. "Can't you just die?!!" Elraven prepares another stance to fight the high wizard for the third time this night. Kathryne didn't give any reply but a smirk, "To think that I would have to use this spell six times against one man, what an opponent you are, Angel of Darkness. You truly are The Savior mentioned in The Prophecy of Eisenheim. You need to be stopped, right here, right now".

Elraven and Kathryne both stood silent, preparing their respective attacks. "Frost Nova" Kathryne uses the ice spell to cover herself in a ball like ice dome, which she floats to the sky, completely protecting her against any attack from the ground. "What is she planning? Does she forget I can fly?" Elraven prepares his wings, now completely unfrozen, to take him to the sky.

In the sky, Kathryne is preparing her attack, "I cannot let him shoot me with that weapon of his again. The only way to stop him is by using a Meteor Strike via my men down there. I have forty four men left; I'll use four to cover me in here and another forty to chant the Meteor Strike". As Elraven flies, from far away he could see four high wizards suddenly appear surrounding the ice dome. "What is she going to do now?" Elraven mutters as he sees dozens of Meteors coming from the sky. He quickly turns his head below; to spots the high wizards left in the city are chanting the Meteor Strike.

"Sweet…" Elraven grunts to himself as he tries to fly from the Meteors' range, trying to avoid himself getting hit by the hot rocks. But his effort was quite too late, as the impact of the Meteors Strike did not only destroy Geffen, but also erupting a great deal of explosion from below his point.

DUAAAAAAAARRRRR!!!! DUAAAAAAAARRRRR!!!! DUAAAAAAAARRRRR!!!! DUAAAAAAAARRRRR!!!!

DUAAAAAAAARRRRR!!!! DUAAAAAAAARRRRR!!!! DUAAAAAAAARRRRR!!!! DUAAAAAAAARRRRR!!!!

"I cannot get hit by those. One hit, and I'm almost certain I am out of the game" Elraven told himself. The gunslinger tries his best to avoid the meteors and their explosions, but being attacked from above and below at the same time proves it is nearly impossible to keep dodging, even for Elraven.

Although the meteors could not get him, their fires scratch him and wound his wings and his skin. He quickly realizes, the four high wizards surrounding Kathryne's ice doom are also chanting the meteor strike. "Perhaps…this is my chance!!" Elraven quickly dashes towards one of the high wizards with a light sphere on his right palm. Still avoiding the meteors, he closes in to his target. "Now, flash grenade!!!" He shined on of the high wizards brightly, but too bad that didn't stop them chanting their meteor strikes as more and more meteors fell from the sky.

He flies carefully to dodge the attacks as good as he could, but his efforts came to an end, as a Meteor suddenly appears right above him and hits him, blowing him off from the sky.

DUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRR!!!!!

Never before, other than when he fought Ifrit and Ktullanux, an attack hits him perfectly. Crushing his backbones and burned his skin, of course after destroying his wings. His HAVOX fell from his grip to the ground, as Elraven soon follows.

BRAAAAAAKKK!!!

His body landed in the ground followed by a loud sound. The purple glassed gunslinger lied motionless in the ground for several minutes, presumably dead. His limbs and several parts of his bones could be seen scattered in the ground. Blood covered not only his torso but also the ground around him. Literally, his body is destroyed.

Kathryne is witnessing from above, a big smile could be seen on her face. "I won" She said to herself, "No matter how strong he is, there is no possible way for him to survive after a direct hit from a meteor like that. It is a miracle, though, to think that his body isn't completely destroyed. Perhaps those wings of him protected him again. Too bad, this time they failed".

Kathryne slowly descends her ice doom to the ground and slowly walks out from it, approaching the gunslinger. "Hmph!" She smirks seeing Elraven, "You're a good fighter, Angel of Darkness. I admit, perhaps without using these high wizards of mine, I would have been defeated. What a fighter he was, to think that he would be able to go that far against two of The Quarter Kings. Perhaps he would truly gave Ifrit a run for his money had they got a chance to meet again. Too bad, that will never happen. This way, The Savior mentioned by The Prophecy of Eisenheim proved to be a failure".

"_Like holy due with lights from heaven"_

As if she could not believe her own ears, Kathryne slowly turns her head to ensure, that the voice didn't come from Elraven.

"_Torched the hand that disappeared"_

Kathryne was shocked and steps several points backwards, not believing what she is seeing. Elraven destroyed body is trying to stand on his two feet. "Impossible!! That attack should have killed you!!!" Kathryne said loudly in disbelieve as she sees Elraven wounds are starting to close, they are healing. His severed limbs and destroyed bones are also forming themselves again. Elraven is regenerating. And he is also reciting something.

"_Looking towards heaven like pillars of stone"_

With widened eyes, Kathryne could do nothing but weakly said, "Impossible!! Impossible!! How..?! It can't be!! You…you also got The Spell of Dionysus?!! But, how?!!". Elraven, now fully healed, repositions his purple glasses and calmly replies, "You tell me". Kathryne's face says she doesn't understand, so Elraven further explains, "Didn't you say that The Spell of Dionysus could be transferred from one person to another? Did you remember when I shined one of your men using the flash grenade? Don't you notice something weird?".

"No way…" Kathryne responds, "You…stole his Spell of Dionysus and made it yours? How did you do that?".

"Another simple answer" Elraven smiles, "When I defeated RSX-0806, I found out that I could use my light to absorb energies. Physical energies to be exact. When I figured out that The Spell of Dionysus is a spell that could be transferred, I bet my life on it, by absorbing one of your men ability to regenerate. Because Spell of Dionysus is a kind of magic that affect you physically, so I was quite sure I would be able to get it and make it mine. Now, thanks to you, I also have the ability to regenerate".

Kathryne was angered by Elraven, "How dare you use my own tactic to gain your own advantage!!! I've had enough of you!!! I'll kill you for sure!!!". The High Wizard quickly pulls back inside the ice doom and flies it again when Elraven runs and grabs his HAVOX, indicating that both fighters are preparing to launch their final blows to end this battle.

"_Within a crown of earthly thorns"_

Elraven recited again as he prepares his wing and his HAVOX. Then he gazes upon the sky, seeing his target before he flies.

"I will have twenty of them launching Meteor Strike while the other twenty launching Lord of Vermillion. This time he will be destroyed for eternity!!!" Kathryne ordered her goons as they did what exactly she told; launching two mighty spells at the same time. Meteors and Thunders are striking from the sky, as Elraven flies quicker than before towards the floating ice dome.

"_Then within a mist of sacred dew"_

As he continues reciting, the meteors and the thunders finally show themselves. The sound of the meteors falling from the sky gazed the air when the sound of the lightning cut the night into half, destroying everything they hit as they run their wraths on the very earth. The ground, the buildings, all of them. The sky is theirs; no living things would be able to stand such wrath. Logically, the rampage is unavoidable, even for Elraven. But as if he wants to defy all logic, Elraven moves aside one of the meteors before being hit and at the same time, protecting himself from a lightning striking his body by using his wings to cover himself.

And as if he wants to prove the feat was not just a fluke, he does it again with the next strike, and again and again and again.

Elraven continues swiftly dodge them all, closing him to the ice dome without being touched even once. Kathryne could do nothing but surprised to see Elraven closing, "How could he do that?!!! He dodges all the spells. He tried his best to do that before, but now he is dodging them easily? How?!!".

"_Unto the earth that took His grace"_

"There's no need to be afraid being hit anymore_"_ Elraven ensures himself, "Earlier, I could not afford being hit by the spell, now, with The Spell of Dionysus resides within me, one or two hits wouldn't be a big deal. I can fly without any worries!!!".

When Elraven is only half a mile away from the ice dome, he fastens his speed and flies towards above the dome. But much to the surprise of Kathryne, he recites something as he flies, right on her ears when he flies across the ice dome before he continues ascending,

"_I knew now, the divine wonder…"._

"What?!! What did he just say? Was that a poem?!!!" Kathryne couldn't help but wondering as Elraven flies to above the dome, far in the sky. What Kathryne didn't notice is, Elraven already makes a line of light spheres on his way to the ice dome, preparing one final blow to finish her off.

And before she knows it, the meteors and the lightnings stop coming from the above. In what seems to be the moment where heaven show itself on earth, the light spheres start glowing as their lights covered the whole city. Kathryne, with a very confused look, cannot help but slowly whispers to herself, "What is happening? The meteors and the thunders stopped? What is happening?".

Kathryne could not do anything but witness when the lights starting to cover the sky, including her ice dome. But before she realizes it, she cannot move her body, not even her finger. The time around her seems stopping as the lights covering Geffen starting to vanish. Amidst the magic, Elraven could be heard finishing his poem,

"_Magna D'Chronos"._

_CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANK!!!!!!_

In mere blink of an eye, the light spheres on the ground explode and a giant pillar of light shows up from the ground, towering into the sky and completely covered the ice dome inside the tower of light. "What is this?!!!" Kathryne, realizing Elraven's doing, trying to anticipate his plan, "What?!! What is this?!! I need to get out of he…ukh, my body…I cannot move…". The female high wizard suddenly remembers when Elraven said he could absorb physical energy using his light. "This must be it; he is draining my power so I cannot escape from the ice dome" She said weakly as she slowly fall down on her own ice floor inside her ice dome.

Seeing her struggling from above the sky, Elraven slowly speaks, "Magna D'Chronos, a towering light that would absorb your energy, turning it into hundreds spheres of light. And as your body grows weaker and weaker, one last touch from me using HAVOX will push you down, and destroy you into spheres of light".

Elraven, floats among the meteors and the thunders inside his light tower, aiming his HAVOX perfectly to the ice dome, "You gave me quite a prize, lady. Now, I must bid you farewell". And with that, Elraven pulls the trigger of his HAVOX.

DREDREDREDREDREDREDREDREDREDRERDREDREDREDREDREDREDRED

The thousands of bullets destroy the ice dome in a matter of seconds, and hits Kathryne as she falls down from the sky, killing her many times in the process. "No way!!! No way!!" She shouts in disbelieve as she realizes, her body is slowly turning into spheres of light. "I cannot be defeated like this!!! I cannot be defeated like thiiiiiiiiisss!!!!!!!!!" She lets out a long wail as her body vanished into spheres of lights, affected by both The Magna D'Chronos and HAVOX at the same time.

The four high wizards on the sky were also turned into spheres of light as they fell from the sky and hit the ground, covering Geffen and the remaining high wizards in a bright flash of light.

When the light slowly vanishes, the rest of the high wizards follow their master, being turned into thousands of little light spheres as Elraven slowly descending from the sky, ending his battle with another victory.

After taking a deep breath, he takes a good look at both his palm. "With this newly acquired power, I will make him pay" Elraven says, obviously referring to the Fire God of Midgard as he clenched his fists, "I definitely will".

_********_

_**Well, that's it for Elraven vs Kathryne!!! Wow, I updated twice in a week, LOL!!! Starting form this week, I cannot update regularly because I will be having finals till the end of this month. So, I deeply apologize for the inconvenience. Don't worry; we can still contacting each other by using private messages.**_

_**About Magna D'Chronos, as the newly acquired technique (which is also very powerful), Elraven needs to recite poem I put in the middle of the paragraphs. Guess from what move this technique was inspired? (^^)**_

_**The poem Magna D'Chronos is actually the combination of four poems about holiness, consist of The Hand, The Garden, The Mist, and The Thorns.**_

_**On storyline notes, I put Elraven's battle on the first rather than his friends to test myself, if I put my ace first, can I still put up good fights for his friends?**_

_**I know this battle is shorter than Elraven's fight against Leonid, but that was also because he became stronger than before. It would be weird if he grows stronger but his opponent didn't seem to get affected, right? Another stereotype I hate from anime/manga. Either way, I hope this chapter didn't disappoint the readers.**_

_**Thank u for reading, see u next chapter!!! (^^)**_


	63. Agravain

**Chapter 63**

_**All leadership is influential.**_

_**John Malcolm**_

An old once said, when a war is inevitable, all you could do to protect your life is to kill your enemy. Because when you're in a situation in which your death is closer than your own heart, its kill or to be killed. No matter how much you hate this truth, it's the fact and it will always be. But some people are trying to deny this fact. Not wanting to submit or resort in killing even in such 'inappropriate' times. Will they fail or not? Only time will tell.

Felicia is standing in the field of Geffen, with a saber on her right hand and a mirror shield on her left. Her long yellow hair waves as a warm wind greets the green field. Her blue eyes, staring at her opponent, look as sharp as ever when she advances to a stance. Standing not far from her, Orc Hero, plays the role as her opposition, is staring at her with the exact sharp eyes. The same warm wind makes the feathers on his orc helm waves slowly. With his broad sword on his right and his large golden shield on his left, he advances to a stance, preparing to attack the paladin. Surrounding them is hundreds of Orc soldiers. As if they know their role is only as the watchers, not even a single soldier tries to interrupt the one on one fight.

"A dark skinned paladin with a long yellow hair, I presume it is you, Felicia Hammond? The right hand woman of Alexandria?" The orc swordsman politely asks Felicia, much to her surprise. "It's not common for Valdomir soldiers to know my name" Felicia responds, "How do you know, Orc Hero?".

"All Valdomir soldiers knew" The green skinned monster explains, "A paladin who stood up against one the Five Guild Leaders, Lord of Death, and defeated his vice leader Bacsojin in one single strike, who wouldn't know your name?".

A little smile could be spotted in Felicia's lips upon learning the answer, "I see. Thanks for the recognition. But, I'm aware of the fact that your knowledge wouldn't stop this fight".

"Unquestionably" Orc Hero ensures, "Shall we begin now?".

Without saying anything anymore, the two warriors dash and cross their respective weapons, echoing the sounds of the meeting between the two swords far into the sky. Pulling their swords back, the two clash their shields with their raw power, resulting in both warriors finding themselves knock several steps back. As if they are unsatisfied with their efforts, both fighters, again, throws their sword attacks as the two swords continuously meet, creating sounds and sparks.

Each clash sends a message from each warrior, proving their persistence's. When their eyes met after another clash, both fighters realized, they are fighting for something, a reason, an unspeakable yet real reason why they are putting their lives on the line. Both fighters wouldn't quit until their 'message' is sent, not by their victories, but by their spirits, their will to win, their will to fulfill their desires.

Not wanting to waste her time, Felicia strikes a thrust right on Orc Hero's face. But with his quick reaction, Orc Hero covers his face using his shield and throws a slash to Felicia. Anticipating the attack, Felicia dodges the slash by ducking to the ground, and throws a Bash, right into Orc Hero's shield, knocking him several steps backwards. His face is filled with surprise as the result of the sudden strike.

A different expression could be seen in Felicia's, however, as she could be seen smiling. A female she maybe, but to take her lightly is a very big mistake. Orc Hero, realizing he would not be able to take down the paladin just by sheer force, preparing another stance. But he wants to ensure something before continuing the battle, "What are you fighting for, paladin?".

His question ventured into Felicia's mind, knocking something inside it. "Why would you want to know?" The paladin calmly replies. "Because I can see it" Orc Hero slowly replies, "You have something you hold dear that makes you sheath your sword and puts your life on the line. I can see it when I our eyes met, and I couldn't help but wanting to know. It would be an honor if you let me know your reason, paladin".

Felicia does not give a reply for a second, thinking whether she should answer or not. Trying to ensure herself, she glances at the eyes of Orc Hero, trying to see her enemy 'deeper' inside him. And then she finds it, the reason to tell, simply because she realizes her enemy is not an evil person on his heart. After taking a deep breath, the paladin answers, "Because I want to protect my happiness".

Felicia's statement fazed the orc hero, making him pay more attention on her words, "When Valdomir defeated Prontera Kingdom five years ago, Rune Midgard not only suffered heavy defeats, but also the lost of its people. When I first came from the main continent to Gonryun, along the road, I witnessed mothers crying for their children, kids screaming their parents' name, and dead bodies scattering everywhere on the ground like thrashes. I heard nothing but cries and curses. I smelled nothing but bloods and dirt. And I felt nothing but helpless and afraid. Helpless because I knew I couldn't do a thing to help them. Afraid because I knew I wasn't strong enough to fight back if Valdomir were to attack again and nothing but death awaits me if that were to happen".

Felicia stops, taking a deep breath before continuing, "But then I realized, what a disgrace to only think about deaths and defeats when you have something important counting on you, because one night, I saw my parents comforting my younger sister on her sleep. And I heard them pray to god, let the moment where their children slept are the moment of peace, the moment where they don't have to feel afraid or insecure, between their hard days of living and surviving. And then, I saw them smiling. They smiled for their children happiness's. By that time, I realized, I also want to treasure that moment of peace. Because that moment, that small moment, bring joy and happiness for my parents, my whole family, and also my own. Seeing their smiles, my friend's smiles, is my biggest happiness. I don't want to lose that happiness. So, I will fight, no matter who, when, where. I'll put my life on the line; because that's the only way I'll protect that happiness".

Felicia finishes answering, much to the amazement of Orc Hero. "I have never thought a very simple reason would move a warrior" The orc states, "So it's true, humans are moved by the simplest of desire. Too bad, as long as the almighty force of Valdomir exists, such an honorable dream would stay just like that, a dream. This land cannot be saved, paladin. After you told me your reason, I have no needs to hold back anymore". Suddenly, a glimmer of light could be seen covering his sword, as the sword gradually becomes a gigantic oversized sword. Felicia couldn't help but raising her eyebrows, expressing her surprise.

"So, that's your technique, Maximize" Felicia prepares another stance, "This won't be easy". Replying with nothing but another attack, Orc Hero throws his attack with a straight thrust. Felicia jumped backwards to avoid it, but as she lands and prepares for counter attack, she could feel her left shoulder is bleeding. "What?! But the attack didn't hit me?!" Felicia told herself as the blood start dripping to the ground. Orc Hero unleashes another thrust, but this time, Felicia dodges it by sliding on the ground, avoiding another hit. As she rises and prepares to rush the orc, she could feel her right arm is bleeding when blood could be seen dripping across her hand.

"A, another hit?! But, how did he do that?!" The paladin, amidst her confuse, notice Orc Hero has just jumped into the air and smash his sword right to the ground.

DUASH!

Felicia made it in time to dodge the mammoth impact of the smash by rolling to her right. The attack cut the ground into half, and shook the field. One second late, and she would have been cut into two. "Akh!" She mutters when she feels another wound, this time on her left arm, starting to bleed.

Orc Hero regains his stances and glares to the wounded paladin as his warriors start to chant their screams (whatever the language may be), supporting their superior. "Impressive" Orc Hero states with a little smile on his face, "Three attacks using my gigantic sword and none hit you perfectly, that was quite an effort". Felicia stares at the orc swordsman and replies, "The attack…what hit me three times was only the impact, right? What you maximized was not only the size of your sword, but also the impact for each attack. Am I correct?".

Orc Hero couldn't help but raised his eyes, "Great deduction. It would be stupid to prolong this battle against a smart adversary. I will finish you off with my next attack!". The orc swordsman raises his sword and readies himself to launch his finishing blow. Felicia quickly rises and whistles, calling for Salvador, as the summoned peco ran through the barricade of Orc Warriors and stopped right beside his master, with a wrapped staff like weapon on his saddle.

"Good boy" Felicia takes the wrapped weapon and unwrap it, revealed a Hellfire, the fire elemental lance and supposedly the strongest of lances. "_Hellfire? What a weapon she has in there_" Orc Hero slowly said to himself seeing Felicia prepares a stance. Not wasting his chance, Orc Hero jumps again to the air to take another smash, but Felicia, much to his shock, creates a fire ball from the using the Hellfire and throws it to him.

"Guaaaakh!!!" Orc Hero screams when the fire balls hit him and knock him to the ground as Felicia quickly rides on Salvador and cast Two Hand Quicken on herself. Orc Hero stands up and watches Felicia is rushing towards him. Knowing this would be both fighters' final blow, Orc Hero lift his sword and grab the scabbard with both his hands, gaining his weapon more power than it already has once he hits it on the ground.

But much to his shock, he finds the Hellfire is flying right at his direction. Felicia throws it from afar. "_Impossible!! Did she realize I would prepare another long range attack?!! She used my preparation time to throw the Hellfire?!!_" Orc Hero said to himself as the Hellfire hits him.

CRASH!

Blood sprayed from his upper body as he falls to the ground, defeated.

Before the orc swordsman had the chance to rise, Felicia quickly jumps into the air with her saber on her right hand and throws another slash to the Orc's neck, but stopped right before she hits her target, much to the surprise of the Orc himself (and his warrior of course). What is more surprising was when Felicia pulls her saber off Orc Hero's neck, and sighs, "Well, that's it. I won, right? Stand up, Orc Hero".

"What are you waiting for, Paladin? That was the best chance if you wish to finish me off" Orc Hero, raising to his two feet, sounds like he demands an explanation. "Who said I want to kill you?" Felicia answers, "Alexandria told me not to kill any of you or your men. Checked it for yourself, I didn't kill any of your warriors, not a single one". Orc Hero couldn't believe when he observed, his warriors whom Felicia knocked down, were still alive when they could be seen risen slowly one by one. The rest of the orc warriors who supported Orc Hero were also surprised.

"What?! You didn't kill any of them?!! But…why?!" Orc Hero's in a lost word, not believing his enemy didn't kill him or his men. "Because" Felicia smiles, "What I want is to protect my happiness, not killing. Besides, you and your men didn't look evil at all. There must have been a reason why you were doing the whole thing, right?".

Her words hit Orc Hero harder than the Hellfire, "To think the right hand woman of Alexandria is such a noble person, I wonder if Sagramore is filled with people like you. If so, maybe this land would be saved. As a warrior, I acknowledge my defeat. You won, Paladienne_". _

"Paladienne?" Felicia does not understand what the Orc swordsman meant. "A woman paladin" Orc Hero replies, "No nickname would suit you better than that".

Listening the praise, Felicia replies with nothing but a smile.

_********_

Fiorentin stands calmly in the Geffen field, just like the moon does decorating the sky. Her always sharp eyes meet Orc Lord's vicious eyes. No words have been said and no blood has been spilt after the former princess take down almost one third of the orc warriors all by herself, unscathed, unaffected. The orc warriors seem hesitate to attack her, or to be more precise, afraid.

"What power" Orc Lord calmly speaks, "Not many fighters would be able to bring so many orcs down without dripping a single shred of blood. Your ability is truly amazing, Alexandria. But that will not be enough to make me afraid". The gigantic orc prepares a stance, revealing the Kaiser knuckles he uses in both his hands.

"I didn't come here to make you afraid" The lord knight raises her Claymore, "This will not be long". Without wasting anymore time, the two dashes and strikes their respective weapons, creating a piercing sound when the sword meets the knuckle.

They continue to trade strikes as more and more clashing sounds resulted from their respective weapons. Orcs are known for their brute force, the least of all Orc Lord, the strongest of the orcs. His normal strike would shatter a hard rock, if the lord knight were to get hit by his Kaiser Knuckle, she would be as good as a hooked meat in butchery. But surprisingly, for someone as small as the former princess to hold her own against Orc Lord's brute power was amazing in a way. Each punch the Orc Lord throws would be welcomed by the Claymore striking back. Just sheer power won't win this battle, that's how both fighters said to themselves.

Pulling their selves back, Orc Lord casts two hand quicken on himself and bombards the lord knight with dozens of lightening punches. Amazingly, like a wind blowing in the meadow field, Fiorentin swiftly dodges every punch he throws, every force he strikes. Even the wind blows as the result of the sheer power of the punches. But no single strike has hit the lord knight. "_Is she untouchable?" _Amidst the barrages, The Orc Lord wonders on his mind, "_I have heard that Alexandria is one of a kind. But this surpasses my expectation by far"_.

Before Orc Lord even had the chance to express his surprise, Fiorentin throws a single slash to his torso and strikes the gigantic monster, knocking him to the ground. Blood sprays all over the ground as the surrounding orc warriors couldn't help but widened their eyes seeing the fall of their lords.

"How did you…?" The Orc Lord grabs his wound and glares in disbelieve towards the former princess, who could be seen standing calmly on the meadow field. The moon warmly shines on her, making her shine like a goddess. "Amazing, truly amazing" The Orc Lord risen to his two feet, "What kind of power you possess? A normal lord knight would have been crushed to fleshes against my punches. How did you get such power in the first place? How strong you truly are, Alexandria? Have you got no equals?".

Fiorentin looks down on the ground, taking a deep breath before answering, "No, I'm just a normal human. I would die if someone stab me on my heart or cut my head off. I'm no different with other people". The Orc Lord listens quietly to her answer, "And to say I got no equals would be nothing but vain. We have our own limits, there is no such thing as undefeated, unsurpassed, or unparalleled. The same goes for me. I believe there are many godlike creatures which I have never seen before, which would consume me if I were to fight them abruptly without enough preparations. Ifrit is one of them".

The latter name narrowed Orc Lord eyes.

"I and my comrades encountered him ten days ago in Alberta. We learnt, not only he has destroyed Alberta and its people, but he also squished the strongholds I placed on Comodo. When we tried to fight him, we lost, even after combining our efforts we couldn't even scratch him. I don't understand why he let me and my comrades lived. Maybe he feels proud if humans fear him. He laughed proudly when he kills. Something he does for no apparent reason. Truthfully, I was a bit afraid. To think such creature sides with my adversary, can we stop him? Can we do something to stop his reign of terror? Can we put an end to his path of destruction? Even one of my comrades, whom I regard superior than I am, stood no chance against him. But he returned stronger than before. He didn't let his downfall confide him for too long. He just does what he could. And then I realize, rather than blabbing about being undefeated or such, I should just do my best like he did. So, to answer your question, I didn't have no equals, I just do what I could".

Her answer recalls something on Orc Lord's mind as he begins to reply, "Four years ago, after the downfall of Prontera, Ifrit came to Orc Village and demanded us to pledge allegiance with Valdomir Kingdom. The Orcs was on a good term with Prontera Kingdom, so we refused the order. Then, Ifrit unleashed his Erebus Guild to destroy us. I led thousands of orcs fought them bravely in the battlefield, only to meet our defeat. I lost hundreds of my comrades, my own family, my own kin…my people".

For a moment, the meadow field was covered in silence. Nothing but a cold night wind, whispering in the air, calling for the fighters to say something. "Never before I witnessed such godlike power" Orc Lord continues, "We didn't even manage to kill any of Erebus Guild soldiers, not even a single one. Ifrit spared us so Valdomir could use us as their resorts. We joined the Elysion Guild afterwards. I fight for Valdomir so my people will not be killed, and I don't need to lose more than I already had. So that's why, I have no reason to lose against you. Dong what you could won't be enough!!! Valdomir Kingdom will not be defeated by such a weak statement!!!".

A glimmer of light covered the Orc Lord as the lord knight witnesses; the Orc Lord maximized him and turns his own body into giant, bigger than he already has. The Orc Lord is so gigantic even the moon was covered and winds were flanged down by him.

"I WILL NOT HOLD BACK, ALEXANDRIA. PREPARE TO MEET YOUR MAKER!" His voice roars into the sky, ensuring his statement without so many words. "Good god" Fiorentin mutters, preparing another stance to fight the gigantic orc.

Much the opposite of his size, Orc Lord quickly runs towards the lord knight, shaking the grounds as he does so. Closing himself, the giant monster throws a punch to his target. Fiorentin quickly flips backwards, causing the attack to hit the ground.

GRAK!

The impact was massive. Not only the ground was shattered like an earthquake did, the wind from the hit was more than enough to force Fiorentin to defend herself using her sword. "This is too much!!" The lord knight couldn't help it anymore as the wind got the best of her, hit her and send her launching into the air. "Ukh!" The former princess mutters upon receiving the hit. Fortunately, she quickly regains herself and landed safely on the shattered ground.

But she feels her stomach is hurting. "Uhuk!" Fiorentin fell to her knees when blood could be seen drifting away from her mouth and start spilling to the meadow land. She quickly wipes the blood on her lips away, but still, the shock on her face cannot be hidden, "Unbelievable. With just one hit?". Orc Lord quickly advances to another stance, glaring the lord knight, "THAT WAS ONLY ONE HIT. CAN YOU IMAGINE HOW GREAT THE IMPACT WOULD BE IF I USE THE BARRAGE PUNCHES LIKE BEFORE?".

Orc Lord casts another two hand quicken on himself as Fiorentin preparing to welcome his attack, "Cannot get hit by those punches or I would be squished. The only thing left to do is…". Before Orc Lord unleashing his attack, Fiorentin quickly runs to the orc crowds, knowing that the Orc Lord wouldn't attack his own men. "STOP HER!!!" The gigantic orc orders his men, whom quickly pull off their axes and gang up on the lord knight. Fiorentin pulls out the Schweizerschabel on with her left hand and duck to the ground, using both her swords to cover herself against a dozen of axes.

CRING!!

The axes stop right above her head, as the lord knight quickly rolls her swords and strikes back, launching the orcs to the air in one single blow. Orc Lord wants to give another order to attack, but he notices Fiorentin has closed both her eyes. That means she stroke the orc warriors in darkness. The other orc warriors seem hesitate to attack when Fiorentin advances to a stance, crossing both her swords so they look like a cross.

As the moonlight sway across the lord knight, she opens both her eyes, revealing her captivating golden eyeballs, much to the faltering of the orcs. Those golden eyes mesmerized the orcs, so sharp yet so gentle, so warm yet so striking. And amidst the silence, she whispers, a soft whisper that could be heard traveling in the wind,

"_Care for a dance?"_

No one, and I mean no one, could move even their finger upon listening her. No one understands what she meant, but yet, no one dares to question her. Much to his confuse, the Orc Lord orders again, "DON'T LET HER RUN AGAIN!! SURROUND HER!!". The orc warriors waste no time on attacking as they quickly surround the targeted former princess. Amidst the dozens of killing rage, Fiorentin takes a deep breath as she lets her enemies approaching, before closing both her eyes again. After a moment of quietness, "ATTAAAACKKK!!!", Orc Lord wails his order.

Upon receiving their wanted deeds, the orc warriors rush to cut the former princess, as she suddenly disappears from their sight just like a mist vanished into thin air. "WHAT? WHERE DID SHE GO?!" The Orc Lord observes the area with his wide eyesight to find her nowhere at all. But he suddenly felt a warm gentle wind, caress his face as blood dripping from his cheek. Someone has cut his cheek and wound him before he even notices. "WHAT?!! DID SHE DO THIS?!! WITHOUT ME REALIZING?!" The Orc Lord shouts in surprise when he spots Fiorentin is standing behind him, with their backs facing each other.

"IT'S HER!!" Orc Lord points out to his warriors, but in a surprising attempt, the mentioned lord knight runs into the Orc Warriors crowds instead of escaping. The orc warriors, currently have some confidence of their numbers rushing towards her without any hesitation. Much to their surprise, she speeds up and slashes four orcs in a second. Not giving the orcs a chance to ignite a counter attack, Fiorentin sneaks among a dozen orcs and slashes them again in a lightening speed. Using the Magnum Break, Fiorentin hits the ground and sends more orcs flying to the cold air. She proceeds to run among another dozen of orcs while rolling both her swords, knocking down all of them in the process. Appearing between more orcs, she stabs both her swords towards to orcs on their shoulder before rolls again and smashes the crowds with another enormous blow. It seems their number has become their disadvantage instead of their advantage. She knocks the axes of the orcs around here to the sky, and in an unmatchable speed, she sends them back to their owner, one by one, knocking them out cold using their own weapons. Not wanting to give up, some more orcs rush towards her. But as she plays her sword upon welcoming them, they could see it, the shadows of her swords dancing around her, covering her, and guarding her from the axes of the orc warriors. They were only theirs after image, proving how fast she moves her weapons, but that was more than enough to pulls the attention of the orcs as she dashes and in a mere blink of an eye, strikes all the orcs she could see. The shadows of her swords dances on the crowds, giving some of the orcs a question for themselves, whether she stroke the other orcs with only two swords or hundreds of swords at the same time. And most of all, her eyes are still closed. She defeated more than half of them alone, with her eyes closed.

The moon lights her as if she stole its attention away from the sky. She swinging her swords soundlessly makes it even harder for the orcs to spot where she is amidst their own crowds. Their only clue is the bloods of their comrades spraying into the air like a flower blossoming whenever she hits them. Even for Orc Lord it is so hard to follow her actions without giving some more efforts to locate her. Her movements look like a dance instead of an attack, swift and smooth, yet dangerous and deadly. Even the winds follow her as if she dances with them. The winds are hypnotized by her looks, captured by her gorgeousness, and fell for her spirit. It is one girl against hundreds of men, but she stood out. Among the sparks created by her weapons, among the shadows left by her swordplay, and among the blood sprayed by the falling orcs, the warriors could not help but wonder how capturing her beauty is. She is their enemy, their adversary, their opposition, their opponent, but why they could not take their eyes away from her is a mystery, the way she 'dances' among them cannot be mentioned by words. Unspoken, unimaginable, incomparable, those minds venture inside the orcs. Her long light pink hair waving as she motions, adding another capturing reason to witness her. She's like a bird flying high into the sky, a swan dancing on a lake, a rose in the desert, a goddess in a battlefield.

"_Is this for real?"_ Even Orc Lord couldn't help but admitting his amazement, "_How did she do that? Dancing among the orc warriors? Striking my men with hundreds of swords? Or is it just my imagination? I cannot take my eyes off her. I want to, but I can't. For an unexplainable reason I can't. Is this what happen when a goddess come across your very eyes? You cannot take your attention away from her? You longed for her even more although you know she would kill you? Since when the orcs could be defeated just by a human woman? Have we become weak or is she too strong? I never thought I would say this but she…she is very exalted. She is so capturing. She shines amidst the darkness of night"._

Fiorentin encases her talents again as she rolls the shadows of her swords making them surrounding her and finally unleashes a very strong blow. Knocking down the remaining orcs in one single strike, launching them to the sky in what seem to be the strike of a thousand swords before they landed harshly on the ground, defeated, bloodied, and battered. Before Orc Lord even knows it, Fiorentin is the only one left standing on the battlefield, victorious. All the orcs have been defeated.

Even Orc Lord is at lost words as Fiorentin opens her eyes and stares at him, a little smile could be seen on her lips. The shadows of her swords reappear around her, making her look enforced with unlimited numbers of swords. "UNBELIEVABLE" Orc Lord mutters, "ALL OF THEM BY YOURSELF? I…CANNOT BELIEVE THIS".

"Agravain" Fiorentin calmly states as she advance to a stance, crossing both her swords again, making them look like a cross, "Dance of The Thousand Swords. A technique secretly passed down generations by generations in the Prontera Kingdom's Royal family. This technique will allow you to move ten times faster than the speed of sound, giving your enemies the impression that you brought a thousand swords as your weapons when you attack them. Only few knights have mastered this technique in more than three hundred years of history. I am one of those people".

Orc Lord, not wanting to surrender, prepares to unleash his barrage rush. "HOW INTIMIDATING, BUT I CANNOT LOSE AGAINST ANYONE. I HAVE MY PEOPLE TO PROTECT. IF I SHALL DIE HERE AND NOW, IT WOULD BE AN HONORABLE DEATH TO DIE BY YOUR HANDS" The gigantic orc voices his will.

The wind stops blowing as seconds passed, before the two finally strikes their final blow. Fiorentin rushes, using her Agravain start slashing to anticipate the wind strikes from Orc Lord punches as Orc Lord unleashes his numerous gigantic punches, using his wind impacts to attack the lord knight from quite a long range. The moon seemed to stop shining at the moment their attacks met. Fiorentin slashes her swords innumerable amount of times to fend off the wind strikes from Orc Lord. Hits after hits and blows after blows shook the ground heavily as if an earthquake is happening. Much to Orc Lord surprise, he failed to hit Fiorentin even once, "_She is different from before. Those slashes are not only insanely fast, but extremely powerful also. At this rate, I will..."_. Before Orc Lord has the chance to stop wondering, Fiorentin jumps into the air while crossing both her swords and rolls, striking Orc Lord with cross slash.

CRAAAAAAAASSSSHH!!!!

A gigantic mark of cross could be seen appearing in Orc Lord's upper body as Fiorentin smoothly landed on the ground right behind the strongest of orcs. Blood sprayed from her opponent when Fiorentin sheaths both her swords back to their scabbards. Orc Lord turns back to his normal size before falling to the ground.

The lord knight slowly approaches the defeated orc. "You have…won" Orc Lord slowly says upon seeing her, "Take my life if you wish, but please…spare my village". Fiorentin rolls her eyes and shakes her head, "No". Orc Lord fell into disappointment upon listening her answer, but he understood, loser has no right to protest. He has failed.

"What I meant is, you should protect them by yourselves. Don't count on me, I'm busy right now".

The orc leader narrowed his eyes, "What? I…I don't get it". Fiorentin points out on the orc warriors, as some of them could be seen trying to stand on their two feet. "I didn't kill any of them" Fiorentin explains, "After learning your reason fighting for Valdomir, I decided not to kill you or your men. I want you to join Sagramore, because we basically on the same side". "_She didn't kill any of us?! Not even a single man?"_ Orc Lord tells himself in shock, not believing no one dies after the showdown.

Orc Lord slowly rose, and asks back, "Is this…for real? Sparing us? Are you serious…asking us to join you?".

Fiorentin smiles and nods, "Very serious. Why would I kill anyone I could have as an ally? Take your time. Heal your wounds and of course your men's, and when the time comes, I will ask for your help".

One could not help but amazes if he experiences such kindness. "So, this is Alexandria? Queen of The Thousand Knights? That name…you define it perfectly like no other could. How noble you are. If its you, maybe this land still has the chance to be saved" Orc Lord praises the lord knight as she bows his head and pledges his allegiance, "I hereby announce, from now on, The Orc Village is an ally of Sagramore. You have spared our lives, so, our lives are yours".

The other orcs cannot believe what they are seeing. Chatter after chatters echoing on the sky as Felicia and Orc Hero approaches their respective leaders. "Our plan succeeded, Fio" Felicia informs her leader who replies with an ensuring smile, "It sure did".

Orc Lord looks at Orc Hero, and with a loud voice, they shout, "All hail Sagramore!! All hail Rune Midgard!!!". Without being told, the orc warriors follow their leaders, sealing the victories for all parties involved in the battle of Geffen.

_********_

_**Well, I hope this chapter is more than enough to show how great Fio and Felicia are. Agravain derived from one of The Knights of The Roundtable names. **_

_**I hope this chapter also showed the true capability of both girls, and the technique Fio used to create the cross mark is called "Saintfer". **_

_**C u next chapter!!! (^^)**_


	64. Whisper In The Dark

**Chapter 64**

**DISCLAIMER: I ONLY OWN THIS STORY, NOT THE GAME. IF YOU ACCUSE ME OF COMMITING A CRIME REGARDING THE GAME, IFRIT WILL APPEAR IN FRONT OF YOU AND GIVE YOU A PURGATORIO.**

_**I don't know about heaven, but I can tell you one thing, it would be a long road out of hell.**_

_**Anonymous**_

_At the same time with the previous chapter, inside Geffen Tower…_

Have you ever wondered about one thing that would frighten most of us? Have you ever thought about one thing that would trembles our inner hearts if we fall into it? It's…darkness. Darkness, commonly related to something evil, something eerie, something scary. Darkness is a term used for such creatures like demon, devil, and ghouls. Whenever you hear darkness, you will remember no good things. You will remember no lights, no hopes, no kindnesses, and no lives. Have you ever wondered what if everything you see, or to be more precise, the only thing you can see is darkness? No lights, no colors, no patterns, only darkness, a world where you cannot see anything, not even the smallest of things. Darkness will take lights from you and then leave you forever in the everlasting abyss. But rest assured, inside that darkness, you would hear voices, source unknown, though.

"_I KNOW YOU. I KNOW WHO YOU REALLY ARE. YOU FORGOT YOU TRUESELF, BUT I DIDN'T. UPON SEEING YOU, I KNEW IT WAS YOU. I ONLY NEED SOMETHING TO REASSURE MYSELF. AND NOW, I'M SURE OF IT. IT WAS YOU; I KNOW WHO YOU REALLY ARE"._

Upon entering the landmark of Geffen, some voices have wandered in the mind of the soul linker. Something from nowhere whispers on her ears, forcing her to recall what has happened before the Fall of Rachel, a tragedy which took not only million of lives, but also confide her forever without any shred of lights to see until now. The voice was cold, and somehow feels scary. Frea enters the Geffen Tower upon chasing Count Dracula, leader of Elysion Guild, one of the highest rank darkness monsters, known for his ability to manipulate shadows.

His soul presence was massive, as expected from a guild leader; it wouldn't be so hard to find her using the soul linker's ability to track souls. Even the presences of the bats surrounding him were not a hindrance. The soul linker stops chasing the blood sucking creature when she feels his soul presence stays in a certain point. Pulling out her Mighty Staff, Frea uses it to touch the ground, trying to figure out what kind of place she's in.

"Welcome to my residence, soul linker" Dracula greets the white haired lady, "It didn't take a long time for you to find me here. Quite impressive, but also quite expected for a soul linker, I presume". Frea doesn't have the mood to reply, she is keener on finishing her business as soon as possible. She doesn't like being inside the mysterious tower longer than she already has, but she got no choice after all.

"I'm not here to have a chat. Let's finish this fight, Count Dracula" Frea hastily replies, much to the amusement of the blood sucking creature.

"Why rushing things? You're in a hurry? Does this place make you feel uncomfortable? How about a game, then? If you hit me once, you can ask any question and I will answer it. If I hit you once, then you will answer one question from me" The Elysion Guild leader slowly responds, smiling. "It's on!!" Putting an annoyed face, the soul linker created two with Esma, showing its holy element. Wasting no time, she throws the esma as Dracula blocks it using his bats as his shield. Dracula proceeds to form a dozen spears from the shadows surrounding him, and throws them to the soul linker. Frea, anticipating the attack, creates a dozen of holy esma and throws them to protect herself as the two magic collides. The sound of the spears hitting the esma and dropping to the floor echoed inside the whole tower, proving how dangerous both attacks are if they were to hit their oppositions.

Frea quickly dashes and jumps toward Count Dracula, throwing some kicks only to be blocked using the bats. Dracula uses another bats attack to counter, but using the blue esma, Frea hits the ground as the impact freezes the bats. She finishes them off after throwing six lightning esmas, but Dracula escapes the attack by flying into the air and creates a black metal ball using the shadows below him. The count throws it after a second as Frea uses another holy esmas to fend the attack off, eliminating both magic as they collide and also creating some smokes in the floor. Using the smokes to cover herself, Frea speeds up and quickly appears before Dracula, kicks him right on the face and forcefully knocked him down to the ground.

"Gotcha!" Frea mutters seeing the Dracula slowly rises. But with a smile on his face, he states, "I have never thought you would force me down using my own counterattack. You have planned the smokes as the result of the collision, haven't you?".

"Correct" A short but sharp respond from the soul linker, "I can't see a thing, but I ain't dumb. You shouldn't have underestimated me". The count slowly shakes his head, "I didn't underestimate you at all. I'm aware enough that Esma has an incredibly strong power, being a soul magic. One hit would cost you your life, why would I underestimate such threat, lady? As I promised before, you can ask one question".

"_I CAN HEAR YOU; I CAN HEAR YOUR HEART BEATING. I CAN HEAR YOUR EYES BLINKING. I CAN HEAR EVERY DRIP OF SWEAT RUNNING ACROSS YOUR SKIN. EVERY INCH OF YOUR BODY, I CAN HEAR IT. AND I KNOW YOU LISTENED TO ME, SO NOW, LISTEN WELL AND LISTEN CAREFULLY"._

Another deep intimidating voice whispering on her ears, echoing inside her mind inside the everlasting darkness, her everlasting darkness, makes her afraid. Afraid of something she could not see, but could see her in return. Those thoughts are more than enough to intimidate her, never before she felt this afraid inside her own darkness.

One could wonder how much she wants to ask Count Dracula what was that voice, from whom it came, because she knew maybe that would free her from her fear and curiosity, but she also knows priority comes up first. "Where is The Prophecy of Eisenheim?" Frea beats her own fear and asks the main reason why she and her comrades were here in the first place.

The Count puts another little smile on his lips and answers, "How unfortunate, we have searched the prophecy for these last three years but we haven't even found a page of it". "Lies!!" Frea shouts, not wanting to accept her effort to put her own fear aside comes to vain, "Tell me where it is!!! You promised!!!".

"There is no need to let your anger got the best of you, lady" Dracula politely replies, "I would not lie, especially not to my own words. Besides, what makes you feel so uncomfortable, lady? A little whispering voices inside your ears, perhaps?".

Frea raised her eyebrows as the expression of her own surprise, "You…knew? You also…listened?".

"Of course" The blood sucking count calmly answers, "Geffen Tower is my area, my residence. I would know everything comes here, in and out, visible and not". Frea couldn't help but feel more afraid than she already has, more so after another whispers come to her.

"_YOU'RE SCARED OF ME, AREN'T YOU? WHAT MAKES A ONCE TRANCEDENTAL BEING LIKE YOU FEAR SMALL VOICES? IF YOU HAPPEN TO NOT KNOWING THE ANSWER, LET ME ENLIGHT YOU. IT'S BECAUSE YOU LOWER YOURSELF WITH A LOWLIFE BEING CALLED HUMANS. GRADUALLY, SLOW BUT SURE, YOU HAVE BECOME ONE OF THEM"._

"Transcendental? What…I…I don't get it" Frea tells herself as if she is trying to respond to the voices when she slowly trembles. Upon seeing the intimidated Frea, Dracula sees this as a chance to unleash another attack and creates a black sphere from both his hands. "Night Garden" He whispers as the black sphere explodes, not into a fire explosion, but into a shadow explosion, covered the whole area with darkness and confides both himself and the soul linker inside the land of darkness.

The soul linker suddenly feels that she cannot feel any soul presence. "What? What is happening? What did you do to this place?!" The soul linker demands an explanation from the count, but she got, "No hits means no answers", as her answer.

Before knowing how to react, Frea could feel a cold hard material hits her stomach and throws her away crashing into certain thick object, perhaps a wall. "Aaaaaaaahh!!! Aaaah!! Akh…" Frea cries the pain, grabbing her stomach, realizing maybe one or two of her ribs has been broken because of the attack. Blood drips from her mouth as she crawls in pain, hearing another voices inside her ears.

"_AS I THOUGT, LOWERING YOURSELF WITH 'HUMANS' AND GIVING YOUR HEART TO A WORTHLESS SCUM, YOU HAVE BECOME NOTHING BUT SHAME FOR OUR RACE. YOU ARE NO DIFFERENT WITH YOUR MAN. YOU BOTH DISGUST ME TO ITS FULLEST"._

The count approaches the crawling soul linker. Using his index finger, he touches the blood and licks it, feeling the sensation much to his own sick pleasure. "Quite tasty, as expected from the blood of a beauty. I believe this means I have the right to ask a question, yes?" The voice of the count flies inside the dark territory before arriving on Frea's ears, "How does it feel being a weak human, Freyja? Tell me your honest opinion".

"Freyja?" Frea tries to rise, "Who…did you call…Freyja? That's not my name".

"Oh, that's your real name alright. Have you really forgotten? Didn't the voice tell you more than enough?" Dracula continues much to the confusion of the soul linker. "I'm not Freyja, you must have mistook me for someone else" Frea insist, but the voice doesn't agree with her.

"_DID THE PLEASURE HE GIVE YOU WHEN YOU AND HIM BECOME ONE REALLY CONFIDE YOU IN FOOLISHNESS, FREYJA? CAN YOU IMAGINE YOU DEGRADE YOURSELF WITH REALIZING IT? DO YOU KNOW WHAT DOES THIS MEAN, FREYJA?"._

"You're wrong, I'm not Freyja. I'm…." Suddenly, something stops Frea from continue arguing. Something inside her head is returning as she looks down to the floor. Her memory is returning….

"_I don't understand why he excommunicated me!! What did I do?!!"_

The sound of a man wailing for an explanation flies inside her head, as more and more memories pops out,

"_This war is unavoidable. We either live through it or die through it"_

And next, the sound of someone with a deep calm voice coming out, somehow, he seems in a deep pain.

"_You will have to choose side!!! You either pick me or Odin, Freyja!!!"_

For a moment, nothing but silence touches the night garden. Even Count Dracula does not feel like doing anything to attack the soul linker, until suddenly he listens to the white haired woman muttering, "I remember it now". Dracula carefully listens when she continues, "Ragnarok, Loki, Odin. I remember it now". Finally chinning up, Frea says,

"_I remember it now. I'm…Freyja"_

"You finally remembered" Dracula slowly speaks in a delightful tone, "Then that means you can answer my question". Frea, although she knew she could not see a thing, focusing her blind eyes on Dracula, staring right on him. "I knew now" She whispers, "This night garden you created erases my ability to feel soul presence. But that does not mean I cannot do anything".

Suddenly, inside the dark garden, a glimmer of white light could be seen sparkling glamorously, catching the attention of the count, "Oh, interesting. You found out about this spell that was good. But you forgot one thing; you don't know where I am. I don't know what you are going to do, but your attack would be absurd if you don't even know where you are aiming it".

"I don't need to know where you are" Frea replies with a smile, "This attack doesn't need me knowing where you are. This attack will find you". The lights slowly turns into a flower, made of lights, shining inside the darkness of the tower. "Acacia" Frea whispers as the flower explodes and turning into lights of sepal.

CRAAAAAAANK!!!!

"_It cannot be…she turns the form of her esmas into sepals and spread them all around the garden?_" Dracula told himself as a dozen sepals hit him and destroys the night garden, turning the area back into what it normally was, filling it with glimmers of lights in the process.

"Guakh!!" Dracula fell down to one knee as Frea slowly stares at him. She couldn't see him, but Dracula feels the opposite. The count feels as if she sees right into him. "Dracula" Frea slowly says, "Being a weak human feels good. Because now, I live with the only man I have ever loved. And trust me, it feels great".

"I see" Dracula responds with a smile as his body slowly turning into a dust, "Then I wish you the best of luck on finding The Prophecy of Eisenheim". Upon listening him, Frea couldn't help but chuckles, "Hmph, thanks".

"Oh, and one last thing" The count wants to say his last words before vanishing, "He knew. And he will find you". With that, Count Dracula vanishes into dusts, ending the battle with the victory for the soul linker.

"_I remember it now. I gave my power for the sake of The Arunfeltz continent and became a human" _Frea said to herself as she slowly walks outside the tower, "_Elraven…how will you react to this?"._

But before she gets outside, the voice whispers one last statement to her,

"_THIS MEANS, I WILL DESTROY YOU. I WILL FIND YOU, AND THEN I WILL GIVE YOU THE WRATH OF HELL FOR YOUR SIN LOWERING THE NAME OF GODS. IF YOU REGAIN YOUR EYESIGTH, I GUARANTEE YOU, THE LAST THING YOU WILL EVER SEE IS MY HANDS TAKING YOUR LIVES OUT. AND I WILL DO THE SAME THING WITH YOUR LOVER"._

Inside the Glast Heim Monarch, Ifrit could be seen looking at Frea using a red sphere on his left hand, "I WILL DESTROY YOU. PREPARE YOURSELF, FOR THE EMBODIMENT OF HELL WILL COME TO YOU AND MAKE YOU PAY!!!!".

_********_

_**Well, that's it for this chapter. Since in the last two chapters (especially in the last chapter), the actions were already taken, I used this chapter to explain Frea's true identity and the upcoming 'larger than life' threat she (and Elraven of course) would face, The Fire God of Midgard, The Embodiment of Hell, the primary antagonist of this story, Ifrit.**_

_**Hope you enjoy this chapter, c u next chap!!! (^^)**_


	65. You're Not Alone

**Chapter 65**

_**I DO NOT HATE HUMANS. I SIMPLY DETEST THEM. I ALWAYS WONDER WHY THEY WERE CREATED ON THE FIRST PLACE. FOR ME, HUMANS LIKE YOU, ARE JUST WORMS. UNWORTHY OF LIVING, YET IT BRINGS JOY TO ME DESTROYING THEM. I AM GOD; YOU'RE NOT, SO YOU MUST DIE. AS SIMPLE AS THAT**_

_**Ifrit**_

**The poem "You're Not alone" (with some changes) belongs to Trixie Asirvatham. **

_Several minutes after the battle against the orcs have ended…_

Rainbow comes after rain, light comes after dark. But peace…comes after war. Personally, I think it's ironic how people live in peaceful times after destroying each other. But as I stated in a certain occasion, to destroy each other is human's nature. So rather than worrying about how peace comes after war, I think I would like to enjoy these moments of peacefulness while they last.

Orc Lord and Orc Hero are standing before Fiorentin and Felicia, wishing to speak after tends their and their soldiers' injuries. It's a magic after having such battles no one really died, well at least after Elraven left the building. "Alexandria, we're in your debt" Orc Lord politely states, "From now on, the orc village would have nothing to do anymore with Valdomir Kingdom. We're part of Sagramore, as you previously mentioned. And for that, we will lend you our power whenever you need it".

"Don't mention it" Fiorentin pulls out a paper and a box of butterfly wings, "Take this paper and this box. Use the box to bring your whole village to Gonryun, where Sagramore's base lies. The paper contains my signature so you would pass through thr base without any problem".

As Orc Lord accepts the paper and the box, a towering light could be witnessed shining form Geffen, taking the attention of the people in the field for a moment. "That must be Elraven" Felicia comments the light.

"Oh, you mean the gunslinger with wings? Is he one of you?" Orc Hero slowly asked.

"Well, pretty much. He's an ally coming from Einbroch" Fiorentin replies while recalling that Elraven killed dozens of Orc Warriors before he entered Geffen. She knew Elraven wouldn't listen even if she ordered him to let the orcs lived, and for that she feels a need to apologize, "And for the lost of your warriors he caused, I…apologize. He kind of…had a different view with us".

"There's no need to apologize, Alexandria. One wouldn't step their feet on a battlefield without preparing to lose their lives. And our warriors are no different" Orc Lord ensures no hard feelings on the air, "Thank you for your help. Now, we shall take our leaves".

"Good luck on your journey" The lord knight replies as the orcs return to their village, leaving the two girls on the meadow field all by themselves.

"Shall we go inside, Fio? I have a feeling Elraven already destroyed half the city" Felicia hastily asks her leader. Nodding, Fiorentin replies as they run to the town, "Half the city? I wouldn't be surprised if he has destroyed the entire city. Let's hope he didn't destroy The Prophecy of Eisenheim too".

_********_

_Meanwhile, inside Geffen…_

Elraven could be seen packing his HAVOX to its metal box, resting it for a moment after defeating yet another one of The Quarter Kings. He hangs the box on his back after he finishes and rises, observing the now destroyed city. Elraven grunts and slowly repositions his purple glasses, "My god, the city is destroyed? Other than Geffen Tower no buildings left standing. Hopefully the prophecy is still in one piece, or else…I would feel the wrath of a Claymore from a certain person right on my neck…".

However, the fear soon breaks as he heard a step from his behind and spots Frea slowly limping, trying to approach him. "Oh my god, Frea!!! What happened to you?!" Elraven quickly approaches her and lifts her; trying to find her a place so she could lean her body. The gunslinger leans the soul linker in an unimpaired wall and quickly gives her a white potion

"Are you alright, Frea?! Please, say something!!" Elraven asks with an obvious anxiety written all over his face, worrying his lover's condition. "I'm alright. Some of my ribs are broken, but that's all" The soul linker delights her lover by answering him, ensuring her own condition.

"What happened in Geffen Tower?" Elraven asks again.

"I managed to fend Dracula off. But, that's not important at all. I learned an important truth" The soul linker slowly answers, rolling her eyes before continuing, "I'm not really human after all".

Elraven puts a confused look on his face and throws in another question, "I…I don't get it".

"Listen, Elraven. Maybe this would be hard to understand, but…I was…a goddess" Frea looks at the gunslinger's eyes when she said that. Elraven replies with nothing but a stare, trying to understand her answer.

Finally done collecting his brain, the gunslinger responds, "A Goddess? You mean…by goddess you mean, you were a goddess in heaven?".

"I was. During the battle against Dracula, a whisper forced me to recall my erased memories, and it succeeded. I regained my memories in my life as a goddess. Before I became a human, I was known as Freyja" The soul linker explains quiet slowly so the gunslinger would catch up with her.

"You were a…goddess? Freyja, the Goddess of Beauty and Prosperity?" Elraven asks again. There was still a bit of disbelieve on his tone, but he sure wants to know more.

"Very true" Frea rights him, "I gave up my power as a goddess around…twenty one years ago. The land of Arunfeltz was greatly destroyed during the war between Einbroch and the rebellions. So, I decided to give my power to fertile the land and became human".

"The Steel Rebellion" Elraven slowly says and recalls the knowledge inside his head, a history of Einbroch, a war that took place more than twenty years ago, "_Around twenty two years ago, a group of rebellion from the military of Einbroch joined forces to throw down Juno. So, the military of Einbroch unleashed their power to stop the rebellion. The war lasted for a year before finally the leader of the rebellion was defeated by General Eduardo Barragan in a raid. It was then the military of Einbroch discovered the blueprints of the Five Children of ARMAS. Due to the use of heavy artilleries, The Arunfeltz Continent, the place which the rebellion chose as their base was greatly destroyed". _

Done recalling things, Elraven asks again,"But truthfully, I don't know it was Freyja...I mean you, who saved that land afterwards. The history book at the academy only said the land was magically survived".

"Yes, to hide the fact that Freyja is no longer a goddess" Frea tells Elraven the real reason. But something still concerns the purple glassed gunslinger, "But, why did you have to give up all your power? You were a goddess, right? A little touch of your magic should be more than enough".

Frea looks down to the ground for a minute, perhaps she is trying to calm her mind down before answering. Elraven quietly observes her, not daring to interrupt or force her to quickly give her answer. Because he can see something on her eyes, and that something is definitely not good.

"Listen carefully, Elraven. Not so many people know about this. So, listen well and listen carefully" Frea gently looks at her lover before telling the gunslinger her story, "Millions of years ago, long before humans were born, there were times when gods lived inside this world and ruled the earth. Immortality, prosperity, and peace, even we couldn't ask for more. And then humans were born and started to live their ancient civilizations. They worshipped us, making our lives even better. Days by days, years by years, centuries by centuries passed with nothing happened. Until ten thousand years ago, Odin, The King of Gods, learned that the gods would be destroyed in a war called Ragnarok. He learned a horrible truth, that his own best friend, Loki, The God of Chaos, would lead this war against himself and his loyal followers to avenge him. Knowing this, Odin exiled Loki. Not knowing what his fault was, Loki planning to carry revenge to his former friend. Loki and his loyal followers allied themselves with the frost giants while Odin ordered his Valkyries to collect millions of Eirnheinjar, the souls of human warriors, so he could use them as his soldiers in Ragnarok. And finally the time came for the gods to date with destiny, their destinies".

A moment of silence covered the destroyed city. Nothing but the sound of the wind gusting could be heard in the city of mage in that cold night. But only after Frea continues,

"Truthfully, I had never known, until that time, that even god could not escape deaths. Ragnarok was…the end of the gods. Gods and Goddesses killed each other, destroyed each other, and overpowered each other, much like human did during wars. As long as I may recall, never before this earth staged a battle like that? Odin was the first one to be killed, slain by Fenrir, one of Loki's sons. I was in Loki's side, so I knew that much. The battle ends after almost all the gods met their deaths. Only few survived, and by few I mean you can count it with your fingers. I was one of the survivors. Ragnarok pretty much took almost all my powers. And then humans started to rule this world. With my remaining powers, I fled to the sky and start living in The Continent of Arunfeltz. I have never hated humans my entire life, so I decided to use my power to give prosperity to people in Rachel. That's why, when the Arunfeltz was destroyed and I had to use my remaining power, I became human myself, because all my 'goddess' powers have been used. That's all I can recall for now. My life as human's memory is yet to return".

Both of them look at each other quietly as Frea finishes her story. One can only wonder if such things or should I say, such experience happened to them or their loved ones. Not everyday you would find out if your loved ones are gods or goddesses. Confusion, not knowing what to do, and not understanding the situation would be normal, even for Elraven. Straightening his head, he looks at Frea quietly before asking again.

"The whisper" Elraven slowly questions, "Who…whispered in your ears?".

"Why…do you want to know?" The white haired beauty asks back.

"Because I could see fear in your eyes" Elraven gives a short but straight answer, "When you were telling me about Ragnarok, your memory, I saw something in your eyes, you were afraid. You were afraid of something I don't know. You may not be able to see, but to us, humans, eyes are the window to our hearts. And I definitely sure, that I saw your eyes filled with unspeakable fear. What makes you afraid, Frea? Tell me, who whispered in your ears?".

Just as Elraven said, Frea may not be able to see, but she couldn't hide her emotion either. Her lips slowly moves, forming a name as she finally let her answer out, "Ifrit".

Elraven widened his eyes upon learning the whisperer name. Perhaps no other entity, not even Beelzephir The Chaos, Elraven hates as deep as The Fire God of Midgard at the moment. Although she could not see what kind of face Elraven currently puts, by listening his heartbeat, Frea knows Elraven is angry. No, he is mad. Frea could guess Elraven's memory is currently filled with Alberta, and of course some precious people to him, who were burned to ashes by The Embodiment of Hell. His behemoth size, his laugh, the fire forming his whole body, his presence, and his godlike power, Elraven could remember it all. And before he himself realizes it, he starts trembling, maybe fearing or worrying the safety of the woman in front of him.

Both of them know, they fear for something. Frea is afraid of The Fire God of Midgard wrath, but who wouldn't? And Elraven is afraid of losing yet another of his loved ones.

"Elraven, my dear" Frea circles her arms around his neck to calm him down, "Calm down, Elraven. Please, calm yourself down".

Feeling her warmth, the gunslinger slowly returns the hug, returning her warmth with his. After calming themselves down, the two breaks the hug and quietly sits on the ground, not saying anything for a moment. Letting the blowing wind plays their music. After taking a deep long breath, Elraven chins up, gazing to the night sky with his black eyes, "Why does he want to kill you in the first place, Frea?".

"Apparently" Frea explains, "Ifrit is also one of the survivors of Ragnarok. He sided with Odin during the war, and after Ragnarok has ended, he returned to his territory, recuperating himself. All this time, he's been hiding inside The Thor's Volcano Dungeon, regaining his power while deeply craving his hatred for humans deep inside his vile heart…well, if he has any. I do not know the real reason, I couldn't understand it myself. I have heard before Ragnarok happened, he was so against the decision to use humans' souls as Eirnheinjar, because he viewed Odin's warriors would be so weak if Odin relies on humans. I spotted him several times during the war, and he didn't seem to regard the Eirnheinjar as his comrades, as he could be seen killing some of them by using them as either his shield or merely his tools for attacking, to be used against the frost giants. He even goes so far to attack them as long as he would hit a frost giant. And after Ragnarok has ended, I remembered seeing him wailing to the sky, blaming the weaknesses of the Eirnheinjar as the main reason why both sides lost the war. It seems that his hatred for humans has been born long before Ragnarok even happened. I don't know the real reason, and…I don't want to know. And during the whispering…him...he pledged himself to kill me now for I am a human myself. Apparently, he regards me as a betrayer of the gods for sacrificing my power to save a human's soil…".

Upon learning her deduction, Elraven stands up and quickly sits side by side with the soul linker. And as the night grows colder, Elraven puts his hand on Frea's, with both of them not saying anything at all.

"_Her hand is cold and she is trembling" _Elraven quietly tells himself, "_Of course she would. Being alone in the darkness, fearing for death. Anyone would feel the same way she does. At times, like this...all I can do is..."._

Elraven knows, her fear wouldn't be erased without anyone protecting her. And if she ever needs that someone to protect her, he would be the man to do so. Making up his mind, Elraven slowly recites,

_When it looks like you're at the end of the road,  
You're not.  
When it seems as if your back is to the wall ,  
It isn't. _

The sudden poem reciting surprises Frea, but rather than asking why Elraven is reciting, she chose to listen well and listen carefully.

_It's the way you look at a situation  
that turns it into something you can handle  
or makes it fearsome, intimidating…  
something you want to run away from._

_And fear feeds upon fear,  
Until it is monstrous, gigantic, larger than life…  
something you just can't cope with  
on the strength of your own frail resources._

As if the words were knocking deep inside her heart, Frea realizes this poem is about her, for her.

_But let me tell you, my love,  
You are not alone.  
You have me by your side  
In your time of deepest need._

_I will never let you down,  
No, not even when you've reached  
the lowest of the low points in your life._

The soul linker listens quietly, closing her eyes and keeping her mouth shut. She lets the words, one by one, walking and venturing on her darkness.

_I love you and will guide you  
through the lashing waves,  
Shelter you from the stormy winds  
and bring you to an oasis of peace._

_Anywhere you go.  
And I will make you believe in hope,  
Because you're not alone, and you will never be._

The last sentence got her right on her heart, making her remember that she has someone by her side. And before she realizes it, her cold hand has become warm.

_Have faith, and do not be afraid ---  
This time of trial will soon be over.  
Reach out to those who care for you.  
You don't have to be the "strong one" all the time._

_And even from this troubled time  
You will find some positive changes in your life emerge  
And like the coconut tree that bends in the wind,  
You will spring up tall and strong  
After the storm is over._

_Because you're not alone and you will never be._

As Elraven finishes reciting, her hand is no longer cold and trembling. "I will not let it happen" Elraven says with a determination, "I will not let him kill you. Be it Valdomir or Hell, but I will not let him kill you. You may not be able to see anything but darkness, but believe me, you're not alone. I'm on your side, and I will always be on your side. If something ever happens to you, than I would be more than glad to follow you, wherever you go, for eternity. This is an oath, and I will keep it".

His voice sounds like a song from heaven. Suddenly, inside her darkness, she sees a glimmer of light, a small but warm light, shining her everlasting darkness with something, a feeling, to guide her, to protect her, to live for her and to die for her. And as tears start streaming down from Frea's eyes and smile decorating her lips, she could be heard whispering,

"_Thank you"._

Elraven smiles knowing her whisper, indicating her fear has been lifted, knowing that she's not alone to face hell. The two looks at each other, although Frea can't see, but she could still look, nonetheless. And as their faces grew closer and closer, right before their lips meet, a voice could be heard greeting them, "Are we interrupting?".

The two looks at the direction where the voice came to spot Fiorentin and Felicia observing them, both are smirking.

_********_

_Meanwhile, inside the Glast Heim Monarch…_

Beelzephir The Chaos, sitting in a old wooden chair with a golden table in front of him, could be seen busy playing another chess with Albert Gahn. Thanatos Phantom could be seen standing behind The King of Valdomir as Ifrit enters the room.

"Oh, you're finally here" Beelzephir turns his attention to the fire monster, "How is it going? Freyja regained her memories?".

"YES, MY LORD" Ifrit answers, "EVERYTHING IS GOING AS I PLANNED".

"Good, now we can wait for 'her' to make her move to Elraven. She is the only one left beside us to know this secret anyway" The high wizard claps his hand once before showing a big smile.

"REST ASSURED, MY LORD" Ifrit confidently states, "'HER' MAKING HER MOVE IS PREDICTABLE. AND NOT TO MENTION HER MOVE WOULD ONLY GAIN US ANOTHER ADVANTAGE".

"How could you be so sure, Ifrit?" Albert Gahn interrupts the Fire God of Midgard, staring at him directly, "I am not one to say this, but I think you have underestimated our adversaries too much. Humans, while being weak and vulnerable, shouldn't be underestimated and counted out. I have experienced this by myself, and I think you're repeating the same mistake". Albert Gahn slightly looks at Thanatos before rises from his seat.

Ifrit slowly approaches him and faces him eye to eye. Gahn could feel his heat from the distance they are in. Both Beelzephir and Thanatos aren't doing anything but watching.

"WHAT HUMANS, DEMON GOD? WERE YOU REFERRING TO WORMS?!!!" Ifrit roars, much to Gahn's calm reaction.

"WERE YOU TRYING TO TELL ME THAT I, SHOULD BE AFRAID OF WORMS?!!! DIDN'T THE CHESS YOU PLAY THIS WHOLE TIME GIVE YOU ANYTHING BUT FOOLISHNESS AND COWARDNESS?!!!" The Fire God of Midgard continues his roar.

"That was not what I was trying to say, Ifrit" Gahn defends himself, "I only told you to be more aware of humans. A god you may be, but to overlook their potential is wrong".

"POTENTIAL? THEN PROVE IT!!!" Ifrit forms a Hortus Deliciarum on his right hand as Albert Gahn could be seen stretching his left hand towards Ifrit and whispers, "Abyss Break", forming something like a black sphere on it. Without wasting any second, Ifrit fires his gigantic fire blast as Gahn's black sphere turns into a black beam and collides with Hortus Deliciarum.

GUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRR!!!!!

The sound of both creatures' attacks colliding trembles even the sky, splits the night clouds and literally shattered the moonlight, as for a moment the city became so dark even the moonlight cannot light a little glimmer of its light to Glast Heim.

The colliding itself resulting in a giant maelstrom of fire, the maelstrom melted everything it touches, swallowed the whole building into bits and shook the entire Glast Heim area like an earthquake just hit it. The earthquake caused by the colliding lasts no longer than two minutes, destroying some of the small impaired buildings in Glast Heim as the result.

The Glast Heim monarch area turns into a large crater, smokes and dusts spreads everywhere in Glast Heim as Ifrit and Albert Gahn could be seen standing, both unscathed, still staring at each other. Whereas Thanatos Phantom and Beelzephir The Chaos, when the smokes and dusts are cleared, are seen coming out from a black warp hole, perhaps escaping themselves right before the collision happened to prevent themselves of being destroyed.

"What a display, gentlemen" Beelzephir says with smile, clapping his hands, "This only ensure me that we will not lose the war tomorrow morning". As Beelzephir continues clapping his hands, the two creatures could be seen observing the impact of their doing.

"HEHEHE" Ifrit chuckles when he learns the result of the maelstrom, "NOT UNDERESTIMATING WITH THIS KIND OF POWER? YOU MUST HAVE LOST YOUR MIND, DEMON GOD".

"I have not" Albert Gahn replies with a smirk, "And let's hope the same for you, Ifrit. Long live Valdomir".

It is unknown what they do for the rest of the night, but one thing for sure, what happened that night is only a small spoiler of what might happen when Sagramore and Valdomir clash in less than twelve hours. And also a sneak peek, what kind of power a certain gunslinger just swore to fight.

_********_

_**I decided to dedicate this chapter for Frea x Elraven to show what they have to face in the near future. And also to further develop the feud between a certain gunslinger and a certain fire god. In the next chapter, hopefully I can make a funny chapter about the search of The Prophecy of Eisenheim.**_

_**I tried my best to describe whatever I think needs to be described here, and hopefully the next chapter would be better.**_

_**See u next chap!!! (^^)**_


	66. Twelve Swords of Pandora

**Chapter 66**

_**Do you know why no one knows the true meaning of love? Because you can only feel it, but it's hard to understand it.**_

_**Myself**_

**There would be some real-life mention in this chapter, hopefully that would add your fun.**

_Several minutes after Fiorentin and Felicia spotted the lovers…_

"How is she? She's going to be OK, right?" Elraven asks Felicia who is healing Frea at the moment. After the lord knight and the paladin learned that Frea is injured, Felicia took the initiative to cats the heal spell on her. The other is observing her quietly.

"She is fine" Felicia finishes healing, "Let her take a rest for half an hour and she's as good as new by midnight". Elraven cannot help by feeling grateful when he heard that, "Phew, thank you, Felicia. I'm indebted to you".

"Then start paying the debt by telling us what has happened here" Fiorentin mentions the now destroyed city. Elraven looks at Frea who blinks at him, showing the sign they made for a little 'agreement' before this. Before Felicia healed the soul linker, Elraven promised her that he wouldn't tell anyone about her being a goddess and Ifrit wanting to take her life. Maybe because the issue is too big to handle at the current situation they're in, and Elraven agreed with her.

"Elraven, I was asking you!" The lord knight speaks with a louder tone, "What happened in this town? Why is it destroyed?! The Wizard Association is now ruins. The Geffen Museum of History is now really a history. In the market, instead of fruits and foods you can now see bullets, holes, and stones scattered everywhere, making the market looks more like gun shop than a market. The residential area looks like it was just hit by an earthquake. And the last but definitely not the least, the downtown is full with small craters. Geffen is now officially pimped!! What were you doing here all the time, Elraven? Fighting one of The Quarter Kings or participating in Pimp My Town?".

Elraven couldn't help but feeling nervous when her golden eyes stare at him directly, it feels like being stabbed in the heart. "Uh…um, I…uh…I can explain this mess" Elraven slowly speaks much to the former princess thinking, "_Aw, he's so cute when he's trying to play innocent. I know he didn't mean to destroy this town, but I think I'll tease him a little"_.

"Now you see, this is not my…fault at all. This is the high wizard named Kathryne's fault. She and her soldiers summoned the Meteor Strike more than a dozen times and uh…this is the result. I only destroyed some buildings but that's all. I didn't…uh…destroy this town" Elraven starts his story, but Fiorentin thinks otherwise, "Well, I assume you have killed them, correct? I don't see their dead bodies as the proof of your story".

"They're there!!" Elraven points out the residential area but nothing could be spotted other than some papers flies because the wind gusting. "No, I mean there!!" Elraven now points in the wizard association but only its flag could be spotted. "Crud!!" Elraven mutters. In lost words, the gunslinger suddenly remembers he turned all of them into lights, so there's no way their body would remain.

Seeing Elraven, Felicia cannot help but join the teasing, "Where's next? You're going to point at Payon?". But Elraven, with a complete confidence for his reasoning, points to the sky and shouts, "They're there!!!!".

The paladin and the lord knight look at the sky only to see the moon shining, decorating the sky with its light. But no dead bodies floating over there, which make them, looking at each other before staring at Elraven again. "Elraven, we didn't see dead bodies floating at the sky like you pointed" Felicia continues the teasing while Fiorentin tries her best not to laugh.

"That's not what I mean; if their dead bodies were floating in the sky this place would be called Niffleheim, not Geffen!!!" Elraven reiterates, "I just remembered now!! Their bodies aren't here, that's…that's because uh…I turned them into lights. Using my new spell, the one I showed at Payon!!! Remember? And the light fades into the sky!!! That's why I pointed out to the sky!!!" Elraven tries his hard to prove his innocence but finds himself surprised when the lord knight and the paladin start laughing because they cannot hold their laughter's anymore.

"Hehehehehehehe!!! That was funny!!! Did you see his face, Fio?" Felicia asks the lord knight while pointing to Elraven's stupid face.

"Hehehe, I saw that. That was priceless" An honest answer from the former princess.

"Why are you guys laughing? Did I say something funny?" The insensitive man asking, still not understands the current situation, making his face looks even stupider.

"Hehe, your reaction is funny" Felicia replies, still chuckling.

"Sorry, we knew you didn't mean to destroy this town. I just wanted to tease you a little that are all" The lord knight straightens their doing much to the gratefulness of the purple glassed gunslinger, "Oh, thanks god. But how mean of you to make fun of me that way!! I'm hurt".

"Because you look so cute when you play innocent" Fiorentin quickly answers with a cheerful face, silences the other two young adults and makes them wonder inside their own minds.

Felicia: _Elraven?!!! Cute?!!! Did she mean poring cute or bloody murderer cute?!!! This gotta be a joke…_(She looks at Fio, demanding an explanation)

Fiorentin: (notices Felicia) _What?!! I only told him what I think!!! Is it wrong to praise a comrade?!!! _

Elraven: _Tease? Cute? Am I cute? Come to think of it, cute is a word more suitable for women, right? If that the case, then…_

"Alexandria" Much to the attention of the other two, Elraven insensitively replies, "I think you are cuter than me". Fiorentin and Felicia look at each other before the lord knight questions the gunslinger, "You serious? I'm cute?".

Elraven quickly nods, "Yeah, you're so cute!! For a second, I even think I would need to call heaven, there's an angel missing".

His insensitivity replies blushes Fiorentin into the reddest face she had ever put. Felicia slowly caresses the back of her head, expecting another problem to come.

Fiorentin: _Cute?!! He just called me cute?!! He called me an angel?!! I cannot believe this, does that mean…? Does that mean him…?_

Felicia: _Can't he think before he said anything?!! I think his insensitivity will bring us more trouble than Valdomir's attacks!!!!_

Elraven: _Why is her face so red? And why does Felicia look angry? Did I say the wrong thing again? Oh, it's gotta be the heaven thing. Come to think of it, I don't know heaven's phone number. Maybe I should ask Frea later on, she must know._

The three look at each other afterwards, not knowing what to do until the lord knight regains herself and pitches an idea.

"So" The lord knight tries to break the silence, "Let's not forget our main objective is to find The Prophecy of Eisenheim and return to the carriages before midnight. Tomorrow morning our soldiers will arrive at Glast Heim so we cannot afford being late or losing more time than we already had fighting Elysion Guild. Frea, you can take a rest here. Felicia will be guarding you. I will take Elraven with me to the Geffen Tower. The reason being…the town is pretty much destroyed and I cannot think of any other place to hide such essential thing than the most dangerous place possible".

The other three nods without saying any other words, thinking no one would come up with a better idea than the lord knight right now. Fiorention then tells Felicia and Frea to returns earlier if Valdomir attack the town in a large number while she and Elraven were away finding the Prophecy of Eisenheim. Otherwise, if the situation is normal, she asks them to wait till they return. And with that, they split.

_********_

_At the same time, in Umbala Jungle…_

Umbala is a unique tropical jungle, one of the very few places in Rune Midgard where its people could live calmly without worrying to be affected by war. Perhaps the reason being the protector of its land is very influential.

Deep inside its tropical jungle, two silhouettes could be seen having a conversation. The first is a slim tall figure and the other is a large figure leaning himself on a tree while sitting quietly, a pipe could be seen being hold on his right hand.

"Freyja has revealed the truth to The Guardian, but I assume you must have known about this" The slim figure speaks with a deep tone, "With him and the princess searching The Prophecy of Eisenheim, I think this is the right time to test their 'qualities'".

"His 'quality', you mean. 'He' is your jurisdiction; you must leave the princess alone. She will be tested by someone else, and you know that" The large figure replies as the slim figure looks down to the grasses, regretting her intention.

The large figure continues, "How you are going to see his quality is up to you. I shall not interfere in any way possible, just don't do anything reckless"

"I shall not" The slim figure replies, "But if I wish to know the best of his 'quality', I will need to be harsh. Although he is a changeling, deep inside, he's still a human".

The large figure sighs, putting his pipe to his mouth to smoke some more. "My existence" He said slowly, "Is to watch. I'm the watcher ever since Ragnarok happened, and I will always be, even now. While yours, you were one of the fighters. Were, I tell you. Now, you're only the tester. I know you are still upset of the Eirnheinjar during Ragnarok, but let's put that emotion aside and do what you should do, calmly and quietly".

The slim figure looks down again before closing her eyes, "I understood. I will not do anything to harm him, at least not physically, but I will need to question him, no matter how harsh it is". The large figure only replies by slowly shakes his head.

Chinning up, she continues, "And besides, Freyja still needs to pay for her sin". With that, the slim figure slowly fades into thin air, leaving the large figure alone. The large figure gazes to the moon, slowly muttering, "Either Alexandria or Beelzephir win this war, this world will still rejoice a new era. The world of gods or the world of humans, which one will eventually prevails?".

_********_

_Back to Geffen…_

Elraven and Fiorentin quietly enter the Geffen Tower, heading upstairs as soon as they're in. The second floor is a corridor with so many paintings on its wall. "Wow, there are so many paintings here" Elraven captivated by the beauty of the paintings, "I don't know so much about panting, what the name of that painting, Alexandria". Elraven points out to a painting which a woman smiles using a black dress. "Oh, it's Monalusa" Fiorentin quickly answers, "Painted by Leonardo Da Vince".

"Oh, really? And that? What is that painting?" Elraven points out to a painting of a flower on its vase. Observing it for a while, the former princess answers, "It's Pun Flower, the painting from Vincent Van Bogh".

"Wow, there's still a lot of paintings along the way. You will have to tell me about all of them!!" Elraven states with enthusiasm. Along the way, he continuously questions every painting he met while Fiorentin patiently answers each of his questions. The gunslinger is amazed by the former princess' knowledge about paintings, and loudly voices his praise, "Wow, you know a lot about paintings!! I had never know that much, although there's not many paintings in Einbroch. But, it's still great. Asking you was like asking a museum curator, you knew the names and the artists of each painting".

"Thank you" The lord knight politely responds, "Actually, unlike my mom who likes poetry, I'm into paintings, just like my father. He was a good artist, and I want to be like him. Back then in Gonryun, whenever I had a free time, I always used it to make some paintings, you know, to sharpen my skills".

Elraven goggles his eyes on her, "Really? If I visit Gonryun sometimes, let me see your paintings. I'm sure they are great". His statement blushes the golden eyed girl, "Sorry, but I don't think so".

"What? Why not?!!".

"I'm not really a good artist. I still need to learn more. So, truthfully, it embarrasses me to let other people see my paintings" Fiorentin tilts her fingers while answering. Elraven looks at her and quickly remembers something, "Alexandria, you know what? When I first start making poems, I was too afraid seeing it to other people. But then I realize, without other people telling me whether my poems were good or not, I wouldn't be able to be a better poem artist. So, I started showing it to other people. And now, I'm five time national poetry contests winner in Einbroch".

The light pink haired girl rolls her eyes as the two continue walking. "Hm, you're right" She slowly admits, "I think I will let you see my paintings, but you have to promise me one thing. If you let other people see or you criticize them too much, I will squish you".

"Squish?!!" Elraven shouted, but soon he calms down, nodding as the sign of agreement (although his mouth still muttering something unclear). Fiorentin smiles seeing he (forcefully) agreed, but Elraven suddenly remembers something again and with a devil smile, he says, "Oh, yeah. Come to think of it, you promised me a poem in return for the poem I made for you last night. I demand your promise, Alexandria. Now!".

The lord knight suddenly stops her steps and puts a weak smile, "Oh…oh, yeah. I remember that promise, alright. A poem? Um, it's not that I don't want to recite a poem, but….". Fiorentin takes a glance on Elraven, and spots his devil smile grow wider and wider, his lips seems like it touches his ears, scaring her. "Elraven, why are you smiling like that? You're making me afraid…" The lord knight slowly steps backwards seeing the devil gunslinger.

"I demand my poem" Elraven replies, still with his devil smile. Finding some way to avoid reciting a poem, the former princess quickly activates her brain to think, "_Think, think, and think!!! Find a reason now!!! Hm…got it!!!"._

"Um, Elraven" Fiorentin starts arguing, "We're in the middle of an important mission right now. So, can you wait till the mission's over? Midnight!!! I'll fulfill my promise at midnight, how's that?!!". Elraven stops and thinks for awhile, "OK. It's a deal. Let's finish this mission. This midnight, I'll come for the poem".

"_Phew" _The lord knight sighs, "It's a deal then".

The two continues the searching and finally reaches the highest floor in Geffen Tower. The place is an indoor garden full with webs, dusts, and grasses.

"What is this place? Are you sure this is the top floor of Geffen Tower, not some thousand years old haunted house?!!" Elraven comments the awful garden once he sees it, "There are so much webs and piles of dusts. And what stinks? It's so damn hard to even breathe. Eiseheim would have died of Tuberculosis before he had the chance to hide his prophecy here!!!".

Fiorentin chuckles listening to him, but she decides to try nonetheless, "Come on, Elraven. Let's give it a try, we have come this far".

Elraven grunts as the two starts searching the prophecy, between the grass, the piles of dusts, and the webs….

_After half an hour searching in the top stories of the tower, Elraven and Fiorentin found nothing but dusts and spiders' web as the result of their effort. The situation forces them to return to the lower ground…_

"Man, I'm beat" Elraven sits on the floor and look at the clock on his talkie, "It's already 7.30 and we haven't found anything, no wonder even Dracula and Kathryne couldn't find The Prophecy of Eisenheim after three years, the amount of dusts and webs are much more than their powers combined".

Fiorentin chuckles hearing Elraven's joke, "Hehe, that's funny. I wonder if that the real reason, though". Thinking for a minute, Fiorentin asks, "Hey, we have not tried searching in the basement, right? Maybe we would find something down there". The two goes in the basement only to found a small warehouse filled with another piles of dusts and webs. "I bet Dracula and Kathryne surrendered right after opening the basement's door. I even start to question whether Titanic sank here not in the sea" Elraven makes another joke, much to Fiorentin's chuckles…again.

"OK, OK. Let's give this 'place' a try" The lord knight tells the gunslinger to start searching, but when they are about to start, Elraven spots a light glimmering in one of the corner of the warehouse.

Suddenly, some floors on the mentioned corner opened like a manhole and revealed a stairway to a deeper underground level. Thw two approaches the opened corner and look at each other. "Wow, an underground passage. Why did this floor opened? Did you do something, Elraven?" The former princess asks the gunslinger, who answered with shaking his head.

"Should we give this hole a try?" Elraven asks the former princess, knowing that she doesn't like dark places. The girl observes the hole before answering, "I think…we should. Its pitch black inside, but…priority over phobia. Let's go". As the two enters, the floor closed again, making the stairway even darker than it already was before. The two doing nothing but standing in their points.

"Who turned off the lights?" Elraven stupidly asks the scared lord knight, who doesn't answer his question. Taking an initiative to do something, the purple glassed gunslinger searches his bag to find a flashlight, "Thanks god, I brought something useful".

Turning the flashlight on, Elraven tells Fiorentin to follow him from behind, "I will take the lead, Alexandria. Just follow right behind me". The lord knight puts both her hand in Elraven shoulders, much to the surprise of the gunslinger, making him throw out a question, "Uh, is something wrong, Alexandria? You want to take the lead?".

"No!!" She shouts with fear on her tone, "I will follow you like this. Just...get going!!".

"Well, you're the boss" And with that, the two slowly walks downstairs with a flashlight as their only source of light.

Along the way, the lord knight keeps her hands on the gunslinger. Of course, being sensitive, she feels her blood coming to her face and blushes. But being insensitive, the gunslinger doesn't feel anything. Instead, he starts humming. Seeing no reaction at all from the gunslinger, Fiorentin slowly asks herself, "_Insensitive!!! A girl is clinging on his back but he doesn't even care!!! At least he should have a talk with me along the way!!! Did the poem he recite last night was only to make me happy and then he forgets about it?!!"._

"Alexandria" Elraven suddenly stop walking.

"Uh, yes" The lord knight simply answers.

"Do you feel like something is watching us? Ever since we entered this stairway I think something is observing us from our backs. I think I should go check it, you stay here, alright??".

His question plus the darkness makes Fiorentin hugs him forcefully from behind, much to the surprise of the gunslinger, "Hey, hey!! Don't grab me like that, you're hurting me!!".

Fiorentin usually maintain her coolness wherever she goes, but this one time, she gets beaten, "But you said something is watching us and you're going to see it!!! I'm sca…!!". Suddenly she remembers if she says she's scared, she would lose her coolness forever, so she chooses to say another thing, "I'm…I…I don't want you to go!!! That's an order; I don't want you to go!!! Just let that thing, whatever it might be, to observe us!!! I don't care, just…don't leave me alone!!!!".

Knowing her, Elraven knows there's no need to argue and agrees, "Alright, alright. I will not go; I'm not going to leave you alone. Besides, I don't think that 'thing' is still observing us, its presence gone". After Elraven ensured her, Fiorentin slowly let go of the hug and slowly regains her attitude.

"_Oh, my god!!! I was hugging him!!! But again..."_ Fiorentin looks at Elraven who repositions his purple glasses, doesn't really seem to care about her, "_He doesn't feel anything…"._

But as she soon as the feeling of upset getting into her, Elraven grabs her right hand using his left and holds it firmly. "Here, I will hold your hand like this. So, we won't get separated, alright?" The purple glassed gunslinger smiles. He was holding his flash light using his right hand and directed it to another direction, so he didn't get to see her face become the reddest face she ever puts when she slowly nods. She couldn't say anything; she's in lost words as Elraven slowly drags her.

When they continue walking downstairs, Fiorentin's mind is filled with happiness, "_This is like a dream come true. His hand is…big, just like other men's, but oh, heaven…how soft it is. Maybe people wouldn't believe he is a gunslinger with a hand this soft, after wielding heavy artilleries like HAVOX and such. Way too different from me. I'm glad I'm wearing my gloves. Without gloves my hands are rough and full of scars, unworthy of being a woman's hand. If he knows it, would he still hold my hand like this? Firmly, gently…I don't think he will…"._

"_Holding your hand and helping you through it all"_

A line from the poem he recited last night suddenly echoing on her ears, as if someone tries to make her remember, that line of oath, that line of promise. No matter how rough her hands are, no matter how many scars she had, he will still hold her hand like this, firmly and gently. And with that on her mind, inside this darkness where no one could see what she's doing, she puts a smile on her face.

_********_

_Meanwhile, inside the town…_

Frea and Felicia could be seen sitting side by side. After healing Frea, Felicia decides to take a rest for awhile. Although she seems to sit quietly, Felicia is actually thinking something, "_Should I ask Frea on how she feels about Fio? Well…here goes nothing"._

"Uh, Frea" Felicia calls the soul linker who quickly turns her attention to the paladin, "Would you mind listening to a story?".

"Story? Sure, go ahead".

"Well, it's actually about my parents" Felicia starts, "You see, a lot of people always wonder how my mother and my father could fell in love in the first place. My mother being so serious and my father being so goofy…well, you know, around twenty three years ago, when my mother was still working in the library and my father was still a soldier in Prontera Kingdom, they were known for their…uh, differences. While being a talented paladin, my father likes to throw pranks on his comrades, but he never stopped and never afraid of being expelled mainly because he was King Tristan's (who was still a prince by that time) best friend, so he wasn't really afraid doing too much pranks. But my mother, being the head librarian in Prontera's Library, she was so strict and straight…well she still is".

"_Where is this story going?" _Frea asks herself as Felicia continues, "Someday, my father went to the library to borrow a book, a children story book called "Daddy Long Legs". My mother actually really liked the book and wanted to read it, but because she is known for her seriousness among her coworkers, she chose not to read the book at all despite her own wish. When my father borrowed the book, she purposely asked my father to summarize the story so she could review it. Although she asked my father in a cold voice, my father somehow feels something inside her. Three days later, my father returned the book with the summary…being the whole story inside the book. My father actually rewrites the whole book as the summary so my mother could read it. At first, my mother couldn't believe how he could do that. But my father genuinely explains that he could feel her wanting to read the book but too shy to admit it. Although my father likes goofing around, he's actually very sensitive. And that's how their relationship began. A year after that, they got married. And the following year, I was born to this world".

"Hm, that's a good romance story. So…what's your point, Felicia?" Frea knows Felicia wants to ask another thing. "Well" Felicia answers, "My parents' story pretty much tell us how a love could be born in such a…weird way and involving an odd couple. You see, what I actually want to ask is…"..

"You want to know my opinion on Princess Fiorentin falling in love with Elraven, Felicia?".

The sudden statement, stated by a smile from Frea, shocked the paladin to the limit that she could not even say anything anymore, not believing Frea already knew about this 'unrequited' love.

"There's no need to look so surprised" Frea explains, "I can tell that much. Her heart beats only grow faster and faster whenever Elraven is around. And the way she acts, the way she talks to Elraven, only an insensitive man like Elraven wouldn't know about her feelings".

"So" Felicia sighs, "Do you hate Fiorentin after knowing this?".

"No, why would I? I mean, she leads thousand of soldiers against Valdomir, it's only normal fopr her wanting to feel some love for and from a man. She can love him all she wants, but you need to remember one thing" Frea answers, "Elraven is an honest person. Being insensitive, he wouldn't aware of what other feel about him. He just do what he thinks is right. I don't know in what way the princess takes his kindness, but he only does it for being her friend. And that's that. That's why I let her took El with her, I knew Elraven wouldn't be affected by her doings at all".

Felicia rolls her eyes for a moment, cannot argue with what Frea just said, "Well, that might be true. But, you know…a bond could be created by interacting each other continuously. You can let them be for now, but what if….Elraven starts feeling something for her? What are you going to do?".

Frea suddenly falters, thinking of what her answer would be for Felicia's question. But she remembers Elraven has sworn to protect her live, "That wouldn't be a problem, Felicia. He wouldn't fall for another woman".

"You sounded so sure" The dark skinned paladin questions again.

The soul linker couldn't help but smirk, "He doesn't have a heart to dump me even for a princess. And not to mention Princess Fiorentin has already an appointment about a wedding, right?".

It is so clear Frea was mentioning Sir Alphard. Felicia slowly rolls her eyes, not wanting to ask anything anymore. "Besides" Frea voices her statement again, "If Elraven were to choose between me and her, I'm sure she would pick me over the princess. She is a kid, I am not. I could give him something she couldn't and I knew things she doesn't. Our bond is deeper than you thought, Felicia".

"Well, if so…" Felicia weakly smiles before asking, "Why did Elraven fall for you in the first place? I mean, you're beautiful alright. But, he must have had another reason, right? There's no guarantee he wouldn't feel the same for Fio".

"One thing about love you should know, sister" Frea answers with confident, "Love has its own way to reach you, a unique way, an unthinkable way, and so many others. There's no explanation on how someone could fall in love. It just happens. Why did he fall for me? You should ask him not me. And yes, there's no guarantee he wouldn't feel the same for the princess. But I believe in him, so I believe he also believes in me".

Felicia gazes upon the sky, taking a deep breath before finalizes, "Well, if you say so…I guess only time will tell. Thank you for not hating Fio".

Although Frea responds by slowly nods, no one says anything anymore after that. As the night goes darker, the moon shines brighter.

_********_

_Several minutes later, back inside the stairway…_

Elraven and Fiorentin finally arrive at the end of the stairway. The ground is now flat, and the moment Elraven lights his surrounding, he could see an entrance to a cave. "Wow, this is an underground cave. Hopefully we're already close to the prophecy" Elraven voices his wish, but the lord knight doesn't really seem to care. Him holding her hand is everything she needs right now.

Elraven lights the inside of the cave to reveal some passageway, but the corner of the passageway couldn't be reached by the light. Before he could go deeper, the flash light runs out of battery. "Huh, the lights out?!" Elraven shakes the flashlights several times but it didn't turn back on. Without him realizing, Fiorentin takes this chance to circle both her arms to his left arm, gaining on him. "_Who cares about light?" _Fio says to herself with a smile, "_Together with you like this is all I need"._

"Uh, we need another source of light. Maybe I can use my power" The purple glassed gunslinger notices as he forms a butterfly made of light using his right hand. "Let's use this as our new flashlight, shall we?".

"Elraven" The lord knight quickly lets out a soft voice, "There's no need to rush yourself like that. Say, I'm a bit…tired. Why don't we sit down there for a moment? We'll carry on the mission afterwards".

Elraven doesn't want to waste any other time, but he couldn't find it on his heart to refuse also, "OK. If you wish for it, then it's alright". After that, the two sits quietly, side by side, with the former princess still circling her arms to the gunslinger.

Looking at her, Elraven could spot she is closing her eyes and smiling, making the gunslinger wonders, "_Why do I have the feeling that she wouldn't let go of my hand? I knew she dislikes darkness, but something inside me tells me this is too much. Not that I mind or anything, but…"_. The light butterfly floats closer to the two, making Elraven able to see her face clearly. For the first time since he knows her, Elraven feels captivated by her facial figure. "_Wow, she's beautiful…" _The gunslinger admits to himself, right at the moment when Fiorentin poems her eyes and looks at him staring at her.

"Is something wrong with my face, Angel of Darkness?" The lord knight questions him in a teasing tone, and after gaining some confidence, she states, "If you like me, all you have to do is admit it".

But much to her surprise, Elraven quickly replies, "You're beautiful. I like you, Alexandria". The butterfly flies in circle, lighting both comrades as the two staring at each other. "Excuse me" The lord knight speaks in a hopeful tone when she rises, "Did you just say…you like me?".

"Yes, I did. I like you, Alexandria" The black haired man insensitively responds, making the lord knight lost in words, "_He likes me, he likes me!!! He likes me!!!!! That means…"._

But her hope soon shatters as Elraven insensitively continues, "I like the whole Sagramore. What's not to like?! You are dependable, strong, and captivating, Felicia is pretty and mature, Olivia is cute and funny, and George is cool and friendly. The generals and Miss Talia are just as good. And although Sir Alphard misunderstood my doings with you, deep inside I knew he didn't mean bad. We're just friends anyway, so what to worry? He's good looking and charming. He and you would make a very good couple to lead Rune Midgard back to its glory. That's why, I like all of you".

The sound of a mirror shatters pieces by pieces showing what Fiorentin is feeling on her heart at the moment. She couldn't believe what Elraven meant by like is different from her representation, "_…So, he didn't like me at all?!! All his doings with me was just because he…considers me as his friend? And all I did this night…he didn't even bother taking it as a sign or sort?!! Nothing more than that?!!"._

"And I believe" Without noticing Fiorentin is slowly clenching her fists at the time something inside her snaps, Elraven still insensitively continue his blabbing, "Having an alliance with Einbroch wouldn't be a hard thing to do. With me on both sides, an alliance is a shoe in. That's a good thing, right?".

"Elraven, shut your mouth" Fiorentin angrily states much to Elraven surprise. Not knowing what he did, the gunslinger stands and dare himself to slowly asks, "Uh, is something wrong, Alexandria? Did I offend you?".

"Yes, you did. In many, many ways" The lord knight fiercely stares at him. The moment she stares was the moment the butterfly flies across her face, so her angry golden eyes could be seen clearly by the insensitive man.

"_Huh?!! What did I say to offend her?!! Oh, I know!!! This gotta be the alliance thing, come to think of it; I don't know the alliance phone number. But what to do?!! It doesn't even exist yet, how did she expect me to know its phone number?!! But…wait a second; she looks like she's going to kill me!!!"_ Elraven couldn't help but worrying about his safety when Fiorentin slowly pulls out her Claymore, "Wha…what, what are you going to do with that?!!" .

"What? What I wonder?" She replies coldly as she raises her weapon. Her eyes are filled with the intention of killing.

"No, Alexandria!!! Please, please!!! We can talk about this!!!" Elraven tries to persuade the lord knight as he realizes that he is cornered to the cave wall and the former princess is approaching him, "If you're angry about the alliance thing, I'm so sorry. Alexandria, I mean it!!!!! Please, lower your weapon!!!".

The lord knight stops and with a questioning expression on her face, she slowly asks, "Alliance…thing?".

"Yes!!! You're angry because I blabbed about the alliance when I don't even know its phone number, right? Right, Alexandria? If that the case, I'm sorry!!! Please, don't kill me!!!" Elraven, still not knowing the real problem is, continue his insensitive apologize.

Fiorentin starts trembling in anger, "You….who was talking about phone number?!!! I don't even know what phone number is!!!".

Her shouting puts Elraven in lost words situation, he doesn't know what to say or do when the lord knight points at him and loudly says, "There's a limit of how insensitive a man could be!!! And you!!! You have crossed the limit!!!!!!". Too bad, the gunslinger insensitively replies with, "Limit? What limit?".

DUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGHHH!!!!

At that moment, without hesitation, the lord knight launches an extremely powerful uppercut right to his jaw. Sending him flying to seventh heaven before crashing on the ground loudly, bloodied and battered.

BRAAAAKK!!!

The gunslinger nearly fell unconscious when he landed. Good for him, the spell of Dionysus quickly heals him. But his mind is still wondering when the things went wrong, as the butterfly floats in circle above his head, "_Why did she give me an uppercut?!! I have apologized about the phone number…and…what limit was she talking about…?"._

Fiorentin regains her attitude and pick the butterfly out of Elraven's head. "I will take the butterfly with me. You can either think about your mistake and follow the path or sit there and wait. Bye!!" The lord knight, using the butterfly as her flashlight, carries on the journey.

As Fiorentin progress, Elraven slowly rises and mutters, "It hurts. She is so mean. I wonder why she acts like this all the time". When Elraven tries to follow the lights he sees from the butterfly, suddenly everything becomes dark and he couldn't see the light anymore.

"Huh, what is going on?" Elraven asks himself when suddenly a big aura presence hits the entire area, "This presence is humongous!!! just like....Beelzephir and Ifrit!!". The gunslinger suddenly hear someone saying, "Don't blame your insensitivity on her, Guardian. You're not aware of other's feelings, that's your own fault and you should not blame others". Elraven quickly turns his attention back and spots someone is standing behind her.

The whisperer was a woman, with several wings on her back and battle armor. Her head is covered by a helm, so he couldn't see what her hair looks like. Her beautiful face is captivating, just like a goddess. But her green eyes are so sharp; it feels like her eyes are trying to thrust him on his heart.

"You…who are you?" Elraven asks in a captivated tone, other than Frea he never witnessed such a beautiful woman like the one standing in front of him.

"My name is Randgris Valkyrie" The woman politely introduces herself, "I am one of the Valkyries serving for Odin".

"Oh, the servants of Odin Frea has told me about you" The gunslinger mentions the story Frea told him earlier tonight, "What is a Valkyrie doing here? And I believe this is a different place from the passageway, right?".

"I'm here for you, Guardian" Randgris explains with a deep tone, "I have to ensure that Eisenheim was right to choose you. And yes, we are inside the barrier I created, so no one would interfere".

The gunslinger rolls his eyes upon learning her intention, "What? Ensure? What are you talking about?". All of a sudden, Randgris chokes Elraven right on his neck and strikes him harshly to the wall. "What are you doing?!!" Elraven quickly pulls out his Tristan and unloads the bullets right on Randgris' Face, but much to his dismay, the bullets didn't scratch her even a little.

"Nice try, Guardian. But your human weapon will not affect me, not even a slight" The Valkyrie calmly responds to the attack, "There's no need to attack back. You will have to come with me for awhile".

"What?" Elraven mutters when the wall suddenly turns into a warp portal and suck him inside. He suddenly stands in a granite platform inside a temple like building, much to his surprise. "What? Where is this?!! What is this place?" The gunslinger observes his surroundings as Randgris comes out from a warp portal.

"Calm yourself down, Guardian. I'll have to question you about some promises you made during the journey on Rune Midgard" The Valkyrie loudly exclaims, but the purple glassed gunslinger's curiosity cannot be stopped so easily, "Wait!! What is this place?!! Why did you take me here?! I cannot leave Alexandria on that dark passageway alone!!!".

"That is your problem, not mine" A strict answer for the gunslinger, "Besides, who told you to make an oath to both women?".

"Oath? Women?! What are you talking about?! I don't get it" Elraven hesitantly responds.

"You swore to protect Freyja from the wrath of Ifrit. And at the same time, you also swore to accompany the princess. Don't you know those oaths would only put you in more problems?" The valkyrie straightly asks.

"I don't see the problems you mentioned" Elraven, crossing his hands, defends himself, "Would you be so 'kind' to clarify your points, O great valkyrie?".

"There's no need to be so cynical, Guardian. What I stated was the truth" Randgris coldly responds, "Freyja, although now human; still have a big role on bringing your race to win this war. And the princess, she is the key to the new era of this world".

"Wait a second, wait a second!!! I asked you to clarify your points, not telling me some sort of fairytale and make me more confused than I already am!!! And what's with this role and key?! Are we reading the same page?!!" The gunslinger loudly protests the valkyrie's way to explain.

"You need to be patient; Guardian" Randgris, still with her cold voice, responds "Let me start with a truth, on why this war happened in the first place". Elraven, although still unsatisfied, listens quietly as the valkyrie begins her story, "After Ragnarok fell upon the gods and goddesses, the humans started to rule this earth while the survivors of Ragnarok either recuperated themselves or blurring among humans. Two of Ragnarok's survivors are Eisenheim and Beelzephir".

"_Hm, so what Frea told me was true. Beelzephir is also Ragnarok's survivor. This is getting interesting" _Elraven tells himself the moment Randgris continue, "Both men are Loki's son, so it's only normal if they holds up to Loki's ideal, wishes to live peacefully with humans, since Loki never hated humans. Eisenheim who has a good swordsman skill his whole life, blurring with the people in Prontera while Beelzephir being skillful with magic, founded The Wizard Association in Geffen, and as the time goes, they life quite a happy life with humans, until humans started to wage war against each other to conquer more lands. Beelzephir was so upset with the race he regarded fit to rule this world after the gods were gone, so he decided to wipe your race from the earth forever and summoned the destroyer of Midgard, Satan Morocc".

Elraven stares directly right to Randgris' eyes after she named the satan, trying to ensure she wasn't lying. "And then" Randgris, returning the stare, continues, "Satan Morocc unleashed his almighty power and turned a fertile land into a desert known as Sograt Desert. But a warrior from Prontera, named Thanatos, sacrificed his life to seal the satan in Morocc for eternity. Upon learning his plan has failed, Beelzephir decided to take the matter to his own hand and start unleashing his power in Midgard. He destroyed most of Rune Midgard's land and regarded by many as Beelzephir The Chaos. Eisenheim, being the only god strong enough to stop him, battled him for seven days and seven nights, and finally managed to defeat him after stabbing his heart. But that didn't kill Beelzephir, so Eisenheim sealed him inside the Ice Dungeon for good. Fearing someday Beelzephir would rise again; Eisenheim used all his remaining power to look into the future and created a prophecy known as The Prophecy of Eisenheim".

Elraven stops staring at Randgris and closes his eyes, trying to focus more on Randgris' story. "And then" Randgris advances, "To rule this land with peace, Eisenheim founded a Kingdom known as Prontera Kingdom, and changed his name into Eisenheim Adler, the very first king of Prontera. And the era of Prontera Kingdom for the next three hundred years began".

"Wait, Eisenheim Adler?!! Does that mean he is…Alexandria's ancestor?" Elraven quickly asks the valkyrie, who slowly nods, indicating his statement was true.

"But what Eisenheim prophesied turned out to be true, Beelzephir has some followers who treasured his ideal for generations, believe the land for gods is better than the land of humans. Six years ago, one of his followers, Jose Martinez, awakened Beelzephir from his seal".

"That bastard!!!" Elraven curses when he learned the name of the culprit who started all this. Randgris stays quiet for a second before continuing, "Beelzephir asked Ifrit to join him and unsealed Satan Morocc. That's how this war began".

Elraven looks down to the floor as he tries to get a hold of himself. Learning two truths about this world in one night ain't easy even for him. "But this war has been told in The Prophecy of Eisenheim. The truth is, Eisenheim has foreseen all of this, that's why he created Prontera Kingdom. So, his blood will remain alive, because only someone who possesses the blood of god could harm a god. That's why; I said the princess is the key for human's race to win this war. Only her stands a chance if one were to face Beelzephir The Chaos. You have met him in Payon, your attacks didn't affect him at all, right? That's because you doesn't have the blood of a god inside you".

Elraven, still in shock, slowly mutters, "Then, what about Frea?".

"Freyja" Randgris rights him, "Apparently, she also knew about Beelzephir and Eisenheim, she just doesn't remember it yet. But she's the only one with an access to a sacred treasure, the key to defeat Beelzephir the Chaos for eternity. The sacred treasure is placed right here on this temple, Guardian".

"So, that's why you said she still has some role in this war. Where is it? Where is the sacred treasure?" Elraven questions the valkyrie impatiently.

"I shall not tell you. I'm here to see what quality you have, not helping you" Rangris answers calmly.

"Quality? What quality?" The gunslinger quickly responds the valkyrie. Randgris looks at him with anger on his eyes before starting, "You are regarded as The Guardian within The Prophecy of Eisenheim, while the princess is regarded as The Savior of humans. But the truth is, Beelzephir is also regarded as The Savior for gods while his Twelve Swords of Pandora is regarded as The Guardian, his guardians".

Doesn't feel familiar with the name, Elraven question the valkyrie slowly, "Twelve Swords of Pandora? What is that?".

"Swords of Pandora are the term used to refer to twelve entities swore themselves to support Beelzephir in any ways possible so he could recreate the glory days of gods. The entities are either gods or godlike creatures. Albert Gahn, Ifrit, Thanatos Phantom, Great Demon Baphomet are four of them. The other eight is yet to reveal themselves on this war" Randgris simply explains, "Back to the topic, as The Guardian you should have swore to protect only the princess, not Freyja herself. If they were to face danger at the same time but in different places, who would you choose to help, Guardian?".

"What? I will…" Something suddenly holds Elraven from answering, thinking if what the valkyrie said was true.

"You're weak, Guardian" Randgris carries on, "How could you swore to protect them both while you're weak as a human. The Swords of Pandora by all means are the biggest threat for your race to win this war. You have met one of them haven't you? Did you already forget the result?".

Elraven suddenly remembers Ifrit, who nearly killed him after destroyed Alberta and his family there. "If Ifrit didn't spare your life, you're already dead by now" Randgris continues with a cynical voice, "You cannot choose, Guardian. If something were to happen to them both, you should choose to help the princess and forget about Freyja. The princess is far to be important to be left alone. Do I make myself clear, guardian? Answer me!!!".

The gunslinger looks down to the floor for a moment, thinking on how he should answer. Making up his mind, he stares at the valkyrie and exclaims, "I know I'm weak, I realized that. But, if I were to choose who to save between them, I can't choose, I will help them both".

The statement resulted in Randgris glaring fiercely at him. Nonetheless, Elraven continues, "I have sworn to both of them, and I have no intention, not even the slightest. One's life cannot be more important that another. I knew this, because I love Frea, or Freyja as you call her, and I won't let Ifrit kill her. But at the same time, do you know how lonely Alexandria is? Losing the people important for her all the time, and now she's in such a pivotal position? If she were to lose more and more people she loved, she wouldn't be able to stand anymore, so I will not leave her alone, because I have sworn to accompany her. And I'm sure I can do it, because I'm not alone. You're wrong to say I'm the only guardian she has. Sagramore and its people are also her guardians, not only me. And soon enough, The Military of Einbroch will join her, and there she is, with so many guardians protecting her. So, I'm with my decision, I will protect them both, no matter what".

Randgris falter upon listening to him, "_…So, this is what humans regarded as bonds? To not let other wandering alone…how beautiful…but is this enough for them to win?"._

"Are you sure about your decision, guardian?" Randgris asks him one last time, as elraven simply answers, "Yes!!!". Seeing deep inside his eyes, the valkyrie realizes something and voices it, "You have such a strong eyes, guardian. Deep inside those eyes, I could see power. But unfortunately, I couldn't see hope".

Elraven rolls his eyes and asks back, "What do you mean by that?".

The valkyrie puts a little smile for the first time since Elraven meet her and answer, "Felicia Hammond, Olivia Hammond, and George Bardahl. Power wise, the three combined wouldn't even harm you. But you should take a look deep inside their eyes. Their eyes are not only filled with powers, but also hope, something that you doesn't have, guardian. And remember this, as long as your eyes are filled only with powers, you will lose another person you love, because power isn't enough, guardian. The Swords of Pandora hold far greater powers than yours; you cannot defeat them only with powers".

Elraven puts a sad face the moment he slowly asks the valkyrie, "If what you say is true…then how do I fill these eyes with hope?".

"That" Randgris smiles, "Only you yourself would know the answer".

Elraven stays quiet after that, not knowing what to say anymore. "Well, I've seen enough of your quality. I hope you would hold this secret until after tomorrow's far before you tell it to your comrades. I believe, just like what Freyja said, they don't need more issues to deal with currently" Randgris states, "Now, I suggest you go to that warp hole and return to the passageway. The princess doesn't know that The Prophecy of Eisenheim is the only thing supports the whole cave. When she takes it, the whole cave will crumble".

"What?!! You should have told me earlier!!!" Elraven shouts in disbelieve as he runs to the warp hole, leaving the valkyrie alone, smiling, "_So, that is the guardian. Still needs more to learn, but he passed the test with a good score"._

_********_

_Back inside the passageway…_

"_He doesn't follow me, huh? Well, whatever. It's not like I would get lost without him anyway" _Fiorentin tells herself when she glances at her back and not finding Elraven following her. As she continue her journey, she finally arrives in the corner of the cave where there's a sphere could be seen floating above a small stone table. "What is that?" Fiorentin carefully touches the sphere. All of a sudden, the sphere suddenly vanishes and an old book, dusty and black, could be spotted fall into Fiorentin's hand. "Is this The Prophecy of Eisenheim?" Fiorentin opened the book and reveals an unknown language written inside it. The book only contains seven sheets of paper with writings all over it.

GRAAAK!!! GRAAAK!!!

She suddenly heard something crumbling, when she realizes the whole cave is falling apart. "What?! This is not good!!" The lord knight tries to run back to the entrance, only to find the passageway has been shattered. "_What should I do?!! If only I have wings like Elraven I wouldn't have to be in such danger!!" _The lord knight protests herself when the point she's standing crumbles and she falls, heading straight into a bottomless abyss.

"_This cannot be happening!!!" _The former princess says to herself as she falls…before she feels someone, in a bridal style, grabs her and flies her to safety. "Phew, right on time!!" Elraven, with his light wings on his back, exclaims much to the surprise of the lord knight, "Elraven?!! Where have you been all the time?!!".

"Uh…I…uh, it's a long story!!" Elraven answers with a worried face, "Now, hold on to me!!!! I'll fly you back!!!". With that, the gunslinger flies as fast as he could; avoid the rocks crumbling from above along his way. Along the trip, Fiorentin couldn't help but looking at his face, grateful for him saving her.

After a dangerous trip for several minutes, they finally arrive at the stairway safely. Elraven puts the former princess down (although she possibly doesn't mind being carried longer), and sighs, "Phew, we made it".

Looking at the girl who is taring at him, he slowly asks, "Are you alright, Alexandria? You're not hurt, right? Is that The Prophecy of Eisenheim?".

Looking at the book she holds, she answers, "Yeah, I guess so. The book was confided in a sphere and an unknown language is written all over it. I guess this is it…hopefully".

"Well" Elraven looks at the clock on his talkie, "It's already 8.12, and we better get going now. Let's hope that's the right book. I think Miss Talia could read it".

"Yeah, hopefully" The former princess says. The moment she tries to walk, she suddenly trips to the ground. "Ouch!! Ow, ow" The former princess grabs her left ankle, feeling a pain on it. Elraven quickly helps her, "You should be more careful when you are walking. Can you stand?".

"I will try" Fiorentin answers but she feels too much pain, "I can't. I think I sprained my ankle". Elraven rolls his eyes, searching for a solution, he forgot to bring white potion so there's only one way to solve this problem, "Alexandria, I'll carry you on my back. Just hold on to me and everything will be alright".

Fiorentin blushes listening to his resolution, "Wha...what? No, there's no need to go that far!!! I will just…". The former princess tries to stand again, but when she falls, Elraven holds her and stares directly right into her eyes, telling her not to argue anymore. "I'm your angel" He said, "It is my duty to catch you if you fall". Somehow, his words sound like a mucis to her ears. Recalling the memory they had in the Grave of Fireflies, the former princess quietly climbs his back and circles her hands around his neck, making herself comfortable with the condition she's currently in.

Along the way above, she doesn't say anything but praising lord to give her the chance to be this close with the gunslinger. At some point, she feels safe with him, knowing that he will not let something happen to her. He saved her from falling tonight, twice. And inside the barrier of silent, Elraven could hear her whispering,

"_Thank you, for not letting me fall"_

"Did you say something, Alexandria?" Elraven asks the former princess only to find her asleep on his back. "Huh?! Oh, well" Elraven mutters as the butterflies above his head fading into little spheres of lights, leaving the two alone, maybe showing his blessing for them.

_********_

_At the same time, inside Umbala Jungle…_

Valkyrie Randgris could be seen standing in front of the large figure, this time, a smile is decorating herself.

"Did he pass the test?" The large figure asks with a smile too.

"He still needs to find hope, that's a long hard way to go, but I think he will make it" The valkyrie confidently answers.

"This is the first time you ever sounded so sure with humans" The large figure calmly states, much to the enjoyment of Randgris, "It sure is".

_********_

_**My god, this is the longest chapter I've ever written!!! It's one more chapter before the big fight and I shall make the big fight as long as this chapter. Well…wish me luck!!!**_

_**Hope u like this chapter!!! C u next chappy!!! (^^)**_


	67. Sun In The Night

**Chapter 67**

_**As long as we are alive, the journey will never stop.**_

_**Magno Vivan (Vandread)**_

**Poem 'Sun In Night' (with some changes) belongs to TAZZ**

_Three hours after the event in Geffen, Elraven, Fiorentin, Felicia, and Frea have returned to Sagramore's carriages using the butterfly wing. The newfound Prophecy of Eisenheim proved the mission to be successful. Now, as the carriages are stopping to save some power for tomorrow the heroes are resting inside their own respective carriages, preparing themselves for the upcoming war tomorrow morning…_

_Inside Frea & Elraven's carriage…_

It's only normal for us to wonder inside our minds when we learn an inconvenient truth, especially when the truth is about ourselves. For Elraven, the success of finding the Prophecy of Eisenheim is being overshadowed by what Randgris told him, about how his eyes only contain a power without hope.

"_You have such a strong eyes, guardian. Deep inside those eyes, I could see power. But unfortunately, I couldn't see hope"_

Usually, just one or two statements wouldn't bother Elraven at all, but this time, her words keep echoing inside his head. "_What did she mean by hope?" _The purple glassed gunslinger asked himself, "_Is it my will to protect? Is it my mission? The more I think of it, the more I don't understand"._

Seeing her lover sitting and dwindling all by himself, Frea gently approaches him and caresses his head, slowly trying to comfort him. "Elraven" The soul linker slowly calls his name, "If you have something on your mind you can talk about it to me, my dear. There's no need to keep your problem for yourself".

With a passionate look, the black haired gunslinger stares at the woman sitting beside him. "Alright, it's you after all" Elraven puts a little smirk which the soul linker returns by smiling, "I actually promised not to tell the others before tomorrow's war is over, but you also made me promise not to tell about you or Ragnarok until tomorrow's war is over. I guess there's no harm telling you about this, you're a goddess after all".

Elraven told Frea what actually happened inside the secret passageway. Along the telling, the soul linker listens quietly to the gunslinger. When Elraven finishes, Frea keeps quiet for a moment before responding, "Your story was…actually quite expected. I don't know what Randgris was actually doing telling you all the historical stuff, but rest assured, she meant no harm. As for what she said about you having a power without hope…I think I actually understand what she meant".

Elraven's eyes are suddenly filled with hope listening Frea, "Really, Frea?!! You knew what she meant?! Then, please tell me!!".

"Answer me first" Frea quickly replies her lover, "What are you fighting for? Who are you fighting for? If you can give me the right answer, then I will let you know what Randgris meant".

The gunslinger seems stunned upon knowing the question, but he decides to answer nonetheless, "I…I fight to know my past and help Sagramore win this war against Valdomir Kingdom".

"Is that all, Elraven?" Frea questions again with a deeper tone, "Are you sure that is all?".

With a bit hesitation inside his heart, Elraven answers, "Y…yes. That is all".

Frea let out a long sigh before putting a sad face, much to the disappointment of Elraven, "I am sorry, Elraven. But with that kind of answer, I think Randgris was right. Although I cannot see your face, moreover your eyes, I can tell, you only have power, not hope. No one can tell you how you fill those eyes with hope, because only you would know how to fill your eyes with hope".

"Valkyrie Randgris" Elraven slowly comments, "She told me the same thing".

"Because she was right" Frea gives another straight reply, "Only you would know how to find your own hope. Remember this, my dear; a power without a hope is like a bubble in the sea…meaningless".

The gunslinger looks down upon the floor; his heart feels sad after what Frea said to him. But Frea isn't an evil woman; she doesn't want to upset her lover. So, she decides to whisper on his ears and tells him, "But if it's you, I'm sure you will find it…the hope".

No one says anything anymore after that, Frea quickly stands and prepares to sleep, leaving the wondering Elraven alone.

_********_

_Fiorentin gave The Prophecy of Eisenheim to Talia after having a quick discussion with the mentioned librarian, Alphard, General Hagi, and General Dorn. The five decided to postpone the research on The Prophecy of Eisenheim until tomorrow's war is over. _

_After the short meeting…_

Fiorentin and Alphard could be seen walking together among the carriages. Most of the soldiers have been asleep, some of them are still busy preparing their weapons and some others are eating.

"The soldiers have pretty much prepared themselves, don't you think, Fio? Hopefully this is a good sign for Sagramore tomorrow" The male lord knight expresses his thought after watching the soldiers.

"Hopefully" The former princess answered, "Number wise, we outnumbered Elysion Guild by far. We have 57,000 while they only have 50,000 soldiers, but what worries me is their higher ranks warriors. There may be few of them, but I have heard that their powers are unimaginable".

"Do you mean Ifrit and such?" Alphard gets the point of the former princess, "In this case, I could not agree more. I have heard about Ifrit like you witnessed, I also heard about Thanatos Phantom and Great Demon Baphomet, but let's not overestimate the others and their powers before seeing them for ourselves; let's not worry about what we should not. We better concentrate on what we can do for tomorrow. If the higher ranks of Valdomir Kingdom really show themselves and join the war, then all we can do is to fend them off, as much as possible".

Fiorentin smiles and slowly nods, agreeing with the brown haired man, "Thank you, you're right; I shouldn't worry too much about them. I should not forget how important a victory tomorrow is".

"Exactly" Alphard agrees without hesitating, "By defeating and conquering Glast Heim, literally Sagramore would have conquered Rune Midgard. Especially after defeating Lethe Guild, which is actually the along with Elysion Guild, is the biggest conquering guild in Rune Midgard. We are also helped by the fact that the other three guilds are not actively working on Rune Midgard, but their respective areas instead".

Remembering something, Fiorentin speaks with smile, "Take a good look at it, a year ago we wouldn't even dream on conquering Midgard. But in just three months, everything changed. I think Elraven somehow deserves the credit. He cost Valdomir Kingdom a guild and two of their Quarter Kings, he really is a gift".

The last name suddenly stops Alphard from walking and stares directly at Fiorentin, "Elraven, huh? He sure deserves some credit. But I would like to think that he is nothing more than a soldier, and his work was also done because of the others".

"I understand, he's just one soldier" Fiorentin gently argues, "But it's an undeniable fact, that whenever he faces one of the higher ranks of Valdomir, he happened to defeat them, and that helps us a lot. Even now, the words that Valdomir already lost some of its trusted warriors have spread and it opens many opportunity for us to have more alliance. Either from Amatsu or even Einbroch entirely. That's why…I believe he is a gift".

"Einbroch, huh? If I were you, I will not be so sure. They have a different view from us, Fiorentin. I honestly do not believe an alliance between Sagramore and Einbroch would truly ever happen. They view us as primitives, and I think they are nothing but a bunch of barbarians with destructive behaviors" Alphard cynically replies, much to the thoughts of Fiorentin, who didn't reply his words.

Closing his face to hers, Alphard lifts her chin and stares directly to her eyes as if he is warning her about something. "And don't forget" He said with a deepening tone, "Elraven is just one man, Fiorentin. One man can make a change, one man can make a difference, but one man cannot win a war. One man…cannot face the whole kingdom. And let's not forget, originally, he's not even one of us. There's no guarantee he would be on our side forever. Had his country ordered him to do otherwise, he would become our enemy in no time. Think about it carefully, and you will realize that your blissful thought about him is nothing but vain".

Finishes expressing his thoughts, Alphard waste no time to walk away and leave the pink haired girl alone, leaving something for her to be thought about.

_********_

_Meanwhile, inside Felicia's carriage…_

Felicia could be seen preparing three cups of tea while George and Olivia are sitting not far from her. The trio decides to spend some time after Felicia returns. The champion and the high priest didn't say any words, making the paladin realize something is going on inside their minds and that troubles them. Being a mother figure, just like she always does, the paladin serves the tea and sit beside her two comrades.

"What is it, now?" The curly yellow haired woman slowly asks with a smile, much to the surprise of the other two, "Don't hide it from me, guys. I can tell whenever you have something that troubles your minds. And just like always, I'm ready to listen".

Having a sip of her tea, Olivia couldn't help but smirking, "Really…you can't just escape from Felicia's mother eyes, do you?". George, having some sips, nods as Olivia continues, "It's nothing important, really. But, Felicia…has you ever wanted to feel…needed by someone else?".

The dark skinned paladin stares at her sister when Olivia continues, "I…feel like nothing but a burden this whole war, doing pranks and jokes, never really doing something useful. Meanwhile, the others have proved themselves. Fio, El, and now even…you".

"Me?" Felicia points at herself.

"Yes, you" The black haired high priest rights her answer, "You contributed a lot upon the finding of The Prophecy of Eisenheim, right? Do you even realize people start regarding you as "Alexandria's right hand woman"? Sometimes, seeing you make me envy. How great you are and how suck I am. People wouldn't believe we're siblings. You are totally useful while I'm totally useless".

Sorrow and pain could be felt from Olivia's statement. Felicia understands what she was talking about. Her feeling, her pain, her wish to be needed, she understands it all. George stares at both sisters, feeling the same way as Olivia does.

"Me too" George slowly admits as Felicia looks at him, "I happen to be the son of one of Prontera greats, but all I could do is screwing up. I have never won facing Valdomir top ranks warrior, heck, I even got a lot of difficulties facing their lower ranks. And the only way for me to escape from my problem is by relying on the strength of others…even some other thing inside me. I want to be needed, but I cannot even do what I believe. Sucks, isn't it?".

The paladin takes a deep long breath upon learning her comrades' problems. She remembers when she told Orc Hero that what drives her is her wish to protect her happiness, which also happens to be her loved ones' happiness. And she knows and believes, enlighten the burden of the two childhood friends sitting not far from her is a part of her wish too.

"Olivia, George" Felicia finally answers after some moment of silence, "It is only normal to feel small and weak, especially at times like these. But you know…we are all needed in this world, this circle of life. There's no such thing as useless or worthless, no. Somehow, someway, someone out there needs you…for whatever reason. There's no such thing as vain existences. Someone needs you, George. Someone needs you, Olivia. All you need is to have the courage to wait, and embrace those people when you finally meet them. Stand still, look up, and take a good look at the world around you. You will meet them, your destined people, just wait and see".

George and Olivia stunned upon listening to her. Her words, echoing inside their minds and their ears, and give them encouragement, the encouragement to live and walk, until they meet the people who need them, and will make them feel needed in return.

"Felicia…thanks. That was…beautiful" Olivia slowly says as she hugs her sister, who quickly returns the hug. George couldn't help but thanking too, "I agree with her. Thank you for your words, Felicia. That was pretty encouraging".

"Your welcome" Felicia slowly breaks the hug, "Now, let's make a promise. Promise me that…we will walk out from the war tomorrow…alive. I don't want any of us die tomorrow. And not to mention you won't meet your destined people if you're dead. So, we must return, alive".

"I will" George promises with an ensuring voice as Olivia follows, "I will!!".

Seeing the other two, Felicia makes up her mind and without hesitation, she says, "Then I will too".

And with a little oath, the night goes darker as the three comrades continue their tea party inside the carriage.

_********_

_At the exact same time, in the generals' carriage…_

General Dorn, General Hagi, and Talia could be seen having some tea party just like their kids. "Well, tomorrow's a big war just like many we had in the pasts; are you ready to die just like always, Hagi?" General Dorn teasingly asks his champion friend.

"No kidding, fellas" The old champion answers "The only thing I'm worrying is the safety of our kids. Sometimes, thinking about them entering the battlefield shiver me to death. As a father, I couldn't help but feel sorry for them".

"Cannot agree more" The paladin replies, "My daughters' safety worries me more than the whole war itself".

"Oh, quit it you two" The former head librarian barges in the conversation, "Let's not brag about our children's safety. Why don't we do something other than worrying, instead?".

"And what that 'other thing' might be, my dear?" Dorn quickly asks his wife.

"Praying" Replied the professor, "Let's pray to god and hope not only for our children's safety, but also their futures. I think that is something we as parents could do other than endlessly worrying about them, while its their choice and also our choice to let them enter the battlefield".

The other two best friends look at each other before kneeling side by side with Talia and the three starts praying to god, hoping for their children's safety.

_********_

_Meanwhile, inside Clyde and Sasha's carriage…_

Kirigi and Wendy could be seen sleeping quietly in one of the carriage corners (after having another bet of course) when Sasha and Clyde could be seen having some conversations in the other side of the carriage.

"Are you serious, Clyde?" Sasha asks in a worrying tone, "You are going to use 'Berserk' in tomorrow's war?".

"Only if needed" Clyde seriously answered, "Ever since coming to Midgard, I think I have…weakened. Or maybe it's just the enemies who have gotten stronger, I don't really know. But I dislike feeling w have decided to use the Berserk Mode if necessary".

"But that would endanger your safety!!!" Sasha lets out a loud protest, "The last time you tried to use 'Berserk', you nearly killed yourself!!!".

"I know, I realized that" The older of the siblings answered, "But this is also the call of my duty, I have been accepted into Ropera Squad, and I cannot let my weakness hinder my mission. If I have to put my life on the line to fulfill my duty, then I will do it".

Sasha sighs and clenches her fist. She looks away from her brother, and leans to the wall. Clyde approaches her and pats her back, "Don't worry, I will live. You can count me on that one. We will not take a shot if we were to hesitate, right?".

The younger sibling looks at the older one, and slowly replies, "If you die, I will pretend on not knowing you forever, Clyde. I mean it".

Clyde smiles afterwards, feeling grateful for the approval of his sister.

_********_

_Meanwhile, inside an airship floating in the skies of Rune Midgard…_

Airship is the main transportation used in Juno, especially because the place is located in the sky and unreachable without the ship. Military'sairship size is usually bigger than the normal ones, upgraded with some heavy artillery on its sides and several rooms and little barracks for soldiers.

Being Ropera Squad's special airship, Pegasus is specialized in war more than the other military airships. More cannons, more rifles with heavier and harder protecting walls and armors. Having one would make the owner feels invincible.

General Eduardo Barragan could be seen standing quietly, with his usual military coat hanging loosely on his shoulders, watching the starry sky from inside one of the meeting rooms. The meeting room is a large round room with the main door in the middle of the room and windows covering half of it.

Emilio and Martina quietly enter the room and greet the waiting General. "Dad, we're here just as you requested" The captain of Ropera Squad reported to the general.

"Good thing you two came earlier. It's only Ty and Hugo now, isn't it?" The older gunslinger, with his usual friendly tone, approaches the other two, "Can anyone tell me where they are?".

"Hugo is here, and he will join us soon after his maintenance. Ty's whereabouts is unknown" Martina was the one who took the initiative to answer. However, Emilio has a better idea, "Maybe Ty is peeking woman in a bathroom, just like he always does. It's not like Valdomir would stop him from doing his daily chores, right?".

"Captain, please refrain from using the word 'peeking' while we're in a formal meeting like this. I also dislike his doings, but words are important to be noticed" Martina, the acting vice captain, politely reminds her captain. But the mentioned captain didn't take it politely, "OK, no word 'peeking' anymore. How about 'observing'? Or maybe 'spying' like he always prefer to use? 'Ty is observing woman in a bathroom', do you like that, Martina? Or do you like 'Ty is spying woman in a bathroom' more, Martina? Which one do you prefer?".

But before Martina could answer,

"I prefer spying, it sounds more artistic".

A sound from their behind make them turn their back and spot Ty is slowly approaching them with Hugo follow him from behind. "Good evening fellow Ropera Squad members, and also good evening to you too, General Ed" The western graced gunslinger greets the other gunslingers politely, much to the dismay of Emilio, "And I am wondering, why is our beloved captain putting a sad expression on his face?".

"Because a certain someone is here where I hope he's not" Emilio harshly answers the eye patched man. Knowing what he meant, Ty slowly nods and calmly responds, "Well, a critique is obviously normal for an artist like me. Your critique has been accepted and taken into consideration".

Too bad, Ty's words only made Emilio angrier, "I was not critiquing you, for god sake!!! That was cynicism!!! Cynicism!!!!".

"One should not take small words inside his heart. I didn't feel critiqued at all, Captain Barragan".

"That's why I said, I was not critiquing you!!!! I was being cynical!!! Don't you even realize it?!!".

"No".

"No? Not at all?!! Not even a bit?!!!".

"No".

"Ty, are you stupid?".

"No".

"So, can you say anything other than 'no'?".

"…No, I guess not".

"I'm talking to you and I demand you talk normally!!!"

"….No".

"Ty, I will kill you, you freaking pervert!!!!!!!" Emilio pulls out his Hyperion as Martina tries to hold him from shooting his ultimate weapon, "Captain, please!!! Get a hold of yourself!!! We still need him!!! You cannot kill him now!!!".

And as if he intentionally wants to make things worse, Ty suddenly grope Martina from behind, taking his time and chances, "Ow, Martina…you really want me alive that bad, do you? Say, why not we go to bed and have some action before tomorrow's big fight with Valdomir?".

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaahhh!!! Let go of me!!!" Martina fights back with everything she had, kicking and punching the smiling Ty relentlessly. Seeing the scene, Emilio takes his chance to assist the female gunslinger. "Let her go, Ty!!! Let her go!!!" Emilio takes this opportunity to beat up the western graced gunslinger with his Hyperion again and again. But even in a bloodied and battered condition, Ty doesn't want to let go of Martina and keep holding her.

"I….won't…let go!!!" A desperate statement could be heard coming from Ty, but the continuous beating gradually weakened him, and finally, with all her might, Martina kicks him right in the groin, "Take this!!!".

DUAGH!!!

"Aaaaaaaakh!!!! Akh….aah!!" Ty slowly collapse to the ground, defeated after so many beatings. Emilio and Martina heavily pants and try to get some air, beating Ty to death took almost all their energies. General Eduardo couldn't help but slowly shakes his head, mumbling, "And they are supposed to be Ropera Squad from the Military of Einbroch? Can't they be calmer like Hugo? I hope this plan works…".

After letting the younger gunslingers calm their selves down, General Eduardo slowly walks in among them. "Ok, guys. I think you pretty much have calmed yourself down. Now, I believe we can talk about our mission properly just like civilized people and Hugo. Right, Hugo?" The general points out to the calm robot which slowly nods as a reply.

"But, dad!! Ty started it!!!"

"I could careless about who started it. I'm here to straighten our mission tomorrow and that's what exactly I'm going to do" The older gunslinger seriously responds to his son's protest, "So, let's begin the briefing for the mission tomorrow".

Martina, Hugo, and Emilio sit on the prepared chair while Ty is still unconscious on the floor because of the pain when General Eduardo begins, "As we have agreed earlier, tomorrow during the battle between Sagramore and Elysion Guild, we will serve as the support for Sagramore. We are to help them at any costs. And rest assured, the entire crews inside Pegasus has agreed upon this mission. This would be a big stepping stone towards the alliance between Sagramore and Einbroch. This is the path to our 'Utopia'".

The other three soldiers listen quietly as General Eduardo finishes his exclamation, "We all knew and realized, what we are going to do is against the decisions of many inside The Military of Einbroch. And not to mention our doings might gain Rekenber Corporation some advantages towards their goals to rule Juno completely. But rest assured, soldiers…".

The general takes some moment of silence before finishing, "Rekenber gaining advantage has been the part of our plan. And we should remember, diversity shouldn't make us feel any different or higher than the others. That's why; we're helping the people in Midgard despite so many controversies from our own people. Good luck on your mission, soldiers. You must return alive, and that's an order".

"Yes, sir!!!" Emilio and Martina straightly answer when Hugo slowly nods. General Eduardo cannot help it but putting a big smile on his face, feeling his trust for his squad will be paid dearly. Without being noticed by anyone, Ty smiled, showing his readiness just like his comrades.

_********_

_An hour before dawn, in Rune Midgard, near Glast Heim…_

Elraven could be seen sitting at the top of his carriage, gazing upon the dark stillness of the sky with many thoughts venturing his mind, "_I have never thought that I would have a great lack within my own ability…my own power. I don't have hope within my power? Why did she say Felicia, George, and Olivia have it but I don't? If those three have it, then Alexandria must have it too. What do I have as a lack? Is it my will? Is it my mission? The more I think of it the more I don't understand. But…both Frea and Randgris believe I could find my hope. The thing is…how? To whom I should ask? Myself?"._

"You know…wondering alone in a night before a war won't do you any good, O Angel of Darkness" A soft voice suddenly came from his behind as Elraven turn his head and spot Fiorentin slowly approaching him.

"And you know…" Elraven calmly responds as the lord knight sits beside him, "Surprising me by coming from the top of my carriage won't do you any good either, O Alexandria. I might have shot you if I thought you were an enemy".

"But you didn't, right? That means you fully regarded me not as your enemy" A confident reply for the purple glassed gunslinger.

Knowing he wouldn't win this 'argument', Elraven rolls his eyes, "OK, alright. There's no way I'm going to win this argument contests against the best debater on Midgard. You win, Alexandria. Just like always".

"Don't say that, you flatter me" Fiorentin lightly punches Elraven's shoulder, "And since when I'm the best debater on Midgard? A lot of people could debate better than me. Sir Alphard and Felicia would be a good example".

"Really? Guess you could nominate me for worst debater, then. I have never been good on debating against anyone".

"You only need more practice…and lose some of your insensitivity".

"That's impossible, you talked about nonsensical things. I losing my insensitivity sound more impossible than George becoming smart".

"Hehehehehe" The lord knight couldn't help but chuckling, "You know, that is so true and so mean. You shouldn't have said that…a good one, though".

The two let some silence hung in the air before Elraven breaks the cold silence. "So, how are things going, Alexandria? Have you prepare yourself for…well, you know….today's war?".

"I prayed all night long, so yeah…I think I have prepared myself" The light pink haired girl answered seriously, "I always pray every night ever since I took this responsibility to lead the soldiers before entering a war. Every night, that's why I….sometimes I don't sleep at all during night".

Elraven stares at the lord knight while thinking, "_Wow, hardly ever sleep? Is that why she's here in the first place? She has such a big burden, huh? But, I think I have realized about this. Maybe she could give me a clue for the question that has been haunting me all night long"._

"Say, Alexandria" The mentioned lord knight turns her head to Elraven, "Mind if I ask you something?".

Upon listening him, Fiorentin couldn't help but feel challenged, "A question? From Elraven? The most insensitive man on Rune Midgard? This is rare, but I'll take this challenge, what's the question?".

And without anymore hesitation, Elraven asks, "Have you ever feel afraid leading your people on this war?".

"Afraid?".

"Yes, I mean…leading so many soldiers in a battlefield. I know…maybe when you decided that you would take this responsibility; you have steel your heart and your will. And you also got a lot of support from people around you so you will never feel lonely. But well…have you ever feel afraid…even just once?".

Fiorentin didn't answer directly. She stares to the sky before finally answering, "Elraven, before I answer…please tell me how do you see Sagramore, or should I say, Rune Midgard within the last three months you spent in here".

Elraven doesn't know why she asked him that, but he answers nonetheless, "I think…Sagramore…I mean Rune Midgard is more like a family than battalions of soldiers. The people treat each other kindly. The lord knights, the hunters, the champions, and so many others treat each other equally. They greet each other every morning after they wake up from their bed and again before they go to bed at night. When you look upon their faces and their smiles, you would feel their gentleness, their kindness. If I were to be a king, I would want my people to be like them".

His answer startled Fiorentin for a second. But afterwards, she smiles, and then responds, "That was…a good way to illustrate the people in Rune Midgard. Since it was you yourself who said it, didn't you tell me you could feel their kindness? Those kind of people…knowing I fight for those kind of people, so…it's a no, Elraven, I have never felt afraid fighting for them and I never will".

At the exact moment the former princess finishes, Elraven looks directly at her eyes. Her golden eyes looks as if they are glimmering with something, "_I knew…and I have realized she has such beautiful eyes. But, what's with that glimmer of light I could see inside her eyes? It's as if…her eyes are filled with…something, but what is it? Is that… a hope? Her hope within her power? So, that's how your eyes are going to look like if you have hope inside them? Glimmering? How beautiful…"._

"Don't stare at me like that, Elraven. Do you like my answer or not?" A statement from the former princess snaps Elraven out of his mind as he quickly nods. Seeing him trying to regain his composure, Fiorentin remembers what Alphard told him, that Elraven is only here because of the order from his country. If his country tells him not to side with them, he would do so. And this thought disturbs the former princess all night long.

"Elraven, it's my turn to ask, OK?" The lord knight takes her chance to clarify something with the gunslinger, who quickly turns his attention on her when she asks, "If…your country tells you to stop siding with us and…battle us, would you do what they said? Or would you stay by our side and goes against their will?".

Elraven couldn't believe he would hear such a question from the lord knight, especially because he never even thought about it. But seeing Fiorentin, he urges himself to gives an answer. "I'm…a gunslinger from The Military of Einbroch" The black haired man answers, "There is no way on earth I would disobey the mission my country gives me".

The answer literally knocks Fiorentin's heart, if not shatter it. She couldn't believe what Alphard said was true, that Elraven only fight because of orders, not his own will.

"But as a human and as a friend" Elraven suddenly continues, "There is no chance in hell I would betray my comrades. I would rather die than doing it".

"Does that mean…you would choose to stay with us?" Fiorentin asks with a hopeful tone upon knowing Elraven's answer.

With an ensuring smile on his face, the gunslinger answers, "Yes. And how would I leave you, Alexandria? I'm your angel, remember?".

His ensuring tone calms something inside her mind and her heart, knowing that he wouldn't leave or move just because an order really erases a burden on her shoulders. Not knowing how grateful Fiorentin is, Elraven suddenly remembers something as the thought pops out inside his head, "Come to think of it, you promised me the poem tonight!!! Right, Alexandria?".

Elraven's devils smile got right into Fiorentin's head again, "Uh…yeah, but…uh, the war is today and…".

But Elraven doesn't want to lose this chance, "Uh,no,no,no!!! No other reasoning or argument, Alexandria. Nobody's here to hear you other than me, and I want the poem…now!!!".

Fiorentin clenches her fist when she looks at Elraven's face. He doesn't say anything, but his face looks like as if he is saying, "I want poem! I want poem! I want poem!!".

Making up her mind, Fiorentin finally agrees, "OK, alright. I will recite you the promised poem. Only in one condition!!".

"Name it".

"If you dare to laugh or even giggles when I'm reciting, you will not live long enough to participate on today's war, I guarantee you that!!!" The lord knight pulls out her Claymore and points it right on Elraven's stunned face.

"OK, OK. There will be no laughing or giggling. I promise" Elraven forcefully promised. Fiorentin sheaths her sword and takes a deep long breath. She stands up and closes her eyes, throwing a glance to the smiling Elraven.

"Don't laugh!!!" Fiorentin pulls out her sword again, making Elraven defends himself, "I was not laughing!!! That was only a smile. Don't tell me I couldn't even smile?!! What kind of poetry reading if you can't even smile?!".

Upon arguing, Fiorentin sheaths her sword again. Closing her eyes so she wouldn't see Elraven smiling, she recites,

_I sit alone in the night,_

_Enchanted by the stars' soft light _

_Lightening splashes the distant sky_

_And, yet, the air is cool and dry_

"Not bad…" Elraven mumbles upon listening her.

_I saw a face it then disappear  
I'm looking for it running everywhere  
I don't know who you are but you are the one I want  
If you are an angel I m ready to give up my life_

Elraven is an insensitive man, but somehow he feels this poem is dedicated to someone. Who? He does not know.

_If this is the only way to be by your side  
I now see future of my life  
Kids playing in the garden and you are my love  
No, don't shatter this dream_

Fiorentin has a soft voice. And the more she recites her poem, the more Elraven could feel her softness.

_I am happy by just imagining  
Everything is now a mess  
Because you are the one I miss  
I cant believe what's happening with me_

Deep inside her heart, Fiorentin knows that perhaps this is not a poem. This is a confession, confession of her feelings. But then again, she doesn't hope too much for Elraven to realize it.

_Wherever I see it looks just a dream  
Birds start to swim, fishes start to fly  
Stars touch my feet, trees touch the sky  
Fire seems to get cold and yet it melts the ice_

_Water start to burn, you have changed everything  
And I can see sun in night_

Fiorentin slowly opens her eyes as she finishes the final lines of the poem. Looking beside her, she could see Elraven staring with goggled eyes on her. "Bravoooooo!!!!" Elraven shouts and lets out a thunderous applause, much to the embarrassment of the lord knight.

"Bravo, bravo, bravo!!!!! Perfecta, mademoiselle!!!!" Elraven lets out his praise for the former princess, "That was perfect!!! Five out of five!!!! Alexandria, you're born artist!!! That was stunning!!! Magnificent!!! Absolutely gorgeous!!!".

With a red face covering her smile, Fiorentin slowly replies, "Um, thank you. That was nothing, really. Compared to you, my mom, or Frea, I was nothing".

"No,no, Alexandria! That was great for first timer!!!" Elraven cheerfully explains, "The way you recite it….it was like a confession!!! I don't know with whom you have crush with or to whom you point the poem, but he's gotta be one lucky man!!!".

Seeing Elraven exclaims, Fiorentin couldn't help but speaks to herself with a weak smile, "_Lucky…but too insensitive to realize it"._

"Wow, a great entertainment before a war. I must thank you, Alexandria. You really made my day" The gunslinger, still not realizing her feelings, continue congratulating her when Fiorentin realizes something, "Hey, Elraven…come to think of it, you have never called me by name haven't you?".

"Huh? What are you talking about, Alexandria?".

"See? You always call me 'Alexandria'. You have never called me 'Fio' or 'Fiorentin', right?".

Elraven tries to recall inside his brain, and finds out what Fiorentin said was true, "Oh, yeah…right. Come to think of it…I have never called you by your name".

"Then say it. I want to hear you calling me by my name" Fiorentin quickly replies with a hopeful tone. Elraven puts a weak smile and prepares himself, but couldn't bring his own mouth to it, "I…I can't, Alexandria. I am not you childhood friend or such, and you're a princess, calling you by just your name would be impolite".

"I wouldn't think of it as impolite. I myself want to hear you call my name, no one should protests. Just do it, Elraven. Call me by my name, not by my nickname" A direct reply for the insensitive gunslinger, who still doesn't know what to do.

"Do it, Elraven!"

After she lets out another 'demand', Elraven makes up his mind. "F…f,f…" The gunslinger tries his best to call Fiorentin by her name when the former princess stares at him.

"F…f,f,f…forget it!!!! I cannot do this!!! I cannot bring myself to call you by your name, Alexandria!!! I just can't!!!!" The gunslinger loudly surrenders as the light of dawn finally comes and shines both friends.

"Fine" Fiorentin exclaims with an angry tone, "Just for you to know, Elraven. As long as you cannot or don't want to call me by my name, I would pretend that you do not exist. Therefore, I will not even look at you if you call me".

And with that, Fiorentin leaves the shocked gunslinger alone. "What?! Wait. Alexandria!!! I can explain this!!! Alexandria, please wait!!! Alexandria!!!" Elraven calls her loudly but Fiorentin lived up to her words not looking at him. And as the day of the war finally comes, Elraven looks at the sunshine at disbelieve, "Not at time like this!!!".

_********_

_Meanwhile, inside Glast Heim church…_

Beelzephir The Chaos could be seen surrounded by Albert Gahn, Ifrit, Naght Seiger, Great Demon Baphomet, and Thanatos Phantom. They were having the last meeting before Sagramore arrives.

"And that is the plan for the war today, do we have another question, gentlemen?" The white high wizard politely concludes the briefing when no one answer, indicating their plan is clear enough.

"Then, I may excuse myself as the first step of the plan. Good luck" Beelzephir said as he slowly vanishes, leaving the other five monsters to lead the war against Sagramore as Ifrit proclaims to his comrades,

"LET'S GREET THEM WITH HELL!!!"

_********_

_**First, I would like to apologize for the very late update. I got an illness and needed to be hospitalized for nearly two weeks and that pretty much hindered me from updating. So, sorry for the late update.**_

_**Second, the next chapter is the big war. Wish me luck on writing it!!! (^^)**_


	68. Ragnarok Cannon I : Battle of Glast Heim

**Chapter 68**

_**What can you protect with feelings alone?**_

_**Kira Yamato (Gundam Seed)**_

_Six hours after the event of the previous chapter…_

_Upon arriving at the Glast Heim area, Sagramore decided to split into four and surround the whole Glast Heim territory from four points at the same time. Fiorentin splits the lord knights, the hunters, the high priests, the paladins, and the champions in each point so the leaders in every point wouldn't have any lack of soldiers. _

_The north point is led by General Dorn, joined by Elraven, Frea, Clyde, and Sasha. The west point is under General Hagi, joined by George. Fiorentin leads the south point with the help of Felicia and Olivia. And the east point is under the direct supervision of Alphard._

_At the west point of Glast Heim…_

General Hagi is having the last briefing before attacking the Glast Heim area with George, Olivia, and some of his trusted underlings. "OK, I'll clarify the mission for one last time. I want you all to listen well and listen carefully" The champion notifies as the rest of the audience put their ears, "Elysion Guild's soldiers consist only of Abyssmal Knights, Raydrics, and Bloody Knights. There will be some Evil Druids, Khalitzburg, Executioners, raydric archers, and some dozens of high wizards but the three I mentioned earlier are the most numbered. Our main priority is to take down Glast Heim, not killing Valdomir's high rank warriors, so please take a note, if you happen to meet their high ranked warriors and you don't feel that you can defeat them, just ignore them and maintain to finish your very first priority, Glast Heim. The champions and the lord knights will serve directly at the battlefield; the hunters will support us from the woods, and the priests will focus only with the dark monsters. Now, do I make myself clear?!!!!".

"Yes, sir!!!" The soldiers answered as they prepared themselves to join the battle. When he sees his son wanting to join the other champions, General Hagi loudly calls his name, "George!!!".

The mentioned champion turns his head to see his father, who could be seen approaching him. Staring into his own blood, Hagi pats George's shoulder and says, "Son, I want you to return from this war….alive!!!". And with that, the older champion leaves his son on his own. "As the soldiers prepare their lines, George looks at his left hand, finally deciding for himself, "_OK, if I have to, I'll unleash Fenrir's power!! This is not only for me, but also for my family and my comrades, because I want to live"._

_At the south point of Glast Heim…_

Fiorentin has just finished the briefing, much like Hagi's. The former princess meets with her two siblings' friend who could be seen hugging each other. "Olivia, you must return alive. You promised me that, remember?" Felicia, who cannot stop worrying about her sister, wants to ensure herself one last time. "I will" Olivia nods with some tears on her eyes, "No matter what, I will return alive".

Seeing the two, Fiorentin cannot help but join the hug, much to the sisters' surprise. "I will not forgive any of you if you die. You have to return to me, alive!!! And that's an order!!!" The former princess said with a little choke as the other two answers, "Yes, mam!!!".

"Good, now prepare your selves. We will take the initiative to do the pre-emptive attack" The light pink haired girl orders her friends as she goes out and enters the battlefield.

_At the north point of Glast Heim…_

Elraven and General Dorn could be seen observing the frontline of Elysion Guild, with Frea, Clyde, and Sasha waiting from behind. "There's approximately fifty Abyssmal Knights they have in there" The paladin turns his back and states his observation to some of his soldiers, "I think a sudden attack would be proper to take all of them down".

"Wait, general, I have a better idea!!!!" Elraven barges in the 'discussion' as the other soldiers look at him, "Rather than making the soldiers waste their powers against that bunch of black losers, you can send me to take all of them down! I will handle the frontline!".

The suggestion makes General Dorn rolls his eyes, "Uh, I have heard a lot about you and your actions, although I never really seen it for myself…are you serious suggesting this? Abyssmal Knights are not to be taken lightly, Elraven".

"Who said I'm going to take them lightly?" Elraven pulls out his HAVOX, "OK, what about this…you give me one minute. If after a minute you still see one black ass standing on that frontline, you can tell your men to attack just like you briefed us earlier. What about it?".

The general stays quiet for a second before answering, "OK, one minute".

"Great!!" Elraven quickly prepares his weapon when Frea, Clyde, and Sasha approach him. "El, would it be okay? Are you sure you don't need help?" The soul linker worries the safety of her man. Thinking for a while, the pruple glassed gunslinger responds, "Well, I can really use some help, actually. Clyde, Sasha, would you mine lending me your Black Rose and Gate Keeper-DD?".

"No, of course not, vice captain. But why would you need these weapons?" Clyde gives Elraven the mentioned weapons. "For fun" Elraven pulls out his Inferno, "Watch it". Elraven pulls out a round mechanical looking grenade and loads it inside his Inferno. "This is the newest invention from Einbroch, Delay Grenade" The black haired man explains, "If you use this as mines, they would only explode after being hit by something heavy from above. And I will use this as the key to kick those black asses".

As Elraven done preparing, Kirigi and Wendy could be seen from behind, having another bet. "I bet 100,000 zenny he wouldn't make it in one minute" Kirigi states his bet. "I bet 100,000 zenny he would make it" His stalker friend replies.

Elraven, ready to attack, grab his HAVOX box and throws it to the sky, much to the surprise of the other soldiers. "What is he going to do by throwing his best weapon to the sky?" General Dorn mumbles beside Clyde. "Don't worry, sir" Clyde ensures him, "My vice captain knows what he is doing".

Wasting no time at all, Elraven dashes towards the Abyssmal Knights, who quickly spotted him and summons their Khalitzburgs. The gunslinger quickly pulls out his Inferno and shoots his mines, but not towards the Abyssmal Knights, he shoots all of the mines to the ground below the knights. Elraven jumps and lands right between the Abyssmal Knights while pulling out his Tristan and Lancelot at the same time. In a mere second, he proceeds to unloads his bullets right into the legs of the black horses while spinning around, knocking the Abysmall Knights down to the ground. The Khalitzburgs try to gang up on him, but meet his bullets instead. Preparing both his handguns as smashers, Elraven hits two Khalitzburg before hitting another two.

Two of the Abyssmal Knight swings their swords against Elraven, but the gunslinger proceeds to jump right between the two and shoot them right on their heads. Landed on the ground, Elraven quickly changes his weapons with double shotguns on both his hands, Black Rose and Gate Keeper-DD. With the same stance he uses with Tristan and Lancelot, the purple glassed gunslinger quickly spins around and shoots all the horses surrounding him, knocking the Abyssmal Knights to the ground again. As three Abyssmal Knights attack him from behind, Elraven quickly steps backwards while shooting the ground they stepped, making them fall again.

From the woods, General Dorn couldn't help but muttering, "Amazing…really amazing". "That's vice captain for you" Clyde comments back. Elraven continues his actions by pointing out to the sky, making both his comrades and the Abyssmal knights look at their above, to spot the HAVOX box he threw earlier quickly falls and lands right among the Abyssmal Knights, as a big explosion follows.

DUAAAAAAAAAAARRRR!!!!!

The sound of the explosion quickly spread to the whole frontline area as the smokes of the explosion could be spotted covering the sky. "Oh, this is why he threw the metal box!! So, he could use it to press the delay mines using the impact of its fall!!!" Clyde says to himself when the others are looking in awe. The explosion reduced the Abyssmal knights down to half, leaving around twenty five more. As the smokes are cleared, Elraven could be seen standing graciously with his HAVOX on his hand. Before the Abyssmal Knights could react to his attack, Elraven pulls the trigger of his HAVOX. As the soundless bullets thrust the Abyssmal knights numerous times and perhaps kill them before they even realize it, the sound of their swords and armors falling to the ground abruptly echoing in the frontline, signaling their defeats in the hand of one man.

When all is said and done, Elraven is the only one left in the frontline, standing victoriously with his HAVOX on his side. "One minute" Elraven mutters seeing his job and turns his back. Inside the woods, the other soldiers couldn't help but feeling amazed. "Yaaaay!!! That's our vice captain, alright!!!" Sasha loudly proclaims as Frea smiles, feeling grateful for Elraven's safety (but Kirigi wasn't really grateful, he had to pay 100,000 zenny). Glancing at General Dorn, Clyde slowly says, "See what I was talking about?".

"Hmm, I knew now" General Dorn admits, "Maybe instead of the frontline; I should let him handle this whole war". Too bad, his last comment resulting on the other soldiers look at him awkwardly. "What?!! I was just saying!!!" The paladin defends himself from the accused looks of his soldiers, who quickly nods and gives the returning gunslinger thunderous applauses.

"Thank you, thank you. That was nothing, really. It's a good decision from Alexandria to put me here, alright" The gunslinger doesn't really know how to reply the praises. But his statement makes Frea wonder, "_Oh, yeah. Come to think of it, why would Princess Fiorentin put Elraven here instead of her side? I bet it's another problem with him. Oh, well, he being here is pretty much helpful anyway"._

_Several minutes after that, inside Glast Heim Church…_

Albert Gahn, Ifrit, Naght Sieger, Thanatos Phantom, Great Demon Baphomet, Lord Knight Seyren, and Assassin Cross Eremes could be seen circling in the middle of the church. They are waiting for the reports from the battlefield from one of their underlings, who happens to be a high wizard, entering from the main door.

"My lords" He reported, "Sagramore have surround us from the four points. We are ready to take a pre-emptive attack, but the frontline soldiers on the north point…have been destroyed".

Eremes shrugs upon learning the fact, "What? That fast? What were you doing out there? Having a walk in the park? How many people attacked the north point?".

The high wizard rolls his eyes before his gaze fell to the floor, "It was…one…one man, Lord Eremes".

Hearing the number, Eremes lets out his surprise, "One man?!! Fifty Abyssmal Knights have been defeated by one man?!! Is this some kind of joke?!".

"Calm yourself down, Eremes" Albert Gahn tries to cool the atmosphere, "It's only normal for Sagramore to have a soldier of such capability. Do you happen to know who is the assaulter?".

The high wizard shrugs, "Uh, judging by his uniform…I think he's the one that people regard as The Angel of Darkness".

The name surprises the whole audience, who didn't say anything, not until Ifrit mutters, "ANGEL OF DARKNESS? NOW WE'RE TALKING". The gigantic fire monster rises and turns his attention to his 'comrades', "I WILL TAKE CARE OF THE NORTH POINT, IT'S BEST TO PICK YOUR CHOICES NOW RATHER THAN LATER, OR ELSE, YOU WOULD MISS THE WHOLE FUN".

"THEN I WILL GO TO THE WEST POINT" Great Demon Baphomet responds, followed by Thanatos Phantom, "I will go to the south point". Eremes answers after thinking for a second, "I'll go to the south point, too. That sounds like fun". "I will go to the east point. Nobody seems to really care for it" Seyren tells the other monsters.

"I will go to the north point later. It sounds pretty challenging there" Albert Gahn joins the other monsters, leaving Naght Sieger as the only person who hasn't picked his choice. "WHAT ABOUT YOU, LORD OF NIGHT? AREN'T YOU GOING TO PICK YOUR CHOICE TOO?" Ifrit asks the tall skeleton monster, but Naght Sieger answers by shaking his head. "NO" He said slowly, "I AM NOT TOO KEEN ON WANDERING OUT THERE. LORD BEELZEPHIR SUMMONED ME HERE TO TAKE ALEXANDRIA OUT, AND THAT'S THE ONLY THING I AM GOING TO DO. THAT'S WHY, I SHALL WAIT HERE".

Thinking for a while, the fire monster responds upon listening him, "SUIT YOURSELF, LORD OF NIGHT. BUT IT'S YOUR OWN LOSS". After deciding their respective destinations, the monsters slowly go out to the war field, leaving Naght Sieger alone inside the church.

_********_

War isn't a good thing, but also not the worst of things. Whenever humans happen to stumble upon a war, it's kill or to be killed. It's destroy or to be destroyed. It's squish or to be squished. And this war, the one currently happening on Glast Heim, is no different. The sound of the war cries let out by both sides resound on the sky, the voice of their running steps shaking the whole field, the dusts of their battles trembles even the thatch grasses. The sound of swords clashing with knuckles, swords clashing with swords, knuckles clashing with shields, and swords clashing with shields could be heard everywhere on the field. Bloods splattering, sweats falling, and sparks popping out are not the rarest of views on Glast Heim.

Even they sky is covered by bows from the archers class and by thunders, ice storms, and meteors from the wizard class. After the wizards join the battle, the lord knights and the champions are forced to do a close range battle in order to avoid being hit by the magic spells. But the abysmal knight, raydrics, and the bloody knights protecting them proved the tasks to stop the wizards is harder than it seems.

Felicia, using Salvador as her ride and Hellfire as her weapon, is throwing her fire attacks as she rushes among a group of raydrics ganging up on her. But her spear quicken proved too fast for the raydrics to handle, as the only thing they got was the wrath of a Hellfire. Olivia was no different. As a priest, defeating dark and undead monsters is her cup of tea. Using her healing spell properly, the black haired priest managed to knock some of the raydrics down. Some raydrics archers shot their bows to her, but a rolling shield from her behind knocks down all the bows, as Felicia hits her fire balls to the raydric archers and kills them, saving her sister as they looked at each other and smiled. The two sisters quickly realize a gang of bloody knights is coming for them. Taking the initiative to attack, Felicia hits The Grand Cross at the moment Olivia unleashes her Magnus Exorcimus, destroying the whole gang of bloody knights in a single blow.

Amidst the sea of battles, one knight could be seen moving on her own actions. Had the Abyssmal knights and the bloody knights eyes' could be seen clearly from their faces, then you would spot their surprises. You would see their faltering as many and many shadows of swords, after images, surround them and hit them before they even know it. Fiorentin, moving as smooth as she could, is 'dancing' among the black colored knights.

Moving her two swords as if she is welcoming her enemies, two Abyssmal Knights fell to the ground without their heads, followed by one bloody knight, launched to the sky after receiving a hit from her double swordplay. And as the dance continues, the former princess of Prontera Kingdom dashes, in an unmatchable speed, towards dozen of bloody knights and in one single roll, slashes all of them into bits before they even realize their own deaths. When their bloods blossomed into the air, not only Elysion Guild soldiers, but even Sagramore soldiers themselves couldn't take their eyes off her.

Before her captivating figure goes out their minds, Fiorentin arrives among the high wizards providing Elysion Guild with spells, and in one single Magnum Break, send them flying to the sky before landed harshly to the ground. Realizing her threat, three dozens of Abyssmal knights, raydrics, and bloody knights gang up on her and surround her so she won't have a space to move. But their calculation proved wrong, as the next thing they witness is thousands of swords flying and thrusting them in mere blink of an eye, killing them without giving them the chance the swords were only the after images from Fiorentin's unseen attacks when the enemies are down and cleared, leaving the lord knight standing victoriously among the piles of dead bodies. As a wind blows, her long hair and knight's robe could be seen flourishing, uncovering her sharp golden eyes which are staring right into Glast Heim.

"Amazing" Felicia said in a disbelieve tone beside her speechless sister and among the speechless soldiers, "I live with her everyday, so sometimes I forgot, why people regard her as Queen of The Thousand Knights. But, she truly is…amazing". Even Thanatos Phantom and Assassin Cross Eremes, who could be seen observing the battle not far from the border of Glast Heim couldn't hide their amazement. "How captivating, so the name Alexandria isn't just a name after all" Thanatos Phantom admits while slowly nodding his head as Eremes shrugs, "Man, she gotta be the strongest woman on earth".

"We will see about that" Thanatos responds as Beelzebub, Garm, and Stormy Knight appear in front of them. "Do you see that lord knight with two swords?" Thanatos points out at Fiorentin, "Kill her". Without wasting any other time, the three ordered monster dashes quickly among the sea of battles towards Fiorentin. Spotting the three, Fiorentin looks at Felicia, signaling the paladin to help her. Felicia nods as they rush towards the three monsters.

Beelzebub stops and summons some Lord of Vermillion from the sky, but before the lightning spells hit her, Fiorentin dodges them all, even managing to make the spell hits the raydrics of abyssmal knights instead of her. The Stormy Knight, closing himself on the lord knight, quickly prepares his sword as Garm fires some ice bolts towards Felicia, who defended herself using the mirror shield. When Fiorentin and Stormy Knight finally come face to face, the lord knight strengthens the grip on both her swords, and in a mere one second, she moves her swords in an unsurpassed speed without even blinking, slashing the stormy knight more than a thousand times, voiceless, even the time and sound just for one moment seems stop, leaving not even a single trace of after images. Every blood vein on his body, every inch of his bones, and every piece of his hardened skin, none were missed by the invisible slashes. And as Fiorentin sheaths both her swords back to their scabbards, the sun directly shines on the paralyzed Stormy Knight. When his body crumbles to dust, his shadow, which could be seen from the sky above, formed something like a cross before vanishing into thin air, leaving no single trace of his existence. The Stormy Knight didn't even manage to let out a scream; he died still with his smile on his face.

Thanatos Phantom, Assassin Cross Eremes, Beelzebub, Garm, Felicia, Olivia, and the rest of the soldiers, both Sagramore and Elysion, couldn't help but widening their eyes in disbelieve after another showcase of talent from the lord knight. "Percival" Fiorentin slowly said while unsheathes her Claymore and Schweizersabel again, "The Silent Weapon, killing you before you have the chance to realize that you're dead". There's a moment of silence in Glast Heim, a very rare moment when one could silence the entire battlefield, even Thanatos Phantom was left speechless. "I can feel it" The former princess finally speaks to shatter the quietness, "There is someone, a very strong creature, waiting for me inside Glast Heim. I can feel his presence and intention to kill, make way or you will be destroyed".

Without being told for the second time, both Sagramore and Elysion soldiers clear the path for her to enter Glast Heim. Even Thanatos Phantom does exactly as she said. Fiorentin looks at Felicia and says, "I will leave this point to you and Olivia…would that be a problem?". "No" Felicia shakes her head, "Do what you have to do; we will try our best not to let you down".

"Then, I'm off" Fiorentin says as she runs into Glast Heim, passed Thanatos Phantom and Assassin Cross Eremes on her way. "Alexandria against Naght Sieger, it's tempting to watch it and finds out who wins" Eremes mutters as he prepares his bloody katar. "Then, the battle continues!!!" Thanatos orders his soldiers when Sagramore and Elysion soldiers start colliding again. When Felicia faces off with Garm, Eremes quickly appears in front of Olivia. "Hello, lady. I've been longing to meet you" The assassin cross politely greets the shocked high priest, "This is not a nice place to talk, right? How about going to the woods where the battle has less…participants? I need to speak with you".

"Why would I do that?!" Olivia throws an attack with her hardcover book but Eremes dodges it, "Whoa, whoa!!! Calm down, lady!! I only want a conversation, that's all!!". But Olivia didn't listen; instead, she keeps giving Eremes her hardcover book attacks, forcing him to enter the woods.

Inside Glast Heim, Fiorentin stops right in the street in front of the Glast Heim church. She spots a tall skeletal figure standing in front of the church's main door. "_His presence is overwhelming, just like Ifrit's" _Fiorentin says to herself when she stares at him, "_I can tell, he must possess some kind of godlike power. This one is extremely powerful"._

"I'm Fiorentin Adler, daughter of Tristan, the rightful heir to the throne of Prontera Kingdom" The lord knight loudly introduces herself, "May I know the name of thee, who is standing graciously in front of me?".

"GREETINGS, PRINCESS FIORENTIN" Naght Sieger politely replies, "MY NAME IS NAGHT SIEGER, KNOWN AS THE LORD OF NIGHT, THE RULER OF THE ENDLESS TOWER, ONE OF THE LEADERS FROM THE TERTIUM OF VALDOMIR KINGDOM. I BELIEVE THIS IS THE FIRST TIME WE MEET".

Seeing how polite her adversary is, Fiorentin couldn't help but stating, "How polite of you, I'm quite surprised. But I can also feel your enormous power; you're not an ordinary warrior".

"THANK YOU FOR THE PRAISE, PRINCESS FIORENTIN. I CAN SAY THE SAME ABOUT YOU. A MORTAL YOU MAY BE, BUT TO SILENT THE WHOLE BATTLEFIELD ALL BY YOURSELF WAS AMAZING. NOW, SHALL WE BEGIN?".

"Gladly" The former princess advances to a stance, as Naght Sieger prepares his Twin Edge. The two warriors lock eyes at each other, until finally, the two dashes and swing their respective swords.

GRAAAAAAAAAAAAANKKKK!!!!!

The very moment Claymore meets with Blue Twin Edge, the sound of the clashing resounding throughout the city and splits the calm thin air into two as the impact trembles the whole street, showing how strong the power of both sides were.

_Meanwhile, at the east point of Glast Heim…_

Alphard Pendragon is an adversary not to be taken lightly. Amidst his own warriors and his enemies' soldiers, he stood up. Collecting the winds on his Tegron, one single slash from his sword is more than enough to swipe dozens of armies. "Wind Sword" The young lord knight collects another gust of wind on his Tegron when more and more Abyssmal Knights gang up on him. "Hurricane Slash" He throws another slash as a wind tornado appears and directly hits dozens of enemies, clearing his path in one single blow when the winds gusting everywhere on the battlefield, sending dozens of abysmal knights into the sky and left his soldiers in awe.

Not stopping there, he collects another wind and again, throws a Hurricane Slash, clearing the path of his soldiers from the Elysion Guild soldiers as more and more abysmal knights being launched to the sky. Then, he rushes deeper into the battlefield, leaving his soldiers who were watching from his behind couldn't help but wondering,

"Oh my god, Sir Alphard is monstrous!!!"

"Is he even human?"

"Does he even need us?"

"This is not a war, this is a massacre"

"He makes it look easy"

The young lord knight, with his spirited soul, continues bombarding the enemies using his Hurricane Slash. Tornadoes after tornadoes appear on the east point of Glast Heim, causing not only more and more Elysion guild flying to the sky, but also destroying the ground, the grasses, the trees, and above all others, he didn't give a chance for his soldiers to work their weapons. That was like one against thousands, but the one prevails. After ten minutes of hurricane attacks, the abyssmal knights start showing signs of afraid, as whenever Alphard closing to them, they choose to run backwards instead of fighting. It's not often something would scare the hell out of abyssmal knight, who is known for their atrocity and ability. But the thing is, the man they face isn't an ordinary man.

"Pathetic" Alphard slowly states seeing the cowardice of the Elysion Guild soldiers, "I expected a lot of challenge from one of Valdomir Guilds, and look what I got. I have overestimated your powers and I'm disappointed". The head of the Pendragon family raises his Tegron again, showing it clearly to both his soldiers and his enemies. "El Nino" He slowly mutters as a gigantic green sphere could be seen forming on his sword. "Cowards should just die instead of hindering my victory" Alphard exclaims as he throws the green sphere among thousands of Abyssmal knights.

GUAAAAAAAAAAARRRRR!!!!

The sound of the giant tornado exploding on the Glast Heim field crushed the whole battlefield. The tornado swiftly hits most of its targets in a single blow, sending many abyssmal knights to their demises. The attack destroyed them into bits and covered the whole area with dusts, causing many of the Sagramore soldiers to coughs and finds a fresher air instead of concentrating on their attack (which is…not really necessary). As the dusts are cleared, Alphard could be seen as the only one standing on the battlefield, shining as gold. There are still thousands of soldiers on Elysion Guild's side, but almost all of them have lost their spirits to fight back, all just because of one man.

Seeing Alphard, one of his soldiers mumbles, "Now, I know why he's regarded as The Stream Lord. He's godlike, indeed". Sheathing his Tegron, Alphard slowly walks deeper on the field to observe his doing. Much to his surprise, he could see the shadow of a man standing quietly among the dusts. "So, this is the power of The Stream Lord? As expected from one of Sagramore leaders, although you're so young" The man, who happens to be Lord Knight Seyren, slowly says.

"And who might you be?" Alphard calmly replies seeing Seyren. "Oh, my apologies, I forgot to introduce myself" The white haired lord knight slowly replies, "My name is Seyren, Seyren Pendragon. Nice to meet you, Sir Alphard Pendragon".

"Pendragon?!" Alphard quickly unsheathes his sword, "Impossible!! As far as I know, I'm the only sole survivor from the Pendragon family".

"As far as you know" Seyren corrects him, "But it's only normal to be surprised, I've been long exiled from the Pendragon family myself. And that was more than fifteen years ago, before you were even born. So, we never met each other before. Let's say, I'm like your…uncle. Your father was my distant cousin, if I can recall correctly".

Upon listening him, Alphard sighs, "Well, whatever. You're on Valdomir's side, and I'm not. I don't care whether you're a Pendragon like me, but I will have to destroy you".

"Nice, but too spirited won't do you any good" Seyren responds with a smile as he unsheathes his Fireblend. Without wasting any other chance, Alphard quickly appears behind him and hits him fiercely using his Tegron. Seyren tries to dodge although the attack hits and cuts off his left arm, completely rendering him in a handicap. But much to Alphard's surprise, the white haired lord knight didn't scream, instead, he was smiling as he hits his Fireblend to the ground.

In a second, something invincible hits Alphard and knocks him down to the ground. "Akh, what is this?!!" Alphard screams and touches his left ear to find out his left ear is bleeding. As he tries to stand, he quickly falls again to the ground. "The Wave" Seyren slowly says, "The Adlers have their Lionhearts technique as their secret skills, while The Pendragons controls variety of abilities. Your ability is The Stream, mine's called The Wave. It allows me to attack my enemies using anything with waves inside it, especially sound".

"That means…you hit my left ear drum? That explains why it's hard for me to stand" Alphard slowly tries to rise, questioning the other lord knight at the same time. "Correct" Seyren replies with a smile as his left arm start regenerating and forming back, surprising Alphard, "Is that…The Spell of Dionysus? The regenerating spell?".

"I believe there's no need for me to answer it" The white haired lord knight calmly replies, "Didn't your ally from Einbroch defeat two of The Quarter Kings? His victories should explain this ability, right?".

"He's not my ally!!!" Alphard shouts to his uncle and prepares a stance, "And if he did kill two of your kind, that means I would be able to do the same!!!".

Upon listening him, Seyren shakes his head and slowly mumbles as he prepares a stance too, "Well, getting too spirited won't do you any good. Didn't I tell you that already?".

_At the exact same time, on the west point of Glast Heim…_

The champions are trying their best to get through the barricade of bloody knights protecting lines of wizards. Triple attacks continued by quadruple attacks hit the bloody knights many times, but their numbers seem to be unlimited as more and more bloody knights quickly replace the dead ones. George, currently in high spirit, is trying his best to fend off the bloody knights.

As he encounters a gang of bloody knights, the green haired champion quickly throws his spirits before continuing the attack using his triple attack, knocking half of them down. Calling another spirits, George quickly throws them as bombs towards the bloody knights and sends them flying to the air. Wasting no chance, he sneaks among another gang of bloody knights and greets them with Quadruple attacks, defeating all of them in a single strike.

"Phew, there's no end to this!" The champion pants and tries to get some breath, "In case like this, finding their bosses would make my job easier. But…where are the bosses?". Just after he voices his grunt, meteors could be seen appearing from the sky and hit the Sagramore soldiers on the field, killing many of them. Quickly searches the source of the attack, George spots Dark Lord, being protected by four Dark Illusions, are chanting the Meteor Strike spells, "There they are!!!".

George quickly rushes among the other soldiers after he spots the Dark Lord and his four minions. "Take this!!" George jumps and directly hits one Dark Illusions, knocking him to the ground much to the Dark Lord surprise, "Insolent mortal not knowing his place, you will be damned!!!". The Dark Lord and the Dark Illusions quickly attacks him using their fire bolts spell, only to witness George evades all the fire bolts and hits another Dark Illusions with his Triple attack. Not wanting to waste his breath, the champion quickly throws his spirits to all of the Dark Illusions before hitting all four of them using the Quadruple Attack, leaving the Dark Lord alone by himself.

"Now, it's your turn!!!" George, preparing another spirits, quickly rushes towards the Dark Lord, who remains calm. As the champion throws his Tiger Fist, Dark Lord quickly summons a meteor right in front of him to protect himself, resulting in George's Tiger Fist hitting the meteor.

GRUAK!!!

"Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhh!!!" George wails as the meteor explodes and shatters into hundreds of pieces, hitting him numerous times with the shattered rocks and badly wounds him as he falls to the ground, bloodied and battered. Seeing his work, the Dark Lord couldn't help but feeling proud, "Now, you should learn about your place, mortal!!! Fighting me means your death!!!".

"Not so fast!!" George rises and prepares a stance, "You will have to do better than that to kill me!!!". Staring at him defiantly, Dark Lord prepares another spell, "Very well, then I shall teach you another lesson".

_At literally the same time, on the north point of Glast Heim…_

Much like the south point, the north point is also staging a fierce war, sword clashes after sword clashes resounding throughout the area, plus the sound of bullets being shot. The gunslingers are pretty much helpful. Using his HAVOX, Elraven does nothing but clearing the path out of the abysmal knights and bloody knights in a soundless speed. Appearing among the enemies, one spinning shot destroys a dozen of abysmal knights. Whenever he pulls his trigger, Elraven is doing what he do best, destroying. Just like what Sasha does, using her Gate Keepers-DD, The Silver Sniper silently (and quickly) destroys the raydrics from afar, the woods. Using her gap advantage, the female gunslinger knocks down dozens of raydrics without giving the raydrics any chance to counter or evade. And the last but not the least, Clyde, using his double soldier handguns, is proving the worthiness of his nickname, The Throttle. Sneaking among the party of raydrics archers, the brown haired gunslinger quickly shoots his targets without being noticed by them, at least until they realize their own deaths, literally throttling them.

Having most of the advantage resulting in the other soldiers feel more spirited. The lord knights, the paladins, and the champions combined effort to destroy their enemies gain Sagramore soldiers the upper hand. "This war is going smoother than I predicted" General Dorn mumbling with a smile seeing the current condition, after that he proceeds to join the battle by smashing a dozen raydrics with a Grand Cross. Frea is also on a high spirit, as more and more estun-esma combinations knock the hell out of the abysmal knights and the bloody knights. As she kicks her way into the bloody knights, she throws half a dozen esma to swipe the path from a bunch of raydrics before finishing her touch using a holy esma.

"We're doing well so far, aren't we, Clyde?" Elraven, seeing the current condition, asks his underling when he prepares other loads of bullets for HAVOX. "Cannot agree more, sir" The younger gunslinger answers, until he notices something on the sky, "But…vice captain…what is that thing coming from the sky?". Elraven looks up to the sky to spot a group of meteors are coming from the sky, right towards their area, "It's a meteor strike!!! Fire in the hole!!!".

The sound of the flaming rocks launching from the sky echoing throughout the whole field, making the battling soldiers try to hide for their own safeties. And finally, the meteors hit the ground mercilessly when they explode, killing many Sagramore soldiers and also Elysion Guild soldiers in the process, destroying the grounds and some part of the woods when the spell is done. Elraven managed to warn Clyde, so both are alive. General Dorn and Frea also managed to escape from the wrath of the meteors. Sasha is still alive because the trees on the woods saved her.

As the smokes are cleared, a dozen of the surviving lord knights try to rise on their feet. After seeing the impact of the spell, one of them mumbling, "What's with those meteors? They also killed the Elysion Guild soldiers!! Who summoned it?". "I DID" An intimidating voice comes from their behind, when a gigantic fire figure could be spotted with a red sphere on his right hand, "PURGATORIO".

DUAAAAAAAAAR!!!!

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh!!!" The screams of the soldiers craved in the air as a large fire maelstrom swallowed the survivors and turns them into piles of dusts when the red sphere explodes, and not only that, the attack also swallow a group of abyssmal knights and raydrics, incarcerating them to their deaths and destroys some part of the fields, creating a loud sound which captivate the attention of the other soldiers, and also resulting in a large crater on the ground. "A GOOD WARM UP FROM SOME OF THE WORMS" Ifrit mutters as he spots more and more Sagramore soldiers trying to surround him although they are badly afraid, "NOW, WHO'S NEXT?".

The lord knights and the paladins lift their weapons and rushes to Ifrit, only to meet another fire maelstrom which consumes them to their dusts without giving them the chance to scream. A group of champions jump and hit Ifrit with Ashura Strike on the same time, only to witness their hands went through him. The Fire God of Midgard unleashes another Purgatorio to waste all the champions. Before the smokes are even cleared, Ifrit grabs the head of one of the lord knights and mutters, "WAIL". He quickly throws the lord knight to a group of paladin, and perfectly hit them, knocking all of them to the ground. But before the group had the chance to stand back, the lord knight explodes into pieces, taking the paladins with him. "THIS IS FUN. THIS IS WHAT I CAME HERE FOR" The Embodiment of Hell gathers a dozen fire balls around him and teleports himself to the center of the soldiers, and in mere blink of an eye he explodes himself, "PYRO BLAST!!!!".

Another sound of gigantic explosion could be heard thrusting the sky, the moment the Pyro Blast with its red merciless fire eats all the remaining soldiers, both Sagramore soldiers and Elysion Guild soldiers, the fire god of Midgard didn't care whom he hits, what's important for him is his victory. After the smokes are cleared, Ifrit could be seen victoriously standing on the battlefield, which has turned into waste of ground, full of craters everywhere your eyes could see, not leaving any sign of humans' lives. The weapons of The Abyssmal Knights and The Bloody Knights are scattering everywhere, showing the merciless impact of the Pyro Blast.

Seeing the massacre, Elraven, with fire on his eyes, quickly realizes, "Great, there he is". The purple glassed gunslinger wasting no time preparing his weapons as Frea, realizing what he is going to do, approach him, "Elraven, are you really going to fight him? Please, think about it again!!".

"I have to, Frea" Elraven pulls out his HAVOX, "I have a score to settle with him. Someone needs to stop his red ass before he kills more, you wait here with Clyde".

"No!! I'm not going to wait here!!!" Frea loudly refuses, "How would I let others, you of all people, to put your life on the line for me while I wait?!! If you are really going to go, then at least take me with you!!!".

"That's out of the question!!! Don't you get it at all?!!" Elraven, in a rare occasion, harshly replies, "He wants to kill you, for god sake!!! And you know what he is capable of doing!!! Don't you remember I swore to protect you?!! Bringing you there would be the same as suicide, Frea!!!".

"Then, what about you, Elraven?!!" The soul linker also replied in quite a harsh tone, "Are you sure you're really going to stop him?!! Fighting him without the chance of winning is no different with suicide, right?!!".

The two stare at each other with emotions on their eyes. Clyde, not knowing what to say or do, could do nothing but observing the couple. Meanwhile, General Dorn, with Flamberge on his right hand and shield on his left, is facing Ifrit eye to eye. The old paladin observes the dusts and the burned bodies of his soldiers lying on the ground with a sad look. "_This many in a matter of seconds, and he doesn't seem to be serious at all. He also killed his own men without even thinking" _The tall paladin says to himself, "_Rest in peace, comrades"._

"I KNOW YOU, WORM" Ifrit suddenly says, pointing at the general, "YOU ARE DONALD HAMMOND, ONE OF THE THREE GUARDIANS OF PRONTERA. BUT YOU ARE A LOT MORE PATHETIC THAN I THOUGHT YOU WOULD BE".

Narrowing his eyes, the general responds, "Pathetic? I don't understand your saying. Clarify, please".

"LOOK AT YOURSELF" The fire god of Midgard answers, "YOU'RE OLD, WITH THAT WRINKLES AND SOME GRAY HAIRS. WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE, WORM? STILL WANTING TO MAKE NAME FOR YOURSELF? SHOULDN'T YOU LIVE QUIETLY INSTEAD OF PUTTING YOUR LIFE ON THE LINE IN THE BATTLEFIELD? DO YOU REALLY THINK YOU COULD DEFEAT ME WITH THAT CONDITION?".

"How thoughtful of you, but you're wrong" General Dorn sharply replies, "I may not be able to stop you, but I fight not for names. I fight for my loved ones, and it would be a great honor to put my life on the line for them".

"INTERESTING" Ifrit crosses his hands, "THAT'S WHAT ENTERTAIN ME THE MOST FROM WORMS. SO WEAK, BUT YOUR WISH TO LIVE IS AMAZING. I HAVE SEEN A FAMILY ONCE, THEY WERE PRETTY MUCH LIKE YOU, WEAK BUT WANTING TO LIVE. I TORCHED THEM SLOWLY, BUT WHEN I DID SO, THEY STILL CRAWL FOR THEIR LIVES. THEY ENTERTAINED ME WITH THEIR DOINGS, WITH THEIR CRIES AND SCREAMS. YOU SHOULD HAVE SEEN HOW THEY TRIED TO PROTECT EACH OTHER UNTIL THE END OF THEIR PATHETIC LIVES".

"You…you are a heartless god!!!" General Dorn curses the fire creature and advances to a stance, "I have never seen a creature so detesting like you!!! You need to be taught a lesson on treating humans' lives!!!".

"HEARTLESS? NO" Ifrit shakes his head and calmly replies to the curses, "HEARTLESS IS A TERM USED FOR AN ENTITY WITH NO HEART. IF I DON'T HAVE A HEART, HOW WOULD I FEEL HAPPY WHENEVER I KILL WORMS? CAN YOU EXPLAIN THAT?".

"That's enough!!!" General Dorn lets out his anger and rushes towards the still calm Ifrit. With all his power, the paladin smash the fire creature using his Bash, only to see the Bash went through Ifrit. His widened eyes showing how surprise he is. "STILL NOT FEELING PATHETIC, WORM?" Ifrit clenches his right fist and prepares to throw a punch, "THEN, DIE!!!!". Wasting no time at all, The Embodiment of Hell punches the general right on his armor, destroying it and send him flying before crushing to the ground, defeated. The impact was so quick; General Dorn didn't even manage to scream. Both his sword and shield fell to the ground, following him.

Seeing even the general has been defeated, Elraven couldn't wait anymore and quickly dashes towards Ifrit, "I cannot wait anymore!!! He needs to be stopped!!!". "Elraven, no!!!" Frea shouts his name and quickly follows him, when Frea realizes, ""_There are too many soul presences here, and it's hard for me to find Elraven or Ifrit!! This is not good!!"._

Knowing her disadvantage, Frea decides to continue chasing Elraven. Clyde realizes he also needs to chase the couple. But a sword slashing almost cut his head off had he didn't quickly retreat. "Who's that?!!"The gunslinger questions the attacker, who happened to be a swordsman looking guy. "A swordsman?!" Clyde prepares a stance as the swordsman, who is widely known as Doppelganger, slyly smiles.

Clyde prepares to shoot a Bulls Eye, but suddenly he feels a scratch on his right shoulder, when the Doppelganger quickly appears behind him. "What was that?! He quickly slashed me from behind?!" Clyde turns his back only to get his left shoulder stabbed. "Aaaaakh!!!" The gunslinger shouts as the Doppelganger pulls back and smirks. Clyde grabs his bleeding shoulder and gazes upon the Doppelganger with anger, "_He's damn fast!! Is he really a swordsman?!! Wait…could he happen to be…Doppelganger?! I've heard about him, a swordsman looking monster!!! I gotta be careful". _

At the moment, Elraven quickly rushes towards Ifrit with HAVOX on his hand, "Ifriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit!!!". The shouting makes Ifrit turn his attention on the running gunslinger, "AH, FINALLY!!!". The fire god of Midgard quickly unleashes his fire balls, but Elraven has prepared himself to welcome the spell by shooting his ice spheres using the Scatter Mines, although he aims it higher so the attack would hit the fire balls in the air. His gambling turns out to be a good one, because the ice spheres perfectly hit the fire balls and stop them before hitting him.

Not wanting to throw away this chance, the purple glassed gunslinger quickly hits Ifrit using his HAVOX as a smasher, only to watch the attack went through the fire creature. "YOU NEVER LEARN FROM YOUR OLD MISTAKES, WORM!!" Ifrit counters by smashing him back using his punch, sending him crashing to the ground. Although his head is bleeding badly, Elraven quickly rises and aims HAVOX directly right in front of Ifrit and pulls its trigger, bombarding the fire creatures with thousands of bullets in a matter of seconds. The bullets managed to hit Ifrit and send him stepping backwards, "WHAT?! THE BULLETS ACTUALLY HIT ME?!! BUT, THIS SHOULDN'T BE A PROBLEM…".

Elraven keeps pulling the trigger on, does not want to give The Fire God of Midgard any opportunity to counter his attack by continuously sending him stepping backwards. But after a second, Ifrit stops moving backwards and lets the bullets simply went through him, angering Elraven, "_Damn!!! He knows how to make the bullets useless!! He's good at adapting, he must have known how to make his body and the bullets used to each other so he can simply let it through!_". "NICE TRY, BUT YOU WILL HAVE TO DO BETTER THAN THAT!!!" Ifrit suddenly appears in front of him and smash him again to the ground. The fire creature quickly forms legs on his lower body and stomps on Elraven, pinning him to the ground. "YOUR HEAD WOUND HAS HEALED? IS THAT THE SPELL OF DIONYSUS? IT'S A SURPRISE YOU HAVE THE SPELL" Ifrit realizes the wound on Elraven's head has healed, commenting. Elraven harshly replies, "Why would I tell you if you had known?!".

"A HARSH REPLY FROM A WORTHLESS WORM" Ifrit pins him deeper to the ground, "I WILL BE BRIEF, WHERE IS FREYJA?". "You wanna know?!! Cross over my dead body!!!" Elraven pulls out his Inferno and unloads his ice spheres on the fire creature, only to see another of his effort is a vain, as the ice spheres didn't affect Ifrit at all. "FINISHED ALREADY? IS THAT ALL YOU COULD DO? HOW PATHETIC" Seeing his adversary effort, Ifrit couldn't help but mock, just the moment he realizes dozens of the surviving paladins and lord knights have surrounded him and ready to attack him. "Attaaaaack!!!" One of the paladin commands as they rush toward the fire creature, which quickly clenches his left fist and tells Elraven, "SAY GOOD BYE TO THIS CRUEL WORLD…ONCE. EARTHQUAKE!!!!". Using his left fist, Ifrit punches Elraven's torso and blows him off, creating a large earthquake with a behemoth impact. The attack sends the whole attackers flying to the sky as their screams shatters the thin air, followed by the abysmal knights, raydrics, and the bloody knights around them. The earthquake also breaks a large area of the field, making many rocks and boulders flying everywhere on the field, destroying the north point even more. The earthquake also makes Frea realize where she should go, "So many soul presences lost from that point, they must be there!!". When the earthquake is done, Ifrit is the only one standing victoriously, observing the result of his 'work'. "IT'S BEEN LONG SINCE I LAST USED THE EARTHQUAKE. I ALMOST FORGOT THE IMPACT COULD BE THIS BIG" The Embodiment of Hell quickly spots Elraven is regenerating while crawling on the broken ground. "ONE LIVE GOES, THIRTHY FOUR MORE TO GO. THE SPELL OF DIONYSUS SURE HELP YOU A LOT" Ifrit regards the protection of The Spell of Dionysus.

Ifrit quickly prepares a fire ball, but before he could unleash anything, three bullets when through his body from behind. "WHAT? WHAT IS THIS?!" The fire creature turns his head to spot someone is shooting at him from the woods, as three other more bullets went through his head. "WHO'S SHOOTING AT THERE? PERHAPS ANOTHER WORM, WORM?" Ifrit said while looking at Elraven, who realizes the shooter was Sasha, "_That's gotta be Sasha!!! Damn, she's putting herself in a big danger!!! I need to stop her before Ifrit finds her!! But my legs…" _the gunslinger looks at his incomplete legs, "_My legs are still not fully healed. If I shouted, Ifrit would spot her and she will be torched!!! What should I do?!"._

"JUDGING BY YOUR FACE, IT'S ANOTHER WORM. THIS WOULD BE A GOOD HUNT" Ifrit, still with his fire ball on his hand, concludes and turns his attention on the woods, where Sasha could be seen reloading her Daedeye inside, "_Crud, six shots from Daedeye and that monster is still standing unscathed!! No wonder Captain Emilio told us a defeat would be normal against him!! But, this is no time for retreating, or else vice captain would be killed!!_".

Suddenly, her talkie sounds, signaling someone is on the line. Answering it, the man on the line turns out to be Elraven,

El: Sasha, do you read me?! Sasha, do you read me?!

S: Come in, vice captain!!

El: Sasha, stop the shooting!!! Ifrit is coming for you!!! I repeat, stop the shooting, there's no way you would win against him!!!

S: But, I cannot leave you to be killed!!! I know there's no way I would defeat him, but still…

El: Just do what I said!!! Stop the shooting, this is an order!!!! This is for your own good!! Running outside would only give him a chance to spot you; right now he doesn't realize I am talking to you!!! Run inside the woods as deep as you can!!! This is an order!!!

S: But, I…

GUAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRR!!!!

The line was cut off after Ifrit throws a Hortus Deliciarum, swallowing some points of the woods inside the gigantic fire blast and turning the trees into dusts. Elraven widened his eyes seeing the flaming woods as Ifrit turns his head on him, "COME TO THINK OF IT, SEARCHING THE WORM SLOWLY WOULD ONLY TIRE ME. DESTROYING EVERYTHING IS MORE PRACTICAL, RIGHT?". Ifrit doesn't have a facial figure, but the time he looks proudly at the gunslinger, Elraven sees him as if he is smiling, with a long circumcising line in what supposed to be his lips…among his flaming face.

"You bastard!!!" The moment the regeneration process is over; Elraven quickly pulls out his Inferno, and shoots the Delay Grenades inside the broken and destroyed ground. Seeing Elraven's 'weird' effort, Ifrit slowly comments, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING DESPERATELY LIKE THAT? YOU SHOULD WATCH WHERE YOU SHOOT, WORM". "And you should watch what you are saying!!" Elraven replies when he throws his long metal box near Ifrit, resulting in the explosion of the delay grenades, making the whole area covered by ice smokes. "SAME OLD TRICKS…KEEP REPEATING THE SAME USELESS OLD TRICKS. THIS SMOKE WOULDN'T AFFECT ME AT ALL, I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO SAY…YOU ARE EITHER A FOOL OR A RETARD" The fire creature, though cannot see because of the smokes, slowly says. But from inside the smokes, suddenly he could hear someone slowly chanting,

"_Like holy due with lights from heaven"_

"HM? WHAT WAS THAT CHANT?" The fire creature wonders, as a winged figure could be seen emerging from the fading smokes. A bright warm light could be seen glimmering, slowly erasing the smokes from the air, revealing Elraven with his light wings and HAVOX on his right hand, ready to resume the battle. His eyes sharply stare to the fire god of Midgard.

"_Torched the hand that disappeared"_

"SO, THIS IS THE CHANGELING POWER PEOPLE ARE TALKING ABOUT?" Ifrit prepares a red sphere on his right hand, "BUT, YOU DON'T SCARE ME AT ALL. COMPARED TO ME, YOU'RE STILL A WORTHLESS WORM". Preparing a stance, Elraven replies, "I'm not trying to scare you, I'm trying to stop you". "THEN, PREPARE TO FAIL!!!" Ifrit explodes the Purgatorio the moment he shouts back….

_********_

_**Well, that's it for the first part of the war. Damn, this is one of the longest chapters in this series!!!**_

_**I hope the war and the battles didn't bore the hell out of you, because I predict there are still one or maybe even two more chapters to go. My brother told me Fiorentin's actions and Ifrit's killings own the whole damn show so far, but well, we will still have Fenrir vs Ifrit on the next chapter, so get prepared.**_

_**I was planning to release the war chapters at the same time, so, sorry for the late update. And actually this war chapter has surpassed my predictions. At first I predicted this war would only take one chapter, than two chapter, and finally three chapters!!!! **_

_**I hope in the future installments I would pay better attention to the reviewers. If…in any way this chapter disappoint you, I apologize, that's because I still have a lot more to learn.**_

_**Thank u for reading and c u next chapter!!! (^^)**_


	69. Ragnarok Cannon II : Revelations

**Chapter 69**

"_**People cannot gain anything without sacrificing something. You must present something of equal value to gain something".**_

_**Alphonse Elric (Fullmetal Alchemist)**_

**Message for Kogane1089 : I redo most of this chapter only to make the Ropera Squad appears just like you wish. They will appear on the next chapter as the result. You'll have to thank me later (LOL, kidding. Thanks for the advice, buddy).**

_Return to the south and west point…_

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaargh!!!" Garm roars as his body cut into two, thanks to Felicia's Shield Boomerang hitting him from behind, killing him for good. The battle on the south point became quite even after Fiorentin left the stage. However, Felicia is doing a good job leading Sagramore soldiers against Elysion Guild soldiers. Despite Beelzebub keep bombarding them with his thunders, the lord knights and the paladins managed to gain some upper hand by finally defeating all the raydrics and raydric archers, leaving the abyssmal knights, bloody knights, and some Khalitzburgs as their enemies. Even the abyssmal knights and bloody knights have stop battling, seeing they are now outnumbered.

"Quite surprising" Thanatos Phantom states when he sees the last raydric fell to the ground, "And when I thought Sagramore couldn't do anything without Alexandria. I have underestimated you too much". Gazing bravely at him, Felicia replies, "Yes. You have. And you're paying for it".

Taking a long deep breath, Thanatos Phantom slowly orders, "Beelzebub, retreat. I guess…I will have to take this matter to my own hands". The giant fly monster quickly vanishes into thin air, at the moment Thanatos Phantom slowly steps into the battlefield. Pulling his sword, Thanatos quickly forms a black sphere on it, as Felicia and the other Sagramore soldiers prepare to defend themselves. The winds start gusting everywhere and the clouds cover the sky, giving Felicia a bad feeling from the sphere, "_This is dangerous!! That attack won't be an ordinary one!!!_".

"I apologize for underestimating you" Thanatos says as he prepares to launch the sphere, "Take this as a token of my apology, Abyss Break!!!". When Thanatos Phantom hits the black sphere on the ground, a black explosion of darkness spread to the entire point, hitting many soldiers but Abyssmal Knight and Bloody Knights with its immeasurable pressure.

The massacre happens so fast, Felicia didn't realize all Sagramore soldiers around here have died silently…all of them. Seeing her surroundings and finding piles of dead bodies everywhere, the paladin couldn't help but wondering what has happened, "_What?! What happened?!! What was that!? Darkness covered us and suddenly…they are all dead!! The soldiers are all…dead?! What…actually happened?!"._

"Abyss Break" Seeing the confused Felicia, Thanatos calmly explains, "A technique which allows you to put an immeasurable yet invisible pressure on your wanted targets. Abyss Break would kill the targets silently from inside, without sound…without pain". Fear start forming inside Felicia's eyes, realizing how dangerous her enemy is, and the fact she is still standing after the merciless spell means Thanatos let her live in purpose. "So…you actually spare me? Why?" Felicia asks with a trembling on her voice. Thanatos Phantom gazes on the field for a second before answering, "Because even there are still so many Sagramore soldiers fighting the Abyssmal Knights and the Bloody Knights back there, you're the closest to the point where I stand. So, I thought I would share the fun killing you with my underlings".

"You're psycho!!!" Felicia rushes and without hesitation hits Thanatos Phantom with The Grand Cross, "Take this, Grand Cross!!!". The Hellfire and the spell perfectly hit the standing Thanatos, creating a glimmer of bright light and loud clashing sound. But after all is said and done, Felicia couldn't believe what she sees, Thanatos Phantom is still standing unscathed, smiling. "Not a bad effort" Thanatos slowly speaks, "But definitely a vain one". The undead warrior creates a warp hole beside him, as Maero of Thanatos, Odium of Thanatos, and a dozen of clocks appearing from the warp hole, making Felicia prepare a stance to fight the enemies. "Maero" Thanatos orders one of his underlings, "Kill that paladin".

Meanwhile inside the woods, Eremes and Olivia are having a comedic battle. The high priest continuously throws her hard cover book smashes towards the protesting Eremes. "For god sake, I only want to talk to you, lady!!! Please, stop moving that book!!!" The assassin cross pleads the high priest. But Olivia loudly replies, "No way!!! No freaking way!!! That's a trap, I knew it!!".

Eremes quickly climbs a tree and speaks from its highest branch, "OK, what should I do to make you believe me?". Olivia stops and thinking for a second before answering, "Throw away your weapons!!!". Eremes quickly takes off his katar and throws it down, "There, happy now? Can we talk like a civilized people now?".

Much to her surprise, the long haired high priest rolls her eyes, and gazes at the assassin cross, "Do you…really want to talk to me? You're being honest?". Eremes replies with a grunt, "Hell yeah, I only want to talk to you!!! But you keep throwing me you hardcover book attacks!!! You should have listen to me first!!!".

Olivia lowers her books and sighs, "OK, fine. Say what you have to say, I will listen". "Thanks goodness!!" Eremes express his gratitude, "OK, first, I would like to make sure I'm not making any mistake, you're Olivia Hammond, right?".

"Yes…" Olivia defiantly answers.

"Great, then…Miss Hammond, I need your help" Eremes cheerfully said after ensuring his target. But his question makes Olivia rolls her eyes, "Help? From me? What help?". But before Eremes had the chance to explain, suddenly George, sending flying by something, hit the tree where Eremes was standing, knocking down the tree and force the assassin cross to jump to the ground, saving himself from the tree fall.

"What is that?! George?!" Olivia quickly approaches him and heals him, "What happened?! Who sent you flying here?!!". "Him!" George points out towards the Dark Lord, who could be seen slowly approaching them. "I'll fend him off!!" Olivia, preparing to throw a Magnus Exorcimus, quickly rushes towards the undead sorcerer, who gathers his Dark Illusions in front of him to protect himself from the holy spell the moment Olivia unleashes it.

A bright light covers the air and perfectly hits the four Dark Illusions, killing them. But the Dark Lord, still survive, throws a fire bolt towards Olivia. George takes the initiative to punch the falling tree towards the bolts and covers his comrade from the spell, much to the surprise of the Dark Lord, "Quite a nice teamwork, but that won't be enough to stop me!!".

"Then, we have to try again" Olivia says as she and George prepare a stance. But, Eremes, still having some words to say to Olivia, quickly barges in the fight, "Wait, Dark Lord!!! I still have a business with the high priest!!! If you dare to interfere, then I will have to destroy you!! I've been waiting long enough to meet her and I'm not going to let anyone ruin my chance!!!". Learning his threat, Dark Lord chooses to stay silent, knowing he won't win against one of The Quarter Kings.

Gazing at the assassin cross, George defiantly asks his childhood friend, "Do you know him, Olivia? I didn't know you had a boyfriend?!". "He's not my boyfriend, dummy!!!" Olivia harshly replies the champion, "I happened to meet him today and he said he needs my help!!".

"Help? From you? What kind of help? Ruining his life?" George chuckles when he replies back. Olivia punches George's shoulder and shouts, "How would I know?! And stop saying I'm ruining other people's life, that's embarrassing!!!".

But their friendly conversation was cut short when Eremes suddenly knock George from behind and send him crashing to one of the trees. "George!!" Olivia prepares to help the champion, but Eremes continues his interruption, "Vanessa, take her down!!!". In a matter of second, the female assassin cross suddenly appears and hits Olivia on her neck, knocking her unconscious. "Olivia!!" George quickly rises and prepares to battle Eremes, "What do you want from her?!".

"None of your concern" Eremes quickly orders his underling, "Vanessa, take her to somewhere safe and guard her. I'll come right after I deal with this moron". "Understood" Vanessa quickly grabs Olivia and takes her away from the sight, much to George's chagrin, "Wait!!". But Eremes quickly appears in front of him, preparing to throw a Sonic Blow, "Die!!".

And in a matter of an eye blink, Eremes hits George ten times using his merciless Katar, wounding him in his whole body with slashes after slashes, covering him in his own blood as he goes down to the ground. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaakkkkhhh!!!" George lets out a long wail after receiving the merciless blows from one of The Quarter Kings, crawling in the ground to ease his pains. "That is what happened when you try to hinder The Quarter Kings!!!" Eremes looks at George with a lowering look.

"_The Quarter Kings?!! Elraven defeated two of them, right?!"_George tells himself amidst his pain,_ "He…fought against people like him and won?! I…how weak I am…". _Much to his weakness, George desperately tries to stand on his two feet, as Eremes and Dark Lord give him a pathetic look. "How impudent this mortal is. He could have pretended to die, but he decided to rise again?" Dark Lord prepares a Fire Bolt, and strikes George with it, knocking him down to the ground again. "Aaahh!! Aaakkhhh!!!" George crawls in the ground upon receiving the attack. The inflicted damage was so painful, but something inside him tells him not give up and stand, "_It…hurts!!! It hurts so much!!! But…"._

The champion desperately looks at Eremes, who is still looking at him with a pitying look, "_I hate that looks!!! My whole life I've been having people look at me like that!!! Pitying me because of my own weakness, my own limit!!! I….". _Clenching his left fist and tries to stand again, George keeps telling himself, "_I failed to be useful this whole war. I couldn't do anything at Payon. I was left out from Geffen, and now…I couldn't even protect a friend, I…I couldn't even protect myself!!!"._

"Pitiful" Eremes mutters seeing George desperate effort to stand, "Really pitiful. I have never seen a champion so weak like you. Do you even know how to battle your enemies?". Wasting no time, Eremes throws another slash towards George again before he had the chance to stand, again and again; mercilessly slashing him without even gives him the chance to scream. Slashes after slashes, wounds after wounds, but Eremes didn't stop; it's as if something possessed him to kill the champion without giving him any chance to fight back. The assassin cross finally send him into the bushes after one hard blow as his blood sprays on the air. "Die a painful death!" Eremes curses the green haired man. Amidst the torture, seeing himself covered in blood, George couldn't help but wondering about death, "_Am I going to die?! Does that mean…I'm not going to see how this war ends? I'm not going to see the peaceful days in Prontera again? I will never have the chance to make my father proud of me? I will never have the chance to make my friends regard me as useful?"._

Lifting both his bloodied hands, the champion takes a good look at them as a little tear could be seen streaming on his left eye, "_Does that mean…I will never have the chance to feel being needed by someone else? I…I will…die?". _

"_**No, you won't. I will not let that happen"**_

A voice resounding inside him, erasing his pain as George realizes the source of the sound, "_Fenrir, is that you?". _

"_**Smart boy, you still remember me? Good".**_

"_What are you doing? Are you going to tell me to unleash your power again? You choose a good time, huh?"._

"_**No, I'm not going to tell you to do this or that, that would be a freaking waste of time. I'm here to remind of you something".**_

"_Remind me? What do you have to say?"._

"_**Listen, George…I know the feeling of wanting to be needed. Even a god wouldn't escape that feeling, you know? Before Ragnarok happened, Odin imprisoned me for thousands of years. Being confided inside darkness, not knowing when you will come out and not knowing what's gonna happen to you without anyone beside you, you cannot imagine the feeling of loneliness confiding me. But there was a man, Tyr, he…supposed to be one of Odin's human minions. When I first met him in the prison, I bite his right arm and cut it off, rendering him handicap for the rest of his life. But, he holds no grudge against me. He tried to befriend me, to accompany me. At first I wonder why, we were supposed to be enemy, but he acted like a father for me. I then realized, perhaps he did all the things an enemy shouldn't have done because…he wanted to be needed, by someone, even by me, the one who would kill Odin. His whole life, he's been chasing that feeling, the feeling of wanting to be needed. And me too, in the endless loneliness, inside the everlasting darkness, I wanted to be needed by someone, even by him, a human, a mortal, an enemy. After Ragnarok, I've never seen him again until now, but I can tell, he was happy being my friend, just like I was happy being his friend".**_

"…_And your point is?"_

"_**George, to finally feel that feeling, of wanting to be needed, you will have to live, and keep living, until you meet the people destined for you. That's why, just like your paladin friend told you, you must live. And in the name of Loki, there's no way you would get that chance if you were to die now. So, what I was going to remind you is…choose. I'm not going to force you to release my power, but I want you to choose, to live…or to die. I swear the time will come for you to be needed; all you have to do is live. Now, choose!!!".**_

The encouraging words from Fenrir finally 'touch' George. Despite his injuries, the champion rises again, with his left fist fully clenching, surprising both Eremes and Dark Lord. "For god sake, do you want to die that bad?! Fine!!" Eremes prepares a stance as George readying an Ashura Strike on his left fist, calling the spirits to surround him. "Die!!!" Eremes rushes in an unmatchable speed, but despite that, George throw his Ashura Strike right towards the assassin cross. "_Fenrir, I will believe you. I will entrust my life on you, so…until we meet again" _With that, George unleashes his true power and perfectly hit Eremes, who couldn't escape the wrath of Ashura Strike, "Take this, Ashura Strike!!!!".

DUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!!!!!!

"Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhh" Eremes was sent flying by an unbelievable power. The strike even destroyed George's left knuckle into pieces and trembled the whole woods. Shaking the trees and cutting the bushes, even the impact was more than enough to make Dark Lord protected himself. Eremes hit a tree and crashed it, killing him once. George fell to his knees upon unleashing the unparalleled strike, exhausted after losing all his energies. "Un..believable…" Eremes tried to stand after The Spell of Dionysus revived him once, "He…actually killed me…once?".

"This is dangerous" Dark Lord realizes the threat the champion would make after killing Eremes once, quickly summons another four Dark Illusions and orders, "Dark Illusions, cast the meteor strike on that man and kill him!!!". Along with the Dark Lord, the Dark Illusions quickly casts the meteor strikes and continuously hits the point where George stands. The sky was covered by the heated rocks coming from the space in a matter of seconds. Meteors after meteors, explosions after explosions, trees flying into the air, and finally loud sounds after loud sounds hit the entire woods, burning the trees and turning the woods into area of craters, especially the area surrounding George.

But, much to the surprise of the Dark Lord, Dark Illusions, and Eremes, as the smokes are cleared; George is still standing, unscathed. He looks down to the ground without even seem to care about his enemies' surprises. "Impossible!!! He should have been destroyed into pieces, how come a mortal would stand that many meteors unscathed?!!" The Dark Lord shouts in disbelieve, while Eremes was in a lost words. "**Simply because I'm not a mortal, moron" **George looks towards his oppositions with a smile on his face, his eyes turns dark and some black auras could be seen surrounding him.

Realizing the difference, Eremes couldn't help but mumbling, "Wait…he's a different person from before. That dark auras surrounding him…could it be?". Clenching both his fists, the man who supposed to be George Bardahl screams and spreads his aura everywhere on the woods, forcing all his oppositions to step backwards just by his aura. The trees were trembling, the winds were gusting, and the grounds were shaking when he roars, signaling how strong he is. "_This is inhuman!!! He has transformed into something greater!!!" _Eremes, trembling, slowly tells himself as he rose.

Even the Dark Lord couldn't help but trembling upon witnessing the aura releasing, "D,d,dark…illusions!!! Kill him!!!". But before the dark illusions could do anything, the champion has appeared in front one of them, and without wasting a sweat, thrust both his palms inside the Dark Illusion. "Gyaaaaaaakkkh!!!" The Dark Illusion screams when the champion quickly tears him apart into half, in the first try, killing him the moment his blood sprays everywhere.

"What?!! He tore a Dark Illusion with his bare hands?!!" Dark Lord couldn't believe what he saw. But the show didn't stop there; the champion quickly appears behind one of the remaining dark illusions, and with a single blow, cuts off the dark illusion's left arm. "Guaaaaaaaaaakkkk!!!" The dark illusion roars when the killing continues, when another blow cuts off his right arm. Before he had the chance to scream, the champion quickly seizes his mouth, and tore his head off his neck!!!

"Impossible!!! This is totally unbelievable!!! Who really are you?!! There's no way human would be able to do that!!!" Eremes lets out his disbelieve loudly, making the champion listen and looks at him. "**Wanna know?**" He slowly says, "**Behold, mortal. I'm Fenrir, son of Loki, the Black Reaper. Whoever dares to stand in my way will be crushed to death!!!".**

"Fenrir?" Eremes slowly mutters, "That means…you're the one who slain Odin? The King of Gods?".

"**Correct**" Fenrir quickly answers, "**And if after learning my name, you choose to fight me then you will pay your foolishness with your life**". "This is a fraud!!" Dark Lord shouts upon learning the truth, "Dark Illusions, cast the meteor strike on him!!". But before the dark illusions had the chance to actually do anything, Fenrir quickly walks past them, and in mere blink of an eye, the two dark illusions have been tore apart into pieces, much to the dismay of the Dark Lord.

"This cannot be happening!!! That must be a coincidence!!!" Dark Lord chants another summoning, but this time, instead of four Dark Illusions, Dark Lord summoned twelve Dark Illusions. Seeing the number advantage, the undead monster quickly proclaims, "Now, can you pass 'The Twelve Illusions'?! You cannot win by coincidence anymore!!!".

However, despite the differences of number, Fenrir confidently rushes into one of the Dark Illusions, and gives him the taste of Ashura Strike. "Aaaaaaaakkkkhhh!!!" The Dark Illusion screams when he realized he got a hole on his torso and quickly vanishes into dusts. Although he cannot believe what is happening, Dark Lord tries nonetheless, "Kill him!!! Kill him, now!!!".

Much to the surprise of the Dark Illusions, Fenrir suddenly appears among them, with another Ashura Strike ready on his right hand. Aiming to the ground, the Black Reaper shouts, "**Take this, Ashura Strike!!!". **

And before anyone realizes what happened, Fenrir hits the ground and creates a gigantic pressure explosion, resulting in a very large crater on the woods as the pressure attack goes berserk everywhere, hitting anything on its path, trees, bushes, and of course the Dark Illusions, sending all of them flying to the sky. "Guaaahh!!!", "Gyaaaaakkkh!!!!" The sound of the Dark Illusions roaring to the sky as the pressure hits them and turns them into dusts. Even Eremes and Dark Lord was almost sent flying to the sky had they didn't cover themselves behind the trees.

When the pressure attack is finally gone, Dark Lord gather his bravery to take a look at the large cater, only to witness Fenrir is victoriously standing inside the crater with all his Dark Illusions gone. "Is this…for real?!" Dark Lord mutters in disbelieve, "So, this is the power of him…who has defeated…the king of gods?".

Looking at the stunned Dark Lord, Fenrir smiles, "**Your foolishness has cost you your life, Dark Lord". **As if the time stopped for a moment, Fenrir quickly appears in front of the undead monster, and in an invisible speed throw an Ashura Strike directly towards him.

DUAAAAAAAAAAGGGH!!!!

The sound of the Dark Lord being hit echoing throughout the woods, resounding as the Dark Lord was destroyed by a hole on his torso. But before he vanishes, he could be heard muttering his last words, "Invincible…truly…a god…". Fenrir closes his eyes upon seeing the Dark Lord tuning into piles of dusts, perhaps feeling a pity for him to put his logic aside and choose to follow his own foolishness.

As if he's having a very bad nightmare, Eremes wonders inside his mind seeing the amazing power of Fenrir, "_Defeating Dark Lord and his many Dark Illusions effortlessly? Is that even possible? Is that even logical? Is that how great he truly is?". _Seeing how easy for Fenrir to defeat the monsters, Eremes takes the initiative to quickly teleports himself before Fenrir had the chance to stop him, "I cannot stay here any longer!!! Teleport!!". And with that, he vanishes.

"**Tsk, he ran away. George wouldn't like this**" Fenrir muttering upon seeing Eremes ran away, "**Oh, well. It's not like I had the chance to stop him anyway. Now, what should I do? Come to think of it, I don't really have a thing to do with this war**". Rolling his eyes, Fenrir thinks for a moment before decides what to do, "**But, there are still some of the remaining supporters of Odin right here, correct? Come to think of it, he must have been killing humans here. I guess I'll pay him a visit".**

_Meanwhile, on the north point…_

Clyde was having a hard time battling Doppelganger. The swordsman looking monster was too quick for his bullets too follow. "Aaakh!!!" Clyde screams upon receiving another sword slash from the fast monster. Now, his injuries are numerous, making it impossible for him to last any longer on this battle. His shoulders and his arms are full of slash wounds; it's hard for him to even get the hold of his Soldier Handguns. Clyde tries to shoots some more bullets, but Doppelganger quickly appears behind him and slashes his back, knocking him to the ground.

"Aaaah!! Damn!!" Clyde tries to stand, but he had the chance to stare at the smiling monster. "_He's underestimating me!!! If this keeps going on, I will get killed!!_" Clyde looks at his Cutlass with an agonizing look, "_Perhaps the only chance for me to win is…"_. Pulling out his Cutlass, Clyde quickly turns on a small lever on both Cutlass, somewhat making him silent. The Doppelganger looks at him defiantly, before deciding to finally finish him off. Appearing on his back with his sword lifted, the swordsman looking monster throws a finishing blow, only to find his target suddenly disappears and his sword hits the ground. With a questioning look, Doppelganger looks around him to find no one at all. "I'm here" A Voice came from his behind, making him turn his back, to find Clyde, with his nerves appearing on his face, already preparing the Cutlass as smashers and smash him right to the ground, wounding his head. Before the Doppelganger could even stand, Clyde quickly kicks him to the air and smashes him again to the ground. With a confused look, The Doppelganger quickly rises to attack back, but Clyde shoots both his legs and knocks him down to the ground again.

Not wanting to waste this precious chance, Clyde quickly pins the monster to the ground and unloads his bullets on Doppelganger's body, and although the Doppelganger didn't scream, but the look on his face telling a better pain than words could do. Running out of bullets, Clyde quickly disappears again. The Doppelganger rises and checks on his wounds, something inside him tell him to do something if he doesn't want to die.

Meanwhile, Clyde is actually hiding inside the woods, trying to have some fresh air, "This berserk mode would tire me out. I need to kill him before I run out of time". Berserk mode is a trick from Cutlass to hypnotize its owner by turning a small lever on both Cutlasses. The hypnotization would give the Cutlass user an enhanced physical ability, but this trick will eventually tire the user out and knock him unconscious. Knowing this fact, Clyde quickly runs back to the field, only to see Sasha lying on the ground.

"What?!! Sasha!?!" Clyde quickly approaches her and tries to help her, "What happened?! Who did this to you?!". Clyde shook her body, only to see her suddenly smiling and stabs him, right on his stomach. "A…what did you…do?!" Clyde walks several steps backwards and pulls out the sword, as Sasha suddenly changes into Doppelganger. "A…trick attack?!" Clyde falls to the ground, grabbing his wound to ease his pain. The Doppelganger takes his sword from the ground and slowly approaches the gunslinger, preparing himself to finish his enemy off.

But much to his surprise, Clyde suddenly wakes up and kicks him down. Before Doppelganger could counter back, Clyde quickly pins him to the ground and aim the Cutlass to his head. "Don't you know while I'm on Berserk, I cannot feel pain. Not only you could do a trick attack, Doppelganger" Clyde slowly says as he pulls the trigger.

BANG!

The bullet went through his head and killed him right away. The same moment when the Berserk mode went off and Clyde falls to the ground, "I'm finished…but at least I live…and won". As Clyde collapsed, several abysmal knights approaching him without him know…

Meanwhile, Elraven could be seen flying at the sky, avoiding the fire balls that come from his below. "THOSE WINGS WON'T HELP YOU FOR SO LONG!!!" Ifrit shouts from the ground and throws another Hortus Deliciarum. Though the fire blast is a large one, using the speed of his wings, Elraven easily dodges the attack and counter the attack using his HAVOX. Ifit receives the bullets because no harm could be inflicted, but not hitting his target really frustrates even The Fire God of Midgard, "_THIS WORM IS REALLY IRRITATING!! HE AVOIDED THE PURGATORIO EARLIER BY FLYING, HE DODGED ALL THE FIRE BALLS AND THE FIRE BLASTS I SENT HIM BY MOVING ON THE SKY, ALL THAT LEFT TO TRY IS A SKY BATTLE!!". _After deciding the way he's going to fight, Ifrit slowly ascends to the sky, facing the gunslinger on the air.

"Damn, I forgot he could fly" Elraven shoots his HAVOX when Ifrit suddenly appears behind him, "TOO LATE, WORM!!!". The fire creature smashes Elraven from behind and almost send him crashing to the ground had he didn't anticipate it by stabilize his wins and his movements, maintaining his position on the air. But before he could do anything, The Embodiment of Hell quickly appears in front of him and kicks him, almost making him fall to the ground again. Elraven smashes him back using his HAVOX, again to no avail.

Ifrit quickly grabs his neck and crash him to the ground, and as if he doesn't want to let Elraven counters, Ifrit trails him all the way on the ground, destroying his back quite badly, "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! HOW DOES THAT FEEL?!". Ifrit throws the gunslinger away and crash him inside one of the craters. Though Elaven couldn't see the injuries, he could tell his back is badly wounded as The Spell of Dionysus heals it, "Damn, that hurts!!".

As much as Elraven hates to admit it, he knows there's no way he would stand in one on one battle against the fire creature on his current condition.

"_A power without hope is like a bubble in the sea…meaningless"_

The words from Frea resounding on his mind, force him to realize his own weakness. "I cannot stand a one on one battle against him!! _I have to run until I finish my chanting!!!". _Elraven quickly flew away from the crater, much to Ifrit's surprise, "RUNNING IN THE MIDDLE OF A BATTLE?! HAVE YOU BECOME COWARD AS WELL AS LOSER?!".

"_Then, within a mist of sacred dew"_

Ifrrit quickly chases him, and the race on the air starts. "Try this!!" Using his flash grenade, Elraven explodes some lights to blind Ifrit, but the tactic didn't work because the flash grenade didn't affect the fire creature at all, "THAT WON'T WORK, BUT THIS WILL!!!". Ifrit stops in the middle of the air and summons another Meteor Strike. The sound of the meteors coming from above was quickly noticed by Elraven, who prepares to dodge the meteors. But the tactic turns out to be a trap, as suddenly he could spot bits of fire surrounding him. The sound of the meteors coming was only Ifrit whistling. "GOT YOU, FLAME TORNADO!!!!" Ifrit quickly unleashes his spell, which combines the fire bits with gusting wind, and creates a large fire hurricane, engulfing Elraven completely inside it as well as destroying the grounds below.

"WAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! THIRTY THREE MORE LIVES!!!" Ifrit proudly exclaims as Elraven's light wings disappears and he falls to the ground, landed harshly with his HAVOX following him. "This…is not good" Elraven tries to stand as The Spell of Dionysus revives him for the second time today, "At this rate, I will be truly killed". Ifrit slowly descends from the sky, and upon arriving on the ground he crosses his hands and gives Elraven a pitying look, "PATHETIC, THE NAME 'ANGEL OF DARKNESS' IS ONLY A WORM'S NICKNAME AFTER ALL, NOT EVEN WORTH MENTIONING".

"Speak all you want. It's not like I care" Elraven grabs his HAVOX and slowly rises, resulting in another mockery from Ifrit, "REALLY, THOSE PERSISTENCES OF YOURS REALLY ENTERTAIN ME WHENEVER I TRY TO SQUISH A WORM. COULDN'T YOU JUST SIT DOWN AND GLADLY TAKE WHAT'S COMING FOR YOU?".

"No, we can't. That's how we humans live" A voice from their backs turns their attention. "Frea?" Elraven gritted his teeth seeing his woman is here, not caring for her own safety. "OH, LOOK WHO WE HAVE IN HERE" Ifrit cynically says, "FREYJA, FORMERLY GODDESS OF BEAUTY AND PROSPERITY, AT THE MOMENT, BETRAYER OF THE GODS, LIVING AS WORM ALONG WITH HER LOVER. SAY, WOULD YOU MIND REPEATING YOUR LAST STATEMENT ABOUT HOW THE LIFE AS WORM WOKS? I THINK I MISHEARD YOU".

"You heard me well" The soul linker clearly answers, "Being alive and try to survive are what living as human is all about. Unlike gods, human would die of age because they are not immortal. And unlike you, who keep living without realizing the value of others' lives, humans value lives, even the lives of others. But, I don't expect such a heartless being like you to understand".

"THAT'S THE SECOND TIME TODAY I HEARD I HAVE NO HEART" Ifrit slowly shakes his head, "THAT'S A VERY WRONG STATEMENT, FREYJA. I CAN FEEL, THAT MEANS I HAVE A HEART".

"The only thing you can feel is your own lust to entertain yourself, by toying with humans' lives" Frea advances to a stance along with the harsh answer, "Other than that, you cannot feel, you do not feel. Pain, sadness, sorrow, happiness, you cannot feel those feelings. You can act almighty as you please, but how low you are inside, Ifrit".

"SILENCE!!! HOW DARE A WORM SAYING SUCH THINGS TO ME?!! A GOD?!!" Ifrit prepares another red sphere on his left hand, "YOU HAVE SINK SO LOW THAT IT DISGUSTS ME SEEING YOU STANDING!!! I WILL DEFINITELY KILL YOU!!".

"_I knew now, the divine wonder…"_

"Elraven, now!!!" Frea quickly throws an ice esma and perfectly hits Ifrit's legs, freezing them when Elraven aims his HAVOX cannon. Seeing Frea has avoided the targeted line and Ifrit is still surprised, Elraven finishes his chanting,

"_Magna D'Chronos"_

And in the moment where time seemed stopping, Elraven launches a gigantic light beam along with his cannon bullet. The beam lighted and paralyzed Ifrit, rendering him unable to avoid the coming bullet when everything he could see turned into white lights after covering. "_WHAT?!! WHAT IS THIS?!! WHAT IS HAPPENING?!!" _Ifrit questions himself as the red sphere on his left hand vanishes into spheres of lights, "_SO, THIS IS THE POWER OF CHANGELING?!! THE POWER OF LIGHT?!! UNBELIEVABLE!!!". _And before the fire creature could even realize it, the cannon bullet has already appeared in front of him, hitting him perfectly when an explosion of lights covered the whole field, creating a dome of light.

CRAAAAAAAAAAAANK!!!!!!

The glimmering light was so bright, even Elraven himself had to cover his eyes although he's using a purple glass. Frea couldn't feel Ifrit's soul, but she could feel the warmth of the light attacking Ifrit even with both her eyes closed. The dome of light finally vanishes into thousand spheres of lights the moment Frea approaches Elraven. "Elraven, are you alright? You're not injured, right?" The soul linker put both her hands on the gunslinger's shoulders, showing her worry for him. "I'm fine" Elraven erases her uneasy feeling, "The Spell of Dionysus helped me a lot".

"Thanks god, I was so afraid I would lose you" The soul linker gratefully expresses her gratitude as Elrvane stares at her. "And of course, I thank you as well. You saved my life" Elraven slowly says with a smile, much to Frea's surprise, "I told you not to come here. But, if you didn't come, I'm surely dead by now. I was wrong to…yell at you, and saying harsh things to you. I apologize, and thank you".

Upon seeing him, Frea slowly shakes her head, "That's alright. As long as you'rre alive, that's enough for me". The soul linker is unable to see, but something inside her tells her that right now, Elraven is giving her a very passionate looks.

"HOW CUTE, AM I INTERRUPTING?!" A loud voice suddenly surprises both couple and makes them turn their attentions on the source of it, who turns out to be Ifrit. "No way!!! You're still alive?!" Elraven prepares his HAVOX but he witness the Embodiment of Hell has lost his left torso and his left arm, although he is still standing like nothing happened.

"Oh ho, you don't look that well, Ifrit. So, at the very least Magna D'Chronos cost you something, huh?" Elraven gains some confidence seeing the condition of his adversary. "INCORRECT, WORM" The fire creature confidently replies, "WHILE IT'S TRUE, YOUR LAST ATTACK WAS GREAT. IT HURT ME, GIVING ME THE FEELING OF PAIN AFTER SUCH A LONG TIME NOBODY EVER COULD. BUT YOU FORGOT SOMETHING, I'M AN ELEMENTAL ENTITY, AND ABOVE ALL OTHERS, I'M GOD, THE HIGHEST OF SPIRIT. THERE'S NO WAY AN ATTACK FROM MORTAL WOULD TRULY COST ME SOMETHING".

After finishing his explanation, the parts of his body which have been destroyed quickly reappear again in no time, his left arm and his left torso, all of them, shocking Elraven and Frea as well, although she learns the whole situation only by listening, "No way!!! That…you regenerated yourself?!!". "INCORRECT, AGAIN" Ifrit moves prepares a fire ball from his left arm to ensure his left arm is not a trick, "I DIDN'T REGENERATE ANYTHING. I AM UNBREAKABLE, YOU CAN DESTROY ME THOUSANDS OF TIMES, BUT I WILL KEEP COMING BACK. LET'S REGARD IT AS…IMMORTALITY".

Seeing the unbelievable threat in front of him, Elraven couldn't help but asks himself, "_Uh, what should I do? Magna D'Chronos cost me a lot of my energy and there's no way the same trick would work on him!!! And Frea's also here!! What should I do?!!"._

"**And to think George envy this guy, really…what's so great about you anyway?"** A sudden voice from their behind makes the three turns their attention to spot Fenrir looks at Elraven pitifully. "George?! What are you doing here?! How's west point?!" Elraven, still regarding the champion as George, quickly asks.

"**Incorrect, brat. I'm Fenrir, son of Loki, not George" **Fenrir explains much to the shock of Elraven, "**Let's say, I've been living inside George's body for quite some time. And due to some circumstances, I'm using his body for now. George is…asleep".**

"He's telling the truth" Frea ensures her lover, "I can feel the dark aura surrounding him; he's definitely Fenrir, not George". "**Long time no see, Freyja" **Fenrir politely greets the former goddess, "**I have never thought I would really meet you as a human".**

"AND I NEVER THOUGHT I WOULD SEE A GOD INSIDE WORM'S BODY AFTER SEEING A GODDESS TURNING INTO A WORM" Ifrit barges in the conversation, "WHAT IS THIS WAR, TRULY? THE REUNION OF PATHETIC GOD AND GODDESS WHO SIDED WITH LOKI DURING RAGNAROK? WILL SOMEONE WOULD BE KIND ENOUGH TO TELL ME? I'M A BIT CONFUSED".

"**No, this war is just a big show from a big egoistical maniac known as Beelzephir, Ifrit. And also the chance for bloodlust god likes you to fulfill your needs" **Fenrir cynically replies. "True, very true" Frea follows as Elraven continue watching the gods arguing.

"OH, THERE'S NO NEED TO BE SO CYNICAL. IT'S NOT LIKE LORD BEELZEPHIR HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU, RIGHT? YOU BOTH ARE SONS OF LOKI".

"**Lord Beelzephir? Is that how you call him now? How could you say I and Freyja sink so low when you call that asshole 'Lord'?**".

"APPARENTLY, THAT 'ASSHOLE' YOU MENTIONED IS STILL A FULL PLEDGED GOD, AND HE FITS TO BE THE NEXT KING OF GODS. I DON'T SEE ANYTHING WRONG CALLING HIM LORD; HE HAS THE QUALITY FOR IT. UNLIKE YOU TWO, WHO FIT TO BE NO OTHER THAN WORMS".

"**See, that's your problem, Ifrit. From ten thousand years ago until now, you always do anything and everything like you are the truest on earth. You don't want to listen to others, you never wanted to".**

"FENRIR, ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND? WHY WOULD I LISTEN TO OTHERS WHEN WE ARE ENTITLED TO OUR OWN OPINIONS? DON'T TELL ME LIVING INSIDE A WORM BODY MAKES YOU THINK LIKE ONE TOO, THE NAME OF THE BLACK REAPER, THE ONE WHO SLAIN ODIN, WOULD HAVE GONE INTO THIN AIR IF WHAT I SAID IS TRUE".

"**Well…Odin, huh? He was your king, right? He was a stupid traitor who only knew how to protect himself and his own needs. Just like you, no wonder you sided with him during Ragnarok".**

"ABOUT THAT…I THINK I WOULD HAVE TO AGREE WITH YOU. ODIN WAS A STUPID GOD WHO ONLY KNEW HOW TO FULFILL HIS OWN NEEDS. AND THAT COST HIM HIS PITIFUL LIFE, AS WELL AS HIS OTHER FOLLOWERS AND ALSO LOKI AND HIS FOLLOWERS" Ifrit calmly says much to the surprise of Fenrir, Frea, and Elraven, "AND JUST TO CLARIFY ONE THING, I DIDN'T ACTUALLY WANT TO SIDE WITH ANYONE DURING RAGNAROK. I SIDED WITH ODIN MERELY BECAUSE THAT WAY I WOULD HAVE A REASON TO KILL, EITHER THE OTHER GODS OR ODIN'S OWN EIRNHEINJAR, THAT'S ALL".

"This guy's sick" Elraven tells himself upon learning Ifrit's reason to participate on Ragnarok. Frea follows with her own opinion, "You…you truly are detestable. The other gods and goddesses actually fought for something, but you…you fought in that war just because you want to kill?!".

" DON'T BE NAÏVE, FREYJA" Ifrit chuckles when he says it, "WAR IS ABOUT KILLING EACH OTHER, AND SINCE RAGNAROK WAS APPARENTLY UNAVOIDABLE, WHY NOT ENJOYED IT TO ITS FULLEST? AM I RIGHT?".

"**War is about killing?! Then, I will kill you!!!" **Fenrir suddenly appears beside Ifrit and punches him on the face, almost sending him backwards, "OH, YOU WANT TO PLAY?! COME ON!!! IT'S BEEN LONG SINCE I WANT THE TASTE OF YOUR POWER, WHO HAVE DEFEATED THE KING OF GODS!!!". Ifrit punches him back and almost send him backwards too. Not wanting to lose the momentum, Fenrir throws an Ashura Strike right into Ifrit's stomach, making a hole inside his body as the effect of the punch makes Elraven and Frea take covers for themselves. "They both are extremely strong!! What would happen if this continues?!" Elraven asks Frea, but she only shakes her head as an answer.

Ifrit punches Fenrir back and send him crashing to the ground when he recovers his stomach, "NICE TRY!!! BUT I EXPECT MORE FROM THE BLACK REAPER!!!". Fenrir quickly stands back and the two start trading blows, much to the shock of Elraven, who feels amazed by the power of the two gods. Just by hitting each other, the two make the ground trembling uncontrollably and the winds gusting everywhere. Ifrit punches Fenrir right on his face, when Fenrir counter by doing the same thing. Fenrir throws a Triple Attack on Ifrit when Ifrit counters by kicking him on his neck and nearly send him to the ground again. Not wanting to give Fenrir any chance, Ifrit continues by throwing him to the ground, but using the refraction of his body, Fenrir kicks him back right on his face, much to Ifrit's surprise. Ifrit prepares to hit an Earthquake on his left hand when Fenrir prepares an Ashura Strike on his right. Not wasting any other time, the two hits their respective technique as their fists meet and clash each other.

The impact was insanely behemoth, as the attacks not only send both gods flying, but also destroying the grounds they're on, creating yet another large crater for the countless time today. The clash also destroys Fenrir's right knuckle. Had Elraven and Frea didn't properly hide themselves, they would have been sent flying to the sky by the impact of the attack. Fenrir and Ifrit rises again as both gods continue trading blows. "What power…so, this is the battle between gods would look like?!" Elraven slowly mutters seeing the two highest entities battling each other fiercely. "Only between the strongest of gods" Frea clarifies, "Apparently, they are among the strongest of gods, so of course their battles would be insane like this".

"But, since that Fenrir defeated The King of Gods…that means he would be able to defeat Ifrit, right?".

"Perhaps, but I won't bet it just based on that fact, Elraven. Among gods and goddesses, power is something unstable, something that could change along with time. Ifrit isn't the same as he was during Ragnarok. I can even tell that Beelzephir is greater than Odin. And I believe the same goes with humans".

"It's true, but…I don't think Ifrit has gained any other power than he previously had. Didn't you tell me all he does until five years ago was recuperating himself?".

"Yes. And even with that condition, he still able to hold his own against Fenrir, right? There's no guarantee he is weaker than Odin or Fenrir at all. He is definitely not the strongest god ever, but he certainly is strong among gods. I believe you already knew about him single handedly killing two hundred thousand soldiers during the war five years ago. Normally, even a god wouldn't stand that many adversaries. And about him recuperating is the only fact I knew, there's no guarantee he didn't really do anything for himself after Ragnarok".

"But…" Elraven stops there, realizing that he is having a score to settle with someone definitely dangerous. Frea quickly realizes what her man is thinking, trying to ease his worry, "No worries, Elraven. Ifrit is just unbreakable, not invincible. Fenrir actually hit him, hurt him. Once you find hope to complete your power, maybe you would be able to do the same".

"Thank you. But I gotta admit…" Elaven smiles upon seeing the two gods fighting, "This is the first time after so long that a fight really amazes me. Seeing both gods, I realize how weak I am compared to them, and how far the gap between Ifrit and myself. I wish Fenrir would be kind enough to side with us so I can ask for his help". Frea could feel an envy on Elraven's last statement, this is the first time she really heard Elraven admires something. "_That feeling…there's no doubt about it anymore. I'm sure of it, you can find a hope within your power…because you have something than most humans don't, and even most gods don't have. Find it, Elraven. Then…"_ Frea looks at Elaven without actually saying anything but putting a smile on her face, "_Then you will finally…"._

A loud crashing sound resounding throughout the field as the two gods hit each other again. "THIS BATTLE GIVES ME A LOT OF FUN" Ifrit rises as Fenrir follows, "BUT I HAVE NO INTENTION TO PROLONG IT THAN IT ALREADY HAS". Ifrit prepares a fire ball as Fenrir forms an ice ball on his left hand. "SO, THAT IS THE ICE SPELL YOU'RE KNOWN FOR? INTERESTING" The Fire God of Midgard slyly comments Fenrir's power. "**Correct. And this spell will also known as the spell which shut your mouth forever**" Fenrir quickly throws the ice ball, which turns into hundred of ice lances. Ifrit release the fire balls to counter the ice lances back, destroying both spell on the air the moment the two spell clash.

Fenrir quickly appears behind Ifrit with one of his ice lances ready on his hands. The Black Reaper throws an attack but Ifrit quickly doges it and throws a kick. Fenrir defended himself from the kick using his ice lance, forcing both gods to retreat back and plan their moves. Ifrit quickly unleashes another Purgatorio but Fenrir was fast to encase himself within his ice dome to protect his body. Not wanting to get attacked again, Fenrir releases a Storm Gust to fend Ifrit off from inside the dome when he breaks it, resulting on the fire creature avoiding the spell by dodging, giving both gods some times to attack again. Creating bits of fire, Ifrit unleashes his Flame Tornado only to witness Fenrir protect himself using the ice smokes until the tornado vanishes.

"Amazing…really amazing!!!" Elraven loudly lets out a comment upon seeing the action of the two gods, "This is more of a showcase of talents rather than a battle". Frea chuckles listening him, "Well, that's the gods for you". "I NEVER THOUGHT I WOULD REALLY WITNESS ALL MY SPELLS GOT COUNTERED BACK, I GUESS I HAVE UNDERESTIMATED YOU" Ifrit prepares another Hortus Deliciarum as Fenrir prepares a blue sphere called 'Sub Zero Cannon', "**No surprise there, you underestimate everything. Now, let's end this".**

The two gods staring at each other silently as the wind slowly gusts, indicating this would be the final blow from both gods. Elraven and Frea hold their breaths seeing the atmosphere surrounding the battlefield. No Sagramore soldiers standing anymore, no Elysion Guild soldiers wandering around, just two gods locking eyes to finish their battle. And finally, the two unleashes their spells. The moment the fire blast meets the ice cannon; even heaven seems split into two as the sound and the explosion of the clashing covers the whole field.

GUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRR!!!!!

_Meanwhile, on the east point…_

Alphard throws another Hurricane Slash only to be avoided for the countless number of times by Seyren. The battle has gone just like that so far. Alphard realizes the sound attack has its own distance limits. So, he chose to attack from a long distance to avoid getting hit by the sound attack. Both Sagramore soldiers and Elysion Guild soldiers on the east point have done nothing but watching their leaders battling each other the whole time.

"Curses, none of my attacks actually hit him" Alphard sighs seeing Seyren, "I wonder if this battle will keep going on like this". Seyren keeps the smile on his face, until suddenly he heard something on his ears. "Sir Alphard, I enjoy our time here, it's good to meet a family after such a long time, but…" Seyren sheaths his sword much to the surprise of his adversary and the soldiers, "I have to go. So, let's end this battle here, shall we?".

"You're retreating? Why? Do you really feel you have gained the upper hand against me?" Alphard doesn't want to let go of his enemy just like that, "Is this some kind of joke?".

"No, I'm not running at all" Seyren shakes his head, "I'm escaping. And I suggest you should do the same. But if you wish to see something interesting, why not going to the north point along with the rest of your soldiers? I guarantee you that you won't be disappointed".

Before Alphard could reply, a warp hole appears behind Seyren. The white haired lord knight quickly enters the whole as the warp hole vanishes, leaving the rest of the soldiers on the west point. "Let's go to the north point" Alphard orders his soldier, "The Abyssmal Knights and The Bloody Knights here are too afraid to fight us. Let's not waste our time against these cowards".

_At the same time in the west point…_

The sight of swords clashing, fists trading do no longer exist on the west point of Glast Heim. The only sight one would see is piles of dead bodies of Sagramore soldiers. Their lord knights, their paladins, their high priests, and their champions. As unbelievable as it may seem, Elysion Guild soldiers are still standing tall. General Hagi, down to one knee, puts dismay on his face as he looks up to a gigantic figure, surrounded by four smaller figures around him. "NOW, YOU HAVE WITNESSED OUR POWERS, MORTAL" Great Demon Baphomet, the mentioned gigantic figure, proudly proclaims, "YOUR SOLDIERS ARE NOTHING BEFORE ME AND MY SOLDIERS".

"_Is this for real?!" _The champion asks himself, "_I' have been through many battles in my life, but never before I witnessed such unparalleled power from one being. This creature…Great Demon Baphomet….how unbelievable his ability is. One slash from his scythe would destroy hundreds, and that four Baphomets surrounding him are also monstrous. So, this is the true power of the high ranked warriors from Valdomir Kingdom? If so, how godlike they are"._

Great Demon Baphomet could see fear on the general's eyes, so he decides, "I SHALL SPARE YOUR LIFE, SO YOU WOULD TELL YOUR KIND, HOW WE DESTROY YOUR SOLDIERS ON THE BATTLE OF GLAST HEIM". The giant demon rests his Scythe on his shoulders as the four Baphomets surrounding him slowly vanishes, "THE ABYSSMAL KNIGHTS, THE RAYDRICS, THE KHALITZBURGS, AND THE BLOODY KNIGHTS SHALL GO TO THE NORTH POINT OF GLAST HEIM. AND YOU!!!" The giant demon point out at the general, "DON'T FORGET, YOUR LIFE IS SPARED. LITERALLY, YOU HAVE DIED ONCE. SO, REMEMBER THIS DAY YOUR WHOLE LIFE, BECAUSE I WILL REMEMBER THIS DAY MY WHOLE LIFE. I WILL REMEMBER HOW WEAK SAGRAMORE SOLDIERS ARE. AND HOW THEY CANNOT BE COMPARED TO ME, THE LEADER OF STYX GUILD!!".

After sending his 'message', Great Demon Baphomet vanishes into thin air as the Elysion Guild soldiers march to the north point, leaving General Hagi alone…

_At apparently the same time, inside Glast Heim…_

Fiorentin could be seen panting for breath, trying to get a fresh air when Naght Seiger calmly stares at her. "_Amazing" _The former princess says to herself, "_With that size of his, he actually matched my speed…no, he maybe even surpassed it. And his power, one blow from his sword would have crushed me into pieces of meat had I got hit"._

Naght Seiger suddenly appears in front of her and throws another slash. Using her speed, Fiorentin appears behind him and counters his slash, but Naght Seiger did the same, appearing on her back while throwing another swords attack. The former princess defended herself by quickly rolls to the front and jumps backwards, for the unmentioned time today feeling surprised by the physical ability of the tall skeleton monster. Naght Seiger unleashes another blow using his Twin Edge towards the lord knight, who quickly dodges it. The wind from the blow hits a building behind her and beaks its wall, indicating the strength of the attack. Tying to increase her speed, Fiorentin uses the tick of the after image to surround and confuse the skeleton monster. But the Lord of Night quickly hits the ground and beaks the area surrounding him, automatically stops Fiorentin's steps and after images, and before the lord knight could regain her composure, the skeleton monster throws her a blow which she blocked using her two swords, but still more than enough send her crashing into one of the buildings.

"Akh! Ah" The former princess feels the pain on her back as she tries to rise and stares defiantly on the skeleton monster, "_It's been long ever since a sword fighter would overpower me like that. It seems that…there's no way I would defeat him physically, the only way to match his power and speed is perhaps…Percival"._

"PLEASE DON'T TELL ME THAT'S ALL YOU GOT, PRINCESS FIORENTIN" The skeleton monster suddenly says, "YOUR FATHER WOULD BE DISAPPOINTED". Upon listening the lord of night, the lord knight harshly responds, "What?! What do you know about my father?! Don't speak like you knew him!".

"OH, I KNEW HIM. LONGER THAN YOU DO" Naght Seiger calmly answers much to Fiorentin's surprise, "LET'S SEE, IF YOU CAN GIVE ME ONE SCRATCH, I WOULD TELL YOU SOMETHING INTERESTING ABOUT YOUR FATHER. DO WE HAVE A DEAL, PRINCESS FIORENTIN?".

Fiorentin doesn't really understand what Naght Seiger actually saying, but she agrees nonetheless, "Deal! But saying a scratch…you actually underestimate me, Lord of Night?".

"NO" Naght Seiger advances to a stance, "I NEVER UNDERESTIMATE MY OPPONENTS, WHOEVER THEY MIGHT BE. I CHALLENGED YOU AFTER CALCULATING YOUR ABILITY".

"Well, for me, that's more than just a challenge" Fiorentin prepares to attack with Percival. The two sword fighters gaze upon each other, preparing to welcome any attack their oppositions would throw them. Taking the initiative, the lord knight dashes towards her opponent in an invisible speed and quickly approaches him. Fiorentin throws her invisible yet unavoidable slashes the moment she arrives in front of Naght Seiger, but much to her surprise, Naght Seiger follows her speed and blocks all of her swords attacks. Every slash, every move, and every hit, Naght Seiger perfectly blocked them by doing the exact same moves as Fiorentin does.

Realizing Percival's failure, Fiorentin quickly retreats. Knowing there's no need to continue her effort. The light pink haired girl widened her eyes to its deepest; not believing even Percival wouldn't work against her opponent. "No way" She said while panting for breath, "That move you used to stop Percival was also…Percival?!".

"CORRECT" Naght Seiger calmly responds, "SURPISED?".

_Back to the north point…_

The dusts and smokes are still covering the whole point. Elaven covers Frea from the impact of the two spell clashing by hiding with her inside one of the craters behind them. By now, the condition of the north point of Glast Heim cannot be mentioned by words. The meadow land has turned into half wasteland due to the battles happened there. Elraven and Frea slowly rise to witness both gods still standing. But they are not doing anything, both of them. When the smokes are cleared, it could be seen that Ifrit has lost the right parts of his body while Fenrir is bleeding badly on his stomach, as he could be seen grabbing it to ease his pain.

"MAGNIFICENT" Ifrit slowly says seeing the result of the clash, "I AM GRATEFUL I CAME TO THIS POINT. FROM THE SOLDIERS, THE ANGEL OF DARKNESS, AND NOW YOU, HAS ENTERTAINED ME TO MY FULLEST. IF YOU'RE NOT INSIDE WORM BODY, I WOULD HAVE THANKED YOU".

"**Well, it's been a good fight" **Fenrir encases his wound with ice to stop the blood, "**Too bad; I didn't manage to kill you**". As the right part of his body grows back, Ifrit slowly comments, "SAME HERE. TOO BAD, I DIDN'T MANAGE TO KILL YOU, AND THE REST OF THE WORMS WATCHING FROM AFAR".

"**Shall we continue the battle, then?**" Fenrir prepares another stance as Ifrit does the same, "GLADLY".

But before the two could resume the battle, a voice from behind Elraven and Frea stops them and turns their attention, "This point seems fun. May I join the battle?". The source of the voice turns out to be the smiling Albert Gahn, who is watching calmly at them. "OK, who are you?!" Elraven aims HAVOX on him when Frea feels something weird on him the moment she prepares an esma, "This guy…isn't normal…".

"YOU'RE FINALLY HERE, DEMON GOD. WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG?" Ifrit asks him in a friendly tone as Albert Gahn answers, "Well, I was watching you killing the humans. I thought I shall come out at the right time. And now's the right time".

"What are these freaks talking about?" Elraven mutters, not letting his eyesight and his HAVOX go from the black clothed man. "Oh, I almost forgot to introduce myself" Albert Gahn politely speaks, "My human name is Albert Gahn. I'm the appointed King of Valdomir Kingdom. And I've heard a lot about you. You're Elraven Sinclair, The Angel of Darkness. You cost our Kingdom a guild and two Quarter Kings. I think I would have to deal with you personally; I don't really want to lose another high ranked soldiers. So…".

The moment he stops, a dark aura surrounds him and turns his body into something large, something gigantic. Surpass even thirty feet tall. The moment the dark aura leaves him, except for Ifrit, the other three widened their eyes upon witnessing the dark aura reveals Satan Morroc, The Destroyer of Midgard, the true identity of Albert Gahn.

"AH, FINALLY HIS TRUE FORM. IT'S BEEN LONG SINCE THE LAST I SAW HIM LIKE THIS" Ifrit mutters observing the gigantic demon. Seeing the surprised Elraven, Satan Morroc slowly asks, "**WHY DO YOU LOOK SO SURPRISED? A DEVIL IS LOOKING AT YOUR SOUL**?".

_********_

_**OK, that's it for the second part of the war. Hopefully the next chapter will be the last part of this war. God, it's tiring me writing all this three chapters. But I gotta admit, it's been a fun experience.**_

_**I hope you enjoyed Ifrit vs Fenrir although it's only a brief fight. And I enjoyed writing Naght Seiger vs Fiorentin, their battle here is a just a prelude to a greater battle, the same goes for Elraven vs Ifrit in this war. And the last but not least, how's Satan Morroc?**_

_**Thank u for reading. Wish me luck and c u next chappy!! (^^)**_


	70. Ragnarok Cannon III : Greater Demons

**Chapter 70**

"_**Life is like an incessant series of problems, all difficult, with brutal choices, and a time limit. The worst thing you can do is to make no choice, waiting the ideal conclusion to present itself"**_

_**Chapel The Evergreen (Trigun)**_

Demon, a term commonly uses to mention a creature live in the dark. Dark places, even inside our hearts, tempting us, seducing us to do evil things, before leaving us alone atoning for our sins in hell. But sometimes, in a rare occasion, demon would appear in front of you directly, showing his/her horrible appearance, and crush you using his/her own hands.

Perhaps Satan Morroc is the prime example for that. Morroc, the name of a greater demon who was once feared as the strongest of his kind, living for nothing but destroy, regarded by many as The Nightmare of Midgard, even some called him as The Destroyer of Midgard. No bigger threat has been present for this land after him. His size is that of a behemoth, covering the sun and the sky. His shadow is more than enough to dark the night. His sheer physical power is indomitable, and his spell would crush anything it hits.

And the very creature is now standing in front of Elraven and Frea, with a little smile on his face. "OK" Elraven slowly walks backwards with his lover, "We…are in a very deep trouble". "**WHY STEPPING BACKWARDS? FEELING NO NEED TO FIGHT**?" Satan Morroc asks with his thundering voice as he lifts his left leg, "**DON'T GO ANYWHERE. THE REAL FUN HAS JUST BEGIN!!!!".**

Using the already lifted leg, Satan Morroc stomps the ground and crushes it into bits of rocks and boulders, nearly sending Frea and Elraven flying with its impact. "Curses!!!" Elraven aims his HAVOX and bombards the gigantic demon with its soundless bullets, obviously to no avail because the bullets didn't even scratch him a little. "**MY TURN" **The demon god punches the ground again and creates a large hole as the impact finally sending Elraven and Frea flying before crashing.

"Ow, ouch!! What power!" Frea quickly raises follows by Elraven as the giant creature slowly approaches them. "**Crud, that fellow needs to be stopped!!!" **Seeing Morroc's action, Fenrir prepares an ice lance before suddenly Ifrit throws a punch and forces him to defend. "I WON'T LET YOU BOTHER HIM" The fire creature slyly smiles and creates another fire ball much to the anger of The Black Reaper, "IT'S BEEN LONG SINCE I WANT TO WITNESS HIS POWER WITH MY VERY OWN EYES. I'M NOT GOING TO LET YOU INTERFERE. IF YOU WISH TO FIGHT SOMEONE, THEN FIGHT ME!!".

Back to the real action, Elraven and Frea are totally confused, not knowing how to fight the black creature. "Do you have a suggestion on fighting him, Frea? Is he one of the gods?" Elraven asks while preparing his HAVOX again. "I have no idea, Elraven" Frea calls for another holy esma, "God or not, I think we stand no chance against him like this". **"DON'T CHEAT TOO LONG IN THE MIDDLE OF A FIGHT, WHICH HURTS YOU!!!!" **Satan Morroc suddenly jumps, resulting on Elraven warning Frea, "Frea, run!!". As expected, the moment Morroc landed on the ground, the field was destroyed more than it already has, because the jump results on another large crater and giant wind gusting. Both Frea and Elraven were sent to the air before landed on the ground for the second time in less than five minutes. Elraven wounded his hands but the wound is quickly healed, but Frea wounded his legs quiet badly. "Akh! I cannot move them!!" The soul linker grunts seeing her legs are bleeding.

"**ONE IS DOWN, SHOULD I FINISH HER FIRST?**" Satan Morrc says in a teasing tone when Elraven, already with his light wings, shouts, "No, you should watch what you are doing first!!". The gunslinger quickly flies when the giant demon turns his attention on him, "**SO, THIS IS WHY YOU'RE CALLED THE ANGEL OF DARKNESS? COME HERE LITTLE ANGEL, I WILL SEND YOU BACK TO WHERE YOU BELONG**".

"_I think he actually has a weakness"_ Elraven prepares to shoot his HAVOX, "_Those eyes on his arms. Maybe if I can shoot them it will hurt him…hopefully". _Aiming on the yellow eyes on Morroc's left arm, the gunslinger unloads his merciless bullets and perfectly hits the eyes on his left arm, destroying them although the giant demon looks calm. "**OH, A LITTLE FIGHTS IN YOU…NOT BAD. BUT TOO BAD, THOSE EYES MEAN NOTHING FOR ME!!!" **Satan Morroc moves his hands and claps them, creating another giant wind gust which knocks Elraven down to the ground for the third time.

"That didn't work?!" Elraven rose and choose to do something else, "I'll save Frea first then". The gunslinger quickly flies again, try to get past the gigantic entity to grab his girlfriend. "**SORRY, NO TRESPASSING**" Satan Morroc unleashes another stomping, but this time, Elraven has prepared himself by flies higher right in front of the demon's face, and unleashes his Flash Grenade, blinding the demon for a moment. "**THAT WAS A GOOD ONE, ANGEL OF DARKNESS. JUST WAIT TILL I CAN SEE AGAIN, I WILL GET YOU FOR THIS**" Morroc touches both his eyes before blinking them several times, trying to regain his eyesight as Elraven grabs Frea and takes her to near the woods, securing themselves for quite some time.

"Are you alright?" Elraven gives the soul linker a white potion before she answers, "Not really, my legs are bleeding badly". Seeing the demon has regained his eyesight and try to find them, Elraven grumbles, "Oh, god. How do we stop him? First Ifrit and now that black ass giant…why do these guys come into the north point at the first place anyway? How unfair!!".

"Calm down, Elraven. The other points must have some difficulties too. Let's get out of this woods first, he would destroy it if he failed to find us, perhaps just like Ifrit did" Frea tries to calm the situation down. Meanwhile on the field, while looking for his two targets, Satan Morrroc spots Alphard and the remaining Sagramore soldiers from the east point coming behind one of the field's corners. Alphard and his soldiers stop the moment they witness the giant creature. "Good god almighty, what is that thing?!!" One of the soldiers shouted in fear seeing the greater demon. "Is that a demon?!! Look at his size!!!!" The other follows. "That is…Satan Morroc, The Destroyer of Midgard who turned Morroc into history five years ago" Alphard slowly mutters upon to listening his soldiers grumbling things.

"**OH, MORE HUMANS? WHO SENT YOU HERE? IT MUST BE EITHER SEYREN OR BAPHOMET. HOW KIND OF THEM TO DO SO"** Satan Morroc happily expressess seeing more people for him to kill and creates twelve black spheres in the air, much to the fear of the soldiers who are starting to run,

"Run!!! That thing will kill us!!!"

"Save your lives!!!"

"Satan Morroc is here!!! Run for your life!!!"

Seeing his soldiers are running and scattered everywhere, Alphard couldn't contain his anger as he unsheathes his Tegron, "You cowards!!! You really choose to die in disgrace instead to fight for your lives?!! I have never thought Sagramore soldiers would be this useless!!!". But before anything can happen anymore, Satan Morroc unleashes his spell, "**ABYSS BREAK!!!!**". Much like what Thanatos Phantom did, the Abyss Break explodes as the unavoidable darkness hits every target possible, killing them in an instant by pressuring them from inside. The instant killing leaves Alphard in lost words, as just in mere blink of an eye, the whole field is full of dead bodies of his soldiers. Only few dozens remain, and they are too afraid to continue the fight seeing their behemoth adversary.

"This…cannot be…happening. He killed nearly ten thousands soldiers in a single spell?!!" The lord knight slowly turns his back and looks at Satan Morroc in disbelieve. "**WHAT'S WRONG, STREAM LORD? WHY DO YOU LOOK SO SURPRISED? DO YOU PREFER TO FIGHT SOMEONE ON YOUR SIZE?**" Satan Morroc mocks Alphard as he prepares another giant black sphere on his right hand, "**PREPARE YOURSELF FOR ANOTHER ONE**". Realizing how insanely strong his opposition is, Alphard quickly gathers a tornado on his Tegron to counter the spell back, "_I will not die in a place full of disgraced cowards like this!!! The El Nino should be enough to deal with that spell of his!!!"._

The wind he gathered slowly forming a light green colored giant sphere on Tegron, much to the surprise of The Destroyer of Midgard, "**A WIND SPHERE? AS EXPECTED FROM THE FAMOUS HEIR OF THE PENDRAGONS. LET'S SEE IF THAT WOULD REALLY WORK AGAINST THIS, ABYSS BREAK!!!**". The giant demon explodes the black sphere as Alphard throws the wind sphere and perfectly hits the Abyss Break, exploding both spell in the air and creating a large white maelstrom that consumes the ground and most of the fields. When the maelstrom has vanished, Alphard could be seen kneeling on one knee, trying to take some breath for himself, "_Did it work? Did the black sphere stopped? I hope it worked, the wind sphere consumes a lot of energy and tire me out"_. As he expected, the Abyss Break was destroyed and hit no one at all, saving the remaining scarred soldiers. Satan Morroc narrowed his eyes seeing the result of the clash, something inside him didn't believe his spell would be stopped by a mortal. "**ABYSS BREAK FAILED? HM, THIS IS RARE**" The giant demon creates a crystal like dusts in his left hand as Alphard prepares his Hurricane Slash, "**LET'S TRY THIS ONE, STARDUST LAUNCHER!!!**". The dusts turned into hundred of purple beams and scatters everywhere like a rain. The raining beam destroys everything it touches, exploding the ground, the woods, and of course the remaining soldiers into dusts, and yet for the countless times today, creating so many large caters. The beams almost hit Ifrit who was about to launch a punch on Fenrir, crossing right in front of his face. "HEY!!! WATCH WHERE YOU ARE SHOOTING!!!! I AM ON YOUR SIDE IN CASE YOU FORGOT!!!" The fire creature protests the demon before resuming his fight with Fenrir. Alphard desperately defended himself using the hurricane slash to cover himself, but after being hit by a dozen beams, the wind shield finally explodes and send him crashing to the ground, wounding him.

"Akkh!!" Alphard slowly trying to rise when he finds out his left arm is bleeding badly, perhaps because the earlier explosion of the beam. As the beam shower finally stopped, Satan Morroc calmly observes his adversary trying to stand back, "**I KNEW THE LAUNCHER WOULD WORK. IF THE OLD TRICK FAILS, YOU SHOULD ALWAYS FIND THE NEW ONE, RIGHT?**". "Stop joking with me!!" The wounded lord knight pulls out his sword again and prepares to face the demon again, "I'm not going to be defeated by the likes of you!!!".

"**BY THE LIKES OF ME? WELL, HOW ABOUT THE LIKES OF THEM?" **Satan Morroc points out at the thousand of abyssmal knights and bloody knights coming from the west point by the order of Great Demon Baphomet, much to the dismay of Alphard, "**I GUESS I WILL WATCH HOW YOU DEAL WITH THEM. ONE AGAINST TEN THOUSAND WOULD BE SOMETHING TO SEE**".

Alphard doesn't feel so good because of his wounds, his head is starting to hurt and his vision is starting to blur. It's hard for him to even take a breath, perhaps the stardust launcher have another effect, a bad one, which is to slowly paralyze its target if the target survives the explosion. "Ukh, how…shameful…" The lord knight falls to his knees as he drops his sword, his body is trembling, too weak to even hold his sword right. Seeing this, Satan Morroc is doing nothing but slyly smiles, "_**AS I THOUGHT, THE PARALYZING EFFECT IS STARTING TO SPREAD INSIDE HIS BODY; HE WOULDN'T MAKE IT AGAINST THE KNIGHTS**_".

As the abyssmal knights have completely surrounded him, the lord knight could do nothing but watch as they raise their swords, "_To die along with a bunch of…useless soldiers. I have…never thought it would…end like this…". _But suddenly, in mere blink of an eye, thousands of soundless bullets hit the abysmal knight and send them to their deaths, much to the surprise of both Alphard and Satan Morroc.

The attacker revealed to be no other than Elraven, who bombarded the knights using his HAVOX as he flies in the sky. When the knights attention are still on him, Frea comes out from nowhere and unleashes her Acacia, wiping a dozen knights using the holy elemental esma.

"**OH, THEY HAVE RETURNED. THIS IS GETTING INTERESTING, THREE AGAINST TEN THOUSAND SHOULD MORE ENTERTAINING THAN ONE" **Satan Morroc still calmly observes the war as Elraven and Frea return.

Elraven quickly landed beside Alphard as Frea continues attacking the knights using her esma. "Sir Alphard, are you alright?" Elraven offers his hand to help the lord knight stand, but Alphard quickly pushes him away, widening Elraven's eyes. "I don't…need your help!!!" The lord knight harshly shouts, "I…can take care…of myself!!! Why not help…Fiorentin with another…blissful thoughts…you poisoned her with?! You're….good at flirting, right?!".

"I…what are you talking about? I was only trying to help you…" Elraven slowly replies because he doesn't get what the Stream Lord was saying, right at the moment when Alphard collapsed, unconscious because of the paralyze effect.

"Sir Alphard, what happened?!" Elraven ties to help again but another bunch of Bloody Knights approaching them quickly turns his attention. "Alright, first things first!!" Elraven, still trying to protect the angry (and nearly paralyzed) lord knight, prepares to shoot again when he realizes…he runs out of bullets. "_Oh no, I forgot to reload!!_" Elraven gritted his teeth when the knights rushing at him. But all of sudden, a lightning from the sky hits them and swipes the knights away, clearing the path.

Before Elraven could figure what just happened, someone could be seen landing among the knights and aims something to them as another lightning blast swipes the knights away. As more knights gang up on him, the attacker unleashes another lightning blast to clear the knights. Aiming his gun to the air, the attacker shoots his lightning blast to the sky, resulting in the lightining blast explodes and scatter everywhere on the field, destroying more knights on the process. **"WOW, NOT BAD" **Satan Morroc comments seeing the attacker killing his knights. "Who's that I wonder?" Frea witness the destruction and quickly prepares to approach Elraven. Narrowing his eyes, Elraven finally realizes the attacker to be his own captain, "Emilio?!!". Using one of the Five Children of ARMAS, Hyperion, the silver colored specially costumed Grenade Launcher. The Sphere of Death aims another shot as the lightning blast sends another dozen of knights to hell.

"Hyperion Blaster Mode sure comes in handy at times like this. One sphere for thrity shots, I'm glad I loaded it with the lightning sphere" Emilio blasts another lightning as he slowly approaches Elaven on his way. Seeing his best friend face to face, Elraven couldn't help but express his happiness, "Emilio, what are you doing here?! Who told you to come?!". But what comes from Elraven is a punch that sends him to the ground, much to his surprise. "Elraven, you…" Emilio grunts in angry tone, "How dare you cost me 500,000 zenny against my father?!!! There goes half my allowance this month because you couldn't keep your thing on your pants!!!".

Elraven quickly stands and shouts back, "That's it for your stupid bets, Captain Barragan!!! Don't blame me for yet another loss against Gen Ed!!! Your brain cannot work properly as the captain of this squad if you keep doing that, amigo!!!".

"My brain cannot work properly?!" Emilio shouts back, even louder than his friend, "Then what about you, buddy?! First, you put your ass in a very deep shit against Ifrit, and now he's tailing you and your girlfriend!!! And then…look at that thing, for god sake!!!! Satan Morroc?! Couldn't you pick someone lighter to fight?!! I gotta be the most patient captain on earth not to fire you from the squad!!!".

"Oh, sorry!! In case you forgot, you cannot fire me from the squad!!! That's written on my contract!!!" Elraven doesn't want to lose the shouting.

"Screw the contract!!! I'm the one who's in charge here!!!".

"Well, screw your ego!!! The contract is officially made by Gen Ed, the highest rank gunslinger on the entire military. He is the one who's in charge!!!".

"Grrrhhh!!! OK, alright, I'll forget about this if you pay me 500,000 zenny as the compensation!!!".

"What compensation?! I owe you nothing!!!".

"Oh, no, Elraven!!! You owe me half a million zenny!!!".

"Well, sorry, captain!!! I always safe my allowances for my future, unlike you who keep wasting your allowances for betting!!! I won't pay you even a zenny!!!".

"Um, excuse me; am I bothering both of you?" Frea barges in the two friend's heated debate as the two looks at her. "Oh, I almost forgot. Frea, this is Emilio, he's my boss. Emilio, this is Frea, the leader of a spy mercenary group called Palamedes. And, we're seeing each other" Elraven quickly introduces her girlfriend, but rather than shaking her hand, Emilio stares at her and suddenly shouts, "Oh, so you're the one who actually cost me my 500, 000 zenny!!! Missy, you must pay me my half a million zenny back!!!".

And of course, the statement makes Elraven angry and Frea confused, "Wha…what?! I owe you what?! I don't think we have met before…".

"Emilio, you jerk!!! How could you say that to someone you just know!!!" Elraven lets out his anger loudly, "And what are you actually doing here?!! You have not answered my question yet!!!".

"Oh, yeah right. I almost forgot to tell you" The captain suddenly recalls something, "I'm here because my father ordered us to lend Sagamore a help, for the first step to…let's say 'promote' the alliance between Sagramore and The Military of Einbroch. Not only me, the entire Ropera Squad is here, even my father is here".

"Really, where is he?".

"Up there, inside Pegasus" Elraven and Frea looks to the sky to witness the giant military airship floats. From one of the windows, Gen Ed could be seen waving his hand with his usual calm smile on his face. "Oh, right. It's really him!!!" The purple glassed gunslinger mutters as he sees more and more abyssmal knights and bloody knights approaching them. "Let's stop the chit-chat for now. We have a bigger fish to catch" Elraven reloads the HAVOX as Frea prepares another Esma and Emilio prepares his Hyperion as he slowly tells, "Oh, by the way. I ordered Ty, Martina, and Hugo to come here with as many soldiers they could take around five to ten minutes after they land. So worry not, help is on its way".

"Hugo? Oh, you must mean the new guy" Elraven replies as he bombards the knights using his reloaded HAVOX. Frea throws another esmas when another lightning blast consumes a dozen bloody knights.

_Meanwhile, in the point around Clyde…_

A large smoke screen covers the area surrounding Clyde; forcing the abyssmal knights to step backwards as a large figure could be seen appearing from the smokes. "**Battle mode, activate**" The figure sounds as assault rifles appearing from his hands and his mouths, forcing the abyssmal knights to stop approaching them. "**Targets set. Commence attack**" The figure continues as he unloads his assault rifles and hits all the abyssmal knights, creating a bloody rain all over the place as more knights ganging up on him. "**Aero mode, activate**" The figure jumps and floats in the air, leaving the knights on the ground not knowing to do. "As he floats, it's become clear the figure attacking the knights is Hugo The Steel Assaulter, the newest member of Ropera Squad. "**Preparing Steel Smasher, commence attack**" The robot suddenly stops his aero mode and let himself fall to the ground, knocking the knights with the impact of his fall and send the knights to the air, mainly due to his weight. He also crashes the grounds in the process.

"Oh, you're doing a great job, Hugo" Martina's voice coming from the woods, as the female gunslinger could be seen lifting the unconscious Sasha on her shoulder. Martina puts Sasha beside Clyde and prepares her weapon, one of the Five Children of ARMAS, Sweeper, the automatic specially costumed shotgun, "Sasha is just unconscious. I found her inside one of the holes in the woods". "**That is good news. Shall we finish the knights before meeting Captain Barragan?" **The apocalypse robot wants a confirmation which Martina quickly replies, "Absolutely, I've been actually longing to live my nickname 'The Twister' this whole war. Now is a good chance".

Without saying anything anymore, Martina rushes among the knights and unleashes her Sweeper. The shotgun shoots the bullets so quick and smooth as if it continuously shooting, making the bullets moves like a whip. The whip shooting knocks the abyssmal knights down because the blond haired gunslinger aims at their horses legs before blowing their heads in one roll. Three bloody knights to take the initiative to stop her, but a punch from Hugo knock all of them down.

_At the same time, on the south point…_

Much like the west point, Felicia is the only one left from Sagramore who is battling Elysion Guild soldiers. Thanatos Phantom unleashed his Abyss Break twice to stop the fight of the remaining Sagamore soldiers just four minutes ago. Bloodied and battered, the paladin is kneeling on one knee, panting for breath as her enemies closing on her. "_This is not good…too many enemies for me take on_" Felicia looks around her and gazes on Maero of Thanatos, "_And that Maero…she's not too powerful, but on my current condition…there's no way I would defeat her"_. Maero jumps and throws a kick from the air which Felicia block using her shield. But the Thanatos minion was quick to sneak behind the paladin and kick her back, knocking her to the ground. Felicia quickly avoids the swords of the abyssmal knights attacking her by rolling on the ground, but as she rises back, she receives another kick which send he back to the ground from Maero of Thanatos.

"_Ukh, it's hard to even concentrate…"_ Felicia desperately trying to rise back as more and more Elysion Guild soldiers closing on her, "_My goodness, there are so many of them. Maybe…this is it? I'm going to…die? I…"_. Seeing the only enemy left is on the edge, Thanatos orders his soldiers, "Kill her".

But before Elysion Guild soldiers could do anything, something crashes from the sky among them, turning all their attentions. A figure with a western grace on his head slowly rises, grabbing his own back and grumbling, "Ow, ow, ow!!! I should have learned how to land properly!!! Damn, my back hurts like hell!! Hope this won't reduce any of my charms". The figure turns out to be Ty, who is slowly looking at all the knights with an annoyed face. "What are you morons looking at?" He asks as he reveals his Ecclesia, "This, maybe?".

The eye patched gunslinger, who has changed his Ecclesia into rifle mode, quickly unloads his bullets as the knights scattered everywhere trying to avoid the bullets, much to their failures because they still got hit and die. Looking at him carefully, Felicia realizes something, "_That uniform…is the same as Elraven's!! Could it be?"._

Ty throws a dozen grenades to blows a dozen bloody knights before shoots some more abyssmal knights. Jumping to the air, the gunslinger kicks one of the abyssmal knights down. The gunslinger unleashes another grenade throwing to swipe the knight he kicked as he spots Felicia looking at him. "_What?! A damsel in distress in a place like this?!! And she is…wow, and I mean wow!! Gotta help her!!!"._

Rolling his Ecclesia, the gunslinger swipes the knights as he throws other grenades, making his way to help the paladin. Knowing his enemy would keep hindering him; Ty unleashes a dozen light grenades to blind his enemy. Finally approach the dark skinned girl, Ty offers his hand, "Are you alright, lady? Can you stand?". "I think I can. Thanks for helping me" Felicia takes his offer and slowly stands, finally having a good look at him. "That uniform…are you one of The Ropera Squad members?" The paladin asks much to the surprise of the gunslinger, "Oh, you knew? Is there any chance you have met Elraven, perhaps? He is a silly looking gunslinger who is also insanely insensitive and popular among girls, in case you don't know".

"I knew him. He helped Sagramore a lot, costing Valdomir Kingdom a guild and two of their Quarter Kings".

"That many?! But…costing the enemy a lot like that sounds like my vice captain, alright".

But their conversation was cut off by the soldiers who are still coming for them, including Maero of Thanatos. "Kill both of them. I don't want any of our adversaries to stand in this field" Thanatos Phantom slowly orders his soldiers. Realizing the threat, Ty becomes serious and suggest something, "Uh, listen lady. I know maybe this sound like exaggerating things, but if you help me, I think I can defeat all of these knights in a single shot".

"Well, after seeing Elraven I think I would buy that. What's your plan?" Felicia sharply replies, resulting in a smile on Ty's face, "My weapon, Ecclesia, apparently has a wide range effect on attacking in a certain mode. If you could give me at least thirty seconds, I would get enough chance to take all of them down. After counting it, I predict there are at least two hundred of the knights. They are still possible to be defeated in one shot. Don't wory, there's no need for you to bother yourself avoiding my shot, it would only hit those who's being targeted, and you're definitely not my target. Will you be so kind to help me, lady?".

"Thirty seconds. Not more. Not less" Felicia lifts her Hellfire, "I cannot last longer than that". "Got it" Ty takes off his eye patch and reveal his Soul Eye, as Felicia whistles, calling for Salvador. From the woods, the peco-peco could be seen running towards his master in an incredible speed, no abyssmal knights or bloody knights could catch him. "Stat counting" Felicia reminds the gunslinger as she rides her peco and start attacking the knights when Ty takes a good spot and closes his eyes before open the left one and targets his enemies, "Soul Eye…activates".

Felicia throws down several bloody knights on her way as Maero chasing her, trying to kick her again and again, but the speed of Salavador proved to be a problem for her to reach the paladin, who keeps taking down the knights. Using the fire balls, more and more Elysion Guild soldiers meet their makers. "_They are planning something_" Thanatos Phantom coldly gazes at both paladin and the gunslinger, "_I don't know what it is. But this is interesting"._

"Cannon Mode…activates" Ty aims the long railed cannon to the knights who are busy dealing with a certain paladin. "She's one hotshot chick" Ty slowly shakes his head seeing the action of the paladin, "Gotta check on her 'deeper' after this war is over". Ecclesia glows a purple lights as Felicia finally notices, "_That's it!! Although he said I don't need to avoid the shot, but…let's believe in him. The alliance between Sagramore and Einbroch would only come if we were to trust each other. And I choose to trust him, somehow, he seems familiar…but that's another thing"._

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5" Ty starts counting back as the purple light glows even more and more, "4, 3, 2, 1. Ecclesia, unleash!!!". The moment the gunslinger shouts, a gigantic purple beam comes out and hits all the knights, including Maero of Thanatos and consumes them. Felicia widened her eyes as the screams of the knights losing their souls resounding on the entire field. The unleashed beam didn't let a single target escape, including Thanatos Phantom. After all is said and done, their bodies dropped on the ground, leaving Felicia alone. Seeing her surroundings, the paladin couldn't help but wonder, "_Amazing…he really defeated all of them in a single shot!! And the effect was the same with that Abyss Break!!! He kills his enemies without destroying their physical bodies. I wonder what kind of weapon he wields on his hand?!! As expected from the Ropera Squad!!_".

Frea looks at Ty who could be seen kneeling on a knee, trying to get a fresher air. But upon noticing the paladin is looking at him, Ty gives her a thumbs up which she replies with one too. But their celebration didn't last long as they suddenly heard someone clapping his hands. It was Thanatos Phantom, who is still alive long with his Odium of Thanatos beside him, unscathed, "Wonderful, truly a wonderful display from humans".

"_He didn't die? I was sure I got him_" Ty slowly stands as Felicia stares at the undead warrior in disbelieve, "_He didn't die after receiving that shot? Well, didn't really surprise me though…"._

"As expected from The Gray Seraph" Thanatos Phantom praises much to the surprise of both Felicia and Ty, "There's no need to look so surprised. I knew what needs to be known. You're one of Ropera Squad members, right? Apparently, your vice captain has cost us a lot. So, we decided to put an investigation on him and his colleagues, you were one of them. So, it's only normal for me to know".

"That was a good explanation, Thanatos Phantom. But who asked you to explain? No one" Ty cynically responds, "And there's no need to be so surprised on how I knew your name, not only you put an investigation, you know? We already knew who our enemies are. We're part of the great Military of Einbroch, anyway. You remember? The one who kicked Valdomir's sorry ass for at least a year in our land?".

"A cynical respond, but that was expected" Thanatos calmly responds, "Because that's how humans know to reply whenever they feel insecure. Are you still wondering why am I still alive after receiving the shot from your weapon? It was called Ecclesia, right?".

"I have already figured it out" Ty responds, making not only Thanatos, but also Felicia eager to know more. "Ecclesia hits souls" Ty explains, "You are an undead, you don't have a soul. You only have that rotten body of yours wandering everywhere likes stupid. That's why Ecclesia didn't work on you. If you have a soul maybe it already screwed and stinks like crap".

"Wow, that's kind of…crossing the limit for humans don't you think?" Thanatos, still with his calm voice, responds back as he sheaths his broad sword, "Maybe an Abyss Break would teach you a good lesson". Knowing his dangerous intention, Ty and Felicia prepare a stance, but suddenly, Thanatos looks like as if someone whispers on him, making him sheaths his sword back, much to the surprise of both his enemies.

"Too bad, my time here's up. I have to go for now" The undead warrior informs, "I shall remember you, The Gray Seraph, for the insult you stated. The next time we meet, I will make sure you suffer until you regret what you said. Until that time, adieu". And with that, Thanatos Phantom and his Odium of Thanatos vanish, leaving Ty and Felicia alone.

"He…left" Felicia mutters and sighs, feeling a bit secure at least for herself before seeing Ty, who seems unpleased. "Hey, gunslinger" Felicia says to him with a smile, "Thank you for saving my life. I owe you one". "Don't mention it, lady" Ty replies by smiling too, "And the name's Tyrael. Tyrael Seraph. Ty for short, nice to meet you…".

"Felicia Hammond. But people call me Felicia. Nice to meet you too" The paladin cheerfully replies. "_Felicia? I think I…have heard that name before…but…where?_" Ty tries to recall but fails when Felicia approaches him, "Are you here on your own, Ty? Or you bring some acquaintances with you?".

"Oh, yes. The entire Ropera Squad is here to help Sagramore" Ty picks two butterfly wings, "And my Captain ordered me to bring as many soldiers as possible to an appointed point after we finish our first objective. Since you're the only one left here, please come with me".

"Sure" Felicia receives the butterfly wings and the two use it to transport (Salvador counted as one with Felicia, she's riding him anyway).

_At the same moment, inside Glast Heim…_

Fiorentin is staring at Naght Sieger in silence. Looking into her golden eyes, a wide line of disbelieve could be spotted. "Im..Impossible…" She mutters, "Other than the royal family of Adler…no one should know about the Four Lionhearts…".

"THE FACT YOU MENTIONED IS THEORETICALLY CORRECT, PRINCESS FIORENTIN" The tall skeleton monster politely answers, "BUT IN SOME CASES, JUST YOUR KNOWLEDGE WOULDN'T SUFFICE".

"What do you mean?! Explain!!".

"JUST LIKE YOU SAID, THE FOUR LIONHEARTS, CONSISTS OF AGRAVAIN, PERCIVAL, YWAIN, AND BEDIVERE, FOUR MOVES USING TWO SWORDS ORIGINALLY PASSED DOWN GENERATIONS BY GENERATIONS IN THE ROYAL FAMILY OF ADLER WHO RULED PRONTERA KINGDOM FOR YEARS SUPPOSEDLY KNOWN ONLY ON YOUR FAMILY" The Lord of Night calmly explains, making the former princess listening carefully, "BUT HOW DID I MASTER PERCIVAL IF I DON'T BELONG TO THE ROYAL FAMILY OF ADLER? LET'S SAY, THE FACT YOU MENTIONED BEFORE WAS CORRECT AND STILL IS, HOW DOES THE FACT YOU EXPLAINED SPEAK FOR ITSELF, PRINCESS FIORENTIN?".

"It…It cannot be…" Fiorentin finalizes a resolution and slowly tells it, "You…you're also…you belong to the Royal Family of Adler?".

"A SMART RESOLUTION, AS EXPECTED FROM THE TRUE HEIR OF THE KINGDOM" Naght Sieger corrects Fiorentin's answer with a happy tone much to her own surprise, "IT IS TRUE, I ONCE BELONG TO THE ROYAL FAMILY OF ADLER AS A HUMAN NAMED GAERIS ADLER, THE SECOND SON OF THE VERY FIRST KING OF PRONTERA, EISENHEIM ADLER".

"You're…second son of the first king?! That means you're older than three hundred years old?!" The lord knight responds, again, in disbelieve, "And you…how did you become…like you are now?".

"LIKE THIS? A DEMON?" Naght Sieger points at himself, without Fiorentin answering, perhaps out of respect, but he knows the young girl wants to know more about him, "I BECAME A DEMON LIKE THIS DUE TO MY OWN DOING. I COMMITTED AN UNPARDONABLE SIN, AND THIS…IS MY ATONEMENT. AND BECAUSE OF THIS, I WAS FORGOTTEN BY EVERYONE I LOVED, MY WIFE, MY CHILDREN, MY FRIENDS…EVERYONE. BECAUSE OF THE SIN, I WAS BURIED DEEP IN THE BOTTOM OF HISTORY, WITH ONLY FEW TO NONE KNOWING THE TRUTH ABOUT MYSELF".

"A sin? What sin?".

"THERE IS NO NEED FOR YOU TO KNOW, PRINCESS FIORENTIN. IT HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU".

"But…you're still an Adler…why are you siding with Valdomir Kingdom?!" The lord knight asks a sharp question, "Don't you know they destroyed our kingdom? Our people? Our land?!! Why are you siding with them?!! Answer me, Gaeris Adler!!!".

"…THAT WAS QUITE SURPRISING, TO THINK THAT AN ADLER WOULD CALL ME BY THAT NAME RIGHT AFTER I TOLD HER. IF YOU REALLY WISH FOR AN ANSWER, MORALLY, THAT'S BECAUSE I AM NO LONGER GAERIS ADLER, PRINCESS FIORENTIN" The once human demon calmly explains, "I AM NAGHT SIEGER, LORD OF NIGHT, RULER OF THE ENDLESS TOWER. I HAVE NOTHING TO DO WITH PRONTERA KINGDOM, THE ADLERS, OR RUNE MIDGARD ANYMORE. I HAVE MY OWN PEOPLE TO PROTECT, TO LOVE, TO BE TAKEN CARE OF. THAT'S WHY I SIDED WITH VALDOMIR KINGDOM, BECAUSE ONLY WITH THAT, MY PEOPLE WOULDN'T BE HARMED BY THEM. AS DETESTABLE THIS ANSWER MAY BE, THIS IS MY CHOICE, MY PATH, I WILL LIVE WITH IT. THIS IS HOW I TONE FOR MY SIN".

"Your people? You have your own people? I don't understand".

"THERE IS NO NEED TO. THEY ARE NONE OF YOUR CONCERN. WHAT YOU SHOULD CONCERN MORE IS THIS WAR. YOU WILL GET KILLED IF YOU FAIL TO HIT ME A SINGLE SCRATCH. THE DEAL IS STILL ON, PRINCESS FIORENTIN".

Not saying anything anymore, Naght Sieger advances to a stance, forcing the lord knight to follow. "AS A TOKEN OF MY GOOD WILL, I SHALL SHOW YOU ONE MOVE" The Twin Edge shine a red and blue light as Naght Sieger crosses both of them, "THIS IS THE RED MOON CROSS, A BLOW WHICH WILL SWALLOW ITS TARGET USING THE COMBINATION OF BOTH THE ICE AND FIRE STRIKE AT THE SAME TIME. ORIGINALLY THIS MOVE WOULD BE MUCH MORE EFFECTIVE WHEN THE NIGHT COMES, BUT I GUESS DOING IT NOW WOULD BE ALRIGHT".

"_He is…serious…"_ Fiorentin, feeling the gigantic aura of the skeleton monster, start sweating a cold sweat as she keeps staring on her opposition. As much as she hates to admit it, she could feel a little fear on her heart. Facing such an unparalleled opponent like The Lord of Night, "_Somehow…I could tell this…would be my last chance to know one truth about my father he promised. If I fail…then…it's all over for me. Seeing him, something inside me tells me that…there is no way I would win against him. But…"._

Preparing a stance for Saintfer, the cross slash, the lord knight encourages herself, "_No matter what, losing is not an option. I promised everyone and myself that I would return alive, and that's what I'm going to do. Ever since I took this Claymore, I swore an oath to myself that I would bring the hope back for this land and its people. If I were to die here, that oath would be nothing but vain. That's why, no matter what, I cannot lose!!!"._

Staring right into the lord knight's golden eyes, Naght Sieger slowly tells himself, "_THAT GOLDEN EYES, JUST A WHILE AGO, THOSE EYES WERE FULL OF FEAR. BUT NOW…SOMETHING INSIDE THE EYES HAS CHANGED. I DON'T KNOW WHAT IT IS, BUT THOSE SHARP EYES SHOWS ME SOMETHING…IS THAT COURAGE? IS THAT HOPE? IS THAT THE HOPE YOU TOLD ME ABOUT TRISTAN? IS THAT…WHAT I AM LONGING FOR? …AH, IMPOSSIBLE. IF HOPE IS SUCH AN EASY THING TO FINE, THEN…"._

As a cold wind greets Glast Heim, nothing but Fiorentin's knight robe waving, moves inside the town. The two warriors locked eyes with each other. Perhaps trying to encourage themselves before landing their respective attacks. Finally, Naght Sieger unleashes his Red Moon Cross, throwing a spiraling cross created by the combination of fire and ice right towards the former princess. The spiraling cross turns everything it passes into ice before the fire burns it, only in the matter of one second, and gets bigger and bigger every second the cross closes to Fiorentin. Seeing her chance, Fiorentin runs into the cross and successfully executes her Saintfer, banishing the cross in one blow. But the moment she stops, Naght Sieger is already appearing before her, showing her that the cross was only a trick attack he used as a bait to get her closer, preparing himself to execute The Twin Slasher.

Slashing both his swords at the same time to finish the lord knight, the skeleton monster finds the lord knight does the exact same move as he is doing; only she unleashes it from below where he unleashes it from above, due to their heights difference. In one blink of an eye, both warriors clash each other. Fiorentin could be seen jumping to behind her opponent, facing her back with his. "Aaaah!!" Blood sprays from both her shoulders as she collapsed to the ground, her face shows the wounds are quite painful, "_Ukh…I got hit!!! His move was way too fast!!!"._

Seeing her crawling on the street, Naght Sieger lowers both his swords and slowly tells her, "SURPRISING, I HAVE NEVER THOUGHT THE TWIN SLASHER WOULD BE COUNTERED BY THE EXACT SAME MOVE FROM BELOW. DID YOU FIGURE OUT THE CROSS WAS ONLY A DECOY? HOW?".

"Easy…" Still enduring the pain, the lord knight answer "Just a moment before you attack…you told me about The Red Moon Cross, one thing…that you have never done before. Of course…that led me to think the cross was only a trick to get yourself closer to me. The moment you seized the chance, I happened to realize…what move you would use and countered with the same move, because I know, striking you with your own move would be quite…effective against a tough opponent like you, especially in the melee range. But too bad, I…still failed to hit you…".

"NOT REALLY" The skeleton monster says with a happy tone as he shows a scratch on his Fire Manteau, right on his left shoulder, "YOU SCRATCHED MY COAT, SEE? IT DIDN'T WOUND ME AT ALL, BUT IT'S STILL A SCRATCH. NOW, IT'S MY TURN TO KEEP MY PART OF THE PROMISE".

Finally gets back on her two feet, the lord knight listens well to the skeleton demon, "I KNEW TRISTAN WHEN HE VISITED MY ENDLESS TOWER AROUND TWENTY YEARS AGO, AFTER LEARNING THE TRUTH ABOUT THE HISTORY OF THE ADLERS. HE CAME TO ME WITH THE INTENTION OF BRINGING ME BACK TO THE ROYALTY, AN OFFER I REFUSED FOR THE SAME REASON I CHOSE NOT TO FIGHT FOR MIDGARD ANYMORE".

"BUT STILL, AFTER THAT, HE FREQUENTLY VISITED ME AND WE BECAME FRIEND. HE TOLD ME A LOT OF THINGS ABOUT HIS KINGDOM AND HIS FAMILY, YOU INCLUDED" The former princess doesn't say anything when Naght Sieger continues, "NEAR THE START OF THE WAR AGAINST VALDOMIR KINGDOM FIVE YEARS AGO, HE ENTRUSTED ME A SECRET AS A GUARANTEE, IF HE WERE TO LOSE THE WAR AND DIES, I SHALL TELL THE SECRET TO HIS SUCCESSOR…YOU, WITH THE HOPE THAT THE SECRET WOULD BRING YOU ONE STEP CLOSER TO FREE RUNE MIDGARD FROM VALDOMIR'S WRATH. THAT'S ALL I CAN SAY TO FULFILL MY PROMISE".

"Wait, you haven't told me the secret he entrusted you with!! What is it?!" Fiorentin is obviously eager to know more.

"…I DEEPLY APOLOGIZE, PRINCESS FIORENTIN. BUT I AM AFRAID, I CANNOT TELL YOU THE SECRET, NOT NOW".

"What? Why?".

Gazing at the small girl silently, the skeleton demon shortly explains, "BECAUSE YOU DON'T DESERVE TO KNOW THE SECRET, PRINCESS FIORENTIN. I HAVE SEEN WHAT ARE YOU CAPABLE OF DOING, AND I CAME TO CONCLUSION, THE SECRET COULD NOT BE ENTRUSTED TO SOMEONE LIKE YOU…AT LEAST FOR NOW".

And of course, his answer only anger the lord knight, "What are you talking about?! If you wish to say something, then say it clearly!!!"

"…FINE, IF THAT IS WHAT YOU WISH FOR" Naght Sieger calmly explains again, "I CAN SEE POWER INSIDE YOU. I CAN SEE HOPE, I CAN EVEN SEE COURAGE. YOU MASTERED THE FOUR LIONHEARTS IN SUCH YOUNG AGE, AND THAT IS AN EVIDENT ON HOW TALENTED YOU ARE. YOU EVEN FIGURED HOW TO COUNTERR MY ATTACK IN A MATTER OF SECOND, AND THAT MEANS YOU'RE ALSO A FAST LEARNER. BUT, PRINCESS FIORENTIN, THE SECRET I HOLD COULD VERY WELL BE THE KEY FOR YOU TO WIN THIS WAR. THIS SECRET…SHALL NOT BE ENTRUSTED TO SOMEONE WHO FEARS TO FACE HERSELF. I COULD EASILY TELL BY LOOKING AT YOUR EYES".

"What…are you saying?" Fiorentin doesn't seem to understand, "I'm afraid…to face myself? What are you talking about?".

"SIMPLY PUT, YOU CANNOT BE HONEST WITH YOURSELF" The skeleton monster continues, "YOU ARE THE SYMBOL OF HOPE FOR RUNE MIDGARD, YOUR PEOPLE, YOUR COMRADES…BUT WHAT ABOUT YOURSELF? HOW DO YOU SEE YOURSELF, PRINCESS FIORENTIN? WHAT DOES YOUR EXISTENCE MEAN TO YOU? EVER SINCE YOU DECIDED TO LIFT YOUR SWORD AND LEAD SAGRAMORE TO FIGHT AGAINST VALDOMIR KINGDOM, HOW DO YOU VALUE YOUR LIFE?".

The argument throws Fiorentin in a deep silence, not knowing how to respond as she tries her hard to understand the meaning of what Naght Sieger told her.

"HAVE YOU EVER WONDERED WHAT WOULD HAPPEN IF YOU WERE TO LOSE YOUR LIFE BEFORE WINNING THIS WAR? YOUR PEOPLE WOULD LOSE HOPE, AND VALDOMIR WOULD SURELY CONQUER THIS LAND WITH THEIR IRON FIST FOR A VERY LONG TIME. BUT, DO YOU EVEN DARE TO THINK ABOUT THAT? DO YOU EVEN DARE TO SEE WHAT'S INSIDE YOURSELF AND MEET WHAT RESIDES WITHIN YOUR HEART, PRINCESS FIORENTIN?".

The pain on her shoulders seems gone for her the moment she gazes on the street. This is the first time after a very long time; someone defeated her both in combat and argument.

"THE ANSWER IS NO, RIGHT? YOU DON'T HAVE ENOUGH COURAGE TO DO SO. AS LONG AS THE ANSWER IS NO, THEN THE SECRET SHOULD NOT BE ENTRUSTED TO YOU. IF YOU WISH TO KNOW THE SECRET THAT BAD, THEN SEE WHAT'S INSIDE YOURSELF. AND THEN TELL ME WHAT YOU HAVE SEEN. IF WHAT YOU SEE AND WHAT I WISH TO HEAR FROM YOU IS THE SAME THING, THEN I WOULD BE MORE THAN GLAD TO ENTRUST YOU WITH THE SECRET".

As much as she hates to admit the fact, Naght Sieger is right. Every single word, Fiorentin couldn't argue with it.

"AS THE SYMBOL OF HOPE, YOU SHOULD KNOW YOURSELF BETTER. EVEN I…WANT TO BELIEVE IN HOPE".

The last statement quickly turns Fiorentin's attention again to the tall creature, "What? Did you say…even you want to believe in hope? What are you actually trying to say?".

With a sad voice, Naght Sieger answers, "…PRINCESS FIORENTIN, IT'S BEEN LONG SINCE I TRY TO ATONE FOR MY SIN. BUT THE FORGIVENESS I LONG FOR, I HOPE FOR, NEVER COME TO ME. WHAT I FEEL AND WHAT I SEE MY WHOLE LIFE…IS JUST SADNESS AND SORROW, NOT GIVING ME ANY SIGN WHETHER WHAT I AM DOING, WHAT I AM EXPERIENCING RIGHT NOW WOULD FINALLY BRING ME TO THE HOPE AND FORGIVENESS I WANT. THAT'S WHY; I STOPPED BELIEVING IN HOPE A LONG TIME AGO. BECAUSE WHY WOULD I BOTHER HOPING FOR THINGS THAT WOULD NEVER COME TRUE? BUT BY ALL MEANS, IF SOMEONE COULD SHOW ME THAT HOPE TRULY EXISTS, IN ANY WAY POSSIBLE, I…WANT TO BELIEVE IN HOPE AGAIN. AND I WANT TO BELIEVE, MY ATONEMENT IS NOT FOR NOTHING".

The town fell quiet for a moment, but only after Fiorentin decides to voice her mind. "That…is so sad. To think that…one would experience such suffering. I don't know what your sin is, but…" Taking a deep breath, the lord knight tells the demon something that he would never forget, "Hope is always there…hiding somewhere waiting for you to find him. And if you wish to find hope, you should not stop believing in hope itself. Because doing anything without actually believing…would gain you nothing but vain. Doing anything without believing will close your eyes from what's important…maybe, I'm not the one to say this because as you said, perhaps I'm afraid to see what resides within my own heart, but…just this once, believe in what I said".

Her words may not solve anything for Naght Sieger, but he could feel her kindness, her wish to help others, and the hope she brought with her. "THAT WAS TRULY A WONDERFUL STATEMENT, PRINCESS FIORENTIN. THANK YOU FOR TELLING ME" Naght Sieger speaks with his usual calm deep voice again, "AS A TOKEN OF MY GRATITUDE, I SHALL GIVE YOU ONE LAST CHANCE TO KNOW THE SECRET".

"Fine, name it" Fiorentin says with confidence, making the skeleton demon only gets happier, "BY THE TIME THE FULL MOON DECORATES THE SKY, COME TO THE ENDLESS TOWER. FACE ME AGAIN IN ONE ON ONE COMBAT, AND TELL ME WHAT RESIDES WITHIN YOUR HEART JUST LIKE I TOLD YOU BEFORE. IF YOU CAN SHOW ME THAT YOU HAVE MADE YOURSELF WORTHY ENOUGH FOR THE SECRET, THEN I WOULD ENTRUST YOU WITH IT. DO YOU AGREE OR NOT?".

"I agree" The lord knight answers with a smile, "Now, what are you going to do? Are you going to let me go just like that?".

"ACTUALLY, LORD BEELZEPHIR SUMMONED ME HERE TO TAKE YOU OUT, AND I GUESS I COULD SAY, DUE TO SOME REASON AND ANOTHER, I FAILED THAT MISSION" Naght Sieger calmly answers and points at the Glast Heim Church, "NOW, TAKE YOUR CHANCE AND GO, PRINCESS FIORENTIN. SOMEONE IS WAITING FOR YOU INSIDE THE CHURCH. IF FATE WOULD BE KIND ENOUGH TO PROTECT YOUR LIFE, I SHALL MEET YOU AGAIN IN THE ENDLESS TOWER. THEN, UNTIL WE MEET AGAIN, PRINCESS FIORENTIN".

And with that, the tall demon vanishes into thin air, leaving the lord knight all by herself in the street. But still, the impression of Naght Sieger remains within her mind, "_It's odd, maybe he is one of the very few warriors siding for Valdomir who's not a jerk. He's benevolent and polite. He's not evil at all. Somehow, I feel he made the battle easy for me. He fought me not to harm me, but to teach me something. I wonder what kind of sin such a kind man has committed on his past. It feels odd saying this, but I think within a great demon called Naght Sieger, belies the heart of an angel"._

Turning her attention on the church, Fiorentin could feel something irresistible is waiting for her inside, "Alright, let's find out whose inside".

_Back to the north point…_

"Uh, where am I?" Sasha finally wakes up followed by Clyde after Martina gave them almost a dozen white potions. "You collapsed in the woods. Judging by the state of the area where I found you, it seems a large explosion knocked you out when you were hiding. And Clyde, you collapsed because of exhaustion" Martina carefully explain to both her juniors.

But Clyde realizes something, "Wait a minute. What are you two guys doing here?". "Oh, about that" The blond haired gunslinger answers again, "By the order of Gen Ed, the entire Ropera Squad is here to assist Sagramore on this battle against Elysion Guild. Too bad, we didn't make it in time. So, our priority is to rescue as many survivors as possible…which I don't see anywhere right now. This mission is important to promote the alliance between Sagramore and our military".

"**Pardon me, fellow Ropera Squad members. But I detect someone is moving behind us**" Hugo suddenly warns the other three as all four of them prepare their weapons and aim at the mentioned direction, only to see General Dorn looking at them with a narrowed eyes. "Uh…do I miss something?" He mutters the moment the gunslingers lower their weapons.

"General Donald, thanks god you're alive. I thought Ifrit killed you" Clyde expresses his gratefulness. "Well, I healed by myself, but honestly, the Full Plate Armor saved my life. It got destroyed, though. But overall, I'm good" The paladin gazes at the gunslingers, "So, Clyde, care to tell me what happened? Why do we have so many gunslingers here?".

_At the same time, somewhere inside the woods…_

Eremes could be seen panting for air. Fear is written all over his face. "_I cannot believe this. There…exists a god outside of Valdomir Kingdom? And he is the one who slain the King of Gods?! This is not good. This is definitely not good!!!_".

Calming himself down, the assassin cross encourages himself, "_Calm down, Eremes. It's not like he's chasing you here. You obtained your objective, and that what's important. Now, let's meet Vanessa, she should be near"._

The assassin cross walks deeper to the woods and finds Vanessa waiting with Olivia, still unconscious beside her. "Lord Eremes, you have returned" The female assassin cross welcomes her boss, "This girl is fine. She's still unconscious, though. Shall we bring her back to our base now?".

"Wait, I need to apologize to her first" Eremes looks at the high priest with a smile and slowly caresses her hair, "Miss Hammond…sorry for doing this to you. But, I really need your help. Actually, my guild needs your help to have a better future. I swear, if you would be so kind to help me, then as long as I'm around, no one will harm you…me included. Thank you".

After saying his apology, Eremes lifts her and orders Vanessa, "OK, as we have planned before. I want you to go assist the rest of our soldiers in the north point. And until Lord Beelzephir executes the Ragnarok Cannon, you must live. You will have to return to me alive. Do I make myself clear, Vanessa?".

"Crystal clear, Lord Eremes" And with that, the female assassin cross goes to the north point. Eremes looks as she vanishes, and then uses a butterfly wing to transport somewhere else along with Olivia.

_Several minutes later, at the north point…_

"Oh, I see. So, that's why we have so many gunslingers here. Good plan and good point. Thank you for helping us" General Dorn thanks the gunslingers. "Don't mention it. We haven't done anything worthy enough to receive a thanks" Martina politely responds when she spots Kirigi and Wendy are slowly walking from behind, they are helping General Hagi to stand.

"Do any of you know that three people walking toward us?" Martina asks and turns everyone attention. "For the love of god, Hagi!!! What happened to you?!" The paladin helps his friend and lays him down to the ground as he casts a heal spell on him.

"Kirigi. Wendy. Where have you two been this whole time?" Sasha asks the two spies when General Dorn is concentrating to save his comrade. The ninja takes the initiative to explain, "Oh, we're not really good at fighting without our leader orders. So we choose to help as many survivors as we could. Too bad, the times we arrive at the west point, everyone but the general have been massacred by Great Demon Baphomet and his minions from Styx Guild. So, we chose to save him instead".

"**Great Demon Baphomet and Styx Guild? I've heard a lot about them during my days serving for Juperos**" Hugo barges in the conversation with the intention to explain what he knows, "**Styx Guild is a guild consists only of the Baphomet clan, which is their leader Great Demon Baphomet, four Baphomets as his minions, and thousands of Baphomet Juniors. Great Demon Baphomet is a legend even among demons, said to be one of the strongest demons to ever exist in Rune Midgard. Although maybe his power cannot be compared to the greater demon, Satan Morroc, but he is said to be a formidable foe in combat. He specializes in killing in a large number, just like he did to Al De Baran five years ago, as the very first attack Valdomir Kingdom unleashes against Prontera Kingdom. This event occurred around fifteen days before Ifrit, The Leader of Erebus Guild, achieved his 'infamous' feat, Mjolnir Massacre, where he single handedly killed two hundred thousand Prontera Kingdom soldiers and destroyed the whole Mjolnir Mountain in seven days**".

No one says anything after Hugo explained, until suddenly Ty and Felicia (and Salvador) suddenly appears among them. "Hey, hey!! We've arrived!!! Ow, Clyde and Sasha are here as well!!! You cannot imagine how much I miss you two" Ty loudly declares the moment everyone looks at him.

"Tsk, you cannot imagine how much I miss not being groped and peeked by you" Sasha cynically replies the western graced gunslinger, much to Felicia's attention, "Being what by him? Can you please clarify, Sasha?".

"No, no. She didn't say anything!!!" Ty tries her best not to let Felicia know the truth about him, at least not now. "Ah, usual scene whenever these two are together" Clyde grumbles when General Hagi finally wakes up, "Where is this?".

"This is the north point of Glast Heim. You almost died because of blood loss, comrade" General Dorn answers the champion's question. Felicia finally notices her father, "Oh, dad? You and General Hagi are also here? Thanks god both of you is alive".

"Of course we're alive; I wouldn't dare to face your mother if I'm dead. But wait, where is your sister? She came with you, right?" The older paladin questions her daughter about the whereabouts of his second daughter.

"No, we got separated when she chased an assassin cross inside the woods. But I think she's alive".

"How do you know that?".

"Because she promised me she would return alive and…well, I just know".

"…Well, if you say so. Your intuition is a lot better than me; I think I will believe you".

"Thank you".

"Uh, sorry to interrupt your family reunion, General" Clyde informs both paladins, "But, I think we should go into where our squad captain is. I could hear explosions and I could see a big black creature from here around the corner of the woods. We decided we should try to get into that place, there's a big chance he's there".

After agreeing to the plan, all the warriors quietly go to the main event spot.

_Around the corner of the woods…_

Two gunslingers and a soul linker is all it takes to make Satan Morroc shakes his head in disbelieve. "**MY, MY, I HAVE NEVER THOUGHT ALL IT TAKES TO FEND OFF ALMOST TEN THOUSAND SOLDIERS WAS THREE HUMANS. I WOULDN'T BELIEVE THIS IF I DIDN'T WITNESS IT BY MY VERY OWN EYES**".

The dead bodies of around thousand abyssmal knights and bloody knights are lying everywhere he could see. Elraven, Emilio, and Frea are calmly standing facing their enemies despite being outnumbered. Taking the chance to recuperate themselves, Elraven takes alphard as the three goes to retreat not far from the woods and decide what to do. "Still nine thousand left" Elraven slowly informs the other two who reply only with their smiles. "Big deal" Emilio mocks the knights. From above the sky, Gen Ed could be seen observing the three with a big smile on his face, "_As expected from the captain and the vice captain of the strongest squad in Einbroch. And that soul linker could not be taken lightly, so she is Elraven's girl? Emilio should find one like her too instead of keep doing bets with me. I never lost again him anyway. Put that thing aside, what will the giant demon do now that he realized his men are nothing? Honestly, I want to go down there and participate, it's getting boring up here watching as a spectator"._

Before Satan Morroc or the three warriors could do anything, the gunslingers and the rest of Sagramore finally arrived, noticed by Elraven. "Guys, you're finally here!!! Thanks god!!" The purple glassed gunslinger exclaims his gratitude for his comrades. "And glad you're also alive, El" Felicia notices Alphard lying on the ground, "And why is Sir Alphard lying on the ground like that? And what is that big thing looking at us?".

"Oh, Sir Alphard got paralyzed after an attack from that giant demon, Satan Morroc".

The name of the enemy silences everyone for a while before Ty comments, "For god sake, why do Elraven always put himself in danger? Satan Morroc? Didn't he get a problem with a dangerous god named Ifrit as well? Gee, I wouldn't want to be him".

"Same here, nobody wants to be a brainless pervert like you" Emilio balances the comment, making Felicia eager to get a clarification about Ty being a pervert, but she keeps it to herself for now.

The group was surprised by something crashing beside them, who turned out to be Fenrir. "**Damn, he kicked me again!! That guy should have been killed during Ragnarok so this world doesn't need to bear his red ass anymore!!!**" Fenrir stands up protesting after being kicked by Ifrit much to the attention of the others, "**What? Why are you people looking at me like that? Why are there so many humans here?! Who are they, Freyja?**".

"Freyja? As I thought, you're not George!!!" General Hagi shouts at The Black Reaper, "That black eyes and black auras, you're Fenrir!!! You have finally take the control of his body?!".

"**No sweat, pops. George is asleep right now, so there's no need to worry about him. We can talk about me and he after this battle is over. The main problem is not me; it's that demon and the heartless god floating beside him. I have no intention on harming you, humans".**

Meanwhile, Ifrit ascends beside Satan Morroc and asks him, "NOW, WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO, DEMON GOD? WOULD YOU WANT TO FINISH ALL OF THEM AT ONCE?".

"**NOT NOW, IFRIT. THE TWO COUNTRIES WITH DIFFERENT VIEWS ARE ABOUT TO MEET. I SHALL SEE HOW THEY WILL REACT TO EACH OTHER. THAT WOULD BE FUN".**

"UP YOURS, SEEING WORMS DEBATING EACH OTHER? I CAN LIVE WITH THAT. BUT NOT WITH 'THAT'" Ifrit points out at Vanessa who just arrived and blur among the knights.

"**OH, COME ON. SHE'S JUST A WORTHLESS PIECE OF SCUM, PERHAPS EREMES SENT HER HERE TO SUPPORT OUR SOLDIERS. LET'S NOT BOTHER ABOUT HER AND ENJOY THE SHOW. WHEN THEY ARE FINISHED DEBATING, WE ATTACK".**

_At the moment, somewhere in Umbala Jungle…_

Valkyrie Randgris and the large figure could be seen starring into the sky, as if they know what is happening in Glast Heim.

"Can you believe this day is finally here?" Randgris slowly asks, "This is the day when humans will finally realize, they cannot win this war if they don't unite. Just thinking about the consequences shivers me".

"That is why we believe in what we call as hope, Randgris" The large figure calms his companion down.

"But, isn't the symbol of hope the humans believe in…and we believe in, will meet her total counterpart in a second? And you know what kind of destiny awaits her, right? While her comrades will face an unspeakable threat…it is a pity even The Guardian is fighting alongside them, he is yet to find hope that resides within his power. I wonder if...this time, if somethijng happen to Fiorentin, Elraven would be there to save her" Randgris hastily responds.

Looking at the Valkyrie with feelings on his eyes, the large figure speaks his mind, "I fully understand your concern about them, but worrying will not change anything, Randgris. If you find it hard to keep your faith for hope, why not keep you faith for The Guardian you once met? While it's true, he is yet to find hope within his power, but it is an undeniable fact you find courage for hoping after you met him? I believe there is a reason why Eisenheim foreseen Elraven Sinclair as The Guardian. And now is the right time, to witness, if he is truly worthy to wield that name".

Randgris smiles upon listening to her companion, "Thank you, I almost forgot he showed to me that courage. It is odd; he doesn't have a hope, but keeps inspiring people for hoping. You're right, let's believe in him and see if he is truly worthy of being The Guardian".

And with that, The Battle of Glast Heim is closing to its end.

_********_

_**Oh my goodness, I cannot believe this, this war chapter will continue to the fourth part!!!!**_

_**Really, I didn't expect this to happen, but it happened!!! I pray to god, the fourth part will truly be the last part of this war. There aren't many battles here because just like I said, the peak of the war was the second part. And I apologize if the battle against Satan Morroc didn't live to your expectations, but please remember, it's hard to write a battle against giant who totally dominate the whole war and is extremely powerful. **_

_**And how's Naght Sieger? Please tell me your opinion about him.**_

_**I still have a lot to learn and currently on the verge of finishing the fourth part. Wish me luck!!!**_

_**Thank u for reading!!! C u next chappy!!!**_


	71. Ragnarok Cannon IV : Undisputed Fighters

**Chapter 71**

_**War is an ugly thing, but not the ugliest of things. The decayed and degraded state of moral and patriotic feeling which thinks that nothing is worth war is much worse. The person who has nothing for which he is willing to fight, nothing which is more important than his own personal safety, is a miserable creature and has no chance of being free unless made and kept so by the exertions of better men than himself. **_

_**John Stuart Mill**_

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN RAGNAROK ONLINE GAME, ALTHOUGH I OWN THIS STORY. IF I OWN RAGNAROK ONLINE GAME I WOULD HAVE BECOME A BILLIONAIRE FROM A LONG TIME AGO.** **AND WHOEVER TRIES TO COPY OR SPREAD THIS STORY WITHOUT MY PERMISSION, WILL FEEL THE WRATH OF IFRIT.**

_Back to the heroes…_

"So, Fenrir…or whoever you are. We could say you're on our side?" Felicia, although not fully understand the problem with George and Fenrir, asks.

"**Yes, paladin, but only until I decide what to do. And because I wouldn't have the chance to decide without being bothered by Valdomir. So yeah, I'm on your side, temporarily".**

"Good, does that mean I can ask all your attention, ladies and gentlemen?" Emilio decides to not wasting anymore time and explains, "You see, Satan Morroc is our main problem right now. If we cannot take him down, this war won't be over. And to do so, there's no way we could take him out if we don't unite our powers, because other than being extremely powerful he is being supported by Ifrit and at least nine thousand darkness knights".

"So, basically you're asking our cooperation to take him down? You're trying to barge in our own war and tell us what to do, boy?" General Hagi straightly asks the captain of Ropera Squad, let's not forget the two countries are currently not on a friendly term because of some differences.

"Sir, I only asked for cooperation. That's all"

The short answer makes General Dorn looking at his comrade and his daughter before answering, "Well, one of the gunslingers has showed us that difference has nothing to do with uniting each power. I don't see why we cannot be an ally, not only for now, but also for the future. Don't you agree, Hagi?".

The old champion gazes his best friend quietly before responding, "Alright, I will say this only once. I don't like how most of your people view us as primitives, but apparently, other than we're currently on a big danger, Dorn's right, Elraven showed us that difference has nothing to do with unity. As for now, I accept. But just because this is emergency".

The agreement put the difference aside and settles one problem for now, but before any of the warriors could do anything,

"If your resolution is to cooperate with the gunslingers from Einbroch, then you must be out of your mind, Generals" A voice turns the warriors attention, as they spot Alphard finally regains himself.

"Oh, here we go again" Clyde grumbles the moment Alphard looks at the gunslingers with hatred on his eyes and continues, "Wake up, Sagramore!!! Allying yourself with these barbarians would gain you nothing but more degradation than we already had!!! Why would they wish to cooperate with us in the first place? The answer is to give them more pleasure!!! So, they could feel that they are more superior to us!!! Deep down, they feel proud being able to help we, whom they called primitives!!! That's the way these barbarians are thinking".

"Hey, watch your mouth, faggot!!!" Ty shouts at the Stream Lord, "Who do you calling barbarians? And in case you don't know, no one called your people primitives other than yourself the whole time we are here!!! And not all people in Juno regard your people as primitives, only the hypocrites doing so!!! Judging by the way you talk, I think you would fit to be one of them!!!".

Alphard quickly pulls his Tegron and points it right at Ty's neck, "One more word from that barbarian mouth and I swear you would die before you know it!!".

"Sir Alphard, please stop this!!! Lower your sword!!!" Felicia loudly asks as she and her father tries to hold the lord knight.

"Sir, please this is not the right time to debate among ourselves" General Dorn slowly warns the lord knight as he forcefully lower Tegron down although Alphard still stares at the gunslingers with fire on his eyes, "We have lost all of our soldiers in this battle. And let's not forget, Alexandria is still inside Glast Heim, without the gunslingers help, we would really lose this war. And they are here to lend their hands, because they don't want to lose this war either, since one of them has been fighting with us, alongside us, not only for his own sake but for our sake as well. Please, calm yourself down".

Seeing the heated tension wouldn't bring them anywhere, Elraven slowly barges himself into the 'debate', "Uh, can I say something?".

"Oh, here finally comes the mastermind who pulls the strings all along" Alphard cynically responds, "Let's see what he has to say. Just be careful, he would poison you with blissful thoughts like he did with our leader".

"_What a jerk!" _Sasha says to herself seeing the lord knight. "_This guy needs to pipe down a little"_ Martina, who is usually calm, starts feeling anger too. _"Bastard!"_ Clyde calls the lord knight silently. _"I better let Elraven handle this" _Emilio decides seeing his best friend wanting to say something.

"Well" Elraven chose to ignore Alphard's mocking and finally voices his mind, "I know, maybe this is not my place to say this. But, Sir Alphard, if you wish to do the battle with the remaining three soldiers…I mean, General Dorn, General Hagi, and Felicia, do you think you would really win? Didn't all the soldiers get knocked out just by two of Satan Morroc's spell? If we cooperate, there's chance for us to at least fend him off. Originally, this is your war. If you choose to bring yourself and your comrades to fight alone against him, does that mean you choose to die over to live? I believe, if Alexandria is in your position, she would choose to accept our assistance without even thinking".

All of a sudden, Alphard grabs Elraven's collar and shouts at his face much to everyone's surprise, "Stop talking like you know all things about her!!! Who do you think you are?!! You are no one!!! You're just a stranger who is coming out of nowhere, maybe for an ill intention to destroy us from inside!!! And how dare you exaggerate your soldiers' capabilities?!! Do your barbarian brain really feel that superior against us?!".

"Let him go!! Let him go!!" Ty forcefully tries to make Alphard release Elraven by grabbing his hand, followed by General Hagi, "Sir, please he didn't mean anything bad".

Staring at the champion fiercely, Alphard harshly releases Elraven and steps backwards, "See what I was talking about?".

Alphard cynically points at the champion and the other two paladins, "All of you, all three of you, have been poisoned by his blissful thoughts. I can also say maybe even George and Olivia have been somehow affected by him. While Fiorentin…well, she was his first 'victim', am I right?".

Then, Alphard points out at Elraven with an unspeakable hatred, while the other keep witnessing him, "You, you are the source of all of this!!! You are a problem!!! You take more than you give!!! You've poisoned Sagramore soldiers enough with your blissful thoughts that they even chose to be on your side than mine! And the worst of all, you could truly pretend like you didn't realize it all! You are a great actor. What's next, Angel of Darkness? Hm, what's next? Come on!!! Say it on my face!!! Aren't you man enough to do it?!".

"_What is wrong with him?_" Kirigi shakes his head seeing the lord knight's action. "_He is out of his mind" _Wendy, just like the other, thinks about Alphard. "_**This Alphard boy is insane**_" Fenrir chuckles just by thinking about it. _"God, I have met a lot of egoistical faggots, but this guy easily tops them all by landslide!!" _Ty grunts seeing Alphard keeps accusing Elraven for something unclear. Just like the two generals and Felicia, Frea watches without thinking about anything, hoping Alphard would be so kind to finally accept the offer from the gunslingers.

"Sir Alphard, listen. This is not about whose side we're in…" Elraven tries to clarify his mean, "I really don't understand about what you were saying, I didn't think we're on a different side, please stop exaggerate things that do not really matter. I didn't poison anyone with blissful thoughts, I only voiced my mind and did what I think was right. And you're definitely wrong if you say I pretend to know all things about Alexandria. She hits me a lot, how does that make me know all things about her? If you don't like the way I think or the way I act, it's your right. You are entitled to your own opinion. But please, at least consider this, do you really think you are enough to stop them?".

Elraven points out at thousands of the knights, including their two leaders. "I think you're definitely stronger than I am. You're comparable to Alexandria after all, but…" Elraven continues, "By all means, you wouldn't stand them. There are limits of what we, humans, could do. And to surpass those limits, it is often that we need others' help to do so. And uniting each power is one of the ways to surpass those limits. You can hate me all you want. You can yell at me all you want. But would that resolve anything? If you have something to say then say it on my face right after this war is over. I would welcome you anytime. But for now, just for this once, let's put our differences aside to give ourselves a chance…to live longer in this world".

Elraven's words sounds like a music to the rest of the warriors, even Alphard widening his eyes listening him, knowing what he stated was totally true. Elrraven has left everyone speechless. "_Right on._ _I have never thought the insensitive Elraven would be able to say such things" _Felicia says to herself, gazing at the insensitive gunslinger, "_No matter how much he dislikes it, Sir Alphard must have realized what Elraven said was true. If Elraven really poisoned us with something, it's not blissful thoughts, but courage for hoping, which one way or another, is not a bad thing. What do you have to say now, Sir Alphard? The man in front of you is insensitive, but he is hardly a fool"._

"…This is foolish" Alphard slowly says after a minute of silence, "I know I would regret this decision for the rest of my life. But if what you said is true, just for this once, I will agree to cooperate. But that does not mean anything; the alliance decision is up to Fiorentin, not me. And you!!".

Alphard points out at Elraven again, "If we could survive this war, then we will have a talk. Just you and me, I want to clarify some things, important things, to be exact. And don't think I will ever thank you for voicing your advice to accept this assistance".

"Fine by me, as long we have a bigger chance to survive at the moment" Elraven happily replies, finally putting things aside for now.

Glancing at Elraven, Emilio responds, "Thank you for the understanding. Our side shall not disappoint you, then".

Observing the warriors from Pegasus, Gen Ed couldn't help but smirking, "_Wonderful. They managed to settle their differences for now. Honestly, I really want to go down there"._

Finally agree to do the battle together, all the warriors lining up to face Satan Morroc, Ifrit, and the knights. "Don't die…both of you" General Dorn looks at his champion friend and his daughter before saying it. "Don't worry" The champion and the female paladin responds in unison.

"Die and I shall forget both your names" Frea warns her two underlings who reply at the same time, "We will live, leader".

Alphard chose not to say anything while Fenrir is thinking, "_**I gotta kick Ifrit back!!**_".

Meanwhile, Ropera Squad is having a happy reunion. "So, you're Hugo? The new guy? Welcome to the club, dude!" Elraven greets the apocalypse robot. "**Thank you, vice captain". **Seeing the two greetings each other, an idea comes across Emilio's mind, "Hey guys, since this is a big war, let's do our usual Ropera Bet!!".

"OK, captain" The members but Hugo respond. "**I'm sorry, but what is Ropera Bet?**" The apocalypse robot asks the other members.

"Oh, right. This is the first time Hugo participates in a big war with our squad. Of course he wouldn't know. I will explain" Clyde takes the job, "Whenever our squad is facing a big war, we always do a bet on who can kill the most enemies. The winner, being the one who kill the most enemies, can order one member to do anything the winner wish".

"**I see. Thank you for explaining, Clyde**".

"And let's not forget Ty's Rule, if the last place or the one who killed the fewest is a woman, will be groped by me all night long. Same goes if I win, I will use my right and my rule at the same time to even have both women" Ty adds resulting in both Martina and Sasha gazing at him with the intention to kill him.

"Well, I think we' are set to go, right?" Elraven looks at his comrades before saying, "Let's bring the noise!".

At the same time, Valdomir's side is also preparing. "OH, SETTLING THEIR DIFFERENCES TO UNITE? INTERESTING, LET'S SEE HOW LONG THE WORMS WILL LAST AGAINST US" Ifrit tells Satan Morroc his opinion.

"**THAT'S ONE THING, IFRIT" **The giant demon reminds his compatriot, "**LET'S NOT FORGET THE RAGNAROK CANNON WILL BE EXECUTED IN TWENTY MINUTES. ENJOY THE BATTLE WHILE YOU CAN**".

"TWENTY MINUTES IS A LONG TIME, DEMON GOD. MORE THAN ENOUGH FOR ME TO HAVE SOME FUNS BEFORE THIS WAR IS OVER".

"**FUNS, HUH? STILL EAGER TO CONTINUE THE FIGHT WITH FENRIR?".**

"YOU GOT THAT RIGHT".

"**SAY, I HAVE A QUESTION FOR YOU IF YOU DON'T MIND".**

"GO AHEAD".

"**WHY DON'T YOU UNLEASH YOUR TRUE FORM HERE? IT WOULD MAKE THIS WAR EASIER TO DEAL WITH, RIGHT?".**

"MY TRUE FORM, HUH? WHY DO YOU SUDDENLY ASK ABOUT IT?".

"**WELL, HOW LONG HAS IT BEEN SINCE THE LAST TIME YOU SHOWED ME YOUR TRUE POWER, IFRIT? THE LAST TIME YOU SHOWED IT WAS…DURING THE MJOLNIR MASSACRE. SO IT'S BEEN FIVE YEARS, IF I AM NOT MISTAKEN".**

"WELL, TO ANSWER YOUR QUESTION, I WILL NOT USE MY TRUE FORM HERE BECAUSE JUST LIKE I SAID BEFORE, I WANT TO HAVE FUN AS MUCH AS I CAN. FIVE YEARS AGO, I WAS ON A MISSION, SO I WOULDN'T HOLD BACK, NOT TO MENTION THE WORMS WERE VERY PERSISTENT TO STOP ME. IF I USE MY TRUE FORM HERE, THEN THIS WAR WILL BE OVER BEFORE I HAVE ENOUGH ENTERTAINMENT TO PLEASE MYSELF".

"**EVEN WHEN YOU DO AWARE OF THE FACT THAT FENRIR IS HERE?".**

"YOU WANT ME TO USE MY TRUE FORM AGAINST FENRIR? DON'T MAKE ME LAUGH, DEMON GOD. HE'S NOT WORTH IT, HE'S JUST ONE GOD".

"**COME TO THINK OF IT, DIDN'T YOU ALSO USE YOUR TRUE POWER TO SURVIVE RAGNAROK?".**

"CORRECT, SIMPLY BECAUSE IT WAS NEEDED".

"**WELL, UP YOURS. I ONLY ASKED ANYWAY. PREPARE YOURSELF, IFRIT. WE WILL LAUNCH THE NEXT ATTACK".**

"I'VE BEEN PREPARED SINCE RAGNAROK IS OVER, DEMON GOD. IT'S YOUR CALL NOW".

Knowing the preparations are completed, both sides are ready to resume this war.

_Currently, inside Glast Heim…_

Fiorentin slowly opens the church's main door to see a man, dresses in white from head to toe in a high wizard uniform, standing in the middle of the church, smiling. Taking a better look at him, the lord knight somewhat feels an uneasy aura surrounding the man. But she already encourages herself, so Fiorentin slowly walks inside and stops approximately fifteen feet from the high wizard, not wanting to risk any chance of being attacked if she were to be any closer to the white haired man.

"_It seems to me that Naght Sieger spared her. But, that's not a problem" _Beelzephir says to himself before deciding to make the first move.

Greetings, Princess Fiorentin" Beelzephir, with his sly smile, politely greets the girl, "This is the first time we meet, I believe. Allow me to introduce myself, then. I am…".

"I know who you are!" Fiorentin cuts him off, "You are Beelzephir The Chaos. The true leader of Valdomir Kingdom, apparently, I've heard a lot about you. So, don't bother telling me your name and stuffs".

"Oh, pardon me for not realizing that" The white high wizard calmly responds, "It is an honor that the famous Alexandria already learned my name, I'm flattered. Anyway… it's nice to meet you, Princess".

"Well, actually, I don't feel the same as you are" Fiorentin sharply replies, "I don't feel nice at all looking at the mastermind of this war in person".

"Oh, a sharp tongue. As expected from a young leader like you" The white high wizard chuckles, "And I expect nothing less from a human".

"Oh, so you are one of these guys who look down on humans and regard humans' lives as worthless?" The light pink haired girl cynically replies.

But much to her surprise, the high wizard answers, "Oh, that's a wrong conception, Princess Fiorentin. Different from Satan Morroc and Ifrit, I don't regard humans' lives as worthless; in fact, humans are an important part of my plan. Why would I regard something important as worthless?".

"Oh, really?" The lord knight, for the second time, cynically responses, "Care for some clarification, perhaps?".

"Well, if that is the true heir of Prontera Kingdom wish for, I see no harm in that" Beelzephir rolls his eyes before answering, "Where should I start, I wonder? Alright, let's start from Ragnarok. Have you ever heard anything about…Ragnarok?".

The lord knight gazes at the corners of the church before gazing at the high wizard again, making sure that there are no traps prepared for her, "Ragnarok is a legendary war where the gods are said to meet their ends. What's the deal between you and Ragnarok?".

"Well, I and my brother are the survivors of Ragnarok" The answers widened the former princess' eyes as Beelzephir continues, "Few gods survived, we were two of them. At first, to honor our father's, Loki, belief, we chose to blur with humans and live with them, specially because humans are literally the ruler of this world since almost all the gods no longer exist. But as the time goes, I feel disappointed in your kind. Your kind likes to do something known as war. Killing each other mercilessly with the winner takes all. And that disgusts me, even now. Many unimportant wars occurred just because your kind's egos, hatreds, and lusts. Upon seeing your kind wouldn't make this world any better, I chose to erase them. Apparently, I failed because my brother. I was sealed for a long time, but my spirit to make this world a better place keeps on living, not only inside me, but also inside my believers".

"You're trying to play saint!!!" Fiorentin shouts, "How are we different from the so called gods, then? Didn't you gods also commit war?!".

"Only one time and for something that matters, Princess Fiorentin. Don't forget that fact" Beelzephir quickly answers, "While yours, could do wars just because you wanted to, you hated this, you despised that, and countless other nonsensical reasons. That's why; I have decided to bring this world back to its peaceful times, when the gods were around. I want to…revive all the gods and live peacefully again, without humans of course".

"Coming from someone like you, that's very believable" The lord knight sharply responds back, again, "So what? Humans are your pawns for your 'dream'?".

"Incorrect, Princess Fiorentin. I regard humans' lives as important, remember?" The high wizard says before evilly continues, "I need them for my 'sacrifice', as part of my ritual to bring the gods back. That's why; I founded Valdomir Kingdom and declared war against Rune Midgard, so I wouldn't have any troubles finding millions of sacrifices. I'm smart, right?".

The statement leaves Fiorentin speechless for a while, not believing what she just heard. "So…" She slowly says, "This…this whole war…is just for your…need? Your…ritual? So many lives have been taken just for…your goal?".

"It's fine to have a dream. I'm not wrong to dream of something; you're also free to dream of something. This is just…the way it works" Beelzephir calmly explains, "Do you know, Princess Fiorentin? What is destined to be destroyed, will eventually meets its fate. This war, this whole war is just a part of that destiny, both for your kind and my side. I want to create the world where gods could live peacefully without having the need to do war anymore, and without having the responsibility to take care of ungrateful being called humans. And you, you want to get your homeland back. That's normal; I see nothing wrong with that. Just like what I dream of, nothing and I mean absolutely nothing is wrong with that".

"You're…inhuman!!! You're out of your mind!!" Fiorentin unsheathes both her swords. Her eyes are filled with anger, "All your talks are nonsense!!! You simplify all important matters like they are nothing!!! How dare you treat lives like it is worthless?!!! You keep accusing humans for a dirty deed called war!! But what you, as a god do, are worse than that!!! You caused so many people died just because your own egoistical dream!!!".

Seeing the lord knight preparing to attack him, the high wizard remains calm and simply replies, "All dreams are somewhat egoistical, because you dream for yourself, not others. But just like I said, there's nothing wrong with dreaming. Of course it would be normal if we want to achieve our dreams. And there are many ways to achieve dreams, and me creating this war is just one of those ways. I chose war because it's the simplest. And I didn't simplify things. The things I mentioned are already simple from the start; people just like to exaggerate it. And about the deaths, well…it's all part of destiny, Princess Fiorentin. You and your kind are mortals, you are all going to die in the end, and it's only a matter of time. What makes the difference if you die three years ago? Or yesterday? Or now? Or tomorrow? You will eventually die, right? So…let's not make a big deal of it".

Seeing to continue the conversation with Beelzhepir would be totally useless, Fiorentin charges and hits her Claymore right to the high wizard's neck, only to see the Claymore stopped there, failed to cut him. "What?!" The lord knight quickly retreats several steps back and stares at her opposition.

"Don't let your anger got the best of you, Princess. Don't you remember the difference between our races?" Beelzhepir puts a wider smile than he did before, "You're a human, and I'm a god. I am far higher than you and your kind. For you, I'm impenetrable. But really, your worthless effort reminds me of someone...King Tristan III, your late father".

The latter name catch the former princess' attention the moment the white high wizard continues, "He died around a year after the war because the injuries he sustained, right? Do you know although he fought well against Valdomir Kingdom's soldiers, he couldn't even scratch me when we met? Knowing the fact, he continued resisting against me, but it cost him his life. Pretty foolish and pathetic for a smart man like him, don't you think?".

"So…it was you…who killed him?!" The lord knight strengthens the grips on both her swords. Her eyes are filled with fire. "So, it was you…who made him suffer…for the rest of his life?!".

"I killed your pathetic father five years ago. And you know what makes it more pathetic?" As if he ignoring her anger, he continues with a smile, "I have never thought that him, the father, and you, his daughter, will meet the same fate on the hand of the same person, me. Princess Fiorentin, I will kill you…now".

Finishing his words, Beelzephir unleashes a giant fire ball and blows the whole church, but Fiorentin managed to avoid the explosion by quickly runs outside. Quickly focusing back on her opposition, she is surprised to hear a voice behind her. "Right here, Princess" Beelzephir cheerfully greets her with a little yellow sphere on his right hand. "Thunder Shock" The yellow sphere explodes and swallows the street in a giant lightning dome. The white high wizard jumps into the top of a building and quietly witnesses his adversary got swallowed by his spell. But the surprise comes right after the dome has vanishes, as Fiorentin could be seen standing calmly. Some sparks of lightning could be seen sparkling on her Schweizersabel.

"Oh, you used the Schweizersabel to conduct the electricity so you wouldn't be affected? Nice" Beelzephir easily figured out how the lord knight saved herself, "But how long could you stand without having any chance to hit me back?".

"That is something we have to find out" The lord knight prepares a stance by crossing both her swords forming the letter X, making Beelzephir reminds himself of something, "_I knew that stance. She is preparing to unleash Bedivere, one of the Four Lionhearts which uses the wind to cut its target from a long range. Eisenheim and Tristan used it against me. This should be easy_".

"Let me tell you something interesting, Princess Fiorentin" Beelzephir showed his right palm as he speaks, "Gods have their own 'basic' of powers. For example, Odin, as the king of gods, had 'creation' as his basic power, allowing him to 'create' things. Loki, as The God of Chaos, had 'dust' as his basic power, allowing him to change everything he touches into dust. Ifrit, The Fire God of Midgard, has 'fire' as his basic power, allowing him to manipulate fire as he likes. And I, as the son of Loki, possess a basic of power which is greatly influenced by his power".

Touching his right palm to the building he is currently standing, Fiorentin widened her eyes as suddenly the building vanishes into thin air. Beelzephir swiftly landed on the ground with a big smile, gazing to the lord knight. "This is my basic power, 'void'. Basically means nothing" He continues, "This power allows me to turn an existence into inexistence. Turn everything into nothing. This is the other power I have than my magic spells. It's been long since I showed this power to someone else; the last time was five years ago during the fight against your father. I killed him with this 'void', now I will kill you also with this 'void'".

Fiorentin ignores his blabbing and concentrates more on releasing her attack, "_Focus, focus! Don't bother thinking about him, if I cannot stop him here then this war would be for nothing!"._

"Oppenheim" The white high wizard chants as he creates a white glowing sphere on his right hand, readying himself to receive the wind attack of Bedivere. "By the way, can I ask you something?" Beelzephir suddenly remembers some problem, "How sure are you of your own power? Do you know only four of your actual soldiers' remain on the battlefield? It seems that they have a help from some parties, the gunslingers from Einbroch and several other parties, making you still have fourteen men left. I still have nine thousand and three, two of them are unsurpassed. Do you think you and your side would still win this war?".

Fiorentin purposely locks her eyes with high wizard's, looking deep inside him before answering, "It pains me to lost so many comrades, but that's the risk we all knew of and taken. As for I having fourteen left on my side while you have nine thousand and three…big deal, Beelzephir. I believe my side, they, will survive this war. You underestimated them too much".

"Alright, let's say your comrades will survive this war…but what about you, Princess Fiorentin?" The high wizard questions her again, "After seeing your worthless effort and the obvious gap between our ability, are you sure enough you will survive this war? Alone by yourself?".

The question silenced the lord knight. She is a good debater, so she wouldn't pick random answers even for a man like the white high wizard. Deep down, she realized, her chance of even surviving the battle against Beelzephir is slim to none. And that ignites fear inside her heart. But suddenly, a calm soft voice resounds within her,

"_May you always have an angel by your side"._

As if the words are the words of encouragement, the fear she felt just a while ago vanishes. "There's still a chance for me to survive this war" Fiorentin answers with smile, "Because you are wrong. I'm not alone, there's an angel watching over me. He's on my side. So, I'm not alone".

Beelzephir smirks upon listening her, realizing whom she mentioned. And as both sides do not want to wait any longer, Fiorentin unleashes her giant wind cutter when Beelzephir hits his Oppenheim.

And the moment the two attacks meet, sound and time seem stop as a blinding white light could be seen covering the whole Glast Heim city…

_Return to the last stand in north point…_

Felicia, taking the advantage of having Salvador as her ride, hits two abyssmal knights opposing him fiercely using her Hellfire. A bloody knight appears behind her and strikes his sword, only to meet a fire ball right on his face. But that was only a decoy for the real attack, as a dozen abyssmal knights have already surround her and lift their swords, trying to take her out. But she only sees this as a mere chance. Creating a fire ball on her lance, the paladin strikes the fire ball to the ground, resulting on an explosion which consumes the dozen abyssmal knights and put them out of their misery.

The two veteran generals are also trying not to be defeated more than they already suffered today. General Hagi unleashes the Triple Attack and Quadruple attack consecutively to knock all his oppositions down, while the paladin general hits The Grand Cross continuously to banish the demon knights. The two are nearly untouchable for the demon knights.

And don't forget Fenrir, who unleashes his Sub Zero Cannon without mercy and froze dozens of bloody knights in a single shot. The Black Reaper quickly sneaks among the group of abyssmal knights, and seizing his chance from inside by unleashing The Storm Gust and finishes his oppositions. But his true challenge comes when he spots Ifrit is floating above him. The two gods didn't hold back as Ifrit unleashes his Earthquake from above when Fenrir hits an Ashura Strike to fight the merciless attack. When both their fists meet, another mammoth impact for the second time today costs the knights surrounding them respectively.

Alphard, currently more than eager to show his true ability, is mercilessly unleashing his Hurricane Slash to swipe the knights. As if there is no tomorrow, the lord knight creates another El Nino and strikes it right towards the knights, making a small tornado as it creates more and more victims from Elysion Guild. Stopping, he glances at Elaven before continue blowing his adversaries. Had anyone seen what was written on his eyes, you can tell his eyes are full of hatred.

Frea, with the aid of her two underlings, are enjoying quite an easy fight. Combining her esma, Kirigi's shuriken attack, and Wendy's speed, the trio creates an irresistible force and continuously takes the knights out from the battle.

But the nods go to The Pride of Einbroch, Ropera Squad, who are on their way to win their Ropera Bet. Hugo, their newest member, cannot stop himself from battering the knights using his many Assault Rifles, proving himself to be a big threat for the knights. One of the bloody knights takes the initiative to strike him using his sword from behind, only to see the sword stopped on his steel body, showing how hard his physic is. The bloody knight met his maker after reciving a big blow from the apocalypse robot.

Martine, Clyde, and Sasha are on the spot as well. The older female gunslinger, using her 'whipping' Sweeper, proved too hard for the knight to be fended off, as her bullets circling movement repetitively hits the head of those who came near her. Clyde, using the Berserk Mode of his Cutlass again, seems more like a demon than the supposed demon knights. In a blinding speed, his bullets hits his oppositions before the even realize it, knocking the abyssmal knights from their horses and separating the bloody knights from their shields. And remember her sister? Hiding inside the woods while aiming her Daedeye, Sasha is enjoying her time shooting down her targets one by one without any risk of being hit back by them.

Ty is making his dream of groping the girls all night long come true by unleashing another Ecclesia shot to banish dozens of Bloody Knights. The Gray Seraph effectively uses the combination of light grenades to blind his enemies and finish them off using the Ecclesia. But when he sees Vanessa staring at him, his concentration ruined, "_What?! A girl on this battlefield?! Aren't The Elysion Guild soldiers consist only of Abyssmal Knights and Bloody Knights?! What is that girl doing here?! But wow, she…is hot!!!". _After Ty finish thinking, a kick hits him right on his face, delivered by Vanessa. Although his nose bleeds, the western graced gunslinger quickly rises and prepares to fight back, with a big smile, "Oh, you wanna play?! Come on!!".

Emilio creates a great deal of trouble for The Elysion Guild soldiers. His continuous lightning blasts swallow the knights and send them to their makers. He is so far leading in the Ropera Bet, his Hyperion proves to be stronger than it looks. After a few minutes, no enemies left standing around him, forcing him to chase the enemies to another point by himself if he wants to add more numbers for the bet he suggested after loads his Hyperion with Fire Sphere, "_I will win this bet no matter what!! And then I will ask….hehehehehe, just wait and see!!! Wahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!"._

And the last but not the least, of course our beloved insensitive gunslinger, Elraven Sinclair. Using the fiery force of his HAVOX, the purple glassed gunslinger batters the knights using his soundless and merciless bullets, not giving any chance for them to even get close with him. He is on the second place on Ropera Bet. Wanting to win the bet even more, he rolls his HAVOX and in a single roll, finishes all the knights in a single roll. "_I'm done here" _Elraven spots Emilio running to a point where the knight gathered, "_Sorry, amigo. But, I'm not going to lose this bet!!". _With that on his mind, Elraven runs to Emilio's place.

"_**WOW, THIS WAR IS QUITE INTENSE" **_Satan Morroc observes the war quietly, "_**I WONDER IF I SHOULD UNLEASH THE ABYSS BREAK NOW? …NO, NO. LET'S WAIT A BIT MORE".**_

An explosion clears a group of bloody knights surprise Emilio and catches his attention, spotting Elraven smiling while aiming his HAVOX cannon. "Oh. You wish to join the fun, buddy?" The captain asks in challenging tone. "Yep, just like the good old school days" Elraven answers as both men stare to the knights approaching them.

"How many have you killed, El?".

"Around 250 I think, you?"

"Same".

"Then let's put a big difference on it!!!".

The two rush toward the knights and unleashes their respective attacks, barraging the poor knights using soundless bullets and fire blasts. The combined force of both the captain and the vice captain of the said to be the strongest squad in Einbroch prove too hard to handle for the knights. Blasts after blasts and piercing bullets after piercing bullets automatically put both friends into the top two of their Ropera Bet table.

"I'm not going to lose, El!!".

"Say that when I'm delivering my victory speech, Emilio!!".

"That's my line, buddy!!".

"That's mine, amigo!!!".

Seeing how his two students are having a friendly rivalry from the ship, Gen Ed smiles while recalling some memories, "_It's kind of odd seeing those two fighting alongside each other. I couldn't believe they were like cat and dog when they first met. But I guess what an old says is true, sometimes, the truest of friends comes up from a bitter rivalries"._

Emilio glances at Elraven who seem to enjoy his momentum before continue blasting his oppositions, "_I could recall the day I first met him like it was yesterday. He was a cold person who closed himself from others. At first, I thought he was an arrogant man; he tried to act cool and became a model student by pretending not to realize it at all. Yet, he is a complete package. He has more talent than me; he got the looks and the charm that make him popular among girls; and he is a very diligent figure. I tried to best him in any way but I always fail. Hearing how people brag about it was him who should be my father's son and not me only angered me and made me hate him deeply. I even tried to make him suffer any way I could. But after knowing him, I realized, all my thoughts about him were wrong. He is loyal, trustworthy, and reliable. He didn't try to look good at all, and he didn't try to prove anything at all. He was just that good, he still is. And not to mention he saved my life. Deep down…"._

Smashing an abyssmal knight, Elraven steal a look at his captain before giving the knights in front of him the taste of his HAVOX, "_How long has it been since I got you by my side, Emilio? Is it five years already? Time seems so short whenever I think about it. When I first met you, I thought you were just an annoying person who tried to stand in my way, taking any chance you could to see me suffer. I didn't even mean to look good; it was just the way I was. I tried to ignore you but you never ignored me, you made my school days seemed like a bother. But, all the things you did, whether you realized it or not, touched my heart and turned me into more open and better person, and giving so many memories to me, who already forgot so many things in my life. Filling my days and times with new experiences, you even saved my life. And before I realize it, you have called me buddy when I called you amigo. But really…"._

Elraven aims his HAVOX to Emilio while the captain aims his Hyperion to his vice captain. Both men unleash a shoot, as the soundless bullets hit a bloody knight behind Emilio and the fire blast turn an abyssmal knight behind Elraven into dust. Locking eyes with each other, both friend smile as they tell themselves,

"_I'm glad having you as a friend"._

"What's your number, buddy?" Emilio asks with a big smile.

"I count around 500, amigo".

"Same".

"Does that black fat ass count as one?" Elraven points at Satan Morroc. Observe the behemoth target for a moment, the captain answers, "Since his ass is black and fat, yes. He counts as one".

"You're a racist, Emilio. What if his ass is white and fat? Does he still count as one?".

"Elraven, he could decorate his ass with blue and fat, pink and fat, yellow and fat, or green and fat, I don't care!! That demon is just one demon and will count as one!!".

"...OK, captain. As you wish!!" Elraven prepares his HAVOX again and watches the demon carefully, "So, shall we start, captain?".

"Start? Start what?".

"Start avoiding his jump!! He's coming for us!!!" Elraven shouts when Emilio looks at the sky, seeing the giant physical stature of the black demon nearly landing, "You should have told me earlier, redneck!!".

The two run to avoid the titanic impact of the landing, just like before, the moment he land was the moment many knights died and more of the ground's field broken. "El, I swear of god, if you do that late warning again, I will terminate your contract and then I will terminate you!!!" Emilio grunts while he and his comrade are rising.

"I didn't give you a late warning; you should have noticed him by yourself" The purple glassed gunslinger and his captain take a good look at the Satan who is staring at them. "What does he looking at?" Emilio asks Elraven, who shrugs, "I don't know. Why don't you ask him?".

"OK, just one thing, El. If I want to call him, should I call him Morroc or fat ass?".

"For god sake, Emilio!! What is it between you and fat ass?! Just ask, him "Hey, what are you looking at?!".

"Fine! Hey, what are you looking at?!".

"**NO, I WAS JUST THINKING. SINCE I CHOSE THE TWO OF YOU TO BE MY OPPONENTS, SHOULD I KILL THE ANGEL OF DARKNESS FIRST OR THE SPHERE OF DEATH FIRST?".**

The two best friends look at each other, falling into deep silent, but only until the demon decides, "**COME TO THINK OF IT, I WILL KILL BOTH OF YOU AT THE SAME TIME".**

"Now, that clarifies thing better for us, doesn't it?" Elraven starts shooting his HAVOX to the demon when Emilio prepares a poison sphere. "**THESE HANDS SHOULD BE ENOUGH!!!" **Satan Morroc embalms both his hands with the purple aura and rushes to the two gunslingers. The giant demon unleashes his first punch, only to meet the ground and destroys it while his two targets dodged the hit. Having prepared themselves using the gas mask, Elraven shoots the HAVOX to Morroc's eyes while Emilio strikes his face using the Poison Blast.

"**GRRRRHH!!!" **The demon, quickly grabbing his face with both his hands, grumbles upon receiving two attacks on it. Quickly landing to the field, Emilio quickly change the sphere into ice sphere and shoots, freezing Morroc's left knee, leaving it to receive a powerful HAVOX smash from his compatriot. "**GKH!!" **Now, Morroc has to pay attention to his knee as well. Continuing their momentum, Emilio, again using his ice sphere, throws another ice blasts, not just one but two, freezing both the demon's knees. Already preparing the finishers, Elraven uses his Inferno, fully loaded with the thunder sphere, to hit both the demon's knees using the Scattered Mines, electrocuting both his knees.

"**GUAAAAAAKKH!!!**" The giant demon, with disbelieve showing all over his eyes, cannot believe two men could inflict him pain. Elraven and Emilio look at each other while preparing their HAVOX and Hyperion, much to the happiness of Gen Ed. "Perfect" The legendary gunslinger mutters, "As expected from the combination between The Sphere of Death and The Angel of Darkness. Just by looking at each other right before Satan Morroc decided, they already know what to do. Showing how deep their friendship is".

Even Satan Morroc himself couldn't contain his curiosity, "**IMPOSSIBLE!!! HOW DID YOU TWO EASILY ATTACK ME LIKE YOU DID?!! THE ANGEL OF DARKNESS BARRELY EVEN SURVIVE MY ATTACK JUST AWHILE AGO!!!".**

"That's because you underestimated us too much" Elraven explains, "Because I couldn't fended you off, you presumed the same with the two of us, without actually knowing our true capabilities. By combining our powers, a different result would obviously occur. You kneeling like that are your own fault".

"And your fat ass fault, it gives you too much burden to carry" Emilio finishes.

Even Ifrit couldn't let this moment pass, "_HM? THE DEMON GOD IS HAVING A TROUBLE BECAUSE TWO WORMS? PATHETIC, HE SHOULDN'T FORCE HIMSELF INTO HAND TO HAND COMBAT. HIS GREATEST ASSET IS HIS DESTROYER SPELLS, HE SHOULD COUNT ON THAT". _A punch from Fenrir almost his face had Ifrit didn't dodge, "**Watch where you are looking, Ifrit!!** **The fight isn't over yet!!".**

Meanwhile, Vanessa is giving Ty a run for his money. Her movements proved too fast for the gunslinger to follow. Slashes after slashes hit the self proclaimed spying artists again and again on his hands, badly bleeding them. Just a moment ago, had he failed to avoid the Sonic Blow, he is now a dead meat.

"_This girl is insanely fast!!! I have to do something if I don't want to die; my hands have suffered more than enough!!" _Ty pulls out a dozen grenades as Vanessa prepares her Jur to launch another Sonic Blow, "You are nothing against me, gunslinger. You will die here and now". The cold girl unleashes her finishing move, while Ty suddenly pulls out the grenades leverage, blinding her with their lights, revealing the grenades to be light grenades. Seizing his chance, Ty hits the assassin cross using his Ecclesia's long railed cannon right on her stomach, knocking her down to the ground after breaking some of her ribs.

"Aaaaakh!!" Vanessa spills some blood from her mouth when her hands are busy grabbing her stomach to ease her pain. She stares with anger at the western graced gunslinger who is victoriously standing with a smile, looking at her, "Who's your daddy now, missy?".

Fenrir, who avoided Ifrit's Hortus Deliciarum on the sky, landed beside Ty and notices Vanessa, "**Wait a minute, you're the girl who abducted that high priest called Olivia, right?! She was taken by you and that Quarter King named Eremes!!".**

Fenrir's proclamation catches everyone's attention, especially General Dorn and Felicia. "Olivia was abducted by a Quarter King?! So, that's why we couldn't find her!!!" Dorn slowly says in disbelieve. "What do they want from her?!" Felicia questions when she sees Vanessa quickly rises and runs, "_I gotta go, I cannot risk myself to die in this place!!"._

Anticipating the assassin cross effort to escape, Felicia, realizing she and her father are too far from Vanessa, shouts, "Somebody stop her!!!". Ty and Fenrir wanted to chase her, but suddenly Ifrit appears before Ty and kicks him right on his head. "Uaaakhh!!" Ty screams when the kick sends the eye patched gunslinger crashing to the ground, knocking him down for awhile. "**Hey, your business is with me!! Leave him alone!!**" Fenrir strikes an Ashura Strikealthough Ifrit quickly ascending, saving himself from the attack, "DON'T BOTHER SHOUTING, FENRIR. I WOULDN'T LET A SINGLE CHANCE TO KILL A WORM GOES ABSURD, IT'S NOT LIKE ME".

"_None of my concern, I believe. Who needs a useless weakling like Olivia anyway?"_Alphard actually notices Felicia's request, but he chose not to help stopping the assassin cross and continue attacking the knights with his wind. Frea and her two spies are too busy fending off the knights. Hagi is too far away from the spot.

And that leaves Clyde, who quickly chases her using his Berserk Mode, "Stop, Assassin!!". "Tsk, another gunslinger!!" Knowing this would be a problem; Vanessa chooses to fight and throws her Sonic Blow towards Clyde, only to see the gunslinger avoids all her blows, much to her surprise. Knowing her ribs are injured, Clyde, using his Cutlass as smashers, hits Vanessa right on her stomach and dropping her to the ground. "Khh, ukh" The assassin cross feels an agonizing pain while lying helplessly on the ground. Clyde aims the Cutlass to her to prevent her from moving, "Where did you take Olivia?".

"Kill me if you want….I will not tell you!" Vanessa, noticing the distance between herself and Clyde is near, quickly slashes Clyde's left leg. "Aakh!" The gunslinger falls down and prepares to stand, only to find out he cannot move his body, "What is this?! I cannot move?!".

"That means the Enchant Poison works!!" Vanessa pins him to the ground and prepares to stab him on his head using her right Jur, "Die, gunslinger!". But in mere blink of an eye, a piercing bullet hits Vanessa right on her right arm, cutting it off. "Aaaaaaaaahhhh!!!" The female assassin cross fell to the ground, crying for her unspeakable pain. The shooter reveals to be Sasha, who promptly saved her brother using her Daedeye.

"Now, for the finishing touch" The Silver Sniper quickly aims to Vanessa's head, only to see Clyde, in a desperate attempt, covers the assassin cross. "Don't kill her, Sasha!!" The Throttle desperately shouts using the talkie to warn his sister even though his body is trembling; the poison is starting to take effect on him. "Why?" Sasha, using her talkie, asks back. "If we kill…her here, we wouldn't know where…she and her boss hide…Olivia" Clyde responds and looks at the collapsed girl behind him with a pity on his eyes, "And she…has suffered more than enough". After stating his reason, the gunslinger collapsed too, right beside the assassin cross, leaving Sasha speechless.

Realizing his mistake, Satan Morroc decides to show his spell to waste Elraven and Emilio. So, he creates the purple dusts on his hands, "**SORRY FOR UNDERESTIMATING YOU. NOW, I SHALL TAKE THIS BATTLE SERIOUSLY. STARDUST LAUNCHER!!!**".

"Not those spell again!! Emilio, get down!!" Elraven warns his comrade as the two get down to the ground, avoiding the hundred purple beams scattering everywhere on the field. Alphard blocks the beams from hitting him via his wind barrier. Frea and her two spies quickly get down to the ground like her boyfriend did. Hagi gets down to the ground faster than anyone could. Felicia and her father cover themselves using their shields. Fenrir and Ifrit are forced to stop their fight and use their own respective elements to create a barrier for themselves. The beams, just like before, hit the knights and the grounds, nearly killing all the remaining knights.

When the smokes are cleared, only half the knights remain, the rest is history. "You gotta be kidding me…" Emilio mutters in dismay seeing the result of The Stardust Launcher. "Well, that's Satan Morroc for you" Elraven comments. The rest of the heroes quickly stand back, looking at Satan Morroc, realizing how this war won't end if they don't stop him. Knowing their intention, Satan Morroc shows a hole on his left palm. A mud like creature jumps out of the hole to the battlefield.

"**BEHOLD!! THIS IS THE INCARNATION OF MORROC, SHADOW FORM!!**" The giant demon proudly introduces one of his four underlings. Without saying anything, Shadow Form quickly appears behind Kirigi and Wendy, with hands already formed from his mud and smashes both of them. "Aaakh!!" They shout in unison when they hit the ground. Taking a quick prevention, Frea unleashes her holy esma and hits the Shadow Form, only to see the monster didn't get affected at all. Not wasting any chances, The Incarnation of Morroc shoots Frea using Dark Soul Strike and knocks her down to the field, "Aakh!!".

Suddenly, Hagi comes from behind and blows the Shadow Form using his Ashura Strike, blows his body away into piles of mud. "Got you!!" The champion shouts, but he is surprised when he realizes the scattered mud jumps into him and swallow him. "What?! What is this?!" Hagi widened his eyes as the mud forms a big hand and crash him to the ground, defeating him. The mud quickly reverts back to its original form, but another surprise party has been set for him, as Felicia and Dorn already appearing before him with their Grand Cross ready. The two paladins hit their finishing blows at the same time, but their effort proved fruitless as the attacks didn't scratch the Shadow Form at all. Without getting the chance to express their surprises, the Dark Soul Strike already hits them and sends them flying. Hugo takes the next chance to batter the mud monster with his punch, but the punch easily went through the monster's body and as the result, Shadow Form returns the punch and takes the robot down.

But what the Shadow Form doesn't notice is, Alphard is already standing behind him with his Hurricane Slash ready. The lord knight unleashes his signature attack and cuts the mud monster into pieces, hitting several knights behind him in progress. But the mud monster didn't get cut or hit at all by the slash. Before Alphard could do anything, the mud monster already hit him using his mud hand and crash him to the ground. Being the only one left, Sasha shoots The Incarnation of Morroc right on his head, to no avail. Instead, the Dark Soul Strike he shoots hits Sasha in the woods and knocks her down. Martina was the last to feel his wrath, as the gunslinger got hit by his punch upon shooting him from behind. In less than five minutes, the heroes have stumbled upon another powerful creature.

"Unbelievable…" Emilio shakes his head, seeing from afar. "We gotta help them!!" Elaven tells his captain as he prepares to run to his comrades' side, but suddenly Satan Morroc unleashes another black beam from his mouth, **"BLACK CRUSHER!!". **Emilio and Elraven manage to avoid the beam, but not entirely, because the explosion from the spell takes them down to the ground.

"**DON'T GO ANYWHERE, GUNSLINGERS. THEY CAN HAVE THEIR OWN PARTY AS THEY LIKE, OUR PARTY IS HERE**".

"I have never been beaten so badly in a party!!" Emilio quickly rises as Elaven follows, but their concentration was split, for their comrades and for themselves. When Elraven glances, it seems that Shadow Form ordered the remaining knights to finish the already defeated heroes before they regain their composures. "_This is not the right time to face Satan Morroc, the others really need our help!!" _Elraven glances at his friends when Satan Morroc is about to shoots another beam.

"**Don't stand in my way, Ifrit!!**" Fenrir, who was supposedly, battled Ifrit in the sky, angered by The Fire God of Midgard continuous effort to stop him helping the humans. Although as usual, no one tells Ifrit what to do, "WELL, I DON'T WANT THE FUN OF FIGHTING YOU GOT SPOILED BY THOSE WORMS. IF YOU WISH TO GO DOWN THERE AND HELP THEM, GO AHEAD. BUT FIRST, YOU MUST CROSS OVER MY DEAD BODY".

Frea was the first to awake, desperately trying to rise, when she feels a dark aura approaching her, "_It's an abyssmal knight…I have to get up before he kills me"_. Too bad for her, the mentioned knight has already standing before her. The knight lifts his sword and prepares to strike the helpless Frea. "No!!" Elraven shouts seeing the situation when he ties to run, although he knows he wouldn't make it in time, "_No!! I wouldn't make it!!"._

The end of the soul linker seems to be near when the knight moves his sword, but in mere blink of an eye, a piercing sound could be heard resounding throughout the field.

KHIIIIING!!!!

Something hits the abyssmal knight right on the head and went through his body, killing him in an instant and surprising anyone who saw that. Frea was surprised not only to feel the knight's death, but also to feel something is falling from the sky, "_What is that thing…coming from the sky? No, I can feel an aura presence, it's not a thing!! It's a human!!_".

The shooter harshly lands among the knights and blows whoever stands near him away to the sky, causing a large smoke screen to cove the battlefield. When all is said done, the shooter revealed to be no other than The Death Revolver, Eduardo Barragan (with his usual calm smile and his military coat hanging on his shoulders, not being used properly).

"Gen Ed?! Thanks god you came!!!" Elraven shouts in happy tone. "D...Dad?! What is he doing here?! Does this mean…ow, I lost another bet!!!" Emilio shouts in dismay as the rest of the heroes, Ty included, start waking up.

"Gen Ed? What are you doing here?" Ty, being the nearest than the other to the legendary gunslinger, questions him. "I'm helping all of you, Tyrael. That mud man keeps hindering Sagramore soldiers and my gunslingers to finish this war, and that pretty much annoy me".

"So, anything I can do to help you, sir?" Ty rises and prepares his Ecclesia.

"Yes, please inform the rest of your squad who can still fight and the Sagramore soldiers to assist Emilio and Elraven stopping Satan Morroc. I have ordered Patricia to lower Pegasus and prepare to shoots that demon using our cannons in five minutes. Don't worry about the knights here, only three hundred remain, I will take care of them and the mud man. Since we don't have much time left, I suggest you start moving now".

"Yes, sir!!" Ty goes to do what exactly his supervisor said. From afar, Satan Morroc observes what is happening and notices Emilio and Elraven are fully concentrated to fight him now, "**IT IS ODD, HOW DOES THE PRESENCE OF ONE MAN SUDDENLY MAKE YOU TWO FEEL CONFIDENT OF YOUR COMRADES' SAFETY?".**

"Well, as much as I don't want to say this, he is the strongest gunslinger alive" Emilio explains, "And since we killed one thousand of your soldiers, he would kill three hundred without even sweating. You can throw him the whole war and he would still come out, alive and smiling, trust me".

"Simply put, he's Einbroch very own God of War" Elaven finishes.

The mud monster ordered the remaining knights to attack the gunslinger, which remains calm despite the danger he faces. Twelve bloody knights strike the sword and hit him perfectly, only to see their swords got shattered into pieces the moment they touch him, shocking whoever sees it but the gunslingers. And Gen Ed simply snaps up his finger to blow the entire knights away to the sky.

"Those iron swords got destroyed when they hit him?!! And the knights flew because of his finger snapping?! What is he made of?! Is that guy superman?!" Dorn questions in surprise and looks at the speechless Hagi, who shrugs. "As expected from Gen Ed" Ty helps Felicia stand up, "Who is he, Ty?". Glancing at his boss, Ty answers, "He is Elraven and Emilio's teacher, the one who taught them how to fight and survive".

Two dozen knights rushing towards the legendary gunslinger, but after closing his eyes for five seconds, Gen Ed simply glances at them to knock them away from him, finishing them off. "Amazing…" Frea, nearly speechless, mutters, "He…used his aura to attack?". "What is that Japanese words written on the back of his coat?" Wendy asks Kirigi when they watch the gunslinger's action. "Tetsu no Bishamonten" Kirigi replies, "That means, The Iron God of War".

Not wanting to waste his precious time, Gen Ed, in a blinding speed, suddenly appears at the center of the knights and reveals his double revolvers, Azarael and Tezzereth. "Two hundred and sixty four remains. Calculating from this center spot…one Tyrant's Wave would be enough".

Suddenly, all two hundred and sixty four remaining soldiers couldn't move even their fingers as if something really strong is holding them from moving. Gen E closes his eyes as if he is concentrating on something. "_He…uses his aura to give the knights a gigantic pressure so they cannot move!!! What is he planning?!" _Frea, using her Soul Linker's ability, figures out the occurrence.

Martina, who for the second time today, helping Sasha from the woods while Hugo helps Clyde and Vanessa, realizes what the general is about to do and mutters, "He is going to do it...The Tyrant's Wave".

A cold, violent wind seems to touch the neck of every knight affected by the gunslinger's aura, making them shiver in fear as they realize, their end is near. Their bodies are trembling and their instincts tell them to run, save their lives before it's too late for them. But it's too late, the grim reaper, hiding behind the shadow of The Death Revolver, has come for their lives. The moment Gen Ed pulls his trigger; they knew it was too late. The bullets hit them in all their nerves, killing all of them in the very second he shoots. It was nearly unbelievable; all two hundred and sixty four knights got shot at the same time in more than twelve parts of their bodies. Even for the heroes who saw that happened by their very own eyes, still didn't get what really happen. The knights' dead bodies fall one by one to the ground, leaving the Shadow Form as the only enemy left standing. The attack left everyone speechless, Satan Morroc, Fenrir and Ifrit included.

"It's done" Gen Ed opens his eyes and stares at the mud monster calmly, targeting him. "What just...happened?" Alphard slowly says, amazed, "I didn't hear him shooting his bullets; I didn't even see him reloading. The guns he used are called revolvers right, he only got twelve bullets...how did he shot all two hundred and sixty four at the same time?!".

"You really wanna know?" Ty cynically answers to him, but Alphard doesn't reply. His eyes tell a better story of his curiosity. "Fine, I will tell" Ty coldly explains, "Before he massacred all those fools, he unleashed his pressuring aura to keep them immovable…and creates a 'line' between himself and his targets. That is also the reason why he moved to the center spot, to get a better 'line' with his opponents. And then using his Azarael and Tezzereth, he shot all of them more than twelve times per man by sending his bullets using his aura 'line'. And about why you didn't even see him reloading or shooting that fast, some says that was because he moves in the speed of light, reloading and shooting before you even know or see, or maybe even before your brain works and tells you what to do, kill you in an unparalleled speed. He isn't called Einbroch's God of War for nothing".

Once Ty finishes, the Shadow Form creates two claws in his body and runs to the legendary gunslinger. When he strikes his claw attack, his claws stopped right before they hit Gen Ed's head. A small wind lifts his hanging coat and his grey hair a little. Gen Ed turns back to face the other heroes with a calm smile the moment the mud monster silently vanishes into thin air, leaving the heroes (other than the gunslingers of course), Fenrir, Ifrit, and Satan Morroc more surprised than they already had.

"_He…used his Azarael and Tezzereth as smashers and then strikes every inch of that mud monster body, leaving not even the tiniest of shreds to reform himself back, as expected from the strongest gunslinger alive" _Elraven figured out what just happened without forgetting to look at Emilio's face.

"A FINE SHOWCASE OF TALENT…NEVER BEFORE I SEE SOMEONE OTHER THAN GODS MOVED THAT FAST" Even Ifrit couldn't hide his amazement. "_**Ifrit's right" **_Fenrir admits, but only inside himself, "_**The way he moves in the speed of light to finish all his targets reminds me of Odin's Gunge Lance, which never misses its targets and moves in a demon speed. It's rare to see a human could do what he just did. Sagramore are lucky some of the gunslingers want to join them, especially if that man wishes to fight alongside them".**_

"Well, that's Gen Ed for you. Our teacher isn't called The Death Revolver for style only, all right" Elraven smiles and looks at the annoyed Emilio, "You still have a long way to surpass him, buddy. Anyway, good luck. You will need it".

"El, I will surpass him someday! And you will witness that day!!" Emilio grunts as the two concentrate back on Satan Morroc, who just like the others, is surprised of Gen Ed, **"HE DEFEATED ONE INCARNATION OF MORROC LIKE IT WAS NOTHING? IS HE REALLY A HUMAN?".**

Realizing the other warriors are still surprised of him instead of moving to help Emilio and Elraven, Gen Ed politely reminds them, "Fellows, shouldn't you help stopping Satan Morroc instead of staring at me? They need your help as soon as possible". After the warriors left, the legendary gunslinger orders Martina and Hugo, "Martina, Hugo, I need you to protect Clyde, Sasha, and that assassin cross until Pegasus arrived around…two minutes from now. Please don't forget to take her severed arm with you. I have contacted our medical team and told them to be ready, because before eight hours we can still reattach it and save her life. We have had enough casualties today; let's not add more numbers to it".

For the last touch, Gen Ed looks above to sight Fenrir and Ifrit, "Fenrir, isn't it? If you wish to help the soldiers you may go, I will fend the Fire God for you". Without saying anything, Fenrir quickly flew over towards Satan Morroc as Ifrit quietly watches, not bothering himself to do anything to stop him. Instead, The Fire God of Midgard slowly descends himself and looks at the legendary gunslinger eye to eye.

"IT'S THE SPELL OF BISHAMON, ISN'T IT?" Ifrit asks the gunslinger, "YOU USED IT TO 'ENHANCE' MANY ASPECTS OF YOUR POWER. WHEN YOU SENT THE KNIGHT FLYING USING YOUR FINGER SNAPPING, YOU ACTUALLY USED THE SPELL TO ENHANCE THE IMPACT OF YOUR SNAP. THE SAME WHEN YOU USED THE AURA TO KNOCK THE KNIGHTS BY GLANCING. AND OF COURSE, YOU FULLY ENHANCED THE SPEED AND THE POWER OF YOUR GUNS TO HIT ALL THE KNIGHTS AND THE SAME GOES TO THE INCARNATION OF MORROC. THIS SPELL ALSO REQUIRES A PHYSICALLY TRAINED BODY. AM I CORRECT?".

"Very well said" The legendary gunslinger rights Ifrit, "All you said is true, Fire God. But I expect nothing less from a god to know that much".

"THE SPELL OF BISHAMON IS THE SECOND RAREST SPELL AFTER THE SPELL OF HERACLES, THE MOST COMMON OF THE TRINITY SPELLS BEING THE SPELL OF DIONYSUS. THE LAST TIME I SAW SOMEONE USED THE SPELL OF BISHAMON WAS DURING THE RAGNAROK, IT WAS FREYR WHO USED IT TO ENHANCE HIS POWER".

"And what became of Heimdall?'.

"HE DIED…IN MY HANDS!!!" Ifrit suddenly unleashes his fire balls, only to see them vanishes before Gen Ed, "USING YOUR GUNS TO HITS THOSE FIRE BALLS UNTIL THEY VANISHED?! EXCELLENT, IN THE LAST TWO MINUTES OF THIS WAR, LET'S ENJOY IT TO ITS FULLEST!!!".

Meanwhile, Satan Morroc stares at the heroes who are approaching him, ready to finish this war. "They are here" Elraven looks at them and notices Emilio, "Well, amigo, maybe we should prepare ourselves for one final attack?".

"Tell me about it, buddy" Emilio nods the moment the Sagramore soldiers, Ty, and Fenrir finally join them. Quietly looking at his eleven oppositions who are ready to attack him, Satan Morroc summons twelve Abyss Break around him and prepares the purple dusts on both his hands, "**FINE, IF YOU WISH FOR IT. LET'S END THIS WAR RIGHT HERE, RIGHT NOW".**

_At the same time, inside what is formerly known as Glast Heim…_

Glast Heim is widely known as the city of demons, born because someone used the dead branch without knowing its risk and summoned an abyssmal knight, turning the city into what it is now. But today, something absolutely worse just happened inside it. The impact of the clashing between Bedivere and Oppenheim has caused the entire place to either vanish into nothingness or cut into bits. A giant hole could be seen replacing the city, giving whoever enters it a good look on Glast Heim sewer.

Beelzephir The Chaos, quietly floats above the giant hole, is looking at his right palm in disbelieve. It's bleeding. "_I am bleeding? Just because a mortal, I am bleeding?" _The white high wizard slowly heals his hand and looks down, "_This is unforgivable, and you will pay for this insult with your life, Princess Fiorentin"._

The high wizard was obviously referring to the former princess, who could be seen helplessly lying on the center of the sewer. Apparently, the impact sent her falling at least four stories down and she landed right on her back, wounding it and resulting on her inability to stand back. Her Schweizersabel landed far from her, although her Claymore landed not far from her right hand. She tries her best not to scream and endure the pain, but her face tells a better story of how painful the pan she is bearing.

"_I gotta get…my Claymore. He…is descending…to this point" _The lord knight tries her hard to move her right hand, to no avail. Instead, she inflicted more pain to herself, "_Ukh, it hurts! Did I break my hand too?! This…is definitely not good"._

Beelzephir quietly landed right beside the lord knight and stares at her, one could tell he is really angry. "How persistent" He sarcastically speaks, "I noticed you still trying to get your sword. Couldn't you see how bad is your injuries, Princess? Do you not value your own live at all?".

Although she knows she is in a big disadvantage, the lord knight chooses to respond nonetheless, "I…will never…give up…to arrogant like you!!".

The void master sighs, trying to understand how someone could be as stubborn as the girl he looks at. "You want to get that Claymore, right? Here, let me help you" Beelzephir picks the Claymore despite Fiorentin's fruitless effort to grab it again, "Nice sword, sharp and strong. This actually belongs to your father, right? Did he give it to you?".

"Don't touch that with your dirty hands!!"The lord knight loudly protests although her screaming only inflicts her pain.

"Take it easy, Princess. I only want to take a good look at it" Beelzephir lifts his right hand as the Schweizersabel floats and flies right to his hand, "And I would like to find out, if I, a high wizard, could try to make a good use of your swords".

Fiorentin could tell he wants to do something bad or even, horrible to her, but she couldn't do anything about it. She doesn't even feel like praying to god, she is afraid. Afraid of what…she doesn't know. "Oh, don't be afraid" Beelzephir smiles when he notices the fear on her eyes, "I will not kill you…well, not now".

JRASSSH!!!

Before she could even reply, Beelzephir already stabs her right palm using the Schweizersabel. The stab even thrust the concretes below her. "Akh, aaaaaahh!!" The former princess couldn't contain her pain and scream, much to the amusement of the void master. "Ah, your scream sounds like music to my ears. But at least I kept my words not to kill you now, right?" Beelzephir entertains himself much more by stomping the Schweizersabel and deepening it…slowly, "So, did I use it, right? The sword I mean".

"I don't…care!!" Fiorentin tries to move her right hand which doesn't really injure and success; she could slowly move it, attempting to pull out the sword on her right although just by moving hurts her. But her futile attempt stops when Beelzephir grabs her left hand and quickly puts it to the concrete on her left, "You can still move this one? Now that's a bad girl, you should have told me".

Creating a long ice bar, the violent high wizard stabs her left palm just like he did with her right.

JRASSSH!!!

"Aaaahh!!! Aaaaaaakkh!! Akh…ukh!!!" Just like before, the psycho deeds resulting on another music for the void master, which could be seen from his smile after completely rendering the lord knight helpless. Her scream resounding on the dark sewer, signaling her agonizing pain. "Now, can we talk properly like a civilized people? Or else, I would have to do the same to both your legs before we can finally talk, wouldn't I Princess Fiorentin?" The white high wizard innocently questions the suffering girl. Since she doesn't answer (because of her pains of course), the white high wizard takes an assumption by himself, "OK, I'll take that as a yes. We can talk properly; both your legs are broken anyway".

Trying to take a breath, Fiorentin weakly looks at the high wizard. "Now, you must have been wondering why I chose to…play with you instead of killing you directly. Truthfully, torturing humans is not my forte, its Ifrit's. I could simply touch you and ta-da! You vanish into nothingness. But, why didn't I do that?" Beelzephir toyed with the Claymore before he looks with angry eyes at the wounded girl, "The answer is simple, you angered me, just like your father did five years ago. Both of you…made me bleed. And having a lower race bleeds me, would only anger me and resulting in a painful death. I put a little touch on your father as the cost of his sin, it's called Parasite. I put a curse which vanish his guts, inch by inch. That's why it took him a year to die in his illness…a painful death".

"You…curse you!!" Fiorentin weakly shouts, "Don't you….even know…how suffering he was!?".

"Oh, I knew it well, Princess Fiorentin. That's why, I was about to do the same to you. Until I realized, you're going to die soon. You will not suffer enough to please me, won't you?" Beelzephir played the Claymore by moving it across the lord knight's face and neck, as if he is threatening her, "That's why, I think I would kill you using your own favorite claymore. Isn't it ironic? After having her soldiers killed pathetically, after witnessing her father died pathetically, the great Alexandria died because of her own sword in a deep loneliness…alone by herself".

Gazing at the sky for a second, the lord knight finds out how to reply the high wizard. Although she knew, it would only anger him even more. "You are wrong…" Fiorentin gives her last reply with a little smile on her lips, "I'm not alone…not anymore".

And she was right, that angered him even more. "Well, what should I say?" Beelzephir lifts the Claymore and aims it to her stomach, "Good bye".

JRAASSH!!!

The angry high wizard stabbed her right in her stomach, thrusting the concrete for the third time today. But unlike the last two stabbing, she didn't scream, although she widened her eyes to express her pain. Blood start spilling from her mouth as the blood from her stomach starts watering the concretes down, turning it red just like on her left and on her right. After Beelzephir let go of the Claymore's hilt, he looks at the sky and says, "In two minutes, something will appear from the sky and turns everything in this continent into nothingness, including the dead bodies of your soldiers and of course your own dead body".

Fiorentin slowly closes her eyes after Beelzephir finishes, and stays motionless like that. "Died already, huh?" Beelzephir The Chaos looks down on her, but he could tell he is satisfied seeing his 'work', "Well, I shall take my leave, Princess Fiorentin".

And with that, the high wizard vanishes into thin air, as this war is on its dying minutes.

_********_

_**Well, I couldn't believe this would have happened, but this war will finally end on its fifth part. So, please bear with me.**_

_**Anyway, Alphard haters!! How's Alphard in this chapter?**_

_**I also want to hear your opinion about Gen Ed, sorry if he seems too strong, but he's Ropera Squad's boss, so you should expect nothing less from him.**_

_**And the last but not least, how's Beelzephir? **_

_**For Fio fans, please don't kill me. We still have one chapter left to finish this war.**_

_**Well, thx for reading!! Please review and c u next chappy!! (:p)**_


	72. Ragnarok Cannon V : Guardian Angel

**Chapter 72**

_**The love we take is equal to the love we make.**_

_**The Beetles**_

_**Author's note: As the last two battles in the first half of the story, we will have Gen Ed vs Ifrit and Fenrir vs Satan Morroc, enjoy!! (^^)**_

_Two minutes before Ragnarok Cannon is executed, on the north point of Glast Heim…_

Martina and Hugo are standing quietly, speechless because the very sight they are witnessing, which is the battle between a god against a godlike. Gen Ed is jumping backwards to avoid Ifrit's fire ball the moment the fire god appears behind him and throws a punch on him. Ifrit feels something invisible suddenly stop his punch before it hits the general. Ifrit does not need a genius to tell him Gen Ed blocked used one of his guns to stop without him seeing it. Ifrit couldn't see his punches or his bullets, but it is easy for him to figure out what happened using his experiences.

Gen Ed throws at least a hundred thunderous hits using his Azarael and Tezzereth as smashers, but all his punches simply went through the fire creature's body. Although he has the speed advantage, Gen Ed couldn't deny a harsh fact that him being a human and his opponent being a god results in his inability to attack Ifrit properly. No matter how fast his bullets are, his attack will not affect him at all. And as the master of battles, needless to say, this situation will not bring this battle anywhere.

"Don't you think this situation will bring us anywhere, fire god?" The legendary gunslinger asks with his usual calm tone, "I don't like to waste time not resulting in anything. So, just this once, I will show you this". Ifrit quietly watches as a blue aura surrounds the smiling gunslinger, "One minute left isn't it? Well…just like you said, fire god. Let's enjoy it to its fullest".

Before he could do anything, Ifrit got smashed on the left side of his face and nearly crash himself to the ground. "_WHAT WAS THAT?! HE COULD TOUCH ME?!" _Ifrit was so surprised, but before he could make sure of what actually hit him, he counts at least fifty more smashes hit him and force him to ascend to the sky. "_HE HIT ME!! HE REALLY HIT ME, BUT HOW COME?!" _Ifrit doesn't have more time to think because hundred of bullets showering him from below, forcing him to go even further up. Seeing the gunslinger calmly smiles in the ground, The Embodiment of Hell finally realizes what made Gen Ed able to touch him, "OH, SO THAT'S IT? YOU USED THE SPELL OF BISHAMON TO ENHANCE THE 'IMPACT' OF YOUR ATTACK. AND THE BLUE AURA IS ACTUALLY SOME KIND OF BARRIER WHICH TURNS ANYTHING WENT THROUGH IT NOT AS A SOLID MATERIAL, BUT AS A MERE 'IMPACT'. BECAUSE AS A HUMAN, YOU CANNOT TOUCH ME, BUT AN 'IMPACT' COULD AFFECT JUST ANYONE IN THIS WORLD. ALTHOUGH IT SEEMS THAT THE AURA IS SLOWING YOUR MOVES, BECAUSE I COULD SEE YOUR MOVEMENTS AND BULLETS, UNLIKE BEFORE. DID I HIT THE JACKPOT, DEATH REVOLVER?".

"He…figured that out just by seeing Gen Ed's moves three times? Marvelous…" Martina mutters upon listening Ifrit's deduction. "That's a good deduction, fire god" Gen Ed admits, "But just by floating over there will not bring you anywhere".

"BUT THIS WILL BRING YOU SOMEWHERE, DEATH REVOLVER, TO THE GROUND!" Ifrit suddenly appears behind the general and hits him, sending him crashing to the ground. But much like Elraven, Gen Ed is the type who doesn't flinch or scream whatever you do to him, so he quickly rises and hits Ifrit back right on his face. Ifrit kicks him on his head but Gen Ed counters back by kicking him on the stomach, nearly knocking both of them down. Gen Ed wastes no time on hitting Ifrit's before the fire god could do anything, a hundred times using both his revolvers as smashers and sends Ifrit flying before harshly landed to the ground. But the fire god, quickly appears before Gen Ed as if nothing has happened and strikes him using The Earthquake, just like what happened to himself, sending the gunslinger flying before crashing to the ground. But when the smokes are cleared, he stood calmly like nothing goes wrong. Although some parts of his body starts to bleed. Locking eyes at each other, both fighters rush and start trading blows in demon speed. Smash after smash, punch after punch, but both men do not seem wanting to stop or hold themselves back.

"This is really a battle between a god and a godlike…" Martina slowly mutters, expressing her amazement.

Knowing the close quarter combat might not be doing any good against Ifrit, Gen Ed jumps and using his blue aura, shoots at least five blue fires like balls and perfectly strike the fire god. "USING THE AURA TO ATTACK?! IMPRESSIVE!" But the attack only makes Ifrit much more spirited than he already is. Teleporting himself right behind the legendary gunslinger, The Embodiment of Hell unleashes his Purgatorio and successfully consumes Gen Ed. But much to this surprise, the gunslinger comes out unscathed, still with his smile. As Ifrit quickly prepares the fire balls again, Gen Ed quickly forms at least a hundred blue bullets using his blue aura, and at the same time, the two fighters shoots their spell, creating countless explosions in the air and covering the sky with smokes.

Realizing the time to enjoy this battle wouldn't last much longer anymore, Ifrit gathers his fire on his right hand and prepares a Hortus Deliciarum. Feeling his opponent's spell would be a powerful one; Gen Ed covers both his guns using his blue aura and creates two blue gunblades. "TAKE THIS!!!" Ifrit strikes his Hortus towards the calmly standing Gen Ed. Instead of avoiding it, Gen Ed rushes towards the fire blast and in a breathtaking moment, he cuts the fire blast into half using his two aura gunblades, shocking even Ifrit. The aura gunblades quickly vanish afterwards, leaving Gen Ed calmly standing and staring right to Ifrit. "_HE CUT HORTUS DELICIARUM INTO TWO?! IMPOSSIBLE, ONE WORM SHOULDN'T BE ABLE TO DO THAT!!" _Ifrit asks himself in disbelieve, but his shock quickly turns into happiness, "_….BUT, I EXPECT NO LESS THAN A GODLIKE WORM. I PARTICIPATE IN THIS WAR TO HAVE FUN WITH THE LIKES OF HIM AND FENRIR. THIS IS WHAT I CALL AN ENTERTAINMENT, IT'S BEEN LONG SINCE RAGNAROK…THE LAST TIME I GOT SO MUCH FUN IN A WAR!"._

"**I** **think this is what happened** **when an irresistible force meets an immovable object, don't you agree with me, Martina?" **Hugo asks without looking at Martina. The gunslinger slowly nods without seeing Hugo either, both soldiers are too amazed of what they are seeing.

Both Ifrit and Gen Ed retreat backwards and quietly gaze at each other, thinking about how to deal their next blow.

"I WISH I CAN ENJOY THIS FIGHT MUCH LONGER, DEATH REVOLVER. BUT TOO BAD, WE GOT LESS THAN THIRTY SECONDS LEFT".

"Oh, really? What is going to happen in thirty seconds?".

"YOU WILL SEE. WHILE WAITING FOR THAT, WE HAVE LESS THAN TWENTY SECONDS LEFT, LET'S FINISH THIS BATTLE" Ifrit prepares a Purgatorio on his left hand the moment Gen Ed gathers his blue aura in front of himself and creates an aura sphere from it, preparing Azarael to shoot it, "Agree, let's finish this battle".

Ten seconds until Ragnarok Cannon is executed, Ifrit throws his Purgatorio sphere as Gen Ed shoots his Azure Grenade. The moment the two met, a large explosion swallows the field as something appears in the sky.

GLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRR!!!!

_At the same time with Gen Ed vs Ifrit, all heroes are fighting Satan Morroc…_

The heroes slowly approach Satan Morroc, who anticipates the upcoming attack by surrounding his entire body using a dark aura to enhance his speed, making him look darker than before. **"Guys, wait a minute!" **Fenrir notices the demon's doing and warns his comrades, "**Satan Morroc is enhancing his physical speed using his dark aura. I knew it, trust me. Odin used the same technique during Ragnarok. It would be too dangerous if you humans attack him right now, you would all be crushed to the ground in no time".**

"So, your point is?" Elraven wastes no time asking the Black Reaper.

"**That kind of technique wouldn't last long, I predict with that few auras the spell would only last a minute" **Fenrir observes, **"We have two minutes left, right? If you people would be so kind to give me one minute to fend him off, during the last one minute we can gang up on him all we want. But, since you humans are the one who call the shots…what's your answer?".**

Elraven looks at the others and no one seems eager to object, "Well, go get him, tiger. Remember, one minute!!".

"**That's what I'm talking about!**" Fenrir rushes towards the giant demon who quickly notices him, **"**_**AH, I SEE. IT'S SO NORMAL FO THE HUMANS TO COUNT ON FENRIR WHO IS A GOD. IT SEEMS THAT HE FIGURED OUT MY PLAN, HUH? NOT A PROBLEM, ALTHOUGH HE'S A GOD, I'M GODLIKE. WE'RE ON THE SAME LEAGUE.**_** BEFORE I TAKE THE HUMANS OUT, I WILL TAKE YOU OUT FIRST!!!".**

Just like there's no tomorrow, in a second, Fenrir and Satan Morroc's fists collide, and just like another powerful colliding, creates an abnormal impact. Even the humans watching from afar could feel the winds on the field gusting. Fenrir quickly appears behind the giant demon and throws him an Ashura Strike, trembles him and nearly knock him down. Satan Morroc counters by hitting a round kick to Fenrir, successfully launch the god farther to the air.

As it were they know what each other would do; Fenrir quickly balances himself and creates a giant ice lance when the giant demon creates a giant black axe using his dark aura. Using his fall to enhance the power of his attack, Fenrir stabs his lance from the air as Satan Morroc swings his axe. The two elemental weapon meet and yet another explosions occurred in the air, covering the sky above the two fighters with smokes and dusts.

Quickly emerging from the smokes, the Black Reaper wastes no time appearing before the demon and barrages his torso using hundreds of punches in mere seconds. Although the punches somehow ruin his concentration, Satan Morroc takes the initiative to head butted Fenrir and crashed him to the ground. Satan Morroc not stopping himself from attacking, as he quickly creates another black axe and strikes Fenrir who is still on the ground. But much to his surprise, Fenrir has already encircled a black chain to cover his whole body which stop the axe before it hits him, saving him from the strike as he quickly retreats to plan some attack, leaving Satan Morroc wondering, "_**WHAT IS THAT CHAIN?**_".

"What is that chain?" Elraven asks Ty who carefully observes the object from afar, "Sorry, I have no idea at all about that. But, both of them are very persistent, huh?".

"Well, it's only twenty seconds before the time limit of one minute ends" Emilio prepares his Hyperion, "We better preparing ourselves".

Fenrir runs towards the giant demon while spinning his chain around, indirectly warns the giant demon to prepare himself welcoming the attack by creating yet another Abyss Break. "_It's that black sphere again!!_" Elaven notices the dangerous spell when Satan Morroc throws it to finish Fenrir off. But much to everyone's surprise, Fenrir strikes the tip of his chain and destroys the black sphere, showing the power of his chain.

"**WHAT!?" **Even Satan Morroc couldn't contain his shock. Fenrir quickly encloses his left arm using his chain and jumps right in front of the demon, in mere blink of an eye, he hits a really powerful Ashura Strike to the demon's torso using his left arm, nearly crash the giant demon to the ground and nearly force him to down to one knee, "**GUAAAKH!!!!**".

"Wow, he's almost down!!" Elraven shakes his head seeing the showcase of talent. Fenrir swiftly lands to the ground and pants for breath as the chain enclosing his left arm slowly vanishes, "_I can only use Gleipnir for twenty seconds? Well, as expected, I've just awakened after ten thousand years anyway"_.

"Well, its one minute" Elraven tells the rest of the fighters as they run toward the demon and Fenrir.

"**UN…BELIEVABLE…**" Satan Morroc rises back and stares at Fenrir who is still panting for air. The dark aura surrounding his body has already vanished. "**YOU FOUGHT WELL, BLACK REAPER. AS EXPECTED FROM HE WHO HAVE DEFEATED THE KING OF GODS**" The giant demon praises Fenrir's effort upon preparing the purple dusts he abandoned before fighting him on his hands, "**BUT, BEING SEALED FOR TEN THOUSAND YEARS SEEMED TO WEAKENED YOUR PHYSICAL CONDITION. NOW THAT YOU ARE LITERALLY OUT OF THIS GAME, I SHALL END YOU**".

"**End me? Stop your freaking joke, bonehead!!! Are you blind or what?**" The Black Reaper refers to the heroes who are approaching them, "**It's their turn now!**".

"**I CANNOT BE STOPPED BY A BUNCH OF ANNOYING MORTALS, STARDUST LAUNCHER!!!" **Satan Morroc unleashes his hundred beams to finish the heroes approaching him fearlessly. Fenrir took it upon himself to stop the hundred beams by creating hundred ice lances, just like he did when he fended Ifrit's fire balls off. The lances swiftly hit every single beam Satan Morroc unleashed, saving the others' lives. Alphard, despite his protest to cooperate, launches his El Nino and perfectly strikes Satan Morroc, although it didn't even bulge him. But the attack doesn't stop there, Frea quickly throws her Acacia and batters the giant demon fiercely using her dozens holy esma when her two underlings give the demon an Enchant Poison and Giant Shuriken Attack. Although the attacks didn't really hurt him, Satan Morroc didn't have a chance to counter back nonetheless.

Hagi, preparing to hit his Ashura Strike, jumps along with Felicia and Dorn, who are readying their Grand Cross. The three Sagramore soldiers hit their respective blows at the same time, and finally manage to force Satan Morroc moves one step backwards, "**GKKH!!!".**

"We are one step closer to victory" Ty throws a giant red bullet to Elraven who swiftly catch it, "That's from Gen Ed, El. Use it to deal the final blow on this guy". Ty, already preparing to shoot his Ecclesia using his soul eye, unleashes his attack and perfectly hits his gigantic target.

"**THIS HAS GONE TOO FAR!!! ABYSS BREAK!!!" **Realizing the number disadvantage could cost him even further; Satan Morroc finally decides to unleash his ultimate weapon, the twelve merciless Abyss Breaks. But much to his surprise, loud shooting sounds could be heard resounding from the sky. Before he had the chance to find out what sound it was, he witnessed all his twelve Abyss Breaks explode in the air before they hit anyone.

"**WHAT?!**" Satan Morroc and the heroes gaze upon the sky and spots Pegasus floats. The giant military airship has just shot six cannons on its right and six on its left, the evidence being smokes could be seen from their cannons' holes. "That's Pegasus!!! Patricia shot the spheres well" Emilio tells Elraven, "I expect nothing less from the pilot of Pegasus, buddy".

Seizing this chance to take the giant demon, who is still shocked, down, Pegasus aims all its cannons towards the demon. "**Where are you looking at, Morroc?!**" Fenrir shocks the demon even further by suddenly shoots his sub Zero Cannon and freezes his torso, completely stopping him from moving.

"_**ICE?! WHAT ARE THEY PLANNING TO DO?!" **_ Satan Morroc asks himself when he sees Elraven is loading his HAVOX cannon with the red bullet and Emilio is aiming his Hyperion to him. "Lights out, fat ass!" Emilio shoots his lightning blast and perfectly hits the demon, zapping him with electricity, "**GUAAAAAH!!!".**

But the attack doesn't stop there. Pegasus shoots all its twelve cannons on the same time and strikes Satan Morroc entirely, forcing him to step six steps backwards, "**AAKH!!!**". And to sum the war up**, **Elraven could be seen aiming his HAVOX cannon towards the battered demon, "Morroc, you're going down!" and with that, Elraven shoots the giant red bullet. The soundless bullet hits the surprised demon right on his body, resulting in a giant fire maelstrom swallowing him entirely.

DUAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!!!!

The explosion forced the heroes to get down if they didn't want to get affected by the impact of the maelstrom. When the smokes are cleared, Satan Morroc could be seen kneeling on one knee. A big disbelieve could be seen covering both his eyes, "**I….I WAS FORCED TO DOWN TO ONE KNEE JUST BY A BUNCH OF HUMANS?! HOW COULD THIS BE?! HUMANS ARE JUST WEAKLINGS!!!".**

"That's why you lost against us, Morroc. You underestimated us too much" Elraven, while repositioning his purple glasses, answers as his comrades are rising, "You're right, humans are weak. But when we unite, we can take on just about anything. And you just fought Fenrir in a fierce fight, of course that would greatly reduce your power. Not to mention he stroke some great attacks on you, do you really think you are invincible? Now, you've learned that lesson for yourself". Elraven's answer left Satan Morroc speechless as a giant magic circle suddenly appears in the sky, covering the whole continent and catching everyone's attention.

The same goes for the other battle, when the smokes are cleared, Ifrit and Gen Ed could be seen standing silently after clashing their spheres. Before they could say anything, they spot the magic circle on the sky. "TOO BAD, THE TIME IS UP" Ifrit mutters and teleports, making the legendary gunslinger follow him, "Martina and Hugo, you two stay here. I have ordered Patricia to land Pegasus in three minutes from now. I'll chase him to know more about this circle; I got a bad feeling about it".

The same happens with the heroes, the circle makes them mutters, "What is that?", "Is that a trap?", etc.

Gen Ed finally arrives to the heroes' point and notices the war is officially over, "Satan Morroc is down? Good job".

Seeing him, Elaven couldn't say anything but thanks, "And it seems that you really managed to fend Ifrit off, General. Thank you".

The Fire God of Midgard appears beside Satan Morroc. Looking at him before slowly shakes his head and turns his attention to the heroes, "WELL, WE ENJOYED OUR TIME HERE WITH YOU, WORMS. BUT THE TIME IS UP, THIS WAR ENDS HERE".

"**What's stopping it, Ifrit? Avoiding a battle doesn't sound like you**" Fenrir cynically replies.

"**CONSIDER THIS A PRIZE FOR FORCING ME TO KNEEL DOWN, I WILL EXPLAIN THAT**" Satan Morroc transforms back into Albert Gahn, "Ibelieve all of you could see the magic circle on the sky. That is one of Lord Beelzephir's spell, his strongest spell to be exact. It's called Ragnarok Cannon. In ten minutes, a blinding light beam will consume this whole west continent and turn it into nothingness, just like he did with Arunfeltz:".

The latter name catches the attention of everyone, especially Frea and Elraven. "WELL, I GUESS THAT'S IT FOR NOW" Ifrit sums up, "AND AS FOR ALL OF YOU WORMS, BE PREPARED, THE NEXT TIME WE MEET YOU WILL NOT BE SO LUCKY LIKE THIS, ESPECIALLY, THE TWO OF YOU, FREYJA AND HER WORM LOVER". The last statement was obviously referring to Frea and Elraven, because they are his primary target. And then, without saying anything anymore, Albert Gahn and Ifrit vanish into thin air, leaving the heroes as the survivors of the Battle of Glast Heim.

"Well, we survived. At least for now" Dorn says to his daughter and his champion friend before looking at the gunslingers, "It's all thanks to you, gunslingers. We owe you one".

"We owe them nothing" Alphard cynically reminds and gazes at Elraven, "It was they who offered us their help. We didn't ask for it".

"Well, thanks or no thanks, we're glad you're all alive" Emilio settles before they have another 'debate', "For now, please get inside our ship as the mean for transportation. If what Morroc said was true, then we will have to escape from here as soon as possible".

Dorn, Hagi, and Felicia look at Alphard, silently ask him not to debate any further and accept the gunslingers' help again. Alphard sighs and closes his eyes as his sign of agreement. "Alright, the ship will land in a minute. After Patricia opened the hangar, you can enter the ship and then in the fastest speed possible, we will leave this place at once" Gen Ed informs the Sagramore warriors. But suddenly, Elraven notices something and looks at Felicia, "Wait, where is Alexandria?!".

Felicia rolls her eyes, remembering before answering, "Oh yeah, right! She left to Glast Heim from the south point. I almost forgot since we had lots of battles today!".

"If what Felicia said is true that the princess is inside Glast Heim, that's not good..." Frea joins the conversation with an apprehensive tone, "Because I cannot feel any soul presence inside Glast Heim, not even a single one".

"**Sorry to disappoint you guys with the bad news, but Frea was right**" Fenrir adds the apprehension, "**It's easy for me to locate buildings by feeling the stream of the wind, and guess what? I can tell that no building left in Glast Heim, the wind was flawlessly streaming without any buildings to….uh, hinder its way**".

The only sounds you will hear is Pegasus landing and opening its back hangar, the others are confined inside a dome of silence. "She cannot be....dead, right?" Elraven question results on him being stared by his comrades, "I mean, she is strong as hell and I don't think anyone would overpower her or the very least she could escape if the situation goes bad, right?!...Unless....oh my god...".

"Unless what?! Speak clearly!" Alphard shouted at the gunslinger for shutting up too long.

"Unless...she met with Beelzephir The Chaos..." Elraven finally voices his mind, "It's possible, right? I mean...Ifrit and Satan Morroc were here, and perhaps other godlike monsters as well. Maybe almost the whole kingdom was here. There's no guarantee Beelzephir wasn't here and....if there was someone who would eat anyone standing on his way it's definitely him...and judging how he is…uh, literally the boss of those god and godlike monsters, I think his power would be more than enough to defeat just anyone".

"Pardon me. I'm not trying to add more problems for you people but…" Emilio, seeing his squad members already entered the airship, reminds the others, "Until the circle executed its cannon, we only have nine minutes left. If you want to send a rescue team to Glast Heim, now is the time".

"Can't we just use the airship to fly to Glast Heim and take a look from above to search her?" General Dorn asks Gen Ed.

And the gunslinger gives him a frank answer, "Well, it's not that we can't, but using it would take a long time for its departure and such, rescue team would be much more flexible. Because once the rescuers find the princess, a butterfly wing to teleport to our ship would be enough".

"There's no need for a rescue team" Elraven resolute with a serious tone, "I will go to Glast Heim by myself. If anything really happens, at least we will have…fewer casualties".

"Oh, you want to act hero in front of her?" Too bad, a certain lord knight (you know who) takes it cynically, "What makes you think you could go there and return to the ship faster than anyone?".

And the unrequited comment triggers Ty to comment back, "And what makes you think you could go there and return to the ship faster than him, lo-'Sir'?".

"OK, OK. That's enough everyone!" Elraven shows his light wings, much to the surprise of anyone who have never seen them directly before, "Sir Alphard, due all respect, these wings make me sure I could go there and return to the ship faster than anyone, and let's not forget I got butterfly wings in case I need to transport to the ship even if the ship already departs. And too bad, since Alexandria's life is probably at the stake, I wouldn't want to waste another time debating useless things with you, not this time. So now, I must bid you farewell".

And Elraven flies to Glast Heim without saying anything, faster than anyone, leaving everyone speechless seeing him. Trying to break the silence, Emilio reminds, "Uh, shan't we go to the ship, everyone?"

As the heroes goes quietly inside the ship, several more events happen.

Ty couldn't help but whispers on Alphard's left ear before quickly runs to the hangar, "If Elraven gets serious and replies to your shitty comments, even an arrogant faggot like you couldn't do a thing, huh? Lo-'Sir'!". The cynical statement from Ty leaves Alphard staring at the gunslinger with the intention to kill, but deep inside his heart, he wants to kill a certain gunslinger more than he wants to kill Ty.

"Frea, are you okay with this?" Felicia asks the soul linker upon entering the hangar.

"Okay? Okay with what?"

"Elraven insisted to help Fio more than anyone…you're not jealous, right?"

"Jealous? Hehe, that's funny!" Frea chuckles instead of expressing her feeling properly, "No way I would be jealous. Its a million years too early if she wants to take Elraven away from me. Didn't I tell you how Elraven is an honest person?".

Staring at her companion defiantly, Felicia sighs, "…Alright, if you say so. You better hope what you said was true".

Fenrir walks right beside Gen Ed as the two suddenly stop and observe each other.

"**Wow, you're bloodied and battered, Death Revolver. I thought you were invincible, but looks like Ifrit gave you a hard time**".

"I could say the same for you, Black Reaper. I thought you were unparalleled, but seeing how messy you are now, with that bloods and bruises everywhere, it seems to me that Satan Morroc gave you quite a fight, no?".

The two heroes smile to each other and shake hands, showing their 'sportsmanship'. Emilio helps Martina and Hugo to bring Clyde, Sasha, and Vanessa inside the ship. Dorn and Hagi are busy talking about the old times when they survived wars like this one. Kirigi and Wendy make another bet when all of them are finally inside the ship.

"Martina, tell Patricia to board the ship right now in full speed. We must get out of this magic circle reach as soon as possible. Elraven will catch up with us using the butterfly wings" Gen Ed orders the female gunslinger that nods and quickly goes to the pilot room. Noticing his son is walking to the dock on the second floor, he quickly follows him. Hugo takes Vanessa to the medical room (with her severed arm) to treat her. Felicia and Dorn voluntarily heal the others' injuries. And the last but not the least, Ty goes to his room to prepare some 'spying' tools and equipments for Felicia. "_Mwahahahahahahahahaha!!!! I gotta check on her 'deeper'!! Mwahahahahahahaha!!!_" So The Gray Seraph thinks.

As the ship finally departs, Emilio is looking down at the field from the dock as his father approaches him. "He will be back, he will not die just like that" Gen Ed ensures Emilio that Elraven would come out alive.

"I know he will. If I know he won't, I wouldn't let him go".

"Good. By the way, do you forget something?" Gen Ed shows his left palm and moves his finger as if he wants something. Emilio grunts as he pulls out half a million zenny and gives it to his father, "Good boy".

"Tsk! I shouldn't have bet on this one!! I never thought we would really need you down there!!! And I was so sure I would win this time!! There goes my allowance this month!!!"

"Calm down, Emilio. That's not your fault, that's my luck".

"Elraven will have to come out alive!! I will make him pay for this!!"

"Emilio, it's not good to blame your friend for something he didn't do. Especially, when he is out there trying to help our soon to be ally".

"Oh, yeah! Come to think of it, I have never thought Elraven would be so eager to help a girl!! Although, he already had a girlfriend, I think Elraven has a thing or two for the princess".

"I don't think so, son. He's an honest person; I don't think he has a thing or two for the princess".

"Oh, you want to bet?" Emilio looks at his father with challenging eyes, "I bet 500,000 zenny Elraven has a thing or two for the princess!!!"

"Alright, then" Gen Ed responds, "I bet 500,000 zenny Elraven doesn't have a thing or two for the princess".

The two shakes hands as the sign of their agreement. And the ship goes from the reach of the magic circle, leaving the Glast Heim for eternity.

_At literally the same time, inside what supposed to be Glast Heim…_

"Unbelievable….this is Glast Heim? What happened to this town?" Elraven, floating above the town, asks himself on what happened to the town. Descending to have a better look at the town, he finds it hard to look into the dark sewers, "Where is she? I couldn't find here anywhere".

"_I cannot feel any soul presence inside Glast Heim, not even a single one"_

Suddenly, Frea's warning resounds inside his mind and somewhat scares him. "_No, no. She cannot be dead, that's impossible. She's still alive, maybe Frea was wrong". _Elraven flies elsewhere in the sewer to locate her.

"_**Sorry to disappoint you guys with the bad news, but Frea was right"**_

Now, its Fenrir statement's turn haunting him, "_Ukh, what's with this god and goddess' prophecy?! She cannot be dead!!! Randgris warned him if she dies then this whole war would be for nothing!! Please, Alexandria, tell me where you are!! At least give me a sign!!"_. Hoping for the impossible, Elraven is forced to accept the harsh truth of no one helping him as he continues his search. "Ow, is there something I can do to find her?! Flying like this won't help…" Elraven starts to feel the frustration, knowing he has someone to save and a time limit.

"_A power without a hope is like a bubble in the sea…meaningless"_

"_Why do those words keep echoing inside my mind? Is this some kind of warning?" _Elraven starts questioning the words to himself, "_I have a bad feeling about this. What is this feeling…I feel…I'm…afraid? I'm afraid? Why…I'm afraid?! But of what?". _Good for him, he quickly realizes, this is not the right time to stop and continues searching.

His heart beats faster and faster each second he tries to figure out what is he afraid of. He is sweating and he feels somewhat exhausted. He looks around him scarcely before he leans on the wall, attempting to calm his mind down. "_Calm down, Elraven!! Calm yourself down!!! You cannot find her like this!!" _Elraven closes his eyes and takes a long deep breath. Opening his eyes, he spots the sewer's water turns red…as it were blood contaminated it. With fear on both his eyes, he tracks down the path of the water's sewer when yet another voice resounds inside him,

"_Someday, you will have to choose. You cannot protect both of them"_

"_Please, please!!!_ _God, save her!! Don't kill her!! She's just a kid, please don't let her die!!"_The last voice scares him even more and makes him fastens his speed on tracking down the water, along his way, his heart beats even faster than before. He shivers, afraid if what he is going to see would be the total opposite of what he hoped. The sewer is dark, even with his light wings; he could only see darkness everywhere. His mind starts scattering everywhere; he is deadly scared if in the end of this darkness, he would meet a horrible truth.

"_SHOULDN'T YOU LAUGH WHENEVER YOU DO SOMETHING FUN?"_

Suddenly, Ifrit's proud statement pops out inside his head, and the flashes of how he lost the people he knew in Alberta stops his strides. He remembers how he lets the wind blows the ashes of them. He could tell how sad he was back there, how he feels weak and useless after such a long time. How he wishes that he would never experience such horrible moment again. So, he continues. The water leads him to the center of Glast Heim sewer. Elraven stops when slowly but surely, his eyes are widening, when he witnesses what have become of Fiorentin. "Impossible…" The gunslinger mutters, "This…cannot be happening".

"_Thank you for not letting me fall"_

The moment he heard yet another voice, maybe the last, Elraven approaches her, step by step, his disbelieve becomes bigger and bigger, and finally he has a good look on her, covered by blood, and her very blood is watering down the sewer. "Alexandria?" He slowly speaks, trying to ensure what he is seeing is not true, "This…is not true…right? This…is not…for real, right?".

But his eyes aren't lying; she just laid there, no sign of live at all. Gritting his teeth, Elraven quickly pulls out the swords and the bar impaling her. What makes him more afraid than before is, when he pulls out the Claymore from her stomach, she didn't react at all. Elraven slowly drops the Claymore beside her and kneels, staring at her. He circles his arm around her shoulders and slowly lifts her, taking a good look on her face.

"Alexandria….wake up…please…" Elraven trembles, all his fears and his worries have gone, turning into sadness and sorrow. "Alexandria, wake up!!! Say something, anything!! Open your eyes!!" The purple glassed gunslinger shouts, his wail echoes everywhere on the sewer, but of course nothing comes up. The magic circle on the sky is starting to glow, worrying anyone but Elraven who is worrying another problem.

Meanwhile, Pegasus is already leaving the west continent of Rune Midgard. The ship is floating around three miles away from the circle, waiting for Elraven to return. At the ship, Emilio and Gen Ed are looking at the circle, wondering when Elraven will return. Emilio looks at his talkie and sees the countdown for the Ragnarok Cannon is in five minutes, "Come on, El. Don't fail me".

"The circle is already glowing…this isn't good" Gen Ed warns his son, "Let's hope what I'm thinking of the circle isn't true".

"What? Do you know something about this circle, dad?"

Gen Ed calmly closes his eyes before telling his son, "During The Fall of Rachel six years ago, Einbroch received a message from Rachel about a floating magic circle in the sky, just like this. When it started to glow, Einbroch ordered the civilians of Rachel to evacuate using the warp portals, but somehow they couldn't, because the warp portals didn't work…and then…they met their demises".

"So, basically…you're trying to say that…." Emilio realizes what his father was trying to tell him, "The circle stops…any means of magic? So…the butterfly wings won't work?!"

"I'm afraid so" Gen Ed sighs, "But, let's hope my theory is wrong. I wanted to tell El about this, but knowing him, even if it's an order, he would still go to Glast Heim. The same reason I didn't tell the Sagramore soldiers, because it would trigger more useless debate than actions".

"I'll tell him using the talkie!" Emilio turns on his talkie but receives no signal, "What?! What is happening?! No signal?!"

"The circle must have jammed its wave. So, the circle also stops any means of communication…" Gen Ed concludes much to the dismay of Emilio.

Realizing Emilio doesn't know what to do, Gen Ed pats his son's shoulder and tells him, "Let's pray to god everything would turn out fine. That's the only thing we could do".

Inside the ship, Felicia and her father are gazing at the glowing circle. They are taking a break after they healed Fenrir, Clyde, Sasha, and Hagi. The four mentioned heroes are dozing off. Ty is busy on his room, Hugo is operating Vanessa, Martina is on the pilot room with a woman named Patricia, and Alphard is nowhere to be found.

"I cannot believe, our land will turn out this way" Dorn expresses his disappointment, "The north continent was destroyed in the war five years ago thanks to the effort of Great Demon Baphomet and mainly Ifrit. The south continent was destroyed after Satan Morroc got released five years ago. On the east point, Payon was destroyed during the fierce battle against Lethe Guild and Professor Leonid of The Quarter Kings. And Alberta became history after Ifrit blows the whole city. Prontera and Izlude are pretty much Valdomir's. And now, the west continent will be blown into nothingness in five minutes, which means the land of Rune Midgard will officially be a history in five minutes. God, I cannot believe this".

Felicia knows everything her father said is true. And the harsher fact is, they lost this war….Sagramore have been defeated. They came with sixty thousand soldiers but only six of them returned alive, four if you exclude Fio and Olivia. "We lost this war in a harsh way, didn't we, dad?" Felicia replies the older paladin, "All I hope for now is…Olivia is safe…wherever she might be. It's a good thing you forced mom to return to Gonryun last night using the butterfly wings. She would kill you when she knows Olivia's been abducted".

"For the only man in the house, family comes up first" Dorn smiles to her daughter with pride, "That's the way it is, and that will always be the way it is".

"Couldn't have said it better" Felicia smiles as the reply, "Now, let's wait for Elraven to return with Fio on his hands. I cannot bear losing another sister".

_**** _

Elraven fell inside the bottomless pit of despair. He couldn't imagine if he has to bring the dead body of Sagramore's leader to the ship. Her people, her comrades, and maybe everyone would lose hope. "Alexandria, please…don't leave your friends alone!!!" The gunslinger raises the volume of his voice, "Don't leave your people!!! They still need you!!! Didn't you tell me you would get your rightful throne back?!"

All his efforts have gone waste. The time before the Ragnarok Cannon is only three minutes left. "Didn't you tell me you would want to shine this world?!" Elraven shook her, "You cannot do all those things if you die!! Please, open your eyes!!! Don't go away!!!"

Silence confides the dark sewer, when Elraven's choking voice slowly comes out from his mouth, "Please…don't go away. Not…like this. Not…before me. Not in my hands…"

For the first time as long as he could remember, Elraven cries. His tears fall down to the lord knight's face, stream down on it, "Don't…leave…don't…leave me".

It's not often an insensitive man like Elraven would express his true feelings, but at the moment, he could careless about that. "I would miss…your punches. I would…miss your smile…and your funny angry voice…" Elraven recalls it by putting a little smile on his face, still choking of his tears, "I would miss…going to Felicia…to understand you a bit more. I…would miss reading you my poems. I…want…to see…the paintings…you promised me. I would…miss you".

No sounds could be heard inside the sewer other than Elraven's sobbing voices. It's as if he would rather die there than bringing her back…dead. "I would miss you. So…" Elraven finally stop crying, "Don't go away".

"_If you don't want to call me by my name, I would pretend that you don't exist and I will not look at you"_

Suddenly, her voice resounds inside his memory, reminds him of the last thing she ever asked him. One thing he had never done for her. Just a little, but it rings some hope for him, hope for a miracle. "_If…miracle truly exists…then please…" _Elraven slowly embraces her and closes his mouth to her ear, so she would listen to him well. Closing his eyes, the gunslinger whispers,

"_Fiorentin...please, open your eyes. Don't…go away"_

_********_

Fiorentin is standing in a garden full of flowers; the garden seems more like a garden inside a palace, mainly because the flowers are well cared. "Huh? Where am I? What…am I doing here?" The lord knight looks around her to find only flowers and flowers. No one else is there beside herself. "What is this place? What actually…happened?" Fiorentin walks deeper inside the garden to find someone else and of course, the reason why she's in the garden in the first place, "Um, hello? Is anybody here? Hello?"

The lord knight walks deeper and deeper while continually searching for someone other than herself. _"This garden seems endless! I couldn't find anyone….wait, who is that?!" _The former princess spots a small round temple, made of silver. In the middle of the temple, there's a round table between two chairs. And there's a man dresses in white from head to toe sitting in one of the chairs. He is writing something on the table. "_Maybe he could tell me where I am_" Fiorentin enters the temple and politely greets the man, "Um, excuse me. May I come in?"

The man stands up and looks at her, allowing Fiorentin to have a good look on him. "_Wait….Elraven?! But…_" Fiorentin notices the man looks like Elraven, but he doesn't wear glasses and he seems ten years too old to be Elraven. "Come in, please have a seat" The man slowly says as he sits back. Fiorentin comes in and sits in front of him, defiantly looking at him.

"Is there something wrong with my face, young lady?" The man stares at her before continue writing. She glanced at his face and ensured herself that this man definitely looks like Elraven.

"Oh, pardon me! It…it's just…you look like someone I know" The former princess looks around her before questions him, "Um, sir. Can you tell me where this is? I was…suddenly here before I realize it".

"This is Panorama. The garden to the afterlife" His answer shocks the former princess.

"Afterlife? What does that mean?"

"That means you are dead, young lady" The man answers without looking at her, busy with his writing, "You will be sent to either hell or…heaven".

"Wait a minute!! I'm dead?!" Fiorentin rises from her seat, "But…why?!"

"Don't you remember? Beelzephir The Chaos killed you" The man calmly replies, still not looking at her because he is busy writing, "He impaled both your hands before impaling your stomach. You died of blood loss, and in case you still don't remember, you died a very painful death".

Fiorentin widened her eyes as her memory is recalling things and she finally remembers, what that man said is true. The light pink haired lady fell down to her seat in disbelieve, "You…you're right. I could…remember it. Beelzephir The Chaos killed me…"

"He did, alright" The man, still busy writing, comments.

It seems just like a dream for the lord knight, a minute ago she was alive and now, she's dead. But being depressed like this won't help. So, she decides to at the very least, find something to hold.

"But…who are you? What are you doing here?" Even when she is dead, her curiosity never ends.

The man doesn't give her an answer until he finishes his writing. He puts his pen on the table and properly looks at the lord knight, face to face, "I'm...just a man that happened to pass by. But someone asked me to be your guide to the afterlife. I will send you to either hell or heaven, and my apologies for the late introduction; I was busy finishing my poem".

"Poem?" Fiorentin looks at the paper on the table, "_Weird, this guy looks like Elraven. And he writes poem just like Elraven…but, his face….it's so emotionless. I cannot feel anything from him and his eyes, somehow they doesn't show anything at all…_"

"I believe my face and my eyes are none of your concern" The man answers her curiosity much to her surprise of his ability to read her mind, "And shouldn't you worry about yourself more than the other?"

"…Right, you said you're going to take me, right?" Fiorentin questions again, "To where…hell or heaven?"

"I wouldn't put a good person in hell…" A straight answer from the man, "But, I wouldn't put someone who doesn't value her own live to heaven either. That would be a disgrace to heaven".

The answer shocks Fiorentin and scares her, not just once or twice whenever she reads the bible she read about hell. And the decision put her in a loss words.

"Actually, you're a good girl. You're a devoted Christian, you pray for your parents, your friends, your people and even your soldiers, especially the dead one. Aside from Valdomir Kingdom, you almost have no haters. You put your live for others…but, that's it" The white clothed man concludes, although Fiorentin still doesn't understand.

"That's it…what? What are you trying to say?"

"What I just mentioned was your good points. Based on your good points, you don't deserve hell. But based on your bad point, you don't deserve heaven either".

"What exactly my bad point is? You've been mentioning it for a while"

"Didn't Naght Sieger already tell you? You're afraid to know who you truly are…and that makes you not valuing your own live, and that's a really bad point. But since your good points make up for your bad point, I cannot send you to hell or heaven for now. You shall wait here a little longer or maybe forever".

The lord knight cannot reply with anything. She wanted to, but she couldn't, perhaps because she doesn't understand about this 'value her own live' thing. "I don't get it, why do…you and Naght Sieger told me that…I don't value my live? I'm…afraid…to know who I truly am?" The former princess chokes when she asked, as if she wants to cry.

But the emotionless white clothed man could careless about that, "What you did with your life is your responsibility, not mine, not others. But if you wish to know that bad…let me ask you this, do you regard your three childhood friends as your family?"

"Yes" Fiorentin answer without hesitation, "They have been my friends all my life and they always stand by my side whatever happened. They supported me to rise after I lost my parents, they never left me alone. Olivia is bit troublesome for a high priest, but she always wants to help. George isn't too smart, but he is trustworthy. And Felicia…sometimes, she takes matters too seriously. But, she is kind and caring, and did I mention she is a very beautiful woman? She encourages me in everything I do, just like a mother. To me, they are irreplaceable".

"I see" The man realizes, her eyes were sparkling when she answered his question about her three friends, "And, what do Sagramore mean to you?"

"As an oath to keep" Another answer without hesitation, "Sagramore are something my parents stood for, the spirit to protect their people and their loved ones, now, my people and my loved ones. After taking the responsibility of leading Sagramore, I swore not to back down anymore, whatever happens, I will bring the land of Rune Midgard back to its rightful owner, its people. And I'm ready to put my live on the line to accomplish it".

"As expected from Alexandria" The man simply replies, "The last question, do you think you can live if you were to lose all your friends, Sagramore, your people, and all your loved ones?"

"…No, I don't think I can" The third honest answer for today, "They are everything for me, I can't imagine living without them".

"Exactly, just like they cannot imagine living without you" A simple but very meaningful reply from the white man, surprised the lord knight and catch her attention, "Do you know how much you mean for them? Do you know they would put their lives for you? Isn't it shameful if you waste them just like that?"

And that finally rings something inside her heart, she finally understand what the man and Naght Sieger have been hinting to her. Her eyes tell a better story than her words would, "I knew it…I finally…knew it".

The man quietly watches as Fiorentin continues, "All this time, I thought it is fine to put my live on the line for my friends and my people…because I don't want to lose them. But, I forgot, they feel the same way as I do, they don't want to lose me either. I….should have live…stronger than I did, longer than I did, and better than I did".

"I see, you finally understand, Alexandria" The white man slowly says, "Now that you have changed the way you value yourself…are you brave enough to see what resides within your heart?"

"Yes" Judging by her answer, the man could tell it was an honest one.

"Good but there's no need to do it right now, Alexandria. I have another question, if you could tell anyone the ways you value yourself at the moment, who do you think you would tell?"

Rolling her eyes, the lord knight smiles, "Elraven is a good listener but he's way too insensitive. So, I think I would tell Felicia, because she is better at understanding these kinds of things than anyone".

"Do you wish you have realized the value of your live earlier than now?"

"Yes. Honestly, I kind of regret it".

The man closes his eyes, and opens it before he asks, "Let's say…if the lord, the transcendent, the being above all…the almighty, gives you an opportunity to choose, to return to your live, will you take it?"

"Unquestionably" She answered not only the simplest way she could but also the most honest.

"Why?" The man continues as if he were testing her, "If you return to your live, you will suffer more pains that you already had. You will see and maybe even experience deaths, ends, lost. Why would you take it? Is it because you have something to do there?"

"That, and because now, I know the value of one's live, at the very least, my own" A sharp answer for the white clothed man, but he expected it. "Deaths, ends, lost, those things you mentioned are all true, I couldn't have said it better. But those things are also part of life, its part of destiny. It's true, if I take the chance to return, one by one, I will witness my friends and my family goes, leaving me…maybe forever. But…nothing lasts forever, not even goodbye, because someday, somewhere, we will meet again. Because life isn't just about living, life isn't just about fulfilling your destiny or such, life is about how you live and how you keep on living, to its fullest".

The answer left the man speechless, not knowing what to say for a moment. "Magnificent" He finally speaks, "If that's the way you regard life, then I think you know which place you deserve. But, too bad, I cannot take you there right now".

"…Why?" She asks, not understanding the situation.

"Because…someone wouldn't let you go" The man simply explains, "Because someone…does not want to stop holding you, so you wouldn't leave the world…so you wouldn't leave the people waiting for you, and so…you wouldn't leave him" The man smirks like he was hinting something.

"Who…did that? Why would he do that?"

"Mainly because he knows, if you die, then so does the hope of Rune Midgard. So does the hope of your friends, your people, and Sagramore. But personally, it's because he is your Guardian Angel" The white man reminds the former princess, "Because he promised to hold your hand through the hardest of times, because he promised you to encourage your dreams, and because he promised you not to let you fall. That's why".

"Are you trying to tell me…" Fiorentin slowly says as her lips starts to form a smile, "It's Elraven?"

"Who else would have?" A simple reply, "Close your eyes, Alexandria. Can't you feel it? His tears are streaming down your face. And can't you hear it? He is calling your name, not your nickname, but your true name…just like you asked him to".

Fiorentin closes her eyes and stays silent, trying to feel and hear what the man told her. She could feel an unexplained warmth on her cheek. And she definitely heard someone calling her name, with a soft yet deep voice.

"_Fiorentin...please, open your eyes. Don't…go away"_

"It's him" The lord knight speaks so slow it was like she was muttering, "It's really him!"

"It is him, alright" The man finally smiles for the first time as Fiorentin starts turning into thousand small spheres of light, "What?! What is happening to me?!"

"Calm down. You're returning to earth, that's only the process. You will return safely, there's no need to worry" The man, still smiling, calms her down, "Don't forget, you still need to see what truly resides within your heart. Make sure you do the deed".

"I will, I promise" The lord knight answers with smile, but before she completely vanishes, she asks one last question, "Please…tell me, Sir. Who really are you?"

Smirking, the man answers as she vanishes into spheres of lights, "I'm just a man that happened to pass by".

The small light spheres float everywhere before slowly vanish, leaving the man all by himself. "So…you are 'just a man that happened to pass by', huh? You should have told her the truth" A woman clad in white from head to toe, just like the man, appears from behind the one of the temple pillars, "Tell her, 'I am an inhabitant of heaven, here to guide you. I come from the future, because heaven and Panorama are timeless, just like their inhabitants. So I can travel through time all I want'. You should have told her that".

"She wouldn't believe me if I said that" The man rises and picks his poem, "Rather than that, the poem is finished".

"I know, but rather than that, I want to know the real reason of you helping her" The woman smirks as they walk deeper into the garden, "Is it just because, you're the man of your words?"

"That and…because she is not alone," The man looks at the woman with a very big smile as they disappear into thin air, "Not anymore".

_********_

"Hey…" Elraven could swear he just heard Fiorentin's voice before his very ears, "You finally…called me by my name, huh?"

Elraven slowly looks at her in disbelieve. It seems like an eternity has passed before he could hear her voice again. "_This is not an illusion, right?" Elraven _slowly caresses her face to ensure himself that the girl in front of her isn't a mere illusion created by his eyes, "_This is...for real, right?"_

"Didn't I already tell you? If you like me, you can just say it instead of staring at me" The lord knight cheerfully says and caresses his face back, finally ensuring the gunslinger.

"Alexandria…you…you're alive!!!" Elraven joyfully shouts and embraces her again. His sorrow, fear, and sadness disappear the moment he heard the familiar voice. Looking at her face, he couldn't hold his smile and his tears anymore, "Oh, god. I swear…I thought…for a moment I thought…I lost you back there".

"And you didn't" A confident reply, just like she always gave him, exactly what he wants to hear, "I wouldn't go away even if I wanted to, Elraven".

"…Why?"

"Because…my Guardian Angel wouldn't let me go" She answers with smile, making Elraven smiles too afterward after he realizes what she meant.

"So, what's the plan? The circle will blow us up, right?" The lord knight weakly asks when the two look above.

"Surely it will" Elraven lifts her and prepares his light wings, "I remember a little piece of my memory…six years ago, this circle appeared on the sky and blow Arunfeltz Continent. The people tried to use the warp portals. But the portals didn't work. I need no one to tell me that this circle nullifies any means of magic. The butterfly wings won't work. Too bad, based on the talkie we only have a minute left. So, we'll have to fly to the ship. Hold on to me, Alexandria".

Although her face turns red doing it, the former princess still eagerly circles her arms around his neck, "Don't fail me, OK? I trust you with my live".

"Tell me about it" Elraven smiles and flies to the sky, using his full speed. Spotting the fire blasts around eight miles from his right, he flies there without hesitation. From afar, Emilio is shooting his fire blasts to the sky to tell Elraven where their ship is.

The wind blows both Elraven and Fiorentin harder and harder when Elraven fasten his speed, the circle glows even brighter every second it ready to blast The Ragnarok Cannon. Fiorentin looks at Elraven serious face. She could tell he really put all his ability to fasten his wings. "_He really looked like that man in Panorama…" _She recalls, "_Could it be that…they…ah, impossible. No chance, too impossible to be true"._

"Come on, El!!! Come on!!" Emilio shouts when he starts sighting Elraven from the ship. "_Its 15 seconds left_" Gen Ed looks at his watch and then looks at Elraven again, hoping him would get to the ship as soon as possible.

The gunslinger finally reaches his fullest speed just the moment he finally approaches the end of the circle's reach. The circle glows so bright that the light of it is so blinding. Fiorentin closes her eyes out of her fear for the second death.

"7 seconds left!!!" Emilio couldn't help but shout to his friend to fasten him. And finally, Elraven and Fiorentin escapes from the circle reach the moment it blasts the Ragnarok Cannon.

KHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!!!!!

It all happened so fast, less than five seconds. Emilio and Gen Ed open their eyes to witness; the whole east continent of Rune Midgard has vanished into perhaps the biggest, the deepest, and the darkest hole on earth. Nothing but bottomless pit could be seen three miles from them. Inside the ship, Felicia and her father look with nothing but sadness. Realizing Elraven was spotted flying, she quickly goes to the dock, leaving her father.

"Elraven, where are you?!" Emilio shouts to the air, trying to locate his friend, "I won't forgive you if you die!!".

"I'm here!!" Elraven shouts back, as Gen Ed and Emilio finds him hanging below the dock using his right arm. His wings have vanished and he and Fiorentin are holding each other (he uses his left). Gen Ed and Emilio help them up as Felicia arrives at the dock.

"Fio!!" Felicia embraces the lord knight, making her embraces the paladin back. "Thanks god you're alive!!! I couldn't imagine losing you!!" Felicia expresses her gratitude when Fiorentin looks at Elraven and blink an eye to him.

"What does that blink mean, vice captain?" Emilio asks Elraven.

"It's a secret, Captain"

Looking at each other, they chuckle while shaking hands.

"Good job, buddy"

"As always, amigo"

_********_

_**And that's it for the war chapter. Phew, it's finally oveeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerrrr!!!**_

_**Yeah 1000x!!!**_

_**Truthfully, it's been a great experience writing these war chapters, although it took a month to finish them. But I gotta admit, it was fun. I hope for the last war, I can do better than this.**_

_**On the storyline note…I hope Fio fans cancel the plan to kill me. Of course I won't kill her; she is the heart of this story!!! (The soul being Elraven)**_

_**If I kill her, that will officially ends The Knightfall for good. And at least, you all know now, Fio's feeling for the most insensitive man in Midgard isn't one sided ().**_

_**And on character note, I'm not trying to exaggerate things, but Ifrit makes this war worth it. Take him away from this war, and you will have a bad storyline. He's a bastard, but he's truly a priceless character. I'm glad I have him in this story.**_

_**The next chapter will officially end the 1**__**st**__** half of this story. C u next chappy!!!**_


	73. Drifter's Melody

**Chapter 73**

"_**I can tell by your tears that you will remember it all"**_

_**Megali**_

**This chapter will officially end the 1st** **half of the story. More of this news can be read below, just like always. The poem Drifter's Melody belongs to **Megan R. Bokowski**. And I only own this story, not Ragnarok Online Game. Whoever dares to copy this story without me knowing and/or accuses me of anything wrong regarding the game and this story, Elraven will come for you. He will take off his purple glasses and show you how transcendental he really is….wait, that part supposed to come out later. Great, now I've spoiled something for the 2nd** **half of the story…**

_Tears from the heavens bore death like cannonballs ignited under the misery of hate. Like meteors sentenced to the fate of the world, these burning embers fell—fist-sized, amorphic masses of light ripping through plane. They poured through the hull and people alike with effortless elegance, spewing portions of things into a cataclysmic collage of mingling elements._

Beelzephir The Chaos is having an evaluation meeting with his usual companions, Albert Gahn (Satan Morroc), Ifrit, Great Demon Baphomet, and Thanatos Phantom. They are all facing the high wizard, quietly standing.

"Let's start by congratulating ourselves for the success of this war" The white high wizard opens the meeting, "In the last three months, Sagramore have cost us Lethe Guild, Leonid, and Kathryne. Today, they cost us Elysion guild although the leader is pretty much alive. It's a good news we won today's war, but I must remind you that we defeated 60,000 of their soldiers after losing a guild and by the combined efforts of two guild leaders, Thanatos and Gahn, and also one of The Tertium leaders, Sieger. And yet with the help of the gunslingers, four of them survived. We didn't defeat all of them. What does that tell you? What does that tell you?"

"THAT TELLS US TO BE MORE CAUTIOUS IN THE FUTURE OCCASION, BECAUSE WE FAILED TO COMPLETELY WON TODAY'S WAR" Great Demon Baphomet answers, representing his allies, "I BELIEVE YOUR POINT IS TO BE AWARE OF THE THREAT OF REBELLION GROUPS OTHER THAN SAGRAMORE POSSESS, BECAUSE THERE'S A POSSIBILITY OF SAGRAMORE ASKING FOR THEIR COOPERATION AFTER TODAYS' WAR".

"Right on, Baphomet" The void user rights the demon's deduction, "Just like what he said, Sagramore's success of defeating our two guilds and two of our Quarter Kings might trigger the other rebellion groups from the whole world to act against us. Among those groups, I envisioned four of the biggest rebellion groups other than Sagramore as our possible threat. The first is Arbalest, a rebellion group of skillful snipers armed by ballista bows, led by a young man said to be the world's finest sniper, The Black Falcon, Marcus Vidar. The second is Kurogane, a group of katana wielders lord knights, led by The New Queen of Amatsu Kingdom, Fujiwara Hikari, The Moon Princess. The third group is a group of Assassin Guild survivors from Morroc. I don't know about their name or their leader, though. And the last but not the least, a rebellion group which is also regarded by their people as the strongest rebellion group on earth, Millennium. I've heard that their power match even The Military of Einbroch. They use many unknown jobs as their source of fighting our soldiers. We pretty much conquered the middle continent on earth. Juno, using its Military of Einbroch, rules the north continent of this world. Sagramore, Arbalest, and Kurogane rule their own territories of this world south continent. But Millennium, which is only a single rebellion group, rules the whole west continent of this world. I daresay perhaps they are the biggest threat for us. They are stronger than Sagramore and any other rebellion groups. And as far as I know, they are led by three young warriors known as The Triumvirate. Imagine if Sagramore could ask these four groups to unite against us, our task for a better world would be harder than it already has".

"NOT IF WE CAN HELP IT" Ifrit quickly responds, "WORMS ARE STILL WORMS NO MATTER WHAT. THEY ARE WEAK, WHEN THEY UNITE, THEY NOT ONLY UNITING THEIR POWERS BUT ALSO THEIR WEAKNESS. AND WORMS' BIGGEST WEAKNESS IS THEIR VULNERABILITY. THEY ARE FRAGILE, BY SENDING EITHER EREBUS GUILD OR STYX GUILD, OR EVEN BOTH, TO FACE THEM, JUST LIKE WE DID AGAINST PRONTERA FIVE YEARS AGO, THE REBELLION GROUPS ARE NOTHING AGAINST US. EVEN THE GREAT PRONTERA KINGDOM WAS NOTHING AGAINST US"

"It's true, Ifrit. But these groups, no matter how weak they are, would be much more dangerous than Prontera Kingdom" Beelzephir reminds the fire creature and continues, "All and all, let's not forget we are only a year away from the promised day...the promised day for our heaven. It is about time we finally embrace our dream. That's why; we cannot let anything stop us...not now".

"Our utopia" Gahn says with smile. His companions seem to like the topic of this discussion too, "So, our 'True Lord' has spoken? Does that mean we can stop this kingdom plaything?".

"True. There's no need of the formality of calling me 'Lord' anymore in front our underlings. . I will let The Tertium and The Pythons to do the war for us for the next one year, excluding Naght Sieger. He spared Alexandria and that was against my deal with him. So, I think I will send Beelzebub to Endless Tower to take care of this matter directly; this is also the chance for Beelzebub to prove his worth, in the meantime we can wait to seize our own chances against our enemies" Beelzephir answers with smile.

"OUR SACRIFICES, BEELZEPHIR. OUR SACRIFICES" Ifrit rights him, he would smile had he possesses some facial figure.

"Oh, sacrifices indeed…" Beelzephir smirks as he creates a warp portal and enters it, followed by his four companions.

_These vessels of execution uttered strange calls as they voyaged between the lives of those who would live no longer. Their unidentifiable forms billowed chime-like twinkles of melody mixed with discord. It was the baroque sound of demise._

_********_

_Several minutes after the grand rescue..._

Pegasus is a military airship consists of four stories. Quite different from normal traveling airships, Pegasus is made of combined metals to build its structures and armed by dozens of military weapons all over the ship, inside and outside. Four giant cannons on both its wings and several long railed heavy rifles on its bottom complete its function as a battle airship. The dock is on the third floor alongside the engine room, the pilot room is on the fourth. The second floor is used to provide medical facilities, conference room, and the first floor is for hangar, and living, with around 20 bed rooms for the soldiers, and weaponry. Currently, Pegasus is hovering because the next destination isn't set yet.

Emilio, by the order of Gen Ed, escorts Fiorentin and Felicia to one of the bed rooms in the first floor. Both Sagramore and Ropera really have much to say, but Gen Ed decided it would be proper for both sides to recuperate for the rest of the evening. The meeting between them is postponed until tonight. Emilio opened one of the rooms and allow the two girls to come inside. "The others will have the unused rooms on your right and on your left. The bed is quite large, fit for two. So, you two can sleep together here" Emilio turned the lights on and shows the girls their room, "The shower room is beside the bed and there's a TV if you want to watch something. I'll escort you to the meeting room tonight".

Fiorentin: "What's a TV?"

Felicia: "What's a shower?"

"_Oh, yeah. I almost forgot they come from a different world" _Emilio remembers and answers, "We don't have bath tubs in here, so if you wish to take a bath, you can use this 'shower' by turning the valve to left for hot water and right for cold water. The water will spray you from above. And TV is…an electronic box that shows us news and entertainments. And there's an air conditioner too if you want to…make this room a bit cooler, the switch is right behind the TV over there".

Fiorentin: "Oh, so many differences with a usual room in Rune Midgard. You have to remember that much just for one room? It's so hard with these…what do you call it…technologies isn't it? Even the technologies itself is hard to spell"

Felicia: "This is the only time I think a gunslinger finally looks smarter than us"

"Thank for the compli…hey, wait a minute!! What does that suppose to mean?" Ropera's captain protests much to the joy of the other two girls. "Come on, it was a joke" The paladin slightly apologizes, "So you will get us tonight, right?"

"Me or Elraven. And there are some formal clothes in the drawers for tonight so you two can put good dresses, both of you" Elraven points the blood soaked attires of the swordsman class trans, "You two are so full of blood. Especially you, princess, your lord knight uniform has turned red. Now, I shall excuse myself"

Elraven leaves the two girls alone by themselves. "OK, since he isn't here anymore….would you mind telling me how exactly the war ended back there, Felicia?" The lord knight turns serious.

"Well…although I think you won't like it…here it goes…" The paladin slowly replies and begins the story….

_Meanwhile, in front of the meeting room, Ropera Squad and Gen Ed have assembled…_

"The mission was quite a success. You saved as much people as possible, maybe not less than eight people, but…the situation didn't let us save more than that. Well, I cannot say anything other than…good job, soldiers. Let's give yourselves a round applause" Gen Ed applauses follow by the whole squad.

"Oh, I almost forgot. We still need to find out who won the Ropera Bet" Emilio seems so spirited to know and speaks. Right after he speaks, a young female gunslinger on her mid-twenties, with a round glassed and short brunette hair comes out from the meeting room bringing a white paper on her right hand. "Oh, that's Patricia. She must have finished counting our numbers" Ty mutters with a sly smile, knowing that if he wins the bet and one of the girls is on the bottom of the table, he will have both girls tonight. Sasha and Martina angrily look at him, hoping anyone to win but The Gray Seraph.

"OK, pay attention soldiers" Patricia announces with a serious tone, "The winner of today's Ropera Bet after being recorded from Pegasus live is…"

The entire gunslingers stay silent, even Gen Ed wants to know who the winner is.

"Congratulation… Senor Emilio" Patricia finishes.

"Yeaaaaah!!! I won!!! I won!!!" Emilio jumps and expresses his happiness as he quickly celebrates it with Clyde and Hugo, much to Elraven and Ty's dismay (of course Sasha and Martina are glad).

."Senor Emilio won the first place with 503 victims. Vice Captain Sinclair is the runner up with 501 victims. Ty is third with 496 victims. Martina is fourth with 437 victims. Sasha is the fifth with 412 victims. Clyde is the sixth with 381 victims. The last is Hugo with 367 victims. That's all" Patricia finishes and heads to the pilot room.

"There's gotta be a mistake!!! He could not have won!!" Elraven wails follow by Ty, "God, the result sucks!! Oh, now I won't be able to get any of the girls!!!"

"For god sake, didn't you have enough, Ty?! The last time you won you ordered Martina to pose for your BDSM collections all night long without any clothes intact!!" Sasha attacks the eye patched gunslinger with her vicious words.

But Ty doesn't recognize defeat as a result, "I want to try something new tonight!! And not to mention Martina enjoyed the whole ordeal!!! I didn't get the fun of seeing her in distress or being dominated at all!!"

"But you still did her, right?! You're a freaking lowlife scum!!!"

"She didn't refuse!!! I wouldn't make out with someone who refused me, Sasha!!! I still have a respect for dignity!!!"

"Dignity?! You taped and took the picture of the 'sessions' all night long, right? Every second of it, right?"

"Yes!!! But with her willingness, I did that with Martina's agreement"

The last statement resulting in Gen Ed and Elraven (only these two because Emilio is busy celebrating his victory with Clyde and Hugo) stare at Martina awkwardly,

Gen Ed: "_I got to get those photo collections. Ty usually sells one picture for ten grand zenny, with the money I acquired from Emilio I would get at least fifty pictures. Nice"_

Elraven: "_She is into BDSM, huh? Well, I guess different person means different enjoyment. Anyway, I gotta get those photo collections. Hopefully, Frea won't find out…but she cannot see anyway, lucky me. Ty sells his pictures for quite a cheap price, I can buy as much as I want"._

"Please don't look at me like that!! That's embarrassing!!!" Martina covers her face with her hands out of embarrassment.

"You want to take pictures for Felicia too, right?!! You should be ashamed of yourself, she is a good woman unworthy of your lust!!!" Sasha is still carrying the debate with Emilio.

"That's none of your concern!! I will spy any girls I want!! Felicia included" An expected reply from the perverted gunslinger. The last name turns Elraven and Gen Ed's attention again,

Gen Ed: "_Felicia? He means that dark skinned beauty? Now, that's a must see. I got to have that one too if Ty really makes it"_

Elraven: "_Seriously? No joking? Felicia? The other goddess beside Frea?! Ty will take pictures of her_

_slender figure?! Man, I'm glad I was born as a man!! She has one of the finest cracks I have ever seen!! God, just by thinking it about it makes me want to…wait a minute, she's Alexandria's childhood friend!!! Frea cannot see, but Alexandria definitely can!! If she finds out about me enjoying the pictures than she would kill me!! …Oh, heck. Like I care about being killed, I have The Spell of Dionysus anyway. Felicia's pictures is a must see!!!"_

"Elraven, what are you daydreaming, buddy?" Emiliop pats Elraven's back and turns his attention. "I think we have agreed that the winner can choose one member to grant the winner's wish" Emilio smirks and reminds.

"And…who will you…choose?" Elraven trembles asking it. Emilio stares at him victoriously like a tiger eyeing a helpless deer.

"You buddy" The answer from Emilio turns everyone's attention to the two best friends. "You cost me half a million zenny when you did your girlfriend several times" Emilio calculates, "And you also cost me another half when you and your fellow Sagramore friends failed to actually defeat Valdomir soldiers and forced my father to help us…so…you owe me one million zenny, Elraven!! My wish is, give me one golden coin right now!!! You will have to make up for your sin!!! Wahahahaha!!!"

Elraven dropped his jaw and forced himself to pick one golden coin from his wallet, admitting his defeat as Emilio gladly takes it (Elraven's jaw is still dropped and Emilio is still laughing devilishly). The others could only wish the best of luck for Elraven in the future.

But when everyone sight Alphard, unsheathing his Tegron after watching sternly over them, standing in the corner of the corridor, everyone knows Elraven have something to deal with first. "This will be a long talk, huh?" Emilio says seeing Elraven preparing his Tristan and Lancelot, "This ship is made of high quality materials, especially this floor, but don't damage it too much. We don't want the meeting for tonight to be cancelled, right? And have a nice 'conversation' with that guy, El"

"Thank you" Elraven replies as his comrades start leaving the floor, allowing him and the lord knight to have the 'conversation' as long as they wanted.

"You act pretty tough, huh?" Alphard plays his sword, "Just for you to know, I taught one of your underlings a lesson not too long ago. So here's the deal, fight me. I won't tell anyone or exaggerate the result of this fight. And this won't affect tonight's meeting, what do you say?"

"Fine!"

_********_

_Back to the ship..._

"I see…so that's what happened" Fiorentin couldn't help but expressing her disappointment about the war, "We lost, huh? I couldn't believe only four of us survive. Five if you count Fenrir as George. But even Olivia…"

"Please don't worry, Olivia is still alive! I can tell that much!!"

"But we lost because I left the battlefield to fought Naght Sieger and left the soldiers alone, right?" An undeniable fact stonily spoken by Fiorentin, whom almost choked herself saying it, "I was so careless to do so!! Had I stay with all of you maybe we didn't have to…"

"Stop it!! That's enough!!! Don't say anything anymore!!!" Felicia shouts to the younger girl with anger, telling her to discontinue speaking her guilt. "Look at me, Fio!! Look at me!!" Felicia forcefully locked her eyes with the lord knight's; she can clearly see Fiorentin is feeling that today's defeat is her responsibility.

"But..." Fiorentin doesn't show any signs of stop blaming herself, "I'm the one who is responsible for this loss. If I…"

PLAKKK!!!!

A very hard slap from the blue eyed paladin silences the lord knight. Fiorentin slowly puts her hand to her red cheek and touches it, feeling the pain. One hit was more than enough to inflict a sore on it. "Don't….blame…yourself" Felicia slowly says, catching Fiorentin's attention.

"Don't blame yourself, Fiorentin. None of our comrades' deaths were your fault!!" Felicia speaks to the former princess with a very serious tone, "We are responsible for our own lives and our own deaths. We lost not because you left us. It was Sagramore against Elysion Guild, not you against Elysion Guild!!! Didn't you forget how we swear to devote our lives for the freedom of Rune Midgard just a year ago?! Did you forget how you said you wouldn't let any deaths become a vain by regretting it?! Please don't blame yourselves!!! If you blame yourselves, then what about the rest of us?! We couldn't do anything against their high rank warriors too, right?! This is not your own war, Fio!! This is my war too, our war, Sagramore's war, Rune Midgard's war!! Don't blame yourselves for their deaths. If you blame yourself, then what about them?! If they were so weak, they shouldn't have been fighting on a battlefield?! Where were their responsibilities for their own lives?!"

Fiorentin looks pale listening to the paladin. She had never thought Felicia could be this angry. But she knew one thing, Felicia was right. No matter how hard the fact is, Felicia was right. This is not her own war, its other's too.

"When we swore to devote our lives for Midgard's freedom, I promised myself that I will always be watching over you. I will always be by your side, supporting you!! Not only me, we…Sagramore, we will always be by your side!!! So…" Felicia is starting to tremble, mixed emotions wail inside her, but she must finish what she started, "Don't you ever blame yourselves again!!! If you dare to even think about it or if someone dares to even think of blaming you for this loss, then with God as my witness, I swear I will unsheathe my sword and do what I think is right".

Fiorentin had known for a long time that Felicia is a very kind and motherly. But for the first time ever, she could see fire on the paladin's eyes. Not the fire of anger or hatred, but the fire of courage. Those eyes tell her to move on, to become stronger, and to live. Just like how the white clothed man taught her to value her own life. Just like how Naght Sieger encouraged her to see what resides within her heart. Today, she learned something, that in order to win this war, to finally bring Rune Midgard back to its freedom, its hope, she needs to move on. And to move on, she needs to live. And to live, she needs to become stronger. How arrogant she was to think only herself suffer because of this war. Felicia must have felt the same as her, because Olivia was abducted. The same goes for the other survivors. Fiorentin realizes how egoistical her statement was earlier. Feeling that she could no longer contain her emotions, she embraces the dark skinned woman and buries her face deep within her comforting hug, sobbing. "Just cry if you want, just…cry as much as you want…" Felicia slowly speaks as tears start falling down from her eyes, much like the former princess.

_********_

_In the fourth floor…_

Inside the pilot room, Gen Ed along with Martina and Ty are receiving some messages from Einbroch in the form of a secret code written in a piece of paper sent by facsimile. Earlier, Patricia informed them that the message they have been waiting for will arrive soon, so they hurry themselves to the pilot room. "Can you read this, Martina?" Patricia takes the paper and gives it to the gunslinger, because reading secret codes is also Martina's cup of tea.

"This message is from 'The Deep Throat'" Patricia tells the other three, "It says, due to the absence of the president of Schwaltzvalt Republic…Rekenber Corporation's Highest Executive High Minister Jose Martinez has been elected by the council of Juno as Schwaltzvalt's newest president…".

"Holy cow…" Ty mutters while shaking his head in an utter disbelieve, "I knew this is just as we expected, but really…that sly bastard as our new president?"

"And…" Martina reads the rest of the news, "To increase the security of the new president, The Pythons just received four new members, numbered 7 to 10, as the new president's means of safety. The new president is expected to ignite some actions against anyone disagrees with Juno for choosing him…especially those inside The Military of Einbroch"

"Thank you, Martina" Gen Ed speaks with his usual calm smile, "Well, you can rest for now soldiers. It's been a terrific day today, with the war and with this news".

_Meanwhile, in the medical room…_

Vanessa opens her eyes and finds a blinding light the moment she wakes up. "_Where is this?" _She looks across the room to find many medical tools and found herself lying in a surgery bed. "_Why am I here? The last thing I remembered was…my right arm got cut off!!! That's right!! My r…"_ She stops talking to herself when she witnesses her right arm is still intact, although she has a circling scar on the part when it got cut due to the reattachment surgery.

"_It's still…intact?" _Vanessa couldn't believe what she saw and slowly moved her right arm to ensure herself this is not a dream. "Oh? You're awake?" A voice from her behind surprises her, it was Clyde. "You!! You are that gunslinger!!!" Vanessa jumps from the bed and advances to a stance (without her katar of course), threatening Clyde not to come any closer, "What do you want?! Why did you save me?! If you want to ask me about the high priest or anything else, you are wasting your time!!! I'm not going to tell no matter what!!!"

"Take it easy, lady. Just take it easy, no one will harm you here. And I don't want to ask you anything for now" Clyde shows her his hand, allowing her to see he doesn't bring any weapons with him, "You shouldn't move too much for now. Or else your arm would fall off and you will have to undergo another reattachment surgery".

Vanessa doesn't reply Clyde. She chooses to think what she should do, "_Is he playing tricks at me? Does he expect me to believe him? But if I play along, maybe I can get a chance to escape from here. But, still…_you haven't answered my question, gunslinger!! I'm your enemy, why did you save me? Was it merely to gain some information from me?" Vanessa still refuses to believe The Throttle just now.

"…It…it was because…" Clyde sighs and reveals, "You didn't kill me".

"Didn't kill you? What are you talking about?"

"You attacked me with Enchant Poison, right? You could have strike me with a deadly poison but you only paralyzed me, and now I'm healed. You didn't kill me, that's why I didn't want you to get killed either" Clyde answers with all his honesty.

"Wha…what?!" Vanessa speaks in disbelieve, "Is this some kind of a joke?! Are you stupid?! You…you saved your opponent merely because of that stupid reasoning of yours?! This is ridiculous!! Didn't you remember I was about to give you the taste of my Katar before someone shot my hand?!"

"I remember it well, lady" Clyde still with his sincerity, "I knew what an assassin cross capable of. You could move your limbs in the speed of sound or even faster. You could have killed me if you wanted to, but I can tell, the moment you had the chance to finish me off, you were hesitating".

"Hesitating?! An assassin cannot hesitate!!"

"But you hesitated, just a second before you strike, you wasted your time too much by threatening me and…" Clyde confidently responds, "I saw your eyes back there. You were afraid…of something; I don't know what that something was, but that something gave Sasha enough time to shoot your fast arm. And that alone is more than enough reason to not kill you. You didn't kill me, so I didn't let her kill you".

Vanessa is in lost words, still not knowing whether Clyde's doing was sincere or stupid, but she refuses to look weak nonetheless, "Gunslinger…don't you ever think…I will thank you for this".

"Fine" Clyde suddenly pulls out a tranquilizer gun from behind his right sleeve and shoots it, perfectly hit Vanessa on her left shoulder and soothe her unconscious. Clyde quickly catches her before she falls to the floor and puts her back on the bed. "It's all clear" Clyde informs Emilio and Sasha, who were waiting behind the door this whole time.

"She didn't believe you, huh? As expected" Sasha observes the sleeping assassin, "It's a good thing we hid her weapons".

"**Well, trust is never easy to gain**" Hugo cheers his comrades, "**Your sincerity is what counts. Let her sleep for now, we can think on how to deal with her later. I still have to check whether the two generals and the two spies are still resting or not**".

"Alright" The two siblings answered.

_And the last but not the least, in the dock…_

Emilio, leaning over the safety wall, could be seen having a conversation with someone using his talkie.

E: "Well, my father and two of my men have just received the message, pretty much like we wanted"

R: "Good and you better keep your damn eyes on them. I'm sure you still remember our godforsaken deal, am I correct?"

E: "I remember it as much as I remember my own yard, chill out!"

R: "Barragan, this is not a kid's joke. You better stop being so lenient before something we don't want to happen….happens"

E: "I know, how many times I must tell you to relax? Oh, by the way, please send our new president my best regards"

R: "You still want to lick his ass after all the agreements? You sure are greedy, Barragan"

E: "I'm not being greedy; I'm being polite and nice"

P: "Your act of innocence sickens me"

E: "Thanks for the compliment, but I don't want to hear that from a demon like you"

P: "Demon like me? You maybe right, but I never sold my comrades and my own father to rule the military completely, Barragan. How greedy you are. You kid, are the real twisted demon"

E: "You never sold your comrades, but you never hesitated to finish them off too, right? Especially when you didn't feel the need of them any longer"

P: "Heh, smart ass! Fine, but what about your greedy part?"

E: "Well, living under the shadow of my father's greatness my whole life made me tired. At least by pretending to be a good son to him and a good old captain to my comrades, it would be easier for me to finish them off when the time finally comes. You know, just like we planned?"

P: "Your act of innocence really sickens me, Barragan. But I like the way you attempt to reach your goal. Other than that, I don't like anything about you at all"

E: "Man, that's news. Why don't you get laid to lighten up your mood?"

P: "I got laid pretty damn good last night. I'm in a good mood. So, you may consider this as a service, I will tell you something interesting. Martinez is one sick son of a whore, but he is a man of his cursed words. There's no need to worry about the deal, once The Ropera Squad have been taken out, the position of General inside The Military of Einbroch will be yours"

E: "Thank you, that's comforting"

P: "Well, keep in touch, demon"

E: "Ditto, Valdes"

Emilio and Red Valdes turn off their talkie at the same time, ending their conversation. The Sphere of Death grins and entertains himself by imagining how smooth his way to the General's chair would be, because all he has to do is annihilate his comrades, who believe in him, when the time finally comes…

_********_

Alphard blasts his Hurricane Slash throughout the corridor with full power, but Elraven swiftly dodges the winds by lowering himself to the floor when he runs and shoots the lord knight back. Alphard easily strikes down the bullets but unnoticing Elraven has already appeared in front of him and landed a hard kick right to his head. But just a moment before he falls, Alphard slashes Elraven and wounds his stomach.

Quickly standing back, Alphard sternly watching as The Spell of Dionysus heals the gunslinger, "The Spell of Dionysus…just like The Quarter Kings, that really helps you, I guess".

"Anytime, anywhere" Elraven responds with a big smile as he starts preparing his guns as smashers and advances to a stance. Alphard readying his long sword for a melee combat. Without wasting their breaths, the two quickly engage themselves in a close quarter combat by trading blows as the guns and the sword greets each other numerous times, making loud clashing sounds all over the corridor. Alphard strikes the floor with another wind attack to blow Elraven, but as the impact explodes, Elraven quickly jumps to the ceiling after leaving some 'souvenirs' in the form of three smoke grenades. The grenades explode and smokes cover the corridor, forcing Alphard to sway the smokes with his winds to regain his visibility.

But what he didn't expect is Elraven suddenly strike him with HAVOX, using it as a smasher, and knocks him down to the ground. "Ugh!" Alphard, although his head is bleeding he doesn't feel like losing, quickly moves his hands to control the blood on Elraven's arms and explodes them. Blood splattered everywhere as Elraven quietly watching his ruined arms and dropping the HAVOX to the floor. He can't feel his arms, let alone lift something weights half a ton.

"_So, that is 'The Stream' Felicia told me about. The special ability every Pendragon possesses…amazing, now I know why normal warriors had a hard time battling him_" Elraven quietly recalls when he sees the lord knight stand back with a victorious smile on his face.

"I don't know whether your normal reaction was for real or you're acting strong, but that should teach you a lesson not to mess with me on future occasions" Alphard proclaims with a victorious tone, although The Spell of Dionysus quickly heals Elraven's arms.

"This only taught me that you really hate us gunslingers for whatever reason. And I wasn't acting strong or anything like that" Elraven replies back, "Of course it feels hurt when you explode both my arms, but why would I show the pain to you? That would be a total waste of time".

"Not showing pain? That's your choice, but seeing you like that, it would only hinder Sagramore even more to have you gunslingers as an ally".

"Hopefully Alexandria is more open minded than you are, although I believe she is".

"Ah, again with the 'you talk like you know all about her'. As expected from a smartass like you. The way you believe her like that…is it just me or you take quite a liking on her, Angel of Darkness?" Alphard cynically asks the gunslinger, "The soul linker isn't enough? You didn't do her enough and now you want to do Fiorentin too?"

"I'm not being a smartass. What kind of thinking is that? You're being nonsense" Elraven couldn't believe him, "Is that how you talk about someone you will…"

"Will what?! Marry?! Disgusting!!!" Alphard angrily cuts Elraven's line, "You know what?! I never liked Fiorentin!! I hate her! I despise her!!! I want her to die!! I want her to die so much!!! I want that naïve slut dead so I can live my own life freely without having to marry her by force!!!"

"If you don't want to marry her, then say it" Elraven calmly responds, "It's ridiculous to think you hate her because a stupid arrangement, an arrangement that you can cancel anytime".

"That's why I said you are being a smartass. It's not that easy to maintain this nonsensical arrangement" Alphard still with his sarcasm, "You never know the truth about Sagramore and Prontera Kingdom, huh?"

"The truth about how Prontera was split into two sides of power? The Adlers and The Pendragons? I knew about that, thanks to a trustful source" Elraven takes his chance being cynical.

"Oh, but you don't know about that 'sides' is also the way Sagramore works" Alphard's statement resulting in Elraven raises his eyebrows, "The 60,000 soldiers on Gonryun…just like they were in Prontera…split into two sides, my side and that naïve slut side. No difference at all. That's why I hate her. I don't just hate her because of the arrangement; I hate every inch of her existence!! I hate her naivety! I hate her way of thinking!!! I hate her wishful thoughts!!!".

As insensitive as he could be, Elraven understands what Alphard means. Canceling the arrangement might also mean ruining the unity in Sagramore which will lead to their losses and deaths in the hands of Valdomir, because even when they unite they still lost.

"Truthfully, I was disappointed when you saved her today" Alphard voices his mind, but this time, something inside Elraven snaps, "She survived because of you, right? Maybe it would be better if she didn't. So, I don't have to fulfill the stupid arrangement. So, Sagramore and later, Prontera Kingdom, will have a better leader…me. Who knows? Maybe in the future, I will have to deal with her by myself. So, that whore can join her pitiful parents in hell"

All of a sudden, Alphard could feel Elraven grabs his collar and slams him hard to the wall. "Ugh, what are you…?!" Alphard stops the moment he sees fire on Elraven's eyes. His wounded head starts to bleed again as the impact of the sudden attack.

"Oh, I see" Alphard keeps taunting Elraven, "You're angry just because of her. So, I was right all along? You like her? You like her, don't you? You want to do her that much?"

"Don't you dare lay a finger on her!" Elraven warns the lord knight with a deep serious tone as he slams him to the wall again, "I'm just a stranger to you or your people. I wasn't even born in Prontera. But she is a good person. So much hopes lie on her. If you dare to hurt her, in any way possible, I don't care what will await me, I will kill you! I will kill you even if that will make me hated by your people".

"…I see, now we're talking" Alphard grins, "But too bad, just like what you captain said…nobody wants tonight's meeting to end sooner, right?"

"You're right, the marriage should be canceled. You don't deserve her" Elraven lets Alphard go from his grab knowing the lord knight's reminding was right, but still, he watches over him angrily, "She is too good for a despicable man like you, Pendragon"

"Maybe, who knows? But, I'm glad someone finally share the same view with me that I shouldn't marry her" Alphard regains his composure and finishes before he left, "Although, I believe you don't think she is too good for you…right, Sinclair?"

Elraven only watches quietly as Alphard leaves the corridor, still thinking about what he said. "_This feeling again…something I don't understand" _Elraven packs his HAVOX while still wondering, "_It was not like me to get mad because of a taunt like that. But…the moment he said it, the feeling when I cried back in Glast Heim strike me. Why did I cry back there? Why did I feel so afraid of her death? Why did I feel angry just because someone talks like that about her?"_

"**Wow, never thought your man would be angry just because another woman, right, Freyja**?" Fenrir, along with Frea, was watching (Frea didn't necessarily watch) the whole scene from the corner of the corridor on the opposite side of Elraven.

"Silence, Fenrir!!! How annoying…" Frea sounds jealous as she suddenly remembers what Felicia told her, that letting Elraven dangling with Fiorentin too much would cause something unrequited for both people. And she definitely knows what this 'unrequited' thing is.

"**But really, you should do something before Elraven left you for good, Freyja. Before he left you for…**"

"For who?! Speak clearly, Fenrir!!!"

"**Well, for the princess of course**"

"What a joke!!! Do you really think I would let my man fall for another woman?! And a kid to that matter?!"

"**A kid?! Don't you know that love known no boundaries?**"

"I know!! I already knew about that!!"

"**Come on, there's no need to act so high and mighty like that. You're jealous, admit it. I have never seen you so angry like this before…because of a man**"

"I am not jealous!! It's a trillion years too early for Elraven to fall for the princess!!"

"**It is not"**

"It is!"

"**It isn't!"**

"Is!"

"**Isn't!**"

"Is!!!"

"**Isn't!!!!!**"

"Is!"

"**Is!"**

"Isn't!!...Hey, wait a second!"

"**Ah-ha!!! Got you, Freyja!!**" Fenrir's trap ate another victim, "**Now, you have officially admitted it by yourself! Your man can fall for the princess anytime, anywhere**".

"You cheated!" Frea repeatedly punches Fenrir to express her anger, "He will never fall for the princess!!"

"**He will**"

"He will never!!!"

"**He will!!!**"

"Never!!!"

"**Will!!!**"

"Never!!!"

"**Wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiill!!!!!**"

"Neveeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerr!!!!"

And the debate goes on and on and on and on…(Well, I guess you readers know how this one ends)

_********_

_Later that night…_

After taking some rest and getting themselves some formal dresses (formal shirts and skirts). Felicia and Fiorentin are ready to meet Gen Ed in the meeting room. Waiting for the gunslinger to pick them, Fiorentin sits on the bed beside Felicia and tidies her sleeves.

Felicia observes the lord knight sitting beside her on the bed, thoroughly looking at her palms, finding her wounds have been healed, magically, "Your clothes were so full of blood but yet you are alright, what an experience you had in there".

"Yes, when Elraven woke me up it was like this. The wounds were fully healed" The lord knight turns her palms around to ensure the paladin the wounds are totally gone.

"Elraven helped you twice in two days; I guess you really owe him, huh? Maybe you should consider stopping your continuous uppercut to him" Felicia teases her friend a little, "Insensitive he may be, but you can really count on him".

"The uppercut will never stop as long as he continue being insensitive in front of me. And he didn't help me twice… maybe even thrice" Fiorentin calmly replies with a smile, much to Felicia's anxiety.

"Thrice? Is there something you didn't tell me? You only told me about Naght Sieger and Beelzephir" Felicia politely forces the former princess to tell more secret and goggles eye her, "Don't hide it, Fio. Tell me".

"Actually" Fiorentin smiles and looks down, feeling a bit shame to carry on. Felicia could swear the lord knight's eyes look happier than ever, whatever may cause it. And with an even happier voice, the former princess looks up and continues, "I…don't know if this is a dream or reality, but after I fell unconscious, I woke up in a…garden, some kind of garden"

"Garden? What kind of garden?"

"I don't know, but that garden was large and beautiful, so I think that was a garden of some kind of palace or castle"

"OK. Carry on"

"Inside that garden, I found a small round temple. And inside the temple, there was a white clothed man writing a…poem. Since I didn't know anything at all about the place where I end up, I approached him".

"This is getting interesting" Felicia seems so eager to know.

"The man told me that I was…dead and I don't deserve either hell or heaven. He also told me that the garden is called Panorama, the garden of the afterlife. Frankly speaking, I was so scared how I would live after that, but the man asked me things about how I value my live and what I would do if…god were to give me a second chance in this world. After that, all I remember was…I opened my eyes after…Elraven called me. Come to think of it, before I returned to this world from the garden, my body felt like being turned into spheres of light. Maybe that was that white man's doings, maybe that 'magic' was the one which healed me completely".

"Elraven didn't notice that at all?"

"No. Maybe because my clothes were too full of blood or…he worried about me too much to notice it".

Felicia raises her eyebrows seeing the lord knight finishes her story with a very red face. "_Oh my god..." _Felicia couldn't help but saying this to herself, "_Even between life and death she still thought of Elraven...this is serious. No doubts anymore, this love fever has gone too far inside her heart. Elraven...you...you really have put her in a problematic situation..."_

But suddenly, they heard someone knocking the door much to their surprise. "Come in" Felicia said and it was Emilio who knocked the door, "Room service. I'll take you two to the meeting room".

Simply put, Emilio takes the two to the meeting room where Gen Ed, Fenrir, and Frea are waiting. "Finally, welcome ladies. Please take a seat" The general excuses the two girls while Emilio quietly guarding the door.

"First and foremost, I would like to thank you and your squad for saving our lives today. Without your help, we wouldn't be here at the moment" Fiorentin politely opens and expresses her gratitude, "Words cannot express how grateful I am. We owe you our lives".

"Don't mention it, princess. It's only normal to help each other" The Death Revolver calmly replies, "Now, Miss Frea and Fenrir have agreed to share us some information regarding this war. Let's listen to their story first".

Fenrir starts the meeting by telling the story of Ragnarok, the war that started all of this because Odin and Loki, about how several gods and goddesses survived. Frea continues by telling her origin and the fact about The Twelve Swords of Pandora, the twelve strongest warriors in Valdomir Kingdom. So far, only nine of them have showed up, they are Beelzephir The Chaos, Satan Morroc, Ifrit, Great Demon Baphomet, Thanatos Phantom, Beelzebub, Naght Sieger, and Lord of Death, and the last but not the least, about perhaps the key to win this war, The Prophecy of Eisenheim. Frea told them how Eisenheim and Beelzephir feuded in the past, resulting on Beelzephir's sealing and the birth of a Kingdom later known as Prontera Kingdom.

Listening so much secret and history in one night is obviously not easy for the four humans. "This is really surprising. So this is all started because of gods' feud…" Fiorentin could only voice a small comment for the history.

"Well, it's not easy to be taken, yes. But, I would be grateful if we move to the next topic of the discussion" Gen Ed clarifies his means, although the rest of the audience have figured out what he wanted to say, The Alliance.

"I realized pretty well that our continents have so many differences in views and cultures" The strongest gunslinger alive diplomatically starts, "But that does not mean we cannot work together. Elraven is the prime example of that…theory. And let's not forget another fact that it would be so hard for either side to win this war against Valdomir Kingdom….all alone".

"General, if there is someone who would want The Alliance between these two different sides to happen, believe me, I'm that person" The lord knight replies, no matter how hard for her to tell the truth as the other five watch her quietly, "But the disputes and the differences between our two sides…no, I mean our people have gone for too long. Even now, inside Sagramore, the feeling of hatred towards your side is still alive. And Elraven, no matter how helpful he is for us, isn't enough to prove that our two sides can instantly make an alliance"

"If one man isn't enough then how about one squad, princess?" Gen Ed expresses a surprising idea, "If one man isn't enough as a proof. Then I will gladly order The Ropera Squad to assist you and Sagramore on continuing your fight with Valdomir Kingdom. That way, at least the differences between these two continents would slowly vanish. Consider this suggestion as the first step…considers this as the first step of the future alliance".

Even Felicia widened her eyes to that idea. No one could tell if the idea is pretty good or pretty stupid. "That would be helpful" Fiorentin responds with smile, "If you agree to do that then I don't have the slightest of reason on why I shouldn't. And, let's hope this may lead to a bigger achievement"

Catching her implied attention, Gen Ed slowly says, "You mean, having Arbalest, Kurogane, and maybe even Millennium as the part of this alliance?"

Fiorentin smiles, indicating he was right and surprising the other four for this idea.

Felicia: "_If the alliance between the five sides really happens, we should find a proper name for the alliance"_

Emilio: "_That princess' way of thinking is good. This way, I will win my bet with Dad!!"_

Frea: "_She really has a big dream, doesn't she? The alliance between the five groups sounds weird, if not impossible"_

Fenrir: "_And she supposes to be a human with that way of thinking? Eisenheim, your descendant is one of a kind. Much like you, brother"_

The meeting ends sooner than expected. Gen Ed agrees to set the destination of Pegasus to Gonryun and tells Fiorentin they will arrive at Gonryun by tomorrow morning. As Fiorentin and Felicia head back to their room, Gen Ed turns on his talkie and informs Ty.

GE: "Ty? It's me"

T: "Oh, General! What's the situation?"

GE: "Felicia is heading back to her room with the princess. Prepare your camera and video tape. Remember, peek on Felicia only. If you peek on the princess, I will have to annihilate you for ruining the alliance"

T: "Don't worry; the princess is not my type anyway. Alright general, I'm out"

_Meanwhile, Fenrir is having another debate with Frea…_

"**See what I was talking about? The princess isn't just a mere kid! Her way of thinking is big, bigger than your way of thinking"**

"What's with the way of thinking?! And what does the way of thinking have to do with our earlier conversation?"

"**Well, if she keeps overshadow your charm like that…**" Fenrir cannot just stop teasing, "**Your man will definitely leave you for her".**

"He will never leave me for the princess!!!" Frea still sounds jealous, "And there's nothing wrong with my charm!! Elraven is too insensitive to fall for another woman!!!"

"**Too insensitive but not too stupid to realize his own feelings" **

"You're talking nonsense! Elraven is mine and only mine!"

"**Whatever. Just remember this, when you find out your man and the princess having some 'fun' on the bed, don't tell me I didn't tell you so".**

DUAGH!

Frea kicks Fenrir right to his groin, the sound of the kick resounding throughout the corridor.

"**Iyaaaaaaowww!!! What the freak did you…?! Ow, crud!!" **Fenrir wails and rolls in the floor abruptly, he could hardly contain the pain (obviously), "**This body isn't mine!!! Its' George!!! What if I cannot make out…I mean he cannot make out because of you?! Ow, it hurts like hell!!!"**

"That serves you right, jerk!!!" Frea walks away, leaving Fenrir on his (not literally) own pain.

_********_

_Later that night, somewhere inside Umbala Jungle…_

Randgris is watching over the stars in the night sky, accompanied by the usual large figure. "She survived" Randgris points out at Fiorentin, "Thanks to him…again".

"I told you so" The large figure lights his pipe, "Never underestimated the power of hope….even from a person who cannot see the hope itself"

"You're right as always, Sarkhan" Rangris chuckles, revealing the large figure named Sarkhan beside her is giant grey furred Eddga, "Now, let's see how they continue their journey".

"The same goes for you, Randgris" Sarkhan quietly replies, as if something bad is going to happen, "Shouldn't you prepare yourself for the fight of your life?"

Staring at her companion, Randgris answered, "I'm prepared…from long ago".

_********_

Everyone sleeps well that night, especially Ty, who successfully got the photos and videos of Felicia showering (). Although Fenrir doesn't sleep really well due to some circumcises…I mean circumstances. The gunslingers use the bed at the medical room and let their guests to have the usual dormitory bedrooms. But much like her other nights, Fiorentin cannot really sleep and chooses to take sightseeing inside Pegasus. Her feet bring her to the dock, where she could see Elraven quietly sitting n the floor.

"El?" She slowly calls the gunslinger that quickly turns his head. "Alexandria? Still awake just like always?" Elraven remembers her habit of insomnia. The lord knight sits beside the gunslinger and the two quietly tilt their heads to take a better look at the sky.

"The sky is really starry tonight" Elraven starts the conversation, "Makes me wonder if the stars are having a party up there"

"Maybe, cannot really tell though" A simple answer from the former princess, "But, having a conversation about allying Sagramore and The Military of Einbroch earlier tonight, the stars suddenly pop out inside my mind, wondering why people cannot be like them"

"Them? You mean the stars?"

"Yes. I think people should learn from the stars. Although one star is different with the others, be it their size or the light they shined, but they still shine the nights together quietly, as if their differences are not a border for them to unite and live quietly"

"That's a wishful thinking. But at the same time, it's a good thinking" The purple glassed gunslinger responds, "As expected from you"

"Thanks for the compliment" The lord knight happily replies. She turns her eyes from the stars to the man quietly sitting beside her, "You have never been so quite like this, El. Did something happen?"

"..No, no…not really" The way he answers only makes her more keen on knowing.

"Come on, we all know you're not good at lying" Fiorentin persuades him to speak, "I may not be a good problem solver, but if my friends got a problem, the least I would do is listen to them".

"Thanks for the offer. But this time, I would rather keep it to myself" Elraven calmly replies. But the way he replies only ensure the lord knight more that something is wrong with him.

"Well, it's alright if you don't want to tell" Fiorentin backs down for now, "As long as you're fine, then I'm alright with it".

The gunslinger finally decides to look at the girl sitting beside him, purposely lock his eyes with hers. His eyes tell her he wants to say something, or rather, admit something. But he is too afraid to admit it.

"What about you, Alexandria? Are you alright?"

"What does that mean? Am I alright?"

"Well, I mean…today's war….you know…"

"Oh, right" Fiorentin slowly nods, "I'm alright. The toughest woman I knew cheered me up".

"_Felicia, huh?_" Elraven figures out, "If you don't mind, shall I make a proper send off for your soldiers? Beelzephir vanish their bodies with his spell and I think that was disrespectful"

"That's a good idea" Fiorentin agrees, "Please do".

Elraven stands up and spreads his light wings; some light furs fall down and flew across the lord knight's face, igniting something on her mind.

"_He's gorgeous"_

Elraven creates light spheres on both his palms and quietly stretch them, preparing for something even bigger.

"_No matter how many times I look at his angelic figure, I never grow weary of him._

_His wings, slowly waves as the wind blow, pouring down the earth with their lights, an angel from the dark side, yet he brings light instead of covering this world in bottomless abyss"_

Closing his eyes for a second, Elraven turns both spheres into thousands of fireflies made of light, flying quietly on the night sky, shining the darkness along with the stars.

"_Why didn't you let me go? Was it just because your promise?_

_Or was it because of your own feeling?"_

The fireflies march along each other, creating the river of light in the starry night of Rune Midgard. Each firefly symbolizes the spirit of the fallen knights. Each firefly brings one fallen soul to where they belong. Each firefly shows the sincerity of its creator.

"_God who arts in heaven, I lost many comrades today, so at least…"_

As the fireflies vanish together with the lights river, Elraven turns back and smiles, "Do you like it? Was it a good send off?"

"_Please let this feeling remains inside me._

_So, I will never forget him"_

"It was wonderful" Fiorentin answers with smile and stands up, slowly approaching the quiet gunslinger. "I haven't thank you for yesterday, right?" Just like he did with her, the lord knight purposely locks her eyes with his, "Thank you, for saving me. I owe you my life"

"No, you owe me nothing" Elraven replies much to her obvious surprise, "It was a miracle that brought you back here, not me. I failed to look after you; I don't deserve your thanks".

Elraven tries to pass her by for whatever reason, but without looking at him, she grabs his right hand with her right when Elraven already crossed her, causing their backs to face each other. "It was your voice that brought me back here!" Fiorentin raises her tone so Elraven would listen to her, and she clearly has no intention of letting go of his hand, "I knew something isn't right. What is it, El? Tell me!"

Elraven prefers to not answer the question, but her hand which grabs his starting to shudder, much like her voice, "You…called me by name, right? You didn't…let me go, right? Tell me, Elraven. Tell me what's inside your mind. What bothers you? Tell me…please…"

And as expected, The Angel of Darkness gives in, "I was afraid…of something I couldn't figure". His answer begins to ring something inside her.

As the cold night wind blows, Elraven carries on, "At Glast Heim, I was so afraid I couldn't save you. At first, I thought I was afraid because I wouldn't have the face to face our comrades if you died…and of course to face myself. But…when I saw you…back there…I realized, I wasn't afraid of facing myself or others. I was afraid of losing you…because I didn't want to lose you. I don't want to lose you. Something…I myself couldn't tell why".

"_So that…is what bothering you…" _Fiorentin puts a little smile on her face, grateful that her prayer has been answered, "It's alright if you don't understand the reason right now, Elraven. Just that much…is fine for now…"

No one could tell who begins, but before the two realize, their hands have quietly and softly holding each other. They could tell that much even when they are not looking at each other. After quite a while, the two break the hold and quietly face each other.

"Now, reply to me properly" Fiorentin politely asks and says, "Thank you for saving my life".

"Don't mention it" Elraven smiles, "I'm the guardian angel after all"

"My guardian angel" The lord knight rights him.

The two look at each other for quite long, as if something inside them want the very moment to last forever, but a bright light from the rising sun shines on them and turns their attention on the land behind the sea.

As the sun slowly rises, Gonryun could be seen waiting in the horizon, preparing its land as the steppingstone for the new battle.

_********_

The white clothed man could be seen sitting on the table inside the little round temple in Panorama. His woman is sitting on the other side from him.

"So, will you recite your new poem now, my dear?" The woman softly asked his man.

"Yes. This one is called Drifter's Melody" The man answers and starts reciting,

_The time soon comes for parting,  
And our time is at an end,  
The rest of your life is starting,  
And we have no time at all to spend._

_You knew one day you'd have to go,  
But thought you'd have more time.  
We can't reverse time's one-way flow,  
But at least you'll have this rhyme._

_You had your shining moments,  
Upon this life's darkened stage,  
And in my book of wonderments,  
You'll never be just another page._

_Like the exploding of a star,  
You've changed me in and out,  
Your light will travel with me far,  
Past when all other lights go out. _

The man slowly finishes reciting and closes his eyes, not saying anything anymore. From his gestures, the woman could tell he is feeling sad. Maybe something inside him, a feeling, never truly gone even now. "This one sounds so sad, dear" The woman guesses, "Is this because of her?"

The man tilts his head a little and puts a sad smile on his face, "Yes".

_********_

_In the dying order, they go first, the little ones. The black empty head shave decreed it. They are to be married to the machinery of death and shepherded by blank-eyed warheads to the altar. The power of the powerful will not falter._

The warp portal leads Beelzephir and the other four to a dark space where a glowing red orb could be seen floating in front of a black tree. As they walk quietly to the orb, it could be seen that they are actually not on a dark space, but under the black tree. The branches and the leaves are so dark even light wouldn't be able to cross them. Stopping in front of the orb, the group quietly kneel to one knee as Beelzephir 'greets' the orb, "O, our great leader. The True Lord. The being above all. The greatest. Let us present you with this good news. Our utopia, your kingdom, will be brought to this world in 365 days. Please be patient until the promised day comes, the day when you will finally rule the world inside your heaven, our utopia, as our god. Until that day comes, please wait with all your patience...o, Ragnarok".

_Before long, I was falling from the sky, still buckled to my chair—a part of the grotesque spread of disastrous art. Pieces of plane were scattered about me as well as other hapless souls—whether alive or dead, I could not tell. I was falling from twelve thousand feet above the ground with nothing on me but the business attire I was traveling in. I flailed my arms to control myself, to rework the destiny of my situation, but the final page had already been turned. Death, I knew, awaited me, and with that realization, came a wash of terror equal to the scribbles of Alpher Myle's picturesque unraveling in __**My Grave Departure.**_

_**  
******_

_**Alright, ladies and gentlemen, this is officially the end of the 1st**_ _**half of the story!!! Let's give ourselves a round applause!!!**_

_**Phew, it's been a great experience writing for the last eight months. I will update ch. 74 ASAP, so please wait patiently. Don't forget to answer my questions I sent you guys via PM in this chapter's review (^^). It's a poll, actually.**_

_**All in all, I hope you like this chapter as the closing. I still have many things to learn, so thank you for all the support this last 8 months.**_

_**Starting the next chapter, we will have an omake!!! The first topic is 'The Questions' for Elraven, so if you have something to ask about Elraven, send me a PM!!**_

_**Thank u for reading, c u next chappy!!!**_


	74. From Amatsu With Love

**Chapter 74**

"_**And…here…we…go!"**_

_**The Joker**_

_**(The Dark Knight)**_

_Eight months after the battle of Glast Heim…_

Hardships come and go, we all should remember that. Nothing lasts forever; good things, bad things, they won't last forever. That's why no matter what happened, no matter how bad things look, just remember, those things aren't eternal. They will end someday, sooner or later. But they will end, definitely will.

So is the ordeal a certain thief is having right now. Inside the dark jungle when the moon is high on Gonryun, a thief, male, stands around 5'6 with pony tailed red hair, black eyes, and goggles on his head, could be seen running as fast as he could while panting for air. Two dozens Bloody Murderers are chasing him from his behind.

"_Ukh, what did I do to deserve this?! Being chased by bunches of freaks!!!"_ The thief gives an opportunity for himself to look over his shoulder while running, "_They're still chasing after me!!! This isn't…_OW!!!"

The thief falls to the ground because he hit a tree, unnoticed by him because he was busy observing his behind instead of his front. "Ow, damn!" He quickly tries to stand up, but too late, one of the bloody murderers pulls him back and pins him to the ground.

"Oh, no!" The thief could only hope his death will be quick and painless when the other bloody murderers catch up with the one catching him.

"Give us the letter, mortal" The bloody murderer threatens him, "So, we can kill you right away"

"No way, sucker" The thief chuckles, "I may be weak, but I have a pride as Amatsu's Royalty messenger. So, you can either go kiss my ass or lick my dick before finding the letter, loser!!"

"….Better yet" The bloody murderer has a worse idea than that, "We'll mutilate you, pieces by pieces, every inch of your flesh, alive. And I will start from your leg before my brothers join me"

"OK, that's bad" That's the only thing the thief could think of when he saw the monster raises his bloody knife to the air, ready to chop his leg off. But in a wink of a eye, amidst the bloody figures who smells like blood, the thief could smell something fragrant, something smells like thousands flowers blooming at the same time comes across the group of murderers.

And before he realizes it, the monster pinning him to the ground has already been cut into thirty four pieces, shocking not only himself but also the rest of the murderers. But they could see her, a figure, slowly emerges in front of them as the body of the sliced monster falls piece by piece. That figure…she is smiling. Her long hair wavers as the wind blows; her very presence intimidates her opposition, and the last but not the least, her golden eyes shine inside the darkness of night.

"_Who is she?" _The thief was so charmed by the figure, wondering who she truly is rather than what is she doing here or why did she help him, but a different story with the murderers. Their instinct told them that there is no way they would win against this girl, so they chose to flee. Too bad, another figure is targeting them.

When a feather, made of light, falls across his face, the thief tilts his head and looks above him to spot what appears to be an angel; a black angel with a pair of white light wings, hovering in front of the moon, wielding a long metal on his right hand. Turning the metal backwards, the angel targets the fleeing murderers who foolishly keep themselves in one group, making their selves an easier target for the angel to demolish.

"Now, I must bid you farewell" The angel shots a cannon from the backside of the metal, delivering a giant explosive bullet right among the murderers. And then, the sound of an explosion resounds throughout the woods, echoes even in the sky. All the murderers have been defeated, blown with that explosion.

Afterwards, the angel slowly descends from the sky. Seeing what just happened, the unlucky thief wouldn't have thought believe he could witness such unbelievable sight when his queen ordered him to deliver her mail three days ago…

_********_

_Three days ago, inside one of the royalty residences in Amatsu…_

**The thief's POV:**

_My name is Takamori Kenji, 19 years old; the fourth son of Takamori family. For generations, my family has been serving the royalties in Amatsu as messengers. And we hold a high pride doing this job, because no other families were entrusted to do deliveries for Amatsu's royalties. Today, I will get my first assignment as the new messenger. Well, one thing that makes me worry about this job is…I'm a very unlucky man._

_This bad luck has been staying with me ever since I was born. When my mom was giving birth to me, my leg was the first part of my body to come out instead of my head. I heard it took the doctors twelve hours to get me out of her womb._

_When I was one year old, I slipped and hit my head when I tried to walk. And that made me stupid until now._

_When I was two years old, I finally managed to say my first word. And you know what my first word was? Sissy…and because of that, my brothers keep calling me sissy until now._

_When I was three years old, I played with a main gauche and stab my own head. And that made me even stupider then I already was…_

_When I was four years old, I got locked down in a basement chambers for more than twelve hours when I played hide and seek with my brothers. When they finally found me, I was unconscious…and I wed my pants…_

_When I was five years old, I started my training to become the thief I'm now. Unfortunately, during the first try of jumping to a tree, I fell, broke my leg, and needed to stay in hospital for three months._

_When I was six years old, my father grew weary of me and banished me from the household. And that was the start of my journey throughout Amatsu. But, I got lost and eventually ended up back home._

_When I was seven years old, I got beaten so bad that even my mom didn't recognize me when I tried to fight a skeleton soldier._

_When I was eight years old, I got attacked by a hundred poring because I stepped on an angelring._

_When I was nine years old, I became a thief for the first time, but when my job just got changed into a thief, I was robbed by a bunch of assassins…_

_When I was ten years old, I lost an appetite for a week because an orc lady kissed me…and that was my first kiss too…_

_But, fortunately…when I was eighteen years old, I had amnesia and forgot what happened to me in the last 8 years in my life…_

Kenji is seen waiting lankily in the main hall of a certain luxurious Japanese styled house. "_When will she come? I've been waiting for half an hour!!! Don't you know if you ask someone to come by nine in the morning, you should have come by half to nine?!" _ Kenji complains seeing Tsukihime-sama is yet to show herself, "_I've heard that Tsukihime-sama used to be an insolent brat. Maybe, this kind of trait is what makes her late. Ukh, If I were born as a royalty, I would have…!"_

BRAK!!!

The door suddenly opens and she passes, the new queen of Amatsu; Silky long hair, slanting eyes, graceful fingers, white soft skin; calm face; wearing what appears to be a very expensive kimono on her slender figure. Normally, any man would drool over her. But unfortunately, what appears in the outside could be different from the inside.

Kenji quickly bows when she appears, but the queen didn't bother showing him respect. "Keep bowing like that, I don't want you to look at me with your lanky eyes" That was the very first words she gave to him.

"_Eh?! She is worse than I thought!" _ Kenji told himself, but he dares not disobeying her order.

"You're the new messenger, right?"

"Yes…Tsukihime-sama"

"Good, then I need you to deliver this letter to Gonryun before three days". This letter contains an invitation for Sagramore"

"What letter?"

Kenji slowly lifts his head to get a better view on the mission's objective, but Tsukihime-sama doesn't let him do so, "I said keep bowing down!!! Are you deaf?!"

"No, no!! Beg your pardon!!" The thief finds it really hard to deal with this one, "_She wants me to deliver a mail without even bothering to let me look at it?! Man, she's weird!!"_

"I think you would need a little punishment for disobeying my order!" The queen surely is cruel, "Masuo!! Come here, Masuo!!"

Taking the opportunity to glance, Kenji spots a very muscular afro haired man, wearing hot pants and vest. His face looks like an okama with powders and make ups, not to mention his moustache and beard are even more horrible than his face.

"_Good god almighty…and I thought all the monsters side Valdomir Kingdom…" _Had Kenji wasn't strong enough to bear the sight of this hideous monster, his eyes would have popped out from his head.

"Let me introduce you to Okama Masuo" Tsukihime-sama evilly smiles seeing the peril Kenji is on, "He is the most famous okama in the underworld. If you were to disobey my order ever again or you fail to do this mission, you will have to marry him"

"_Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?!" _ Kenji feels like living hell on earth, "_I would have to marry him?! No way, man!! No freaking way!!! Not in a trillion years!!! I would rather die a virgin than marrying a behemoth!!!"_

"Um, he looks yummy" Masuo sounds so wanting, "Good luck in your journey, Kenji-chan!"

"_Eaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaakh!!! He called me chan?!! Disgusting!!!" _Kenji cannot hold shivering in front of the creature from the deep sea, "_My honor is at stake here!! I will deliver that letter no matter what happens!!! Even if I have to lose my life; that would be better than spending the rest of my life with Satan himself!!!"_

"One other thing, Kenji" Tsukihime-sama puts the letter beside Kenji before finishing and takes her leave, "If you really have to marry him, you will also have to join sorority house of okama for the rest of your life"

"_Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!" _Kenji left in shock as Tsukihime-sama and Masuo leave him in the room, still beside the 'deliver or marry' letter, "_Ok, that is it!! If I fail to deliver this letter, I will commit a seppuku"_

Kenji takes the letter and puts it on his thief pocket. So, with his life (and virginity) at the stake, Kenji goes to Gonryun…

_********_

Amatsu isn't too far away from Gonryun, maybe around 40 miles away. You can reach it in two days by walking, but a thief would arrive there faster, maybe in one day. Amatsu and Gonryun are bordered only by forests and mountains anyway. Using his speed, Kenji comfortingly does his assignment with no problem at all; jumping from one three to another, the thief progresses faster than he could think of.

"_Good, this way, I wouldn't have to marry that ogre!" _But journeying for more than an hour with legs would thirst anyone, including the thief, "_But, I feel kinda thirsty, I should have brought myself some water"_

Luckily (or maybe unluckily) for Kenji, he spots a little stall in the middle of the forests. He could also find some travelers having meals on it, so he assumed the stall is safe. "_Better get some lunch before continuing the journey" _Kenji stops at the stall and sits in an empty seats.

While waiting for the waiter to come, he observes the people around him, "_Is it just me or they look…weird?"_

The others guests, around twelve men, are big men with scars and look ill omened. "_Wew, they all look scary. Wait…why are they looking at me like that? Why are they grinning? Why are they…approaching me with…knives on their hands?" _ The thief puts a really stupid face when the men surround him.

"Uh, hello guys. Can I help you?" Kenji starts feeling something isn't right with them.

"Yeah, you can help us" One scary looking man who seems to be their leaders speaks up, "By giving us your money and your other belongings. We can fool people pretty easily just by let them think this is a stall, not our home"

"_Oh, crud. Just my luck…" _Kenji tries to come up with something so he can escape from this peril, "Um…you are all…robbers, right?"

"No, we're bandits"

"What's the difference?"

"No difference, it's just….bandits sound cooler than robbers"

"Hey, I feel that way too!! I'm also a thief, just like you guys!"

"So, what does that make any difference? We still want your belongings"

"_No!! First trick failed!! Try the second one!!" _ Kenji starts crying and bawling, much to the shock of the bandits (except the leader), "Wuaaah!! Please don't rob me!!! My virginity is at the stake!!! If I cannot arrive in Gonryun in three days, I will have to marry a Frankenstein!!! Please, spare me!!"

"A Frankenstein?"

"Yes!! He's a hideous monster scarier even than Orc Lord! Just by looking at him, I felt like wanting to kill myself!! I cannot imagine if I have to marry him!!"

"What does that have to do with us?"

"Oh, how could you be so uncaring?! Can't you sympathize to me?"

"No"

"No?"

"No. Now, give us your belongings before we have to kill you"

"_Time to run!" _Kenji, using his speed, quickly gets passed the twelve men and run away, "See you, losers!! I got yo…bkh?!"

Too bad for the unlucky man, he bumped into the thirteen man, a fairly large giant. "Oh, hi?" The thief tries to act stupid again, but the giant quickly grabs him and throws him back into the other bandits.

"You called us loser, didn't you?" The leader slowly asks the scared thief, "Get him, boys"

It took just a minute for the bandits to rob Kenji. He was left there in the stall with only his underwear…

"Ukh…I'm…done for…" The thief slowly crawls from the stall, "I'm…going to…commit a…seppuku. I don't want to…marry that Whoopi Goldberg rip off…"

But he just realized…his knife was also taken. "Noooooo!!! How could I be this unlucky?!" Now, the thief is protesting to God, "Oh, God!! Do you really want me to live with the twin brother of Jabba The Hut that much?! I cannot even kill myself!!"

Having finished his protest over something unclear, the thief finally settles down, "Alright, I gotta get those knife and mail back. So if I fail, I can still kill myself"

He quickly tracks down the bandits' path, because they haven't left for long so now is the right time. As a thief, tracking down one's path is a natural ability, especially because he has been journeying in this forest ever since he was little. And after half an hour of tracking down, he found them. They were taking a rest near the river.

"_Found them!! But how do I catch them? I'm not good in battle" _The thief hides behind the bushes and thoroughly looks at the bandits, figuring out his plan, "_I know!! They are drinking from the river's water!! If I poison the water, it will be much easier for me to get my clothes and belongings back!! But, I only have this love potion from Dana…oh, heck!! Who cares about them?!"_

So, without further ado, Kenji poisons the river with love potion. And then it starts to take effect…except for the leader, the bandits drank the water.

The leader of the bandits is seen quietly sitting when the giant (who has been affected by the love potion) approaches him.

G: Boss, I always adore you, you know?

L: What? Are you on your right mind?

G: I'm, boss.

L: Then stop looking at me like you want to mate.

G: I don't want to mate, boss. I want to love you.

L: What?! Are you insane?! Step back before I beat up your ass!!

G: (Passionately) Do it, boss. Beat my ass. (Starts unbuttoning his pants) or perhaps you want to see it first?

L: For crying out loud!!! What is wrong with you?!

G: Nothing is wrong with me, boss. I only want you!!! (Start pinning the boss)

L: Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaakh!!!!

And just like the rest of the bandits, the two…well, I don't have the heart to tell about it.

Anyway, during the 'mating season', Kenji successfully regains his belongings. Now, with his thief uniform intact, the knife on his waist, and the mail on his hand; he is set and ready to go, "Have fun, losers!"

With the first obstacle seemingly gone, the thief hummed and sang along the way. By night, he was only ten miles away from Gonryun. But, it's night already, so he decides to sleep. "_Better sleep now, I can continue the journey tomorrow" _Kenji finds a spot behind a tree and sleeps. But, unknown to him, the mail slips from his pocket…and the wind blew it away…

The next day, the thief wakes up in the daylight, "Mm, I got a good sleep. Now, let's find something to eat before continuing the journey for this mail".

Kenji wants to check the mail in his pocket, but he soon learns the horrible truth, "What? Where is the mail?"

The thief checks deeper and deeper on his pocket, but since the wind blew the mail away last night, he couldn't find it, "Where is the letter?! Where is the letter?! I lost it!!!"

In desperation, the fourth son of Takamori family desperately searches his surrounding. But, he found nothing. The mail has gone for good. "Nooooooooooooooooo!!!!!" Kenji bawls again for the second time in two days, "Aaaaaaah!!! I will have to marry that guy!!! He's gotta be the father of the entire orc race in Lord of The Rings!!! I don't want to marry him!!! That's it!!! I'll commit a seppuku!!"

The thief pulls out his knife and prepares to stab himself, but suddenly he heard someone commenting on his doing from his behind.

"Look, Thompson. Someone is going to commit a suicide"

"Super right, Thomson. Let's watch it carefully from here"

The thief looks over his shoulder and sees two snipers watching him from the bushes, "What are you two doing there?"

"We are watching you killing yourself. Right, Thomson?"

"Super right, Thompson"

"You're not going to stop me?"

"Super no. Right, Thompson?"

"Super right, Thomson"

"_These guys are weird" _Well, Kenji is yet to see the best out of them, as Marcus emerges with Gregory the black falcon.

M: What is happening, Thompson and Thomson?

T: Someone is going to kill himself, leader. Right, Thompson?

T: Super right, Thomson.

M: What?! Where? Where?

Thompson and Thomson point at Kenji.

M: Oh, there he is!! Do it!!! Do it!!

G: (Pecking Marcus) Marcus, you idiot!!! Don't encourage someone to kill himself!!

M: Oh, right!! (Looking at Kenji) Don't do it!!! Don't do it!!!

K: What is wrong with you people?! I'm in trouble here!!!

G: What kind of trouble?

K: I lost a letter I must deliver!!! If I cannot deliver that letter by tomorrow, I must marry a humpty dumpty!!!

M: A humpty dumpty? Does that even exist?

K: It does!! And a horrible one at that!!!

M: OK. We will help you!!

K: You will?

M: We will

K: But…how?

M: Well…I know!! Gregory, sniff on him!!

G: What? Why?

M: He must have brought the letter with him before this, right? That means, the mail got his smell!! If you sniff him, you can follow his smell and find the mail!!

G: Marcus…I'm no dog and you are not clever!!! I cannot follow smells!!

M: But, his life is at the stake here!! Don't you want to help him?!

G: Then find a dog!!!

M: Where?

G: How would I know?!

T: Leader, me and Thompson got a good idea. Right, Thompson?

T: Super right, Thomson.

M: What idea?

T: Wait a minute. Hey, thief!! Do you know what's inside the letter?

K: Yeah!! It's an invitation!!

T: Then, we would just have to rewrite it.

M & K: That's a good idea!!

So, the four try to rewrite the letter.

K: What should we write?

M: Let's start with…"Hey, how are you doing?"

G: Marcus, we're not writing to a pen pal. This is an invitation. Can't you even think of something right?

K: Then, what about…"Good day"?

G: That sounds more proper.

M: And I'll continue it with…"Come to my place" and "Bye"

G: What?! What's the meaning of the letter then?! This isn't a joke!!

K: What about…"I invite you to come to my place and stay for as long as you need"?

G: Not bad, but we must add some more openings.

M: Like, "I love you. I want you to be mine"?

G: Marcus, this is not a love letter!!!

T: Our leader is super lame. Right, Thompson?

T: Super right, Thomson.

M: I'm not lame!!

G: Yeah, he's not lame. He's just incredibly stupid.

M: I'm incredible? Gee, thanks!!

G: See what I was talking about?

K: Hey, what about the letter? What's next?

G: Oh, yeah. Don't forget your point.

M: Write…"If you don't come, I will force you to marry an okama"

G & K: No!!!

Gregory pretty much led them writing the letter. After spending six hours, the letter is finished.

K: Yaaaay!!! It's finished!!!

M: Well done!!!

T & T: Yippee!!

G: Finally…

K: Thanks, guys!! I couldn't have done this without you!! Now, I don't have to marry the reincarnation of Davey Jones!!

M: Good. Now, let's find something to eat before we take our leave.

The four enjoys their lunch before parting ways. Kenji continues his journey in a demon speed, because he was held back for six hours because of the letter. By night, Kenji is only three miles away from Gonryun.

"Ah, I would arrive tomorrow. Now, I will get some sleep. And this time, I will make sure this letter won't be vanished by tomorrow morning" Kenji puts the letter inside his goggles before got to sleep.

The next morning, Kenji checks the letter before having a breakfast. With no obstacle on his way, he continues his journey. "Only three miles away to Gonryun, I can arrive in time and I won't have to marry The Incredible Hulk!!" The thief cheerfully smiles, but suddenly, the last obstacle shows up.

"Wait up!!" Someone yelled at him from behind. Taking a look on who's the man, Kenji finds the leader of the bandits torn in rags.

"You again?! Wahahaahahahahahahaaahhahahahaha!!!!" Kenji couldn't hold laughing, "Did you get laid that much?! Look at yourself!!! Wahahahahahahahahahaha!!!"

"This is all because of you!!!" The leader shows him an axe, "I will kill you!!!"

"Oh, no!!" Kenji quickly runs off, but the leader chases him. Kenji runs, heading towards Gornyun with full speed despite the relentless attempt from the leader to catch and kill him. The two ignore their exhaustion. It was amazing how they could keep running and running for more than an hour. The dusk starts falling, darkens the sky; but the two still keen on continuing the high speed chase.

"Damn!! He just won't give up, huh?!" Kenji couldn't believe the leader of the bandits has been chasing him this far. But he's only two minutes from Gonryun, and he's sure he will receive help once he gets there. But the journey wasn't that easy, because suddenly he heard the leader screamed behind him.

"Huaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaakh!!!"

Kenji quickly looks back and witnessed…his dead body cut in pieces. Two dozens of Bloody Murderers are standing behind him. There's no need for a genius to tell him who just killed the leader of the bandits.

"So…why did you kill him? What do you want?" Kenji prepares to run again.

"Hand over the letter" One of the murderers said, "So, we can give you a painless death"

"Valdomir has realized about this alliance, huh? Is that why you're after this letter?" The thief smirks, "Sorry, but if I hand you this letter, I will have to marry Satan Morroc look alike. So…no"

And then he runs, resulting in the murderers chasing him…

_********_

_Back to present time…_

The angelic figure lands beside the swordswoman, taking a look at the thief.

"See, Alexandria?" The angel proves himself right, "The messenger is in trouble, right?"

"Good guess, Elraven" The swordswoman smiles before she offers her hand to help Kenji stand, "Can you stand? You're the messenger from Amatsu, right?"

"Right" Kenji accepts the help and stands, "I have a letter from Amatsu for Sagramore"

"I'm Elraven" The gunslinger introduces himself and his companion, "And she is Alexandria, Sagramore's leader"

"Oh, thank you for helping me"

"Never mind" Fio replies, "Shall we get inside our place? We can talk properly there"

And with that, the three goes inside Gonryun. Signaling, that the new adventure is about to begin.

_********_

**Phew, I hope this is a proper redo for chapter 74!!! Hope u like it!!! And, I hope I won't do unnecessary mistake anymore!!! (^^)**


	75. Eight Months In Gonryun

**Chapter 75**

_**And with the help of my friends, I'll make that journey through sunshine, not in the shadow.**_

_**Himura Kenshin**_

**Message for Kogane1089 : Bro, I used your Ty's background in this chapter with some 'adjustment', hope u don't mind.**

Time always goes by so fast, unnoticed by us, we already have so much memories left in our hearts, in our minds, and of course, in our lives. So, let's take a look back at those times…

**Eight Months Ago**

As the means of living, Gonryun let Ropera Squad use a rather large Korean traditional mansion, with separated rooms for each Ropera member. Each room will be used by two people. Elraven is packing his and Frea's things on his room. He shares his room with Frea, so that they could 'deepen' their relationship. The room has a large bed to spend the night, maybe the biggest on the entire house. The other gunslingers got their own bedrooms for single, it's like someone specially want Elraven and Frea to share the room together, although they don't mind about that at all. Frea comes to the room and puts her Alice doll in the bed.

"Hey, that's the Alice doll I won for you at Payon!! You still keep it with you, honey?" Elraven gets a pleasant surprise seeing the doll.

"Of course, this is the very first present you ever gave me" The soul linker happily responds, "There's no way I wouldn't take a good care of it".

"Good girl" Elraven circles his arms around her waist, "How about another present tonight?"

"Oh, you're a bad boy" Frea takes her turn to circle her arms around his neck, "How many?"

"Three?" Elraven smiles.

"Two boys and a girl or two girls and a boy?" The soul linker continues.

"If it's with you…" Elraven replies before the two shares a kiss, "I wouldn't mind both options".

"Am I interrupting?" Fiorentin calls from the door and surprises the couple.

"Pardon me for saying this princess…" Frea sarcastically answers, "But yes, you are".

"Good, because you have to wait till night if you want to get it on. You need to pack things first and greet Gonryun citizens" The lord knight sarcastically replies.

"Oh, well. Let's do the deeds" Frea kisses Elraven and stares at Fiorentin with a lowering look (and a victorious smile) while she goes out of the room, "El and I will have some fun tonight, and I'm sure no one will disturb us again, right? Because you know…we will do something…adult. Something an underage like a certain person wouldn't understand and cannot do".

Fiorentin silently looks at Frea until she went outside; Frea really gets on her nerves this time. "Uh, Alexandria…" Elraven tries to asks her why she looks upset, but he got a deadly stare instead, "_No joking, that stare again!!!"._

"Hmph!!" The former princess groans and walks outside, leaving Elraven alone in the room, not having any idea of the awkward atmosphere at all (due to his insensitivity)…

By the way, Hugo is staying inside Pegasus along with Kirigi, Wendy, Patricia and Vanessa, because he doesn't need to sleep. Emilio shares his room with Ty, Martina shares her room with Sasha, and Clyde shares his room with Gen Ed. Hugo makes sure Vanessa stays in the infirmary room, though. She is a captive after all.

Dorn got beat up so badly by his wife for the loss of Olivia. Although Talia seems to be a serious woman, she cried all night long. They live in a rather small house not far from Felicia's house.

Felicia lives together with Fiorentin because the lord knight cannot do household chores. They live in a simple Korean traditional house, merely because they can sleep together at night so they don't need to use a big house at all, although not far from the house, there's a small room where Fiorentin keeps all her paintings. And there's a little barn where Salvador lives along with Willy the drops. Felicia hoped they wouldn't mate there (is that even possible?).

Fenrir stays with Hagi in Hagi's small restaurant, because George used to live there with his father. At first, Hagi was worried about his son's fate, but Fenrir told him George was just asleep and he would wake up someday.

Alphard? Who knows where he lives…

Later that night, Gonryun throw a welcome party for both Sagramore and Ropera. Ever since their coming here five years ago, Gonryun citizens have been so friendly to Sagramore mainly because Prontera helped them a lot improving their tourism. More or less, they look more like one very big family than a neighborhood. And that's how the life at Gonryun began.

**Seven Months Ago**

There are many things the Ropera Squad members learn where it comes about living at Gonryun. It's all about hard work and enjoying times together. Elraven works as a chef in Hagi's restaurant. He provides many kinds of monster steaks for the guests, especially Cloud Hermit steaks. Hagi takes the role of the master; Dorn and Fenrir work as the waiters. Talia works at Gonryun's library as the head librarian. And there's a reason why Elraven works as the cook, because he does a damn good job at it. Before he works as the cook on Hagi's restaurant, people don't really like to eat there because the foods suck.

Frea works as a fortune teller in Ropera Squad's house, assisted by her two spies. Although the truth of her fortune telling is so-so, it's a mystery why people even bother believing someone who could not even see…

Clyde and Sasha work as the staffs in Gen Ed's casino. Gen Ed opened casino not long after the first month in Gonryun; his casino is always full and busy 24/7. Emilio works there as the manager, although he loses all the bets he's in…just like always. Gen Ed is pretty much free almost all the time because the success of his casino, so he particularly participates in helping the farmer harvesting, for free. Sometimes Hugo also helps.

And whenever he had the chance, Clyde visits Vanessa in Pegasus and tries to chat with her, although the Assassin Cross usually doesn't care. But so does Clyde, days after days, he tries to properly talk with Vanessa, even though he knows maybe what he is doing would not resulting in any possible outcome. Some says maybe Clyde is falling in love with her, but to his friends, it's more like sympathy than love.

Ty takes the role as a photographer. His hobby of taking pictures of women (mainly without their clothes on) actually gives him a good sense of photography. His pictures of scenery and buildings are heavily favored among the artists in Gonryun. He makes money by selling pictures to them. Although his main job, taking pictures of Felicia, never stops. Whenever he had the chance to take the pictures of Felicia (whether her clothes are intact or not), he seized his chance. To cover his evil scheme, he acts gently whenever he meets Felicia. And Felicia bought it big time (weird, because Felicia is supposed to be sensitive).

To make money, Felicia works as a wedding planner, although she's not married yet. Her parents keep reminding her to find a groom as soon as possible, but she keeps saying she will not marry anyone before the war is over.

By the way, Felicia usually hires Ty if she needs to take pictures related to her job to organize a wedding. Ty takes the job for free and whole heartedly helps the paladin, simply because he would have all the time he needs to take more Felicia pictures (other than the wedding pictures of course) and admires her beauty all he wants. And one day, Ty takes the golden chance to put mini cameras inside Felicia's house…

And Fiorentin…well, there's not much she can do other than draw paintings, so she opens a painting class for the children. And she does it for free, because she doesn't really need money to buy this or that. She feels content with the proper living along Felicia. Not to mention Elraven serves her and the others their lunches and dinners (mainly Cloud Hermit steak), so she doesn't need to concern about food.

_One day, Elraven delivers the lunch when Fiorentin is teaching…_

Elraven brings a bento box containing a Hermit Cloud steak inside it to the back of Fiorentin's house and finds the lord knight having a good time teaching a dozen kids (6 girls and 6 boys), on how to draw caricatures. "Ow, how lovely" The gunslinger catches everyone's attention with his greeting.

Knowing it's the time for lunch, the teacher (aka Fio) tells the student to take a break for half an hour, "OK, class. It's lunchtime, so you can have your lunch while we're taking a break for thirty minutes. Don't wander too far from here, ok?"

"Yes, princess" The students answer and quickly scatter to have their lunches.

"Good day, teacher. Hopefully you're not too happy to enjoy this Cloud Hermit steak" Elraven poses and gives Fiorentin her lunch.

"Of course not, why would I be too happy anyway?" The lord knight delightfully takes the bento box, "Thanks for the food, but you have to answer my question".

"Your cute little students were enjoying their time, right?" Elraven explains, "So, that's why I think the teacher would be happy for them"

"There is a reason why the class was enjoying the lesson, mister" A little girl, around the age of 11, approaches the two 'friends', "The class was happy not just because of we have a good teacher, but because she is also really helpful. She never loses her patience on us and she is also very charming".

"Wow, that's an honest praise" Elraven responds and glances at the blushing lord knight, "Shouldn't you be thanking her, teacher?"

"Oh, right. Thank you, Minhe"

"Oh, you're name is Minhe? That's a cute name" Elraven squats and pats the little girl's head, "Tell me, Minhe. What do you like the most from your teacher?"

"Her face, the princess looks cute and pretty" The little girl answers with full honesty, making Fiorentin feels like hiding her red face.

"Wow, you have an admirer, Alexandria" Elraven keeps 'teasing' the red faced teacher.

"And what about you, mister?" Minhe takes her turn to ask a question, "Do you like our teacher too, mister? I mean, you bring her lunch everyday. Does that mean you like her too? Are you her boyfriend?"

"Boyfriend?!" Both Fiorentin and Elraven shout in surprise when the rest of the kids approach and smash them with their honest questions,

"Yeah, tell us!! We want to know!!"

"Is giving lunch everyday the way you show your love for the princess, mister?"

"Why are you two blushing?"

"You two look so cute together!"

"Are you two a couple?"

"Do you love her?"

"Princess, do you love him?"

"Will you marry her, mister?"

"Will you marry him, princess?"

"Have you two kissed?"

"Are you going to have a baby, princess?"

"Wait, wait, wait, and wait!!!" The gunslinger is obviously embarrassed of the situation (the lord knight too, but she is too embarrassed to act), so he tries to calm the students down, "This is a misunderstanding!!! I am not her boyfriend, ok?"

"You're not her boyfriend?" Minhe takes the lead of the students and carries on the 'interrogation', "Are you sure you're not her boyfriend?"

"No,no. We're just friends, and that's it. Not more, not less!"

"But you give her lunch everyday, right?"

"Yes, but I deliver lunch to all my friends, not just her"

"So, you like the princess?"

"Well, I mean I do like her, but…" Elraven gives his best to find the exact words to explain. He glances at Fiorentin but the teacher is still too red to help him, so he settles, "I like her just…the way you all like her, not like as if 'like' in love".

"So, basically you hate her?"

"No, I don't hate her!! Nobody does!!"

"So, you don't hate her and you don't like her?"

"Ukh!!! How do I explain it to all of you?!" Elraven musses his own hair thinking and finally comes up with something, "OK, listen to me. I and your teacher, we're just friends, we're not a couple. I already have a girlfriend, and I'm not a two timer. So, maybe we're close, but we're definitely not a couple".

"Oh, how unfortunate" Minhe looks at the lord knight; her eyes are asking for a confirmation.

"Uh, yeah. What he said is…true" Fiorentin confirms (half-heartedly).

"See?" The gunslinger shrugs and smiles, but the ordeal isn't over yet.

"OK, but one last question" The little girl delivers her finishing move, "Say, if you and your girlfriend break up or you never had a girlfriend in the first place, will you make the princess your girlfriend or even your wife?"

Elraven drops his jaw; shocked. How could a little girl ask that in the first place?

"Uh, that's…" Elraven leers the lord knight, but she is busy hiding her red face, and that means he would have to do everything by himself again, "Well, maybe?"

"Maybe yes or maybe no?"

"Maybe…yes" Elraven sighs and honestly replies. "Yaaaay!!!" The students cheer happily and without anyone knowing, Fiorentin smiles and blushes madly.

But the problem isn't over (at least for Elraven), because suddenly they heard someone sobbing from Elraven's behind, and it was Frea.

"Frea?! What are you doing here?!" Elraven cannot contain his surprise, because Frea is supposed to stay on the house.

"I'm…I was worried because you didn't come home for lunch…" Frea, still sobbing, explains, "So, I think…maybe, you're delivering the lunches. And when I…get here…I found my boyfriend wants to…make the princess her girlfriend!!!"

"No,no,no!!! You don't get it!!! Let me explain!!!"

"Wuaaaaah!!!" Frea starts bawling, "Elraven, you're a two timer!!! A cheater!!! My boyfriend is a cheater!!!"

"No, wait!! This is a misunderstanding!!" Elraven approaches the soul linker but Frea pushes him back.

"Whaaaa!!! I hate you!! I hate you!!" Frea unleashes her rage and keeps bawling, "I've been two timed by Elraven!!! I want a divorce!!!"

"Divorce?!" Elraven rolls his eyes; not sure if he understands, "But…we're not even married yet!! It's impossible for you divorcing me!!"

"Eh? That's right…" Frea realizes her own stupidity.

"Maybe you mean you want to break up with him?" Minhe corrects Frea's mistake….and adds another trouble, "Do you hear that, princess? Her girlfriend wants to break up with him!!! That means he will make you his girlfriend as he promised!!! Hooray for the princess!!!"

"Girlfriend? Promise?!" Frea glares an accusing stare (still with her teary eyes) to the insensitive gunslinger seeing how the children are celebrating and definitely how the lord knight is hiding her red face.

"Or even more, he will make the princess his wife as he promised!!!" Minhe completes the trouble Elraven's in and continues cheering with her friends.

"I didn't promise anything!!! You misunderstood!!!" Elraven defends himself, but it's all too late for him when he sees Frea, engulfed by the fire of hatred, stands before him with her mighty staff.

"Elraven, how dare you two time me this much!!!"

"No,no!!! I can explain this!!"

"There's no need for an explanation!!! If you want to break up with me, that's fine!!! We can break up right here, right now!!"

"I don't want a break up!!!"

"Liar!!! If you want to marry her, then go ahead!!" Frea starts sobbing and bawling again, "I…I…I wish you two a good life for eternity!!"

"Frea, please hear me out first!!" But instead of listening to him, Frea hits Elraven as much as she could with the mighty staff and takes him down to the ground.

"Wuaaaaaahhh!!! My boyfriend is a cheater!!! Fenrir was right all along!!! Waaah!!!" Frea breaks down and runs.

"Wait!!" Elraven quickly raises and chases her, but not before blaming the children, "Ukh, this is all your fault!!! Because of you, my girlfriend is mad at me!!"

Seeing Elraven chase the soul linker, Minhe groans, "Ukh, what about the princess? Are you just going to leave her here?!"

"It's alright; class" Fiorentin finally speaks, "The break will be over in fifteen minutes, so why not we finish our lunches first? We can still deal with him later"

"Yes, princess" The class quietly obeys the teacher and goes back to their lunches. Fiorentin sits down and tastes the steak with a happy face, knowing that the least of all; she still has a chance…

Oh, before I forgot, Elraven straightened the misunderstanding with Frea that night, and they made up…

**Six Months Ago**

Quit Pro Quo, I tell you things, you tell me things. In Ropera's case, I give you things, you give me things. It's been two months since Ropera squad lived in Gonryun, and the people there have been so kind to them. They accepted them and of course, Ropera Squad would want to pay them back.

How? By introducing what Einbroch have but other cities don't, modern technology, the prime example being televisions, cars, talkies, microwaves, electricity, and many others. Seeing 'weird' devices for the first time in their lives, the people in Gonryun happily accepted the new culture.

It was Emilio who proposed the idea after seeing how hard the 'traditional' lives are. They need to plough their farm using their own hands, they have to use cart to carry their things, etc. Emilio believes, introducing the modern technology wouldn't only make their life easier, but also pay Gonryun's kindness back.

Using the flow of the river, Hugo built a power plant to support the electricity. Gen Ed used his power in the military to bring modern devices to Gonryun, unknown to the new president of Juno of course. In less than a month, Ropera Squad have magically changed Gonryun into the second most modern city in the world.

Now, people at Gonryun are enjoying the easy modern life. There's no need to use the cart and tire themselves to bring things because they can use cars. They can use plowing machine in their farm, and they can communicate using the modern communication devices, mainly talkies.

And it's all thanks to he who proposed the idea, Emilio.

"**Wow, that boy Emilio sure know hot to make life easier**" Fenrir, by the order of Hagi, is calculating the money the restaurant acquired using a calculator; "**This calculator or whatever it is called makes my job easier than it already has**".

"He is always like that" Elraven, washing the plates behind the champion, replies, "He looks ambitious and he sounds like a glory hog in front of others most of the times, but deep inside, he cares for his comrades and the people around him".

"**You talked like you owe him big time, El**"

"I do, Fenrir" Elraven smiles, "I owe him big time. If it weren't for him, I wouldn't be here in the first place".

"**Really? That much?**"

"He may not be the best there is, and he may not be perfect" Elraven finishes washing the plates," But he is always there when you need him".

"**Interesting**" Fenrir grins and looks at Elraven, "**Care to share?**"

The gunslinger subtly smiles, and tells his story, "Well, honestly…after Gen Ed and The Military of Einbroch decided to make me as one of their gunslingers, I was kinda…spiritless. I didn't know what to do other than obeying my instructors, and I didn't even know whether I really wanted to become a gunslinger or not. I didn't have a family or someone to rely on, and Gen Ed, although he has always been a good person, he was busy doing his job. I don't want to sound big headed, but my entire lessons…I mastered them all in no time without so much effort. Simply put, I was lonely and bored. I lived my days just like that, spiritless".

"**And then you met him?" **Fenrir guesses with a grin.

"And then I met him" The gunslinger happily rights The Black Reaper, "Emilio Barragan, the model student in Einbroch High. Being the only son of Einbroch's God of War, he got everything any gunslinger boys could wish for, he got great gun fight skills, great records in every field he's in, and he was damn famous among the girls".

"**But, you came to his life**"

"I came to his life" Elraven chuckles, remembering those good old days, "Gen Ed himself introduced me to Einbroch High, he put me in the same class with his son, hoping for him to become a better person. At first, I didn't know why he wanted his perfect son to become a better person, but then I found out… Emilio was and still is a total glory hog. He had never wanted to see any gunslinger greater than him. He strived to be the best and he was proud of that. The trouble started when I bested all the things Emilio was proud of without even bothering to do so. Gen Ed praised my skills, something Emilio never got from his father. I broke all his records and…I became famous among the girls"

"_**You still do"**_ Fenrir smirking remembering Frea and Fio.

"But the climax was…when some students started to say that I fit more to be Gen Ed's son than Emilio. Bad news for me, the biggest dawg in the school hated me; he declared right in front of my very eyes that I'm his enemy. From that day, he tried to make me suffer by using his power and connection in the school. The bullies wanted to beat the crap out of me, only very few people wanted to talk to me because they were scared of Emilio. For short, I was 'isolated' from my own society. And whenever he had the chance, Emilio challenged me to battle him in the training ground; I won all the battles, though. At first, I really thought he was annoying and he should just die, but anytime I defeated him, he would look back at me in the eye, telling me he would never give up to achieve his dream".

"**He wanted to get out from his father's shadow?" **Fenrir smartly guesses.

"Exactly" Elraven nods, "That was what bothers him all the time. No one truly acknowledged him, and that's why he became such a glory hog. By that time I know, why Gen Ed wanted his son to become a better person. And Gen Ed told me a little story that, because of his rivalry with me, Emilio became so determined to defeat me, and thus, no longer feeling the burden of his shadow. Gen Ed told me that Emilio lacked something to gain true power, friends, because true power cannot be achieved by being alone all the time. And before I realized it, I also became a better person. My boring spiritless days have turned into lousy funny days, because someone keep bothering me with his ambition and never stopped wanting to beat me. But, we still dislike each other nonetheless".

"**The best of friends mostly come from the best of rivals"**

"True, very true" Elraven chuckles again before finishes the story, "And then…an event occurred. During a combat training, a group of criminals escaped from jail and attacked the students during the combat training, making them their hostages. Emilio and I managed to escape; despite our dislikes for each other, we cooperated. And we did it, we saved all the hostages. The leader of those recidivists was so mad at me for saving all the hostages and attacked me. Being not too experienced on real battles, I was defeated and captured. He and his remaining minions took all my weapons and cuffed my hands behind my back; I was so helpless. When he wanted to put me out of his misery, Emilio emerged and killed him, saving my life. Emilio was supposed to help the other students defeating the criminals, but he came for me instead. And when I asked him why, he said…

"_At first, I was more than willing to let that bastard kill you. But if I let him, for the rest of my life, I will never be able to prove that I'm better than you. Until that day comes, there's no way I will let you die! You will live to see me achieve my glory, my greatness!!!"_

"**And that's how you two became friends" **Fenrir summarizes and claps his hands, "**A wonderful story, El".**

"Pretty much, but there is more to this story, you see…" Elraven shrugs, but before they could continue their conversation, Emilio popped out from the door and loudly blames Elraven, "El, this is all because of you!!"

"What now?" Elraven sounds really bored of Emilio's nonsensical blaming.

"You should have finished washing the plates in one hour, now it's been one and half an hour, and you still haven't finished it!!! I lost 500,000 zenny to my father again!!!"

"Emilio, you know what? You should stop blaming others whenever you lose a bet" Elraven pats his friend's shoulder, "You suck at betting anyway; you never won against Gen Ed and you never will"

"Silence!!! You owe me 500,000 zenny!!!"

"I don't owe you 500,000 zenny!!!"

"You do!!!"

"I don't!!!"

"You freaking do!!!"

"I freaking don't!!!"

"Do!!!"

"Don't!!!"

"Doooooooo!!!!!!"

"Dooooooon't!!!!"

Seeing the two best friends yelling just like they always do, Fenrir couldn't help but laughs and remembers an old saying,

"_**Whoever finds a friend, finds a treasure"**_

**Five Months Ago**

As much as living at peace in Gonryun is admirable, life goes on. And so is Fiorentin's life. She pretty much realizes, the war against Valdomir Kingdom isn't over yet. Valdomir have been rarely quiet for the last three months, probably because they now rule Rune Midgard without any possible threat.

But no one could contain their surprise, when Millennium declared war against Valdomir. Often regarded as having a power equal to even The Military of Einbroch, Millennium alone were more than enough to capitalize their victories against lower soldiers of Valdomir.

Famously known to be led by their Millennium's Triumvirate and used many jobs unseen before in this world, words have spread that after the loss of Lethe Guild, Phelegethon Guild, and two members of The Quarter Kings, Millennium forced Valdomir Kingdom to unleash Acheron Guild and Two of their four Tertium Organizations to fend the attack off.

The encounter between Millennium and Valdomir turned Rune Midgard into a killing field. By the order of Millennium's Triumvirate, Lobera, a group of warriors personally chosen by each three member of Millennium's Triumvirate, represented The Triumvirate to lead the war in Rune Midgard.

Millennium fighting Valdomir is good news. The bad news is, Millennium doesn't seem to acknowledge Sagramore or any other rebellion groups as a possible ally.

Upon learning that the fire has been ignited once more, Fiorentin decides that in less than six months, Sagramore must have made their move again. But the fact is, their current condition isn't proper and efficient to battle anyone. Their soldiers are scattered around the southern hemisphere of the world and gathering all of them would take quite a long time.

Gen Ed has been trying to promote the alliance between Sagramore and Juno, but after knowing that Rekenber Corporation are on Valdomir's side and are trying to further increase their influence in The Military of Einbroch, the alliance will have to wait a bit longer.

So, the only reasonable choice is, to ask the other two rebellion groups in the southern hemisphere of the world, Kurogane & Arbalest, to make an alliance. Both groups are mostly known to be rather friendly and peace loving (at least more so than Millennium).

Preparing to go into the battlefield again, Fiorentin knows she would need her weapon. So, he called Elraven, who is supposed to know where her swords are.

Elraven quietly enters the Korean traditional house when Fiorentin comes out in a white hanbok, "Hey, El. You're here five minutes after I call you using the talkie? That was fast".

"_She really likes learning and using the modern devices, huh?" _ Elraven smirks, "So, do you need my help, Alexandria? My shift in the inn is finished for today, so I can help if you need me".

"Well, I want to ask you for something, alright" The lord knight gets straight to the point, "Do you remember when you saved me at Glast Heim? You got my Claymore and Schweizersabel with you, right? Can I have them back?".

"Oh, your swords!! Right…wait a minute…" Elraven recalls his memory at Glast Heim. He clearly remembers when he as about to wake Fiorentin, he threw both her swords to the floor and forgot to pick them up afterwards. The swords have vanished along with the west continent of Rune Midgard

"UH, Alexandria…" Elraven fears the consequence for his mistake would be another uppercut, "Your swords…I…uh…"

"Yes?"

"Well, you know…" The gunslinger is trying his best to find the perfect words to explain, "When I uh…saved you from…the sewer…I…"

Being a very sensitive and clever girl, Fiorentin realizes what he is going to say. "Elraven, don't tell me…" Fiorentin starts clenching her fist, "You…lost my swords at the sewer. You forgot to pick them up, didn't you?"

"Yes…" Elraven gives up, but fear fills his face when he sees Fiorentin starts approaching him with fire on her eyes, "Wait, wait!!! Alexandria, please!! There's a good reason for this!!"

"What is it?!" The lord knight shouts, shaking the house and decreasing Elraven's gall, "I don't really mind about the Schweizersabel!! But the Claymore was a memento from my father!!! You cannot compensate that with anything!!!"

"Yes, but…" Elraven finds himself cornered at the wall as Fio grows closer and closer, "I couldn't care about anything other than your safety back there!! Please understand!!! Have mercy on me, just this once!!! Please!!!"

But much to his dismay, Fiorentin unleashes her hyper uppercut right to his face the moment Elraven closes both his eyes and says, "_Here goes the uppercut!!!"_

But no uppercut hits him; instead he feels something soft caressing his chin, "_Wait, where the uppercut is? She missed? Impossible!! And what's this soft thing caressing my face?"_

Elraven slowly opens his eyes to see Fiorentin caresses his face with very thankful eyes. "Don't worry, El" She says, lowering her hand, "Why would I hit you for saving my life? About the swords…well, nothing lasts forever in this world"

The lord knight quietly turns her back and leaves the gunslinger, but Elraven still feeling guilty for losing the swords. He knows she is pretty disappointed, "Alexandria!"

The girl whose name was called looks over her shoulder. "If you don't mind, can you wait here for five minutes? I have something for you!!" Elraven quickly dashes, leaving the confused girl alone by herself, "_Something for me? What is it?"_

Elraven returns in five minutes bringing a long black sword with him. "This is The Katzbalger" Elraven offers the sword to her, "I picked this during the war. Felicia gave The Garm's Claw she picked to Fenrir because she cannot use it. So, I will give this to you because I cannot use sword. Please accept this as my apology. Maybe this won't totally please you, but Katzbalger is quite a strong sword, from what I heard".

"…OK, I'll accept this" Fiorentin takes the sword and unsheathes it, quickly moves it to get the feel, "Hm, nice. Thank you, El"

"Sure, I'm glad you like it" Elraven replies but Fiorentin suddenly slashes the new sword and stops right before Elraven's neck, warning the gunslinger of another threat.

"But, don't forget, El. I only spared you just for this time" Fiorentin grins, "The uppercut will return whenever I feel the need for it, do I make myself clear?".

Elraven quickly nods, so Fiorentin let him go. And with her smile, she returns to her house, leaving Elraven shocked, "_Emilio told me I'm on a very deep shit dealing with Ifrit. But something inside me tells me, that I'm on for another trouble dealing with Alexandria…"_

And with a new sword on her hand, Fiorentin decides to call the first possible ally for a meeting. And she chose…Arbalest.

**Four Months Ago**

Marcus Vidar, famously known by his nickname, The Black Falcon, is a young and charismatic leader of Arbalest, a group of Snipers using Ballista as their primary weapons and often regarded as the finest of their class. Originally hailed from The Archer Guild from Payon, Marcus himself is pretty much a trustworthy and peace loving man. Accompanied by his black falcon, Gregory, he swipes his enemies using the one and the only Refined Ballista in this world. His skills are greatly admired not only among his own kind, but even among the gunslingers. Gen Ed once mentioned that he is like the combination of Sasha and Clyde, but with a greater melee combat ability. Having him on your side would be an incredible boost.

And that very man is currently standing in the middle of Gonryun city, trying to find Fiorentin and/or her comrades. Standing around six feet tall, white short haired, a bit chink eyed with a so-so but charming face, and with Gregory resting on his left shoulder, Marcus is trying his hard to find Sagramore's whereabouts using…a world map. Just a week ago, Fiorentin sent Arbalest a letter, requesting for an audience with him. No need for an Einstein to tell Arbalest the point of the invitation would be a possible alliance. So, along with his two loyal twin underlings, Thompson Bolger and Thomson Bolger, Marcus set out for his journey to Gonryun.

"Ow, I cannot find Sagramore like this!!!" Marcus sighed and tore his world map off, "This world map is useless!!!"

"The only useless thing lying around is your brain, Marcus!" Gregory yelled at him from his own shoulder, "Who is dumb enough to use a world map to find an airship or a mansion other than you, dumb-dumb?! Didn't Alexandria tell you she would wait either on Einbroch's Airship or a Korean traditional mansion?! You should have brought a Southern Hemisphere map!!"

"That's super true, leader" A bald sniper with lazy eyes comments from behind Marcus, "Do you super agree with me, Thomson?"

"Yes, Thompson, I super agree with you" A man with the same look, only with lazier eyes, agrees with his twin brother.

Of course the two only makes Marcus mad, "Thompson and Thomson, would you mind shutting both your lazy mouths?! I'm trying to think of something here!!!"

"Tsk, the day you can think is the day when finally pigs fly, Marcus" Gregory rather disagrees with his own owner.

"That's super true, leader. Right, Thompson?"

"Right, Thomson"

"Aaargh!!! Alright, alright!!! I had enough with this!!!" Marcus grows weary of his underlings and settles, "OK, let's find something to eat first?! We can find Sagramore afterwards, what about it?!"

"I see no harm in that" Now, Gregory agrees, "What about you two, Thompson and Thomson?"

"I super agree with that. Right, Thomson?"

"Super right, Thompson"

Finding a place to eat, Marcus and his co arrive at Hagi's restaurant. The three (Gregory not included, he prefers Marcus' shoulder rather than a chair) sit in en unreserved table; noticing the customers, Elraven takes the menu to them, because Fenrir and Dorn are out for a delivery.

"Uh, let's see….Cloud Hermit Steak, Big Foot Steak, Karakasa Steak, Sandman Steak, poring juice, drops juice, poporing juice…" Marcus drops his jaw and leers at Elraven, "Uh, are these foods edible?"

"Yes, they are edible and healthy" Elraven ensures the customers with smile.

But the finest sniper on earth is still unsure, "Are you sure? I mean, they are all monster steaks…"

"Regardless of what they are, the foods are all delicious, sir. I can assure you that much" Elraven still confident with his foods.

"Uh, ok…" Marcus worryingly orders, "I would like to try…Khalitzburg Steak and Drops juice".

"I want Marine Juice" Gregory follows.

"I super want Cloud Hermit Steak with tomato sausage and Pupa Juice" Thompson tells his order.

"And I super want Karakasa steak with Zombie Juice!!" Thomson orders the last food on his group.

"Alright, thanks for your order, sirs. The foods will be here in ten minutes" After telling them that, Elraven goes to the kitchen.

"The foods here are weird…" Marcus whispers to Gregory.

"You know what's weirder than the foods?" Gregory replies.

"What?"

"That purple glassed waiter…he didn't say anything when he saw me talking"

"What's the big deal of you talking, Gregory?"

"Moron!! Whenever I speak people will usually say, 'Oh, there's a falcon speaking!!!' or 'The bird talked!!', but he didn't feel weird at all when he saw me talking, nor did he comment"

"Maybe he is used to weird things"

"Maybe, who knows?"

"Yeah, or maybe he's just stupid, Gregory"

"Marcus, I think the word 'stupid' would be inappropriate to be used by an idiot like you"

"Thanks!" Marcus happily smiles and ends the conversation.

But his stupidity left Gregory disappointed, "What an idiot…"

Several minutes later, Elraven brings the foods to the snipers. While enjoying their lunch, Marcus asks Elraven, "Uh, chef…the food is delicious, sorry for doubting you before"

"Never mind, sir"

"By the way, can I ask you something, chef?"

"Yes?"

"Don't you feel weird at all seeing my falcon, Gregory, spoke?"

"Pardon me, sir. But, I've seen weirder things"

"Like what?"

Not realizing his experiences are too weird (due to his insensitivity), Elraven answers with a bold face, "Well, I've seen a girl who would sent me to the sky whenever I make mistake, I've seen a glory hog who likes to bet although he never won, I've seen a beautiful goddess who became my girlfriend, I've seen the most dangerous pervert walking on earth, I've seen two personalities in one body, I've seen a giant demon, and I've seen a heartless fire monster who would consume anything and anyone stands before him. So, seeing a falcon speaking didn't surprise me at all"

And of course, Elraven left Marcus and Gregory speechless. "OK…" Marcus mutters, "Now, that's weird alright".

"That's not weird!!! That's crazy!!!" Gregory shouts so loud that the people outside the restaurant could hear him, "What kind of experiences are that?! Not even a war veteran would have seen all that!! Who really are you, chef?!"

"You mean my name? I'm Elraven, Elraven Sinclair" Elraven calmly shakes Marcus hand, "Nice to see you all"

"I'm Marcus, nice to see you too" Marcus then introduces the jaw dropped Gregory, "And this is my falcon, Gregory"

"Hi, El, I'm Thompson" Thompson introduces himself and his brother, "And this is my brother, Thomson".

"You are all stupid!!! Don't you realize who this guy is?! Haven't you heard of his name somewhere?!" Gregory fulminate the three stupid snipers.

"Uh, no" Another stupid answer from Marcus, followed by his two underlings,

"Super no. Right, Thompson?"

"Right, Thomson"

"UUUUkkhhh!!! He is Elraven Sinclair!!! The Angel of Darkness!!! That famous gunslinger, remember?!" Gregory loses his patience and yells like crazy, "He has been working with Sagramore for the last seven months!!! He knows where Sagramore are!!! Ukh, why do I have to be surrounded by idiots?!"

"Oh, I see. I catch your pint, Gregory" Marcus snaps his finger and as if nothing happens, asks Elraven, "So, El, can you bring us to Sagramore after this lunch? I have something to say to…uh, a woman called….Alexander"

"Alexander?" Elraven, also with his insensitive brain, stupidly reiterates, "Uh, there is no woman named Alexander in Sagramore. Maybe you're wrong; it's probably not a woman you're looking for"

"Oh yeah, right. Let's see…" But before Marcus could name other names, Gregory snaps and pecks him numerous times, "Aw,aw,aw,aw,aw!!!! Ow, Gregory!!! Gregory, ouch!!! Stop it!!! What are you doing?!"

"I had enough of your stupidity, Marcus!!! It's Alexandria, not Alexander, you silly!!!" The falcon keeps pecking the sniper, though.

"Oh, Alexandria? I knew her" Elraven admits with a silly face, "She lives not far from here. It's still daylight, I'm sure she is teaching a group of children behind her house, you want me to take you to her?"

"Please do so; these morons are too stupid to even remember a name!!" Gregory takes the leading role while Marcus bawls in the floor. After finishing their lunch, El takes the snipers to Fio's house. And just as he expected, Fio is teaching her students.

"Princess, it's your boyfriend!!" Minhe alerts the teacher and the other student of Elraven's coming. And of course the students erupted,

"Yeah, it's your boyfriend!!!"

"Is he going to propose to you, princess?!"

"Are you going to marry him?"

"I think so!! He even brought his best man with him!!"

"Does that mean you're going to have a baby princess?"

"I want to see a baby boy!!"

"A baby girl is much cuter"

"If it's a boy, let's name him Alonso!!!

"If it's a girl, we'll call her Babe!!!"

"Babe?! Is that supposed to be a name?!"

"How about Cynthia?!"

"Class, class!! Calm won, that's my guest not his best man" Fiorentin quickly straightens the ongoing misunderstanding (although maybe she really hope they are El's best man).

But there's no cure for a stupidity, especially in the form of Marcus. "You're her boyfriend?" Marcus asks with a much widened eyes to Elraven, "You're going to marry Alexandria?! Wow, you're a lucky man, El!!!"

"No,no!! They are joking!!!" Elraven quickly slams the rumor and properly introduces the snipers, "Alexandria, this guy is Marcus, the leader of Arbalest. That hawk is Gregory, and the twins are Thompson and Thomson".

"I'm Fiorentin, it's nice to see you all" The lord knight politely introduces herself to the charmed guests, "Let's talk properly inside, my friend will prepare a tea"

"_Wow, she's gorgeous!!! El is one lucky man!!!" _ Marcus, still with his stupid brain, thinks, "Oh, alright. My men would wait here to accompany your students".

Since Felicia is in the house, she prepares the tea and quietly lets Fio and Marcus to have a discussion. El, along with Thompson and Thomson, accompanies the students. But there is no escape for him because the students keep bombarding him questions about Fio, something he is really ashamed of. Felicia couldn't help but chuckles seeing Elraven being tortured by the kids.

Having a rather calm atmosphere on the house, the discussion is going well.

"How is your people doing, Marcus? It's been a long time since we last met" Fiorentin opens the conversation, "How long was it? Five years?"

"Almost six years, princess" Marcus chuckles, "I'm sorry I didn't recognize you. You were a little girl the last time I met you in Payon"

"Oh my, six years? Time surely goes by so fast"

"Indeed, princess. And my people are doing fine; they have been enjoying their lives at southern forest for more than five years now. Well, we originally hailed from Payon, so living in a forest wasn't new to us. Ever since my father chose me as the new Archer Guild Leader three years ago, I almost had no time to goofing around. I'm busy taking care of my people"

"But, I believe you're doing a good job at it, right?"

"Sort of…but, I'm almost 25, If I couldn't do things right, I wouldn't be a proper adult, princess"

Fiorentin puts a big smile before having the taste of her tea. "Maybe, you already knew why I invited you here, Black Falcon" Fiorentin calmly calls the sniper's nickname, "Do you know about the current situation in Rune Midgard?"

"I pretty much understand your point, Alexandria" Marcus, in a rare occasion, speaks like an educated man, "An alliance, right?"

"True, there is no need to hide it, I believe" The lord knight honestly admits her objective, "Based on my experience and how things are going in Rune Midgard because of Millennium and Valdomir, I'm sure Sagramore alone won't be enough to do something. I need as much help as possible".

"Millennium, huh?" Marcus sips his tea before telling his opinion, "It is too bad Millennium regard all of us as their enemies, they would make a very powerful ally otherwise. Valdomir Kingdom have been bothering me about my people's safety, but Millennium just make it worse"

"Do you happen to know more about Millennium?" The lord knight tries to dig as much information as possible.

"Well, people widely recognize them for having the same power with The Great Military of Einbroch, and led by their Triumvirate, but there's more to it" Marcus puts a serious face when he speaks, "I assume you've known the fact that they used many unseen jobs in our world?"

"Yes, I'm aware of that fact. Although, I don't know the details"

"Their primary weapon is their group of fighters called Lobera. And these Lobera guys have made quite a name for themselves in the battlefield. But the truth is, their trump card is their own three leaders, The Triumvirate" Marcus caresses Gregory several times before continuing, "The Triumvirate's true identities is being kept secret, because they are sacred for Millennium and their followers"

"Sacred?"

"Yes, I've heard that Millennium treat The Triumvirate like gods, at least for a reason…their powers" Marcus sips his tea again before carrying the story on, "It is said that The Triumvirate's ability is on the same league with gods. To sum it up, they are godlike"

Fiorentin closes her eyes listening Marcus, she knows that means the task of freeing Rune Midgard would be harder than ever.

"But no matter how good someone buries a secret, the truth will eventually come out, princess. The least of all, I happen to know The Triumvirate's nicknames" Marcus gives a breath of fresh air, "Their nicknames show us both their roles and their powers in The Triumvirate. The Triumvirate's three members are The Venom King, The Colossus, and Queen of The Sun".

"Just by learning their names, I could tell that all of them are extremely strong combatants" Fiorentin slowly comments on the newly acquired information, but she is quick to put her attention back to Marcus' explanation.

"Among The Triumvirate, The Venom King takes the role as their master in quick attack. The Collosus takes the role as the brute force or the main attacker. And the last but not the least, their most influential member, Queen of The Sun. She is also known as The Lady Savior, because she is believed to havae saved many Millennium followers in the western continent on this world. Among The Triumvirate, she is the most loved and she has the most supporters. Many even believed she is the actual leader of Millennium. And I have heard that, she has never lost a single battle, ever" Marcus finishes telling all he knows about Millennium; adding more things to Fiorentin's concern.

"That's very important information, Marcus. Thank you, I'll make sure I'll inform theothers about this" But the lord knight doesn't forget her true goal, "So, what is your answer?"

"Well, seeing how you and some part of The Military of Einbroch are in a good term…" Marcus sips his tea until the cup is empty. Looking at Gregory with a grin, he smiles and answers, "I see no harm in having an alliance. Let's do it!! That sounds fun!!"

Fiorentin puts a big smile and the two shake hands, forming the alliance between the two groups in the southern hemispehere. Gregory tiltshis head and flies outside to Thompson and Thomson, telling them the two groups will become one.

But unknown to Gregory, Marcus has returned to his idiotic self and asks something from Fio in return, "Uh, princess. Let's say, for the token of your gratitude, invite me to your wedding with your boyfriend out there, OK? He's a great cook!!"

"Uh…" Fio has wanted to explain but she shamefully nods nonetheless.

Before Marcus returned to the Archer Guild, he warned Fio it would not be easy to ask Kurogane to join them, because their Tsukihime is such a weird person.

By the way, no one really says anything about Gregory talking. It is safe to assume that not only Elraven is weird, but the whole Gonryun is weird…

And before I forgot, it took the whole week for Marcus and co to return to their base, mainly because Marcus uses the world map again…and this tragedy resulting in other fuliminating by Gregory.

**Three Months Ago**

Ever since Marcus agreed to cooperate with Sagramore, Fio has been so dilligent on sending letters to Tsukihime, most of the times with the help of Felicia (because Fio doesn't really know how to write good letters). Tsukihime isn't that busy to write back, but she doesn't really want to make an alliance, because she doesn't feel the need to free Rune Midgard. This is understandable, because Amatsu is her country and Amatsu isn't involved in any war nor being the part of Rune Midgard. Despite all the rejections, Fio and Felicia will not stop trying.

But just like any other effort, someone will try to hinder, in this case, Alphard. He beat the hell out of Vanessa when no one was watching. And that brings more trouble for everyone.

Vanessa is sitting quietly in the bed of Clyde's room. Her face sore and is full of blood, the result of the beating. The other result of the beating was Fiorentin and Felicia asked to have an 'audience' with Alphard inside a certain room. Gen Ed and Emilio calmed the other gunslingers down so no fights would occur. Fiorentin was so upset of Alphard's doing and asked him about this earlier, but he didn't feel guilty at all. Alphard said Vanessa deserved the beating because she is with Valdomir and never wants to tell Olivia's whereabouts no matter what.

"You don't have to do that!!! You've cross the limit!!" In a rare occasion, Fiorentin shouts at the intriguing lord knight, "What kind of man would beat a girl like that?!"

"What kind of man? Let me think for a second…" Alphard cynically responds, just like always, "I believe we call man who beat a girl a bastard. Just like what I did, not to mention, like Sinclair did!"

And the statement confuses the lord knight of course, "Elraven? What does this have to do with him?!"

"Didn't he beat a girl named Kathryne who sided with Valdomir at Geffen to death?" Alphard smirks, "No one called him a bastard after beating a girl to death. What I did was the same, right? Beating a girl from Valdomir?! So, I'm a bastard and he's not?! Or is there some kind of exception I do not know of?!"

"Sir Alphard, this is not the time to debate about that!" Felicia starts to lose her temper dealing with the lord knight. But, suddenly Ty barges inside the room and angrily shouts, "There's no need to drag Elraven on your dirty shit, lo-Sir!! You beat her cause you were so frustrated of having a downgrading life and you needed something to please yourself!!"

"Watch your mouth, barbarian!!! I already warned you about this!!" An expected respond from someone like Alphard.

"Ty, please calm down" Felicia slowly pushes the gunslinger back, "Let's not make this problem even bigger".

"Sorry for saying this, Felicia" Ty points out at Alphard before proclaims, "But, I'm sure that lo-Sir over there would have raped that girl if we were late to find out his doings!!!"

"Enough is enough!!" Alphard pulls out his Tegron and another chaos ensues, forcing Gen Ed and Emilio to come inside the room and stop the fight.

Meanwhile, Clyde brings Vanessa some water and two bottles of white potion.

"Here, drink these. Your wounds will heal soon" Clyde offers the potions but Vanessa only glances at him, showing a sign of refusal.

"Vanessa, please" Clyde persuades her, "You need a treatment before you get infected".

"I need none of your help, gunslinger" The assassin cross coldly responds, "I don't need your pity at all".

"What I am doing isn't a pity" The Throttle welcomes the argument, "I just want to help you, that's all".

"Not a pity? Now, that's funny" Vanessa chuckles and cynically stares at the young man who have been trying to help her all along, "When your sister was about to kill me, you stopped her. When your group arrived at Gonryun, you offered your room for me. And for the last three months, you patiently brought me foods and all my needs for what? Knowing where the high priest is? I can see your pity on your eyes, and I need none of that. I won't tell where she is no matter what happens to me, and I will never thank you for your doings. You're wasting your time treating me like this, gunslinger".

Clyde sighs and slowly shakes his head, "OK, up yours. Hugo was right, trust is never easy to get. You can call my doings pity or whatsoever, but I never pity you at all. Why would I pity such a strong girl like you when I am weak? You didn't even scream when that bastard beat you, right?"

Vanessa was surprised by his words, not knowing how to reply. "I'll leave the medicines here, it's up to you whether you want to take them or not" Clyde excuses himself and leaves the room, leaving the girl wondering alone by herself.

The next day, Clyde found the medicines have been consumed. Vanessa took them after all.

**Two Months Ago**

Even with all the rejections they got, Fio and Felicia never gave up trying. So, Emilio suggested a picnic for all of them to fresh things up. They even invited Marcus and his co to join. There's a beautiful hill not far from Gonryun city which has beautiful scenery and nice weather. Needless to say, everyone (Alphard excluded, he was nowhere to found) had a good time together.

Elraven was being tortured by Fiorentin and Frea who forced him to taste their self made lunches. Frea's hand made lunch was horrible, Elraven felt like being hit by Purgatorio when he tasted it. And Fiorentin's hand made lunch was even worse, when he tasted it, Elraven felt like being hit by Hortus Deliciarum. Unknown to Elraven, both ladies tried to charm him by their lunches. And unknown to them, they failed big time.

Gen Ed and Talia were having so many chats with Gregory, because he obviously saner than Marcus and the twins. Marcus and the twins are going crazy with Fenrir, Emilio, Hagi, and Dorn. Those fools seem perfect to become the stupidest boy band ever.

Sasha is with Clyde who tries to befriend Vanessa, but there's no sign of progress though, despite the event took place last month. Hugo and Martina are enjoying the scenery.

And Ty…is with Felicia. Sitting next to each other, the two are enjoying their lunches while watching the warm quiet sky. "The weather, the food, even our comrades are enjoying their time. It's so romantic isn't it, Felicia?" Ty (with his 'gentleman' act) opens the conversation.

"It is, indeed. Sometimes, it's good to enjoy free times like this" The look of Felicia answering looks like a goddess reciting in the eyes of Ty.

"Say, why don't you tell me a story about yourself, Ty?" Felicia looks at the gunslinger that looks at her back with a questioning face.

"About myself?"

"Yes, I never heard anything about you from Elraven or the others. And…that makes me curious, so tell me about yourself"

It is hard to refuse her wish; Ty never likes telling about his life for a good reason. But when he wants to voice his refusal, he sees through Felicia's eyes and realizes the woman sitting beside him isn't a bastard who would talk down about anyone.

Taking a long deep breath, Ty puts a little smile on his face and asks, "Have you ever had something that…has been bothering you your whole life, Felicia?"

"…No"

"For me, it's this eye…" Ty slowly points at his eyepatch. Felicia remembers he used the eye to attack the soul of his enemies during the battle at Glast Heim. But she wonders what kind of suffering the man has experienced.

With Felicia remain silent, Ty continues,

"I am an orphan, I was born in the orphanage in Prontera when I was a baby, they told me my mother died while giving birth to me while my father who was a paladin he died on a war between Morroc and Prontera, my mother didn't managed to give me my name, so they gave me the name Tyrael, the archangel who helped mankind to defeat the greater evils but the cost is he was banished from the heavens, Cheesy isn't it?"

Felicia replied "Please go on with your story, I will listen......"

Tyrael smiled and continued,"The priests noticed my left eye, they didn't give a damn about it first, they believe that 2 different eye colors are natural to some people. But when I grew up, Many kids on the orphanage made fun of me, calling me names, the one name I remember is 2 colored freak..I used to cry in one corner until I fall asleep, that's the time when I feel peace......then one time there was a paladin who used to visit the orphanage, trying to cheer the kids up, they used to call him uncle though, he was bringing his two girls with him, one has the same complexion of his father while the another one is a little darker than her sister. I always hide on my room, I am scared... I thought he might haul me out of the orphanage when he see a freak like me........and throw me to the sewers.....hahaha."

Ty forced himself to laugh made Felicia felt bad, "Ty, if you don't want to continue then…"

"No, no! I'm fine, really!!" Ty gives his best effort ensuring Felicia and carries his story on, "The younger one would always play with the other kids, while another one would just watch them, sometimes I would peek on the window and watch them too. _I think that trained me to my hobby._ And then she saw me......, One time when I peeked on the window, she was there! In front of me! I lost my balance and feel hard to the floor, I lost my consciousness then when I woke up she looking after me....We became friends after that, I no longer feared when uncle would come to the orphanage, In fact I am happy because I know that girl would come and play with me again....I feel that was my happiest moment in my life...until that day came. One time we are playing then some of the bullies came and tried to spoil our fun, naturally she defended me....but they hit her hard and then she knocked her head on a stone, it was bloody... her, her face is full of blood, then I felt something that I never felt before…rage, pure rage....rage much clearer than a clear pond. I stared at the kid who did that and something happened.... the kid had seizures...he can't breath, he can't move, while my left eye feels like getting slower.....then I suddenly saw spirits everywhere.....they are walking then they noticed me and they were going after me."

Still listening to his story, Felicia tries to recall something, "_Wait a minute, this reminds me of something…" . _But she quickly sways the thoughts and concentrates on Ty's story,

"Then I ran away, I don't care where I am going, I just ran like a stinking coward who didn't care about the girl, my first friend...well, maybe also my first love. I didn't even ask her name because I am so happy that I forgot to ask her name every time the day would be over. Then I wandered for 3 days…without food. I was in my end of my strength, then I fainted....I hoped that would be the end of my suffering. But I woke up in someone's house; strange it was made from steel. Then I met my savior, that man who will become my so called "father". He asked me why a brat like me managed to run from Prontera to Einbroch. I couldn't get over that time.....I just told him to bugger off and I would just lie on the bed wallowing on my own guilt. Then one day the old man grabbed the bedsheets and dragged me outside.....I expected that I would be thrown out of his house but instead he brought me in the forest and he gave my first gift in my whole life…he gave me my own gun, Ixidor. Then he told me that we could not eat because there was no more meat in the house, although he assured that he will get some food and he will teach me how to handle it. And then he gave his name.....Samuel Irons, he was wearing a western grace all the time because that was his charm to women......he told me that I could call him anything I want even a stupid old pervert, but I rather called him Uncle Sam.....then I gave my name to him"

"Judging by the look on your eyes, he must have been a benelovent man" Felicia, being the sensitive girl she always be, guesses.

"Right" Ty chuckles and continues, "I lived with Uncle for a few years. He passed everything that he knew, even his lechery. Both of us would go to some bathhouse to just to peek and we would always run from the women once they caught us and he would put a fight to those people who would call me a freak....we are very happy but then another tragedy came....."

"_A man like Ty peeking? That's unimaginable!!! But…concentrate, concentrate!!"_ Felicia, still believeing Ty is agentleman, keeps retelling herself.

"I ran some errands for Uncle Sam.......it was a cold day then........I entered on the house and I saw Uncle sprawling in his own pool of blood......I screamed for help.......but no one came.....I cursed.. I swear I would kill that guy...but Uncle Sam stopped me and manage to say a few things....he knew that he would be killed because of that weapon........that blueprint that was lost long time ago.....an ARMAS, the weapon feared by the gods............ECLESSIA...........he told me that he arranged everything for me....he was a former official of the Schwaltzvalt republic, he used his connections so that I will be educated at the Military Academy.....then he told me to go back to this place on my 19th birthday....he will give his will and legacy to me...then he gave his prized hat to me and he died........"

Ty closes his eyes and stops for several minutes. There's no need for a genius to say, it's hard for him telling this story. As much as Felicia wants him to stop if he would, she didn't say anything and continue listening.

"Then I enrolled at the Einbroch academy, I didn't use his surname because he told me that I might be killed for it, so I made my own surname.....Seraph, the highest ranked angels of God. I was known of being a delinquent....but I was one of the highest ranked students, equal to the two other guys famous in our school, I have no friends because they were afraid to mingle with me and because of my intimidating looks mainly I used an eyepatch then...I feared "that" might happen like before"

"So, what changed you?" Felicia smirks, she already knows without him telling.

"Them" Ty obviously referred to Ropera Squad members, "One day we were assigned to a practical exam, we are sent to a skirmish. We would be grouped in to a 3 men team, I was assigned with Elraven Sinclair, he was known for his brilliance and for his notoriety for making all the confessing girls cry because of his insensitivity and Emilio Barragan, a son of a war hero, known for his gambling streak and freakin strength and also talked about because he got only good remarks for his daddy's position. They were good friends both of them; they were talking and yelling at each otherwith loud voices that  
they annoyed me so much. When I confronted them, instead of fight me back...they called me a one eyed emo boy"

"That sounds like Emilio" Felicia takes another shot of guessing the culprit. Ty rolls his eyes; Felicia was right.

"Then when we were dropped off in the battle, we are just told if the things go worst we would retreat, we are just a support team, but the main team was killed on action and everyone ran. I was really mad that time; my pent-up rage was so great that I might kill anyone. I stayed....and so were they. Those two were staying....they were happy because they were now able to test all their skills real time. They were surprised that I was also staying; Emilio told me that if I am to join them then I was also in their wager on how many soldiers would they kill. The one, who killed most, wins. After all night war, we managed to defeat all of them. We got 500 soldiers each. There was one single sonldier that we gang up on when we killed him, until now, we still haven't decided who truly won. That's how I knew them, and later, I became part of the squad".

"It must be hard living like that. But, thanks god you got a good ending" Felicia responds to Ty's story with all honesty, "Who would have thought you got so much burden, Ty?"

"Well, I still think my wicked eye would be a problem. This is a curse after all, it always gives me and the people around me bad luck…" Ty looked down to the ground, but suddenly he heard Emilio calling him from behind, "Ty, come here!!! We still got some pancakes for you and Felicia!!!"

"We all have problems, Ty. But, maybe…" Felicia tells Ty before she rises to get the pancake, "Maybe someday, somewhere, you will realize, that wicked eye of yours, is a gift…not a curse. Just look at your friends, Ty"

"What's with my friends?"

"Do they look like a bad luck to you?" Felicia smiles and leaves Ty, getting some pancake. Ty couldn't help but gasped, for the first time after a long time feeling like someone just knocked his heart. It's still a long way to go before he believes his eye is a gift, but that one second, he felt like he would believe on her words…even if it's just a little.

That evening, the picnic ended without anymore trouble (except for Elraven who atsted the foods of hell, of course).

**One Month Ago**

Even in the hardest of days, having fun is a must. Almost a year has passed since the Battle of Glast Heim, of course everyone's age has increased as well. And the last to get her birthday was Fiorentin. Although she refused to celebrate it, Felicia arranged the party so big that the whole Gonryun city celebrates it; even Marcus and co were invited.

It took more than a week to decorate the whole town for Fio. The citizens volunteered to help, though. And at the night of Fio's 16th birthday, everyone had their fair share of having fun.

The party went all night long. When the town was busy celebrating, Felicia forced Fio to drag Elraven to her gallery, so they could have some time together. And so, they ventured on her gallery.

"So, these are all your paintings?" Elraven takes a good look on a dozen of paintings decorating the wall, one by one, while the girl beside him dresses in a lovely gown, hoping for him to say something good about the paintings (he promised her anyway, if he says anything bad the paintings, Katzbalger is ready to squish him), _"She paints many things, huh? People, views, buildings, she is pretty good"._

"Hm, I'm not into paintings, so this is only an amateur opinion" The gunslinger closes his eyes before commenting, "The fusion of the colors are good, really shows the beauty of your paintings. I wouldn't put them on the same category with Leonardo Da Vince or Vincent Van Bogh, but I can truly feel your 'heart' or should I say your 'love' on each of your painting, even more than those two paintings'".

"W…what?" Blood starts gathering on Fiorentin's face, turning it red, "Can you…say that again?"

"Yes, you put your love on your paintings, especially this one. This is the best of your paintings, Alexandria" Elraven points at a painting of three people, a tall well built man with golden eyes, a beautiful woman with a long pink hair, and someone who seems to be their daughter in front of a castle.

"_Oh, that's…"_ The lord knight was surprised because Elraven says the painting of her family is her best painting.

"Are they your parents?" Elraven slowly asks and gets a nod as the answer.

"That handsome man must be your father, Tristan Adler. And that gorgeously looking woman must be your mother, Angelica Adler. And that cute little girl is…you" Elraven looks at the quiet lord knight and continues, "That's why I said this is the best of your paintings. You see, you really captured your parents' figures perfectly. When I look at them and then I look at you, I can tell you have the beauty of your mother and the eyes of your father. Those golden eyes, deep and strong, just like yours. Well done, Alexandria. Very well done, I couldn't have said it better".

"Elraven…" Fiorentin couldn't help but deeply looking at the gunslinger, "Thank you. I really appreciate that".

"Never mind, you deserve it" Elraven slowly picks a white feather from inside his pocket and shows it to the former princess, "I concentrated all day long to make this one feather using my lights. Felicia told me that silver hair band on your head is a precious birthday gift from your late father. So, I hope you don't mind me doing this. This is my present for you".

Elraven slowly puts the feather on the left side of the hair band, making it more adorable than before. Fiorentin slowly touches the feather and feel its softness the moment Elraven whispers on her ear,

"_Happy birthday, Fiorentin"_

"You…you just called me by name?!" The lord knight sounds really happy, "Say it again! Don't just whisper on my ear!!"

"No, you misheard" But Elraven doesn't feel like losing, "I said, 'Happy birthday, Alexandria. May god bless you'".

"No, you definitely said my name!!" Fiorentin insists, "You cheated, El!! Say it!! Come on, just this once!!"

"No,no,no. You misheard" Fiorentin never knows Elraven doesn't like losing this much, "And besides, I think you're missing the big picture here, Alexandria. Don't you like my present at all?"

"OK, I like your present. Thank you, El. But you cheated!!" Fiorentin starts showing (fake) tears to defeat Elraven, "I don't know (sniff, sniff) you can be so cruel like this (sniff, sniff). You're mean!! (sniff, sniff)".

"No, no!! Don't cry!" Elraven (finally defeated) gives up and offers her another present, "OK, what about this? I'll recite a poem for you. But you need to stop crying, OK?"

"A _poem? I prefer him calling me by name again, but…poem should do" _Fiorentin has another idea on her head, "OK, I'll take the poem. But only…"

"Yes?"

"Only if you hold my hand when you recite it" The lord knight has spoken.

And since Elraven obviously doesn't realize her feelings at all, what can you expect other than, "OK", as his answer?

Standing quietly on the gallery, the moonlight enters from the window and shines on the two. As if the world is now dark and the only light left embraces them in its warmness.

The two looks at the starry night sky when Elraven grants Fiorentin her wish and holds her hand,

Not far from the gallery, Frea is clenching her fists when Fenrir is clapping his hands. The two were peeking the whole time (unknown to both Fio and El of course).

"**Yes, yes, yes!! What did I tell you, Freyja?! They are a couple!!! Your man left you for her!!! The princess owns you big time!!"**

"No, they are not!!"

"**Oh, come on!!! You gotta admit they look so lovely together!!"**

"They are not!! I only let the princess do as her wish because today is her birthday!!"

"**Yeah, yeah!! Speak all you want, but when this war is over…man, I can foresee it from now" **Fenrir starts to act like a priest in a wedding ceremony, "**Elraven Sinclair and Fiorentin Adler, by the power vested on me, I hereby pronounce you, man and woman. You may kiss the bride".**

"Stop it!!! That's not funny!!"

"**And then her name will be Fiorentin Sinclair. They will have three adorable children, and Elraven will be the new King of Prontera!!"**

"I said stop it, Fenrir!!"

"**And they will happily ever after!!"**

"They won't!!"

"**They will**!!"

"Won't!"

"**Will!"**

"Won't!!"

"**Will!!"**

"Won't!!"

"**Will!!"**

You know how this one ends….

**Today**

After motnhs of corresponding, Tsukihime finally agreed to set an audience (weirdly, after knowing Emilio is in Gonryun). She said she would send her man to bring an invitation letter for Sagramore, which is planned to arrive sometime in the night.

Everyone got their turn on guarding the post not far from the city's border. Ty got to go with Emilio, then Clyde-Sasha, and then Frea-Fenrir, but the shot goes to our best couple, El-Fio.

Waiting not far from the forest, the two are having their yet another lovely moment (^^).

"Ow, the sky is so lovely tonight with the star, right? What do you think, El?" Fiorentin cheerfully admires the sky with the gunslinger.

"Yes, I guess so" Elraven boldly responds, just like he always does, "But where is that messenger, anyway?"

"Don't worry, he will eventually come here" Fiorentin rather interests on another thing, "Let's talk about something else, is it hard being a gunslinger?"

"What? I'm afraid I don't catch you, Alexandria"

"I mean, having to use guns, predicting the distance, I always think a long range fight would be hard to do"

"Oh, not really. Most gunslingers excel in a close quarter combat, Alexandria. Maybe the only flop of using gun is our reach"

"Your reach?"

"Yes, bullets can only hit towards one target or direction. If an enemy finds a gunslinger blind spot, that's it, the gunslinger is out of the game"

"But, it takes more than that to take you and your squad out, right?" Fiorentin smirks; which is replied by the gunslinger with a smirk.

Elraven rises and walks away to her front, putting a can around 15 feet from her eyes and returns to the lord knight. "Come here, I'll teach you how to shoot" Elraven shows his Tristan and moves to Fiorentin's behind, "Here, hold this"

"Uh, wait!" Despite her red alarming face, Fiorentin still takes the gun. Her face grows even redder when Elraven holds both her arms and positions them so she would be ready to take a shot.

"This is automatic, so there's no need to mind the hammer or such" Elraven let go of her arms (although she definitely doesn't mind him holding her longer) and instructs her, "Take a deep breath, and when you're ready, shoot. There's no need to worry about anything, all the time is yours, Alexandria"

BANG!!!

Fio takes a shot and perfectly hits the can, making a hole on it. "Yes!!! I did it!!" Fio cheers but since she is too happy, she drops the gun to the ground. The gun fires till it runs out of bullets; worse, all the bullets hit the shocked Elraven (he didn't scream or flinch though, just like always)

"Oh my god!!! I'm so sorry, El!! The gun was just…." Fio loses her cool and tries to clean Elraven's of his blood.

"It's alright, it's alright. The bullets didn't kill me, alright? Not to mention the wounds are closing. Bad luck happens anytime" Elraven calms the girl down and picks his gun; he quickly keeps it so another misfiring won't occur.

"I'm really sorry, El!!! I didn't mean to…"

"Chill out, Alexandria. I'm fine, alright? Just forget about it" Elraven sits on the ground again, having Fio to do the same with him.

"Are you sure….they didn't hurt?" Fiorentin, obviously still feeling some guilt.

"This isn't worse than your uppercut" Elraven insensitively remarks the move that would send him to the sky.

"What?!" Now, Elraven makes her mad again, "I'm trying to express my sincere concern but that's how you respond to it?! Why youuuuuuuuu!!!!". Fiorentin rises; in Elraven's eyes, she is engulfed with fire and readies to send him to the sky again.

"Wait, wait!!! I didn't mean to mock you!!! But, the wounds didn't hurt, really!!! I wasn't even flinching, right?!" Elraven, in his desperate attempt not to go to the sky again, defends himself. And much to his surprise, he succeeded. Fiorentin stops.

"Are you telling the truth?" The lord knight asks in a rather low tone, "The wounds…didn't hurt at all?"

"Well, I would be a liar if I say they didn't hurt at all. Of course, they hurt" Elraven admits, "They hurt like hell. But, there is no need to make a big deal of it"

"You're…always like that" Fiorentin slowly recalls things, "Whenever you got hit, whenever you got attacked, you never flinched…let alone screamed"

"Uh, yes" Elraven, due to his insensitivity, doesn't realize what she is trying to imply.

"Why?" The young girl stares at the gunslinger with a questioning look, "There's must be a reason for it, right?"

The night just grow colder when Elraven rolls his eyes before answering, "Because, I don't feel the need to"

"The need?"

"Yes, the need to show my weakness" Elraven explain with a bold face, "Flinching, screaming, they are just signs of our weakness, including ine. Why would I show it?"

"That's it? That's your reason?"

"Yes, and this is not a joke" Elraven reiterates his point, "My enemy can attack me with anything, inflict pain on me, but no matter how hurt the pain is, I will never flinch and scream. Never"

Fiorentin never knows Elraven's reason for not showing pain is so deep. All the time, she thought he never flinhed and screamed because heis a total insensitive. But before she had the chance to say something, the sound of someone wailing could be heard from the forest…

_********_

A male thief could be seen running inside the morning mist in woods. Cold sweats streaming down his face, his breath are heavy. He looks over his shoulder to ensure himself no one follows him from his behind inside this woods. A group of people have been chasing him ever since he entered the woods.

"_Did they lose me?" _ He prepares his gauche in case someone attacks him, "_No, they didn't. I can feel their presences around here. Do they…surround me already_?". Thanks to his quick reaction, the thief lowers his head the moment a giant knife swings from behind his neck, attempting to chop it off. "There they are!!" The thief moves his knife and strikes the attacker back, but his enemy is fast enough to kick his stomach and knock him to the ground.

"Aakh!!" The thief quickly stands back and finally has a good look on his enemies, five Bloody Murderers. One in front of him, two behind him, one on his left, and one on his right. "Hand over the letter, mortal!!" The one in front of him threatens him.

"What if I refuse?" The thief answers, much to his bravery although he is trembling.

"Then we will kill you before getting the letter by ourselves!!" The Bloody Murderer swings another slash, right when a bullet hits his head and kills him. The thief and the bloody murderers quickly turn their attention to where the bullet comes from. The morning mist vanishes as if the shooter presences sway them away. And without the morning mist hindering their eyesight, they spot Elraven still aiming his Tristan to them. Its hole smokes from the previous shot.

"Your turn, Alexandria" Elraven whispers the moment Fiorentin comes out from his behind and in a blinding speed, strikes her Katzbalger, instantly killing the remaining four Bloody Murderers before they even realize it and saving the thief. "That's a good warm up, thanks for the opportunity" The former princess sheaths her sword and looks at the thief, "And you're one lucky man. We've been waiting you all night long, messenger".

"Messenger? So, you people are…from Sagramore?" The thief slowly rises from the ground.

"We are, boy. I'm Elraven" The gunslinger shakes the thief hands, "And the gorgeous lady over there is the big boss, Alexandria".

"Oh, Alexandria! Tsukihime-sama told me a lot about you" The thief bows his head and introduces himself, "My name is Hiroshi. It's an honor to meet you, and thank you for saving my life".

"Don't mention it. Consider that as the token of our good will" A down to earth reply from the lord knight, "Anyway, you bring the letter from Hikari-san with you, Hiroshi-kun?"

"Yes"

"Good. Now, why don't we talk inside Gonryun? It's not really safe in the woods, another Valdomir pawns might attack" With that statement as the resolution, the three goes to Gonryun, where Sagramore have been recuperating for the last eight months since the battle of Glast Heim.

Along the way, Elraven starts recalling things,

"_Now, we are all ready for the new battle after taking a long rest. Fenrir told us that he has a friend who invited him and would help us increasing our abilities at Umbala, so he suggests some of us to go with him there. Felicia, Clyde, and Ty have expresses their willingness to go (although maybe Ty only wants to have more photos of Felicia…) . Martina and Hugo will go to Umbala in order something happens. Gen Ed said only him, Emilio, me, and Sasha would go to Amatsu. Alexandria has been keeping in touch with The Queen of Amatsu for the last three months and she requests an audience with her, possibly for an alliance. Oddly enough, The Queen of Amatsu eventually accept the request for an audience after knowing Emilio is here with us, I wonder what is going on? I believe Gen Ed order the three of us to go to Amatsu in order to secure the safety of Alexandria. Her safety is our priority after all. Frea and her two spies will probably go to Umbala, she said she has several things to be taken care of there. We agree to stop over at Umbala first using Pegasus and then go to Amatsu to take care of things. Well, that's it for the life at Gonryun" _Elraven and the other two finally arrive at the house where everyone (except for Alphard) waits.

Felicia: "Welcome back, you two!! Is that the messenger?"

Ty: "Ow, the messenger's a man!"

Sasha: "Serves you right, Ty"

Clyde: "Remember the torture, Sasha…"

Martina: "…"

Hugo: "…"

Gen Ed: "See? The princess and Elraven met the messenger during their shift, right? I won the bet again, Emilio"

Emilio: "Ow, not again!! Another half a million zenny from me!!!"

Fenrir: **"Oh, how lovely the princess and her gunslinger are? Don't you agree, Freyja?"**

Frea: "Shut up, Fenrir!"

Kirigi: "I bet 100,000 zenny the messenger is gay"

Wendy: "I bet 100,000 zenny you're gay"

Kirigi: "What?!" (And then they got a fight)

Talia: "…"

Dorn: "Come on, read the message"

Hagi: "zzzz…zzz.., huh? Who's that?"

"Everyone, this is Hiroshi-kun. He is the messenger from Amatsu" Fiorentin introduces the thief and reads the message out loud, "The Queen of Amatsu has granted a permission to enter her territory. We're all set and ready to go!!"

And with that, the new adventure begins…

_********_

_Meanwhile, somewhere in Umbala Jungle…_

Sarkhan is leaning on a tree like he usually does, enjoying his pipe. "Sarkhan! Fenrir, Freyja, and several other humans will come here, is that true?" Randgris appears out of nowhere and strikes the old Eddga with her question.

"Yes"

"And you want to help them?!"

"Yes. I only promised not to stick my nose to this world's business. I didn't say anything about helping them overcoming their weaknesses"

"I see…" Randgris looks like something is bothering her.

"What is it, Randgris? Is this about Freyja?" Sarkhan guesses, "Isn't this the right time for you to settle your problem with her?"

"Well, yes" Randgris heftily answers, "But, what trouble me is…"

"THE FACT THAT SARKHAN INVITED ALL THE REMAINING GODS IN THIS WORLD, INCLUDING ME" Ifrit cuts what Randgris wants to say, popping out from her behind, "IS THAT WHAT BOTHERS YOU, RANDGRIS?"

"Ifrit!!" Randgris forms a spear on her right hand and quickly strikes towards Ifrit, only to be stopped by Sarkhan using his gravity power to add more weight on her and slowly stops her from attacking, "Sarkhan!! Why did you stop me?! You didn't have to invite him!!"

"I had to!! I take no sides, remember?!" Sarkhan clarifies his intention, "This is the problem between us, gods!! We should deal with this in our own way!!"

"NO HARD FEELINGS, SARKHAN. MAYBE SHE IS STILL MAD AT ME BECAUSE I KILLED SO MANY OF HER EIRHEINJARS WORMS DURING RAGNAROK" After calmly looking all the time, The Fire God of Midgard crosses his arms and mocks, "WHOSE FAULT IT WAS TO CHOOSE WORMS AS HIS SOLDIERS, I WONDER?"

"You imbecile!! How dare you mock Lord Odin even until now?!" Randgris expresses her anger out loud, "And how could you killed the Eirheinjars when they were on your side?!"

"I DON'T SIDE WITH WORMS, SIMPLE" Usual answer from Ifrit.

"Ok, that's enough you two!" Sarkhan cools the two down because their guests will arrive soon…

_********_

AOC: Hey!! Welcome to the first segment of Omake section!!! Here in the studio, we already have the main character in this story for interview, Elraven!!!

El: Hello (smiling)!! Nice to meet you all!!!

AOC: OK, first, we have a message from my favorite reviewer, Kogane1089.

El: Really? What does he want to say?

AOC: He said, you don't have the strongest of ARMAS children because it would be stereotypical to let the main characters have all the glories.

El: Eh? Hm…I don't really mind about that, but I think Emilio will be mad at Kogane-kun for that.

AOC: Why?

El: You see…Emilio is a glory hog; he would want to be the strongest in everything. He would be mad if he knows about this.

AOC: OK. You hear that, Kogane? You're in a big trouble for making Emilio mad! The next is a question from Castle43, Elraven, you always say 'Now, I must bid you farewell' before you finishes your enemies off, where do you have the idea to say that?

El: Well, let's say, that's a final salute for them after giving me a fight. Hopefully, I can say that right in front of Ifrit someday.

AOC: Same here. The next is from Aya The Oneechanbara, Elraven, will you marry her?

El: What? Who?

AOC: Wait a minute, is this even a question?! Aya, how would Elraven marry you?!

El: Yeah, AOC's right. I got Frea, I cannot marry you…whoever you are.

AOC: That's not what I meant!! You're a fictional character when she's not!!

El: Oh, yeah!! Right, sorry!!

AOC: Next is a question from Tia Harribel, Elraven, would you kiss Fio for a million zenny?

El: Huh? Well, I would kiss her even for free. Normal men would kiss her for sure.

AOC: Really?! So, the gossip of you feeling something for her is true?!

El: What are you talking about?! It's just a kiss!! No need to make a big deal of it.

AOC: Well, yeah…but, for her, this isn't just about a kiss. She's a girl, you know?

El: Well, if it's for a million zenny, Emilio would even kiss Hugo.

AOC: What?! Is he gay?!

El: No, Emilio's insane, not gay.

AOC: Ow, this is going nowhere. OK, next is from Allen In The Dark, Elraven, what makes you fall in love with Frea in the first place?

El: Because she is kind and patient, that's for the inside part. Outside…man, she has the finest crack among goddesses! Or so I heard. Anyway, she is one of a kind; I never stop thanking lord for giving her to me!! Any normal men would want to have her, I tell you.

AOC: Damn, you're a lucky man. OK, next is from mikamika, Elraven, who turns you on more often, Fio or Frea?

El: What?! Isn't that supposed to be private?!

AOC: Yes…but a question is a question. It needs an answer.

El: …Both.

AOC: What?! Both?! Are you insane?! Frea isn't enough for you?!

El: Hey, I'm a normal man, alright?! And that's not my fault at all!!!

AOC: What?! Clarify, please!!

El: Well, first, Frea should wear wider clothes. Her hanbok shows her curves clearer than even a crystal. How would I not get seduced after all that?!

AOC: OK, what about Fio?

El: Well…her skirts are too short!! She shows her thighs too damn much!! She should wear longer skirts like Felicia, or at least put a stocking!!! Not to mention she ogles around me whenever she had a chance, how would I not feel something?! I'm a normal man!!!

AOC: But since you're a normal man, you enjoy both do you?

El: …(nods)

AOC: Hm, that's a given. Next is a question from Donquixote Doflamingo, Elraven, whenever Ifrit or other enemies hit you, the most you'll end up with is the ground, but why do whenever Fio punches you, you would end up in the sky?

El: Well, I don't know the exact reason, but probably…that's because she is a much scarier and stronger monster than Ifrit!! Yeah, that's gotta be it!! She is too damn strong, despite her small size.

AOC: OK, that's honest. Wait, do you hear that?

El: Hear what?

AOC: Someone breaking the entrance…nothing, it's just me. The last is from my top contributor, Willy. Elraven, do you know Fio's three size?

El: What? No, I don't. And I don't have intention on knowing.

AOC: Why not?

El: Come on, what's the use of getting it on with Frea every night? And let's not forget Felicia. Every man on Midgard wouldn't care about Alexandria's three size if you could see Felicia's hands down.

AOC: …(Looking scared of something)

El: What's wrong, AOC? Something matters?

AOC: (whispering) behind you…(quickly hides after saying this)

El: Behind me? (Look behind him and spots Fiorentin engulfed in fire) What?! Alexandria?!

Fio: (grabs Elraven's shoulders) Hello, El. (In an eerie voice) what did you just say about me?

El: (Trembling) A,a,a,about y,y,you?! I,I,I didn't say anything….

Fio: Liar!!! (Clenching her right fist, still with her eerie voice) you said something about my skirts, right? Do you know that it's up to me to wear anything I like?

El: (Cold sweats streaming down his face) Y,y,yes!!

Fio: (Deepen her eerie voice) and you said I'm a scarier monster than Ifrit, right?

El: But that was…

Fio: (Cuts him off) and you said, my three size wouldn't matter compared to Felicia's right?!

El: (Seeing Fiorentin ready to launch him to the sky) Wait, Alexandria!! Please, I didn't mean it!! I didn't mean it!! Please, have mercy on me!! I'm begging you!!!

Fio: No!! I'm not going to forgive you this time!! Your stupidity needs to be taught a lesson!!!

El: Stupid? (Insensitively) Er…I'm insensitive, not stupid. What is this stupidity you're talking about?

DUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHHH!!!!!

El: (As he flies to Pluto) I didn't mean iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit!!!!! (After five minutes, legend has it that Elraven is never to be seen again)

Fio: Hmph!! Serves your right, prick!!! (She walks away from the studio after destroying our rooftop)

AOC: _**(Slowly returns after all is said and done) Em, since Elraven is on the sky and won't make it in time to continue the interview, I hereby pronounce the first omake session is finished. Next topic would be about…the readers' most favorite character, Fio!! I hope you enjoy this chapter as well. Not too bad for the opening, right? Thanks for reading, c u next chappy!! (^^)**_


	76. To Amatsu With Love

**Chapter 76**

"_The road of life twists and turns and no two directions are ever the same. Yet our lessons come from the journey, not the destination."_

_**Don Williams Jr.**_

_**First and foremost, I would like to apologize for the disappointment of the last chapter. Many reviewers and my top contributor told me about the lack of quality and story placement, although honestly it was quite harsh for me, but I'm glad everyone reminded me not to feel so high and mighty all the time just because of the praises. I will edit ch. 74 into two chapter (74 &75), that's why this chapter is ch. 76. All in all, thx for the advices.**_

"_In the beginning God created the heaven and the earth. And the earth was without form, and void; and darkness was upon the face of the deep. And the Spirit of God moved upon the face of the waters. And God said, let there be light and there was light. God saw the light and it was good. A__nd God divided the light from the darkness.  
And God called the light Day, and the darkness he called Night"_

Finish reciting the verse, a young girl, clad in Royal Guard attire with Tae Goo Lyeon sword hanging on her waist, closes her bible and takes a long deep breath. She sits in a small chair inside a large luxurious bedroom, with the bed, the drawer, and everything inside the room, except for the wall, made of silver. A veranda is located not far from the bed. The royal guard rises from her seat, her long silver hair swirling as she does. She gets a cup and a tea pot from a small table beside her bed and starts pouring the tea, quietly sips it to fresh her mind.

"Knock, knock" She heard someone knocks the door. "Come in" The Royal Guard, still having the tea cup on her hand, allows the man outside the room to get inside. A male royal guard, tall well built Caucasian around his forties, with a long scar across the left side of his face, enters quietly and kneels before the young girl. "Oh, it's you. How are you doing? And how is your daughter? Is your daughter doing fine?" The black haired girl politely opens the conversation with the other Royal Guard.

"I'm doing fine, milady. And she is also doing fine. Thank you for your concern" The royal guard, just as polite as the girl, responds.

Smiling, the young girl questions again, "So, what is your purpose visiting me?"

"Milady, Lord Frederick ordered me to tell you the latest move made by Sagramore"

"You mean their move to Amatsu to ask Kurogane for an alliance after they take a visit to Umbala?" The young girl's black eyes sparkled with victorious look, as if she was right about something, "Just as I envisioned, am I right?"

"I cannot recall when you made even the slightest of mistake, milady" The man politely replies the young girl.

"Thanks for the praise, Rudolph" The young girl tilts her head and turns backward towards the veranda, "So, it's only a matter of time before Naght Sieger makes an open challenge, right? Again, just as I envisioned"

"Undoubtedly, milady" The man named Rudolph responds without even thinking, as if he was ensuring that the girl before him never wrongs, "So, what is you decision, milady? Are we sticking to the plan? Will you go to the Endless Tower by yourself?"

"Yes" The girl quickly decides, "I wish to see Fiorentin by my own eyes. I want to see what kind of person she is…before finishes her for good"

Knowing her intentions, Rudolph hesitantly informs the young girl, "About that plan…I'm afraid I have to inform you that, actually Lord Troy has….some concerns"

"About Elraven Sinclair, right?" The Royal guard calmly guesses and Rudolph's raising eyebrows shows her that she was right, although he somewhat doesn't find it surprising. And needless to say, she needs to ensure this thing.

"Rudolph, just minutes ago, I read the genesis chapter of bible" The young girl sips some more of the tea before continuing, "Even God could tell that light is good and darkness isn't".

After several minutes, the scar faced man honestly admits, "I'm afraid, I didn't catch your point, milady".

"We are the light, Rudolph. God is on our side. We shine and we bring hope to this world" The black eyed girl smirks, "While Sagramore and Valdomir, they are the darkness. They bring nothing but pain and suffering to us. But fear not, for light always prevails over darkness. And Elraven is The Angel of Darkness".

Knowing she would carry the explanation on, Rudolph holds his tongue and let the young girl continues.

"My envision were never wrong, and will never wrong. From what I envisioned, Elraven will fall into a bottomless abyss, from The Angel of Darkness to The Fallen Angel. So, there is no need to concern about The Fallen Angel. He is not a threat, although his comrades are. One could say he is one of the finest gunslingers in this world, but inside his heart, he is fragile" The girl shows Rudolph the cup on her hand. In a second, the cup melts and the tea inside it steams as the silver liquid of the cup drips to the floor, melting, "Just like whatever I touch, fragile"

"Unquestionably, milady. Thank you for explaining, I will surely relay this message to Lord Troy" Rudolph finally understands what the girl means.

"Thank you for the help. I'm lucky to have such reliable comrades like you and the entire Millennium" The young girl expresses her gratefulness.

"We do not deserve to be thanked by you, milady. It is us who should be thanking you for the rest of our lives" Rudolph rises and pays his respect to the young girl, "If you never helped us in the first place, I'm sure our bodies have been rotting six feet under the ground by now. So, if it is you, The Lady Savior, one of The Millennium's Triumvirate, wish for, then by all means we would be honored to serve you with our lives".

"How reassuring" The girl called The Lady Savior replies when Rudolph takes his leave. Now alone again her room, she sits down and opens up the bible, continue reading it. But not without reminding herself of her ambition,

"_Soon, the light of Millennium will rule this world. And then, the sins of the darkness will vanish for eternity"_

_********_

_Around three days after the last chapter…_

Using the Pegasus, the party flew over to Umbala Jungle first. Amatsu is nearer from Gonryun, but by Fenrir request and everyone's agreement, Umbala takes the first spot. Dorn, Hagi, Talia, and Alphard were left in Amatsu to guarantee the safety of the citizens (although Alphard seemed bitter about this).

Now, Umbala is a tropical jungle located not far from Amatsu (if you use Pegasus it is). From outside, it seems like another tropical jungle, warm and calm. But for Sarkhan, it has been his hideout for at least the last ten thousand years. Randgris usually stays there whenever she has nothing to do, explaining why she and Sarkhan are best friends.

Sarkhan and Randgris stand side by side when Pegasus swiftly landed in an open area inside the jungle. Fenrir comes out from the ship followed by the rest of the party (including Vanessa, by the request of Clyde to prevent more abuse from a certain lord knight although Martina has her eyes on Vanessa 24/7). "**Sarkhan!!! It's been ten thousand freaking years, buddy!! How are you doing?" **Fenrir gives the grey furred Eddga a warm nice hug after ten thousand years long. "Good as always, nice to see you after such a long time, friend" A friendly reply from the watcher. Fenrir turns his attention to the quiet valkyrie behind Sarkhan, "**And nice to see you again, Randgris. The last time we met was during Ragnarok, right?**"

"Don't waste your breath greeting me, Fenrir. This place stinks of Loki's followers" The faithful servant of Odin doesn't seem too happy about the reunion, more so after seeing Frea on the party, "Especially that traitor over there. Her handicap serves her just fine".

"**Easy now, Randgris. Your statement wouldn't be proper for introduction" **Fenrir reminds her and starts introducing the two to the party,** "Guys, the big one over here is Sarkhan. He is a god just like me. But unlike me, he never takes sides, not even during Ragnarok, because as a god, his job is as a watcher. He only watches and observes everything in this world, but never stops to help. He is very knowledgeable and wise; he is one of the reasons why we are here in the first place. And that beauty behind him is Randgris, Valkyrie Randgris. Elraven and Frea already knew her, I believe. Randgris is one of the most loyal servants of Odin and regarded by many as one of the strongest valkyries. And you two, these guys are dying to see you. From the right, he is…"**

When Fenrir starts introducing the heroes, the party is wondering on their own thoughts…

Fio: _"Hm, that valkyrie seems bitter. But the grey Eddga seems nice"_

El: _"Randgris is as unfriendly as ever. Hope this won't be a problem"_

Frea: _"She is…still mad at me, huh? Well, this is a good chance to explain everything to her"_

Felicia: _"If what Fenrir says is right, then I can improve my ability here"_

Emilio: _"These are the gods? Well, at least they look friendlier than Ifrit or Satan Morroc"_

Ty: "_I will take more Felicia pictures here; hopefully I can get the real knock out ones!!"_

Clyde: _"That Sarkhan will train me? Whatever, as long as I can improve, I don't see a problem"_

Sasha: _"Just get these gods thing over with so we can go to Amatsu!!"_

Hugo: **"**_**This place seems too quiet to guard. But, Gen Ed ordered me and Martina to stay here for a reason, I believe**_**"**

Martina: _"Don't you even think of running away, Vanessa. I got my eyes on you"_

Vanessa: _"My hands are cuffed behind my back and this place is over thousand miles away from Sograt Desert, there's no way I can run! So, why does this woman keep eyeing on me like that?"_

Gen Ed: "_I feel a strong aura here, could it be…"_

"OH, THE GUESTS HAVE ARRIVED? WHY, NO ONE TOLD ME ABOUT THIS" Gen Ed's feeling came true when Ifrit shows up and 'greets' the party, shocking them, "AND THESE WORMS LOOK JUST AS LOWLY AS EVER".

"Ifrit?! What is he doing here?!" Elraven takes the initiative faster than anyone else and pulls out his HAVOX, readying himself for a big fight.

But Sarkhan anticipated this by jumping between him and Ifrit, "Stop it!!! Battle is forbidden in this land!!! Lower your weapon, right now!!"

"What?! You're on his side?!" Elraven takes it the wrong way.

"**No,no. Sarkhan's right. Lower your weapons, El" **Fenrir joins and supports the grey Eddga, "**That sociopath is here for a reason. I n fact, the gods and goddesses are here for a reason. Umbala is a sacred land for us, we won't do battles in here. Please, lower your weapon. The gods and goddesses are here today to hold a meeting, not killing each other".**

"Meeting?! What meeting?!Do you expect me to believe that?!" The gunslinger still disagrees, "Do you really think he won't attack just because this is a sacred land?! He even killed his own men and comrades in Ragnarok!!"

But before the tension can get any hotter, Frea appeases Elraven to stop, "Elraven, please. Fenrir is telling the truth. Even Ifrit won't attack anyone here. Please, put your HAVOX down".

Seeing three of the gods race already asked him to stop, Elraven slowly lower his HAVOX, but not taking his eyes off the Fire God.

Noticing his stare, Ifrit mocks him, "WHAT'S WITH THAT LOOK? YOU WANT TO JOIN THOSE CRYING WORMS FROM ALBERTA THAT BAD?"

"**Ifrit, stop it!! That's enough!!" **The Black Reaper warns the flame entity not to mock Elraven any further, in order to avoid unnecessary fight.

"THAT WAS WHAT WE CALLED AS SELF DEFENSE, FENRIR" Ifrit argues with another nonsense, "HE GAVE ME A THREATENING LOOK. AND THAT MAKES ME WORRY ABOUT MY OWN SAFETY. ISN'T IT NORMAL TO DO A SELF DEFENSE? REMEMBER, ONLY BATTLES AREN'T ALLOWED, NOT SELF DEFENSE"

"IF HURTING SOMEONE'S FEELING AND PRETENDING FOR A SELF DEFENSE IS HOW YOU ACT, THEN YOU CANNOT BLAME THE GUNSLINGER FOR GIVING YOU THAT LOOK, IFRIT" Naght Sieger appears from the jungle and reminds Ifrit of his doing, AND BELIEVE ME, I DON'T BELIEVE YOU COULD WORRY ABOUT YOUR OWN SAFETY AT ALL".

"Lord Sieger? He's also here?!" Fiorentin gets a pleasant surprise by visiting Umbala, because she has wanted to meet with the skeleton demon again.

"FINE, I WILL BACK DOWN FOR NOW. EVERYONE SEEMS BITTER AROUND HERE" Ifrit shrugs and returns to inside the jungle, but not before sending a threat, "REMEMBER, ONLY BATTLES AREN'T ALLOWED, ACCIDENT CAN OCCUR ANYTIME, ANYWHERE".

After Ifrit is gone, the atmosphere becomes light again. Fiorentin takes a walk with her ancestor when the rest of the party is listening to what Sarkhan have to say.

"Alright, first I would like to apologize for the earlier inconvenience about Ifrit. You have battled him more than once so it's only understandable if you know his violent trait, but there's nothing we can do about it" Sarkhan opens up the conversation, "Anyway, I invited Fenrir, Freyja, and also Ifrit here today to discuss something we promised long ago, something regarding Ragnarok"

"Wait a minute. What about that big scary guy called Naght Sieger? You didn't invite him here?" Elraven throws the first question of the meeting.

"Well, he requested to come here today to meet Princess Fiorentin, he said he have something for her" Sarkhan quickly explains.

"Huh? Something for Alexandria? What would that be?" Elraven questions himself in low tone.

"What's with that, El? You're jealous?" Frea raises her tone, suspecting her man.

"What?! No, no!! I'm not jealous!! Don't talk nonsense, I was just curious, that's all!!" Elraven quickly settles the suspicion.

"What is the actual content of the meeting?" Emilio takes the next shot to Sarkhan.

"I cannot tell you that, gunslinger. Not until the meeting is over, because that would make me dwell in this world's business. I swore not to dwell in this world's business, but believe me, it is something for a greater good" Sarkhan honestly answers.

And of course, anyone with brain can easily figure out what he means, especially Felicia, "So, that means even Fenrir or Frea cannot tell us until the meeting is over, right? Does that mean they would stay here with you? And if my memory serves me right, Fenrir told me you would help us improving our power although swore not to dwell on this world's business?"

"Sarkhan helping you is the same as guiding" Randgris takes the chance to explain, "That doesn't mean he would go anywhere near your business. He won't participate in wars or do battles, but he will definitely help anyone who needs his help. If you wish to stay here, Sarkhan will definitely help you during his free time before or after the meeting".

"Wait a minute, Randgris. So, can I assume that…" Elraven steals everyone attention by his statement, "If we leave Frea, Fenrir, Felicia, Ty, Clyde, Martina, Vanessa, and Hugo here, doesn't that mean we leave them here with Ifrit?"

"Yes" Randgris coldly answers like nothing would go wrong with Ifrit wandering around.

"No way, I cannot let them stay here!" Elraven raises his tone, "Not with that red ass psychopath wandering around like crazy!! There's no guarantee of their safety at all!!"

"El, please. Haven't I told you about how it is forbidden to do battles in this land? Besides, Sarkhan, Randgris, Fenrir, and Naght Sieger are here. If Ifrit tries to do something suspicious, they will definitely stop him" Frea tries to cool down her man, "Even Ifrit cannot win against two strong gods and one valkyrie at the same time"

"Yes, but that won't stop him from making 'accident' like he told us, right?" The gunslinger is really worrying his comrades, "What if he got you and the others before the gods got him?!"

"That is a risk we must take for deciding to stay here, El" Ty pats Elraven's shoulder and calmly tells his friend.

"I second that" Felicia agrees with the perverted gunslinger.

Elraven looks at Clyde who quickly responds, "Well, vice captain, I don't want to come here for nothing. I'll take that risk".

Looking in disbelieve, Elraven stares at Frea, "You too, Frea? You will still stay here with them even with knowing the danger?"

"Unquestionably" An ensuring answer from the soul linker, shutting Elraven up for good. "You lose this time, Elraven" Gen Ed pats Elraven from behind, cheering him up. Knowing anything he says wouldn't stop them at all; Elraven nods and admits his 'defeat'.

_Meanwhile, Fiorentin is having a conversation with Naght Sieger…_

"It's nice to see you again, Lord Sieger. I haven't properly thank you for sparing me back there at Glast Heim" The lord knight brightens the atmosphere by her gratefulness, "Now I can say it, thank you".

"DON'T MENTION IT, PRINCESS FIORENTIN. WASN'T HELPING EACH OTHER SOMETHING A FAMILY SHOULD DO?" Naght Sieger humbly responds, referring to their blood relationship, "RATHER THAN THAT, I WAS WORRYING ABOUT YOU ALL THE TIME. BUT IT TURNED OUT THAT YOU SURVIVED BEELZEPHIR, I'M GLAD".

"Well, not figuratively, but yes, thanks to someone I survived" Fiorentin glances at Elraven who could be seen helping the others moving their luggage from Pegasus.

"OH, IT'S THAT GUNSLINGER WITH THE PURPLE GLASS ISN'T IT?" The skeleton demon guesses after noticing the glance before, "YOU SHOULD TELL HIM HOW YOU FEEL, PRINCESS FIORENTIN".

"What?! What did you say, Lord Sieger?!" Fiorentin pretends not understanding the point, but her red face tells a better story than anything could, "I...I…what feeling?! I'm grateful he helped me, but I don't like him at all!"

"WHO SAID ANYTHING ABOUT LIKING SOMEONE, PRINCESS FIORENTIN?" Naght Sieger would smirk if he could, because he knew he hit the jackpot, "THERE'S NO NEED TO ACT SO HIGH AND MIGHTY LIKE THAT, HAVING A CRUSH IS NORMAL FOR YOUR AGE".

"Lord Sieger…you…you're mean…." Fiorentin, red face looking all down to the ground so no one would see it, admits her defeat but not without a fight, "You shouldn't have said it so clear like that…"

"AH, SO I WAS RIGHT. MY INSTINCT IS STILL SHARP AFTER ALL" The once known as Gaeris Adler proudly proclaims, "AND BEFORE THIS OLD MAN FORGOT, I SHALL GIVE YOU THIS".

Naght Sieger shows a blue ball in the size of a tennis ball. But a powerful aura could be felt from the ball. "What is this ball?" The lord knight goggles her eyes on the ball, watching over it slowly to recognize the blue ball.

"I AM SURE YOU'VE KNOWN ABOUT THE EXISTENCE OF THE TRINITY SPELLS"

"The Spell of Dionysus, The Spell of Bishamon, and The Spell of Odin, am I right?"

"YES, THE TRINITY SPELLS WAS ORGINALLY CREATED BY MY FATHER, EISENHEIM ADLER TO CONTENT THE POWER OF THE GODS WHO DIED AT RAGNAROK. THE SPELL OF DIONYSUS WILL GRANT YOU THE POWER OF REGENERATION. THE SPELL OF BISHAMON WILL ALLOW YOU TO CONTROL THE AURA OF UNIVERSE TO GREATLY ENHANCE YOUR ABILITY. AND THE SPELL OF ODIN, THE MOST POWERFUL AMONG THE TRINITY SPELLS, WILL GRANT YOU THE POWER OF ONE GOD OR GODDESS AND IF YOU CAN MASTER IT PROPERLY, THE SPELL WILL TURN YOU INTO GODLIKE. AND THIS BALL CONTAINS THE SPELL OF ODIN".

Fiorentin was amazed upon learning the power of the ball she is seeing right now, "And…you want to give The Spell of Odin to me? Why? Valdomir Kingdom would treat you like a traitor if you do so"

"BECAUSE THEY ALREADY DID, PRINCESS FIORENTIN" Naght Sieger simply tells the horrible fact he's in, "AND THE OTHER REASON BEING, YOUR FATHER WANTED YOU TO HAVE THIS".

"But, didn't you tell me I would have to face you first to give his memento?"

"ACTUALLY, THERE WERE TWO THINGS HE LEFT TO ME. THE FIRST IS THIS, WHICH HE WANTED YOU TO HAVE WITHOUT ANY OBSTACLES. BUT I WANTED TO SEE YOUR QUALITY FIRST, SO I DECIDED NOT TO BRING THIS WITH ME TO GLAST HEIM. ALTHOUGH FROM WHAT I SAW, YOU ARE READY TO TAKE THIS SPELL. THE OTHER ONE IS ANOTHER STORY; YOU KNOW WHAT YOU HAVE TO DO TO OBTAIN IT. NOW, PLEASE TAKE THIS, PRINCESS FIORENTIN. IF IT'S YOU, I AM SURE YOU WILL USE IT FOR A GREATER GOOD".

The lord knight slowly takes the blue ball and takes a closer look at it, "It…feels strange, as if something great…something enormous is inside this ball".

"IT IS, PRINCESS FIORENTIN. THE SPELL OF ODIN IS ALSO THE RAREST OF THE TRINITY SPELLS. AS FAR AS I KNOW, THERE IS ONLY FOUR REMAINS IN THIS WORLD, INCLUDING THIS ONE. THE REST OF THE SPELL OF ODIN HAVE BEEN USED BY THE PENDRAGON FAMILY TO GRANT THEM GODLIKE POWER FOR EACH BABY BORN IN THEIR FAMILY" Naght Sieger continues, also explaining why the Pendragons possess magical power.

"If I use this…what kind of power will I get? And how do I use this spell?"

"WHAT KIND OF POWER YOU WILL GET IS BEYOND MY KNOWLEDGE, BUT REST ASSURED, IT WILL BE A TREMENDOUS ONE, JUST LIKE GODS AND GODDESSES. ABOUT HOW DO YOU USE THE SPELL, FIRST, YOU WILL HAVE TO OPEN YOUR HEART. THE SPELL OF ODIN WOULD ONLY ACKNOWLEDGE THOSE WHO ARE BRAVE ENOUGH TO SEE WHAT RESIDE WITHIN THEIR HEARTS. AND YOU AT THE MOMENT, I AM SURE YOU ALREADY KNEW WHAT I AM TALKING ABOUT" Naght Sieger proudly states, "I CAN TELL JUST BY LOOKING AT YOUR EYES, PRINCESS FIORENTIN. YOU NOW VALUE YOUR LIVE AND OTHERS, EXACTLY WHAT IT TAKES TO SEE WHAT RESIDES WITHIN YOURSELF. IF THE SPELL ACKNOWLEDGES YOU, THEN IT SHALL GRANT YOU POWER. AND IT WILL ALSO ALLOW YOU TO FACE THE GODS IN AN EQUAL GROUND"".

"Thank you for your kindness, Lord Sieger. But…" Fiorentin cannot contain her worry about the kind demon, "What about you? What about your people? Beelzephir must have known this, right?! He wouldn't just let you go like that?! What do you mean by they already treat you like a traitor?!"

Although Naght Sieger knows and understands very well her kind intention to help, his benevolent heart doesn't allow him to bother her, "WHAT I DO AND ITS RISK ARE MY CONCERN, PRINCESS FIORENTIN. YOU HAVE SO MUCH TO THINK OF, LIKE YOUR PEOPLE AND YOUR POSSIBLE ALLIANCE WITH KUROGANE AND BALLISTA, RATHER THAN A WORTHLESS BEAST LIKE ME".

"Please don't say that!! You're not a beast!!!" Fiorentin shouts at the demon, no matter how inconvenient it is, she must say this, "What kind of beast would put anyone over himself?! What kind of beast would give so much help?! What did they do to you?! Tell me, I will help you!!"

Realizing the young girl in front of him won't back down; Naght Sieger has no choice but to remind her again, "I FEEL GRATEFUL FOR YOUR CONCERN, BUT MY PROBLEM CAN STILL BE SOLVED BY MYSELF ALONE. AS MUCH AS I NEED HELP, MORE PEOPLE NEED YOUR HELP MORE THAN I DO".

"It's true, Lord Sieger. But what kind of a person I am, if I can help other people but not my own family?" Fiorentin responds with a very striking statement, even Naght Sieger cannot hide his surprise listening her, "Isn't helping each other something a family should do?"

Her sincerity rings the deepest voice inside his heart, as if he wishes for an unspeakable burden on his shoulders to vanish, so he can finally atoning his sin. "I…I…" Naght Sieger wants to ask for a help and he is ready to say it, but suddenly he heard a voice resounding within his very ears,

"_You are a sinner!! How could you do such thing?! From now on, you will be a demon until you can pay for what you did!!! Curse you, Gaeris!!"_

And the voice, reminding him of his unpardonable sin, holds him back. "_THAT'S RIGHT, I AM THE LOWEST OF ALL BEING" _Naght Sieger tells himself before looking at Fiorentin again, "_HOW DARE I EVEN THINK OF GETTING ANY HELP. AND FROM SUCH AN HONEST PERSON TOO, I AM THE WORST"._

"What is it, Lord Sieger? Tell me, I will help you".

"I AM BUT A SINNER, A DEMON" Naght Sieger grief prevails over his inner voice, "I SHOULD NEVER THINK OF HELP, MOREOVER, ASKING FOR IT. THIS IS THE FRUIT OF MY OWN DOINGS. I NEED NO HELP FROM ANYONE, INCLUDING YOU. I WILL ATONE MY OWN SINS"

"What?! But…."

"PLEASE DON'T FORCE ME TO CARRY THIS CONVERSATION ANY FURTHER, PRINCESS FIORENTIN" Naght Sieger stops the lord knight from stating more arguments by being strict, because he knows the lord knight won't stop with only soft voices or arguments, "I HAVE GIVEN YOU ONE THING FROM WHAT YOUR FATHER WISHES FOR, NOW, YOU WILL HAVE TO FACE ME TO OBTAIN THE OTHER ONE"

Fiorentin cannot say anything when Naght Sieger reminds her of perhaps the deadliest challenge she will have to face so far, in the form of the finest sword fighter from Valdomir Kingdom.

"THIRTY DAYS FROM NOW, WHEN THE FULL MOON DECORATES THE SKY, COME TO THE ENDLESS TOWER TO SETTLE OUR DEAL. I WILL BE WAITING FOR YOU, AND I SHALL SEE IF YOU ARE TRULY FIT TO BE REGARDED AS THE SYMBOL OF HOPE. I SHALL SEE IF YOU ARE TRULY FIT TO HAVE YOUR FATHER LAST MEMENTO" The tall demon proclaims the challenge for the last time, "AND BY THE TIME WE MEET AGAIN, WE WILL NOT MEET AS FAMILY OR SUCH, WE WILL MEET AS SWORD FIGHTERS. IT IS YOUR SWORDS AGAINST MY SWORDS. THE WINNER WILL LIVE AND THE LOSER WILL DIE. DON'T YOU EVER HOLD BACK, PRINCESS FIORENTIN, BECAUSE I WON'T HOLD BACK".

All of a sudden, Fiorentin can feel herself shivering. Naght Sieger was not even serious when he easily defeated her eight months ago, she doesn't have enough courage to imagine how strong he would be if he doesn't hold his power back at all. Just by thinking about how fearsome her opponent is makes her afraid.

"NOW, ANSWER ME, PRINCESS FIORENTIN" Naght Sieger concludes with a resounding voice, "DO YOU STILL ACCEPT MY CHALLENGE? OR YOU RATHER CHOOSE TO SURRENDER?"

She realizes, the very demon standing before her overshadows her in every aspect possible. He is stronger, faster, and smarter. Even if she masters The Spell of Odin before the given time, she knows, maybe she still won't be able to defeat this Lord of Night. But she has improved, she values her own life, that's why she won't throw it away or even thinking of throwing it away, her sincerity defeats her fear.

"I still accept" Fiorentin smiles and bravely looks at the demon's eyes, much to Naght Sieger's surprise, "I will come to you, and I will fight you, fair and square, one on one. I will show you how much I have changed, and I will prove to you that I deserve to have my father's last memento. And above all others, I will help you. Although you doesn't want me to help you, but I will still help you. I will show you hope. Because I know you want hope. Because helping each other is something a family should do".

The tropical wind breezes and comes across the two Adlers, just at the moment when Naght Sieger falls into his own thoughts. "_WORDS CANNOT EXPRESS HOW SINCERE HER HEART IS" _Naght Sieger admits to himself, "_SO, THIS IS HOW SHE CHANGED INTO A BETTER PERSON AFTER VALUING HER LIFE AND OTHERS. IS THAT WHY YOU TRUST YOUR HOPE TO HER, TRISTAN? IS THAT WHY YOU DIDN'T HOLD BACK PROTECTING HER? SO, THIS IS ALEXANDRIA?"_

"VERY WELL, PRINCESS FIORENTIN" Naght Sieger would smile if he could, but his tone pretty much shows his gratitude, "UNTIL THE PROMISED TIME COMES, I WILL BE WAITING AT THE ENDLESS TOWER. UNTIL YOU CAN SHOW ME HOPE, I WILL BE DEALING MY PROBLEM BY MY OWN PLAN, EVEN IF IT IS THE WORST PLAN I COULD EVER THINK OF. UNTIL THAT TIME, GOOD LUCK"

After saying that, Naght Sieger vanishes into thin air, returning to The Endless Tower. But Fiorentin cannot erase her thoughts about the tall demon, "_What actually happened to him? What is happening in The Endless Tower right now? Why is he so stubborn not to receive any help?"_

Looking at The Spell of Odin on her hand, she decides, "_Before I meet him again, mastering this spell is a must. Or else, I wouldn't last even a minute against him, and that also means I wouldn't live up to my words"_

_Around an hour after that, the preparation to go to Amatsu is settled…_

Therefore, Elraven feels the need to speak with Frea inside the jungle while the rest of the party is preparing themselves. Gen Ed could be seen speaking with Sarkhan though.

"Are you sure you're okay about this?"

"El, this is the tenth time you asked me today. I will be alright"

"Well…okay, then. Take care and stay away from danger" Elraven hugs the soul linker.

"You too" They break the hug and Elraven heads back to Pegasus, only to see Ifrit waiting beside the hangar. Frea sees them and wants to rush to Elraven's side, but Elraven looks over his shoulder and stares at the soul linker, telling her to stay back.

"What do you want?" The gunslinger purposes him with an unfriendly tone.

"DO I LOOK LIKE I WANT TO GO TO PROM NIGHT?" Same, a rather unfriendly reply from the Fire God of Midgard, who approaches the much smaller man in front of him.

"YOU AND YOUR WORM FRIENDS ARE LUCKY THIS IS A FORBIDDEN LAND FOR GODS TO BATTLE, IF NOT, I WOULD HAVE ROAST YOU HOURS AGO"

"And you're lucky not to get your red ass kicked by all of us"

Listening him, Ifrit chuckles, "HAHAHA, I HAVE LIVED LONGER THAN ALMOST ALL LIVING BEINGS IN THIS WORLD, BUT I NEVER UNDERSTOOD AND I THINK I WILL NEVER UNDERSTAND WHY WORMS COULD BE WEAK AND COCKY AT THE SAME TIME"

"You always feel high and mighty, right? There's no way you can understand, not to mention you are physically brainless"

"BUT BRAINLESS IS BETTER THAN USELESS, RIGHT?" Responding to the mocking, Ifrit lowers his head and looks at Elraven in the eyes, face to face, "HOW DARE YOU LOOK AT ME WITH SUCH WEAK EYES, WORM".

"I may not be stronger than you" Elraven bravely responds, "But fear not".

The Fire God of Midgard locks his eyes with the gunslinger's, and he can finally tell, the very man standing before him meant his words.

"YOU ARE THE COCKIEST WORM I HAVE EVER SEEN" Ifrit slowly voices his mind, "I BET IT WILL BE FUN TO SEE YOU CRAWL AND SUFFER RATHER THAN TO SEE YOU DIE, BECAUSE IT WILL TEACH YOU A LESSON NOT TO LOOK AT ME AGAIN WITH THOSE LOWLY EYES. A WORM SHOULD NEVER LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT, I HAVE DECIDED, I WON'T KILL YOU".

The previous statement from The Embodiment of Hell surely shocks Elraven, "What?! Is that supposed to be a joke?"

"DO I LOOK LIKE JOKING?" Ifrit reiterates, "I SAID, I WON'T KILL YOU. I MAY KILL YOUR WORM FRIENDS, BUT I WON'T KILL YOU, AT LEAST UNTIL I CHANGE MY MIND. BUT NOW, I DEFINITELY WON'T KILL YOU, BECAUSE IT WILL KILL THE ALL THE FUN I CAN HAVE"

"You're insane"

"I AM INSANE OF FUN. AT FIRST, I WANT TO ROAST FREYJA FOR BETRAYING THE GODS, MY KIND. BUT NO, I CAN SAVE THAT FOR LATER. NOW, I WILL MAKE YOU SUFFER. I WILL SHOW YOU HELL" Ifrit proudly threatens the unfazed gunslinger.

"Try me" Elraven calmly welcomes the challenge.

"ALL THIS TIME, I HAVE ALWAYS WANT TO FIND A 'PERFECT' WORM TO SEE IT SUFFER TO ITS DEATH, BECAUSE JUST LIKE WHAT I TOLD YOU ONCE, SEEING A WORM CRAWLING FOR ITS LIVE IS BETTER THAN SEEING IT DIE. AND YOU, YOU ARE THAT 'PERFECT' WORM"

Elraven stays quiet, not knowing what to reply the nonsensical statement, but he doesn't stop staring at the fire creature nonetheless.

"I WILL SHOW YOU HELL ON EARTH. I WILL MAKE YOU FALL INTO BOTTOMLESS DESPAIR. I WILL MAKE YOU REGRET YOU EVER LIVED IN THIS WORLD, EVEN IF IT'S JUST FOR A MERE ONE SECOND. AND I WILL DO ANYTHING I CAN TO DESTROY YOU. EITHER BY KILLING YOUR COMRADES" Ifrit points out at Ropera Squad members and Sagramore warriors in front of the jungle, before pointing out at Frea, "OR BY KILLING SOMEONE YOU HOLD DEAR".

Ifrit would smile if he had a facial figure. His eyes are nothing but two red shining holes, but anyone staring at those holes could easily tell how evil and crazy this god is.

"I won't let that happen" Elraven fights the threat back, "Not in a million years"

"YOU CAN GET COCKY ALL YOU WANT FOR NOW, IF YOUR COMRADES AND FREYJA AREN'T ENOUGH TO DESTROY YOU" Noticed by Elraven, Ifrit glances at Fiorentin who is watching them the whole time for afar, "I KNOW WHO TO KILL".

Settling their conversation for now, Ifrit goes to the jungle quietly (still with his possible smile), but not before threatening Elraven for one last time, "I WILL TELL YOU WHERE AND WHEN, UNTIL THAT TIME, TAKE CARE".

Elraven quietly returns to Pegasus after smiling at Frea, telling her everything is alright. Leaving the rest of the party in Umbala, Elraven, Fiorentin, Emilio, Sasha, and Gen Ed head to Amatsu.

_********_

_Inside Pegasus, on the way to Amatsu…_

Sasha is helping Patricia pilot the ship, so that leaves only four people free on board. Gen Ed could be seen sitting quietly in the meeting room accompanied by his son.

"Dad, you look so gloomy. What happened? Do you feel sick or something?" Emilio questions his quiet father, mainly because he looks like he is thinking of something. It feels odd seeing Gen Ed without his calm smile.

"No, nothing happened. I was just…" Gen Ed holds his tongue not to tell the truth, and turns the direction of the conversation instead, "Rather than thinking about me, I think you should prepare yourself for Amatsu"

"Why is that?"

"Well, your mom hails from Amatsu, so maybe you will have a little….experience there" Gen Ed slyly smirks, although Emilio doesn't suspect his motive at all.

Now with Emilio heads back to his room, Gen Ed can finally think quietly of his conversation with Sarkhan.

_********_

_Just a while ago, at the same time when Elraven was talking to Ifrit…_

"One last thing, Ty" Gen Ed was having a brief with Ty, "If Ifrit really attack all of you, just call me using the talkie, I'll fly to this jungle using the butterfly wing. And I will be available for twenty four hours"

"Yes, sir!!!"

"And don't forget" Gen Ed whispers, "Take more great pictures of Felicia. The last three sets were amazing"

"Yes, sir" Ty answers with a spirited face.

After that, Gen Ed slowly heads back to Pegasus, but Sarkhan calls him first, "Uh, Senor Eduardo? Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure, why not?"

And so, the two elders (in a different manner) have a conversation.

"Senor Eduardo, can I ask you something about Elraven?" Sarkhan puts a serious tone.

"I assume this is a serious talk, Sarkhan. Is this about his purple glasses?" Gen Ed takes a wild guess and hits the jackpot.

"True" Sarkhan continues, "Since you already knew about his purple glasses, you also know about…what resides within his changeling power"

"Yes. When we found Elraven seven years ago in what remains of Arunfeltz Continent, he already wears the glasses. His name is carved in one of the temples of the glasses" Gen Ed tells the story of a past, "When we brought him to medical room, I and the president of Juno by that time, Raul Salazar, witnessed…perhaps the scariest thing we have ever seen in our lives"

Sarkhan stays quiet as Gen Ed continues, "Not long after we took of the glasses to examine his condition…he changed into another person…or should I say…another entity, a transcendental being".

"What did that entity tell you?"

"He told me and Raul about the plan of Rekenber Corporation to take down Juno from inside, because Rekenber are one of the allies of Valdomir Kingdom" Gen Ed eyes' look like as if he was scared, "Maybe that entity meant no harm, but just by his very presence, I remember, the sky became dark and all the staffs but me and Raul fell unconscious of his dominating aura. I faced many battles in my lives without fear, I face many opponents with confidence, but just that one moment I felt so scared. I will never forget that entity, that's why, I ordered Elraven to put his glasses on his eyes every time. Whatever it is just by looking at him I can see the end of this world."

Silence confides the two for a moment. Remembering the experience was hard for Gen Ed.

"It's him, it's truly him…" Sarkhan slowly recalls, "The Fallen Angel".

Upon learning the name of the entity, Gen Ed slowly speaks, "The Fallen Angel… how could that thing reside inside Elraven, Sarkhan?"

"Well, Elraven is a changeling, a human raised by gods or goddesses to literally serve them; in return, they will grant him a random power" Sarkhan explains, "In Elraven's case…he got the strongest power a changeling could ever got, the power of an angel, in fact…The Fallen Angel. The true Angel of Darkness. His power surpasses almost every god, and even fully released gods cannot defeat him without much effort"

"Fully released gods?"

"Yes. Gods and Goddesses maintain their normal power during daily lives" Sarkhan explains, "But every god and goddess have what we called a 'Crescendo'. In the Crescendo state, gods and goddesses' ability will be greatly enhanced, and they will be far greater than their normal states by all means"

"And your point is?"

"Does Elraven know about this?"

"No, he doesn't. I have no intention on telling him" Gen Ed honestly replies, "It's too big for him to handle"

"I see, but if he goes to Amatsu, he will know about this. Believe me"

Gen Ed was surprised when Sarkhan told him, because he knows the statement means other thing, "Do you want him to use that power, Sarkhan?"

"He will have to, eventually" Sarkhan looks at Elraven who was having a 'talk' with Ifrit, "Especially knowing with whom he is dealing with, and with whom he will do battles with".

_********_

_Back to Pegasus…_

"_If that what is going to happen, then so be it" _ Gen Ed concludes, "_If what Sarkhan said was true, then Elraven will know the truth at Amatsu, whatever awaits for him, I will help explaining this thing to him"._

Meanwhile, Elraven is sitting idly on the deck with Fiorentin, having a chat just like they always do.

"So, that is The Spell of Odin? Looks great" Elraven comments on the blue ball Fiorentin shows him, "That guy named Naght Sieger really helped you a lot, huh?"

"Yes, he is so kind" Fiorentin praises the demon, "Although he doesn't let me help him in return, but I'm sure he actually needs help"

"You respect him a lot, Alexandria"

"Of course!! He is gentle and polite, unlike…" Fiorentin smirks seeing Elraven putting on a weird face, "You know who".

"Unlike me?" Elraven feels insulted, "You wanted to say unlike me, right?!"

"I didn't say that!! You said it by yourself!!"

"Your eyes telling me that you wanted to say unlike me!!"

"OK, ok. Whatever" The lord knight quickly changes the direction, "What about you? What did Ifrit have to tell you?"

"Just some threats, that's all" A short reply from Elraven.

"You talked with him for almost fifteen minutes just for some threats?! Come on!"

"Well, he said he would kill Frea to make me suffer" Elraven knows he won't win the argument battles and admits, "But, I won't let that happen".

"Only Frea?"

"And my team in Ropera Squad as well"

"That sounds like Ifrit, alright"An evil thought gets inside her head and Fiorentin asks, "Only Ropera Squad and Frea can make you suffer, huh? No other person?"

Looking at the girl, suddenly the gunslinger remembers,

"_YOU CAN GET COCKY ALL YOU WANT FOR NOW, IF YOUR COMRADES AND FREYJA AREN'T ENOUGH TO DESTROY YOU, I KNOW WHO TO KILL"._

"There is one other person" Elraven answers stoically, "But, I can't let you know that much".

"Why?"

"Because…" Elraven stands up and runs with a smirk, "She is too strong to be handled!!!"

"What does that suppose to mean?! Tell me!!" The lord knight chases the gunslinger all the way around inside the corridor, "Elraven, I will kill you if I can catch you!! Tell me who!!"

"No, you won't kill me!! You're too kind to kill an innocent civilian like me!!" Elraven continues teasing her.

"I'm not going to hesitate killing an insensitive prick!!" Fiorentin pulls out her Katzbalger and speeds some more, trying to hit the gunslinger with her sword.

"For god sake, you're being serious?! You really want to kill me?!" Noticing the sword, Elraven now fears his destiny.

"Ifrit doesn't need to bother making you suffer!! I will make you suffer if you don't want to tell me who it is!!"

Fiorentin already knew who the mentioned person is, it's herself. But she really wants to hear it from Elraven directly.

"OK, OK! I give up!! I give up!!! I will tell you who!!" Elraven stops and pants for breath, the girl chasing him from behind also stops and tries to take some breath.

"That person…" Elraven plays his hands trying to draw what does that person look like, "That person stands around 5'3, with long light pink hair, and a beautiful silver headband with a feather on her head!!"

"And?" The lord knight wants to hear more.

"She is so damn strong for her size, but she is kind and sincere. She always tries to do her best not for her own sake but for others too. She is accompanied by a lot of great people, she is very lovable, although she is not really honest with herself, and she is good at painting" The gunslinger continues with smile.

"OK, and what's her name I wonder?" Fiorentin, with a devilish smile, still wants more.

"Her name is so beautiful that a so called insensitive prick like me shouldn't say it. If you know her close enough, she is drop dead gorgeous. And I like her, just as much as I like everyone" Elraven prepares to run again, but not before finishing, "And she is the cutest person on earth whenever she's mad, that's why I don't bother being chased by her, because that's something to see!!!".

"There are a lot of people like you mentioned!!! Tell me her name!!" Fiorentin chases Elraven throughout the corridor again.

"Make me!!" the gunslinger challenges.

"I will!!" And the chase goes on and on.

Looking quietly at this lovey-dovey moment from the monitor, Emilio smiles, "Hehehehe, dad, I'll win this bet".

_********_

_Around an hour later, in Amatsu…_

Pegasus landed not far from the beach, where Kenji the thief has been waiting as their guide, in order to avoid unnecessary attention from Amatsu citizen. Gen Ed and Sasha are confused why Elraven and Fiorentin look so tired, although Emilio surely isn't confused.

"Welcome, welcome!! Please follow me!!" Kenji acts as the guide and guides the five guests to the city of Amatsu. Amatsu consists of a town, a field, and three dungeons. The town of Amatsu consists of blooming cherry blossoms and Japanese style buildings. When you go northwest of town, you will find Lakeside Castle—an ancient five-story structure. Rumor has it that there is a secret entrance into the castle which leads to a mysterious dungeon. In the middle of the field, you will find a shrine half sunken under water. The shrine is a famous tourist spot. The shrine resides in a forest of bamboo, pine, and cherry trees, making the shrine an attractive spot to visit.

The thief brings the party to a large japanese styled house. They are allowed to get inside its hall and wait for the queen to arrive as Kenji excuses himself to bring the queen there. "Wow, this place is so clean!! Just like Gonryun!!" Emilio was amzed by the beauty of the room he's in.

"Doesn't change much" Gen Ed mutters, but Elraven was aware to listen to him and asks, "Oh, you've been here before, General?"

"Sort of" He shortly answers.

But before they could do anything further, suddenly someone dresses in a kimono breaks in from the roof and surprises all of them. "Who is that?!" Fiorentin pulls out her sword just like the gunslingers prepare their guns. The attacker uses a Kitsune Mask and brings a refined Muramasa with her, but her short black hair could be seen.

Without saying anything, the samurai runs toward Emilio and throws him slashes. "What?!" Emilio dodges and dodges as the attack keeps continuing. But the captain of Ropera Squad isn't a weakling. He quickly shoots the ice spheres using his Hyperion to the floor, making it slippery. Knowing she can't move freely like that, the attacker jumps and prepares a Bash from the air as Emilio prepares his Fire Blast.

"Take this!!" Emilio shoots the blast to the samurai, but much to everyone surprise, the lord knight swiftly cuts the blast into two using her refined Muramasa and hits her target, although Emilio defended well from the Bash using his Hyperion. Breaking the deadlock, both fighters retreat and prepares for more.

"This is crazy!! Is this how Amatsu welcome their guests?! Now, I know why Gonryun is a better tourist resort!!" Emilio protests the attack, but his comment trigger another trouble.

"What?! What did you just say about Amatsu?!" The samurai angrily shouts, "Amatsu is the greatest country on earth!!! Gonruyn isn't even half as good as Amatsu!!! All hail Amatsu!!!"

And obviously her statement left anyone but Gen Ed sweat dropped. "Uh, what did you just say?" Emilio wants to ensure he didn't mishear.

Knowing she just embarassed herself, the samurai quickly changes the direction of the conversation, "Uh, this hall is beautiful is it?"

And that only makes things going nowhere than it already had. "This girl is stupid" Emilio mutters.

"How dare a traitor say that!!" The lord knight pulls her Kitsune Mask off and shows her Asian face, "I will kill you, traitor!!! Prepare ourself!!"

"Wow, she's pretty" Elraven praises the lord knight although the lord knight beside him quickly gazes at him.

"Traitor?! What traitor?!" Emilio obviously doesn't get her point.

"Why don't you ask your hero father over there?!" The asian beauty points out at the smirking Gen Ed.

"Long time no see. Now you've grown up to a beautiful woman, Hikari-san" Gen Ed greets her although that only makes her angrier.

But all of a sudden, Kenji burst inside the room and shouts, "Oh, Tsukihime-sama!!! Why are you attacking your guests?!"

And of course Kenji shocked the whole audience. "That girl is Fujiwara Hikari? The Moon Princess?" Fiorentin mutters in disbelieve, "Seriously, what is going on here?"

_Meanwhile, in the city of Amatsu, in the traditional market area, inside one of its shops…_

"Are you insane?! This apple is 10 million zenny?!" A merchant shouts at a whitesmith who could be seen lankily sits.

"Hey, look boy, if you don't want to buy my stuff then don't shit your ass around here!!" The whitesmith tells the merchant, "Yesterday people going overboard when I said the axe and sword worth a million zenny!! Geez, what's wrong with you people?! It's only a million zenny?!"

"This is crazy, I'm out of here!" The merchant goes off, but the whitesmith still have a word for him, "Don't you ever walk around here again!! I shit you not!!"

"Edward!! Edward!!" An older whitesmith comes from his behind and punches the back of his head, "Edward, you freaking idiot!! You must have sold the apple for ten million zenny again, didn't ya?!"

"But, dad" The whitesmith named Edward defends himself, "It's only ten million!!"

"Your insensitivity of other's people financial condition will never cure" The older whitesmith grabs three golden coin and throws them to thee kids passing by, much to the joy of the kids.

"And dad, your insensitivity of our financial condition will never cure!!" Edward protests his father.

"Yeah, but I'm the richest man on earth!! I've been throwing coins for ten freaking years and I'm still standing today!!!"

Edward shakes his head, but his father cools down and tells him, "OK, you know what? We better prepare our best stuffs, that boy Kenji told me he will bring some guests from Sagramore after they have an audience with Tsukihime-sama. Maybe we can meet someone we never expected before, and sell our goods for good, at least today. And better do it quick, your mom already prepared The Abyssmal Knight steak for our lunch"

_********_

_**Omake**_

AOC: Hello, nice to c u again in the 2nd edition of the omake!! Here today in the studio, we're going to interview the readers' most favorite character, Fio!!!

Fio: Hello, nice to c u all!!

AOC: Good day, girl. You're regarded by many readers as the best character in the series and you have no haters at all. It seems that every moment u touch became golden, and I got many threats when I almost killed you (wew). And you won the poll as best character. And even mikamika called you The Heart and Soul of The Knightfall!! It seems the slogan, No Fiorentin no The Knightfall, have spread among the readers and the reviewers, even my top contributor in college admitted that. That's astonishing, really. Even I don't know what makes you so likable. It seems almost all the readers are reading this story merely because of you!!

Fio: (Smile) same here, but thanks for all the support. I won't be here without u guys.

AOC: Wow, she acts like an idol. OK, let's start from my favorite reviewer, Kogane-kun, he said you're safe from Ty because Ty doesn't want to peek on kids or else he would be called a pedophile.

Fio: Doesn't want to peek on me? (Putting an angry face) Is that supposed to be a compliment?! I will kill you!!

AOC: (Surprises) Calm down, Fio!! If you want to strike someone, then strike Kogane-kun, not me!! Don't kill the messenger!!

Fio: Oh, yeah…right.

AOC: Aw, Kogane-kun, first you make Emilio mad at you and now Fio, god, I really pity you, pal. I would hire bodyguards if I were you!! And if you really want to get a bodyguard, I suggest you get someone like Ifrit or Satan Morroc, ok? Normal bodyguards won't stand a chance against Fio.

Fio: Hmph!

AOC: (Sweat dropped) Anyway, the second question is from Slave Leia, what is your favorite food?

Fio: Any steak Elraven made.

AOC: Wow, is he that good?

Fio: Yes.

AOC: But you sent him to Pluto, right?

Fio: Serves him right.

AOC: ...Ok. Next, a question from Beautiful Zombie Slayer, do you think Elraven's insensitivity will ever cure?

Fio: No, no chance in a million years. Before Elraven becomes sensitive then the world would have met its Armageddon.

AOC: Wow, that's harsh!!

Fio: And not to mention, it's all your fault, AOC!!

AOC: (Jaw dropped) my fault? What are you talking about?!

Fio: Well, you shouldn't have made him insensitive!! If you made him as a sensitive character, he would have recognized my feelings by now!!

AOC: He did, who said he didn't?!

Fio: He…did? He really did?

AOC: Well, that's a secret for now, but rest assured about what I said, he is a man after all.

Fio: (Blushes) …

AOC: OK, now move to the next question, from Samurai Cowgirl, are u a ... (half heartedly) virgin?!

Fio: What?! What kind of question is that?! Isn't that supposed to be private?!

AOC: Uh, well…that's how the readers work. So, your answer, best character?

Fio: (Heavily blushes) Uh…yes.

AOC: Hm? Are you being honest? I knew some female teenagers around your age, they are currently busy bearing children on their wombs because their own doings. So, are you being honest?

Fio: Of course!! I'm immaculate!! I am not going to sleep with anyone other than my future husband!! Otherwise, that will be impure!!!

AOC: Future husband? (Smirks) Hm, that's an implication, right?

Fio: Uh…yes.

AOC: Do I even need to name your 'future husband'?

Fio: No,no,no!! Don't do that!!

AOC: Alright, alright, chill out! The fifth question is from Donquixote Doflamingo, how did you get your name? Because Fiorentin sounds really beautiful for a name.

Fio: Well, shouldn't u be the one who answer that? You're the author after all, right?

AOC: Hm, alright. Actually, Fiorentin derived from Fiorentina, a city in Italy. When I was looking for a name for your character, Fiorentina came across my mind. But Fiorentina sounds too 'village people' to be a name, so I erased the last letter, and there you go!!

Fio: Wow, thanks for the beautiful name.

AOC: Don't mention it. The sixth question is from Aya, what inspired you to create Fiorentin as a character?

Fio: This one is for u again.

AOC: Right. Actually, Fio's character was heavily inspired by Maroon 5 song's, She Will Be Loved. When I was writing the first chapters in this story, I was listening to that song almost the whole time, and I think the girl on that song is perfectly fit to be u. Check out the lyrics and u will know I'm not joking. Man, that brings back memories.

Fio: Wow, so my character was inspired by a song? Cool.

AOC: Unquestionably. The seventh question is from Allen In The Dark. Fio, what is your favorite manga?

Fio: Oh? How did he know I read manga?

AOC: I told him that u read manga whenever you have a spare time.

Fio: Really? Anyway, I like Bleach, One Piece, and Naruto. I also read Zettai Karen Children, Onidere, Great Teacher Onizuka, Fairy Tail, and many other shounen manga.

AOC: You like shounen manga even though you're a girl?!

Fio: Is that weird?

AOC: Not really, so that's why you're tomboyish.

Fio: I'm not tomboyish!

AOC: (Sweat dropped again)…fine. The next question is from Castle43, do you regard yourself as a tsundere character? Because many think you are one.

Fio: Tsundere?! Uh…what to say…maybe?

AOC: Well, I'll help u answering this one. Actually, her being a tsundere character is first mentioned by my top contributor, Willy, one night at a campus. He told me that Fio is a tsundere character big time; especially due to her violent acts toward Elraven and her…act so high and mighty in front of people. After so much debate, I eventually learned the fact that she IS a tsundere character, without me even knowing she became one.

Fio: So, I'm a tsundere character? But, that's a good thing, right?

AOC: Yes, because after Willy told me that, I got more readers and reviewers who are reading this story just because of you.

Fio: Wow…

AOC: And since you are a tsundere character, I think you are the 'cool' type like Tohsaka Rin from Fate/Stay Night, Felli Loss from Chrome Shelled Regios, or Katsura Hinagiku from Hayate No Gotoku. The 'wild' type like Louise from Zero No Tsukaima, Taiga from Toradora, Sanzenin Nagi from Hayate No Gotoku, or Shana from Shakugan No Shana (all voiced by Kugimiya Rie, The Tsundere Queen) will be embodied by our newest character, Truskihime-sama!! Just wait n c, ok?!

Fio: Hm, another tsundere character, eh? Good luck, u will need that.

AOC: Thanks. The ninth question is from your devoted fan, mikamika!! She said, does Elraven turn you…on?

Fio: Whaaaaaat?! What kind of question is that?!

AOC: (Sweat dropped again) Mikamika, for god sake, girl. The last time u asked Elraven do Frea and Fio turn him on, now u asked this one!! What is it between you and turning someone on?! If someday we have an omake about Ty, will u ask about 'does Felicia turn you on?' Well, tell u what girl, Ty got turned on all the time!!! All the time, you hear me?! All the freaking time!!!

Fio: (Heavily blushes)…

AOC: Well, but a question is a question, it needs an answer.

Fio: (Still blushing) I don't want to answer it.

AOC: (Slyly smiles) doesn't want to answer it or doesn't want to admit it?

Fio: I…uh, I…

AOC: You imagined things about him, do you?

Fio: …

AOC: OK, this question is going nowhere. Next time, ask a proper question for a child her age. Next question is from Tia Harribel, will u let Elraven kiss u if he wants to?

Fio: (Blushes again) What?! Uh…uh…I guess…

AOC: Yes or no? Say it.

Fio: That's embarrassing!!! Just thinking about it is so embarrassing!!!

AOC: …well, that's her 'tsundereness' for u, people. The last question is from my top contributor, Willy. Why do u like Elraven in the first place?

Fio: (Still blushing) Uh…why? That's because he is…trustworthy…and uh…

AOC: Because he helped you a lot?

Fio: Yes, and…

AOC: But he's a total insensitive right?

Fio: Well, yes, but…maybe the thing I like about him is…

AOC: (Smiles) I'm all ears.

Fio: The very thing I like about him is…

DUAAAAR!!!!

All of a sudden, something fall from the sky and land right in front of AOC and Fio, destroying the rooftop of the studio again.

AOC: (Inside the smokes) Uh, what is that?! (Surprised) Elraven?!

Fio: What?! (Notices Elraven who is lying unconscious on the floor) El?!

AOC: This is a sudden improvement ladies and gentlemen, Elraven, who was sent to Pluto in the last omake, is finally returns. He's here, he's here!!

El: (Slowly) Hey, everything is dark…and I can see light.

Fio: (Putting El's head on her lap) El? El?! Are u, OK? Don't die!!

El: Ah, I'm walking towards the light.

Fio: No,no!! Don't walk into that light!!! Please forgive me for hitting you!!! I promise I won't hit you that hard anymore!!!

El: (Stupidly smiles) Hey, I'm on a beautiful garden…

Fio: No,no!! Please don't die!!! Somebody do something!!

Unknown to her, AOC and the producers are enjoying the scene from behind, leaving her behind.

El: (Pointing at Fio) Hey, I see an angel…am I on heaven? Is this heaven?

Fio: No, please!! I will never forgive myself if you die because of me!!! Please, wake up!!

El: (Suddenly wakes up and realizes where he is) Uh, Alexandria? (Stands up) What? Where is this? What happened?

Fio: (Too scared to admit the truth) Uh, u fell from the rooftop and….yeah, that's it!! (Smile) say, why don't we go somewhere so you can take a rest?

El: Uh? Alright

The two goes off from the studio; no one knows where they are going.

AOC: Well, since Fio and El are probably heading to a hospital or a…hotel, the interview with Fio is finished for now. The next guests for the omake will be…(the producer hands AOC a letter)Ifrit?! Is this supposed to be a joke?!

The producer shakes his head.

AOC: _**Oh, great. Now, I will have to wear armors for next omake. Well, send u'r message and questions for Ifrit via PM just like always. Starting from next chapter, we will have a bonus chapter after each chapter is over. The bonus chapter will tell u what happened during the eight months time skip. All in all, thx for reading. Please review, c u next chappy!!! (^^)**_


	77. Family Portrait

**Chapter 77**

"_**Do I look like a man with a plan? I don't make plan. I just do things."**_

_**The Joker**_

_**(The Dark Knight)**_

**I'm sorry for the late update.**

Everyone is still gasping because the accusation Tsukihime proclaims. The majestic hall was so noisy just awhile ago, now it's just as quiet as a graveyard. Everything is still.

"Traitor? What…I don't get it?! What does my father have to do with this?" Emilio looks over his shoulder to keep his eye on Gen Ed, obviously wanting an explanation without being asked, "Dad….what is going on here? You know something about this, right?"

"I would be lying if I say no" Gen Ed still answering with his usual calm smile, "Hikari, long time no see, my niece. You're a beautiful girl now. And Emilio, meet your cousin, Fujiwara Hikari"

"Whaaaaatttt?!! Cousin?!" Elraven drops his jaw (again, although Fio and Sasha got a better job maintaining their faces though) and gazes at his best friend with his eyes full of surprise, "Emilio…you never told me your cousin is a queen?! I thought there's no secret between us, amigo?!"

"Wait, El!!! I swear I really knew nothing about this, buddy!!!" Emilio himself doesn't really know what to say, "She is my cousin?! How is that possible?!"

"Well, haven't I told you that during my younger days, when I was at your age I used to be an adventurer before joining The Military of Einbroch?" Gen Ed, as if he has nothing to do with this, innocently explains, "One day, I arrived at Amatsu and found out that this country have been attacked by Samurai Incantation. So, I offered my help to defeat Samurai Incantation. And I defeated him effortlessly. So, as token of their gratitude, they granted me with The Spell of Bishamon. But….there was a problem".

"What problem, dad?"

"You see, just like any other youngsters, I was filled with passion. And…so was your mother" Gen Ed chuckles remembering the good old days, "Your whole life, you only knew that your mother hails from Amatsu, right? The truth is, she is the first princess of Amatsu. Knowing the emperor of Amatsu, your grandfather, would oppose our love, we eloped"

"You what?!" Emilio, raising his eyebrows so high that they could even touch the sky, can't believe the story behind his birth. The others (other than Tsukihime and Kenji) were also surprised.

"You heard that right" Gen Ed, still with his innocent look, continues, "So, since I and your mother eloped, the second princess of Amatsu, Hikari's mother, eventually became the new queen of Amatsu. After her marriage, she gave birth to Hikari twenty years ago, just exactly two years after your birth. So, that's why she is your cousin"

"And that's why I have to kill you, traitor!!!" Tsukihime directs her refined Muramasa to Emilio's surprised face.

"Wait…please wait. Why am I the traitor?" The Sphere of Death is too shocked to retaliate, so he chose a more diplomatic way, "It was my father who eloped with my mother?! Why am I the traitor?"

"It's Amatsu's old custom, Emilio" Gen Ed, acting as innocent as possible, tells his son, "It is true that I and your mother were the one who eloped, but you're our son, our descendant. Originally, your mom was the rightful heir to the throne, not her mom. And according to Amatsu's old custom, the first will always be the first. That means, it is you, as the son of the first princess, who should lead Amatsu, not her, as the daughter of the second princess. You dig?"

Emilio's in lost words, but his friends still have their own opinions,

El: _"Fate can be so cruel sometimes; I'm starting to wonder if coming to Amatsu is not a good decision"_

Fio: "_Oh, so that's why she suddenly allowed me to come here to have an audience with her after I accidentally mentioned Emilio in my letter…"_

Sasha: "_Our captain is supposed be a king? Wow…"_

"Why didn't you tell me about this earlier, dad?" Emilio wants another explanation.

"At first, I and your mother wanted to explain to you, but if we did, you would probably claim the throne and forget your job as a gunslinger, right? That's why we never told you about this" Gen Ed answers with a good reason, because that is something Emilio would likely have done…

"That's why you're a traitor" Tsukihime her sword closer to Emilio's neck; preparing to stab him, "You chose to be a gunslinger instead of your rightful throne. That's unforgivable, traitor!!! I shall kill you now as your punishment!!!"

"I see…" Emilio disgruntles; with a deep angry voice, he shouts, "I didn't do anything!!!! I didn't do anything worth proclaiming to be a traitor, you scumbag princess!!!! How dare you threaten to kill me like that?! You want a piece of me?! You want a piece of me, girl?! Then go ahead! I'll, fight you to death!!!"

Too bad, the girl in front of him is just as stubborn as he is, "How dare you shout to me like that, traitor?!! If a fight is what you want, then fine!!! Let's fight right here, right now!!!"

"Wait a minute you two!!" Elraven and Fiorentin jump between the two angry cousins and try to cool them down.

"Come on, amigo. Calm down, OK? She didn't mean it" The purple glassed gunslinger cools his captain; just like the lord knight does to the angry princess, "It is your right to fight anyone you like, but you promised me to have an audience with me, Fujiwara-san. Let's settle this problem like civilized people, shall we?"

Both cousins lower their respective weapons down, still staring to each other though. "Fine" Tsukihime decides, "I give you my words, Adler. I'll lend Sagramore mine and Amatsu's help in three conditions"

"Name it"

"First, I want that traitor to fight me in one on one duel for the throne, thirty days from now. If he wins, the throne is his, if he loses, his head is mine" Tsukihime grins as she puts her Kitsune mask back, "What do you say, traitor?"

"It's on, girl!!!" Emilio loudly accepts the challenge; Fio doesn't even need his agreement…

"Second, to prove your worth of accepting this country's help, you need to fulfill something by yourself, Adler" Tsukihime now name the condition Fio must do, "The Legendary Whitesmith Howard, often regarded as the finest whitesmith on earth, lives in some part of Amatsu city. Find him and ask him to forge you a sword. If he accepts, then that means you deserve Amatsu's help. What do you say, Adler?"

"Deal" Fio gives an expected reply, although she can pretty much tell there's more to this, "What's the third?"

"I will hold a play for charity to get some funds for the orphans in this city, around six weeks from now. My third condition is, I want you and your friends to participate in the play with me. You do that and our deal is sealed"

"A play? That sounds like fun!" Elraven somehow looks so eager to do the third condition, "Let's do that!! We can also call Marcus for this!!"

"Marcus? You mean Marcus Vidar of Arbalest?" The Amatsu's Queen asks Elraven.

"Yes!!! He is a funny man; he would do well in a play!"

"Alright, then" Fiorentin seals the deal for good, although no one can actually seen her face, Tsukihime smiles as wide as she could.

"It's been a pleasure meeting all of you, except for one person of course" Tsukihime expresses her (not full) gratitude, "Kenji will help you find a place to stay, please follow him"

The group quietly follows the thief, but Tsukihime doesn't know when to stop, "Oh, Kenji, if you want to, you can leave our traitor Emily in the middle of nowhere. He deserves to die anyway"

And just like usual, Emilio snaps, "Whaaaat?! What did you call me?! Emily?!"

"Sounds good for you, Emily. You're a sissy, right?"

"Grrrh!!!! You don't sound like a princess at all!!! People should have called you Saruhime!!!!"

"Whaaaattt?!! What did you just call me?! Saruhime?!" Saruhime…I mean Tsukihime quickly pulls her sword, "Do you want to die that much, Emily?!"

"Bring it, Saruhime!!! You don't need to wait thirty days to lose your throne!!!" Emilio prepares his Hyperion, but Elraven and Fiorentin (again) come to the rescue.

El: "Come on, Emilio!! The alliance will be canceled if you don't obey the deal!"

Fio: "Thirty days isn't that long, wasn't that what you asked?!"

And thanks god the ongoing feud has calmed down (for now) but before they left Tsukihime's house, both cousins strike their final assault before their duel,

Tsukihime: "Mark my words, Emily!!! I will cut you into fifty pieces in thirty days and then I'll mail it to every region on earth!!!"

Emilio: "Don't sweat, Saruhime!!! In thirty days, after I claim you throne, you will face the wrath of my boy, Ty!!! He will humiliate you for the rest of your life!!!"

And with that, the stage of the battle for the throne is settled.

_********_

_In Umbala…_

Ty, Frea, Fenrir and Felicia are having their lunch. Sarkhan told them it would be unwise to start the lesson with an empty stomach, not to mention because he and Randgris also have to eat. Clyde, Martina, Hugo, and Vanessa are having their lunch somewhere else. Not sure about Ifrit, though.

"Phew, that's a good lunch. Thanks god El brought us his Cloud Hermit Steak" Ty takes his drink when the group finishes their lunch, "That guy is a good cook. But, one thing I always wonder is how he could make a delicious food from weird ingredients?"

"I want to know that too" Felicia joins Ty to bring up the 'mystery', "Bigfoot steak, Wolf Steak, Sandman steak, Cloud Hermit steak, Karakasa steak, Khalitzburg steak, and many others, it's just so weird"

"Well, Elraven once told me about these weird foods" Frea opens the secret of this magic, "He said, it's in his blood"

"**Does that mean he uses his blood as one of its ingredients? He is impervious to pain, right? It would be normal for him if he use his own blood as one of the foods ingredients**" Fenrir sums up, resulting in the other looking at each other, wondering if they really consume Elraven's blood all this time.

"No, I don't think Elraven uses his blood to cook. That would be insane!" Ty adamantly tells the others; ensuring himself and his comrades that nothing is wrong with the food.

"**And maybe…**" Fenrir looks at Salvador and smiles, "**Someday he will make a Peco-Peco steak using a certain ingredient, don't you think so, Felicia?**"

"Kwaaaaak!!!" Salvador, who was enjoying his Fat Chubby Worm, freaks out and quickly runs inside the jungle.

"Salvador, come back here!!! He was just joking!!" Felicia tries to prevent her pet from running, but failed thanks to Fenrir, "Fenrir, you shouldn't joke about him like that!!!"

"**Chill out, Fel. I only said 'a certain ingredient'; I didn't say anything about Sal, OK? It's not like he is the only Peco-Peco in this world, right?"**

"But he is the only peco-peco around!!! Of course he'll freak out when you mention something about Peco-Peco steak!!!"

"Kwaaaak!!!" It doesn't take long for Felicia to see Salvador again, because her beloved peco-peco freaks out from the jungle and quickly hides behind her. "Salvador, you're back!! What's wrong? Why do you look so scared?" Felicia pats her pet to calm him down; but upon seeing Ifrit walks out from the jungle, everyone knows what the problem is.

"HM? MY DESSERT IS HIDING BEHIND A WORM?" Ifrit witnesses Salvador and the group, "COME HERE, PECO. I WANT TO ROAST YOU, IT WON'T HURT THAT MUCH".

"Your dessert?!" Felicia quickly hugs her crying pet; intending to protect him, "Salvador is not your dessert, you monster!!! Stay away from him!!!"

"I WASN'T TALKING TO YOU, WORM" Ifrit points to the trembling peco-peco, "LET ME ROAST HIM AND I MIGHT SPARE YOU THIS TIME".

"Hey, Salvador is her pet, not your dessert" Ty stands up for Felicia and Salvador, "Why don't you find something else to eat? There are lots of plants and fruits here"

"**Um, Ty" **Fenrir tells the western graced gunslinger, "**Ifrit is a carnivore. He only eats meat; he doesn't eat plants and fruits"**

"How do you know that?" Ty asks back.

"**Just take a freaking look at him, Ty, He is monstrous and gigantic. I believe a being of his freaking stature is not a vegetarian"**

"CORRECT. AND IF I CANNOT GET THE PECO THEN I WOULD SETTLE WITH…" Ifrit quietly stares at Felicia; who can easily tell something is wrong, "HIS OWNER"

"What?!" Felicia and Ty shout at the same time, not believing his decision would be so insane.

"Ifrit, knock it off!!!" Now, it's Frea who stands up, "Just leave us alone, alright?! Find some other thing to eat!!!"

"HEHE, LOOK AT THIS FORMER GODDESS" Ifrit lowers his head to have a better look at the soul linker, "I THINK YOU WOULD TASTE DELICIOUS AFTER I ROAST YOU, I WANT TO SEE THE LOOK OF YOUR LOVER IF I DO SO. BUT, LET'S SAVE THAT FOR ANOTHER OCCASION".

Before the tension could get any hotter, Ifrit quietly returns to the jungle. But, Fenrir just doesn't believe the fire creature would back down just like that, "**Leaving already, Ifrit? It's so unlike you"**

"WHAT TO SAY, FENRIR? I'M NOT REALLY HUNGRY ANYMORE" Ifrit looks over his shoulder and slyly explains, "I HAVE NOT EAT ANYTHING FOR QUITE A LONG TIME. SO, AROUND HALF AN HOUR AGO, I VISITED A VILLAGE NOT FAR FROM HERE, OUTSIDE THIS FORBIDDEN LAND BORDER OF COURSE. I ROASTED ALL THE VILLAGERS AND ATE THEM AS MY LUNCH, THEY TASTED DELICIOUS. I WANT THE PECO OR HIS OWNER AS MY DESSERT, BUT I THINK I WILL BACK DOWN FOR NOW. I'M FULL".

"You're…insane" Ty gasps, "You ate the whole village?! How could you do that?! They weren't even your enemy?"

"IF I WERE YOU I WOULDN'T SAY THAT OUT LOUD, WORM" Ifrit replies, "DIDN'T ALL OF YOU ALSO EAT THE MONSTER STEAK? THEY WEREN'T YOUR ENEMY EITHER, RIGHT? SO, WHAT MAKES IT DIFFERENT? YOU TREATED THE MONSTERS AS IF THEY WERE NOTHING, THE SAME GOES FOR ME. IN MY EYES, YOU WORMS ARE NOTHING BUT FOODS AND TOYS FOR ME TO CONSUME, TO KILL. BECAUSE I'M GOD AND YOU WORMS ARE NOT, SO YOU MUST LIVE WITH IT. SIMPLE, RIGHT?"

Without saying anything anymore, Ifrit returns to the jungle, leaving the others at shock. But, Felicia murmurs so everyone could hear her honest opinion, "That guy is crazy. He is a living disaster…"

_********_

_Back to Amatsu…_

Being one of the biggest cities in the southern hemisphere of the world, Amatsu is very crowded, especially in the downtown. People are doing business everywhere, even in the corners of the street. It would be easy to get lost in the crowds. Just like what happened to our heroes.

Just awhile ago, after the 'preview' of the battle between Emilio versus Tsukihime (or Emily versus Saruhime if u wish to call it so), Kenji took the party downtown to find them some place to stay. He said, he knew the owner of the biggest and most famous inn in Amatsu, Zenny Inn. But just as mentioned above, it is very easy to get lost in the crowds. And that was what exactly happened to the party, they got separated.

Fiorentin and Elraven were nowhere to be found, and that makes Kenji, literally their guide, freaks out. "Oh my god, I shouldn't have picked this way to the inn!!! Now, it would be hard to find them in this crowd!!!" The thief groans, panicking simply because his job is at the stake.

"Hey, get a hold of yourself" Emilio advices, "You're a thief, right? Why don't you go to the rooftops and search for them by seeking from above? It would be much easier, right? We'll wait here, we're not going anywhere"

"Oh, yeah!! Right, I'll do that!!!" The thief wrote something and gave it to Emilio, "Here, this is the address of the inn I promised to take you. You sirs can go there, I'll meet you later after I find find the gunslinger and the princess!"

Kenji resolves and goes off, leaving Emilio, Sasha, and Gen Ed in the crowds.

"He is hopeless" Emilio shakes his head; quickly turns his attention to the traditional markets around them. "Hey, wait. Isn't that Elraven?" Emilio points out at the shop where Edward could be seen standing.

"You're right, captain. That guy looks like vice-captain" Sasha rights the statement, "But why is he wearing whitesmith attire?"

But Gen Ed has a different opinion "I don't think that's Elraven. He doesn't wear his purple glasses".

"No,no!! That is Elraven!" Emilio is so sure of his eyes, "I mean, look at him! A silly but somehow good looking face, short black hair with black eyes, and stands around 6'3. That's gotta be Elraven! Let's check it out!!"

Emilio and Sasha, with Gen Ed following slowly behind them, quickly approach Edward. "Oh, welcome. Can I help you, sir and mam?" The whitesmith greets the two gunslingers with a smile; but the gazes they give him quickly make him realize that something is wrong (Emilio and Sasha wear gunslinger attires anyway, of course they would look like an enforcer), "Er, did I do something wrong? This is not because I sold a katana for ten million zenny, right? Or is it because I sold my Poring card for five million zenny last month?"

"No, it's because you dress like a stupid hillbilly you already are" Emilio statement's shocks Edward, "Now, let's get your uniform back and then we can get the hell out of here. And where is the princess?"

"Um, sir…I don't think I catch you…" Edward tries to straighten things up, "I'm definitely not a stupid hillbilly, and why do you act like you have known me for a long time? If my memory serves me right, we just met…"

"If my memory serves me right, we've been friends for six freaking years. We fought together, laughed together, and bashed at each other most of the times. And you said you forgot all that?" Emilio takes his chance to get the upper hand, "I know you're insensitive and you had amnesia, but did something fall on your head? Is that why you forgot us in less than five minutes?"

"OK, this is getting nowhere. I think you are mistaking me for someone else" Edward pulls out his axe and shows it to Emilio's face, "Now, why don't you get your ass from my stand before I cut it and shove it to your mouth?"

But a little axe won't scare The Sphere of Death. Emilio grabs the axe and with an unbelievable strength, squishes it into pieces right in front of Edward's widened eyes, "Elraven, I'm not joking here!!! Stop pretending!! This isn't funny anymore!"

"Uh…Elraven? I'm not Elraven…" Edward scarily tells Emilio, "I'm Edward; Elraven is my long lost twin brother"

"…What?" Emilio and Sasha look at each other before Emilio asks for a clarification, "Elraven is your what?"

"Elraven is my long lost twin brother"

"….Yeah, right" Emilio cynically says, "And I guess I'm Peter Pan".

"Wahaha!!! That's a funny one!!" Sasha lets out a hard laugh because of Emilio, "And I think I'm Cinderella"

Emilio laughs too afterwards. Seeing the two gunslingers laughing uncontrollably, Edward slowly shakes his head, "_These guys are insane. First, they called me hillbilly. And now they went crazy because of Elraven…"_

"Emilio, Sasha, behave. You're embarrassing yourselves" Gen Ed seriously warns the two gunslingers, silenced them in the wink of an eye, "Stand up. We need to go to the inn Kenji told us"

"Uh, right. Sorry, dad" Emilio quickly regains his composure, follows by Sasha. Not wasting another second, the three goes to the inn, leaving Edward at his peace.

"_Those guys are weird…"_ Edward picks what's left from his axe, "_Ukh, this axe worth a million of zenny! And this is all because of Elraven…hey, wait a minute!! That means they know him?!"_

Edward turns his head to the crowd, but find the three gunslinger has left, "_Oh, damn!!! I should have realized this earlier!!! My insensitivity sucks!!! But, I still got their tails. They said they will go to the inn Kenji told them. That means Kenji must know where they are"_

_Meanwhile, inside the crowds in Amatsu…_

"We lost them" Elraven scopes the others using his telescope, "Yup; we definitely lost them, Alexandria"

"Ow, that's bad" The lord knight, standing beside the gunslinger, knows it would be hard finding the rest of the party in the crowds, "Do you have any other idea to find them?"

"Well, somehow the talkie wouldn't work; something jammed its signal" Elraven looks at his surrounding, "I honestly don't know how to find them"

"That's too bad" Fiorentin suddenly feels the need to ask something, "Hey, El. Can I ask you something?"

"Yes?"

"Maybe it's just me, but why didn't Emilio get mad at Gen Ed for not telling him about Amatsu earlier?"

"Because Emilio got so much respect for Gen Ed and he knew what Gen Ed said was true. Emilio is a total glory hog, but he keeps his pride and respect as well"

But their conversation is quickly ended when someone yelled at them from behind, "Edward?! Edward?!".

It was the old whitesmith who yelled at Edward when he sold an apple for a million zenny earlier today. "What are you doing dressing like that?! Aren't you supposed to be on the shop?! And who's this girl you bring with you?! Is that your girlfriend?! You have never told me you had a girlfriend before!!" The whitesmith smashes Elraven with his questions, but of course neither Elraven nor Fiorentin understand him.

"Edward? I'm not Edward" The gunslinger tries to explain.

"You're not Edward?!" The whitesmith chuckles, "Yeah, right. And I guess Baphomet is cute"

"Uh, sir. I think you're mistaking me for someone else. I'm not this Edward, Baphomet, or anyone else you're looking for" Elraven keeps his cool, "And I think Baphomet is cute. He looks cool for his size"

"Don't joke with me, kid!!" The whitesmith puts Elraven's head, much to El and Fio's surprise, "Get your butt to the shop right now so we can have our lunch!! Your mom is waiting, for god sake!!"

"Sir, let's not resolve to violence" Fio stands before the whitesmith, "He is telling you the truth. He isn't Edward; you mistook him for someone else. His name is Elraven"

"Uh...what?" Howard puts a stupid face on his already stupid face, "You're not...Edward?"

"By all means, I'm not" Elraven answers just in time when Kenji found him and Fio.

"Ah, there you are!!! Found you at last!!" The thief expresses his gratefulness over his effort, "Please, do not get lost again. I've already asked the others to wait in a certain inn. Please follow me, alright?"

"OK" Elraven and Fiorentin quietly follows the thief guiding them without asking, leaving the whitesmith alone. But actually, he is thinking of something, "_Elraven…Elraven…I've heard of that name before…hey, that's my long lost son!!!"_

Howard quickly meddles in the crowds; trying to find Elraven if he was still around. But it appears that he has been long gone and there's no way Howard would find him in the crowded crowds, "_Ugh, how could I not remember earlier?! Is this because the insensitivity of mine?! At least they followed Kenji; I can ask their whereabouts later…"_

The older whitesmith quickly goes to his shop to tell his son; whereas his son is waiting for him to tell the news he just acquired. And when the two met,

Howard: "Edward, great news!! I found your brother!!"

Edward: "Dad, some gunslingers knew Elraven!! He's alive!"

"Huh?" Both whitesmiths put a questioning look.

H: "Then we should close our store now. Let's go back to our house; we need to make a plan about how are we going to find him"

E: "Kenji knows where he is"

H: "I'm aware of that fact. We can find him later, now we should get going"

E: "Why?! We should find Kenji first!!!"

H: "Because your mother is already waiting for us to have our lunch!!! That's why!"

E: "Oh…ok"

And then the two left to their house.

_********_

Kenji led the two to their inn, Terrace Inn. Up rights in an acre ground, very large Japanese styled inn consisted of eight buildings with hot springs and restaurants, decorated with beautiful trees and small river in the middle of the inn, and occupied more than two thousand employees with first class services. A large beautiful eastern styled garden plus the scenery especially at the sunset; captivate almost anyone coming across it. The inn is easily one of the most famous inns in Amatsu.

Seeing Gen Ed and Emilio already finished the check inn process; Kenji excuses himself after informing the group he will come by the next morning to see if they need something.

"Oh, you're finally here" Gen Ed informs El and Fio who just came, "We will have five separated rooms, but thankfully on the same building. Sasha already left to her room. She's on building B room 204. I will be on building B room 108. Emilio will be at room 106. El, you will be on room 311, and princess, you will be on room 312. Here are your keys"

Receiving the keys, they head to their respective rooms accordingly. But upon arriving on the floor where their rooms supposed to be, El and Fio find a woman in blue kimono, a middle aged woman, although somehow she looks not too old. Long black haired, blue eyed and white soft skinned; standing before their rooms as if she has been waiting to greet the two.

"Oh, you're finally here" The woman greets Fio and El, "Please pardon my intrusion. My name is Helen, the supervisor of building B of Terrace Inn, could it be that you are supposed to be the occupants of room 311 and 312, sir and mam?"

"Yes" Fio answers; but the 'supposed' part rings something on her instinct, something is going to happen.

"Our humblest apologize, sir and mam. But room 311 and 312 are currently unavailable because some damages on their ceilings which require an immediate renovation. So, until the rooms are renovated, I'm afraid you will have to stay in another room"

"OK. I don't see a problem with that" Fio answers again.

"Thank you, mam. Here's your key" Helen gives Fio a key with 314 written on it.

"Thanks for the understanding. Now, I excuse myself" Helen goes, but before she goes too far Fio realizes Helen hasn't give El his key.

"Uh, wait!! Miss Helen, wait!" Fio calls the supervisor who immediately returns back.

"Yes?"

"You haven't give my friend his key"

"Pardon my rudeness, mam. But, I did. Along with yours" Helen points out at the key she just gave to Fio.

"It's only one key" Elraven tries to make clear he hasn't get his key; but due to her sensitivity, Fio easily figures out what Helen tries to tell.

"Uh, Miss Helen…could it be that, you want both of us to stay together in room 314?" The lord knight slowly asks the supervisor, capturing El's attention in the process.

"Exactly" Helen says with a big smile, "Apparently, the other rooms are also full. Due to the play Tsukihime-sama will hold in six weeks, guests are coming from all over the southern hemisphere of this word. The only room left to stay is 314. You sure are very lucky"

El and Fio looks at each other, still in surprise. Helen politely takes the key from Fio's hand and opens room 314, which happen to be right beside them. It's a large Japanese styled bedroom.

"Oh, there's only one futon left. But it's big enough for two" Helen's information only adds more suspense for the frozen Fio and El, "Please, enjoy your time together. Now, I shall excuse myself"

After Helen is nowhere to be seen again, El and Fio quietly look at 'their' room and 'their' bed before looking at each other again.

El: _"Good lord…this is insanely crazy…"_

Fio: _"I will have to…sleep with…El?" _

Who knows what might happen tonight?

_********_

Helen is seen quietly walking to the supervisor room. Inside, it's a luxurious room with luxurious household and living instruments. In fact, it's actually a small house where she and her family live. "Mommy, you're home!" A little girl, bob black haired with a very cute face using a kimono just like her mother, runs from what supposed to be a kitchen right to her mother, "I finally cooked an abyssmal knight steak!!! Dad and Howard are enjoying it!!!"

"Oh, really? That's wonderful, Dana" Helen takes her cheerful daughter to the dining room, where Howard and Edward are enjoying the steak. "Mom, good news!! This steak is delicious!! Dede is wonderful! You should eat it too" Edward invites her mother to taste the freshly made steak, and Helen does so.

"And you now what is more wonderful, honey?" Howard happily tells her wife, "Elraven is alive"

"Elraven?" Helen tries to recall, "Oh, you mean our long lost son. My, where did you find him? And where is he?"

"He's not here. Kenji took him to a certain inn, too bad it's not our inn here" Howard continues eating the food, "But rest assured, I'll find him soon"

"Elraven? He is supposed to be my brother who lost before I was born. Right, dad?" Dana sits on her father's lap and asks.

"Right. And this time, we will find him for sure" Howard ensures his daughter of the mission.

"We can also find him if we meet the gunslingers who knew him" Edward reminds everyone presents.

"Speaking about a gunslinger, I met one just now" Helen is obviously referring to Elraven, "He came with his girlfriend but they asked for a separated room. So, I told them the rooms they wanted need to be renovated and gave them another room where they have to sleep together. I always feel awkward when a boyfriend doesn't want to do his girlfriend"

"Oh, that's sweet. Nothing should come across the beautiful adventure called love, right?" Howard agrees with his wife, "Let's hope they get the best of their love tonight. Which room is it?"

"314"

"Good, if we have to, we'll help them to get laid tonight. As the owner of the Terrace Inn, I won't let anyone feel upset of not knowing love when they are in my inn!" Howard exclaims the mission of love for tonight. But really, if only he knows…

Howard Sinclair, 46 years old, is the richest man in the world; the owner Terrace Inn. Also knows as The Legendary Whitesmith. He suffers from the insensitivity of his own financial condition. But thanks to his infinite wealth, he can survive until now. And he is actually a very talented poem artist.

Helen Sinclair, 45 years old, is the richest wife in the world; the supervisor of building B in Terrace Inn. A very talented chef, she suffers from the insensitivity of being insensitive of her surrounding.

Edward Sinclair, 21 years old, the second son of the Sinclair family. He is actually a very talented whitesmith. Too bad his insensitivity of other's people financial condition doesn't do him any favor at all.

Dana Sinclair, 6 years old, the youngest child of the Sinclair family. She inherited the talent of cooking from her mother. A very energetic girl, she suffers from the insensitivity of other's people insensitivity.

Together, they live peacefully in Amatsu as a normal insensitive family after the lost of their first son…until now, until tonight.

_********_

_At the same time, in Gonryun …_

Alphard, with his usual grumpy face, is staring at someone silently standing in front of the window in his room. The night is still young in Gonryun, so he could see his face clearly although he didn't turn on the light just yet.

"What are you doing here, Seyren?" The lord knight prepares his Tegron, "Sneaking inside my house and watching the scenery from my window, what's gotten into you? From a traitor now you become a peeping tom? The name of Pendragon sure have been going downhill"

"Take it easy, nephew" Seyren still does his lanky act, "I'm not here to peep, fight, or anything. I'm here to make an offer…or a bid to be more precise"

"What kind of bid?"

"A good one" Seyren grins an evil grin, "Say, how about coming with me to…Thanatos Tower? You wouldn't regret this deal. I give you my words"

"What if I regret?"

"Then you can cut my head off, Sir Alphard. Even though, I'm sure you won't regret"

Although he can see Seyren's bad intention just by looking at his eyes, Alphard lowers his sword, literally accepting the deal…

_********_

**Bonus Chapter**

**1****st**** Story: What happened to Olivia?**

**We all knew Eremes got Olivia eight months ago at Glast Heim. Since then, a lot of people have been asking me what truly happened to her. To find out, we will have to return to eight months ago…**

_Eight months ago, ten hours after the war has ended, somewhere in Sograt Desert…_

The night has just fallen in Sograt, painting the sky black and revealing the stars on it. The troubled high priest could be seen lying quietly on a bed, in a small room with a drawer and window. Her long black hair unfolding on the bed; her face is so calm and full with peace.

Slowly opening her eyes, she starts looking around her. "_Where is this? What happened to me?_" Olivia slowly rises from the bed, "_Wait, I remember. Something knocked me out during the war. Was I taken as a hostage?"_

But she quickly realizes her clothes are still intact and she isn't wounded at all. That means whoever took her here didn't abuse her or inflict any pain on her. "_No, I don't think so. But why would an enemy take me here?" _Olivia tries to figure out, but she heard someone stepping from outside the room; someone is coming.

Readying her hardcover book, she waits behind the door to attack whoever comes inside. The door is slowly opened and a man comes in. Wasting no chance, Olivia hit the man's head with her book and knocks him down to the floor.

"OW!!! That hurts!!" And the man, with a lump on his head because of the sudden attack, turns out to be Eremes, "Why did you do that?! I came to give you food and you hit me with that thing?! Don't you have any heart at all?!"

"What?! It's you?! The assassin cross from Valdomir?!" The high priest finally figures out who took her here, "Stay down there or I'll give you another hit!!! Why did you take me here, grandpa?! What happened to my friends?!"

"What?! How dare you called me grandpa?!" Eremes turns out to be just as noisy, "Don't call me grandpa!!! I'm still twenty years old!!! I have a grey hair because some genetic problem not due to my age!!"

"Screw your hair!!! I didn't ask you about that!!!" And Olivia turns out to be a relentless foe, "I asked of you, what happened to my friends?!"

"Geez, they lost the battle!!! Valdomir have won!!!" Eremes stand back and stares at Olivia's surprised face, "Happy now?!"

"What? They…lost?" Olivia drops her book to the floor; her voice symbolizes her disbelief perfectly, "This….is impossible. Tell me this is a joke!!! They cannot be defeated!!"

"Hey, calm down,alright? I only said they lost" Eremes tries to clear his point, "If you're talking about Alexandria and her closest allies, they all survived. My man told me they fled with a giant ship from Einbroch. That's all I know"

"Fio and the others….are saved?" Now, her voice sounds much finer, "Did my father and my sister make it back?"

"You mean a tall male paladin and a female paladin riding a peco called Salvador?" Eremes sure did a good effort knowing his enemies, "Yeah, they also made it back"

"Oh, thanks god" Olivia cannot hold herself shedding some little tears, "Thanks god they are alright"

"So, you've calmed down. Good" Eremes expresses his gratitude for her calming down, "Can we get to the business now?"

"Right…" The high priest swipes her tears and puts a serious face, "Why did you take me here? What do you want?'

"I need your help" Eremes tells his reason without hesitation. Although she was surprised at first, she knows Eremes isn't lying when she look at his eyes. His green eyes are telling the truth, he needs her help.

"You've mentioned it before" Olivia recalls the conversation they had in the forest, "But, what kind of help?"

"Come with me" Eremes asks the high priest to follow him and she does so. Along the way, she looks around her surroundings. She could tell she is in a very old building made of brick. The corridors are being lightened by torches. And the doors are made of woods. They stopped in front of an old door, older than the other doors.

Opening the doors, Olivia was surprised to find dozens of kids sleeping in their respective beds, calmly. "See?" Eremes starts telling his story, "They are the orphans I took in the last five years. They lost her parents and families because of Valdomir Kingdom"

"What?" Olivia doesn't seem to understand, "But, you're also part of Valdomir, right? Why did you do this?"

"A decoy" Eremes admits, "We're inside the assassin guild in Sograt Desert. Satan Morroc destroyed Morroc Town when he was awakened five years ago, but he didn't attack this guild. I'm Eremes, the only son of the last Assassin Guild leader, Gideon"

"Gideon? I've heard of him. He died during the war with Prontera around ten years ago"

"True"

Ten years ago, the assassin guild in Morroc rebelled against Prontera because of some internal problems. Prontera eventually won the battle, resulting on the seclusion of the assassins until Valdomir arrived. Needless to say, the assassins despise the people in Prontera so much…Eremes included.

"But, there are more important things than that to talk about right now" Eremes casually continues, "I know how does it feel to lost a family, and we all know what Valdomir have caused to Rune Midgard. That's why; I joined them as a decoy so I can acquire power and help the people in Midgard from their behind. And so far, the plan was a success"

"So, the assassins' rebellion group is actually you and the remaining assassins?" Olivia concludes.

"Right. We've been living here in the last ten years, so live wasn't that hard in the last five years. But, I realize something is missing" Eremes goes straight to his point, "No matter how much I want to deny it, the assassins have no place left other than here. If those kids follow our path and become assassins, they will also be secluded…maybe forever. I need something or rather, someone, to make them a better class of people. I could careless about what would become of me, just like the other assassins could. But those kids still have the chance to have a future, if only someone would guide them"

"Guide them?" Olivia starts to understand, "You want me…to make them as priests?"

"Precisely" Eremes smiles in a happy face, "This place is safe from Valdomir because Sograt is my territory. So, your safety and the kids' safety are assured. I don't know who else would help me. Survivors of Prontera are definitely out of question. That's why, I think if I choose someone close to the noble we knew as Alexandria, I would gain a help. I'm sorry for abducting you, but I think you're the only one who would…understand"

"I do" Olivia looks at the sleeping kids before looking at Eremes again, "This is all so sudden, but I got your point. You're not a bad man at all"

"Really?" Eremes chuckles.

"If you were a bad man, you wouldn't care about those kids that much" Olivia speaks with a rather calming tone.

"So, what's your answer?" Eremes wants to ensure that his effort on bringing Olivia here wouldn't be absurd, "If you say no, then I will find where Alexandria is and take you to her place right away. But, please remember this, I need you. I need your help"

And the last statement surely rings something inside Olivia. All this time, she has been longing for the feeling of being needed by someone else. And right now, right in front of her very eyes, someone is asking for her help. Someone needs her.

"_We are all needed in this world, this circle of life. There's no such thing as useless or worthless. Somehow, someway, someone out there needs you…for whatever reason"_

The words Felicia told her just yesterday suddenly resounding inside her, reminding her of her deepest wish.

"_All you need is to have the courage to wait, and embrace those people when you finally meet them. Stand still, look up, and take a good look at the world around you. You will meet them, your destined people, just wait and see"_

Olivia smiles, and without thinking she answers, "I'm in"

"Really?" Eremes puts a very bright face in his face, "For real?"

"In one condition"

"Name it"

"Your lump has healed, and you said Sograt is your territory. The only human who could heal himself automatically and has some authority in Valdomir must be one of The Quarter Kings"

"Yes, but there's only two left now. Me and another one"

"I know. I watched one of you being defeated by a monster" Olivia recalls the battle between Elraven and Leonid, "But he took the monster nearly to his limit. So, if I can fight like you guys, I would be even more useful"

"What's your condition?"

"Teach me how to fight" Olivia names her condition, "You do that, and I'll turn those kids into the finest priests in Midgard"

"Deal" Eremes stretches his hand, wanting to shake hands. And Olivia does the same, shaking her hand with his.

"Welcome to the hood, Olivia" Eremes says with a happy voice, "Tomorrow morning I'll introduce you to the kids and the other assassins"

"OK"

"Now, let's get you the food I told you" The two returns to Olivia's room. Eremes left her alone to eat an egg roll. After she finishes eating, Olivia looks at the window, to night sky.

Her heart feels content. She knows her life won't be easy here, because she will miss her family and her friends, but she also realizes that's how life goes, "_You know what, Fel? I think I have found them…the people destined for me"_

**And so that was what happened to Olivia. The bonus chapters will mainly tell about her, so to be continued!! C u next bonus chapter!!!**

_********_

**Omake!!!**

AOC: (Wearing a heavy armor) Hey, hey!!! Here we are in the third edition of the omake!!! As you can see, I'm wearing armor, plate mail armor. Because our guest today is (shivers)…the freshly voted best villain of The Knightfall, Ifrit!!!

I: (Viciously staring at AOC)...

AOC: (Scared) …What? What?! Did I do something wrong? If so, please forgive me…

I: LET'S CUT THE CHIT-CHAT, WORM. WHAT IS THE FIRST QUESTION?

AOC: Oh, right. Uh, the first question is from Kogane1089. He said, "Ifrit, I'm playing Monster Hunter in PSP, and I need a well done steak. Can you make one?"

I: WHAT?! HOW IMBECILE!!! HOW DARE HE ASK ME TO DO SOMETHING RIDICULOUS LIKE THAT!!!

AOC: (Hides) Calm down, calm down!! So, can u make one or not?!

I: WHERE IS THIS SO CALLED KOGANE LIVES?

AOC: Uh…Philippine

I: FINE!! THEN, I WILL GO TO PHILIPPINE, FIND THIS KOGANE GUY, AND ROAST HIM INTO A WELL DONE STEAK!!!

AOC: Ow, Kogane-kun, first you made Emilio mad at you, and then Fio, and now the worst of all, Ifrit. I think we all know what Ifrit is capable of, so…what to say, I'm going to miss you buddy (LOL). Second question is from Slave Leia, "Ifrit, you are only mentioned as being gigantic. How tall are you? Are you taller than Thanatos Phantom, Naght Sieger and Great Demon Baphomet?"

I: I CAN CHANGE MY SIZE AND SHAPE AS I WISH, BUT IN MY USUAL FORM, I STAND IN 8'3. THANATOS PHANTOM IS SHORTER THAN ME, BECAUSE HE IS ORIGINALLY A WORM, SO OF COURSE HE HAS THE SAME HEIGHT AS MOST WORMS. HE STANDS AROUND 6'2. NAGHT SIEGER AND GREAT DEMON BAPHOMET ARE BOTH TALLER THAN ME. NAGHT SIEGER STANDS AROUND 10 FEET TALL. GREAT DEMON BAPHOMET STANDS AROUND 12'4.

AOC: Wow, all of you are gigantic! OK, the third question is from Beautiful Zombie Slayer, "Ifrit, do you have any lust for women at all?'

I: YES

AOC: Oh?! Really?

I: IN TERM OF BURNING THEM, I MEAN. SEEING THEM IN PAIN AND LISTENING TO THEIR SCREAMS WOULD PLEASE ME TO MY FULLEST.

AOC: OK…that's understandable, at least for you. The 4th question is from Samurai Cowgirl, "Why do you seem to be rather friendly toward your comrades in Valdomir? Especially Beelzephir, Morroc, Thanatos, and Baphomet?"

I: THEY ARE NOT MY COMRADES AT ALL. WE STRIVE FOR A DIFFERENT PURPOSE, BUT WE JUST HAPPEN TO BAND TOGETHER. I DO NOT REGARD THEM AS MY COMRADES AT ALL. IT'S JUST THAT I CAN USE THEM, SO THAT'S WHY I'M BEING FRIENDLY.

AOC: …So, the truth is revealed. Well, if you remember correctly, Ifrit attacked the eirnheijars in Ragnarok although he sided with Odin. He even admitted during his fight with Fenrir that he joined Odin so he had the chance to kill his fellow gods, so I guess he isn't friendly at all. Fifth question is from Donquixote Doflamingo, "What is your opinion about AOC's not showing your guild, Erebus Guild, in the story until now? Erebus Guild is often mentioned as the strongest of the five guilds, right?"

I: THIS IS FOR YOU TO ANSWER.

AOC: Uh, right. I'm just waiting for the right time to show Erebus Guild in the story. You know, save the best for the last.

I: WHAT HE SAID.

AOC: OK, the sixth question is from Aya, "AOC, how do you describe Ifrit? What drives you to create Ifrit in the first place?"

I: NOW WE'RE TALKING. I ALSO WANT TO HEAR IT.

AOC: A vile god who holds no value at any kind of lives at all; that is how I describe Ifrit. What drives me to create Ifrit is the exact same statement. I want a merciless character who would consume anyone standing before him; who kills without any kind of reasonable reasons. You see, nowadays, nearly all the bad guys in anime/manga have 'reasons' to act evil. But those reasons only make them look somewhat right or not so evil. It's as if they have something that would make what they do is good, the prime example being Nagato from Naruto, he wants to make this world a better place by teaching them pain because of his own pain, or The World Government in One Piece, who rules with tyranny to maintain what they belief, which is the world peace. I realized, the most evil of evil is the one who does evil act without having a reasonable reason to do so, like The Joker from The Dark Knight, he just want to see this world burns, what for? No one truly knows. Hannibal Lecter from Silence of The Lambs, he just eats people because he feels like it, no other reason!!! T-1000 from Terminator 2: Judgment Day, he kills anyone who stands before him and his mission, simply because he is uncompromising and heartless. Or in manga, Genkaku from Deadman Wonderland, he killed a whole family, his friends, and his comrades with a smiling face and a very cruel way (using an anti tank rifle) because of what? He thinks that death is the best salvation for all of us!!! Unreasonable, right?! That's why I want a character like that, and I created Ifrit. Ever since his debut, he only kills because of what? He is a god and humans aren't!! One thing that really establishes him as a heartless monster is unquestionably his debut, where he exploded the whole Alberta and squished the inn with joy. When he told the others how he wasted the inn's owner, everyone think of him as monster in an instant. I got many PM from Aya, Castle43, and mikamika told me about how vile Ifrit is. I promise you will see more of his vileness in the second half, just wait and c!!

I: THAT SOUNDS PROMISING.

AOC: Yes. The seventh question is from Castle43, "What is Ifrit's origin?"

I: I DON'T WANT TO TELL.

AOC: What?! Uh, ok…I'll answer. Apparently, Ifrit's origin in The Knightfall is unclear, although most of the gods is, e.g.: Willy told me Odin is half fairy. We all know Fenrir, Eisenheim, and Beelzephir are Loki's sons. About Ifrit…I read from an old literature that Ifrit is originally a genie. He is a genie who has the ability to control flames. But in Ragnarok Online Universe, he is described only as The Fire God of Midgard. So, let's stick to 'The Embodiment of Hell' as his origin. He is a creature born from the conscience of hell, live only to destroy.

I: A GOOD GUESS.

AOC: Thank you. The 8th question is from mikamika, "Do you consider yourself as the strongest of gods?"

I: HONESTLY, I DON'T CARE ABOUT BEING THE STRONGEST OR NOT. AS LONG AS WORMS AND GODS ARE THERE FOR ME TO KILL, I COULD CARELESS ABOUT ANYTHING AT ALL.

AOC: (Sweat dropped) Well, at least finally mikamika asked something not related to turning someone on. OK, the next question is from Allen In The Dark, "Do you consider Elraven as a threat?"

I: IS THIS EVEN A QUESTION? WHY WOULD I CONSIDER SOMEONE WHO COULD BARELY TOUCH ME AS A THREAT? AT FIRST, HE WAS JUST A SMALL WORM WHO TRIED TO STRUGGLE AGAINST ME. BUT NOW, I THINK OF HIM AS A FUN TOY TO PLAY WITH. NOTHING WOULD BEAT DESTROYING A WORM WHO ACTS SO HIGH AND MIGHTY.

AOC: Wow, Elraven is in a big problem. The next question is from Tia Harribel, "During the war at Glast Heim, Morroc mentioned something about your true form. Was he mentioned the crescendo state Sarkhan mentioned at Umbala? If so, how strong is your true form?"

I: TRUE. BOTH MORROC AND SARKHAN MENTIONED THE SAME THING. ALL THE GODS HAVE THEIR OWN TRUE FORMS. FENRIR HAS HIS, RANDGRIS HAS HERS, AND BEELZEPHIR HAS HIS, THE SAME AS ODIN, LOKI, EISENHEIM, AND OTHER GODS. FREYJA DOESN'T HAVE A TRUE FORM ANYMORE BECAUSE SHE GAVE HER POWER TO A CERTAIN LAND. AND RIGHT NOW, SARKHAN IS AT HIS TRUE FORM.

AOC: For real?

I: FOR REAL. ABOUT HOW STRONG GODS TRUE FORM IS, THAT DEPENDS ON THE GODS THEMSELVES. SARKHAN WAS WEAK, SO HIS CURRENT POWER IS THE BEST HE COULD GET USING HIS TRUE FORM. FENRIR IS EVEN GREATER THAN ODIN, SO HIS TRUE FORM WOULD BE VERY OVERWHELMING. IF MY MEMORY SERVES ME RIGHT, BOTH ODIN AND FENRIR USED THEIR TRUE FORMS WHEN THEY BATTLED AT RAGNAROK. DESPITE ODIN'S BEST EFFORT, FENRIR EVENTUALLY WON THE BATTLE. RANDGRIS IS ONE OF THE STRONGEST VALKYRIES, SO HER TRUE FORM WOULD BE POWERFUL FOR HER OWN CLASS. BEELZEPHIR IS AS STRONG AS A NORMAL GOD COULD BE, SO IF HE USES HIS CRESCENDO STATE, HIS POWER WOULDN'T BOOST THAT MUCH EVEN THOUGH A TRUE FORM WOULD USUALLY BOOST GODS ABILITY HUNDRED OF TIMES.

AOC: What about yours?

I: MINE? THAT'S A SECRET. BUT IF YOU WANT A CLUE…JUST REMEMBER THAT I NEVER TRULY RESTED FOR TEN THOUSAND YEARS. I HAVE DONE SOMETHING ELSE TOO.

AOC: Well, Ifrit's true form will be shown later in the story, but I think we can wait for that. The last question if from my 'editor', Willy, "Ifrit, do you have a hobby?"

I: I DO.

AOC: What's your hobby?

I: (Grins, and then shows AOC a Purgatorio on his left hand) RATHER THAN TELLING ABOUT IT, CAN I JUST SHOW IT INSTEAD?

AOC: OH, crud!!! This isn't good!! (Runs) Run everybody, run for your life!!!!

GUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRR!!!!!

…..

Around forty minutes later, AOC woke up in the ruins (formerly the studio) and found the producers have been knocked out as well.

AOC: (Look around him) _**Oh, the studio is destroyed, but at least Ifrit has left. Well, the next omake is about Felicia. You know what to do to ask your question or relay your message. **_

_**What will happen to El and Fio on their room? Will Gen Ed and Emilio make another stupid bet? Will the Sinclair Family successfully get El and Fio to get laid (LOL)?!**_

_**Stay tune to see what kind of destiny waits for all of them in the next chapter, 'One Night Stand'.**_

_**Thank u for reading, c u next chapter!!! (^^)**_


	78. One Night Stand

**Chapter 78**

"_**Women need reason to make love. Men only need place"**_

_**Billy Crystal**_

**This chapter contains some adult materials which wouldn't be proper for this story, which is originally rated T. So, if you feel uncomfortable reading this chapter, I apologize. And there will be no bonus chapter for this chapter, because some lack of storyline material.**

**If you're not down with that, I have two words for you: I apologize!**

**By the way, Ragnarok Online isn't mine. But, this story is. After this chapter is released, I will redo chapter 74 first then do chapter 79, please understand.**

There are several things that would make our lives brighter then we could ever think of. Coincidentally, love is one of those things. When you fall in love, you would either feel so happy, so awkward, so confused, or so many else. It is often that love born from the tiniest of things in our hearts, which we refer to as feeling. A 'feeling' appears inside you and then it grows; before you notice it, that feeling has become bigger than ever. That 'feeling' will conquer your heart, then it will conquer your brain, and then eventually it will conquer you as a whole. That's about the time your logic would no longer control your body. The only thing control your body is your emotion. You would move according to what you feel, not what you think. That's why love can make you stupid, that's why love is incurable. Because it's not a disease from the start, it's a desire; a genuine one on that.

At first, the problem with Elraven Sinclair is quite foolish; he is totally insensitive of what other feels about him and vice versa. But along with time, he starts realizing what he does affect himself in one way or another. Especially the thing related to a certain lord knight. The old Elraven wouldn't give a crap about sleeping among thousands of women. The old Elraven wouldn't give a damn about sharing a bed with Miss Universe. But, Elraven isn't the same old Elraven anymore, he is the new Elraven. Don't get me wrong, he is still the most insensitive man alive in The Knightfall universe; he is just…not that insensitive anymore. That's why; sharing a bed for the next thirty days with a certain girl named Fiorentin Adler bothers him just as much as it bothers Fiorentin.

The two couldn't enjoy their afternoon, their bath time, and now they are at their dinner in the dining room of Terrace Inn. Wanting no problems with each other, the two pick a separated table while enjoying their dinner (tempura). El shares his table with Emilio when Fio shares hers with Sasha. Gen Ed has finished his dinner earlier than everyone and now on his room. Putting the tempura using the chopstick to his mouth, Elraven still couldn't help himself not to glance at the lord knight several times all along, and his doing catches Emilio's attention.

"So, any progress about tonight?" The Sphere of Death opens the conversation, "I heard you will share the bed with the princess?"

"Uh….yeah" Elraven pretends not to care and continue eating his dinner.

"You're one lucky man, buddy" Emilio talks in a teasing tone, "You got to spend the next thirty nights with a beauty when I got to fight an emotional brat in thirty days"

"This isn't luck at all!! This is trouble!!" Elraven adamantly disagrees, "I don't want to sleep with another woman other than Frea!! I think I would rather sleep in the floor instead!!"

"Oh, come on. You sound like a sissy!" Emilio 'encourages' his best friend, "Didn't you tell me you and her are just friends? Friends wouldn't bother sharing the same bed, right? Hm? Right?"

"Well, yeah…but…she's still a girl!!" The arguing continues, "It wouldn't be right if I share the same bed with a girl who isn't my girlfriend!! That would be immodest, improper!! What will people say?!"

"Mi amigo, since when you care about what people say?" Emilio hits the jackpot, "The Elraven I knew wouldn't be bothered with trivial things like this"

"Uh…" Elraven stops right there. He knows Emilio is 100% right.

"It's not like you would do something to her if you sleep together with her, right?" The Ropera Squad Captain continues, "Or…maybe you would do 'something' if you sleep together with her?"

Sometimes, having a sharp minded friend would suck, especially at times like this one. Elraven starts sweating cold sweat while Emilio starts grinning.

"Buddy…" Emilio brings his face closer to El's, "Am I right? Would you do something if we leave you together with her?"

"Uh, no…" Elraven eyes' starts traveling to avoid his mind being read, "But…I'm just afraid…I might…"

And since his brain is quite sharp for things like this, Emilio understood what's going on just by looking at El's composure. "Great. This is really great" Emilio leans back on his chair and claps, "You feel for her"

"No!!" Elraven loudly denies, "I don't feel anything for her!!"

"Right, and Ty isn't a pervert" Emilio lets out an obvious sarcasm, "Just admit it, El. You're never good at lying. You like her"

"I don't like her!" Elraven still tries to deny, "It's just…I…"

"Hm? If you have something to say, then spit it out. I'm not going to tell anyone"

"Uh…I…I don't truly understand, but…" Finally Elraven admits the truth, "It's different. At first, I just view her as another girl. She's just a brat who hates insensitivity. But now, it's different…it's like she is…it's like…I don't want her to get hurt. I'm afraid of losing her. I don't know why, it's not love or….things like that, but that's just how I feel"

At first, Emilio couldn't help but raising his eyebrows. Surprised of what have become of his best friend for the last six years. "That's why I said, you feel for her" Emilio explains to his closest friend, "It's not necessarily love. Maybe that's what we called sympathy"

"Sympathy?"

"Yes, you sympathize her. You want her to be alright, to be healthy, and to be fine. That's more like a brotherly love rather than an actual love. That's why you feel it would be wrong to sleep together with someone you don't want to hurt. It's only normal for you not understanding this, you're…insensitive after all" In a rare occasion, Emilio sounds like an understanding friend.

"Yeah, you're right. Maybe that's about it" Elraven feels some burden on his shoulder has been lifted thanks to Emilio. Feeling comfortable now, he drinks a glass of water.

But, Emilio isn't Emilio if he is that sincere, "That's why; you should do her tonight"

Elraven spurts the water he just drank to the table as his reaction. He couldn't believe what Emilio just told him, "Uh, I think I missed an important point. Can you tell me what did you say to me just now, amigo?"

"I said you should do her tonight" Emilio repeats with an innocent face, as if nothing would happen if Elraven really do so.

"Do?" Elraven tries to clear his friend's point, "You mean do her a favor, right? Like helping her to find the legendary whitesmith, maybe?'

"No, I mean you and her should get laid" Emilio repeats his shocking point for the third time, "Get laid. You know, making out"

Elraven drops his jaw until it touches the floor. If the one who told him to make out wasn't his best friend he would have pull out either Tristan or Lancelot and shoots that person right away; but since it was Emilio, maybe that would be a bad choice.

"You want me to make out with her?" Elraven speaks really slowly so Emilio could hear every letter he said, "Are you on your right mind, amigo? Did something just hit your bonehead so you could say a horrible thing like that with such an innocent face?"

The brown haired gunslinger shakes his head quietly, "No, Elraven. I mean it. Do her. Tonight"

"This…is a joke, right?"

"No, I mean it" Emilio grins just got more evil, "Please her tonight. Make tonight an unforgettable night for her in years to come"

"Emilio, I'm serious! Tell me you were joking!"

"No. I mean it. She's immaculate, she's a virgin. And it's about time she gets some…experience. I believe she wouldn't mind getting that experience from you"

"Are you out of your mind?!"

"No, and I see no harm in that" Emilio tries to make his point even clearer, "I mean, she's the heir to the throne. Think about it, if you build a relationship with her, you may be the new King of Prontera once this war is over. You dig?"

"You know what, Emilio? I'm outta here" Elraven rises and attempts to leave the dining room, but Emilio jumps to his front and blocks the door, stopping Elraven.

"Calm down, El. This is very important for you to know"

"Well, it's important for you to not forget that I got a girlfriend, OK?"

"A girlfriend but definitely not a wife; everything can change before the oath to be together till death do you apart is sworn on your wedding day"

"What is your point?!"

"This is a matter of life and death, Elraven!!" Emilio puts both his hands on El's shoulders, "You got to help me!"

"Let me guess" Suddenly Elraven becomes sensitive, "You and your father made another bet. You bet I would do Alexandria tonight, but Gen Ed bet I wouldn't. Am I right?"

"Hey, you figured it out!" Now, Emilio sounds just like Emilio, an annoying glory hog that only cares about himself and money, "How did you do that?"

"Simple, I happen to have an annoying glory hog that only cares about himself and money as my best friend for the last six years. Or so it seems" Elraven grabs Emilio's hands and lower them, "That is so low, amigo. You're going to lose another bet"

"You don't understand!! I didn't bet 500,000 zenny like the usual!!! I bet 5 million zenny!!!" Emilio admits the truth behind his cunning plan, "That's a very big money!! You got to help me this time, buddy!!"

"You want me to help you by putting my testicle on a pure girl's separation, amigo?! And the girl happens to be the leader of a certain group in an ongoing war?! Forget it! I have better things to do!!" The Angel of Darkness harshly refuses.

"Better things to do?! Like what?!"

"Like improving my ability to stop an intercontinental juggernaut named Ifrit!"

"You can do that later! The make out is a priority!!"

"Since when getting laid is a priority?! You start sounding like Ty!!!"

"I'm not sounding like Ty!!! You're being unreasonable!!"

"I'm not, Emilio!!! She's just a kid, she's underage!! She should wait for another year or two before she gets her first experience!"

"Underage?! Love knows no boundaries, El!!"

"But make love does!!"

"Come on, you're 21 and she's 16, you are only 5 years apart. She's not really a kid!"

"She's a kid to me!"

"Ukh!" Emilio realizes he has to get another plan before El leaves, and he finds it, "OK, ask yourself. Do you want her virginity to be taken by another man?"

"Well, I don't see anything wrong with that!" Elraven suddenly become a good debater, "As long as she likes it, she loves that man, and she does it on her free will"

"Can you really let that happen?" Emilio's another cunning plan has just begun, "You would let other man than you to do the deeds? Can you really let that happen in reality, El?"

"Yes, I can" An ensuring reply from the purple glassed gunslinger, "I think I got my point quite clear with my statement earlier"

"You're lying"

"I'm not. Stop joking around and let me pass!!!"

"You're lying, deep inside your tiny little heart, you won't let that happen" Emilio steps aside so El can go back to his room, "The bet spans for all night long, El. You're a normal man, you cannot let that happen and you won't let that happen. Sharing a bed with a girl all night long wouldn't just be alright for a normal man. You will eventually fall into your lust and do her"

"I won't!" El leaves his friend and goes to his room.

"You will, El!! You will!!" Emilio's voice is still resounding behind him. Although El doesn't want to admit it, Emilio's right. What Emilio said bothers him in a way or another.

Seeing the boys has just left the dining room, now Sasha takes her chance to ask Fio, who has been quite all night long.

"So, princess…any progress for tonight?" The gunslinger opens the conversation.

"What progress?" Fio pretends like nothing is going wrong.

"You know, you will share a bed with vice captain, right?" Sasha starts hitting the jackpot, "And on top of that, for the next thirty nights"

"What are you trying to imply? Get to your point" The lord knight doesn't waste her time asking the real deal.

"Well…sharing a bed with a man for the next thirty days surely creates an emotional atmosphere, isn't it?"

"Oh, I see. So, that's your point. Sorry to disappoint you, but we all know Elraven isn't a man like that, don't we?"

"He isn't, princess. But due all respect, what about you?" The Silver Sniper digs the problem even deeper.

"Me?" Fio tries not to take the bait Sasha is giving her, "No way. I'm not going to start 'it'. You know what I mean?"

"OK, putting that possibility aside…" Now, Sasha gives bigger bait, "What if he asks for it?"

Sometimes, it's hard to conceal your true feelings; especially if the blood in your body goes to your face and turns it red. Exactly like what happened to Fio, just by thinking about it makes her face as red as a tomato.

"Did I hit the jackpot?" The yellow haired gunslinger grins, "The almighty Alexandria is a woman after all"

"What does that suppose to mean?!" Now, the lord knight starts to act cool with that red face of hers, "I'm not that kind of woman!! If I have to do 'that', I would do it with my future husband!!"

"And who do you hope as your future husband, o mighty lord knight?"

That's it, Sasha hit the jackpot. Bulls eye; but that is understandable, she is a sniper after all.

"Uh…that's…" Fio tries to avoid being 'defeated' by thinking as hard as she could, but her brain couldn't find the right words, so she gives her best shot, "I…don't know…it…yet…"

"Don't know or don't want to tell?" Sasha continues pressuring her, "You know what, Alexandria? You look so cute with red face like that. A woman would say that, let alone a man. You show vice captain that face and he will fall for you"

"Stop it!!" Fio's face is getting redder and redder each second, "Stop talking nonsense!!"

"No, this isn't nonsense. This is a fact, yet you don't want to admit it"

"Why are you doing this to me?!" The lord knight tries to retaliate, "Please, stop pressuring me like that!! I just want to sleep quietly tonight, that's all!!"

"Sleep quietly?" Sasha knows no back down, "I don't think you can do 'that' quietly"

"That's enough!!! I'm outta here!!" Fiorentin rises and quickly leaves the dining room before Sasha had the chance to say anything anymore. Unknown to her; Sasha laughs as hard as she could afterwards, feeling content of teasing the princess.

Still with the tomato colored face, Fio goes to her (and El's) room with many thoughts inside her head. By the time she opens the door of room 314, she finds Elraven already prepares the futon.

El: "_Damn!! Why does she have to come now?! Now, she must think I'm preparing to do 'it' tonight!!"_

Fio: "_Oh my god, El!! Do you really want to?! Do you really want to do 'it'?! Good god almighty, I'm not prepared!!"_

"Uh, Alexandria. Please don't get me wrong!" El tries to explain the reason of the futon, "I…I just want to lie down a little, that's all!!"

"Get it wrong?!" Fio attempts to maintain her cool composure (still with the red face), "Oh…I get it. There's no need to apologize, El. Who else would have thought of another think, right?!"

"Yes, yes! Who else would have?!"

And then everything is still. Both of them don't know what to do other than smirking at each other…foolishly.

_********_

_Meanwhile, in the Sinclair family residence…_

The Sinclair family is ready to execute the grand 'get laid' plan they have been planning all afternoon long.

Dana shows her pink potion to everyone, "This is the usual love potion. We will make them drink this; but only after I mix this potion with the tea. Just like always, whoever drinks this potion will be charmed by their couple to its fullest"

"Good job, honey. Mom will deliver that tea pot to room 314 as room service, they won't suspect me at all" Helen praises her daughter and makes clear what she has to do.

And then, Edward shows his harmonica, "And just like always, I will play the love song "Can You Feel The Love Tonight?" in the hollow space behind the ceiling using the harmonica. This song will encourage them to get it on"

To finalize the plan, Howard shows everyone their ultimate weapon, the 'Baby Maker Powder', "If the entire plan fails, I will blow this powder from behind the ceiling. This family art never fails us in 999 occasions. Any man and woman sip this powder wouldn't stop making love until they create a baby"

And so, the four Sinclair shakes hands together while reciting their oath, "We are The Sinclair!! The four soldiers of love! We will provide our guests with any service possible to feel their love! Tonight, it will be our 1000th success!!"

The Sinclair is also secretly known as the four soldiers of love. For the last five years, they have successfully made 999 couples make out all night long, resulted in more than 999 babies. If they successfully make our best couple to do the deeds, they will reach the new world record, 1000 couples.

Will they successfully make it to extend their streak?

_At the same time, not far from Terrace Inn's main gate…_

Hikari and Kenji could be seen sneaking quietly in the shadows, attempting to infiltrate the inn.

(The following conversation is being spoken by whispering)

K: Tsukihime-sama, this is too dangerous!! We should stop this at once!!

H: Silence, Kenji! How dare you tell me what to do!

K: No, it's just…why would you attack Emilio-sama right now?! Didn't you want to face him in thirty days?!

H: Hmph! Who would want to face a traitor in a fair match?! I will sneak to his room and kill him tonight!

With that in their minds, the two sneak in the hollow space behind the ceiling to further sneak inside Emilio's room.

_At the same moment, inside Emilio's room…_

Emilio could be seen wearing his gunslinger uniform and a black mask. Preparing his night vision and thermal goggle scope, he left his room by entering the hollow space in the ceiling.

(To know what he is thinking, read this monologue below)

"_Heheheh, I knew what I said earlier will bother El. He's a man after all; being together with a beautiful girl all night long will arouse him one way or another. I'm not a big fan of live sex, but I want to see my glory as close as possible. Lucky for me, the hollow space behind the ceiling connects every room in this inn. Just wait and see, dad. Tonight will be my first night of many victories to come against you!!"_

_At the same minute, in Sasha's room_…

Sasha could be seen wearing her gunslinger uniform and a black mask. Preparing her night vision and thermal goggle scope, she left her room by entering the hollow space in the ceiling

(To know what she is thinking, read this monologue below)

"_Fufufu, I knew what I said earlier will bother Alexandria. She's a woman after all; being together all night long with her crush will surely arouse her somehow. I don't hate the princess at all, but I really dislike her act of being so high and mighty in front of everyone although she is crazy about vice captain. She would jump to his embrace if she is given the chance. I want to see her falling for her own lust tonight!!"_

_At the same second, inside Gen Ed's room…_

Gen Ed, the most respected and feared gunslinger on earth, is seen enjoying Felicia's pictures (the copyright belongs to Ty), "_Hm, these pictures are good. Felicia is a real knockout; she should consider being a model_"

Noticing several people are moving on the hollow space of building B thanks to his aura power, Gen Ed tilts his head before enjoying the pictures again, "_Hm, some people are planning to do something? Up theirs, I better watch Felicia's videos before going to bed. But, something inside me tells me that tonight will be a night full of love"_

_The last but not the least, in the silver castle located in Panorama…_

The man in white could be seen finishing his painting in the garden. His wife comes from behind bringing some cakes as snacks.

"Cookies? I'm sure they are delicious" The man takes a cookie and eats it, "See? I was right all along"

"The kids told me the same thing" The woman sees the painting, "It's good, just like always. I wonder if I could paint like you do"

"You can, my love. You teach me how to make a beautiful poem in the first place, right? I can do the same thing to you" The man encourages his woman.

"My hair is already white, unlike yours. It would be hard for me to learn"

"Not if I can help it"

The two shares a small laugh, but stop after the woman remembers something, "Oh, I almost forgot. It seems that Rune Midgard's beloved little princess is going to…have her first experience with a man tonight"

"For real? She's only 16, right? Isn't that a bit too early?" The man puts a questioning look on his face.

"That depends on how you see it. Her time will eventually come" His woman wisely tells him.

"You're right. With whom she is going to do it?"

"With the gunslinger she's been crazy about for almost a year"

"Oh, that gunslinger. He's a good man, but if I remember correctly he already has a girlfriend" The man in white takes another cookie.

"A girlfriend, but not a true love" The woman gets some of her cookies and tastes them, "Love isn't something you can find just like that in a matter of second. Love is something mysterious; love is something deeper than that"

"Well, regardless of how we see it, they will eventually learn what they really desire"

"True"

"By the way, just in case they really do it tonight, do you think they will have a baby boy or a baby girl?" The man continues enjoying the cookies, letting his love search for an answer.

"I think…" The woman finally replies, "A triplets"

_********_

_Back to the grandest stage…_

The night just grows darker and colder, no stars could be seen on the sky. But that only adds more mystiques to this one night stand.

Both El and Fio are sitting on the floor without looking at each other. They somehow feel awkward being together in their room. Repeatedly, they look at the bed before turning their attention on something else. They afraid if they stare too long to the bed, they might think of 'unnecessary' things more than they already have.

El: _"This is so weird. I'm supposed to be insensitive, aren't I? Just sitting here like this together with her has bother me more than thinking on how to kick Ifrit's red ass! I always curse my insensitivity, but at times like this, I really hope I'm the most insensitive man on earth. O God who art in heaven, please help me putting away this feeling by your help, anything will do"_

Fio: _"Uh, these unnecessary thoughts are really torturing me! I don't know that I'm so dirty minded all along?! I should have read the Bible more often!! And this is really not good. My heart beats so fast, El might listen! If he finds out, I'll die of embarrassment!! O God, the merciful, please help me putting away this feeling by your help, anything will do"_

"KNOCK, KNOCK"

"_OK! God's help is here! Thank you, God!_" The same mind crosses their minds at the same time. The help from God to erase this weird atmosphere has arrived…or so it seems.

"I'll open it" Fio rises and opens the door, revealing Helen with the tea pot and two cups, "Miss Helen? Do you need something?"

"Room service" Helen politely enters with the tea, "This is Terrace's Inn special tea. I hope you will enjoy this, sir and mam. Have a good time"

Helen excuses herself, leaving Fio and El together again in the room, but the tea provided by the supervisor of Building B has erased the weird feelings in the room.

"Would you like to drink the tea? I'll pour it for you" Fio sweetly offers the tea to the gunslinger.

"Uh, ok. Thanks" Elraven replies with a smile, feeling happy for the new atmosphere.

But really, if only they know what's inside the tea…

Without any suspicion or whatsoever, both Elraven and Fiorentin quietly drink the tea together. From behind the ceiling, Howard and Edward are witnessing. "Khuhuhu, your mom and Dana did a terrific job, Edward. Now, we shall we wait until the tea do its job" Howard evilly grins.

Finish enjoying the wonderful taste of the tea, Fio sincerely comments, "The tea tastes good. Terrace Inn really has a good service, don't you think?"

"I second that" Elraven nods.

And that moment is the moment when the love potion inside the tea works. Suddenly, both El and Fio feel something weird is growing inside their minds. They couldn't help but passionately look at each other, no matter how much they want don't want to.

El's POV:

"_Ah? Why…I cannot get my eyes off her!! What is this weird feeling?! I know Alexandria is cute, but now she looks cuter than ever! Her charming face suddenly looks so…gorgeous! Her wavering hair is so…different! I want to sway this feeling away, but I can't!! Or is it that I don't want this feeling to go away from me?! Ukh, she shouldn't have worn that bathrobe of hers!! She looks so…inviting!! No, no!! This is wrong!! This temptation…I have to fight it!!"_

Fio's POV:

"_Eh? What…what is happening?! Suddenly, my eyes feel like they are glued to El?! El is quite good looking, but right now, he looks like the most handsome man in Rune Midgard!!! Ow, I don't want to surrender to this weird feeling but…but, I…don't mind it at all. His deep black eyes, his soft black hair…I couldn't help but wanting to hold him. Why does he always wear that formal shirt and long black trousers of his on his free time? But nonetheless…he looks so tempting"_

It is quite clear El hasn't lost to the potion yet, but Fio already has. "Ukh, Alexandria? It's getting late isn't it?! Maybe it's time to get some sleep!" El tries to break the magic of the spell by quickly turn the lights off so he cannot have a good look on the lord knight or else he might be seduced too, "You can sleep on the futon! I will…sleep on the floor!"

"Who said you can sleep on the floor?" Fio suddenly says with an ordering tone, "Don't you think it would be improper, Elraven?"

"_What is happening to her?! She sounds so…seducing!?"_El still tries not to lose to the spell despite the attack from inside and outside.

From behind the ceiling, Howard and Edward are celebrating the potion's success, "Yes, that girl has fallen for the potion! It's only a matter of time before the man's turn!"

"Listen to me, El" Fio rises and slowly approaches the 'battling' gunslinger. Elraven is totally cornered. When the lord knight is approaching him, Elraven could easily tell that the looks in Fio's eyes are so evil. It's as if El is her prey.

Before Elraven realize it, Fiorentin has already standing before him. Reaching her hand slowly to him, Fio slowly plays it on his face, "I cannot let you sleep on the floor. That would be cruel, don't you think?"

"Cruel?! No, no!! That will be alright for me!" El nervously answers. He couldn't help but letting Fio plays her hand on his face as she wish. Her voice has done enough attack to his control.

"It's your country who pays for our living expenses here, right?" Fio continues her attack.

"Y,y,y,yes!! But…"

"What will people say if I let someone who support me sleep on the floor when I sleep on the bed, right?"

"Well, it's…"

"That's why…" Fio launches the final attack, "Sleep next to me"

"_Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?!!!!!" _Elraven feels like being hit by a direct hit when Fio said the magic words, "_Nooooooooooooooo!!!! This is so wrong!!! I cannot do this!!"_

"You won't refuse a woman's request right?" Fio advances again by putting his hand neatly on El's face, "The Elraven I knew of would say yes"

"Ukh!" Elraven suddenly remembers what Emilio said to him earlier. Now, his fear has grown to its biggest. He fears if this keeps on going then he might do 'that'.

"Or it might be that you hate me so much that you don't even want to share a bed with me?" The seducing voice attack by the lord knight continues.

"No, no!! I don't hate you, Alexandria!! I could never hate you!!"

"Is sharing a bed that much of a sin for you?"

"No, it's not like that!"

"Then, it shouldn't be a problem, right?"

"Uh…what to say?!"

Without waiting for El to finish replying, Fio circles both her hands on El's right arm and slowly drags him to bed.

"_Aaaaaaaaah!!!! Alexandria?! What are you doing?!" _ Elraven couldn't (or perhaps doesn't to be exact) fight back at all. The next thing he could remember is both himself and Fio have been sleeping on the same futon, covered by a warm blanket.

From behind the ceiling, Howard and Edward are busy cheering. "Yes! The first step is a success!!! Now, it's your turn, Edward!!"

"Alright, here comes the song!" Edward readies his harmonica, waiting for the right time to play it.

Down below, both Fio and El couldn't sleep at all despite lying together in the futon. With a very nervous face, Elraven glances at Fio one or two times. The lord knight is still holding his right arm with a very content face; no signs of her letting it go. Elraven realizes just by looking at her face, they will advance to 'it' if he doesn't stop this soon.

"Uh…Alexandria, it's time to get some sleep don't you think?" Elraven starts the operation of freeing his arm.

"Hm?" Fio sounds too busy holding his arm even only for replying his question.

"Say, what about…letting my arm go? I want to get some sleep…if possible"

"I don't want to" She finally replies, again with that seducing voice, "I don't want to let go of you"

"_Oh my god!!!"_ El screams inside his heart. This is one big trouble for him.

"Say, I have a better idea than sleeping" Fio moves her body closer to El's arm. So close that Elraven could feel something soft is touching his arm.

"_Aaaaaaaah!!! This soft sensation in my arm!!! Could it be?! Could it be?!" _ Elraven's mind is running everywhere the moment he realizes what is the soft 'thing' touching him.

Fio reaches her right arm to El's red and nervous face to slowly turn it so she could have a good look on that face and vice versa. And right at that moment, Edward plays his song, adding a romantic atmosphere in the room 314.

"Why do you look so nervous, El?" Fio strikes again with the seducing voice, "Do you hate sleeping next to me that much?"

"No…no…" El is in lost words and by this time, the potion starts to take effect on him, "I don't hate you…I hate nothing about you"

Silent but deadly, that is how one could describe Edward's song. The music starts entering Fio and El's minds, encouraging them to get it on.

El: _"What is this…slow and melancholic sound ringing in my ears? This sound…it's as if…this sound is telling me…to give up…to stop fighting my feelings…my desire…my heart"_

Fio: _"What a beautiful sound. This melody…sounds like…as if it…encourages me…to…turn myself…even deeper than…I already did…"_

And finally, El has been defeated. Without anything stand between them, El and Fio moves closer to each other. From above, Howard are grinning, "Yeaaaaaaah!!! They will get it on!! Keep the music up, Edward!!"

With the music being the only thing encouraging them, Fio and El's lips are growing closer and closer each second. The moment when it's only one millimeter away before their lips met, they heard an explosion.

DUAAAAAAAAAAARRR!!!!

"What is that?!" Edward stops the music that very second.

"I don't know! It's coming from our right side!!"

Howard and Edward quickly run to check what is going on in the hollow space of the inn. They are surprised to find Hikari and Emilio are fighting, with Kenji and Sasha behind them.

"Useless, Emily!! Your fire blast is nothing but crap compared to my sword!" Hikari readies her refined Muramasa to strike back.

"Not so fast, saruhime!" Emilio shoots another fire blast only for Hikari to cuts it again.

"What is going on in here, Kenji?!" Howard asks the scared thief.

"Uh, I and Tsukihime-sama were infiltrating this hollow space to surprise Emilio-sama! But he popped out at the same place and the rest is history" A quick explanation from the thief.

Howard shakes his head seeing the two, "We have to stop them"

"Dad, they will ruin our mission!! Those two won't get it on with this mess!" Howard reminds his father. But his notification attracts the attention of Emilio and Sasha.

"What?! El and the princess were about to get it on?! Ukh, I was so close on winning the bet!!" Emilio curses the fight, "This is all because of you, saruhime!!"

"The princess was about to surrender herself?! Oh, this sucks!" Sasha follows.

"What are you blaming me for, Emily?! Prepare to die!!" Hikari doesn't want to take the blame of course.

"Tsukihime-sama, please stop this!!" Kenji persuades her with his bawl.

"Stop this at once!! All of you!!" Edward interfere the fight.

Knowing this mess is going nowhere; Howard opens the Baby Maker Powder and throws it right to the battlefield, "I'm not going to let a mere battle stop my mission!!! Take this all of you, Baby Maker Powder!!!"

The moment Howard unleashes the powder which if anyone sips it they won't stop getting laid until they create a baby, Emilio, Sasha, Hikari, Kenji, and Edward sip it.

Hi: "Ukh, what is this powder?!"

Em: "I feel weird!"

S: "My head is burning!!!"

K: "Aaaaaahhh!!!"

Ed: "Dad, how could you do this?! You sacrificed meeeeeeeeeeee!!!!"

"Have fun!! All of you!!" Howard, using a gas mask, runs off. He heads right towards the above of room 314, leaving the five youngsters all by themselves.

Howard quickly peeks from above room 314, to see El and Fio are now sleeping with their backs facing each other, "Damn!! What happened?!"

_Let's get back to several minutes ago. After the explosion, inside room 314…_

"Huh?!" Both Fio and El were released from the clutch of the love spell thanks to the explosion.

"What?! What happened?" Fio starts looking around the room.

"What was that sound?!" El rises and turns the lights on, to see nothing is going on inside the room.

"What happened to us, El?! What were we going to do?!" Fio starts regaining her composure like a normal person. Her voice has returned back to its normal tone.

"I…I don't know, Alexandria" Elraven is just the same, couldn't clearly remember what happened, "I don't know"

But seeing the condition of their bed, Fio and El's faces quickly turn red. They realized they just shared their bed.

El: _"We just shared bed?! Oh my god!!"_

Fio: _"Aaaaaah!! I hope we haven't done anything immodest!!"_

Feeling that adding more problem would be a no-no, Elraven takes an initiative to do something, "Alexandria, I don't know what we have done, but seeing how things going, I would rather sleep on the floor now. You can take the bed"

"Well…that's not actually necessary…you know" A rather surprising reply from the lord knight, knowing that the love potion is no longer controlling her.

"What? I don't catch you"

"You see…I don't mind sharing a bed with you" The answer only makes her face (and his face) even redder than before, "As long as…you don't do something…unnecessary…I guess"

Tonight has been tiring; they just want to get some sleep. And El doesn't have the heart to refuse after she personally permitted. But to ensure nothing weird will occur again, the two agrees to sleep with their backs facing each other.

But, love is still in the air. The story isn't over yet. With Howard returns and five other people having a fivesome, nothing can go right anymore. Not to mention the atmosphere between the two hindering them to get a proper sleep.

"El? You're still awake?" Fio, who couldn't sleep just yet, starts another night conversation.

"…Yeah" The gunslinger shortly answers.

"Tonight has been weird, don't you think?" The lord knight carries the conversation on with a lively voice, "Do you think we were really going to do something back there?"

"Perhaps…but something inside me tells me that…" Elraven chuckles, "It wasn't a bad thing"

"And I supposed to hear that from the most insensitive man on Midgard?"

"You're mean, Alexandria"

"I'm saying what I think is right"

"Meanie"

Despite they have their backs facing each other, the small laugh they let out pretty much tells them that both of them are enjoying their time tonight.

"No man has ever called me a meanie before, El"

"Now you got one"

"That's mean, Elraven"

"I'm saying what I think is right"

"Meanie"

The last word results in another small laughs from the two.

From above, Howard is busy searching for the Baby Maker Powder on his pocket, "Crap! I shouldn't have thrown all of the powder to those kids! Now, a certain direction in the hollow space is so loud. But, I know what makes it loud. Where's that damn powder?! I need it to make those two make out!!"

"Am I interrupting?" Gen Ed suddenly appears with his smile; surprising Howard.

"Huh?! Who are you?!"

"Relax; I'm on your side. I happen to be the boss of the gunslinger down there and the gunslinger fighting Hikari-san just awhile ago"

Howard puts a very stupid face. His doing has been found out all along. "Will you…sue me for this?" The whitesmith nervously asks.

"No, the gunslinger fighting Hikari-san happen to be my son. I should be grateful instead" Gen Ed explains, "He never really takes an interest on woman before. Now, with him getting on it all night long, I hope he can pretty much realize having a relationship is necessary, more so if he can impregnate one of the two girls back there. He will have to take responsibility and become a better man"

"I think somehow he will" Howard smirks, "The Baby Maker Powder has a very strong reaction. Since I used all the powder I have in my arsenal, they will have a fivesome for the next four hours non-stop. And then, since there are three men and two women, they will make two couples, leaving out a single man, go to their respective rooms and get laid till the sun rises"

"Now, that's what I'm talking about" Gen Ed chuckles, "I will be a grandfather"

"Same here" Howard finds the remaining Baby Maker Powder, "Ah, find one!! Let's pour this on them from here and …"

"Wait a minute" Gen Ed stops him, "That would be unnecessary, I will not let you do that"

"What?! Why?!" Howard doesn't seem to understand, "Didn't you tell me you are on my side?!"

"I'm still on your side" Gen Ed politely tells the whitesmith, "But, pouring The Baby Maker Powder to those two down there would be a total waste of time. You don't need to give them the powder to make them get it on"

"Which means…" Howard starts catching the point.

"They will eventually do it, with or without the powder" Gen Ed smiles, "But, maybe not now"

Gen Ed and Howard take a look down below, El and Fio are still having a lively conversation without even looking at each other.

"Look at them" Gen Ed slowly clarifies his point, "They are enjoying their time, right?"

"Yes"

"That's why it would be better if we let them take their path in a more natural way. They don't need the powder, because they already take a liking on each other. It's just…they cannot express it just yet"

"Why?"

"Many reasons, but let's not talk about that right now" Gen Ed sounds like he is feeling how unfortunate the two down there, "If they are destined to be together, then they eventually will. It's only a matter of time. Rather than pouring the powder and rush them, let's see how things go tonight"

And just like Gen Ed said, El and Fio are cheerfully enjoying their time. Fiorentin keeps making jokes about Elraven, and then Elraven let out a small comment which would trigger a small laugh; so natural, so perfect, and so fitting.

"You're mean, Elraven" The jokes still continue, "Now, because of you I cannot sleep tonight. I'll get insomnia"

"Well, haven't you always had insomnia?" Elraven recalls the conversation they had during the bed times before this, "We talked a lot at night, right?"

"Right" The lord knight forced a little smile although El obviously cannot see it, "But, rather than calling it insomnia…that's more likes a fear to me"

"Fear?"

Fiorentin doesn't reply right away, she is trying to find the exact words for herself to voice her mind. And she finally finds it, "What do you think is scarier than being alone in the dark, Elraven?"

"Huh?" The gunslinger insensitively doesn't catch her point, "What is scarier than being alone in the dark? Well…I don't know"

"You really don't know?" The lord knight feels discontent, but she explains anyway, "Knowing that you're not alone in the dark. That is scarier than being alone in the dark. Because you never know, what is the other one going to do to you? Is the other one a friend? A foe? Just thinking about it makes me shiver"

Elraven curses his insensitivity at times like this. He couldn't express how much he feels wanting to comfort her, but he just can't. He doesn't know what to do. The only thing he can do at times like this is being a good listener, and listen to what she has to say.

"Ever since the night when my mom was killed, I have always been afraid of dark" The former princess carries the story on with a sad voice, "I could remember that night like it was yesterday. That night was so dark; I could barely see my own hand, let alone another thing. I could remember it so well; a sound of gunshot, my mom was badly wounded, and the silhouette of the murderer. He was laughing…that man….was laughing seeing my mom dying…"

The night suddenly feels quiet. Not even the wind makes a blowing sound when it should do. But in all honesty, Elraven could hear her sniffing. Thank god they couldn't see each other faces, because El doesn't have the heart seeing her cry.

"The last thing I remember was…he shot me. How I survived was a miracle. I got shot right in the heart, but I didn't die. That wasn't my turn. But ever since that day, I could never sleep peacefully" Fio continues, still with the sad voice, "That's why I'm afraid of dark. Whenever I close my eyes, I can hear that man laughing. This sounds crazy, but…maybe, until I see him again….maybe, I will always be like this. I'm afraid, because I know; I'm not alone in the dark. That man is still there, waiting for me. He is waiting for his chance to seize me. Elraven, I can hear his laughs. I can even imagine his smile. I'm not alone in the dark, he's still there. I can see him....looking at me"

Not only Elraven, but also Gen and Howard listening from above sympathizes her. Who would have thought she had that kind of fear inside her.

"Poor girl" Howard mutters.

But different from Howard, Gen Ed was thinking, "_I heard the queen was assassinated around six years ago. A gunslinger? That could be anyone, but I don't remember anyone from the military got my permission to go to Rune Midgard by that time. Then it must be…Rekenber Corporation"_

Fiorentin doesn't say anything afterwards; Elraven could only hear sniffles. But just like always, Elraven is full of surprise. Although he doesn't know what to say, he always knows what to do.

"Alexandria?" He calls for her attention, "Look at me"

Without any suspicion, the lord knight swipes away the tears on her eyes before turning his head to see Elraven. Before she even had the chance to ask why he called for her, Fiorentin already feels something warm on her forehead. Elraven kisses her.

One second feels like an eternity to everyone attending. Gen Ed and Howard were amazed by the progress, their mouth couldn't even comment. For the young girl, it is all seems like a dream. She doesn't know if it's a second or a minute has passed, nor she dares to ask why to the gunslinger. The kiss feels so warm, soft, and genuine at the same time;calming her heart down, conceal it from what she fears. And so, she closes her eyes' realizing that he is trying to comfort her.

Breaking the kiss, Fio opens her eyes when El looks at her. "Here. Remember this?" The gunslinger firmly caresses the feather on her headband, "This is a part of me. You always have it with you, right? You're not alone anymore in your fights...and in the dark. I'm there, with you. He is still there? So am I. If he is your foe, then I will be on your side. Whenever you feel afraid or scared, just look at this feather and remember my words. That man, whoever he is, isn't looking just at you anymore. Just for tonight, sleep peacefully. Even if it's just for one night, because you're not alone in the dark...anymore"

The moon is shied away by the clouds, closing the moon's path on shining its light, darkened the earth than it already has. And in that very moment, the sight of someone staring at her that Fiorentin has been feeling for the last six years suddenly gone. Even if it's just for tonight, it's gone. And she realizes, maybe someday....that feeling will be eternally gone from her.

Looking from above, Howard finally understand what Gen Ed told him earlier.

"See what I was talking about? There's no need for the powder, right?" Gen Ed, as he prepares to leave, tells Howard.

"You're right. They definitely feel for each other. Too bad I cannot see their faces because it's very dark in here" Howard packs his things and rises, "But, it's been wonderful experience tonight. They are destined for each other. The soldiers of love have failed this time"

"Well, better luck next time" Gen Ed and Howard continues the chat as they leave the hollow space in the building B.

That night, Fiorentin had the most comfortable and peaceful sleep she ever got in the last six years of her life. That night, no one was laughing at her dream, nor staring at her in the dark. No one. It was just her...and someone else beside her. That night, an angel wrapped his wings around her and guard her from all kind of fear in this world.

_********_

_At the same night, in the president office room in Juno..._

President Jose Martinez is enjoying a wine along with his company, Red Valdes. Being the president of the Republic of Schwaltzvalt surely put him and his minions on a great place. Red Valdes couldn't stop staring at the dark sky, catching Martinez's attention.

"Is the moon looks that beautiful tonight, Valdes?" The president puts a bit tone of mocking on his question.

"It's quite the opposite, Senor President" Valdes sips his wine, "The cloud is confiding the moonlight. It brings back memories"

"What memories?"

"Six years ago" The Vampire of Einbroch looks at the president with a grin, "Don't you remember it at all?"

"Oh, that night" Martinez remembers, "What a memorable night wasn't it? Both for you and for Prontera"

"Too bad, I left an unfinished job" Valdes is pointing at something.

"Alexandria, huh?" Martinez hits the jackpot, "She isn't quite troublesome at the moment. But she gave our side one hell of a fight for almost a year"

Tiling his head as if he is trying to remember something, Valdes evilly smiles. "She....has beautiful eyes" Valdes proudly mutters, "Those eyes of hers are very....expressive. Her eyes showed me what she feels by that time. That's why....although I didn't get the order to kill her....I shot her. No one deserves to see those fearful eyes of hers other than me. No one. Those eyes...are mine"

"What are you talking about?" The president lets out a little chuckle, "Are you drunk?"

"Hardly, senor" Valdes finishes his drink in one sip, "I'm spirited....to see her again"

"You're in love?"

"Not quite" Valdes shrugs, "I cannot forget her, though"

"That's stupid"

"No, I'm being honest" The gunslinger looks at the sky again and contently saying, "Something inside me tells me that...she thinks of me just as often as I think of her. She and I....we cannot forget each other. We....share the same feeling. Don't you agree with me, senor?"

_********_

**Omakeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!**

AOC: Hellllllllllllo!!! Meet you again in the 4th edition of the omake!! thanks god Ifrit's turn has passed. Here we are today with the best supporting character on the story, Felicia!!!!

F: (Smiles) Hello, everyone.

AOC: Felicia, it seems that many fans regard u as the most normal character in the story. And my editor told me that u glued the other characters!!!

F: thank u for the support.

AOC: Ok, let's start from the usual suspect, Kogane-kun. He said, "There's a western graced, eyepatched pervert lurking so you must look out!"

F: Hm? That's weird, but that sounds like....Ty?

AOC: Perhaps...

F: Ty isn't like that!! He is a good honorable man!! How dare that Kogane spoke about him like that!!

AOC: OK, OK. Take it as u like. Kogane-kun, yet again you make another character mad at you. Tsk,tsk. The next question is from Slave Leia, "Felicia, what is your hobby?"

F: Reading magazines.

AOC: What kind of magazines?

F: Household chores mostly. Because, I will be a mother someday, right?

AOC: Right. And you'll make a fine mother.

F: Thank u.

AOC: Next is from Doflamingo, "It has been implied several times that u once ran from n arranged marriage, is that true?"

F: Yes. It was six years ago before the war. My father arranged that marriage for me. But, I was only 16!! And my groom was like what?! 38?! Couldn't he choose someone else?!

AOC: Well, this story will be shown later in the story. The next is from Samurai Cowgirl, "Do you know your products are sold out in the underground world?"

F: What? What product?!

AOC: Huh?! Oh?! Err, forget about it!!! But yes, it's a sold out thanks to the crime lord known only as TS.

F: What are u talking about?

AOC: Never mind! The next question is from BZS, "Do you think fio and el will eventually be a couple?"

F: That depends on AOC.

AOC: Right, but what's your opinion?

F:...They will.

AOC: Well, we will have to wait and see for that. The next is from Tia Harribel, "Do you like being a supporting character?"

F: Yes, because it gives me chance to act as the backstage hero. Am I right?

AOC: Wow, good for you then. The next is from mikamika, "What type of man do you like?"

F: (Blushes) What?! Well....I always like an honest man.

AOC: Honest?! Like who?

F: Like...that's a secret.

AOC: Come on, tell us!!!

F: S.E.C.R.E.T

AOC: Tsk!! The next is from Castle43, "What do you think of Ty?"

F: (Blushes again) What!? Ty?! Well, he is...kind. He is...gentle. And he is....a good man.

AOC: ...The next is from Aya, "What if Ty turns out to be a pervert who lurked you all along? And he has been so obsessed with you?"

F: No way!! the day Ty becomes a person like that is the day this world will collide!

AOC: Be careful of what you wish for. The next is from Allen, "Are you a virgin?"

F: Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?! That's a secret!!!

AOC: You still have to answer it! A question is a question, it needs an answer!!!

F:....Yes

AOC: See? Wasn't hard, right? The last is from Willy. He actually didn't ask anything yet, but something has been troubling him lately.

F: What?

AOC: What's your 3 size?

F: (Explodes) Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?! There's now way I will tell!!This omake is weird, I'm outta here!!!

AOC: (Seeing Felicia runs off) Of course every omake is weird! BTW, according to Ty her 3 size is 87-56-86. Wow, that's huge (LOL).

_**OK, thx for reading this chapter!! I will redo ch. 74 first then I will do ch. 79. Chapter 79 will tell u about how things go in amatsu, Unbala, and Millennium!!**_

_**C u next chapter!!! (^^)**_


	79. Preparation

**Chapter 79**

"_**We never really forget anything in our lives. The memories…are just there, somewhere inside our head. But, it is often that we have a hard time finding it"**_

_**Kanzaki Urumi (Great Teacher Onizuka)**_

**The poem in this chapter belongs to Allison Chambers. I don't own Ragnarok Online, but I own this story and the characters inside it. If you're not down with that….well, just down with that, ok?**

Night is at its darkest before the dawn. Perhaps that would best describe the condition in Building B of Terrace Inn. After the love spring and tragedy last night, the only thing left in the rooms are the ground zeros.

Inside room 108, Emilio and Hikari are seen sleeping on the same bed. Their faces look really calm in their sleep. But when the two finally rise and shine, just like the sun outside, their face turns stupid, because they cannot help but shocked seeing each other's stupid faces.

Em: "Waaaaaaaaah!!!! What are you doing in my room, Saruhime?!"

H: "What?! What am I doing in your room?!"

"I should be asking that question!" Emilio reaches for his Hyperion, provoking Hikari to reach for her refined Muramasa.

The two inspect their surroundings and they notice two important points. First, the bed/futon is messed up, the proof of them doing something. Second, they both only wear their underwear, which means…

"What a lovely night you got, I believe. Good morning, kids" Gen Ed opens the door without anyone noticing and greets the newly figured out Emilio and Hikari, "I think you two should take a bath before having a breakfast. People would laugh if you come out from this room in that condition"

"Dad…do you know what have we been doing?" Emilio, although he pretty much realized what has happened, hoping from something good to hold.

And just like always, Gen Ed answers with a happy calm smile, "Yes, last night you two got involved in an…accident related to some weird spell which resulting in both of you…sleep all night long"

"Sleep?" Emilio is certain there is some different meaning of sleep, "Do you mean sleep like a normal sleep or that sleep?"

"That sleep"

"Are you certain, dad?"

"Yes"

The sea is at its calmest before the storm. Unwavering for at least thirty seconds, Hikari and Emilio let out a wail so loud that even shakes the whole building, a wail that would even rival Ifrit's Earthquake or Fenrir's Ashura Strike.

Couldn't believe what experience she just had, Hikari flees with tears streaming all over her face. Emilio falls to his knees with very empty eyes as if his life power has been sucked out by a demon. Smirking, seeing how the mighty has fallen, Gen Ed approaches his son and puts his hand on his shoulder, "Congratulations, Emilio. Now, you've become a true man. Don't forget you owe me five million zenny, OK?"

_At the same time, in Sinclair's residence…_

"So, we didn't get our 1000th success after our effort last night?" Helen sounds disappointed learning the result of the love mission last night.

"No, but we learned something about love" Howard cheers her up, "Sometimes, it would be good to have love take its own path to reach other people"

"That's a good lesson, dad" Dana believes someone is missing, "But where is Edward?"

"Edward? He is…trying to give us a new family member" A simple but correct explanation from the insensitive whitesmith. But his fraud doesn't even last ten seconds as Edward kicks the door and makes his glorious entrance…with wounds and messy clothes.

"Hey, Edward you're back!! Where have you been?" Dana welcomes his angry brother.

"Kill…you…" Edward mutters.

"What did he just say?" Helen looks at her husband who keeps putting an innocence face.

"I will kill you, dad!!" Edward unleashes his Emperium Anvil and clinks it with Howard's.

"Calm down, Ed. You are overreacting" Howard, still with his innocence face.

"Overreacting?! You sacrificed my ass last night and now you don't even want to apologize!!"

"That was a necessary sacrifice, Ed. We learnt something last night. Love has its own way to reach every one of us"

"Well, tell you what?! This morning, when I woke up beside that gunslinger girl, she exploded!!! She bashed me numerous times before attacking me!!! Resulting in my current condition!!! Is that how love supposes to reach me?! With bloods and bullets?!"

"At least you would be a responsible man, right?" Howard strikes back, forcing Edward to retreat. But Howard takes this chance to jump out of the window and flees, "Keep the baby, Edward!!"

"Wait!!! I will kill you, you old prick!!!" Edward follows him, leaving Dana and Helen alone by themselves.

"Why are those two fighting, mom?"

"Don't know, honey. Life is full of mysteries"

_Around an hour later, in the dining room…_

Not only bad things happened last night in building B of Terrace Inn, one good thing also happened, at least for two people, a certain lord knight and a certain gunslinger. They, sitting beside each other, could be seen enjoying pancakes for their breakfast with a joyful face. The two let hears little humming almost all the time.

"Where are you going after the breakfast, El?" Now, Fio acts more friendly than she ever has to the purple glassed gunslinger.

"I will help Emilio practicing for his big fight with Tsukihime-sama" The gunslinger should have known what happened last night, "You know, battle and stuff"

"Cool"

"Where are you going, Alexandria?"

"I will ask Kenji to take me to The Legendary Whitesmith Hikari-san told me yesterday"

"Good luck on finding and asking him to forge a sword for you"

"Actually, that concerns me a bit" Fio admits what she has on her mind, "What if he asks for payment? I mean…an unbelievable amount of money which will bring us more problems"

"That's possible, but we can always pay for it"

"Well, that's the point, El!" The lord knight should have not forgotten how insensitive the black haired man could be, "I don't want to draw more money from your country's wallet if possible"

"Oh, I see" El rolls his eyes before stating another thought, "Putting that aside, do you know what sword do you want him to forge?"

"Well…you're right, I haven't think about it at all" The former princess taps her fingers on the table while she's thinking, and she gets the answer, "I think…I want Balmung"

"Balmung? Never heard of that name before"

"Well, only few people knew about the existence of that sword" Fiorentin starts telling a story, "My father once told me, in the history of Prontera Kingdom, there are three swords known as 'The Trinity Swords'. Three swords said to be crafted from the strongest metal in this world, Mithrill, and possess the ability to draw the true power of a knight. Many knights regard The Trinity Swords as the finest swords of the finest swords, and those three are Tegron, Tae Goo Lyeon, and Balmung. Tegron is The Sword of Beast, known for its merciless aura surrounding it. Tae Goo Lyeon is The Sword of Fate, known for its beauty of its craftsmanship. Balmung is known as The Sword of Light, known for its holy power. As we know it, Tegron has been long belonged to the Pendragon Family, and now Sir Alphard wields it. Tae Goo Lyeon is said to be located somewhere in the western hemisphere on earth. But Balmung existence is never clear"

"Wait a second, if that Balmung is nowhere to be found…" Elraven doesn't really want to say this, but he has to, "Why do you think that Legendary Whitesmith can forge it?"

"Because he is legendary, El. He needs to live up to that moniker and the hype surrounding him, right?" Putting a smirk, the lord knight responds, "Actually, many have said no whitesmiths have been able to craft Balmung before, because they don't have the necessary ingredient for it. Personally, I don't know what the ingredient is, but I still want to give it a shot"

"Is there any other reason?" Elraven smells another motive behind the request. Well, he is insensitive but he isn't stupid.

"Yes" Fio doesn't feel the need to hide it, "Around a month ago, Aunt Talia told me that she translated the first three pages of the Prophecy of Eisenheim. Something I kept secret from others due to her request"

"And what do those pages tell us?"

"The first told us about how the gods and the humans battled in the land of darkness. I assumed Eisenheim referred to our battle at Glast Heim. The second told us about how the humans begin to unite, which I assume to be…now, this moment. And the third told me something incredibly surprising"

"Carry on"

"It said, 'The Wielders of The Trinity Swords shall take their own paths. In the end, only one wielder would lead this world to its new age'. That means, there are three candidates to do the deeds for this world"

"Sir Alphard included?" Elraven sounds not believing how cruel fate could be.

"Yes, but the exact meaning? I don't know"

The two stops right there; staring at each other to express their 'disappointment' of a certain name. But, Fio continues nonetheless, "He wields Tegron, so there are two swords left. From what Marcus informed me awhile ago, Tae Goo Lyeon belongs to one of The Millenium's Triumvirate, Queen of The Sun, also known as The Lady Savior. That means, only one wielder left"

"The wielder of Balmung"

"Precisely"

"And you wish the wielder of Balmung to be no other than yourself"

"Maybe this would sound too egoistical, but yes" One thing you should note from Fiorentin Adler, she barely ever lies, "If I have to see three wielders race to bring this world into its new age, I want one of them to be myself. After all, I promised my late parents and myself that I would bring Prontera Kingdom and Rune Midgard back to its glory"

"That doesn't sound egoistical at all" El disagrees with one part of her speech, "That sounds great"

"Thank you"

"And I believe, Balmung, no matter what it looks like, would look great on you"

"Thank you, again" The lord knight smiles, finishing her story for today. But another story starts when El notices; someone has opened a communication line on his talkie. Grabbing it; El speaks,

El: Hello?

F: Hi, honey!! How are you doing?!

El: Frea? Is that you?

The latter name makes Fio's face becomes sour.

F: Ow, I've wanted to call you from last night, but you turned off your talkie.

El: Oh, yeah. I've been busy all night long.

F: Me too, we got into a heated argument last night when we discussed our matters.

El: You mean you and the other gods?

F: Yes

El: What did you talk about?

F: I will explain later when we meet again. Right now, Sarkhan is focusing to help Felicia and Clyde.

El: Well, good luck to them. How's the condition there?

F: (Understands what El is trying to imply) Ifrit's or Randgris'?

El: Ifrit.

F: Well, he didn't do anything suspicious so far.

El: Randgris?

F: That's another story.

El: She seems to hate you so much.

F: That's understandable.

El: Why?

F: (Sighs) She is still disappointed in me for …siding with Loki instead of Odin.

El: After ten thousand years? She still hates you for that? She is a weird Valkyrie

F: I can understand her feelings, honey. Please don't call her weird.

El: (Figured the problem out) she loved Odin, didn't she?

F: Yes…most Valkyries did.

El: But, Odin was more into you?

F: (Chuckles) well, you can say it like that.

El: You're going to talk to her about this?

F: Yes, but not now.

El: Good. Although, I think Sarkhan should have done something about her.

F: He already did. Sarkhan and Randgris had a son, you know?

El: Whaaaaaaaaaat?! A son?! Them?!

F: Yup.

El: But, Randgris told me Sarkhan was only her best friend?!

F: Well, maybe they grew fond of each other after being together for so long. I don't know the details, but they never really married because Randgris could never forgotten Odin. It was just…one night thing, perhaps they did it to comfort each other, but it resulted in a boy.

El: And where is that boy?

F: Hm, Randgris had something to do with me in Rachel, but she didn't want to tell. From what I heard, she took off to Rachel after giving birth to the baby boy. Sarkhan raised that boy alone. Sarkhan knew Randgris would never stop loving Odin, so he chose not to let the boy knew his mother…to prevent further problems.

El: Shocking…

F: Sarkhan only implied their son went to Alberta to become a merchant. And he currently lives somewhere in the southern hemisphere of the world. Once a year, his son would come to Umbala along with his wife and kids to celebrate Father's day for Sarkhan.

El: What a story…

F: That's it from me. Now, it's your turn.

El: Me?

F: Yes, you. What did you do last night?

El: (Lying) Sleeping. I slept earlier.

F: (Sounds suspicious) For real? You're not lying, right?

El: No, no!! (Glancing at the sour Fiorentin) Why would I lie?!

F: (Still suspecting) with whom did you sleep last night, El?

El: (Insensitively) Alexandria.

F: (Disbelieves) Who?

El: Alexandria.

Frea becomes silent, leading El to realize something isn't right.

El: Honey? Are you still there?

F: …

El: Frea?

F: Wuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!! My boyfriend is a two timer!!!

El: Not again!!! You misunderstood me!!!

F: Silence!!! I have had enough of you two timing me all the time!!!

El: All the time?! Frea, listen to me!

F: I said silence!! How could you do this to me?! I've been trying to be as faithful as possible!!! But you! You! Wuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!

El: Calm down!!! We didn't sleep in terms of that 'sleep'!! We just slept, you know sharing bed!!

F: (Mishears) Sharing head?! You mean you made out with her?!

El: No, you misheard!!!

F: Wuaaaaaaaaaaah!!! My boyfriend is impure!!! I want a divorce!!!

El: Frea…we can't have a divorce!! We're not even married yet!!!

F: Hey…that's right. We can't…have a divorce, can we?

All of a sudden, Fio takes the talkie from El.

Fio: Hey, Frea.

F: Eh? Is this you, princess?

Fio: Bingo.

F: What are you doing with his talkie?! Get me Elraven!!

Fio: (Glaring at the surprised Elraven, disabling him) I have no obligation to do what you ask.

F: I want to speak to my boyfriend!!!

Fio: (Impolitely sitting on the table with a gangster style) and I want you to listen to me. Maybe you mean you want to break up with him? Then by all means go ahead. Break up with him, hope that would enlighten you.

F: Ukh! I'm not going to break up with him!! Not after you advised me for it!!!

Fio: First you want to break up with him and now you don't. Don't confuse me, pick one.

F: (Ignores what Fio said) did you really share head with him?!

Fio: Share head? What does that suppose to mean?

F: Just answer me!!

Fio: …No

F: For real?

Fio: For real.

F: (Glad) phew.

Fio: But, we shared bed, though.

F: Whaaaaaaaaaaaat?!

Fio: (Chuckles) He, you're jealous?

F: Of course!!!

Fio: No worries, we didn't do anything…yet.

F: Wuaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!! Stay away from my boyfriend!!

Fio: Can't do. Bye-bye.

Fio turns the talkie off, and gives it to El; seeing how his face looks numb, she says, "Don't look upset like that. That's how you deal with a girl, El. Straight and sharp!"

"I know; I wasn't expressing my disappointment or anything" El's face suddenly turns bright, "I was enjoying a view"

"View? What view?'

"Your view"

"My view?" Fio doesn't seem to get his point, "Speak clearly, El"

"It's your underwear, Alexandria" A shocking reply from the purple glassed gunslinger, "Your underwear is showing"

"Whaaaat?!" Fio quickly covers the pointed direction, "You've been looking at it all the time?! You freaking pervert!!"

"I wasn't looking at it all the time!!" El insensitively defends himself, "I was disappointed when you took the talkie from me!! When I looked at you sitting on the table, I noticed your underwear was showing!! That's all!!"

"That's all?!" Fio shows him her legendary fist, "I'm going to send you to the sky again!!"

"Wait a second!! You're mad at me because I told you something about your underwear?! I only warned you!! You should have thanked me!!"

"Warned?! You should have warned me earlier if you really meant it!! And you want me to thank a pervert?!"

"I'm not a pervert!! And shouldn't it be your fault?! You shouldn't wear a skirt that short!"

"Oh? Now, you're telling me what I should wear? Wow, you're brave enough to even argue with me?"

"No, no!! It's not like that!!"

"I believe you said you were enjoying it"

"Enjoying it?! No way!" El stupidly and insensitively defends himself.

"No way?" An opal fire starts engulfing from Fio's fist; El's statement really offended her, "Oh, so I'm not enjoyable?"

"You are…but compared to Frea's…no way" Elraven chuckles…to his death.

DUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGHH!!!

"That wasn't my faaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaault!!!" Elraven flies to Quasar thanks to another godlike uppercut from the angry lord knight.

"I hate you, Elraven!!! I hate you!!" The young girl returns to her seat and finishes her breakfast before the insensitive gunslinger returns from the outer space.

Love is beautiful, but some things just never change…

_********_

_Meanwhile, in Umbala…_

Frea could be seen bawling while Fenrir is busy teasing her again.

"**Your boyfriend did it, right? Your boyfriend did it, didn't he?"**

"He didn't!!"

"**Ow, look at the former goddess of beauty. A young girl from Prontera just had her big time"**

"Stop it, Fenrir!!"

"**I can imagine how Elraven did the princess last night"**

"Cut it out!!"

But Fenrir has defeated Odin, why would he fear Frea? To tease her even further, Fenrir starts impersonating Elraven, "**Alexandria, it's a lovely night, isn't it?"**

"He didn't say that!!"

(Fenrir starts impersonating Fio) "**It is, Elraven"**

"**Say, do you think we can make this night even lovelier by sharing our love?"**

"**Ow, you're a very bad boy"**

"**But you like this bad boy, don't you, naughty girl?"**

"**Like you? No, but I love you"**

"Stop iiiiiiiiiiiit!!!" Frea kicks Fenrir right to his groin with full power.

"**Aaaaaah!!!!" **Fenrir falls and starts rolling in the ground, "**That hurts, Freyja!!! You don't have to do that!!! Ow!!!"**

"Serves you right!!" Frea putouts her tongue and then runs off.

From afar, Sarkhan, enjoying his pipe, can only shakes his head seeing those two, "God and Goddess they may be, but what a childish act they perform there"

"That's what you got for siding with Loki" Randgris unnecessarily adds. Sarkhan stares at her because of that, telling her not to go any further.

"But, they are fun to watch" Ty appears from their behind, "Pretty entertaining show"

"You're still here?" Randgris never seems to like humans at all, including now.

"I can't?"

"You can, but I think you might prefer to dwell with your humans friends"

"No. Felicia and Clyde are off to somewhere I don't know. Hugo and Martina are keeping their eyes at Vanessa even while they are playing poker at the moment. I can't really do anything with them"

"Felicia and Clyde aren't off to somewhere" Sarkhan sees a mistake on Ty's statement and corrects it, "They are having their training"

"Oh, the training you promised them?" Now, the gunslinger remembers, "Where are they? What are they doing?"

"They aren't here. I transferred them to Lutie" Sarkhan pout some more from his pipe.

"Lutie? The Christmas town?"

"Yes, Lutie is a quite place with no Valdomirs around, they can have a rather calm training there"

"What kind of training do you give them?" Ty leans on the nearest tree, indicating he wants to talk a lot more.

"Astral Projection" Sarkhan sits in front of him, "Using my magic, I created two clones using their souls and ordered them to face off with their respective souls"

"And the point is?"

Sarkhan pouts a bit more from his enjoyable pipe before glancing at Randgris, indirectly asking her to explain. Knowing the sign he gave her, Randgris explains, "Most humans are stronger than they can think of, but humans usually have a hard time realizing it. That's why it is so hard for humans to reach their own limit. Sarkhan's Astral Projection brings the soul of a human to become an existence, but different from their normal bodies, the souls Sarkhan cloned possess the strongest ability the respective human could ever have"

"Oh, so that's why you told them to fight their clones" Ty figures out the objective of the training rather quickly, "So, they would be able to see for themselves how strong they could be, and they would eventually figure out the easiest and the quickest way to match their own clones. That way, they will reach their full potential"

"Smart" Sarkhan chuckles, "And what about you, boy? Don't you want to train some more?"

"Me?"

"I can tell, boy. You haven't reached your full potential yet"

"Thanks, but no thanks"

"Is it because of your eye?" Ty isn't the only one who can figure out things rather quickly after all. Sarkhan is just the same, "You fear the eye would bring more pain to you, don't you?"

"Good deduction" The western graced gunslinger smiles, "Thanks to this eye, I never had a place to return my entire life. Thanks to this eye, I had to leave the orphanage. And then I had to lose my father. To be frank, I'm afraid my friends would experience the same things as any other people that were close to me, and it's only a matter of time before they got their turn"

"And you don't want to do anything to prevent that?" Sarkhan hits the jackpot. His question rings something inside the eye patched man, "Tell me, Ty. Do you want to be with them together for the rest of your life?"

"…Yes"

"That means you won't let your fear conquer your heart, right?" The grey furred Eddga wisely advises the young adult in front of him, "That also means, you have to master that eye"

Ty doesn't give any respond; his face looks like as if he wants to be enlightened even more. Sarkhan tilts his head to the blue sky before guiding him some more, "Why do you think your eye is a curse? Do you know both curse and gift is something we can decide for ourselves? In your case, you may think that eye is a curse, but do you realize all the time you fight alongside your comrades and use that eye for their sake, it becomes a gift?"

Ty stills; unable to come up with words to reply to the advice.

"The soul eye is originally a tool made by Odin to see through people's souls" The origin of his eye surely catches Ty's attention. Focusing even more to the wise words of Sarkhan, he is all ears now, "After Ragnarok, the eye went missing. But, it suddenly appeared in you. Who knows what caused it? But, listen to me and listen well, Ty. As long as you use that power in the right way, for the sake of others, then it's a gift. What happened to you wasn't a curse; it was simply…something was destined to happen. But now, it's not too late. If you can master the eye, then you can use the eye as a gift, at least for yourself"

Ty isn't an emotional man, but what Sarkhan said really touched his heart, "If what you said is true…do you think other people would call this eye as a girt also?"

"Along the time, yes" The wise ensures the gunslinger, "Because they would need your help too. Especially with many warriors they have to face in Valdomir. Thanatos Phantom is a good example for that"

The latter name turns Ty's face serious.

"I see you have met him at Glast Heim" The same with Ty, Sarkhan also becomes serious, "He was once known as a brave warrior who sealed Satan Morroc away for a thousand years. But something turned him into what he is now…The Undead King"

"What happened to him?"

"A tragedy" Randgris cuts Sarkhan before the grey furred Eddga can explain, "Satan Morroc caused havoc and deaths wherever he steps. Thanatos battled him fiercely and sacrificed anything for the sake of mankind, even his own soul and his own life. After successfully sealed Satan Morroc, he was left wounded and beaten. He chose to return to his tower to recuperate himself, but humanity never takes the course he wanted to, they kept fighting and declaring war with each other. Feeling betrayed by mankind, he died with that grudge, realizing that his sacrifice was for nothing after all. His grudge was so deep that it turned him into what many would say The Undead King, the strongest undead monster on earth. When Beelzephir offered him to join the kingdom, he accepted right away so that he can spread his grudge on humans. It is unknown whether his power is the same or even greater than Lord of Death, The Ruler of Niffleheim, but he is definitely one of the worst enemies you want to face off in a battle"

"My Ecclesia didn't work on him. He doesn't have soul" Ty recalls the fondest memories he had with the monster.

"That's not the only power he got" Sarkhan takes his delayed turn, "He possesses two of the strongest darkness swords in Midgard, Tirfing and Bloody Eater. Bloody Eater is the black broad sword with the ability to absorb bloods and souls he carries on his back, it is his main weapon and also his strongest sword. Tirfing is his secondary weapon he carries on his waist, a merciless sword he uses to pierce and cut his enemies at the same time. He is highly skilled as a swordsman. And along with Satan Morroc, he is also the master of an old spell known as The Abyss Break, a magic spell which puts tons of pressure on its target. The spell would destroy your inside in a matter of second. Even the smallest impact of the spell is pretty dangerous"

"Challenging" Ty smiles, a rather surprising reply for Sarkhan and Randgris, "I'm in for the training, Sarkhan"

Looking at each other, Sarkhan and Randgris smile. "Come with me" Sarkhan asks Ty to follow him to the deeper part of the jungle.

Seeing the two walked away, Randgris could only think of the grey furred Eddga, "_You really like humans, don't you? They are your hope after all…and maybe mine too"_

_********_

_Later that afternoon…_

Elraven, heading towards Emilio's room, is limping because the earlier 'Fist of Steel', "_Alexandria_ _really sent me to the sky with all her might. The Spell of Dionysus cannot even heal the impact properly. Hopefully, I can still help Emilio with his preparation like this_"

Stopping in front of his captain's room, he slowly knocks the door, "Emilio, come out. It's already 11 in the morning! We need to do the scheduled training!"

One minute goes, two minutes go, but no one answers from inside.

"Emilio!!" Elraven knocks the door again, "Come out amigo. Do you want to train or not?"

KRIEEET

All of a sudden, the door slowly opens by itself, making an eerie scratching voice in the process. "Emilio?" Elraven putouts his head and looks inside the room, "Where are you?"

Although he receives no answer again, he could tell something strange is going on in the room. Although it's almost daylight, the room is somewhat dark and an unpleasant aura is seen feeling the room.

"What is this dark aura?" Elraven starts shivering, "This aura reminds me of Satan Morroc's..but no way he's in here"

All of a sudden, someone grabs Elraven's neck and slams him right to the hard floor. "Who's that?" The purple glassed gunslinger quickly recovers his stance and pulls out his double handgun, but he is surprised to see who attacked him, "Emilio?! What happened to you?!"

The current Emilio is different. Dark aura surrounds him, his eyes looks black and his face illustrates his anger. El could tell this is going to be bad, "Uh, amigo? What happened to you?"

"Your…fault…."

"Huh?" Elraven could swear Emilio was muttering something.

"This…is…your…fault…"

"My fault?" Another nonsense from Ropera Squad Captain, "What did I do?"

"It's your fault, Elraveeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen!!!!!" Emilio pulls out his Hyperion and shoots his fire blast right away.

"What?!" Elraven quickly dodges but the captain is quick enough to appear behind him and throws some more strikes using the Hyperion as a smasher. Despite that, Elraven firmly blocks every strike Emilio executes using Tristan and Lancelot. "What are you doing?! Is this how you want to do the training?!" Elraven feels the need to hold back no more and quickly pulls out his Inferno and Black Rose. Seeing how his sparring partner (or so it seems) got serious, Emilio charges five fire blasts to El's direction furiously. The black haired gunslinger didn't buy the trick and swiftly jumps to evade the blasts. Increasing his speed in the air, Elraven catches up with Emilio and strikes him using both guns on his hands. However, Emilio anticipates the attack by giving El a sliding kick from below and knocks him to the floor. Much to Emilio's dismay, Elraven quickly rolls at the back before charging back at Emilio with a hard kick right to his stomach, taking him down.

"Aaakh!!" Emilio lands on the floor with his head first, getting him to his senses, "Ow, that hurts!"

"Well, don't blame me for that! You started it first" Elraven obviously doesn't want to take the blame, well, he didn't do anything anyway.

"You started it first, buddy!!" Emilio rises again, seemingly eager to continue the fight, "Because of you, now I owe my father five million zenny!!!"

"Oh, that stupid bet"

"Don't call it a stupid bet!!!" It feels weird seeing him so offended, right? But, he is Emilio you know, "And because of that…I…I…"

"You what?"

"I did that with the girl I hate the most!!" Emilio wails out loud, but that doesn't make El understand anything.

"What are you talking about? Are you insane? Wait, you already are" Elraven chuckles, but his chuckles stop right away when he sees Emilio turns back into his dark form.

"I will make you pay…" The Sphere of Death readies an Inferno on his left hand to complete the Hyperion on his right, "I will make you paaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!!!!"

Assaulting Elraven with Ice Sphere on the Inferno and Thunder sphere on the Hyperion, Emilio creates three icebergs before blasting them with his lightning blasts and tear them apart into pieces right towards Elraven. Quickly changing his weapons with HAVOX, Elraven moves the big gatling gun and knocks all the thunder-ice blocks down.

Emilio quickly seizes this chance to shoots a Poison Blast using the poison sphere from Hyperion scarcely, right after putting a gas mask on his face to protect himself. "Good plan!!" Elraven smiles and tries to get out from the room. He realizes, although he is impervious to pain, but the impact of the pain or poison cannot be ignored. Inhaling the poison would make his moves slower and slower. But Emilio is smarter than he looks, he already puts several lightning mines on the doorway, and Elraven, not realizing this, falls to his trap.

CRAAAANK!!!!

"Got you, buddy!!" Emilio proudly exclaims, but his happy face turns into a surprised one when he sees Elraven is nowhere to be found in the door way.

"Here, here" Elraven shows up from his behind. And before Emilio could do anything, El strikes him fiercely using his HAVOX as a smasher, hits Emilio's back and sends him flying right to the garden outside the room.

"Uaaaaaaaaaaakh!!!" Emilio harshly landed on the ground and uncontrollably hedges before he hits a tree, stopping him from hedging even more, "Damn!! That's a good one!!"

"That is, alright" Elraven slowly walks to the garden and prepares to carry the battle some more. From his room, Gen Ed is enjoying the battle, "_Hm? It's been almost a year since the last time I see those two sparring. Emilio has never defeated El so far, that makes this more interesting. Thankfully, Ropera Squad are no ordinary humans. Just being thrown away all day long wouldn't kill them. But, Howard is going to ask for the compensation when he gets back here. Oh well, Emilio still owe me five million zenny, I'll tell him to pay on my behalf"_

"Are you ready to get some more beatings, amigo?" Elraven advances to a stance.

"You wish, buddy" Emilio does the same and the fight progresses….

_At equally the same time, in the crowds of Amatsu…_

Fiorentin is quietly walking in the crowds, accompanied by Kenji. As he promised yesterday, he would take her to the legendary whitesmith's place today, and he is fulfilling that promise. Luckily, Kenji seems to be a good mood today.

"You've been smiling all along, Kenji-kun. Did something good happen?" Fio notices the thief's smiling face and wants to know more.

"Yes, something good happened to me, princess. Although I cannot really remember it well"

"Hm? That sounds weird"

Shortly thereafter, the two arrive at a small shop on the corner of the street around a half a mile from Terrace Inn. Inside, Howard is seen sitting. His face is full of wounds.

"Mr. Howard?! What happened to your face?!" Kenji quickly asks, but if only he knows…

"Uh, I got some problems with Edward. But, it's settled for now" Howard notices Fiorentin standing behind the thief, "And who is that lovely lady waiting on the doorway?"

"Oh, he is the guest I promised I would bring yesterday" Kenji introduces the lord knight right away, "She is Princess Fiorentin Adler, Tsukihime-sama's guest who will participate in the play next month"

"Nice to see you" A proper and impolite introduction by Fio, as expected from a royalty.

"Nice to see you too, princess. I'm Howard, a normal whitesmith" Howard bows his head.

"He's being down to earth, Princess. Actually, he is known as The Legendary Whitesmith. The finest whitesmith on the southern hemisphere in the world or maybe even the word itself" Kenji wastes no time on revealing who the whitesmith truly is.

"Oh, people tend to exaggerate things" Howard acts humble in front of his customer, well if he doesn't he will never get customer.

"Well, I shall wait outside so I won't disturb your conversation" Kenji excuses himself, elaving the lord knight and the whitesmith to do business.

"How can I be of your help, Princess Fiorentin?"

"OK, I need you to forge a sword for me" Fio bluntly tells her objective.

"Is this by the order of Tsukihime-sama?"

"It is one of her conditions, but actually, I will need it for myself"

"I see" Howard shows his window displays on the wall, "Well, what kind of sword do you prefer? There are Executioner Sword, Saber, Claymore, and many others. Just tell me what you need"

"Balmung"

The request successfully silences the legendary whitesmith. "Well, that's one hell of a request" He says, "I'm recognized as The Legendary Whitesmith because the success of my business and my craftsmanship, but I never really recognized that moniker by myself because I haven't achieved anything worth a legend. Tell me, Princess Fiorentin. Why do you want Balmung of all things?"

Being a whitesmith all his life, it is only normal for Howard to know the legend of Balmung. Fio purposely locks her eyes with Howard's so that he will know, what she is going to say isn't a lie, "Because I have a promise to keep and people to protect"

Not even the slightest bit of hesitation was visibly seen on her eyes when she answered. She was being honest. Anyone, even a layman, could actually feel her spirit just by looking at her eyes. Howard doesn't have any kind of reasons to refuse her request, but he has limits, just like all of us.

"What an honor if can help you, Princess" Howard recognizes her bravery, "To forge Balmung, a whitesmith would need at least 28 days of forging, using a piece of mithrill and one light sphere as its ingredients. Luckily, I happen to have three pieces of mithrill from my journey across the world. But unluckily, I don't have a light sphere"

"I see" Fio cannot hide her disappointment. As much as she want to force Howard to forge the sword, she knows there's nothing she can do about it," That is alright; maybe I can choose another sword".

But life is a like a box of chocolate, you will never know what taste you will get. And so is Howard. His eyes widened upon seeing the feather on Fio's silver hair band and realizing what made that feather.

"Princess Fiorentin, pardon my rudeness…" Howard can't help but wanting to know, "But, what is that feather on your head band?"

"This?" The lord knight believes he was referring to her birthday present from El, "This is a birthday present, created by my friend. What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry if I start sounding so conceited, but that feather…" Howard sounds so excited, "That feather was…created from light, correct?"

Recalling her memories, Fio is sure El mentioned that he had to concentrate all day long to create one real feather from his light power. Different from his usual light feather or light wings, this one is a real feather, created of light.

"Yes, this feather is created from light" No hesitation on the lord knight's respond.

"Good god almighty…" Howard disbelieves the magic he is seeing, "Princess, that feather…can be used as a light sphere. Balmung…can be forged"

That's gotta be the greatest news Fio has heard so far in Amatsu. Her bet…she won it, "For real?"

"Yes! This is not a joke!! A material created from light can be used as a light sphere!" Howard ensures the young girl.

The two cannot hold their smiles back, but the light pink haired girl quickly realizes something, "Wait a second, if you use this feather as the ingredient for Balmung…does that mean I cannot have it anymore?"

The feather is a precious gift from someone special to her, so it's only normal for her if she doesn't want to lose it.

"No worries" Thankfully, destiny is on her side as Howard tells her, "Do you mind to take the feather off of your hair band, princess? I will show you a magic"

Fio obediently takes the feather off and waits for Howard to tell her what to do next.

"Now, open your other palm and sway the feather above it"

Fio does exactly what she was told, and then the magic happens. The feather drops small glittering lights to her hand. The lights slowly gather and form a white sphere.

"That is the light sphere" Howard truly showed her a magic.

Fio gives the light sphere to Howard, but her eyes cannot be taken off from the feather.

"It's a wonderful gift you have in there, Princess Fiorentin" Howard feels that way when he observes the feather on her hand, "It's as if….the feather was created to make your journey easier"

"It's my good luck charm" Fio smiles and puts the feather back on her head band, "So, it's 28 days, right?"

"Right, and…I know this may sound impolite, but I have a condition if you want to receive the sword" Howard honestly tells the lord knight.

"Do you want a payment?"

"No, having the privilege to forge Balmung is bigger than any payment that I can think of" We obviously know Howard is stinking rich; he doesn't need much more money after all, "I can easily tell you are a trustworthy person, and an honorable figure. But, I want to see your quality by myself"

"So? Your condition is?"

"If my guess is right, the blue orb on your waist, could it be The Spell of Odin?"

"You knew a lot" Fio feels no need to hide the truth, not if the person she is talking to knows the thing just as much as she does, "What about the orb?"

"I believe, the condition of mastering its power is to be brave enough to see what resides within yourself" Howard names his condition, "Master it, princess. Master the orb. Master its power; that way, I will feel proud and safe knowing that I will give Balmung to someone who dares to see her own self"

"Deal" Fio smiles as she walks away from the shop, "See you in 28 days, Mister Howard"

With that thing settled, now they have two respective jobs to do: forging Balmung and mastering The Spell of Odin.

_********_

_Several hours later, in the Poring Heaven Forest in Rune Midgard…_

Different place, different time zone; this law also applies in Rune Midgard. Though it's still daylight in Amatsu, the moon is already high in Rune Midgard. Among the trees inside what was formerly known as the Poring Heaven Forest, dozen of figures could be seen quietly journeying inside the dark forest in the dark night.

"Halt" An armored figure, looks like a swordsman, orders eleven Owl Barons behind him to stop progressing forward, "Someone is here. All of you proceed carefully onward. Beware of a surprise attack from the bushes"

The Owl Barons obediently do as they were told. As they proceeding quietly deeper on the forest, suddenly a silhouette silently passes through all of them without them noticing. However, the armored figure notices and quickly prepares to sheath his sword. He knew someone just attacked his Owl Barons in a blinding speed, undetected by eye, unheard by ears.

His realization comes true when his owl barons' heads start falling to the ground, one by one. And in less than ten seconds, their bodies suddenly rots and scrambles into pieces. By that time, the moon stops hiding behind the cloud and shines its light to the forest, enabling everyone to see who the armored figure truly is; he is Thanatos Phantom.

"A quick kill; smooth and soundless" The Undead King gives the nod to his enemy, "As expected from Frederick Miles, one of The Millennium's Triumvirate, or should I call you The Venom King?"

"Anything will do, Thanatos Phantom. But what surprised me more is the fact that you were able to notice my movement" The man named Frederick Miles shows himself from behind the undead monster. A Caucasian, green eyed with a short brown hair; stands around six feet tall, wearing a Guillotine Cross uniform with a pair of Double Beholder Jur on his hands. His charming face completes his well built figure.

"No surprise in there. Ever since I saw Alexandria's lightening speed on Glast Heim, my eyes are pretty much aware of any movement" Thanatos Phantom smoothly replies as he unsheathes his Tirfing, "Your speed is around her level, I can tell that much"

"Oh? The famous speed from the last princess of Prontera" Being famous makes you known everywhere by anyone, no exception with Frederick, "But she isn't the fastest being on earth. I've seen quicker movement"

"Are you referring to Queen of The Sun? Your Lady Savior?" Thanatos' information provider is just as good as Frederick's, "Millennium followers tend to be proud of her, or even…worship her"

"We wouldn't be here if not because of her" Frederick raises his tone responding, "She is stronger and faster than any warrior I've ever seen. Her majestic self will lead us to our glory. And not even gods in Valdomir Kingdom would be able to stop us"

"How arrogant of you for saying that; but it's hard to argue with her capabilities, I must give her that" As much as he is a bastard, Thanatos Phantom is also a gentleman, "Conquering Prontera Region after defeating Phelegethon Guild in just one month. Lord of Death was lucky to survive the battle. What an inhuman feat. Even Alexandria with her Sagramore couldn't do that much in a year"

"That's because we are blessed by her and by the future, unlike Sagramore" The answer Frederick gives start sounding like a dogma, "And I shall assist her by any means possible. I will defeat you, Thanatos. Right here, right now"

"The surveillance you put all over the place surrounding Prontera was good. No wonder you could find me and my men that fast. But…" Thanatos would like to point out one more things before the battle, "You cannot defeat me"

In a wink of an eye, Frederick turns up right behind Thantos with his Double Beholder Jur ready to attack. The Guillotine Cross smashes the undead right in his back and flung him away, crushing him into a nearby tree. Not wanting to throw away the opportunity to inflict more damages, the Venom King jumps and barrages Thanatos from above with more slashes and slashes. His attacks are so fast the monster couldn't even block a single blow from him, resulting in him buried even deeper and deeper to the ground. Finishing the storming he's in, Frederick gathers small green clouds around his jur and floats ten feet above, before unleashing the clouds which turned out to be an explosive type poison powder right to the ground where Thanatos was still in.

The blast echoes throughout the forest, waking every living things sleeping inside it up. Among the smokes, Frederick smoothly lands and carefully observes the result of his attacks afterwards, "_Did I do it? Did he die?"_

Bad for him, his wish doesn't come true when he notices a silhouette appearing from the smoke and jumps at him, trying to pounce on him. Frederick retreats before having a clear sight on the attacker, it was Odium of Thanatos. "_He survived!_" The guillotine cross prepares another round of attack, but his body suddenly froze as Thanatos Phantom calmly emerges from the smokes, unscathed, "_What happened?! I cannot move!!"_

"What a great effort. But you missed three important points" Thanatos Phantom advances to a stance the moment Frederick tries to free himself from whatever spell confiding him, "First, I'm an undead. Physical attack wouldn't do much at me. Not to mention all your attacks were directly received by my armor. This armor is the ancient plate mail armor, you would need to hit this all day long to even crack it, let alone destroy it. Second, my body has been rotting for more than three centuries. That means explosions are not really good choices to attack me with. And third, look at your shadow"

Frederick slowly glances at his shadow, and realizes that Odium of Thanatos is standing on it.

"Odium is a shadow monster. If I apply a spell called Abyss Break to him and let him step in the shadow of someone, the target will froze, unable to move. Just like you" Thanatos lifts his Tirfing so Frederick could have a good look at it. The Tirfing is quickly surrounded with black shadows before forming a black sphere covering the whole sword, "And this is the other use of that magic. Abyss Break!!"

The time Thanatos Phantom strikes the black sphere to his direction; Frederick creates a round aura poison barrier right in front of himself. The plan succeeded because the sphere explodes when it meets the barrier. The explosion also knocks Odium of Thanatos out. Successfully freeing himself, the Guillotine Cross advances to prepare a Sonic Blow. But his plan wasn't unpredicted; The Undead King already appears behind him and slashes him directly with his Tirfing.

"Aaakh!!" The sword sends Frederick several feet away right into the bushes. His right arm is badly wounded; blood is visibly running from the cut. The wound is deep and that's just from one single hit. "_What a dangerous sword!! It cuts and thrust at the same time! The wound is this deep just from one blow, I have to be more careful" _Ignoring his pain, Frederick quickly stands up and faces the undead monster again.

"You shifted away from my slash to avoid a direct hit right before I moved Tirfing" Thanatos Phantom easily guessed what just happened, "Not bad, but shouldn't you lived up a bit more to your glorified name, Venom King?"

"Who said I didn't?" The Guillotine Cross smiles, "Look at your left shoulder"

The Undead King quietly glances at the aforementioned point and spots one part of his armor in his left shoulder is rusting rather quickly.

"An unpleasant surprises" A rather simple comment from the monster, "When?"

"Right after you hit me just now"

"And I believe you used some kind of poison, didn't you?"

"Exactly" Frederick shows his right jur, so Thanatos can have a good look on the blood stain in it, "My blood contains the most powerful poison I got. It would rust any kind of metal it touches and rot any living thing it contacts with"

"Terrifying, this is the first time I've ever seen my armor breaks so easily like this. So, that is the true ability of The Venom King, Dark Acid" The Undead Monster grins, "I've heard that each of The Millennium's Triumvirate masters one Spell of Odin. Your ability allows you to master poisons, the ability to control more than thousand poisons in one single attack. That what makes even a normal hit from you is very dangerous. You would have killed me by now if I weren't an undead. No wonder you have a godlike power"

"You knew a lot. Only four Spells of Odin remained in this world, we used three of them. Too bad we couldn't find the only one left"

"How unfortunate of you…or maybe of us?" Thanatos explains the irony, "Alexandria has it. And needless to say, she has the quality to master it"

"That would be a problem" Frederick prepares a stance for Sonic Blow, "But, I would rather concentrate on my current problem right now"

Vanishing in a second, Frederick reappears right in front of Thanatos and throws him the Sonic Blow right to the air. Thanatos received a hundred direct blows to his armor in less than ten seconds and flew several feet above. The Guillotine Cross once again shows up above the undead monster and gives him a very powerful single blow by using a double cross slash. Thanatos harshly landed on the ground and found the torso part of his armor is mainly rusted.

Before Frederick could land and give him another round of merciless attacks, Thanatos summons four spheres of Abyss Break and cover himself with it. As he landed on the ground, Frederick prepares to welcome what is coming to him. His guess comes true when Thanatos slashes all four of the spheres and turns them into hundred little spheres of Abyss Break. "Stardust Launcher" The Undead King blasts the spheres in every direction possible, making life harder for Frederick.

However, the Guillotine Cross hasn't run out of idea just yet. Before a group of spheres could inflict any damage on him, he quickly backs out while cutting the trees surrounding him to protect him from the spheres. His plan worked when the object the spheres blow up when they hit was the trees, not his limbs. But one thing he didn't notice is Thanatos wasn't planning to hit him with the spheres in the first place.

The feared undead monster emerges from Frederick's behind all of a sudden. And wasting not even a second of this opportunity, Thanatos hits Frederick with the flat of his Tirfing perfectly on his back, to avoid further contamination from Frederick's blood if he were to cut or slash him. "Uaaakh!!" Frederick can feel some bones on his back are damaged as he falls to the ground because of the hit. But before Thanatos can finish him off, the undead monster is surprised because suddenly the stomach part of his armor breaks into pieces.

"_Couldn't it be?! He strokes my armor again when he fell?! Is that why it breaks?! What an amazing speed, I couldn't even notice it! So much for avoiding the contamination of his blood…_" Thanatos quickly figures out what caused one part of his armor to break.

Frederick takes this chance to regain his composure and prepares another stance.

"You're not good at anticipating moves, but throwing deadly counters in the middle of an attack seem to be your cup of tea. You have done it two times tonight" Thanatos Phantom lets out a small praise for his adversary.

"And you're good at deceiving your opponent. I must give you that" Frederick does the same, although his back aches right now.

This battle is pretty much balanced. Thanatos wins in defense when Frederick has the edge for speed. Thanatos hit the Guillotine Cross twice and Frederick managed to destroy some part of The Undead King's armor.

Perhaps the next strike will decide the winner. Frederick knew that Thanatos already realized the fact that he could throw his blood anytime he wants, so his next attack won't be using the flat of his Tirfing anymore, but the sharp part of it. And Thanatos also knew, if he were to get hit by Frederick's blood one more time, his body will rot faster and more than it already is. Concentrating so they won't take the wrong move, both men are standing still, prepare to finish this battle. But their focus doesn't last long; an Asura appears from Frederick's behind and interrupts the fight. "I've been wondering what would take a Triumvirate so long in a battle, Fred" The Asura slowly comments, "And it turns out it is one of The Twelve Swords of Pandora who is troubling you. Now, everything is clear"

"You shouldn't have said that, Dray" Frederick sounds irritated, "Rather than letting out an unpleasant comment, why not helping me instead?"

Dray Vetter, an Asura, one of The Millennium's Triumvirate; a towering muscular man, way over seven feet tall, widely known as The Colossus, a very fitting moniker for his stature. Black haired, dark skinned and black eyed completed with a strong face.

"Fine, I'll help" The Asura notices the wounds on Frederick and the cracks on Thanatos, "You did a great job against one of Beelzephir's most trusted allies anyway"

Dray putting both his palms on the ground while concentrating to his target. His eyes are focusing in Thanatos as his primary target. The Undead King feels the air around him slowly changes, leading him to believe this must be a magic Dray is planning to unleash, "_Putting both his palms on the ground, this must be an earth magic. I'm sure he is Dray Vetter, The Colossus. I heard his power is called Apollo. It allows him to use stones and grounds as his weapons. There's no guarantee The Venom King won't do a quick sneak attack on me. Facing two of The Millennium's Triumvirate at the same time disadvantages me" _

"Heaven's Drive" The Asura finally unleashes his magic. Giant Heaven's Drives, more than twenty feet tall, emerges from the ground furiously in an unbelievable speed, knocking down the rocks and tress above it. If the magic were to hit normal men, they would have been crushed in no time.

Thanatos prepares to welcome the merciless spell with his Abyss Break, but all of a sudden someone warns him from his behind, "STEP ASIDE, THANATOS!!!"

Thanatos knew who it was. Without even bothering to look back, the undead monster shifts away, leaving Great Demon Baphomet on his behind visibly seen. The behemoth already lifts his Giant Scythe high in the air, preparing to sway it away. "BLACK SCYTHE" Great Demon Baphomet sways his precious weapon in the air and creates a giant wind impact from his slash, splitting every inch of the ground it touches and cutting the trees it passes.

And with nothing to hinder their way, the giant earth spell meets the enormous wind impact.

DUAAAAAAAAR!!!!!

Trees, rocks, and winds are blowing everywhere in the poring heaven as the immediate impact. The result of the titanic clash is no other than a giant crater, around fifteen feet below the ground. The four fighters are still alive despite the impact.

"You should have come earlier" Thanatos maintains his composure among the dusts, "But, thanks for your assist nonetheless"

Great Demon Baphomet glances at the smaller monster before replying, "NO NEED TO. I CAME FROM THE CHECK POINT TO HERE BECAUSE I PRESENCED ONE OTHER SOUL APPROACHING, AND I BELIEVED THAT WASN'T ONE OF US. TWO AGAINST ONE WOULD BE UNFAIR"

On the other side, Frederick and Dray are having a rather same conversation. "You came in the right time, Dray" Frederick regains his standing, "Those two are hell of a challenge to fight with"

"Get used to it. We have yet to meet Beelzephir, Satan Morroc, and Ifrit" A rather not so relaxing reply from the Asura, "And of course…him"

"Oh, him"

When the smokes and dusts are cleared, the Valdomir can finally have a clear sight on the Millennium and vice versa. "It's been a good fight tonight" Thanatos informs The Triumvirate, "We're here only to obtain any information regarding Millennium's human resource. And we got more than we wanted"

"You're not going to continue?" A small challenge from The Guillotine Cross, "I can still fight you know"

"WE ARE AWARE OF THAT FACT. BUT SURELY TWO AGAINST DOZENS MORE TO COME HERE WOULD BE A BIG DISADVANTAGE FOR OUR SIDE" A wise responds from Great Demon Baphomet, "WE WILL RETREAT FOR NOW. WE SHALL MEET YOU AGAIN, SOONER OR LATER"

Before The Triumvirate got to say anything, the two godlike monsters already vanished from their sight. "Good thing they chose to retreat" Dray mutters, "Some of our men will be killed if we insist to fight longer than this"

"So, you really called reinforcement? You ordered Lobera to come here?"

"True, because we have to protect our Neo Prontera at any cost" Dray reassures Millennium's objective before crossing his hands, "Against anyone or anything, at any cost"

The cold night wind slowly blows in the forest. Millennium, the conqueror of the land of Rune Midgard; with Neo Prontera as their headquarters, they are definitely a big threat right beside Valdomir Kingdom.

_********_

_Back to Amatsu, around five in the evening…_

Elraven has just finished helping Emilio with his so called training. Wanting to take a rest before going to the bathroom, the gunslinger spots Helen walking across him. "Good evening, Miss Helen" A polite greeting from the gunslinger.

"Good evening, sir. Did you enjoy your time last night?"

"Well, sort of" El notices a piece of paper in Helen's hand, "What is that paper? A notification for the guests?"

"This? No, it's a poem" Helen embarrassingly admits, "I…kinda like to read poems"

"Oh, really?! Me too! Can I see your poem?"

"Well, don't expect something great, alright?" Helen hands El her poem.

El quietly reads the poem afterwards. "Wow, this poem is beautiful" There are some sparkles on the gunslinger's eyes, indicating he is being honest, "The words…the meaning…did you write this by yourself?"

"No, it belongs to my…late son" Helen answers in a very sad tone. She looks outside to the sunset; inside her very gaze she is remembering something unpleasant...or rather, painful.

"I'm sorry to hear that" El apologizes for bringing up a sad topic.

"Never mind. Why don't you recite the poem, sir?"

"For real?"

"Yes, didn't you say you like to read poem? Give it a shot, but that's only if you don't mind to"

"Oh, no worries. I'll recite it" Elraven takes a deep long breath before reciting the poem, just like he usually does. And then, he recites the poem:

_The Angel lay in silence, cold and broken on the ground;  
when carried on a distant breeze she heard a soft sweet sound.  
A song danced 'cross the night sky past the moon and past the stars;  
A song of new beginning touched the Fallen Angel's heart._

Helen obviously enjoyed the deep charming voice El always uses whenever he reads a poem, But, the gunslinger stops right there. The poem kind of reminds him of something, something far away. And those words silently encourage him to keep reciting. Somewhere, something inside his heart tells him not to stop.

_What was a song of sorrow with no beginning or no end,  
Was now a joy filled melody as she listened to the Wind.  
A song of inspiration poured forth into her soul,  
Her tattered wings were lifted; the Wind 'neath them made her whole._

Having read hundred of poems his entire life, El can easily tell whoever writes this poem was hoping for the happiness of someone dear to him. The boy Helen mentioned must love her so much. He wonders what has happened to the boy. Somehow, the words and the sentences look so familiar to him. It's as if he has seen this poem before somewhere.

_Laughter danced around her head in a sparkling brilliant light,  
And with the Wind to lift her wings the Angel took to flight.  
Flying through the twinkling stars she spiraled and she soared;  
Spinning, swirling gracefully for her heart had been restored._

An angel, he is commonly associated with that. El has mesmerized many people with his poems, but this is the first time he feels like being mesmerized by a poem. He cannot take his eyes off the poem. Each words of the poem, like a magic, make him or rather forces him to remember something. Something so important but he just forgot. Something so close but yet so far.

_  
Stardust sprinkled from her wings as she soared into the night;  
A glittering path her laughter left as she floated 'cross the sky.  
Then gently from the Angel's heart a song began to sing;  
The same song of undying love for the Wind beneath her wings._

An undying love for the Wind beneath her wings. The last sentence got him dearly. That's it, he is captivated by the deepness of the very poem he holds in his hands. The melody of the poems dances and mingles inside his mind, reaching to his soul.__

The notes sang of forgiveness and floated through the air,  
mingling with the song of the Wind as they danced in beauty there.  
As stars shine in the heavens, two songs 'cross night skies ring;  
A song of the Fallen Angel and the Wind beneath her wings.

El is left still by the magic of the poem. He's in lost words, cannot find the exact right words to express his feeling at the moment.

Even when he returns the poem back to Helen, he returns it quietly. His face seems to indicate that his mind is somewhere else. And of course this catches Helen's attention, "What is wrong, sir? You seem confused. That was a good reciting, I must tell you that"

"No....it's just...." El isn't good at lying, so he won't lie, "That poem...I felt really attached to it when I read it just now"

"_Attached?"_ Helen asks herself when El excuses himself to go back to his room, maybe to get some clear thinking. But being the kind of woman she is, she cannot help but feel sorry for him, "Um, sir?"

Helen successfully catches his attention the moment El looks over his shoulder at her.

"Maybe…do you want to read some other poems my son wrote?" Helen offers something El finds hard to refuse.

"Really?" There's a bit of disbelieving in his tone, "I can read them for real? Why?"

"Because you said you feel attached to his poem" Helen kindly answers, "He liked to help people when he was still around. To him, seeing people's smiles and laughs were the best thing he could give to anyone living around him. That was his spirit. If I can help you by letting you read his poem, then at least for me, his spirit is still alive. That means, even until now, he keeps helping people….in this life or the next"

For the second time today, the purple glassed gunslinger is left speechless. As insensitive as he could be what Helen said to him just now truly shows him how much Helen loved his son. And not only for himself, maybe if he can gain something from the poems she had kept, he can also help her a little, "Thank you. I…really appreciate your help, Miss Helen"

"Never mind; meet me here again tomorrow evening, sir. I will bring you some more poems of his. Now, I shall excuse myself" Helen politely takes her leave.

Being left alone in the corridor, El still doesn't feel like moving somewhere else. His mind is still captivated by that poem. The poem that makes him feels so close to something he forgot for a very long time,_" What is this feeling? It's like...I miss something that belonged to me, what was it? A song of the fallen angel? That sounds...so dear but yet so far..."_

With those thought inside his minds, the night greets Amatsu once again.

_********_

**2****nd**** Story: GTO (Great Teacher Olivia)**

_Twelve hours after Olivia woke up in the Assassin Guild…_

In the main hall of Assassin Guild, groups of assassin crosses and children are waiting for Eremes to introduce the long awaited priest from Sagramore. Eremes has declared that he will properly introduce Olivia to them today. Right now, they are waiting for Olivia to make her grand entrance to the hall room.

The children sit on the floor while Eremes and his co sit behind them. Eremes is sitting beside two assassin crosses that happen to be his adjutants, one dude and one chick. The dude, spiky black haired lazy eyed Caucasian around Eremes' height is called Billy D. Kid. The girl, long green haired blue eyed Indian around Felicia's height is called Calamity J. Ann. They are the two most prominent members in this guild other than Eremes. Let's say, they are his second in commands. Other assassin crosses look up to them. Both are also Eremes' childhood friends, and of course both are at the same age with him.

"Eremes, I'm not trying to argue with your decision. But, do you think this high priest you chose is the best there is out there?" Ann feels like ensuring herself about a certain girl named Olivia.

"Ann, don't you ever question Eremes. You dig?" Kid gives the answer on Eremes behalf, although that not the question the grey haired assassin cross wanted.

"No worries. There's one main reason why I chose to get her" If only Eremes knows how wrong he is, "She is Alexandria's childhood friend. She's been with her all her life and we all know what kind of lord knight Alexandria is. That's why; I believe she has the same quality as a high priest just like Alexandria has as a lord knight. And she seems so eager to do this job"

"Hopefully, you're not wrong" Ann is still unsure, "I hope she is the perfect one for the kids"

"He's not, Ann. You dig?"

"Stop saying 'you dig?', Kid! You've been saying that for twenty years!!! Stop it!!"

"I won't. You dig?"

"I dig!"

"Are you sure you dig?"

"Shut up!"

"I won't. You dig?"

"Ukh, whatever!!"

Grow weary of the useless digging, Eremes tells them, "Quiet, both of you. She is coming"

The entrance door is slowly opening, and then, the figure of a young not so charming high priest emerges. Wearing two rosaries on her neck, sunglasses to cover her eyes, poring hat on her head, three earrings on each her ear, and ten rings in each her finger. The last but not the least, she is smoking a cigarette.

Eremes and the whole audience gasped, stunned and silenced.

"Yo, what's up y'all?!" Olivia fancily greets the silent guild after pouting some smokes, "The name's Olivia, kiddos! I'm a freaking high priest, and I'll freaking teach you how to worship god properly! If you have something to say, you can say in front of my freaking face or your leader's freaking face! If you are not down with that, I got two words for you, suck it!"

The kids and the assassin crosses look at each other, wondering if they are on the wrong room or maybe this girl is on the wrong room. One of the kids, a little girl around ten years old with long blue hair and blue eyes, raises her hand, politely asking the high priest, "Uh, miss…why are you wearing those jewelries? Isn't high priest supposed to be down to earth?"

"This isn't jewelries, kiddo! This is accessories!!" A rather lousy reply from Felicia's sister, "And who said high priest supposed to be down to earth? You want us to be high and down at the same time?! What do you think we are?! Magician?! We are no wizards, kiddo!!"

"Hehehehehe" Some parts of the audience laugh thanks to that.

"I'm not kiddo, my name is Dee" The girl introduces herself.

"Well, I don't care if your name is King Kong! I'm not here to remember names; I'm here to tell you what God wants you to do!"

"Wahahahaha!!" Another part of the audience laughs.

"And what does God want us to do?" Another kid, an eleven years old boy named Billy, brown haired with green eyes, asks Olivia with an alluding tone.

"God wants you to shut up and sit down like a good little brat you are!! Or else, he will smite you till you cannot even recognize your own ass!!"

"Pffft!!" Some snorts could be heard from the kids.

"By God's name, are you referring to The Almighty or yourself?" A ten years old boy, bald with black eyes, named Joe braves himself to ask.

"I'm referring to last saturday's game between Brazil and Argentina where the Samba boys kicked Tango's ass!" Olivia smirked.

"For real?" Joe asks again.

"Of course not, Bruce Willis!! I'm referring to The Almighty!!"

"Wahahahahahahaha!!!" Now, even the assassin crosses join laughing.

"If you're really a high priest" A twelve years old girl named Jenna, yellow hair with brown eyes, stands up against the tyranny, "Can you tell me why God sheltered us here instead of a luxurious palace?"

"Because there is no luxurious palaces left in Rune Midgard, smarty! Valdomir destroyed them all!!"

"So, why didn't God destroy Valdomir?"

Olivia is left still; she doesn't know what to say, "_Crap, I have no idea how to answer this one!!_ _Think, Olivia!! Think!"_

"Well?" Jenna crosses her arms, signaling her victory.

"What's your name, girl?" Olivia grins, finally knows what to say.

"Jenna"

"Jenna, are you purposing God?"

"…No"

"Good, then don't ask why he didn't do this and he didn't do that. God wants us to think and solve our problem by our own!!"

"That is it!!" Eremes loses his patience and quickly grabs Olivia's hand, bringing her to the corridor behind the main hall. Inside the main hall, the kids and the assassin crosses start muttering,

"She is funny!!"

"I like her!"

"I want her to be our teacher!"

But on the corridor, Eremes starts bashing Olivia, "This is not the thing I expected from you!! Almost all the audience laughed!!! This is not a comedy show!! And what is with this attire?! I couldn't note a difference between you and a rapper!! Are you a high priest or are you on high?! Do you even know what you were doing back there?!"

"Listen to me, Eremy!" Olivia makes a new nickname for Eremes, "You told me I could do it with my freaking style, and this is my style!! Don't worry about the teachings; I know what to say and what to do"

"You just bashed all of them!!!"

"No, I owned them!!"

"That's it; I'll take you back to Gonryun! I abducted the wrong priest!" The assassin cross decides and heads back to the main hall.

"Wait, don't do that!" Olivia chases him to the main hall, because she doesn't want to go back just when she got the people that might need her. But the two soon got a big surprise from the loud cheers from both the kids and the assassin crosses.

"Way to go, girl!!"

"I like your style!! You dig?!"

"So, she is the perfect one after all"

"We like you, miss!!"

"Tell us some more jokes, high priest!!"

Eremes couldn't help but stare to the smiling high priest. "Thank you! All of you!!! Hopefully we can have a good time here!!" Olivia cheerfully thanks the audience back; leaving Eremes still not understand why there are so many cheers for the rapper.

"How? She just bashed all of them?" The leader of the guild mutters, but thankfully, Ann heard him.

"Because she is funky and funny, Eremes" The girl explains, "At first, I was worried, or even, the whole guild was worried if the high priest turns out to be a polite stoic square girl who doesn't know how to catch the attention of the kids and the guild. But, I was wrong. She got her own style and she's not afraid of the kids at all. Of course the kid and the guild automatically like her. Instead of some goodie-goodie high priest, we got the great one"

Eremes finally understands the reason, "_I almost forgot…those kids are orphans. They have no parents anymore, and they haven't been able to have fun for a long time. But, Olivia showed them how to learn and get fun at the same time. I was wrong about her; she truly knows what she is doing"_

Eremes notices, amidst the euphoria she created, Olivia manages to look at him and smiles, indicating,_ "Don't forget to teach me how to become a fighter, alright?"_

And with that, the life of The Great Teacher Olivia in Assassin Guild starts!

_********_

**Oooooooowmake!!**

AOC: Hellllllllllllllllllooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!! Meet u again in the fifth edition of the omake!!!! Our guest today is The Captain of The Ropera Squad, The Sphere of Death, Emilio Barragan!!!

Em: (With a boring face) Hi

AOC: OK, I got a lot of sayings that you add more fun to this story, congrats!! You're a very funny character regardless of your skill. But, without you the last chapter would have been boring.

Em: I knew that.

AOC: What? Alright, let's start with the usual suspect, Kogane1089. He said, "I bet you don't know how to use the true form of Hyperion!!"

Em: Wait a second!! This Kogane guy is the one who gave Ecclesia to Ty instead of me, right?! Now he said Hyperion got a true form?! Unbelievable!!! Tell me about that right now!!

AOC: Can't do that, he isn't even here.

Em: Whaaaaaaaaaaaat?! Grrrrrrrh!!! I demand to know the true form right now!!

AOC: Well, I gotta wait for his PM to that matter. Say, what if he doesn't want to tell?

Em: I'll blast him right to the sky!!

AOC: OK, yet another threat for Kogane-kun. Tsk, tsk!! I pity you, bro (LOL). The second question is from…Samurai Cowgirl, "Are you sexually attracted to Elraven?"

Em: (Jaw dropped) What?! This is a scandal!!! I'm not attracted to El by all means!!! I'm normal, I'm straight!!!

AOC: OK, OK. Calm down, so you only see El as friend, right?

Em: Hell yeah, I do!! He's like a brother to me, that's all!!!

AOC: You like girls?

Em: Yes!

AOC: Have you ever been on a relationship before?

Em: Err, no.

AOC: But, El has been staying in your house for the last six years, right?

Em: Yes

AOC: So, you're close to him.

Em: Yes.

AOC: And you like him?

Em: Yes, but as a friend!!! I'm not gay!!!

AOC: Chill out, just wants to straighten things up. Third question is from Allen In The Dark, "Do you think you will ever win a bet against Gen Ed?'

Em: I will!!! I freaking will!!! My father is a ****, he is always ****!!! Someday I will make him **** and then **** to my greatness!!! I give no shit even if I have to take a hundred years to defeat him in a bet!!! I will win someday!!!

AOC: For god sake, you shouldn't have said things like that about your father!! The next question is from Beautiful Zombie Slayer, "Do you have siblings?"

Em: Yes, I got two older sisters. They are twins, and they are 3 years older than me. The first is Maria Winston. She married the second son of the Winston family, Charlie Winston, who also happen to be her childhood friend around five years ago. The Winston family is the long time ally of the Barragan family. She got three sons already, Franklin, Delano, and Roosevelt.

AOC: Three sons in five years? Wow, that's gotta be one hell of a marriage! Not to mention their names sound familiar.

Em: Well, they both are 25 years old by now so they are full of passion. But, their sons are train wrecks!! They like to forelock my hair and that is soooooo painful!!! Whenever they see me they will start begging for piggyback like crazy!!! But when I give them piggyback, they will do the forelock. If I don't give them piggyback, then Charlie will come and force me to piggyback him and Maria at the same time!!! And then when I'm down to the floor, they will forelock my hair!!!

AOC: What the hell?! Poor you, Emilio. What about your second eldest sister?

Em: Marie Walden. She married also married her childhood friend just like Maria, the fourth son of the Walden family, Ben Walden, one year after Maria's wedding. Walden family is also Barragan's ally. She got one daughter, Janet. But, my father received a message around two months ago telling him that Marie is three months pregnant. So, another train wreck will be born into this world.

AOC: Train wreck? So, Janet is also a brat?

Em: Yeah!! Guess what?! She watched too much 'Million Dollar Baby' and became a big fan of Hillary Swank's character. She wanted to become a female boxer like her, and guess what poor thing she decided to be her sandbag?

AOC: What?

Em: My balls.

AOC: What?!

Em: You heard that right!! Whenever she sees me, she couldn't help but giving my balls an uppercut!! That hurts like hell, but she just won't stop!! The last time I met her, she gave my balls a roundhouse kick!! She said, she wanted to become like Chuck Norris!! And what will Ben and Marie do if I tried to stop her?! They will try to feed my balls to the watchdogs!!!

AOC: (Jaw dropped) Wow, you got one hell of a family!! Alright, the next question is from Slave Leia, "Tell us about your mother!"

Em: Mikoto Barragan, forty four years old. She is known as the goddess of gambler in Einbroch. Owner of three casinos, two bet houses, and a five star hotel. She likes to bet with my father, although she never won against him either.

AOC: Haha, you got her talent from her, huh? The next is from Aya, "Would you cry if El dies?"

Em: Unquestionably. He's the best friend a dude can ever have.

AOC: Friendship is in the air. The next question is from Castle43, "What is your opinion about possible El-Fio relationship?"

Em: They almost got laid in last chapter. They eventually will, it's only a matter of time.

AOC: OK. The next is from mikamika, "In the last chapter, you mentioned about El and Fio being five years apart. Although age is only a number in love, Fio is still underage. Why did you encourage him to make out with an underage? Don't you have a shame at all?'

Em: Well, I know not all of us can be stars, but I will be god damned if I will settle for the bronze!!!

AOC: Uh, maybe he means, he doesn't care as long a he gets money. He won't back down. The next question is from Doflamingo, "Have you ever buy Ty's product?"

Em: No. I got better things to do, like betting.

AOC: Tsk. The next question is from Tia, "Would you face Ifrit for a billion zenny?"

Em: Mam, due all respect, I'll face the whole Valdomir Kingdom for that amount of money; regardless of my life.

AOC: OMG! The last question is from Willy, "How did it feel spending one passionate night with Hikari?"

Em: …

AOC: Hello? Earth to Emilio? What's your answer?

Em: (Bawls) Wuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh!!! Nooooooooooo!!! My life has been destroyed!!!! Wuaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!!

In the midst of breaking down, Emilio runs away from the studio.

AOC: _**Well, his feeling is pretty much clear. Since Emilio has run away, the omake section is finished for now. Next omake will present Frea!!! You know what to do if u have some message or question for her, just PM me!! If anyone wants to know, Frederick is 23 and Dray is 25. I hope u guys enjoy the battle on this chapter. We will have grand battles in the next three chapters, c u again!!! (^^)**_


	80. Get Ready, Get Set!

**Chapter 80**

"_**Wanting to erase bad memories from your heart is just as futile as wanting to touch the sky. There is no way for us to forget the sorrow in our past lives. The only thing we can do about it is taking a good lesson from those me**__**mories and move on, just like I did. That's why, I will never let any lowlives live...ever"**_

_**Lancaster Anderson**__** (Wonderland)**_

**The poem in this chapter belongs to Allison Chambers. **

_The next day..._

When something unusual happens, we will definitely feel something is wrong. And so is Elraven. He is wondering why Fio didn't return last night. He spent the night on their room alone. Even after finishing his breakfast, the lord knight is still nowhere to be found in Building B.

"_This is weird. Where is she?_" The gunslinger deducts the problem to solve it, "_She usually never left without telling. Or...is she still mad at me because what I said about her underwear? Nah, usually after she sent me to Quasar, we are all good again. Or...have I cross the line too far this time? Does that mean...I'm going to the sky again? Oh, no!!"_

Fear starts haunting El's mind along his way back to his room. He is afraid to go to Quasar again for two times straight in two days. But the fear is suddenly swept away by some noises inside his room when he is about to open the door, "_Someone's inside? Who? Alexandria?"_

"Alexandria?" Elraven opens the door to see Fio...is changing.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!! Elraven, you pervert!!" The lord knight quickly covers her body and angrily shows her legendary right fist; ready to make someone suffer, "Don't you know how to knock a door?!"

"Wait, wait, wait!!! This is an accident!!! I didn't mean to peek!!!" A desperate attempt to prolong one's life from a certain black haired man, "I didn't know you were inside!!"

"Bull!! I'm not going to buy that!!" The lord knight slowly aproaches the soon to die gunslinger who is cornered in the corridor's wall, "Where do you want to go this time? Pluto? You haven't been there for quite a long time, right? Or do you prefer Quasar just like yesterday? How about Milky Way? Do you want to see blackhole? Or do you want to see other Galaxies?! Hm?! Answer me!!"

"No!! Please, have mercy on me!! I don't want to go anywhere!!!" Hell is only a feet away from El by now, "In the name of God, I've been worying about you since last night!!! I was wondering where have you been all this time!! Please, I'm telling you the truth!!!"

And his last statement was the key of stopping Fio. "For real? You've been...worrying me since last night?" The former princess lowers her right fist and turns her voice from the scary one into the soft one, "This isn't a joke, right?"

"No, this isn't a joke!" El can now feel safe, "Where have you been all night long? You didn't come back to the room"

"Well...let me finish changing first. I'll tell you later" Fio heads back to the room, "You wait there....and don't peek!!"

"I won't" El answers as the lord knight closes the door, "_Phew, that was close"_

Several minutes later, Elraven is ready to listen to Fio's explanation inside the room. "Well, sorry for not telling you last night. But, I went for some training" The light pink haired girl starts the story, "And...I decided to return this morning after a big failure"

"What training?"

"Do you remember my story about Balmung and the legendary Whitesmith?"

"Yes"

"I found him, and thanks to a magic from your gift..." Fio points the feather on her headband before shows the Spell of Odin, "He is able to forge Balmung in the next 27 days. He didn't ask for payment, but in return, he wanted me to master this, the spell of Odin Naght Sieger gave me"

"Let me guess" Stupid and sharp at the same time, that's Elraven for you, "You went somewhere in the woods last night, trying to master the spell but you failed. That's why you decide to take a rest this morning and returned here"

"Bingo"

"And that also explains why you look so sleepy"

"Uh-huh"

"Then, you should go get some sleep"

"I will if you can tell me one other thing"

"What is it?"

"You mastered The Spell of Dionysus in no time, right? How did you do that?"

"I only absorbed it using my light power. I didn't really master it in a certain way at all. Why did you ask?"

"All night long, I stared and concentrated my mind and focus on the spell but nothing came up. Since you mastered one of the Trinity Spells, I thought you can help"

"Maybe I can't" Elraven tries to dig inside his brain and finds a solution for the lord knight,"But, I know someone who can help"

"Who?"

"Gen Ed. He mastered The Spell of Bishamon , didn't he?"

"Right, maybe he can help" Fio feels enlightened and heads to the door, "I will ask him. Thanks for the info...and the light sphere"

Unfortunately for her, El grabs her hand and prevents her from getting out, "You can ask him, but not now"

"Why?"

"You're tired, you need some sleep. I'll prepare the futon for you" El kindly prepares the japanese sleeping bed for her so she can lie down and take a rest, "Here, have a nice dream"

Fio can easily refuse, but she knows Elraven means it this time. And since he's been worrying about her all night long, it would be cruel to refuse his offer. So, she chooses to yield this time. "OK, I'll get some sleep cause you asked me to" Fio can spots some smile on his face, "But, tell me. What are you going to do after this?"

"I'm going to help Emilio with the training at noon and I will meet Miss Helen in the afternoon. There's something I want to...ensure of"

"Good luck, El" And with that, the former princess turns into the sleeping beauty.

"OK, one problem is settled for now. Guess, I'll take my leave" The purple glassed gunslinger quietly closes the door so the sleeping beauty won't wake up, "Nice dream, Alexandria"

_********_

_At the same time in __Lutie Field__..._

Since Ty decided to go to Lutie as well yesterday, Sarkhan informed Frea and Fenrir that they can also rest in Lutie while the humans are having their training inside the toy Factory. Their meeting will start when their last guest arrive. But even in such a cold place as Lutie, Fenrir cannot stop teasing Frea.

"**I think they will have cute children. Don't you agree with me, Freyja?" **Fenrir cannot stop teasing Frea regarding Fio and El, "**Their daughters will have the appearance of their mother but with the deep black eyes of their father. And their sons will have the appearance of their father but with the strong golden eyes of their mother. Wow, what a wonderful children, don't you think?"**

And just like always, the former goddess of beauty is bitter about this issue, "They are not going to have children like that!!! They aren't going to get married!!"

"**Come on! You knew they are destined for each other, didn't you?" **Can anyone tell me why Fenrir is crazy about Fio and El getting married by the way, "**You're just jealous. Admit it"**

"I'm not jealous!! Why would I be jealous when the princess doesn't even stand a chance against me?!" And can anyone tell me why Frea doesn't want to admit the truth by the way, "Elraven won't marry her!!"

"**Yea, yea, whatever. But when you see them again in a month, I warn you...just don't be surprised when Elraven tells you this" **Fenrir speaks like a true actor when he impersonates El, "**Honey, I must tell you...the princess is carrying my baby. So, I want to break up with you because I will marry the princess once this war is over. Wish us good life for eternity, alright?"**

"Noooooooooo!!! He won't say that!!!" And Frea speaks like a true heartbroken wife when she disagrees with the prediction, "The princess is not carrying his baby on her womb!!!! Elraven didn't impregnate her!!!"

And the cold weather in Lutie cannot cool the two down…

"**He will impregnate her, sooner or later"**

"He will not impregnate her!!!"

"**He will!!!"**

"He will not!!"

"**Will!!!"**

"Will not!!!"

"**Wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiil!!!!"**

"Will nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooot!!!!"

"**Will!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**

"Will not!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"**Will!"**

"Will not!"

"**Will not!!"**

"Will!!" And just like always, this one traps Frea, "Eh? Wait!!! I didn't mean to say that!!!"

"**Gotcha!! You just admit it!!!"** Fenrir once again comes out victorious, **"So, it is true after all. Elraven will impregnate the princess, and then she is going to carry his baby on her womb. The chronicle for the new generation of Prontera Kingdom's royalty has just begun!!!"**

"I didn't mean it!!!" Frea is defeated…and she bawls, "Wuaaaaaaaaaaaah!!! My boyfriend isn't going to dump me!!!"

"**Ow, come on. Don't cry like that!" **Fenrir feels a bit guilty for what he has done, **"There are millions of men in Rune Midgard; you can always find one"**

"I don't want other man!!!" Frea sobs, "I don't know if I can love other man than him!!"

And her answer got Fenrir thinks, **"**_**Right…come to think of it, Freyja didn't have a boyfriend or husband ever since I can remember. But…she got a wide array of wannabe lovers. And one of them was…"**_

"Good day, Freyja. And long time no see, brother" Someone shows up from their behind…and it was Beelzephir. His white clothes really unfit for the white surroundings. He is almost invisible in Lutie.

"**Hello, long times no see…Beel" **Surprised he may be, but maintaining his composure he forget not, "**You're finally here, huh? You're as white as always"**

"And you're as cynical as always" The white high wizard smiles, "So, is it just me or you also have something to say, Freyja?"

All her life, Frea never likes the high wizard, so she will be straight, "Why are you here?"

"Sarkhan invited me, just like he invited both of you" A reasonable explanation from a very unreasonable man, "I wanted to come yesterday, but a guest visited my place. So, I must delayed my coming for a day"

"**You should have delayed your coming for millenniums, Beel" **Fenrir chuckles, **"That would solve half the problems we got right now"**

"That's funny, Fenrir. I mean it" Beelzephir chooses to respond in a rather peaceful way, "Just like always; you have to get the last words and the last laugh for everything. You never changed at all"

"**Yes. Just like you always put that stupid smile on your moronic face" **But his brother doesn't think so, "**Can't you be more natural? That's why I said you should have delayed your coming for millenniums. You can go to beauty shop and nurture your face for ten millenniums. And then in the next three millenniums you can get a tan and yellow cream for your skin. So, you can finish it with a manicure, pedicure, and perhaps some plastic surgery for your nose and lips in the next five millenniums. And ta-da!! We got ourselves 'Belazephir The Tamale', the next Miss Universe in the year 1000000, coming straight from Beauty Parlor owned by Ming The Merciless partnering with Kang and Kodos. What do you say?"**

"Pffft!!" Frea does her best to hold her laughter, but of course the white high wizard also has the limit for his patience.

"Good joke, where did you learn it? Tyr told you about that when Odin imprisoned you?" Beelzephir is getting serious, "Or, did you learn it after the Eirnheinjars killed you when you celebrated your victory against Odin?"

"**No. I learned it when I found out that one of my brothers is a sissy and he dresses like a gay looking for his soul mate" **Fenrir still maintains his cynical composure, "**Tell me, Bela. Did you find your soul mate in your long sleep on Ice Dungeon?"**

"No, but I found out that one of my brothers was killed because of his own unnecessary arrogance in the battlefield" The white high wizard smiles and approaches the Black Reaper so they can get better look on each other, "It was true, wasn't it?"

"**Well, it's true that I defeated Odin, the King of Gods" **Fenrir purposely locks his eyes with his brother's, "**What about you, Bela? Did you defeat someone back there? You couldn't even defeat Mjolnir, right? And I could recall that Thor beat your ass up. Oh, wait!! Did you even participate in Ragnarok? I mean, you weren't too busy with Ming, Kang, and Kodos in the Beauty Parlor, right? I knew you always wanted to be Miss Universe, but you shouldn't leave a one time thing like Ragnarok, you know that?"**

CRAAAAAAAAAAAANKKK!!!!

"**Uaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!!" **Fenrir flew away to the middle of Lutie Field. Beelzephir stroke him directly using the Jupitel Thunder.

"Oh, no!! Fenrir!!!" Frea quickly hurries to Fenrir's side to check on him, "Are you alright?"

"**I've been better" **The Black Reaper hastily rises, "**You're so gonna get it! Do you know that?"**

Still with his smile despite his anger, Beelzephir accepts the challenge, "Bring it on".

Before the white high wizard could do anything, Fenrir appears right in front of him in blinding speed and strikes him right on his face, launching him to the ground. Without even holding back despite fighting his own brother, Fenrir blows Beelzephir's torso a dozen times after he quickly stands up. And then he finishes it with an Ashura Strike right on his neck, flung the white high wizard away to the air.

But Beelzephir was quick to regain his composure and throws some Jupitel Thunders from the air. Fenrir dodges, resulting in the spells hitting the ground and blowing the snow everywhere, but that is what Beelzephir after. Knowing the blowing snow would disturb Fenrir's vision, Beelzephir launches The Lord of Vermillion from the air and hits Fenrir perfectly, making the snow field even more destroyed than before.

Watching from far away, Frea knows she would only endanger her life if she barges in to stop the fight, so she chooses to watch how things go.

"**Not bad**" Fenrir rises again, some burns inflicted by the mighty thunder spell could be spotted in his body. The Black Reaper puts the Garm Claw knuckles on his hands, improving his power and adding ice magic on each of his attack.

"You're welcome" Beelzephir swipes away some bloods on his nose and lips. The strikes from Fenrir hurt him just as much. "I guess I will take this battle seriously then" Beelzephir reveals his Wizardry Staff and casts a Jupitel Thunder on it, making every strike he executes using the staff inflict a lightning attack on its target. Knowing Fenrir's weakness as an ice user would be thunder, the white high wizard is ready to take this battle on a whole new level.

Nonetheless, Fenrir beats him to it. The ice user throws a very hard blow right on the high wizard's face, freezing some part of his head. But the leader of Valdomir Kingdom quickly rolls back and hits Fenrir's head using his lightning powered staff before he falls down, resulting in both of them knocked down to the ground. But both sons of Loki don't want to lose their momentum. The two bust their composures and throws some hit to each other again. This time, Fenrir strikes his right knuckle directly on Beelzephir's stomach at the same time Beelzephir smashes his Wizardry Staff violently to Fenrir's left shoulder. The attacks pretty much hit both men; fortunately the two is quite unfamiliar with backing down. Ignoring the pain, the two gods continue trading blows with each other, shaking the snows in Lutie Field each and every time their blows meet.

Fenrir delivers another taste of his Garm Claw to Beelzephir's jaw after the high wizard inflicted a blow using his staff right to the Black Reaper's ribs. Fenrir head butts Beelzephir right on his forehead but the Chaos retaliates by using the same head butt on the same direction. Fenrir quickly turns around and firmly strikes the high wizard's torso using a roundhouse kick. Even though Beelzephir even the numbers as he firmly hits Fenrir's face by throwing his Wizardry staff as he falls, resulting on both men down again.

Making a good use on the field, Fenrir summons three ice golems as he stands back and orders them to smash Beelzephir. But three Jupitel Thunders from the high wizard seizes all the chance the golems got to smash him. Furthermore, Beelzephir summoned a dozen Jupitel Thunders and launches all of them at the same time towards his brother. The Black Reaper creates an ice block in the form of a giant shield in front of him to protect himself, and his plan succeeded. The spell destroys the ice block instead of his host. Yet, the magic battle doesn't stop there.

Fenrir encases himself in an ice block with the form of a blade of knives on his hands, legs, elbows, and knees. As a countermeasure for his brother's preparation, Beelzephir's cast a Jupitel Thunder. But instead of making it as an attacking spell; he veils the thunder all over his body so he is wearing a thunder coat for his defense. Although he knows ice wouldn't stand a chance against lightning, Fenrir dashes to attack his brother without hesitation at all. And much to the high wizard's surprise, Fenrir punches the ground instead of him using his left hand.

JRAAAASH!!!!!

Before realizing what is going to happen, a sharp ice pillar emerges from right below the point where Beelzephir is standing; so quick that he couldn't manage to avoid it and received a direct hit to his torso. The violent ice pillar pierced him and inflicted a fatal injury; creating a hole in his torso which makes him bleeds pretty badly. "That was outstanding" A rather calm respond for the attack from the white high wizard while he is looking at his wound, "I never expected such a great trick from you"

"**Why, thank you. My Glacier Fist is always effective. Odin also fell for it, you know?" **Fenrir replies, "**You are bleeding pretty badly, you're going to die soon"**

From her VIP spot, Frea couldn't believe what she is witnessing, "_No way!! Fenrir really defeated Beelzephir?! Just like that? That was rather easy!! But as expected from the one who has defeated Odin…_"

"Soon? I'm afraid not that easy, brother" Beelzephir shakes his head; still putting the so called stupid smile on his face, "Look at this"

Fenrir quietly watches as the wound he inflicted earlier closes; the high wizard's torso regenerated. "I gave The Quarter Kings The Spell of Dionysus, you know…" Beelzephir evilly smirks much to Fenrir's dismay, "What makes you think I don't have one? This is the…evolution I invented using The Spell of Dionysus"

"**What are you talking about?"**

"You see, have you ever wondered why Eisenheim didn't kill me when he had the chance to? He only sealed me, right?" The Chaos gives Fenrir some things for him to mind, "The reason is simple, he wanted to but he couldn't. He couldn't kill me, not because we were brothers, but because he didn't have the power to do so. Because…I cannot be killed, I'm immortal"

"_Immortal?_" Frea, who also heard the whole story, cannot just believe what the high wizard just said, "_Gods and Goddesses are immortal, indeed. But, the immortality only lasts when no severe damage is inflicted upon them. They can be killed, Ragnarok proved that. So, real immortality sounds like…a lie"_

"**Are you on high or just incredibly stupid?" **Same as Frea, Fenrir doesn't really believe him either, "**The regeneration given from The Spell of Dionysus is limited. You cannot fool me"**

"Really?"Beelzephir still maintains his calm composure, "Using all The Spells of Dionysus I found, I turned my regenerations into…an unlimited one. I cannot be killed"

"**Bull crap!!!" **Fenrir unleashes all the remaining Glacier Fist he got on his limbs at the same time, piercing the high wizard seven times in less than ten seconds. The Blue Breakers pierced through his entire body, destroying nearly all his flesh. The Black Reaper doesn't waste the chance he got as he continues the merciless raid by rampaging on him in an unmatched speed before flung his brother away using The Ashura Strike, right to his destroyed face. Fenrir then proceeds to gives the smiling high wizard another Ashura Strike blow from the sky the moment he invisibly moves and appears above his opponent. The blow sends him crashing deep into the ground, twenty feet under.

Fenrir lands and stops, taking some breaths before him finds out the result of his barrage, "_**Did I do it? Is he dead?"**_

The answer (unsurprisingly) comes out from under the hole. Beelzephir is pretty much alive, but totally destroyed. "You killed me about…thirty eight times. That was more than enough to defeat a normal spell of Dionysus user" Still with his calm tone while he is regenerating, the high wizard explains, "But, not this one"

"**So, you weren't joking after all" **Fenrir hisses when he shakes his head, "**This is going to be troublesome. But, I'm prepared to destroy you over and over again"**

"Prepared? Is it just me or…you seem to forget something?" Beelzephir shows both his palms to his brother. His palms are glowing with some kind of white spheres, "You already used you Ice Power from the start of this battle, whereas I…haven't used my Void"

Only a second away after Beelzephir finishes reminding, Fenrir reacts by moving at the opposite direction from Beelzephir's sight, because at that very moment, everything on the high wizard's sight in the radius of 500 m vanishes, leaving no trace behind.

"_**I knew this technique!!!! Vanish everything on his line of sight in ten seconds, he called it Supernova!!!" **_Though he doesn't want to admit it, Fenrir feels a bit grateful knowing what his brother capable of from long ago, "_**He must have blabbed in order to buy himself some time!! Had I failed to notice this, I would have gone with those ground and snows!!!"**_

"Oppenheim" Fenrir was surprised by murmur behind him. Without him noticing, the high wizard already throws the void sphere right to his direction, only feet away from the point where he is standing. _**"Damn!!" **_When it's only an inch away, Fenrir reacts by casting an ice pillar to protect his back. His counter measure succeeded because the only thing the Oppenheim turned into nothingness was the ice pillar. But despite his effort, what Fenrir didn't notice was Beelzephir only used his Oppenheim to buy him another ten seconds for Supernova.

Realizing the trap, Fenrir moves his body to evade the Void power. But, Beelzephir did it.

"Voila" Beelzephir grins with pride, "It's gone"

Fenrir has lost his right arm. His eyes are still widened of surprise. He didn't notice it at all; perhaps because despite being a very dangerous power, Beelzephir's Void is soundless and painless.

"Fenrir!!!" Frea runs to her friend's side for the second time today as he slowly falls to his knees, "Are you alright?! Hold on!!"

"**Crud! I've been…had" **Fenrir's voice is wavering. The damage Beelzephir inflicted is really fatal although no blood is visibly seen from his wound, "**Damn…him" **

"Stop talking!! I'll get you to Sarkhan right away!" Frea carries The Black Reaper on her arm to help him walk, but the high wizard purposely standing in front of them. "Move away!" Frea yells with stiff eyes.

"My, my…leaving already? The battle isn't over yet" Beelzephir shows another Oppenheim on his right palm, "So, this is it? The Black Reaper, who defeated Odin, The King of Gods, is just like this? You're just a weakling after all? Oh, defeating Odin would be a lot easier than defeating you, I guess"

"**Curse…you!!" **Those two words is the only reply Fenrir could give his brother albeit his condition.

"I've been cursed long ago, by something called Ragnarok. And you…you have been cursed by something called pride, Fenrir" Still maintaining the Oppenheim on his right palm, the high wizard speaks his mind, "Do you really think defeating Odin would make you the strongest of gods? Are you that blind to see truth?"

Fenrir and Frea give no respond to Beelzephir's question. Whether they like it or not, whether they admit it or not, what The Chaos just said gives food for their thoughts.

"Power isn't something absolute, brother. Power is something fluctuate, power never stays the same" Beelzephir carries on his opinion, "The prime example being you defeating Odin at Ragnarok. If he was so great, so undefeated, how could you defeat him? At one point, you were stronger than he was. But given a proper chance, Odin could be stronger than you. The same goes with Thor, Mjolnir, Heimdall, and other gods. At one point, they could be stronger than another. Defeating Odin didn't make you the strongest of our kind. Your power and my power aren't absolute. You underestimated me too much to realize this fact. Who said I couldn't defeat Odin? Who said you couldn't defeat Loki? Who said Eisenheim couldn't defeat Thor? Who said Sarkhan couldn't defeat Heimdall? Who said Ifrit couldn't defeat Mjolnir? You were consumed by your own pride, that's why you fail to see this idea"

"**Are you trying to say…"** Fenrir can pretty much make a conclusion, "**You are stronger than me?"**

"Our standing pretty much proved it" Beelzephir answers with bit arrogance in his tone, "In the last ten thousand years; do you think no one did anything to improve their powers? I did everything I could to improve my power, and I can pretty much say…I'm a lot stronger than I was. Odin, with his arrogance and filthy mind, wouldn't defeat me!!!!! I can make him disappear effortlessly!!!"

Beelzephir's yelling on Odin's name pretty much surprised both Frea and Fenrir. Although, the two can pretty much tell the reason: jealousy.

"Morroc has never truly unleashed his true power, but I guarantee, he is a lot stronger than Odin if he does" Beelzephir oppresses his point one more time, "I knew Ifrit has done something to insanely improve his own power. Something…unbelievable, and believe me, he would roast Odin even before Odin could realize it. So is Great Demon Baphomet. If he were to show you his truest power, he is fairly greater than Odin. And of course 'him'; 'he' is far greater than Odin"

"**Him?" **Fenrir looks at Frea, both not knowing what the high wizard meant, "**What do you mean by 'him?"**

"There's no need for you to know" The Chaos cunningly smiles to his own content, "And he shall lead me and my comrades to our heaven. You can enjoy hell"

The only thing moving and making a sound after Beelzephir's last statement is just the snow moved by the blowing wind.

"Oh, well. Sarkhan wouldn't like seeing this. So, I'm done for now" Beelzephir throws the Oppenheim and hits Fenrir's right shoulder before Fenrir or Frea could do anything. But much to their surprise, the Oppenheim heals and regenerates his right arm in less than three seconds. The Oppenheim is only a Spell of Dionysus made into another form all along. Fenrir tries to feel and move his newly regenerated arm without stop glaring at his brother. Frea also touches his right arm without taking her attention away from the smiling high wizard.

"**Why did you do this? Do you want me to thank you?"**

"No, I don't want to spoil the fun just now. This war is far from over and I would be disappointed if you cannot participate. I still…need you" Beelzephir turns away and finalizes before he teleports to Umbala Jungle, "And by regenerating your right arm, you will never forget your defeat against me. From now on, I can always say, I defeated he who has defeated The King of Gods"

After the high wizard disappears without a trace, Frea cheers her best friend, "Come on. Cheer up, you were just careless"

"**No, he totally owned me. He was right. My own pride blinded me too much"**

"Not anymore" The soul linker smiles because she knows Fenrir learns something today, "It will be different next time. Now, you know what he is capable of and what you should do if you face him again. Now, let's go back to Umbala Jungle. Sarkhan told us our meeting will finally start by tonight, right?"

"_**You have never changed. Ever since I first know you until now, you have never changed at all. Loving, caring, and kind…that's why Odin loved you. That's why Loki was crazy about you. That's why even a scum like Beelzephir fell for you. And that's why I…could never stop teasing you**_**" **Without telling how he truly thinks about her,Fenrir only gives a compassionate look to his best friend as his respond, "**He is lucky to have you**"

"Who?"

"**The princess' favorite gunslinger**"

"He is my favorite gunslinger too" Frea says as the two walks to the warp portal to Umbala, "And I like him more than the princess does"

"**That's debatable"**

"That's not"

"**That is"**

"That is not"

"**That is!!!"**

"That is not!!!"

"**Is!!!"**

"Is not!!!"

"**Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis!!!!"**

"Is noooooooooooooooot!!!"

Well, you know how this one ends…right, folks?

_********_

_Later that afternoon, after Emilio received another beating…I mean, training from El…_

"Man, Emilio should have known that he is 1000 years to early to defeat me, let alone defeating Gen Ed" Elraven happily mumbles, reminding himself the result of yet another training today, "_Sometimes, I wonder if he really got what it takes to surpass his father. I'm starting to think that he should get some kind of special power to improve his level. Ty got his eyes, I got my light, and Gen Ed possesses The Spell of Bishamon. Maybe having a spell like that would help him a lot. Is there any way I can help him?_"

But his concern quickly swaps away by another concern, the poem Helen showed him yesterday, right when he spots Helen has been waiting for him in the same corridor where they met. "Oh, you're here, Sir. Shall we go to my place now?" Helen is being polite just like always.

"Sure"

And in five minutes, they arrived on her house in Terrace Inn. The other three family members are out for awhile, so that pretty much leaves the gunslinger and the mother all alone by themselves. "Please take a seat; I kept his poems in my room" Helen walks to her room while El quietly sits.

But, his mind wanders everywhere. He is still thinking why he got that weird feeling when he read the poem yesterday. But at the same time, he also feels that the feeling isn't a bad one. When Helen comes out with at least two dozen pieces of papers on her hands, El is ready to face the truth.

"Here, he wrote the total of twenty six poems. And these are all his poems" Helen puts the poems in the table beside El's chair, "And I will really appreciate it if you read them here. These poems are really important to me. They are the only thing I got as reminders of him"

"No worries, Miss Helen. Thanks for your help" El, despite being insensitive, acts pretty sensitive and pretty nice in occasions like this one. And just like a genius reading a difficult book, El reads the poems quietly and silently, contemplating each poem in his mind. Helen was first surprised seeing him so serious reading the poems, but a smile soon embellishes her face.

"_Seeing this man reading a poem so seriously…really reminds me of him" _The housewife think backs of her son, "_Could it be that he is…no. How generous God would be if he is…"_

"May I ask you something, miss?" Elraven finishes reading half of the poems, but he still has a thing to check out.

"Yes?"

"Did your son write these poems all by himself?"

"Yes"

"They are all beautiful" The gunslinger admits the beauty of the poems, "It's as if…he could write an amazing poem just by looking at something or when an idea crossed his mind. He was a genius"

"Thank you" No matter wouldn't feel proud when their sons are being praised, "Which of his poems you like the most?"

"This one" The black haired gunslinger shows up a poem, "I think this is actually another version of his other poem, the one I read yesterday. But, somehow it is still beautiful"

"Then, I'm sure you wouldn't mind reciting it" Helen concludes and persuades Elraven at the same time.

The gunslinger looks to her with surprise, but he soon smirks and steadies himself. Just as usual, he takes a long deep breath before reciting the poem,

_Her wings lay torn and tattered where they fluttered to the ground,  
Where once there was a song of joy there now was no more sound.  
The air was filled with silence for there was no song to sing,  
Gone was the love that lifted her...the Wind beneath her wings._

Gone the inspiration, the laughter in her soul,  
She lay in broken promises with no one to make her whole.  
For when the Wind beneath her wings so suddenly was gone,  
The angel spiraled to the ground, falling broken and alone.

The air around grew silent, not a whisper in the wind,  
Just the Fallen Angel's breaking heart was a distant sound within.  
A soft and plaintive weeping sound swirled and danced across the sky,  
As a single tear fell to the ground from the Fallen Angel's eye.

The tear fell on a seed of love that lay within her hand,  
Clutched closely to her beating heart, so slowly it began.  
From that tiny seed of love a song began to sing,  
A song of a Fallen Angel and The Wind beneath her wings.

The song sang of undying love as it floated on the wind,  
A song of true forgiveness with no beginning or no end.  
It whispered to the night sky, it sang its melody,  
It serenaded to the moon, to the flowers and the trees.

It sang across the meadows, past the stars and past the moon,  
Then drifted 'round the Angel like a lingering perfume.  
But still she lay in silence, a quiet broken thing,  
Listening, waiting for the sound....of the Wind beneath her wings.  


And for maybe the hundredth times in his life, El captivated yet another one with his poem reading gift. "That was…mesmerizing. Just like you did yesterday" Helen is almost in lost words expressing how she thinks of El's reading the poem, "The way you read it…was the same with his"

"Really?" Elraven, being a world class poem artist, starts deducting the meaning of the poem, "He wrote this for you, right?"

"…Right" And El hits the target, just like he always did with his shootings, "The poem…is actually part of…what to say, trilogy?"

"Trilogy? Trilogy of poems?"

"Well, sort of" Helen smiles explaining it, "My son…he tried to retell the story of my life with this Trilogy of Poems. The first part was the one you read yesterday. The second, you just read it. And the third…he never managed to finish it"

Recalling back sad memories will hurt anyone; Helen is no exception. As much as El wants her to stop, he doesn't have the heart to tell her to. So, he quietly listens and lets her finish her story.

"I was born in the family of miners at one of the small villages in Arunfeltz Continent. Although we were poor, we lived happily. We lived to our fullest. Every day was filled with joy, love, and passion. But, when The Steel Mill Rebellion ensued and emerged…the last think I remembered was…I lost my entire family during a raid by the rebels, simply because they wanted to prove themselves that they were serious to The Military of Einbroch by destroying a small village, my village. Ever since then, I lived mindlessly, thinking that maybe I would better off dead. I couldn't live without love; I didn't want to live alone"

"_So…she came from Arunfeltz" _El got her point, but this one sticks with him the most, "_And what a sad story she got…"_

"But then…my life started to change" Helen continues to the good part, "I was found unconscious by one of Freyja's servants outside of Rachel. She took care of me and later persuaded me to join her, to become the worshipper and the servant of The Goddess of Beauty and Prosperity. Thinking that would help my life a lot, I agreed and eventually became one"

"_Wait a minute…she was one of Frea's servants?! That means she knows about Rachel?!" _ Elraven is startled by the fact, but he quickly regains his composure, _"…Well, let's hear the rest of her story first. It would be impolite to stop her now"_

"My life got better when I fell in love with a whitesmith who happened to visit Rachel. Although he is somehow extravagant, I still love him. He is honest, cute, and loving. But, I think he's kinda weird, though. He spent his money carelessly, he frequently throws away some mithrill coins to the street, and he paid a lot for things he wanted. But, he never got poor. Quite the opposite, he got even richer. And there were times when he proclaimed himself as World's Richest Man. And then…I married him. I finally got my happiness back; I wasn't wrong deciding to move on. We were gifted twin boys. One of them liked poems so much"

Helen stops there, staring blankly at Elraven, "Maybe just like you, sir"

"Carry on, miss" Elraven answers with a mirthful smile, feeling a bit happy of her sayings to him.

"He wrote lots of beautiful poems. And the trilogy, he wrote if for me. Originally, to symbolizes my life. From an angle who fell…to an angel who reached the sky again. But, he never had the chance to finish it" Helen finishes the story of her life, "Ever since The Fall of Rachel happened, he was never to be seen again…until now"

"I'm sorry to hear that" The gunslinger sincerely exclaims his condolence, "When you said…he never finished the last part of the trilogy…do you still keep that poem?"

"Yes" Helen searches the mentioned poem in the table and finds it, "It's this one"

Elraven slowly takes the poem and recites it,

_Through the mist she steps,  
Golden rings shining on her toes,  
Bejeweled fingers gently sweeping the dew away as  
they glide in her wake…  
"She's walking on the water again," they say._

She's walking on the water,  
She's plucking the strings, that…

The poem stops there. "_So, this is the last poem Helen's son never managed to finish. Somehow, this poem looks rather…familiar._ This must be the poem you were referring to earlier" Elraven takes an obvious notice on this one, "This poem seems…promising. And also deep at the same time; had he got the chance to finish this one, I'm sure it would be one of the most beautiful poems you've ever read"

"Thank you. He would be happy to hear that" Helen is just as kind as always although remembering her son pains her, "So, what about you, Sir? Yesterday, you said you wanted to read more of his poems because you felt some kind of attachment"

"Right, I got that kind of feeling yesterday. But…well, I didn't really get any of that feeling today, except for…" El doesn't really want to say this, but he doesn't have the heart to lie to Helen either, "Truth be told, this…unfinished poem really gets me"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, it's as if…" The gunslinger tries to find proper words to express his mind so he won't hurt Helen's feeling, "It's as if…I have heard this poem once before, but I forgot when. I think the 'deepness' of this poem captivated me and I feel like I want to know how this one ends. Pardon my rudeness, but I'm…tempted to finish it. Again, that's just me"

"…If that is what you wish for, then do it, Sir" Helen gives Elraven a very shocking respond, "I wouldn't mind seeing you finish the poem. And, I'm sure he wouldn't mind either"

"Are you being honest, miss?"

"Unquestionably"

"And how do you know he wouldn't mind?"

"Can't really say anything about it, Sir. I just…knew" Helen puts another warm smile on her face. The kind lady really likes to give her smile to almost everyone. And at times like these, her smile really calms one's uneasy feeling.

"Well, if you say so, then I wouldn't refuse. But beforehand, I must apologize if any of my act here today offended you in any way possible, Miss Helen" Elraven takes the offer without forgetting his decency.

"None taken" The housewife politely replies, not forgetting her decency either. Elraven takes his leave shortly thereafter. He is very pleased to get the poem on his hands. But, he isn't the only one who left the room mirthfully. So does Helen. "_Seeing him brings back memories. And talking to him felt like talking to little El" _Helen says to herself with smile, "_Could it be that they…no, no way; that's too good to be true. But, come to think of it, I've never asked for his name…"_

_********_

_Several minutes later…_

Fio finally wakes up after a long deep sleep for more than six hours. After hitting the shower and having a bread to eat as her breakfast (literally), she is ready to meet Gen Ed. "_Now, where can I meet him?" _Fio solves the first problem, "_Let's try his room"_

So, Fio goes to Gen Ed's room as planned. "Knock, knock" The lord knight swiftly knocks the door, "General Eduardo? Are you inside?"

"I'm inside. Come in" The dirty minded…I mean, the honorable gunslinger invites the young girl to his room, "Oh, good evening, Princess Fiorentin. How can I be of any help to you?"

"Huh? How do you know I need a help?" Fio feels odd on how the general takes a wild guess and hits the door prize.

"Well, a young girl coming to my room after asking Elraven on how to master a spell. What else would your business be if not for some help?"

"That's amazing" Fio doesn't feel the need for another chit-chat and straightly admits, "You heard that using the aura projection you spread earlier in this building, didn't you?"

"Ah, you noticed. So, I guess we're even, then" Gen Ed sneers to Fio's deduction, "Let's take a seat, so we can talk more properly"

So, the two takes their respective seat before Gen Ed starts explaining, "Well, so, you want to know about mastering a spell, right?"

"Yes"

"Then, let's get to the point" And, the man notably known as the strongest gunslinger alive starts telling his story, "As you know, I got my Spell of Bishamon after saving Amatsu. At first, all I knew about The Trinity Spell was that it would enhance my physical abilities by influencing what we called as aura. Basically, aura is an atmosphere surrounding us, both inside and outside. By controlling or to be exact, using, that atmosphere, we could greatly enhance my physical abilities. In El's case, his aura inside him helps him to greatly enhance his body ability to heal. In my case, the aura surrounding me helps me to become…some kind of superhuman"

"_El told me stories about how strong the general is. So, he isn't lying" _Fio reminds herself as the general continues.

"Just like that man named Naght Sieger said, The Spell of Odin would give you a godlike power and status. Honestly, I don't really know how an aura would help you to reach such power. The only thing I can think of for now is that The Spell of Odin is an entirely different spell from the other two spells. But basically, the key for mastering The Trinity Spell is the same, you have to let the power of the spell come inside you and become part of you"

"You mean…like I have to embrace its power?"

"Yes, when I first tried to master The Spell of Bishamon, I failed big time. The only thing I did was staring at it all day long. But, in the next try I tried to concentrate and literally 'communicate' with it. You know, like talking and asking the spell to help me mastering it. And then, my surroundings changed. It's as it were…I was on a dark space or something like that. The next thing I knew, the blue orb in my hand had vanished. And ever since then, I mastered The Spell of Bishamon and I had been able to control the aura surrounding me as I wish"

"So, I would have to try communicating with The Spell first?" But, Fio suddenly remembers something, "Wait a second, in El's case, he told me all he had to do was absorbing The Spell of Dionysus using his light. How is that possible? He didn't mention communicating or having his surroundings changed?"

"Maybe it's because…" Gen Ed quietly remembers what he saw when he accidentally took of El's purple glasses seven years ago. Maybe that 'thing' himself was pretty much an explanation, "It's his…gift"

"_Is it just me or_ _he seems scared of something? Well, guess he can't answer that one" _Nonetheless, the lord knight still thanks him, "Ok. Thanks for your explanation, General. It's really helpful. I think I can do better in my next try"

"Glad to help you, Princess"

Fio politely excuses herself, leaving Gen Ed alone in his room, wondering, "_If what I predict is right, then sooner or later, El would have to master what's inside him. But, the only problem is, how? I need someone to help me on this"_

_********_

_Meanwhile, in Tsukihime's residence…_

"I…cannot believe this…" Hikari mutters, her eyes are full of sorrow and pain, "My first time doing that…I did it with…the man I hate so much…"

"Calm down, Tsukihime-sama" Kenji, standing beside her, tries to cheer her up, "The least of all, you came out alive"

"Alive? Alive?!!" Hikari pulls out her Refined Muramasa and slashes it right to Kenji's neck, but she stops before her sword touches the poor thief, "What would my parents do if they find out?! They will watch my fight against him in 27 days, you know?! What if I gets pregnant, huh?! Who would take the damn responsibility for that?!"

"_Damn!!! I should have kept my mouth shut!!" _Kenji curses his own foolishness, he can still feel the cold steel touching his neck, "_I was nearly killed by her!!! She is just as scary as that gay freak homo from hell!!"_

"Khuhuhuhu, but that's alright…" Hikari starts sounding like a psycho who just found a resolution for psychotic problem as she lowers her sword, "If I kill him, then everything would be settled. Yes, that's right. I can just kill him to erase my agony. And no one shall find out about this. Right, Kenji?"

As she glares to the thief, Kenji can pretty much tell she is threatening him, "Y,y,yes. Right, Tsukihime-sama"

"Good, because you're the only one knows about this…other than me of course" The scary girl sneers, "If anyone finds out, I'll assume it is you who tell them. So, you better keep watching your mouth"

"…Yes, Tsukihime-sama"

"And if anyone really finds out…" Hikari finalizes, "You will have to marry Masuo after I castrate you!!!"

"_Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?!!!!" _ Kenji cannot believe this, he just can't, "_I have to marry that Godzilla look alike after she castrate me?! Crud!!!_"

Well, do you know one of the reasons why life sucks? Cause it kills you.

_********_

_As the moon shows up, something is happening in Umbala…_

Back to the land where battle is forbidden, the six gods are circling around an old stone tablet. Heroes, evils, and neutrals are all here today to ensure their needs over one thing, power. Fenrir still seems bitter about his earlier loss to the still smiling Beelzephir. Frea avoids as many contacts as she can with either The Chaos or The Fire God of Midgard. Randgris displeasingly gazes at Ifrit who remains calm. So, it's all left to Sarkhan to lead this highly unlikely team.

"Well, since we're all finally here, let's get started" Sarkhan takes over and starts the long awaited meeting, "I'm sure you all knew about what Eisenheim foretold in his prophecy, mainly on the fourth page:

_When the full moon reigns on its throne in the abysmal night, two lionhearts will settle their destiny. And the outcome will seal whichever fate the earth is going to have._

And I think it's safe to assume that we all knew Eisenheim was referring to the promised battle between Alexandria and Naght Sieger"

"For real? That little girl is really going to face Naght Sieger? One on one?" Beelzephir shares his opinion in a very cynical tone, "I guess the difference between brave and stupid is just as thin as a piece of paper, then"

"What do you know about her?!" Frea defends her literal rival, "Are you going to say she stands no chance against Sieger?!"

"You read my mind, Freyja"

"Oh? And who told us earlier about power being something fluctuate?!" The soul linker refers to the improvement the lord knight had.

"Yes, fluctuate between the lowest and the highest. No results are certain in battles" The high wizard doesn't feel like losing this debate, "But no guarantee her improvement would make her stand a chance either, right?"

"Ok, Ok. That is more than enough" Sarkhan separates the two off of their tiny little debate, "Assuming Sieger wins; we can pretty much forget why we're here today. But assuming Alexandria wins, we must do our part of the deal. To refresh your memories, the 'secret' that Sieger promised to give her is the key to Asgard. Just like we all knew, ever since Ragnarok occurred, the door to Asgard via Odin Temple was locked until now. But ten thousand years ago, we as the survivors of Ragnarok pledged an oath to assist our sides if we were to cross path and if the world is at the stake. If Alexandria really acquires the key, then two of us would have to assist our respective sides in obtaining either The Valkyrie Armor Set or The Original Dark Lord Helm located in the highest temple in Valhalla"

"I'll do it" Frea is the first to offer herself to do the job for her side, Sagramore, "I'll help Sagramore obtain the Valkyrie Armor Set"

"INTERESTING" Ifrit finally speaks up, "THEN, I SHALL TAKE THAT ROLE FOR VALDOMIR TO ACQUIRE THE ORIGINAL DARK LORD HELM. IS THERE ANY OBJECTION?"

"No objection at all" Beelzephir quickly agrees with his current partner in crime, "I would be busy around that time. So, have fun, Ifrit"

"I WILL" Ifrit looks so happy when he is staring mirthfully at Frea, "RIGHT, FREYJA?"

"Who knows?" Frea is being really sarcastic. And this time, she stares back at Ifrit instead of avoiding another eye contact.

"**Freyja, wait!!** **Think about it, it's too dangerous for you to come to Asgard**!!" Fenrir objects to Frea' decision to go to Asgard, knowing a certain psychotic god would be there too, "**I'll go there, OK? Just leave it to me**"

"How thoughtful of you, thanks…but no thanks" The soul linker politely refuses her friend's offer, "This is something I have to do"

"**What are you trying to prove?!" **

"…Can't tell right now, sorry" The former goddess of beauty and prosperity calmly replies, "Maybe you will find out about it sooner or later. But for now, please let me take this job. I know I'm not as strong as you are, but please understand. Do me a favor just this once, OK?"

All his life, Fenrir only knew Frea as a kind goddess who loves humans; he never knew she could be this stubborn. And seeing her like this really leaves him in lost words.

"MAYBE SHE IS TRYING TO PROVE HER CREDIBILITY, SINCE SHE PRETTY MUCH LOST IT EVER SINCE BEING A WORM JUST LIKE OTHER WORMS" Ifrit voices his (unneeded) opinion, "IT MUST BE HARD LIVING AS THE LOWEST BEING ON EARTH. AM I RIGHT, FREYJA?"

"**No one asked for your opinion, Ifrit" **Fenrir strikes back, "**And it must be hard living inside hell, right?"**

"AND I SUPPOSED TO HEAR THAT FROM SOMEONE WHO JUST GOT HIMSELF KICKED TODAY?" Ifrit also strikes back in fashion, "MY, THE LEAST OF ALL LIVING INSIDE HELL IS BETTER THAN BEING A SORE LOSER WHO INHABITS THE BODY OF A LOSER WORM. MUCH LIKE EVERY OTHER WORM"

"**What did you say?!"**

"OK, that's it!!! Stop it! Both of you!" Randgris takes the initiative to separate both gods, "Sarkhan still have something to say, so you better listen"

"WHAT NOW? FROM ODIN'S CALLGIRL TO SARKHAN'S CALLGIRL?" The Embodiment of Hell calmly crosses the politeness line this time, "AREN'T YOU TIRED OF LIVING AS A CALLGIRL ALL YOUR LIFE, RANDGRIS? DON'T YOU WANT TO TRY SOMETHING NEW?"

"Excuse me? What did you just call me?" And of course Ifrit's unnecessary comment ignites Randgris' anger.

"YOU HEARD ME" Ifrit continues his unnecessary talks, "I MEAN, WE KNEW ALL VALKYRIES ARE BASICALLY ODIN'S CALLGIRLS. IF ODIN TOLD YOU TO SUCK HIS TESTICLE ALL DAY LONG THEN YOU WOULD BE HONORED TO DO THE DEED. SO, WHAT'S WITH THAT FACE, RANDGRIS? YOU'RE READY TO SUCK ANOTHER TESTICLE? WHOSE? SARKHAN? I DON'T SEE NO BALLS IN HIM"

In a blink of an eye, Randgris' black spear, made by transforming her right hand, is only an inch away from Ifrit's smiling face if only he got a facial figure. But it stops there; Sarkhan stops her using his gravity spell. "Randgris, quit it" The wise slowly asks the angry Valkyrie, "Lower your spear down. We agreed not to fight in this land"

"I could careless about that agreement!!! He mocked Odin!!! He mocked Valkyries!!! And he mocked you!!!" Anger is written all over the mighty Valkyrie's face. Had Ifrit not born a god, he would have pissed himself and run.

"That's why you shouldn't fell to his provocation. That's what he wants" Sarkhan coldly stares at the still calm fire creature, "He only wants a reason to attack you back after you attack him. Now, please don't give him that reason. Lower your spear down and then we can talk about this"

Realizing her best friends is right; Randgris transforms her spear back to her normal hand. But she doesn't stop gazing at Ifrit; she is still feeling bitter of what he said earlier.

"_How troublesome…"_ Frea really doesn't have any other thing to say after seeing the ruckus, "_Ifrit doesn't want to stop making fun of others, Beelzephir doesn't want to stop staring at me as if he is careless about what just happened, and Fenrir still disagrees with me. Gotta clear all these problems later"_

"OK, I guess that's it. Since we pretty much agreed about what we're going to do if the prophecy proves right, thanks for your coming" Sarkhan pats Randgris back to further calm her down, "Good night"

After the party adjourned Beelzephir approaches Frea, intending to speak with her. Although Fenrir seems ready to attack anytime, Frea tells him to stand back because she also wants to talk to him.

"Thanks for your understanding, Freyja. Don't worry, I'm not going to ignite a battle here" The high wizard ensures the safety of most likely everybody's around, "I will stay true to the agreement"

"That's calming" The soul linker shortly responds, "So, I guess you have something to ask, right? What is it?"

"I'm just curious about…you volunteering yourself to assist Sagramore getting their hands on The Valkyrie Armor set" Beelzephir gets straight to the point, "If Alexandria wins…that is"

"Oh, that one" Frea answers with a sneer on her face, "I don't think you will understand even if I tell you"

"You mean…my proficiency isn't enough to absorb the meaning of your answer?"

"No, because you don't have the heart to understand it" Frea politely takes her leave, "Ciao"

But before Frea can go far from the high wizard, The Chaos grabs her forearm from behind, stopping her to go even further. "Please let go of my arm" Frea cynically says without even bother to look at the high wizard, "You're hurting me"

"Do you hate me that much, Freyja?" Now, the talk is getting personal as Beelzephir starts pushing a sensitive subject, "Do you really prefer humanity over godhood? Do you really prefer a weak mortal to a strong god?"

"I prefer to be loved than to be lusted upon, Beelzephir" Frea defiantly stares at Beelzephir's eyes so that he would understand without her repeating, "Do you understand what I'm saying?"

"What does he have that I don't?" Beelzephir, still gripping her arm, obviously refers to Elraven.

"Since both of you got powers, the right answer would be friends, love…and heart" Frea smiles and begins to explain, "The people around him like him dearly. You? Do you have the people that like you dearly? All your so called 'comrades' are standing by your side because they want to fulfill their own desire. I pretty much doubt they dearly like you at all. You got no friends, whereas he got so many friends. He doesn't even need to try to make one. Everyone enjoys his companionship, some even love him"

"What about the heart?" Beelzephir doesn't want to give up just yet, "This feeling…how would I feel it if I don't have a heart?"

"I wasn't referring to the heart you use to feel for yourself, but the heart you use to feel for others. In other words, the will to protect and the will to care for the people around you" Frea clarifies her point, striking right to the heart of The Chaos, "All you care about is your ambition. Whether you have to win this or posses that. When did the last time you care about other people at all? That's why I said you would never understand even if I tell you my reason, because you don't have the heart for it"

Her answers hurt him. Even Fenrir, who has been overhearing the conversation, feels surprised of the soul linker. She owns Beelzephir The Chaos big time.

"I see…you have become a human, Freyja" Beelzephir smiles and finally let go of her, "How pitiful, I've been admiring you ever since I could remember. You have fallen so deep I couldn't even recognize you anymore"

Nonetheless, Frea doesn't seem to care at all of what he's thinking, "Have it your way"

"Fine, then maybe you will meet your end very soon" The high wizard walks away, but not before reminding, "Along with your lover"

Frea quietly looks at him as he vanishes. **"Can I come in, now?" **Fenrir comes out and claps his hands, **"Wonderful, Freyja. You just owned Valdomir's boss big time. That's neat, even the princess and Elraven couldn't do that. That would surely teach him a lesson"**

"Thank you" Frea cheerfully replies, "By the way, what is happening to you?"

"**What? What are you talking about?"**

"The dark aura surrounding you…it is starting to vanish" Frea points out at the dark aura that usually surrounds Fenrir's body.

"**Hey, right!! My aura is leaving me!!" **Fenrir panicked as the aura rapidly leaves his body and a single light brims out of his body, **"This can't be!!! It's the seal!!!"**

"What?! The seal inside your host?!"

"**It's sealing me back again!!! Aaaaaaaaaah!!!"**

The light veils Fenrir's body and there was nothing Frea could do about it. The next thing she knows, she is witnessing someone who looks stupid checking his surrounding. "George?" Frea finally lets out something from her mouth, "Is that really you?"

"Uh…" George looks at his surrounding before looks at Frea, "Where am I?"

_********_

_Meanwhile, Emilio is resting on his room…_

"Uh, another beating from Elraven…" The gunslinger complaints to himself, "I'm the captain of the squad yet my men could beat me up. If only I can find out a way to be stronger…"

But his wonders quickly swipes away by the signal from his talkie; someone is opening a communication line with him.

Em: Hello?

R: 'Hello'? That's what I got after waiting for your call for almost six fucking hours?

Em: Ow, isn't this the notorious horny bastard Red Valdes? Why, it's nice to have you calling this evening.

R: And I guess this is the filthy dimwit traitor Emilio Barragan, right?

Em: So, what's the big news? You didn't call me just for telling me that, true?

R: No chit-chat at all? Well, I'll send three of my men to Amatsu when you battle that stupid princess.

Em: Only three of your men?

R: And dozens of Juperos robots.

Em: Rekenber recreated all of them? All six hundred of them? Including Vesper?

R: Damn right.

Em: What's the point?

R: Well, say…to test if they are really good enough for us.

Em: Since we're not at the point where I need to do the deed I promised, can I test them too?

R: I see no harm in that.

Em: Cool. I'll make sure I test one of them.

R: Well, have fun. Oh, by the way…

Em: What?

R: Does Alexandria look more beautiful than in the picture?

Em: What the heck?! You should have asked Elraven!!

R: That Angel of Darkness guy? What does this shit have to do with him?

Em: Because Alexandria is ogling him

R: …Nice

Em: What do you mean nice?

R: Well, that makes ending her life even worthier than ever.

Em: I don't think we're on the same page…

R: Killing someone who holds dear for something is always better than killing someone who holds dear nothing. The feeling they showed before their last moment would make ending their lives priceless.

Em: Sorry, still don't get it. But, that's understandable. You're psycho and I'm not.

R: I don't give a shit of what you thinking.

Em: Same here.

R: Well, bye-bye…traitor.

Em: Bye…queers.

Emilio cuts the communication line off, but he puts a weird look on his face, "_That guy is insane…"_

_********_

_Several minutes later, deep inside the forest near the border between Amatsu's region…_

To excel in one thing, you need an exercise. And to get the best result from an exercise, you need to stay calm. To sum it up, calmness stands above every other thing in the matter of doing a deed. If you're calm, you can think properly, decide wisely, and perform perfectly. So, that is what Fio is trying to achieve.

Isolating herself deep inside the forest of Amatsu, she tries to calm her inner self. She knows, if she wants to get herself some calmness she would have to go to a rather calm place. Not much people wander around at noon in Amatsu's forest, let alone at night. So, for a start she has chosen a good place.

"_Ok, here we go_" The lord knight takes her Spell of Odin out and observes it carefully, "_General told me that I have to try communicating with this spell. That's weird, but worth trying nonetheless. So, what do I do know? Do I have to say hello to the spell? Nah, that can't be it. How would the spell reply to me anyway? Ow, Fiorentin you are so lame!!! Come on!! Think like a proper adult!!! Ok, what about this? I will close my eyes and then I will try to speak to the spell from the inside. Ok, let's try it"_

Closing her eyes just like she decided, Fio concentrates her mind to literally speak with the spell, _"Focus, focus. Ok…the Spell of Odin, open up to me. Show me, give me a hint to fully master the power hides inside you. If you can hear me, if you would be so kind to listen to my wish, then give me sign"_

And it does give her sign. In a second, Fio feels the change in her surrounding. That night was windy and cold, but suddenly she feels warmer and no winds blowing around her at all. Slowly opening her eyes, she finds herself in…Panorama.

"What?! How did I get here?!" Fio raises her eyebrows and looks everywhere on her new surrounding in disbelieve, "Did I die again?! But, I didn't feel dying at all!!". The flowers, the white warm sky, and the quite garden, no wonder the lord knight feels something is going on in here.

"It's quite the opposite, Princess Fiorentin" Fio hears a familiar voice amidst her own panics, "There's no need to worry at all"

"This voice…could it be?" The young girl slowly looks over her shoulder and sees the white man, "It's you again…white man"

"White man? Is that how you call me now?"

"Well, yes. Because you didn't want to tell me your name and I think 'Just a man who happened to pass by' is too long to voice" Calming herself down, the former princess mirthfully smiles, "So, white man it is"

"You have a good sense of humor" The white man chuckles, feeling that she got him right now, "Nice to see you again, Princess Fiorentin. How are you doing?"

"Great. And you?"

"Perfect"

"Nice, so can you tell me why you brought me here?" Surprisingly, Fio has already deducted that the white man brought her to Panorama during her 'communication' with The Spell of Odin, "Are you going to give me another lecture about life?"

"Not really" The white man, still smiling, rolls his eyes before answering, "Actually it was you who called me to bring you here in the first place"

"Really?"

"You were trying to communicate with The Spell of Odin, right? Believe it or not, I could hear your voice in my ears when I was having a picnic with my wife and kids. I couldn't just leave you, considering that The Spell of Odin itself or to be more precise you, must have wanted something from me. And the only thing I can think of is…I have to lend you a hand on mastering the power inside the Spell of Odin in one way or another. So, here I am leaving my family alone by themselves in our free time. Be thankful, OK?"

"Oh, sorry" Regardless of what he said, Fio couldn't help but think, "_You can have picnic in Panorama? That's kinda…cool"_

"And, since I'm already here I'll let myself to test your wisdom"

"If I pass your test…I'll get that power?"

"Basically yes, although there are some concerns you need to consider on this matter" The white man sounds like a real teacher, "The Spell of Odin would give you a godlike power and at the same time, turning your status into godlike. But, you must be ready to accept that power, both mentally and physically. Now physically, despite your small stature…"

"Hm?" Fio frowns; she feels really offended of the white man stating the fact.

"I apologize for what I said, but it's the truth and I would have to say it" The white man quickly straightens the idea. Seeing the lord knight replying with a sneer, he takes it as a 'Go ahead, but I will not forget this'. So, he continues, "Despite your small stature, you have some good advantages. You can move in a blinding speed and you move your swords in surprisingly brute strength. You're capable of cutting fleshes and hard objects in one single strike. Even when you're bare handed, you can send a man one foot taller than you to the outer space"

"What?! How do you know that?!" The lord knight huffs, "Is this some kind of conspiracy?! "

"No, this isn't. It's a fact" The white man subtly smiles seeing how Fio reacted, "Back to the point; physically you have one lack, your durability. Just like other humans, you're fragile. One fatal blow and that's it, you're out for the game"

"Well, that's why I increased my speed. I wouldn't rush carelessly to my opponents; I prefer avoiding their attack to accepting it"

"It's a good plan, but that would only work when your opponents don't have the same or more speed than you do. Take Naght Sieger for example. He is a big hulking man, thrice your size, but he moves faster than you do" The white man starts touching the important subject, "He wasn't serious when he fought you at Glast Heim. That's why you're still alive. But, what about your promised fight with him in Endless Tower? It's only thirty days away from the next full moon. He won't hold back this time. If you fight the way you did at Glast Heim, you will get attacked furiously. One blow from him then you can kiss yourself goodbye to this cruel world, Princess Fiorentin"

In a really rare occasion, Fio cannot respond. Mostly because she knew and realized every word he said was right. She needs to improve, "How do I make up for my lack?"

"By doing what you do best, improving yourself in a matter of seconds" The white clothed man solves the problem, "You're usually in control on your battles, you're not used to your opponents leading the battle; when you meet someone who basically stronger than you, you would have to beat them in their own game. If Naght Sieger is faster than you, you would have to at least able to rival his movements. You would have to be able to react to his each and every attack. When you meet someone who possesses a Herculean strength, you would have to see the flaws in his attacks and seize your chance immediately. If you can really master The Spell of Odin, then use your spare time to master two other skills that knight class usually has, great but underrated skills, Counter and Focus"

"Counter and Focus?"

"Yes. Did you master them well?"

"Honestly…no" Fio knows lying to this man would be absurd, so she chose to tell him the truth, "I didn't really master passive skills"

"Well, Focus would be useful for you because you might be able to concentrate and add some physical abilities in your movements and attacks. Whereas Counter would make you automatically move yourself to retaliate against your enemies' attack. Using counter, it's rather easy to spot the flaws in your enemies' attack. But, these two skills can only be useful if you master them well. So, use your free time to develop more training with these two skills"

"I will" And of course, the lord knight couldn't help but feel grateful, "Thanks for the advice"

"Don't mention it. And fortunately for you, mentally, you're almost ready" Here comes the good news, "Ever since our last meeting, you value lives in different and better way. Your will and act to fight is stronger than before. All that is left for is…to hone your heart and believe in your fate. Do you know why I tell you this?"

Fio doesn't answer right when he questioned. She prefers understanding what the white man meant and think carefully, not only with her head but also with her feelings. The white man patiently waits for her to come up with an answer. Once she slowly puts a smile on her face, the white man knows she already found the answer.

"Why, Princess Fiorentin? What makes honing your heart and believing in your own fate so important?"

"It's because without believing in our own fate, we would never achieve anything. Believing in your fate will make you know no fear. And honing your heart will erase any hesitation hiding inside you. Believing in your fate and honing your heart will make every shed of blood you shed worth shedding, every battle you fight worth fighting for, and every day in your life worth living" Fiorentin swiftly answers. Needless to say, she fully understood what she said.

The white man feels amazed at the fact how she understood that much, "Great answer. I'm proud of you. You passed the test. You are really worthy of mastering The Spell of Odin"

"Thank you" Fio's respond makes the man warmly smiles. Somehow, on that very second, the lord knight feels something inside her moving. Something inside her is reminding her of one thing she longs so much, "_That warm smile…the smile full of love and sincerity. I knew now…I've seen that smile before. You…could it be that you are…"_

"It's nice seeing you again, Princess Fiorentin. But, I'm afraid I would have to take my leave now" The white man turns back, preparing to go, "In a second, you will be transferred back to Amatsu Forest. You have mastered one godlike power, so you better get used to your new ability once you get back. Don't forget to train your Counter and Focus. Good luck on your battle against Naght Sieger. Farewell"

"It's not a farewell!!" Fio quickly disagrees, surprising the white man although he doesn't look back at her. She chokes when she said her disagreement earlier, as if she were holding back her tears, "Don't say farewell, because we will see each other again, sooner or later. Thank you for your guide. Please send my best regards to your wife and your kids. So, until next time…see you again"

"_Good lord…she realized who I am?" _The white man doesn't have the heart to look back at her. He can tell that she is shedding some tears. But he knows, nothing would change if he goes back to her, it would only pain her even more, so he gets a hold of himself and replies before he vanishes, "Alright, see you again…dear"

Before Fio could say anything anymore, the view in front of her and around her has changed to dark again. She has returned to Amatsu Forest. The young huffy girl quickly swipes her tears and concentrates back at her training. "_Concentrate, Fiorentin. Now, try to unleash your new power before developing the Focus and Counter"_

_********_

_At the same time, in Sinclair's residence…_

Howard just gets back home after one tiring day. Well, crafting Balmung isn't easy you know. And although Edward is still feeling bitter toward him, they eat their dinner together with Helen and Dana.

"I'm having a good day today, project Balmung is going smoothly" Howard starts a nice family talk.

"I sold several items today" Edward bitterly adds.

"I had a good experience with poems today" Helen happily adds.

"Wait a minute" Dana reminds her family of something important, "Don't you guys want to find my long lost brother called Elraven? We haven't progressing at all"

Too bad, her family is so full of shi…I mean, so insensitive, so they reply with,

Ho: We can find him after I finish my Balmung

E: We can find him after…dad finished the Balmung

He: ….What they said

"You are all helpless" Dana shakes her head. But really, if only they know Elraven is on the same building with them…

_Meanwhile, Elraven is having a hard time finishing the poem…_

"Wow, I'm in lost words" The gunslinger rags in his futon, "This is the first time after a long time I couldn't find the right words for a poem. I need something to inspire me…ow, if only Frea was here…I can spend a night with her and spend a good time, that would give me inspiration for sure!"

"Somebody is missing someone…" El is surprised by the sudden appearance of Fio from the door, "You're still awake? Are you working on a poem?"

"Bingo"

"What poem? Can I see it?"

"It's unfinished for now. Miss Helen let me borrow it" El gives Fio the poem, "The poem belongs to her late son"

"Hm? This seems like a good poem? Will you finish it?" Fio gives the poem back after gives it a small read.

"I will, but when? Dunno" El cleans up his stuff (including the poem) and prepare to go to bed, "I'll hit the bed. Good night, Alexandria"

"Good night" The lord knight watches as the gunslinger goes dreaming before she hits the shower, "_Weird, is it just me or the writing style on that poem is almost the same with El's style?"_

_********_

As the 27 days goes, all of them lives their live pretty much the same. Fio always goes for training in the morning and returns at the night. El is busy beating…I mean practicing with Emilio and finishing his poem. Helen is busy hoping and waiting. Gen Ed is busy enjoying Ty's products and searching for something regarding El. Howard is busy finishing Balmung. Hikari is busy practicing for her big fight. And the last but not the least, Kenji is busy praying to God he doesn't have to marry Cedric The Entertainer…wait, I mean Okama Masuo.

And finally, the promised day is here.

The gunslingers have already arrived in Amatsu Castle before the evening. There, Hikari has been waiting along with her parents, Tora and Dora. "Tora-san, Dora-san, nice to see you again after a long time" Gen Ed greets his brother and sister in law.

"Long time no see, Eduardo" Dora replies with a very puff up tone, "Good job raising your kid"

"That kid must be a playboy like him" Tora replies without even bother to look at Gen Ed. They still seem bitter about the elopement.

"He isn't a playboy" Gen Ed, maintaining his calmness, adds more fuel to the fire, "He is a good fighter…well, pretty much like me"

Seeing how smooths her enemy replying, Dora doesn't want to lose, "We'll see if he's better than Hikari"

"Hehe, we'll see" Gen Ed responds and takes a seat. El, Sasha, and Kenji are watching from the corner of the room.

El: "_Good luck, amigo"_

S: "_This is really interesting"_

K: _"Tsukihime-sama, please don't lose!!! I don't want to marry that Freddy Kruger!!!"_

And the two competitors take their positions.

"Tonight will be the night of my victory, Saruhime" Emilio shows his Hyperion and plays with it, "If you have any last words, say it now"

"Don't sweat it, Emily" Hikari pulls out her Refined Muramasa, "After I cut you into pieces, we'll see if you can still talk big like that"

And with that, they charge into each other, but suddenly…

_Meanwhile, Fio is visiting Howard's workshop…_

"Hello" Fio greets the whitesmith, who could be seen coming out from his workshop, "Am I interrupting, Mister Howard?"

"Oh, Princess Fiorentin! No, no, how would you interrupt me?" The legendary whitesmith looks so happy, "You come in the right time. The Balmung is almost finished. I'll take it out from the stove in five minutes and it's all yours"

"Great" Fio is being kind, "Thank you for your hard work"

"No, it is I who should be thanking you" And so is Howard, "Forging a legendary sword is every whitesmith's dream. And you gave me that chance, I'm honored"

But too bad, the good atmosphere doesn't last long as suddenly, the sound of something big crashing from the sky to Amatsu resounds everywhere in the city.

DRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK!!!!

The impact of the crash is so huge it even trembles the whole town. And before everything is settled down, hundreds of Dimik and Apocalypses emerges from Amatsu Forest and starts attacking the civilians. Panic arises, explosions occurs everywhere in a matter of minutes, to sum it up, chaos ensues.

"**Kill them!!! Kill them all humans!!!" **Vesper shows up from the thing that crashed to Amatsu Forest, it was Juperos Core complete with its inside, "**Let's flatten this town to the dirt along with its people!!!"**

"So, can we all go now, Vesper? Valdes would eat us alive if we don't" A man, standing around 6 feet tall, dusky skinned with short brown hair. He wears a green gunslinger uniform with the roman number VII written on his collar. Three figures, respectively they have number VIII, IX, and X written on their collar, could be seen standing calmly beside the man.

"**Do as you wish" **Vesper permits the four new Pythons members and they don't waste any second spreading to the battlefield.

"This is horrible!!! Juperos Core and its robots are attacking Amatsu!!" Hikari yells when she sees the chaos ensuing in Amatsu from the old castle.

"Juperos? This must be Rekenber's doing" Gen Ed quietly guesses who is behind this mess, "Maybe they sent some Pythons members as well"

"Pythons? Those ten bastards?" Elraven chuckles as he prepares his HAVOX, "Now we're talking"

"If it is so, then this battle must be delayed" Emilio prefers to test some Pythons rather than battling Hikari, "The alliance is a priority. We can't let them interfere"

"For once, I agree with you" Hikari quickly takes charge, "Kenji, hide my parents and then tell all the ninjas to evacuate the citizens!!! Now!!"

"Yes, Tuskihime-sama!!" Kenji quickly does as he told, leaving Hikari with the four gunslingers alone.

"All of you" Hikari looks at them, especially at Emilio, "I know we have some differences, and I wouldn't apologize for that. But, if you would be so kind to assist me protecting this town, I'll consider my second condition done"

"Good deal" Gen Ed smiles and orders his gunslingers, "Ropera Squad, we have a mission. I hereby order you to defeat The Pythons and rescue Amatsu at all cost"

"Consider it done, Sir!" El quickly launches himself from the castle using his light wings and goes off to the woods.

"I'll assist you" Emilio says to Hikari, who replies with a sneer.

"I'll help Kenji and the ninjas" Sasha hurries to the rescue. The two young fellows remaining leave as Gen Ed goes to help healing the civilians.

At the same moment, Fio is about to help the civilians. "Sorry, Mister Howard!! I'll get the Balmung later!! I have to help the civilians first!!"

"Princess Fiorentin, wait!" However, Howard stops her as he glances to inside his workshop, "The Balmung…it's ready"

_********_

The quite night in Amatsu has turn rather scary with the smokes lid the sky from its clouds and people clamor with their screaming. But one man is standing silently in Amatsu Entrance. A black falcon is resting on his right shoulder, a world map is in his right hand, a travel brochure is on his left hand, and two bald headed twins are standing beside him.

"This is Amatsu?" Marcus compares the current Amatsu and the one at the brochure, "The brochure says, 'Enjoy the beautiful view of Amatsu, meet its hospitable people and its delicious foods'. Is it just me or the beautiful view means smokes covering the sky, the people running wild, and no foods at all?"

"We don't know, leader. Right, Thompson?"

"Super right, Thomson"

"This city is under attack, morons!!! Why would the brochure lie?!" Gregory, just as usual, acts as the brain of the group, "Didn't you see that huge chamber on the forest?! It's Juperos Core!! Vesper and his lackeys are attacking this town!!"

"Oh, I see. So, that guy walking towards us is a bad man?" Marcus points out to man; rather tall well build man with an iron helmet covering his head. He is wearing green gunslinger uniform with X written on his collar.

"Presumably" Gregory replies, "Thompson and Thomson, you go help the civilians. We'll deal with this guy"

"Oki doki" The two swiftly goes from the scene. Marcus firmly picks his Refined Ballista as the man stops not far from him.

"I have information about you. You're Marcus Vidar, The Black Falcon, and also the leader of Arbalest" The iron helmeted man shows a Harpoon Launcher, "This is a good chance to seize you once and for all. I, Guido Mann, will tear you into pieces!!"

"You knew me? Good" Marcus face turns serious as Gregory flies, "This won't take long, Guido boy"

_********_

"Why are you following me?" Hikari questions Emilio's decision when they are about to arrive in Amatsu's Uptown, "You could have chosen other places?"

"Well, what to say? I don't want to miss you in action" Emilio teases the serious princess, "I've been trained for a month. I'm not going to miss seeing you battling your opponent"

"Is that some kind of fetish?"

"No, it's preference"

The two halt their horses when they see Pythons number VIII and IX standing on their way. Pythons number VIII is a black haired Caucasian male with mechanical lips on his face. He carries what appears to be a Morning Star. Pythons number IX is a short yellow haired Caucasian woman carrying a whip.

"I knew them. Number VIII is a former convict, I heard he was a serial killer who enjoys cutting his victims' tongue, but he got his tongue cut in prison. People call him Licker. And that bitch is called Sarita Hen. She was a former prison guard who likes to whip her victims to death" Emilio prepares his Hyperion, "Be careful"

"You're welcome" Hikari prepares her sword.

"**Th…ey…kno…w…us**" Licker, preparing his morning star, speaks in wavering tone, "**I…wi…ll…kil..l..the…ma…n**"

"So, that whore is mine" Sarita moves her whip, "It would be fun whipping her to death!!!"

_********_

As the people rapidly evacuate from the town with help of the ninjas, Helen and her children also do the same. "Let's go the forest near the border; we will be safe in there!!" Edward tells his mom and sister as they run as fats as they can inside the forest.

"Ed, wait!! What is that?!" Dana points out to where a pile of dead bodies lie. They are all ninjas.

"Someone killed those many ninjas?!" Edward shows up his War Axe, preparing to retaliate if someone attacks, "Mom, Dana, be careful"

"Look out!!" Helen notices a grenade is being thrown towards her and her son. Ed reacts by covering both his mother and sister. The explosion sends them flying thirty feet away from their standing point. That grenade must be an upgraded one.

"Ukh…Edward? Dana?" Helen quickly rises and finds both her children have fallen unconscious because of the explosion, "Kids?! They…they are unconscious?! Wake up; it will be dangerous if we stay here!! Wake up!!"

"Don't sweat it, mam" The attacker, Pythons number VII, shows up and approaches the Sinclair Family. He wears a Machine Gun Knuckles on his hands, "After I kill you, I will waste both your kids, you won't be alone"

"No…no…" Helen is really afraid of what destiny awaits her and her family right now, "I don't want to lose another child of mine. Kill me if you want, but please spare them"

"Sorry, can't do that" Number VII chuckles, much to Helen's dismay, "I dislike letting my prey lives"

"Then, die!!!" Out of nowhere, something made of metal smashes Number VII's face and overthrows him. Blood splatter from his face and his nose is broken, although he quickly stands back.

"Aaakh!! Shit!! Who did…" Number VII stops ranting the moment he sees…Elraven.

"Are you alright, Miss Helen?" Elraven, with his light wings intact and HAVOX on his hand, looks just like a guardian angel in Helen's eyes, "I'll deal with him. If it's possible, hide somewhere safe with your children"

"Sir…you…" Helen is rather surprised and content at the same time, "Ah…alright"

Turning his focus on number VII, Elraven prepares his HAVOX, "If I'm not mistaken, you're Bill Waldo, former deserter"

"And you must be Elraven Sinclair, the so called Angel of Darkness" Bill prepares himself for a big fight, "What are you planning to do with those wings? You want to become an angle that much? Couldn't believe you executed such a good sneak attack"

"Don't speak too much" Elraven smirks, "Anyone who is about to die shouldn't speak too much"

_********_

**O.o.o...ke!!!!!**

**AOC: Howdy?!! Meet u again in omake section!!!! Please welcome our guest today, Frea!!!**

**Fr: Howdy?!**

**AOC: Hi, Frea. It seems that your relationship with El is on the verge of…dying?**

**Fr: No!!!**

**AOC: Alright, alright!! I was just joking, OK? Let's start with my newest reviewer, Pupucachi!!! She got three questions. First, what are your three sizes?**

**Fr: 90-54-93**

**AOC: What the hell?! That's gigantic, sis!!! You surpassed even Fel's!!!**

**Fr: Pretty obvious, isn't it? I'm the former goddess of beauty and prosperity after all.**

**AOC: Second, are you happy knowing your three sizes are better than Fio's?**

**Fr: Of course. That means I have more appeal than she dies…I mean, does.**

**AOC: Third…what would u do if El…dumps you?**

**Fr: Wuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!! That won't happen!!!! Elraven wouldn't dump me!!! If he does, I'll kidnap the princess and then I will torture her to death!!!**

**AOC: What?! Poor Fio!!! Pupucachi, your question has put Fio in danger!!!**

**Fr: Serves her right!!!**

**AOC: Kogane, this is why…Ty never peeked on her. It's too risky!!**

**Fr: What?!**

**AOC: No, nothing...the next question is from Aya, how many times you have…made out with El?**

**Fr: 349 times.**

**AOC: What?! Unbelievable!!! Did you do that everyday?!!!**

**Fr: 24/7**

**AOC: This is insane, man! Ok, the next is from Beautiful Zombie Slayer, did El do good when…you know, making out with you?**

**Fr: Oh, he's so gentle!! He would ***** and then *****. After that we usually **** before we ****. Then we continue it to****, and **** after more****. And then we finish it with ****, ****, and ****!!!!**

**AOC: (Shocked) For sanity sake…I would have to try that sometimes. Now, Samurai Cowgirl's turn, does Elraven let you…on top?**

**Fr: He ****.**

**AOC: Oh, I see. This gotta be the most adult oriented omake ever. The next is from Slave Leia, what if someday…El makes out with…Fio?**

**Fr: He won't make out with the princess!!! If he does, then I will burn the princess at the stake alive!!!**

**AOC: God…chill out, babe!!! The next is from mikamika, do you know that El and Fio are destined for each other?**

**Fr: He is destined for me!!!**

**AOC: Well, not really…to be honest. **

**Fr: What did you say?!**

**AOC: Nothing, nothing!!! The next is from Tia Harribel, do you think Fenrir love you?**

**Fr: Well, he might. But, I don't really know.**

**AOC: Hm, something isn't right around here. From Castle43, will you bless Fio and El if they…get married?**

**Fr: What?! I'll tear the princess' womb so she cannot carry a baby for eternity if that happens!!!**

**AOC: …nuts. The next is from Allen, do you think Fio love El more than you do?**

**Fr: No!!!! No,no,no,no,no,no!!!!!**

**AOC: (Bored) Well, the last is from my top contributor, Willy. What is your opinion on El and Fio possible pairing?**

**Fr: Not going to happen.**

**AOC: Actually, going to.**

"**Not going to"**

"**Going to"**

"**Not going to!!!"**

"**Going to!!!"**

"**Not going tooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!"**

"**Going tooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!"**

**And after an hour of yelling and yelling, Frea finally gives up. So, that ends the omake right here.**

_**AOC: Well, in the next chapter we will have battles and bonus chapter again!!! C u next chapter!!! (^^)**_


	81. The Four Lionhearts

**Chapter 81**

"_**If I continue killing people to prove myself as the strongest in the world, then someday, people will come to kill me and prove themselves as the strongest in the world, over and over again. It would be an endless cycle. Now, I know the title of being the strongest in the world means nothing at all. To be the strongest under the heaven is just a mere dream"**_

_**Miyamoto Musashi**_

**The poem in this chapter is the combination of several warrior poems. And I also used some parts from Stephen Crane's poem 'Do not weep, maiden, for war is kind'.**

Guido fires his giant harpoon to eliminate Marcus but the sniper dodges it and replies with a Double Strafe using his oridecon arrow. The Pythons number X flees from the arrow's reached and shoots another harpoon which Marcus quickly blows by another Oridecon arrow. Despite having a smaller size than the giant harpoon bullet, the oridecon arrow proves its effectiveness blocking the bigger bullet, simply because it was made of one of the hardest metals in Rune Midgard.

In his daily life, Marcus is but an idiot. However, it may all change when it comes to battles. He is very perceptive and a good tactician. Just by seeing Guido's attack twice, the chink eyed sniper could tell there's an interval for five seconds between he launches the next shot.

"_There's an interval between his attacks. If I can make a use of it, I can seize my chance to attack him in point blank shoot"_ Marcus waits for Guido to make his move…and Guido does. The green clothed gunslinger shoots another one of his harpoon, but this time, instead of simply dodging it, Marcus jumps to the air; resulting the harpoon to miss its target.

"Fool!!! I can shoot you from down here!!!" Guido shouts and quickly directs his giant harpoon launcher to Marcus who is still floating in the air. What he didn't expect is for Gregory attacking him from next to him right into his stomach using the Blitz Beat. Marcus was just a decoy to take Guido's attention away from Gregory.

"Oookh!!!" Guido falls down as the result, but it doesn't stop there. Marcus swiftly lands not too far from Guido; when the gunslinger rises Marcus fires a perfect Double Strafe and hits his target with style, piercing through the iron helmet concealing Guido's face.

"Bull's eye!!" Marcus proudly proclaims, but much to his surprise, Guido quickly revives and hits Marcus right in the head with his harpoon launcher, sending him to the ground.

"Aaah!! What is that?!" The sniper gives an obvious reaction because he does not know about Pythons' healing abilities, "Is he some kind of monster?"

"Marcus!!! Are you alright?!" Gregory, worrying his master, quickly approaches him, "Your head is bleeding!!"

"Don't worry, I'm fine. It hurts, but if I didn't grate myself when he attacked back, my skull would have broken into pieces. And maybe that would make me brainless"

"You're already brainless without a broken skull" The black falcon does have a point, "Anyway, he recovered, huh? Maybe it's some kind of healing ability"

"Yeah, or maybe he's just immortal"

"Are you stupid?! He's not immortal!!" Gregory would never understood what makes the finest sniper on earth such a stupid man, "If he's immortal, then you're doomed, Marcus!"

"I'm boomed? What's boomed?"

"I said doomed!!"

"No, you said boomed. I heard that right"

"No, you didn't!!!"

But the two gets cut off when Guido launches another harpoon. Marcus leaps to avoid it, and hits back using his Double Strafe. His effort proves useless because Guido easily blocks the arrow by shielding himself using his harpoon launcher, "Same trick won't work on me!"

"You're not bad" Marcus responds, "But you're gutless"

"Gutless? How am I gutless?"

"Just look around you, Guido boy"

"Around me?" Guido observes his surrounding only to find piles of dead bodies, "I failed to see your idea"

The sniper gives no respond to his enemy, instead, Marcus quietly watches many dead bodies behind the giant harpoon launcher wielding gunslinger. Gregory notices what his master is doing and fairly agrees with him. "Why did you kill all those people, number X?" The black falcon purposes the unnecessary act by the Pythons.

"To prove our strength and to send our adversaries a strong message" Guido answers with a rather calm tone, proving he doesn't feel guilty at all of his doing.

"And you send the message by killing innocent people who knew nothing at all, number X?"

"They are merely a stepping stone. No need to fuss over their death" Guido sets up his giant harpoon launcher, "Now, are you going to fight or not, Black Falcon? I'm not keen on doing this chat any longer"

"Neither am I" Marcus, smirking, already appeared behind Guido in a blink of an eye; Gregory is still resting quietly on his shoulder. Guido couldn't believe what just happened. He could spot at least thirty Oridecon arrows piercing him in all over his torso.

"Guaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaakkkkh!!!!" The gunslinger wails and drops to the ground as blood sprays from his body, crawling over and over again to pull the arrows out from his body, "When did you attack?! I couldn't see it!!"

"So, I was too fast for you?" The finest sniper on earth giggles and rests his Refined Ballista on his free shoulder, "That was just a normal Arrow Shower, done perfectly thirty times without even missing a single shot in less than five seconds. Didn't I tell you this fight won't last long, Guido boy?"

"Don't underestimate me!!" Guido eventually ups right and gazes at the sniper; his body has healed all his wounds, "You wouldn't kill me with that!!!"

"How persistent…that would only add more suffering for you" Marcus shrugs seeing the gunslinger. Guido aims his Harpoon launcher to the air and fires it. The giant harpoon splits into six and strikes the area where Marcus is standing. The sniper simply flees from their reach as the harpoons maim the ground. Anticipating Marcus' counter, Guido shoots another harpoon which splits into six but this time he aims it perfectly to the sniper.

Marcus dodges them and let them hits the empty house behind him by lowering himself to the ground and launches a dozen Oridecon arrows towards the green clad gunslinger. Guido shields himself using his launcher, knocking all the arrows down in the process, "You're dead!"

Before Marcus finds out what the Pythons number X means, the stuck harpoons surrounding him explode and blow the area into pieces. Bricks, woods, and fleshes of the dead bodies fly ever scatters everywhere. It happened so fast, who would have thought that each of the harpoon contains a small bomb which would create a major impact if explodes at the same time.

"I got you, idiot!!! You were too cocky to realize it!!" Guido exclaims as the smokes starting to clear, but much to his shock, he finds no remains of Marcus at all, "What?! Where is he?! The explosion should have at least remained something from him!!"

"Here, here" A voice could be heard from Guido's behind, "Remember my awesome speed?"

Guido quickly turns back only to meet Gregory strikes him furiously with a Blitz Falcon. The attack flung the gunslinger away, crashing him through one of the empty houses' wall. "You survived the explosion using your speed?! But how?!" Guido could be careless of his healing wounds, because it's so obvious that he cannot contain his curiosity.

"Did you forget about my black falcon?" Marcus mocks Guido's carelessness, "Gregory and I fight as a team, just like other hunters and snipers. He observes my surrounding and silently informs me about things I need to know, including your bombs inside your harpoons and the trigger button on your left hand. Avoiding it was a piece of cake. If you ignore one of us, you might cost yourself a chance to live longer"

"Is that so?! Then, what about this?!" Guido climbs the house he crashed in and stands firmly in the rooftop. He aims his harpoon launcher to the sky and fires it. Marcus keeps his eyes on the gunslinger, waiting for the attack to commence. His guess comes true when a harpoon, in the size of a castle's pillar, strikes from the sky and nearly hits him if he didn't dodge it. However, the impact of the attack was so big it trembles Marcus' surroundings.

"Not bad" Marcus shoots him with arrow shower, but Guido anticipates it by firing his harpoons to create a circling fence of harpoons to protect himself. The harpoons fence successfully blocked all the arrows Marcus fired.

"Now we're talking" the sniper grins at Gregory who shakes his head as respond. Guido sends another two giant harpoons and forces Marcus to retreat outside the city's entrance. Gregory spotted another bombs planted in the harpoons, and considering their size, the explosions would be more dangerous than the earlier explosions.

Unknown to Marcus, Guido is planting a homing device for his next shot, "This one will chase him wherever he goes!!! I will win this battle for sure!!"

Meanwhile, Marcus is also planning to stop his opponent once and for all, "I think we can end him in one single blow"

"How, Marcus?" Gregory goes straight to the point.

"Just as usual, by combining our capabilities" The white haired sniper grins, "Here, I'll let you know…"

Gregory nods to each point Marcus states, agreeing with his plan. After Marcus finishes telling the plan, Gregory can do nothing but praise him, "Marcus, you're barely a genius, but I always wonder how you get those tactics inside your head whenever it comes to battle"

And the final strike begins as Marcus and Gregory spot a harpoon speeding toward them. "Now, Gregory!!! Do as I told!!" Marcus and Gregory split; Gregory flies to the sky whereas Marcus runs to evade the merciless harpoon. Thanks to the homing device, the harpoon doesn't stop chasing Marcus.

"_A_ _chaser? Oh, well. Just keep doing it as planned_" The sniper turns over his shoulder before speeding towards the Amatsu's entrance where the gigantic harpoons are still planted.

"Like a mouse going straight into the trap, loser!!! Watch where are you running?" Guido, not realizing the plan Marcus set up, explodes all the harpoons near the entrance, "So long, sucker!!!"

The explosion thunders to the sky, blowing all the remaining buildings and the dead bodies lying around the entrance area. After several seconds, smokes are the only thing that could be seen. "Wahahahahahahaha!!!! Take that!!! That's what you got for making me angry!!!" Guido laughs like crazy, thinking that he has won this battle, "No one can defeat The Pythons!!! No one!! No….hah?"

His proud declaration stops when he realizes a very big hole in his torso, open mouthing like a cave. And he also fails to realize the fence surrounding him has been destroyed.

"Aaaaaaah!!! What happened?! What happened?!" the gunslinger roars as he falls to the ground, not believing what just happened to him, "How did this happen?! How did this happen?"

The Pythons number X soon finds Gregory who has been resting his wings not far from him. There is some blood stain in the fur on his head. "You…could it be?!" Guido speaks in dismay, right at the moment where Marcus walks victoriously to the rooftop.

"What did I tell you, Gregory?" Marcus chuckles, "He didn't realize it at all, right?"

"Right" Gregory quietly lands on his shoulder, "He is more stupid than you, Marcus"

"What are you talking about?!" Guido looks to find his final salvation, "How did you?!"

"I told you, Guido boy" Marcus aims his Refined Ballista to the sky, "If you ignore one of us, it might cost you your chance to live longer. And again, you forgot about my speed. I ran into the entrance knowing that you would blow all the harpoons simply to cast your attention only to me, not Gregory also. And I was right, you were too busy concentrating on me that you forgot Gregory. He quietly attacked you from behind using the Falcon Assault, the strongest sniper's technique using a falcon to blow our target away in demon speed. As on how to avoid your explosion, that's because I was too fast for you. This is a flawless victory"

"I can't believe this?! I…the great Pythons…lost?" The gunslinger is really surprised of Marcus plan; he couldn't believe the way the sniper got him even after the long explanation.

"You're just my stepping stone, no need to fuss over your death" Marcus fires the arrow shower for the last time tonight, towards the sky. The merciless Oridecon arrows fall from the sky in less than ten seconds before mercilessly maiming the Pythons number X, killing him without giving him the slightest chance to scream…therefore, ending the battle.

"Good job, Marcus" Gregory praises his master's work, "Now, on to helping the civilians"

"Mammalians?" Marcus returns to his stupid self, "What mammalians? Is Amatsu some kind of a zoo?"

And for his (usual) reaction, Gregory rubs his face, "Oh, God…have mercy on me…"

_********_

Emilio attacks with his Hyperion, powered by flame sphere, directly to his target, the Licker. Licker proves as a versatile opponent by nimbly avoiding the fire blast and closes his gap with Emilio just in matter of seconds. Licker takes out a combat knife from his pocket and strikes Emilio with it, although the mentioned gunslinger blocks the knife and several blows following it.

Not wanting to be cornered by his opposite, Emilio counters by throwing five blows using his Hyperion to the Pythons number VIII. Licker shields all the blows before retreating ten feet away from The Ropera Squad Captain, creating some distance between himself and the black clothed gunslinger.

"Not bad, as expected from a Pythons member" Emilio, playing with his Hyperion, admits Licker's capability, "But what is the use of that Giant Morning Star of yours? Aren't you going to attack me with it?"

"**I wi..ll..as…soon…a..s..I…thi…nk..nece…ssa…r..y" **The mechanical lips doesn't really help him for sure, "**Worr…y…abo…ut…your…sel…f"**

"Thanks" Emilio fires another Fire Blast, and just as he expected, Licker avoids the blats again. But this time he has prepared himself for this. Emilio unexpectedly unloads all the remaining spheres inside Hyperion toward the Licker, seizing any chance for the green clothed gunslinger, no matter how versatile he is, to escape. The fire blasts toast everything on their path, destroying several empty houses in the process. The already burned Amatsu is now toasted even more.

However, Emilio spots no dead bodies lying in his sight, "Where is his body? He couldn't have gone into dusts. Vaporized maybe…"

Thanks to his natural instinct, Emilio could feel something approaching him from behind and quickly ducks, saving himself from the impending doom. It was Licker who flung his Morning Star right before Emilio. "Damn!!! That one almost hit me!!" Emilio turns back to finish Licker with his Hyperion, "But you're like a mouse in the trap now!!"

Bad for Emilio, suddenly several bullets strikes his back from behind shocked and knocked him to the ground. "Aaaaakh!!!" The gunslinger, despite his injury, quickly anticipates further attempt from his opponent and quickly hides behind one of the empty houses, rearranging his plan.

"_What was that?! Someone shot me from behind?! No, no!! That can't be it!!_" Emilio drinks several white potions to heal himself, "_Oh, I know! The bullets came from the Morning Star, the Morning star must be a round sub machinegun formed like a Morning Star!!! That's why he didn't attack me with it earlier; otherwise his secret technique would have been blown out to the surface. But, how did he escape my fire blasts earlier? I was sure I locked all his exits! Did he use some other trick? _

Bad for Emilio, he doesn't have the chance to figure his enemy plan out. Because suddenly the house he's been hiding is destroyed by one powerful strike from the morning star after Licker perfectly flings it. Nonetheless, Emilio managed to escape and throws an Ice Blast to retaliate. As the ice blats approaches, Licker opens his mouth and fires a hot laser from it. Needless to say, the collision between the ice blast and the laser results in a big explosion.

"A morning star that can fire bullets, a good trick to escape my fire blasts, and now a laser!!! Good lord, what else?!" Emilio shakes his head in dismay, expecting another surprise.

Licker shoots the laser numerous times, forcing Emilio to consistently evade the attack while searching for a chance to attack back. The Pythons number VIII throws another callous bullets as he spins his Morning Star to corner Emilio even more. Emilio, not wanting to be cornered more than this, quickly changes his sphere into Poison Sphere and fires it to the Licker.

Licker stops the blasts (again) using his laser mouth, but what he doesn't predict is for the blast to spread and turns into a large smoke of poisonous gas. And it's a given for Licker to accidentally inhale it, rendering him paralyze and poisoned, "**Sh..it…thi..s…is..a…tr..a…p!"**

"Got you!!!" Emilio shows up from his hiding place and fires the fire blast, attempting to end the battle. But unfortunately for him, the fire blast vanishes right before it toasts the Licker, "What?! The fire blast vanished?!"

Before he got a proper answer for his question, he is welcomed by another round of firing from the Morning Star which for the third time today, forces him to hide, "What was that?! Is that some kind of magic trick?"

"**It…is…no..t" **Licker rises back, but his mind cleared things up, "_That piece of junk doesn't need to know about ARMAS nullifier. It can nullify both ARMAS and the power inside it. I'm lucky his child of ARMAS doesn't fire bullets, because the ARMAS Nullifier wouldn't protect me from the bullets if he already fired them. A bit different from other Pythons, just like Valdes, my body couldn't be completed with the healing ability and thickness because of my mechanical lips and laser mouth consume too much energy. I must end this battle sooner rather than later"_

Emilio quickly makes another plan to bring the Licker down, "_OK, so far my entire plan failed!! This guy is really something. I don't know how he eliminated my fire blast although he already did it twice!! But dragging battles for too long isn't my style; I have to end this…but, how?"_

But again, his time to think ends when Licker spots him and throws him some more lasers. This time, Emilio runs quite far so he can hide properly and thinks about what to do, "_That laser sucks!!! He even stopped my ice blast with that...hey, wait a minute, I know!! When I battled him using my Hyperion as a smasher, he couldn't do nothing but blocking it using his knife, that means he couldn't eliminate something solid!!! Fire blast isn't solid, that's why he was able to eliminate it! Alright, time to end this battle really soon!!"_

"**Whe…re…are…yo..u? Don't…hid…e" **Attempting to end the battle, Licker searches for his target.

"Hyperion, Radiata formation, activate" Emilio prepares something new; following his order his Hyperion changes its shape into longer grenade launcher. Pulling out two spheres, Emilio is ready to end this battle.

The gunslinger comes out to cast Licker's attention to him. The Pythons number VIII buys it and shoots him fiercely as he flings his Morning Star. Emilio just keeps running in circle avoiding the bullets, as if he wants to do this. Not noticing his enemy true intention, Licker keeps trying to shoot Emilio…until he runs out of bullet.

"Got you!!" Emilio points the Hyperion at the shocked Python, who failed to notice that Emilio was attempting to make him run out of bullet all along, "Take this, Ice Fang!!!"

Hyperion charges and shoots a sharp giant ice block which would obviously crush anything it touches. "**Good…pl..an…bu…t…you…forg…ot…this!" **Licker doesn't give up just yet as he firs another laser beam and successfully destroys the giant ice block, creating a large ice smoke in the area, "**You…fail…ed..agai…n!!"**

"No, I didn't" Emilio calmly responds the moment a huge fire blast, in the form of a dragon, emerges from under the ground right below the Licker and hits him, toasting him like a well done steak in the process.

GLAAAAAAAR!!!!!

"**Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!!!" **Licker's scream could be heard throughout the city, he is being burned alive as he uncontrollably crawls in the ground, "**What…is…th..is?! What…happ…ened?!" **

"Bane Fire, the strongest technique using the flame sphere inside Hyperion" Emilio gives Licker his final salvation, "Each child of ARMAS has two formations, the normal formation and the ultimate formation. My Hyperion got Radiata as its ultimate formation. Radiata would boost the power of a normal sphere, creating the like of Bane Fire and Ice Fang on the process. Be proud, you're the first to be killed using this formation in a single combat. I shot Bane Fire to the underground right after I enclosed your sight using the Ice Fang, so you wouldn't be able to nullify the flame dragon no matter what"

"**The ice…blo..ck…was…a..de..coy?!" **Licker finishes as he dies, "**Cur…se…yo..u….sph…ere…of…death…."**

"You're welcome" The Sphere of Death rests the Hyperion on his shoulder before turning his back, "Now, I wonder if Saruhime defeats Python number IX?"

Emilio's answer soon comes out when he heard something crashing on the empty house behind him, it was Sarita. Bloodied and battered with visible wounds everywhere on her body. Hikari slowly shows up from before the giant fire wall on her back.

"Have you not learned anything just yet?" The eastern styled lord knight prepares her Refined Muramasa, "Neither your bullets nor your whip could touch me"

"Shut up, bitch!! There's no way I would lose against you!" The Pythons number IX lashes her whip, only to be easily dodged by Hikari. The nicknamed Tsukihime throws a slash right on her opponent's eyes, blinding her.

"Kyaaaaaaaakh!!!!" The bloodied gunslinger wails before falling to the ground, hands grasping her painful eyes, "I'll kill you!!! I will fucking kill you!!!"

"I warned you before, your healing ability would only add more suffering for you" Hikari pulls out a paper from her pocket and cleanses her precious sword with it, "This is what you got for killing Amatsu civilians"

"Shut your trap!!" The Pythons number IX grabs her whip as she rises and fires bullets from it, "Die!!"

"I stopped that attack twice tonight. What makes you think I can't stop it again?" Hikari throws a gigantic slash, cutting the bullets using the wind in the process and slicing the whip into two, much to the dismay of her opponent.

Seeing his supposed to be enemy, Emilio couldn't contain his surprise, "_Oh!!! That's the slash she used to cut my fire blast into two!!!_"

"The only technique for a lord knight from Amatsu, Sakura Break" Hikari prepares a stance as she readying herself to finish her enemy off, "It cuts anything it touches into two, be it magic or solid object, just like…you"

CRAAAAAAAAASH!!!!!

In a wink of an eye, Tsukihime already stood behind the sliced body of the ill willed gunslinger. As the gunslinger falls to her death without even getting the chance to scream, Hikari slowly sheaths her sword, "You have paid your sins dearly with your life"

Seeing how the show ends, Emilio claps his hands, "Bravo!! Bravo, senorita. My opinion on you has changed, you are a great combatant!"

Surprisingly even for herself, Hikari blushes (but she quickly hides her face though), "D…d…don't praise me like that!!!"

"Don't be so rude, I mean it"

"Well, you…you…are...also…" The tsundere princess replies, "You are a great combatant too. You also…defeated your enemy, right?"

"Right, thanks for noticing" If only Emilio knows his statement would bring more trouble.

"But, it's not like I acknowledged your power, alright?!" Hikari doesn't give tsundere thing a rest, "I'm still stronger than you are!!!"

And just like the girl who he got a one night stand with; The Captain of Ropera Squad doesn't know when to stop, "Hell no!!! You got number IX and I got number VIII, VIII is stronger than IX!!! That means I'm stronger than you are!!"

"Oh, yeah?!"

"Yeah!!!"

"Then, why not fight me now?! Let's find out who's stronger between us!!!"

"OK, let's do that!!"

But the sound of Sasha and the ninjas battling the robots from afar ceases their wish to fight.

"It seems that some of the enemies are still out there" Hikari heads for the robots, "As much as I want to slice you in half, I won't fight you now"

"…As you wish" Emilio follows her, although the two still share a bitter glance for each other. Well, but maybe not for long, they have made out anyway (^^).

_********_

Swirling through the trees in the forest, Elraven launches dozens of his merciless HAVOX bullets to his adversary, who firmly uses the trees as his shields as he runs behind them, letting the purple gunslinger's attempt to hit him gone waste as they hit and destroy the trees.

When the battle begun less than a minute ago, Bill successfully keeping his distance with Elraven by constantly hiding behind the trees so that the famous Vice-Captain of Ropera Squad's offensive attempts wouldn't reach him at all. But, avoiding attacks for too long isn't his forte. Bill quickly reacts by throwing three upgraded grenades to El. Just like what happened before, one explosion from the upgraded grenade would fling people away, let alone three explosions.

Helen watches in horror when the grenades explode, causing the dirt and the trees receiving their impact dispersed everywhere in the forest, but neither El nor his remains was nowhere to be found. Bill carefully searches for the gunslinger with his machine gun gloves stand by, but what he didn't expect is dozens of HAVOX bullets gush from his below, perfectly hitting him on his jaw and face. El emerges from under the ground, he's been hiding himself in the ground to avoid the impact of the grenades and wait an opportunity when his adversary is inattentive so that he can execute one fatal blow.

But the gunslinger gets a big surprise when he sees the member of The Pythons didn't die despite receiving a direct hit from HAVOX bullets on his head, because with his battered head, Bill strikes Elraven using a straight punch to his face and knocks Elraven away, crashing in one of the trees. But of course with his trait of ignoring the pain inflicted to him, Elraven quietly regains his composure although he doesn't let Bill leaves from his sight. What astonishes El even more is that his bullets only wound Bill so little even blood is hardly visible on his face. El is sure before he stroke him with his bullets, he got him right on his face using his HAVOX as a smasher, but the wound is no longer visible. Not only El, but Helen was left speechless seeing how the green clothed gunslinger survived the attack.

"I'm sure I got you" El doesn't waste his time hiding his curiosity, "Is your face made of Oridecon?"

"Wrong guess" Bill answers, "Don't you know that all Pythons members are bio-engineered humans?"

"You mean bio-engineered freaks? Yeah, I already knew that"

Ignoring El's mockery, Bill continues, "The latest technology from Rekenber Corporation gives us an extreme durability, even from the Children of ARMAS. Each and every inch of our body is almost a hundred times thicker than normal humans. And we got some healing ability, that's why the wound from your previous surprise attack is no longer visible in my face. We won't be killed so easily, Angel of Darkness"

"Oh, really? But having thicker body and healing ability only mean anyone needs more time to kill you, right? Don't you know that would add more suffering on yourself as well? " El suddenly appears behind Bill, readying his HAVOX as smasher again like his previous entrance, "Like this!!"

Elraven reappears in front of him and sends his target kissing the dirt perfectly using his Mithrill made smasher. Regardless the fact he received the blow directly, Bill retaliates by kicking El right on his neck and proceed to throw a spinning kick from below to El's legs.

El falls down and that costs him a lot, because Bill is ready to show what his Machine Gun Gloves capable on doing. "This Machine Gun gloves can compress pressures inside it and combine it with the unlimited gun powders inside it, thus providing me with unlimited bullets of fire", Aiming his finger joints to the black haired gunslinger, Bill fires callous flame bullets and blasts Elraven rapidly, although the attack didn't kill Elraven even once, providing he got The Spell of Dionysus, it renders him paralyze for several seconds nonetheless due to the burns.

And that several seconds is all Bill needs. He activates the strike mode on his Machine Gun Gloves and in a wink of an eye; he throws numerous punches to Elraven and hammers him uncontrollably to the ground. Stopping his punches, Bill kicks El to the air before kicks him away from his sight. El hits several bushes and a tree as the result of the raid. The Vice-Captain of the Ropera Squad automatically casts his attention to the approaching Bill who is seemingly ready to hammer him again.

El aims his HAVOX and fires its bullets to stop Bill, but he is startled when he finds out his HAVOX doesn't work. It doesn't fire bullets at all. "_What is this?! HAVOX is broken?! No way!" _The gunslinger tries to deduct what the hell is wrong with his precious weapon, but his deduction soon cuts out as Bill blows his torso and sends him to the tree he hit earlier.

Seeing how El's concentration is still divided between wanting to know what is wrong with his HAVOX and wanting to attack back, Bill seizes this perfect chance to throws another successive punches to his opponent. El cannot escape the continuous blows simply because Bill doesn't give him the chance to.

"Die!!!" Bill accumulates his power in his right hand and violently throws a single blow, a very powerful blow right to El's upper torso. The blow is more than enough to force Elraven crashes through the tree he's been trapped into and flies away, landing harshly around a 100 yard from his previous point. Thanks to his Spell of Dionysus, El is quickly healed.

From afar, Helen's heart is beating so fast seeing how Bill has swiftly gained the upper hand, "Good lord, I hope he's alright…"

"So, are you still keen on mocking me right now?" Bill quietly shows up proudly in front of the angered Elraven, "Does having your HAVOX stop working weaken you so much, Angel of Darkness?"

"So, it's your doing after all" Elraven gets the implication Bill implied to him, "What did you do to HAVOX?"

"I explained earlier, Pythons are all bio-engineered humans. Not only we got this thickness and healing ability, but we also got a device planted in our blood vessels" Bill waves his hand, "We called it ARMAS Nullifier"

"ARMAS Nullifier?" El frowns, "You stopped HAVOX with that?"

"Precisely; ARMAS Nullifier was developed by Rekenber Corporation to counter the using of Children of ARMAS by Ropera Squad. Whenever we activate this by simply commanding it, any Children of ARMAS would stop functioning, just like what happened to your HAVOX. Ironically, this technology was developed when we were trying to recreate ARMAS controller"

"ARMAS controller?" The never say die gunslinger quickly comes to a conclusion, "That means Rekenber Corporation have located ARMAS?"

"Bingo" Bill readies his Machine Gun Gloves again, preparing himself to carry the fight on, "And it's only a matter of time before we find how to use it…for our own good of course"

"Rekenber and Pythons…" El slowly shakes his head, he could never brings himself to understand the likes of these people who lusted for power so much, "You are all sick dimwits"

"Say what you want, but without your HAVOX you are nothing against me!" The Pythons number VII speeds and launches a hard kick right to El's face. The black clothed gunslinger, however, counters the kick by unnoticeably pulls out both his Tristan and Lancelot as smashers as he brings himself down to the ground to avoid the kick. El seizes his chance by smashing Bill's other legs with his Lancelot.

"Ukh!" Bill almost fall down but perfectly anticipates it using one of his hand to support his weight and regains his stance. But much to his surprise, El already waits in front of him and smashes his face using Tristan. Before Bill could even react, El already strikes him again using Lancelot and at the same time gradually forces Bill to deteriorate. He does it again with Tristan and again with Lancelot afterwards.

The skillful gunslinger rapidly blows his adversary's head by alternating Tristan and Lancelot as he rolls and corners Bill in a big disadvantage. El executes his moves successively, inflicting more wounds after each attack on Bill's head. The plan also proved the thickness and healing ability to be rather useless, because Bill's head can only take so much damage from colliding with the Mithrill made handguns.

El changes the hold on both his Tristan and Lancelot so that he can casually fire them both anytime instead of using them as smashers anymore, as if he indirectly challenges his cocky counterpart for a close quarter combat using their respective weapons. Taking it on, Bill moves forward and throws a punch only to have his attempt shifts away by El's wrist. El pulls Bill's arm above and calmly passes from below his risen arm, firing his Tristan from behind to his back before ending his attack by unleashing a bullet from Lancelot to Bill's leg. Lancelot on the right and Tristan on the left are really dangerous.

The green clad gunslinger feels shocked; two swift attacks executed softly like a dance? He could have never thought of it. He turns his back rather quickly so he won't get attacked, but much to his surprise, El is just quietly standing there, little smile on his face. He moves his hand slowly, challenging Bill to throw another attack to him. And that's it, the Pythons number VII cannot contain his anger anymore, "Don't underestimate me you piece of shit!!"

Just like before, he accumulates his power in his right hand and delivers his blow. However, Elraven has already realized this guy's weakness. Despite having a proper speed that matches his attack up, he's always got a gap between his punches. And that gap will cost him dearly.

Elraven simply shoves him back using a little force from his shoulder and shoots his reached arm three times using Tristan at the same time he shoots Bill's stomach three times with Lancelot. El continues by spinning his body the same moment he shoves his enemy back some more and right after that, El shoots his neck after attacking his right leg using both his guns, respectively.

Before Bill could do anything to compensate El's doings to him, El saves his Tristan back inside under his left sleeve and flanks his left arm with his own left arm, leaving only their right arms open. For a melee fighter, this position wouldn't benefit at all. But if you're an all round fighter, this position would be lethal for your opponents.

El stretches his left arm as he backs away with their arms still hooking, forcing Bill to unwillingly do so. The Angel of Darkness utilizes this chance to shoot Bill right on the head before pull him over as he passes below Bill's lifted left arm and shoots his back. El releases their hooked up arms in time to pass behind Bill who was going to attack back. The all rounded gunslinger pulls out his Tristan again and shoots Bill's left shoulder.

Bill tries to elbow El, but the insensitive black haired man passes through his attack for the third time today, with the same swift motion, before blowing his stomach off using Lancelot. Elraven then travels again by pulling Bill's right arm off and passes from its below for the fourth time today, and in the same fourth attempt, he blasts Bill's back using double Bull's Eye, hitting a bulls eye (no pun intended).

The angered Python doesn't understand how Elraven owns him easily using such a basic maneuver. As he turns his back, his face got hit by a coin El throws to him before having his chest blown by two Piercing shots. Elraven rolls in the ground to close his gap with Bill and shoves the bio-engineered gunslinger back with his Tristan before he finishes with a Cracker, blowing his target even more. Bill cannot hide his shock, it's written all over his face.

"_This is…"_ Bill starts realizing what El's been doing, "_He only uses basic gunslinger techniques to control this fight?! How?!"_

Whereas Elraven, he is telling something as if it were to erase Bill's curiosity, "You know, we need to slow down a little in this life. If I can't get you with my ultimate weapon, then these two handguns should do. Sometimes, the finest art comes from the simplest mind"

And in a second, El suddenly appears before Bill, caught him off guard. Using the bullets left on his chambers, Elraven fires Bill's face before pulling him down and went through him again, blowing the back of his head twice using the Piercing Shots. The Angel of Darkness carries the rampage on by blowing his legs off before for one last time, blowing his brain off.

"_Impossible!!! He's beating me without his child of ARMAS?!" _Bill cannot believe what Elraven is doing, but I think he would believe if he got the chance to see the makeover El did to his face. El finishes his rampage by pulling the green clad gunslinger to his face and sending Bill feels the dirt on his face (again) to complete the makeover after throwing a fine round kick to his head.

"So, you still say I cannot fight without my HAVOX, dimwit?" El plays with his handguns, killing some time until Bill rises back.

From her check point, Helen's face grows some smile, "_Unthinkable…he beat that green clothed man without his giant gun. Who would have thought such a great poem artist could be a very resourceful fighter? He is…even stronger than Tsukihime-sama…"_

"I…underestimated you…" Bill stares angrily at Elraven, most of his wounds are now closed, "I have never thought I would meet such a resourceful all round fighter in Ropera Squad. I was wrong to think that gunslinger cannot do well in close quarter combat…and without your HAVOX as well"

"Ropera Squad power doesn't lie in our children of ARMAS" El shows up his Inferno and Black Rose before advancing to a battle stance, "Our power lies in our ability of beating our enemies anywhere, anytime, anyway. And if what I just did could not assure you of this fact, then come and have another try. I'll put another makeover on you using my Inferno and Black Rose"

"Don't get cocky, Angel of Darkness!!!" Bill carelessly rushes to his counterpart…only to be taught another lesson. Maintaining his calmness, Elraven shoots the Python member left leg causes him to fall to the ground.

"Shoot!!" The green clothed gunslinger curses, but that doesn't do him any favor of stopping him to receive an impending raid from El. Elraven blasts him in the ground five times using the Flame Sphere and burns him.

"Huaaaaaaaaah!!!" Seeing his target screams, El can tell that Pythons' healing ability is nothing in front of elemental attack. To decrease his suffering, El shoots five Ice Sphere and extinguishes the fire tormenting him, but at the same time freezing some parts of his body. The knowing no pain gunslinger firmly ends his raid by launching five Lightning Spheres, freeing Bill from the ice and electrocutes him at the same time.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaakh!!!" Bill falls down again for God only knows how many times tonight, he couldn't bear the unbearable pain of being burned, froze, and zapped.

"Is that all you got?" El grows weary of this battle, "I've heard that Pythons are the top battlers from Rekenber Corporation, but I guess the true battlers are their six original members. You and your other three fiends are just fillers"

"Fillers?" Bill stands up, but most of his wounds are still unhealed because the burns can be seen everywhere on his limbs. The elemental attack surprisingly proves effective against him, "We are not fillers!!! We're the proud members of the Pythons!!! How dare you mock me as filler!!! You will pay it with your life!!"

Bill grabs the tree on his right and pulls it out from the ground, tearing the roots in the process. "We are not fillers!!! I'll kill you to prove that!!" The angered Python number VII throws the tree right to El's direction.

El prepares to blasts the tree using his Inferno, but he quickly notices a powerful aura inside the tree. Casting his wings on his back, the insensitive gunslinger flies away from ground. And he guessed it right, because once the tree hits the point he was standing, the tree exploded and caused a massive reaction.

The explosion destroys every tree in the radius of thirty meters, nearly blowing Elraven had he didn't fly higher. "Now, we're talking" Elraven takes the chance to reuse his HAVOX, because the ARMAS Nullifier cannot reach him by now.

But Bill is prepared to welcome the HAVOX without using his ARMAS Nullifier. The moment El fires his precious weapon to maim his target; Bill reacts by making a pressure barrier using his Machine Gun Gloves. El is startled when he finds all his bullets explode before reaching their targets, "_So, that's the trick. He created some kind of vacuum space using the pressure cast by his gloves before adding it with loads of gun powders. The vacuum space will explode anything touches it. That was how he exploded the tree; he must have cast the same trick into inside the tree"_

Changing his plan, El aims the cannon on the backside of HAVOX to Bill and fires it at will. Nonetheless, the same fate happens to the cannon bullet because it explodes after touching the vacuum space the Pythons member created. "Idiot!!! Doing the same trick twice!!" Bill mocks El's effort, but what he doesn't expect is for Elraven to emerge from the smokes caused by the earlier explosion.

El wastes no time crushing him to the dirt using his HAVOX, "If I cannot shoot you with HAVOX, I'll smash you with it!!!"

"Tsk!!" Bill retaliates by clasping HAVOX and explodes it.

"Good grief!" El moves backwards and checks his HAVOX, thanks god it didn't break at all. Anything made of Mithrill isn't easy to destroy, although the explosion burn El's right hand. Fortunately, he could careless about that.

Bill rapidly makes his move to close the distance between him and El before Elraven could take notice. The green clothed gunslinger throws an explosive punch right into El's torso and explodes him, killing him once. El drops the HAVOX as his body flies to the air before landing harshly on the ground.

But knowing his trait, El quickly recovers his composure right after the landing and pulls out his Black Rose and Inferno again. Bill waves both his hands multiple times in the air and creates dozens flame bullets as he lines them in ten lines, but just with one single glance, Elraven can tell that each bullet got the same explosive power with the tree Bill threw to him earlier.

"From her main event spot, Helen watches in amazement seeing the two gunslingers fight, "Aren't these men humans?"

Bill fires the first line of his bullets as the moment El uses his wings to flies and avoids the first explosions. The second line is fired to the sky the same time the third line is fired to the ground so El couldn't descend. But El flees from the massive explosions by simply flying higher to the sky. "Shit!!! That flying ability of his is getting really annoying!!!" Bill frustrates based upon the fact one of his explosions reached El so far.

Unknown to him, Elraven is having the same opinion as he is, "_He couldn't attack me, and I couldn't reach him. This battle will last all night long if it keeps going like this. I have to find some way to break through his lines of explosive bullets…yeah!!! I found it!!! Now, all I got to do is…_"

Upon finding an idea to end this battle, Elraven fires five poison spheres from the sky to where Bill is standing. Seeing what his enemy is doing, Bill couldn't help but saying, "That would be useless, moron!! Your spheres will explode once they touch my bullets!!!"

However, he pays dearly for his cockiness. The spheres explode when they touch the fourth line, yes. And also spread poisonous gas merged with the smokes of the explosions. What makes it even worse for Bill is he was too late to notice this. "Aaakh!! What is this?! A poison gas?!" Bill struggles in the dirt after inhaling the poison gas.

Not wanting to lose the upper hand he smartly gained, Elraven quickly descends while his adversary is having a hard time. In less than twenty seconds, El regains the possession of his HAVOX and prepares himself to end the battle. As Bill starts recovering from the poisonous effect, he is greeted by El's flash grenade. "Aaaakh!!" Bill grasps both his blinded eyes when Elraven takes turn and prepares to batter the Python number VII from his behind. El chose the safest route to avoid the remaining six bullets lines next to Bill.

The insensitive gunslinger batters Bill so hard that he manages to knock him down through the ground and perfectly traps him. "Ukh, damn!!" Bill tries to rise back but another blow from El's HAVOX keeps him in the ground. El mercilessly bashes him again and again, ignoring his scream along the way; the merciless raid resulting on the ground below the Pythons Number VII to get penetrated by the insane amount of hits.

"How does have a thicker body and heal ability help you now, huh?! How does possess an ARMAS Nullifier help you now?! Can you nullify this?! Huh?" The gunslinger, using his light wings, floats fifty feet in the air before canceling his light wings, purposely letting himself fall from such height with his HAVOX ready to flatten the green clothed gunslinger that is lying on the ground. The height and HAVOX weight make a good combination of a really fatal blow, because when El's HAVOX tile his adversary, the loud impact resounds to the entire woods and gusts the wind everywhere, even Helen needs to hide herself behind a tree so that she doesn't get knocked away. But even so, the tree she uses to shield herself trembles uncontrollably because of the behemoth impact. The remaining six bullets line was also swiped away by the gusting impact.

The damage Elraven inflicted was gigantic because the already penetrated ground has been further perforated and Bill is nowhere to be seen again, buried deep under the ground. Elraven quickly casts his sight on the deep hole he just created, not wanting to lose any chance to finish his enemy off if he is still alive. If the healing ability truly works at all, the least his rampage did was greatly decreasing its quantities.

"Damn…damn it!!" Bill, now barely recognizable anymore due to El's makeover on his whole body, crawls from under the ground. Both his Machine Gun Gloves have been destroyed as well, "Curse…you!!! Curse…you, Angel of Darkness!! I will…kill…you!!"

"Good lord…you can still talk big after the beating of your life? How shameless…" El chuckles seeing the worthless effort by his enemy, "How are you going to kill me? You're going to show me your face in close up look? Heh, sorry. That won't work, ever since seeing Ifrit in close up look, other faces can barely scare me"

"This…isn't over yet!!!" Bill shouts, bloods drip everywhere from his head to toe even when he doesn't move, let alone when he does, "The other Python members…they will kill you!!! They will…kill all…Ropera Squad!!"

"Not by threatening us, that's for sure. If you want to kill us, the least you must do is this" Elraven shows Bill his HAVOX as he commands, "HAVOX, Supernova formation, activate"

The gunslinger's precious Gatling gun rapidly changes when the cannon in the back extend one foot long.

"What…is that?" Bill cannot contain perhaps his last curiosity, "The children of ARMAS…can change form?"

"Each children of ARMAS can change its formation" El aims the extended cannon to Bill. Less than five seconds later, a light starts glowing from inside the cannon. The light is so full of power, "This is HAVOX other formation, Supernova. The cannon in the back of HAVOX would gradually increase the power of the bullet inside it. Combine it with my light power; the cannon will compress the power even more. I call this technique Nova"

"You...don't forget…there are six other Python members than me" Bill gives El his last warning, "They are all…stronger than me!!! They will pulp you…to your death!!"

"That would be your last words. Now, I must bid you farewell" The Angel of Darkness finishes the fight by firing the light compressed bullet and perfectly hits the bloodied Pythons number VII.

GLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRR!!!!!

The combination between explosion and blinding light emerge from inside the woods as the echoing sound of the impact shakes all the trees and their leaves. Elraven quietly rests the HAVOX as the forest slowly calms down. Noticing Helen was staring at him, Elraven turns over his shoulder to observe if the supervisor of Building B of Terrace Inn is alright.

As insensitive as he could be, El could tell from her look she's been worrying about him the entire fight tonight. So, to ensure her that he's alright, El smiles and shows her a thumb up, indicating everything is fine for now. Seeing his actual son sending her a message, Helen responds it with a smile too.

"Wow, you did a wonderful job, El" A voice comes from El's behind, "I watched the entire thing. That was a good fight"

"Alexandria?" El turns his back to have a better look on the smiling lord knight, "When did you arrive? I didn't notice at all"

"Right after you smashed that Pythons guy's face when he was about to kill Miss Helen. I wanted to continue to the outer woods where Juperos Core landed, but I preferred to ensure your safety first. Sasha and the ninjas are rendering the robots off anyway" The light pink haired girl notices Helen and waves her hand to her.

"I see. So, are you going to Juperos Core? If so then let me assist you. Juperos Core controls all the robots; if we can stop their wires then we stop all their robots"

"Thank you. It's not like I don't appreciate your help, but I'll finish them off by myself" Fio glances at her newly forged Balmung, "And I want to test how far I have improved"

The purple glassed gunslinger untimely notices the Sword of Light, "Is that Balmung?! The legendary whitesmith really finished it?!"

"Yup, just as I expected" Fio proudly states, "_Well, with your indirect help too"_

"Well, let's get going then"

"Sure, let's"

After ensuring the safety of Helen and the rest of her family, Fio and El dash to where Juperos Core lies. It doesn't take long for them to arrive there, because they witness the fifty feet tall large factory in the outer area of Amatsu woods surrounded by hundreds of robots, such as Apocalypse, Dimick, and other robots inhabited the Juperos Core; and their leader, Vesper, stands silently near the Juperos Core. At the top of the core, a small surveillance camera could be spotted observing the two heroes.

"**Humans!!!" **Vesper notices and quickly orders his underlings, "**Kill them both!!!"**

"Are you sure you don't want me to help? There are hundreds of them, Alexandria" El asks for one last time.

All month long, Fio has been taking her own body to its toll. She even finally mastered The Spell of Odin. She practiced practically every night, whenever she got the chance. She wasted no second improving her power. Her journey has turned her into a much better person; her journey changed her into a greater warrior. What she experienced hone her inner side and her skill. She has improved and she wants to show that. She knows, a bigger challenge is waiting for her by the end of the tunnel. Those hard days of battles, she will soon see them again. But before that, she would have to finish what she started, to fulfill what she promised, to help whom she wishes. Her destiny waits for her. Naght Sieger, perhaps the biggest challenge she will have so far in her life as a knight, is waiting for her. He is waiting to see if she can prove every word she has told him is true. He is waiting to see if she has improved. And he is waiting to see if hope truly exists. The lord knight knows this, and she will start doing this deed tonight. In this very field, where a comrade, a man she adores is watching her. This isn't the time for her to fear or to hesitate.

"I want you to help me by keeping your eyes on me, watch me and believe in me" Fio replies as she unsheathes her Katzbalger and Balmung. Looking at El with spirit, she tells to ensure him before she leaves to the roaring battlefield,

"_I'll show you the representation of my spirit, The Four Lionhearts"_

In less than a minute, the outer wood of Amatsu is filled with war cries from the bloodthirsty robots. But the pressure, the atmosphere, and the flairs don't make the lord knight afraid at all. She doesn't hesitate. She isn't afraid. She doesn't feel little among hundreds of adversaries. She strengthens the grip on her swords. She is ready to show her capability, her passion, her will, and above all others, her spirit.

"_He is watching me. He believes in me" _Fio obviously refers to the purple glassed gunslinger who cannot hide his concern for her, "_I have nothing to be afraid of. From now on, I'm not going to let myself lose without battling heart out. I'm ready for this!"_

He is watching her from afar, telling himself to believe in her dearly. So dear just like what he feels for her. Ever since the unforgettable experience they got in Glast Heim, Elraven has been feeling something perhaps he shouldn't feel. Something he himself doesn't understand. He doesn't want to see her in agony, more than ever before. He wants to see her smile. He wants her to experience happiness. It's as if…he loves her. And at times like this, he finds it hard to not worry for even the slightest second. But seeing her gorgeous figure fearlessly heading towards hundreds of enemies, a poem flashes in El's mind, The Warrior Sonet, a poem which he recited to remember that the truest of warriors lie in our hearts and shouldn't be forgotten,

_To feel the ocean upon a drifting rhyme_

_Yet to realize it is all but a fake_

The Juperos robots, having some confidence because they simply outnumbered their target, run to their impending doom mindlessly. Much to their shock, Fio speeds up and slashes eight Venatus in a second. Not letting the robots get a chance to ignite a counter attack, Fiorentin sneaks among two dozens Apocalypses and slashes them to death, again using a lightening speed. Making the good use of the Magnum Break, Fiorentin hits the ground and sends some more Archdam flying to the silent sky.

_Echoing in a space called time_

_What else will humanity take?_

She proceeds to run among another dozen of Apocalypses while rolling both her swords, knocking down all of them in the process. Appearing between more dimiks, she stabs both her swords to the dimiks right on their shoulders before rolls again and smashes the crowds with another enormous blow. It seems their number has become their disadvantage rather than their advantage.

_You realize the sea you sail is fake  
an empty hull upon the sea of time_

The robots use the guns planted inside them, firing their bullets at her. However, she knocks all the hundred bullets heading to her in one swift move, and in an unseen attempt, she sends them back to their owner before the bullets even fall to the ground, all of them, letting the robots have the taste of their own medicine.

_With only one direction true to take  
for time cannot be stayed; we dance our tune_

And it doesn't stop there; taking the stance to unleash the ultimate wind cutter, Bedivere, Fio unleashes the first Lionheart perfectly and destroys dozens of robots surrounding her in one single blow. "**Unbelievable!!!" **Vesper exclaims in shock, "**Who the hell is this girl?!**

_Beset by lies, deceit we cannot turn_

Not wanting to surrender, the robots unite and rush towards her. However as she plays her sword upon welcoming them, they witness it with their lenses, the shadows of her swords dancing around her, covering her, and guarding her from them. It's Agravain, the second Lionheart, the dance of thousand swords. The shadows are fairly the after image of her swordplay, proving how fast she moves her weapons, but that is more than enough to pulls the attention of the robots the moment she dashes and in a wink of an eye, strikes all the robots on her vision. The shadows of her swords dances on the crowds, forcing the Juperos fighters to question themselves whether she strokes the other robots with only her Katzbalger and Balmung or thousands unseen other swords as well.

_The cutlass flashes, death its promised boon_

No one notices, the stars are watching her. She took all their attentions away from the cold dark night. She invisibly swings her swords, giving the robots a hard time to search for her; whether she is attacking from outside their crowds or amidst their crowds. Her light pink hair blossoms whenever she takes more of them down. The night clouds are cheering for her, they support her by let her hide under their shadows to ease her movements through the battlefield. The moon shines no more, feeling belittled by her unending flare. And even the sky is startled by her presence. No one under the heaven is as much as she is. Amidst the darkened earth, in the middle of an abysmal sky, her light is glimmering, spreading hopes with every move she does with The Sword of Light, spreading courage with every strike she throws with The Katzbalger.

_The warriors are fighting_

Vesper couldn't even locate the fearless lord knight after using the radar on his head. His radar never left anyone unspotted, but this one is different. What he sees isn't a warrior massacring her enemies, but a maiden beautifully dancing in the Warfield, defeating everyone on her sight as she softly and swiftly moves over and over again. That maiden is untouchable, facing hundreds of enemies, she doesn't bleed. She doesn't sweat. She puts all her heart within her swords.

_In the battle for our lies_

Fio squishes some more Venatus using her tireless swords, right after she owned three Apocalypses by cutting their heads off. The red robe in her back waves with the wind as she easily cuts through five Dimiks. A red butterfly slowly opens her wings to embrace the heartless world, flying through the pouring rain without hesitation. She leaves a spirit whenever she flies; she craves a small victory whenever she isn't resting her wings; she leaves a timeless mark of her soul by her swords. Quietly, delicately, gently moving from a point to another point; each her movement adds more ecstasy for the iron skinned soldiers, making it even harder for them to let their attentions off her. She glued them. Purposely or not, that will remain a mystery. If only they have a slightest feeling on their wires, they wouldn't mind leaving this cruel world after witnessing an enticing figure. Perhaps, before her swords meet their faces, they could not stop thinking about her undeniable stature.

_To realize this truth is of the utmost importance,_

The gentle wind meets her unwavering golden eyeballs, strengthening the deep look on her eyes. Robots aren't meant to feel, but the Juperos Core soldiers cannot help fearing her, or to be more precise, admiring her. Among the sparks created by her weapons, among the shadows left by her swordplay, and among the parts left by their fallen comrades, they cannot take their lenses away from her. They just can't.

_But how long shall it be before we realize the warriors are we_

Even the poem artist in El's league is left speechless by Fio. His whole life in the Warfield, Elraven couldn't have imagined that he would witness such beauty in his eyes, moreover, in a place where one lost their lives, in the place where people kill each other. Unparalleled, irresistible, unspeakable, those words describe what Elraven sees the best. Time seems stop because of her simple movement; every moment seems like an eternity captured by her spirit. Seeing her is like seeing an angel slowly flutter her wings, but with softer and gentler motion. The sand of time is frozen by her soul. Elraven can feel the humbleness of her will, her willingness to act, and the love inside her spirited passion.

_No answer. I fear oblivion will be our fate._

But it's not. "_Am I dreaming?" _Elraven tries to find the exact words to describe what he is feeling right now, inside him, "_Why is she so capturing? She transcends among all beauty I have ever seen in my life. I've been worrying about her, but she proves me wrong. She is greater and stronger than I am. And at the same time, her beauty is enticing. So, this is the representation of her spirit. This maiden, Fiorentin Adler…there is no way I can take my eyes off her, there is no way I can stop admiring her, and there is no way…for me to surpass her, be it her spirit or her power. Her fearless stature is more gorgeous than anything I have ever witnessed._ _Oblivion will not be our fate, as long as she is here. So, that is why many people believe in her. That is why many people put their hope on her. And that is why…I…"_

The young lord knight slowly stops before observing her surrounding. All the robots Juperos Core produced have been defeated. And she accomplished this all by herself. **"Impossible!!! This cannot be happening!!!" **Vesper cowardly runs inside the giant core and takes control of it as Fio calmly watches, "**If my soldiers aren't enough to beat you, then I'll use the Juperos Core itself to maim you!! Prepare yourself!!"**

And Juperos Core moves by floating several feet away in the air. Observing how things go, Elraven knows even with HAVOX he would find it hard to take this one down. If he didn't promise her earlier, then he would have rushed there and helped her. But something inside him tells him to watch her with the faith he has been keeping on his heart. The giant robot factory, towering over and blocking even the moonlight, speeds to Fio's direction, but the lord knight simply makes a cross stance to welcome her goliath enemy, no hesitation on her soul. From afar, El is watching seriously, no longer with concern, but with a faith. "_The third Lionheart, Ywain, The Giant Cutter" _With her prepared stance, Fio dashes toward her behemoth counterpart fearlessly and when they are closing to each other, Fio slashes her swords.

CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!!!!!!!

The sound of the whole Juperos Core, the fifty feet tall robot factory, torn in four parts just like a cross resound throughout Amatsu. Marcus, Emilio, Hikari, Sasha, Gen Ed, Thompson, Thomson, Kenji, Helen and every other people present in Amatsu clearly heard the impact. Ywain destroyed Juperos Core to shreds by one single attack. Elraven, who has experienced countless battles in his life, is left speechless by the magic; and moreover…Vesper who is falling from the fifty foot height, **"Impossible!!! This is impossible!!! There's no way things like this could happen!!! Juperos Core is destroyed in one single strike?!" **

"Ywain could even tremble the heaven" Fio explains as she suddenly appears in the air right before Vesper without the robot boss noticing. She climbed to the air by trampling her feet using the pieces of Juperos Core which have been falling because of her attack, "The fourth Lionheart, Percival, The Thousand Slash"

And then Vesper meets his end for good, soundlessly and invisibly as the lord knight slashes him into pieces of rusty irons in less than ten seconds, without pain or fear. It all ends before his wires even got the chance to react. What now left from Vesper is thousands little pieces.

Fio lands slowly in the ground as the battle ends, "I'm done!"

She is ready; maybe no one will tell her that but she knows that. She is ready to face her biggest encounter. Her fear, her worry, and her hesitation have gone. What is left inside her is just her will to act. And the only way to stop her is by ending her life. However, she measures her life more than she ever does right now. Ending her would be a much harder task than stopping Valdomir. There is no stopping her.

And the gunslinger just cannot hold himself anymore. Elraven quickly approaches to her without even saying a word. He is still speechless after what he just witnessed.

"So, I lived up to my words, right?" Fio asks him with pride, "What's my prize?"

"Prize? You want a prize?" And of course El sounds surprised.

"Well, yeah. You wouldn't give me a prize after one hell of a show I presented to you?"

"Uh…well…"

"Never mind" Fio says as she leaves, "Your worried look is more than priceless"

"What?! What did you say?" The purple glassed gunslinger didn't hear her well and chases her, but she doesn't want to respond with anything but a smirk.

From where the pieces of Juperos Core lie, the surveillance camera could be seen still observing the two leaving. "Good…she is more beautiful than in the picture" Valdes, who has been eyeing her using the camera all the time, exclaims, "Can't wait to see her in person"

_********_

**Oooooooooowwwwmaaaaaake!**

**AOC: Hello!! Here we are on the….latest edition of the omake!!! Please give a round applause for our guest, Fenrir!!!**

**Fe: (Smiling) Thank you!!! Thank you!!!**

**AOC: Let's start from my newest reviewer, DLS-BOYZ He asked, "Have you ever lost an argument against Frea?"**

**Fe: Quite the opposite, Frea has never won an argument against me because she isn't a good debater. I tricked her from time to time, but she never learned anything. But, she would always resort to violence whenever she lost.**

**AOC: LOL, next is from Beautiful Zombie Slayer, what does it feel being the one who defeated Odin?**

**Fe: It would be a lie if I say that didn't make me proud. I mean, he was the king of Gods, so that alone is a standout accomplishment.**

**AOC: Reasonable. Next is from Slave Leia, do you think El and Fio will eventually be a couple?**

**Fe: Isn't that obvious?! That is crystal freaking clear!!**

**AOC: Hope it does. From Samurai Cowgirl, who do you hate more, Beel or Ifrit?**

**Fe: Ifrit is an a$$hole, but Beel is a f*ckface. So…the oscar goes to Beel.**

**AOC: LMAO!! Next is from Doflamingo, how do you spend your free time?**

**Fe: Watching Ty's product**

**AOC: What?!**

**Fe: Eh?! No,no!!! I mean, exercising!!! Yeah, that's it!! Exercising so I would get even stronger!**

**AOC: Hm, that sounds suspicious. But OK, next is from Kogane1089, what is the status of your…thing? **

**Fe: My….thing?**

**AOC: Well….Frea kicked it a lot.**

**Fe: It's still usable, but I don't know for how long. It originally belongs to George anyway.**

**AOC: Poor George. Next is from Pupucachi, she asked two questions. First, does life as god bored you?**

**Fe: Not really, because from time to time I got new things and new challenges to do. So, the answer is no.**

**AOC: Second, what is your opinion about George and Frea?**

**Fe: George…he could be stronger if he trains more. About Frea…sje should forgot El ASAP.**

**AOC: I smell something here…whatever. Next is from mikamika, do you think you can win against Beel if given the second chance?**

**Fe: Hell yeah, I will!!! **

**AOC: That's the spirit! Next is from Allen, are you a virgin?**

**Fe: Hell no!!! That would make me a fifty thousand years old virgin!!! I banged someone's ass thrice you know?!**

**AOC: Only thrice?**

**Fe: Listen, I got kids and grandkids!!! **

**AOC: No way, man!!!**

**Fe: This is for real!!! I….made out with a female archer before Ragnarok…and our doings resulted on her pregnancy. Don't tell anyone, OK? But Marcus is actually my great great great great great great great great great great great great great grandson.**

**AOC: (Jaw dropped) Unbelievable!!!**

**Fe: Her name was Aileen Vidar, our son used her surname because I don't have a surname. My son was named Aldo Vidar, the founder of Archer Guild in Payon.**

**AOC: This is really shocking!!! Next is from Castle43, do you wish a happy life for El and Frea?**

**Fe: No!!! El and Frea should break up so El can marry the princess and I can….**

**AOC: Can what? Hm?**

**Fe: No…nothing.**

**AOC: Next is from Aya, do you see Frea as a friend or even more?**

**Fe: That's a secret.**

**AOC: Next is from Tia, do you like Frea?**

**Fe: That is also….a secret.**

**AOC: My editor, Willy, told me that there's a chance for you take a liking on Frea because you consistently teased her, is that true?**

**Fe: Oh, look?! What time is this?! It's about time I get on action!!! Well, nice to c u all!!! Bye2!!! (Runs from our studio)**

**AOC: He isn't a good liar, is he? Well, that's it for this chapter. Hope u enjoyed the battle. The next chapter will be family reunion. C u next chappy!!!**


	82. Truths Are Hard To Live With

**Chapter 82**

"_**A family is a heaven in this heartless world"**_

_**Christopher Lasch**_

**First, I would like to apologize for the very late update. I got mid-test just now so please understand my circumstances.**

**I'm sorry for my mistakes in using Spanish language in this chapter; this is my first try on Spanish…**

**BTW, I own this story, but unfortunately not Ragnarok Online. If I own Ragnarok Online, then I would be stinking rich….**

The aftermath of the battle that night is quite clear, victory for the right side but many casualties from Amatsu. True, the gunslingers helped Amatsu stopping the Pythons and Juperos, but it is also true that Pythons are gunslingers also. This occurrence fairly angered some parts of amatsu civillians; therefore, Hikari and her parents, representing the currently angered Amatsu civilians at the gunslingers, attempt to make things clear. And to avoid unnecessary colliding between the angry civilians and the innocent gunslingers, the talk is being held inside the royal house.

The one to represent the gunslingers is no other than Gen Ed (he is the smooth talker anyway) and Emilio.

"Beforehand, I would like to thank you and your gunslingers for helping us stop those attackers" Hikari opens with a serious tone, "But, the attackers were gunslingers also. Be it from Rekenber Corporation or not, they still related to The Military of Einbroch. Now, most of our people are grateful for your help, but the disappointment and anger from some other part of our people are reasonable. I ask your full explanation on this matter"

Gen Ed gives an understanding nod, "Since you mentioned something about Rekenber Corporation and The Military of Einbroch, I believe you have also realized the fact that The President of Rekenber Corporation, Jose Martinez, is also The President of Schwaltzvalt Republic"

"Unquestionably"

"Good. And this fact is really important. Until now, The Military of Einbroch are under my control, not him. And vice versa, The Rekenber Corporation and their affiliates are under his control, not me. Pythons belong to Rekenber, not The Military. I assure you we had nothing to do with the attack tonight"

"That's believable. But the attack by gunslingers tonight hurt your image pretty badly. Had the civilians of Amatsu not busy taking care of their losses and injuries, they would have been rampaging on you and your squad"

"That's why it's necessary to straighten things out"

But apparently, Hikari's father isn't keen on doing this peaceful and calm talk any longer. "Oh, damn it!!! Cut your crap already!!" Tora cuts off, "Just admit it!!! You were planning to take Amatsu down from inside!!! The whole Pythons thing is just a made up story for you to make a good image on us! They were actually your sacrifices to smooth your plan!!"

But fortunately, the gunslinger respond in a rather calm style, represented by Emilio, "Senor, your story would make a good suspense movie you know that? The storytelling, the idea, and the plot are all good. Just throw some actors and actresses in the movie; you will win The Academy Award for Best Picture, Best Director, Best Actor in Leading Role, Best Actress in Leading Role, and Best Writer at Original Screenplay for sure. Don't know about the other awards though"

"Watch your mouth, young man!! This isn't a joke" Dora joins the debate, "He wasn't joking!!"

Emilio chuckles, "So was I, senorita. Let me know if you want Warner Bros to hire you, OK?"

Clenching his fist, Tora shouts as he quickly approaches Emilio, "This mongrel needs to be taught a lesson!!"

"One more step and I'm afraid violence would be necessary, Fujiwara-san" A charismatic voice from their behind catches everyone's attention.

"Adler?" Hikari wrinkles her forehead, "I hope you didn't mean what you just said"

"Quite the opposite, Hikari-san" Fio calmly makes her point clear, "The Military of Einbroch have been a great help and a trustful ally for me and Sagramore in the last eleven months. If any of you shall inflict harm on them, then I will have to take the necessary act to prevent unwanted scenario happening"

Tora takes offense on that, "Are you threatening us, Alexandria?! Or could it be that you're also involved on this?!"

"To be more precise, warning you. And no, neither I nor The Military of Einbroch are involved on the attack tonight, Fujiwara-san" A very mature way from the young girl to handle the problem, "True, just like you said, there's nothing we could do about the disappointment erupted from some part of Amatsu's people. But that doesn't mean the entire Amatsu despise Ropera Squad. And not to mention, while your accusation to them is reasonable, the theory has some flaws and you can't prove your words"

"What are you trying to say, Adler?"

"If they really intended to throw an attack to Amatsu, why they waited for thirty days? They could have sneaked here a month ago, and blow this city without anyone having the chance to realize, right? If they really wanted to take this city down, why wait a month? Can you explain that?" A very great argument to shut the Fujiwara family up, and that's just a start, "And why they bother helping the civilians tonight? Why wouldn't they just flatten this city along with The Pythons? Rune Midgard is on the state of war, it would be really stupid to waste more time helping enemies if they wanted glory for themselves, don't you think?"

Gen Ed and Emilio smile, thinking how lucky they are to have the former princess on their side. Now, we all know why Elraven always lost debating against Fio. The Fujiwara family…well, they are silenced.

"And the last but definitely not the least, they helped you save Amatsu. Without them, amatsu would have suffered more casualties than they already have. There are many civilians watching their actions while they were doing so. Miss Helen and her family from Terrace Inn would be a good one. She witnessed how The Vice Captain of Ropera Squad defended her and her family from one of The Pythons. Go ask them if you don't believe me" Fio rests her case.

"Well, that's…" Almost in lost words, Hikari takes the lead so that the least of all she and her family wouldn't lose their face tonight, "Do you have…any guarantee on their good faith? So that we can fully trust them, I mean"

"Hikari-san, trust isn't something you got by guarantying something so easily. Trust is something comes from our inner side. Therefore, I can't guarantee anything. It's up to you to decide whether you will choose to trust us or not" The finest answer someone could think of this situation, coming from the trustworthy lord knight.

"I alone am not suffice to give you the answer" Hikari looks at her parents, "Otou-sama and Oka-sama, what do you say?"

Tora and Dora looks at each other, trying to find the solution of this problem in more civilized way. And after they come up with a conclusion, Tora speaks, "Our answer wouldn't represent how Amatsu feel about you. Leaders we may be, but we don't have the rights to force our opinion on our people, therefore, let's let them judge you"

"How are they going to do that?" Gen Ed politely responds.

"Much like Alexandria stated, trust isn't something gained so easily by guarantying things. It is you who have to own Amatsu's people trust…again. I'm not trying to guarantee anything, but believe me, the people who are grateful for your help; they will help you convince the disappointed in return for your help. Sorry for what we said earlier, we lost our patience"

"Never mind" The Death Revolver smiles to his brother and sister in law, "But we would really appreciate it if you can help us find the easiest way to regain the people's trust"

"I think I know how" Hikari rolls her eyes before explaining with a little smile, "My third condition"

And Emilio catches her point, "The play? What's the big deal about the play?"

"Apparently, the play is an important part of Amatsu's tradition each year. Whenever the play is being held, the people from Amatsu come and have fun, forgetting the hardships of their lives and enjoying their time together. Usually the play is either musical or comedy styled broadways play. If you guys participate in the play and pull it out perfectly, then whole Amatsu is on your knees. You can bet your life on that"

"That sounds fun" The sphere of Deaths nods to each Hikari's point before asking for an agreement to his two 'bosses', "So, Princess Fiorentin, what do you say? If you agree to participate in the play then I'll order all my squad to participate also"

And needless to say, the lord knight cheerfully agrees, "Let's give it a shot. I'll ask Marcus if he wants to participate too"

With that, the hard night ends with a happy ending.

_Meanwhile, somewhere outside the royalty house…_

With their leaders busy taking care of their business inside, Elraven, Sasha, and Kenji are quietly waiting outside. "Hopefully things don't turn out worse that they already have" Sasha, gazing to the sky, voices her hope, "We got enough problems to handle"

"No worries, Sasha" El sincerely tries to calm his underling, "We know how much of a smooth talker Gen Ed is. Let's not forget that Emilio could be helpful sometimes. And the last but definitely not the least, Alexandria is one of the finest debaters I've ever seen. They can talk about this peacefully"

Unfortunately for the purple glassed gunslinger, Sasha takes a different meaning to what El just said, "Vice Captain…you seem to believe Princess Fiorentin that much do you?"

"Eh? I told you the truth. She's a good debater and she's fairly a good person. Don't see a reason on not believing her at all"

"Wow, she charmed you" Sasha evilly smirks, "Didn't she?"

"Charmed?" The insensitive gunslinger insensitively replies, "I think she charmed everybody, Sasha"

"No, no. Not charmed as in captivates everyone's attention. But charmed as in…" Sasha dares herself to speak what's inside her mind, "You like her"

"Everybody does"

"No, no! That's not what I meant, Vice Captain!" His insensitivity starts to annoy her, "I mean you're attracted to her, right?! You're having a crush on her"

"What?! No!" The 'accusations' startles Elraven, "I am not attracted to her! I just believe her, that's all!"

"You certainly believe her more than any of us do, Vice Captain. Admit it; you have a crush on her"

"For crying out loud, Sasha!!! I got a girlfriend!! I cannot have a crush on other woman, let alone a little girl like her!"

"True, but you cannot hide your feelings either, right?"

"But, that's…"

"Vice captain, in love age is only a number. There's no need for you to hide your feelings, it's written all over your face"

"It's not!!"

However, El and Fio share something in common; they aren't good at concealing their feelings. Since El answered with a red face, Sasha continues her rampage, "Then, there's no need to say it with a blush, right?"

"OK, that's it!! That's it, soldier!" Elraven uses his rank to stop Sasha from gaining more info from him, "As the second in command of Ropera Squad, I hereby order you to stop pushing me!"

"…vice captain, that's unfair" Sasha looks disappointed, "But at least I know I was right"

"Quite, you" El reminds her.

Seeing the two Ropera Squad members, Kenji can only tell himself, "_There is no freaking way these guys are criminal. They aren't evil at all"_

Right at that moment, Fio comes out from inside the house with a happy face, indicating the problem is over for now, "Cheer up, guys. We have talked about this and we reached the proper solution for both of us"

"In form of…" El hints the idea for Fio to fill the blank.

"A play"

"You mean the play Tsukihime-san gave to us as the third condition?"

"Yes"

"That's a nice idea!" Kenji chimes in, "The play is always the center of the attention on Amatsu each year! It will be held in the royal hall in the uptown!! If you participate on it and you pull it out successfully, then the whole Amatsu will respect you!"

"Sounds great!" Elraven glances at Sasha who evilly sneers, but he could careless about that for bow, "I'll go to Umbala tomorrow so the rest of us can join the play!"

"Nice, and I'll ask Marcus to join the play with us" Fio responds.

"Ask me to what?" Marcus, as usual with Gregory on his shoulder, suddenly appears from their behind with a stup…I mean curious face.

"Oh, Marcus! There you are! Listen" The former princess quickly explains the situation, "We will have to participate on a play in ten days, and we're low on people. Will you help us by participating on the play? You can ask your two underlings to join too"

"Play?" Marcus looks at Gregory and whispers, "Gregory, what does she want to play? Is this some kind of kindergarten thing where you use dolls to entertain the infants?"

"No, she means a drama. She wants us to participate on the drama which will be held in Amatsu" Gregory patiently answers, "I say, give it a shot"

"Alright, I'll give it a shot" Marcus replies and faces Fio, "Alright, Princess Fiorentin. I'm ready to play, anywhere…anytime. Just tell me where the kindergarten is and I'll do my best to entertain them"

"Well…" Not being an idiot doesn't help Fio understanding Marcus at all, "Not necessarily kindergarten, though. The play will be watched by all Amatsu, not just kids"

"Alright…" With the capacity of his brain, Marcus tries to understand, "And who would I play? Cinderella?"

And I don't think I need to tell you that Marcus successfully shuts the other four up in confusion.

"More like Dumberella" Gregory concludes.

_********_

_The next morning…_

Starting from today, the group will practice for the play. So, everyone's presence is important. With that in mind, El flies to Umbala using Pegasus (with Patricia piloting of course). Earlier this morning, Fio asked him to pick everyone in Gonryun also.

Having two grand schedules for today, El is rather impatient waiting with the stoic Patricia in the pilot room.

For those who don't know, Patricia Guiterez, the pilot of Pegasus, is a woman of few words and expressions. She is 32 years old and the mother of three daughters. Her husband works as the manager for one of Barragan family's casinos. Despite not being a combatant, Patricia was accepted for the job as the pilot simply because her outstanding skill on handling the giant airship in the first place.

And Elraven doesn't fancy her companion. Not that El hates her, but most Ropera Squad members find it hard to have even the slightest conversation with her. So, El chooses to stay quiet when Patricia quietly drives the airship.

"_This is insane. I have not been saying any words for more than two hours. And it's all thanks to Miss Cool and Calm before me" _Elraven sourly glances at the expressionless pilot, "_Ow, if only I brought someone with me here. At least I'll have something to talk about"_

The disappointed gunslinger looks at his talkie, intending to make a call to someone, "_Now, if I use the talkie to play around, having little chat…whom should I called? Emilio? Nah, I bet he's busy making another bet with Gen Ed regarding the play. Sasha? No, she would burn me once she gets to say something about Alexandria. Marcus? Hell, he didn't even know how to turn on the talkie. Last night when he tried to use the talkie, he ended up receiving a call from somewhere called Death Star, telling him to shut his mouth or a guy named Darth Vader would come and shut him up. Who's Darth Vader anyway? He couldn't be a father who tried to rule the universe after falling in love with a princess from parts unknown and not knowing the existence of his long lost children, could he?"_

"Are you bored, senor?" Elraven is startled by the sudden question from Patricia.

"Eh? Oh?" The gunslinger who has been wondering things opens his mouth, but doesn't find the right words to reply. Patricia opening a conversation is rarer than Ty not being a pervert.

"I ask of you, are you bored senor?" The pilot repeats.

"Well, not really" Elraven tries to compose his words carefully so he won't hurt the pilot's feelings.

"Is it because the princess isn't here?" The expressionless pilot continues without even bothering to look at The Angel of Darkness.

"Princess? You mean…Alexandria?"

"Yes"

"What does this have to do with her?"

"She is your girlfriend, right senor? It's only normal for a boyfriend to miss his girlfriend"

"_Whaaaaaaaaaaaat?!" _Elraven nearly drops his jaw to the ground if he didn't try his best to keep it up, "W,w,w,w,w…why did you say that?! What makes you think that she is my girlfriend?!"

Patricia boldly looks at him for a while before continue piloting, "She isn't, senor?"

"She isn't!!! We're just friends, that's all!!" Elraven just can't keep his coolness down whenever the topic is about Fio, eh?

"Esta seguro, senor?"

"Si, Patricia! Lo diego en serio!!" Elraven screeches.

"Lo siento, senor. But you and the princess really look like a couple" Patricia voices what's right on her mind.

Elraven sighs and speaks in a lower tone, "Yo comprendo, but we are not a couple, really"

"I'm not trying to defend myself, but the way you two interact and getting along, I believe most people would regard you as a couple right away, senor"

"I think I get along well with just about everybody, Patricia"

"You do, senor. It's just you and the princess have some kind of a matching aura and atmosphere when you are together"

"We do?" The gunslinger asks back, "That's a given. That doesn't necessarily mean we're a couple, right?"

"There is one other thing that makes you look like a couple, senor"

"What is that?"

"The way you look at each other"

For a moment, Patricia's answer successfully shuts Elraven up. No one says anything for around a minute, until Elraven opens his mouth and asks, that is, "Err…how do exactly I look at her?"

"Like you want to spend the eternity with her"

For the second time today, El is silenced, "_I want to spend an eternity with her?! For real?!"_

But the gunslinger quickly regains his composure so he won't be defeated like this, "Alright…and what about her? How does she look at me?"

"Like she is willing to jump to you"

"_She whaaaaaaaaaat?!_" El starts to act foolishly by repeatedly gasps, "For real?! Do you mean it, Patricia?!"

"I speak the truth, senor"

"Oh, my god…" Elraven feels like he just losing a soul. No one says anything anymore till they arrive at Umbala Jungle. But one thing for sure, El now knows Patricia is really not good to have a conversation with. She's scary.

When they arrive at Umbala, El quickly spots Ty and Felicia are already waiting outside the jungle, "Hey, guys!! Great to see you again after a month!"

"Great to see you too, man! How are you doing?" Ty greets back.

"Not really well" El glances at Pegasus.

"It's Patricia, huh?" Ty whispers, "She likes to terrorize Ropera Squad members, bro. Don't know why, though"

"Tell me about it, Ty"

"What are you two talking about?" Felicia chimes in the conversation of the two.

"Uh, nothing important, really" El answer but he soon notices something different from Felicia…and also from Ty, "Hey, is it just me or you two look…kind of different?"

"What's so difference about us, El?" Felicia notices what El meant, but she wants to hear it from his mouth. Ty giggles seeing Fel's intention.

"I don't know, maybe it's your guys aura. It's as if…" El seriously answers, "You two improved a lot in the last month. So, the training went well?"

"Too well" Felicia cheerfully responds, "You'll see. Right now, I'm not a lesser fighter than you anymore. So is George"

"George?" El could hear someone calling his name out loud from his behind.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeel!!!" George emerges and strikes him from behind, cheerfully, "Long time no see, dude!!!"

"George?! George, is that really you?!" El ignores the punch earlier and goes on to extreme happiness seeing the champion again after eight long months, "G, you're back!!!"

"Hell yeah!! And much like Felicia, I've also trained to improve much more!!! Now, I think I'm not a lesser fighter than you anymore!!"

"Good for you. What happened to Fenrir?"

"**I'm still here!!! Inside his freaking body!!" **Fenrir answers from inside George, it's as if there are two living men in one body, "**This little dimwit doesn't want to release me anymore!! How dare he say that?!!! I'm a god!!"**

"Shut up, Fenrir!! I'm calling the shots right now!!" George tells The Black Reaper with an irritated face, "I will only unleash you when things get too hot to handle!! Other than that, please don't overstay your welcome inside me!!"

"**You think you're damn strong huh?! Do you want me to kick your freaking ass, George?!"**

"Oh, you can do that?! Why don't you try it, moron?!"

"**You got some balls to talk to me like that, fool!!!"**

"Of course I got balls!!! Unlike you who're only hosting my body!!! You got no balls, right?!"

"**That's it, George!!! I will really kill you if I can make it out from your body!!"**

"If you kill me, then you will also kill yourself, dimwit!!! Don't you have at least half a brain?!"

"**I don't want to hear that from a brainless man!!!"**

"This is the first time in the twenty one years of my life I see someone fighting himself" Elraven slowly shakes his head seeing the bizarre occurrence, "So, Ty. Where are the others?"

"Clyde, Martina, Hugo, and that Vanessa girl are helping Sarkhan with something he wants to show us later. Don't know what, though" Ty points to El's behind, "And that's your beloved girl"

"Frea?!" El smiles and quickly approaches the former goddess of beauty and prosperity who is seen approaching him slowly from behind, "Glad to see you're doing just fine! I miss you so much!"

"Yeah, right" Unfortunately for El, Frea responds in a stoic face and rather cynical tone, "Like I would buy that"

"Uh…honey?" Elraven is pretty much surprised by her act, "Is there any problem?"

"There is"

"What is it?"

She can't see him, but when Frea grabs his shoulder, El knows something is going wrong….and it is.

"YOU ARE A TWO TIMER!!! How dare you cheated on me all month long?!" Frea begins her rampage on El, while Ty, Felicia, and George (and Fenrir, literally) are quietly watching the two.

"Cheated on you all month long?! What are you talking about?!" Sometimes dealing with an insensitive prick takes a lot of heart you know…

"Don't play dumb with me!! You've been sleeping with the princess for thirty days!!!" Frea shouts at the gunslinger.

"What?! Fio and El?! What has been happening when I was not around?!" George reacts.

"**Cool!**" Fenrir reacts.

"Way to go, man!!" Ty reacts.

"Good God almighty…" Felicia reacts.

"That's not true!!! We were only sharing bed, that's all!!!" El starts the defensive mode, "By sleeping, I just meant sleep in term of taking a rest!! Not in term of making out!!"

"Liar!!! I cannot be deceived!!! What have you been doing with the princess?! You made out with her, right?! Just admit it!!"

"I didn't do anything to her!!! We didn't make out!!"

"Don't lie to me, Elraven!!! You….you must have wanted her for so long that you didn't waste your chance on getting it on with her, right?!" Frea doesn't listen to any of El's argument and keeps blaming him, "Is she pregnant?! You knocked her up, right?!! Right?!"

"How do I know if she is?! This is ridiculous!!" El frowns and shouts, "I didn't impregnate her!!! Nobody did!!! She's immaculate!!!"

"How do you know she's immaculate?!" Frea starts thinking of other unnecessary things, "Because you could say she's immaculate, does that mean you checked on her if she really is?! You dare to go that far?!"

"I didn't check on anything!!"

"Then how did you know she is immaculate?!"

"Well…uh…that's…" El is being eaten alive by his own words and stupidity, "I just…knew…"

"Don't lie to me!!! You've seen her while she was taking a bath, right?!"

"Beg your pardon?! I never peeked on her!!!"

"HE IS TELLING THE TRUTH, FREYJA" Everyone is surprised by the intimidating voice comes from a familiar fire god slowly walking from inside the jungle, "SIMPLY BECAUSE HE NEVER HAD THE COURAGE TO PLEASE HIS OWN LUST"

Seeing everyone vigilantly takes a stance in case Ifrit tries to break the rule and attack, El stares at the vile entity and speaks, "No one wants you or your comment here, Ifrit. Get lost"

"NOT AFTER SO MUCH PATIENCE I WORKED HERE" Ifrit stops right in front of Elraven so he can take a good look on him and vice versa, "DO YOU KNOW HOW EASY IT WAS TO ROAST YOUR WORM LOVER FROM HER BEHIND? DO YOU KNOW HOW EASY IT WAS TURNING YOUR GUNSLINGER FRIENDS TO DUST WHEN THEY WERE ASLEEP? DO YOU KNOW HOW EASY IT WAS VAPORIZING THE PALADIN WHEN SHE WAS NOT LOOKING?"

Elraven replies with a deviant stare, knowing that what Ifrit said is true. It was easy for him to break the rule and kill just about everybody in Umbala. The others are also at silence.

"YOU ARE IN NO POSITION TO TELL ME WHAT TO DO. YOU NEVER WERE AND NEVER WILL. SO, DON'T SPEAK HIGLY IN FRONT OF ME, WORM" Ifrit continues by oppressing the 'worm' word so El knows he wasn't joking.

"Hate to say this, but he's right" George grumbles.

"**Pipe down, George"** Fenrir tells him.

"BUT, THAT IS WHAT MAKES IT WORTH" Ifrit starts clarifying his crazy point, "I BELIEVE FREYJA TOLD YOU EVERYTHING SHE KNOWS ABOUT ME. BUT, SHE NEVER KNEW WHY I LIKE TO BURN YOU WORMS, EH?"

"I have no intention of knowing, either" El simply responds with an uncaring face.

"BUT, YOU WILL KNOW. YOU HAVE THE OBLIGATION TO KNOW" Ifrit lower his face (naturally due to his imposing height) so that he can look at Elraven in the eyes, "I KILL NOT BECAUSE I JUST WANT TO. I DIDN'T KILL JUST FOR JOY AND PLEASURE. BUT FOR ONE THING, THE FACES"

"What faces? You don't mean you face, right?" The black haired gunslinger purposely locks his eyes with the red hollows on the Fire God of Midgard's face, "In case you didn't notice or you're an idiot, you don't have a facial figure"

"AND IN CASE YOU HAVE NO IDEA OF WHAT YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT, YOU'RE WRONG" A rather calm reply from a threatening creature, "BY FACES, I MEAN THE FACES OF THEY WHOM I KILLED. THEIR FACES…JUST BEFORE THEIR IMPENDING DOOM WERE PRICELESS. AND IT WILL ALWAYS BE LIKE THAT. I WANT TO SEE MORE OF THOSE FACES. AND WORMS, OF ALL THINGS, MAKE THE BEST FACES; THE FEAR OF THEIR UPCOMING DEATH, THE AGONY OF THE UNIMAGINABLE PAIN I INFLICTED, AND THE SADNESS OF THEIR LOSSES…WORMS CAN TUMULT ALL THOSE FEELINGS IN ONE FACE, AND THAT MAKES ME WANT TO SEE MORE OF THOSE FACES…MORE, AND MORE, AND MORE, AND MORE, AND MORE!"

"This guy is crazier than I thought…" Ty murmurs.

"He is beyond helpless" Felicia agreed with the western graces gunslinger.

But for the reaction, Elraven only chuckles, "So, why should I care about what you want?"

"BECAUSE, I BELIEVE YOUR FACE WOULD BE THE BEST AND THE MOST PRICELESS OF ALL THE OTHER FACES I HAVE EVER SEEN. IT WILL BE A MASTERPIECE" The Embodiment of Hell would grin if he got a facial figure on his face, "ESPECIALLY, IF I FINISH YOU AFTER LET YOU SEE…A HELL ON EARTH"

"Look, I grow weary of this conversation. So, basically you want to waste me, right?" Elraven shrugs.

"THAT SO HIGH AND MIGHTY ACT WOULD ONLY MAKE YOUR FACE A FINER MASTERPIECE. SO, LISTEN TO ME AND LISTEN WELL. FREYJA HAS AGREED TO GO TO ODIN'S TEMPLE IF YOUR LITTLE PRINCESS CAN WIN HER BATTLE AGAINST SIEGER, YOU CAN ASK HER TO CLARIFY THINGS YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND. WHAT I ASK FROM YOU IS…FOR YOU TO COME WITH FREYJA"

"I will accompany her, whether you ask me or not"

"GOOD, BECAUSE WHEN WE MEET AGAIN IN ODIN'S TEMPLE…OR MORE PREFERABLY ASGARD…" Ifrit psychotically says, "I WILL SHOW YOU A HELL ON EARTH"

"It is on" El bravely replies, "You can bet your life on that"

"THEN, UNTIL NEXT TIME" Ifrit finalizes before vanishing into thin air, "PREPARE YOURSELF"

With Ifrit returned to Valdomir, the atmosphere is calm once again. "OK, the worst part has just finished" El states his gratefulness, "Thanks god"

A moment later, Sarkhan and the others come out from the jungle, with Sarkhan bringing a compass on his right hand. He requests El to listen to him, whereas Randgris wants to talk to Frea.

"Thankfully, your friends helped me found this compass, I lost it somewhere in the woods around a hundred years ago. This compass points to the direction of Endless Tower" Sarkhan starts the explanation, "If Alexandria and your whole party decide to really go there, point this compass at the moon after dark, the needle will point which way is Endless Tower"

"Thank you, Sarkhan" El accepts the compass, "This way; Alexandria can settle her bout against Sieger"

"About that…she better be careful" Sarkhan gives a warning about the finest sword master from Endless Tower, "Naght Sieger isn't to be taken lightly. There's a reason why he could be the ruler of Endless Tower all these centuries"

"I knew, Alexandria has told me about him"

"But she only knows so little about his true power. Naght Sieger is far more dangerous than she could ever thought…maybe, especially now"

"Now? What are you talking about?"

"No, forget it. I talked too much" Sarkhan shakes his head and apologizes, "I'm sorry for telling you unnecessary information"

But, El is quick to notice that The Wise is hiding something, "Judging on how you react, I don't think it's unnecessary"

"I'm afraid I can't tell you more. I vowed not to stick into this world's business, I'm sorry. Good luck" Sarkhan says to Elraven. El understands and demands no more from him.

Meanwhile, Randgris is having a private talk with Frea.

"It's been a long time since the last time we talked, isn't it?" Despite the fact that Randgris was the one who requested to talk to Frea, the kind hearted soul linker opens the conversation cause she sees Randgris make no attempt on talking at all, "So, what do you want to say to me?"

"Beforehand, I would like you to note that this doesn't mean we're on a friendly term" Randgris, just as cold as ever, speaks, "I will never forgive you for what you had done to Lord Odin. Do I make myself clear?"

"…crystal clear" Frea sighs in defeat.

"Good. Then, let's get to the point" Randgris, as serious as ever, continues, "In case Alexandria really wins her battle against Naght Sieger, I want you to allow me to come to Odin's Temple with you and Elraven"

"It's not that I mind, but why?" Frea investigates a bit further, "You do have a reason, right?"

"Because Ifrit would be there also" An honest straight answer from the valkyrie, "I want to settle my score with him"

Now, Frea finally understands. The insult Ifrit has voiced about Odin wouldn't just be forgotten like the good old forgive and forget. It's unwise to mess with a valkyrie (but mind you, it's more unwise to mess with a fire god who is also a psychopath), "I understand your intention, Randgris. Fine, you can come with us"

"I have never thought I would say this to you, but…thank you" Randgris reluctantly says.

"You're welcome" Frea smiles before taking her leave, "Nice talking to you, by the way"

Seeing the former goddess of beauty and prosperity quietly leaves, Randgris can only wonder to herself, "_Still with the kind heart of hers…if only she hadn't chosen to leave Lord Odin then maybe she would have had…"_

And several minutes later, with everyone required on board, Pegasus sets sail to Amatsu once again.

Inside Pegasus, El tells the others about the play and its importance for their alliance. And of course the explanation triggers different reactions from his friends,

Fel: Hm, that sounds fun. The play will be good to have some refreshments.

Ty: I hope I don't get a sloppy role

Cly: I hope I got a supporting role only.

M: I second that, Clyde.

H: **Count me in, friends.**

V: …

Fr: Hmph!!

"OK, that's all you need to know. Enjoy your time, guys" Elraven finishes his job, but his talkie soon receives an incoming call, and he answers it.

El: Hello?

Fio: El?

El: Alexandria? Wow, this is a nice surprise.

Unknown to El, Frea is angrily glaring at him.

Fio: Thanks. By the way, there's no need for you to go to Gonryun anymore. Anyone but Alphard is here.

El: What? How?

Fio: Actually…

_Two hours ago, when Elraven was still on his journey to pick everyone in Umbala back…_

Fio was sitting alongside Hikari in front of the royalty's house while reading the script for the play.

"Uh…this story is the combination of various famous tales, right?" The lord knight keens on knowing more about the play.

"Yes. Helen of Troy, Snow White, and many others" Hikari answered, "Do you have something to say, Adler?"

"No, I think the plot is funny and well written. Did you write this yourself, Hikari-san?"

"Yes, I wrote the script for the play for the last three years"

"Who's going to play who?"

"Undecided for now. We're going to find out today's afternoon after we draw it"

"You're going to take part on this?"

"Yes. Why, Adler? You want to be the female lead?" Hikari boldly questioned back.

"Eh? No, it's not like that" Fio explained, "I would be glad to participate as anyone in the play"

"You're not into acting, are you?"

"Frankly speaking, no. I'm into painting"

"That's a shame, you face is cute. A lot of people would want to see you on the big stage"

"Ow, you flatter me!" Fio down to earthly replied, but their conversation stops when they see a girl approaching them, a cute innocent looking young girl in a kafra uniform with long dark hair.

"Um, excuse me?" The kafra girl greeted the two, "Are you Princess Fiorentin Adler from Sagramore?"

"Yes" Fio responded, "Can I help you?"

"Actually, I heard you need to move some of your companions from Gonryun to here?"

"Yes"

"Um, I think I can help you using my warp portal" The kafra girl told Fio, but it was crystal clear that she was trying to indicate something.

And being a sensitive person, Fio catched her intention right away, "Oh, I see. You want to earn some money, right?"

"Uh…yes" The kafra girl embarrassingly admitted.

"There's no need to be so shy like that! It's 1500 zenny, right?" Fio takes out her purse, but Hikari stops her.

"Wait a minute, Adler. I need to talk to this kafra girl" Tsukihime quickly looked at the innocent yet nervous looking kafra girl, "What's your name, sister?"

"Eh? I'm called Iris…" The kafra girl named Iris innocently replies.

"OK, Iris. How old are you?"

"I'm…17"

"Say, you are beautiful and you look innocent. If I pay you 100,000 zenny, will you help Princess Adler over here and take a part in the play of Amatsu next week?"

"My goodness!" Iris couldn't contain her surprise, "Wow, that's a large amount of money and…"

"Yes or no?" Hikari grinned.

"Well, uh…alright" Iris accepted, "I'm in"

"Great!!" Hikari clasped her hands, expressing the success of her lobbying. But, one thing made Fio curious.

"Hikari-san" She whispered to the Amatsu native's ear, "Do you want her to take part in the play just because she's beautiful?"

"What else?" Hikari quietly whispers back, "She's cute and innocent, just put some skimpy clothes on her and show her skin as much as possible, men will definitely come to see her!! The profit would be enormous!"

_Return to present time…_

El: That Tsukihime-sama…she is evil.

Fio: (Chuckles) Right, I pity Iris.

El: But she kept her deal?

Fio: Yes, after Iris warped our party in Amatsu, Hikari-san gave her the money, but with reminding her that she got to stay until afternoon to take part in the drawing for the role.

El: Good for her. So, everyone is now present in Amatsu?

Fio: Yes, Gen. Hagi, Dorn, and aunt Talia. Minhe and her classmates will be there also.

El: Excellent. Today's morning Gen Ed told me that he would bring his whole family from Einbroch, the whole Barragan family.

Fio: The play sounds like fun, doesn't it?

El: It does.

Fio: Is Frea there?

El: Yes

Fio: Say hi to her from me, OK?

El: OK

Fio: Great. Bye, El!

Fio turns off the talkie, and leaves El to face the angered Frea alone.

El: Honey, Alexandria says hi to you.

Fr: Nothing else?

El: Yes…

Fr: Good, we need to talk.

El: Yes?

Fr: Are you going to participate in the play?

El: Yes!

Fr: Good, then listen to me.

El: Yes.

Fr: If by any chance you and the princess got the main role…

El: …yes?

Fr: WE BREAK UP IF YOU DARE TO SPOIL HER!!! YOU GOT ME?!

El: …yes

Fr: And one more thing!!!

El: (Sighs) …y…yes?

Fr: If I discover the princess is pregnant of your baby in Amatsu, Ifrit doesn't need to bother killing you because I will kill you before her eyes!!!

El: Y…y…yes!

Fr: Good!! And the fact you are very, and I mean very, good at snuggling doesn't mean I'm not serious!!!

And after that, the Pegasus arrives in Amatsu. "They have arrived" Hikari murmurs, watching the Pegasus from her house with Kenji on her behind, "Kenji, get the list of role for the play now. I think we're going to have fun deciding who's going to play who today"

When the group arrives in town, George gets the biggest reaction from the welcoming committee.

Fio: Hey, glad to see you back!!!

Dorn: Is Fenrir still alive?

Talia: ….hi….

Hagi: Oh, son!! I miss you so much!!! Come here, boy!!!

Hagi jumps and hugs his long lost son without giving anything else a crap. "Ow, dad!! I miss you so much too!!" George returns the hug.

"**Sissy**" Fenrir mocks George from inside, "**Daddy's boy is having teary eyes!!**"

"Shut up, Fenrir!!! You're ruining the moment!!" George protests the Black Reaper.

"Oh, we can hear him talk now?" Fio asks the champion.

"Unfortunately…yes" George answers with a sour face.

Ty, Hugo, Martina, & Clyde also got a warm welcome.

Em: Fellows, glad to have you in here!!!

S: Hi, Clyde!!! I miss you, Martina!!! Good to see you again, Hugo!! And…damn, Ty is still alive.

GE: Welcome back, soldiers.

Vanessa prefers to stay in Pegasus with Patricia, so that leaves El getting a warm welcome from Minhe and her classmates.

"Hi, bro" Minhe innocently greets the gunslinger, "I heard you spent thirty wild nights with the princess? Did you get it on with her?"

"No!!" Elraven slams the rumor, "That's not true!!"

But he only got himself in more trouble because the entire class erupts,

"Ew, kinky!!!"

"You got it on with the princess?!"

"What's her favorite spot?!"

"Did that feel good?!"

"Did you impregnate her?!"

"Are you going to have a baby?!"

"Did you fondle her?!"

"Who was on top?!"

"Was she hard to be taken down?!"

"Are you two now married?!"

"You're going to take the responsibility if she gets pregnant, right?"

"Nooooooooo!!! That's just a rumor!!!" El glances at the angry Frea with fear on his eyes, "And how could you kids asked such things?!!! You're too young for that!!"

And Fio is introducing Felicia to Hikari and Iris, "Felicia, this tough lady over here is Hikari-san. And the innocent one beside her is Iris"

"Nice to meet you. I'm Felicia. Fio told me a lot about you, Hikari-san. And you're just as cute as Fio told me, Iris" Felicia politely introduces herself.

From afar, Ty has already set his sight on a new target, "_Wow, that Iris girl got a real knockout crack!! Gotta check on her deeper after this!!_"

"Good to have you back in here, Miss Freyja" Gen Ed warmly welcomes Frea.

"Thank you, General" Frea politely replies, "It seems the play will bring a lot of fun"

"Yes, but elders like me won't participate. It's the younger generation turns to make a difference"

"Ow, you make me feel younger" Frea says and then both of them giggle.

Not far from there, Helen is silently watching the group, "_Having a family sure is fun, hm? And…that white haired girl who is standing beside the general…why does she look familiar? Maybe it's just me"_

"OK, everyone! We'll meet in fifteen minutes inside the house to draw the role, OK?" Hikari reminds the party upon seeing Kenji giving her a sign from inside, right when Marcus, Gregory, Thompson, and Thomson show up.

"Ow, what a lovely family reunion scene" Marcus joins the welcoming committee, "It reminds me of the good old days. Right, Gregory?"

"Well, if what you mean by the good old days of family reunion was when you got lost for a month in Payon forest before the grand meeting of Archer Guild then…I beg to differ" Gregory simply replies.

"Hey, Marcus!" El notices him, "You're going to participate in the play, right?"

"Yes!" Marcus proudly answers, "I even called my wife and kids along with the whole archer guild to come here!! So, I'm gonna put one hell of a display!!"

His last statement successfully shuts everyone up.

"Your…what?" El slowly asks in disbelieve, "Wife…and kids?"

"Hell yeah!!" Marcus asks like nothing will happen because of the shocking truth, "I'm a loyal husband of my wife, Julia, and the father of a quintuplet, Mickey, Michael, Minnie, May, and Moe!!!"

"That's true, everyone. Right, Thomson?"

"Super right, Thompson"

And the next thing Amatsu heard is a very loud sound of,

WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?????!!!!!

After some moment, Marcus innocently looks around the jaw dropped party, "Err…did I say something wrong?"

And the surprise of the daylight that day ends with the role draw….

_********_

**0^^4I3**

**AOC: Hey, hey!! See u again after a long time!!! Here, in this chapter edition's of omake, please welcome the newcomer with the highest popularity, Marcus Vidar!!!**

**M: Hi, everybody!!**

**AOC: And please welcome his partner, Gregory!!!**

**G: Hi, fellas.**

**AOC: Marcus, ever since your first encounter with the third kind…I mean the main characters in chapter 74, your popularity has enormously gained. Second only to Fio!!! And that's simply because of your stupid nature!! **

**M: Hm? What popularity? Are we talking in term of being an idol here?**

**AOC: No!! I mean your popularity among the readers!!**

**M: Readers? What readers? Readers' Digest?**

**G: AOC, just cut the crap! It will take years to make him understand!**

**AOC: OK, the first is a question from Mikamika. Marcus, what is the relationship between you and spongebob squarepants?**

**M: Well, Spongebob Squarepants is my cousin's nephew in law's far neighbor's fake brother's stepfather's great grandmother's sister's long lost twin.**

**AOC: …is that for real?**

**G: No, he doesn't even know who spongebob is.**

**M: I knew him!! Spongebob Squarepants is my cousin's nephew in law's far neighbor's fake brother's stepfather's great grandmother's sister's long lost twin!!!!**

**AOC: OK, OK!!! Whatever!! The next question is from Samurai Cowgirl,.Gregory, have you ever wanted to kill Marcus?**

**G: I'm through with that.**

**AOC: So, basically there was a phase when you want to kill him?**

**G: Precisely.**

**AOC: Why do you want to kill him?**

**G: Reasons.**

**M: (humming) go, ninja go, ninja go! Go, ninja go, ninja go! Go, ninja go, ninja go! **

**G: See? This is one of those reasons…**

**AOC: OK, next is from Beautiful Zombie Slayer. Marcus, what's your IQ?**

**M: `181!!**

**AOC: What?!**

**G: Actually, erase one of those numbers…preferably number 8.**

**AOC: His IQ is only 11?**

**G: Unfortunately…yes.**

**AOC: Poor guy…**

**M: Hey, I'm not that stupid!!**

**AOC: Oh, sorry…**

**M: That Beautiful Zombie Slayer just asked my ID card number, right? I'm sorry, it's 18194749. Not 181.**

**AOC: No, she was asking your IQ.**

**M: IQ? Is that some kind of a phone number?**

**G: See? 11.**

**AOC: Damn…next is from Allen. Gregory, have you ever contacted a psychiatrist to help you keeping up with Marcus?**

**G: I went through that also.**

**AOC: Oh my god…what was the hardest part in the treatment?**

**M: (singing) don't you wish your girlfriend was hot like me?! Don't you wish your girlfriend was great like me?!**

**G: That part…**

**AOC: I second that. Next is a question from Doflamingo. Marcus, who is stupider, you or George?**

**M: …who's Borge?**

**AOC: No, it's George.**

**M: Morge?**

**AOC: George! G-E-O-R-G-E!**

**M:…whore?**

**AOC: Ow, heck!! To hell with it!!**

**M: You want a whore to go to hell?**

**G: Shut up, Marcus!!! This is getting nowhere!!**

**M: Who's getting nowhere? The whore?**

**G: I said shut up!!!**

**M: Wait a second, first you want the whore to go to hell and now you want her to go nowhere?! Where is nowhere?**

**AOC & G: SHUT UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUP!!!!**

**M: Ok…fine…I'll shut up…**

**AOC: God!! Next is from Castle43. Marcus, how come Thompson and Thomson are your bodyguards?**

**M: …**

**AOC: Marcus?**

**M: …**

**AOC: Hello, earth to Marcus?**

**M: …**

**G: Marcus, he is asking you a question.**

**M: (Picks a paper and writes) didn't you two want me to shut up?**

**AOC: OK…you can talk now…**

**M: For real?**

**AOC: Yes, now answer the damn question.**

**M: Well, it was a beautiful Sunday morning when I picked two flowers from near the tree before I *blablabla* then *blablabla* come *blablabla*………….**

**Two hours later…**

**M: And ta-da!!! I'm a happy man!!!**

**AOC: (Looks bored) Uh…so, when did you meet Thompson and Thomson during that day when you picked a flower?**

**M: Huh? You were asking me about Thompson and Thomson?**

**AOC: (Starts losing patience) Yes!**

**M: Sorry…I thought you want me to tell you my happy hour…**

**AOC: Gregory…why don't you tell me how this moron met those two morons before I kill him?**

**G: He just chose them out of nowhere when they showed up during his wedding ceremony.**

**AOC: Ain't that simple? Next is from Aya, what's your opinion on knowing Fenrir is your great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great grandfather?**

**M: …I'm happy….**

**AOC: Happy? That's it? No tit-bits?**

**M: That's it.**

**AOC: Fine, the next is from Tia. How old is Gregory?**

**G: The falcons serving for archer guild have a long lifespan. I'm 34 years old.**

**AOC: Cool. Next is from Kogane1089, did you get…laid?**

**M: What?**

**AOC: Did you get laid?**

**M: What's a get laid?**

**AOC: (Starts losing patience) did you ever have an intercourse with a woman?**

**M: A cooking course, yeah.**

**AOC: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!!! This guy drives me nuts!!!**

**M: (innocently) what's wrong? He asked me whether I got a course or not and now I'm driving him nuts. Weirdo…**

**G: (shakes his head) Marcus…you're hopeless, you know that? And AOC, please get a hold of yourself.**

**AOC: Fine!! I'll finish this!!! Next is from Pupucachi. She asked five questions for each of you, and I'll start with Gregory,**

**1. How did you end up with Marcus?  
2. Do you have family (falcon family) ?  
3. What do you do when you're free?  
4. Do you have any good memory with your master?  
5. How did you learn to speak?**

**G: OK, here are the answers,**

**His father hatched my egg and put me with him. Unknown to both of us…it would be hell on earth…**

**Yes, I got a lovely wife, three sons, four daughters, and two grandsons.**

**Relaxing my mind from my owner. I need relaxation, really.**

…**I don't have the heart to tell…**

**Twenty five years ago, before Marcus was even born, a goddess named Freyja came to Payon from Rachel and blessed the land of Payon. Ever since that day, I could speak. Maybe her magic caused it.**

**AOC: Great!!! Next is for Marcus,**

**1. Are you married? (If not, ask him question 2,3)  
2. Are you interested in love?  
3. Have you ever done 'it' with a girl before?  
4. What type of girl is your favorite?  
5. Marcus, how did you become the leader of Arbalest (while you're so stup... oh, sorry sorry ^^)?  
6. Do you think your characteristic caused you a lot of troubles? xD**

**M: OK, here are the answers,**

**As this chapter explained, I'm married with children. And, since you mentioned to skip the next two questions if my first answer is yes, then so be it.**

**4. Any girl who wants to spoil me.**

**5. I inherited the position from my father, Dominic Vidar. And what did you want to say? Stup? What's stup?**

**6. Troubles? What troubles?**

**AOC: Pu, I think his characteristic caused others lot of troubles, not himself.**

**G: I second that.**

**AOC: The last, as usual, is from my editor, Willy. Why did you get lost often although you're a sniper?**

**M: That's why I brought a world map, because this world is so damn big!!!**

**AOC: I don't see the difference.**

**M: So do I!!!**

**AOC: (looks at Gregory before shake their head together) Pitiful. **_**OK, the omake ends here. Thx for your questions. The next chapter is about Olivia, c u next chappy**_**!!!**


	83. Stand By Me

**Chapter 83**

"_**Love is the triumph of imagination over intelligence"**_

_**Henry Louis Mencken**_

**You can find Olivia reference on this story in the bonus chapter at chapter 79. The saying about the moon & the night sky on this chapter belongs to Robert Stevenson whereas the saying about casualties of war in this chapter (with some changes) belongs Alma Hromic.**

**I own this story and this story only, not the entire game.**

_The same morning Elraven picked everyone in Umbala, in Sograt Desert…_

"Sssh!!! They might listen!" Olivia, who is seen talking with Eremes in front of her room early in the morning, "Didn't you say it supposed to be a surprise?"

"But, I'm so excited for this!!" Eremes cheerfully replies, "The play in Amatsu is always a big event each year!! And this year, we are invited by the authority of Amatsu!"

"So, you're going to take the children there tomorrow?"

"Yes"

"Well, then try not to tell this good news before evening. Or else, it would be surprise no more"

"Ok, I'll try!" Eremes cannot hide his happiness.

"Just leave the guild to me, OK? I'll take care of everything just like I did for the last eight months"

"No, Olivia!! You're coming with us" Eremes quickly tells the black haired high priest.

"Really?"

"Yes, you've been taking a good care of the children for eight months. And the other guys also fancy your presence here, so…well…" Eremes slowly rugs the back of his head, "I think I need to repay your kindness. I mean, this won't pay you back full, but hopefully this will satisfy you"

"That's sweet. Alright, I'm in for the trip" Olivia mirthfully accepts his offer.

"Good, see you later" Eremes walks way from Olivia, but Olivia stops him.

"Wait, Eremes!"

"Yes, Olivia?"

"It's not like this is a problem, but why did you tell me first about this of all people?" An honest yet striking question pointed at the grey haired man.

"Because…" Eremes gives a bold answer while hiding his blushing face, right before he quickly disappears, "Things are funnier with you around"

And unknown to Eremes, Olivia also blushes upon hearing his answer.

And unknown to both of them, a silhouette is watching them silently from the other side of the corridor. An evil smile could be seen on the face of that person.

Life changes, and so are we. Whoever we are, the change in our life is something we cannot prevent from happening. It's just a matter of time. But that time has came for Olivia eight months ago.

Eight months ago, she was just a cheerful troublesome 19 years old high priest who wanted to be needed.

Now, Olivia is a cheerful troublesome 20 years old high priest who IS needed. Her life has drastically changed ever since Eremes brought her to Assassin Guild, both as a person and as a warrior. During her eight months tenure on the guild, Olivia has changed many things in the guild.

First, she was always straight whenever she teaches. What she feels about her student or about the subject they were studying, she will let the other know out loud. And usually the children will respond by laughing, controllably or not.

Second, her troublesome attitude makes her a legend in the guild. She isn't afraid of opposing Eremes whenever she disagrees with him, she would execute at least one prank a day. Nonetheless, the assassin crosses in the assassin guild enjoy her presence. The least of all, she made them laughs. But of course, the others also like to play jokes and prank on her.

Third, she never stops encouraging everyone to do what they like, but only in good things of course. And this one gets her to befriend almost (if not) everyone in the guild, especially the kids.

And the last but definitely not the least, she's good friend with Eremes (or maybe even more?). Well, they are quite close. Upon arriving in the assassin guild eight months ago, Olivia quickly got along well with Eremes. They didn't spend time together that much in one day, only three hours during the training, and several minutes in the morning and in the night, mainly because Eremes has had to go to Thanatos Tower pretend that he's still in Valdomir's side.

As he promised, Eremes has helped Olivia with her training to become a battle priest. Olivia is realistically weak in physics but good in holy magic. And being an assassin, Eremes sure knows how to improve her physical ability. And just like a true assassin, Eremes helped Olivia exponentially grew her power and speed, because with her healing ability, her defense is pretty much covered up.

Their training together played a major role on the development of their 'friendly' relationship.

But as you knew it, probably they got more thing or two for each other.

"Morning, Olivia!!" Later that morning, three children greet the black haired high priest walking down in the corridor with some books on her hands with Dee beside her.

"Morning, lads!" Olivia happily responds, "Don't wander around too much. The class will start in 30 minutes"

"We know that, skipper!" The children say while running to the corner of the corridor.

"They probably won't make it back in 30 minutes, Olivia" Dee tells the troublesome high priest, "They're going to run to the desert till daylight just like they always do. You should have realized that, skipper"

"No sweat, having fun is also a part of education" Olivia mirthfully responds, "Hence, learning in the process"

Dee frowns before continue following Olivia, who earlier stated that she would want to go to the kitchen to check on the lunch menu.

Being their teacher (and at the same time, older sister figure) for the last 8 months, Olivia has gained an unbelievable amount of respect from the children. To the point where the children regard her as their 'skipper', despite the real skipper of the Assassin guild being Eremes (most definitely).

And among the orphaned children, of course the closest to her being the four children she mocked on their first encounter. The first one is Dee. In her eight months on the assassin guild, Dee acts like sort of her assistant. She follows her wherever Olivia goes, and lately starts sharing secrets with Olivia…although Olivia mostly tells the secret about her companions on Sagramore (i.e: George is an incurable idiot, El is the most insensitive man in Rune Midgard, Fio furiously loving El from his behind, and Felicia is a virginal yet fine young lady).

Even then, for Dee Olivia is like an older sister than a mother. At one point, Dee has expressed her wish to see Olivia's comrades someday, in order of making herself sure that such people really exist in this world (actually, they do exist).

Upon arriving on the kitchen, Olivia spots the second and the third closest children to her, Jenna and Joe, preparing some drinks and sausages for the lunch today. "Just from the smell, they seem delicious as always" Olivia praises their works.

"Want to taste some, Olivia?" Jenna offers the Prontera native some sausage.

"OK, and give some to Dee also" Olivia gladly accepts the offer and Jenna does as she requested.

"How does it taste?" Joe can't wait to see the reception.

"Wonderful!!! You two are finer cooks than almost anyone!!!" Olivia gives her honest opinion after tasting the sausage.

"Almost anyone?" Joe and Jenna look at each other, "You've seen better cook than us?"

"Slightly better, and that's only because he got more experience than you do. With little training and development, maybe you would be able to match or even surpass him"

"It's that Elraven guy, isn't it?" Jenna sounds like she wants to challenge El right away if El is there, "He likes to cook monsters as steaks, right? Do monsters taste that good?"

"Weirdly…yes"

Much like Dee, Jenna and Joe also adore Olivia's presence on the guild. Jenna has always been curious whenever Olivia mentions Elraven, cause the high priest couldn't stop calling him one of the finest cooks ever. Joe is just the same. Despite their young age, the two are the best cooks in Assassin guild. And they also fancy Olivia's stories and experiences. But, the legend of El taunts them the most. They strive to become better and better after hearing her story about el's monsters steaks. Maybe someday, we will see the showdown to determine, who is the best cook in Rune Midgard?

Indirectly, Olivia helped them improving.

"OK, see you on class in 30 minutes! Bye, lads!!" The high priest goes back to the corridor with Dee.

"Olivia, can I ask you something?" One thing tickles the curiosity of Dee.

"Hm?"

And then, Dee lets out a startling question, "Is it true that you're in love with Lord Eremes?"

"What?!!" An utter shock and disbelieve from the high priest, "What makes you say that?!"

"It's the hottest gossip in the guild; skipper" Dee innocently explains, "I mean, every day since your first coming in here, you and Lord Eremes have been having some trainings for three hours on the afternoon near the river"

"Yes!! But he has been training me in order to make me a battle priest!!!" Olivia starts to blush, "That's the part of our deal when he brought me to this guild in the first place"

"Sorry if I offended you, Olivia. But…" Dee gleefully grins, "If you and Lord Eremes really don't have any relationship, you shouldn't be blushing, should you, skipper?"

"Uh, that's…" The skipper is in lost words, "That's…uh…because it's hot outside!!"

"Wrong! That's because our skipper actually loves Lord Eremes, but she doesn't want to admit it" Billy shows up from Olivia's behind, "That's why she is blushing, Dee"

"Billy, don't say that!!! I'm not in love with Eremes!!" Olivia defends herself in a wrong way.

"Eremes? That's how you call Lord Eremes right now?" Billy happily corners the troublesome black haired girl, "So, that's how adults call each other to express their love"

And that is the last straw. Enraged, Olivia uses her authority to shut Billy up, "OK, that's it, lad!!! You'll have to do your homework five times as punishment!!!

"Ow, skipper, you're no fun!!" Billy protests, "Just admit it, you love Lord Eremes!!"

"Six times, Billy!!!"

"OK, OK!!! I'm sorry, alright?!" The young boy is finally defeated, "Geez, so much for avoiding the truth…"

Olivia huffs and leaves the corridor with Dee following after pitying Billy. Despite their weird first encounter (Olivia practically burned the whole guild down), Billy enjoys to tease the troublesome high priest.

"Geez, this is because of you, Dee!!!" Olivia, preparing some teaching materials on her desk, blames Dee for the earlier little ruckus.

"Why blame me, skipper? Almost everyone in here knows about that gossip" Dee rolls her eyes, "Or, is that a gossip?"

"Listen, Dee!! I'm very grateful for his lo…I mean, Eremes bringing me to this guild. I have always wanted to be needed and he literally granted me my dearest wish. I have never felt this good my whole life. And he also helped me becoming a battle priest, but that is it! We got no personal relationship or whatsoever, alright?" Olivia straightens her point, but that only brings more trouble, "We're professionals!"

"Really, skipper? After eight months of getting along well with each other, you didn't develop feelings for him at all?" The mischievous young girl strikes back, "Don't lie to me, Olivia. Because I know Lord Eremes loves you"

"What?" Olivia slowly mumbles in disbelieves, her face is red to her ears, "For…real?"

"According to the gossip, yes"

"Ow, heck!!! I should have known you were trying to trick me, Dee!! That's it!!! Call the others now!!! The class is starting!!" Olivia feels disappointed after the trickery, but doesn't that tell us the gossip isn't just a mere gossip at all, then?

It doesn't take long for the children to gather in the class and Olivia starts today's lesson, "OK, lads. We'll learn something about love today. Open your bible at 1 Corinthians 13:4-13"

Dee and Billy giggle seeing Olivia wants to teach them about love, they are sure this is because she is in love with Eremes. Nonetheless, they pay attention to the troublesome high priest when she recites,

"_Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It is not rude, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres. Love never fails. . .and now these three remain: faith, hope and love. But the greatest of these is love"_

"So, we must embrace love in our hearts and share it with others" Olivia finishes, "Is there any question, lads?"

Jenna raises her hand.

"Yes, Jenna?"

"Skipper" The girls asks, "Why do you want to tell us about love all of a sudden?"

"Huh?" Olivia doesn't get her point, "Is it something weird? If my memory serves me right, I gave you three lessons about love before this one. From Proverb, John, and Leviticus"

"It's not that it is something weird, skipper" Jenna tries to hold herself from chuckling, "But, the three you taught us was long ago, around five months ago. Whereas this one, you taught us right after the news of Lord Eremes planning to propose to you went all over the guild"

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaat?!" Olivia drops her jaw as she learned the shocking truth, "Who told you that?!"

"So, it's actually true?"

"No, it's not!!! Eremes isn't going to propose to me!!! Why would he do that?"

Dee: Because he loves you.

Joe: Because he wants you to be his.

Billy: Because he wants you to bear his children.

Jenna: Because he wants to spend the rest of his life loving you.

The whole blood inside Olivia goes to her face, making it visibly red to everyone attending, "That's just a gossip!! I'm not in love with Eremes!!"

"So, you hate him?" Joe takes the lead to question the high priest.

"No!"

"So, you don't like him but you don't hate him?"

"It's not like that!!" Olivia tries to regain control of the situation, "I consider him as a good friend of mine, that's all!!"

"OK, let's pretend if he does propose to you" Billy seizes the perfect chance to make Olivia confess, "Will you accept?"

"Uh…that's…" Olivia, the troublesome high priest who brings trouble to others, is now in a lost word. Moreover after the children goes bananas,

"Just accept him, skipper!!"

"Yeah, he's good for you!!"

"And you're good for him!!"

"Olivia, your face is blushing madly!!"

"Yeah, we want to see some babies in here!!"

"Love is in the air!!"

"Quieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeet!!!!!" The high priest finally loses her patience and screams, silencing all the children in the room, "Quiet!! Quiet!! Quiet!! Quiet!!"

For a moment, no one makes any kind of sound in the classroom. No one dares to say anything anymore seeing Olivia finally exploded.

"Let me clarify this, listen well and listen carefully" Olivia slowly says in a very serious tone, "There is nothing going on between me and Eremes. I'm grateful because he brought me here and made me feel needed like never before, but that is it. Anyone dares to question me about this again; I swear your days are numbered. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, mam" The children answer in unison.

"Good, then let's continue our lesson today" Olivia sighs and continues the lesson.

When Olivia is giving the kids another lesson from the bible to the kids, Eremes is quietly peeking from outside the door, "_Damn, I wonder who spread the gossip in the first place!! Olivia seems troubled because of this. And just this morning, I got at least half the guild asked me when I will marry her!!!"_

"Are you peeking on her again, Eremes?" Ann, with Kid accompanying her, surprises the leader of Assassin Guild from behind.

"I'm not peeking on her!!! And, what are you two guys doing here?!" Eremes tries not to take the bait.

"We're watching you who are peeking at Olivia, you dig?" Kid answers with his usual 'you dig?' quote.

"Oh, it must be that ungrateful gossip, correct?" Eremes quickly realizes the very reason his two childhood friends surprising him in the first place, "If I ever find out who started it, then I'll shove my Double Beholder Jur to that sorry ass' throat before slicing him to death!"

"Calm down, Eremes. You don't have to be that mad if the gossip isn't true….right?" Ann smirks, "So, you're in love with Olivia after all?"

"No!!"

"Your blushing face tells otherwise"

"I'm not blushing!!!" Eremes quickly tries to cover his red face, "This is just because…it's hot outside!!"

"Yeah, right. That is so reasonable" A sarcastic reply from Ann, "After twenty one years living in the Sograt Desert you finally realized it's hot outside?"

"Oh, shut up!!!" Eremes vanishes with his unbelievable speed, leaving Ann and Kid staring at the empty corridor.

"We will have to find out the real truth between their possible relationships, you dig?"

"Quiet, you"

The two don't manage to discover Eremes till lunch. During lunch, Olivia helps Joe and Jenna distributes the sausage and drinks to the whole guild. And the guild members thank them properly by murmuring among themselves,

"The sausage today is very delicious"

"That's because Joe and Jenna are great cooks!"

"But, Olivia stories encouraged them to improve, right?"

"Yeah, ever since her coming here, she has made things better"

"I second that. The children are now happier than ever!"

"Because Olivia has always been playful with the kids, although I heard she was rather gloomy on the class this morning"

"Is it because her relationship with Lord Eremes has been exposed?"

"Perhaps, but then again, it's just a mere gossip"

"A mere gossip?! Don't you see how the two look at each other?! They are practically in love"

"Shussh!! Here they come, here they come!!"

Eremes and Olivia could be seen walking together with their lunch on their hand, trying to find an empty table to eat properly. "Hey, the one over there is empty" Olivia points out to one table and they sit there. Both lovers…I mean friends dare not to look or talk to each other. They could easily tell all eyes in the guild are on them.

But, they know. By keeping their mouth shut they would actually prove the guild that the gossip is true. So, Eremes thinks he needs to break this weird silence.

"The sausage is really delicious today" Eremes, starting the conversation, praises the food.

"You should thank Joe and Jenna for that later" Olivia smiles and tells him.

"Yes, and I should thank you too. Your story about a relentless gunslinger who cooks monster inspired them to become better cooks, although I find it funny"

"Ow, you flatter me" Olivia is being down to earth, "Anyway, you're not going to Valdomir today?"

"No. The Thanatos tower has been weirdly quiet. It seems that Beelzephir and his fellows are working on something secret"

"That's disturbing"

"Agree" At that moment, a little thought knocks Eremes head, "By the way, when are you planning to go back to Sagramore?"

"Eh?" Olivia realizes she hasn't been thinking of that for awhile now, "Well, I don't know. I enjoy living here. The assassin crosses are kind to me, the kids accept me well, all I ever want is to be needed, and I got that feeling here"

"What about your family and comrades? They must have been worrying about you" Eremes speaks his concern, which is true.

"You're right; I cannot argue a single word. But…" The conversation is getting more serious here, "I don't know…if I come back to Sagramore, would I still feel needed by others? Compared to my comrades, I'm weak in comparison. All I did was just fooling around or consistently failing the mission they gave to me. I feel worthier here"

Eremes doesn't give a direct reply. Instead, he looks quietly to the high priest. Olivia noticed the gaze, but she doesn't do anything to stop him doing so. She knows what she just said was rather displeasing.

"Olivia" Eremes stands up and tells her before taking his leave, "Meet me in the usual training spot in fifteen minutes. You need to take a lesson, maybe a last one"

Eremes' request surprises the troublesome high priest, "_Is he mad at me? Is it because of what I just said?"_

The others attending the lunch can do nothing but quietly look at the father and mother figure of the guild.

Nonetheless, Olivia takes the preparation she needs. Eight months ago, when they first began their training, the black haired girl received a priceless weapon from Eremes, in the form of Angra Manyu, a hammer in the shape of Holly Cross which is said to be the real Holy Cross. It has become her choice of weapon whenever she got to train. Eremes told her that his father stole it from Prontera Monks during their feud years ago.

The whole guild entrust Joe, Jenna, Dee, Billy, Kid, and Ann to watch things over for them. Because the way Eremes talked just a moment ago was quite surprising for someone who is usually cheerful like him. This is going to be serious.

Encountering Eremes near the river who is ready with his treasured Double Beholder Jur; Olivia casts her attention to his eyes, trying to make herself sure that Eremes is serious.

"It seems that you are finally ready, huh?" Eremes shows Olivia a dozen dead branches, "It's about time"

Frankly, Olivia doesn't get his point, "What are you talking about? Are you mad at me?"

"Figure that out by yourself" Eremes coldly responds, "Don't you always want to prove yourself on the big stage? Right, Olivia?"

"Eremes, I'm being serious here!!" Olivia starts to feel annoyed, "What is it with you?!"

"What is it with me?! What is with you, Olivia?!" Eremes silences the high priest with his cruel reply.

Not very far from there under, the party of kids and two assassin crosses are silently watching, but still murmuring things.

Joe: Are they going to break up?

Dee: Impossible. They're not even a couple.

Jenna: Like anyone would believe that.

Billy: Here's what the adults call as a…grown up things.

Ann: Where did you hear that from, Billy?

Kid: Me, you dig?

"You have improved your ability, but you have never been on a real fight these eight months" We're back to the squared circle with Eremes continue burning Olivia, "If you want to prove yourself that much, then I'll help you as your mentor"

"This is getting nowhe…" Olivia is stopped by the sudden blow from Eremes, forcing her to defend herself using the holy cross.

"Nice" Eremes pulls himself only to rampage using the sonic blow, "So, try this!!!"

The assassin cross unloading as he rampages on Olivia, but showing her improvement, Olivia dodges every attack Eremes throws, much to the surprise of the viewers who are left gasping; although Eremes doesn't seem surprised. "Not bad!!" Eremes reappears behind the high priest and throws another Sonic Blows from her behind.

Unknown to Eremes, the high priest used the interval between his reappearance to cast an agi up to herself before retaliating by blocking the assassin cross' jur attacks, every single attack Eremes throws at her. And the agi up wasn't for nothing; the moment she defends against all the slashes Eremes is throwing her, the high priest casts an Impositio Manus to the assassin cross, lowering his attacking rate.

Knowing the effect of Impositio Manus, Eremes quickly retreats back for his own safety. Unluckily for him, he doesn't know Olivia already casted a teleportation spell on herself. He cannot contain his surprise when Olivia appears behind him.

Concentrating her power on her arms, Olivia pummels one powerful blow to Eremes. Regardless the fact that Eremes successfully block the attack using his double jur, the impact almost sends Eremes flying back almost twenty feet away, indicating how powerful the single blow is. "Ow, that hurts…" Eremes murmurs because his arms are in so much pain.

Ann: Impossible!! She fights on par with Eremes!!

Dee: Wow, who would have thought that Olivia is that strong?

Joe: Her troublesome nature pretty much concealed that fact, I think.

Despite the truth that she did a wonderful job retaliating, Olivia can't help but ask, "Why did you attack me all of a sudden?"

"If you can hit me once…" Eremes prepares to throw the dead branches, "I'll let you know"

"Fine!" Olivia answers as she prepares a stance to continue the fight. Eremes throws all the dead branches and summons twelve bloody knights to the desert. Olivia fearlessly face them all by casting heal in all of them. The holy spell travels among the horde of the demon monsters and paralyzed them all.

But, so much for stopping all of them easily, three dozens Abysmal Knights appear in the place of the bloody knights and gang up on the troublesome high priest, the bloody knights must have summoned them to replace themselves if something were to happen. And it is most likely that Eremes is behind this plan.

Four knights strikes their swords to Olivia, but the high priest swiftly doges their attacks and counters with her heal spell, not instantly eliminating them but effectively paralyzed them for a moment. More Abyss Knights wastefully try to attack her, but all she does is dodging their attacks while paralyzing their movement by casting the healing spell.

Noticing that Olivia is definitely planning something, Eremes tries to upset her by joining the battle and deals a sonic blow on her, forcing Olivia to stop attacking with heal and blocking the dangerous blows from the leader of assassin guild.

Kid: Eremes is really serious on trying to kill her, you dig?

All: Shut up!!!

Despite being on the tumult of barraging attack by the relentless Eremes, Olivia takes a quick glance at the bloody knights and caught them slowly regaining their composure. This battle would result on her defeat if she doesn't do something to stop both Eremes and the knights right now, but forty nine men against one woman aren't fair, really. "Can't play with you any longer!!" Olivia forces Eremes to stop throwing sonic blow by smashing the holy cross to the jur. Afterwards, she quickly runs from the crowds of demon knights.

"Get her!!" Eremes orders the knights and they do so, chasing the high priest who is planning something, "What is she up to?!"

Much to the assassin cross' shock, Olivia suddenly jumps back among the crowds before the knights can execute something to prevent her, and now Eremes finally finds out what her plan is. From the spot where Olivia jumped, he spots a blue gemstone. From the spot where she was attacking the knights with healing spell, he finds two blue gemstones . And from the point where he was trying to corner her, he finds one blue gemstone.

"Could it be? She is trying to?!" Eremes widened his eyes the second he sees Olivia, smiling, already chanting the spell of Magnus Exorcimus.

CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANK!!!!

The blinding holy light shines throughout the desert and dissipates the entire demon knights in less than five seconds, leaving Olivia and Eremes only. Eremes is still gasping in shock.

"How's that?" Olivia asks with a proud smile.

Dee: Wonderful!!! Olivia is so great!!!

Jenna: Couldn't have said it better, really...

Joe: Awesome!!!

Billy: That's why she is our skipper!!!

Ann: Olivia just pawned the whole crowds!!!

Kid: The look of Eremes' face is priceless, you dig?

Not wasting the momentum she gained, Olivia dashes and maims her Angra Manyu right to where Eremes is supposed to stand; however, being the finer combatant, Eremes regains his concentration and easily dodges the blow. What he didn't expect to happen is, the sand spurts everywhere due to the insane power of the attack and that hinders Eremes from seeing.

"Is she trying to?!" Eremes quickly turns his back because he is sure Olivia would attack from behind again, but he got it wrong.

"Got you!!" Olivia pops out from under the sand right in front of Eremes and furiously strike another powerful blow to him. This was her plan all along.

"Good, but not good enough" Eremes smirks as he suddenly appears from Olivia's behind, "It seems that you forgot I'm faster than you are, eh?"

Eremes attacks with a powerful slash, much to the surprise of others who are watching.

Billy: He means it?! He's going to kill Olivia?!

Jenna: Olivia, watch out!!!

The sound of the double beholder jur hitting something loudly resounds on the hot desert of Morroc. The kids and the other two assassin crosses are expecting to see Olivia's head falls to the sand, but they are wrong.

"Unpredictable..." Eremes says, the combination of both surprise and compliment comes from his mouth, as he sees both his jur stopped right before they hit Olivia's neck, "Pneuma, the invisible holy wall"

"It seems that you forgot I'm a troublesome high priest who brings trouble to others, eh?" Olivia smiles as she knocks Eremes down to the sand with a powerful blow from her Angra Manyu, sealing the deal and the victory.

DUAGH!!!

All but Kid: Yeaaaah!!! Olivia won!!! Way to go, skipper!!

"Ouch!! That hurts!!" Eremes rubs his stomach that just got beaten, "Do you want to kill me?!"

"Well, that serves your butt right, jerk!!" Olivia steams, "You were the one who tried to kill me in the first place, and don't you sound like a sissy!!! Your spell of Dionysus is going to heal you sooner than later!!!"

"Kill you?! Come on, you know I wasn't serious!!!" Eremes slowly stands, "I knew you could handle my entire test, that's why I threw them at you!!! I could never kill you!!"

"Test?! You nearly cut my head off and you try to tell me that was all a test?!" Olivia cannot believe his reason, "Test of what?!"

"Of what you are truly capable of doing" Eremes looks at Olivia in the eyes, startling her for a second, "You see, I was disappointed in you when you underestimated yourself back there in the guild"

Olivia remembers how she said she is probably just a nuisance for her comrades all her life, even now.

"I dislike the fact that you were still unsure of your own power, so I took it seriously today, and look at you now" Eremes praises Olivia's job, "You pawned me after you owned forty nine high class demon knights in style. What does that tell you, Olivia?"

"I have...improved?"

"Even a blind man could see that" Eremes approaches her and pats her shoulder, "You're strong now, stronger than you have ever been. It is true, we need you here, and we will always need you. But it is also true, that you have the rights to return to where you belong and show them, how much of a warrior you are now. You're useless no longer. If I ever heard anyone call you useless or weak after all you've been through, I will slit their throats right away. Believe in me, because I believe in you. Got me?"

Olivia looks at the assassin cross with very thankful eyes. All her life, she must have wanted someone to tell her how meaningful she is or how strong she is, and Eremes is the first one to do so. What Felicia told her was true, out there somewhere, someone must need her, the people who are destined for her.

"Eremes...I..." Olivia slowly moves closer to the assassin cross' face, either so she can see his eyes directly or...

Too bad, the atmosphere is soon destroyed by Kid who shouts, "Just kiss him already!!! You dig?!"

"What?!" Olivia and Eremes both shouts in unison, much to their surprise, "Who's that?!"

Ann: Kid, you idiot!!!

Dee: Ow, they were about to kiss!!!

Joe: Tsk, and it's a damn good chance to prove that the gossip is true!!

Jenna: It IS true!!! Don't you see the look on their eyes?!

Billy: How about we ask them to kiss right now? At least the atmosphere is still here, right?

"Hey, what are you guys talking about?!" Olivia yells at them, "No one is going to kiss him!!"

"Excuse me?!" Eremes sounds offended, "It's not like anyone would want to kiss you, OK?"

"Oh, yeah?!"

"Yeah!"

"Oh, yeah?!"

"Yeah!"

"Oh, yeah?!"

"Yeah!"

"Um, what are they two doing?" Dee seems confused seeing the two supposed lovers yelling at each other with the same words all over again.

"Well" Kid slowly tells her, "All about love is a mystery, you dig?"

That night, the guild throws a little party celebrating Olivia's improvement and their trip to Amatsu tomorrow. The eight months of training has made her a formidable warrior, at least she is able to engage in a fight better than ever.

Olivia celebrates mostly with the four closest children to her. "So, you don't love Lord Eremes at all, skipper?" Dee, enjoying her pancake, innocently asks the black haired woman.

"Jesus, you're still asking about that?" Is the only reply Olivia gives her.

"Come on, skipper!! Just admit it, you two were about to kiss this afternoon!" Billy ticks Olivia with a sensitive subject which happened earlier today.

"No, we were not!!! Stop saying things like that!!" The high priest, nonetheless, remains with her attitude on not letting anyone knows what she truly feels.

"Yeah, and pigs fly" Jenna cynically tells her, "It seems that Juliet doesn't love Romeo any longer, guys"

"What-e-ver!" Olivia replies right in front of Jenna's face.

"By the way, Juliet" Joe informs everyone attending, "Romeo is heading for the rooftop"

Olivia and the kids quietly see Eremes walking towards the rooftop.

"So?" Dee looks at Olivia.

But, Olivia isn't on the same page with her, "So? So what?"

"Are you going to go after him or not, Olivia?"

"No"

"Why?"

"Cause I see no need to do so, Dee"

The kids stop asking Olivia about Eremes afterwards. When Olivia quietly leaves them to grab some cake, they start their secret meeting.

Dee: She lied to us. I saw her and Lord Eremes blushing this morning in front of her room.

Joe: Blushing?! Were they making love?!

Dee: No!! Lord Eremes was telling her about our trip to Amatsu!!

Billy: They aren't honest to themselves. When I spread this gossip a month ago, I think I might help them developing their relationship, but…oh, well…

Jenna: Guys, look!! Olivia is heading to the rooftop!!

The other three witness Olivia quietly heading to the rooftop when no one actually notice, no one but them.

Joe: Shall we go upstairs?!

Dee: No, let them enjoy their own private time.

Billy: Agree, the least of all my gossip isn't for nothing after all!

Jenna: So…what do we do now?

Dee: How about enjoying some cakes?

Joe: While Romeo and Juliet are enjoying each other?

Dee: Yes

Billy: Fair enough. Let's grab ourselves some cake, then!

When everyone else is busy enjoying their time, Eremes is quietly sitting on top of the guild. He is watching the waking moon reigning on the cold dark sky.

"What are you doing here?" Olivia shows up from behind, fairly surprising him.

"Oh, nothing. I was just enjoying the scenery" Eremes quickly puts his attention back to the sky, "It's rather calm in here. I don't know why but tonight I want to spend my time watching the quiet sky"

"You know, my sister and I used to do the same thing when we first evacuated to Gonryun" Olivia sits beside him and looks at the sky just like he did, "We used to watch the sky together at night when we couldn't sleep"

"Why?"

"It calmed us down. It was horrible, you know…" Olivia recalls some unpleasant memories and tells them to the assassin cross, "The peaceful times in your life, the happy days you got with your family and friends…vanished in matter of days because someone waged war upon us. And suddenly, you were trapped in a world where killing the innocents to reign is something normal. Truthfully, everyone survived was afraid by that time, me included. It's as if, no one believed peace would ever live on those peaceful days any longer"

Eremes silently looks at Olivia. He knows Olivia is one of the survivors of what happened to Prontera, but he never knew she experienced such pain on her life. Maybe her cheerful and troublesome manners have covered all that in the surface.

"During the first nights in Gonryun, I couldn't sleep at all. I trembled in fear because I was afraid Valdomir would attack at night and kill me and my family while we were sleeping" Olivia carries her story on, "But, Felicia…one night, she came to my room and found me still awake. She took me to the rooftop and told me to gaze at the night sky. At first, I didn't know why so I did as I was told. And then, she asked me if I was afraid. I said yes, and she admitted that she was also afraid, but what difference does fear make? She told me,

"_Would our live be better if we confiscated our hopes and lived in fear? Look at the night sky, Olivia. It has moon and stars hide underneath it in the afternoon, right? __The moon has a face like the clock in the hall; she shines on thieves on the garden wall, on streets and fields and harbor quays, and birdies asleep in the forks of the trees. The squalling cat and the squeaking mouse, The howling dog by the door of the house, The bat that lies in bed at noon, All love to be out by the light of the moon. But all of the things that belong to the day Cuddle to sleep to be out of her way; and flowers and children close their eyes. Till up in the morning the sun shall rise"_

"Enchanting" Eremes responds to the sayings Olivia told him, "What was your sister trying to say?"

"She was trying to say, that no matter how hard our live is, how painful our times would be, hope is there as long as we believe, because after the moon hides her face all night long, the sun will rise again. No matter how dark our live is, someday, those peaceful days, those happy times, we will meet them again" Olivia explains with a smile on her face, a delightful smile, "We vowed to live to see and enjoy those days one more time, for the rest of our lives. So, to remind us of our own vow, we watched the night sky together whenever we couldn't sleep. And I guess…it was her calming figure, which made me look up to her even until now"

"Why is that?"

"Because, we are so different. We supposed to be sisters, but she's a fine woman whereas I'm a troublemaker. She's mature whereas I'm childish. And…almost everyone needs her whereas I longed to be needed" Olivia chuckles remembering the good old days, "I have always wanted to prove myself to everyone, especially to her, that I can be someone my friends and families are proud of, someone that she can be proud of. Someone they need and someone she needs. But, I guess those days have ended when you brought me here. And I must thank you for that"

"No need to thank me" Eremes jabs at her shoulder, "It is I who should be thanking you. Because of you, things have been funnier here. The kids are happier than ever. The guild is more cheerful than ever. You have made so much difference in here. I'm grateful for you being here"

"So, I guess we are grateful for each other, eh?" Olivia giggles, but the scene of Eremes quietly looking at her catches her attention, "What's wrong? Is my face that enchanting?"

"Tell me, Olivia" Eremes puts a serious tone when he asks this one, "If…you can meet Sagramore again and win this war, will you ever come back here?"

The question rings something inside Olivia. She realizes that at the moment, she loves the Assassin Guild and Sagramore at the same time. And she finds it hard to choose with whom she will spend her days with. Eremes question successfully makes her think. And Eremes, realizing his question makes Olivia concerns, quickly apologizes, "Forget about what I asked. I'm sorry"

"No, you're right" Olivia however disagrees with him, "I love both this guild and Sagramore, and there's no way I can ever choose"

"Oh, I see" Eremes puts a sad smile, "That's alright, I understand"

"But at the same time, there's no way I can ever leave one of you" Olivia, giving Eremes some hope, cheerfully tells him, "So yes, when we finally win this war, I'll live with both this guild and Sagramore in turns. After all, I'm attached to this place…that much would do, right?"

"Right, that would" Eremes sounds really glad of her answer, "Thank you"

"No worries, after all, this is the place where I first felt of being needed, and hopefully it will continue like that" Olivia sincerely responds as she quietly moves closer to Eremes, "And…it was you who made all of this happen"

"Me?"

"If you have never brought me here, introduced me to the guild, and trained me to become a battle priest, then right now I will still be longing to be needed" Olivia stops moving as her face and his are close enough for them to look deeply at each other's eyes, "Thanks to you, my life has changed. You have granted me my dearest wish, Eremes. And I think…no matter how grateful you are of me being here, I will never be able to repay you back for making my dream came true…ever"

It is unique how one simple act from a man would leave an inerasable mark in the heart of a maiden. Eremes has never thought that any of his simple doings would be remembered forever, at least by one person.

The grey haired assassin cross braves himself to give the high priest a respond, a sincere and honest one, "You don't need to repay me with anything. Just…stand by my side. Stand by me. Don't ever leave me alone. That's more than enough"

"Then, I will" Under the waking moon, witnessed by the starry yet silent sea of darkness above them as if the clouds are soundlessly walking in the air, Olivia places her lips on Eremes', giving him a soft tender kiss which he returned. And that is how they share the feelings they have grown for each other.

Beneath the veil of earth, a wonderful feeling blossomed inside the heart of the two.

_********_

Finally, we are on for the hottest gossip in Sograt Desert (no pun intended). 'Olivia loves Lord Eremes and vice versa' has been the most talked topic in the guild for the last one month. The truth of this gossip is unknown, but rest assured this gossip will not cease until the truth is known….at least in this story, that is.

But, the others see a different story from the two. Whenever Olivia and Eremes meet and get some time for themselves, they shine more than the others. It is crystal clear that Olivia is really grateful for Eremes brought her to the guild. Unknown to her, Eremes also feels the same way. He is grateful for her being there, because of her, the guild has become happier, especially the children.

But then again, it's up for you to decide whether they are really in love or not. My personal opinion? The kiss says it all.

Oh, by the way, their trip to Amatsu tomorrow would be unforgettable!!

_********_

_At the same night, in Endless Tower, somewhere near the tower's entrance…_

_A flag in conquered soil planted; people leaving, streaming from ancient homes with nothing but a blanket-wrapped bundle and a baby in their arms. Holes dug by mines and shrapnel beside the crawling roads. Survivors with tear tracks like caterpillar tank trails through the grime on their face trudge with their heads well down._

_A passing reporter hung with cables  
thrusts a microphone into faces like a hand-grenade  
and gets answered in silence, with wounded eyes,  
and turns away, and starts single-handedly turning the tables,  
spouting a package of well-rehearsed, convenient lies._

_Histories are written by the victorious. But graves fit equally well, the men who died  
for either side; the same half open eyes gaze blankly from the far side of Hell, blood of the same color different uniforms stains, beneath almost childish fair hair, reddish gray blood and brains. All the dead are just dead. Not glorious._

Under the cold breeze of the lightless quiet night, Naght Sieger is standing on his knees. The dead body of a little girl could be seen he holding on his embrace. His Twin Edge coldly lie on both his sides, having been thrust to the ground by himself awhile ago. The smell of decayed figures starts arising around him. And then the sight of dead bodies scattered everywhere around him emerge above his vision. "WHY?" He asks to the night.

The figure of a woman on her mid-20 with a high priest uniform is seen standing soundless behind the herculean demon. "Lord Sieger" She says while slowly putting her hands on his shoulders, "I beg of you, get a hold of yourself"

"TELL ME, ISABEL" The Lord of Night calls the woman behind him, "WHAT HAVE I DONE TO DESERVE THIS?"

"Please don't blame yourself!!! You've done nothing wrong!" The woman named Isabel tries to comfort him, "This is none of your fault!!"

"THEN, WHOSE FAULT IS THIS?" Naght Sieger silences the high priest, "THEIR FAULT? OR MAYBE GOD'S FAULT?"

Isabel doesn't know how to reply. All her life, never before she witnessed the fatherly figure before her feeling so upset like this.

"SINCE WHEN MY CHILDREN START KILLING EACH OTHER? SINCE WHEN MY KIDS START HATING ME SO MUCH?" The once known as Gaeris Adler continues questioning no one, "WEREN'T WE SUPPOSED TO BE FAMILY? ARE WE FAMILY NO LONGER?"

"We're still a family!! They are still our family!! It's just…" Isabel loudly tells the demon, "They…have taken the wrong path…"

"THE WRONG PATH…" Naght Sieger repeats after her, "THAT MUST BE THE VERY PATH THAT BROUGHT OUR FAMILY TO OUR DEMISE. AM I RIGHT, ISABEL?"

For the second time tonight, Isabel is silenced by the swordsman; knowing that the pain on his heart is too deep now.

"WE USED TO LAUGH TOGETHER, ENJOY OUR TIMES TOGETHER, AND LOVE OUR MOMENTS TOGETHER. BUT I GUESS…NO MATTER HOW MUCH WE TREASURE OUR TOGETHERNESS, NOTHING LASTS FOREVER IN THIS SHORT LIFE" Naght Sieger casts his stare to the silent veil of earth, "THEY WERE ONCE THE CHILDREN I LOVED. I TREASURED THEIR LIVES MORE THAN I TREASURED MY OWN. I WOULD HAVE GIVEN THIS PATHETIC BEING OF MINE FOR YOUR HAPPINESS, BUT I GUESS MY SACRIFICE AND OUR HAPPINESS MEANT NOTHING AT ALL. OUR FAMILY…US, HAVE BEEN DESTROYED BY SOMETHING WE CALLED JEALOUSY. THE VERY SAME THING WHICH TURNED ME INTO WHAT I AM NOW"

All of a sudden, Isabel starts shivering. She realizes the atmosphere around here just changed a second ago. And this atmosphere, she dislikes it. It's as if something worse than just what happened, which is seeing his brothers and sisters killed each other, will befall upon the Endless Tower.

"SO, IT IS TRUE, THAT HOPE AND FORGIVENESS NO LONGER REMAIN IN THIS HEARTLESS WORLD. FINE, IF THERE IS NOTHING I COULD DO TO ATONE MY SIN, IF MY LOVE IS NOTHING BUT VAIN, THEN A DEMON I WILL BE, JUST LIKE HOW I LOOK" Naght Sieger gently puts the girls' body to the ground before furiously pulling out both his swords from beside him, shaking the ground and everything lies above it with his indomitable anger, "IF DEATH AND HELL ARE THE ONLY TWO THINGS AWAIT FOR ME AND MY FAMILY, THEN I WILL TAKE THE HONOR TO BRING DEATH AND HELL UPON THIS ISLAND. COME TO ME, FOR I WILL KILL ALL OF YOU!!!!!"

The sound of a behemoth stature wailing his vow loudly to the sky trembles the whole island. Isabel can only witness in fear as the fatherly figure before her eyes turned into a heartless demon. He was upset because what he did went absurd. He fell into sadness seeing his children killed each other, wasting the precious lives he had treasured. He became deranged upon the fact that no hope and forgiveness await for him after all he has been through, only death and hell he thinks.

Gaeris Adler was once knows as demon only in appearance. His heart used to be gentler and loving than anyone in Rune Midgard. But tonight, at the same time with him letting everyone knows his anger and sadness…that gentle and loving man lost his heart, and he completely became a demon.

_********_

**The next chapter is about family reunion. C u next chappy (^^)!!!!**


	84. The Lord of My Heart

**Chapter 84**

"_**I would rather have eyes that cannot see; ears that cannot hear; lips that cannot speak, than a heart that cannot love"**_

_**Robert Tizon**_

**This short chapter is dedicated to the most sympathetic character in this story. Hopefully this chapter will bring you to understand him even more. And hopefully, this is a good chapter.**

I can remember it all just like it happened yesterday. Master told me to go prepare myself so his friends can use me for some more hours. He said, they paid him extra, so it's only normal for them to get extra treatment. When I was preparing myself in my room, a tiny and dirty little room, I heard an explosion from the outside.

Panic arose, and I heard screams everywhere. I didn't know what was going on, I was too scared of the screams, so I chose to hide beside my drawer, hoping to not get killed. The screams lasted for some more minutes, and it finally stopped after one last final explosion.

I encouraged myself to go outside and look what happened, but before I could do so, the door in my room opened. Someone opened it. I was too scared to move, more so when I saw who's coming. He was a towering man, with a skull head. Blue fire and red fire embalm his whole body, covered by some armor. He towered me by a great number of heights. His hands, with two scary looking swords on them, are enormous enough to crush me into pieces. His shadow is more than enough to eat me alive. The moment I laid my eyes upon him, I knew, he was a demon. A great one.

But something is different from him. His hollow eyes, although they look as if they come from the bottom of abyss, feel so gentle and warm. His eyes erased my fear the second he looked at me with them. But, there is something more inside them that made me feel good, but I didn't really realize it at first.

"YOUNG LADY" He politely said to me. For the first time in my life, a man treated me with honor, not lust like every other men I had met before, "HOW POOR OF YOU, SO YOUNG YET YOU HAD TO WORK IN SUCH A DIRTY BROTHEL LIKE THIS. BUT FEAR NO MORE. THOSE LOWLIVES, I HAVE SEIZED THEM. YOU ARE FREE NOW"

So that's what happened, he killed my master and his friends. I have been working here as a child prostitute for as long as I can remember. And he killed those people who lust themselves upon my figure. They were all freaking pedophilia, "Thank you, sir. Are you going to use me now?"

"NO, I'M NOT. AND PLEASE REFRAIN FROM SAYING SUCH THINGS FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE, YOU ARE NO LONGER A LUST TOY" He gently put his enormous hand in my short dark hair before slowly stroked it. His hand was so warm and I could feel his kindness inside it, "MAY I HAVE THE HONOR TO KNOW YOUR NAME?"

"I have no name, sir. My master and his friends only called me as 'whore' or 'slave'" I answered. That moment, I could tell that he was sympathizing with me. His face is expressionless, probably because it is only a skull, but he definitely feels sad for me.

"THEN, MAY I HAVE THE HONOR TO NAME YOU?" He politely asked again. How gentle of him, to treat me like I'm his queen. And there's no way I can say no to him.

"I don't see a reason why I should refuse your offer, sir"

"I'M GLAD" He fell quite for a moment, probably thinking for the right name. And then, a name escaped along with his voice, "ISABEL….I THINK THAT NAME WOULD SUIT YOU"

"Isabel?" What a beautiful name. There's love and genuineness in it. Maybe that name is precious for him.

"YES, AFTER MY LATE WIFE" He said as if he was remembering sad things, but it was his late wife, of course he would feel sad, "YOU HAVE A DARK DEEP EYES LIKE HER. AND A SOFT DARK HAIR LIKE HER. SHE WAS THE LAST PERSON THAT LET ME KNEW OF LOVE. I WOULD FEEL GRATEFUL IF YOU ACCEPT THAT NAME"

"Isabel....sounds beautiful" I said with passion. He named me after his late wife, and seeing how much of a gentle man this person is, I would be honored to have that name, "Then, from now on, I'm Isabel. Thank you, sir"

"DON'T MENTION IT, ISABEL"

"And, may I have the honor to know your name, sir?"

"I AM CALLED NAGHT SIEGER" He introduced himself, "DO YOU HAVE ANYWHERE ELSE TO GO?"

"No, Lord Sieger. I don't"

"THEN, WOULD YOU LIKE TO STAY AT MY HOUSE? THERE'S A LOT OF CHILDREN AT YOUR AGE. YOU WILL BE WELCOMED THERE, AND HOPEFULLY YOU CAN HAVE A GOOD LIFE" He offered me, still with his gentle manner.

"You named me, and now you are going to shelter me?" I asked without understanding his intention, "Why are you so kind to me, Lord Sieger?"

"BECAUSE YOU ARE KIND TO ME ALSO, BY LETTING ME NAME YOU" A simple yet deep reply from the noble man, touching the heart of the little girl and gracing a mark there, which will remain forever.

"Very well, then I shall come with you....and stay by your side, until the day when sun doesn't shine anymore" I welcomed his hand after he offered it to me, then we walked away. That night, I embraced my new life.

A demon with the heart of a man, that was my first impression of him. Never before someone treated me so gently, so caring. He made me feel honored. He made me feel wanted. He didn't lust upon me.

From the moment I looked deep into his eyes, I knew, my heart was his. And it will always be his.

My heart is for him and him only. Him, who rules the night.

_********_

_Fifteen years later, somewhere in the forest surrounded Endless Tower..._

"Wait, wait!!! This isn't supposed to happen!!! This cannot be happening!" Amidst the tears the night sky is shedding, a male hunter crawls in the dirty ground as thunder roars thousand feet above. The hard violent rain has befalling upon the island once known as the sanctuary of the forsaken all night long. Dirt and blood are flowing in the earth, carried by the water. And from behind the hunter, a towering figure could be seen slowly approaching.

The light flashed by the thunder shows his gigantic size even more. The hulk of a man with red fire embalms his body on his flame manteau. Carrying the blue Twin Edge on his right and red Twin Edge on his left, his once caring eyes show no mercy. Although the rain slowly cleanses his Twin Edge from their stains of blood, the hard violent rain doesn't stop his fiery rage and stature to cease even a bit. Every step he takes, he trembles the earth below him.

"Lord Sieger, wait!!! I didn't mean to do that!!" The hunter cries for his life, although the reigning thunder seemingly bested his fearful voice, "This is all Crothen, Beelzebub, and Matthew's fault!! I didn't mean to do all of this!!! I was only following their order!"

"REGARDLESS THE FACT, WHAT THEY TOLD YOU TO DO WAS TO KILL YOUR OWN BROTHERS AND SISTERS?" The deep cold voice from the Lord of Night is the only reply the hunter got, "ANSWER ME, FLINT. I'M ASKING YOU"

"If I don't do their order, then they would kill me!!!"

"AND WHAT MAKES YOU THINK IF YOU DO THEIR ORDER, I WON'T KILL YOU?"

Another roar of thunder belittles the hunter's voice, but it's not like he really got a proper answer to enlighten the angry demon standing before him. Less than five minutes ago, Flint and ten other hunters sneaking around the forest of Endless tower, trying their luck to reach the tower ruled by Naght Sieger. But much to their chagrin, suddenly Naght Sieger showed up from behind one of the tress and sliced one hunter, whom he once regarded to be his own children, into half. The other ten prepared to attack back, but Sieger bested their speed easily and detached five heads in two strikes, leaving five remained. The other five became frightened and ran away, Flint was the fastest during the escape. But as he kept running, he realized no one was following him from behind. There were none of the other hunters behind him. The thunder must have coevered their screams, leaving only a long blood trail behind his feet down from the forest. And that was when his fear got the best of him and he could run no more, he crawled.

"I REMEMBER WHEN YOU WERE JUST A LITTLE KID, YOU WERE KIND AND HONEST. BUT NOW, LOOK WHAT MATTHEW AND HIS JEALOUSY HAVE TURNED YOU INTO" Naght Sieger dryly reminds the hunter, "WERE YOU THERE WHEN MATTHEW AND THE OTHERS ATTACKED LAST NIGHT?"

"Y, yes!!"

"WHAT DID YOU FEEL WHEN YOU THRUST THE FLESHES OF YOUR OWN FAMILY LAST NIGHT? DID YOU FEEL NOTHING? DID MY THRONE LUST YOU THAT MUCH?"

The hunter wants to open his mouth, but his eyes tell no lie. The rain just getting harder and harder by the second he tries to make a defense for himself. He realizes Sieger was right, he felt nothing. Maybe his jealousy turned him into a heartless man who was too blind to see his own family. And he is going to receive what he deserves when Sieger raises the hilt of his blue Twin Edge to the air so the hunter can see it clearly among the rain.

"Wait, wait!!! Lord Sieger, wait!!! I'm your child!!! I'm your family, remember?!" The hunter pleads for his life…to no result…and for the last time.

"SO WAS THE OTHER TEN I DETACHED JUST NOW" Sieger stabs the hunter right on his head, killing him in an instant while at the same time, nearly splitting his head into two. The tall demon pulls his sword from the hunter's head and let the rain washed it. But for a warrior on his caliber, spotting a presence even amidst the relentless rain isn't a big deal.

"HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN STANDING THERE, RANDGRIS?" Naght Sieger turns his back as another thunder flashes in the dark sky, giving him a better look of the silhouette of the standing Valkyrie not far from him.

"Right before you asked that hunter, Sieger. But truth be told, I witnessed the whole thing" Randgris dryly replies, "And I must say, disappointing"

"WE ARE ENTITLED TO OUR OWN OPINION"

"But, what I said just now isn't an opinion. It's a fact" Randgris coldly casts a gaze to the swordsman, "The last time I went here; I thought you promised me and yourself not to kill humans any longer"

"THE LAST TIME YOU WENT HERE, MY CHILDREN DIDN'T PUT MORE SINS UPON THEMSELVES BY CUTTING EACH OTHER'S THROAT"

"So, what's your point? Are you trying to tell me killing them by your own hands is better than seeing them killing each other?"

"I AM BUT A SINFUL DEMON, RANDGRIS. HELL IS THE ONLY PLACE AWAITS MY SOUL ONCE I'M PUT TO REST FOR ETERNITY. I FED THEM, PROTECTED THEM, CLOTHED THEM, SHELTERED THEM, AND LOVED THEM. IF THE ONLY THING THEY COULD DO TO HONOR THEIR OWN LIVE IS ATTEMPTING TO TAKE MY THRONE BY WASTING THEIR LIVE, THEN IT WOULD MATTER NOT IF I KILL THEM BY MYSELF. THE LEAST OF ALL, MY CHILDREN WOULDN'T PUT MORE SINS UPON THEMSELVES THEN THEY ALREADY DID"

"How cold of you to say such thing, Sieger. I cannot believe the man standing before me is once the kind honorable man many Adler look up to for generations" The valkyrie sadly states her disappointment, represented greatly by the crying night, "Ivan, Tristan I, Dominique, Frederica, Tristan II, Marie, Joseph, Tristan III, and Fiorentin…just to name a few"

"ARE YOU DONE POINTING OUT YOUR ARGUMENT?" Naght Sieger escapes a challenging tone, "WHAT DOES THIS HAVE TO DO WITH THE NAMES YOU MENTIONED, RANDGRIS?"

"The man before me…he is just the shell of his former self. You are Gaeris Adler no longer, you've completely became Naght Sieger himself"

"GAERIS ADLER AND NAGHT SIEGER ARE THE SAME PERSON, ARE THEY NOT? HAVE YOU NOT NOTICED THAT FACT FOR THE LAST NINE CENTURIES?"

"They are a different person. Gaeris Adler was a benevolent man who shared his love and gentleness with almost every person he met. He put others before himself, and he despised killings. He was also a very noble man, a true warrior. Despite having the physical figure of an enormous demon, he is still a human. He never lost his heart…until last night" Randgris slowly shapes her right hand into the valkyrie spear she uses for combat before engulfing it with black fire, "You are now just Naght Sieger and Naght Sieger only. A heartless demon embarks into the path of destruction, driven by your anger, sadness, and guilt. You are hardly the only human I ever respected"

"GAERIS ADLER…HAS BEEN LONG DEAD" Naght Sieger prepares his Twin Edge, "HE BECAME NAGHT SIEGER WHEN HIS FATHER, EISENHEIM, ENACTED A CURSE ON HIM AFTER HE KILLED HIS OWN BROTHER USING HIS OWN HANDS, DRIVEN BY HIS JEALOUSY. NAGHT SIEGER HAS BEEN NAGHT SIEGER AND NAGHT SIEGER ONLY ALL ALONG, RANDGRIS"

"True, the man known as Gaeris Adler had been banished from the Adler family long ago. But his heart remained even inside Naght Sieger. Gaeris Adler never really became Naght Sieger because he kept his heart inside him" Randgris puts a sad smile on her face as she looks at the demon, knowing what she said would hurt him deeper than any weapon could, "If there is nothing left from you other than a demon called Naght Sieger only, then I shall smite you for the sake of humanity…and for yourself"

"THEN, I WELCOME YOU TO TRY" In a wink of an eye, much to Randgris' shock, Naght Sieger has already stood behind her with his red Twin Edge moving to kill her. Randgris quickly blocks the attack and throws a counter slash using her valkyrie spear, but Sieger casually dodges it.

Casting an AGI Up as a preparation, Randgris takes her speed advantage to execute a barrage of stabbing towards the towering figure, but Sieger stops it using his left hilt. Randgris sends another stab but the ruler or Endless Tower stops it for the second time using his hilt only. The valkyrie further attempting to bring Sieger down by using a downward spiral quickly after Sieger blocked another stab, hoping to catch him off guard. However, the demon stops her kick easily using his hilt again.

The servant of Odin agilely moves closer to the ground, trying not to get surprised by her opponent's capability, and stabs the demon from below only to see another hilt stops her. But Randgris is a relentless foe, so she continuously throwing another stab after stab by spiraling herself near the ground.

Naght Sieger welcomes every stab she throws at him using his hilts only. The valkyrie is almost taken aback seeing how the behemoth blocks her attack effortlessly. Sieger doesn't even try to attack back. "_How could he?! This many attempt to hit him but he receives not even one hit?!" _Randgris then realize a more shocking truth when she sees on Sieger's feet, "_And…ever since I threw my first stab…he didn't even move an inch from his previous point!! I couldn't even make him move?!"_

But Randgris expected no less from The Lord of Night. Naght Sieger isn't called a master swordsman for nothing. If you battle him, you have to prepare yourself for a roller coaster ride experience. A beast he may look, but he is hardly an idiot.

As Randgris chooses to fall back so she can plan another attack, Sieger takes his turn to attack her using continuous bash using both his Twin Edge in turn. Seeing how the falling rain was knocked everywhere just by one single blow from Sieger, Randgris alarms herself and chooses to dodge every slash the demon greets her with rather than meeting its impact.

And without Randgris predicting, Naght Sieger forms a cross with his Twin Edge and unexpectedly unleashes a Bowling Bash right to Randgris' direction, shattering away the ground and the trees above it forty feet to his front. Fortunately, the valkyrie managed to escape before the merciless blow wasted her.

"_The attack just now…what an impact; Sieger is serious"_ The servant of Odin is trying to get any idea to fend the demon off, "_I have to be more careful the next time I get into a close range combat with him, he is unpredictable"_

"WHAT IS WRONG, RANDGRIS? WHAT TAKES YOU SO LONG TO THROW ANOTHER FUTILE ATTACK?" The Ruler of Endless Tower taunts the valkyrie, "DID YOU NOT SAY YOU WOULD SMITE ME? I AM NOT TRYING TO TALK YOU DOWN, BUT YOU CANNOT DO THAT JUST BY THROWING LITTLE STAB ONE AFTER ANOTHER"

"Then, how would you like to take my place and attack first? Or do you prefer us to spend the rest of this rainy night staring at each other?" The valkyrie doesn't take the bait Sieger threw at her. If she cannot hit Sieger by using her own effort, then maybe an opening after a number of attacks from Sieger himself would allow her to turn the table.

"AS YOU WISH" Naght Sieger advances to a stance, and again unexpectedly unleashes a powerful attack, in the form of Bedivere. The wind slash brings every single shred of rain falling from the sky directly to the ground as it closes itself to Randgris.

The valkyrie takes a quick notice and teleports herself to behind Naght Sieger with her spear ready. Not wanting to lose the momentum, Randgris performs a quick thunderous stab and hits Naght Sieger right on his back. But much to her dismay, her stab stops the moment her spear touches his flame manteau. "_This is not good!" _The valkyrie prefers to quickly pull off her spear before Sieger can ignite a counterattack, however, she finds herself into even a more dangerous position, her spear got stuck on his flame manteau, "_It got stuck?! At times like this?!"_

"FLAME MANTEAU IS NEARLY IMPENETRABLE OF MAGIC" Naght Sieger slowly explains. His voice is loud enough even the wailing thunder cannot bellow it, "YOU SHOULD HAVE AIMED MY HEAD USING YOUR VALKYRIE SPEAR, RANDGRIS. ALTHOUGH THAT WOULDN'T KILL ME EITHER"

Randgris suddenly feels coldness on her skin, in fact, the area surrounding her is cold. "_What is happening?!" _The valkyrie gives a harder attempt to pull her hand off of the flame manteau as she witnesses the glittering rain has turned into hail, "_The rain became hail?! Is this Naght Sieger's doing?!"_

"WIDE FREEZE" Naght Sieger explains without turning his back, "A SOUNDLESS SPELL WHICH COVERS THE AREA SURROUNDING THE CASTER WITH ICE. THAT IS WHY THE RAIN IS NOW HAIL. AND BEING STUCK LIKE THAT SURELY DOESN'T HELP YOU TO EMBRACE THE IMPENDING DOOM, HELL JUDGEMENT"

And Sieger told her the truth. The cold temperature of the forest suddenly turns hot; Randgris realizes what is going on in here, especially after the flame on the flame manteau becomes hotter. And before Randgris could react, the flame manteau explodes in an earth shattering explosion and blows the entire forest. The oxygen covering the area helps the hard rain and hail deals greatly on making the explosion even bigger and more powerful. Trees are burned, rocks scattered everywhere, even to a certain height the rain and hail were vaporized. And smokes are clearly on sight.

After the smokes are quickly cleared by the rain, Naght Sieger is the only one left standing with Randgris nowhere to be found. Nonetheless, Sieger can tell that Randgris somehow survived the Hell Judgment. Preparing both his Twin Edge as a precaution for a surprise attack, the ruler of Endless Tower slowly moves from his previous point with care. Surprisingly, he finds the rain is getting harder and harder to the point that he can't really see anything five feet away from him. Only then he realizes this is Randgris' doing perhaps by using her thunderstorm above the sky so the rain will get harder and harder, but he was too late to notice. As a thunder strikes one more time in the rainy sky, Randgris emerges from beside Naght Sieger and violently stabs him right on his left shoulder, bleeding him in the process.

This time Randgris was successful on hitting him because his left shoulder isn't covered by his flame manteau. Only a small point of it, but it proves pivotal. Sieger shows no sign of being in pain; however Randgris knew she dealt the hit just fine. Knowing that now is the right time to maintain the upper hand, Randgris quickly pulls her Valkyrie spear and rampages on Sieger's upper torso with her one hand Sonic Blow, forcing the demon to slowly falls back as she gives him the taste of twenty spear slashes in less than ten seconds.

Continuing her literal raid, the valkyrie executes a perfect Holy Cross to Sieger before pummeling him for the last time with Brandish Spear. The last attack managed to make Sieger backs out several steps before stopping and calmly looks at his wounds before staring at the valkyrie.

Naght Sieger quickly moves and readies himself to use his Twin Edge to perform Percival, intending to finish Randgris off as he moves closer to her. The valkyrie prepares herself to welcome the insanely quick attack by casting an AGI UP and executes a two hand quicken casted only on her right arm. And as the two unseen attacks finally meet, all hell breaks loose.

The first clash they had blasts every single tears of sky around them. The second of their movements dispatch the air and the remaining trees around them. Clash after clash is being thrown by both fighters amidst the crying night, but all they could hit is their respective weapons. The blue Twin Edge strikes the Valkyrie spear before the red Twin Edge hits the same Valkyrie spear, again and again like that. It seems that Randgris is proving that she is one step ahead of Sieger when it comes to speed; dealing two swords with one spear is the clear evidence of that one.

Knowing if he insists on continuing the duel would do no good on his part; Naght Sieger quickly breaks the clash and lifts his swords to the air. Three Garm like ice creatures pop out from below the ground and waste none of their lifetime to chase Randgris. The valkyrie throws three Jupitel Thunder to finish them off, but much like Sieger's previous pattern of attacking, they were merely a decoy for his next attack, The Soul Strike of Darkness.

Ten dark souls come out from the eye in both The Twin Edge and invisibly hit Randgris, successfully knock her down to the wet ground…only to see Naght Sieger executing his last touch, The Meteor Storm. Eleven merciless meteors wail from the lightless night and mercilessly maim the valkyrie who can hardly move because of the previous dark magic. The meteors befalling from the sky left an insanely deep creature after letting the entire island heard series of loud explosions and impacts. Leaving only the valkyrie soundless lying body down the crater for Naght Sieger to see.

But Randgris is hardly an amateur; before Sieger casted The Meteor Storm, she has already casted The Lord of Vermillion. And without the behemoth demon got any chance to protect himself; the violent thunder spell strikes from the teary veil of this world, unarguably destroys the point where the once caring man standing into pieces and breaks the ground. The roar of the thunder is so loud that all the previous thunder showing their existence above the ground was bested.

Nonetheless, Naght Sieger still stands. His expressionless face can tell nothing, but the damages Lord of Vermillion gave to him cannot be hidden. Several burns could be seen on the part where his flame manteau didn't cover. But the same could be said for Randgris. As she flies to get out from the crater, burns and wounds can be seen on her.

But to be fair, both great fighters are injured and exhausted because of this encounter.

"YOU CASTED GANBANTEIN ON YOUR PREVIOUS POINT SO HELL JUDGEMENT WOULDN'T KILL YOU RIGHT AWAY BEFORE EXECUTING YOUR CONSECUTIVES SURPRISE ATTACK, CORRECT? THE SAME WITH THE LORD OF VERMILLION, YOU CASTED IT RIGHT AFTER THE SOUL STRIKE OF DARKNESS HIT YOU. IMPRESSIVE, I EXPECTED NO LESS FROM ONE OF THE STRONGEST VALKYRIES TO EVER EXIST IN THE HISTORY OF MANKIND, ALBEIT HER OWN INJURIES" The towering demon spots Randgris current condition perfectly, "YOUR LEFT ARM IS BROKEN, THAT'S WHY IT IS DANGLING RIGIDLY. AND ALTHOUGH THE RAIN PRETTY MUCH SWEPT AWAY THE EVIDENCE, YOUR HEAD IS WOUNDED AND BLED AT ONE POINT. SOME BROKEN PARTS ON YOUR HELMET PROVED IT. AND YOUR LOWER TORSO IS IN SO MUCH PAIN. DID THE METEOR BURN IT?"

But the servant of Odin replies with style, "Pretty impressive, you realized all that in one look. How about your wounds, Sieger? Your upper torso is still bleeding, and so is your left shoulder. I could also spot at least dozen burns in the parts which your flame manteau didn't cover. Are you hurt?"

"PHYSICAL PAIN COULD HURT ME NO LONGER, RANDGRIS. NOT AFTER WHAT I HAVE BEEN THROUGH. NOT AFTER GOD SHOWED ME HIS HELL ON EARTH"

"It's shocking, Sieger. I mean it" Randgris expresses her dismay by slowly shaking her head, "Aren't you a man of God? Do you believe in God no more?"

"I HAVE ALWAYS BELIEVED IN HIM, RANDGRIS. UNFORTUNATELY FOR ME, HE FORSOOK ME LONG BEFORE I EVEN REALIZED" The valkyrie can tell there's a deep sadness and disappointment in every word Sieger just stated. It hurt him saying cruel things like that about The Maker, "I CANNOT BELIEVE IN ANYONE OR ANYTHING MORE, RANDGRIS"

"So, did you close your eyes for things that would bring you happiness?"

"THE ONLY THING THAT BROUGHT ME HAPPINESS IN MY WHOLE LIFE AS A DEMON IS MY FAMILY. AND NOW, THEY HATE ME EVERY INCH OF MY CURSED BONE BECAUSE I TREASURED THEM TOO MUCH" Naght Sieger sadly states in the middle of the hard rain, silencing the valkyrie. Unknown to perhaps anyone but Randgris, the hard rain signifies the demon's crying heart more than anything could. Perhaps the sky cries on his behalf because he cannot cry anymore, "WHAT I HAVE BEEN TRYING TO DO WAS TO LIVE AS A HUMAN DESPITE BEING A DEMON. I AM SUCH A FOOL. I HAVE ALWAYS BEEN A FOOL EVEN DURING MY DAYS AT PRONTERA. PERHAPS JUST LIKE MY FATHER CURSED ME TO BE, I SHOULD HAVE REALIZED I AM A DEMON LONG AGO, SO I WOULDN'T SUFFER THIS MUCH PAIN INSIDE MY HEART"

Randgris got her eyes widened seeing how deep Naght Sieger has fallen into desperation. The way he spoke just now indicated that he no longer believes in anything or anyone. Not only Naght Sieger is bringing death to people, but to himself as well.

"I see, so you're hopeless now" Randgris takes a stance, preparing herself to resume the battle, "I've seen what you did your whole life. It seems to me that your guilt has blinded you from everything , Sieger. Even from the forgiveness and hope you've been dying to grace. Maybe, only in death you will finally find your salvation"

"PERHAPS, BUT WHO WILL BRING DEATH TO ME?" Sieger sounds challenging more than ever, "YOU? PLEASE SPARE ME THE LAUGHTER"

Sieger dashes, blasting through the rain and throws a powerful blow to Randgris. Randgris blocked it but the demon has thrown another blow and slashed her hip, wounding it as blood spurted from her wound. Randgris ignores the pain and executes a downward spiral slash, perfectly slashing Sieger's lower torso. Sieger punches Randgris' face as his retaliation, with his hand still gripping his blue Twin Edge he inflicted a deeper wound on her part. Randgris quickly arises and blasts a grand impact slash, nearly knocking Sieger to the ground. Nonetheless, his blood splattered all over the ground because of the slash. It is really hard to take Sieger down to one knee, let alone knocking him out cold. The rain cleans their blood stains pretty quickly, leaving no single trail of their injuries although their wounds and pains are still there.

Using her superior speed, Randgris trading slashes with Sieger whenever their threw their precious weapons to prove their worths. Sieger aims to Randgris' neck but the valkyrie defends it and rolls up front as she throws a stab. Sieger avoids it and slashes towards Randgris shoulder but the valkyrie falls back before blowing another slash. Sieger blocks the attempted slash and boots the valkyrie, nearly knocking her down for the second time. The towering demon continues by stomping to the ground to crush Randgris, but the maiden warrior adamantly recuperates before the stomp hit her and stabs Sieger on his leg.

The servant of Odin jumps to the air and throws a rolling kick on Sieger's upper torso, forcing him to go three steps backward. Delivering a sonic blow, Randgris forcefully makes Sieger defend himself from the barrage of slashes after slashes. When Randgris thinks she got the upper hand because Sieger is continuously defending, Sieger breaks the nearly invisible raid by throwing a surprising Ywain, blowing all the rain falling from the sky for five seconds and violently sending Randgris flying to the air before she crushed several feet away to a line of trees. Luckily for her, she managed to blocked the Ywain, although not completely, and it saved her life from being doomed. She is still injured nonetheless.

Sieger carefully looks at the point where Randgris was sent, he knew Randgris wouldn't die just like that. And he was right, Sieger spots a single flash of light as he prepares a defensive stance. Randgris emerges with an insane speed and her Brandish Spear ready. The attack meets Sieger's Twin Edge and blasts the demon, sending him straight to a boulder behind him before crashing into some more trees inside the forest. Still, he didn't even fall down to a knee. The ground below him was violently dug by his foots, it as if he pulled the ground away with him.

Randgris, no matter how much she hate to admit it, is impressed on the fact just how much attempt it would take to bring the herculean demon down to one knee. It seems defeating an entity regarded as The Lord of Night is just as hard as defeating a god or goddess. Naght Sieger is truly worthy of being called a godlike.

"You believe not in live, yet it is so hard to bring death upon you" Randgris lowers her weapon, indicating her no longer interesting on resuming the battle, "That means, deep down in your heart, you want to believe"

Sieger too, lower his swords. The battle tonight is the fiercest he has ever had in years. He doesn't know how to reply to Randgris, he is too tired of thinking about his burden and battling a valkyrie at the same time. The hard rain is finally starting to slow down, giving some refreshments of thoughts for both great warriors. As it were that the rain swept away their problem for a moment. Randgris knew, the wound in all over Sieger's body is nothing compared the one inside his heart. And not even this rain can sweep away that pain.

"PLEASE GO" Sieger politely asks the war maiden, "I DON'T WANT TO FIGHT YOU ANYMORE"

It pains her seeing a once noble man in a state like this. Randgris, just like almost everybody, believes that Sieger deserves happiness after all the suffering he got, regardless he killed his own brother and his family to claim the throne. He has atoned for his sin, but Sieger himself never believed so. And until someone truly shoes him light, anything she does to convince him otherwise would mean nothing.

"Alright, I will. But please remember this, Sieger" The valkyrie sighs and turns her back before looking over her shoulder. A warm smile in her face amidst the cold rain fascinate even the saddest of heart, "Your hope, and your forgiveness, they will come to you. I knew they will, because deep down in your heart you still believe on them"

"FAREWELL, RANDGRIS. PLEASE SEND MY BEST REGARDS TO SARKHAN AS WELL" Naght Sieger genuinely replies, "AND FOR EVERYTHING, THANK YOU"

With that being said, the valkyrie flies to the darkness of night with the teary sky embracing her figure. Something inside her tells her, the moment Naght Sieger thanked her, is the last time she will ever see the noble man in this lifetime. And for that, she sheds a little tear on her eye, hidden under the rain…

_********_

Naght Sieger quietly returns to the first floor of Endless Tower, where Isabel has been waiting for him. "Lord Sieger, you're wounded!! Let me heal you!!" The dark haired high priest rushes to his side, but Sieger stops her.

"THERE IS NO NEED TO. I NEED NONE OF YOUR PITY"

"This isn't a pity!! This is…" Isabel stops the moment Sieger stares at her. His presence is more than enough to trembling her in fear. But, that doesn't stop her completely, "Just...please, let me heal you..."

After some moment of thinking, Sieger slowly nods and let Isabel cast her healing spell on him. As Isabel is doing her job, many thoughts cross both their mind.

When Sieger decided to completely annihilate the rebells by his own hands, Isabel couldn't conceal her surprise. Sieger told her if there is someone who would end all his happiness in this world, it would be himself. No one else is allowed. But deep down, Isabel knew, Sieger is doing all this just because he is upset of his fate...and his family's fate.

All hope seems lost when the giant demon raises his swords once more to hunt his own family down, one by one. Isabel knows Sieger is strong enough to take all the challengers in the island all by himself and still walk out victorious....and alive.

It's as if, those wonderfully happy days when everyone is living happily on the tower is now a faraway dream, a dream that is so dear yet so far.

And as a woman, Isabel wants to do something to comfort him. Unfortunately for her, she realized the fact that Sieger views her only as a daughter, not as a woman. Whereas she views Sieger as a man, not as a father.

"It's done" Isabel slowly says, but it's not like she got Sieger's attention, "Are you going to have a rest, Lord Sieger?"

"NO, I WILL PREPARE FOR MORE THINGS TO COME. I'M AFRAID THERE IS NO TIME TO REST"

"Then, do you want to eat something? I'll cook you something"

"THANK YOU, BUT NO THANKS. YOU SHOULD TAKE A REST, ISABEL. YOU LOOK TIRED" Naght Sieger never completely loses his gentleness, "YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE FORCED YOURSELF TO STAY AWAKE FOR ME"

"No" Isabel slowly shakes her head, "This is the least I could do for you"

"YOU KNOW" Naght Sieger gently caresses her face. And she let him does so, "YOU SHOULD FIND A MAN AND MAKE A HAPPY FAMILY YOURSELF. YOU ARE YOUNG AND BEAUTIFUL, YOU SHOULDN'T WASTE YOUR LIFE IN HERE"

"I'm not wasting my life. I'm here, with you, how could anyone say I'm wasting my life?" the high priest slowly touches the hand he is using to caress her, "My happiness lies here, with you. As long as I can be by your side, then I need nothing else"

"WHY, I'M FLATTERED" Sieger amuses himself spending some time with his last child, "A BEAUTIFUL GIRL JUST CONFESSED TO ME"

"Why thank you, a gentle man just called me beautiful" Isabel plays along.

"BUT YOU ARE BEAUTIFUL, ISABEL"

"Not more beautiful than your words, Lord Sieger"

It's moment like this that makes life precious, and who would not want to hold on this kind of moment as long as they can. But it is often that life doesn't go in the direction of how we want it. Moment like this doesn't last forever.

"ISABEL, I WANT YOU TO LEAVE THIS PLACE…NOW" Naght Sieger asks a surprising favor to the woman he regarded as his daughter, "IT WOULD BE DANGEROUS FOR YOU TO STAY HERE ANY LONGER"

"What?! Why?"

"THINGS ARE GOING TO BE DANGEROUS AROUND HERE. AND YOUR LIFE MIGHT BE THREATENED. I ADVISE YOU TO GO TO AMATSU AND SEEK REFUGEE TO PRINCESS FIORENTIN"

"What is this all of a sudden?" Isabel notices Sieger is going to do something, "What are you planning to do?! Why can't I stay?!"

The demon stares at the young lady, but find her hard to deceive, not to mention Sieger himself doesn't fancy telling lies, "I'M THINKING TO END ALL OF THIS. I'M GOING TO OPEN THE SEAL OF THIS ISLAND, COMPLETELY"

The thunder outside roars once again, representing the shock inside Isabel, "What?! But, if you do that...then everyone from around the world will gain the instant access to come here!!! Not only you, but the others at the island would be an instant danger!!"

"THAT IS THE POINT, ISABEL" Sieger calmly replies, "IF BEELZEBUB, CROHEN, AND MATTHEW WANT MY THRONE THAT MUCH, WHY NOT LET ALL THE WORLD COME AND HAVE A TRY?"

"Lord Sieger...how could you say that?! They are...they are still our family!!" Isabel cries, not believing what the demon is going to do, even the slightest bit.

"THEY ARE NO LONGER OUR FAMILY. DO YOU FORGET WHAT THEY DID TO YOUR BROTHER AND SISTER LAST NIGHT?"

The question shuts the high priest up. But after some moment, she opens her mouth, "Then, let me help you. I can be useful for a lot of things…"

"NO, I WANT YOU TO GO"

"Lord Sieger…"

"DON'T SAY ANYTHING ANYMORE, ISABEL"

"But, I don't want to leave you!!!" Isabel shouts at the demon.

"YOU ARE THE ONLY FAMILY I HAVE LEFT!" Sieger approaches the high priest and pull her shoulder so he can have a better look on her and so she can hear him better, "DO YOU THINK FAMILY WOULD KILL EACH OTHER?! YOU ARE THE ONLY CHILD I HAVE LEFT; I DON'T WANT TO LOSE YOU!! NOT IN THIS LIFE, OR THE NEXT!!! I DON'T CARE IF I DIE, BUT I DON'T WANT YOU TO DIE!!"

"But you think it's alright for you to die?!" Isabel bravely responds, "I don't want to lose you, Lord Sieger!! You are also the only family I have left!!!"

The herculean figure is silenced by her voice. Isabel then let out everything she has been wanting to say, "How could you act so egoistical like that?! Do you think everything would be okay if you die?! Do you think everything would be solved?! Do you think everyone would be happy?! I wouldn't be happy!!! I don't want you to die!!! I never want you to die!!! I don't want you to leave me!!! I don't care how low you rate yourself, you are precious to me!!! You made me happy, you made my life worthy! I want to be with you!!! Everyone has gone!!! Either Matthew killed them or his men killed them, they are all gone!!! You're the only one left!!! Please….don't leave me alone…."

Sieger feels like being stab in the heart, she was right. After what befell upon their family, all they have left is each other. And what she said, he couldn't argue a single word. "THAT IS WHY" The demon sadly concludes, "I CANNOT AFFORD LOSING YOU"

Tears start streaming down Isabel's cheek, she couldn't contain her sadness any longer, "Wouldn't you...wouldn't you let me stay with you? I...I don't know where else to go! All my life, I only got you by my side!! Please, at least...let me be with you...."

Naght Sieger is in lost words. Hurting the lady before him is the last thing he would have ever done in this world. He doesn't want to part with her either, but her safety comes first. "PLEASE, DON'T...CRY...." Naght Sieger slowly loosens the grip on her shoulder and gently strokes her hair, "WHY…DO YOU CRY FOR…A SINFUL BEAST LIKE ME? I'M...UNWORTHY OF YOUR TEARS...OF YOUR FEELINGS…."

"No, you are..." Isabel tries to come up with words, but she couldn't, "It's because I..."

Before she can confess her true feelings, Naght Sieger gently hugs her, buries her deep in his chest. He could feel her slowly trembling in sadness, but he could do nothing about it. In a second, Isabel returns the hug. She cries on his embrace, letting him feel her unending and unreturned love by her tears. Every tear she shed that night, tells the story of her feelings better than anything ever could.

_********_

My heart was his, my heart is still his, and my heart will always be his. There is one thing that will never change in my life, ever since the night my dark eyes lay upon his gentle eyes. I love him, more than anyone or anything in this world. I don't care if he never knows of my feelings, being with him is more than enough.

But as time flew, my feeling was inscribed deeper in my heart. I want him to look at me with his gentle eyes. I want him to smile at me with his warm smile. I want him to touch me with his love. I want to be something to hold for him. I want to be his. I love him.

Lord Sieger, please lean on me whenever you feel tired. Please ask me for my help whenever you feel the need to. Please let me feel your warmth for I will let you feel mine. Please let me comfort you, because you are the only one who made me feel worthy. You are the very first man to ever treat me with honor.

If I ever told him those, would something be different? If I ever let him know of my feelings, how would he react? Will he accept me? Will he reject me?

Why does he keep underestimating himself? Why does he keep underrating himself?

Is there any chance for my love to reach him?

Is there any chance for his heart to feel my heart?

Is there any chance for me to meet him again, and tell him how I feel about him all these years?

For so many years, the Ruler of Endless Tower has been longing for the forgiveness to atone the sin he committed in his previous life. And his guilt has blinded him. It blinded him from the forgiveness he seeks, the hope he wants, and my love for him. Hopefully, it won't blind him for one last salvation.

That night, with my departure, Naght Sieger is the only one left in the Endless Tower....but not for long. The moment he reopens the seal of Endless Tower, that day, havoc would be unleashed.

That night, the sky isn't the only thing shedding tears. My heart also does so....my heart cries for its lord....for him, who rules the night.

_********_

**There, I hope the last part wasn't too cheesy. Please let me know what you think about Randgris vs Sieger and this chapter overall. C u next chappy!! (^^)**


	85. A Moment of Togetherness

**Chapter 85**

"_But let there be spaces in your togetherness and let the winds of the heavens dance between you. Love one another but make not a bond of love: let it rather be a moving sea between the shores of your souls"_

_**Kahlil Gibran**_

**I'm so freaking sorry for the very late update. I got tons of works to do and thankfully, 80% of them were finally done last night. Please forgive me for the late update, hopefully u can understand. The author's note is down below and there will be an important announcement (also down below).**

_********_

"Mother, mother!!" A boy, around the age of twelve, ran across a small hallway in what appears to be a quiet temple when the shining sun thrones so near to the sky attempting to reach her mother who was seen leaning on one the temple's pillars while reading several pieces of papers.

"Look what I wrote for you!" The boy, upon reaching her mother, took out a piece of paper from his pocket and mirthfully handed it to his mother, "I only finished the first part of it, but what do you think?! Do you like it so far?"

"The poem is good just like always, dear" The mother warmly smiles to her son, "But, if you let me see the poem before you finish it, then it wouldn't be a surprise anymore, right?"

"So, you want me to finish it first, mother?" The boy replies with an innocent look.

"Preferably so, my dear" The mother gently caressed her son's hair, "So that I will never forget it"

"Huh? You will never forget it?" The boy didn't seem to understand, "How does it work that way?"

The mother looked up to the sky before slowly told him. Her eyes are remembering things while her mind is choosing the simplest of words so her son would understand. Casting her gaze back to his face, she tells him, "You see, unlike us humans that would eventually die or materials that would eventually vanish, words can last through the ages; walking alongside the history of mankind without even being forgotten. We can learn a lot from the simplest of words, dear. We can feel being touched by sincere words came from others' heart. But to be that way, words need to be completed. Uncompleted words might bring misunderstanding. That's why you should show your poem again to me after you finish it; so that your feelings will reach me, so that your sincerity will be properly voiced, and so that I will never forget it"

"Um…OK!" The boy agreed, "I will continue writing the poem and I will not let you see it till I finish!!"

"Understood, dear" The mother chuckled.

"But…ow, I almost forgot" Unfortunately, the boy remembered something, "Our Lady asked me to run an errand for her in the town, I can't finish it now"

"Worry not, dear. I'll keep the poem for you till you return" The loving mother made things easier for her kid, "Go help our Lady down there. Randgris will accompany me here"

"So, you promise me to keep my poem till I get it back from you, mother?" The boy wanted to assure the promise for one last time.

"It's a promise, dear" The mother showed him a gentle smile, ensuring the boy of the promise.

"OK, then! See you later, mother" And with that, the boy ran down the hallway.

Unknown to his mother; that was the very last time she would ever see him…

_********_

Helen opens her eyes as she wakes up from her sleep. It's still early in the morning; the sun is yet to show himself. "What's wrong, Helen? That dream again?" Howard, unknown to Helen, wakes up after her and asks her.

"Oh, sorry!! Did I wake you up?" Helen feels a little guilt on interrupting her husband's sleep.

"No worries, love" Howard passionately assures his wife that everything is alright, "It's that dream again, right?"

"Yes…" Helen answers with a sad smile.

"You've been seeing it for almost the whole week" Howard gently rubs her hair, showing his concern for her, "Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?"

"No, Howard. Maybe, it's just that I miss him more than ever" This kind of answer only proves that it is true, that truth is hard to live with.

"You look tired. Go sleep some more, OK?" Howard sighs and concludes that he's got to at least do something for his wife. So, he tells her.

Helen nods and tries to get some more sleep. But her heart cannot deceive her mind to rest. She cannot stop thinking about her son, "_Ever since I saw his familiar figure, I've been seeing that dream more often. I see Elraven's shadow on him. But…come to think of it…he never told me his name…"_

As the morning sun wakes, daily lives are, for one more days, going in Amatsu. Most of the civilians recovered pretty quickly from the attack just two nights ago; although the nods definitely go to the heroes for saving the day and managed to avoid Amatsu being totally destroyed. Now, they move on to prepare their biggest event of the year, the play which will be held in the royalty castle. All are invited and they can watch for free. But the burden is definitely on the backs of the players, who are expected to capture Amatsu's hearts with their performance. And of course, they are busy in their own way.

Fio eventually got the female lead character of the play, just like this story. But the role would need her to do some serious romantic scenes with the male lead of the play…Elraven.

Frea went insane last night at her room, in building B of Terrace Inn because Gen Ed booked all the rooms in that place for them to stay. Some source heard her giving Elraven the yelling of his life all night long (poor El) where it wasn't even El's fault. During the draw, he (un)luckily got the part.

**Little recap from last night…**

El: Frea, honey. Talk to me sweetheart. Don't give me that look, OK?

Fr: (Put a sour face) Look? What look? I see no 'that' look…

El: Honey, are you mad at me?

Fr: Mad? No, I'm not mad at you. Why would I be mad at you?

El: Frea, I'm being serious here…

Fr: Serious? You think I'm not serious? I'm not mad! Why would I be mad?! Maybe because I will see my boyfriend spoiling a certain princess in several days in front of everybody in one of the biggest tourist attractions on earth?! Or maybe because I knew they secretly love each other behind my freaking back?! Oh, maybe because I knew he's been planning to make love with her!! Why would I be mad, right?!

El: (Dropped his jaw) Frea…I'm not planning to make love with her…

Fr: Hm, just like you didn't plan on sharing your poems with her? Just like you didn't plan on sharing bed with her? Just like you didn't plan on being the closest man with her on her life so far? (Continued blabbing recklessly) Just like you didn't plan on giving her a passionate good night kiss?

El: What?! How did you know I gave her a good night kiss?!

Fr: (Shocked) you did?! You really kissed her?!

El: Well…that's…uh…

Fr: (Grabs El's shoulders) YOU KISSED HER?!!

El: ….yes, but only on her forehead…that is….

Fr: Wuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!! My boyfriend is a two timer!!! He kissed the princess!!!

El: Wait, don't get me wrong!!! I kissed her only to comfort her!!! Nothing else!!

Fr: Liar!!! (Slapped El) you also made out with her, right?! Right?!

El: No, I didn't!! Listen to me, I didn't two time you!!

Fr: Don't lie to me, two timers!!! How did it feel fondling her all night long?!

El: How would I know?! I never fondled her all night long!!!

Fr: Don't talk back to me, El!!! Your eyes told me everything!!

El: My eyes?!

Fr: Yes!! You wanted to take off her clothes and make sure the entire world know that she belongs to no one but you!!! What her skin would feel like under your hands, what her lips would feel like pressed to yours, you want to put little El inside her, you want her to bear your children, and you want to know what her _everything_ would feel like pressed against you!! You're so full of lust!!!

El: I'm not full of lust!! That's just a false accusation!! How do you know all that?!

Fr: I said don't talk back to me!!! I want you to take some damn responsibility!!!

El: Responsibility?! When I didn't even do anything in the first place?!

Fr: Didn't you just admit that you kissed her?!!!

El: (Looked disappointed) Fine…what do you want me to do?

Fr: I don't ask for something hard, but I don't want you to go around her anymore.

El: But, I have to deliver the steak for everybody's lunch! How can I deliver hers if I can't get near her?!

Fr: Give hers to Felicia. Felicia will surely hand it over.

El: Ok…what if…she's the one who comes for me?

Fr: Worry not; I'll make sure not to let that happen.

El: (Sighed) Good grief…

**End of little recap from last night…**

Anyway, Fio doesn't need to learn anything about acting anymore. Her two face as a spoiled brat and a noble kid during her days as the princess of Prontera pretty much helped her doing many kinds of act. But, as we knew it, Fio will die of embarrassment if she needs to do some serious romantic scene with Elraven in front of just about every*damn*body. So, she needs to practice to hide her shame and show it as a…pleasure. And at the moment, in the hall in Hikari's house, Hikari is now mentoring Iris while Fio is preparing herself…or to be more precise, getting some confidence for herself.

"No, no!! Iris, that's not it!!!" Hikari hisses seeing the lack of confidence in Iris part, "Don't say 'I am not going to leave you' like a grandma yawning in the morning while she is taking a piss!! Say it with confidence, like this 'I am not going to leave you!'. Repeat after me!!"

"OK…" Iris nervously tries to repeat Hikari for the God only knows how many times, "I am not going to leave you!"

"That's it!!! You finally got the confidence!!! Yes!! Good god almighty, yes!!!" Hikari victoriously raises her arms to the air, as if an eternity of suffering just passed her, "Now, we're on the expression!!!"

"Expression?"

"Yes, of course!!! You're not going to perform with that blushing face of yours, right?"

"Am I…blushing?" Iris asks something that is clearer than a crystal.

"Your face is as red as blood, Kafra Girl. You can't perform like that" But Hikari quickly finds a solution, "But I think I know how to help you"

"…OK"

"Are you a virgin?" Tsukihime boldly asks with a bold face.

And the kafra girl thinks she misheard her, "Beg your pardon?"

"Are you a virgin, Iris?" Hikari repeats just like Iris asked.

"What does that have to do with my expression?" An honest question escapes from the mouth of the immaculate kafra employee.

"Because if you are…" Hikari starts to slowly walk around Iris, watching her every part, "It would increase your appeal and therefore, it will make you easier to work with"

"I'm sorry for asking this, Hikari-san" The innocent looking girl feels the need for this question really much, "You're not going to make me whore myself to get a facial expression, right?"

"What?! No! I'm not a brothel owner!!!" Hikari is obviously feels offended, "Now, answer me!! Are you a virgin?"

"Y…yes…" Iris somewhat shamefully admits.

"OK!!! Ain't that easy?" Hikari digs some more info, "Now, do you have a boyfriend?"

"Err…no"

"You're a virgin and you don't have a boyfriend?"

"Yes"

"Damn, girl!!! You're the complete package!!!" Hikari looks more spirited than before, "Now, perhaps Adler can give you a hand on the facial part"

"Princess Fiorentin? What does this have to do with her?" Iris doesn't look to understand the problem.

"You'll see!! Adler, can you give me a hand?" Hikari politely asks for Fio's help. The latter comes out with a rather calm face from inside the house. Fio slowly approaches the nervous Iris before gives her a wanting look.

"Lady" The lord knight calls for the kafra girl, "May I have the honor to see the beauty on thy face a little closer?"

"What?" Iris, not realizing that Fio is doing some acting, can't help but raise her eyebrows significantly. Hikari is trying her hard not to laugh seeing the nervous kafra girl. Fio is so damn good at this, she prepared herself pretty well.

As the act progresses, Fio gently pull Iris closer to her face by reaching her arms to hers, and because Iris is only a bit taller than Fio, their eyes can perfectly met with each other.

"_Oh my God…she has such enticing golden eyes…"_ The second Iris' black eyes captured by Fio's charismatic golden eyes, she feels like being so close with her isn't a bad thing after all. And without even herself realizing it, she starts making a surprised yet passionate expression on her face, "_Princess Fiorentin is…so beautiful when you look at her close like this. Her hands are so perfect…and her grip…it's so gentle…"_

"Your hair is so silk and soft" Fio plays her finger on Iris' hair to deepen the mood some more; only before she proceeds to look at her eyes with a serious look, "And your eyes, they are innocent yet genuine, lady"

"I can't help but feel flattered by your compliments, Alexandria" Iris can finally play along (or maybe not?) with Fio, "However, how unfortunate for us, I'm but a lowly servant in the eyes of others"

"Not in the eyes of me" Fio says nonchalantly, "And I care not about what others think. I only want you and mine you shall be"

And to finish the whole scene, Iris brings her face a little closer to Fio's, one inch closer than this and we would have seen a kiss between the two girls, "Thus, yours I will be"

"Magnifico!!! That's what I'm talking about!!!" Hikari proudly shouts and claps when Iris can finally pull out an expression, "You better remember how to do it again in the play, Iris!!"

"Well, I might remember it better…" The kafra girl mirthfully looks at the lord knight as they break up their 'embrace', "If Princess Fiorentin would be so kind to help me with practicing a little more"

"I will" Fio pats her shoulder, "I enjoy doing scene with you"

"_She enjoys…doing scene with me…"_ In particular, other than being a nervous and innocent looking girl, Iris is also easily misunderstood others' intention, especially with things like this, "_That means…she likes me, right? Ow, what should I do?! Someone is having a crush on me!!!"_

And with that ridiculous feeling growing inside her, Iris tries her best not to blush or show too much amusement in front of Fio. They do some more scenes together until Hikari calls a break. Iris and Fio sit down lankily in the garden when Hikari goes inside after promising to get them something to drink.

"You were actually able to pull it off" The lord knight gives a small praise for the kafra girl, "Job well done, Iris"

And the kafra girl only looks down so Fio wouldn't see her red face as her response, "Oh, thank you princess"

"There's no need to be so formal, just call me Fio" A usual kind reply from the lord knight to almost anyone she just met.

But…again, Iris misunderstood her, "_What? I can call her by her name only a day after I met her? Does she like me that much?! So, we share the same feeling?! Ow, I can't let her see my red face!!! I'm not ready for this!!!"_

"Iris, is something wrong?"

"No, no!! Nothing is wrong!! I was just…too happy, I guess"

"Hm? Why?"

"Because no one has ever been so kind to me before, specifically just within a day since I met them" A very blunt respond from the maiden in love.

"Oh, I see. Relax, everyone here is kind" It's a good thing that Fio doesn't realize Iris' feeling for now, otherwise…

"Thank you…Fio" And if Iris didn't hide her red yet happy face when she said this, Fio would have noticed something is wrong with her.

"See? My name isn't that hard to say, right?" Fio escapes a heartwarming pattern of words for the kafra girl, "Let's be friends, then!"

"Friends?" Iris misunderstands Fio again for the third time today, "_She wants to get close to me this quick?! But how should I respond?!"_

"Iris?"

"Uh, sorry. It's just…do you think we can really be friends, Fio?" Fio could notice sadness on her tone.

"Why not?"

"Well, we are so different you know…" Iris starts telling a sad story on her part, "You lead your friends with confidence, but I'm nervous almost all the time. And you're a quick learner, being able to learn your role in such a short notice. Whereas I'm a very slow learner, if you didn't help then I wouldn't be able to pull the expression even if I practice till the end of days. And I'm also very lazy on doing things; I'm not even that good as a kafra compared to my seniors"

"I could care less about trivial things like that" Fio simply replies, catching Iris' attention even deeper in the process, "Friends do not give a damn about others weakness. Friends cover it up. Do you know The Ropera Squad Captain Emilio and his vice captain Elraven?"

"I've seen them, but I haven't talk to them directly. What's wrong with them?"

"Well, they have been best friends for more than six years. But they are so different. Emilio is so ambitious when Elraven is rather calm on showing his goal. Emilio is quick thinker but Elraven is the most insensitive man in Rune Midgard. But they got along well, and they enjoy their time together" Fio takes the best example around to make clear of her point, "See? Friends don't hate each others' weaknesses. And it's not like I'm perfect either"

"You're not?"

"Well, I can be…quite emotional and stubborn at times. Especially…" The former princess wants to say 'especially regarding a certain insensitive prick' but she chooses to shakes her head, "No, forget about it. But, I can be quite emotional and stubborn sometimes. And I still need to learn more on how to make good choices"

"Good choices? Of what?"

"Various problems, but I guess it's not important for now" Fio's looks at Iris again, "So, after all the long speech and confessions, are we friends or not?'

For a moment, Iris takes again yet another look to the deep golden eyes of the lord knight, and sees her sincerity on her wish. Come to think of it, Fio hasn't had that close of a friend in the last eight months. Felicia is fairly serving as her older sister, George has been gone thanks to Fenrir, and Olivia hasn't return…yet. El is more than just a friend, so she can't call him her friend either. The gunslingers are respectively serving as her comrades rather than friends, and since no one at her age is close to her somewhat makes her lonely.

"Alright, let's be friends then!" Iris welcomes her hand vigorously shakes it, preferably to her own happiness.

"_What's with her? She seems to be happier than I am…" _Fio notices the happiness on Iris' red face, but she doesn't feel suspicious of it at all, at least for now…

"Alexandria? Am I interrupting?" El suddenly shows up out of nowhere and unintentionally breaks the atmosphere and the hands between the girls.

"No, no!! Not at all!!" Fio dispatches all the weird atmosphere and quickly rises, "What's up, El?"

The gunslinger quickly goes straight to his point, "Emilio asked me to get Tsukihime-san to the dome where the play will be held to discuss some preparations. And I was told that she was practicing in her house with you. Where is she?"

"She's in…hey, it's her!! Hikari-san!!" The lord knight calls for the Amatsu's royalty as soon as she returns to the garden with some juices, "Hikari-san, Emilio is looking for you!"

"Me? What does he want sending one of his men in here? Another duel?" Hikari gives the juice to both Iris and Fio, without taking his eyes off of El.

"No, he said he wants to discuss something about the storyline, Tsukihime-san. Can you come down to the stage downtown for a moment?" The black clothed man politely replies to the proud woman.

"Hmph, screwing our fun. But fine, I would like to know what he's up to" Hikari sounds really annoyed at the fact, but she sets off nonetheless. She really needs to give the tsundere thing a rest.

"Well, I'll take my leave now. Bye, Alexandria" El waves his hand and attempts to return to the stage, but Fio stops him.

"El, wait!!" Fio motions to Iris, "You and Iris haven't introduced each other properly right. She's a new friend of mine, so you should know her"

"Right" Elraven calmly approaches Iris and offers her his hand, "I'm Elraven, nice to know you"

Only by then Iris noticed Fio is looking at Elraven with very happy eyes. Her eyes are filled with joy and happiness; and they also give the impression 'If no one is watching us and I can swallow my pride, I'll jump to his embrace and stay there as long as I want!'.

Iris' POV:

"_What?! Why does Fio look at this guy in a different way? It's as if…she fancies being near him! Could it be that…Fio likes him?! That means…he is an enemy. But to respect her, I'll just do what she wants for now"_

"I'm Iris" The kafra girl coldly responds and shakes his hand, "Nice to know you, too"

"Good, then Alexandria, I'm off" This time El goes for sure.

"Take care!" Fio waves her hand, much to the disappointment in Iris part. Nonetheless, she vowed to herself that she will not lose to El. Is it just me or El just insensitively got another enemy for himself?

_********_

On his way back to the hall, El meets Helen who is running an errand on the market.

"Oh, Miss Helen!! Good day!" The gunslinger friendly greets the woman who is actually his mother.

"Good day, sir. Are you preparing well for the play?" The well mannered lady responds.

"Well, you can say so" The gunslinger remembers the poem Helen gave him, "By the way, do you remember the poem you gave me awhile ago?"

"Yes?"

"Actually, I was planning to finish it earlier. But the schedule I got doesn't seem to allow me to do so, Miss Helen. So…"

"Don't worry, I understand" An understanding person, really fit to be someone's mother, eh? "You can finish it whenever you like. I understand your priority"

"Thank you, I 'm grateful for your understanding!"

"No worries, after all trust and understanding are the two basic things that build a family" Helen wisely responds to the man who is actually her son, "That's why family is the best thing anyone could ever have in their lifetime"

El is charmed by her words; that was a great quote. Well, she is actually a poem artist just like her son, so is it really surprising?

"That…was really meaningful, Miss Helen"

"Thanks for the compliment, Sir"

"I would love to chat longer, but I'm afraid I have to go now" El excuses himself, "Be sure to watch the play tomorrow night, OK? And bring your family, Miss Helen"

"I will" Helen gently smiles, "Take care, sir"

"Take care too!!!" Elraven goes off, leaving his mother on the market.

"Oh, right!" Helen sounds like she was just remembering something, "I forgot to ask his name again!"

_********_

On the other hand, Hikari is confronting Emilio while the other Ropera Squad members, George, and Felicia are quietly watching them 'discuss' to amuse themselves.

Emilio starts by protesting about the dialogues, "Are these what you call dialogues, Saruhime?! Even a blind ugly naked guy can write better dialogues than these!!"

"Oh, yeah?! So a blind ugly naked guy can kick you in the ass too, Emily?!" A vehement reply just as expected from the Kurogane leader.

"He can't!!! So can't you, Saruhime!!! And that means you're no better than a blind ugly naked guy, even when you're not a guy!!"

"What makes you think you're better than a fat disgusting scarred old hag taking a dump?!"

"Well, maybe because I'm not taking a dump at the moment, you fool!!!"

"I'm a fool?! That makes you as an idiot, just like a fat disgusting scarred old hag taking a dump; even when you're not even an old hag!!!"

"A fat disgusting scarred old hag taking a dump isn't necessarily idiot, moron!!! You can think just as good as little girl sneezing her nose under the rain!!!"

"Emily, would you stop this comparison crap?!"

"No, Saruhime!! I won't stop till you apologize like a sissy losing his sissy doll!!!"

"Why, you?!!!" Hikari pulls out her Muramasa the same time Emilio pulls out his Hyperion. And needless to say, they aim their respective weapons to each other. If it weren't for what happened during the attack in Amatsu just two days ago, they would have battled each other. But deep inside their funny hatred, there's respect. Without anyone telling them, both leaders lower their weapons down before Hikari continues arguing, "I poured my heart writing the dialogues!! Didn't you see any feelings at all inside one of them?!"

"How could you poured your cold heart into your dialogues?!" The Sphere of Death knows no defeat even in stupid things like this, "Are you sure you didn't pour anything else when you wrote these?!"

"What does that suppose to mean?! And rather than keep pointing my mistakes, why not show which dialogue you want to point out?!"

"Fine!! Here's one!!" Emilio shows her the dialogue on the middle of the story…

"Wow, they got along pretty well" Ty escapes a small comment which Felicia could heard of, "I thought we would see the match of the year just seconds ago"

"That means they have matured, both as a leader and a person" The paladin responds, "By the way, I'm glad I only got a minor role in the play. I can't memorize too much dialogue"

"Same here, I'm glad I only got a major part in the beginning" Ty puts some more paper decoration on the wall while replying, "I was never good at memorizing things"

"Really? But you did pretty well during the training with the stuffs you just learned, right? You're a quick learner"

"Not as quick as you. You handled the Hellfire pretty well back there at Lutie"

"You also handled your new tonfas pretty well back there"

"Thanks, but I still think you learned better.

"The compliment would have to wait till I try it on real battle. For now, let's say we're just the same"

"Glad to hear that from you, although it mostly because you helped me with the melee fight part"

"That's for doing me a favor with my long range fight part" Felicia looks to the gunslinger and sees him looking to her also. They both smile before continuing their work decorating the stage.

"My god…" George, watching Ty and Felicia from afar, evilly smirks, "Felicia's got a boyfriend now, huh? Things sure have changed when I wasn't present"

"Boyfriend isn't the exact word, George" Martina, who's been holding a grudge against Ty all the time because she fell for his trap (reluctantly), warns the dummy champion, "Ty's more like a stalker. He stalks Felicia from behind, adores her from her behind, and when he finally gets close to her, he will seize her right away. Ty is the scariest member of Ropera Squad, you can bet your life on that one. Trust me, George"

Then again, she speaks to George, whose stupidity is second only to Marcus, "Wait a second. So, Ty is a stalker? Not a gunslinger? Why does he wear a gunslinger uniforms and use guns, then?"

"No, no!!! He's not a 'stalker' as if it is his job!!! He is a stalker like a criminal!!"

The only decent reply from George is a blank stare, indicating that George is so not understanding what she meant. **"Give it up, Martina" **Fenrir mocks the silent champion, **"If George's brain can understand that much, Marcus would be ashamed"**

Only in things like this, George is a quick thinker, "Hey, no one asked for your opinion, Fenrir!!! Pipe down!!"

"**Who are you to tell me, dummy?! It's not like anyone would want to hear something from your stupid mouth either!!!"**

"My stupid mouth is also your stupid mouth, fool!!! Be grateful I didn't exorcise you!!"

"**I cannot be exorcised, halibut! I'm a god, not a ghost!!"**

"You are an effing ghost for me!! You follow me everywhere, inhabit my body, and you keep telling me on what to do! Can you tell me what part of you is actually 'god'?!"

"**For start, I'm not an idiot. Unlike someone all Sagramore knew. And second, I'm useful"**

"Not for me, that's for sure!!"

"**George, one more word and I'll beat the bejesus out of you!!"**

"I'm not scared!!"

"**Oh, yeah?!"**

"Yeah!"

"**Oh, yeah?!"**

"Yeah!"

"**Oh, yeah?!"**

"Yeah!"

And as the grueling battle continues, Martina can only give a weary stare to both of them, "If Guinness Book of record was here they would have won the record for the stupidest debate in the history of mankind…"

"Poor Fenrir" Sasha empathizes the god after she saw the whole ordeal, "I would be damned if my spouse is half as stupid as Marcus"

"Careful of what you wish for, Sasha" Clyde warns his sister, "It might happen"

"Don't bother about me, Clyde!" The Silver Sniper huffs, "Why don't you worry about yourself and that cold hearted girl?"

"You mean Vanessa?" Clyde immediately gets the point, "What does this have to do with her?'

"Come on, now. Don't act like a grade student" Sasha clears her point even more, "I'm not blind. You like that girl"

"No, I'm not"

"Yes, you are!! Stop pretending!"

"What makes you say that?"

"Other than the fact that you were always nice to her regardless of her coldness to you, Clyde?" Sasha puts a finger on her head, thinking, "You spent thirty nights with her"

"Correction, Martina and Hugo did. I spent thirty nights fully mastering Cutlass to it extend" The older sibling replies unabashed.

"Whatever, you still like her!" Sasha doesn't feel the like of losing to her brother, "You will end up banging her all night long someday inside Pegasus!"

"Just like someone knocked you up a month ago?" Clyde features a smile on his face, on contrast to the shock on his sister's, "It felt good, hm?"

"How did you know that?!" Sasha looks embarrassed.

"Vice-captain contacted me. He told me that my sister is a virgin no longer" The gunslinger explains with a grin, "And I do think that you're pregnant"

"What?! I'm not pregnant!!" Sasha takes offence of that one.

"I mean, pregnant with emotion" The older sibling continues, "You're easy to deal with when it comes to debate, right?"

"Jerk!" And with that, the heated discussion between the Williams ends.

"**It's pretty calm in here, fellas" **Hugo, standing from behind while decorating all the time and the same time witnessing just about everything that happened, cheerfully tells Thomson and Thompson, "**No heated debate over a script. No debate with your inner self. No stupid recalling. And no pregnancy talks**"

"I super agree with you, /Hugo. Right, Thomson?"

"Super right, Thompson"

On the other part of the stage, Kirigi and Wendy are being forced by Frea to do her job decorating the stage. Well, it's not like she can see what is there to decorate anyway.

"Kirigi" Wendy whispers, calling for her partner in crime, "I bet 100,000 zenny our leader is in a fight with Elraven"

"Nah, I bet 100,000 zenny she hates the princess so much right now that she can't even do anything proper" The ninja tells back.

What is inside of Frea's mind, here it is:

"_Lousy stupid gunslinger!!! How can he not choose a former goddess over a human princess?! What does she have that I don't?! I'm more beautiful than her, more mature, and I have more appeal!!! And we made love countless times!!!! But he still has his sight on the princess?! What does he see in her? I cannot let him eyeing her all the time or our relationship might end up broken!!! But she is near perfection!! Although not as good as me, she's got good looks, great personality, undeniable charisma, important presence, and above all others, she is extremely strong as a warrior!! Ugh, what can I do?! I don't want to lose him!!"_

Right at that moment, something comes across Frea's mind, making her remember that there is one thing Fio can't do, "_She can't cook!! She always relies on El or Felicia to provide her foods!! If I can prove to El that I can cook, El might turn his eyes back on me!! Yes, that's it!!"_

And without saying anything, Frea quickly exits the room, leaving her two underlings alone looking at her weirdly. The soul linker searches for the nearest restaurant to (forcefully) borrow their kitchen and deliver El his lunch. But, she is not the only maiden who is thinking about getting the attention of the gunslinger by food…. Fio is apparently doing the same thing in Hikari's kitchen.

_********_

"Finally here!"Olivia happily exclaims after the ship she and the Assassin Guild uses to sail on the sea lands in Amatsu's harbor.

"She is more childish than all of us" Dee whispers to her four close companions, who nod in agreement with her.

"OK, kids. May I have your attention, please?" Eremes acts as the leader like he should be, "Don't wander around too much from me, Olivia, Kid, and Ann. We've never been to Amatsu before, so we don't know which way is which. Got me?"

"Yes!" The rest answer together.

"Good, now Olivia and I will find which way is the hall for the play while you kids will go with Ann and Kid to the inn we booked" Eremes gives his order, although maybe he just want to spend some more time alone with his new girlfriend, "What was the name of the inn again?"

"Terrace Inn, in building A" Olivia quickly tells the assassin cross who relay the message to the kids and his two members before parting ways. Unknown to them, the kids and the two other assassin crosses don't buy their reasoning.

Jenna: Maybe they are going to find somewhere quiet to make love!!

Billy: Nah, Olivia's a high priest. If she's going to do that she would have to throw her job away and start living as a housewife! And I don't think she would do that anytime soon.

Dee: With Olivia? You never know, Billy.

Joe: Well, at least she isn't going to let Lord Eremes bang her ass in daylight!

The other five stare at Joe with a disgusted stare.

Joe: What?! I'm only telling you the truth!!

Ann: Either way, shall we follow them quietly or not?

Billy: Hell yeah, we shall!!! I'm not going to let the chance of seeing them together go!!

Kid: Off we go!!! You guys dig?

_********_

Adoring the bento box she used to put the lunch within, the lord knight in love can't help but feature a big smile on her face, "_My first lunch box ever! I tried so hard for this! I asked Felicia and Hikari-san to teach me how to cook, although it was harder than learning how to improve my swordplay, but it's worth it!! Now, I'm going to give this to Elraven and show him that I too, have a feminine side!"_

Cheerfully humming along her way out, Fio doesn't notice Iris watching her. "Fio, where are you going?" The kafra girl notices the lunch box on her hand, "And what is that?"

"Oh, this is my handmade lunch box….and…." The blood on her body starts to rush to Fio's face as she nervously answers, "I'm going to the…play hall"

"Are you intending to give the lunch box to someone?" When it comes to a certain things like this, Iris is just so sharp minded…

"Well, yeah…" Fio avoids and eye contact with the kafra girl so that she wouldn't find out who is the lucky man. Although it is quite clear that Iris already knew.

"_Gotta be that gunslinger jerk who stands between my love and Fio!!" _Is what exactly the first thing comes to Iris' mind, but she gets a hold of herself not to say it out loud. So she puts a nice smile and deliberately fake support, "Oh, how nice of you!! I think he will like it. No doubt about it"

"Thanks! Gotta go now, see you later!" The lord knight cheerfully takes her leave, leaving Iris alone with a deepening hatred toward the literally innocent gunslinger.

_********_

_Meanwhile, somewhere in the traditional market Marcus could be seen finishing his snack…_

"Do u notice the thing 'bout the George guy and my terra ultimate grandpa Fenrir, Gregory?" Marcus escapes his silly comment loud enough that not only his treasured falcon, but the people surrounding him could also hears, "Fighting against each other although they share the same body. I've never seen anything sillier than this"

"It's not much sillier than getting lost in your own backyard for almost a whole month" The sarcastic black falcon sarcastically replies, "Let's not add being chased by a gang of bigfoot because you pissed on their cave when you tried to find some place to take a piss"

"Hey, I didn't piss on their cave!!! I was about to take off my pants when they stared at me and suddenly chased me all night long!!" Marcus replies with an even stupider defense (from a stupid man).

"They chased you all night long because they felt disgusted seeing your 'thing' dangling around like crazy when you were about to take your pants off!!" Gregory reveals more shocking facts.

"But I survived them, didn't I?!"

"You only survived after they cornered you and you pleaded them not to eat you because you got wife and kids!! Shame on you, Marcus!!"

"Regardless of the way, I survived!! And that's fact!!"

"Ugh, thanks god Julia didn't die because of heart attack seeing your thing on your first night together as a married couple!" Gregory rubs the back of his head using his left wing. He can never understand why Marcus is stupid yet so stubborn at the same time.

"Hey, what makes you say that?! Did you peek on me that night?!"

"What else could I do?! Your father asked me to it!! He didn't want you to flop and blow the whole things off!!"

"Father asked you for that?!"

"Yes, that's why you should be grateful for Julia!! She's been your best friend ever since you two were children, she won Miss Payon contest, many men regarded her as one of the most gorgeous looking women on Rune Midgard, yet of all people, she chose you!!! The stupidest man to ever grace the land of Payon!!! The lankiest sniper in the history of the guild!! The most unbearable being on earth!! She married you, she bore your children, and now she is taking care of your family!!! And what does she get in return?! Nothing!!! You're just as stupid as ever!!! You're as stubborn as ever!!! If only you were not my master, I would have pecked you to death long ago!!!" Gregory assaults Marcus…mercilessly.

"Julia…won Miss Payon contest?" Marcus foolishly tries to recall, "When did that happen? I don't remember"

"Of course you don't!! When she was chosen as Miss Payon, you were almost dying because of hangover!!"

"I was on a hangover? Why?"

"Because you thought the rums where milk and drank all twelve gallons of it!!"

"I did?" That was the only reply Marcus gave with a very stupid face, "Cool"

"For god's sake….lord, please have mercy on me…" Gregory sighs and succumbs in defeat. Marcus stares at him dryly, thinking if what he said was wrong. But destiny has another thing to say for them. Without the two realizing, Olivia and Eremes approach the both of them.

"Um, excuse me?" Olivia catches their attention, "Me and my friend are trying to find a hall which staged the annual play. Actually, we're bringing a groupd of kids with us, so we don't want to get lost tomorrow night. We're fairly new here, so do any of you know which way is to the hall?"

Well, sure! I..." Marcus wants to answer, but Gregory quickly cuts him off before Marcus leads the couple to a wrong way.

"Mam and Sir, I'll take you to the hall. Please follow me!" Gregory flutters his wings and flies, guiding Olivia and Eremes behind him and leaving his leader bewildered.

"Ow…I'm left alone!!!" Marcus protests to nobody…before he sees six figures following the couple quietly from behind. Gregory also doesn't notice the kids and the two assassin crosses, he is busy guiding the new couple.

"Hey, you people!" Marcus gets the six stalkers attention as they loon onto him, "What are you doing stalking them like that?"

"You got a problem with that?" Ann harshly replies.

"No, but the falcon happen to be my partner" Marcus casts a serious tone on his voice as he talks back, "And if any of you is intending to inflict harm on him, you will have to get through me"

Marcus is undeniably stupid, but he can be serious when it comes to the life of his guild's members…although he aims for the wrong target this time.

"I think you misunderstood us" Jenna tries to clear the problem, "That couple over there happen to be our acquaintances'. We just want to see them spending their time together, that's all"

"Ow, that means I was wrong…I'm sorry" Marcus, returning to his idiotic self.

"No worries, it happens"

"So, are you still going to stalk them?"

"Yes"

"Can I join?" Marcus' question raises a curiosity from the six.

"Why do you want to join?" Dee asks innocently.

"Cause it seems like fun!!" Marcus explains with an excited voice.

"He's just like us" Billy whispers to Dee, "A born stalker"

"Second that" Joe voices what's inside his mind, "Tell him that he can go with us"

"This is your lucky day, sniper" Jenna informs Marcus with a smirk, "You can go with us, but let me tell you one thing"

"What?"

"Here, we have two prolific assassin crosses with us. If you try something funny to any of us, you'll be pawned right away"

"Funny? You mean…like making a joke about you?" How unfortunate, the group doesn't know that Marcus is also a prolific…prolific idiot, that is.

"No, no!! I mean if you trying to assault us or something like that!" Marcus is getting on Jenna's nerves…well, actually he's getting on everybody's.

"Well, I don't really get it. But, it's fine as long as I remain quiet, right?"

"Exactly"

"Great! Now, let's go!" Marcus agrees as the group resumes their activity with him following from behind

_********_

Elraven is waiting in front of the play hall after Fio called him earlier via the talkie. Since Frea has threatened him not to snuggle around Fio too much, El has decided to give Fio a simple attention on whatever matter she's going to tell him and then goes off. Too bad he doesn't know what's coming for him…

"El!" Fio calls him happily with her lunch box, "I'm glad you're here"

"Uh, yeah" The gunslinger rubs the back of his head, slowly trying to settle the matter, "So, what's up?"

"Well, don't get me wrong, OK?" Fio starts by embarrassingly shows the lunch box, "This…I made this for you"

"A handmade lunch?" El mutters in disbelieve seeing the lunch box from her, "For me?'

"Yes, but as I told you, don't get me wrong!! This is…" Still, Fio can't hide her 'tsundere-ness' when it comes to maintaining her pride in front of El. Although she would do a better job had her face wasn't so red, "I mean…you cooked me dozens of delicious foods ever since we met, so I thought I would show my appreciation by giving you something similar, that's all!! It's not like I'm intending to give you a handmade lunch in the first place!!"

"OK, I see your point…" El, although he feels something awkward on her rebuttal, accepts the lunch, Thanks for the lunch"

"Well, then have a try" Fio gathers a courage and strikes El with an adoring look, "I want to see you eat the lunch I made, please?"

The insensitive gunslinger shrugs and sits on the stairs with the lord knight following him. Opening the box, he finds tempura inside it. Using the chopstick, the unfortunate gunslinger gives one single try on the food and…

**What's inside El's mind…**

Ifrit casts his countless fireballs to roast the gunslinger. Elraven tries to dodge the spell when it descends from the sky, but he was unsuccessful. The balls bomb him and blow the hell out of him. Before he has any chance to strike back or let his Dionysus heal his body, Ifrit appears on his behind with a red sphere on his hand, and gives him the taste of the mighty Purgatorio….

**End of what El just felt…**

Elraven is known to be impervious to pain. You can stab him, shoot him, burn him, explode him, cut him, but regardless of the wound inflicted on him and the unending pain, he would show no sign of being harmed on his face. And that's an advantage for him. Perhaps any normal man who eats Fio's lunch would die because it has the same impact as a Purgatorio blowing from inside you.

"So? Does it taste good?" Fio asks with a very hoping and adoring look. Her eyes are telling him to give an honest answer. But just like I said before, El isn't that insensitive anymore. El doesn't have the heart to tell her that her food got enough power to explode the whole city. If he dares to say that to her then he would end up in the sky again….or maybe even farther….

"It does…" El slowly says, "Taste good…."

"_Yes!!" _Fio cheerfully celebrates inside her heart, "Then, finish your lunch!"

"_Good lord, please have mercy on me!!! This torture isn't finished yet?! What have I done lately to deserve this?! I knew she means well, but still…I don't want to die now!!" _Elraven is afraid that this endless torture will last all day long. He doesn't want to die now, but he doesn't want to make the light pink haired girl upset either. And he's a man, so he will do it like a man. Taking another bite of the Purgatorio…I mean, the tempura, the gunslinger receives another explosion inside his intestines.

Unfortunately for him, Frea appears right in front of him and Fio….with a lunch box on her hand. "What do you want?" Fio asks with a very annoyed expression and tone.

"I see my **boyfriend** is enjoying her meal from you. So, I want to give something to my **boyfriend**" Frea puts a bit pressure on the 'boyfriend' part, to let the lord knight knows who's in whose position, "Elraven, this is your lunch"

"Did you…also make this by yourself?" El senses something bad. Frea's cooking skill is on par with Fio, in terms of its destructive power I mean, if not worse. The least of all, Fio's eyes are still working.

"Yes, and you will eat my lunch just like you eat hers" A commanding tone perfectly put by the soul linker. El slowly takes the box and opens it, revealing a chicken teriyaki. Having another taste of what would be his (not literally) last salvation, El's mind wonders again….

**What's inside El's mind…**

Ifrit kicks Elraven in the head, harshly crashing him to a boulder beside him. Ifrit is always the superior fighter. Against this guy his healing ability proves little to no use. The fire creature quickly chokes his neck and tramples him down to the ground using his unbelievable brute strength. El pulls out his Tristan and shoots Ifrit's face to another zero result, still being choked. Using his other free hand, Ifrit forms a glowing red energy and unleashes his Hortus Deliciarum right onto the gunslinger….

**End of what El just felt…**

I repeat, any normal man would have died fighting against Ifrit like that….wait, I mean tasting Fio's lunch before tasting Frea's. Frea's lunch is awful; it's just….god-awful. Its power equals Ifrit's Hortus Deliciarum in terms of destructive measure. El couldn't believe he put that teriyaki on his mouth. He could hear the teriyaki screaming for help inside him, and he really doesn't want to know why they are calling for his help. Does this have anything to do with her being a soul linker?

"So, does that taste good?" Frea demands a quick answer.

"Y….y….yes" El slowly nods; this pain is just too damn much to handle, "It is…delicious…"

"So, which one taste better, mine…" Frea glances at the sour lord knight with an evil glance. Hatred is written all over her, "Or hers?"

"I think…" Now, El must choose between the two maidens. One thing he doesn't want to do the most, because he knows he can never choose between them. It's either he wants the both of them or…he simply cannot choose, "I like them both"

"Pick one!!" Fio and Frea shouts at him in the unison. This is like the deal with a devil, if he chooses Frea, Fio will send to the sky. If he chooses Fio, Frea will cut his 'thing' while he's asleep. And frankly speaking, he dislikes both choices (although he likes both ladies).

Unknown to the three of them, the rest of the party have been watching them ever since this torture begin.

Em: El and the girls…never ceased to amaze me ever since the school days.

Hi: What's with those two?

Ty: Why does El always got all the hot girls?

Fel: Ow, the beauty of love…

G: So, Fio really likes El? Wow, lot of things sure has happened while I wasn't around.

Fr: **Shut up, George.**

M: Weird, I have never had an experience like that with Julia

Gr: Because Julia was the only one kind enough to love you. Other girls were normal.

"Which is it?!" Fio and Frea yell again in unison, putting El deeper and deeper in his trouble. But rest assured, the trouble isn't over yet.

"Please don't force me to choose!! I cannot!!" El begs for the two ladies' mercy.

"Yes you can!" The two loudly replies, almost imitating Barrack Obama.

"Well…I wasn't joking when I said I like both of your lunch boxes…" After some moment of silence, El is finally trying to regain a confidence on saying what he feels right, "Frea, yours is a bit spicy but it didn't take anything away from it. And Alexandria, yours could use some more spices. That's all, I like them both"

And fortunately for the insensitive man, his response does silence the two ladies for a moment.

"Impressive, he handled it like a man" A small praise escapes Emilio's lips, "I must give him that"

"Second that" Hikari downrightly agrees, "That was a classy finish"

A classy finish….for the spectators, not the players.

"But you still haven't told us which one is better!" Frea still insists.

"Second that!!" Fio reluctantly chimes in. Before the chaos could be any bigger than this, the sound of Gregory flapping his wings and lands near the two maidens get everyone's attention.

"Sir and Mam, this is the hall for the stage" Gregory kindly explains to Olivia and Eremes following him. The time that the new couple stare at the hall, most of the party are in disbelieve.

"Olivia?!" Felicia loudly expresses her disbelieve upon seeing her long lost sister (not particularly).

"Is this really you?!" Fio quickly adds.

"She is still alive after all?" Elraven murmurs to himself.

But George has another thing to add, "Isn't that the guy who beat the shit out of me at Glast Heim?! What is Olivia doing so friendly with him?!"

"**Can't tell you for sure but that tells us one thing, you suck balls big time, George!!! Your childhood friends cheated you for someone who kicked your ass real bad!**" Fenrir seizes the opportunity to belittle the champion with his usual comment about George, "**If that doesn't mean a slap in your face, I don't know what does!!"**

"Felicia!!! Fio!!" Olivia rushes to meet her long lost sister and her other childhood friend as the three embrace. They are on mixed emotions between surprise, happy, exciting, and….well, many other emotions.

"Oh my, god!!! You're alright!!! And you're better than ever!!!" Felicia hugs the younger Hammond passionately, not feeling like letting her go anytime soon.

"Did they treat you well?! They didn't abuse you, right?!" Fio, despite still hugging the high priest, takes a flashing chance to glare at Eremes.

"No, no!! Assassin Guild has nothing to do with Valdomir at all!!! They are all good people, trust me!!" The high priest explains with teary eyes. And she just noticed that Felicia's eyes are teary too. They hug each other again to release their emotion.

"This is a miracle…" Eremes quietly says himself as he notices Elraven is standing in front of him.

"I remember Alexandria mentioning you as part of Valdomir Kingdom's Quarter Kings" El takes the serious matter into his own hands, "Although based on what Olivia just said you don't seem like an enemy, you don't expect us to believe the news just like that, do you?"

"No, I don't. And I agree with everything you said. I myself couldn't have said it better, and I'm not going to ask you to believe that I'm not your enemy" Eremes seriously responds to the gunslinger. At times like this, joke is a no-no, "Just for you to know, I bring no reinforcements here. I'm here to accompany Olivia and some children from my guild to attend the play tomorrow night, that's all"

"Elraven, he is saying the truth!" Olivia quickly refuses to in front of her boyfriend before anyone takes an unnecessary measure. Especially after noticing the gunslinger on the hall are giving a sign that they are going to attack if El signals them, "His guild has been taking care of me for these last nine months!! We're here with the orphaned kids he took care!! Please, at least listen to what I have to say!"

Elraven adjusts his purple glasses in concern before looking at Fio, waiting for her to make the last call. Felicia seems lost in thoughts, not knowing whether to believe her sister or not. This is all so tense and surprising.

But miracle can happen anytime, including now. Innocently walking from their behind, Marcus and the kids enter the scene quietly.

"Guys, is anything wrong?" The stupid sniper opens his mouth and catches everyone's attention. The kids look scared whereas the two assassins seem to prepare themselves for a battle, "What's with the horrible atmosphere? These guys are here to find the hall for the play so they won't get lost when they take the children there tomorrow night"

Coming from someone so silly, it's definitely questionable although it's true. And El speaks up, "How do you know that, Marcus?"

"That high priest told me earlier when they bumped into me and Gregory on the market" Marcus directly answers, "Is anything wrong with them? I don't know about you guys, but can you refrain from using violence to settle your problem for this moment? I think they are not evil"

No one says anything after Marcus calms the situation down. After a minute of silence, Fio speaks up to give the last call, just like she always does, "Well, if Marcus said so and Olivia said so, then I guess no need for a violent act. Let's settle this in more proper manner like a civilized people"

"If you say so" The purple glassed gunslinger signals his squad to ease up, and the tension finally goes down.

Later, the leaders go to straight things out. Olivia tells Fio, Felicia, El (think of him as the representative from Einbroch) and apparently Hikari also (she is basically the one in charge on the town) her entire story with the assassin guild. She also noted that Eremes joined Valdomir only to ensure the safety of his guild, not to mention he didn't perform any killing toward the people of run Midgard. This fact is also strengthened by turning his guild into some sort of orphanage for the orphaned children.

Although they first finding the story to be rather unbelievable, they learned that the whole thing is fairly isn't a makeup story. Especially with Marcus claiming to also believe them (although we all know what kind of a brain Marcus possesses). In the end, Fio chooses to believe Olivia for the time being.

"I know she is snobbish and a bit of troublemaker, but she hardly ever lies in important matters. And judging by the way they act, I doubt the Assassin Guild is preparing themselves to battle us" The lord knight starts delivering her decision by first mentioning Olivia, "And, bringing children to their battles would surely lower their chance to have any advantage in engaging battles"

"Adler, there is one thing I doubt" Hikari speaks up, always think of the worst possibility first, "Isn't there any guarantee they bring the children here only to conceal their true motive so that we wouldn't get suspicious towards them?"

"I understand your concern, but I beg to differ" Fio replies with the always composed voice of hers. When things get too hot to handle, this young lady steps up her game a little, always, "If what you said is true and they actually want to waste us, then they missed three chances already. And that's a big disadvantage, don't you think?"

"Three chances?"

"Yes, the first is Marcus. As you witnessed for yourself, he was facing the two assassin and the kids backward. If they were to seize their chance, the two assassins could have threatened us by quickly using him as their hostage when Marcus wasn't noticing. But did they do that? No" An excellent analysis from a good debater, "The second was Elraven. When Marcus entering the scene, El wasn't paying attention to Eremes anymore; I think we all realized just how much an assassin cross of The Quarter Kings caliber could move, and attacking Elraven in a blinding speed when he wasn't noticing would be a piece of cake for him. But did Eremes do that? No"

Olivia grows a little smile on her; at times like this she's glad to have a friend like the lord knight. The high priest also notices that her sister is also smiling to her. The dark haired girl just realized, both Fio and Felicia believe her now.

"And the third…Olivia" Fio finalizes, "She is pretty much alive, no? If they are evil, she would have been buried six feet under long ago. And Eremes also didn't use her as hostage when things got too hot to handle, didn't he? Three chances and they blew all of them away. I don't think they are evil at all"

"You're such a good talker aren't you, Adler?" Hikari lets out an exasperated sigh, "Fine, I'll trust your judgment. But I need to remind you of one thing"

"Name it"

"You're responsible for them and their actions, since it was you who stood up for them. If any of them acts hostile toward my people, I promise you they aren't the only who are going to pay the consequences. I'm not trying to sound rude, but I hope you understand my condition" Hikari makes sure Fio knows the risk of the deal. The samurai girl isn't a bad person, she's just too cautious, that's all.

"Fine by me" Fio smiles victoriously, "Thanks for the understanding, Hikari-san"

"Understanding? I simply put them under your responsibility, Adler" The Amatsu Princess chuckles before retiring herself back to the hall, "Now, if I may excuse myself, I got a play too handle tomorrow night. And someone is waiting for me up there to discuss the dialogue"

"She doesn't want to admit her defeat, does she?" El slowly shakes his head seeing Hikari. In a way, she shares a similar trait with Emilio, "Well, I'll let my boys know about your decision, Alexandria. I'll take my leave now"

While El is informing Frea and his squad about Fio's decision, Fio and the Hammond siblings meet up with Marcus, who is growing fond of the children, and the three assassin crosses. Seeing how Marcus (with the supervision of Gregory) is playing tag with the kids beside the hall, things are definitely normal now.

"Marcus is so fond of kids, isn't he?" Fio mentions the sniper so the three assassin crosses notice what he is doing with their companions, "Well, he isn't a father of four for nothing"

However, Eremes prefers to cut the chit-chat and gets straight to the point, "How about your call, Princess Fiorentin? If you would be so kind, please let me know your decision"

"No worries, Eremes. Everything is fine now" Olivia hints an implication on her news which Eremes quickly got.

"You chose to believe us? Just like that?" The assassin cross can't conceal his curiosity any longer, "May I know why?"

"Because Olivia believes you…and Felicia seems to believe Olivia" A simple yet meaningful answer from the charismatic leader, "That's all I need to ensure myself. As long as you don't act troublesome, I'll guarantee your safety here"

Not only Eremes, but his two underlings are also charmed by Fio's answer. It is so genuine, but it makes them sure of one thing, they are no longer an enemy for her, "_So, this is why Olivia always talks so high about Sagramore_. _Sagramore wasn't build of power or charisma, but trust. Just like a family_"

"Well, I actually want some proper introduction from all three of you, but I think that will have to wait" Felicia point to Olivia's behind as the rest looks at the pointed direction and spots Talia and Dorn…standing in disbelieve seeing their long lost daughter.

"Mom!!! Dad!!" Olivia rushes to her mother embrace. For the first time in the series, Talia bursts into tears and hugs Olivia with all her might.

T: Ow, my little baby!!! Are you alright, honey?! They didn't do anything to you, right?!

O: I'm better than ever!!! Ow, you cannot imagine how I miss you so much!!!

T: I miss you too, darling!! There isn't a single day I didn't pray for your safety!!

D: OK, Talia. This is a wonderful meeting, but can I hug her now? You've got enough!!

T: (Retorts back) shut up, Donald!! Whose fault was it in the first place so I couldn't see my lovely daughter for almost a year?!

D: That wasn't my fault!!! She is my daughter too!!

T: (Ignores him) ow, honey…Daddy's so mean to you isn't he? Here, let mommy give you some more hug!

D: (Bawls) ow, Talia!!! (Runs off to his other daughter) Uwaaaaaaaah, Felicia!!! Your mother is soooooo cruel to me!!! Wuaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!

F: (Calms her father down) now, now. Don't be so upset, you can spend your time with Olivia later when mom isn't watching.

D: I can?

T: (Shouts before turning her attention back to Olivia) No you can't!!! I heard that!!! I'll keep her away in the radius of a mile from you!!!

D: Wuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!!! Felicia, your mother is so cruel to me!!!!

"Uh…Princess Fiorentin, who are they actually?" Eremes is almost left in silence seeing the awkward family.

"The blond haired tall girl is Felicia, Olivia's sister…although I think you knew that" Fio introduces the Hammonds, "The greasy haired dark skinned woman is Olivia's mother, Talia. And the big blonde yet sensitive man is Donald, Olivia's father"

"They are one hell of a family" Ann mutters seeing The Hammonds in action.

On the contrary to everybody, George is looking at Eremes bitterly from afar.

"**Come on, George!!! I was just joking earlier!!! Don't take it seriously!!"**

"No, you were right. I need to pay that guy back" George seriously replies, "And I prefer to do it sooner rather than later"

And with everybody's bearing their respectful mind, the night of the play finally graces Amatsu.

_********_

**Just like I said above, I'm sorry for the very late update. The works from college were merciless and I almost got no chance on updating at all!!! Hopefully you can understand this.**

**And I would like to inform you an important message. I'll be having finals for the next two weeks, so I apologize from now if I cannot update in two weeks. I know this is inconvenient, I myself hate this but what can I do?**

**To make it up, the next chapter will not only tell about a parodied play, but will also contain a bonus chapter and an omake. This time, it's about Olivia.**

**The last but not the least, The Knightfall just celebrated its 1****st**** anniversary last month. At first, I didn't know the story would be this long and the reaction would be adorable, but for all of you God, reviewers, readers, and everyone who supported me in the last one year, I thank you. I'll definitely finish this story, whenever it might be.**

**Until that day comes, please bear with me till the end.**

**All in all, thank you!!! C u next chappy (^^)!!!**


	86. Helraven of Troy: First Part

**WChapter 86**

"_**To be or not to be"**_

_**William Shakespeare**_

**Emilio's family reference can be found in omake in Ch. 79. **

**The characters name will undergo a certain change in the play. Have fun guessing who's playing who, OK? **

**This chapter is the first part of the play and there will be a bonus chapter down below.**

**This is my first ever parody chapter, so I hope I don't blow it off. If u does not feel content with the chapter, let me know so I can improve in the future.**

**Notes for the play: The narration will be narrated by Hikari. There will be some interactions in the audience and backstage where the players wait. The voiceover for the magic mirror is by Fenrir. And the whole chapter is a parody, so don't be surprised to see weirdness in this chapter (why am I talking like this whole story is normal?)**

**Anyway, enjoy!!**

_At long last, in the night of the play, inside the performers' room in the hall…_

"Ukh, I cannot help but feeling nervous…" Iris bemoans to herself, catching the attention of Marcus, Gregory, and Felicia who have been preparing themselves in the changing room, "I only got a minor role, but what if I make mistakes?"

"Then the whole world will be laughing at you" Marcus blatantly and foolishly tells her, intending to comfort her but well, he's Marcus you know, "For sure, I know I will"

"Wuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!!" The kafra girl bawls thanks to Marcus, "No, the whole world will be laughing at me!!"

"Yes, and then you will have a hard time finding a husband, your friends will leave you, and you might die a lonely death in a very cold cabin alone with your cat!!!" Marcus adds more unheeded suffering for Iris' part, "And then, when people attend your funeral, they will say 'Hey, isn't that the girl who made a mistake at the play in Amatsu?'. And then the other will answer, 'Yes, she is'. Horrible, right?"

"Wuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!! No, no, no, no!!!!" Iris flops to the floor before Felicia and Olivia help her.

"Don't take him seriously, Iris" Gregory pecks Marcus several times while comforting the kafra girl, "He's an idiot, the biggest idiot to ever exist in the history of Archer Guild. He cannot think properly of his life and he's stupider than George. When he dies, the people attending his funeral will say, 'Hey, isn't that the idiot who led the Archer Guild foolishly?' then the other will answer 'Yes, no wonder he died in a foolish manner. You should have seen how stupid he looked when he died'"

"Hey, I won't die in a stupid way!!"

"We shall see into that. But I really doubt you will die not in a stupid way"

"OK, calm down" Felicia rubs Iris' back, "You won't make a mistake, alright? It's just your concern. Believe in yourself"

"But…I'm so clumsy; I'll make mistakes even when I don't want too!"

"Don't say that? You practiced with Fio didn't you? What would she say if you fail?"

"Oh…that's right…I practiced with her" Unintentionally, Felicia just gave Iris her best motivation, "_If I fail I would make bad impression to her, and If I fail when that gunslinger jerk performs, Fio will like him even more!!! I cannot let that happen!! That prick cannot win, I won't allow him to!!!"_

"What's wrong Iris? You look weird"

"No, thanks Felicia. I understand now" The kafra girl puts a serious and determined face as he proudly looks at the siblings, "I'm not going to lose against him!!! I'll perform tonight and make Fio proud of me!!! Yes, that's how it should be!!

"Him?" Felicia frowns, "Who is this 'him'?"

Too bad, Iris ignores her and rushes outside, "Wait for me, prick!!! I'm not going to let her fall deeper into your embrace!!!"

"Wow, she's already living her role. Good job, sis" Olivia praises Felicia for an effort she doesn't even know. Regardless, Felicia gives her sister a weak smile to respond, "Anyway, I'm going to have the front seats with mom, dad, Eremes, and the kids. Make sure you don't blow this up, OK? Bye, Fel"

"Bye…" The paladin turns to get her costume but sees Gregory and Marcus are still inside, "Um, guys? I want to change; can you please get outside at the moment?'

"No" Marcus replies.

"No?!" That shocks Gregory.

"No" Marcus replies again.

"No?" Felicia gasps.

"No" The sniper says it again.

"Why not?" Felicia reaches to her saber, preparing herself if the answer turns out to be another ridiculous one.

"Because it wouldn't make any difference" Marcus crosses his hands, "You see, my heart belongs only to one woman, and that woman is my beloved wife, who will watch the play tonight with my kids. You can pit me against Miss Universe contestants, but I won't get affected. So, either I'm here seeing you changing or not, I'm not going to get affected"

"Marcus, that's not the point" Gregory whispers to his master ear, seeing Felicia is ready to unleash her saber, "She's not comfortable with you being around. Besides, what will Julia say if she sees you with Felicia in a situation like this?"

Marcus tilts his head, thinking how his wife is going to reply before stating, "I believe she will say 'Wow, what a lovely lady you have back there. Gregory, make sure no one peek on her, OK? Now Marcus, how about we got some family time with the children somewhere quite, the play isn't until the next half an hour, right?'"

"What the heck?! She isn't going to say things like that?!" Even Gregory feels offended with Marcus' response, "She will kill you!!"

Gregory doesn't get much time to express his anger because suddenly someone knocks the door and comes in. It's a gorgeous looking brunette lady with five children; all look the same, accompanying her.

"_Wow, this lady is as beautiful as Frea…"_ Felicia states the first impression she got seeing the lady, "Um, can I help you, lady? Are you searching for someone?"

"Thanks for the concern, miss. But the one I'm searching for, my husband, is standing right beside you" The gorgeous lady shocks Felicia to the point she drops her jaw after the goddess faced lady turns out to be Marcus' wife.

"_?! This lady is Julia?! This goddess is that idio…I mean, Marcus' wife?!" _Felicia nearly gets a heart attack, "That_ means, those five children is Marcus' quintuplet?!"_

"Julia, my love!! What brought you here, my dear?" Marcus quickly embraces his wife before embracing his children one by one.

"Oh, I was just looking for you to cheer you up, but I think I don't need to do that" Julia smiles and quickly spots Felicia, "Wow, what a lovely lady you have back there. Gregory, make sure no one peek on her, OK? Now Marcus, how about we got some family time with the children somewhere quite, the play isn't until the next half an hour, right?"

"Right, let's" And then the seven goes away, leaving Gregory and Felicia bewildered.

"I forgot…" Gregory rubs his face to let out some stress, "Other than having the face of a goddess, Julia is also completely weird…"

"Tell me about it…" Felicia had enough. First Iris, and then Marcus, and now Julia. That's it; she had enough, "Gregory…"

"Yes?"

"Get out"

"OK"

_Meanwhile, in the street near the hall…_

Amatsu is easily one of the biggest, busiest, and merriest towns on Midgard. Especially, at the night of the annual play. During the happy days when no kingdom called Valdomir wandering around, people all over Rune Midgard would come and watch the play which has been held by the Fujiwara clan for eons. Too bad, this is not one of those days. Nonetheless, mass of people are filling the city right now.

"Uncle Eeeeeeeeeem!!!!" A little girl, dark haired brown eyed with a formal dress, runs straight to Emilio who is wearing a roman king attire and kicks him in the nuts, "Howdy?!"

"Ow, damn!!!" Emilio drops (almost) dead to the ground while clinching his 'thing' to ease its pain, "Why did you always have to do that, Janet?! This thing is my future, you know?!"

"Easy, uncle. It's not like you ever used it"

"Wait, since you're here then I guess….that three dreaded children are also here?" Emilio's deepest nightmare comes alive when he sees a triplet, all brown eyed and brown haired in formal dresses, running to him with dreaded intention on their eyes, "No, no!!!! Stop it!!! Don't come here!!! No!!"

"Piggy baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack!!!" The three shouts in unison before jumping and mounting Emilio deeper in the ground, "Piggy back!!! Piggy back!!! Piggy back!!! Piggy back!!!"

"Who are those three kids?" Fio, accompanied by El and Hikari, has been watching the whole scene from start to finish, "And the girl?"

"The girl is Janet Walden, Emilio's niece from her second oldest sister" El kindly explains with a smile; it seems that he is enjoying the beating Emilio got, "The triplet is Franklin Winston, Delano Winston, and Roosevelt Winston, Emilio's nephews from his first oldest sister"

"Why are they mounting on him?"

"Well, let's say it's their way to express their compassion toward Emilio, Alexandria. After all, it's been almost a year since they last see him"

"And why's the girl kicking….that?"

"The mystery of life, Alexandria"

"Nooooooooooo!!!" The Ropera Squad captain screams in agony and begs for help, "El!! El!!! Help me, buddy!!! They are going to kill me!!!"

"No, amigo"

"Why?!"

"Remember the bet you made on me last time? I'm still angry about that"

"El, you're a bast….wuaaaaah!!! Stop it!!! Stop kicking my balls!!!! Aaaaah!!! Don't mount on top of me!!! Stop it!!!"

"Serves him just fine" Hikari mutters; apparently El isn't the only one smiling.

"Hikari-chan?" The princess of Amatsu heard that and turns her back, seeing a middle aged woman, dark haired black eyed, with white skin dresses in a kimono accompanied by the smiling Gen Ed, "You sure have grown"

"Um, do I know you?" Hikari replies while still trying to recall his memories.

"Don't you remember her, Tsukihime-san? She's Mikoto, Emilio's mother" El clears everything for her, "You know, your aunt"

"Oh…" The samurai remembers now, "Long time no see, Oba"

"Hm? What's with that serious tone?" Mikoto maintains her smile and calm composure, "You're going to direct the play tonight, right?"

"Tell me about it" By the way she answered, Hikari is still pissed off with the older woman about a thing the past.

Mikoto looks at her husband, who smirks before going up the act like a leader he should be, "Come on, Hikari-san. After spending a night full of love with Emilio you shouldn't have said that"

"Whaaaaat?!" Hikari explodes in embarrassment, "How do you know that?!"

"You don't remember?" Gen Ed's smirk gets eviler, "I woke you two in the bed, no?"

"Is that true honey?" His wife mirthfully joins, "Our son is truly a man now?"

"Yes, dear. He pleased Hikari-san just great. They made noise all night long"

"Wait, wait!!! How do you know that also?!" Hikari didn't realize she made a big mistake by asking this.

"Oh, so he pleased you that well?" Emilio's mother puts her hand on her mouth, surprised, "Was he gentle and powerful?"

"I'm sure he was" Gen Ed takes the honor to answer (and also to add more embarrassment), "Oh, if only you were there with me outside the door. You couldn't imagine what kind of noises they made"

"What kind, honey?"

"Stop it!! Stop it!!! I don't want to hear anymore!!" Hikari runs out of the street into the wilderness, leaving both Gen Ed and his wife satisfied.

M: Oh-ho, ho, ho!!! Job well done, honey!

GE: Anytime, dear.

"God, they are scary" Fio escapes a little yet honest comment.

"Of course they are, Alexandria" El shares another one of his knowledge, "Back there in Einbroch, they are known as The Evil Couple. If u dares to stand against them, they will embarrass you to the point you would want to eat yourself"

"_OK, that's weird…"_ Fio gives a simple smile to El without letting him know what she just said to herself.

"Look, Marie. Our children are having fun with Emilio yet again" A woman in expensive gown, her face looks kinda same with Emilio with only her hair isn't brown but dark, tells her pregnant twin who looks and dresses the same as her. Accompanying them, two good looking men with formal suits.

"Right, Maria. I cannot wait for my child to come out so Emilio will have more playmates" The pregnant woman gently rubs her belly, putting an eerie smile as her twin does so.

"And who might they be?" Fio glances at El, predicting another weird reply.

And a weird reply she gets, "The pregnant one is Marie Walden, Emilio's second older sister. The handsome guy with her is her husband, Ben Walden. Her twin, Emilio's first older sister, is a Maria Winston with her man, Charlie Winston. All four of them are always thinking that Emilio is happy being beaten by his nephews and niece"

"Alright…" One thing from her lips, but another thing inside Fio's head, "_Isn't there any normal person in Einbroch? El is insensitive, Emilio is a glory hog, Sasha's weird, Gen Ed and his wife are weird, and now Emilio's family…"_

Because the play is going to take place, everyone goes into their respective direction, the players to the stage and the audience to the seats. But Emilio got something for him to settle. Entering the empty director room with anger within his eyes, he grabs the final script and picks a pen, "El, Saruhime, how dare you two laughed over my suffering!!! You will pay for it dearly!!! Hehehehehe, I will change the script greatly so Saruhime will get a hard time directing and El will have a busy time performing!!! Just you two watch!!! Muahahahahahahahahaha!!!!"

And then, the long awaited play begins.

_********_

"_Once upon a time, in a land far far away, lived three wizards who were always arguing which one of them is the most…perverted?! What?! Who the hell wrote this?! Oh, oh, what?! It should keep going?! Ow, heck!!! Anyway, the three magicians lived in a mountain near Aldebaran…"_

"Good morning, Thomsonius" Thompsonius, dresses like a high wizard, greets his twin brother.

"Morning, Thompsonius" Thomsonius, the other twin, replies, "Where is Tyraelius? Shouldn't he be here?"

"I'm here, o brothers!" Tyraelius pops out of nowhere with both his hands raised to the air, "It's morning already, o brothers!! Shall we go to the mirror now, o brothers?!"

"We shall, Tyraelius. Right, Thomsonius?"

"Super right, Thompsonius"

The three goes to a room with a round magic mirror in the middle of the room.

"O mirror!!!" Tyraelius summons the magic mirror, "Which one of us is the most perverted?!"

"**Before I give you answer, thou shall nameth the things thou have done for me to decideth" **The mirror answers dramatically.

"I will get the honor to go first" Thompsonius steps in, "Just two days ago, I peeked on the bathhouse for 24 hours straight before finishing with another 24 hours by disguising as a woman an share the same bath with them all day long"

"_Wow, disguising as a woman and then taking bath together with other women? I should try that sometimes" _Ty got another idea of perverted things thanks to this demonic deed.

"**Job well done, thee. I wish to hear the nexth!"**

"The next would be me" Thomsonius comes next, "Me stalked hundred girls at the same day and me kept my eyes on every single thing they did, more or less the private things like *** and ***"

"_OK, that freaks me out. I know I stalked Felicia big time, but I didn't record or see her *** or ***. Especially ***" _Ty tells himself. There are people who are weirder than him when it comes to being a pervert, eh?

"**Insaneth!!! That was detestable, but acceptable! Nexth!"**

"It's my turn, o mirror!!" Ty, the prodigy of perversion, brings his A game, "I brought 250 men and 250 women to an abandoned warehouse. And then I had them having an or*y for an hour, o mirror!"

"**Thee whath?! Thee had them did an or*y for an hourth?! Five hundred coupleth?!"**

"Yes, o mirror!!"

"**Tis troublesometh!! Thou all did a very good jobth, so I will have another manth judging thy!!"**

"Who is the chosen man, o mirror?!"

"**A shepherd on a village near Einbrochth. His name is Helraven. Seek him, and ask himth. Whoever he chooseth shall be the most pervertedth"**

"Then, let's do it, o brothers!!"

"_Thus, the three perverts seek Helraven the shepherd. And they find him tending his sheep. So, they confront him"_

"Alas, Helraven!!!" Helraven hears something from his above and finds the three floating perverts, "We are here to ask you of one thing"

"What might that thing be?" Helraven sees them land and then Ty speaks up.

"We would like you to hear out stories, and then we want you to judge, which of us is the most perverted, o brother!"

"What? Perverted?" The shepherd rolls his eyes and escapes an exasperated sigh before responding, "Well, let's hear them out first"

"Me will take the first turn" Thomsonius goes up, "Me stalked hundred girls at the same day and me kept my eyes on every single thing they did, more or less the private things like *** and ***"

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaat?! You really did *** and ***?" A normal reaction considering Helraven isn't that much of a pervert in real life, unlike Tyraelius.

"And sometimes, me also add ***"

"***? That's insane!! OK, OK!! That's enough!!! Next!"

"It's my turn!" Thompsonius comes up next, "Just two days ago, I peeked on the bathhouse for 24 hours straight before finishing with another 24 hours by disguising as a woman an share the same bath with them all day long"

"What?! Why didn't you tell me?! I wanted to join!" Helraven stops right at that moment, realizing the deadly stare of Fio and Frea are piercing him from behind, and then he resumes his role, "No, I mean…next!!"

"It's my turn, o brother!" Ty finalizes, "I brought 250 men and 250 women to an abandoned warehouse. And then I had them having an or*y for an hour, o brother!"

"Holy cow!!! An or*y of 500 couple?! Did you record them all?!"

"Yes, o brother!"

"Can I have the copy later?! …wait, I mean…uh, that's a good job!" Helraven knew he would die if he shows his perversion in front of the two maidens waiting for him backstage, "This is kinda hard for me to decide!! You all did a very perverted…I mean, great feat!"

"Alright, me will make thing easier for you" Thomsonius got an idea and speaks it up, "If you choose me, me shall grant you the prize of 100,000,000 zenny!!"

"What? For real?!" Hel gasps.

"Yes"

"Hey, that's cheating!!!" Thompsonius yells, but he quickly bribes Helraven too, "If you pick me to be the most perverted, I will make you the ruler of Einbroch and its whole continent!!"

"You gotta be kidding me!" Hel gasps even more.

"Hear my offer, o brother!" Not wanting to lose the title, Tyraelius gives a really good offer. Perhaps the best, "Do you happen to know the name of the swordswoman Lady Fiore, one of the lord knights of Aldebaran town?"

"Yes, she is famous because of her excellent swordsmanship and her first class beauty, why?"

"If you choose me…" Tyraelius grins while glancing at Fio and Frea who are watching from the backstage with several other players, "I'll make her yours"

"Whaaaaaaaat?!" Not only Hel, but everyone on the backstage (including the mentioned lady) drops their jaw upon hearing Ty's offer.

_And this makes the backstage erupts, _

Hikari: Emily, you prick!!! How dare you change the script we agreed on!!

Emilio: How do you know that?!

Hikari: Your evil grin says it all!!

Emilio: Well, there's nothing you could do about it now, huh?!

Felicia: This is an unexpected turn of event…

Fio: _Aaaaaah!!! What am I supposed to do?! My face is hot as hell!! I need to hide my face before anyone sees it!! Oh, wait!!! If El sees me, maybe he will pick me!!_

Fenrir: **What did I tell you Frea? He will dump you someday, right?**

Frea: No, he won't!!!

Kirigi: I bet 100,000 zenny Elraven will pick the princess.

Wendy: I bet 100,000 zenny Elraven will pick our leader

Gregory: This whole thing is ridiculous…

Iris: Please god, don't let him pick Fio!!! That no good prick isn't good enough for her!

Marcus: What happened? What happened?! I don't understand the whole thing; can someone please fill me in?!

George: Don't ask me, Marcus! Do you think I understand what is going on?!

Gregory: Scratch that. These three are more ridiculous.

_Even the audience gets excited about this;_

Gen Ed: This is getting interesting.

Mikoto: I bet 500,000 zenny he won't pick the princess.

Gen Ed: I bet 500,000 zenny he will pick the princess.

Olivia: Is it just me or El has always been surrounded by girls but not in a good way?

Eremes: But, you were not one of them, right?

Olivia: Ow, don't be so jealous like that!!! El's cool and all, but he's not my type! He's too insensitive for me!!!

Dee: Ew, kinky!!! Lord Eremes is being jealous!

Eremes: I'm not, this is a mere concern!!

Billy: A concern for you love?

Eremes: No!

Jenna: Denial.

Eremes: I'm not denying anything!

Joe: Second denial.

Eremes: Ow, quiet you!!

Anne: Change the channel!!!

Kid: Take off your clothes!!!

Anne: Beg your pardon?

Kid: Uh, sorry. Forget it.

Minhe: Pick the princess!!!

Beelzephir: Get to the choppaaaaaaaaaaa!!!

Everybody stares at him.

Beelzephir: What?

Gen Ed: Wrong chapter, Beel. You're supposed to come out in the bonus chapter two chapters from now, not this one.

Beelzephir: For real?

Gen Ed: Yes. Just ask AOC.

Beelzephir: Right, AOC?

AOC: Ow, great! Now you spoiled the next chapter, Ed!!

Gen Ed: My bad.

AOC: Well, anyway…yes, you're supposed to come out in the bonus chapter two chapters from now, Beel. Not now.

Beelzephir: Ow, come on!! I've been wanting to see this play for awhile now!!

AOC: Hm, but you need to behave, OK? Don't start a riot or things like that, you read me?

Beelzephir: Loud and clear, AOC.

AOC: Good.

Beelzephir: (Whispering to Albert Gahn sitting secretly beside him) after the play's over, we kidnap the two brunettes in the back seat and rape them all night long, OK?

Gahn: OK.

Helen: Dear, is it just me or that Helraven guy looks like someone we know?

Howard: It's not just you, Helen. I concur.

Edward: He kinda…looks like me!

Dana: He couldn't be my long lost brother could he?

Helen: Impossible, Dana. Your long lost brother was named Elraven not Helraven. There's no way it could be him.

Howard: Yea, if it was him…heh, what a small world Rune Midgard is!!

Well, actually it is.

Back to the stage…

"_Wait a freaking minute!! I don't remember the story goes like this in the practice!!!"_ Hel realizes something is going on with the play. Starting from the perverted parts, and now this. The shepherd casts his fiery attention to the backstage…and finds Emilio grins evilly, looking at him with a victorious look. The biggest evil grin he has ever witnessed in existence, "_Emilio, you bastard!!! You changed the script, huh?! Damn, now what am I suppose to do?!"_

Before the shepherd resolves, Helraven feels a piercing sensation on his neck and quickly turns back…to find the last two nails for his coffin gazing at him backstage, in the form of the two familiar maidens in his eyes. Fio, her face dead red, is looking at him with a very hopeful 'pick me over the old hag…I mean, goddess!!!' look. Standing beside her, Satan Morroc…I mean Frea, is gazing at Helraven with a 'you know what is going to happen tonight if you choose the princess over me!!!' gaze.

"_OK, let's get this straight…"_ Hel takes a long deep breath before thinking the possible outcome of his decision, "_What will happen if I pick either one of them? If I pick Alexandria, Satan Morroc…I mean, Frea will get mad at me for sure. This show will go on, but maybe my life won't. Frea will kill me, and I don't think even Dionysus is going to be much of a help. But if I pick don't pick Alexandria, she would give me the taste of her Four Lionhearts…or worse her mighty uppercut and I'll end up meeting Pluto Nash again. This time, maybe for a long ass time. If I don't pick both, the whole Amatsu would riot and kill me…wait, why is every option ends up with my death?! This isn't fair!!"_

"So, what's your answer going to be, o brother?!" Ty, getting impatient with Hel, calls for the final decision.

"Uh…I choose…" Out of desperation, Hel moves his index finger and points at…Ty, "Your offer"

"Yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!!! I'm the most perverted of all!!!" Ty goes bananas after the announcement, "Na, na, na, I won!!! I won!!! I'm a true pervert!!! No one is more perverted that me!!!"

Yes, you're so right.

"Aw, this sucks!!! Right, Thomsonius?"

"Super right, Thompsonius"

Hel nervously turns over his shoulder to witness Satan Morroc…I mean, Frea slicing the wall with a giant knife plus a 'You, me, in my room, tonight!' look.

_And at the same time, the backstage erupts again;_

Fen: **See?! What did I tell you?! He dumped you, right?! **

Fre: Shut up, Fenrir!!!

Fio: (Without actually saying it, giving a look at Felicia) _He picked me!!! He picked me!!_

Fel: (Doing the same) _Well, he will die whatever option he picked, so I guess he just want to die a good death after having fun with you. Anyway, congrats. _

Emi: See? It's not as bad as you think it would be, right?

Hi: Ukh, we still have to watch this till the end!!

Ki: I won!! I won!!

We: Tsk!

Geo: I really don't understand what's going on…

Ir: Nooooooooooo!!!!!

Mar: Seriously, what is going on?! Can someone fill me in?! Hello?! Anybody here?!

Gre: These three are hopeless.

_The same is going on with the audience…_

Gen Ed: My, oh my, the beauty of love…or is it? By the way, I won, dear.

Mikoto: Tsk! I will win next time!

Gen Ed: You know, your eyes and that losing part of yours went to Emilio.

Olivia: Wow, El picked Fio!!!

Minhe: Yaaaaaaaaaay!!! The princess is going to have a baby!!

Beelzephir: Party in my place tonight!!

Gahn: Beel? Beel!

Beelzephir: Yes?

Gahn: The two brunettes are running away.

Beelzephir: What!? Get them!! Get them!!! We cannot afford to lose the chance to rape them tonight!!

Gahn: (As Beelzephir chases the two) is rape the only thing he got in his mind?

AOC: Well, I named him The Chaos not for nothing, you know?

Gahn: You should have named him The Rapist.

AOC: Nu-uh, that way I have to change the rating of this story to M.

Helen: (Whispering) Howard, the three people beside us are talking about raping someone.

Howard: Probably Nazis.

_Back to the stage…_

Despite the cheering he got from the crowds, Hel puts a gloomy face knowing what would become of himself when he meets Satan Morroc tonight, "OK, since I picked you, I demand you to fulfill your promise now"

"Easy, o brother. Making her falling in love with you is easy" Ty actually realized the crush of the lord knight long ago, so he got his own personal idea for this mater, "All I need you to do is…to steal her underwear, o brother!!"

"You want me to what?!" Hel cannot believe just how much Emilio has changed the script. He's going to pay for this.

"You heard me well, o brother!!" Ty escapes the ghost of a glance seeing Fio's face getting redder backstage. She had to hide it behind Felicia who gives a grim smile to Ty.

Fel: (In a sign language) Way to go, Ty.

Ty: (Doing the same) Don't mention it.

The soundless conversation, however, is soon interrupted by a shocking statement from Helraven, "It's not like I refuse to do so, but your condition is absurd"

"Huh?! What do you mean, o brother?!" Ty, knowing this isn't on the script, quickly responds.

"First, thanks to her taste of clothing I've seen her panty more than enough. I don't even want to think about stealing it because I don't need to" An even more surprising statement by the insensitive Helraven, "And second, there's no way I can steal her bra"

"Why, o brother?!"

"Because she doesn't wear one"

"…beg your pardon, o brother?! She doesn't wear one, o brother?!" Ty nearly dislocates his jaw, and so is everyone backstage.

"Yes, simply because she doesn't need it" And now El makes even the audience loses their jaw.

"She doesn't need it, o brother?! Why?!"

"Well, just take a look at her for god's sake! She's flat chested!!" Helraven insensitively shouts, "She's as flat as a highway, you can run a car on top of her and feel no bump!"

"Is that right, o brother?! How do you know all that, o brother?!"

"It was around a month ago when I discovered that she's got no b…" Unfortunately for Hel, someone strikes the back of his head real hard and sends him crashing to under the stage after rolling uncontrollably upward and backward. And needless to say, it was the respective lord knight who did the attack.

Fio unsheathes her Balmung and jumps, thrusting the sword deep into Hel's stomach much to his surprise, "You insolent pathetic lowlife of humanity!!! How could you say those things about me?!"

"Wait, wait!!! Alexandria, wait!!" Hel forcefully tries to hold the sword so it doesn't go deeper inside him, "It was all part of the script!!! I swear it!!"

"Right, and I'm Santa Claus!!" Not believing what actually appears to be the truth, Fio's face suddenly turns eviler as she thrusts the sword deeper and deeper, "Do you really think I'm going to let you get away with this?! No, no, oh no!!! You're so wrong!! Hell hath no fury over a woman's scorn!!! And I will show you just that!!"

"What?! What are you going to show me?!"

"You will see!!" The lord knight displays the satan's grin on her usual charismatic face, "You will see…"

Pulling out the sword from the scared gunslinger, Fio walks away victoriously; leaving the shepherd alone wondering.

_Reaction at the backstage;_

Fenrir: **See, Frea? He has seen that much!! He has fondled her all night long without you knowing!! Next thing he will announce is the princess carrying his baby on her womb!!**

Frea: One more word and you'll have my knife on your mouth!!!

Felicia: Fio…are you okay?

Fio: Okay?! No, I'm not okay!!! I'm great!!! You just watch till I pay him what he deserves!!

Felicia: _She's gone insane…_

Hikari: What the hell?! How could you add that part to the script!!

Emilio: El deserved that!!!

George: Oh, so basically the whole story is about el being a pervert!!! Now, I finally got it!!

Iris: Nooooooooooooo!!!! Fio has been violated!!!!

Marcus: (Weakly) Guys…can anyone tell me what is going on, please? I really want to share the fun with you all, you know?

Gregory: Can someone please get me out of here?! I had enough with these three morons!!

_Reaction at the audience;_

Gen Ed: El is a ladies' man.

Mikoto: I beg to differ. He's in so much trouble because of the ladies, I think.

Gen Ed: That doesn't make him less of a ladies' man.

Minhe: Was that the princess who knocked him underground? I couldn't see it.

Olivia: No way, kid. Fio loves El too much to do that.

Minhe: You knew the princess?

Olivia: Sure thing. I'm Olivia.

Minhe: I'm Minhe. Nice to meet you.

Olivia: Hm, maybe you would make a wonderful friend with my guys. Would you want to meet them?

Minhe: Sure!

Beelzephir: (Panting for air) Gahn, I…I catch them…I locked them up in the basement in an abandoned house near here…we can rape them tonight after the show's…over. OK? Alright?

Gahn: (Looking at him for a long ass time before looking at AOC) why did you put me with him in the first place? Why couldn't you put Ifrit, Baphomet, or Thanatos? All this guy has been talking about is 'we rape someone tonight' or 'we rape that girl tonight' or 'we should do her in this style or that style', I mean for sanity's sake!!! That is more than enough!

AOC: Well, if I put Ifrit, no one would buy his jokes cause almost all the readers despise him. Baphomet and Thanatos aren't fit for joking, so that leaves you.

Gahn: Great, now I'm here stuck with this rapist looking like a gay minded couple.

Helen: (Whispering) Howard, the three people beside us are talking about gay rape.

Howard: Probably fascists.

_Back to the stage…_

"Are you okay, o brother?!" Ty asks from above.

"Uh, yeah. I'll climb up there" Hel slowly climbs back to the stage where the audience is murmuring about how that was a nice gag.

"That wasn't a gag at all" El tells himself but he continues to perform anyway, "So, what's your other deal, Tyraelius? I cannot get either one of those two things you asked"

"Oh right, back to the business, o brother!" Ty looks at the audience and sees Olivia pointing her head. Getting what she means, Ty responds, "Do you know the silver headband she wears on her head, o brother?!"

"Yes"

"That would be fine, o brother!"

"Hm, so I need to steal her headband and then…"

"Give it to me, o brother! With the right spell she's all yours, o brother!"

"OK, I'll do just that"

"_Deciding he would steal Lady Fiore's silver headband, Helraven comes down to Aldebaran. Lady Fiore resides in a small palace within the territory of Aldebaran's Guild Area and she has several knights guarding her place at night. Albeit, Helraven successfully sneaks into her room unnoticed…_

Helraven carefully steps inside Lady Fiore's room; it's an expensive girl looking bedroom filled with girly stuffs, especially monster dolls. Hugging a baphomet doll with her, Lady Fiore is soundlessly sleeping on the bed in the middle of the room, covered in a blanket. The silver headband is still intact on her head.

"Good, I'll just steal it really fast and then leave this place" Approaching the bed, El extends his arm to reach the headband. But when his hand is only an inch away, suddenly Lady Fiore grabs it and stops him at once, "Eh? What is she doing?"

Still with her eyes closed, Lady Fiore grabs her Balmung from behind her blanket and slowly unsheathes it from its scabbard, "Hm…what is this ugly…thing I'm grabbing…with my hand? It's as…hard as a spear…maybe if I cut it…off it will go away…"

"What the heck?! She's raving on her sleep!!" Hel tries to free his arm but Lady Fiore wouldn't let it go.

"_Oh, I almost forgot one thing!"_

The narrator surprises Hel with her voice, "What thing?!"

"_Lady Fiore suffers from acute somnambulism. In other word, sleepwalking. Because of her illness she's been accused for several murders in town, although she was cleared of all charges because of her importance to Aldebaran. She's dangerous while sleeping just like when she isn't sleeping. So, you might want to be careful and watch your step"_

"Are you joking me?! Now, she's going to cut off my hand!!" Hel looks at his right hand, and it's already off. Blood is dripping from the edge of Balmung (and Lady Fiore looks pleased), "Forget it, she already cut off my right hand"

"_She did?"_

"Yes"

"_Well, you might considering to get yourself out of her room then"_

"Why?"

"_All her murders are actually mutilations in a very gruesome way. If I were you, I'll get out of there"_

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?!" Hel watches in horror when Lady Fiore, still with her eyes closed, swinging her sword in a rapid pace to his direction. His attempt to evade the attack proves fruitless because his inferior speed compared to her. Hel got slashed on his face before receiving a stab on his shoulder which sends him to the floor. Trying to grasps his way out, the shepherd sneaks a glance to his attacker…and spots a somewhat pleased mischievous smile on her face, "_No way!!! She's doing this on purpose?! Could this be the woman's scorn she told me earlier?! Great!! I'm doomed!_"

Hel attempts to run away but Lady Fiore chases him and throws another slash which almost sliced his back. Even with her eyes closed she is still pretty dangerous. But too bad, Hel slips and falls to the floor again. Before he got any opportunity to rise and run again, Lady Fiore stabs his leg before proceeding to stab him numerous times in his torso. Hel desperately tries to get the sword out but Lady Fiore fiercely stomps him a dozen times, stopping his struggle. Even the audience is silent seeing the violent act. And if you read her face, Lady Fiore is clearly enjoying this. Grabbing his collar and forcefully brings him up, Hel can see the mighty fist of fury…I mean, the uppercut. Now, Hel knows why hell hath no fury over a woman's scorn.

"Stop it! Please, stop this!!" Hel pleads for his life, "I'm sorry for what happened earlier, alright? It was all part of the script!! If you want to kill someone then kill Emilio, not me!! He wrote the whole thing!!!"

"But it was you…who read…the whole thing…" Lady Fiore responds with another rave, "It was you…who opened…the gate…of hell…"

"No, no!!! You cannot do this!!! If you send me to the sky again then the play won't continue!!"

"It will…because…this is also…part of the script…" The last statement sends chills down to Hel's spine, "See you around…prick…"

DUAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!!!!!

"_The first attempt to steal Lady Fiore's headband failed after Lady Fiore, in her sleep (debatable), sent Helraven to the sky. Helraven returned to the earth after exactly three hours, and then, in his bloodied and beaten condition, he tries to find another way to steal Lady Fiore's headband"_

"Ukh, how am I supposed to steal her headband if she suffers from somnambulism?! This is ridiculous!" Hel complaints to none about the current situation he's in. But, he's quick to blame another person, "Hey, Ty!! You were the one who put me into this mess in the first place!! Get down here from wherever you are so we can settle this like a man!!"

"I'm here, o brother!!" Ty descends from above, looking worried over Hel's chance to win Lady Fiore's heart, "Worry not, o brother!! I have another idea to help you, o brother!"

"What idea?"

"If you took a good look on her room, she fancies monster dolls and decorates her room with them, right o brother?!"

"Yes"

"My idea is for you to disguise as a jumbo sized doll in her room, o brother! When she was not paying attention during her activities, you can sneak out and steal the headband. How does that sound, o brother?!"

"All right…but into what doll should I disguise?"

"Hm…how about life sized Doppelganger doll, o brother?! That would suit your height just fine, o brother!"

"OK, let's do that"

"_Disguising Hel as a live sized Doppelganger doll, Ty plays along by purposely delivering a present for Lady Fiore. It was Irise, Lady Fiore's head maid who accepted it"_

"Milady, someone sent you a wrapped present. But, no clued on who's the sender" Irise, having the role as the head maid of the house, politely informs her employer, "Shall I open the present, milady?"

"_Present? This isn't on the script_…Fine, open the present please" Lady Fiore watches in silent seeing Irise slowly opening the wrapped present. Her face tells whoever sees it that she is trying to figure out who send the present in the first place, but it changes soon when the live sized doppelganger doll is revealed to be the present, "Wow, a live sized doppelganger doll…"

"It looks…kinda real…" Irise too cannot hold her surprise, "Who sent this present, I wonder? One of your admirers, milady?"

"Perhaps, but I could care less about that at the moment" Admiring the doll, Lady Fiore starts caressing its head and hair, "Irise, tell the guards to bring this one to my room. Let's see what we can do with it tonight"

"Right away, milady"

"_After the guards bring the doll to her room, Lady Fiore examines it for a little longer with the help of Irise"_

"What do you think, Irise? This doll really looks real and good, right?"

"Yes, milady. Would you want me to order the search to find whoever sent this present?"

"Mysterious man, eh? I kinda like that" The statement brings a concern inside Irise's mind, "It makes you wonder what kind of man gives me this"

"Milady, I'm not trying to argue with you, but…" Here comes the concern from Irise, "Why do you think it was a man?"

"Oh Irise, who would understand a woman better than a man?"

"Well…what if the man is insensitive, one feet taller than you, five years older than you, has a dark hair which cover his ears, wearing a glasses, and a total moron when it comes to romance?!"

"Because that kind of man sounds familiar, I guess I can live with that" Clearly an unwanted reply for the maid, "OK, Irise. I'm hitting the bed right now, good night"

"Good night…milady" Irise walks out with a bitter expression on her face, vowing to herself again, "Ukh, that gunslinger jerk!!! How dare he influence my beloved Fio that much!! I believe the doll has something to do with him! Fine, I'll stay on guard inside Lady Fiore's room to see if something suspicious comes up!!"

"_Finally, the dark stillness of night embraces the earth one more time. And that's when Hel makes his move"_

"Alright, now time to kick some action" Inside the live sized doll, Helraven slowly heads to Lady Fiore's bed, hoping this time the somnambulism won't occur again.

"_With hoping the somnambulism won't happen tonight, Hel makes his way to Lady Fiore"_

"OK, here we go…" Hel quietly and carefully stretches his arm to reach the silver headband on Lady Fiore.

"_He is very close now…"_

"Here I come…" Hel's hand is only centimeters away from the headband.

"_He's gonna get it!"_

"Hey, will you stop that already?!" Hel pulls back and yells at the narrator (Hikari), "You're disturbing my job!!! You will wake her like that!!"

"_Well, what am I supposed to do?! I'm the narrator; I have to narrate the story!!!"_

"But, not that loud!!! If you wake her up, I'll end up getting killed again!!"

"_What do you want me to do?! Narrate the story in whispers?!"_

"That's a good idea! Considering you're as loud as ever!!"

"_Hey, are you trying to pick a fight with me?!"_

"I'm not keen on hitting girls, but if that's what you want then bring the noise!!"

"_You started sounding like your pitiful captain!!"_

"Oh, yeah?! That pitiful captain of mine just banged your ass a month ago, remember?!!"

"_Hey!!! What are you saying in front of the audience?!"_

"What's the deal, huh?! You want him to knock you up again?!"

"_You insolent bastard!!! Shut your mouth!!"_

"Hey, look!! The knocked up princess is getting angry at me because she needs to get laid with my captain!!"

"_One more word and you'll be banished from this city for the rest of your life!!"_

"Uh…what is that noise?" Lady Fiore suddenly wakes up because of the ruckus. Hel and Hikari instantly shut their mouth. The shepherd looks around him to hide, but he doesn't have much time seeing Lady Fiore is looking at him, so he pretends to be like a doll and stops moving.

"Hey, what is the doll doing here?" Lady Fiore curiously approaches the doll and looks at it real close, "Is he moving of his own? I don't recall placing him right next to my bed…"

"_Oh, damn!!_ _Thanks to the get laid princess my cover is blown!!" _Hel grunts to himself inside the doll.

"You're not some man disguising as a doll, aren't you?" A question which kinda true from Lady Fiore, "I'm sure you was speaking just now. You cannot fool me"

With his cover blown, Hel decides to play along rather than going to the sky again, "Well, um…actually, I'm a talking doll!!"

"A talking doll?" Lady Fiore doesn't seem to be surprised at all, "You're not a man disguising as a doll, are you?"

"No, no!!! Of course not!! What kind of a man would disguise as a doll and act not like one?! That's just stupid!! I have intelligence, you know!"

"Prove it"

"Um, sorry? What did you say?"

"I said prove it. The intelligence you were stating just now" Lady Fiore distances herself with the doll, "I want you to prove yourself as a real talking doll with intelligence, not a disguising man"

"OK…" Hel hopes the challenge isn't too complicated, "How do you want me to prove it?"

"Answer my three questions. If you can get them right, you're a doll. If you can't, I'll have you checked thoroughly"

"All right. I accept the challenge"

"First, what is the name of Japan's largest river?"

"Um…Amazon!!" Hel smirks and loudly tells his answer…only to find Lady Fiore's face grows even more suspicious, "Did I get it wrong?"

"So wrong. Amazon is in Brazil, not Japan" Lady Fiore sits on her bed and taps her fingers on the wall, secretly warning the doll not to play dumb with her, "Second question, what is the name of the world's highest peaks?"

"_Ukh, I shouldn't have skipped the geography class with Emilio during high school!!! Now, I'm in a big trouble!!_" Hel curses his own sin in the past. But, he chooses to answer regardless, "Um…Mount Huoyan!!!"

"Are you out of your mind? It's Himalaya" Now, her voice doesn't sound too friendly alright, "The third question…who bombed Nagasaki on August 9, 1945?"

"_Ow, now a history question!! I shouldn't have skipped the history class to make love with Diana…wait, who's Diana? I didn't make love with her!!! And who's this Diana, anyway?!" _

"I'm waiting…" Lady Fiore displays a piercing stare which shivers the shepherd disguising as a doll. He's in a real deep shit now.

"_Think, think, think, think!!! Nobunaga Oda? No, no, it cannot be him!! Rie Kugimiya?! Nah, there's no way it can be her!! Minister Hashimoto?! Kira Yamato?! Athrun Zala?! Godzilla?! Who?! Who, dammit?! Who?!_" In a pitiful effort to get the answer right, Hel shouts the answer in desperation, "Ifrit!!"

For a moment, quietness fills the entire room.

"Ifrit?" Lady Fiore giggles, "Are you sure about that?"

"Y…Yes"

"Congratulations!!! Your answer is true!!!" Lady Fiore gives a falls hope.

"It's true?" Hel smiles inside the doll.

"True…ly truly wrong!" Now his heart is broken, "How could you say Ifrit?!"

"Uh…I know, I mean Ifrit wasn't supposed to be there, right?" Hel escapes a disappointed sigh.

But the reply is perhaps one of the most surprising ever, "No!! I mean Ifrit is such a gentle caring loving gracious person!!! No way he could do such horrible thing like that! He wouldn't even hurt a fly!"

"I beg your pardon?!" Hel nearly dislocates his jaw, "Ifrit is such a gentle caring loving gracious person?! Wouldn't even hurt a fly?! What the heck?! Are you insanely insane?! Ifrit is the biggest craziest vilest psychopath I've ever seen in my entire life in the battlefield!!! He killed for no reason at all and enjoyed seeing people's face before they died!! Wouldn't even hurt a fly my feet!!! He would consume the whole Rune Midgard if he could!! That guy knows no stopping at all!! This is the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard!!!"

Frankly, Lady Fiore doesn't take that manner as a good one, "How dare you talk back to me like that!!! So, you're not a doll at all!!"

"Eh?" Hell suddenly got reminded of his first objective disguising, "But…"

"Silence!!! I don't want to hear you speaking anymore!!" It's hard to beat this chick, huh?

"Huh? That's cruel!! You shouldn't give me false hope like that!" Hel takes one last offense for that.

"I'll find out about you. Irise!"

"Yes, milady!" Irise enters the room quickly in no time. Well, she's been waiting in front of the door the whole time, anyway.

"Wow, you're fast" But that's not the concern right now, "Irise, I want you to check this doll and tell me if you find something weird with it. I'm starting to think he's a man disguising as a doll"

"Yes, milady" Irise takes this chance to observe the doll thoroughly. After five fair minutes, she comes to a conclusion, "Milady, I'm not trying to sound rude, but this doll is weird in a way"

"Explain"

"He kinda looks…alive" Irise locks her eyes with the doll's. Unknown to both girls, the man inside the doll is growing weary of the silent pose, "I hear some breathe from inside the doll"

"Hm, I agree. This doll moved from behind the drawers to beside my bed. And then spoke to me for several minutes" Lady Fiore gleefully smiles and starts unsheathing her Balmung, "I'm sure now that this doll is actually a man disguising as a doll"

"What are you going to do to it, milady?"

"Stab it several times. If it gives some kind of reaction, I want you to bury this doll alive with anyone inside it in the backyard" Lady Fiore twirls her sword, "If the doll doesn't make any reactions…I won't stop till it does"

"_Whaaaaaaaaaaaaat?!" _Hel couldn't believe what he just heard, "_"How could you be so cruel?! Are you still mad at me?!"_

"Can I suggest something, milady?"

"Go ahead, Irise"

"If you want to stab him, why don't you start with his groin? It's a good place to check he's a man or not"

"Thank you, Irise. I shall do that"

"_Great, thank you knocked up princess!!"_ Hel moves, and of course the doll moves too, much to the girls' surprise.

"Catch him!!" Lady Fiore orders her maid to make a move as she herself chases the doll. Irise quickly calls the guards to catch the running doll. The doll makes his way to the first floor in the house by jumping around the corner of the stairs and quickly heads to the entrance.

Unfortunately three guards show up from the entrance and hold his step. The doll attempt to retreat backward but the stairs is filled with more guards, with Lady Fiore and Irise not far behind them.

"Guards, seize him!!" Lady Fiore orders her guards to dispatch the doll and they do so.

"_I should have brought my guns here….wait, I know!!" _In a desperate attempt to not letting himself get caught, Hel summons his light sphere and unleashes his flash grenade. Successfully blinding his chasers temporarily and give him the needed time to escape through the entrance.

"Get him, get him!!" Rubbing her eyes to regain her sight, Lady Fiore loudly orders her guards to finish their job. And with the guards all gone from the house, Lady Fiore is now alone with Irise, "Tsk, he's gone!!"

"Who could that be, milady?"

"I don't have any idea, Irise. But for an admirer, that man sure is a petty one" Lady Fiore, despite her discontent, quietly sheaths her sword, "Tell the guards to increase the security. I don't want to see any other man disguising as a doll coming inside this house ever again"

"Yes, milady" Irise feels pleased with the way things develop. As Lady Fiore goes back to her room, she secretly celebrates her absurd victory.

"_Because of his own foolishness, Hel failed to steal the headband again. So, he decides to kill himself. And then Rune Midgard lives happily ever after"_

Clearly that's now how Hikari supposed to be narrating, and Hel takes cheap shot at that one, "Because she is crazy for sex, the knocked up princess goes to the captain's room and makes him knock her up again. And then she dies of too many dirty thoughts"

"_OK, that's it!!! Guards, get him out of here!! And I want him beheaded tomorrow morning!!"_

"Do you hear that everyone? She wants to be knocked up tomorrow morning!!"

"_OK, I had enough!!! I'll go down there and kill him by myself!! Hey, hey!! What is this?! Let me go!!! Let me go!!! I want to kill him for disrespecting me!!! Let go of me!!!!"_

And then for quite a while, no one make sounds from the narration. No one is sure what happens, but a new narrator quickly takes over,

"**We're sorry for the little troubleth with narrationth. I, the magic mirrorth, we'll take over from hereth"**

"What shall I do now? The audience is tired of waiting!!" Hel doesn't really care whether the narrator is new or not. He just wants to get this over with.

"**OK, OK. In the next sceneth, Hel meets Tyraelius to find one last solution for the problemth"**

"Ty, I want you to take the responsibility of giving me a hard task like this!" Hel quickly protests to the wizard, "My last attempt failed because the knocked up princess!! And her maid named Irise got some good sight too!"

"No worries, o brother! I still got one last plan, o brother!"

"This better be good"

"Of course! Hear me out, o brother!" Ty proposes his final plan, "Do you know Lady Fiore and her maid, Irise, like to take bath together in the evening inside Lady Fiore's private bathhouse, o brother?"

"Together…" Hel's mouth forms an O as he starts imagining things, "Wow, that's kinda…erotic"

"I knew, but that's not our objective. We're here to steal the headband, o brother!" Ty himself wants to imagine things, but he realized this isn't the right time, "Whenever she takes bath, Lady Fiore usually places her headband not far from the hot spring pool along with her clothes. We will sneak into her private bathhouse tomorrow evening. If something unwanted happens, I'll distract her and her maid attention while you go get the silver headband of hers. Got it, o brother?! This is probably your last chance, o brother!"

"OK, let's do this plan of yours" Hel eerily smiles, "Hehehe, something inside me tells me I'm into something good"

"**With the plan all said and doneth, the two perverts…I mean, the two butt buddies go to Lady Fiore's private bathhouseth"**

The next evening when the two girls are enjoying their bath time, two perverts sneak in the bathroom ala Metal Gear Style…with two card boxes. The bathroom is a squared shaped bathroom with a circled pool on its middle. By the way, because children are watching in the audience and this story is rated T the detail of how the girls are having a bath cannot be shown. Have fun imagining things.

Hel: Damn, I cannot concentrate on stealing her headband. The view is just too much!!!

Ty: I know!! My nose is starting to bleed, o brother!!! But we have to focus on our mission!! Do you see the headband inside the basket where they put their clothes near the corner of the room, o brother?! You have to get in there, and grab it!!

Hel: I cannot bear the sight!!!

Ty: Hey, you know what? Once this is done, you can take a bath with her as long as you want!! So, now get your ass in there before I change my mind, o brother!

Hel: Wow, chill out!!! What's with the angry tone?!

Ty: Because you don't stop acting like a sissy!!! Come on, be a man!!! Show some balls, o brother!

Hel: Alright….but, are you serious on the bathing together part?

Ty: Yes, yes!!! Is that all you got inside your mind?! I'm the one who is a pervert not you!! Now go get that damn headband!!!

Hel, using the card box as his decoy, carefully moves toward the direction of the pool without the two girls noticing. Slowly but surely, he is closing to the treasured headband. But the voice of the girls somewhat distract him.

(Unknown to the two ladies, Ty is looking solely and comfortably at Irise with his video camera)

F: Irise, do you know that your curves rival Felicius'?

I: Ow, you flatter me, milady! I'm not worthy of such words!

F: No, no. Compared to mine, I'm not feminine at all. I've gained 10 pounds of muscle because of the training and workout every day.

I: Where?

Hel cannot stand the conversation; it disturbs him in every way possible. He doesn't know why, though. His insensitiveness should have prevented this from happening, but it hasn't. His ears are glued to the ladies, and as much as he doesn't fell like it, he wants to take a peek. Just one single peek would do. And foolishly, that's what exactly he does, turning the card box over to the ladies.

F: Hey?! What's with that card box?! I don't remember seeing it there before!

I: You're right, milady. Shall I go check it out?

F: Alright, but be careful. If anything happens, I'll cut the box nice and clean.

"Oh, great!!! You've screwed it for me!!!" Ty curses Hel's doing seeing Iris approaching the box. The most perverted man on Midgard now has to take some action before Hel's cover gets blown again. Ty can clearly see Hel's panicking inside the card box. To fulfill his promise to do something if thing goes wrong, Ty blows his card box and emerges with a camera, surprising the two ladies.

"Behold!!!" Ty announces, "I will take thy pictures to complete my collections!! So, you should feel proud of it and make a decent pose!!"

Albeit, the reaction is obviously different, "Waaaaaaaaaaaah!!!! A pervert!!! Irise, get my sword and our bathrobe!! I'm going to kill this guy!!"

"Right away, milady!!" Irise quickly changes her direction and heads to get the clothes. Ty glances to Hel, secretly telling him to get the headband now. Hel throws his card box and runs toward the headband, which is actually the same direction as Irise.

"_Another pervert?! How come there are so much perverts in this world?!_" Irise widens her eyes seeing this room if filled with pervert. Ty takes a random picture of the pool before concentrating at Irise, taking some pictures of her and shocking her. Hel seizes this chance to finally grab the headband, "Yes, I did it!!"

"No, you didn't!!" In a demon speed, Lady Fiore appears near him and gets her bathrobe before giving him a powerful blow to his stomach, nearly knocking him off his balance, "Give me my headband back!!"

"Can't do that! Ty!!" Hel calls for Ty and throws the headband over the pool for him to catch, "Catch that!!"

"Nooo!!! My headband!!!" Lady Fiore grabs Irise's bathrobe and throws it to her, "Irise, get my headband!!"

Both Ty and Irise prepare to catch the headband as it heads to Ty's direction. Ty stretches his arms above to catch the headband but Irise jumps from the pool for the same attempt, resulting in both of them crashing and falling to the pool…along with the headband.

"No, my headband!!!! It fell to the pool!!!" Lady Fiore turns her attention to Hel with anger fulfilling her, "That's a precious gift from my father!!! Now, you've done it!!"

"Wait, wait!!! I'm sorry for this, but please hear me out!! I have a good reason for doing this!!"

"Chill, I'll listen to all your reasons down there in my private underground torture chamber in my house!! You can do it while I'm pulling out your nails one by one or removing your eye slowly with a drill!" A really sadistic reply, don't you think?

But miracle happens again when suddenly a bright light glimpses from inside the pool. Ty and Irise, still wet because their useless attempt earlier, stand up and see what is happening on the pool. The four people watch in silence as Okama Masuo, dresses in an angelic dress, coming out from the bottom of the pool with a golden headband on his right hand and a silver headband on his left hand.

"What's this? This isn't in the script…" Lady Fiore says to herself seeing the okama emerging from the pool.

"Hear ye, hear ye!!" The sissy…I mean the okama speaks, "Ye who have dropped this headband in thy pool, ye must take responsibility!!"

"What…what responsibility?" Irise, being the nearest to the entity along with Ty, slowly responds.

"Ye must choose between thy headbands! Which one belongs to ye, and which is not!" The okama proclaims, "Ye speak of false answer, ye won't have this headband back!"

"What?! That's an arrogant thing to say!! That headband rightfully belongs to me!!" Lady Fiore exclaims her right.

"Ye cannot speak any truer, but ye still have to choose!!" The okama doesn't feel like backing down at all, "Which one is yer, the golden one or the silver one?!"

"I've heard about this story" Hel quickly tells everyone, "If you choose any of them, you will lose both. The right headband is still under the water"

"Are you joking me?! The silver one is clearly mine!" Lady Fiore disagrees, "I'll pick the one on his left!"

"Then, I'll go for the golden one! The silver may be a decoy!" Ty also gives his call.

"I'm not going to pick both, the right one is still under the water!" Hel also gives his choice, leaving Irise as the only one abstains.

"Ye, the dark haired woman!!!" The okama calls for the maid, "What's yer pick?"

"Can I choose not to pick?"

"No, ye cannot!! If ye don't pick, ye will be forced to undergo a sex change operation!!"

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?!" Not only Irise, but the other three also nearly lose their eyes out of surprise, "I have to undergo sex change operation!? No way!"

"Then, pick!"

"Er…ok, I'll pick the one in the left" Irise reluctantly chooses.

"Alright, now the right pick is…." Everyone holds their breath as the okama announces, "No one!!! You all have to undergo sex change operation!!!"

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?!" All four of them nearly die of heart attack, "None of us get it right?!"

"Yes!!! The right headband is…here!!" Okama Masuo reveals where the headband is, "In my pocket!"

"What the hell?! How should we know that?!" Ty loudly protests, "That's unfair!"

"Silence!!! Ye have chosen the wrong pick!!! Ye all have to undergo sex change operation!!"

"Like hell I would do that!!" Ty forms a pink sphere on his left hand and lifts it to the air, "I've sworn to fulfill my promise to Hel!!! If I cannot get the headband in a peaceful way, I'll get it with power!!!"

"What are ye doing?!" The okama starts panicking, "Ye cannot do that!!"

"Silence!!! This is how I will fulfill my vow!!!" Ty looks at Hel, ""Hel! Once I blast the headband with this sphere, you go get it!!! If the princess first looks you with the headband, she will fall in love with you!!"

"Alright!!" Hel runs into the pool but Lady Fiore stops him.

"Irise, don't let him do that!!" Stop him!!"

"Yes, milady!!" Secretly, Irise got her own plan, "_If I catch that headband, Lady Fiore's heart will be mine!!_"

Meanwhile, Hel is struggling against the lord knight, "Let me go!! Let me go!!"

"No, I won't!!"

"OK, I don't want to do this, but it's worth it!!" Hel pushes Lady Fiore to the pool and quickly charges to the headband.

Ty, successfully casted the spell, hits Okama Masuo with it, "Take this, Love Sphere!!"

"Gyaaaaaaaaaaah!!!" Okama Masuo wails the moment the love sphere explodes and a bright pink light embalms the entire room. After the smoke and dust are clear, everyone is seen slowly standing.

"Ow, my eyes…" Irise rub her eyes to regain her sight, "That was blinding…"

Hel also feels the same; thankfully he can always ignore pain. But what he holds in his right hand bests all the pain he has ever felt, "The headband…I got it!!! I got it!!! I got the headband!!"

Irise cannot hide her disappointment as she sees Lady Fiore rising from under the water, "No!!! That means…"

Lady Fiore's eyes look hypnotized and by the way she looks, the spell really works. Slowly walking to the holder of her headband, a smile grows on her face before she reaches her arm to caress his face, "Gelraven…oh, Gelraven…"

"It's Helraven, Lady Fiore. Not Gelraven" Hel mirthfully corrects her.

"Oh, right. Helraven…" Lady Fiore continues to gently caress his face, "You have not of the slightest idea how long I've been yearning of this feeling…"

"I may not have, but I understand that yearn" Hel returning the favor by gently strokes her hair, "For me, too, yearn for something to fill my heart"

"Why does the dialogue suddenly become beautiful?" Irise asks herself seeing the two lovebirds.

"This is your treasure, Lady Fiore. My apologies for causing such a ruckus with it" Hel puts the treasured headband back to her head, slowly and gently, "I beg your pardon if you feel this is such an order, but I believe it's improper to talk here like this…like how we are now. May I suggest for both of us to go to my place? Or maybe yours? We can have some decent clothing and decent place to speak"

"I find no order in that caring tone, Helraven. We shall do what you said…the two of us" The enchanting lord knight takes his arm with hers and then the two go away in peace, leaving the problematic bathhouse with the three meddlers inside it.

"No…Lady Fiore…" Irise is too heartbroken to do anything, so basically Ty is free to do what he wishes.

"Hehehe, now with Hel finally meets his happiness, I'll tape you as much as I like" Ty's camera turns out to be waterproof. So, he starts taping the heartbroken girl, "Look here, o sweety. I want to get that nice little look on you!!! Maybe you can remove that bathrobe of yours so we can have much more fun!"

Too bad, the fun's over when Ty feels someone is staring at him from his backside, and it's Okama Masuo. The difference is the look on his eyes. It's the same as Lady Fiore's from earlier, and needles to be said, the okama has fallen in love…with Ty, "Tyraellius…oh, Tyraellius…"

"Uh…oh…this doesn't sound good…" Ty starting to tremble when he turns over his shoulder to witness the monster okama goggling at him, "It cannot be…the spell affected him too?"

"Tyraelius!!! Come here to my embrace, we can share our eternal and passionate love for eternity!!!" A very frightening offer from the okama.

"Hell no, I'm straight!!! Why would I love a big monkey hairy ass like you?!!! This isn't even on the script!! And don't look at me like that with those freaky big eyes, Godzilla!!! You're too ugly to even breathe the same air with Kanye West!!!" Ty drops his camera and prepares to run, "Don't come any closer!!"

"There's no need to be so shy, honey! I will love you like a little monkey I used to have as a pet!!"

"Great, that little monkey died because of heart attack, right?! No wonder seeing the mother of all king kongs trying to hug him!"

"Ow, that little cutey mouth of yours!!"

"Stop saying disgusting things like that!!! Even Jabba The Hut would throw up seeing you like that!!"

"Don't be so rude on me, dear. If you have to, then do me gently!!!"

"Do you?! Like hell!!! I'm not going to do you even if we were the last two men on earth and goats extinct!!! I would rather have you kill me so I can die and embrace the afterlife!!"

"Yes, yes!!! Let's embrace our life together!!" Masuo tries to hug Ty but the pervert dodges, "Don't run, love!! We shall consume our relationship deeper tonight!!"

"Why don't you consume your relationship with a mad cow?! That too, if the mad cow is still insane enough to let you love him!!!"

"Don't say that, dear. I will love you gently in a way you never imagined before!!!"

"Right, I've never imagined Mecha King Ghidorah loving me before!"

"Uh, you make me feel h***y!"

"Eeek!!! Don't say that, you disgust me!!!" Ty cannot bear the sight of this beast and run, "El got to do the princess but I got to do this guy?! How unfair this life is!!! I'm outta here!!"

Seeing Ty run for his life (and his dignity), Masuo cannot help but chase him, "Wait, love!!! Wait for me!!!"

After the two leave the bathhouse, Irise stands up and looks at the audience with a very determined look. Steeling herself, she resolves, "Fine, if he goes that far to take Lady Fiore away from me, a demon I will be. I'll report this to King Marc and proclaim a war!!! Just wait and see, you lowlife prick!!! Lady Fiore is mine!!! And if it takes a massacre to bring her back here, a massacre I will do!!!"

"**What will happenth once Irise tell her king abouth this? How will Hel and Lady Fiore fight for their loveth? Will Einbroch and its military haveth something to with this? Will Ty and Mecha King Ghidorah findth a happy lifeth? Find out, in the nexth chapter!!!"**

_**To be continued in the later part, next chapter…**_

_********_

**3****rd**** Story: Three Seconds Wish**

_The story takes place during Ty's, Felicia's, and Clyde's training in Lutie Field awhile ago…_

"Phew, the training today is tiring too" Felicia leans in the outer wall of The Toy Factory and picks a bottle of water for a drink, "But, I guess it's worth it"

"Second that" Ty, sits beside her, goes for a drink too with Clyde following him, "Having training with our own copy self surely helped us understanding what we lack in combat. For example, I now know I lack guard and defense during attacking my target"

"Me too, I now know how to retain my consciousness during the 2nd stage of Cutlass Transformation" Clyde shares his experience with the other two.

"Same here, now I know how to maintain attack and defense while throwing series of attack" The paladin carries the conversation, "Can't wait to try it in real combat"

"Speaking of the devil…your wish is granted, Felicia" Ty points out to the entrance door of Toy Factory, which presents the three combatants with two Stormy Knights, "Two Stormy Knights, nice couple"

"Fio defeated one of them in one second" Felicia stands up, intending to fight them, "I'll handle them"

"Wait, I would like to give them some try too" Ty follows, "Let's make it 2 on 2"

"Fair enough" Felicia pulls out her Saber and a Sacred Mission shield, "Any condition?"

"Time attack" Ty pulls out a pair of purple tonfas, named Xilphas, "In Ropera, we often do a time attack contest with the limit of five minutes to find out who are the fastest and the best at defeating opponents, just for fun"

"I'll be the umpire" Clyde picks a watch and shows it to both young adults.

"OK…" Felicia stares at the monster before looking back at Ty, "What's the prize?"

"Whoever loses must do the winner a favor" Ty smirks, "How about it?"

"Fair enough" Felicia sprints toward the monster, "Then I'll go first!"

The golden haired maiden is welcomed by one of the Stormy Knights. The knight bashes her with his shield but Felicia counters using her Sacred Mission. Their power is proven equal when neither of them bulge, however Felicia bests her opponent speed by throwing a single slicing cut and successfully hits the knight's forehead. Bleeding, the knight pulls back but Felicia insists on chasing him. The paladin casts her Shield Charge and perfectly hits the knight, taking him down to the snowy field and further attaining the upper hand. The knight retaliates by teleports to behind Felicia and throws a sneak attack. But with the training proving its result, Felicia quickly evades the fatal blow and spins from below, executing a powerful slash and deeply cut the monster. Stormy Knight starts to lose his balance once his blood sprays from his upper body, giving Felicia to finish him off by one last blow to his head using Bash. The first monster is defeated in such fashion by the paladin.

"Two minutes and thirteen seconds" Clyde announces the result, "Good start. You'll have a hard time defeating her Ty"

"We'll see about that" Ty smiles and praises the paladin as she goes back, "Nice job, lady"

"Good luck, you'll need it" Felicia gleefully replies as Ty go for the last monster.

The Stormy Knight teleports to in front of Ty and rapidly executes a series of thrusts. Ty calmly dodges every thrust and counters back by throwing a spinning kick to the monster, forcing him to move several step backwards. The gunslinger taunts the monster to go for another chance and the monster does so, this time trying to hit him using his shield. Ty simply knocks the shield back and swings his tonfa only to see the monster block it. The monster and the gunslinger engage in a back and forth attempt to hit one another as the forcefully try to land a single blow respectively on each other. The gunslinger strikes with both his tonfas but the monster avoid it by leaning himself closer to the ground before pierces right toward Ty's neck. Ty, however, does the same thing the monster did by leaning closer to the ground to avoid the death strike. Their intelligence proved to be a big difference because Ty quickly executes a reverse low spinning kick to knock the Stormy Knight off his balance. Seizing the golden opportunity, Ty spins lowly in the air before pummeling the monster with one hard blow using his Xilphas, resulting in an explosion once the Xilphas hit the Stormy Knight…which is needles to be stated, blowing him into pieces. Ty emerges victorious as the dust and smokes are cleared.

"Xilphas the explosion tonfas; blow whatever they hit" Ty explains to Felicia who was going to ask, "What's my time, Clyde?"

"Two minutes…" Clyde announces the result, "And sixteen seconds"

"What?!" The gunslinger is now in dismay, "I lost by the margin of three seconds?! Ow, I can't believe this!"

"Hehe, you better believe this" Felicia pats the perverts' back and displays a grin, "And since you're a man, I hope you don't back away from your words"

"…Fine" Ty responds with a sigh, "What do you want me to do?"

"I'll think about that later" Felicia rolls her eyes before telling the gunslinger, "Just remember you owe me one wish"

With the paladin claiming the victory, Ty now wonders what kind of wish awaits for him.

What would the wish be? You have to wait and c, folks!

_********_

**Sorry for the late update, guys. I got problems here and there. Hopefully I can update the second part of the play this week.**

**C u next chappy!!! (^^)**


	87. Helraven of Troy: Later Part

**Chapter 87**

"**_I made mistakes in drama. I thought drama was when actors cried. But drama is when the audience cries"_**

**_Frank Capra_**

**Well, this is the second part of the play (and hopefully the last part, LOL).**

**BTW, as I mentioned earlier the whole chapter is a parody so please don't take everything seriously (especially the part about Beel and Gahn). But if u wish otherwise, then so be it.**

**The quotes in these chapters belong to their respective owner.**

**I hope this one is as good as the previous chapter, in any way possible, enjoy!**

_********_

"**As the resulth of the love spell, Lady Fiore is now living with Helraven in his farm near Einbroch. They are not married yeth, but they are livingth a happy life…or so it seems"**

The two lovebirds are enjoying their time under an apple tree in front of Helraven's house. The weather is warm that day, so they are living the time of their live. "I've heard that in this life, nothing lasts forever, Lady Fiore. But seeing you by my side…" Helraven, with Lady Fiore comfortably leaning on his shoulder, starts being poetic, "I really hope time freezes so we can stay like this, for eternity. As long as I can feel your warmth touching me, then I would be eternally pleased"

"How fortunate of me, you share the same thought as I do" Lady Fiore looks to the shepherd with a caring smile, "However; I do not want the cruel time to ever freeze. Because then my heart, and my conscience will also stop, and that means I cannot have the sight of you in my eyes anymore. I will bear any burden in this world, anything but that"

"Vanquish that fragile worry in your mind, Lady Fiore. I'm not going anywhere" The shepherd gently strokes her hair, "I will be wherever you will be"

"No words can express my happiness of having you saying those words" Lady Fiore shows a pleased smile and picks up something she has beside her, a lunchbox, "Here, Helraven. I made this specially for you"

"A lunchbox? How thoughtful, thank you…" The dark haired man mirthfully accepts the box and opens it, "A poring steak?"

"Yes, give it a try. I'm sure you will a different sensation which you have never felt before"

"Your wish is my command" Helraven takes a bite of the steak and indeed, it gives him some different sensation which he never felt before (debatable)…

_Inside Hel's mind…_

Hel, in his gunslinger attire, faces Ifrit for the third time in his mind after having the taste of the infernal lunch. Pulling out his HAVOX, the gunslinger takes stance and fires at once only to find Ifrit appearing from behind and smashing him with a hard kick to his head. Nearly befriending the ground again, Hel quickly regains his balance and throws a bash with his HAVOX but it proves fruitless just as usual, it went through his target. Ifrit chokes his neck as red bright light glows from his inside. And in a second, he explodes himself using his Pyro Blast spell…

_Return to the real world…_

"How did it taste, Helraven?" Well, the lady is expecting good news of course. From the outside, Helraven seems fine thanks to his ability to ignore pain. But from the inside, Trojan War is ongoing. But as a gentle man, there's no way he's going to tear her pride away by saying "Your lunch tastes like Ifrit's spell", so Hel chooses some other words to describe his feeling.

"Lady Fiore, your lunch tastes like an earthquake deep in the ocean, raging my mind and blasting my inside…furiously" That's the reply.

"I see…" Lady Fiore says with a grim smile, "I'm sure that means you don't mind finishing the lunch, then?"

Hel didn't notice the grim smile, so he gently refuses as he tries to stand up, "Thank you for your offer, Lady Fiore. But, I think I'm full. Let's go back now"

Much to his surprise, Lady Fiore quickly grabs his hand and somewhat forcefully brings him down to his knees again, "I want you to eat…I want to see the box empty"

"My…your tone is kind of…" Hel begins to believe something is going wrong here, "Ordering"

"Indeed, this is an order" Lady Fiore pulls out her Balmung from out of nowhere and places its edge on Hel's neck, sending shivers down to his neck, "You will eat…or you will die, Helraven"

Defeated, the shepherd does as he was told. He slowly eats the dreaded lunch, "Spare me your explanation, but could it be that…you're still angry with me?"

"I believe I told you before Helraven, hell hath no fury over a woman's scorn" Lady Fiore leans closer to him and whispers on his hear, "This is just the beginning, shepherd. I will have you learned your lesson even more after this…and believe me, I will enjoy every second of it"

As the grim visage of Lady Fiore gets clearer Hel learns one important thing, you reap what you sow….

_Meanwhile in the backstage…_

Frea: Ukh, those two are having a lovey-dovey moment!!! This is unforgivable!!! Look how closely El's face with the princess after she unsheathed her sword!! And El looks happy too with his smile!!!

Felicia: Uh…I don't think they are having a lovey-dovey moment, more like a nightmarish moment…and El isn't smiling, he is afraid of being killed…

Fenrir: **Well, in case you don't know, I'm a lips reader. I can read their lips for you.**

Frea: OK, read their lips!

Fenrir: **Alright, here goes!!**

**(Mind you, the lips reading below is badly executed by Fenrir, so I darkened the dialogue)**

**Hel: Lady Fiore, your hair and lips are so inviting today. Makes me wonder if I can stroke your hair and kiss your lips later.**

**Fio: Of course you can, I don't see a reason why not.**

**Hel: And…yours legs…I've always thinking they are beautiful. You showed them nicely with that short skirt of yours.**

**Fio: Special for you. Like it?**

**Hel: Can I…give them a touch? **

**Fio: You can touch the other parts too, you know…**

**Hel: For example?**

**Fio: You know what I mean…hubby.**

**Hel: Oh, you mean the one behind your kinky skirt?**

**Fio: Wow, that sounds…hot.**

**Hel: Ow, you want some, huh? You want some? Ew, naughty.**

**Fio: But, you like naughties don't you?**

**Hel: Naughty like you? Hell yeah!! Unlike Frea, she is boring.**

**Fio: She is? Hmph, like I thought!**

**Hel: She sucked in the bed. I got to do all things to please her cause she couldn't even see what she was doing. Different from what we can do, we can take turns and enjoy ourselves even more.**

**Fio: I'm flattered, hubby.**

**Hel: Yeah, and not to mention she's older than dinosaurs! I mean, she's like what?! Three hundred thousand years old?! Unlike you! You're younger than me, fresher, and…prettier. Not to mention you are cuter, and funnier!**

**Fio: Oh, you cannot hold it in your pants any longer, huh? Shall we go to the bed and ride some action, hubby?**

**Hel: Hell yeah, we shall!!!**

(Back to real life backstage)

Frea: Wuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!! My boyfriend is a lowlife crappy two timer!!! She called me older than dinosaurs!!

Fenrir: **I told you she would bang the princess someday.**

Felicia: Fenrir, Fio isn't a slut!! She wouldn't say things like those!! She's got too much pride to submit herself to someone who isn't even her husband!

Fenrir: **Says who, Felicia?**

Felicia: Says I!!! Fio may have too much pride to show her feelings publicly, but that's because she comes from a noble family and thus, living in manners to keep her own dignity!! She will never have a pre-marital intercourse because it would tarnish her name and her family name!!

Fenrir: **Well, if that the case then we can assume that the princess and El are secretly married then, right?**

Frea: Wuaaaaaaaah!!! My boyfriend is married to another woman!!! I want a break up!!!

Fenrir: **Yeah!! Break him up and then come to me…I mean, come to me to talk about what you should do afterwards!!!**

Felicia: How come the god and goddess siding with us are morons but the two gods siding with Valdomir are otherworldly?!

Iris: Nooooo!!! My Fio!!! My precious Fio has been violated!!! Now, how can she ever marry?!

Wendy: I'm bored, let's go somewhere else.

Kirigi: Where? The audience?

Wendy: Yeah, let's do that!!

Ty: (Running) Help me!!! Someone, please help me!!! Stop him from chasing me!!!

Masuo: (Chasing after Ty) Wait for me, dear!!! Look at my face!!

Ty: (Still running but turns his head over) You look ridiculous and stupid right now!! Oh wait, you always look like that!!

Gregory: Hey, Marcus!! Next scene will be our turn!!! Prepare yourself!!

Marcus: Prepare myself? Why?

Gregory: To play your role!!! You got the role as the king, remember?!

Marcus: I did?

Gregory: YES!!! Now, get going!!

Marcus: Yaaaaaaaaay!!! Julia!!! Kids!!! Did you hear that?! I got the role as the king!!! I'm the king!!! Wohooooooooooooo!!!!

George: Why is he celebrating? Didn't he get that role a week ago?

Gregory: I don't know, really. I'm fed up with him. I'm outta here. (Flies away to the stage)

Marcus: Hey, George!!! Where's Gregory? I want to tell him this good news!!

George: What good news?

Marcus: I got the role as the king!!! I'm the king!!! Wohooooooooooooo!!!!

George: Really? You did?! Oh hell yeah, congrats man!!!

Birds of a feather flock together after all…

_And in the audience…_

Eremes: Is it just me or your friend and the princess are enjoying themselves up there?

Olivia: Unquestionably.

Eremes: And they play their part nicely. It's as if they're really in love with each other.

Olivia: _Well, actually…they are._

Dee: Hey, skipper. Introduce my new friend, Minhe. She's the princess student in her painting class.

Olivia: Hi!

Mikoto: Where's Emilio, dear?

Gen Ed: He's doing a good job silencing Hikari-san, I suppose.

Mikoto: Hm? What did you make him doing?

Gen Ed: A good friend of mine gave me this baby maker powder in case something happens. So, when things went out of control, I quickly gave this to both Emilio and Hikari so they would stay…busy for the time being.

Mikoto: Dear, if you make them do 'that' too much Hikari will end up pregnant, you know?

Gen Ed: I'm aware of that fact, and actually that's what I hope to happen. Emilio is 22, it's about time he starts building up for a family instead of nonsensical yet unending betting which he know he will never win.

Mikoto: I somewhat agree…do you think we will have a grandson or a granddaughter?

Gen Ed: Let's ask AOC. You hear that, right?

AOC: Cannot tell, it would be a spoiler if I tell.

Mikoto: Come on. Be generous just this once.

AOC: …alright, it's a boy.

Mikoto: You hear that? We will have another grandson!!

Gen Ed: Thanks for the spoiler, AOC.

AOC: Don't mention it.

Beel: (Whispering to Gahn) Hey, do you know a gunslinger and a samurai girl are making love in an empty room in this building?

Gahn: (Rolling his eyes) Yeah?

Beel: Yeah!!

Gahn: (Sarcastically) What's next, hm? We sneak inside the room and video-tape their wild make out session?

Beel: Hey, that sounds like a good idea!! Let's do that!

Gahn: For sanity's sake, I'm being sarcastic you moron!!! Who the f**k would want to interrupt someone making out if they still have their right mind inside their f**king brain?!

Beel: Gahn…you said the F word.

Gahn: So? What the f**k?! You're going to sue me?! You got a f**king problem with that?!

Beel: Well, this story is rated T so we cannot have harsh words, got me?

Gahn: F**k the rating!!! Then what about all your talks about raping those two girls, huh?!

Beel: Pssh!!! Don't say it out loud!!!

Gahn: Bulls**t!!! I'm f**king done with you!!! I'm going to tell everybody in Valdomir Kingdom that their highest commanding officer is a freaking Gaylord who loves to rape little girls and tape people making out in his free time!!!

Beel: Hey, hey!!! That's bad!!! You cannot tell them that!!! Whyatwould they say?!

Gahn: For once, I think Thanatos would kill himself!!! Great Demon Baphomet would run away in disgust!!! And Ifrit would transform into his Crescendo State before killing you!!!! And be sure, if he's not enough to kill you then I will gladly lend him a hand!!!!

Beel: *sniff, sniff* That's cruel, Gahn. All I want is some love you know? *sniff, sniff* Now I think I'm going to cry.

Gahn: Oh, no, no, no!!! Don't cry!! You know I cannot bear that face!!

Beel: *sniff, sniff* You're cruel, those things you say were awful. *sniff, sniff* I don't want to live anymore!!

Gahn: (Puts his hands on his shoulder) Come now, don't cry, OK? I'm…I'm sorry for what I said. I'm not going to tell Thanatos, Baphomet, and Ifrit. I'm not going to tell anyone. (Hugs him) I'm sorry, okay?

Beel: (Hugs him back) *sniff, sniff* I need you, man.

Gahn: Yeah, yeah, I know. Let's rape the two girls after the play is over, OK? You and me, just the two of us raping them, OK?

Beel: (Smiles) Yes, of course.

Helen: Howard, the two guys beside us are hugging each other and saying something about rape.

Howard: Probably homos.

_Back to the stage…_

"**Meanwhileth, Irise is having an audience with King Marc, the ruler of Aldebaran"**

The court of the king is a majestic court with the king sitting on his small throne accompanied by his counselor bird, McGregor. Irise steps in and kneels, "Your highness, I'm here to report to you an unpleasant news about Lady Fiore"

Without giving her a chance to finish, King Marc reacts, "Unpleasant news?! My father in law is going to perform a strip dance again?!"

"No!" Irise exclaims in shock.

"Wait, don't tell me! My father undergoes another sex change operation, right?!"

"No, no! Not that!" Counselor McGregor quickly rebuffs him, "She wants to tell you about the kidnapping of Lady Fiore"

"Lady Fiore?" King Marc ghosts a recalling face, "Who's that?"

"You don't remember?!"

"No"

"She is the lady you knighted a year ago!!! You know, the genius swordswoman who inherited a large fortune and properties from her late parents?!"

"Oh…her…you mean the one with the somnambulism?"

"Yes…wait, why do you remember her somnambulism?"

"Well, because I also suffer from somnambulism. One night when I was walking in the street in my sleeping state, she invited me to have a tea in her house. We talked a lot before we parted" King Marc proudly tells the sleepwalkers conversation.

McGregor and Irise shake their head in unison, sharing their normal thought compared to the obvious abnormality of Marc's. "Well, I remember her now" King Marc finally turns back to Irise, "What's up with her, girl?"

"Apparently, she has been kidnapped by a young shepherd from Einbroch by using the help of a magician" Irise promptly tells the lanky king, "I'm here to ask your help bringing Lady Fiore back to her household"

"Huh? Why?" King Marc doesn't seem to understand the point at all, "If she's happy with the shepherd, then let her be with him, girl! Don't you know that love known no boundaries?"

"No, your highness! The shepherd kidnapped her!!" Irise doesn't want to lose this bout, "He took her away from me…I mean, her place!! She's under the effect of love spell, and she is one of your lord knights! You can't just have her go away like that!"

"Hm…I see…" King Marc turns to McGregor again, "What do you say, Gregory?"

"Hey, my name is McGregor on this play!" McGregor reminds him.

"OK, what do you say, Gregory McGregor?" The reply makes McGregor shakes his head yet again, "Should we kidnap the shepherd?"

McGregor and Irise have a stare at each other before staring back at their stupid king, "What brought you to that conclusion, your highness?"

"Well, they kidnapped our lord knight so I think we should kidnap one of them to make everything's even!" King Marc happily tells the other two, "What about it? I'll contact some of my soldiers to kidnap him ASAP if you agree, girl"

"Marcus…" McGregor breaks kayfabe and slowly whispers to the idiot, "That line was not in the script. You should have said other line. Repeat after me, OK? Otherwise you would confuse Iris even more"

"Oh, sorry…" King Marc leans closer to the counselor, "What line should I say?"

"OK, here's the line…" Just when McGregor is about to deliver the line, Masuo and Ty emerge from behind the stage before crashing to King Marc, stampeding on top of him.

Masuo: Come here, love!!! I want to share my compassion with you!!!

Ty: If I can get my hands at Ecclesia I will let you know how I share my compassion with Satan Morroc!!!

Masuo: Ty, if I can get my hands at you I promise I will never let go!!! You're my star in the darkest of night, my shred of light in the bottom of abyss!!! I want to be the one on your side when we are walking down the aisle!!

Ty: I want to be the one staring down at your casket when the undertakers bury you six feet under!!!

Luckily, Ty runs toward the backstage again making Masuo gladly follows him. King Marc, however, is in no condition to act properly (no pun intended) after being stomped by the two.

"Marcus, Marcus!! Are you ok?" McGregor, yet again breaking his kayfabe, runs to his partner, "Say something, Marcus!!! You're too stupid to die!!! Please, say something!!"

"Ukh…I…I…" King Marc slowly starting to speak, he is too weak to say anything because of the damage inflicted on him. Irise hurries herself to help him stand, impatient of what his decision might be.

"Listen to me, Marcus! The play cannot stop now!! You cannot die now! You can die after the play is over, but not now!!!" McGregor 'encourages' King Marc, "Repeat after me!! This is the line you should have said!!"

"OK…" King Marc weakly responds, "Go…on..."

"I agree with your idea, lady. They kidnapped out lord knight, so that means they want to wage war against us. I hereby declare we are in the stage of war against Einbroch until they surrender and give us our lord knight back!" The counselor executed a very well done job, "Now, repeat after me!"

"I…I…" King Marc almost loses all his breath just by saying two letters, "I…want….to go to the toilet…please…"

The audience cannot hold their laugh anymore. The crowd goes bananas with their hoots, thinking this is some kind of an improvisation joke by Marcus. But McGregor and Irise, knowing this is definitely not a joke, put their hands on their face to cover their embarrassment.

"That's not it!!!" Irise, finally losing her patience, screams at the lanky king, "What kind of stupid king are you?! You better repeat what McGregor just said or I'll beat the crap out of you, right now!!"

"I…I…hereby" Afraid of what might happen to him, Marc tries again, "Declare…you…men and wife…you may kiss the bride…"

The crowd laughs again, adding more embarrassment for Irise and McGregor. Thing is going so wrong with Marcus in charge. And needles to be stated, both Irise and McGregor have had enough of this crap.

"You know what, Irise? I think we should go backstage and find another king rather than this idiot" McGregor leaves the stupid king to succumb on his own peril and goes for a talk with Irise.

"I agree, counselor. But, who are we going to choose?" Considering the lack of the cast, it's actually quite reasonable question from Irise, "Besides, do we really have anyone to replace Cedric The Entertainer…I mean, King Marc to begin with?"

"**I can playth the role of the kingth!!**" Fenrir suddenly speaks from…wherever he speaks, "**We can have Hugo replacingth me as the narrator!!**"

"Hm, that sounds like a good idea. I'm agree if you fine with it, Irise"

"I agree, counselor. Anyone would be better than Rowan Atkinson…I mean, King Marc" Irise looks up above the stage, making the audience believe Fenrir is actually somewhere above them, "So, King Fenrir…what do we do now? Are you going to announce a war against Einbroch?"

"**Thee are right. I hereby declare we are on a state of war with Einbrochth" **Now, isn't that easy, Marcus? "**Now, I shall introduce thee to my three warriors who will lead thy armies in this battleth!! First, Felicius"**

The mentioned paladin makes her way to the stage and slightly bows her head, greeting both McGregor and Irise politely. The two reply by doing the exact same thing. "Pleased to meet you. I'm Felicius, I believe I've met Counselor McGregor before" Now, that's what an educated civilized lady would say, "And miss, I'm sure you are Irise, Lady Fiore's head maid?"

"Uh, yes. It's a pleasure to meet you too, Lady Felicius" The head maid arranges a proper word of her own to respond the question, "_Wow, she's a really polite woman! And she's got nice cracks too!! Ow, if only Lady Fiore got half of Lady Felicius got…_"

"**The second to be introducedth is…" **Fenrir puts a halfhearted attempt announcing the second name, "**The second biggest idiot in Rune Midgardth!!! The dummy!!! The brainless…Geeeeeeeeeeeeorgeus**!!!!"

"What?! My name is Georgeus in this play?! That's like sooooo lame!!!" Georgeus comes out and directly acts his part brilliantly (although maybe he didn't realize it at all), "And what's with this commotion, Felicia?! What are the kafra girl and Gregory doing here?! That's like soooo weird!"

Foolishly, George blew all their roles and kayfabes in less than thirty seconds. But, hey, what to expect? He's second only to Marcus!!!

"Uh, Georgeus" Felicius quickly approaches the dummy, remaining calm. She glanced to the audience before and she could swear she saw Olivia and her entire gang laughing their asses off seeing George's stupidity, "Don't break yours and our kayfabe! That wasn't funny at all!!"

However, Felicius quickly face palmed herself after she heard the reply, "I don't get what you said at all, Felicia!!! That's like soooo weird!!"

"**That's the second knight for you allth!! Now, for the third warrior…" **Fenrir clears his throat and proceeds to continue, "**She is known as The Scavenger of The Damnth!! The Blood Countess!! The Iron Maiden!!! She is the former goddess from Asgard….Freeeeeeeeeeyja!!!"**

And here comes, the angry Yandere Soul Linker with an eerie face. Her mere presence is more than enough to shiver the other casts and nearly the entire audience. "I will make things clear for y'all, so I want y'all to listen, dig?" Frea shows Elraven's photograph from her pocket, "This two timer prick is our main objective in this war!! I order y'all to capture him alive by any means necessary, dig?! I want you to bring him to me so I can cut his **** with a potato cutter before cutting his ***** with a rusty knife!!! And then I will mutilate him slowly from the **** to the ****, before proceeding to *** him!!! If y'all fail to accomplish this mission I gave you, y'all will feel the same as experience as he would, dig?!"

"Uh…yes, but can I ask you one question, Lady Freyja?" Irise touches a sensitive subject, "What about Lady Fiore? We can bring her back here safe and sound, right?"

"The princess?! Although that little girl kept flirting with the prick, I would let her go…in one condition!!!" Freyja raises her index finger to the air, "I will have the chance to do a pregnancy test on her!!"

"Uh…why?" Even Felicia doesn't get her point.

"Of course to find out whether she is bearing his baby on her womb or not!!" The soul linker looks at the startled Felicia with an angry glare. She's damn serious!!

"If…she isn't pregnant?" The paladin carries the conversation unwillingly.

"She's free to go, unquestionably"

"If…she is pregnant?"

"Then, I will make sure the baby will be labored fatherless" Freyja evilly grins and eerily starting to chuckle, "And rest assured I will also make sure the mother spend the rest of her life in the bottomless abyss of the lowest underground prison in Rune Midgard…she can take her baby with her if she wants"

"OK…that's like soooo creepy…" Georgeus mutters to himself after seeing none of his companions dare to react to Freyja.

And with that, the war begins.

"**Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. My name is Hugo, your new narrator for the play. From now on I'll do the narrating because the original narrator is still exhausted after a…job. So, I'll narrate the story now: Meanwhile, The Military of Einbroch are entering the matter of Helraven"**

"Captain Emilius, are you there?" Martinasius, Ropera Squad Captain's adjutant, knocks the door of Emilius' room. She's been knocking the door several times but Emilius didn't give her a reply, "For God's sake, what is he doing inside? I thought the make out session ended fifteen minutes ago?"

Martinasius knocks the door again twice before Emilius finally opens it, "Yeah, yeah! Don't need to knock the door like that!! I'm not deaf!"

"Well…" Martinasius frowns seeing her captain, "Your clothes are…flogged, but since I know what you have been doing I wouldn't say anything"

"You don't have to be that cold about it" Emilius grumbles, "Come in"

The female gunslinger wasting no time getting inside and take a good seat. Searching some files on her report, she gives several papers to Emilius for him to read. "What?! Helraven brought a lord knight from Aldebaran here?!" Emilius glances back and forth at the paper and Martinasius, "What is he trying to do?! Finding a consort to make his life better?!"

"That's actually pretty reasonable, Captain. At least compared to keep doing useless bets with zero chance to win"

"Hey, the bets didn't have zero chance to win!! I was just unlucky, that's all!!"

"Does that mean you've been unlucky for fifteen years?"

"Yes" Somewhat stupid, eh?

Either way, after finish reading the reports completely Emilius bemoans the fact basing the war announcement, "Aldebaran is mad at us because of a lord knight?! How ridiculous! Didn't they get too much knights by all means?!"

"Well, to them this is a matter of honor. Losing one knight feels like being bitch slapped to the face"

"Meh, I've been losing the bets all my life and I'm still fine with it"

"Well, you're a born loser. They're different from you" Martinasius slowly grumbles to herself. She is sick of her captain's glory hog trait.

"What?! Don't say it so bold like that!! Aren't you a lady?!"

"Are you really a loser?"

"Stop it!!! I'm not a loser!!"

"Yes, you are!!"

"No, I'm not!!"

"You are!!"

"I'm not!!!"

"Are!!!"

"Not!!"

"Are!!"

"Not!!"

"Not!!"

"Are!...hey, wait!!! You tricked me!!" Not so smart for a captain, huh?

"Well, you shouldn't be!! That's why I said you're a born loser, captain!!" Martinasius takes out all her anger to the captain, "You kept betting, betting, and betting but you never won!!! And perhaps you will never win!!! And after your lackluster performance you would somehow find a way to make up for your losses in the account of your own squad!!! You're a disgrace!! Because of you our wages' have been cut more than half lately!!! I hope you will never win against Gen Ed until the end of times!!! Rot in hell!!!"

Not even a single man makes any kind of sounds after listening to Martinasius. Not the backstage, the audience, or Emilius.

"Uh…that was not in the script…" Emilius tries to break the ice, "Are…you calmed down, now?"

"….yes" Martinasius huffs.

"O….K, I'll call my father now to discuss what would we do regarding this matter, alright?"

"Up yours…"

"Fine…" Emilius picks his talkie and begins the conversation with our guest star, Gen Ed;

GE: Hm? Hello?

Em: Dad, you ****!!! How dare you give me the baby maker powder again?!!! Don't you know what would come out of your **** plan?!

GE: Calm down, boy. It's not like it was a bad thing, wasn't it? Tell me, how was she?

Em: Like hell I will ever tell you!!

GE: That's fine with me. What do you have to say about the Helraven problems?

Em: Don't change the subject!!

GE: I didn't. This is simply what the script said. We need to take priority here now, don't we?

Em: Ukh!! OK, but we're still going to talk about this later!!

GE: Fine.

Em: Anyway, what do I have to do with Helraven?! He's been troubling us with his girlfriend!!

GE: I suggest you to go to his house and help him. Aldebaran waged the war first after all.

Em: Why would we battle a war just because of one man?!

GE?: What? You're afraid?

Em: I'm not!! This is just a concern!!

GE?: You're chickening out? That's not like you

Em: I'm chickening out?! No way!!! I'm not!!

GE?: Chicken…chicken…chicken….

Em: I'm not chickening out!!

GE?: Poor chicken, it must be hard to live with that chicken heart and thought, huh?

Em: Stop it!! I'm not a chicken!!

GE?: Cook-a-doodle-doo!! Cook, cook, cook!! Chicken!!

Em: OK, you know what?! I'm going there!!! I'm going to help Helraevn so you will swallow every word you just said back!!

And then Emilio closes the line.

"What's wrong, captain? You sounded angry"

"No sweat!! I feel challenged, that's all!"

"So what are we going to do about him, captain? We're low on soldiers because almost all of them are having vacation so we cannot afford waging war against Aldebaran only because of one man" Martinasius reminds him.

"Yes, but my father challenge…I mean, insists on helping him because he's supposed to be my best friend in real life. So…" Emilius whispers to Martinasius. A lie, obviously, "I'll help him if he can give me a good offer"

"What offer?"

"Any kind of offer, that's why we'll go to his house now. And please tell Clydius & Sashius to prepare themselves commanding the soldiers in case we really going to get ourselves some war"

_At the backstage…_

Marcus:…uh? Hey, where is everybody? Why am I being left alone here?

(No answer)

Marcus: Hello? Anybody? What happened?

(Still, no answer)

Marcus: Ok, fine!! You want to leave me out of the fun, huh?! You think I'm going to cry because of that?!

(As usual, no answer)

Marcus: Guys? I swear I'm going to cry if none of you answering!!

(Well, the others are already on the stage…so of course, there's no answer)

Marcus: Wuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!! I'm being left alone!!! Wuaaaaaaaah!!!

_At the audience…_

Mikoto: Dear, what happened to your talkie? The line got cut.

Gen Ed: I'm afraid I don't know the cause of it. Looks like someone jammed my signal right after I said "Aldebaran waged war the first after all" line.

Olivia: How was it guys? You got the line cut and jammed?

Dee: Yes, skipper. And Joe did a classy work faking the general's voice.

Eremes: I gotta admit the faking was first class. Thanks for your idea, Minhe. The children were entertained.

Minhe: No problemo! Consider this as my good will for the friendship!

Beel: (Still cudling with Gahn) You know what, Gahn? I feel like this world belongs to us two.

Gahn: Yeah, I kinda feel like that too.

Beel: Say…how do you think we're going to rape those two girls after this?

Gahn: How bout we get one or two more guys to come with us?

Beel: Ew, you're kinky.

Gahn: Now, now, Beel…kinky is a naughty word.

Beel: But you like naughty things, don'cha?

Gahn: You knew me very well.

Beel: I always did.

AOC: Oh, for God's sake!!! Stop this already!! I'm so sick of you two being gays like total douches!!! Cut it out!!! By all means, cut it out!

Beel: Ew…AOC's kinky.

Gahn: That's slutty.

Beel: Very naughty.

AOC: One more word and I'll man-bitch slap both of you!!

Helen: Howard, the three guys beside us are talking about slut and man bitch.

Howard: Probably gigolos.

"**Quickly afterwards, the two gunslingers arrive on the shepherd's house"**

"Helraven, are you inside? Open the door, man" Emilius says after knocking the door several times but no one answered. It's still daylight, so what he is doing not answering the door is kinda debatable, "What is he doing? He didn't open the door at all! Is he banging the princess?!"

"Captain, he wouldn't bang anyone in a daylight" Martina quickly disputes the accusation, "If he is banging someone inside, we would already hear noises from the house"

"Yeah…yes, that's right" Emilio grins, "You girls just cannot keep it quiet, huh?"

Martina only rolling her eyes as her respond; please understand around 25 minutes ago Emilio and Hikari were just done helping the younger generations increasing their numbers. Suddenly, the door opens and Helraven shows himself.

"Emilio, you f*cking bastard!!! I'm gonna kill you!!!" The shepherd snaps out in a blink of an eye and chokes Emilio with all his might, "You sick lowlife piece of humanity!!! How could you change the script and put me in a living hell with those freaking stupid dialogues?!!!"

"Wait…wait…" Emilius grabs Hel's hand and tries to free himself but Hel's hand is too strong. He glances at Martinasius for help but the female gunslinger doesn't do anything but watching the scene with smile. This is amusing for her.

"Do you know what I've been through?! Everyday Lady Fiore tortured me like there was no tomorrow!! And it was all your fault!!" The choke just gotten harder and harder, "I will make you pay, Emilio!!! I will make you pay with every inch of flesh in you!!! I'm going to kill you!!!"

When Emilius is about to die, an ordering eerie voice resounds from Hel's behind, "Helraven, let him go at once"

Amazingly the enraged Helraven puts a scared face and quickly let go of Emilio, giving the Ropera Squad captain some chance to gasp for breath.

"Kneel" The owner of the voice, Lady Fiore, orders the shepherd and he quickly does as he was told, "What did I tell you about welcoming our guests, Helraven?"

"We should treat them with respect and gentleness, mistress" Helraven speaks like a real live slave, "And we should honor them"

"Good, now do you think choking our guest was gentle?"

"No…no, mistress"

"Do you know that means another punishment is waiting for you?"

"But…but, mistress…I can explain this one, please..."

"Silence!!! I'm fed up with your blabbing!! Get inside and shoot yourself in the head once!!" The two gunslingers are surprised once again when Hel rushes inside right after Lady Fiore commanded him. In less than ten seconds, they could hear a "bang" from inside the house. Turning her attention to the two gunslingers, the lord knight politely welcomes them, "Welcome, sir and mam. I think having a conversation while standing like this is a bit uncomfortable, yes? How about we take a seat inside so we can talk in more proper manner?"

"Uh, yes…that would be nice" Emilius answers as he and Martinasius quickly take a seat. This lord knight is too mighty to be handled.

"So, what kind of need brought you here?" The lord knight politely opens the conversation.

"Uh, actually…this matter is regarding your…presence here" Emilius is a bit afraid of telling after he witnessed the violent earlier, but he sticks with it anyway, "Aldebaran was reported to declared war against us because they believed you were kidnapped by Helraven"

"Hm, that's not entirely true. I came here by my own, so I don't think a war is necessary"

"Yes, but…their troopers are already here. And if we don't commence war, they will call our country chicken"

"I see your point" Lady Fiore smiles, "You want me to go back to Aldebaran because you want to avoid the war, right?"

"Precisely" Emilius doesn't feel the need to conceal the true motive any longer, "But of course, the choice is yours"

"Alright…it's not like I don't appreciate you leaving the choice up to me, but can I ask you why?"

"Because…uh…." Emilius leans closer to Martinasius and whispers, "What was my line on the script again?"

"How do I know? I didn't read your part"

"What am I supposed to do then?!"

"Make up a dialogue by yourself, isn't that easy?"

"Well…ok" Emilius thinks for several seconds to make up a dialogue of his own. The other two dames patiently wait till he's ready, "Lady Fiore, I leave the decision to you because my father challeng…I mean, encourage me to take up the military into the new heights and level by the possible war of your account. So, if you decide to stay here with Helraven, we will fight by your side to the end"

Wow, that's awesome, captain!!! Way to go!!

"Well, since I wouldn't want to miss any chance of making Helraven's life a living hell…" Lady Fiore displays another eerie evil smile, "I'll stay"

"_The reason is a bit eerie, but that's acceptable and reasonable" _Emilius says to himself before agreeing, "Alright, then. We would lend every help possible to keep your stay here. Welcome to Einbroch, Lady Fiore"

"**With everything settled and decided, the two sides are about to collide"**

Everyone is ready for the long awaited showdown. Aldebaran with their knights and Irise against Einbroch with their gunslingers and Lady Fiore.

Irise: Lady Fiore, come back here with me…I mean with us!!

Fio: I'm sorry, Irise. But I don't want to miss any chance torturing Helraven.

Hel: Someone, please help me!!! I don't want to be killed!!! Please help me outta here!!!

Fio: Quiet, you.

Hel: Yes…yes, mistress.

Freyja: Wuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!! Elraven, you're a two timer!!! I hate you, I hate you!! After this play is over, I'm going to kill you!!

Hel: Oh, my god!! I'm being killed now and later I will be killed again?! This is all Emilio's fault!!

Emilius: Hey, I'm helping you right now!!! You shouldn't bemoan your bad luck again and again!!

Georgeus: Wahahahahahaha!!! That's like soooooo funny!!!

Felicius: Georgeus, would you shut up for a moment?

Georgeus: Why?! That's like soooo lame!!

Felicius: Just do what I said!!! And stop with yours "Sooo lame or soo weird!!"!!! That's like sooo stupid!!

Georgeus: Hey, you said it too!!

Felicius: Huh?! Oh, right…

Martinasius: Is it just me or this battle seems pointless?

Fenrir: **Hear ye!! Hear ye, people of Einbroch!!! We demand thee to quietly surrender ourth lord knight right at this moment!!! Ye do otherwise, we will commenceth battle!!**

Emilius: Sorry, loser!! But we don't feel like giving up at all!!

Fenrir: **Don't get carriedth away, thy!! Thy don't have no idea what powerth we possess!!**

Emilius: Meh, who gives a crap about that?!

Fenrir: **How insolenth!! Thee are just a mere humanth!! **

Emilius: Tsk, it's not like you're having your own body either, you fool!!

Fenrir: **Watch yourth mouth, human!! You 8tgtd6g87&%(&#$%^^*snoortsnoortgrook!!!**

Emilius: What?! You f***ing %$^*F$*I&GF(_**^)OGYO*&^^%^snoortsnoortgrook!!!

Fenrir: **Fine, if that's what ye want I shall commence attackth!!! Soldiers, ataaaaaaaaackth!!!**

Emilius: Gunslingers, attaaaaaaaaaaack!!!

"**Once the battle is commenced, both sides launched their best soldiers. The battle was fierce, violent, hard, lame, boring, crap…wait, I mean cool, awesome, amazing, long, and so on and so on!! The battle lasted by days, weeks, months, and years. And without anyone even realizing it, this lasted for ten years long"**

"Ten years?!" Helraven shouts to Hugo, "Are you sure, Hugo?"

"**Yes, vice-captain. The script says so"**

"That means, I'm 31 in this storyline?!"

"**Apparently so, vice-captain"**

"Ukh…I don't like where this story is going…"

"**Either way, I'll continue. After ten years long of battle, only several people remain in the battlefield from both sides. And they are preparing to end this war once and for all"**

Felicius: This is tiring…now, I'm 32 and I'm not married yet because of the storyline…I mean, the war.

Georgeus: Aaw, when will the war stop?!!! This is like sooooo long!!!

Freyja: Shut up!! The war won't stop till I get my hands on Elraven!!!

Irise: Me too!!! I'm not going to stop the provocation…I mean, supporting till I get my hands on Lady Fiore!!

Fenrir: **Me too!!! Afterth the insult he gaveth me, I shall continue battling!!**

Georgeus: Talk big, you a**hole!! You're using my body to do your battles!!

Martinasius: Captain, can we stop this war?! It's been ten long ass years!!

Emilius: This war won't stop till they withdraw from here!!

Lady Fiore: If that is the case, I think we should go out there by ourselves and finish them off. This war has been going on too long.

As the fighters march to the battlefield, Helraven prays to God.

Helraven: God, I know I'm not much of a prayer, but I can really use a little attention here. If Einbroch wins the war, Lady Fiore will torture me to death. If Aldebaran wins the war, Freyja will torture me to death! Please, can u do something so none of them would win this war?! I'm begging you!!

"**And so, the battle finally reaches the final stage as the remaining fighters gather and stare at their enemies face to face"**

Felicius: ….

Fenrir: **Emilius, you arth #%^^%^%*&YHUF%&*&^&76snoortsnoortgrook!!!**

Emilius: Fenrir, you are the lowlife piece of *^&^&O*&%O*$^&DE%Esnoortsnoortgrook!!

Georgeus: Let this be the end of all and all! Wow, that line was like soooo cool!!

Irise: Lady Fiore, I'll definitely bring you back here!!

Fio: Thanks for the concern, Irise. But you don't need to do that.

Freyja: Princess, what have you done with Elraven?! Did he impregnate you?!

Fio: Ew, kinky. You want to know that much? Should I give you the details?

Freyja: Noooooooooooo!!! I won't forgive you!!!

And then, they rush toward their enemy with their weapons in the air. As they about to clash, a force of nature suddenly emerges from the backstage…in the form of Masuo still chasing Ty.

Masuo: Come, my love!!! I will let you feel your warm bosom!!

Ty: Your warm bosom?! You mean your dreaded bosom?! Are you sure your bosom isn't poisoned by a toxic?! Just looking at it from a mile distance would make me throw up!!

Thanks to him not noticing, Ty hits Felicia…resulting on both of them down to the floor.

Felicus: OW!!! Watch where you're running, Ty!!

Ty: I'm so sorry!! This is because a Stegomastodon is chasing me from behind!!

Felicius: Uh…hey, what's this?

Unnoticed by Ty, when he fell earlier the photos of Felicia he's been secretly taking for the last one month scattered all over the stage. And of course Felicia finally saw them….

Fio: This picture is hot. I know Felicia looks good without her clothes, but this is just…perfect.

Irise: That's the biggest bust I've ever seen in my life!!

Georgeus: This picture is like soooo perverted!!!

Martinasius: Captain…your nose is bleeding.

Emilius: Yours too.

Fenrir: **Damnth it!!! She shave…I mean, she looks great!!**

Well, so far in the story only Sieger, Gahn, Thanatos, Baphomet, Ifrit and Beel can kill you with their enormous presence. But right now, Ty…he's feeling some kind of volcano erupting from his behind, making him shiver in fear. Braving himself, Ty slowly turns over his head to see what's behind him…and witness Dark Felicia…the form the paladin takes when her anger exceeds her humanity.

"**Ye human!!!" **Dark Felicia roars, "**How dare ye took me pictures like these?! Ye wish to die?!"**

"Wait, wait!! I can explain this, Felicia!!" Ty, shamelessly buying his way out, "This is you see…the form of art!!! This got nothing to do with pornography at all!!"

"**Is that why ye sold these pictures in the black market?!"**

"What?! How do you know?!"

"**Ah-ha!!! Got ye!!! Ye confessed!!"**

"Crap…that was a trap…"

"**Prepare to take this divine punishment, The Pyro Crusher!!" **Dark Felicia pulls out her Hellfire and starts swinging it, collecting all the fire power in it on the pole before throw a grand fire slash directly to Ty, "**Dieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!"**

JRUAAAAASH!!!!!

As the fire embalmed body of Ty crashes to the ground, Felicia withdraws her Hellfire before taking her leave, "Serves you right, stalker!! From now on, I'm not going to talk to you anymore!! I hate you, Ty!!"

"But, I'm not!!" Masuo finally gets a grip on Ty's unconscious body, "Let's make love together in the place I found, love!! It's a nice dark place with two young girls totally tied inside it!! I don't know what's going to happen but it seems fun!!"

Seeing Masuo drags Ty away, the rest of the cast feels like battling no longer.

Emilius: That was the stupidest thing I've ever seen. I've had it enough for tonight. I'm outta here!

Martinasius: Me too…

Georgeus: I'm calling it a day. I'm like soooo tired!

Fenrir: **Waith!! Where are thee going?! The battle isn't over yet!!!**

Georgeus: Shut up. That's like sooooo loud!

And, that leaves Freyja, Irise, Fio, and Hel on the stage.

"Let's settle this once and for all now" Freyja looks at Hel, "Tell me, Elraven. Who do you pick between me & her? I want to hear it loud and clear"

"Pick her!! Pick her!!" Irise wholeheartedly points at Freyja.

Lady Fiore looks at Hel with a colorless stare, not hoping anything from the insensitive man. Perhaps, she hoped too much for him in the first place.

Hel knows what she hints, she wants a clarification. And since this is all part of the script (at least to the insensitive man), "Lady Fiore"

Freyja gasps seeing Hel chooses the lord knight. Unknown to her, Irise also gasps realizing her chance is now lost. BTW, Fenrir is laughing his ass off backstage.

"Seeing you…looking at me like that inflicts pain inside my heart" Hel confesses his deepest feelings (due to the script, of course), "I know, I'm not the best of man out there. I'm not the best looking man on earth. I'm not the friendliest person on the planet. Everyone dead and alive know that I'm insensitive….and I've hurt you so many times I'm unable to count. I disappointed you more than I made you happy. And I even tried to earn your heart through a spell…I'm such a lowlife. I'm aware of that fact….but…"

"But?" The lord knight slowly speaks up, still putting the uncaring face on herself.

"But my feelings for you…my dream of you, they are all genuine. They come from the bottom of my heart. They represent what I truly feel about you. I do not want your fortune or your power, I want you…as a whole, as a person, as Lady Fiore herself. Call me a liar, but I love you" This gotta be the second genuine confession in this story after Eremes-Olivia, "I love you, Lady Fiore. I love you; I want to be with you"

"**By now, Freyja and Irise begin to collapse"**

(If this isn't a parody play, I would have written how Fio feels completely. But, we'll save that from another occasion, OK?)

Regardless, her heart is starting to beat. If she doesn't have good control over herself her face would be redder than it's already visible now. She knew this is just an act, a play, but the lord knight couldn't help it. If only this is all were the truth then she would be the happiest woman alive. Hiding her red face by not looking at Hel entirely, she replies, "I…see, so that is how you truly feel about me. I'm…I'm not one to refuse anyone's feeling completely…so, if you can prove your love more than you just did with your words, then…I shall show you my feelings"

"**By now, Freyja and Irise are losing their breathes"**

"You want me to prove my feelings?"

"**By now, Freyja and Irise are slowly falling to the floor"**

"Unquestionably"

"**By now, Freyja and Irise have already lost their consciousness"**

"Then…I will…"

"**By now, Freyja and Irise are in critical condition and will die if they don't get a proper help"**

"Hey, Hugo!! Can you stop that narrating of yours?! I'm trying to make things up with Lady Fiore here!!"

"**Oh, right!! Sure, sure!! My bad, I'll take them right away!"**

"You will, what? Don't do it half-assed"

"Ok, I will…"

"Hm?"

"I will marry you"

"Wuooooooooooooooooooooow!!" The audience escapes other hoots and catcalls after Lady Fiore named her condition.

_At the backstage…_

George: Marriage? Between Fio and El? If this were to happen in real life, then El would be the new King of Prontera!!

Felicia: No hard feeling, OK? I don't mind El marrying Fio in real life, but I don't want to have an insensitive king. Rune Midgard would dive directly to its demise with El as the king.

George: Don't say that!! It would be fun having him as a king!!

Felicia: Why so?

George: For a start he will…uh…he will….you know…uh…

Felicia: See? The demise starts now…with George's brain

Fenrir: **Frea? Iris? Wake up!! You cannot keep fainting in the floor!!! I told you he would dump you someday!!**

Martina: So how are you going to face Hikari-sama, captain?

Emilio: With a proud face!!

Martina: You're proud after knocking her up?!

Emilio: That's not it!!

Clyde: Hey, come to think of it…I don't have any roles at all in the play. This is all AOC's fault, I'm going to kick his ass!!

Gregory: Huh? Where's Marcus? Didn't we leave him here before? Well, I hope he doesn't do anything foolish…but then again, he's Marcus.

_At the audience…_

Gen Ed: Ah, the play will finally end.

Mikoto: I wonder how the ending will be.

Minhe: Hey, Elraven will marry the princess!!

Olivia: Yes, too bad it's only in the play.

Minhe: No!! They will marry for real in real life!!

Olivia: How do you know that?

Minhe: Ask AOC!! Right, AOC?

AOC: No, no. I cannot give you a spoiler. This one thing is the most important of all spoiler cause it will tell you how the story ends. I'm not going to give this one.

Minhe: Cheapskate!

AOC: Whatever.

Clyde: AOC?

AOC: Yes?

Clyde: I'm going to kick your ass.

AOC: What?! Why?

Clyde: Cause you didn't give me even a single role in the play. And you also didn't give Sasha and Vanessa a single role in the play.

AOC: Wait, wait!! I did give Vanessa and Sasha role in this play!!

Clyde: What role?

AOC: As the girl Beel kidnapped…and they will be raped after this play is over!!

Clyde: What?! You want Beelzephir to rape my sister and my love interest?! You…

AOC: Aaaah!! Wait, don't kill me!!

Clyde: You should have let me join!! Why didn't you make me join?!

AOC: Uh…you want to join?

Clyde: Yes!!

AOC: 'Kay…Beel?

Beel: Yes?

AOC: Can Clyde join raping Sasha and Vanessa?

Beel: You want to rape your own sister? That's kinky.

Gahn: That's hot.

Beel: No, no!! I will only take Vanessa!!

Beel: It's decided, then. Let's wait till the play is over, kay?

Helen: Howard, the two guys beside us are talking about kinky and naughty.

Howard: Not rape?

"**And finally, the marriage!"**

The promised day has come at last!! And with Marcus in the altar and Fio & El on the aisle, Marcus proudly starts, "It's never an easy thing, saying goodbye to a brother firefighter, it's not. And this time, particularly is difficult for me because I watched Jack grow into a, well, into one of the finest firefighters I've ever known. He joined this department because he wanted to help people, who knows how many homes are still standing because Jack was there or how many lives were spared. He gave his life for that cause. We'll never forget you Jack. And we're better for having known you. But I make you this one promise, tomorrow when that bell rings, we will be back on the truck, because you were the bravest of the brave. People are always asking me, how is it that firefighters run into a burning building when everyone else is running out? Well, Jack, you answered that question by saving another man's life. Your courage is the answer. And today we will be as brave as you, by not mourning you, but by celebrating your life. So I'd like everyone to stand up and celebrate the life of Jack Morrison"

"Uh…Marcus?" Hel reminds the stupid sniper, "This isn't Ladder 4*, you know? You want us to get sued?"

"I know what you're thinking. Did he fire six shots or only five? Well, to tell you the truth, in all this excitement I kind of lost track myself. But being as this is a .44 Magnum, the most powerful handgun in the world, and would blow your head clean off, you've got to ask yourself one question: Do I feel lucky? Well, do ya, punk?" Marcus replies again.

"Marcus…this ain't Dirty H*rry!!"

"No, I won't abandon hate. If I do, nothing would be left on me"

"Hey, that's from Kuroshitsuj*!!!! You will make us get sued!!!"

"Sometime last night... I was all alone in my room... when suddenly, outta nowhere... The smell of a fart that wasn't mine wafted into my nose"

"Stop copying dialogues!! That's from Azumanga D*ioh!!" El loses his patience and snaps, "Now, get back to your real job!!"

"…alright" Now, the serious part, "Do you want me to tell you something really subversive? Love is everything it's cracked up to be. That's why people are so cynical about it. It really is worth fighting for, being brave for, risking everything for. And the trouble is if you don't risk anything, you risk even more. How sweet is the assurance, how comforting is the peace that comes from the knowledge that if you marry right and live right, your relationship will continue, notwithstanding the certainty of death and the passage of time. There is nothing nobler or more admirable than when two people who see eye to eye keep house as man and wife, confounding their enemies and delighting their friends. By the power vested upon me, I hereby pronounce you man and wife"

"Yeaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!" The audience hoots after Marcus finished his job. Hel looks at Fio with a very happy face, although Fio reminds him, "I…I...only do this because this is part of the play, OK?! I still haven't forgiven you just yet!!!"

"Fine" Hel answers with a smile, "I'll content with that"

Well, the trouble isn't over yet because Olivia yells from the audience, "Hey pope, you forgot the magic words!!"

"Oh, yeah!" Marcus remembers, "El, you may kiss the bride"

"_Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?!_" El & Fio shout in unison to themselves, "_We have to kiss in front of these people?!"_

To make it worse, the audience starts demanding,

Olivia: Kiss the bride!!

Eremes: Do it like a man!!

Dee: Kiss her gently, dude!!

Minhe: Just kiss her already!!

Billy: What are you?! A sissy?!

Jenna: You misogynist!! Kiss her!!!

Kid: Get to the choppaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!

Ann: Make her night!!

Joe: Kiss her, ya fool!!

Beel: Deeper!! Deeper!!

Gahn: ****!!! ****!!!

Gen Ed: Don't bite her lips.

Mikoto: Return the kiss, lady!

Helen: Kiss her, sir!!

Howard: Do her after!!

Edward: We want more!! We want more!!

Dana: Make her succumb!!

The audience and their demand cannot be contained any longer. Even the guys in the backstage are anxious to see this:

Fel: Kiss her, El!!

George: Give her a great kiss!!

Fenrir: **Kiss her so I can be with Frea…I mean, just kiss her already!!**

Gregory: Hoo boy, here we go.

Emilius: I bet 500,000 zenny El won't kiss her!!!

Felicius: I bet 500,000 zenny El won't kiss you!!

What about the two's inside?

El: _Kiss her?! I have to kiss her?! What should I do? She will kill me if I did!!_

Fio: _OMG, this would be my first!! What should I do?!_

With all the hype and heat, Fio tries to hold her blush (with all her might) and tells El, "El…I…do this not because I want to…but, because the audience demands it…so….if you would you can…you know what"

Too bad, she's talking to the most insensitive man on Midgard. And he takes that as a "Yes, just kiss me because I wouldn't be mad at you!!"

Without waiting for anything anymore, El gently grabs both her shoulder and pulls her closer to him. His fingers grabs her chin and tilts her head up to face him. His lips were inches from her own and her breathing stopped completely when she feels it, he gently pressing his lips to hers. In that very moment, everyone attending holds their breath and gasps in happiness. Fio's golden eyes feel like trying to pluck themselves out from her eyes, he is kissing her really gently (and really good, if I might add). Nonetheless, she accepts the kiss willingly and returns it. And from that moment on, their kiss turned passionate; her lips started moving along with his lips.

"Yaaaaaaaaaaaaay!!! He really did it!! Good job!!!" The audience and the backstage go bananas seeing the passionate kiss; the play is a big success and the ending perfected it. Unnoticed by many, although the gunslinger and the lord knight knew this is only a play and after this they might live like nothing happened, something grew inside them both.

Especially within the lovesick lord knight; because while enjoying her moment, she prays inside her heart, "_I didn't let go for once, afraid to end it, because if I ever had a chance to get one wish, I'd pray this moment would just last a little longer--more like, forever 'cause I know that he loves me and I love him. That's all that mattered. This dream…even if this is just a dream please let me treasure it a little longer. Please…just a bit longer…"_

And with that, the play finally ends as the curtain closes.

_********_

**AOC: Well, the play finally ends!!! Thank you for reading the story, next omake we will have the entire cast as our guests!!! So, please send me your questions just like always!!! And for ElxFio fans…did I please you? Sorry if I didn't, but this chapter is supposed to be a comedy chapter so if I turned it serious then it would be lame. They will get their moment another time, just like always!!! Either way, thank you for R&R…c u next chappy!!!**

**And this is the list of the entire casts (not in particular order):**

**El…Hel (Yea…)**

**Fio…Lady Fiore, mistress (who else?)**

**Iris…Irise (lezzbo)**

**George…Georgeus (Don't mistake him with Clint Eastwood)**

**Felicia…Felicius (Not to be mistaken with Jenna Jameson)**

**Thompson…Thomsonius' twin**

**Thomson…Thompsonius' twin**

**Fenrir…Magic mirror, narrator 2, king (not to be mistaken w/ Sylvester Stallone)**

**Frea…Satan Morroc, Godzilla, King Ghidorah, Jabba The Hut, Rambo, Darth Vader, and Darth Maul….oh, and Freyja.**

**Gen Ed…himself**

**Mikoto…herself**

**Olivia…Audience 1**

**Eremes Audience 2**

**Minhe…Audience 3**

**Assassin Guild…Audience 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, and 10**

**Helen…maybe herself**

**Howard….supposedly himself**

**Edward…apparently, himself**

**Dana…luckily, herself**

**Marcus…King Marc, reverend moron, idiot 1, idiot 2, idiot 3, idiot 4, and moron 1**

**Gregory…McGregor of course!!**

**Hikari…Narrator 1, knocked up princess**

**Hugo…narrator 3.**

**Ty…Tyraellius, perverted man…wait, that's himself.**

**Masuo….okama.**

**Emilius…traitor 1, glory hog 1, glory hog 2, bastard 1, and asshole 2.**

**Martinasius…gunslinger 1?**

**Sasha…raped woman 1**

**Vanessa….raped woman 2**

**Beel…rapist 1, gay lover 1, and maybe himself**

**Gahn…rapist 2, gay lover 2, and maybe himself**

**Clyde…himself? Who knows!?**

**AOC…myself!!!**

Catcalls, hoots, laughter.


	88. The Endless Tower

**Chapter 88**

"_**Battles are won by slaughter and maneuver. The greater the general, the more he contributes in maneuver, the less he demands in slaughter"**_

_**Winston Churchill**_

**First and foremost, I'm sorry again for another late update. My thesis and work got the best out of my previous two weeks. From now on, I hope I can update in more proper schedule. **

**Anyway, enjoy!**

"You're a two timer!!! I hate you!! I hate you!!" Ah, a usual complaint from Frea whenever El crossed the limit. The play ended with another big success for Amatsu. The audience was entertained and the city got another good publication for its tourism. But, of course it's another story for Elraven. The kiss he gave to a certain lord knight brought to him…another trouble from the jealous former goddess, "Get out of my room!! I don't ever want to see you anymore!!"

"Wait, wait!!! I can explain this!!" The usual self defense from a certain black haired gunslinger rises, "That was all part of an act!! It was just a play!! "

"Is that why you enjoyed kissing her so much?!"

"How do you know I enjoyed it?!"

"So, you didn't?!"

"Well…uh…I…kinda did…" See what I was talking about?

"Wuaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!! You enjoyed kissing her!!! You're officially a two timer!!!" Frea roars and starts jabbing Elraven with her mighty staff, "You're an indecent insensitive prick!! You kissed her in front of the whole world!! Now, every single person living in Rune Midgard knows that you love her!!"

"But, she let me do it also!! She said she didn't mind because that was just a play!! Nothing serious!!"

"If she told you to do her, would you do it?! I bet you would!!"

"What does this have to do with doing her?! She didn't tell me to do her! Stop saying nonsensical things!!"

"Uwaaah!!! Stop avoiding your own sin!!! Get away from me!!" Frea pushes El away and quickly closes her door. But El is quick enough to hold the door from outside, "Get off the door!! Why don't you go to her room and impregnate her?! That way would get you a big chance to become the next King of Prontera!!"

"You don't need to tell me to go to her room!!" Here comes another fatal insensitive remark, "We've been sleeping together for more than a month!!"

We don't need an Einstein to say that last line snapped something inside Frea's brain. The next thing the Terrace Inn heard is…the sound of an explosion. You know, something like Purgatorio…

_Meanwhile, in Fio's room…_

"Ow, the little Fio I once knew is now a woman!!" It isn't usual for Felicia, the honored maiden, to tease her companion. But tonight, she just couldn't help it, "That was a really good kiss he gave you back there, wasn't it?"

"Stop it!! There's no need to continue this any further!!" The lovebird…I mean, the lord knight, strongly denies the accusation (although we all knew she is doing this just because she's tsundere), "It…it wasn't like that at all!! It was all part of the play!!"

"Come on!! Your red face says otherwise!!" Olivia too, she's been there all along waiting for a chance to tease the golden eyed girl, launches her assault, "You enjoyed his lips touching yours, didn't you?! We saw your so called 'performance' live, you know!! You cannot trick us!!"

"Just admit it, Fio. All three of us have known for your whole life, there's no way you can deceive our eye" George joins his three other childhood friends to bully the maiden in love, "Can you tell us how you returned his kiss?"

"I said stop it!! This conversation ends here!! Right now!!" Yeah, the usual tsundere denial, "That was all part of an act!! A play!! I allowed him to k…I mean, that was because they script said so!! That wouldn't happen in real life!!"

The three bullies glance at each other, smirking as they attempt to continue this by letting Olivia speaks, "Is that so? You wouldn't think him kissing you in real life is happening?"

"Y…yes!!" There's no way Fio would want to lose her pride here, "Not in a million years!"

"Don't be too sure of it, Fio" The troublesome high priest carries on, "You might have to swollen back…those words. We can tell lies easily, you know. Especially, if it's regarding someone whom we have been watching all her life"

Right at that moment, George rises and locks the door at the same time when Felicia slowly walks to Fio's back. The three Prontera native stare at her with an eerie stare, obviously planning something to her.

"What…what are you guys planning to do?!" Fio puts a defensive stance, "Guys…I don't like this, OK? What are you going to do to me?!"

"We're going to make you…feel like a real woman" George crosses his hand and leans on the door, ensuring no one comes in or comes out, "Whether you like it or not. Although, I'm sure you would like it"

"Or to be more precise, we're going to make you…become a real woman" The Hammond sisters begin to walk around the princess in circle, raising the tension, "What do you think, Fio?"

"I…uh…real woman?" Obvious, a kid like her wouldn't get it, "What do you mean by making me a real woman?! I've been a woman all my life!!"

"Not yet, Fio. Right now, you're just a girl. You need something to be called a real woman" Felicia reveals the plan, "You need a man to do that"

"And we will bring you…right to that man" Olivia continues her sister, "You see, at first…we felt kinda weird about you having a crush on Elraven. But, we have come to accept it. He's not that bad after all"

"I don't have a crush on him!!" Another tsundere denial, "That's wrong!!"

"Yeah, you don't have a crush on him…anymore. Rather, you're in love with him" A great point out from Felicia, "And we're going to make you…admit it, before you consummate it"

"Consummate…it?" Fio finally gets the clear point, "No…no way…you guys…"

"Got you!!" Felicia successfully grabs her from behind. And before Fio could do anything, Olivia grabs her from her front, rendering all her means to escape useless, "Sorry, but you will thank us later!!"

"What are you going to do?!" Fio tries to resist but the other two constantly overpower her. George, meanwhile, is trying to find something on the drawer.

"George, don't take too long finding the rope!! We cannot hold her for long!!" Olivia sounds up, surprising the lord knight.

"Rope?! What are you planning to do?! Stop this!!"

"Don't worry, we're just going to tie you up for a bit!!" That's not a nice explanation, Felicia.

"And undress you" The more unpleasant explanation from Felicia's sister, "But in a good manner"

"What?! No, no!! Stop this at once!! What is it you're trying to do?!" Fio struggles even more than before, but the two Hammond sisters also hold her even stronger that before.

"We're going to pack you up real nice…and lovely…in an…inviting stance" George grins telling the evil scheme, "Then, we will leave you alone here and make sure El comes in. He'll know what to do afterwards"

"Waaaaaaaah!! Stop it!! This is indecent!!" Fio's trying to reach to her sword in her bed but George quickly dispatches them, ending her attempt completely, "Don't do this!!!"

"No worries, Fio. He will make you feel like a real woman" Olivia takes the rope from George, "I'm sure he will do it gently"

"OK, let's cut the chit-chat and get down to business" Felicia holds the smaller lord knight firmly on her hands. Thing is going crazy here, "Start with her shirt, Olivia"

"Nooooooooooooooooo!!!" Thanks god, as Fio lets out a desperate cry someone knocks the door loud enough for the four Prontera natives to hear.

"Who's that?" George frowns.

"How would I know?" Felicia replies.

"Do we have to open the door?" Olivia points out something important, "What if it's El? We cannot open the door before tying Fio up"

"Someone please he…umph!!" Fio tries to scream but unfortunately Felicia quickly grabs her mouth before she could say anything anymore.

"Okay, George" Felicia takes over, "Open the door, if it's someone other than El then fend them off"

"Roger that" George quickly opens the door and…action! "Sorry, whoever you are but we're in a..."

"Please let me see Princess Fiorentin!!" A woman, Isabel, loudly begs and cuts George at the same time, "This is really an important matter!!"

"Who's there, George?!" Olivia shouts from inside.

"I…I don't know" George snarls at the woman, "Who might you be, lady? Princess Fiorentin is…uh, busy right now"

"I'm sorry I was such in a hurry. My name is Isabel…and I got an important news for Princess Fiorentin" Isabel tries to calm herself, seeing her act just now was improper to someone she just met, "From Naght Sieger"

The last name is more than enough to get her the attention she wanted from the four.

_********_

"That kinda hurts…" El, bloodied and beaten, sits in the living room on the first floor of Building B along with other gunslingers and new companions.

"It's rare to see you bemoaning the fact that you're hurt" Emilio, being his best friend in all his life as a gunslinger, takes a quick notice, "For all I know, anyone could slowly melt your body and you will still smile at them"

"No, it's my feeling that is hurt actually" El pokes his chest, "I couldn't believe Frea attacked me with a hundred esma"

"Yeah, that would reduce any normal man to bits. Thanks God you are not one of those normal men" Emilio grabs a bottle of water and delivers it to El, "Drink that, you will feel lighter"

"Gracias, amigo" The black haired gunslinger takes kindly of the offer.

"Wow, I've never seen them so friendly to each other before" Sasha tells her brother what she got in mind seeing the captain and the vice captain of their respective squad, "I thought their friendship consisted of brawling and yelling"

"They just proved you were wrong, Sasha" Martina kindly explains, "They brawled a lot, but it was only to show how close they have been as a friend. At least, they're better than the crying loser back there"

Martina was pointing out to Ty, who just got exposed in front of Felicia and succumbed, "Wuaaaaaah!! My good image in front of Felicia has been destroyed!!! Now, I cannot videotape her anymore!!! Wuaaaaaaaaaaah!!!'

"See? Since when he got such a good image other than in the underworld of adult videos? Retard" The two girls turn their attention back to the two friends.

"So, how are you planning to take responsibility for your action tonight?" Emilio reopens the conversation.

"What action?" The abysmally insensitive Elraven doesn't get the point at all…as expected.

"Oh, come on!! You have just kissed the princess!!" The fun begins when El's face slowly turning red, "You did her like that and now you're going to leave her?! That's cruel!!"

"I didn't do anything to her!! It was all part of the play!! That's why she agreed to do it!!" The insensitive defense mode on, "The conversation ends here!! Frea nearly killed me because of it and I don't want you to start the exact same thing!"

"What a chicken!! You don't want to admit it because you enjoyed it?!"

"No comment!!

"Yeah, right!! That is soooo brave!! Saying no comment when you're too afraid to admit it, right buddy?!"

"No comment, amigo!!"

"Chicken!!! You're chickening out!!" Emilio raises the volume of his voice, "Elraven is a chicken!!! He doesn't want to admit that he loves Princess Fiorentin!! Elraven, my best bud in the last 6 years, is the biggest chicken from Einbroch!! He's too afraid to admit his own feelings!!"

"Hey, hey!! Stop that blabbing of yours!" Elraven tries to shut Emilio's mouth but the captain retaliates, "You're going to make everyone misunderstand this!"

"A guy is brave enough to take on dozens of enemies, fight monsters, and go toe to toe with a god, but he's chickening out because of a lady!! Who is that guy, ladies and gentlemen?! That chicken guy is, the one and the only, Elraven Sinclair!!! The biggest chicken from Einbroch serving on his third year as the gunslinger of Military's Special Squad, Ropera!!" Emilio mirthfully continues the assault.

"OK, that's freaking it!!" The purple glassed gunslinger loses his patience and withdraws his treasured double handgun, "You're sooooo gonna get it, amigo!!"

"Bring it on, buddy!!" Emilio, too, withdraws his Hyperion.

"Now, this is more like it" Sasha points the familiar scene. But before the two can do battle, Gen Ed steps in and catches their attention.

"Boys, sorry to ruin your fun but I need Elraven to come with me. There's something I would like to discuss with him" As usual, calm and composed.

"Well…if you say so…" El retires himself following the general, but not before threatening Emilio, "I'll get you later, amigo"

"We'll see, buddy" Emilio sneers.

And the focus goes back to Gen Ed, "So, do you have anything to inform to me, General? Or, is there anything you need my help for?"

"Well, not particularly. But someone wants to see you" And Gen Ed presents someone who has been waiting in the corner of the corridor, Sarkhan.

"Hello, Elraven" The grey furred Eddga gives a friendly greeting, "Nice to see you again"

"Sarkhan? What are you doing here not in Umbala?" Much like us, El cannot contain his sudden curiosity.

"I happen to have something important to tell you" The conversation turns serious, "Something regarding the true nature of your changeling power"

"The true nature of my changeling power? You mean the light power?"

"Actually, there is more to your power than it looks" Gen Ed joins the conversation, "I, for one, have witnessed it by my very own eyes. Now, why don't we sit down somewhere quite so you can hear more about this?"

"No one other than us three can hear about this?"

"I prefer it that way. This is not a matter anyone would easily understand" Sarkhan patiently responds.

"Okay, that's fine with me" The younger gunslinger shrugs.

But, someone wishes to join them, "May I join?"

And it's Frea.

"What a surprise" Sarkhan delightfully comments, "I see no harm in you joining. This matter involves you after all"

"I agree with Sarkhan" Gen Ed looks at El (who seems to be scared shitless), "What about you, El?"

"Uh…I…uh…" El wants to say that he feels uncomfortable with Frea around because of the explosion earlier tonight. But, when he sees Frea glaring an intense glare at him, he loses his ball, "I don't mind!! Of course I don't mind!! Why would I mind, right?!"

"Well, if you say so then let's get ourselves going" Sarkhan continues the spell as the four goes somewhere quite where they can discuss the matter all they want.

_********_

With the situation of the room's been calmed down, the four childhood friends politely serves Isabel a cup of warm tea, allowing her to ease herself before they sit on the floor, "Ah, thank you for the tea. I feel calmer right now"

"Don't mention it" Felicia represent her other friends to respond to Isabel's thanks, "You said your name is Isabel, right?"

"Yes"

"Alright, what kind of business you have with Naght Sieger that brought you here, Isabel?"

"Actually…I'm here to ask for Princess Fiorentin's help" Isabel, with a very concerned look, casts her attention on the silent lord knight.

"Considering your earlier action, I believe this one is really important" Fio puts some serious tone on her reply, "He hid it from me the last time we met, so I can pretty much guess what has happened. There is something going on in Endless Tower right now, correct? And I assume Valdomir have some kind of involvement on this"

"Yes, you are right" Isabel wastes no time responding, "The Endless Tower...and its inhabitants are in dire danger right now. They are heading to their demise, and I do not wish for that to happen. And…I do not know who else is capable enough to prevent this from happening other than you and your comrades, Princess Fiorentin"

"Uh…excuse me, guys?" Olivia chimes in, "I'm not trying to ruin the mood, but who is this Naght Sieger you are referring to? Is he some kind of a legendary warrior from the world of darkness? I and George missed 8 months of your journey so we don't really get the idea. And since we're not on the same page at all, can someone please fill us in?"

"He's my direct ancestor from more than 10,000 years ago, Olivia. One of Adler's very first generation" Fio really puts a patience on her explanation, "Due to something I do not know, he's still alive now and rules an island called Endless Tower"

"And I supposed he's one grand swordsman?" George adds another question.

"Well, the last time I fought him at Glast Heim he let me live"

"OK…" Well, at least now George and Olivia have the faintest idea of what the demon is capable of, "So, Isabel isn't it? What makes a man of that stature would need Fio's help?"

"Because he is just a human after all, George. Regardless on how he appears outside" No truer words can be said to answer the last question. Indeed, there is one other thing that keeps bugging Fio's mind ever since she knew Naght Sieger, "Isabel, I wouldn't mind lending my help if it's really necessary. Yet, there's one thing that keeps bugging me ever since I first met Lord Sieger…what actually happened to him in the past? What changed his appearance into what he is now? He's such an honorable person…what have he done…"

How come such a noble man got turned into a demon? A question that has been bugging anyone who met Naght Sieger personally.

"I understand…his past does have something to do with this after all. I shall tell all of you what actually happened to him" Understanding the demand and situation the dark haired girl puts her tea cup on the table. The other four Prontera Native sits around her, putting all their ears in online mode so they can hear her. A wing of silence embraces the room for a moment. Isabel looks like as if she's putting all her courage to tell the story. Fortunately, Fio can understand why and the other three are also aware of this. It's not everyday you see someone so gentle turning into a demon.

Finally, Isabel begins her story, "This is the story from long ago, long before Prontera Kingdom was even named Prontera. It all began during the reign of the very first king of what now is Prontera Kingdom, Eisenheim Adler. Lord Sieger was born as a normal human named Gaeris Adler, the second son of Eisenheim Adler and his queen, Teresa. He had two siblings, the older one was Gerald and the younger one was Grisham. Their parents raised them to become great swordsmen so they would be able to protect their kingdom, their family, and their people when the time comes. Apparently, Gaeris Adler was the strongest swordsman out of the three, but according to his father he lacked something compared to his two siblings. Thus, if he were to become the king he would be third in line after the other two. King Eisenheim never meant to hurt him, he had wanted to encourage him to become a better man but Gaeris failed to see the idea. Lord Sieger had admitted it by himself, that during his life as Gaeris Adler he believed that he loves his kingdom and its people so much that he didn't want anyone other than him to rule the kingdom. Thus, the seed of envy had grown slowly but surely inside the deepest bottom of his heart. He had stared at them with hatred and anger. Years passed, the three swordsmen had found their loves and created their own family with the women they had loved. They had become fathers as their family grown, but the envy inside Gaeris' heart never faded, not even the faintest bit. Especially it was about time King Eisenheim going to choose who will succeed him in the throne. As I told you before, because of his lack Gaeris couldn't have the throne as long as his two other brothers live, because it would be either one of those two to succeed King Eisenheim. Having the throne as his lifelong dream…Gaeris Adler couldn't bear the burden of not succeeding it, being the third in line for the throne. Thus, he resolved to commit a horrible sin…two nights before the crown ceremony began, Gaeris sneaked into Grisham's family residence and…murdered his own brother before killing Grisham's wife and children entirely"

"Impossible!" Fio widens her eyes listening to the story and rebuts it, "Lord Sieger?! Doing such a thing?!"

"I knew you would say that. It's only normal, I reacted like that too when Lord Sieger first told me" Isabel waits for seconds until the tension decreased. Fio collects her cool and sits back, silently allowing Isabel to carry on, "His action was quickly uncovered by King Eisenheim and Gerald…resulting on his banishment from the kingdom. But they didn't banish him before making him pay for his sin…"

"Could it be that…" Fio cuts in, "King Eisenheim…cursed him with a certain magic and changed his outside appearance?"

"Precisely, Princess Fiorentin" Isabel rapidly continues. That way, the pain inside her heart caused by telling this story won't hurt her too long either, "King Eisenheim also told him that it was kindness that he had lacked all his life, only ugliness and evil resided within him. So, he casted a forbidden spell created by the gods to change him into a towering demon, just like what he had kept inside him"

Not even the slightest of voice is heard after that, especially from the lord knight. Felicia, Olivia, and George never met Naght Sieger in person, so it's only normal if they can only try to understand what it is on her thought. Frankly speaking, it's hard for Fio to learn this truth. Ever since knowing that she indeed has a family after not having one for so long, she believed Naght Sieger was only exaggerating things a bit about his sin in the past. But, she's been wrong before.

"And then…" Isabel breaks the spell by continuing her story, once again catching other's attention, "After having been banished from his hometown, Gaeris wandered all over Rune Midgard. His appearance made people fear him, reject him, and detest him. It was impossible for him to join a civilization and live like normal person anymore, so he never stops his journey travelling the whole world…realizing that was also a part of his many punishments to come. And…after God only knows how long, he arrived in a deserted island with an extremely tall tower on its center, The Endless Tower"

"I've heard a bit about that tower from Eremes" Olivia throws the info so everyone can get some more knowledge, "It's a tower said to be built by Gods long before humans were even born. You cannot see its top from below. That tower pierces through the sky"

"No truer words can be said about The Endless Tower" Isabel continues by proving that Olivia was indeed correct, "The tower consists of a hundred floors but mysteriously each floor does not connect directly with others. There are certain ways to reach the next level from each floor. Having no other things to do resulted on Gaeris trying to solve the mystery of the tower. And he did, one year after his arrival he managed to reach the hundredth floor. The Endless Tower doesn't have any other inhabitants so he made it as his new house, his place to continue living. For the next fifty years, he reconstructed the tower as he wished, inside and outside, while trying to erase the pain of being alone…shrouded in silent and cold. Lord Sieger told me that…those fifty years was perhaps the most painful years in his life, because no one was there with him. Living night after night alone in the darkness for as long as he could remember…but only until his wife visited him, one day after fifty long years. It seemed that King Eisenheim allowed her to meet Gaeris after learning where he was back there. If anyone asks me the reason why he allowed her to see his son who killed his own flesh and blood, I can only answer that maybe that was a fatherly love. Gaeris welcomed her wholeheartedly, and for the first time after a very long time, he felt love and being loved again. They shared their moment and their joy, his wife told him how their children had grown and now they are grandparents. How the kingdom is currently running, and of course how much she had missed him. Her words, her figure, her kindness, and her love helped him to rediscover a small yet precious truth…that despite his sin, regardless of his appearance there is someone out there who loves him, misses him, and holds dear the memory of him. After staying for a night, she told him to move on before leaving him…forever"

Not only Fio, but after the other three learnt how hard Naght Sieger's previous life was, they cannot help but empathizing him. Fio is somewhat happy yet sad, because she was such a fool for thinking Naght Sieger was exaggerating things.

"And…he spent the next hundred years preparing himself to see the outside world once again. He learned how to fully mastered his magic he got as a demon. He remastered all his techniques as a swordsman, and now a changed man, he set out to see what his old hometown had become" Isabel displays a weak smile on her face when she's telling this part, leading the other four to believe this would be the good part of the story, "When he arrived in the middle of night in what now is Prontera City, he witnessed the town was full of slumps and ruins. The king by that time, Caplan Adler, was a dictator. He confined his brothers and sisters so he could reign in Prontera all by himself. He forced his people to pay high taxes and put heavy penalties to those who defy him. A demon he was, but his love for Prontera and its people never changed. So, in the middle of a night a day after he arrived, he sneaked in to Caplan's residence and killed him…but just him, not his underlings or his family. He sent a warning to those who would rule the kingdom for the next generations to not misuse their power or they would pay it dearly with their lives"

"Yes, I've heard about that back there in Prontera" Felicia states, yet again proving that the story is indeed true, "A legend about a warrior who walks in the night and slays the kings of Prontera who is brave enough to misuse the kingdom's power to satisfy his own need. It is written in some of the books in the Imperial Library, actually. Although I never know it was Naght Sieger who did all those slaying"

And of course, Fio also throws her mind into this, "At least, he slay only the ungrateful kings. Kings or Queens are not allowed to misuse their power, especially to hurt their own people, because they live not only for their own but also for their people. I just feel weird not having heard of this before"

"Well, I'm not trying to sound rude…but if you didn't spend most of your time bullying the bullies in the streets of Prontera back there, maybe you can read something useful like the myth or the legend surrounding the kingdom" A certain champion says a true thing, but unnecessary.

"Well, excuse me for doing what I like!" Fio spats back before turning her attention to Isabel again, "But, it's true. I've never heard of that story before"

"It's only normal, Princess Fiorentin. The legend is only told before the crowning ceremony, so other people that the would be king or queen didn't find out" Isabel, amused by the princess' reaction, is trying to hold her laugh from seeing her spat, "And, the name Naght Sieger also derived from that legend. His warning and him slaying the dictator rulers in the midnight caused a lot of people to refer to him as He Who Walks In The Night, Naght Sieger"

"That sounds fit and cool, alright" Another comment from George, "So, what's the continuation of the story? What did he do after that?"

"Sometimes later, Lord Sieger decided to use the Endless Tower for the better. After knowing that there are so many people who could use his help, he began gathering those who…the so called civilized people rejected or overlooked, be it orphans, slaves, or other rejects. He gathered them all and allowed them to live inside his island and tower. Thus, creating what he called as his 'family'. This is…the beginning of the true problem" Isabel squeezes the story with a deep serious tone, making the other four pay their attention again, "Over the centuries, his family grown bigger and bigger, but he never felt tired ruling the Endless Tower to watch them over and ensuring the work of the rulers of Prontera. He did his jobs excellently, and he was also a great father figure for his family. I've only lived with him for not more then fifteen years, but I can tell what kind of a man Naght Sieger is. He is a kind hearted man, he keeps his manner and he is polite towards others. He loved his family as his own children, everyday was full of happiness and joy, he thought it would last forever. But he was wrong, during the attack by Valdomir six years ago, Valdomir sent a strong demon named Entweihen Crothen to defeat Lord Sieger. They battled in Endless Tower, resulting in Lord Sieger's victory. But that battle was more than enough to make him late from assisting Prontera. Knowing he had no chance winning against the whole Valdomir, he subsequently joined them as a supporting fighter so his family's and children's safety is guaranteed. But, Valdomir didn't keep the part of their deal. They used a certain chance to screw every possible peace the Endless Tower could have…and it's called jealousy"

"…making the family fought with each other" Fio can easily guess what Isabel was trying to imply on her story, "No better way to destroy a grand citadel then starting from its inside, its core. Did Valdomir throw a cheap fraud?"

"Exactly, Princess Fiorentin" Isabel responds after staring at the ceiling for a second, as if she was remembering something unpleasant yet pivotal, "For over the years, a small debating among the family about who will succeed Lord Sieger as the ruler of Endless Tower has been ricocheting all over the tower. This is mainly because Lord Sieger is…perhaps not going to live any longer"

"What?!" Fio cuts Isabel (again) before she could continue, "Why?! Shouldn't his physique allow him to live for a lot more than ten thousand years?!"

"For a natural demon, yes. However he is a man turned into a demon, so the curse would be lifted under a certain condition. Something he has been looking for all his life…the forgiveness of his past sin. King Eisenheim told him this not long after he was turned, and Lord Sieger believes the only way he would ever find a forgiveness and hope for himself is by sharing his love with others" The answer brought memories back to Fio; Naght Sieger was indeed hinting something about this matter, "Anyway, I'll get back to the point. Beelzebub, one of the Valdomir's strongest fighters came to the island with his dozen underlings alongside Amon Ra and the recovered Entweihen Crothen. But that time, they didn't throw a direct attack like before, perhaps knowing even if they had won they would still suffer from fatal injuries. They had new plan…they spread a rumor that Lord Sieger was actually too greedy to leave his throne and successfully caused the Endless Tower split into two sides, the first side is they who still believe in Lord Sieger and the other side is they who believe Lord Sieger is due, this side is led by Matthew"

"Matthew?" Fio frowns, "I've never heard of him before. Is he one of Lord Sieger's sons?"

"Yes, he is the oldest among the youngsters and usually reckoned to be Lord Sieger's right hand man. He's sort of the leader for the other children. As the means of protection for Endless Tower, Lord Sieger occupied his children as either Sniper or Soul Linker to protect themselves. Matthew is the best Soul Linker on the island, and many of the children believe he could be the successor for the throne of Endless Tower. Yet, Lord Sieger believed he isn't ready just yet. Not to mention…there's a huge power difference between Matthew and Lord Sieger, leading Matthew to believe Lord Sieger didn't actually want to be replaced. Beelzebub saw this as a chance and executed it flawlessly" Isabel continues the grim story, "After the island split into two sides, Lord Sieger tried his best to prevent any outbreak from happening because he didn't want his family to start killing each other. But not too long ago…Matthew and his supporters attack the tower assisted by Beelzebub, Crothen, and Amon Ra. The attack resulted in many casualties from both sides…to be honest, all the family who sided with Lord Sieger was slaughtered….everyone but me"

"That's…horrible…" Olivia is the first to react, "How could a family kill each other just because a group of strangers used them?!"

"In this crazy world, everything is possible I guess" Felicia sounds disgusted by the act committed by the so called 'children of Endless Tower', "Sorry for saying this, but what they did was utterly disgusting. There was nothing right on that"

"I second that" George is not one to be serious all the time, but since this matter is indeed serious.

"And I believe that brings us to your most important point?" Fio scratches the matter again, allowing Isabel to continue.

"Yes, because of that incident…Lord Sieger finally lost his patience and unleashed his anger" The other four can clearly see tears start streaming down from Isabel's eye, but none of them is eager to stop her just now, "He felt that all his dedication and his only chance to find the forgiveness by building a happy family was destroyed because of his children's own greediness. He was enraged, finally revealing all the power and anger hidden inside his heart for so many years. Lord Sieger started hunting down anyone who sided with Matthew and killed them, he killed anyone he could find. I couldn't blame him for that, but I couldn't believe he could do that either. And by the way it goes, he will never stop. Maybe even after he kills Matthew and the others, he will continue killing innocent people who have nothing to do with this"

Isabel is starting to tremble; her eyes keep wetting her chin with its tears. Slowly, she puts both his palms to her face and speaks with a shaky painful voice, "I had felt his warmth when he embraced me. I had been touched by his kind heart when he protected me. I could always feel his compassion whenever he looked at me…but….but, the kind honorable man I once knew has turned into a vicious demon…a demon just like how he appears! And I cannot bear the sight of him slaughtering the people we've been calling a family for all this time!! I…"

Before she could continue, she is cut by the sudden warmth covering her body. Slowly opening the palms concealing her face, she sees Fio hugging her. The lord knight's eye is so full of pity and understanding, she could understand her feeling, "You love him do you? You love Lord Sieger as a man. That's why you don't want him to ever change"

"It's true…it's true, Princess Fiorentin. I have always viewed him as a man, not a father. He had saved my life, given me name, and taken care of me. He had loved me even though I was a complete stranger…how could I not love him? I couldn't help but realizing that he views me only as a daughter, nothing more. But, I couldn't help it…" Isabel buries her face in Fio's arms, still crying uncontrollably. The princess firmly gentling her embrace to ease the crying lady, letting her pouring all her feelings, "I don't know what I should do! I couldn't stop him! That's why, please, I'm begging you!! Please save him!! Help him!! He doesn't deserve any of this!! I knew about his sin, but he's a changed man!! I don't know anyone whom I could ask for help but you, Princess Fiorentin…please, help him!!"

"I will, even if you didn't ask for my help I will still help him" An instant answer, stated so quick yet so reassuring. Usual Fio style, "I owe him a favor, too. He let me live although he knew it was against his order to finish me off. And not to mention I already promised him to cross swords with him again one more time. There's no need for you to beg, Isabel. I will do my best to help him…and help you"

Isabel can feel a kind warmth on her voice, her answer. The very same warmth that brought life to her when she first looked at Naght Sieger. Felicia, Olivia, and George stare at each other without forgetting to display a smile on their lips. Because they know this is usual for Fio, and of course because they knew that means a new battle awaits them in the horizon. To be more precise, in The Endless Tower.

_At the same time, El and the elders…_

"I see…so that what was actually happening…" El mutters with a shock on his voice while slowly putting his finger on his purple glasses, "I have always wondering why Gen Ed ordered me to put this purple glasses all the time. Now that I find out, I find it hard to believe…"

"Think of it as a sword, Elraven" Sarkhan advises, "If you use it wisely, it will be your greatest weapon. If you don't, it will stab you"

"Still, the pay I have to price if I use this is imaginable…" The black haired gunslinger thoughtfully responds, "But…that is fair enough. I can live with it. When I decided to take this path of being a gunslinger, I'm ready to face its consequences. This one is no different"

"That's the spirit, boy" Gen Ed pats his shoulder and smiles, seeing a smile from the younger gunslinger in return, "You're The Angel of Darkness not for nothing"

Frea doesn't say anything seeing El gets the praised, her mind is wondering somewhere. But of course, El doesn't notice this at all. He's the most insensitive man in Rune Midgard for nothing, too.

"Um, lady and gentlemen?" Emilio shows up, breaking the spell hugging the room, "I don't know how important the talk you were having just now, but Princess Fiorentin asks for an audience"

"Well, it's got to be important" Gen Ed rises and takes the first step, "Let's go, El"

"Yeah, maybe she wants to announce her engagement to you" A painfully sarcastic remarks from Frea who didn't even bother seeing El's reaction, "Or maybe we will see a live make out session"

"Hey, that's cruel…" El puts a sad face before excusing himself to Sarkhan, "Well, thank you, Sarkhan. Thanks for everything"

"You're welcome, and please remember" Sarkhan notes, "Don't tell any of this to anyone, not even Princess Fiorentin"

"OK…but, what does this have to do with Alexandria?"

"Nothing, just wanted to tease you" Sarkhan chuckles, "Now, scram"

And the gunslinger goes for the new battle.

_********_

_The next day…_

Pegasus is heading to Endless Tower in full speed, and the alliance is ready to engage in any kind of combat inside it. Last night, Fio told the gunslinger and her other allies what is currently happening in Endless Tower. Though it's clear she would head there for personal matter, Valdomir is still involved, thus resulting on the other parties agreeing to lend their help because they have the same enemy after all and might gain something from this.

And of course it wouldn't be fun if I don't show what happens in the ship:

Emilio: El, I suggest you go talk to the princess right now.

El: Not again…

Emilio: No, no!! I'm serious! Listen, pal!!! I got this weird feeling about Endless Tower, I mean...maybe your life will change forever!! This is your last chance to declare your love for the princess!

El: Emilio, what's that bump on your head?

Emilio: What bump?

El: This one (punches Emilio's face and knocks him out cold)

El: Ah, finally at peace.

Frea: (Staring at El from afar with murderous intent)

El: Or maybe not…

Ty: Wuaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!! Felicia hates me!!!

Martina: Come on, Ty!! Stop bawling!!

Ty: But, but…Felicia doesn't want to talk to me anymore!! She doesn't even want to look at me when I greeted her this morning!

Sasha: Maybe she just didn't hear you.

Ty: But I greeted her 100 times!!

Sasha: Wow, that means she detests you.

Martina: Big time.

Ty: Wuaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!! Felicia hates me!!!

Clyde: I thought he is used to being hated.

Hugo: **Second that, Clyde. After all, all the girls back there at Einbroch despise him…from what I heard.**

Vanessa: …these gunslingers are weird

Gen Ed: (From her back) yes, miss. But they are so lively and that's what matters.

Vanessa: Well, we are entitled to our own opinion, sir.

Gen Ed: By the way, how is your relationship with Clyde going? I heard you got rather friendly with him after the training in Umbala.

Vanessa: Nothing is going on between us, General. That I can assure you.

Gen Ed: Well, we are entitled to our own opinion.

Marcus: Why is Ty crying?

Gregory: You won't understand even if I tell you.

Marcus: Ow, come on!! Tell me!! I wanna know!!

Gregory: No, get a life!!

Marcus: Wuaaaaaaaah!!! Gregory mocked me!!

Gregory: I thought he was just an idiot, but he turns out to be a crybaby also….The Archer Guild got no hope…

Hikari: Iris, what are you doing on the ship? Didn't I tell you to stay at the town?

Iris: But, I'm worried about Fio!! I want to see her in action also!!

Hikari: This isn't a play!! Endless Tower is a dangerous place from what I heard!!

Iris: Yes, but…now that I got friends…I don't want to be left alone…

Hikari: OK…but you have to stay on the ship when things get too hot to handle, promise?

Iris: (Cheerfully) Yes!!

Hikari: (Smiles) good.

Iris: (Mutters) not to mention I have to kill Elraven the prick secretly!! How dare he kissed my precious Fio!!

Hikari: What? Did you say something?

Iris: What?! Me?! No, no!

Fio: I hope everything would be fine once we get there.

Isabel: Thank you, princess. But, I'm sure it wouldn't be easy.

Fio: It wouldn't, but that doesn't mean we cannot finish what we started.

Olivia: (Looking from afar) Is it just me or ever since She fell in love Fio is somewhat wiser?

Felicia: It isn't just you…and look, your boyfriend and George are staring at each other.

Olivia: Ow, boys!! Couldn't they just let go what has happened?!

Although they set sail on the morning and should arrive on the tower by noon, they can already see a moon from the deck. A round island with a towering building on its center, the tower pierces the sky and its top cannot be seen. Surrounding the tower is forest of trees and seashores. The group landed in the eastern part of the seashore, where no one can be seen except for a statue of tower protection. "Well, here we are" George gets the honor to take the first look of the infamous tower, "So, where is that Naght Sieger? If he's really so damn big he should have showed up by now"

"Don't rush yourself, George. If he shows up, we will notice" Fio warns the lanky champion, "Beside, you would freak out seeing him. I'm sure of it"

"So, where are we going now? Right to the tower, right?" Olivia directly asks Isabel, who asked the group to take her with them, "How do we get there? By feet?"

"Um, I think…" Isabel looks around her. She's been living in the island all her life but the aura surrounding it is somewhat different, "I…I don't know"

"What do you mean you don't know? You've been living here for 15 years"

"Yes, but the atmosphere is somewhat different…it's as if…" Isabel looks uneasy, "Something other than the hunt by Lord Sieger is occurring here"

"I second that" Frea adds her opinion, "I could hear hundreds of souls crying all over the island, something is definitely going on"

"How do we find out what is going on?" George speaks again, this time rather logically. But, they don't need a long time to find their answer.

"BEHOLD, THEE!"

A gallant voice casts their attention to one single target, The Tower. "What's that sound?" El, already aiming his Tristan at the tower, slowly advances to a stance.

"That's…Lord Sieger" Isabel's answer pretty much put everyone on standby alert, "He's speaking from the tower…no, from the sky!"

"That loud?" Emilio frowns, "It's probably magic"

"And in a grand scale too" Gen Ed informs the others, "I could feel the presence of other parties in this island, but we couldn't see anyone from above. It must be his magic that conceal our sight, what a magic it was"

"Coming from someone with Naght Sieger's stature that is not really surprising, General" Fio responds, but still preparing herself if something surprising comes up.

"INDEED, PRINCESS FIORENTIN. WHAT I AM CAPABLE OF SHOULD HAVE SURPRISED NO MAN"

"My, oh my. Isn't that the voice of the famous gentleman from Endless Tower I'm speaking to?" A rather calm reply from the lord knight, "I'm sorry for saying this, but where are your manners, Lord Sieger? Yelling like that from somewhere high isn't too polite, me think. May I advice you to show yourself so we can talk in more polite manner like a decent civilized people?"

"YOU'RE GOOD WITH WORDS, PRINCESS FIORENTIN. I MUST GIVE YOU THAT. BUT WORDS ALONE ARE NOT SUFFICED TO SETTLE THIS MATTER. ESPECIALLY, WITH ALL THE CROWD GATHERING ALL OVER THE ISLAND"

"Oh, so we are not alone after all" Fio glances a noticing glance to her other comrades, who give her the impression that they have already found out about that, "Do you mind informing us who are the other guests, Lord Sieger? We can use some attention here"

"BEELZEBUB WITH THE HIS BAND ON THE SOUTH, REKENBER CORPORATION'S GUNSLINGERS ON THE NORTH, AND VALDOMIR ON THE WEST. THERE ARE SO MANY UNINVITED GUESTS TODAY…OR SHOULD I SAY INVITED BY FATE?"

Emilio: Wow, guys from Rekenber are here? Interesting!

El: Now, that's one hell of an opponent!

Sasha: What the hell?

Hikari: It's so crowded here.

George: Yeah!! Cannot wait to kick some ass!!

Olivia: That, or maybe getting your ass kicked.

Felicia: I'm prepared for everything.

Ty: Wuaaaaaaaaaah!!! Felicia hates me!!

Marcus: Wuaaaaaaaah!!! Gregory mocked me!!

Gregory: Marcus, that's not the idea right now. Do you know enemies are waiting inside that tower?

Clyde: …this is tempting

Vanessa: …

Frea: …

Gen Ed: Well, what can we expect?

Fio: At least Lord Sieger has rolled us the red carpet.

"NOW, WITH ALL THE GUESTS FILLING THE ISLAND…SHALL WE MOVE TO THE MAIN MENU FOR TONIGHT'S SUPPER?"

"Hopefully, this won't be the last supper" Fio murmurs before Sieger continues. He heard it of course, but he chose to ignore it.

"I KNEW FOR WHAT PURPOSE YOU HAVE ALL GATHERED HERE TONIGHT…AND THAT IS MY THRONE, TO BE THE RULER OF ENDLESS TOWER. HOWEVER, I'M BUT A DEMON WHILE YOU ARE MILLIONS, SO I SAY WE SHALL EVEN THE NUMBERS A BIT"

Not only the heroes' party, but the others guests are also listening quietly.

"HERE'S THE DEAL, IF YOU LOOK AROUND YOU THEN YOU WILL FIND A STATUE OF TOWER PROTECTION STONE. THE STATUE WOULD ALLOW YOU TO TELEPORT TO FOUR DIFFERENT LEVELS OF THE ENDLESS TOWER. ALL YOU HAVE TO DO IN ANY LEVEL YOU'RE IN IS SURVIVE, THAT IS RULE NUMBER ONE"

"Keep surviving, sounds casual" El comments with a low voice.

"RULE NUMBER TWO, YOU WILL FIND IN EACH OF THE STONE FOUR PACKS OF THE ASHES OF DARKNESS. EACH SIDE HAS DIFFERENT COLOR OF PACKS. SOUTH'S PACK IS BLUE, EAST'S PACK IS YELLOW, NORTH'S PACK IS RED, AND WEST'S PACK IS GREEN. TWO DIFFERENT COLORED PACKS ALLOW YOU TO TRAVEL INSIDE THE TOWER RANDOMLY. EACH PACK INSIDE THE STATUE HAS A NUMBER WRITTEN ON IT, FROM ONE TO FOUR. OF COURSE YOU CAN LUCKILY TRAVEL TO WHERE I'M WAITING, BUT UNFORTUNATELY FOR YOU THE ONLY WAY YOU CAN ONLY REACH THE PLACE WHERE I'M WAITING, THE TOP LEVEL OF THE TOWER, IS BY COLLECTING ALL THE FOUR PACKS WITH EITHER THE SAME OR DIFFERENT NUMBER, AND I DON'T THINK THE OTHER SIDES WOULD JUST GIVE THEIR PACKS SO EASILY"

The contestants finally read the idea.

"THAT IS RIGHT, THE GAME WE WILL PLAY TONIGHT IS A SURVIVAL GAME. BY THE RULES I HAVE STATED BEFORE, REACH THE TOP LEVEL BEFORE THE TIME LIMIT OF FOUR HOURS. IF NO ONE REACHES THE TOP LEVEL BEFORE FOUR HOURS, THEN YOU WILL ALL VANISH WITH ME AND THIS ISLAND ALTOGETHER. THE SAME WILL HAPPEN IF ANYONE DARES TO STEP OUT FROM THIS ISLAND FOR EVEN JUST ONE STEP. IF YOU DON'T BELIEVE ME, THEN YOU ARE FREE TO TRY"

Of course, no one would try after you hear things like that.

"I don't the like the sound of that" Gen Ed throws a nerving comment, "So, he covered the island with a self destruction magic…no, perhaps he covered the whole area of the radius of 5 miles with the magic"

"He doesn't have any intention of letting us escape at all, and not to mention he also prefers to let the 'guests' killing each other rather than him taking them down personally, smart but mischievous" Fio agrees with the gunslinger hero, "He sure has changed"

"A lot" Isabel slowly adds.

"PLEASE NOTE THERE ARE SOME OTHER RULES IN THIS GAME. IF YOU LOSE YOUR PACK, YOU'RE DISQUALIFIED, IF YOU LOSE YOUR LIFE, YOU ARE DISQUALIFIED. AND YOU WILL HAVE TO PROTECT THE AREA YOU ARE CURRENTLY STANDING. THAT AREA IS YOUR BASECAMP, IF YOUR BASE CAMP GETS DESTROYED, THEN YOU ARE DISQUALIFIED. AND OF COURSE SINCE I'M STILL THE RULER OF THIS ISLAND, I WILL PERSONALLY END WHOEVER DARES TO DISRESPECT ME AND THIS ISLAND. GOOD LUCK"

"Good luck? That sounds like a sarcasm" El posts a quick comment before getting serious, "So, what do we do now? Anyone got an idea on how we move on this game?"

"Well, I do have an idea" Gen Ed picks the four yellow packs inside the Tower Protection Statue and shows them to the younger fighters.

"We're all ears, general" Fio signals their preparation to listen.

"There are sixteen of you kids here. My idea is to split you into four groups consisted of four persons. Each group will choose a leader of their own to keep their pack. This way, your number is balanced and thus your chance of winning the game in any level you're in is higher than being alone" That sounds like a wonderful idea, Gen Ed! "As for our base camp, I mean this base camp, I shall guard it"

"So you'll leave all the actions to us, dad?" Emilio smirks.

"Delightfully, son" Gen Ed gently smiles.

"That's a wonderful idea, general. I say, we bet on it" Fio nods, full of satisfaction of having a good tactician with them here, "The problem is, how do we decide who will be in which group?"

"We will draw straws" Gen Ed reveals sixteen straws, "I've written number 1 to 4 per four straws. Whichever number you get is the group you're in"

The group doesn't waste time drawing straws. "Alright, we're done with the straws. There will be no repeat" Gen Ed amusingly announces, "I'll announce the result of the drawing"

And the groups are:

Group No. I (Stacked Ups) = Emilio (c), Hikari, Hugo, and Martina.

Group No. II (El's Harem) = Fio (c), El, Frea, and Sasha.

Group No. III (A Bunch of Idiots) = Marcus (c) [& Gregory], Olivia, Eremes, and George/Fenrir.

Group No. IV (Two perverts and two girls) = Ty (c), Felicia, Clyde, and Vanessa.

And this is the reaction of the groups,

Hikari: I should be the captain of the group, not you!!

Emilio: I'm a real life captain!! You don't know sh*t about being a captain!!

Hikari: Oh, yeah?!

Emilio: Yeah!!

Martina: We will never hear the end of this…

Hugo: **I prefer not to say anything**

Frea: (Staring at both Fio and El with murderous intent)….

El: (Stays silent, dare not to look at Fio)….

Fio: (Stays silent, dare not to look at El)….

Sasha: This has got to be the quietest harem in existence.

Marcus: Yaaaaaaay!! I'm the captain!! I'm the captain!!

Gregory: That's why I'm dead worried for the safety of this group…

Olivia: Come on, the both of you!! Why don't you want to look at each other?

George: I'm busy thinking.

Eremes: I got better things to do.

Clyde: Hi, Vanessa.

Vanessa: Hi.

Clyde: …

Vanessa: What?

Clyde: No, nothing.

Vanessa: (Glances at the smiling Gen Ed) _this is must be his doing!_

Ty: Felicia?

Felicia: Oh? Did I hear something?

Ty: Felicia? I'm sorry for what I did, OK?

Felicia: Oh, I don't hear anything. It's just me.

Of course, Iris who has been watching them from the ship couldn't help but worried, "General, do you think they will be fine? I mean…just take a look at them…"

"Yes, they will be fine. They are comrades, Iris"

"You draw them on purpose, did you?"

"Smart girl, indeed I did. But, I did it on purpose so they can get closer"

"You don't have to draw Fio with that prick, you know…"

"They are good for each other, couldn't help it"

And with the groups set and ready, they go to their respective destinations by putting their pack on the statue.

"Good luck everyone" Gen Ed withdraws his Azarael and Tezzereth, "Now, if you may, Iris and Isabel"

"Yes" The two answers in unison.

"Please get in the ship" Gen Ed gently asks when a figure walks towards him from the forest, "We got a company"

_********_

Group 1, Level 34, Meadow Area

"This place sure isn't cozy" Emilio throws the first comment once his group gets to the meadowland, "Although, I kinda get the feeling we're not alone here"

"Tell me about it" Indirectly, Hikari agrees.

"Stay on alert, Hugo" Martina warns her comrade, "This meadowland is more dangerous than it looks"

"**Indeed it is**" What Hugo will say next surely alert the other three, "**Right now, I'm spotting 251 heat sources**"

"That many?" Emilio wrinkles, "From where?"

"From us" A deep voice catches all the heroes' attention, and it turns out to be no other than…

"Red Valdes!" Emilio shouts once he sees who their opponent is, "What a surprise to have you in here. It's no other than the Python number I himself"

"Thanks for the acknowledgement" The leader of Pythons grins, "Alexandria isn't with you? That's too bad, I've been wanting to see her…or should I say it is her who's been wanting to see me?"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"No need for me to explain, you make me lose my interest on fighting" Valdes looks somewhat disappointed and turns his back, "Guys, I'll leave these four pigs for your supper"

All of a sudden, 250 other green uniformed Rekenber gunslingers slowly show up from every direction there is, completely surrounding the four.

"Nice trap" Hikari draws her Refined Muramasa, "I'm sure that gunslinger with the mechanical eye is the one who got the pack"

"That means we'll have to defeat his lackeys before defeating him" Emilio withdraws his Hyperion, "Sounds fun"

"I second that" Valdes mirthfully accepts the indirect challenge, "If you pigs can defeat my 'lackeys', I'll face you personally"

"One against four?" Martina mocks Valdes, "You're overestimating yourself"

"No, it's you who are overestimating your squad" Valdes cozily sits on the meadowland as his lackeys grow closer, "I can take care your entire squad any given time, piggy. Now, let's get down to the business so I can meet my long time fan"

_********_

Group 3, Level 51, Desert Area

"Hey, desert!! It's the first time I've ever seen a desert!!" Marcus sounds like he's enjoying the view, but the case is different with the other three on his back.

"Stop it, you two!! We're a team, can't we work like a team for now?!" Olivia is still feeling pissed off because George and Eremes wouldn't make up.

"What team? A Quarter King is here, he might be a spy" George murmurs without even bothering to look.

"That's what a loser would say" Eremes responds with style.

"A loser? Yeah, like someone who pissed his pants and run once he saw something scary in Glast Heim"

"At least I didn't get beaten to pulp"

"At least I didn't sh*t myself"

"At least I'm not the one who counts on other's power to win"

"Stop it!! Both of you, stop it!! I'm so sick of this!!" Olivia finally snaps, "If you two cannot work like a proper team, then go ahead!! But, don't cost other's life in the process! Do the two of you know what's in the stake here?!"

"Uh…guys…" Marcus tries to catch their attention, but the three glare at him instead.

"What?!" They shout at the same time.

Marcus gets startled and turns to Gregory, who gets the message, "We have a problem in front of us…to be more precise, four problems"

That's right, four Baphomets coming at them with slow pace from the other end of the desert. One of them carries a green pack on their neck.

"Four Baphomets…Great Demon Baphomet must have sent them" Eremes prepares a pair of Chakram katars.

"So knowledgeable, as expected from one of the quarter kings" George still mocks while putting his gloves, a pair of knuckles.

"Damn it…" While cursing the two, Olivia picks her Angra Manyu, "I don't care anymore"

"It's four against four, eh?" Marcus gets spirited and shows his Refined Ballista, "Sounds fair enough"

"Yes…" Gregory glares at the other three and changes his mind, "Or maybe not"

_********_

Group 4, Level 62, Mountain Area

"Felicia, please forgive me!! I cannot bear having you not talking to me!" Ty still begs for a mercy but Felicia prefers observing the ruins…quietly.

"Oh, lord!! I admit my mistake!! I will never tape any of your pictures anymore!!" Still, no response, "OK, name it!! What do I have to do to have your forgiveness?"

"Nothing" A dry response from the paladin, "Because, I will never forgive you"

"Wuaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!" And Ty, 23 years old, finally bawls.

"Uh, Felicia?" Clyde feels pity for his senior, "I know Ty's a dick sometimes, but he's good inside. I think you should give him a second chance"

"At what cost?" Another dry remarks from Felicia, "There's no guarantee he will change at all"

"Well, yes. But…"

"No, buts" Vanessa joins in, "I agree with Felicia here. You boys should learn to respect your opposite gender"

"Hey, I'm the one in problem here!! It's Ty!!"

"Yeah, but you stood up for him" It's the girls vs the boys now, "You're the same as him"

"What?! No!!" Round 1 begins, "Are you out of your mind?!"

"Yeah, are you out of your mind?!" Ty, still bawling, joins Clyde, "There's no way a no balls like Clyde is the same as me!!"

"Hey, who did you call no balls?!" Clyde takes an offence on that, "I was sticking for you, you freaking pervert!! How ungrateful!!"

"How…pathetic" A cold dark voice seals the arguments of the four and makes them ready, "I've been expecting you, Tyrael. But it seems to me that you don't worth my interest"

"Thanatos Phantom…" Ty changes into his serious mode and withdraws his Xylphas, "What a surprise, do you have the green pack with you?"

"Yes" Thanatos shows the green pack, "If you want to have this then…I welcome you to try"

"How nice" Ty slowly walks toward the undead warrior, "I'll be sure to have the green pack in my right hand…and your head in my left"

"Now, that is interesting" Thanatos unsheathes his Tirfing and keeps the pack, "Let's see if you can walk the talk"

"I'll help you" Felicia calls from Ty's behind. The western graced gunslinger turns over his shoulder and spots everyone is ready with their weapons. Felicia with her Saber & Sacred Mission, Clyde with his Cutlass, and Vanessa with her pair of Drill Katars, "We're racing against time here, there's no need to play around"

"Tell you what, Paladin?" It's Thanatos who answered with a grin, "I'm not alone"

In a blink of an eye, three figures attack the other three but Ty and force them to split into different areas. "Guys!!" Ty attempts to catch with them but a slash which nearly hits his face stops him.

"Your opponent is here" Thanatos plays around with his Tirfing, "Or, you don't believe on them enough?"

"I do believe in them" Ty advances to a stance after the taunt, "Prepare yourself"

Meanwhile, the figure attacking Clyde now stops. Clyde can see who he is, "You're Gert Haarhof, The Black Thrasher, and you're Pythons number IV"

"And you're Clyde Williams, one of Ropera Squad members" Haarhof, Pythons member with the largest and finest built among his team, recalls to his enemy, "Too bad you have no pack with you"

"Oh, you have one?"

"Here" Haarhof shows a red pack, "Get this if you can"

"I will" Clyde prepares to fight with his Cutlass, "I definitely will"

Felicia got a rather familiar figure, much like Ty, "I remember you…you are The Lord of Death"

"Right, paladin. You remember me after all" The giant undead demon responds with hatred, "You killed Bacsojin, now you will pay for that sin!!"

"Sorry to disappoint you, but meeting God isn't my exact plan for now" Readying her Saber, Felicia displays a confident smile.

Whereas Vanessa...she gets a new figure, "I haven't seen you before in Valdomir, who are you?"

"I'm called Hibram, woman" Fallen Bishop Hibram introduces himself, "And I will make you suffer"

_********_

Group 2, Level 87, Forest Area

Ever since the kiss on the play, Fio never speaks with El again and vice versa. This awkward situation continues even now, the two of them dare not to even stare.

And Frea seizes this chance to mock them, "The newly wed couple doesn't seem to be happy, eh? Or is it just me?"

"Frea, stop it" El reacts, "That's not funny, OK?"

"The kiss? Why, of course!! It wasn't funny, it was exciting!"

"Frea, I beg of you…please stop it"

"Why would I stop? You're not my boss!!" Frea mocks again, "Or is it maybe that your new lover is too young for adult stuffs?! She's just a brat after all!!"

"Well, excuse me!! At least I don't have wrinkles on my face!!" Fio retaliates and the bride wars begin, "And I'm glad I'm only 16 year old!! I'm not older than dinosaurs!!"

"How dare you said I'm older than dinosaurs!! And I don't have wrinkles on my face!!"

"Well, you ARE older than dinosaurs!!"

"Tsk!! At least I got proper physical proportions!!" It's getting down to be more personal, eh? "Unlike a brat who is flat chested!!"

"What?! I'm not flat chested!!" Yes, Fio. You are, "I will still grow!!"

"You will grow to be flatter and flatter!! And uglier too!! In fifty years you would be a grandma who pisses your skirt every five minutes while I'm still as attractive as always!!"

"How can someone grow flatter, you silly?! And in fifty years you will still be older than dinosaurs!! And you're not attractive at all!!"

"You said that only because you have half-assed curves like a snotty brat!!" Will we ever hear the end of this?

"The least of all, I don't give the impression that my chest would pops out anytime!! Unlike yours, who is a big eyesore to Rune Midgard!!"

"What?! You snobbish little brat!!" We're going to have a catfight here, "I have my proud to be a modest woman!! Unlike you who keep showing off your legs!! Do you want the boys' attention that much?!"

"Modest?! You said showing your curves to everyone living in Rune Midgard are modest?!"

"Girls, can we all stop this at once!!" El's had enough and shouts, successfully shutting both girls, "We're here to collect the pack, OK?"

"Hey, you cannot say that!! This is all because of you!!" Frea blames Elraven, although Fio is somewhat silent, "See? She couldn't say anything because you…"

"Guys!" Sasha cuts them off. All of them, "I'm not trying to interrupt your fun-fun harem, but I think we have a company here"

"Lots of company, you mean" El prepares his HAVOX, "I can hear so many of them"

_********_

**Well, I would like to keep the strongest group's enemies a secret so there you go!! God, I have tons of battles to write!! BTW, in the next chapter we will have an omake about Ty and a bonus chapter about Alphard!**

**I'm sorry for the late update like I stated above. Thanks for reading, c u next chappy!!**


	89. The Vampire of Einbroch

**Chapter 89**

"_**I will show you that naivety doesn't have a place in battle"**_

_**Oswald**_

_**(Odin Sphere)**_

**Mountain Area, Group 4**

A clashing sound of two metal bars resounds in one of the sides of the mountain area. Roughly based on what Mjolnir Mountain in Rune Midgard was like, the area provides limitless possibility for over a battle. And there is no exception for the two swordsman class fighters who are crossing swords at the moment.

Felicia takes three steps back and prepares her Sacred Mission by casting a Shield Chain on it, and then the female Paladin goes on to charge towards The Lord of Death using her empowered shield. The Ruler of Niffleheim anticipates her attempt by casting a Shield Charge on his giant silver shield before charging in high speed with the help of his undead horse. As the two clashes for the second time tonight, another loud resounding voice could be heard.

Both are evenly powerful given they used fairly same technique, so it results on yet another steps backwards for them. Alas, they don't feel like holding back or stopping at all. Felicia charges again, this time counting on her Saber. She throws three slashes from upfront which Lord of Death parries skillfully with his silver lance. The undead monster returns her effort by executing a Brandish Spear in very close range; fortunately Felicia manages to dodge it before it hits her and seals this chance by using the long silver lance as a stepping stone to get closer to its wielder and attack him with a Bash; yet again Lord of Death casually shields himself using his formidable shield, forcing both fighters to take several steps away from their respective foe to find a better chance of winning this battle.

Both fighters bear the same mind when they both charge toward each other at the same time again, engaging in another close range combat with their preferred weapons. Felicia parries carefully against the longer weapon which her foe uses to strike some simple thrusts. The paladin takes initiative to take the battle into a higher level by mauling the lance with her Bash, to no avail. The lance didn't get affected at all. After The Lord of Death takes one step back and casts the Spear quicken, he barrages Felicia with dozen lance thrusts in an unimaginable speed. Felicia, however, quickly anticipates her being beaten to pulp with her Sacred Mission on her front filled with Auto Guard magic.

The retaliation pays of because every strike Lord of Death throws is reflected back by the autopilot movements of the shield, of course this is possible because Sacred Mission isn't some low class shield either. It's a symbolic shield, rumored to have been given from God to his messenger. And it's also indestructible too. Felicia patiently wait for the series of barrage to stop before attacking again, and when it finally stops the paladin comes out from her sanctuary to maul the undead monster with another Bash. Skillfully, Lord of Death steps away from her reach to create some distance between them. Realizing she won't win this battle just by striking around carelessly, Felicia plans a formula for her next several steps. The Lord of Death apparently reads what she has in her mind, silently waiting without making a noise. He wants to know whether the brave lady in front of him is indeed a worthy opponent.

Well, Felicia isn't a head librarian's and general's daughter for nothing. Her brain is as good as her looks. Formulating the idea thoroughly, she proceeds with care when she throws her Sacred Mission using her Shield Boomerang. Lord of Death dispatches the shield attack by a simple smash with his silver shield and wastes no time to lift his lance and charge through his smaller opponent…and that's what Felicia has been expecting all the time. The blond haired lady hits her Saber on the ground and unleashes The Grand Cross magic, wide enough to cover the area where Lord of Death's horse is running.

The plan successfully caught The Lord of Death off guard and conceals him in the holy magic. Although he doesn't seem to be too bothered, his horse roaring of pain is an undeniable proof that the spell works. Felicia sees the opportunity as a sure win and rushes to the Grand Cross scales with her full speed before leaping six feet in the air with her Saber ready to thrust The Lord of Death's horse. That's what she has been aiming for, because she knew the horse is her opponent greatest mean of mobility simply because with his large sized body he couldn't move fast without a support for his own.

Unfortunately, Lord of Death is hardly a fool. Out of nowhere, he unleashes The Grand Cross of Darkness to erases Felicia's magic and hits the paladin in very close range. "Aaaaaaah!!!" Felicia is shocked to find her plan has been reversed and now she feels an instant pain on her entire body. With her attempt to take the horse down failed, Lord of Death throws another Brandish Spear to finish the paladin off. Yet, another surprise occurs when Lord of Death sees what he hit with his long lance isn't the flesh of her target, but rather her shield.

What shocks him even more is the shield flung his thrust over and nearly gets him off his balance. Felicia anticipated Lord of Death's possible counterattack by not only throwing her Sacred Mission using the Shield Boomerang so it could get back to her in a specific amount of time, but also by casting Shrink magic which deflects anything touches the magic's object. The paladin quickly regains his balance and steps away from her grand opponent again, trying to grasp some breath for herself. The Lord of Death apparently does so too, trying to regain his composure.

"Impressive, I should have expected no less from one of Alexandria's closest companions" Lord of Death voices a sincere yet somewhat challenging praise, "You are not one to be taken lightly, paladin. At least now I can feel enlightened, to learn that my vice leader wasn't removed by someone unworthy"

"What praise you just spoke of, but that wouldn't make me go easier on you" Felicia escapes a faint smile, knowing her opposition is sportive enough to praise her. But his words also made her curious about one thing, "You don't seem like someone who wander around killing people for some nonsensical reason like Beelzephir, Ifrit, or Satan Morroc. Tell me, what are you doing under the belt of Valdomir?"

The Lord of Death thoughtfully gazes at the lady; he didn't expect such question from someone he would gladly kill. But he tells her nonetheless, "If you may, you can call it fate. Something not only me, but all the lives in this universe cannot avoid"

"…so, what is your fate exactly?"

"I'm fated to take the lives of your kind, paladin. And joining Valdomir is the easiest way to do it at the moment"

"Giving yourself in to fate…pardon my language, but that is foolish" Felicia, disappointed, slowly shakes her head, "We are entitled to live the life we wanted. You create your own fate; you control your own fate. Not the other way around"

"It seems to me that we are not on the same page, paladin" Lord of Death smoothly rebuts, "I'm aware that we control our own fate, paladin. What I implied by saying fate was the way our lives go according to its own direction. You for example, just by glancing at both your eyes, I could see courage. You are one of those kinds who fight for something you treasured. What is it, paladin? Is it your family? Your comrades? Your homeland? Either one of those is driving you accordingly. That's what I meant by fate"

"I see…thanks for clearing your point, but you were wrong about one thing. What drives me isn't one of those three things you mentioned. What drives me is all those things" Felicia advances to a stance again, readying to carry the battle on, "And if you stand in my road on which my fate set accordingly, then I shall smite you to bits"

"Indeed I will do the same" Lord of Death prepares his horse and lifts his lance again, apparently having the same intention with the paladin, "Then, I shall take this battle to a higher scale. Observe!"

Lord of Death lowers his head, staring to the ground, and the ground point right in front of him cracks open, assuring Felicia to not get caught off guard. And from the ground, a familiar figure comes out.

"Bacsojin…" The paladin slowly recalls the demon she eliminated almost a year ago in the desert, "You could raise the dead? You live up to your name"

"This is but her body, her soul has long been dead. But, she can recognize her opposition and be ordered to kill. And I will have her assist me killing you" Now, the real battle begins, "Prepare yourself, paladin!"

"Gladly" Felicia trades her saber with The Hellfire she carries on her back and prepares herself to finish this, "Let's go!"

_********_

**Meadowland Area, Group 1**

Fighting crowds of enemies, no matter how good you are, is never easy. Especially if you fight those with special armaments, like Rekenber gunslingers for example. Armed with bulletproof uniforms just like Ropera's black shirt, the assault rifles comply perfectly with them. Other than The Military of Einbroch, they are the only acknowledged means of war in Juno. And needless to say, with only two sides having what it takes to make a difference, an unspoken rivalry is going on.

But of course, there is something we called as difference in experience. And in terms of experience at marksmanship, no team can touch Ropera Squad…yet.

Passing through the opponents with great ease, Emilio takes aim and shoots out a large fire blast to waste six soldiers at the same time. The other green gunslingers fires at his position but Emilio quickly anticipate the bullets shower from the assault rifles by reloading his Hyperion with ice sphere and creating an ice wall, blocking all the bullets. Gaining the advantage for himself, Emilio uses the lightning sphere to create a lightning blast and hits six other targets on his sight from behind the wall.

A group of five attackers show up from his behind and send him five hand grenades when at the same time six attackers replace the previous six who got lightning blasted. An ambush, but Emilio is the captain not for nothing. Charging the Hyperion with another round of flame spheres Emilio unleashes the licking Bane Fire, exploding all the grenades in the air before, as if his Hyperion is now a giant fire whip, swaying the five attackers in one fine sweep. This, of course, surprises the six on his back, but it's too late for them to save their lives because Emilio creates the best of chances and gives them the taste of the giant fire whip. When you look at the fire whip closely, it resembles the form of a dragon.

Hikari is doing a good job, pretty much the same with her male counterpart. Wielding her treasured sword, she throws a perfect slash to cut a gunslinger's head and burst his blood out. Sneaking into behind the back of another one, Hikari slices his neck and proceeds to perfectly stab a gunslinger behind her right at his torso. Three gunslingers cats aim and fires at her, too bad for them Hikari is also good at defending.

And she proves it by smashing the front bullet using the Magnum Break and knocks the other bullets in one hit. The gunslingers cannot conceal their surprise and that costs them their lives, because the next thing they knew is Hikari cutting their necks altogether. The samurai lord knight spots four other gunslingers fire their bullets at her from beside her afterwards. Taking another quick anticipation, Hikari uses her agility to leap over the bullets and successively slashes all her four foes. Sword isn't of lower capability than guns after all.

Martina is also doing a fine attempt on stopping her enemies. Putting her Sweeper in its special mode, Althion, the female gunslinger blasts two targets at the same time before going wild with Shotgun Frenzy, hitting all the gunslingers behind the previous two. Reloading, Martina takes this chance to charge her special attack, Dragon Blade. Unknown to the Rekenber gunslingers, the only thing they see is a sitting duck, despite the truth being the other way around. Martina is throwing a bait for them so she can hook them once they get near her. Taking positions to fire their target, the Rekenber gunslingers prepare to fire at the Ropera Squad member. And Martina perfectly seizes the chance by launching The Dragon Blade, a ball of light coming out from her Sweeper and wipes the group out in one single blast. Now, the green gunslinger will learn to not take this lady lightly.

And Hugo…well, what do you expect of him? Jabbing relentlessly to one of the gunslingers, he knocked his target out cold with one blow. The assault rifles are being proven useless in front of him. His body has been upgraded with higher quality metal which won't be penetrated by normal bullets, and that allows him to casually attack his targets without the threat of being wounded at all. Hugo fires a laser burst from his lens and kills three targets at once before proceeding to make the better of his laser by spinning his head around, eliminating dozen targets in the process. The gunslingers surrounding him start to run cowardly for their lives, not wanting to get killed. Hugo subsequently chases them and smashes anyone on his reach, encouraging more and more of his targets to uncontrollably run.

The four heroes look at each other, attempting to end this battle against these cowards as soon as possible because they have to save energy to fight Valdes later. Emilio and Martina quickly closing their distance, and forms a group attack. The captain charges an ice sphere and unleashes The Ice Fang, twelve ice spheres, which he spread to anywhere his targets could be. Martina uses the chance to shoot another Dragon Blade to the sky and blows it off, successfully blinding her target below for a moment. That's when the ice spheres explodes into hundreds ice spikes and penetrates the targets' fleshes in less than ten second, effectively killing lots of them.

Hikari subdues a group of gunslingers with her Sakura Break after Hugo stomps the ground and shake the gunslingers off their balance. The Amatsu Princess returns the favor by hitting the ground with her Magnum Break, allowing Hugo to bursts yet another laser attack from his lens and finishes their targets. Now with the number of their enemies are a lot fewer, Hikari and Emilio throw a quick glance at each other, signaling to combine their power to finish this battle quick. Hikari swirls her sword on her right while accumulating the energy for another Sakura Break when Hugo protects her from any kind of attack done by whoever is gutsy enough to do so. Martina, too, is covering Emilio who waves his fire whip to the air as if he's waiting for something.

The wait ends by the time Hikari unloads her Sakura Break to the air, creating enormous wind movements on the meadowland…and that's what The Sphere of Death has been waiting for. Not throwing away this eloquent chance, with perfect excellence, Emilio blasts right through the winds and bursts the fire whip to every direction there is. The hot scorching flame spits like a jab to any target standing in the area, giving them a little taste of hell. They scream uncontrollably to express their suffering, but fire is but a thing. Fire is merciless and heartless. The green gunslingers didn't do themselves any favor by screaming like whiners. Smokes are starting to tower the land, reaching the dark night sky with the ashes of the damned. The fact that they are standing in a meadowland helps the fire to spread quicker, engulfing all the morons with the combined technique, The Fire Break.

As for the four heroes, Emilio used the Ice Fangs to conceal them in a safe ice dome for everyone, ensuring the safety of himself and his three other comrades.

Fairly, this scene irritates Valdes, who now remains by himself, "Stupid bastards! So much money for their project but Ropera toyed with them like they're a bunch of cesspool fighters! They're all but useless!"

Emilio notices that Valdes is slowly rising from the ground and staring at him and the other three. "Looks like your lackeys are lamer than you thought, eh?! Now, what are you going to do Valdes?!" Emilio yells loud enough for the Pythons number I to hear, "You're still going to take us four against you?!"

Valdes looks unhappy about the mockery, anyone can tell that just by looking at his face. Eerily, he slowly puts a smile on his face. Not a happy smile, more like a smile when you feel pleased. He is pleased. And right around five seconds after the smile, the three heroes but Hugo heard a loud crashing sound right beside their ears. The sole reason why only Hugo didn't hear the crashing sound is because it was him who got crashed into pieces after one elbow strike from Valdes, using his left mechanical arm. Hugo, with his censor, didn't even see that. "Hugo!!" Emilio and Martina yell to escape their surprise at the same time but it costs them a lot more, because by turning their attention to what now is the pieces of their comrades they are greeted by a single flash of red light.

Emilio and Martina were quick enough to cover their eyes but Martina wasn't. Valdes pulls out a needle gun from behind his gunslinger coat and fires at Martina without fail, three times, and all the needles hit her torso. Bloods spray out of her body before she falls down to the cold meadowland, leaving Hikari and Emilio alone by themselves. "Martina!!" The captain, as soon as the light fades out, rushes to his underling and find her unconscious. Hikari prepares a stance to cover her, but Valdes doesn't seem to move at all.

"_My goodness, his speed was unbelievable!! And I didn't even hear the sound of his needle gun shooting!!_" Sweating, Hikari tells herself to not underestimate this one, "_He wears the first emblem not for nothing!! Emilio told me about The Pythons, but I never knew their number one is this good!! He is different from the four in the Amatsu!!"_

Whereas Emilio, he couldn't believe just how easy Valdes defeated two of his members, and he did it without even sweating, "_The Vampire of Einbroch…I thought the moniker of him being second only to father as a gunslinger was a mere joke, but it's not! He isn't to be taken lightly…"_

"Surprised?" Valdes gleefully fills in and proceeds to take another aim with his needle gun, this time to the remaining two, "I told you, didn't I? I can take out your entire squad single-handedly, all by myself. I did against two of your pigs. And now, it's your turn"

_********_

**Forest Area, Group 2**

"It can't be wrong….enemies are going to attack us from the forest!" El withdraws his HAVOX and aims it to the direction where the forest is. The other three ladies follow him by readying themselves if something does come out. And something indeed does.

A meteor like rock is thrown right to their direction complete with its engulfing flame. The four spreads and dodges the meteor casually but three other meteors follow. El fires the meteors and destroys them into pieces, only to find more meteors descending from the sky. And this one is definitely too much to handle for HAVOX alone. The four quickly dispatches themselves from their current positions to avoid themselves turned into four roast ducks, right before the meteors crushing the ground and the forest numerous times. When the raid finally ends, they find themselves separated.

"Ukh…" Frea slowly rises from the ground. Smokes are still covering the forest and dozens of trees are burned, "_I cannot feel anyone's presence near me…are we separated?"_

Finally regains her footing, the soul linker reaches for her Mighty Staff and carefully tries to rejoin her group, "_It's weird, I can feel hundred of presences here…but most of it doesn't belong to human. What is going on in here?"_

"Nothing is actually going on in here, Lady Freyja. This is simply our plan at work" An answer she's been waiting for, but the answer also sets her in her defensive mode.

"That voice….couldn't it be…Dracula?!" Frea guessed just right. The count shows himself up from behind one of the trees, "You…but I killed you at Geffen!!"

"No, I was simply retreating that time. I didn't feel the need to continue battling you, that is all" Dracula displays a pleasured smile remembering that night, "But, your action and beauty are too much, I cannot contain the urge to taste your blood inside my mouth any longer. So, I volunteered to come to this island simply so I can meet you. And looks like my wish is granted"

"No" Frea casts two esmas on both her hands, "This time, you are going to die for real"

"Ah, you only make me want to taste you even more" Dracula pleasantly replies, "Hehehe…"

_Somewhere in the forest…_

"_The meteors…it wasn't Ifrit's doing was it_?" El asks to himself while trying to contact Sasha with her talkie, "Tsk! It's not working! Something jammed its signal again!"

Being separated in a strange place will surely make you aware of the dangers around you. And now, El is turning his senses on. He doesn't know when someone will attack him. And he hears it just right, just ten feet from the tree right behind him there is someone standing…or more, there are two. The black haired gunslinger withdraws his Tristan and prepares to ambush the two. Not wasting anymore breath, El rushes and quickly takes aim. But one of the two is quick enough to put a sword right beside his neck. Now, they can have a good look at each other.

"El?!"

"Alexandria?!"

"Vice-captain?!"

Both Fio and El lower their respective weapons, completely ignoring Sasha who was standing by behind Fio. Apparently, not long after the meteors raid Sasha and Fio met and walked together until they found someone hiding not far from them. The rest is history.

But, the weird tension between Fio and El isn't a history…yet. "Thanks god, you both are fine" El tries to turn the atmosphere into a better one, "Guess you haven't find Frea, huh?"

"Seems so" Fio awkwardly replies much to Sasha's notice, "The meteors…it wasn't Ifrit's doing was it?"

"Seems it wasn't, if it was then we would have heard dozen other explosions now"

"Well…so…uh…" The tension raises again, much to Sasha's annoyance, "What should we do…now?"

"I…I don't know" El looks at his subordinate, "Sasha, what do you think we should do now?"

"I think we should find Frea before finding who's behind the attack" The sniper quickly replies, "Is that good enough?"

"Yeah, let's…" Before El can finish, another row of attack cuts him off. This time it's a line of esmas. But unlike last time, now the three are quick enough to react and fend the sudden attack off with their weapons easily.

"Come out, cowards!!" El provokes the opponents, "Is attacking from somewhere far suddenly the only thing you could do?!"

"There is no need to mock us, gunslinger" A dusky skinned soul linker, average height with blue hair and blue eyes, shows up not long after El called him out. Behind him, another group of soul linkers are visible, "Here we are, finally get a better of sight of Sieger's dogs"

"A soul linker…could it be, you're Matthew?" Fio quickly recognizes the soul linker from Isabel's story, "So, you rebelled against Lord Sieger for real! Do you know what you are doing is stupid?! You are endangering you and your family!!"

"Oh-ho, that 'know it all' mouth. You must be the famous Princess Fiorentin Adler?" Same, Matthew quickly recognizes the lord knight, "You shouldn't have stick your nose

To someone else's business, Princess. Don't you have something else to do?"

"This is what I have to do"

"Helping an old washed up who is too greedy to leave his throne? That doesn't sound like helping at all"

"Mocking someone who has been taking care, raising, feeding, and protecting you? That sounds like a brainless animal would do" Never, and I mean NEVER, rebuts Fio especially in terms of real life problem.

"Tche…it's useless talking to an Adler just like him" Matthew signals the soul linkers behind him with a whistle, "Guys, prepare to finish them off!!"

Before the heroes could reply, a huge number of oppositions appear to have surrounded the three firmly from every direction there is. A large number of ancient mummies, Isis, ants, Minotaur, Majorous, and Dark Illusions; combined with the dozens soul linkers supporting Matthew, there are hundreds of them.

"Look, preys" Maya crawls from inside the woods with her ants around her.

"Amon Ra was right…we would find entertainment here" Osiris, with his four Isis by his side, follows.

"They look delicious" Pharaoh is the third to come.

"Hihihihihihihi!!!" And the last, Phreeoni, with his unclear laughs.

"Wow, the whole Morroc strong monsters are here…minus Amon Ra" Sasha quietly prepares her Daedeye, "Plus another hundred Dark Illusions too"

"Fine, bring it on" El gladly readies his HAVOX, but before he could fire it he sees Fio's hand on his shoulder. Taking a good look at the lord knight, the purple glassed gunslinger witnesses how the younger girl slowly shakes her head. And he understands it just right: "Please, don't kill them".

Well, it's been quite a long time ever since El and Fio have this debate about each of their own justice. "Alexandria, I know we didn't always agree on everything but you knew how I see this matter" El slowly responds. Without the two knowing, Sasha is paying attention to them too, "You know I cannot do that"

"I know but please just this once, do me a favor. I know what you are capable of, and you are capable of subduing them without having to kill them" Fio said a true thing, but that thing is also hard to do, "We are here to help them, not slaughtering them. I'm not going to go against your beliefs in the battlefield, but this isn't a battlefield. This island and this tower are home for many. Please, just this once"

There is a long stare down between the two. El can tell Fio won't stop so easily if he simply says no. This can go on forever. But, we all changed. El too, he has changed. What he experienced in the last one year in his life have turned him into much better man, and more mature too.

"Fine, just this once" A relieving answer, the proof is the smile from the certain lord knight, "I will not kill the soul linkers, but the Dark Illusions and the lackeys will I devour"

"Then, I shall take care of the four Morroc monsters!" Fio dashes to battlefield and the fight starts. El nods at Sasha, indirectly telling her to do the same. The sniper grins and joins the fight.

And Matthew rings the bell to open the round, "Attaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack!!"

_********_

**Desert Area, Group 3**

Baphomet swings his giant scythe with great power and great speed but Marcus skillfully avoids it. However, the hurling sands between him and the demon is a good proof how dangerous it would be if the scythe hits him. After he and the other four encountered the four demons, they spread so they could handle their respective target one on one. It would be better and easier like that, although Baphomet isn't a foe you can stare down so easily.

Marcus shoots his arrow using the Arrow Shower, not forgetting to use the oridecon arrows, from the Baphomet's left side. The demon easily knocks them all with one swing from his scythe, but is quickly welcomed by another arrow shower, this time from both his back and front at the same time. The goat demon slashes the point where he stood and circles it with his scythe, creating a sand wall and making the arrows miss their target by hitting the sand walls.

Quickly dispatching the sands, Baphomet delivers another three slashes. This time he uses the pressure of the wind and creates some kind of wind cutter to attack Marcus. The sniper retaliates by sending Gregory using the Falcon Assault to neutralize all the cutters, just in one hit. Gregory aims at Baphomet as he progresses to fly with his wings; however Baphomet anticipates his effort by creating other sand walls knowing Gregory probably isn't strong enough to penetrate it. But that is what Marcus has been aiming for the whole time. When he created the sand walls, the point above Baphomet is left unprotected. That's where Marcus unleashes another series of Arrow Shower right from the above. Yet, it's not like Baphomet didn't realize this trick. The goat demon swings his scythe again and blows the arrows with one swing….as Marcus has expected. Because the next thing the demon knows is Marcus aiming right to his back after his previous attack when the sand walls has now returned to become another pile of sands.

Marcus doesn't waste any chance releasing his Oridecon arrows with Double Strafe. Baphomet readies himself to knock down the arrows again but much to his surprise the arrows don't go to his direction. Instead, they spread into four different directions. The directions, however, are which that surround the goat demon. When Baphomet was busy with the arrow shower from above earlier, Gregory quickly planted four different traps unseen thanks to Baphomet's very own sand walls: the Blast Mine, the Freezing Trap, the Flasher, and the Shockwave Trap.

Trapped and surrounded, Baphomet is left at Marcus' mercy when all four traps explode at the same time. The Shockwave trap paralyzed him, the Flasher blinded him, the Freezing Trap rendered him immobile, and the Blast Mine inflicted a lot of damage on him. Down to his knee and gazing right to the earthly sand, Baphomet could feel something cold touching his neck. He tilts his head to see Marcus, victoriously smiling, aims his Refined Ballista with half dozen Emeprium Arrows ready on it.

The leader of Archer guild blasts all the arrows using Sharp Shooting technique, perfectly planting all the six arrows inside Baphomet's head and killing him in an instant. The goat demon flung away for several fleet before landing on a mountain of sands, a pool of blood is visibly seen coming out from his head, turning his whole body red in the process.

Not too far from where Baphomet lies, a green pack is visible. "All right!!!" Marcus happily grabs the pack and shows it to Gregory, "Yeaaaaaaah!! Green pack is mine!! Green pack is mine!! No one else's!! I'm the first to get the green pack!! Yeah, wasn't that cool or what?! My plan went perfectly!! One step closer to the goal!!"

"Yeah, yeah. You're awesome when it counts. Just don't get too carried away" Gregory reluctantly admits, "_Defeating Baphomet in a short amount of time with simply what he got on his hands; he's truly a master tactician. It's always like this. He's the biggest idiot in everyday's life but at the battlefield he's a very formidable opponent. Somehow, I think Sagramore are lucky to have him sided with them. That part I can be proud of Marcus"_

Don't judge the book by just its cover. Or rather, NEVER judge the book by just its cover. Well, as clearly stated by Gregory, Marcus is the biggest idiot in Rune Midgard. But when it counts, on the battlefield, you can count on him to get the job done!! Now, the heroes only need two more packs to enter the last stage!!

_********_

**Mountain Area, Group 4**

Tirfing, a sword with a golden hilt that would never miss a stroke, would never rust and would cut through stone and iron as easily as through clothes. It shone and gleamed like fire. However, in revenge it cursed its wielder so that it would kill a man every time it was drawn and that it would be the cause of three great evils. Somehow, it ended up in the possession of Thanatos Phantom, the once great hero who sealed Satan Morroc long ago. Now, the look of Tirfing is different. It has saw-toothed patterned blades, resembling a shark's saw-like teeth. It has blue as its color. The sheer size of the sword is quite enough to overwhelm an ordinary opponent. Also, the multiple blades means one or two broken teeth won't render the sword completely useless. For short, it's not a wise idea to make its wielder as your opposition in the battlefield.

But, that's not what exactly is going inside Ty's mind. Right now, he's concentrating to defeat Thanatos Phantom without caring of how scary Tirfing is. He doesn't have time for that.

Swinging his Xilphas with great agility and accuracy, he hits the joint between two of Tirfing's many saw patterned blades. Ty hits the joints repeatedly in a rapid pace to not letting his foe getting any chance to strike back. Thanatos masterfully blocks all the strike Ty gives him while searching for an opening to strike back. The chance shows itself when he notices after each blow Ty needs to pull his Xilphas back before delivering another blow. It only takes Ty 3 seconds to do that, but 3 seconds is more than enough for Thanatos.

When Ty pulls back his Xilphas, Thanatos executes a fierce Bash from Ty's side with great speed. The gunslinger blocks the nearly landed attack by pulling out his Ecclesia and using it to stop the saw-bladed sword. Thanatos withdraws his Tirfing but returns fast with another strike of fierce Bash. It seems that he has casted a quick Two Hand Quicken on himself in a short amount of time. The undead monster tries to maim the western graced gunslinger with a strike from his right side but is stopped by Ecclesia. Thanatos goes for the second try but Ty, this time using his Ecclesia just like El commonly did, smashes Tirfing from Thanatos' left before he could perform another Bash.

Too bad Thanatos saw through this and blocked the attack using Tirfing itself. But at least there's leverage now. Ty pulls his long railed cannon in great speed before delivering another blow; Thantos blocks it and attacks back with another Bash. Ty skillfully stops the saw-toothed blade, using his knife he withdrew from behind his pocket, by hitting one of Tirfing's joints with full power. The next to come out is Ty's Ixidor from his left sleeve; Ty quickly aims his handgun to Thanatos and shoots the undead's torso with Rapid Shower. But much to his disappointment, the armor protecting Thanatos is too hard to be penetrated by normal bullets. The smiling Thanatos proved that fact even further. The undead monster grabs Ty's collar and throws him to a boulder behind them. Ty crashes into the hard rock but quickly rises back, only to see a slash coming right to his head. Fortunately the eye patched gunslinger dodged it in the last second; a second late and he would have lost his head. Regardless, Ty finds his back aching and this would certainly hinder his movement temporarily; perhaps because of the earlier throwing by his opposition.

Thanatos sees through this and assault from Ty's above after lifting his sword high enough to strike. Ty quickly replaces his weapons with Xilphas again and has the powered pair of Tonfas shielded him from the buzz-saw sword. The gunslinger finds a chance to retaliate when Thanatos pulls his sword back. Whenever he pulls his word back, he leaves his guard open. And that is the only thing Ty needs to make an impact; he dashes through to the unguarded target and hits Thanatos' armor using Xilphas six consecutive times. Each hit causes an explosion to the armor. Nonetheless, the armor is still in one piece and Thanatos still looks unharmed.

To a greater good, Ty is a great learner. He didn't expect Thanatos to be defeated by such simple attack so he already prepared another trick behind his sleeve: his grenades. Thanatos attempts to take Ty down using a Pierce Attack but Ty throws his 3 Ice spheres to the undead monster, completely tricking Thanatos because the undead swordsman hits all three spheres and freezes his own sword. With the Tirfing disabled, Ty perfectly claims this chance by delivering another six consecutive attacks using his Xilphas. This time, not to Thanatos but to the Tirfing itself! The explosion destroyed the ice encasing Tirfind all right, but to Thanatos' shock Ty isn't just trying to defeat him in one way but more than one way. If he cannot do it by breaking the armor, then Ty would settle with the sword. And even Thanatos himself cannot hide the fact that the explosions damaged Tirfing.

"Impressive, Tyrael. I have never thought you would pull that one out" Even when he's at a disadvantage, Thanatos still cannot hide his amusement, "You parried with my attacks quite well, I was entertained"

"Thanks, but there's no need to flatter me like that" Ty replies with style, "And you said you were entertained? Wrong place, dude. If you're looking for an entertainment then you might as well go to an amusement park. This is a battlefield, not an amusement park. If you're not insane then you would not be entertained…oh, wait! I forgot you're insane!!"

"Another useless mockery? You don't seem to be very wise with your mouth, do you?" Thanatos is rather calm, so what do you expect? "I guess mocking your oppositions is just your way to ease your tense, am I right?"

"Well, whatever" Ty plays his Xilphas by swinging it, "I'm not here to have a chat with you. I'm here to end you and take your pack. If you want to have a conversation training then do it in the pre-school, not here. I had a conversation training in pre-school, maybe you could enlist in one too. Pre-school teach a lot of things"

"Really? Do they also teach you how to avoid these?" Thanatos suddenly casts an Abyss Break on his free hand and throws it too Ty. The gunslinger, learning the weakness of the spell in Glast Heim, quickly throws one of his grenades to the Abyss Break. And he was right. The Abyss Break consumes the grenade and stops speeding. This is the weakness of Abyss Break, when it touches anything, even a small piece of paper, it stops to consume that certain thing before it disappears. So, it's not really an unstoppable spell. Unfortunately, Ty isn't the only one with tricks behind his sleeve. Unnoticed by the western graced gunslinger, Thanatos is already appearing behind him. His Tirfing looks ready to kill. Thanatos slashes Ty from behind; and although Ty managed to dodge the attack, he didn't do it completely this time.

Some of the saw-toothed blades tore the upper skin on his back and pierce his flesh, despite him dodging the attack to find safer place. "Aaaaah!!" Ty wails and quickly tries to grab his back, although it's not much of a success. Blood is running from his back and start wetting the ground below him, "_Damn, that hurt like hell!!"_

"Hm? I guess pre-school didn't teach you to avoid those pattern" Thanatos gazes to the blood stain on his Tifring with a grin on his dead face, "I think you should go back to pre-school and learn one or two more things? What do you say, Tyrael?"

"Shut up!!" Ty shouts. His face indicates that he's in pain. Well, anyone would be in pain receiving an attack like that, "That's not even funny!"

"Still unwise with your mouth, but I guess that cannot be changed" A smooth respond, "Well, I hope you won't fall down with just one attack, Tyrael. I arrived here with big expectations of you, so please don't disappoint me"

"You're…not one to talk…" Ty, amidst his pain, smiles with full content, "You underestimated me, Phantom. Don't you realize it at all?"

"Realize what?"

"That"

Right after Ty answered, one of Tirfing's saw toothed blades cracks and crumbles into pieces. Thanatos frowns in disbelieve. When and How are written all over his face.

"Didn't you realize the blades you used to attack me were in the line of blades I froze earlier? I knew to be hit from my back was inevitable when you appeared behind me, so I shifted a bit and let one of the damaged blades to hit me" Ty chuckles, "The rest is history"

"I see…" Thanatos' face changes from asking to smiling, "I apologize for underestimating you. Now, let's take this battle to another level"

By another level, Thanatos means with dozen other Abyss Break spheres appearing right beside him. And trust me, they are not meant for networking, "Are you ready?"

Ty rises and swirls his Xilphas again, with a confident smile still on his face, "Bring it on!"

_********_

**Meadowland Area, Group 1**

Emilio couldn't believe what he just witness yet again. The blue spheres in his white dilated eyes widened inch by inch as the time clocks. Hikari, with her mouth forming an O, gasps when blood starts spilling out from her mouth; slowly falling to her lips and jaws. Dropping her Katana to the ground, she succumbs to her defeat. Not far from her, Valdes could be seen smiling while slowly lowering his needle gun. In his left robotic hand, some stains from her blood are visible. Valdes stares at it with full admiration before starts to lick it. He seems to enjoy the whole thing. Emilio prepares his Hyperion, not daring to attack the Pythons number I. Valdes looks calm; he doesn't seem to bother the possibility of Emilio attacking him while he's enjoying the blood at all. For the first time in any mission he has ever had, never before Emilio could feel so intimidated.

Just a minute ago, Hikari tried to attack Valdes after casting the two handed quicken on herself. She attempted to hit the Sakura Break at him but Valdes easily dodged it before landed a blow on her back using his left arm. She fell to the ground after letting out a scream. Emilio intended to help her by unleashing a Lightning Blast, but Valdes stopped the attack just by touching it using his left hand. Maybe a higher powered ARMAS nullifier was planted on his robotic arm. The samurai, for the second time tried to hit him again after quickly raised from the ground. But she was met by four needles going straight through her lower torso, and the rest is history.

"Hey, you look scared" Valdes finally regards the captain of Ropera Squad again, but in a certain meaning of course, "Didn't I tell you I could defeat your entire squad with great ease? How many times I have to repeat myself?"

Before Emilio could react, he feels something warm comes out from his stomach. And he also sees the smiling Valdes right in front of him; Valdes' needle gun has just been lowered from in front of his stomach. "Akh…ah…" The Sphere of Death drops his Hyperion and slowly grabs his wound, falling to the ground following his three other comrades. All Group 1 has been defeated by one man alone.

"That samurai's face…her face was gorgeous when she widened her eyes and grabbed her wound, just like what you did. But, a beauty of such level can only be found in women. Yours are disgusting. And no disrespect to the samurai, but until now the most beautiful face I've ever seen was Princess Fiorentin's face after I shot her mother" Valdes proudly recalls when he picks the yellow pack from Emilio, who is about to fall unconscious, "Thanks to you, now I can travel to her place with two Ashes of Darkness. Good bye, loser"

As his vision goes blur, Emilio could recall one thing before everything went blank, "…_his movement…I couldn't…see…him…"_

Then, everything goes blank. The only thing resounding in the meadowland is Valdes' laughter.

_********_

**4****th**** Story: The Rune Knight**

_This story takes place two hours after Seyren took Alphard to Thanatos Tower…_

Grim, that was the first impression Alphard had when he entered Thanatos Tower. He has heard unpleasant stories about this tower. Ranging from death and torture, but that was not the problem at the moment. Carefully, he watched his step when he followed Seyren from behind. He didn't fully trust the sly lord knight; Alphard knew Seyren is planning something. Secretly, he is ready to unsheathe his Tegron if anything goes wrong.

The only thing lighting the tower is torches, which were placed in the wall per 5 meters. Interestingly, Alphard saw no one guarding the inside of the tower. Honestly he imagined the place would be filled with monsters and guardians all over it; but he's been wrong before. Seyren brought him into a grand hall, a room filled with majestic decorations with someone in white waiting in the center of the room. It was Beelzephir.

"Beelzephir The Chaos…" Alphard quickly recognized the white high wizard; mainly because of his unique dresses. Unlike Fio, Alphard didn't have a personal vendetta against Beelzephir. But still, the fact that he led the destruction of Prontera somewhat made Alphard despise him. Regardless, Alphard knew if he were to attack Beelzephir know he would also have to face Seyren and two against one surely wouldn't benefit him. So, he chose to be wise for once and stay still.

"Sir Alphard" Beelzephir politely greeted the Prontera royalty, not forgetting his smile of course, "It's an honor to have you here"

"I'm impressed by your politeness, wizard. But, I'm sure we don't have much time to waste" Alphard responded in a strict tone, "I'm here because words in the street has it that you want to speak to me. So, speak"

"Ah, maintaining your pride? That's understandable" Beelzephir gleefully smirked and glanced at Seyren, who returns the smirk, "Well, I requested for your audience here because of this"

Beelzephir showed Alphard some black fragments on his hand, "These fragments came from the replica of Dark Lord Helmet I created"

"Dark Lord Helmet?"

"Dark Lord Helmet is an ancient headgear made by Gods, before Ragnarok, to maintain the control of this world. It is said that whoever uses the helmet would gain an enormous power even among the gods. I created the replica of the helmet in hope that I could contribute more to this kingdom. I chose Seyren as its user, but even someone on his caliber couldn't bear its replica power and the helmet ended up messing his head. It was a mistake from my side, actually" Beelzephir patiently explained to the suspicious lord knight, "So, I separated the replica into pieces and these are the pieces. I want you to have it, Sir Alphard"

Alphard glanced at the fragments; the fragments are dark colored with some black aura surrounding it. Nonetheless, he didn't take the bait so easily, "That is rather an interesting offer, wizard. But do you mind to tell me why?"

"Because…I want to see if Eisenheim prophesied the truth, Sir Alphard" The white high wizard replied by putting a bits of ambition inside his voice, "Eisenheim prophesied 'Three wielders of the chosen swords shall be the new leaders of the land and lead the world to its fate' in his the fourth page of his prophecy. The three leaders of the chosen swords referred to the wielders of three legendary swords, Tegron, Balmung, and Tae Go Lyeon. You're the wielder of Tegron, that means if the prophecy goes right, you along with the other two wielders will lead the land, which referred to Rune Midgard, and this world to its destined fate. I would like to see if the prophecy becomes true, that's why I add some…let's say, handicap for my personal side to make this war to be more challenging. And it would also benefit you, Sir Alphard. I think you're already know one of the other two leaders is a certain genius from Prontera"

"_Fiorentin, huh?_" The young lord knight casted his blue eyes into the fragments again after the high wizard done explaining. He slowly picked the fragments…before tossed them away much to Beelzephir's and Seyren's shock, "The reason you just spoke of is utter nonsense, wizard. You must have considered me as a fool for offering me these fragments. Do you really believe I would take these fragments after listening to your nonsensical reason? I don't think we share the same view on how I view this war. You view this war as nothing more than just a game, but I view this war for something I have to achieve on my own. And I have no intention on sharing the leadership of Rune Midgard with the other two wielders, regardless of who they are. I will lead this land to its deserved glory by my own. And I will do it by my own power. I don't need your fragments or your magic!!"

The lord knight quickly withdrew his Tegron and slashed the high wizard. But Beelzephir, in a calm manner, pulled out his Wizardry Staff and blocked the slash. Seyren unsheathed his sword but Beelzephir looked at him with a grin, secretly telling Seyren to leave Alphard to him, "You're hot blooded just like Princess Fiorentin, Sir Alphard. I'm starting to wonder if the Prontera's Royalties suffer the same illness"

Alphard didn't take the joke very kindly and attacked the high wizard with his Tornado Slash, destroying the floor and the decorations in the process. Beelzephir, however, simply swung his hand on the wind the send the attack into nothingness. The lord knight didn't feel like giving up because he rapidly closing into the high wizard and threw a powerful wind slash when he spotted an opening. The white high wizard stopped the attack easily with his staff, much to Alphard's annoyance.

"I suggest you to reconsider my offer, Sir Alphard" Beelzephir said when Alphard retreated to create another attacking plan, "You have no chance against me"

"We'll see about that" The brown haired lord knight appeared behind the high wizard all of a sudden and sliced his neck, however it didn't affect the high wizard although he was sure his hit indeed landed on his neck. Beelzephir created a water ball and fires it at the lord knight, sending him crashing to the wall.

"Ukh!!" Alphard winched, expressing the pain of being crashed, "_Why couldn't I hit him?! I was sure I sliced his neck"_

"It's because we are on a different level of race, Sir Alphard" As it were Beelzephir reading his mind, the high wizard explained much to his own amusement, "Humans are below God and Godlike. Lower race means lower rating chance of attacking. I'm a god, you're a human. You're two level below me, Sir Alphard. You cannot even make me drip a single blood…so couldn't Princess Fiorentin"

"I see…so I need to become the level of Godlike to at least hit you, correct?" Alphard regained his stance and closed his eyes, "Then, how about this?"

Suddenly an explosion came out from Alphard's side and created a large smoke screen, disturbing Beelzephir's and Seyren's vision. But the two maintained their calm, regardless. They were so sure there was nothing Alphard could do against Beelzephir…until Beelzephir felt his left shoulder dripping some blood. "What?!" Beelzephir and Seyren both expressed their shock, "What was that? I didn't feel anything"

Beelzephir prepared a defensive stance but he was too late, someone inside the smoke screen hit his forehead with the hilt of a sword before slicing his left arm off, this time successfully. The high wizard wanted to retaliate but he was bested again, because he could feel a sword thrusting his stomach. And there was a certain energy inside the sword.

Before he could decipher what energy it was, the sword blew his inside and sent him flying to the decorations. His blood was scattered everywhere on the room. Thanks to the spell of Dionysus, Beelzephir quickly got back to his feet. He widened his eyes at the same time Seyren did, because when the smoke screen finally vanished they could see what has been attacking him.

"It is true, wizard. Fiorentin is a genius, but apparently she isn't the only genius from Prontera" It was Alphard, now cladding in The Rune Knight attire. The combined color between silver and red match his hard padded armor. And inside both his eyes, Beelzephir could see flair and courage. Something inside the high wizard told him that he was wrong to underestimate Alphard Pendragon. In a short amount of time, Alphard transcended his level to much higher degree, now reaching the Godlike level. The Rune Knight lifted his precious Tegron and prepared an offensive stance before proceeding to exclaim, "Now, prepare to die!"

_********_

**So, what about this chapter? This chapter doesn't have too much comedy, right? Tell me which one is (so far) your favorite fight. I hope I can update in a stable tempo like last year. And omake will return in the next chapter, this time it's about the most perverted character in the series…TY!!!! You know what to do if you want to ask him a question!!**

**C u next chappy!! (^^)**


	90. Special Omake Chapter!

**Chapter 90: Special Omake Chapter!!!!**

**Greetings, all of you!!! First, I would like to say I apologize for the lateness of the real chapter 90. The PC I usually use went through some problem and got screwed. So, I made this omake about the latest play chapter!!! Hopefully, this will entertain you enough to wait the next chapter.**

**AOC: Hello, meet u again in this special omake about the play chapter. I will have some interviews with the entire casts. First, we will have our gay couple…I mean, butt-buddies, Beel & Gahn.**

**Beel: Butt buddies? That sounds kinky.**

**Gahn: Maybe AOC wants some?**

**AOC: No…I'm straight, and unlike you guys, I'm not insane. So, let's cut the chit-chat. How do you think the next chapters will be played?**

**Beel: Well, I think the battles will peak in Endless Tower. And you have also informed Seyren will be replaced with Gahn at Valkyrie Armor Arc.**

**Gahn: OK, do you mind if I ask one question to you?**

**AOC: Go ahead.**

**Gahn: Why do you keep your mouth shut about The Armageddon Arc? I mean, you spoiled a bit of the storyline for the other arcs, no?**

**AOC: Well, that's the last arc of the story! You all have to wait and see!!!**

**Beel: Fair enough. But will I be there?**

**AOC: Classified.**

**Gahn: How about me?**

**AOC: Classified.**

**Gahn: That's not cool! You can't say classified for all the question!**

**AOC: That's not your problem. Let's move on to the next question. How long have you been having a relationship?**

**Beel: Roughly two months.**

**Gahn: Yeah, it all started in one cold night in Thanatos Tower. I went to Beel's room and he was crying in the corner of the room.**

**AOC: Crying?**

**Beel: Yeah, I was remembering my late wife. And…those tears, they just came out.**

**Gahn: So, I tried to comfort him. I wrapped my arms around him before whispering to his ear, "I'm here, Beel. I'm here for you"**

**AOC: Alright…that sounds gay…**

**Beel: Then, I buried my face on his chest…and it just happened…**

**AOC: What? What happened?**

**Gahn: You know…'that'**

**AOC: What's that?**

**Gahn: Come on!! You know what I mean!!**

**AOC: Oh…'that'!**

**Gahn: Yeah, that!**

**AOC: You mean cuddling, right?**

**Gahn: What?! No!! I mean playing chess!!**

**AOC: What?! Chess?!**

**Gahn: Yes!!! We played chess after that!!**

**AOC: You didn't cuddle with Beel?!**

**Gahn: Of course not!! What are you?! Gay?!**

**AOC: Hey, you two are the one who supposed to be gay here!! Not me!!**

**Beel: We're not gay!!! Who said we're gay?!**

**AOC: You're not gay?!**

**Beel: Yes!!**

**AOC: So, what's with the romantic atmosphere and all?!**

**Gahn: Dunno, but we're not gay! That's for sure!**

**AOC: So…what are you, guys?**

**Gahn: We're butt-buddies.**

**AOC: You're what?**

**Gahn: Butt-buddies!**

**AOC: Errr….butt-buddies are gay, you know that?**

**Beel: No!! Butt-buddies aren't gay!! Butt-buddies are buddies who use their butts to comfort you!**

**AOC: That's worse than gay!! You're very f*cking gay!!**

**Beel: No, we're not!!!**

**AOC: Hey, you used your butts to comfort each other!!! Tell me how isn't that gay?!**

**Gahn: What's so gay about butts?!**

**Beel: Yeah!! Everyone has butt!!!**

**AOC: Right, but not everyone use their butts to comfort each other!! Only gays used their butts to comfort each other!**

**Gahn: Like who?!**

**AOC: Like Kishimoto and Sasuke!!! Like Orochimaru and Kabuto!! **

**Gahn :Orochimaru and Kabuto used their butts to comfort each other?!**

**AOC: And other parts too!**

**Beel: Other parts too?!!**

**AOC: Yes!**

**Gahn: Beel!**

**Beel: Yes, hon?**

**Gahn: We should do that too!!**

**Beel: Using other parts to comfort each other?**

**Gahn: Yes!**

**Beel: Nice idea! Then we would be parts-buddies!!**

**AOC: Damn, that's gayer than ever!!**

**Gahn: We're not gay, we're parts buddies!**

**AOC: OK, that does it!! You two, get the f*ck out of here!! Now!!**

**Beel: (Walking out) come on, Gahn! AOC is gay and won't understand our love as butt-buddies!**

**Gahn: Shame on you, gay!**

**AOC: I'm gay? Yeah, right. Next up is…Marcus and Gregory.**

**Marcus: (Preparing for his role) Greg, are these pants too tight? They make my ass look big, don't they?**

**Gregory: Marcus, your arse is as big as ever. No pants could make a difference on it.**

**Marcus: Okay, and how about this hairstyle? Does it make me look gay?**

**Gregory: No…**

**Marcus: Ok, I'm ready now! Hey, everybody! I'm on TV!!!**

**Gregory: Marcus, we're not airing on TV. This is an interview for a filler chapter.**

**Marcus: We're not on TV?! D'oh!!**

**AOC: Hey, hey!! Stop that copyright issue!! You're going to get me sued!!**

**Marcus: Oh, sorry.**

**AOC: OK, let's get down to the business. How do you think of your role as King Marc?**

**Marcus: I have role as a king? When?**

**AOC: …during the last play…**

**Marcus: You mean, I wasn't the narrator?**

**Gregory: You weren't, Marcus. You were the king.**

**Marcus: …then, who was the narrator? **

**Gregory: The narrator was a guy who wore a tight pants which make his butt look as big as a sin.**

**Marcus: …me?**

**Gregory: Not you!!**

**Marcus: Then, who?!**

**AOC: Hey, that's not the point, OK? Just tell me what you think about your role as the king!**

**Marcus: Think? I don't think, I improvise.**

**Gregory: My God…you have never think?! That explains why you're an idiot! You're bad at improvising too!**

**Marcus: ****Y'all know me. Know how I earn a livin'. I'll catch this bird for you, but it ain't gonna be easy. Bad fish. Not like going down the pond chasin' bluegills and tommycods. This shark, swallow you whole. Little shakin', little tenderizin', an' down you go. And we gotta do it quick, that'll bring back your tourists, put all your businesses on a payin' basis. But it's not gonna be pleasant. I value my neck a lot more than three thousand bucks, chief. I'll find him for three, but I'll catch him, and kill him, for ten. But you've gotta make up your minds. If you want to stay alive, then ante up. If you want to play it cheap, be on welfare the whole winter. I don't want no volunteers, I don't want no mates, there's just too many captains on this island. Ten thousand dollars for me by myself. For that you get the head, the tail, the whole damn thing.**

**Gregory: …Marcus?**

**AOC: …beg your pardon?**

**Marcus: ****Japanese submarine slammed two torpedoes into our side, Chief. We was comin' back from the island of Tinian to Leyte... just delivered the bomb. The Hiroshima bomb. Eleven hundred men went into the water. Vessel went down in 12 minutes. Didn't see the first shark for about a half an hour. Tiger. 13-footer. You know how you know that when you're in the water, Chief? You tell by looking from the dorsal to the tail. What we didn't know, was our bomb mission had been so secret, no distress signal had been sent. They didn't even list us overdue for a week. Very first light, Chief, sharks come cruisin', so we formed ourselves into tight groups. You know, it was kinda like old squares in the battle like you see in the calendar named "The Battle of Waterloo" and the idea was: shark comes to the nearest man, that man he starts poundin' and hollerin' and screamin' and sometimes the shark go away... but sometimes he wouldn't go away. Sometimes that shark he looks right into ya. Right into your eyes. And, you know, the thing about a shark... he's got lifeless eyes. Black eyes. Like a doll's eyes. When he comes at ya, doesn't seem to be living... until he bites ya, and those black eyes roll over white and then... ah then you hear that terrible high-pitched screamin'. The ocean turns red, and despite all the poundin' and the hollerin', they all come in and they... rip you to pieces. You know by the end of that first dawn, lost a hundred men. I don't know how many sharks, maybe a thousand. I know how many men, they averaged six an hour. On Thursday morning, Chief, I bumped into a friend of mine, Herbie Robinson from Cleveland. Baseball player. Boatswain's mate. I thought he was asleep. I reached over to wake him up. Bobbed up, down in the water just like a kinda top. Upended. Well, he'd been bitten in half below the waist. Noon, the fifth day, Mr. Hooper, a Lockheed Ventura saw us. He swung in low and he saw us... he was a young pilot, a lot younger than Mr. Hooper. Anyway, he saw us and he come in low and three hours later a big fat PBY comes down and starts to pick us up. You know that was the time I was most frightened... waitin' for my turn. I'll never put on a lifejacket again. So, eleven hundred men went in the water; 316 men come out and the sharks took the rest, June the 29th, 1945. Anyway, we delivered the bomb.**

**AOC: Hey, this isn't J*ws!!! You wanna get me sued?! Tell me about your role!!**

**Marcus: I think…the pants I wore as King Marc made my butt look as big as Satan Morroc.**

**AOC: Wha…what is it between everyone and butts today?! OK, Gregory!! What do you think about your role as counselor McGregor?**

**Gregory: Not much difference with my everyday job…looking over an idiot.**

**Marcus: What? You have to look over an idiot? Poor thing!**

**Gregory: Marcus, I really don't want to hear that from you.**

**Marcus: Why?**

**Gregory: You know why!**

**Marcus: I don't know why…**

**AOC: Think about it, Marcus!! Don't you realize the idiot isn't far from Gregory?!**

**Marcus: (Pauses)…I get it!! Is the idiot here?**

**Gregory: Yes**

**Marcus: Near you?**

**Gregory: Yes**

**Marcus: AOC, he just called you an idiot.**

**AOC: He didn't.**

**Marcus: He did!**

**AOC: No, he just called you an idiot!**

**Marcus: He didn't.**

**AOC: Yes, he did!**

**Marcus: He didn't! What are you?! An idiot?!**

**AOC: I'm not an idiot!! You are!!**

**Gregory: Yes, you are Marcus!!! You screwed your lines big time!!!**

**Marcus: What is the prove?!**

**Gregory: Here! This is after Ty and Masuo stomped you:**

King Marc, however, is in no condition to act properly (no pun intended) after being stomped by the two.

"Marcus, Marcus!! Are you ok?" McGregor, yet again breaking his kayfabe, runs to his partner, "Say something, Marcus!!! You're too stupid to die!!! Please, say something!!"

"Ukh…I…I…" King Marc slowly starting to speak, he is too weak to say anything because of the damage inflicted on him. Irise hurries herself to help him stand, impatient of what his decision might be.

"Listen to me, Marcus! The play cannot stop now!! You cannot die now! You can die after the play is over, but not now!!!" McGregor 'encourages' King Marc, "Repeat after me!! This is the line you should have said!!"

"OK…" King Marc weakly responds, "Go…on..."

"I agree with your idea, lady. They kidnapped out lord knight, so that means they want to wage war against us. I hereby declare we are in the stage of war against Einbroch until they surrender and give us our lord knight back!" The counselor executed a very well done job, "Now, repeat after me!"

"I…I…" King Marc almost loses all his breath just by saying two letters, "I…want….to go to the toilet…please…"

The audience cannot hold their laugh anymore. The crowd goes bananas with their hoots, thinking this is some kind of an improvisation joke by Marcus. But McGregor and Irise, knowing this is definitely not a joke, put their hands on their face to cover their embarrassment.

"That's not it!!!" Irise, finally losing her patience, screams at the lanky king, "What kind of stupid king are you?! You better repeat what McGregor just said or I'll beat the crap out of you, right now!!"

"I…I…hereby" Afraid of what might happen to him, Marc tries again, "Declare…you…men and wife…you may kiss the bride…"

The crowd laughs again, adding more embarrassment for Irise and McGregor. Thing is going so wrong with Marcus in charge. And needles to be stated, both Irise and McGregor have had enough of this crap.

"You know what, Irise? I think we should go backstage and find another king rather than this idiot" McGregor leaves the stupid king to succumb on his own peril and goes for a talk with Irise.

"I agree, counselor. But, who are we going to choose?" Considering the lack of the cast, it's actually quite reasonable question from Irise, "Besides, do we really have anyone to replace Cedric The Entertainer…I mean, King Marc to begin with?"

**Gregory: See? You're an idiot!!**

**Marcus: Wuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!! Gregory and AOC bullied me!!! (And then he runs away) wuaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!**

**AOC: (Facepalms…) my god…**

**Gregory: Sorry, gotta follow him.**

**AOC: I know…man, today's session has been weird. I'm starting to wonder who the real idiot is. Next, ****we will have the two rape victims…S&V. The name will be disguised to keep control of the situation. OK, girls. You're in.**

**S: …**

**V: …**

**AOC: So…how was it?**

**S: How was what?**

**AOC: You know…the rap***

**V: Why would you want to know?**

**AOC: Because this is your interview, what else?**

**S: I don't know, my ass still hurts.**

**V: Mine too, it hurts like hell.**

**AOC: Good lord!! Not the butts again!!**

**S: What's wrong? You cannot face the fact your ass is hurting too?**

**AOC: It's not!! My ears are hurting!!**

**V: Soon enough…you won't hear anything…you won't feel anything…you will…**

**S: He will?**

**V: Fall asleep.**

**S: That's it? You only put a sleeping powder on his tea? I thought we agreed to kill him by putting a poison powder?**

**V: If I kill him, this story won't continue.**

**S: Hey, that's right.**

**V: We're done here. Let's go.**

**S: Yeah.**

**AOC: …huh? What happened? My head hurts…well, I'll carry on. Next is the delusional couple, Iris and Frea.**

**Iris: AOC, how dare you made El x Fio couple really happen!! Fio is mine!!!**

**Frea: Yeah!! El should be with me!!**

**AOC: Ladies, if I don't grant what the readers want they'll stop reading. Nearly the entire reviewers told me so!!**

**Frea: But, that's not fair!!! Fio and El are five years apart! You will make El look like a pedophile!**

**Iris: Yeah!**

**AOC: Frea…you and El are billion years apart. You're older than dinosaurs, so what does that make you?**

**Frea: Hey!! Love known no boundaries!!**

**Iris: Yeah!**

**AOC: Same with our best couple. They are only five years apart, and it's not like it's a crime loving a younger girl. And that also tells us Fio likes older man.**

**Frea: But…but I cannot live with it!! You have to make it up!**

**Iris: Yeah!**

**AOC: Make it up? How?**

**Frea: You have to kill either one of them!!!**

**Iris: Yea…hey, wait a minute!**

**AOC: …kill one of them?**

**Frea: Yes! You can make them a couple, but you have to kill one of them!! Tragic romance will always be remembered by the fans! Isn't that why you have hinted El's absence during the Millennium Arc?!**

**AOC: Now, now! Don't spoil the story!!**

**Frea: Everyone!!! In the Valkyrie Armor Arc, El is going to…**

**AOC: (Grab her mouth) shut up!!! Don't spoil the story!!!**

**Iris: And in the Valkyrie Armor Arf, Fio will…**

**AOC: (Got her too) shut up!!! Both of you, get out of here!!! You're spoiling enough!!**

**Iris: Loser!**

**Frea: Lame!**

**AOC: Tsk!! Next is the triangle love couple, Felicia x Ty x Masuo!**

**Masuo: (Trying his best to kiss Ty) Come to me, love!!**

**Ty: (Getting dozens of kisses) No, no!!! We're here for the interview!! Wait, aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!**

**AOC: …Felicia, what about you? Ty's been tapping you, no?**

**Fel: Yeah, and I hate him for it. I showed him my good sides but he's a no good.**

**AOC: Well, do you know Kogane-kun is your biggest fan? The possible couple, I mean.**

**Fel: Really? What makes him so?**

**AOC: Maybe…because Ty's his idol and his idea. Either way, if Ty can change would you give him a second chance?**

**Fel: …possibly, but don't count on it.**

**AOC: You're still mad at him, huh?**

**Fel: Not really…I just don't like the way he's in love with Masuo!**

**Ty: I'm not in love with Masuo!! It's him who's in love with me!! Waaaaaaaah!!!!**

**AOC: Well, I shall ask Kogane-kun how to get rid of Masuo. You wait and see, okay buddy? This whole thesis thing has been getting my best. The last but definitely not the least…the servant & the master, Fio and El.**

**El: Hiya!!!**

**Fio: …**

**AOC: Hey, you two look like a couple! **

**El: We do?**

**AOC: Yeah, so let's cut the shit and get down to the bizz! El what do you think of Fio?**

**El: She's cool is all.**

**AOC: That's fine. Fio, what do you think El?**

**Fio: I think he needs to work his brain off.**

**El: What?! Why?!**

**Fio: Well, I've been giving you signs that I got the hots for you but you never realized it!!!**

**AOC: Calm down, maybe El doesn't fancy younger girls?**

**El: No, no! I don't mind younger girls, but…frankly, Alexandria's too scary.**

**Fio: Excuse me?**

**El: Well, she has always been acting so high and mighty! And in the play she turned me into a dog!!! **

**Fio: It was because you deserved it, prick! And above all other, you kissed me!!**

**El: Hey, you said you didn't mind it!**

**Fio: I didn't say that!! I only implied that!**

**El: See? She's acting scary again!**

**AOC: Eh…guys? Right now, you two look like a really good couple. Can you both lower your voice down?**

**Fio: I won't lower my voice until he takes responsibility for what he did to me!!!**

**El: Hey, I'm sorry your first kiss was with me, okay?! But is it such a big deal?**

**Fio: It is!! Because…because…**

**El: Because?**

**Fio: Because I'm pregnant!!! I'm carrying your baby!!!**

**El: Whaaaaaaaaaaaaat?!! You're pregnant?!!! **

**AOC: Hot damn!!! Fio is pregnant?!!**

**Fio: Yes, I am!!! Now, how am I supposed to fight without endangering the baby I'm bearing?!**

**El: W…how…how long?!**

**Fio: The baby is two weeks old…**

**AOC: El, you bastard!!! You ate her?! You did Frea and now you ate her?! She's an underage for the love of god!!!**

**El: Wait, wait!! There's gotta be a mistake!! I didn't engage in an intercourse with her!! This is a mistake!!**

**Fio: No…we did it…it was a cold night when you came into my room and…it just happened…**

**El: (Gasps) …I'm…I'm going to be a father? At the age of 21?**

**Fio: You tell me…I'm going to be a mother and I'm only 16…**

**AOC: Well, you reap what you sown. With the new seed of life inside her, what are you going to do now, El?**

**El: I…I…**

**AOC: I think you need to take responsibility for what you did. To sum it up…marry her.**

**El: …well, it's not like my job doesn't pay me well…but what about you, Alexandria?**

**Fio: Yea…it's not like I don't like you…**

**AOC: OK, why don't you both cool down and tell everyone about this good news? **

**El: Yeah…that sounds good…let's go, Alexandria.**

**Fio: (Nods, and then follows El)**

**AOC: Err…readers, don't take it seriously, okay? I'm not going to go with any pregnancy storyline at the moment. But who knows what might happen in the future. Anyway, when I'm done with a part of my thesis, I shall update. The chapter 91 is half-done anyway. Thank you for reading, c u next chappy!!!**


	91. Die Hard, Live Long

**Chapter 91**

"_**The battle is all over except the 'shouting' when one knows what is wanted and has made up his mind to get it, whatever the price may be"**_

_**Napoleon Hill**_

**I wish to apologize for the lateness, although I don't think that would do me a favor right now. The computer problem and my thesis got the better of me. I'm sorry for the inconvenience, please enjoy.**

**Group 2, Forest Area**

To kill or to be killed, that's an absolute law whenever you enter a battlefield. Be it a small one or a huge one that law still applies. If you hesitate for a second, you might regret it for the rest of your life. That law has been implanted in any gunslinger's mind in Einbroch, so that they wouldn't hesitate at all during their missions. But sometimes, there are times when you have to make exceptions. In this case…an exception not to kill.

Facing a mass number of enemy would never be an easy thing to do, especially if you have no intention on killing them at all. And moreover, if you have never showed mercy to your enemies before. But trying to live up to his promise, El is doing his best. Approaching a group of Soul Linkers in rapid pace, El prepares his Tristan and Lancelot because other weapon than the double handgun would certainly kill his target.

Performing a leap to the mid air, El subtly lands among eight gunslingers circling him without preparing themselves to attack him. Sealing the chance to take the pre-emptive attack, El moves his double handgun to two different directions while at the same time lowering himself, aiming perfectly for the legs of two different targets. El pulls both triggers and fires two soul linkers, quickly preparing his composure to shoot another two before they realize his position and go scattering. It was a smart decision made by the gunslinger, because in their position now they cannot attack him without the chance of attacking themselves. Before they could do anything anymore, El disables the remaining four with four successive shoots. Alas, the dark illusions don't seem to move regardless the current situation.

Two soul linkers stretch their arms and throw two esmas to the direction of El, but the gunslinger lowers his body near the land and aims perfectly at both men's legs before firing. He hit them and disabled them in a single attempt, before proceeding to run across four more soul linkers. This time they try to engage El in a close quarter combat. A soul linker goes first and delivers an Axe kick. El, however, shoots the soul linker's other leg before the attack reach him. The gunslinger quickly gazes at the other three and appears quickly beside them. El moves his left arm below and shoots another soul linker's leg after avoiding a direct esma. Now trying to gang up on him, the two soul linkers use their number advantage to throw a double whirlwind kick to El. Yet again, the gunslinger bests them by throwing two coins right to their face and stops their attack. Before they could regain their sight, El already shoots both men's legs. The soul linkers whom have been defeated are growling in pain while holding their legs on the ground, and this annoys Matthew (pretty much), "How did he do that?! He's just one man and you couldn't even take him out?!"

"You're lucky Alexandria requested me to spare all of you" El deliberately taunts the whole gang, "If she hadn't done so, you're all dead meats now. You shall thank her later"

"Impudent bastard!!!" One of the soul linkers standing behind Matthew rushes towards the gunslinger to deal with him personally. El prepares a stance and welcomes a quick Axe Kick from the soul linker. Despite successfully blocking it by using his double handgun, El gotta admit this guy is way above his peers, but only this wouldn't suffice to defeat El. The soul linker throws some other jabs although El parries them rather easily. This whole thing bores El as a fighter. The soul linker is a good, but El is levels above all the soul linkers combined. So, with great ease, he waits until the soul linker gives him a kick. And indeed, thinking he's gaining the upper hand the soul linker delivers a Round Kick to El's face. But before it could reach its target, El blows the soul linker's leg with Tristan and disables him.

"Aaaaargh!!! You!!!" The soul linker crumbles to the ground and screams in pain, "You bastard!! I will kill you!!!"

"Not with that leg, that's for sure" El deliberately sighs before turning his attention to his surrounding. There are so many Dark Illusions and Soul linkers around him, but none of them seem so eager to fight him, "Oh, for the love of God…I came all the way here to do something worthy and yet I found bunches of cowards who cowardly tried to take down an enigma…you are pathetic, all of you!!! Sasha!!!"

"Y, yes!!" The younger gunslinger is somewhat surprised to see her vice-captain's reaction. Although maybe she can understand it; he and his comrades came all the way here to help but instead he witnessed a bunch of weak cowards with their foolish leader trying to gang up on him. And to make it worse, he promised not to kill them. Not only the current situation bores him, it also hurts his pride. Both as a man and a gunslinger, and maybe more…as a warrior, "What is it, vice-captain?!"

"I want you to assist me disabling the soul linker! My coin is your sign!" El pulls out his HAVOX. The cowards shouldn't have made him mad, "I will deal with the Dead Illusions. Got it?"

"Yes"

"Then, go!!" By the order of El, Sasha quickly climbs a tree and finds a cozy spot to take her aims later. The dark illusions come in group and quickly cast fire balls to attack the gunslinger. Triggering the HAVOX, Elraven blasts all the spell away and bombards the dark illusions to turn them into pieces. A soul linker emerges from El's behind and hits a whirlwind kick on his back, but it doesn't bulge El too much. Quickly whirling on his point, El throws a coin right to the soul linker's face and at the same time gives Sasha the sign she's been waiting for. The Silver Sniper shoots the leg of the soul linker perfectly using her Daedeye, completing the first step of her mission. El hunts three other dark illusions, who attempt to casts a direct meteorite attack on him. Without being told, three soul linkers appear and support them by standing between them and El. Too bad they didn't learn anything at all, because El picks up three coins and delivers the coins to the soul linkers in rapid pace. As the three soul linkers all got shot in their legs, El is more than free to blasts the dark illusions from casting their spell. Another dark illusion comes from behind with a meteorite ready on his hands and smashes El with it. Fortunately, El was quick enough to cover himself using his HAVOX before countering back the smash. Four soul linkers follow with esmas ready on their hands from four separate sides, however El bests them by outmaneuvering all of them using his coins throwing. Flipping four coins to the correct direction of each soul linker, Sasha shoots them all and seals some other small victories for her side.

The dark illusions realize they must come up with something new if they want to win this battle , so they gather in one place and raise their hands above in the air. Noticing their doing, the soul linkers buy them some time by attacking El again. Their effort is another fruitless one because El anticipates it by throwing a pouch containing coins to them. When their attention is caught by the pouch, El quickly pulls out his Lancelot and shoots the pouch, showering the soul linkers with coins. And at the exact same moment signaling Sasha to execute a consecutive shoots. Indeed, Sasha does. She successively fires the legs of the soul linkers in less than fifteen seconds, rendering all of them immobile and allowing El to move further. Regardless, it was too late. What the dark illusions have been chanting was a powerful spell that merged all of them into one entity, The Dark Lord; now thing is getting serious here. The Dark Lord teleports himself right to El's behind and, not giving El any chance to retaliate, blasts the gunslinger away with a fire ball. El flung for several feet and hits a tree; good for him his wound is quickly healed by The Spell of Dionysus. And much like before, his face is still tranquil. Readying his HAVOX, his smile is getting wider and wider. Seeing the Dark Lord, he knows he's here for something worthy. But El forgets someone: Matthew.

While it's true El has retired many soul linkers today, their leader is yet to be seen in action. Well, El would see him soon enough…because he appears from behind the tree El crashed into and kicks the three, blowing both the tree and El at the same time. El hits the ground yet quickly regains his stance and turns over his shoulder to counter the earlier attack. His effort is proved too late because Matthew is ready before him with an Esma and hit him right on his stomach. As if that wasn't enough, The Dark Lord hammers El's back from behind using one meteorite he throws when at the same time Matthew moves to avoid the attack. Receiving three consecutive attack, El spurts some blood from his mouth. But he isn't mad at all. Now, this is worthy of his patience. And for that, he's going to end the battle real soon.

After landing to the ground, Sasha aims her Daedeye and fires one soul linker right at his leg, revealing four other more behind it. She landed because she knew El would be busy by now, so it's up to her to take care of the soul linkers. Being a sniper, anyone would think a close range combat would take her down easily. But that stereotype doesn't apply to this young lady. The Ropera Squad sniper fires one other soul linker in the leg again before blasting the remaining three in quick charge. The sniper quickly sights five other soul linkers heading to her direction from her left. Taking the advantage of her reach and her semi-automatic rifle, Sasha proceeds to blast a hole in their ankle, one by one. She starts from the left before firing at the one in the middle. The sniper takes quick glance and in less than six seconds, fires all three of them consecutively. She didn't even give them the chance to come anywhere near her. Having only one bullet left in the chamber, Sasha takes another magazine from behind her gunslinger coat while observing her surrounding. There are still dozens of soul linkers left, and they don't give any intention on giving up from beating her. Setting ten soul linkers as her next target, Sasha grabs the magazine with left hand while shooting through them with her right. The Silver Sniper quickly reloads her Daedeye with the magazine she just grabbed and attacks with her Daedeye again.

One shot to end all. The motto of every sniper in this world, and Sasha is no exception. She fires three of the soul linkers from their behind in another consecutive manner, hitting their leg with each shot. The other seven turns their back and rushes at her, but the sniper shows no fear at all. Changing her plan, she kneeled down before blasting the leg of the soul linkers seven times in a quick dispatching attempt, and she blasted their legs less than fifteen seconds. The soul linkers fell before wailing a painful scream, each losing one leg holding their body. There is no mercy written on Sasha's eye, as clumsy as she could be she still belongs to a group of elite gunslingers. Reloading her Daedeye for the second time today, Sasha quickly takes aim to the soul linker approaching from behind. Placing her right index finger on the trigger and using her left hand to get a better hold of her Daedeye, Sasha fires her sniper-rifle ten times in rapid pace, blowing the legs of the ten soul linkers one by one in an exact ten seconds. As the soul linkers paralyzed bodies are ricocheting all over the floor, the sniper proudly smiles when she prepares another magazine. This time to blast the rest of the soul linkers surround her. The next thing the soul linkers heard is the sound of the magazine placed in the chamber followed by Daedeye clicking; and that means they won't fight for long when Sophia starts aiming at them with flair written all over her face.

"Summon a Meteor Storm. I'll buy you some time" Before rushing toward Cliff, Matthew tells The Dark Lord who obeys. Quickly El sees an esma is coming at him again, aiming straight for his head. El ducks at the last second and it speeds past harmlessly, missing him by a fraction of an inch. As the next wave of esmas approach, and before the soul linker could get anywhere near him, El fires a burst from his HAVOX to eliminate the esmas and jumps toward Mathhew, aiming for his opponent's legs again. Unfortunately before his bullets hit Matthew casts another massive group of esmas to protect himself from the bullets, bringing them down onto the ground which breaks the nearby land. El tries another shoots but Matthew grabs the nearest tree by the arm and holds it in front of him. He feels his makeshift shield take a few hits before El's HAVOX, being used as smasher, breaks through the tree on its way to him. Matthew throws another esma which hits El directly before dashed to El's side as it was cut in two, then fires another esma at the gunslinger. His eyes follow the gunslinger as he stays away from him to the forest, and Matthew scans the place where he disappeared to try reacquiring his opponent. Meanwhile, El's thinking inside the forest, "I know I can end this battle in one attempt. All I need to do is trap him"

Coming out from his hiding, El shoots the soul linker in linear direction but he avoids the bullets directed to his legs by leaping to mid air and performing a butterfly kick right to El's head. The attack successfully stuns the gunslinger for a moment, long enough for Matthew to delivers a whirlwind kick and sends El back to the ground. Matthew jumps high to the air before spinning while descending in rapid pace; stretching a leg, Matthew hammers El with a hammer kick which shatters the ground. If anything, El seems done for. Too bad this is a chance El's been waiting for. The gunslinger realized Matthew's speed and movement are above him, so it's necessary to let Matthew think he was gaining the upper hand all the time despite El's plans to end the fight quickly. In an unpredicted occurrence, El grabs Matthew's right ankle and shoots it with Lancelot. "Aaaaaaaaah!!!!" Matthew wails and succumbs to his defeat, "Ukh!!! How could you?! You're still alive despite all that attack?!"

"You took my bait kindly, moron" El chuckles and raises, "By the way, The Spell of Dionysus comes in handy today"

"The spell that heals everything?!" Matthew, no matter how much he hates it, must admit defeat. But not that fast, "You think you've won?! You forgot something!!"

And by forgot, Matthew was referring to The Dark Lord. Floating in the sky, twelve dozens meteorites could be seen descending from his above. And trust me, they aren't meant for greetings. How the Dark Lord summoned that many? Simple, he's the combination of at least twelve dark illusions, no? So, it's only normal his spell would twelve times as great. El knows one hit from it would massively damage the whole forest like the spell did earlier. So, there's no way he's going to let it happen again. Putting his HAVOX up straight with the Gatling barrel faces the sky; El takes a good aim to the meteorites while activating the child of ARMAS, "HAVOX second mode, Lumiere activate!"

"It's useless!! No matter what you do, you cannot stop all the meteorites!!" Matthew taunts El with a smile, "You're going to die!!"

"Die isn't in my plans for the near future. You said those meteorites are going to kill me? You bet" El forms a smile on his face before pulling the trigger for activating his HAVOX, "Now, why don't you bid them farewell?"

DRDRDRDRDRDRDRDRDRDRDRDRDRDRD!!!!!

And in less than ten seconds HAVOX launches thousands if not millions of bullets from its main barrel. So rapid, eyes couldn't follow. So fast, ears couldn't catch. The bullets hit all, and I mean all, the meteorites in blinding speed. The bullets are too fast, shattering the meteorites into pieces before shattering them into much smaller pieces. The Dark Lord, who is defenseless above, could do nothing but scream when the bullets reach him and tear him apart. The barrel doesn't stop firing until no meteorite is seen in the sky, leaving only its pieces. With widened eyes illustrating his disbelieve, Matthew is in lost words as the pieces of meteorites slowly fall onto him. And moreover, his soul linkers have been defeated by Sasha. El packs up his HAVOX before facing the defeated soul linker, "Guess you're not as bad ass as your doing sounds, eh? I have heard the way Naght Sieger defeated Alexandria in a rather easy manner. Sorry for saying this, but you should thank your luck because you and your cowards are so damn weak. Naght Sieger would own you without even blinking"

"Silence!! You don't know how disgraceful he is!! He's greedy for power and his throne!!" Matthew spats back at El, "And on top of that, he used the reason of protecting us so no one can claim the throne!!"

"You're that weak but you still talk big? You and your soul linkers couldn't defeat two gunslingers, how do you want to fend off an entire army? From Valdomir Kingdom? From great demons? Naght Sieger protected you from all that, right?" El retreats as Sasha approaches him, "Think about it, dude. Don't just yell like an idiot"

Sasha sees El taking the blue pack from behind Matthew's coat, guess that would seal their victory for the game, "Where are we going, Vice-captain?"

"To where Alexandria is. Maybe she won't need our help at all, but this is just in case something happens"

"OK"

When El and Sasha leave the scene, Matthew is left wondering for himself…

_********_

**Group 3, Desert Area**

Going toe to toe with Baphomet, George tries to do his best. The two fighters meet in the middle, slashing, parrying and blocking furiously. George soon realizes his opponent is no pushover. He would have been ded if he was his old weak self, but Fenrir's influence on him has somewhat improved his technique and movements. He is forced to break away and retreats as the demon's scythe does the impression of a cutter, spinning and jabbing in a maneuver that would have removed his midsection components.

Baphomet speeds forward, floating just a bit off the ground and trying to seal his victory by launching a strike using his scythe. George however is quick enough to sneak below the demon in a rapid speed and throws an uppercut to Baphomet's stomach and forces the demon to hit the ground; George jabs him some more while aiming to the demon's stomach before retreating backwards while casting his attention to the demon in case he does a surprise counter. Deciding that guile might win where skill could not, George takes a brave decision to charge towards Baphomet. But George did not expect that Baphomet would deliver a fine slash and he gasps as the edge of Baphomet's weapon touches his stomach and makes a way for the blood inside him to sprays out.

"Akh!!! That hurts!" George retreats when Baphomet chases him while swaying his scythe around to sickle him into bits; yet George retaliate by summoning five soul spheres to knock Baphomet back. And now with his opponent being unstable, George performs a fine Ashura Strike which hits Baphomet's stomach and sends him flying to the air before returning him to the ground. The champion glares at the demon to see if he is coming back; in George's current state performing an Ashura Strike is no big deal for him. Thanks to Fenrir's influences said earlier, he is able to execute at least six more strikes before running out of energy. As if fate is challenging him, Baphomet slowly raises despite being fatally wounded.

"You're still alive after a direct Ashura Strike? You really are something" George throws a little praise for his foe, "But, you won't survive for long"

"Do not think highly of yourself, human. You could not do that without the help of the being inside you" Baphomet is obviously referring to Fenrir, "It is him who makes you and your power grew stronger"

"Yeah, and I should thank him for that" George doesn't buy the taunt, "Thanks to him, you're not a real threat for me"

"You haven't defeated me, yet!! Do not overlook me!!"

"I already have, Baphomet" Just when George finishes his statement, Baphomet cvould feel at least five spheres glowing inside him, "Surprised?"

"What?! What is this?!" Baphomet could feel the heat of the spheres inside him raising as the spheres glow even more.

"Sphere Explosion" George smirks for his soon to be victory, "I implanted them when I hit the Ashura Strike on you"

"You…how could you think of such trick?!"

"Because my friends usually referred to me as the stupidest among them. Let's say, I'm making up for what I lack" George glances at his champion uniform with proud, "A voice inside me tells me"

GLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!!!!

With the latest statement voiced, the sound of an explosion reaching the night sky could be heard in the desert, leaving nothing of Baphomet but memory.

"Thanks for the advice, Fenrir" George thanks his guardian angel, "Couldn't have done it that fast without you whispering"

"**No big deal, kid" **Fenrir replies with a proper tone, "**Your lost would be my lost too"**

"That's…kinda true" George shrugs, "I wonder how everybody is doing at the moment"

_********_

**Group 4, Mountain Area**

When two fighters in the same caliber meet, they would know how they fare with each other. And so are Clyde & Gert. Both of them have been locking at each other's eyes, trying to scale themselves with their opposition. Pythons are originally consisted of six instead of ten, and even now the original six are regarded as the best gunslinger squad other than Ropera. Being number IV, that means Gert only have the top 3 surpassing him in terms of power.

"Pythons number IV; I have never thought my luck would bring me this way" Clyde prepares his Cutlass without casting his attention away from his opponent, "The fourth strongest Python among the ten"

"Too bad for you, but I think my luck is in the opposite side of yours" Gert throws a deadpan sarcasm, "I came here in hope to fight the three top fighters from Ropera Squad but ended up with the one in the bottom"

Gert was obviously referring to El, Ty, and Emilio. Although with El being busy in the forest, Ty being busy with Thanatos, and Emilio has been defeated by Valdes his wish doesn't seem possible.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but you shouldn't overlook me" Clyde, still with his confidence, forms a decent smile on his face, "I'm way above your expectation"

"We shall see" Gert appear behind Clyde before The Throttle even noticed and gives him a straight punch. It was a nasty one, as Clyde is forced to meet the ground in just one punch. Among the Pythons, Gert is nicknamed The Black Crusher for his preference of fighting with hand to hand combat rather than his actual firearms. And among the Pythons, he possesses the strongest physical strength, "You are nothing after all"

"Oh, really?" Clyde counters by lodging a bullet right on Gert's head, much to the Pythins number IV surprise, "Am I still nothing?"

"Enough of your shit!" Gert steps in and stomps to Clyde's direction but Clyde avoids in the right time by rolling up to the opposite direction of Gert's stomp, and butterfly kicks Gert in the face. Clyde carries the attack on by using his Cutlass as smashers and smashes Gert's face in five constant strikes, but the behemoth gunslinger doesn't seem to bulge. Gert retaliates by head-butting Clyde and nearly take him down again, but Clyde is mentally prepared this time so he won't be taken down so easily like before. Clyde attacks with a hook kick to Gert's jaw and bash his face with Cutlass again, and this time Clyde doesn't want to lose any second attacking. He quickly pulls Gert's collar and hits his neck with his knee before pushing him back and hammering him with a fine roundhouse kick to his belly. Gert tries to jabs Clyde but the smaller gunslinger simply moves the attack to another direction by pulling Gert's wrist, quickly before shooting his leg. Clyde quickly circles around Gert's back so that his opposition wouldn't be able to follow him with ease, and shoots Gert on his back. The Black Crusher is stuttered with the wave of attacks and paused for a second. If he never had the regenerators inside him he would have died by now. Clyde is standing not far behind him.

"So, I'm not that bad after all?" Clyde counters the earlier argument with style.

"Not bad…I was wrong to underestimate you…I have to give you that" Gert picks up what appear to be a pair of iron knuckles with some cables wired to their palm and wears it on his arms, "I guess I shall take this battle seriously"

"Oh, you mean you're going to use the ARMAS nullifier?"

"No, I and Valdes are the only two members who fight without ARMAS nullifier among The Pythons" Gert tells a secret, "But, that doesn't mean we're weaker than the others. I'll show you"

Before Clyde's brain can catch up with what Gert just said, he felt a penetrating force striking his chest with brute force. Clyde is sent flung away from where he stood crashing and breaking everything he hits which stood behind him. He finally stops after crushing into a boulder before falling to the ground. "Ukh…that was…" Clyde could feel his broken back, because he could barely stand. And moreover bloods start draping from his mouth. He's got an internal injury, "Just…one…punch…"

"Allow me to introduce you to my weapon, The Cracker" Gert comes to the scene with a big smile, "The wires inside it react to my nerves and allow me to move with unseen speed. And this doesn't even need bullets"

"So…you have taken me seriously, huh?" Clyde slowly raises back and shows Gert his Cutlass, "Then, I shall activate the first stage of Cutlass, Pain!"

Gert doesn't get what Clyde just said, but before he could say anything he gets punched, a real hard one, on his face which gets him off guard. Another kick is delivered to his head which shock him even more. His surprise is done when Clyde hammers his face with both his Cutlass. Three head damages and he already regenerated several times. Gert doesn't need an Einstein to tell him anything Clyde just activated increased his strength greatly and make him able to ignore his injuries. Simply put, this will be one hell of a battle if he doesn't do something.

Pops out from behind one of the trees on Gert's behind, Clyde hammers the gunslinger right to the back of his head with a long fist and surprises him. There are six more punches from Clyde to the same direction; all were executed before Gert turned over his shoulder. The large man moves closer to Clyde before giving his target a roundhouse kick to his stomach and a finishing kick to the face. Clyde leaps backward and maims Gert with a perfectly executed Butterfly Kick, yet that doesn't leave Gert open. Alvin then steps in to the Rekenber gunslinger's reach and gives him a double hook, adding three more as he progresses. The Black Crusher soon realizes his foe is starting to best his movements, and this wouldn't be good for him. Quickly moving into one side, Gert accumulates the power on his right leg to lodges Clyde's head with his brute strength. As Clyde is about to regain his composure, Gert bents his right leg and spins, unleashing a powerful Crescent Kick to Clyde's head and sending him flying to the trees beside him, knocking all of them off in one crash.

Gert rushes to where Clyde went yet Gert spotting him with his guard ready pretty much surprise him again. Clyde shoots Gert using his Daedeye to stop him but the pythons number IV jumps and successfully avoids all the bullets. Advancing into a spin in the air, Gert executes an insanely powerful Butterfly Kick right to the ground and breaks it, rendering Clyde shocked and immobile in one single strike. The dark skinned man seizes this opportunity to gives Clyde a taste of his uppercut continued by a straight to his stomach before he nearly falls down. Once Clyde regains his balance and casts his attention back at Gert, he sees the green uniformed man quickly getting down before giving the gunslinger a low reverse roundhouse kick. Successfully dispatching the man of the only support for his balance, Gert carries on with a middle reverse roundhouse kick and then finishes him by a high reverse roundhouse kick, sending him crashing to a boulder behind him, crashing into it violently. Clyde attempts to shoot Gert from the front, unfortunately Gert was quick enough to notice and kicks both guns to the air, leaving the gunslinger weaponless. But that doesn't stop Clyde from connecting a Jump Spin Hook Kick to Gert's face. The rampant fighter throws another series of kicks from his front by performing five Flying Back Kicks in consecutive manner to his opponent before Gert got any chance to retaliate and successfully knocking Gert down to the ground. Clyde quickly seals Gert's chance to strike back with an elbow attack to the ground and spinning afterwards, positioning himself so his right arm got enough space to execute a superman punch. Bringing his rear leg forward to feign a kick, Clyde then snaps the leg back while throwing a cross spinning punch directly to the Gert's face, resulting on him flying backwards and taking four trees with him. A usual superman much doesn't require a spin on the arm, but Clyde does so because it enhances the power he conduits with the punch. He calls this one Screwdriver. Well, at least that technique lived up to the name by screwing the soldiers. The Throttle is really on fire here.

Gert engages the fight back faster than Clyde's prediction, sending the gunslinger flying to a tree by an excellently executed Chambered punch. Clyde is now suffering from the hit which nearly broke his ribs in an instant second. And it's only normal for Gert; his hit would break any normal's bones or hard rock in a single direct hit. It may not be strong enough to break a solid metal, but Clyde isn't that hard either. Two other punches quickly approach the man nicknamed The Throttle with nasty power, possibly trying to end this fight for good. Gert brought down Clyde again with compacted fist using his wrist from upon it and hits him before delivering a fatal Overhand punch right to Clyde's back, adding more damage to the already injured back of Clyde in an instant. Clyde attempts to smash Gert with his two fists but Gert bested him in terms of speed, grabbing both Clyde's hands before slamming him to the floor with full power. Noticing Clyde is too injured to fight back, Gert throws him right away to the tree behind him, knocking Clyde down for God only knows how many times today. The Pythons number IV seizes this chance and leaps, landing perfectly near the fatally injured gunslinger. It seems that the effect of the hypnotic state from Cutlass is going to worn out sooner rather than later. Gert sweeps Clyde of the ground with one fine low Roundhouse kick, followed by a middle Roundhouse kick and brought Clyde to the air. Performing a low leap, Gert retires The Throttle using a high roundhouse kick before delivering another strike with his Cracker which cements Clyde to the dirt.

Gert lands perfectly, but exhaustion is written all over his face. Clyde seems motionless, so he believes this is his victory, "I was wrong to underestimate him…that kid is really dangerous…"

And indeed he is, because Clyde is slowly rising from his defeat with a determined look on his face.

"Impossible!! He shouldn't be able to even move a finger after receiving all that attack!" Gert cannot believe what he is seeing, despite seeing it with his own eyes.

"I'm not…going to allow myself…to be defeated even further…" Clyde kneels and picks two familiar things located near him, his Cutlass which he lost before. Slowly, he pulls out a berserk potion and drinks it, "This is my vice-captain old trick…hopefully it works"

"You're going to go Berserk with that?!" Gert spats at Clyde, "You're crazy!! You won't…"

Gert word is cut short with a fierce smash to his face, so violent it nearly tears his neck off his head. Grabbing both his Cutlass as smashers, Clyde is ready to end this battle. Gert attempts to slink back into the darkness of the forest, but even his speed couldn't keep Clyde's targeting lock from pointing him out like a sore thumb. Vent fires six bullets, hitting Gert and blasting him just right on his head. In this form, Cutlass' power has also increased. Gert tries to avoid more shooting by jumping, but after jumping over the first wave of blast Gert got hit by the second wave with a swipe from the numerous bullets that abruptly dematerializes Gert's torso to bits, Clyde then showered him more till Gert's torso got completely destroyed, thus forcing him to regenerate. The dreaded gunslinger bounced flawlessly off the ground as to hammer his opponent even more, bombarding the Rkeneber gunslinger with a volley of shots from his Cutlass before unleashing an insanely powerful kick to Gert's head. The head is nearly detached, disabling Gert for a moment until his body regenerates, and this is what Clyde's been aiming for. Clyde follows up his attempt to assault with a dozen blows using his fists to the larger man. Gert could only watch as his body heals slowly.

Quickly after Gert regenerates, another six violent blows are delivered to the python's torso, blowing the parts they touched with nasty amount of power. The Throttle bravely advances in hammering his foe mercilessly, not even the faintest idea of hesitation goes through his mind. Two violent strikes hammer Gert's head as his fleshes and bloods are starting to splatter everywhere. Clyde starts adding more power on each of his strike before detaching Gert's right arm to the ground; it was so fast, Gert didn't even get the chance to scream. The Black Crusher is caught off guard even more when Clyde unleashes a powerful roundhouse kick in the mid-air, nearly splitting Gert's torso and sending him flying back to a big boulder behind him, momentarily disable them. This buys Clyde enough time to accumulate his power to end the battle. The Throttle slams the worsened physics of Gert and slams him to the boulder. Clyde rapidly blows Gert using continuous bullets to his torso until he runs out of bullet before throwing a straight punch to his mouth, breaking his face in one strike. Accumulating the remaining power he got, Alvin delivers a straight piercing punch to Gert's stomach and blasts him away with full speed, destroying the boulder behind him before crashing throughout the forest. Gert's lifeless body, which is now barely recognizable anymore, slowly falls to the ground with a horrible condition. His fleshes and bones are scattered everywhere in the forest; the regenerator wasn't fast enough to patch him up. And Gert didn't even have the chance to scream or express his pain in some way. Clyde's training with Sarkhan allowed him to master all the three stages of Cutlass, and this is only the first stage.

The Throttle looks at the prize of his battle he took before finishing Gert, in the form of a red pack, "I…I really did it…"

Slowly sitting in the ground, Clyde rests himself cause he knows his injury is quite bad, "I…did it…I defeated…one of The Pythons…"

True, during his training he has grown into a much more capable fighter. He's grown both as a gunslinger and as a man. And therefore, Clyde is no longer a weakling. Thanks to his effort, now the heroes are one step closer to victory.

_********_

**Group 2, Forest Area**

"I'm glad to see you again, Freyja" Dracula greets the soul linker in rather polite manner, "I've been wanting to taste your blood"

"You're sick" Frea detests the comment, "I'll make sure to finish you off this time"

"Come and have a try" Dracula summons a massive group of bats to surround him, "What can a former goddess do after all?"

Dracula launches one of his bats to Frea, only to see the soul linker avoiding it. But when the bat hits a tree on his front, it explodes. So, Frea now knows how dangerous the bats might be. The soul linker retreats to the air before materializing twelve esmas that tried to get the better of her enemy. Dracula sends twelve bats to counter the spells and soon explosions are occurring everywhere on the mid-air.

Frea takes this opportunity to get closer to the count and gives him a whirlwind kick in the face. Dracula attacks back by giving Frea a knee attack to her stomach. The soul linker blasts Dracula away from his feet with an esma right to his head. Dracula sends a bat bomb to Frea and forces her to retreat back after Dracula launching the second row of bats.

Quickly, Frea pulls back and vanishes to deeper inside the forest. Dracula tries his best to catch Frea's whereabouts but it doesn't do him any favor. So, he prepares himself for a sneak attack from any angle, and he is concentrating so hard that is caught by surprise when the ground nearby abruptly explodes, with dozen of esmas follows. His reaction proves to be a good favor on his side as he shields himself using his bats. Frea emerges from the ground and hammer kicks him right in the neck before whirling around in the air and strikes Dracula with flying side kick.

Dracula tries to run back to the cover himself using his bats but Frea's esmas flies out of the darkness to cut him off, zigzagging across his path and pushing him back into the open. Another esmas to his left knocked him off balance as he is being pelted by the energy spheres. His durability is good enough to keep him alive, but he doesn't know for how long. Dracula has never thought Frea would be this good.

Frustrated, Dracula fires his bats abruptly to counter Frea's movements. But Frea easily dodges them all, seeing how uncontrolled the attack was. Sneaking in a rapid move, Frea appears right in front of Dracula and unleashes twelve esmas to the demon at the same time…rendering the Dracula shocked.

"How could this be?! You weren't this good when I fought you at Geffen!!!" Dracula cannot believe what he just experienced, "You're just a former goddess!!"

"You've been underestimating me the whole time; it seems" Frea shows a little smile on her face but actually it's rather mocking, "Who said I'm still a former goddess?"

"What?!" Dracula shouts as his body starts dissolving, "You…you have regained your power?!"

"That's right. That's why some esmas from me is more than enough to end you" Frea is frankly pointing at Dracula who is vanishing, "See?"

"How did you get…your power back?" Dracula feels like relieving some of his curiosity before his life ends.

"It's a s-e-c-r-e-t!" With a cheerful tone, Frea shows that she isn't too much of a goody-goody, "If I tell you it won't be a secret anymore, right?"

"Heh…damn you…" Dracula escapes the ghost of a chuckle as he dissolves to the air.

"What an easy win" Frea feels somewhat proud of herself, "Hm? How is everybody doing? I hope El got some punishments for dumping me"

****

**Group 4, Mountain Area**

Now preparing for an all out attack; Ty dashes to Thanatos with the intention of ending the battle in a quick fashion. Ty smashes his Xilphas into Thanatos' Tirfing, again to one of its joints. Thanatos pushes him back before kicking him hard in the stomach. Ty counters by hammering the leg armor Thanatos used to attack him with his Xilphas, exploding Thanatos' leg. But being an undead that doesn't really affect him. Thanatos moves his Tirfing to Ty's direction, but Ty manages to dodge in the very last second, leaving his left shoulder as the only thing got torn out.

"Ukh!!" That was really painful, but Ty realizes more screaming from him and he would have lost his life. He knows he has to end this quickly, and one single attack from Thanatos could be proven fatal. And indeed, because Thanatos is already summoning the spheres containing the Abyss Break. And there are so many of them. "Just my luck" Ty bemoans the lack of luck on his side.

Thanatos leaps and slashes Ty, but the gunslinger blocks it with his Ecclesia before throwing another attack with his Xilphas. This time, Thanatos retreats a step to avoid the attack. Quickly taking the chance before his foe launches the Abyss Break, Ty forces Thanatos to retreat some more with another row of attack from Xilphas. Although none of it hit.

Thanatos strikes some more slash but Ty keeps parrying it. When he feels he wouldn't go anywhere with this, Thanatos quickly retreats back to the middle of the sphere. And this signals Ty to prepare himself for something…not good.

The first wave of Abyss Break comes sooner rather than later, but after knowing the weakness of the spell Ty quickly pulls out his Ixidor and shoots the spheres all in the mid-air. But the second wave is proved quick enough before he could reload, so Ty dodges around from the spheres thrown by Thanatos as an Odium Thanatos suddenly appears behind Ty and strikes his face, much to Ty's surprise. Apparently, Thanatos has summoned one of his serbvants to increase his chance of claiming victory. Thanatos fires the third wave of abyss Break to Ty, this time in massive number over Ty's head. Before the spheres got the time to go off and tears him apart, Ty runs over evading the spheres before throwing six grenades to the air, letting the explosion to take care of the sphere for him and creating a space between him and his to enemies, who could be seen trying to chase him. And seeing this, Ty knows he has to do something. Sending three grenades to the Thanatos Tower's residences; Ty fires after them at full speed. The explosions shock the two Thanatos, and Ty seizes this chance to knock down Odium with one violent strike from Xilphas after quickly approaching him. Thanatos shoots the fourth wave of abyss Break but Ty casually throws another round of grenades to nullify the spell.

Furious, Thanatos blindly fires the fifth wave of Abyss Break to everywhere he could cast his eyesight in; destroying more of the mountains but none of it hits Ty. Ty jumps over Thanatos' initial volley of attacks, landing directly in front of Thanatos. And he seals this chance to land a hard blow using his Xilphas right in Thanatos' face, rendering him immobile for a second and making him drop his Tirfing. This is a chance Ty wouldn't want to miss. Ty connects another explosion to Thanatos armor before giving him another in the neck. The gunslinger pulls out his Ecclesia and hammers Thanatos with it from his side, so hard it knocks the undead king down to the ground. If he cannot use his Soul Eye to injure the monster then he would as well go all out with his Ecclesia, using it as a smasher. The western graced gunslinger lands another hit using his Ecclesia to maim Thanatos deeper to the ground. But when he is about to perform the third strike, much to Ty's shock, Thanatos grabs his leg and pull him off he ground, nastily slamming him to one of the boulders.

"Aaaah!!!" Ty could feel his back aching in pain. This is the downfall of being a human: pain and suffering. Next, Ty could feel Thanatos assaulting him by a series of jabs to his stomach. Thanks to the power of the monster and his metal concealed hands, Ty spurts some more blood from his mouth while at the same time feeling some of his ribs got cracked. Thanatos gives Ty a headbutt to his forehead, bled Ty some more, before choking his neck and slamming him to the ground.

"You did well, Tyrael. But you need more than that to defeat me" Thanatos picks his Tirfing and heads back to Ty, who could be seem panting for breath. Perhaps to relieve himself of the pain his injuries are giving him.

"Don't push yourself too hard, you might die" Ty raises his sword to behead the gunslinger, who is still on the ground, "But you're going to die, either way. Good bye"

Thanatos talked way too much, it gave Ty the time he needs to recuperate for a bit and throws a grenade right in front of Thanatos' face. The undead monster got attacked by another explosion, which Ty follows by landing a harsh assault to Thanatos' armor using both his Xilphas at the same time. This time, a crack is visible on the undead's pride armor.

"Don't talk too much while you're battling, fool!!! You might die!!!" Making the number even again, Ty happily taunts his opposition, "Guess now your mighty armor isn't so mighty anymore, eh?!"

"You…that does it!!!" Now, Thanatos finally shows his angry side, "I had enough of your blabbing!!! I will kill you just like I killed that old gunsmith!!!"

"Gunsmith?" Ty frowns, but he is soon frowned for another reason when he sees Thanatos summoning dozens of Odium. There are so many the mountain is nearly filled with servant.

"Odiums, kill him!!!" Thanatos orders his servant. Seeing how things are running, perhaps Thanatos is trying to find an opening to end Ty in single blow. Noticing this plan, Ty prepares a last resort behind his gunslinger coat in the form of a grenade belt consists of twelve high powered grenades.

As the Odiums rushes to him, Ty readies himself to end this battle. The monsters don't scare him, despite being bloodied and battered. Maybe he enjoys this. Maybe he enjoys putting his life at the stake; it's his nature as a gunslinger. Or maybe he just wants to get this deed done quickly? Who knows; one thing we know is he's doing a damn good job at it.

Now, the hunters have become the hunted when Ty sets two dozens monsters as his next target. He rushes with full speed towards them, so fast that even the first Odium he hammers with his Xilphas from the group doesn't get the chance to follow his movement. The Odiums can do nothing but trying to grasp his motions with their frail brain. Amidst their confusion, Ty fires all of them using his Ixidor in circle before sneaking inside the group and pummels one of them on its head. He continues his rampage by quickly pulling out his Ecclesia and hits the one on his left before fires the one standing behind him. The Odiums gang up some more and leap to devour Ty, but the gunslinger doesn't feel like giving up.

With another quick movement, Ty takes the nearest six on his front and swipes them away with his Ixidor again, reducing their numbers somewhat effectively. Casting his sight on the first nine on his right, the gunslinger dispatches their attempt to attack him by besting them in terms of speed and appears in front of them. The Odiums stop right away, much to their shock. Ty smashes the one in front of him before shooting the odium behind his previous targets. Deliberately, the remaining monsters attempt to attack him. And that was stupid because it costs them their lives. The gunslinger fires six of them in a successive effort and proceeds to evade the three punch attacks from his front by dodging to the ground. From below, when the three odiums are still in the mid-air, the gunslinger smashes them in one swipe and quickly gazes at the remaining. The remaining charges to his direction and run; however they got bested again by the western graced gunslinger. The next thing they knew is they got bullets lodged inside their head, just like many of their kin before. With a dozen more running for him, Ty prepares to fire his Ecclesia, despite the number of times he got. But he is lucky, because once he commences the attack he blast them all away in one shoot.

The gunslinger sees two other Odiums coming for him and fires them away in turn with Ixidor. Not wanting to waste his time waiting for the hunted, he runs to the rest of the group waiting for him. The odiums decide to take the advantage of them outnumbering him and attack at the same time. Five of them jump to the mid-air to crush the gunslinger but Ty bests all five of them by blasting all five of them away with Ecclesia before spotting another three are jumping in line, so he shoots three times using the quick draw and hits them one by one in turn.

Too bad, Thanatos' plan goes unnoticed it seems. He swipes three odiums who try to attack him from the front using his long railed cannon to knock them away, obviously planning something with the tool he got behind his coat when he realizes Thanatos is nowhere to be seen.

And how right he was, because suddenly a giant black sphere appears from out of nowhere from above Ty and the odiums . Looks like Thanatos has been casting the giant Abyss Crusher while Ty was busy dealing with his goons. "Oh, damn!!! This isn't good!!" Ty ignores the threat from the odiums and quickly covers himself behind his Ecclesia, hoping his Mythrill made weapon would do him a favor and keep him alive. When the Abyss Break explodes into hundreds of spheres and spreads into every direction possible, the entire area is crumbling. Whatever the sphere hits, it destroys. The odiums are the first to feel its wrath. Their body is dissolving once the black sphere violently crushes them before crushing the ground and the mountain. Ty could feel a large pressure from the hit Ecclesia receives, but its Mythrill quality really do him a favor just like he wanted to. The massacre goes for at least a minute before everything stops. Ty casts a quick look to the battlefield, but finds nothing with the exception of piles of Odium dead bodies. "Phew…he failed…" The gunslinger sighs, "But why would he waste so much ener…"

Before Ty could finish his question, he could feel something is impaling his torso through from behind while feeling an incredible pain at the same time. In disbelieve, he slowly turns over his shoulder to see Thanatos Phantom already impaling him with his Tirfing. At least three of the jaw shaped blade thrust him good.

"Why would I waste so much energy? To do this, Tyrael" Thanatos pulls the sword back as Ty succumbs to the ground. His blood could be seen running everywhere around him, "See? Amidst the Abyss Breakers rain, you couldn't feel my presence nor see my movement. And that cost you dearly"

"Yeah…or maybe not…" Much to Thanatos surprise, Ty suddenly raises before warps both Thanatos and his Tirfing up with a long grenades belt he prepared earlier. Before the undead monster could react, Ty pulls one of the pins before hammering Thanatos ten feet away with his Ecclesia; obviously to create a distance between him and his soon to be exploding foe.

DUAAAAAAAAAAAR!!!!

The grenades explosion not only blows Thanatos away but also engulfs him in a fiery fire. The pieces of his Tirfing and armor could be seen scattering everywhere. The explosion has successfully destroyed both the violent sword and prized armor. Thanatos doesn't scream, but inside the burning blaze his eyes could be seen widening, because Ty is showing the green pack on his hand. Ty stole it before he could even realize it.

"Surprised?" Ty mirthfully asks, "Your eyes say so"

"You…will….be paying…" Thanatos trembles before collapsing to the ground with fire still roasting him, "…for….this…insult…"

"Told you too much talking while battling could cost you your life, fool…" Ty gallantly replies with the catchphrase he stated earlier. Trying to drink some potions, he rests himself in the ground, "Damn…my wounds hurt…"

But the green pack on his hand somewhat makes up for it, so he stops complaining, "Well…at least I didn't end up losing…I wonder how everyone else is doing…hopefully no one gets killed…"

And the heroes are again, one step closer to the victory.

_********_

**5****th**** Story: The Warlock**

"This is impossible…" Beelzephir was still in awe, disbelieving what he just saw with his very own two eyes, "How could you transform into Rune Knight just like that?"

"It's simple, really" Alphard calmly responded, "In the last eight months, I've been undergoing a secret training to improve my skills. And before I realized it, I already achieved this level. I purposely didn't show it to anyone in case I would meet something like this. I've already known from long ago Rune Knight is on the same level as god-like. And I'm glad it works"

"…nice…that was a nice way of planning things, Sir Alphard" Beelzephir felt irritated, but he took this as a challenge, "But don't forget I'm still a god, and I'm way above you!"

Beelzephir appeared right behind Alphard and tried to touch him using his Oppenheim, but Alphard dispatched the attempt by slicing off the white wizard's hand again. Before Beelzephir could even express his surprise, Alphard slashed his face before delivering a direct Sonic Wave at his white clothed foe. Beelzephir, however, only bulged a little from the attack despite having his blood spraying out to the floor. Alphard continued the attack by slicing one of Beelzephir's legs before sending him crashing to the wall using another Sonic Wave.

Quickly regenerating, Beelzephir returned from the wall with his Wizardry Staff ready. He casted ten Jupitel Thunders and launched all of them to Alphard's direction, hoping the speed of light would turn the table for him. Regardless, Alphard executed the wind cutter, creating huge sharp wind moves, to counter the thunders and it was a successful attempt, because the wind exploded the thunder spheres in the mid-air.

Alphard moved again in rapid pace before throwing another slash to Beelzephir, this time having it blocked by the staff the high wizard carried with him. But Beelzephir was again bested because Alphard showed up from his behind and slashed his back, again with the Sonic Wave. Beelzephir gritted his teeth to illustrate his anger and strike back at Alphard, this time combining his Oppenheim with his Staff, making whatever it touches vanished.

Alphard, noticing the energy raising from the staff, dodged the attack by moving himself to the opposite side and slashed Beelzephir's left arm, resulting on him dropping the staff to the floor. And as well as making some parts of the floor voided.

Seyren joined the battle by hitting the ground using his wave power to attack Alphard with its sound. But Alphard, having learnt from their previous encounter, countered it using the Sonic Wave to cancel the wave Seyren sent. Ignoring the regenerating high wizard, Alphard moved to in front the lord knight and slashed his neck to make it even. Seyren responded by throwing a Bash but Alphard easily blocked it, giving Seyren a Bash to knock him off his balance. Casting his attention back to Beelzephir, Alphard saw him already picking his staff back.

Beelzephir created an Oppenheim sphere and threw it to the rune knight, but Alphard strike with another Sonic Wave to cancel the sphere. Noticing Alphard's pattern, Beelzephir prepared himself to welcome Alphard's melee attack. But he guessed wrong.

Alphard attacked using the Wind Cutter, the total number of three, and the technique successfully hit the high wizard, gicing the rune knight a space to close the distance between him and his opponent.

The rune knight continued gaining the upper hand when he unleashed yet another Sonic Wave to Beelzephir's torso, nearly cutting it in half. Alphard finished the first round off as his Tegron glowed fire on its surface. Raising the long sword to the air, Alphard unleashed an Ignition Break which hit the white high wizard violently, blowing everything nearby away as well as Beelzephir himself.

This time, it made Beelzephir flung to the wall before hitting the ground, while being battered and injured. As soon as he hit the ground, he tried his hard to stand despite the Dionysus regenerating him.

"How could this be?! You bested me in every move!" Finally, perhaps for the first time after God only knows how long, the white high wizard showed his anger, "You're just a human!!"

Even Seyren couldn't believe what he was seeing. How easy it was for Alphard to constantly outmaneuver a god. Secretly, he was asking the same question as Beel.

"That's it, you just stated the reason" Alphard tranquilly responded, "You always overlook your enemies because it's been a long time since you faced someone who could move better than you. Thus, your victory so far ever since your revival was one sided"

True, his victory against Fio and El wasn't so fair at all because the two couldn't hurt him. His victory against Fenrir was only because Fenrir's ego. So far, he never sealed a true victory.

"Don't mock me, human!! You couldn't have done it by yourself!!" Beelzephir disputed the argument, "I'm a god!!! A godlike shouldn't been able to even touch me!!"

"Keep yelling that out loud and you will die" Alphard prepared his Tegron to finish the battle, "How naïve of you, wizard"

"Oh…is that so?" Beelzephir smirked, thinking of something inside his mind, "If you're so proud of your movements then I shall show you something good. Behold!!!"

A glimpse of light flashed in the room, forcing both Alphard and Seyren to cover their eyes. After the light ceased to exist, they could see Beelzephir, now in a Warlock uniform, "Shall we begin the second round?"

_********_

**I've been wanting to put Ty on the omake, but I got so little response from the reviewers so please this time I want more responses. I don't know when I will update again. I'll be busy with interviews next month. Either way, c u next chappy!!!**


	92. El Pico De La Guerra

**Chapter 92**

"_**In fighting and in everyday life you should be determined though calm. Meet the situation without tenseness yet not recklessly, your spirit settled yet unbiased. An elevated spirit is weak and a low spirit is weak. Do not let the enemy see your spirit"**_

_**Miyamoto Musashi**_

**I'm sorry if some characters looked too strong and maybe some will too, I mean they improved for God's sake!! **

**This chapter is used to show the conclusion of Fio's and Felicia's fight. The rest of the battles and the event will be told in the next chapter.**

**Hopefully, this one won't disappoint because the previous two chapters got good reviews and responds. And I'm sorry if the Spanish translation on this chapter is wrong; I used a translation tool for it, hopefully the tool got it right. Enjoy!**

**Group 2, Forest Area**

Fiorentin has grown accustomed of fighting mass of enemies; her experience and her skill did her a lot of favors. So, battling against four boss monsters shouldn't hinder her at all. Overestimating themselves, Pharaoh, Maya, Phreeoni, and Osiris are welcoming their demise with laughter and smile.

Phreeoni doesn't say anything, but his stupid face and abysmally crappy face tells better story than any storyteller could: he is ready to die.

"What makes you think you could defeat us all, Alexandria?" Maya, surrounded by her ants, starts the overestimating part mentioned previously, "To begin with...we outnumbered you"

"And we will soon devour you" Pharaoh continues. I guess the overestimating part is getting irritating.

"Prepare yourself" Osiris hits the 'boring' button on Fio's head.

"My God…" Fio, out of boredom, mutters loud enough for the four losers to hear, "Can't you all start doing something worthy other than proclaiming yourselves in a cheesy way?! I'm here to do something worthy, not seeing something horrid and out of place! And you know what?! I'm not one to belittle my oppositions, but seeing all you bigmouths make me cannot hold it anymore! I'm done listening to you, now watch this!"

Fio slowly waves her right hand in front of her before a glowing light covering her, catching the attention of the four monsters. The light spread five seconds after covering her to reveal her new look, now in a Rune Knight attire. Other than two swords hanging on her waist, a Brionac spear is visibly hanging on her back. Seeing the shock on her opponents face make her somewhat pleased; Fio proudly smiles before pulling out the feather on her headband, "Hear me out, alright? I can defeat you, all of you, in ten seconds. And I will prove it"

Hearing no one responded, Fio really counts it, "10"

"How dare you mock us like that?!" Pharaoh stupidly bemoans a useless thing; Fio takes this opportunity to move in blinding speed and appears behind Paharaoh and his Majorous while unsheathing her Balmung. In one visible slash, she takes out Pharaoh and both Majorous by slicing them to half, not even giving them the chance to realize what was happening.

"9"

"Damn you!!" Osiris sends his three Isis and Ancient Mummies, but as Fio counts eight she greets them with an Ignition Break which slays them all in one blow. Osiris tries to move yet Fio outmaneuvers him by showing up on his front and strikes him with a Bash to end him, "7"

Phreeoni rushes too Fio as she counts six and claws her. Fio blocks the attack and, in an unseen attempt, maims Phreeoni using a close range Ignition Break. Now only one more left, "6"

"Kill her!!" Maya orders her ants to attack Fio, but again Fio bests them to it. She leaves a trail of after image in one dash to approach Maya and her ants. And as she counts five, Fio reaches to her Brionac and unleashes the Hundred Spear. She thrusts the ants using the Brionac so fast the ants don't even feel anything, and not even Maya could follow her movement. When green bloods of the ants splatter everywhere, Fio turns to her side and strikes the confused Maya perfectly using The Brandish Spear to her neck. "2" could be heard as Maya crumbles to the ground. "Nine seconds" Fio mirthfully states the result to herself, "One second faster than I predicted"

It's only obvious, she is in a whole different level from the four losers. Her training for the last one month brought her into the godlike level, and she has not even used the special power she gained from using the sphere of Odin.

However, her victory is short lived when she notices to a sound of clapping hands not far from her behind. "Impressive display from an impressive person" A cold eerie voice of praise resounds from her behind, turning her head over her shoulder slowly, "As expected"

His figure is somewhat familiar. His voice is deep and he used pronounced intonation to praise her. The praise itself was genuine; it came from the bottom of his heart. And his face is decorated with a wide pleasant smile, although it doesn't give a good impression. And the gaze from his right eye…is locked and loaded.

"_That uniform…is he from Rekenber Corporation?" _Fio stays alert, "You're one of The Pythons? How did you get in here? I didn't remember you coming with soul linkers"

"Indeed, I didn't" Valdes replies, "I came here by collecting two different packs"

"And I assume you wish to have the pack I have with me?" The Rune Knight doesn't let her guard down by advancing to a stance.

"Not quite, I have little to no interest to the packs" Valdes throws both packs he got to Fio. The swordswoman catches both but her eyes eclipse the clearance of her not understanding why, "You can have those packs"

"Mind telling me why?" Fio holds to the packs after she checked them, both aren't fake and don't seem to be a set up of something, "Usually, I don't take gifts from stranger I have never met"

"Have never met? Oh, how cruel. The reason for why I'm here is because I want to see you after such a long time" Valdes displays a cynical grin on his hideous face, "We've met before in a fashion, don't you remember?"

"We've met before? That's weird, I hardly forget faces" Fio secretly tries to recall her memories but nothing comes up, "When did we meet?"

"At Prontera Castle, six years ago in one dark night when the clouds conceal the moonlight" Now, things get more serious, "Does that ring a bell?"

The last statement strikes Fiorentin right at heart. She now remembers as fear starts filling her eyes. Both her eyes and mouth are widely opened before her eyebrows slowly raise. She wants to move her arms, but she can't. She stands motionless like a statue. Her heart beats quickly and violently, she feels like it is knocking against her ribs. She could feel herself shivering, and both her hands are sweating as she starts loosing the grip of her sword. Slowly, her eyes are widening when her mind takes her back to the night that changed her life forever. The man standing not far from her…she remembers him.

"Oh…that looks, those eyes… you still remember me" In a slow pace, Valdes face televises a pleasured smile, "I'm glad you're still alive. Long time no see, Princess Fiorentin"

_********_

**Group 4, Mountain Area**

When Lord of Death delivers a thrust using his giants lance, Felicia charges up front with her Hellfire and throws a direct hit to Lord of Death's lance; causing both weapons stop from moving further. The clash creates a spark, indicating how hard both hits were. Felicia withdraws her lance to create some space for more attack before hitting Lord of Death's lance again, this time with a fire ball concealing the tip of Hellfire with three fire balls, thus creating an explosion when the two lances meet. Right after the clash, Bacsojin attacks from Felicia's behind by throwing her lumped cloths. The paladin quickly shields herself using the Sacred Mission. Even after shielding herself with one of the finest shields in existence, a loud crashing sound could be heard echoing after the cloth attack, indicating how deadly the lumped cloth was.

Bacsojin carries on her assault by creating three lumps using her hard cloth and attacks Felicia with all three of them together. Felicia defends herself by hitting each of the three in turn, proceeding carefully not to get the faintest touch of the deadly cloth or else she's dead meat. Bacsojin rolls her three lumps into one and throws a punch-like attack to the paladin which Felicia shields using both her Hellfire and Sacred Mission simultaneously. Regardless, the hit is strong enough to nearly shake her off from Salvador. And before she could even resume her previous stance, Lord of Death already distributes another thrust from her behind.

Felicia retaliates by throwing her Sacred Mission via Shield Boomerang, stopping the lance in the mid-air only three feet away before it impales her. Too bad this is a fine trick from both Lord of Death and Bacsojin, because Bacsojin quickly makes a good use of the opening and hits Felicia's back with one nasty cloth smash, finally knocking her off Salvador.

"Aaaakh!!" Felicia rolls over the ground with an injured back making it even more painful. Salvador takes priority of his master's safety and quickly grabs Felicia, running away to behind small rocks as fast as he could. At least, this will buy Felicia some times to recover…if it's possible.

"Thank you, Salvador" Felicia leans on a rock while patting the head of her savior. Her back aches, "_Ow, my back hurts! If it isn't for the Meteor Plate Armor I'm wearing I would have been crushed to pieces!_"

True, two against one is dangerous. Sooner or later she would lose her concentration and leaves an opening for her opponents to expose. And continuing this battle would only endanger her life even more. But she doesn't feel like retreating at all. "_What should I do to face them? I cannot handle them two on one…unless…_" The paladin carefully calculates a plan to survive this battle in one piece, "_I get it…to stop them, I will need to stop Lord of Death first"_

Surely letting herself being outnumbered isn't one of Felicia's preferences. Hoping her plan would work Felicia hops to Salvador and charges back to the battlefield where her two opponents are waiting. It seems to her that they knew she would return so they didn't waste a second of their lives following her. Felicia, however, cannot move as fast as before. Her injured back is in an excruciating pain and every move only makes it even more painful, hindering her move. Lord of Death lifts his lance and rushes to the direction of the paladin, not letting her gaining any momentum.

Felicia also lifts her Hellfire, leading Lord of Death to believe she is about to clash her weapon with his. But oh how wrong he is. Right before their weapon clashes, Felicia activates the Grand Cross and ignites a shining light, enough to momentarily blinded Lord of Death and forced him to stop his horses.

Felicia takes this chance to close the distance between her and Bacsojin to engage her in a melee-combat. Bravely, she changes her weapon into Saber again and utilizes the speed of Salvador to corner Bacsojin. The paladin delivers some quick slashes which Bacsojin stops by protecting herself swaying the lumped cloth all over her body. Felicia speeds up her parry to press Bacsojin even more. Bacsojin is forced to gradually step back again and again, defending herself from Felicia's relentless slashes. Felicia continues gaining the upper hand by casting a shield charge to her Sacred Mission and slams it to Bacsojin's lumped cloth. The hit is powerful enough to stutter the demi-human woman and takes her off guard because her lumped cloth is moved away. Felicia seals the golden opportunity with a quick change back to her Hellfire and a direct slash, right to Bacsojin's stomach using The Grand Cross.

A blinding light emerges from the attack as Bacsojin is seen flung away to the air before harshly landing on the ground, defeated and destroyed. Lord of Death cannot hide his shock seeing Bacsojin was defeated so easily despite giving a hard time for Felicia before, "You…how did you do that? You could barely hold your own against her before this"

"It's simple, really. If I keep separating you from her it wouldn't be that hard to decipher both your weaknesses. And her weakness was a hard-hitting attack" Felicia replies as she advances to another stance.

"Interesting" The Ruler of Niffleheim replies, "I underestimated you it seems. And for that, I apologize"

"There is no need" Felicia responds, "Don't waste your time apologizing"

"You don't seem to understand, I only apologized because from now on I'll show you my true power" Lord of Death raises one hand to the air while the other one holds his lance, "Then, let's finish this!! I'll show you the power I obtained as the ruler of Niffleheim, El Baile De La Muerte!!!"

As soon as he finishes his spell, Felicia can feel her surrounding gradually changing. The mountain area has turned into Niffleheim, "_What?! Where is this?! Did he teleport me here?!_"

"There's no time to get surprised" Lord of Death warns her because all of a sudden an army of Wanderers emerge from beneath the ground and waste no breath attacking Felicia, "This will end very soon, paladin"

The paladin pummels the ground with a Grand Cross to obliterate a large number of them but more of them still coming. Three wanderers strike with their swords at the same time; Felicia stops it by shielding herself before swaying her Hellfire to floor them. Then, five comes from her behind with each of them using the Bash. The paladin turns over her shoulder and attacks them with Shield Charge, defending and attacking at the same time. A wanderer successfully sneaks near her and attacks her with Bash, forcing her to shield herself using her Saber. The hit nearly knocked her off Salvador for the second time today. The wanderer tries to attack again but Felicia quickly seizes him by a Holy Cross. But of course there is more to come, so she changes her weapon into Saber to prepare for a quick combat.

Thrusting one of the monsters' jaws after evading a sword attack easily, Felicia connects another slash to kill a wanderer approaching from her behind. Salvador leaps into above one Wanderer to smoothly allow Felicia slashes his back and then proceeds to slain another one after slashing its upper head off after Salvador landed on the ground cautiously. Taking a breather while she observes the current stand, she spots at least another dozen wanderers are trying to gang up on her. Yet, she doesn't show any sign of being afraid at all. She knows her life is at stake here. Hesitance means nothing but death, so she cannot hesitate.

Felicia orders Salvador to rapidly dash toward the group of the waiting wanderers to share what she believes, and she starts it by detaching yet another unfortunate beast's head. Rolling her sword in her hand, Felicia slices the sword of the wanderer beside her and proceeds to pierce the head of one wanderer behind her before turning her attention back to the sword-less monster and slices his face off. Another wanderer stupidly attacks her from next to her only to meet its demise after one quick slash to its neck. Not giving the smallest of chance for the remaining beasts to attack her, Felicia activates her Lance Quicken and moves in a blinding speed, leaving a trail of after images behind her every step. The monsters are too slow to catch up with her movements. All they could feel is a cold win touching their neck. And before they realize it, Felicia is already standing behind them; not single sign of cowardice could be seen on her face. The monsters quickly turn their back to chase her, but as they do so their body crumbles to the ground.

Without them realizing it, Felicia already hit a Grand Cross on the ground to smite them all.

Lord of Death quietly observes the ongoing rumble. It's obvious he is planning something to quickly end his foe. Felicia knocks down another three Wanderers after a quick Holy Cross for each. Before she could even take breathe, four more coming for her from the front. The paladin slays them with one swing only to spot more and more of them heading towards her. This is endless, "_What is he attempting to do by attacking me with so many Wanderers?! Is he trying to tire me out?!"_

When more Wanderers surround her, Felicia notices them stop moving. That's when Lord of Death mutters, "Grito De Muerte"

All of a sudden, the entire wanderer army screams. So loud it forces Felicia to cover both her ears using her hands. She closes both her eyes, somehow the scream is hurting her back, "_What is this scream?! It's too loud!!! It's as if…they are expressing their pain!!"_

"To be more precise, the pain of death" Lord of Death tells Felicia from a very close range, "Like the one you're feeling right now"

The saber falls to the ground followed by the shield, both resounding after their respective fall. At first, some drips of blood is visible under Salvador until it become tangled with more and more red liquid blood. Felicia slowly looks to her stomach.

Her mouth slowly drops open and her eyes go wide at the sight of Lord of Death's lance buried on her stomach, her blood starts dripping off from her body and colors the ground below her redder than it already is. As her mouth starts coughing out blood, she realizes one horrible truth: Lord of Death pierced his lance through her inside. And it was a fine direct hit.

"You're done, paladin" The ruler of Niffleheim smiles before quickly pulling out his lance off her. Felicia succumbs to the ground; to her own made blood pool. Salvador quacks at her as the surrounding goes back to Mountain Area. Felicia couldn't hear anything, not even the sound of her pet worrying about her. And slowly, everything goes black…

_********_

**Group 2, Forest Area**

"You...that night…you…" Fio stutters; her mouth cannot voice her right mind. She's in shock.

"Right, those eyes are what I have wanted to see again" Valdes really amuses himself, "You still have it in you. So, I was right all along. You think of me as often as I think of you"

Fio doesn't really realize it, although her mind tells her to move and take this man down her body stills. She can only watch the moment Valdes approaches her. Step by step for sure.

"You wouldn't mind if I take a closer look at those golden spheres, would you?" Valdes slowly stretches his right arm as he grows closer, "Now be a good girl and…"

"You're going down"

Valdes is caught off guard and quickly looks at the direction of the voice, only to see HAVOX smashing at him. The Pythons number I is sent directly crashing to a tree fifteen feet away from the shocked rune knight. Elraven and Sasha arrive just in time.

"Are you okay, Alexandria?" El quickly realizes the weird state of the captain of group 2, "Speak to me! Are you all right?"

"He…that guy….he…" Fio speaks up while Sasha trying to cover both her and El from Valdes who might be returning anytime soon, "He…was the one…who killed my mother"

"What?!" Both El and Sasha are surprised by the newfound news they just heard, "Are you sure?! Red Valdes was the one who killed your mother?!""

"Indeed, Sinclair. I had the honor to take the life of Queen Angelica Adler" Valdes himself reassures the gunslingers when he shows up from the forest. The right half of his face fairly bleeds thanks to the smash from earlier, "You threw a nice smash when I was off guard back there. But I assure you it won't happen again"

"Oh, don't write me off" El prepares to battle The Vampire of Einbroch. But as insensitive as he might be, he still realizes Fio is somewhat eligible to fight because of her current mental state so he quietly orders Sasha, "Sasha, I need you to stay on guard near Alexandria. Don't let Valdes come near her; she's in no condition to fight"

"As you order"

"Nice" El turns back to Valdes, who could be seen waiting for him, "Wow, you didn't attack when I wasn't watching. I'm impressed, considering you're a scum"

"Nice, I'll take that as a compliment" His reply really shows this guy is a scum.

El wants to ask about the queen's assassination, but he knows it might hurt Fio's feeling if he asks directly, so he chooses to speak in one of Einbroch's native languages, "Así que fue usted quien asesinó a la Reina hace seis años. ¿Quién le ordenó?"

(The assassination of the queen six years ago was an order, I believe. Who ordered you to?)

"_Oh, keeping her feelings alive_?" Valdes quickly catches El's true intention to not hurt a certain someone's feeling. So, he responds, "Tal vez ya descubierto, pero ya era ministro Martínez, que me ordenó"

(Indeed, that was an order. High minister Martinez asked me to it)

"_Hm, Vice-captain was asking whether the assassination was an order or not and Valdes said yes" _Sasha too, quickly catches El's doing, "_Nice deduction, Vice-captain. This way, as long as Valdes doesn't blab his mouth Princess Fiorentin wouldn't get more shock than she already has"_

And Sasha is right; Fio is trying to regain her composure back. And quite simply, her ear doesn't know what are El and Valdes talking about.

"Ese fue uno de sus planes para mantener la distancia entre Juno y Rune Midgard? ¿Cómo inhumanos, al igual que todos los Rekenber Corporation" Deciphering this was all Rekenber's inhuman plan, El carries on, "You need to be stopped, and I'll stop you"

"I doubt that, Sinclair" Valdes shrugs, "I killed your captain, the blond girl, the robot, and the samurai with great ease. I could do the same to you"

"What?" El gasps, followed by Sasha, "You…what?"

"You heard me right" The Vampire of Einbroch intimidates the gunslinger, "Last time I saw them they were soaked in their own dirty blood like the loser they were"

"Valdes, you bastard!" That angers El and makes him charge to the green uniformed gunslinger. Pulling out both his flame sphered Inferno and Black Rose, El fires at Valdes six times with each. Valdes shoot his needles and accurately knocks down the bullets and the spheres. Regardless, El already predicted this and didn't aim for it. He was trying to close the distance between himself and Valdes, and he did just that. El prepares his Lancelot and throws a smashing attack to Valdes' left part of his face. The metallic skin, however, doesn't allow Lacelot to push any further and stops it right at the moment it hits. Valdes sways his right arm, which has been holding his Needle gun, and hits El on the neck. El counters by slipping Tristan to below Valdes' neck and fires it. Then again, Valdes is quick enough to evade and whirls before smashing El's head with his needle gun again. The purple glassed gunslinger, doesn't feel the need to be bested again and again, quickly picks three coins and flips two of them to the air in his position. Valdes' attention is distraught by the coins and that's what El's been aiming for. El grabs Valdes collar and, with a coin between his two fingers, shoves Valdes' metallic face with a nasty punch. Valdes, taken aback by surprise, retaliates by firing El's head with a dozen needles before choking him and flooring him to the ground. Well, but it's El and his Dionysus we're talking about in here. The younger gunslinger's magic quickly heals his head, much to the shock of Valdes. Getting his head back in one piece, El tries to shoots again with his Lancelot. Valdes, however, outmaneuvers him by appearing right behind him and trucks El's head using his metallic left arm. The hit was so hard it blew his face into pieces of flesh, shocking Sasha who's been watching all along. Thankfully, El got Dionysus covering him so it took only five seconds to recover.

"_Was that the Spell of Dionysus?! Never thought would see it here!" _Valdes keeps his alert because El quickly returns by firing Tristan. Valdes moves with another blinding speed and reaches El's back before the said gunslinger could even notice. Valdes fires El from behind using his Needle Gun and pierces the purple glassed gunslinger twenty three times in six seconds. Unfortunately for him, El doesn't get affected too much unlike the punch he received earlier, mainly because he is impervious to pain and Dionysus quickly heals him. El attempts to turn his back and attacks but Valdes delivers a quick metallic punch to his stomach followed by a side metallic kick to his neck, pretty much blowing his whole torso off to the dry ground. Then again, the Dionysus deals with the injuries in a quick second.

"The spell of Dionysus sure separates you and death" Valdes patronizes El, who looks shocked by the gap between him and his foe, "But it seems being indestructible wouldn't be enough to accomplish your big talk of stopping me. Well, the least of all you're still alive…unlike your captain"

"You sure are fast; I gotta give you that" El steams, "But, the same goes for you. Your ability alone wouldn't be enough to kill me"

"Neat talk, but you're no match for me. It seems destroying you would cost me a lot of my precious time I should be spending with someone else" I believe you all know who he is referring to, "This is all a waste of time"

El looks concerned; he hates to admit it but Valdes' right. With his inferior speed, he's no match for him. He needs to find some other way to win…and he's got it. El prepares HAVOX and takes aim at Valdes, firing him in a rapid succession. Casually, the green uniformed gunslinger avoids and again appears behind El to smack him down. But this time El is ready. He already implanted a flash grenade on his own back as a precaution measure. And right when Valdes shows up, El blows the flash grenade. And it works, the blinding light stops Valdes for a second; the very second El might just need. Aiming to Valdes directly using his cannon, El fires hoping this one blow would end Valdes because he knows a battle against the superior gunslinger any longer than this would be fatal. The huge bullet speeds up in the air, approaching Valdes before his eyes could recover. And indeed, it hits him; causing an explosion that gongs the air.

El waits impatiently for the smoke to cease so he could assure himself Valdes is truly dead. But he couldn't be more wrong; a red beam strikes and pierces his stomach before blasting everything on his back away after cutting his body into two. And before El could even regenerate, Valdes impales him with twenty needle shots from above, successfully slowing his regeneration process.

"You let your guard down" When the smokes clear off; Valdes could be seen stretching his left arm towards El's direction. On his metallic palm, a red sphere is visibly glowing, "Thinking a cannon bullet would do you a favor? Think again"

On the other side of the field, Sasha's been watching in horror, "_He…completely owned vice-captain!! What was that thing he fired?!_"

Fio, who's been silent in shock all the time, forces herself to lift her head and looks at Elraven. How he is battered into pieces because he was trying to help her. She doesn't know what to say or to think. Her mind is wandering everywhere, "_This isn't right…this isn't me, this isn't like myself! Since when I became one to pity my past and succumb to an intimidation? What is it that I fear of him? His stare? His lust? Or his everything? Since when I let someone conquer my pride without a fight? I'm such a pitiful person; even after all I've done…"_

"Is it a laser beam?" El, waiting for his body to recovers, figures out the attack from earlier, "I've heard of that technology before, but I never know if it's really applicable in real combat"

"I'm the first gunslinger to possess such weapon, Sinclair" Valdes proudly proclaims his superiority, "When I lost the left part of my whole body, Rekenber Corporation implanted their latest invention on me to turn me into a super soldier. This metallic hand complete with its beam, the robotic eye which could see any kind of movements, and the new heart and nerves so I can move with great speed; no gunslinger is more superior than me! Not even you, who is deemed as The Angle of Darkness!!! You and your squad are nothing but rubbish!!!"

"I hate to spoil this to you, but…" Elraven sighs, "Although maybe it's true, I'm inferior to you but isn't there one man who's been living with the title of 'The Strongest Gunslinger Alive'? And that's not you, Valdes. Nor is your power greater than him"

Unknown to anyone, what El just said delivers so much to Fio's mind, _"That's it…those words, that confidence. Even when he is in no condition to win, even when he knows he is inferior than his opponents…he never felt fear. He never pitied himself. Bravely, without hesitation…he always looks at his foes in their eye with courage. He never let anyone see his weakness, despite having them. Maybe…that's why I…" _

"Still on for a big talk?!" That angers Valdes, all right. The red sphere glows brightly again as Valdes aims his beam to the battered Elraven, "Perish and die, Sinclair!!!"

"Vice-captain, no!!" Sasha loses her cool and rushes to El. Elraven tries to warn her but he is bested by Valdes who fires Sasha three times, piercing her legs with three needles and floors her down. Elraven looks in disbelieve when Valdes aims the red sphere back at him, "That little dame is down, Sinclair. No one's going to help you, not even your Dionysus. Now, die!!!"

The red beam flews across the air in an unbelievable speed, piercing the void of the night as it speed to its target. El doesn't move, not every part of his body has been assembled perfectly by the spell. The damages Valdes' last attack caused would take quite an amount of time to recover. And it's kinda too late for El. When the beam is about to banish him, a figure appears in a speed greater than the beam's and knocks it to the air with one hit right before Elraven.

"Alexandria?!" El raises the tone of his voice although he's happy seeing her returns.

"What?! How?!" Sasha looks to her behind and sees no one behind her, "She moved that fast without even being noticed by me?!"

"Oh-ho, you're back!" Unsurprisingly, Valdes is also happy for her, "Finally calm enough to talk with me? I'm honored"

El wants to support Fio so she won't get intimidated again, but Fio beats him to it. With a calm and collected voice, she bravely replies, "The only honor you will receive is the wrath of my swords. I shall avenge my mother by taking your live. And rest assured, I won't take it beautifully"

"You talk too big for a doll!" Valdes mocks the rune knight again before raising his Needle Gun, "Rather than talking big, you should have showed me that face again! Maybe these needles would help you!"

At the same time as Valdes firing twenty needles in a rapid succession, Fio moves into his territory by moving both her swords in a collected move. Slowly, she floors down each and every needle Valdes throws at her in a one simple move. First by swaying her Katzbalger to left and seals off six needles, and then by swinging her Balmung to the right to bring down the rest; she executed both moves so slow yet so fast at the same time. And both moves hypnotized the three gunslingers watching. The gunslinger fires another party of needles, this time after moving quickly to circle the rune knight, resulting in needles attack from all direction possible. Much to his surprise, Fio simply lowers herself to the ground to let the needles pierce nothing but themselves. And more, she resumes running toward the green uniformed gunslinger from her previous position. Valdes intiates the next attack by throwing a metallic punch but Fio easily dodges it before slashing her Balmung and cut Valdes' collar; his neck if he didn't move. Valdes fires ten needles from close range, hoping it would stop The Rune Knight but it didn't. Fio sways all of them away with one swing of Katzbalger despite her seemingly impossible range. And this shocks the robotic man, believe it nor his attack mean nothing before the girl who should be afraid of him. Fio slices the next round of needles and continues gaining the upper hand from her enemy. She could easily execute her technique here, but it seems that she prefers manual swordplay rather than throwing away attacks.

"Impossible!! How could you not hit by all those needles?!" In disbelieve, Valdes shout unknowingly, "I have never seen anyone other than skilled gunslingers defended themselves from the near invisible needles!! Let alone using melee attack to fend them off!! You must have used some kind of trick!"

"Trick? How pointless" Fiorentin coolly replies, "When I trained to master the Spell of Odin, not only I mastered the Rune Knight class but also one other thing, The Eye of Providence"

"The eye…of providence?" El mutters to himself, "She means…the all seeing eye?"

"Indeed" Now, Fio's got good hearings too other than good vision, "

Changing both grabs of her swords into backhand, Valdes quickly regains his composure to attack and fires another round of needles, but he didn't notice Fio's movement at all. All he could see is Balmung coming from his right. Next thing he knows, he feels a terrible pain when the sword slashes his right eye and pokes it out his head.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaargh!!!!" The Vampire of Einbroch screams and falls to the dirt with one hand busy covering his eye socket, "My eye!!! Aaaaaah!!! Damn you, slut!!!"

Fio, in a cold blood manner, pierces the eyeball lying on the ground with her Balmung and gets it hacked, "Do you still feel honored? Maybe next time you should 'see' things in a wider manner, you see? No pun intended"

"You dirty little cesspool!!! I will kill you!!!" Blinded (again, no pun intended) by his anger, Valdes desperately tries to rise back but quickly falls again. It seems his anger and his pain are too hot for him to handle, "I swear you will pay for this!!!"

"I'm not letting you go anywhere" Fio slashes Valdes again but the gunslinger throws a light grenade for the sword to slice. Its blinding explosion gives Valdes enough time to run to near a tree while preparing a butterfly wing.

Fio slowly rubs both her eyes to regain her eyesight, yet more or less she could still see Valdes. "I will kill you, Princess Fiorentin!!!" Valdes throws a threat, "When we meet again next time, I will kill you!!! And I will have you show me your fear again, dead or alive!!"

"Don't overestimate yourself" Fio dispatches the threat, "Next time we meet, I will avenge my mother by hacking you to bits"

"That's not actually correct" Valdes displays an evil winning grin, obviously knowing something that Fio doesn't.

"What are you talking about?" The rune knight responds.

"You…won't just be avenging your mother it seems...heh…" Valdes laughs a little before revealing another truth, "Do you know when I nailed your so called precious mother six years ago she was five weeks pregnant?"

Everyone hearing that fact slowly gasps, let alone Fiorentin herself. She cannot believe what she just heard, "What…what did you just say?!"

"That's right!!! I didn't only nail your mother, but also your sibling!!!" Valdes tells the whole island with pride, "Although of course I have no idea whether it was your sister or your brother…the baby died before I could tell!!! Wahahahahahahaha!!!!"

"You…it…I…" She is calmer than before, but Fio still couldn't hold much of her shock, "I was…going to have a sibling?"

"Oh, don't give me that look. I did a favor for your father, although he greatly wasted it by still dying!!!" Valdes goes on and on, "Your father should have been busy taking care of Valdomir, but instead he was busy boning your mother it cost him his kingdom and his life!! Wahahahahahahahaha!!!!! See you next time, doll! Wahahahahahahaha!!!!"

And then, the Vampire of Einbroch vanishes using the butterfly wing…leaving the shocked princess and her two comrades all alone. And despite their success collecting the packs, none of them are saying anything. With the victory perfectly sealed, Group 2 looks to settle the rest of the problems. Fio fell unconscious not long after Valdes left, so El and Sasha placed her against a tree to let her rest for a while.

"Hey, guys?! You're all here!" Frea arrives from inside the woods to the other three standing on the open area, "So, did you get the pack?"

"Alexandria got it. Anyway, our problem isn't settled now. We need to help Emilio's group and secure this area" El explains, taking over for the time being due to the mental damage to Fio, "Sasha, I need you to secure the soul linkers, and don't kill them"

"Aye-aye, sir"

"And Frea?"

"Yes?"

"I'll try to find a way to trace and go to Emilio's place. That's why I need you to stay here with Alexandria"

"What?!"

"Please, just this time okay?" Yeah, do it for old time sake's, "She looks fine, but her mind is filler with so much unpleasant thoughts due to a certain someone. She needs someone to watch her"

"Uh…fine" Frea sighs, "Just don't take too long finding Emilio and the others"

"I'll do my best" Elraven responds before turning on the talkie to search for a signal and leaves the place. So, Frea is left alone with her nemesis.

"_Really…this girl never stops to annoy me even when she's asleep…" _

_********_

**Group 3, Desert Area**

With nearly the entire battles being over, Olivia & Eremes versus two Baphomets is the only remaining battle on the card. "Olivia, I think we should end the both of them as soon as possible" Eremes keeps his tone low when he speaks to his girlfriend, "Let's try the trick you showed on the last course, okay?"

"You sure you wanna do that?'

"Do want"

"Okie-dokie" Olivia moves with her Angra Manyu to one of the Baphomets and hammers him. Baphomet blocks the attack, resulting on a spark, before throwing back a slash. Olivia stops the slash by stretching her arm to let the tip of her club touch the scythe and stopping it in mid-air. And that's what she wants, one Baphomet on a dead-lock. The other Baphomet, seeing his partner locked, throws a slash to the high priest.

However, his attempt is dispatched by Eremes who quickly appears behind him and slashes his back, catching him off guard. "Got you" And there he goes, Eremes unleashes a Sonic Blow to perish the demon in a rapid fashion. The other Baphomet, still locked in two-way power competition with Olivia, looks so surprised; not believing how easy their enemies bested them. Before he could regain his composure, Olivia casts a sudden Magnus Exorcimus to swipe him once and for all, thus ending the very easy fight on the desert.

"Well…that's it?" Olivia cannot believe how easy their fight was, "That's the only thing these Baphomets could offer"

"I don't know…it's too easy if you ask me" Eremes points to Olivia's behind; pointing to George & Marcus walking to their direction, "It seems more like a…bonus stage, you know? Baphomets are supposedly really strong"

"So, you guys handled it with ease, too?" Marcus proudly shows the pack he got to the other three, "Who's your daddy now, huh?"

"Uh…what?" George obviously doesn't get what Marcus is saying. Actually, so do the other two, but who's more idiot than George to reply anyway?

"Don't mind him, George" Gregory patiently tells the champion, "He's always like that whenever he feels more superior than the others…which is not often"

"Okay….anyway, let's get out of here. I sense something bad is going to happen if we stick here for too long" Eremes picks the butterfly wing and throws it to the ground, opening up a portal to the Pegasus Base. Marcus is the first to get inside the portal, but as he's about to warp, something like an explosion emerges from under the sands, destroying the portal and leaves the other three still in the desert stage.

Marcus, on the other hand, flies across the woods before hitting a tree. Gregory is sent alongside him, "What?! What was that?!"

"A sudden attack!" Gregory replies while still thinking, "And to top that, the portal seems to be missing too!"

"What happened back there?" Marcus realizes he cannot solve this alone, so he quickly heads back to Pegasus. Meanwhile, Olivia, Eremes, and George are still recovering from the earlier sand explosion.

"Ukh…what was that?" Eremes gets up, followed by Olivia and George. From behind the smokes and sands, an imposing figure comes closer, "No way! Great Demon Baphomet?!"

"HOO…THE TRAITOR IS ACTUALLY HERE COMPLETE WITH OTHER TWO PRONTERA SURVIVORS…INTERESTING" The great demon starts speaking with his chilling deep voice, "TOO BAD, ONE OF YOU GOT OUT BEFORE I COULD REACH THIS POINT"

Olivia turns her glance at both Eremes, who is seen on his alert mode, and Gret Demon Baphomet who locks his stare to the assassin cross, "Who is this guy, Eremes? He doesn't seem to be a kind fellow, does he?"

"He is The Great Demon Baphomet, one of the six strongest fighters in Valdomir Kingdom who devoted themselves to The King"

"The King?" George raises, "What king?"

"The King of Valdomir Kingdom" Eremes clears up the previous point, "Other than the him and five others, no one has ever seen what the King really looks like"

"AND THAT IS AS FAR AS YOU COULD TELL, EREMES" Baphomet cuts him off, "IT'S NOT LIKE YOU KNOW ANYTHING MORE THAN THAT"

"Right…so, you're not here to be friendly with us, correct? What do you want, Baphomet? The pack?"

"I HAVE NO INTEREST ON THE PACK. I'M HERE BECAUSE BEELZEPHIR ASKED ME TO GET RID OF SEVERAL SAGRAMORE'S TOP FIGHTERS, AND I HAPPENED TO BUMP INTO THREE OF THEM. TOO BAD THE SLASH I THREW EARLIER LET ONE GO, BUT THREE SOUNDS JUST FINE" Baphomet raises his scythe and prepares to take this battle 3 on 1.

"He shouldn't be too hard, right? After all, his four lackeys are all cheap" George, reluctantly, whispers to Eremes.

"Don't take him lightly; I feel like the previous four was easy for some reason" Eremes warns George.

"So, do you have a plan? You knew his power, right?" Olivia joins.

"Yeah, he is quite agile despite his large stature and his scythe is pretty fast too. And not to forget, he is one durable son of a gun"

"THERE'S NO TIME FOR CHIT-CHAT!" Baphomet moves towards the three and throws a slash, compressing the air to create a large cutting stream which splits not only the void air but also the desert as it moves. The three spreads before the attack split them in half, as seen when the stream explodes and bursts the sand everywhere. This attack must have been the one costing them their portal, "I'LL KILL YOU ONE BY ONE!"

"Not gonna happen!" George emerges from Baphomet's behind with five spheres ready and fires them at once. Baphomet simply waves his hand to erase the spheres in the mid-air, but that's not what George has been aiming for. Before Baphomet could grab his Scythe with both his arms again, George delivers a fatal Ashura Strike right o the demon's stomach, "Got you!"

But much to George's shock, the next thing he sees is the vision of both his knuckles shatter into pieces; both his hands are creaking and bled, "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaagh!!!"

"FOOOLISH, DO YOU REALLY THINK AN ASHURA STRIKE COULD EVEN SCRATCH ME?" Baphomet grabs George by his hair and head-butts him straight to his face, stopping his scream before giving him another head-butt to the face and throws him to the air.

Olivia can only watch when George falls and jumps away in the sand, motionless. "What?! He…he's really different from the other four Baphomets!" The high priest actually wants to quickly help George, but the imposing demon stands in his way.

"YOU ARE NEXT!!" Baphomet delivers another Dark Stream to slice the surprised Olivia but Eremes quickly jumps to in front of Olivia and let the attack hit him, knowing he would still be alive thanks to Dionysus after all.

"Ukh!!" The impact however isn't so kind. Eremes ended up crashing to Olivia as his blood sprays.

"Eremes, you okay?!"

"Yeah, yeah! You know I got Dionysus…hey, watch out!"

The next attack coming from their front. With Eremes still regenerating, Olivia is left to fend the attack all by herself. Smartly, she picks a blue gemstone a creates a Safety Wall right before the Dark Stream tabs on her; resulting on the explosion which shatters the safety wall. Nonethless, that gives Olivia enough time to create an area of Sanctuary for both George and Eremes, disabling Baphomet to enter the restricted area. Thus, giving her the needed space to cast Magnus Exorcimus. "I'll end you with this" Olivia casts a Magnus Exorcimus and perfectly hits the giant demon. But unlike before, this Baphomet doesn't show any sign of being harmed, not even a flinch, "Huh? What?!"

"OH? ALL THIS ARE DONE IN LESS THAN TEN SECONDS? NOT BAD, PRIEST. BUT YOUR SPELL IS STILL TOO WEAK!" Baphomet throws another Dark Stream to the opened Olivia, this time she doesn't get to make another Safety Wall. Eremes tries to catch up from behind but realizes the stream is too quick. Just an inch before it touches Olivia, a large ice wall emerges from below the sand and stops the stream.

"**Nice, weeks after weeks I've been waiting to come out and I find a worthy dud to share some ass kicking**" I bet you all know who this one is, right? "**And here comes another bad-ass from Beel's harem. Ifrit, Satan Morroc, Thanatos, Lord of Death, and now you, Mr. Wookie? The six strongest fighters from Valdomir? You sure you didn't mean the six perverts?"**

"THAT LOUD MOUTH AND INSOLENT BEHAVIOR" Baphomet doesn't really buy the taunt, "YOU MUST BE FENRIR. BEELZEPHIR HAS TOLD ME ABOUT YOU"

"**Yeah, yeah. Spare me your erotic fantasy, I don't need to hear that" **Fenrir prepares his battle stance; a smile is visible on his face, "**Shall we go at it now, Mr. Wookie?"**

"YOU SCUM!! JUST HOW MANY TIMES YOU'RE PLANNING TO MOCK ME?!"

Baphomet finally loses his patience and rushes in a great deal of speed to Fenrir's direction. Fenrir welcomes him by throwing three jabs which he receives intentionally. Baphomets smacks Fenrir's face using the grip of the scythe. Fenrir counters with a direct uppercut to the jaw before Baphomet retaliates with a head-butt to the face. Grabbing Baphomet's neck while it's still close to him, Fenrir gives him a head-butt followed by a knee attack to the stomach. Baphomet punches Fenrir's face before choking him and slams him to the ground. Fenrir counters by a roll up and slams Baphomet's imposing physical stature to the ground. This bounds more and more to be a melee fight.

Baphomet grabs his scythe and slashes Fenrir right on the chest, spraying his blood all over the sand. But of course Fenrir could care less about that. The Black Reaper maims the demon down with a striking Ashura Strike right to the face, blowing another large number of sands everywhere on the level. Eremes and Olivia have to cover themselves from the spray of sands thanks to the impact. Both fighters quickly rise back to their feet and exchange blows again. Baphomet connects a slash to Fenrir's shoulder and Fenrir gives the demon a fierce Ashura Strike; Baphomet delivers another head-butt to Fenrir;s head before Fenrir leaps a little and side kicks him to the sand. Baphomet rolls over before taking Fenrir down with a quick slash. The Black Reaper quickly gets up, encasing his fist with ice, before striking right to Baphomet's face. Before falling to the sand again, Baphomet kicks Fenrir down, bringing both of them down together.

"_So…it's him again_" Eremes recalls the moment he first saw Fenrir almost a year ago at Glast Heim, "_As expected, he fights on an equal ground with one of the six strongest fighters. But, it's almost a dead giveaway, considering he did the same against Ifrit and Satan Morroc_"

Olivia notices the expression of Eremes' face, so she shares her thought, "I've heard about Fenrir, but I never knew he could show up just like this all of a sudden. Felicia told me he showed up whenever George's in a near-death situation"

"He's one hell of a fighter. I must give him that"

"Well, Felicia told me he was the one who defeated Odin in Ragnarok" Ah, the famous feat, "It's only normal if he's out of this world strong, he defeated The King of Gods"

"Good, but I still think we need to reopen the portal" Eremes starts searching something on the sand, "I think I dropped the butterfly wings under the sand due to the earlier attack. Help me find it"

"Okay, let's leave the battle to Fenrir"

"**You ain't half bad. Actually, Beel's harem isn't that bad in terms of power**" Fenrir, buying himself some breath, stretches his arms and mocks Baphomet again, "**The only bad part about you and the rest of the harem is you're all gay"**

"STILL WITH YOUR ARROGANCE?" Baphomet cannot believe this, "YOU OVERESTIMATE YOURSELF TOO MUCH"

"**Nah, I know what I'm capable of. Rather, why are you here in the first place?**"

"HM?" Baphomet grunts, silently asking for a clearance.

"**Don't play dumb, Baphomet. What is Valdomir doing here in the first place? It's not like you want to rule this tower or anything, right? You must have been aiming to achieve something else. What is it?"**

"WHY SHOULD I TELL YOU?"

"**Hey, you're right! Why I wonder?**" Fenrir sounds really cynical, "**Let me take a wild guess…does this have something to do with Ragnarok?**"

"I SEE…SO YOU KNEW ABOUT THIS AFTER ALL" Baphomet strengthens the grip on his scythe and raises it. Fenrir feels something different about him and prepares a defensive stance, "I SHALL NOT LET YOU SPEAK ANY FURTHER"

"**Give it a try!**" Fenrir starts summoning his ice magic as several blue spheres are visibly seen floating around him, "**Now, I'll show you the arts of ice magic!**"

The son of Loki smashes the sand below him and summons an ice spike right below Baphomet, piercing the demon on his jaw. Fenrir continues by putting both his palm on the sand and summons two ice tigers, quickly ordering them to attack the injured Baphomet. The goat demon slashes both of them into pieces with one single slash but cannot stop another ice spike from his below. Fenrir moves quickly before Baphomet could reacquire his composure and hits him with an Ashura Strike to the stomach, this time planting an ice sphere within it. Five seconds after the hit, the spheres explodes and successfully encase Baphomet's lower torso on ice. "WHY YOU?!" Baphomet tries to move but of course it's only a futile attempt, his legs are encased in ice. Targeting Baphomet's frozen torso, Fenrir quickly delivers a successive Triple Attack followed by a Quadruple attack, rendering the demon stuttered. The Black Reaper connects Finger Offensive which blasts the demon with its explosion, nearly sealing his victory.

"**You're too big and too slow! And you also talk too damn much!!**" Fenrir steps back, preparing a large blue sphere on both hands before aiming it to the goat demon. It's the Sub-zero Cannon, "**With this, Beel loses one of his harems! Bye-bye, Mr. Wookie!**"

An ice beam fired right from Fenrir's hand to Baphomet's direction; literally a sitting duck, he would be an ice baphomet doll when it hits him. But only three seconds before the beam reaches him, Beelzebub shows up in front of Baphomet and fires a horizontal Lord of Vermillion from his Staff of Destruction which quickly collides with Sub-zero Cannon and causes a wide explosion, again bursting the sands everywhere for the god only knows how many times today. Albeit, this sudden appearance caught Fenrir off guard, "**What?! Beelzebub?!**"

"NOT ONLY HIM" Before Fenrir could move, he feels something grabbing his leg from below the sand. The next thing Fenrir feels is a hard-hitting attack to his face which knock him down. And the culprit turns out to be Amon Ra, "HELLO, FENRIR. LONG TIME NO SEE"

"**Amon Ra?! You also survived Ragnarok too?!**"

"INDEED, FENRIR. BUT THAT IS NOT OUR MAIN CONCERN RIGHT NOW" Amon Ra refers to him and Beelzebub, as well as Baphomet who is seen slowly rising back. It's 3 on 1 right now.

"_**Three on one wouldn't do me any favor**_" Despite being so arrogant, thankfully Fenrir is quite wise considering his age. Good for him, the help comes across.

"Geor…I mean, Fenrir!!" Olivia calls for him and points out to her behind, while Eremes is standing beside a warp portal, "We've reopened the warp portal! Quick, get over here!"

"**Nice assist!**" Fenrir creates an ice wall to restrict the movement of his three foes before quickly running towards the portal; having seen Eremes and Olivia entered it. Knowing he wouldn't make it in time by running, Fenrir leaps. But Beelzebub won't let him go just like that. For the second time, he casts another horizontal Lord of Vermillion to stop Fenrir from entering the portal. Too bad for him, Fenrir isn't stupid. Right before the blast reaches the portal, an ice wall comes out from the sand and shields its caster by letting itself get destroyed. Thus, leaving the three monsters with void air as the portal closes, "DAMN…THEY GOT AWAY…"

_********_

**Group 1, Meadow Area**

"Emilio! Martina! Hugo! Tsukihime-san!" El shouts all the names of Group 1 when he sees all of them lying on the ground unconscious. Needless to say, he goes to his best friend first. While giving him the white potion, he encourages him with his own style, "Amigo?! Hey! What are you doing lying like a dud?! Didn't you tell me you're not going to die until you marry a good girl?!"

"Wrong, buddy!" Emilio comes back, "I'm not dead yet!"

"Good God!" El is somewhat grateful, "Now, how about lending me a hand helping the others?!"

"Hey, your best bud was on near death experience yet you still coldly talk to me like that?!"

"Amigo, I knew you're the most stubborn man in existence more than any*freaking*body! If you were to die because of five needless, I would laugh in front of your grave! Now, because I know you wouldn't die, I didn't really believe what Valdes told me about you dying!" A sign of friendship, "How long have we become friends, amigo?! You couldn't tell that just by looking?!"

"Yeah, yeah! I know!" Emilio chuckles, followed by his best bud, "Okay, you can go take care of Martina. I'll…"

"I know who're you aiming for" El pats his back before going to Martina, "FYI, I got your back"

**Pegasus Base, Endless Tower, at the same time with the battle on the four different stages.**

Gen Ed could feel a strong presence heading to Pegasus and his direction. He ordered Isabel and Iris to hide inside the airship because he knew it would be dangerous to let them roam outside. And he's right, the enemy finally shows up.

"Entweihen Crothen" Gen Ed quickly recognizes the one approaching, "So, the strong presence belongs to you"

"And with that attire, I assume you must be The Einbroch's God of War" Crothen too, quickly recognizes Gen Ed, "I came here because I felt an imposing aura. So, your underlings left you to protect the base alone? Clever"

"Let's not waste our time here" Gen Ed casually remarks, "You're here because you want something, correct?"

"Yes, and it's destroying your base" Crother wastes no time answering, "I know this might be absurd to say, but it seems you're not the type to back off if someone asks you"

"Backing off didn't make me a general" That's true, "And neither did letting my target go"

"I see" Crother gets the point and pulls out a seven feet tall long black rod, "With both your revolvers ready, the only way I can annihilate this base is by defeating you"

"You are welcomed to try" Gen Ed smiles, "Just don't die too soon, alright? I'm growing weary of all the big talk Valdomirs could only do"

"Hm, you're underestimating me" Crothen spats, "Do you think just because Sieger defeated me makes me all truly weak?!"

"No, but I can tell your level of power" The general is quick to answer back, "There are two highest levels of aura in this island. The first highest belongs to Naght Sieger and Beelzebub, which mean they both are equal. The second highest belongs to Amon Ra, who is hiding somewhere in the island, and you"

"Your point is?"

"Guess in which level I belong" Gen Ed vanishes in less than two seconds and, before Crothen could follow his movement, quickly utilizes his Tezzereth as a smasher and pummels Crothen right in the head, sending him crashing to at least twelve trees before horridly hits the ground while still rolling over. Literally, Gen Ed just wiped the ground using Crothen. Quickly rising back to his feet, half of Crothen's face is covered with blood. He should be thankful he's a demon because any normal human would have been shattered into pieces with such power.

"_Damn! What kind of power was that?! Is he even a human?!" _Crothen touches his bloodied face and feels by himself how strong that hit was. And bad for him, he shouldn't have taken that long to worry about the hit because the strongest gunslinger alive moves in a lightening speed, leaving a trail of after image, right to his direction with both revolvers as smashers. Crothen moves his bar and delivers a blow with it as Gen Ed distributing as smash using Azarael. The sound of the clash duplicates a thunderclap and shakes the entire forest as well as causing the ground to tremble. Even the three women inside Pegasus are left silenced by the impact.

Crothen quickly withdraws his bar before it gets overwhelmed by Gen Ed's sheer physical strength, but this is going to cost him a lot more. Gen Ed grabs Crothen's neck and slams him to the ground, shattering the ground as if a giant boulder was just bouncing on it. Crothen grabs his bar and smacks Gen Ed's face with it, forcing the gunslinger to let go of his grab. The demon gets back to his feet before hitting the general one more time in the face, this time blood is visible on it. But of course that doesn't stop the legendary gunslinger just like that. Gen Ed aims his Tezzereth to Crothen and fires a Piercing Shot without giving the demon a chance to evade.

The bullet hits Crothen's lower torso perfectly and creates the sound of something cracking. The hit is so powerful that it caused the ground surrounding the demon to crack merely because of its impact. Crothen is, one more time, sent ricocheting to the forest before another harsh landing. This time, he limps when he tries to rise and move, indicating he may suffer from an internal injury, "_Unbelievable, I've heard of his power but this is greater than I expected. Every move he executed gives a massive impact. So, this is the power of an aura user?" _

"Enough? Or do you wish to resume this fight?" Gen Ed only needs a short time to close his distance with Entweihen Crothen.

"This isn't over, General. Although I must say I'm surprised" Crothen responds, "The Spell of Bishamon…I've never thought any man could apply it this great. You actually used the aura surrounding you to add more power into each of your move and attack. This is a godlike feat"

"True, and you're not half-bad realizing that"

"Either way, I apologize for underestimating you" Crothen exclaims as he pulls out another bar from his neck and a cross like bar from his back, leaving himself exposed as a skeleton filled with snakes, "The bar I took and I used to attack you for the first time weights a ton. The bar from my back weights two tons. And this cross weights five"

"So, you're saying you won't hold back using your three bars at once with full speed" A quick assumption from the gunslinger, "Sounds challenging"

"Indeed" In a blink of an eye, Crothen stands before the general with both bars, minus the cross shaped one, ready on his hands. The skeleton demon bashes his foe's head twice before smashing his shoulder with a quick Bash attack. Gen Ed smashes Crothen's face and floors him to the ground before lifting his hand floor his head with a quick smash, causing the ground to level up again. It seems that every time Gen Ed's move hits something would happen to his surrounding.

Crothen smashes the generals' arm holding Tezzereth and pierces his neck; however the general refused to stutter. The Strongest Gunslinger Alive showers Crothen using a Rapid Shower attack, hitting five bullets in quick succession and floor the demon down deeper than before. Crothen, tired of being floored down, casts a Pulse Strike on himself and maims the general's face with a power stronger than before. And the pulse strike didn't only add his power, but also his speed. This statement is proven by another quick strike towards the general followed by three piercing attack to the upper torso. Crothen doesn't waste a single breath attacking; he grabs his cross-shaped bars and pummels Gen Ed face with it before rolling over and hits his neck to send him flying across the forest and crashing into Pegasus, shocking all the women inside it.

"What?! Was General Eduardo defeated?!" Iris is the first to come up with a (wrong) conclusion.

"No" Patricia answers while trying to have a good look outside, "But that was a pretty nasty hit"

"Is he alright?" Isabel speaks of her concern.

"He is" Patricia sees Gen Ed, with his imperviousness to pain, walking back towards Crothen, "Just a hit like that wouldn't hurt him. He isn't called The Einbroch's God of War for nothing"

And indeed, Gen Ed walks back to Crothen. Now, the general knew the cross-shaped bar is on a different level than the other two bars. It's much more powerful and dangerous. Crothen doesn't feel like talking so he changes his weapon back to the two normal bars and rushes to the general's direction. Gen Ed parries the double strike Crothen throws at him using both his revolvers skillfully as always. Crothen delivers a blow from the right but Gen Ed blocks it and counters by a kick which hits the demon's jaw. The demon spurts some of his snakes from a close range to at least intimidate the general, but it comes off with zero result because Gen Ed swipes the snakes away with one smash attack using his gun.

The skeleton demon summons six giant snakes from under the ground and moves them to bite the general while preparing something else. Gen Ed smacks one of the snakes with Azarael before firing the other five rapidly with Tezzereth, only to see what Crothen's been preparing in a short time comes to work. There's an army of snakes crawling in the ground and they are all going to the same direction.

However, this isn't like Gen Ed hasn't predicted it. The gunslinger executes the Rapid Shower to annihilate the entire army in a quick second, but that's what Crothen wanted: an opening. Before Gen Ed could regain his stance, Crothen quickly pulls out his cross and hits Gen Ed's head with it. However, The general quickly grabs Crothen's exposed rib and slams him to the ground, trying to pummel him with another smasher.

Crother retaliates by another strike to Gen Ed's face and neck, this time forcing the general to withdraw several steps away. Rapidly leaping to the mid-air, Crothen unleashes five spheres of soul strike of darkness and hits Gen Ed perfectly with all the spheres, rendering him immobile for several seconds although visually it didn't even bulge him. Casting a dark bubble on the tip of his bar, Crothen pierces the general's torso with it and cause another leveling to the ground. This time, the attack successfully crashes the gunslinger to a tree which shatters into pieces after receiving a grand hit. Gen Ed however, much like one of his disciples, doesn't show pain on his face and calmly steps back to the ground. Even after all those attacks, he's still on his feet. And not only that, but not the faintest of blood is visible on him.

"_He's still standing like nothing happened after all that? Any normal man would have died…" _Crothen first thinks, "_But, it's not like it's surprising anymore. If he can be defeated just by a series of bar attacks, he wouldn't be called The Strongest Gunslinger Alive. After all, his legend is very well known even among us demons"_

"Hm, those bars you hold contain the power of Soul Strike of Darkness, correct?" Even amidst those attacks, Gen Ed was still able to analyze, "I could tell by how hard the hit was. Impressive, and your speed wasn't half-bad"

"Let's say, It's because I don't underestimate you anymore" Crothen sounds proud of his doing, "I'm going all out"

"Hm, if that's the case…then maybe I should do the same"

"….what are you trying to imply?"

"Me too, I apologize for holding back" Gen Ed takes off the gunslinger coat draping over his military uniform and lets it fall to the leveled ground, "Let's resume this fight. And this time, let's do it seriously"

And at that moment Crothen just realized the coat Gen Ed's been wearing all this time sprouts to inside the ground, indicating how heavy it is. Gen Ed seals the opening by moving his Azarael and sends an impact, shocking Crothen in one invisible attack. Before Crothen could even flung because of the attack, he receives a dozen more impact waves in mid-air. For the finale, Gen Ed appears right in front of him and shoots him in the face with Piercing Shot. Crothen could feel as if his face is going to break, but he won't let that happen. He delivers a quick smash using the two bars, but much to his surprise, Gen Ed double smash both of them and destroys them. Apparently, not holding back makes it easier for Gen Ed to unleash his sheer physical power. Knowing this is a big disadvantage, the demon tries to reach his cross again but Gen Ed dispatches the attempt with a fierce Piercing Shot to his ribs, finally destroying it. "Aaaaaakh!!!" Crothen screams in pain for the first time after so many attacks tonight. His durability proves to be inferior than Gen Ed's, "Damn you!!"

Gen Ed grabs his mouth to shuts him up before crushes it with one grapple, "As I thought, being a skeleton makes your durability lower when one of your body parts breaks apart. Two makes it worse"

Finalizing, Gen Ed's lifts his Tezzereth and fiercely pummels Crothen's head with it, destroying his whole body into pieces of bones as well as hollowing the very point below Crothen to an unseen bottom. From the Pegasus, the three ladies are observing quietly. "He did it!" Isabel exclaims, "General Eduardo defeated Entweihen Crothen!"

"Wait…maybe not" Iris upsets her.

"I agree, look at the ground" Patricia points out, "Its color is changing"

"You've been planning this all along" Gen Ed monitors as the ground around him turns black, "You're still alive, aren't you Crothen? How about quit hiding and show yourself?"

"I'M….HERE!!!" Crothen emerges from under the black ground, with only his upper body. His lower body is connected to the black ground, "YOU UNDERESTIMATED ME TOO MUCH!! DO YOU REALLY THINK I WOULD CHALLENGE YOU WITHOUT ANY PREPARATION TO ENSURE MY VICTORY?!"

"Really? What does this ground do other than turning you into a bigger target?" Gen Ed calmly (and rather, cynically) replies.

"IT DOES THIS!" Crothen grabs his cross and hits it to the ground, leveling the ground for forty feet away across the point he hit. The three ladies in the airship is left speechless seeing it, "THIS EVIL LAND SPELL MULTIPLES MY POWER IN A GREAT MARGIN!! IMAGINE IF YOU GET HIT BY THIS EVEN ONCE!!"

"Hm…so this is why Naght Sieger defeated you" Gen Ed slowly nods, understanding something, "The hits you gave me were pretty hard, most normal humans would have been crushed to bits if they were to receive it. But, you're too overconfident. You believe what you did would always be perfect. You don't even realize when I warned you in the first place"

"WARNED?!"

"The difference between our level" Gen Ed kindly reminds as he shows his right palm and clenches it, "In which level I belong?"

All of a sudden, Crothen couldn't move even an inch. As if something invisible is holding him, but he doesn't know what it is, "WHAT?! WHAT IS THIS?! WHAT TRICK HAVE YOU DONE?!"

"Didn't you say it yourself? I can control aura thanks to The Spell of Bishamon" Gen Ed aims his Azzarael firmly to the stunned demon. A large number of aura is being implanted to the revolver, making the next shot to be insanely powerful, "What makes you think I cannot stop your movement by sealing the aura around you, Crothen? I called this technique the Tyrant's Wave I'm not trying to ridicule you any more than this, but you're like a sitting duck now"

"CURSE YOU, EINBROCH'S GOD OF WAR!! THIS IS NOT GOING TO END HERE!!" one last Salvage won't do harm for Crothen, "MY COMRADES WILL KILL YOU!! THEY WILL DESTROY YOU AND YOUR MEN INTO PIECES!!"

"Last words? You should have been wiser choosing them" The Death Revolver smiles before firing the last Piercing Shot, ""

GUAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRR!

As the bullet pierces through the skeleton demon, an insane impact strikes the land. The ground moves in ripples as an invisible wave literally breaks the ground and sends it flying across the air. A large explosion could be heard impaling the whole forest and spreading to the sky as trees fly all over the forest. The three women inside Pegasus cover themselves from the impact when Pegasus begins to tremble because of the insane blow. When the smokes and dusts are finally cleared, Gen Ed is the only man standing in what now is a deforested forest.

"Maybe I went too far" Gen Ed speaks to himself after seeing the impact of his last attack. If anyone's wondering about Crothen, nothing is left from him now, "Well, at least now I knew there's no one coming around here for the rest of the night"

As he walks back to Pegasus, waving his hand to tell the ladies everything is alright, Iris begins to think, "_So, this is why he's called The Strongest Gunslinger Alive, such destructive power. And even after receiving many attacks like that he didn't spill even a single drip of blood…he is really a dangerous man…"_

"Job well done, sir. Now, this base is safe" Patricia complies the gunslinger when he walks in to the airship, but his face says otherwise, "What's wrong, sir? Something bothers you?"

"Actually…yes" Gen Ed expresses his concern, "I'm a bit worried about Emilio, El, and the others fighting out there. They are on a way different level from our previous encounters or missions. I want you to keep observing any signal from their walkie-talkie. If you receive any signal telling us any of them is in danger, you let me know. I'll deal with the rescue on my own"

"Understood, sir" Patricia doesn't bother questioning or protesting the order and goes back to her room. Gen Ed smiles to ensure the other two ladies everything is fine and quickly walks to follow Patricia, but he is stopped by Isabel.

"Uh, General Eduardo?" The young woman wishes to express her gratitude.

"Yes, Miss Isabel?"

Then, Isabel genuinely thanks the gunslinger, "I…want to thank you for retiring Entweihen Crothen just now. He's been nothing but problem ever since his coming here. And indirectly, he was one of those monsters who caused the split in the island on the first place. Thank you, he deserved what has became of him now"

"You're very welcome, Miss Isabel" Gen Ed politely responds before excusing himself. Actually, he doesn't need to do that. Patricia calls him soon after.

"General Eduardo, I just received an SOS message from Group 4 in the mountain area! It's Clyde!"

"Good, give me their exact location. I'll warp there using the butterfly wing Clyde set up" The general picks a butterfly wing and throws it on the floor. As his talkie receives the coordinates, he enters the portal with a wish, "_God please protect them all"_

**Group 4, Mountain Area**

"Ukh…that's it" Clyde feels safe now that he has contacted Gen Ed for help. Before getting back to his two feet, Clyde glances one more time to the pack he obtained by defeating Gert. It means so much to him, because now he can make sure, especially to himself, that he has improved. The injuries he sustains don't feel that hurt again, at least for know. He can walk, that much is fine.

"_I should start looking for the others_" The young gunslinger starts walking to another area of the mountain while tracing the signal on his talkie, "_Ty isn't too far away from here and he's moving. Good, at least I can be sure that pervert is still alive_"

"Oh, there's still a human here"

A voice from his behind surprised him and makes him turn his back to see Fallen Bishop Hibram standing not far from him. And he could also see Vanessa, unconscious and bloodied, being grabbed on her neck by the demon, "Vanessa?!"

"You mean this human woman? Here" Hibram throws her to Clyde, letting Clyde catches her and observes her condition. She is beaten badly, but is still alive, "She's too weak. She bored the hell out of me"

"You…ukh!" Clyde attempts to pull out his gun but the injuries suddenly pain him again, stopping him from moving.

"Pathetic, even with that condition you're still attempting to attack me. Know your own limit, human" Hibram turns his back, losing any kind of interest to fight or maybe even doing anything at all, "I take my leave now"

Clyde didn't even have the chance to say anything. Even, Hibram didn't give a damn about him. The gunslinger disperses the thought and quickly picks white potions from his inventory to treat the injured assassin cross. Too bad, he starts feeling numb himself, "_Ukh…come on! You cannot faint now! She needs your help, Clyde!_"

Before he falls and brings her with him, Gen Ed holds both of them from behind. Concern is written all over his face, "Thank God I'm not really too late"

"General?!"

"Don't worry, I brought packs of white potions with me" Gen Ed places both of them so they lean side by side on the ground, "Here, drink this. I'll help Vanessa drink her part"

"Thank you…you really saved us…"

"Don't speak any longer, Clyde. You need some rest" Gen Ed kindly reminds, "after this, I'll find Ty and Felicia and bring them here. You wait here and signal me if everything goes wrong, alright?"

"Understood, sir"

"Good"

On the other side of the area, Felicia is still motionless after the last pierce attack, completely drowned on her own pool of blood. Lord of Death is nowhere to be seen. He left after ensuring Felicia didn't move at all. Salvador couldn't do a thing seeing his master, he isn't strong enough to carry her using his mouth. Thankfully, help comes when Salvador sees a gunslinger coming closer to them.

And, it's Ty, "Felicia?! Goodness, what happened?!"

The gunslinger quickly carries her and helps her lean on a nearby boulder; her blood still runs out from her inside. "Damn, the potion! I need the white potion"

Ty pulls out every white potion he got and gently helps Felicia drinks it, "Here, drink these! Come on, come on!! You cannot die like this!"

What worries him the most is the fact that Felicia isn't breathing at all. He keeps having the paladin drink all the bottles till none's left, "Felicia? Please say something! Hey, don't die on me! Say something! Open your eyes!"

"Ukh…" Finally, a small muttering from the paladin. Alas, it's enough to ensure she's still alive, "….Ty?"

"Oh, god!! Thanks God you're alive!" Intentionally (or not), Ty embraces the battered paladin, "I was so scared!! I thought you were going to die for real!"

"Ty…Ty…you're hurting me…"

"Oh, sorry! Sorry! I was just…I was just too happy" Yeah, bet you. Ty quickly releases the hug due to the request, though, "Oh, goodness…I'm so glad seeing you alive!"

"Thanks to you…" Felicis smiles, "And to my…clips"

"Your clips?" Ty spots two pair of clips on Felicia's hair.

"The healing clip…and the robust clip" Felicia explains, "They healed me right after I got pierced. Despite having my blood drifted off my body…I could still survive"

"That's my kind of girl" Ty praises the plan, which worked perfectly, "I must give you that"

"Gee….never thought would…hear you say that…not in a perversion matter…"

"Oh, you're so mean!" Nice, the atmosphere is getting back now. Salvador quacks to express his happiness seeing his master is still alive. Felicia slowly closes her eyes, going to sleep once again for the time being. Ty only sighs seeing it, "Yeah, you deserve some rest. Go ahead and sleep, I won't steal anything. Honest"

Unfortunately, the calm doesn't last long because Ty is pushed down by a harsh strike to his back and falls. "Akh!" Ty desperately tries to rise back to his feet, one arm grabbing his injured stomach to ease up the pain, simply because his hand cannot reach his back. He escapes a small flinch when he could finally stand, "Uh…it really hurts…"

The eye-patched gunslinger throws a quick glance to his foe, who is seen crawling in the ground with a torn down body. "You're still alive…after all that?" More or less, Ty cannot believe this, "Good God, what does it take to kill you?!"

"More than you can imagine, Tyrael" Thanatos responds as he starts leaning to the nearest boulder so he can get vertical, "I'm one of the strongest fighters in Valdomir Kingdom! A belt of grenades wouldn't kill me!"

"True, but it's also true that you should stop overestimating yourself" Ty chides the undead king, "I've heard from Sarkhan you actually used a sword called Bloody Eater in combat; that sword allows you to unleash your true power. But tonight you only brought Tirfing, and because of what? Because you stated you wouldn't need your Bloody Eater to defeat me! You overlooked me and it cost you your pride! If you learnt any lesson by now you should have walked away without saying anything, but you haven't! Face it, Thanatos! You're just a big-mouthed loser!"

"How dare you called me a loser, scum!" This turns to be a battle of anger, "Do you think you could away alive with that arrogance?!"

"At least I'm not blown and burnt!" Wow, that's true…and harsh, "Look at your face, loser!! You're beaten but you could still talk big?! You're worse than that Alphard guy! If you wish to mock me, at least do it in a proper appearance! I'm not going to buy every single word came out from your mouth if you couldn't even speak properly!"

Thanatos is taken aback by those words. They are true, so anymore less would only make him look more like a loser. Staring with a dead-pan stare, Thanatos begins to chuckle, "Heh…I see…so that's how you want to play this?"

"What are you talking about?" Ty raises his eyebrows.

"You want me to show you what I'm truly capable of? Are you challenging me?!"

"Duh!" Ty smirks, "Where and when?"

"This shouldn't go public at the moment, but whatever. You and your alliance will learn about this once you learn the rest of Eisenheim's Prophecy anyway" With a confident face, Thanatos speaks, "Ninety nights from now in my Tower of The Noghalt Region, during the blossoming of El Arbol De Doom"

"_El Arbol De Doom? Never heard of it_" The gunslinger asks to himself, "You got yourself a deal, just be prepared. Next time, I'll wipe your tower with you"

"That confidence…just like him" Thanatos replies as he slowly vanishes, "You…are whom he left after all"

"Huh? Are we on the same page?"

"Sam the Gunsmith…" A really familiar name for our gunslinger, "Sounds familiar, Tyrael?"

"What? How…how do you know that name?" Now, it's Ty who looks taken aback.

"Oh, it's simple really" Thanatos grins remembering the old times, "I was the one who killed him"

"You…you what?!" Ty feels like having the world turned upside down listening to Thanatos, "You…you killed uncle Sam?! But…why?!"

"Two reasons….first, it was a duty" Thanatos rolls his eyes, "Second, because I was curious"

"Curious?"

"I've been curious all my life as an undead, Tyrael. What would happen if I kill this man or that man? What would happen if I try to challenge that swordsman or this gunslinger? How does it feel to slice someone slowly or quickly? All those thoughts…entertained me" Now, he sounds like a sociopath, "Got it memorized?"

"You…you sick bastard!! No need to wait till whatever day you mentioned, I will kill you now!!" Ty pulls out his Xilphas and runs, but his injuries and pain entitle him only that much as he's seen succumbing to the ground. Blood starts coming out from his wounds again, "Uuukh!!"

"Do your wounds hurt that much? Though life being a human, huh?"

"You…I will kill you!! I swear I will kill you when we meet again!!"

"I'll see to it" Thanatos finally disappears, but not before tipping Ty one last time, "By the way, if you want to know more about the gunsmith you can always ask your General. He knew"

Ty loses his consciousness not long after, his blood is drifting off his body because the wounds have opened up again. When Gen Ed arrives to pick Ty and Felicia up, Ty has fainted.

_********_

**O-m-a-k-e-!**

**AOC: Well, it turns out that everyone is safe! Next chapter we will have a short break with two major battles (for Sieger & El). But now, I would like to say….WELCOME BACK TO THE OMAKEEEEEEE!!! God, it feels like a long time ago the last omake ended! And our guest today is….the King of Perverts, Ty!!!**

**Ty: Hiya!!! **

**AOC: Hey, Ty! How u doin?**

**Ty: I'm cool.**

**AOC: Well, ever since your debut you've been this story most perverted character. But you know what, you garnered quite a lot of fans thanks to your tendency of being pervert.**

**Ty: Aw, you flatter me!**

**AOC: OK, I know we usually opened the omake with a question from Kogane-kun, but since he's special for this omake I guess we'll save the best for the last. The first is from Akainu The Red Dog, "How many times you 'toyed' with Martina to be exact?"**

**Ty: Eh?! That's classified!! This story is rated T!**

**AOC: Come one, that's unlike you! Tell us!!**

**Ty: Well….around twenty times…I guess.**

**AOC: Twenty times?! You banged her that much but you still want Felicia?! God help us all!**

**Ty: Hey, I'm a man you know?! I always search for the best!!**

**AOC: You're a greedy man! What guarantees us you wouldn't cheat on Felicia if you can finally win her heart?!**

**Ty: Hey, El banged Frea more than a hundred times but he's still on a harem with Princess Fiorentin, right?! No one bitches about that!**

**AOC: Well, that's because…**

**Ty: Because?**

**AOC: Because I'm the author and I want it like that! You have no rights to protest me!**

**Ty: Hey, that's unfair!**

**AOC: Yeah, yeah. Next question is from The Black Cat of Darkness, "Who is your favorite Playboy model?"**

**Ty: Felicia of course! I sent one of her pictures to Playboy editors!**

**AOC: You what?!**

**Ty: You heard me!**

**AOC: Can I have the pic…no! I mean, what kind of picture was it?!**

**Ty: That's a s-e-c-r-e-t!**

**AOC: She was taking a bath, wasn't she?**

**Ty: Nnnnnnno.**

**AOC: She was changing?**

**Ty: No.**

**AOC: She was wearing a swimsuit?**

**Ty: No.**

**AOC: Then, what was she doing?!**

**Ty: Eating pie.**

**AOC: Eating…pie?**

**Ty: Yeah!**

**AOC: Oh, what the hell! I thought it was some kind of kinky picture!!**

**Ty: Hey, eating a pie showed how vulnerable she was! I mean, her mouth was so stuffed with the pie and her face was…**

**AOC: Okay, okay! Cut it out! Next is from Donquixote Doflamingo, "What do you like from Felicia…physically?"**

**Ty: Her hair, her face, and her skin.**

**AOC: Explain.**

**Ty: Yeah, the golden hair hanging down to her waist shone as if to reflect the light of the sun. She had dusky beautiful skin and a heart shape-like lower jaw. Long eyebrows trembled above slightly lowered gaze of those blue eyes. Man, she's the most beautiful creature I've ever laid my eyes upon.**

**AOC: Wow…that's romantic.**

**Ty: Thank you.**

**AOC: Next is from Beautiful Zombie Slayer, "How come Gen Ed bought your products but no one ever finds out?"**

**Ty: Er…that's a secret. I will get cut from the squad if I tell.**

**AOC: Agree, let's save that for Gen Ed's omake later.**

**Ty: Agree.**

**AOC: Next is from Samurai Cowgirl, "I just want to say, congrats on kicking Thanato's a**!!! So far, your battle against Thanatos is the best on this arc!"**

**Ty: Gee, thank u!! Well, it was fun fighting him! And we got quite a screentime too!**

**AOC: LOL, yea! Group 4 got all the cool battles so far with you vs Thanatos, Clyde vs Gert, and Felicia vs LOD.**

**Ty: Yeah, I think Group 2 should settle with second place!**

**AOC: Somewhat agree, Group 4 owns the arc so far!**

**Ty: Cheers!**

**AOC: Next is from mikamika, "What if…another man tries to win Felicia's heart?"**

**Ty: Well, you can expect to find that man's body drowning on the nearby river by tomorrow morning.**

**AOC: Wow….that's…scary.**

**Ty: For Felicia? Hell yes! I won't let any other men have her!! I will win her heart!**

**AOC: The power of love….next is from Tia, "Do you think you can take on big-shots like Naght Sieger, Ifrit, Satan Morroc, or Beelzephir one on one?"**

**Ty: Well…that's kinda hard to answer. FYI, I don't care how strong my opponent is but I wouldn't go down without a fight.**

**AOC: That's the spirit, tiger!**

**Ty: Well, a man do what he has to do after all!**

**AOC: Nice! Next is from Aya, "What if Felicia rejects you in the end?"**

**Ty: Wuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!! Don't say that!!! Felicia cannot reject me!! Wuaaaaaaaah!!**

**AOC: Hey, hey!! Don't cry like that! You're not Frea, hey!**

**Ty: Wuaaaaaaah!!! AOC, please don't make Felicia reject me!!**

**AOC: Eh, I would have to ask for Kogane-kun's approval for that! But if it pleases you….maybe I will make her accept your love!**

**Ty: *Sniff*…really?**

**AOC: Yeah, so please don't cry ok?**

**Ty: OK…**

**AOC: God….next is from Slave Leia, "I'm not trying to sound like a yaoi fangirl, but do you think El and Emilio looks somewhat yaoi sometimes?"**

**Ty: ….no. They're best friends, but that's it. El views Emilio as a family and vice versa. They're definitely not into yaoi.**

**AOC: Second that. Next is from Castle43, "Who would you reckon as The Chuck Norris of The Knightfall?"**

**Ty: Elraven.**

**AOC: (Smirks) why?**

**Ty: You know why…all the readers will know why next chapter.**

**AOC: Hehehe, don't spoil it. And the last but definitely not the least, my favorite reviewer, which also happen to be your original creator, Kogane-kun!!! Here's his question, "Hey do you have some flashy, powerful and world destroying attack like Heero or Kira (reference to Gundam one man army main characters)?" (well no spoilers for the ARMAS) though and "I noticed next to El you are the most battle damaged among the Ropera, what can you say about that?"**

**Ty: Ow, Kogane-kun! Thank u for creating me in the first place! I've heard from AOC you're also my biggest fan out there! I hope my performance against Thanatos on this arc didn't disappoint you. First off, the WMD is currently sealed in a certain place. But when the time comes (no spoiler) it will show up and hopefully I can use it properly.**

**AOC: You will. Trust me, you will.**

**Ty: Hehe, as for the second question…hm, El is kinda cheat because he got Dionysus. But I happen to be quite durable thanks to my Soul Eye. Somehow, it keeps me alive no matter what. I'm yet to learn all the mysteries behind this eye, but it has something to do with it. Well, we can always discuss this matter via PM, though.**

**AOC: Nice, thank you for coming here, Ty!!**

**Ty: You're very welcome!**

**AOC: Next omake will be about Gen Ed!! U know what to do, right?! See u next chappy!**


	93. Juramento

**Chapter 93**

"_**It is not the oath that makes us believe the man, but the man that makes us believe the oath"**_

_**Aeschylus**_

**The quotes and jokes in this chapter rightfully belong to whoever created it in the first place.**

_Three hours after the event of the last chapter, in the Valdomir's Base…_

Beelzebub, Hibram, Thanatos, Baphomet, and Amon Ra are having a short meeting to decide what their next plan would be. "WE SHALL GO AS WE AGREED WITH BEELZEPHIR AND GAHN" Beelzebub, obviously the strongest of the five, takes the role as the moderator and speaks, "AMON RA WILL STAY WITH ME HERE TO DEAL WITH SAGRAMORE AND NAGHT SIEGER. BE IT WE SHOULD TAKE CARE OF THEM BOTH OR JUST ONE OF THEM AFTER THEIR BATTLE, WE WILL ENSURE OUR VICTORY HERE"

"Honestly, I could careless about the humans here. They are all boring" Hibram quickly responses, "If getting out of here helps me erase the boredom, I'll take that chance"

"I might agree with Hibram" Thanatos joins, "I don't really want to admit this, but it will take some amount of time for me to completely recover"

"AND IT WILL TAKE A CERTAIN AMOUNT OF TIME FOR MY BODY TO REACH ITS FULL POTENTIAL BACK. AFTER HELPING BEELZEPHIR WITH THE SET UP FOR RAGNAROK, FENRIR WAS EASILY ABLE TO SUBDUE ME" Baphomet is the last to voice his mind of the plan, "I WILL BACK DOWN FOR NOW, BUT I WILL MAKE HIM PAY IF I EVER SEE HIM AGAIN"

Seeing this rare occasion, Amon Ra chooses to praise it, "THAT IS RATHER SURPRISING TO SEE NONE OF YOU VOICE ANY INTEREST ON JOINING THIS BATTLE AS OPPOSED TO THE PLAN. EVEN LORD OF DEATH HAS LEFT THIS PREMISE ONCE HIS BATTLE WAS OVER. HOW RARE"

"EVEN IF IT IS, THIS LOOKS BETTER FOR BOTH US AND VALDOMIR ENTIRELY" Beelzebub finishes the short talk tonight as a warp gate appears nor far from their middle, "BEELZEPHIR HAS SENT HIS SUPPORT, YOU MIGHT WANT TO GO NOW"

It doesn't take a long time for Thanatos, Baphomet, and Hibram to make a good use of the warp and teleports. Thus, leaving the other two monsters like they planned, "SO WHAT IS YOUR PLAN, BEELZEBUB?"

Beelzebub looks to the east, smiling before answering, "WE WILL LEAVE NAGHT SIEGER FOR LATER. PREPARE YOUR MEN TO DEAL WITH SAGRAMORE IN TWO HOUR. NOW, WITH THEM NOT BEING IN PEAK CONDITION WE COULD SURELY MAKE A GOOD USE OF THIS ADVANTAGE"

_At the same time, inside Pegasus Base…_

With the storm of battles cooling down, everyone is taking a well deserved rest. In the entire ship, the only people awake are Gen Ed, El, Marcus, Isabel, Patricia, Frea, Sasha, Fenrir, Iris, Olivia, and Eremes. The rest of them are resting. Not in peace, of course. Apparently, despite having only his head in one piece, Hugo is still alive (or in terms of rocket science, active). Gen Ed ordered Patricia to store his head in the storage until they got a proper material to rebuild him.

"Cannot believe we lost nearly all our men four hours into the battle" Elraven expresses his disbelieve to Gen Ed. Apparently, Gen Ed called El for a small chat in the dock while Fenrir is guarding the base, "The battle in this Endless Tower is the hardest I've ever seen so far, General. Not even the small scale war against Valdomir two years ago was as grand as this"

"I guess we didn't really understand the potential of our adversaries here like we should" Gen Ed isn't puzzled by the result at all, "Now, that we experienced it all by ourselves I guess we can formulate another plan to anticipate the ensuing battle. Because, as we knew it, there are still several threats left. Not counting Naght Sieger, according to the report of the others we may also have to deal with Great Demon Baphomet, Thanatos Phantom, Fallen Bishop Hibram, Amon Ra, and to top it all, Beelzebub"

"And let's not forget the 500 soldiers of Rekenber waiting the other side of the island" Unpleasant, but El feels the need to state the truth, "As we stand know, those horde of enemies would be quite a handful"

"Or should I say, too much" The general closes his eyes for a second, thinking the best way to get out of the problem. Without winning the game, there's no way they are going to get out of here alive. But in order to reach Naght Sieger's place they would have to fight their way, "Say, Elraven, have you thought about using your secret power here?"

Elraven puts a serious face upon hearing the question. With a focused look, he replies, "No, not at all. I never thought about using it here. Honestly, I was planning to save it for guys like Beelzephir, Ifrit, or Satan Morroc. Or maybe the hotshots from Millennium. Mind telling me why you suddenly asked, General?"

"It's precisely as you said, we got quite a handful of enemies to handle here" The older gunslinger keeps his calm, because judging by his tone he can clearly see the younger one nearly loses it, "If you consider using the power Sarkhan informed you before our journey here, things would have gotten a lot easier. I can understand you wanting to keep it for the bigger deals, but there are certain things worthy of being considered, son. Especially, at times like these, when your comrades are low in power"

El takes what the general said into his mind and keeps it there, trying his hard to absorb the essence of his advice. Calming down, the purple glassed gunslinger takes a deep breath, "You're right, general. I shall consider it"

"Glad to hear that" Gen Ed smiles and heads to the door, but Elraven stops him for a moment.

"And…General, about my tone earlier…I was surprised" Like a proper adult, El apologizes, "I'm sorry for sounding so rude"

"No need, Elraven. It happens" And just like a real adult, Gen Ed shows his understanding, "Well, then take your time. I will have a meeting with the soul linkers and their leader"

"Matthew?"

"Especially that kid. Him and I need to talk like a man" Gen Ed retires himself from the room. El is now left to wander by himself. In another spot, Frea & Fenrir are seen together.

"**So, you finally dumped Elraven, huh? Told you he doesn't suit you**" Another talk between long time friends.

"I wouldn't have dumped him if only he could choose" Frea still seems bitter about it, "But he couldn't. And I don't think he will ever could"

"**It's his loss**" Fenrir throws a faint smile, "**Well, may he find happiness with whomever he chooses to be with. It's not like he is any good to begin with**"

"Don't say that, El is actually a good man. But…he just couldn't commit to his relationship with me" The soul linker recalls unpleasant memories, "And it's all thanks to that brat!"

"**Princess Fiorentin?**" Fenrir wants to laugh, but he holds it knowing his would get his butt handed to him if he does, "**Come on, there's no need to be so hard on a young human. A hundred years from now she would be dead but you would still be alive as it is**"

"Yeah, alive with the memory that she once ruined my relationship!!!" Frea raises her tone. Thankfully, no one other than the two of them are anywhere near the point so this shouldn't even make a problem, "If it's not for her unrequited crush, El and I would still be couple!"

"**Come on, there's no such thing as unrequited when it comes to love**. **You of all people should know that**" Fenrir turns to Frea to see her angered expression. Wisely, the Black Ripper changes the direction of the conversation, "**No, I mean…isn't she at the age of wanting to be loved?**"

"By ruining other's people relationship?!"

"**Yes…no, I mean no!"** Fenrir dangerously enters the loss of words situation, "**I mean, in things like romance or love, isn't flirting considered normal?!**"

"Ruining a couple is way too much! What did she have against me anyway?!"

"**She had nothing against you, Freyja. The thing she had was definitely for your ex-partner**" The Odin-slayer replies only to met silence from the soul linker. Seeing how Frea doesn't give any form of replying for nearly a minute, Fenrir advances, "**Anyway, I think you should move on**"

"Move on?"

"**Yeah, you need to find…you know what I mean**"

"No, I don't"

"**Come on!!! What are you, fifteen?! You don't get it at all?!**"

"No"

"**You need to find another man!! Another man, you know**!"

"What?! Another man?!"

"**Yeah!! So you can show Elraven that he isn't the only one who can find happiness with the princess**!" Wow, Fenrir sounds so spirited, "**Haven't the thought crossed your mind at all?**"

"Well…I was actually thinking about it, but I don't know that many men…"

"**No worries**" Fenrir cannot hold it any longer, "**Isn't there one gentleman here?**"

"What? Gentleman? Where?"

"**You know…here**"

"Where? I don't see any gentleman around here"

"**Ok, I'll give you a clue about him**" Fenrir should have gone straight to the point, "**Clue number 1: He is very charismatic**"

"Hmm"

"**Clue number 2: He is also charming**"

"Ummm…" Why does Frea suddenly become insensitive? "I still couldn't figure it out"

"**Then, clue number 3: You've known him for…quite some time**"

"Gen Ed?"

"**What?! Gen Ed?! No, not him!"**

"I was wrong? Isn't Gen Ed charismatic and charming? I've also known him for at least 9 months, quite some time"

"**You're wrong!! Why would I encourage you to start a relationship with Gen Ed?! He has grandkids for sanity's sake!!** **OK! Let me revoke clue number 3: You've known him for a very very very long tiiiiiime!"**

"…is it…Sarkhan?"

"**No!!! For goodness' sake, no!! Why Sarkhan?! Why him?!? Didn't you get my clue at all?!"**

"…no"

"**Clue number 4: That man is here!! He's here!! Right now, here on this island!"**

"…Elraven?"

"**Noooooo!!! Aaaaaah, forget about it! You're beyond help!**" Finally losing his patience, Fenrir wanders off to somewhere else, leaving Frea alone.

"What's with him?" Frea raises her eyebrows. It seems El's insensitivity has become a plague.

On the other point of the base, Olivia and Eremes are enjoying their time together. Just like always, "I'm glad we made it out alive, Eremes. The others didn't do so well"

"They are doing well thanks to you" The assassin cross reminds his partner, "You dealt greatly healing the entire team, especially when you healed Princess Fiorentin and Felicia"

"Of course, they are important for me. No way I would let them die on me as long as I can afford it" Olivia sounds a bit proud of herself responding the praise, "And…isn't it thanks to you I could improve?"

"Come on, if it weren't for your own hard work you couldn't have improved that much"

"You're so sweet, you know that?"

"You're sweeter than me" Ow, what a lovey-dovey talk. Too bad before anything could proceed further, Sasha shows up.

"Um…am I interrupting?"

"Eh?! No, no!" The couple is caught off guard and quickly turn their attention to the gunslinger, "Why are you here? Can we help you, Sasha?"

"Yeah, Gen Ed requests Olivia to come to the meeting room. He's going to talk with that Matthew guy right now"

"Mind telling me why?"

"Because we need someone from Sagramore to be officially there. Fenrir is out of reach while Princess Fiorentin and Felicia are resting. You're the closest thing to Sagramore's leader we got for now. We need you at the meeting room"

"Wow…" The closest thing to Sagramore's leader, that very sentence tickles Olivia's mind like never before. Glancing at Eremes, the assassin cross gives her sign that he will accompany her to the meeting. Without further ado, the three goes to the room.

On the rear side of the base, Marcus is taking the role as its guardian with his best friend Gregory.

M: Aw, this is so boring. Can't we do anything else?

G: No, we have to guard this point and that's what we're going to do.

M: Well…how about funny jokes to erase the boredom?

G: ….ok, it's not like it would do any harm. You go first.

M: I'll go for the question and you have to answer it, okay?

G: Okay.

M: What do cows play at parties?

G: Moosical chair.

M: Why is it possible to see through preachers?

G: They are holy.

M: George Washington not only chopped down his father's Cherry tree, but also admitted doing it. Now do you know why his father didn't punish him?

G: Because George still had the axe in is hand.

M: What does it mean when the baby's head is crowning?

G: It means you feel as thought not only a crown but the entire throne is trying to make its way out of you.

M: How could you answer all those questions?! This isn't funny at all!

G: Weren't those common jokes?

M: Yes, but you can't just answer all of them like that! I didn't get the chance to make you look like a fool!

G: That's what you've been trying to do? What an idiot.

M: Don't call me an idiot!! Why did everyone call me an idiot?!

G: Isn't it obvious? Because you're one!

M: Wuaaaaaaaaaaah!!! I'm not an idiot!! I can prove it!!

G: Okay…I'll ask a question and you have to give me the correct answer, ok?

M: Ok!!

G: Who is the fifth member of Teletubbies, Andy Lau or Chow Yun Fat?

M: Eh…Andy Lau!!

G: Wrong!! Teletubbies doesn't have the fifth member, you moron!!

M: That means…I'm an idiot.

G: You're always one.

M: Wuaaaaaah!! Don't say that!! I'm not an idiot!! Wuaaaah!!

G: Shut up, moron!! You'll tell the whole island where to find us!!

Leaving that aside, there's one more thing to be seen before the meeting really starts. Elraven, who's been wondering alone for himself, is comfortably sitting on the dock. That's on the outside, in the inside, he's busy thinking about what Gen Ed said earlier, "_Only three chances…should I use one here? I would like to hear what Alexandria think about this, but she is resting…even without that, I still don't know whether I would want to use it or not"_

"Hey, what are you doing here? Goofing around?" El's mind got caught up by a voice coming from his behind. Turning his head, it was Iris, "Don't you have anything better to do than sitting around mindlessly? Like guarding the base?"

"_What's with this girl? Why does she always have to be so rude to me?_" The first thing comes to the gunslinger's mind is how uneasy he feels around the kafra girl, but he prefers to not bring that one up, "No, I was wondering. And not trying to talk back, but Marcus and Fenrir are already on guard so I don't see why I should join them. Both of them are insanely strong even by themselves"

"What about guarding Fio and the others? Aren't they resting?"

"Yes, they are. But the infirmary isn't too far from the dock. If anything happens, the butterfly wings are already prepared in my pocket"

With Elraven gaining the upper hand, Iris adds some counterweight, "You sound really confident, huh? Mind telling me what happened to Fio? She seems okay, but why did she collapse?"

"Mental shock" El sees Iris sitting down beside him, "She met her mother's killer after six years long and found out not only she lost her mother, but also her unborn sibling. Unknown to her, her mother was actually pregnant by the time the assassination happened"

"For God's sake…that's horrible…"

"I was shocked too when I heard it"

"Who's the name of the murderer?"

"Red Valdes, also known as The Vampire of Einbroch. He is a sadistic gunslinger with a potent combat ability. But, maybe out of rage, Alexandria was able to easily best his moves and remove his right eye out of its socket"

"Wow, serves him just right"

"Yeah, and if Alexandria ever sees him again she would decimate him for sure"

"Hmm…this has been bogging my mind for quite some time, so can I ask you one thing?"

"Go ahead"

"Why do you address Fio as 'Alexandria'? Didn't she ever tell you to call her by her name?" Finally, a small revelation.

"She did, but I felt like it would be impolite to do so. So, I prefer to go with her nickname"

"Hmm…you still have an amount of decency, huh?"

"Is that supposed to be a compliment?"

"Well, you're free to decide it" Iris raises and reminds El before heading inside, "On the record, I still dislike you"

"I could see that" The gunslinger calmly responds the threat, "A lot of people have been hating me lately. Either way, thanks"

"For what?"

"For making my mind feels a bit relaxed. A little chat actually help me thinking"

"…whatever" And then, Iris retires from El's vision.

Good for him, El has now made up his mind, "_All right! It's decided! I shall discuss this with Alexandria later when I got the chance!_"

_********_

In the meeting room, a man to a boy talk is about to begin. Matthew, still having his leg injured thanks to a fine shot from Elraven, is sitting with both his hands crossed across Gen Ed. He's got several men behind him, not sure why. Gen Ed, meanwhile, is visibly seen with his usual composed stature on his seat. On his left, Olivia is calmly observing the situation on her seat. Eremes and Sasha are guarding the door and also the room, in case something bad ensues. The last but not the least, Isabel is sitting in Gen Ed's right.

Assuming everything is set and ready, Gen Ed accelerates and starts the meeting, "You know, my father used to play with my brother and me in the yard. Mother would come out and say,  
"You're tearing up the grass". "We're not raising grass" Dad would reply, "We're raising  
boys"

"Cut the bull, what are you trying to say?" Matthew talks back in a rude manner.

"What I'm trying to say is my father didn't tell me how to live; he lived, and let me watch him do it. That's what a man, or should I say a father, do…he looks over his family. And he would look them over with his heart, protecting them with all his might and his soul" Seeing how Matthew is being disrespectful, Gen Ed raises his tone, "That's what Naght Sieger has been doing nearly all his life, being a father"

Learning that name, Matthew grunts, "Look, if you're going to bull me about…"

"I'm not finished!" In a rare occasion, Gen Ed shows his anger by smashing the table bordering the two sides with one smash into pieces. Needless to say, the entire room is shocked to see this, "Don't cut me while I'm talking to you, young man. And don't say bull or whatever is going to come out from your mouth. You know nothing about being a father. But, I do. So listen to me with your lips sealed. If you're going to cut me off again, I ensure you that would be the last thing you will ever say. And if you doubt that, you can always give it a try at your own cost. Now, do I make myself clear?"

No one dares to say a word after that. "I will take the silence as a yes, thank you" Gen Ed proceeds, "Now where were we? Ah, yes. The Naght Sieger being a father part. You know, it's easier for a father to have children than children to have a father. Mind giving me your opinion on 'why', Matthew? No worries, you're allowed to talk"

"…what do you want me to say?" Matthew seems still shocked from before.

"One simple thing, do you know how to diaper a baby?"

"…beg your pardon?" Trust me; Matthew isn't the only surprised listening to that. The whole room is.

"You heard me right. Do you know how to diaper a baby?"

"It's…" Obviously, the so called 'leader' doesn't know the answer.

"Spread the diaper in the position of the diamond with you at bat. Then fold second base down to home and set the baby on the pitcher's mound. Put first base and third together, bring up home plate and pin the three together. Of course, in case of rain, you have to call the game and start all over again. Isn't it simple? I learned all that through becoming a father" Gen Ed simply explains how the game goes, "You don't even know how to diaper a baby but you want to be the ruler of this island?"

That question owns…big time.

"I'm not trying to belittle my own subordinate, you couldn't even defeat Elraven despite having the number advantage yet you still want to be the ruler of this island? You couldn't handle four fighters entering your turf for less than an hour yet you feel good enough to replace someone who's been protecting his turf near flawless for thousands of years? You couldn't even diaper a baby but you talk like you're destined for greatness? Let me tell you something, you're pitiful" That last word is harsh but true, "You, and your entire family, had a wonderful father who loved you, sheltered you, fed you, protected you, but you let a small whisper from a fly ruined all that. You're pitiful, you're weak both in and out. You don't deserve his kindness at all"

"I've heard enough of you!" Matthew explodes after all the sayings, "You talk a big game but you nearly lost your son out there!"

"Ah, that's why I said you're pitiful" Gen Ed doesn't let Matthew speaks further than that and cuts him off, "I'm a father, it kills me seeing him grow and risk his life. But it would kill me quicker if he didn't. You don't understand this, do you? I bet you don't, because you're not a father. But I am, and Naght Sieger is. That's something only fathers could understand. You don't know how far a father would go for his children. You're naïve, you knew what I've been saying is right but you're afraid to admit it. You're afraid, because once you admit it, you will also admit the lives you have taken and the peace you have ruined can never be regained. You're poor excuse of a son and a leader, Matthew. The least you could do now is admit your mistake right here, right now, in front of Isabel and the rest of your family. That's the least you could do as a man. I'm not fond of saying harsh things, but what makes a man a man isn't how much balls he got, but how big his heart is. You're a pitiful leader, a pathetic son, but at least you can save your face as a man. Now, admit it. And you better admit it like a man"

What a talk Gen Ed just gave to the pitiful young man. Matthew cannot talk back any longer. Every single word the general spoke of was true. The worst misfortune that can happen to an ordinary man is to have an extraordinary father; that was what exactly happened to the soul linker. Or maybe he is just flat-out stupid.

"Let's give him some time and space" Gen Ed orders everyone but Matthew and Isabel to leave the room so they can settle their business. Outside, the general takes the further explanation to Sasha, Eremes, and Olivia by himself, "I'm sorry if I invited all of you inside there even though you didn't actually do anything. I was just trying to show Matthew he was in a disadvantage in number"

"Oh, don't worry" Olivia keeps the atmosphere cool, "That was quite a talk you gave him there"

"He deserved it" The general smiles knowingly, "Anyway, I asked your presence here for a need, Miss Olivia"

"Oh? Can I be of any help to you?"

"Yes, since you are the only Sagramore member present at the moment, I would like you to help me decide our next move" Gen Ed looks at Olivia in the eye so she could tell he is damn serious, "Assuming Matthew and his men wouldn't trouble us any longer than this, we still have 500 Rekenber soldiers, Beelzebub, Amon Ra, and Naght Sieger to be taken care of"

"Hm, so what are we going to…" Olivia's word is cut off when the ground suddenly trembles and shakes the ship, alerting the whole base of what might happen…

_Around six minutes ago, in Rekenber's base…_

The five hundred men are looking at someone in awe. Just now, they've been waiting for Red Valdes to return and lead them back without knowing he has somehow left from the island, abandoning them. The soldiers scattered all over their base, feeling calm because of their numbers and the three airships they got with them as both their weapon and their mean of transportation.

But all 500 of them are struck when a certain figure shows up from the forest with a pair of Twin Edge swords ready on him. His mere presence is more than enough to keep their eyes on him, "SO, THIS IS THE REKENBER ARMY? WHAT AN UNPLEASANT VIEW, JUST AS I THOUGHT IT WOULD BE"

"Who are you?!" Yelled one of the soldiers, "You better get out of here before we kill you, monster!"

"AND PRETTY IMPOLITE TOO. I WAS HERE JUST FOR A VIEW BUT I FIND MYSELF BEING MOCKED" Fearlessly, Naght Sieger raises both his swords to mid-air, not caring the fact that if he continues this it would be 500 on 1, "VERY WELL, THEN. I SHALL SHOW YOU WHAT COST YOU WILL HAVE TO PAY IF YOU DARE TO DISRESPECT THE RULER OF THIS ISLAND"

Too bad for themselves, the rekenbers are too overconfident,

"Hey, freak! Get your butt out of here! You might want to be wise and not waste your live!"

"Yeah, can't you see you're alone?!"

"What are you trying to do?! Scare us with a pair of swords?!"

"Can't you see we get a load of firearms and three airships?!"

"I GROW WEARY OF YOUR VOICES" Before the soldiers could take a good look of what is actually happening, The Twin Edge shines and combines into one sword. A large purple colored greatsword with a cross between blue colored and red colored hilt. Its blade is sharp; combine the length of the hilt and the blade and the length would match Naght Sieger's height. The greatsword features a large guard with side rings to protect the hands from opposing weapons, plus a long leather covered ricasso that allows the blade to be gripped higher up for better control for close range slashing and stabbing attacks, and integral forward parrying lugs. The hilt is wood covered with leather and is extra long to afford a full two handed grip. The heavy steel pommel helps balance the long blade and also serves as an effective close-range weapon.

When the soldiers are still surprised, Naght Sieger lifts the sword over his head, gathering what seems like a purple mist coming from the sky. Realizing something bad is going to happen if Naght Sieger unleashes whatever he is preparing, one of the soldiers reacts and shouts, "Damn!! Shoot him, shoot him!"

The front row soldiers pull out their guns and bombard the demon, penetrating him with many bullets. But despite having his body like a honeycomb with his blood running out from his inside, Naght Sieger still maintains his previous stance, not affected at all by the bullets, "THIS WORLD HAS INFLICTED MORE PAIN TO ME THAN YOUR BULLETS!! I SHALL SHOW YOU GALLAHAD!! BEGONE!!!"

Amidst the rain of bullets, having his blood paints the ground red; Naght Sieger hits the enhanced Violet Fear to the ground. In less than three seconds, the earth roars from the inside. Within the earth's crust below the island, a seismic wave emerges and hits the surface, displacing the entire base and blasting off the whole area from the bottom inside. The soldiers felt like their bodies are being harshly pulled to the above, forcefully launched from the ground. And then the three airships follow the soldiers to the air, hitting their inhabitants in the air because they uncontrollably move everywhere in the crowded space. The ground fractures from below, now shattered into pieces, are the next to leap to the air. That plus the rampaging ships hit every soldier on the air and kill them in one or two hits, turning the aerial experience into a massacre. Fleshes, blood, and bones rain the shattered land below, coloring the island with the proof of its ruler's wrath.

After the impact finally lessened, one by one, everything in the mid-air begins to fall. Each sound of the fall signals how many dead bodies are there. And it's a lot.

After no more voice is heard echoing in the base, Naght Sieger casts a good look on the massacre he just committed. His island is now a killing field, nothing he could do to change that. Nor is he attempting to do anything. He started his life as a demon with killing, and now he is planning to end it with another killing. Silently, he returns his sword back into two and walks back to his tower…

_********_

_Thirty minutes after Gallahad, inside the Pegasus base…_

The aftermath is rather nerving in the base, now Fenrir and Marcus finally take their job guarding the place seriously. Isabel and Matthew knew exactly what just happened; meanwhile Gen Ed manages to calm the ship down, "There is nothing to worry about. The impact seemed to come from another area, not here"

Since nothing happened after the quake, the business continues on the ship, "I'm sorry for the earlier outside commotion, Miss Olivia. Now if you may, can we get back to where we left?"

"Oh, yeah. Where were we?"

"The enemies part" Gen Ed looks outside before turning back and informs, "Although I must say I don't feel the presence of the 500 soldiers anymore"

"So, the loud sound earlier must be their demise?"

"And it is more than likely Naght Sieger was the one who did it"

"And what was that thing you wanted me to decide again?"

"We still got Beelzebub and Amon Ra…and of course Naght Sieger. Actually, we could hope for a miracle to swipe both Beelzebub and Amon Ra for us, but that cannot be ensured at this moment" Gen Ed secretly referring to Elraven, but of course Olivia didn't get its meaning, "With more than half our party down, we can only have some assist from Matthew and his men. I'm not trying to disrespect them, but I don't think they are capable of handling Beelzebub or Amon Ra . My question is, how do you wish of us to advance in this situation? Mind you, Naght Sieger is still out there"

Olivia, now wiser because of her experience, takes some time to take the matter into her mind. With a composed tune, she voices her answer, "I wouldn't mind answering on behalf of Sagramore, but may I ask why do you wish to hear what Sagramore think of this?"

"Because we're allies, Miss Olivia. And Sagramore opinions represent our move at the moment. It was Princess Fiorentin herself who confronted Naght Sieger in the first place after all"

"Very well, then that is what should be done" Olivia decides in a very calm tone, "We shall leave Naght Sieger for Fio to deal with, that's her original plan anyway. As for Beelzebub and Amon Ra, take the initiative to attack them first rather than waiting for them to attack us. Granted, using your ability we can easily track their aura and ambush them first. That and that alone, should make our problem easier to deal with"

Not only Gen Ed, but even Eremes and Sasha are caught in a surprising awe listening to the matured high priest. "Well spoken, Miss Olivia" Gen Ed mirthfully approves the idea, "Then you should ask whoever you wish for and set sail in half an hour, I'll start tracking Beelzebub and Amon Ra. And worry not; I will guard this base and our party here by myself"

"Thank you for the approval, General" Olivia politely replies as the general goes to the control room. Eremes, still in disbelieve, looks at Olivia with a goggled eye, "What's with that look, honey?"

"I have never thought such wise words could come out from you, Olivia. Honest"

"That shows just how much I have changed, doesn't it?"

_Thirty minutes later…_

With all matters being approved, Olivia, Sasha, Eremes, Frea, Fenrir, and Marcus pick the four gathered packs and go to the 90th floor of Endless Tower, the place where the two monsters have been waiting according to Gen Ed's tracking. In the infirmary, Ty finally regains consciousness and view where he is, "_Where is this? Pegasus' infirmary? We're saved?"_

Moving his head, he could see nearly the entire group is resting, "_We're alive after all…thank lord, I thought we were going to die after all those battles…"_

And of course, one person doesn't escape his attention. Thanks for the quietness inside the room, he can still hear Felicia breathing, "_Dear…I'm glad she is still alive. I thought she died after being stabbed_"

"You look at me even at times like these? Don't you know the word 'give me a break', Ty?" Much to Ty's unawareness, Felicia suddenly opens her eyes and talks to Ty.

"Wha?! Hey, I was worried about you! That's why I was looking at you!"

"You sure you're not looking at something else?"

"Felicia, I'm not always a pervert, okay?! I can be gentleman too at times!"

"At times? You mean when you want to try seducing your victims?"

"Yes…no!! I mean no!! I can be gentleman in times of need!"

"Hm, yea" That sounds like an underestimating kind of approval.

"You don't believe me, do you?" And fortunately, Ty gets it just right.

"Yup"

"Doggone it…"

"Just kidding, Ty" Now, the paladin shows her sweet side, "Thank your for saving me tonight. Guess I owe you one, eh?"

"Eh? Well…uh…" Why does Ty suddenly become nervous? "You…you're welcome! I mean, we're cool aren't we?"

"Not until I manage to repay the favor" The sentence caught Ty's attention greatly, "Say, if we manage to get out of this island alive, would you like to…walk around the town with me? There are places I want to visit and this I want to see. I would be glad if you could…accompany me"

An invitation for a date!! Ty never thought he would ever hear this from Felicia!! This is the chance to get chas…I mean, her heart, "O-o-o-ok!! All right! Let's do that! I'll happily accompany you!"

"Why, thank you" Felicia rests her head deeper to the pillow before turning it, not wanting for Ty to see the giant blush coloring her face. Ty, on the other hand, is thinking of not letting this chance go.

On the other side of the ship, Elraven is still sitting at his peace on the dock. He told Olivia and the others to leave him for the time being. He'll come when he's ready and feels decided. "You're not going with the others?" A familiar voice frees Elraven from his own wander.

"Alexandria?" El sounds somewhat happy seeing her heading towards him, "You're awake? I thought you would need…"

"More rest? Not a chance" Fio cuts him off before sitting beside him, "If you wanted to ask about how I feel after seeing that scum again, I felt horrible. Especially when he said mother was actually pregnant, but I couldn't let that hinder me from what I've been wanting to keep: a promise"

"Wow…you're incredible" Believe it or not, this is one genuine praise from Elraven, "It amazes me how…easy you could steel yourself like that. I would freak out like there's no tomorrow if I ever experience anything like that"

"Because there is time when I need to put others before myself. And now is one of those times. What would be of me if I let my past bound me from achieving what I and my comrades want?" The difference between a leader and a soldier really shows itself here, "And the last thing, much like I said earlier, I have a promise to fulfill"

"What determination…" El escapes his praise again, "Such strong will…one can never achieve it without experiencing a loss and overcoming it"

"Ow, you flatter me! Aren't you like that too?"

"I'm much different, by all means. I have never experienced a great loss, nor do I want to. I'm doubtful I can overcome any loss to that matter. For example…I cried heavily when I thought you died on me at Glast Heim" That surely brings back memories. One which makes the two goes into another weird silence. Even after all the moments, Elraven is still insensitive. Fortunately, it sometimes goes in the right way, "And even now…I still cannot decide whether I want to…"

El pauses, not saying anything for the next two minutes. The situation urges Fio to take the lead and pushes the gunslinger a bit, "If you wish to free your shoulder of the unspoken burden then speak, El. I'm not the number one advisor in the world, but I can at least listen"

"Yeah, you're right. This relates to you too after all" El welcomes the offer with the right answer, "Before we got to this island, Sarkhan secretly visited us and told me the truth about my changeling power. At first, I thought it only allows me to manipulate light, but that's just the tip of the iceberg. Much to the contrary of light, I can also manifest darkness. But this time, in much greater scale"

"Greater scale?"

"It allows me to temporarily use the power of Lucifer, The Fallen Angel" El deepens his voice as he continues, "Lucifer was said to be brighter once amidst the host of Angels, than that star the stars among. But he defied God and was banished. Incidentally, the hidden power sealed with my changeling power would let me use at least 3% of his power. Sarkhan stated just 3% of it are more than enough to deal with Gods in their normal form or even Crescendo form. Regardless, there are some conditions not to be overlooked"

"Alright…"

"First, once the power is activated I can only last 15 minutes…20 at most. Second, each minute passes mean my lifespan would decrease" The condition gets worse and worse, "Three, in 24 hours I can only use it once. I'll have to wait another 24 hours before using it again. Four, I need to open the seal whenever I wish to use the power. And the seal is my purple glasses, apparently crafted by someone who knew this all along"

"Wow…that's an interesting revelation…" Fio only nods her head several times to respond the story, "And I assume you must have wanted to save such power for Ifrit?"

"And greater dangers, like Beelzephir and Satan Morroc. But upon arriving here, not only I learned we…or to be more precise, you, have to deal with Naght Sieger, we also got the whole honcho waiting for us. Gen Ed already warned that Beelzebub is at least on the same level as Sieger and Amon Ra is a god, which means only Frea or Fenrir could harm him. With all those obstacle waiting for us, I wonder if I should unlock my power for the first time now? So that we can safely settle what we're here for? Is this the right time? What if something greater happens in the future but I couldn't prevent it from happening thanks to the used opportunities?"

Fio understood it well. El doesn't need to explain any further than that. She could give him all the big talk about life and death, but she feels like that's not what El wants to hear now. He wants an answer. He wants something that ensures him the next step he takes won't be the wrong one. Making up her mind, she says, "Elraven, putting others before yourself with such thought is honorable, but isn't that why such power needs to be used not because there are apparent dangers but because you and your comrades need it?"

El takes it upon himself to put his ears better and listens when the rune knight continues, "Even if there are threats in the future, that doesn't mean you have to take all of them upon yourself. That's why you have others helping you. And if you really wish to help, then would you help me?"

"By all means, Alexandria" Having some of his burdens lifted, the gunslinger sounds so sure.

"I will need all the strength I have left in order to fight Lord Sieger. And in order to do that, I need my path to be cleared at all cost" Such simple words, yet the hint doesn't take a long time to get to El. Fio just said she wants him to take Beelzebub and Amon Ra out by giving him a hint which would do a favor for him and everyone else, "And I want you to promise me something, Elraven"

"Yes?"

"I wish my bout with Lord Sieger to be a fair one on one bout. I want no one, not even you, or anyone to that matter interferes regardless what may happen. I require no help unless I couldn't tightly grip my two swords anymore. So promise me, you will do everything you could in your power to let me finish my fight him with him, one on one. If you cannot manage to keep that promise alive, I swear to God I will make you pay it dearly…in this life or the next" That's quite a request, "I entrusted my life to you, now will you entrust your life to me and take that path by my side or not?"

It's another burden to bear, but it's worth it. El knows all too well how he feels about a certain girl's live, but you cannot be too egoistical either. So, just this once, El complies to the wish, "At your service, Alexandria"

"Well spoken" Fio smiles, signaling their preparation is finished and they are ready to go, "Are you ready to enter the squared circle?"

"Bring it on"

_********_

**I'm sorry for the very late update, I just got back to Jakarta at Sunday. But this week I think I don't really need to go anywhere so maybe I can update either this week or next week.**

**C u next chappy!**


	94. The Fallen Angel

**Chapter 94**

"_**I am only one man with one heart...Call me a demon, call me a monster...but I can't be the strongest forever...!!!**__**"**_

_**Edward Newgate**_

_**One Piece**_

**The poems in this chapter are owned by Joseph Matar & Lord Byron with some changes.**

An old once says a man truly dies not when his body stops functioning, but when he is forgotten. Gaeris Adler is supposed to embrace his death an eternity ago, but even at the moment he is not forgotten. Both his soul and his heart, that's why he is still alive. But at the moment, Naght Sieger doesn't care about anyone considering his live at all. All his life, he has endured everything that was given to him. From pain to suffering, from joy to happiness, from sad to sorrow, and from laugh to cheers. He has endured it all until he finally loses his last straw and snaps. The wounds from having been gunned by Rekenber soldiers haven't fully recovered yet. But he doesn't feel like stopping to greet whoever enters his chamber first at all. Sitting quietly on his throne on the top floor of Endless Tower, the demon sees his hands, wet and colored red of blood. They are cold. The same hands, which he once used to embrace his wife, stroke the hair of his children, lift his sons and daughters with passion and love, are now cold. They are cold and harsh. Maybe because he grabbed both his swords too much ever since Isabel left the island. So often their hilt is stained red. He plastered his eyes to both his hands with no intention of letting his sight go; thinking all his doing there's no turning back now. His once kind and caring eyes cannot stop glaring like he's going to kill anyone he sees. His calming aura now turns fearsome. All his life he's been looking for forgiveness, and as stated many times he never found it. So he stopped forgiving himself. All he wants is to end it all. Deep inside when no once can hear him, he solemnly whispers,

"_JUST A LITTLE BIT MORE …AND THEN I CAN…SEE YOUR FACES AGAIN…_"

Using the packs, Olivia, Eremes, Marcus, Sasha, Fenrir, and Frea quickly reach the 90th floor to enter the west part of the island stage. It seems the closer the level to the top, the more it shows the nature of the island. And right before their eyes, Beelzebub and Amon Ra have been waiting for them. Both of them are looking ferocious.

"They are the last two before Sieger" Olivia reminds the others, "Isabel told me the path to the 100th floor would only open if the winners could be decided here on the 90th floor"

Seeing they are going to face a god and a godlike, Fenrir quickly voices a suggestion, "**Okay, we got two fishes to try here so listen to me. Amon Ra is a god, so your attacks will never affect him. Luckily he is not on the same level of Ifrit or Beelzephir so you guys better leave him to me and Frea. We're going to fry him good. You might want to keep yourself busy with Beelzebub. Now, he is skillful on lightning magic so my ice magic would mean nothing in front of him. Thankfully, he is a godlike and that means you four can harm him. So can I leave him to all four of you?"**

"Okay" Olivia represents the agreement as this battle goes into 4 on 1 and 2 on 1. Marcus, Eremes, Sasha, and Olivia surround Beelzebub fast. His large stature doesn't allow him to move much so giving him fewer space to work with might be the best idea.

Eyeing all his opponents, Beelzebub states, "IT'S FOUR AGAINST ONE, SO BASICALLY IT WOULD BE NORMAL FOR ME TO LOSE. BUT IF IT'S THE OTHER WAY AROUND, IT WOULD BE SHAMEFUL FOR ALL OF YOU"

"Yeah, or maybe not" Eremes quickly comes up right above Beelzebub and slashes his face using Sonic Blow. Weirdly, every hit only meets the sound of another metal crossing with Eremes' weapon. When he backs off, he could see Beelzebub unscathed, "What?"

"WHO WANTS TO TRY NEXT?" Beelzebub taunts the group, "GO AHEAD, THERE ARE STILL THE THREE OF YOU. I CAN BE KIND AND LET YOU ATTACK ME THREE MORE TIMES BEFORE I ACTUALLY ATTACKING YOU BACK"

Marcus goes for a try with his Arrow Shower before Sasha coming with her Piercing Shot. The arrows and the bullet hit Beelzebub, but he is still unaffected, "THAT'S TWO. THAT MEANS ONE MORE LEFT"

Knowing Olivia doesn't have any attack that would be effective against a non-undead or demon monster, all four of them attack together. Starting by an Enchant Venom from Eremes, Olivia follows by hitting her Angra Manyu on Beelzebub's head before Sasha and Marcus attacking the fly's stomach using multiple Piercing Shots and Phantasmic Arrow respectively. A loud bang is heard from their side.

Meanwhile, Fenrir and Frea are also busy with Amon Ra.

"VOICING SOME IDEAS, FENRIR?" Amon Ra, still sitting on his rock throne, greets his fellow god, "HOW LONG HAS IT BEEN AGAIN? TEN THOUSAND YEARS?"

"**Keep the nostalgia for your own, Ra. I'm not interested on finding how did you survive Ragnarok"**

"Nor do I" Frea shows two spheres in both her hands, "So, you're going to fight us or are you expecting an open invitation?"

"FINE" Amon Ra raises from his throne and in an amazing speed appear right before Fenrir. The earth god smacks Fenrir on the face, getting a reply in the form of a backfist to his jaw. Ra grabbed Fenrir's neck and head-butt him on the face; if it were George he would have cracked. Fenrir encases his right hand with ice and cross punches the god, cracking a small part on his face. Fenrir thrusts some more jabs to the stomach ended by a hook to the face. Ra retaliates by giving Fenrir a live shot after a shovel hook, continued by three more hooks to the face and ended by straight. Regardless, both gods are still standing. Fenrir delivers a hammer fist via his wrist to Ra's neck and follows it with a direct uppercut to Ra's jaw. The larger god counters via an overhead chop right to Fenrir's forehead, nearly knocking him down. Before The Black Reaper could give a nice comeback, Ra performs a quick jab. Fortunately before the jab connects, Fenrir connects a quick cross-counter punch to Ra's face, effectively countering and stopping his attack at the same time. Fenrir gains the upper hand again by using a series of three short straight-punch applied to Ra's stomach. The god of earth breaks off the attempt after a straight to Fenrir's face which forced him to step backwards. After staring at each other for several seconds, Ra initiates another attack by grappling the smaller god's face and slams him to the ground, but Fenrir apply a gogoplata by holding Ra's upper back using both his legs before locking his hand behind Ra's head and choking him by pressing his shin. Ra tries to break free from the lock which would cause him to suffocate but to no avail, Fenrir locks him tightly. Ra stops retaliating and starts bagging Fenrir's head using several punches by his right hand so Fenrir would grow tired of this lock and release him. After several punches, Ra could feel the lock lessening but Fenrir forces himself to apply more power to the maneuver. The god of earth feels like he could hardly breathe, even if Fenrir lets him go his neck must be fatally injured. Finally gaining an idea, Ra grabs Fenrir's arms holding him and rises to his two feet, slamming Fenrir to the ground and successfully releasing himself of the chokehold. Ignoring his injured neck, Alvin quickly bends forward in front of Frank, grabs hold of his opponent, and stands up, lifting Frank up and over and dropping him behind the back. Frank lands to the floor harshly, escaping a small flinch. Feeling a bit furious, Franks runs towards Alvin with his fists ready. Alvin ducks, hooks his foe left leg with his left arm, stands up and falls backwards, flipping Frank and driving him back first down to the floor, with Alvin landing on top of the gloomy man. Alvin quickly furthers the distance between himself and Frank as the dark haired man stands back. This is just the start of their fight and both men are already slightly battered.

"**Frea, it's your turn!**" The advantage of a handicap match; Frea goes to battle Ra and replaces Fenrir for awhile. Frea quickly casts two esmas and sends it to Ra only to be blocked by an earth spike. But that wasn't Frea's plan; she only wanted to get closer to her target. Frea uses her speed advantage to kicks Ra twice in the head using a front kick before following it with a reverse side kick. Ra retaliates by smashing Frea to the ground but Frea quickly attacks back with a calf kick to the back of Ra's neck. Frea gives a front knee strike to the neck again before delivering an esma right to the god's face. Ra doesn't feel like losing and hits Frea's head with his staff, a feat followed by a shovel hook to the smaller lady. Frea summons five more esmas and connects all of them to Ra's head, visibly cracking it again. Ra casts a fire pillar from below and blasts it to Frea, wounding both her arms she used to shield herself. Both fighters pull back to catch some breath, thinking on what to do. Ra gets the idea quicker than Frea when he summons three golems to attack Frea from behind. Luckily Fenrir swipes all the golems using an ice wall, "**Now, it's my turn again! Step aside, Frea!**"

"No fair!! It's still my turn!! You go wait there!" Frea protests the Black Reaper. Of course, knowing the two we will never hear the end of this.

"YOU BOTH CAN ALL HAVE YOUR TURN IN HELL" Ra doesn't wait for the two to be finished and attacks them by another eruption of fire pillar from below. However, Fenrir anticipated this by previously casting another ice wall and quickly engage Ra in another hand to hand combat, leaving Frea disgruntled.

Fenrir takes the lead by hitting Ra's lower torso after successfully landing a reverse side kick. The Black Reaper steps forward with a long fist punch to Ra's face continued by an arm punch. Ra retaliates by sending a chambered punch to Fenrir's neck, reintroducing the pain on his neck. The God of Earth carries on the attack via another chambered punch to the face and a hammered fist again to the neck, this time knocking Fenrir down to the ground. Fenrir anticipates further attempt to attack him by tackling Ra's leg and bringing him down too. Ra, not wanting to be trapped in one of Fenrir's possible hold, quickly rises as Fenrir follows. Fenrir nails a hook to Ra's face followed by an uppercut. Ra nearly loses his balance yet he quickly regains it and fights back by hitting an upset punch to Fenrir's stomach. The god resumes the assault after grappling the back of Fenrir's head and forcing him down to pummel his face with a front knee strike. Blood is visibly coming out from Fenrir's nose and lips after Ra releases the grappling, but that doesn't stop Fenrir from attacking back. Showing his talent on knee attack, Fenrir suddenly unleashes a flying front knee attack from stand-up position using his left leg and hits Ra's jaw, spurting blood from his mouth as well as stunning him for a second. To finalize the payback, Fenrir swings his right leg sideways in full circle and, with full power, kicks Ra's face to strike him down. That was one fine roundhouse kick from the Black Reaper.

"It's my turn now!" Frea impatiently joins the battle and pushes Fenrir aside, preparing to take the battle for herself. Lord…what is it with the god and goddess?

"**Frea, you cannot take him head on!! What are you, insane?! You saw what happened when you got careless, right?!**"

"Ukh…but I still want to contribute something for the group!!"

"**Ok…why don't you link your soul with me? That way you can increase my power and you can still count yourself as doing the group a favor, right?**"

"…fine"

"**Good girl…now do it**!" Fenrir is quickly busy with Ra again. Ra changes the shape of his arms into something like a pair of tonfas is attached to his wrists. Fenrir puts another stance while Frea is linking her soul to Fenrir's via Monk Spirit. The Black Reaper tries to measure how Ra is going to play his tonfa like arms as his wild card. The Odin-slayer knows all too well a hit from the arm could very well hurt him in the long run. When Frea signals him the linking is done, Fenrir carefully steps forward. Tonfa doesn't only apply more power for an attacking force, but it also defends at the same time. In defense, if the handle is grasped then the shaft protects the forearm and hand while the knob protects the thumb. If both ends of the shaft are held, the shaft can be used to ward off blows and the handle can be used as a hook to catch the opponent's weapons. In offense, one can swing the shaft to strike the target. Large amounts of momentum can be imparted to the shaft by twirling the tonfa by the handle. The tonfa can also be wielded in such a way as to use the knob as a striking implement, held either by the handle or by the shaft. One can also stab opponents with the shaft of the tonfa. By holding the shaft and the handle of the tonfa together, one can use it for holding or breaking techniques. Fenrir slowly moves to launch an attack; when he sees Ra isn't moving or giving any sign of moving. Fenrir sends a long fist to break the ice but Ra quickly locks Fenrir 's arm between both his tonfas and pulls Fenrir closer to him. The god of earth hits a side knee strike to Fenrir's waist before striking his lower jaw with the tonfa from downward. Fenrir gets stunned thanks to the two attacks, resulting on Ra applying three more consecutive strikes with the tonfa to the smaller god shoulder and neck, giving more pain to the already injured neck. Fenrir quickly retreats to give himself some space to heal but Ra thinks otherwise. To finalize his assault, Ra sends Alvin to meet the ground (again) by delivering a quick kick in the mid-air, preceded by a running start and jump, right to Fenrir's face.

"Fenrir!!" Frea cannot believe Fenrir got owned.

"**It's okay, I'm fine!**" Fenrir tries to calm the soul linker for the better. But he knows Ra is one tough SOB, and he's not going down so easily. Ra seems so calm knowing he has taken control of the battle.

Fenrir could feel his body in pain, his shoulders, head, and neck are all starting to bleed. Not to mention his face which already bruised. As expected, Ra knew how to make a good use of his tonfas. Standing back, Fenrir prepares a stance and proceeds with care. But contrary to Fenrir's prediction, Ra suddenly sprints and leaps to the mid-air, at full extension he bents his right knee and snaps his right foot to the side, impacting Fenrir's upper torso with the heel as he hits a perfect Jump Spin Hook Kick. Fenrir is forced to step aback several steps, but it wasn't enough to take him down for the second time. Ra hits his target's face twice with his left tonfas in a hook style punch before lifting the right one overhead and slams it hard to Fenrir's forehead. Fenrir feels his vision is blurred for several seconds, allowing Ra to connect another overhead attack to the injured neck, this time forcing Fenrir to be down to one knee. To complete his job, Ra spins his right tonfa and, with another overhead smash, hits Fenrir's neck and brings him down for two consecutive time to the floor.

Fenrir couldn't believe this. Had he faced upward, Frank would be able to see his widened eyes. The baskar fighter couldn't believe the table turned just because a pair of tonfas. His body, especially his neck, bleeds quite badly and is in dire pain by now. "_Unbelievable! Amon Ra is able to keep gaining the upper hand!_" Frea finally realize maybe this fight wouldn't be so easy to end after all. Fenrir rushes to Ra with a series of quick jabs. Ra shields all of them with his tonfas and slips an overhand hit with the tonfas to the face. A shovel hook comes up next to jaw before a direct hit again to the neck, all done by applying the tonfas. Fenrir then feels his ribs hit by two jab strikes with the tonfas, followed by an uppercut hit to the head. Spinning in circle, Ra spins his right tonfa and connects a direct hit again to the neck of his target, this time sending him down to the floor quicker than the previous two. Ra observes his work; Fenrir is not moving.

"SO THIS IS ALL THE ONE WHO HAD DEFEATED ODIN COULD DO? WAS ODIN SLEEPING WHEN YOU KILLED HIM?" Amon Ra is understandably upset, "IS THAT ALL YOU GOT, FENRIR?"

"Fenrir, are you okay?!" Frea quickly runs to Fenrir's side and pulls him out of Ra's eyesight, who is surprisingly not doing anything at all. Perhaps he enjoys this moment. Meanwhile, Frea is scolding Fenrir, "What's wrong with you, Fenrir?! Shouldn't it be a little easier for you to defeat him?!"

"**It's not that easy, Frea. He's one of the hardest beating gods out there! He didn't survive Ragnarok by chance you know?!**" Fenrir disputes, "**But take it easy. I think I know how to deal with that guy now**"

"Are you sure?"

"**Watch me**" Then, Fenrir goes back to face off against Ra.

"ARE YOU STILL GOING TO SPEAK SO HIGH USING YOUR LOUDMOUTH?"

"**Beats me**"

"HEH, I WILL" Just one second after saying that, Ra could feel a vicious attack hitting him on the chin. Fenrir just launched a high side thrust kick attack, which sees the Black Reaper use the sole of the foot to strike Ra's chin, preceded by a sidestep. Ra goes to the ground while coughing out some blood, visibly shocked by the sudden attack. "**Didn't see that coming, Ra?**" Ra could hear Fenrir mentioning his first fall, "**Don't worry more of them will come up**"

If Ra guesses correctly, Fenrir is going to take him down two more time. Now carefully rises and moves to a stance, Ra lifts both his arm to cover his face. His tonfas should at least add some defensive power for him. But before he could think of anything to attack Fenrir, Ra sees Fenrir jumps up and kicks forward with both feet in a pedaling motion with the foot that gets lifted second being extended fully to catch a himself directly in the face. His nose feels like getting sucked up to inside his face as Ra falls again with his nose bleeding. And if I may add, badly. "**You didn't see that coming again, Ra? Pitiful**" Fenrir is heard continuing the count after the bicycle kick. Frank couldn't believe this. Just with two moves Alvin suddenly gained the upper hand again? "**One more left, right?**"

Now with Fenrir's intention clear, Ra tries not too get caught up with his fast kicks again. Preparing his defensive stance guarding his face, Ra got owned…again. That's what Fenrir has been trying to do. If he knocked down Ra twice by attacking his head, Ra would automatically guard his head, thus leaving the lower area wide open. Swinging his leg in semicircular motion after crouching, Fenrir sweeps Ra's ankle from around his back and remains straight, leaving Ra in the mid-air. Rising back, Fenrir executes the same kick and hits Ra's waist, sending him higher on the air. To finish his triple roundhouse kick, Fenrir leaps and smashes Ra's face using the same kick in mid-air, sending him crashing to the ground after spinning uncontrollably. That was a great attack by the Black Reaper, "**That's three. We're even now**"

"YOU'VE DONE YOUR HOMEWORK, FENRIR!" Ra sounds really pissed after being taken down thrice in a row, "I'LL TAKE YOU OUT NOW!"

"**Bring it on!**" Seeing Ra charges to him with both arm tonfas ready, Fenrir starts running before leaping to the mid-air and throws a back kick right to Ra's face, sending him down again. The angered god quickly rises back to find Fenrir's shovel hook, done in close range halfway between a hook and an uppercut, hits his face from the right. Fenrir smacks Ra with another shovel hook from the left and again from the right, gaining momentum as he maintains his upper hand. From his previous experience, Fenrir knew he couldn't let Ra use his tonfas or he's done for. And the best way too prevent it from happening is by a quick close range attack by using either his kick or punch. Another shovel hook from the right to Ra's battered face is followed by a hard one from the left, leaving Ra somewhat limping and a bit dizzy. Fenrir takes his chance to attack Ra's stomach using a front knee strike, resulting in Ra placed in a standing bent forward with his head placed between Fenrir's thighs. Ra is then lifted up on the Fenrir's shoulders before Fenrir proceeds to lift Ra even higher by holding on to Frank's waist and extending his arms up, lifting Ra up off Fenrir's shoulders just moments before slamming Ra down back first to the floor; the last attack did a good job punishing the god even more. Ra coughs out some more blood before rising back, but it's obvious he is limping even more. Concentrating his power on his right hand, Fenrir doesn't waste his time connecting a violent Ashura Strike right to Ra's face. The latter flung across the ground and lands in a very harsh manner, bloodied and battered. "**Done already? Ow, were your enemies sleeping during Ragnarok**?" That's one hell of a comeback! Knowing Ra is done for good and only needs a little touch to finish him off, Fenrir casts his blue sphere on his right hand, preparing to launch his Sub-Zero Cannon. But not before letting Ra in for something, "**Tell you what, Odin wasn't completely sleeping when he fought me. In fact, it was I who put him to sleep forever**"

"SCREW YOU…FENRIR…" That's Ra's last words.

"**Cool**" Without mercy, Fenrir launches the ice beam and hits Ra with it. Ra quickly freezes into a human shaped ice block. It was so fast he didn't even get to scream. Little by little, Ra's body begins to shatter into pieces. Starting from his fingers to both his arms before his head could be seen cracking. Sub-Zero Cannon, if hits perfectly, will turn its target into an ice block which soon will crumble; the shattering continues to both his ears before three seconds later Ra's left leg crumbles and he falls down. His body completely shatters into pieces of ices as it hits the ground, killing him, "**Screw you too, Ra**"

"Fenrir!" Frea comes after Ra is defeated, "Wow, you really defeated him! I thought he got your numbers when he owned you back there!"

"**Well, wouldn't it be lame if the hero didn't get suppressed first?**" Typical answer from Fenrir…who obviously wants to impress the soul linker, "**How's it? Did I do good?**"

"Yeah, yeah. You did good" Frea is understandably irritated by the pride of the Black Reaper, "I wonder how everyone else is doing"

"**I think they are doing just fi…**" Fenrir never get to finish his sentence because suddenly a flying Eremes crashes onto him, surprising both himself and Frea. Eremes is heavily wounded; despite having the spell of Dionysus gradually healing him he is still heavily wounded.

"What happened?! Where the others?!" Frea asks upon helping Eremes stand back.

"Beelzebub…he is…too strong!" Eremes warns the other two as an explosion comes out from the opposite direction, followed by Sasha, Olivia, Marcus, and Gregory crashes not far from the three. When Frea and Fenrir cast their vision to a certain direction, Beelzebub comes out surrounded by two dozen Hell Flies.

"WELL, WELL…I SEE AMON RA HAS BEEN DEFEATED. AT LEAST HE MANAGED TO INJURE YOU, FENRIR. I COULD NOT EXPECT MORE FROM A GOD WHO CAME FROM THE MIDDLE HIERARCHY AGAINST THE ONE FROM THE HIGH HIERARCHY. NOW WITH ALL OF YOU HERE, I CAN FINISH YOU OFF QUICKLY" Beelzebub summons a horizontal Lord of Vermillion and directs it to the group. Fenrir dispatches the attempt by sending another Sub-Zero Cannon. The two beams cross path and cause a flash bang followed by an explosion in the mid-air; although ice based attack is weak to wind based attack it seems Fenrir managed to somehow retaliate. What he didn't count is right after the impact is finished, the Hell Flies speed to Fenrir's direction. Each one of them is filled with electricity that runs throughout their body, making them look like an electric grenade. The hell flies explode in the air after surrounding Fenrir and unleash a massive charge of electricity that forms a wide blast used to devastate Fenrir.

"**Uaaaaakh!!!!**" Fenrir succumbs to the ground directly upon receiving the Electric Grenades. His body is badly burned.

"Fenrir!" Again, Frea goes to his side, "Are you alright?!"

"**No…thanks for asking by the way…**" An obvious answer from the weakened god.

"AN ICE BASED FIGHTER SHOULD BE CAREFUL WHENEVER HE MEETS A WIND BASED ONE. IT WAS SUCH A LUCK ODIN WAS A DARK BASED, EH?" Again, another taunt from Beelzebub.

"Enough of you!" Frea loses her patience and recklessly charges to Beelzebub with several esmas on her hands. Beelzebub doesn't even bother avoiding when all the esmas hit him, again to no effect. Beelzebub calmly strikes back via sending a Jupitel Thunder and gives Frea painful run of electric shock before falling down, "Aaaaaaaaah!!!"

"This is getting out of hand!" Eremes makes a good use of his superior speed to try attacking Beelzebub again. This time, Eremes violently unleashing his Soul Breaker to pierce through Beelzebub; he's doing it so fast Beelzebub couldn't even be seen moving from his spot, passively receiving all the blows. Soul Breaker is normally ten times stronger and faster than Sonic Blow, so if Beelzebub escapes this Eremes wouldn't stand a chance anymore. And indeed he doesn't, Beelzebub comes out unscratched again, "Impossible!!! How could you not be affected at all?!"

The only thing answering Eremes is another Jupitel Thunder which strikes him down. Olivia, Sasha, and Marcus soon try to get back but their attempt is dispatched by three Jupitel Thunder. Wow, Beelzebub really rules here!!

"HOW YOU ASKED? I WILL ENLIGHT YOU BEFORE YOUR DEATH BY TELLING YOU HOW" The usual antagonist explanation, "MAYBE NONE OF YOU KNEW THIS, BUT MY SKIN IS HARDER THAN EVEN STEEL. YOU MAY WONDER HOW COME I COULD BE LIKE THIS AFTER I GOT THRASHED IN PAYON, BUT JUST LIKE GREAT DEMON BAPHOMET NOW, BACK THERE IN PAYON I WAS IN A CATATONIC STATE DUE TO SUDDEN REVIVAL. NOW WITH MY POWER COMPLETE, I AM GODLIKE BOTH INSIDE AND OUTSIDE. MY SKIN IS IMPENETRABLE! WITH THIS POWER, I WILL KILL NAGHT SIEGER AFTER I KILL ALL OF YOU AND CLAIM THE ISLAND FOR MYSELF!!!"

"No chance in hell" A confident voice interrupt Beelzebub from his bragging. A familiar voice which belongs to Elraven who is coming to the battlefield with the companionship of Fio, "That is more ridiculous than Ifrit's referring to human as worms"

"I REMEMBER YOU! YOU ARE THE GUNSLINGER FROM BACK THERE!"

"Correctimundo" El shortly replies, "And I'm going to give you the beating of your life"

"HAH?! IS THAT SUPPOSED TO BE A JOKE?!" Beelzebub points to the obvious fact, "DON'T YOU SEE ALL YOUR COMRADES RIGHT THERE?! WHAT MAKES YOU THINK YOU ARE ABLE TO EVEN SCRATH ME?!"

"I don't think. I know" Elraven nods to Fio, secretly telling her to keep guard on the others.

Fio quickly helps the rest and puts them around a boulder so they can lie down for awhile. "What are you planning?" Frea realizes something and asks the rune knight, "Is he going to use that? He told you about it, right?"

"Yeah, he did. And yes, he is"

"What are you two talking about?" Sasha obliviously asks, "He's going to fight Beelzebub? He doesn't even bring his HAVOX! What is he going to show us?!"

"A once in a lifetime experience" Fio answers again, "Keep your eye and watch"

Facing one on one against Beelzebub, Elraven removes the purple glasses on from his eye as Beelzebub mocks him again, "YOU ARE GOING TO DIE BEFORE YOU EVEN KNEW IT"

"And you are going to die without even being able to stop running your mouth around" When El is done replying, Beelzebub and the group could feel the sky suddenly darkened more than it already has. With his angelic tone special for poems, Elraven begins chanting when the sky conceal his stature,

"_I am the child of light, the gift of heaven's sun,_

_And 'tis Satan who spreads hate and the fire from the gun._

_At dawn the sun rose fearfully and peeped with timid eye_

_Hid behind a sickening cloud, 'twas all he could espy"_

Suddenly, Beelzebub could feel a huge pressure on his back as if something incredibly heavy is pressuring him. The same applies to the others, especially Fio who could actually feel atmosphere. She feels like the sky is falling, dark is the sky above and darker still the ground, where rising columns swirl and spread their smoke around. Dark figures toil to stoke the blaze by adding on more tires. The ashes glow, the odors grow, and the air is all tormented. For people fear, both far and near, a plot has long fermented. An omen of the future that warns of things to come.

"_Land of mighty cedars, land of gods with glory crowned,_

_Bitter warring parties have shed blood upon your ground._

_Land of many saints, from where the alphabet once spread,_

_Land of love and welcome, where head and heart are wed"_

The sky begins to create a rumbling sound as the ground starts to shake. Beelzebub could feel himself cold sweating from the fear. In the faraway area, the inside of Pegasus is also silent. Gen Ed remembers he felt this kind of pressure only once, and that was not long after finding Elraven. The rest of the group who's conscious cannot do a thing but staying still. Everyone feels the invisible pressure pushing them down. Even Naght Sieger was taken aback and stood from his throne upon feeling the aura. Even he couldn't hide the shock.

"_They slept on the abyss without a surge _

_The waves were dead; the tides were in their grave,_

_The moon their mistress had expired before; _

_The winds were withered in the stagnant air, _

_And the clouds perish'd; Darkness had no need _

_Of aid from them._

_For I am darkness"_

Upon finishing the poem, the black cloud spreads and stutters the area in a quick second. And Elraven finally reveals himself, in his new form. Two pairs of wings are endowed on his back. The top row features dark colored angelic wings whereas the bottom row features white. His hair has grown longer, covering both his ears. Both his eyes turned bloody red and his hands are already holding Tristan and Lancelot. He gives an invisible pressure especially to Beelzebub, "**Are you ready to begin?**"

In one unseen motion, El is already standing beside the stunned Beelzebub and hits the butt of his Lancelot after effectively changing his grip into a butt-stroke grip. The impact of the hit is enormous. As if the air behind him is sucking him, Beelzebub's rear side is destroyed into pieces as his blood and his whole body dash across the area. The sound of air cracking is heard throughout the space as the ground below which Beelzebub came across is ripped into shreds. Beelzebub landed in a violent way to the land, just one blow and his proud skin is half-destroyed. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!" Beelzebub screams, expressing his obvious pain, "AAAAAKH!!! GUAAAAAAH!!!!"

Elraven slowly heads to the screaming direction, leaving his group bewildered,

Fe: **With just one punch?! Unbelievable!**

Sa: That is…really vice-captain?

Ol: (While healing herself) Impossible!

Mar: (Returning from his unconscious state) Huh? What's going on?

Gre: Marcus you fool.

Er: He owned Beelzebub…

Fr: I've heard of this power from Sarkhan…but this is beyond my expectation…

Fio: If I didn't see that with my own eyes…I will have a really hard time believing…

"**Is that it?**" Elraven speaks upon closing to Beelzebub, "**You talked big just a minute ago? Where did all that talk go?**"

"YOU…BASTARD!!!" Beelzebub moves despite the unspeakable pain he is feeling and summons his Hell Flies. He doesn't waste any second charging his electricity and attacks El with his electric grenades. The Hell Flies gives El an electric shock but his face is still so pacifistic. The attack didn't hurt him at all. Beelzebub can only watch in shock and horror when El aims his Tristan at him and shoots him. Once the bullet begins piercing him, it turns into a red sphere and explodes before swallowing some part of Beelzebub. The demon wails again when his body is deformed even further than it already is. El grabs Beelzebub's face before throwing him to the air. In the mid-air, El outmaneuvers the demon by appearing above him and gives him another smash in the face. Beelzebub strikes down the earth so hard he nearly buried himself because of the damage. And again, his body seems like it sucked to the inside. Elraven continues the merciless assault by giving Beelzebub the third butt-stroke today. Blood splatters from under the ground as Beelzebub roars in pain, "YOUUUUUUUUU!!! I WILL KILL YOU!!!"

Beelzebub forces his body to move and maims El's head with his Staff of Destruction, but El didn't even bulge. "**Try again?**" El taunts the demon so casually. Beelzebub casts his horizontal Lord of Vermillion and charges the lightning bolt to El, who is again, remains unaffected. Beelzebub receives another smashing on his face which sends him for the ground again. Man. What is it between Beelzebub and the earth? "**Maybe you will have to try again. Harder**"

In a desperate attempt, Beelzebub snaps and summons swarms of Hell Flies emerging from the sky. At the same time, he casts all the remaining power had in his Staff of Destruction to unleash a huge Lord of Vermillion, "YOU HAVE MOCKED ME TOO MUCH, GUNSLINGER!!! THIS TIME, I WILL KILL YOU FOR REAL!!!'

"**Just a friendly reminder**" Yeah, a friendly reminder, "**If you fail to finish me off this time, you're dead**"

Unleashing every remaining thing on his arsenal, Beelzebub sends his huge Lord of Vermillion and all his Hell Flies to El's direction, causing the warm, moist air moves upward, its cools, condenses, and forms cumulonimbus clouds that can reach heights of 10 km. As the rising air reaches its dew point, water droplets and ice form and begin falling the long distance through the clouds towards Earth's surface. As the droplets fall, they collide with other droplets and become larger. The falling droplets create a downdraft of air that spreads out at Earth's surface and causes strong winds, followed by more than twelve lightning bolts from the sky. The area is wrecked in havoc as lightning bolt after lightning bolt screams and roams around destroying everything it hits, particularly the area where Elraven is standing. Fio and the other could only protect their eyes and ears from the impact of the attack. When the attack is done, the only remaining thing to be seen is a large hailstorm.

"HAHA…HAHAHA…" Beelzebub begins to laugh when he doesn't see Elraven anywhere at all, "HAHAHAHAHA!!!! YOU'RE DEAD, GUNSLINGER!! YOU TOOK ME LIGHTLY AND NOW YOU'RE DEAD!! I WON! I WON!! YOU'RE…GUAAAAAKH!!!"

The laugh is stopped by another butt-stroke to the stomach which nearly severe Beelzebub's torso to half. "El!!!" Fio is the first one to express her happiness seeing the gunslinger lives.

"WAAAAAAH!!! AAAAAAAHHH!!!" Beelzebub crawls and rolls on the ground in pain again, screaming like there's no tomorrow, "HOW COME?! WHAT KIND OF POWER IS THAT?!"

"**The power of Lucifer**" El enlightens the demon, maybe so he won't die out of curiosity, "**When I received my changeling power, I happened to receive the highest of its kind…which is the power of The Fallen Angel himself. I only received 3% of its overall power, but this is more than enough**"

"3%?! ONLY 3%?!"

" **No need to be any higher than that. Besides, this power comes from he whom God banished. I shall show you, Magnum Genocide" **Extending both his arms and aiming both Tristan & Lancelot to Beelzebub, Elraven finalizes like always, "**Now I must bid you farewell**"

Pulling his trigger in uncountable times, El fires both guns repeatedly as if he's firing his Gatling Gun. The rate of the firing is so fast each time the bullets hits the explosions emerge in turns and fry Beelzebub in a good fashion. His fleshes are destroyed, his skin is destroyed, his blood is boiled, and his bones are crushed after each shot. When El is done unloading his bullets, the only things left from Beelzebub are his broken crown, torn robe, and destroyed staff. Beelzebub didn't even have the chance to scream, of his death. He has been reduced into nothingness in one fine attempt. Fio and the rest of the group are watching with widened eyes. So far in their live, this is the purest and the best total ownage they've ever seen.

And that leaves them commenting,

Fio: What power…

Er: I'm in lost words…

Fe: **Even Gods couldn't do that much…**

Fr: …

Ol: This is too much even for a dream…

Sa: …cool

Mar: Yeah, he's cool.

Gre: Wow…

Elraven lowers both his arms before gradually turning back to normal. Before he could do anything else, for the first time ever, he falls to one knee and groans, "Ukh!"

"El!" Fio quickly helps him to stand, "What happened?!"

"It's odd…I've trained myself to ignore any kind of pain but this one is different! My body hurts so much! It seems Lucifer Form has taken its toll on me, and I only used for like five minutes!"

"Calm down. Can you still stand?"

"I can. Don't worry, I'll still accompany you to go above" El slowly releases himself from burdening the Rune Knight even further and regains his composure, "I'm okay…I'm already feeling good"

"Are you sure?"

"Of course, didn't I take an oath to support you living your path?" The two shares an understanding eye to eye contact.

"OK…thank you" Wow, isn't that sweet?

"Don't mention it" Elraven chuckles, "Maybe you should tell them to prepare themselves. I'm going to get the feeling of my body back"

"Alright" Fio walks back to where the group is resting and confirms their condition, "Olivia, have you finished healing yourself?"

"I guess so" Olivia looks at herself to find her wounds closed, "Yeah, I'm perfect. I'll start healing the others after this"

"Good and after that we can continue to go upstairs" The final deed is about to begin, "Naght Sieger is waiting"

**See? Didn't I tell you Elraven is the Chuck Norris of The Knightfall? This arc will be closed in the next chapter, so the next chappy will take a lot of time to be worked on. I miss your reviews and messages, guys. C u next chappy (^^)!!!**


	95. Right Here In Your Heart

**Chapter 95**

_**"To the whole world you might be just one person, but to one person you might just be the whole world"**_

_**Gabriel Garcia Marquez**_

_**0000**_

_At long last, there is only one opponent left…_

Fiorentin, with the help of Olivia, has just finished donning in a Legion Plate Armor she obtained earlier from Gen Ed as a token of good luck. She finished preparing by putting a lance on her back. It's a heavy and padded personal armor made from refined Oridecon, worn in the torso. Fio brought it with her as an anticipation of her fight with Sieger. From her earlier encounter with him at Glast Heim, she knew all too well one hit from either one of his swords could cost her dearly.

"Wouldn't it add more weight on you? Are you sure you can move in your normal speed wearing this?" Olivia didn't hide her concern over her childhood friend, which is reasonable.

"It might slow me down a little, but that's better than being cut into two by Twin Edge" Fio checked everything she needed, making sure the preparation to go to the highest level of the tower is complete, "Thanks for your help, Olivia. I think we're ready to go now"

Yet before the team could proceed, Fenrir threw a wild guess which captured everyone's attention, "But I bet you won't need so many of us"

"You had a good point which I'm about to explain" Since half the news is leaked already, the rune knight goes straight, "Guys, thanks for your help until now. But I don't want all of you to go with me upstairs"

"Why?" Frea ousted the others to ask, although Fenrir & El seemed to know why.

"It's improper, as ridiculous as it may sound, but I don't want so many people covering Lord Sieger and I when we're battling. At least to me, it would give him the indication of I not wanting to accept any result that isn't favorable to me so I outnumbered him. You can call it childish, but that's just how I feel. I want Elraven, Frea, and Olivia to accompany me, the rest can go back to Pegasus. Please, just this once, listen to my request" After Fio's done with her request, the others started looking at each other.

"Oh, well. It can't be helped. A fair fight should be done one on one anyway" Marcus showed maturity (in a rare occasion) as he bids the princess, "Got get him, tiger"

"Tiger? What tiger? She's a lady, dude" True, just like Eremes said it should be 'tigress' not tiger. But, hey, what do you expect from Marcus? "Good luck, princess. And Olivia, watch your back"

"Sure thing" The high priest winked an eye to her boyfriend. Wonder what does that mean?

"Don't get your butt hurt, Freyja" You know this is coming from whom, right? "And, princess Fiorentin, you can defeat him. Just don't ever hesitate, you ever felt one up there you're as good as dead"

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind"

"Vice-captain" This one came from Sasha, "You have to ensure you're all gonna come back in one piece, okay?"

"I'll do my best"

"Good luck with your mission, fellows. We're out of here" Gregory concluded the support and the group sent themselves away from the remaining four.

Fio, El, Olivia, and Frea ran to inside the tower, having to go five more floors to get to the top. While on their way, Olivia threw a question, "Fio, how did you get into the Rune Knight class? I never knew you mastered it in the first place"

"Hm? I think achieved it when I was trying to master The Eye of Providence from The Spell of Odin"

"But, I'm glad for it. At least your chance of winning against Sieger is higher now"

"And you said that because?"

"Isn't he at Lord Knight level? Logically, it shouldn't be too hard for you to defeat him" Olivia talks some sensible things. But Fio had a different idea.

"I beg to differ on that subject" The rune knight seriously explained, "Lord Sieger may very well be the better fighter between he and me. Although I'm on a higher class, he's got more experience and better mastery in the techniques. I think The Eye of Providence might help me fighting him better than I previously did. But an easy win? By all means, no. Although I must admit that sounds great"

"Well, Alexandria, you might want to take a note" El took his turn to speak, "Earlier, we had a short earthquake on the island. And as we knew it, Naght Sieger caused it. So, please be careful. One hit from him, as you've stated it, would cost you with your own life"

"Precisely, and let's not forget what you promised me, okay?" Apparently, the rune knight and the gunslinger shared a promise before making their way to where Beelzebub was originally being battled. Although, neither Olivia nor Frea would ask of it, both know it's something dead serious. And being reminded, El couldn't help but recall it…

_Not too long ago, when El & Fio were making their way to where Beelzebub was…_

The two were focused on themselves throughout the path. El was thinking of the Lucifer form while Fio was thinking of her preparation. None of them voiced anything at all. But the silence is all but gone when the rune knight spoke, "Elraven?"

"Yes?" The gunslinger's attention was casted on the soft calling, "Is everything okay, Alexandria?"

"Yeah…well, actually, I need your help" The conversation was brought to another level.

"Sure, just name it"

"I think you understand how important it is for me to settle my bout with Lord Sieger fairly"Although El didn't give any response, both sides were on the same page so the swordswoman continued, "And I really believe fairly means I'll have to settle my score with him one on one no matter what happens. So…"

"You want me to not let anyone interferes no matter whom?" El easily read what she had in mind like it was clear from the very beginning, "I'm sorry, Alexandria. I'm in no position to lecture you, but that's reckless. If Naght Sieger is as good as you told me, it would be very dangerous to not let anyone have your back. He's comparable to the likes of Beelzephir, Ifrit, Morroc, Baphomet, or Thanatos. Logically, you can't defeat him alone. I'm not trying to underestimate you, but that's just how I feel"

"I understand your concern, and I appreciate it" When Fio spoke of it, Elraven got this feeling that the rune knight wouldn't take no for an answer this time, "But this is a matter of honor. If I don't settle this by my own, then I can never live without thinking of what could have been"

That moment, Elraven finally understood what she has in mind, completely. Not only she was trying to uphold her sense of honor, she was also trying to keep her pride as a warrior alive. As a warrior, it's only normal for her to wish for seeing her own limit, her own capability, her own power. And as much as it hurts him knowing so, he knew how important those things were for her.

"…alright…" El answered while still making their way, "Just this once, I'll listen to your request…on one condition"

"Speak of it"

"I will only hold back until you can no longer grip your swords with your two hands. Any more than that, you can make sure I'll do everything I could to stop Naght Sieger. Are we agreed?" In a rare occasion, Elraven showed a harsher side of him to the princess.

"We are" Those two words ensure their agreement for the big fight which about to happen.

_Return to present time…_

"We're here" Frea said upon arriving on a big rusty gate by the end of the stairs, and broke Elraven free of his wandering. The gunslinger took the freedom to slowly pushing it inside, revealing an old large ballroom with a throne on the other corner, The Lord of The Night sitting on it.

"WELCOME, PRINCESS FIORENTIN" The demon stood from his throne to have a better look on his 'guests', "I HAVE BEEN EXPECTING YOU"

"Me too, but I must express I'm deeply disappointed" A rather piercing reply from the younger knight, "I was expecting to meet a gentle and caring man, pious, a beautiful soul filled with love and honor. But what I'm seeing right now is a full-fledged demon, both inside and outside"

"WHAT HARSH WORDS YOU JUST SAID, PRINCESS FIORENTIN. BUT, WHAT GOOD IS LOVE AND HONOR IF IT CAUSES NOTHING BUT DEATH? BUT SUFFERING?" Naght Sieger pulled both his swords to the mid-air, so his opponent and her group could witness it, "I'M TIRED OF IT. NOW, I ONLY WISH FOR IT TO END…FOREVER"

"…disappointing" Fio did the same, showing off her Balmung and Katzbalger, "I might have overestimated you all this time"

"THAT SHOULD BE FOUND OUT BY HAVING A TRY FOR YOURSELF"

In a wink of an eye, both swordfighters met in the middle of the room, clashing their treasured swords. The other three spectators could feel the impact of the clash as the wind around the goes amok, telling them this isn't a trivial matter at all. Back into Pegasus, Gen Ed, Iris, Marcus, Gregory, Eremes, Fenrir, Sasha, and Patricia are watching from the monitor linked to El's glasses they put earlier. After all, who would want to miss this one?

After exchanging words, in a quick step, Sieger appeared in front of the unprepared Fiorentin. With his right hand holding his blue Twin Edge, he slice the blade edge horizontally across before drawing the weapon close to Fiorentin. The shorter swordswoman, however, managed to block the attack in the last second. But she cannot conceal the shock on her face. Fiorentin didn't have the faintest idea how Sieger could suddenly close the distance between them using his teleportation unnoticed just like that. She wouldn't let this happen again. Resuming the fight, Sieger performed a straight chop by swinging his Blue Twin Edge from left to right upwards. Fiorentin was, once again, outmaneuvered despite having the superior speed and forced to block the attack. A reverse chop from Naght Sieger came up next by swinging his sword from the left side to the right side. Fiorentin bowed to dodge the attack but Sieger swung his sword downward from his waist height. The swing was wide and downward, nearly scratching Fiorentin's left shoulder and wounded it. But Fiorentin didn't have the time to worry about that because another attack is coming; another swing gazed downward along the hacking sword. And at the same time Sieger moved into a bow stance. The rune knight managed to avoid the attack by withdrawing for several steps, yet as if he has been anticipating this move all along, Sieger thrusted the sword forward with one hand, sharp blade facing down, fingers of left hand touching the right hand, in a bow stance. The gaze and force of the thrust were directed to the tip of the sword, forming a straight line. The thrust nearly pierce its target's neck hadn't Fiorentin leapt few second before the strike. Contrary to what he's been wishing to happen, Fiorentin's seemed like she's been doing her homework avoiding all those attacks, she couldn't have done that before at Glast Heim. But the same goes for her, none of her attacks scratched Sieger so basically she's on a wholesome problem too.

"Damn, that big guy is good!" Olivia expressed her most honest comment after seeing the opening of the battle, "No mistake at all guarding or attacking…be it guarding or attacking, all of them were planned carefully with perfect timing! I wouldn't last half a minute against him!"

"And he moves real quick for someone who is over ten feet tall" Even Frea is impressed, "Even Ifrit or Beelzephir would have problems following his speed. I can guarantee that much"

Different from the other two, El is rather of calm, "As expected from the earlier generations of Adler, but that doesn't mean Alexandria got no chance of creating an advantage for herself"

"You know that how?" Olivia replied.

"True, Alexandria couldn't land a hit on Sieger or even find an opening. But it is also true Sieger couldn't hit her directly either. The last attack got blocked well, Alexandria was just bested in terms of raw power. Her Eye of Providence served her with deeper insight on his attacks, allowing her to take action before anything bad happens. And Sieger himself, for some reason I couldn't decipher, wasn't able to land a clean hit on Alexandria. That means although all Alexandria's attack resulted on failures, the situation is just almost the same for her opponent. On that matter alone, they're nearly on an equal ground. It's too early to say Alexandria is bested. The decisive part of the battle might just about to begin" El explained like a pro-commentator. Frea & Olivia didn't have anything to ask afterwards.

"YOU HAVE IMPROVED WELL ENOUGH EVER SINCE WE LAST CROSSED SWORDS, PRINCESS FIORENTIN. I SHALL GIVE YOU THAT MUCH" Naght Sieger reopened the conversation by first stating a praise, "BUT ONLY THAT WOULDN'T EVEN BRING ME DOWN TO MY KNEES. LET ALONE COMPLETELY DEFEATING ME"

"True, it could be either I have become better…or you have become weaker" Fiorentin, again, replied with such harsh comment.

"SUCH CONFIDENCE, ALBEIT THE FACT I NEARLY PIERCED THROUGH YOUR FLESH. YOU BETTER HOPE THAT WOULD NOT BE THE VANITY COSTING YOU WITH YOUR OWN LIFE"

"It wouldn't, my Eye of Providence sees through your attacks. Be it magic spells or sword attacks, I could see through it and avoid it. Mark my words, I would land a clean hit on your first before you could land one on me. I guarantee it"

"INTERESTING, MAY I KNOW FROM WHERE DID YOU GAIN SUCH THOUGHT?"

"I don't think, I know. I think you have some fatal flaws when you're attacking"

"I SHALL SEE TO THAT"

Before the fight even resumed, Fiorentin already showed a little smile on her face. Obviously, she has come up with a plan after the last sparring she got with Sieger. Sieger apparently noticed this, so he took a direct action and attacked by sending another wave of Flame Cutters. In retaliation, Fio slashed using Bedivere, creating one giant wind cutter and not only stopped the flame cutters, but also sending a Sonic Wave to attack Sieger. Sieger avoided the wave attack via teleporting himself after the shockwave passed and delivered a double pierce attack which saw Fiorentin evading it. The rune knight pulled out her lance and strike with a bowling bash. Sieger moved his body two steps away from its reach before giving Fio a double slash up close. Fio quickly jumped backward and returned back to her stance with a pleased look on her face. Unknown to Sieger, Fiorentin might now know what would be the key of her victory in this fight. It's a bet, but worth giving a shot. And she started the bet with sending another shockwave. Much like his earlier doing, Sieger teleported right to beside Fiorentin, and strike her with the same giant wind cutter using Bedivere. Whenever it is performed, Bedivere would force the wind to create one giant scythe. But Fiorentin took a different approach this time. Instead of avoiding the attack, she delivered Bedivere also, taking the form of a powerful, invisible blast of wind from her swords which shot right at the cutter and nullified it when they met. Another shot came at Sieger from his front which the said demon stopped easily with one normal slash. Just like the previous pattern, it was only a decoy so Fiorentin could get herself close to Naght Sieger and forced him into close ranged combat. Extending her lance in a spiral fashion, Fiorentin pierced at Sieger with his stomach as her target. The demon blocked the attack using both his swords to defend, not realizing this was also an anticipated attempt. While her lance is still connecting with his swords, the rune knight applied another Spiral Pierce, this time successfully forcing Sieger to move back. And to follow the previous impact, his move is also stunned by the effect. Fio held her lance with her left hand and used her right to draw out Balmung, slamming it hard to the crossed Twin Edge using The Head Crush which forced Sieger to open his defense even more. Fiorentin is gaining the upper hand in here. This is the key she realized earlier. Whenever Sieger is being engaged to a close ranged combat, he would do his best to defend himself rather than attacking first. And that is his weakness she would use for her own gain. Fiorentin pummeled both swords again with The Head Crush, and again after seeing her attempt is bearing a fruit. Sieger wished he wasn't drawn to her trap to engage in a close range combat but it's all too late now. The rune knight applied Spiral Pierce, this time directly to the center of the crossed swords, and finally broke the defense. It seems the grip of Naght Sieger applied to his Twin Edge has weakened along the barrage. Finally having her opponent defenseless, even just for one moment, Fiorentin slammed her Balmung hard into Sieger's flame manteau using The Ignition Break, directly attacking the demon using the force of Balmung and the ferocious explosion combined. Needless to say, the demon is blasted by the explosion. Sieger, having received the attack directly, is sent many steps back until he hit the wall, which he nearly destroyed because of the force impact. As blood is seen starting drip from his lower torso, everyone watching the fight is left with nothing but amazement. Fiorentin has just proven her words.

"She really did it!" Iris was the first to express her amazement, despite watching from Pegasus.

"Hell yeah!" Fenrir came up next.

"That ain't half bad" Eremes also followed.

"Kudos, kudos" Marcus voiced a praise which saw Gregory smiling for it.

Gen Ed glances at Sasha, seeing her somewhat thoughtful smile. "Well, the most difficult part is about to present itself now" Gen Ed told himself that, "Good luck, Princess"

Back in the tower, the viewers are also in awe. "Fio, you really did it!" Olivia clasped her hands in excitement, "As expected from the most talented swordswoman from Prontera!"

"That was good, she actually landed a clean hit on Sieger…" Frea cannot help letting her head shook, "Awesome"

"Told you, guys" And this one is from Elraven, "If Alexandria can be beaten by a man who isn't even half his true self, Valdomir would have won this war a long time ago"

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Olivia, again, didn't seem to understand.

"If what I heard from Alexandria was right, this Naght Sieger isn't his real true self. He's just a pathetic attempt of imitating" Olivia didn't seem to dig what El's been talking, but Frea surely did.

"Oh, I see what you're trying to say" The soul linker responded, "If it's so, then Princess Fiorentin would have an easy win"

"True"

"What are you guys talking about? Can't someone please fill me in?" Poor Olivia, it must be a though life being a…you know, troublesome person. And she is hoping for El to answer her…which he does.

"You'll see it, Olivia. Soon enough"

"So? I proved my words, right?" Fiorentin rested Balmung on her shoulder, putting her eyes on her opponent, "One clean hit"

"DON'T BE TOO PROUD OF YOURSELF, IT WILL NOT HAPPEN AGAIN" Naght Sieger returned back to his normal stance, giving little to no care of his wound.

"Really? I won't be too sure of that, if you know what I mean" Although this isn't respectful, Fiorentin pointed at Sieger using her index finger, "You, the current you, won't be able to defeat me. You're just a lousy attempt of reincarnating him"

"AM I HEARING THINGS? WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?" Sieger spoke back with anger, "THERE'S A LIMIT OF BEING PRIDEFUL, PRINCESS FIORENTIN.

"I'm not being prideful, I'm being honest. The Naght Sieger I fought at Glast Heim and came to respect to was far far far stronger than you" The conversation is taken to a whole different level, "If you cannot even realize that then…you're totally hopeless. You're not the person I've been wanting to cross swords with"

"STOP TALKING NONSENSE! WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?"

"You're a fake…and a disappointment" Fio returned to her fighting stance, "Need to mark my words again? Fine, remember this. The current you, I can defeat you easily"

"DON'T BE SO CONCEITED!"In anger, Nahght Sieger lost his cool and rushed to Fiorentin with a double pierce. Yet, having lost his calm and cool due to the provoking words from the rune knight, Fio could easily saw through his flaws and outmaneuvered him by moving to his left side, and hammered him using a direct Sonic Wave. Naght Sieger was stunned, both inside and outside, due to the fact Fio just easily hit him.

"What? She could hit him with ease?" Olivia was also shocked by the development.

Not giving Sieger the faintest chance to react, Fiorentin pulled out her lance and, in direct precision, smashed Sieger's whole torso using the Hundred Spear, striking his Flame Manteau more than he can ever count. The attack sent Sieger crashed to his throne, although he could still stand. Two successive attacks and he's not even on his knees. "WHY? HOW COME SHE COULD EASILY ATTACK ME?" The demon, albeit the lack of his facial expression, cannot hide his shock. Even he couldn't understand why Fiorentin easily gained the upper hand in less than a minute. The next thing he knew he feels like he's pulled by an unseen force at Fiorentin. It's the Phantom Thrust, a combined technique between normal spear mastery and magic spell which draws its target closer to its user. Fiorentin thrust Sieger's neck before he could counter, sending him back to his throne. This time, although the attack is still not enough to bring Sieger down, the throne got destroyed because Sieger literally crashed onto it. And his physical stature alone is more than enough to crash anything normal if it gets hit. Showing her merciless side, Fiorentin ran at his direction and landed an Ignition Break at him for the second time, sending him hitting the wall and crashing to the next room. Regardless, Sieger managed to maintain his stature and not taken down yet. But his mind is full of anger, alright. "Unbelievable!" Olivia was shaking her head in total disbelieve seeing the fight progressed. This is way too much for her to handle. Naght Sieger has totally lost his thinking, "THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE! HOW COULD YOU HIT ME WITH GREAT EASE? YOU WERE NOT ABLE TO DO THAT JUST MINUTES AGO!"

"Well, now the table has turned hasn't it?" The rune knight kept her commanding voice when she expressed the obvious, "I told you about this. The current you wouldn't be able to defeat me. Is it that hard to understand? Were my swords not enough to explain it to you?"

No answer, the demon didn't seem to understand.

"Seems they were not" Now, it's Fio who expressed her disappointment with an angered voice, "Not only you are blinded by your hatred, you have also became foolish thanks to it. You couldn't understand what I've been trying to imply? Fine! I'll tell you! You are a fake, a disgrace to your own honorable self and to the people who loved you and respected you! Your hatred clouded your power and made you far weaker than your true self! You have completely become a demon with demon's heart! You are just Naght Sieger! The true Naght Sieger is Gaeris Adler, not a demon who couldn't even realize his own weakness! You're a pathetic excuse of a human being!"

Now, Naght Siegers seems to finally understand what she's been trying to tell him. Ever since accepting himself as full-fledged demon, he became someone other than Gaeris Adler. He became Naght Sieger himself. A demon both in and out. His mistake from the very first place is forgetting who he truly is. Unbeknownst to him, it did nothing other than weakening himself. He is merely a shell of his former self. He didn't know what to do or how to do everything right. He couldn't even cover for his own flaws in battle. He's pathetic.

"Do you understand now?" After a pregnant silence, Fiorentin began to speak again, "I have heard from Isabel what changed you in the first place. You were disappointed, after all the centuries you spent redeeming yourself, your family ended up betraying you because of a cheap talk from Beelzebub. It's understandable, but it doesn't justify you're doing. You cannot give up now, not after you have lived through so much"

"….CAN YOU TELL ME ONE GOOD REASON WHY I CANNOT SURRENDER?" Sieger reacted, it felt like an entire lifetime he wanted to say this, "EVERYONE HAS THEIR OWN LIMIT, PRINCESS FIORENTIN. AND I AM NO EXCEPTION. I AM NOT TRYING TO SAY ANYTHING EGOISTICAL, BUT IF WHAT I DID WAS FRUITLESS, EVEN I HAD ENOUGH. IF THE FORGIVENESS I HAVE BEEN WANTING TO EMBRACE IS NOWHERE TO BE FOUND, THEN I MIGHT AS WELL…"

"Don't say anything anymore!" The rune knight cut him from speaking any further. She yelled so loud it surprised not only Sieger, but also her three spectators, "I'm so sick of you saying the forgiveness you wanted had never came to you! I'm so sick of you pitying yourself! You are not so low you can overlook and underestimate your soul that much! Do you even know what kind of forgiveness you want to see? Who do you want to forgive you? How does it look like? How does it feel? Do you even know all that? Because if you don't, that means you have truly been blinded by your self-hating! So much that you cannot even realize, that all along, you have been forgiven a long time ago! It was you who could never forgive yourself!"

"…YOU JUST SAID, IT WAS ME WHO COULD NOT FORGIVE MYSELF? I HAVE BEEN FORGIVEN A LONG TIME AGO? BY WHOM?"

"By the people around you, whom you refer to them as your family" The answer just tingled something inside the skull-faced demon. Maybe it was the words he has been waiting for all the time. It was relieving, it was honest, it was beautiful. If only he had a shed of tears left in him he would probably be shedding those by now.

"Lord Sieger!" Everyone's attention is caught by the sudden appearance of Isabel, who was seen standing near the entrance gate. The high priest didn't waste any second running to Sieger's side, attending him, "Oh Goodness! You're bleeding! Here, let me heal you!"

Naght Sieger didn't say a word watching Isabel taking care of his wounds. Fiorentin and the others, too, only watched it with quietness. Fio must have thought it wasn't really fair for her to fight the real Sieger, so she would let him heal. So she can cross sword with the real him. The demon pretty much figured out what's Isabel doing here. No one needs to tell him. The man who once was known as Gaeris Adler didn't let his eyes wander from the high priest he had known since her childhood days. He could see her worry on her face. And then the words Fiorentin told him repeated themselves inside his head. It was he who could never forgive himself. He was blinded by his guilt. His regret outweighed everything he should have been able to see and feel. And Isabel's compassion for him was one of those things. If only he had been wiser, maybe things he didn't want to happen would never happened. Fiorentin was right, him pitying himself for too long is pitiful and pathetic. He wasn't even his real self any longer. Until now, he never really understood how important his family was. All he could think about, despite the love he showed them, was how he would be forgiven of this and that. Now when his family was dilapidated, he tried his hard to find a way out and ended up in the wrong way. If only he would have opened his eyes a bit more, he would have realized the forgiveness he longed for came in the form of a beautiful family he watched over for generations. Their love is what saved his soul and forgave his sin. Before he knew it, he had been forgiven a very very long time ago. And the young woman taking care of him right now is the proof of that.

"…WHAT HAVE I DONE?" Naght Sieger spoke in a slow tune, his voice was full of sadness, allowing everyone to hear him, "OH…HOW FOOLISH I HAVE BEEN TO NOT NOTICE ALL THAT…"

"Lord Sieger…please don't say anything anymore…" Isabel said with a choked voice. She was obviously fighting the urge to cry, "You have regretted everything just about enough for your whole life. Please don't say anything that would only hurt yourself anymore…it's enough"

It's rather relieving words from her. Relieving for both of them. Slowly, but gently, Naght Sieger reached for her right hand and hold it. He could feel her warmth. The owner of this warm hand, it was him who raised her. Isabel, doing it in total consciousness, slowly extended her left arm so she can touch his face, which she did. He has always been so fatherly toward her, but the truth is she never saw him as a father. She regarded him as a man whom she loved. She knew he said it himself her feelings aren't mutual with his, but she didn't care. Knowing he acknowledged that her feelings aren't just an illusion was more than enough for her. And perhaps her feeling is just about the only thing ensuring Naght Sieger he hadn't lived for vain. His life means something, even if it's just for someone. In a way, their feelings are mutual.

"…ISABEL" Naght Sieger gently called for her name, his voice is more familiar to her. This is how he sounds when he was still an honorable man, proving just as much that he's returned "THANK YOU, I AM REALLY GRATEFUL YOU CAME ALL THE WAY HERE"

"I am more grateful to see have you, the real you, back" Isabel responded happily, knowing all too well the honorable man has finally returned, "Welcome home"

"Finally…" Fiorentin said with a slow tune, making sure everyone heard her. In an instant, the entire floor could feel an unimaginable yet invisible force choking them on the neck. The entire floor feels like shaking when Naght Sieger slowly rose back to his stance. Fiorentin could feel a cold sweat falling across her left hand. The pressure is getting to her. This is the pressure she's familiar with, for she also felt it back there at Glast Heim. It cannot be wrong, this presence belongs to the one and only, The Real Naght Sieger. The real challenge just presents itself in front of her, "Now, we're talking"

"Is…this…him?" Olivia cannot stop her body from slightly trembling. All the sudden rise of the tension is too much for her.

"The real him" Elraven smiled, kind of enjoying the moment without the feeling of pressured at all, "Definitely the real him"

"Hm…so then true fight is just about to begin, huh?" Frea slowly spoke after feeling the tension, "Godspeed, princess"

"Godspeed, Lord Sieger" Isabel, too, said the same thing to Naght Sieger which he replied with a nod. Calmly, both knights walk and step in, locking eyes.

"I APOLOGIZE FOR LETTING YOU DOWN AND MAKING YOU WAIT FOR SO LONG, PRINCESS FIORENTIN" Now, that's more like the real Naght Sieger.

"Oh, no worries. It was worth it" Fiorentin moved to a stance, this time seriously, "So, shall we dance?"

"UNQUESTIONABLY" The moment the fight resumes, the older knight made the first move by striking with an incredibly powerful slash which Fiorentin dodged by jumping. Regardless, the slash is powerful enough to hit the entire floor, narrowly hitting the three spectator as well. Fiorentin was dearly surprised with the opening attack, as expected from the real Naght Sieger. Sieger swung his Twin Edge through the air, sending fire cutters at her in an alarming rate. She countered using the Sonic Wave by first clasping his own two swords and creating a wave of invisible energy to erase all the flame cutters. Sieger didn't let her close the distance between them, he pushed her even further using his magic. Sieger summoned both the ice & fire spell and put them into his Twin Edge, fire for the red and ice for the blue. He slashed using both swords, this time delivering ice spikes and flame cutters at the same time. Even Sonic Wave wouldn't be enough to eliminate them. But Fiorentin doesn't want to be counted out just yet. Using her Bedivere like she did earlier, she formed a large blade of wind so that it covers an angle of about 180 degrees around her. The resulting blast is large enough to slice through multiple targets, causing great damage. While more than sufficient to cause crippling, if not fatal, damage, it is incapable of cutting all the way through human flesh. But it sure as hell enough to stop all the spikes and cutters, and finally giving her the needed space as she landed on the floor. But much to her chagrin, Sieger already closed the distance between them. The demon pierced the floor in front of him and summoned Ice Spikes from below, which had Fiorentin roll away to dodge them. It didn't end there, Naght Sieger casted The Aura Blade on his red Twin Edge and created a special aura around the weapon that increases damage before further casting a fire ball. Combining both spells, the demon slammed the red sword to the floor at Fio's direction and expelled a massive orb of roaring flame, engulfing the entire direction of the target and destroyed the wall as well, leaving a big hole to be witnessed on the tower. A he smoke screen also appeared as the result of the explosion.

"Oh goodness! Fio!" Olivia yelled for the rune knight, who is missing after the attack. And the smoke screen doesn't help her searching for her either.

"Don't worry, I can still sense her. She's still alive" A word from Frea calmed the high priest a little, "Still, it's unbelievable! The table has turned the moment Sieger got serious! What amazes me even more is the fact Princess Fiorentin could survive the attack"

"Well, she gathered the previous wind technique around her to decrease the damage. She also jumped to outside the tower, I presume" The only gunslinger in town explained the whole thing with calm, dead calm, "So, if my guess is right, he's probably upstairs. At the roof of this tower"

Naght Sieger, having gained the temporal upper hand, still put a serious caution to not let his guard down. He knew Fio is still alive. And he was right. Without any warning, the ceiling was pierced with at least twelve blasts of wind, similar to bullets, in an insane speed. Naght Sieger quickly summoned an Ice Wall and moved it so it would cover his head before the wind pierced him. But the real thing is about to come. Using Bedivere from above rooftop, Fiorentin released a compressed wind and transformed it into a powerful gale, almost like a projectile weapon. The gale swept the entire floor and rooftop, forcing Naght Sieger to fight it off using the roaring flame orb earlier and as well as forcing Elraven to grab Isabel and took her with other girls to outside the room. Another unfriendly clashing occurred in the top of Endless Tower, this time flattening the whole top floor of it. Now, everyone can see the night sky and the moon from Endless Tower because the tower has lost its rooftop and its entire top floor. Elraven was the first to gather his strength after the massive clashing of attacks and looked above, having been hiding on the stairway, "Couldn't they at least tell us to move away?"

"Not much time perhaps" Frea came second, "Look what they did to the upper floor…amazing…"

Unfortunately for them, Olivia got a different view, "Guys, I can understand all the admiration but can't we get the hell out of here? Any other attack like that and we would get fried. And, no, I'm not talking about you or to you El, you're a freaking monster. We're not"

"I suggest you do as she says" Fiorentin's voice came from above, she herself is looking just fine, "Sorry for not giving the fair warning before, but I was really in a pinch back there"

"I AGREE WITH PRINCESS FIORENTIN" Naght Sieger added and sealed the deal, everyone's out, "AND ALTHOUGH THIS MAYBE BOTHERSOME, PLEASE LOOK AFTER ISABEL AS WELL"

"Fine, you get it" El helped Isabel to stand back, the high priest hasn't said anything since the clash, "Okay, let's go girls. Playtime's over and we're low on VIP seats. Unless you want to die young we better get moving now. Chop, chop"

It didn't take long for El to evacuate the ladies to a safer place, which is outside the tower. They can't really have a pretty good look from down there, but wide space might just be what Fio & Sieger need right now.

"Shall we continue?"

"BE MY GUEST"

The demon resumed the fight by hammering the entire remaining floor down, deliberately caused both himself and Fiorentin to fall a floor below. Fio, however, did know what he was trying to do. He was trying to give both her and himself a wholesome space so the fight can resume fairly. They smoothly landed on another hall, larger and wider than before without a throne. Not wanting to be bested since she knew her real opponent is really dangerous, Fio dashed after firing several Sonic Waves to hinder Sieger's move, but he easily outmaneuvered all of them as he ran toward her like a lightning. Fio deflected a slashing attack and retreated to create some space for herself because she threw a Spiral Pierce attack afterwards. Sieger handled the spear attack with one slash and returned the favor with a Bash. Fio quickly blocked the Bash and managed to send in a thrust which was easily dodged by Sieger. The demon sealed the chance to use another magic spell and expel a stream of fire from the Red Twin Edge. The rune knight leapt above the reach of the attack, advanced by sending a Spiral Pierce from the air. Sieger fought back with a slash attack, clashing his blue twin edge with her lance which sent Fio back to the floor on her feet. Naght Sieger instilled more threats with a series of close range slash attacks. Fiorentin became wiser and chose not to pair with them. Instead, she fought back all the slashing attacks by executing her Spiral Pierce. Their weapons clashed and both fighters were forced to step aback, indicating the power of their attack might have been close to equal.

Feeling one fire to continue the swordfight, Naght Sieger swung his twin blades through the air, sending waves of flame cutters at Fio. The rune knight projected wind cutters, creating a huge pressure using both her swords, and threw all the flame cutters as she jumped and rolled sideways, nimbly dodging another flame cutters from Sieger before sneaking her way through and attacking with a double pierce attack after she closed the distance between them. Sieger easily stopped the attack with one slash from blue twin edge and threw another slash at Fio using the red one. Fio rolled below the reach of the sword and quickly got back to her feet, this time trying a bowling bash to find an opening. Sieger played down the possibility of that by performing the same bowling bash, forcing the smaller fighter to retreat after another clash. The rune knight lowered herself near the floor and unleashed four wind cutters, an attempt silenced by an ice wall casted by the tall demon, creating a boundary between them in the process. Fio seized this chance to perform an Ignition Break, summoning a powerful explosion wave from below the floor which pierced right through the ice wall at Sieger. But she got another surprise when she saw a line of fire wall making their way to her. Before the spell could pulverize her, the rune knight connected another Ignition Break on the floor to cancel the fire wall. Unfortunately for her, that's what Sieger has been waiting for: an opening. Quickly teleporting himself, Sieger appeared right behind Fiorentin and swung both his swords to make cross cut the rune knight. However, he hit only an empty air when he cross-cut his target. In a real quick move, Fio leapt backwards a moment before she got hit, positioning herself right behind Naght Sieger in the mid-air. The younger warrior drew her lance before Sieger could turn his back and attacked the tall demon with Hundred Spear, a special skill that strikes a single target rapidly in quick succession to deal high damage. Again, much to her dismay, Naght Sieger changed location 10 feet from the appointed space using a teleport to avoid the attacks. Apparently, the older warrior saw through the weakness of the attack. It cannot hit anything out of its reach, which is far if the target succeeded on moving as fast and far as he could. Fio landed on the floor, disappointed by her own try and quickly changed her weapon back to her swords. She didn't have much time to do that, though, because Sieger is ready with another attack. Casting Aura Blade to both his Twin Edge, the demon confidently made his way to the rune knight and smashed her with double slash, which she blocked perfectly. Both Adlers parried some more in close range, creating sparks and loud sounds whenever their respective swords met. Sieger, using his height advantage, thrust his blue Twin Edge from above Fiorentin's head, nearly juiced her hadn't she dodged by moving to near the floor. The rune knight countered with a slash from below which the demon easily stopped using his red Twin Edge. Feeling a vicious heat coming from her below, Fiorentin rolled back as another line of firewalls came from the floor. The demon attempted to corner the younger warrior by an array of slashing attacks. Fiorentin stopped one slash from forward before stopping the one from above by blocking it, another from her right side is coming. Realizing this wouldn't be good for her state if it continues, Fiorentin unleashed The Sonic Wave attack, deliberately hitting her sword to one of The Twin Edge.

Sieger now has known all too well about the attack, it sends a powerful shockwave which could hit an enemy even from far away. But a weakness presents itself on that advantage. The farther the enemy, the smaller the damage he receives. Before the shockwave could hit him, Sieger teleported to create the needed distance. Fiorentin assessed the situation and quickly follow Sieger to send three slashes in rapid succession from the front. Sieger parried all slashes and countered with an overhead strike which Fiorentin welcomed with a strong strike from below. The light pink haired girl continued to gain momentum for herself using a powerful diagonal hewing stroke dealt from the opposite side of Twin Edge. It nearly tore Sieger's face off if he wasn't fast enough to block it via strengthening his grab, using the behind of the opposite of the sharp edge to accommodate his defense, stopping Fiorentin's attack mid-air. Nonetheless, Fiorentin was doing something daring with her attempt to force Sieger into a close combat. Now using the same close combat plan, Naght Sieger performed a spin before quickly delivered a thrusting attack in one sidesteps toward Fiorentin's unprotected right side. The rune knight, however, dealt with the attack by holding her sword to her unprotected side with the pommel near the back hip, with the point aiming at the Sieger's face. The taller fighter quickly stepped backward and created some distance between him and his rival swordswoman. Sieger, again, took the initiative to attack before he got attacked by forwarding with a series of vertical slashes from both the right side and the left side. Fiorentin blocked all the slashes and tried to find an opening to counter. Sieger cut vertically only to be blocked and countered with the same vertical attack, which he dodged easily. The tall demon crouched a little to have a better view of his target and stroked with a thrust. Fiorentin withdrew before returning with an overhead slash which saw the demon blocking. The opening Fiorentin's been waiting for reveals itself when Sieger withdrew his sword after another vertical slash. Fiorentin quickly used her better speed and reflexes and sneaked in to below the right side of her adversary, attacking Sieger with a powerful blow from behind. But much to her chagrin, Sieger blocked the last attack, forcing her to withdraw and eventually losing her stance. Making a great use of the mistake, Naght Sieger unleashed a powerful double pierce at the younger Adler. Fiorentin used both her swords to shield the pierce attack, but its power was more than enough to send her flying across the room and directly hitting the wall. Her flinching face showed everyone that it hurts a lot. But it's not over yet. Sieger proceeded to prolong his steps and threw the second consecutive double pierce attack while Fio is still half-attached to the wall. In a quick second however, Fiorentin hit the wall beside her with a Sonic Wave, sending a shockwave which saw Sieger avoiding it by retareating back, finally creating some space between them as Fiorentin gets back to her two feet. For now, both sides are taking some break to rest themselves.

"Praise you Lord…" Olivia was on loss words seeing how the battle went, "That was amazing…"

"Second that" Frea joined, "The real Naght Sieger is far stronger than I imagined…"

"But Princess Fiorentin is as good as I heard her would be. She is strong" Isabel seemed impressed by the rune knight as well, "I've rarely seen someone who could equal Lord Sieger at swordplay"

"That's our Alexandria for you" And El sounded somewhat proud.

"But Naght Sieger hasn't showed his trump card yet" Ow, another important hindsight, "If he shows it, I doubt Princess Fiorentin could actually do something against it"

Sieger apparently done resting right now. He took the initiative to continue the fight by sending flame cutters to find an opening. Fiorentin seized the attempt by hitting Sonic Wave to the floor, unleashing a shockwave which clashed with the cutters mid-air. Sieger has moved several feet to avoid getting hit by the shockwave beforehand. Fiorentin took this chance to erase the distance between her and Sieger and attacked by throwing a Double Bash which Sieger avoided by a simple teleport to her back. The tall demon, aiming for her head, used the Head Crush to attack before Fio could gain a chance to recover her stance. But much to his shock, rather than avoiding the fatal strike, Fiorentin simply moved both her swords around her neck in a quick manner, stopping the Head Crush mid-air. The Eye of Providence left no blind spot for the rune knight, so she could see the attack coming from her behind. As if the surprise wasn't enough, Fiorentin turned around on the exact same spot and quickly attack Naght Sieger with the same Head Crush, freeing her swords from Twin Edge's grasp as she jumped and aimed for Sieger's head. Naght Sieger teleported just in time to avoid being headless, arriving only ten feet beside Fio. Now, he knows for sure the younger Adler isn't just all talk. And she proves this further by sending another Sonic Wave. Naght Sieger called forth the ice wall again to protect himself, obviously still surprised by the development Fiorentin just showed. Apparently, having learned Sieger's pattern of attacking, Fiorentin suddenly showed up in the air, right above the ice walls, and hit her second Head Crush. Sieger is forced to protect himself by a simple block, enough to stutter his large stature and further created an opening. The rune knight quickly pulled out her lance and attack Sieger with a Brandish Spear. Yet using his experience as the older warrior, Sieger countered the move by a Double Pierce using both Twin Edge to thrust at the same time. The spear and two swords collided in the mid-air, forcing both fighters to take steps back and re-preparing themselves to continue the fight. Naght Sieger now knows for sure Fiorentin is an actual threat. Maybe with a little more effort she could actually land a clean hit on him. She has improved more than he could have ever thought. On the other hand, Fiorentin now got full confidence to do her deed. Half the credit of it goes to her training, the other half goes to the Eye of Providence which grants her tremendously accurate vision and the ability to read and predict practically any move her opponent could make as well as the minute details and movements of her general surroundings. And it also works in a good chemistry with her capability in general, because her current condition enables her to keep up with the projected courses of action that her sight ability proposes to her.

The more challenging bout is about to come when Naght Sieger decided to use the best of his magic skills and summoned more than a dozen of ice wolves. "Good grief…" Fio told herself seeing her opponent totally owned her in terms of magic skills as the wolves began to attack her. Thrusting one of the monsters' jaws after easily evading a fang attack, Fio connected another slash to kill an ice beast approaching from her behind. She leapt into above one beast to smoothly slashed its back, and then proceeded to slain another one after slashing its upper head off before she landed on the ground cautiously. Cleansing her sword while she observed the current stand, she spotted at least a dozen beasts are trying to gang up on her. Yet, she didn't show any sign of being afraid at all. Enjoyment is written all over her face; her pleased smile perfectly symbolizes it. Fiorentin rapidly dashed toward the group of the waiting beast to share what she thinks of them, and she started it by detaching yet another unfortunate beast's head. Rolling her sword in her hand, Fiorentin sliced both fangs of the beast beside her and proceeded to pierce the head of one beast behind her before turning her attention back to the fangless beast and sliced his face off. Another beast stupidly attacked her from next to her only to meet its demise after one quick slash to its neck. Four beasts are down, eight more to go. Not giving the smallest of chance for the remaining beasts to attack her, Fio accelerated and moved in a blinding speed, leaving a trail of after images behind her every step. The eight monsters were too slow to catch up with her movements. All they could feel is a cold win touching their neck. And before they realize it, Fiorentin was already standing behind them, her lips escapes a ghost of victorious grin. The beasts quickly turn their back to chase her, but as they do so their head falls off to the cave floor. Bloods sprayed from each and every one of their detached neck as their body crumbled to eternal rest.

"IMPRESSIVE" Sieger praised her work before breaking it down, "BUT I'M AFRAID IT WAS I WHO HAD ALL THE TIME HE NEEDED"

His words were true, he already covered the whole room with a flammable gas by mixing both ice and fire spell somehow. The demon summoned a fire ball and exploded the entire room, taking the attention of those who've been watching from above again.

"Another explosion?" Olivia just couldn't believe this, "I hope Fio's alright…"

Unfortunately, she isn't really okay. Fiorentin leapt from the above story; her wrecked appearance indicated she is suffering some minor injuries because of the explosion earlier. "Ukh!" Fiorentin landed not far from where her group is watching her, outside near the forest, "…That hurt so much…"

Naght Sieger followed her down, easily still standing. Fiorentin took a good look at him. This is what she expected. Naght Sieger isn't someone who could easily be fooled or get caught in distraction. He planned everything with precise accuracy and surgical mind. He is a very skilled swordsman with lifelong experience. She realized when he turned back to his real self, none of her attacks landed on him. Not even a scratch. "YOU FOUGHT WELL" Naght Sieger voiced an obvious mind of his, "AND I SHALL HONOR YOU FOR THAT"

Lifting both his Twin Edge for everyone to behold, the swords were covered in light before gradually becoming one sword, The Violet Fear. A monstrous darkness broad sword created by combining both of Naght Seiger's Twin Blades, able to bypass the defense of its target.

"That's it!" Isabel couldn't hold back from shouting, "It's the Violet Fear! The strongest darkness sword in the whole world! It's Lord Sieger's trump card!"

"Agreed…I can feel an uneasy aura from the sword" Frea vouched for her, "It would be fatal if she gets pierced with that"

"Oh…what a fearsome sword judging by the way it looks" Fiorentin, however, tried to keep her calm albeit the worry.

"SOME HAD SAID VIOLET FEAR IS THE FINEST SWORD A WARRIOR COULD EVER LAY HIS OR HER HAND ON" Naght Sieger responded to the praise, "IT IS MIGHTY, POWERFUL. THIS IS THE PROOF OF MY WILL TO SETTLE THIS FIGHT. AND TO HONOR YOU, AS WELL, AS A WARRIOR"

"I'm honored, Lord Sieger" The rune knight smiled. If I may add, honored and in a big trouble.

At the same time, Olivia noticed the worried gaze from Elraven, "Do you have something in mind, El?"

"Not particularly a good one" El replied, "I have a bad feeling about this"

"Well…" Olivia gulped, "Me too"

"Alexandria…please don't die" Elraven muttered remembering he promised her not to help her to a certain extent. Maybe he shouldn't have promised her that.

The battle continued again; now armed with Violet Fear, Naght Sieger is more dangerous than ever. Fio quickly went defensive as she gathered all of her focus on dodging, avoiding, and blocking Sieger's flurry of attacks. She could feel how powerful each slash just by seeing it passes; one hit from it would be dreadful. She ducked to avoid a slash at the same time Sieger raised his left arm and maul a vicious left punch which got evaded by a roll back from the rune knight. Fiorentin dashed and threw a series of quick slashes, an attempt played down by Sieger's capability of deflecting each and every attack. The demon took his size to his own advantage and started using a piercing attack. The thrust connected to Fio's Katzbalger instead of stomach, thanks to her quick reaction, and literally flung her away, making her landed deeper on the forest. "He didn't directly hit me but managed to send me this far?" Fiorentin told herself how dangerous of a condition she would be in if this continues. Bad news for her, Sieger wants this to continue. The demon lifted his sword over his head, embalming it with flame, and slammed it to the ground, imitating the Ignition Break only with greater explosion on the woods. Fio escaped the explosion by ran deeper into the woods, making everything worse for her. The game is now being played the way he wants it. "If I cannot come up with something good as soon as possible, I'm done" Fiorentin took a chance to stop for a moment and think, "_His skills are above mine, so I should be thinking of something else to fight him with. If I can land Ywain on him, he would surely have a great deal of injury and perhaps that is my only chance. But to find an opening is so difficult_"

Naght Sieger gazed at the smaller warrior and quickly understood, she must have been thinking of a way to fend him off. And he could use this opportunity, which presents itself, for his own good to end this battle with his victory. Grabbing The Violet Feat tightly with his right hand, Sieger touched a tree nearby by extending his left one and summoned a large amount of ice spikes from the ground. Fiorentin is forced to withdraw even deeper to the woods as the spikes drew closer, it is starting to look like a forest of spikes than normal forest. Fiorentin however, has not been slain by any of the spikes. She dodged perfectly, and when the time came for the spikes to stop growing, she couldn't help but wonder, "What is he intending to with so much ice spikes?"

And Naght Sieger played his plan just fine. In a snap of a finger, the whole area of spikes exploded and literally turned into Colossal Storm Gust, freezing everything on its path. Quickly reacted to the attack, Fiorentin covered herself with Bedivere, using it to create a wind strong enough to lift her to the air, free of the ice spell. Naght Sieger, however, saw this as a part of his plan and teleported to right in front of the rune knight, slamming his Violet Fear at her before she could even express her surprise. Since she was caught defenseless, Fiorentin put all her effort to block the vicious slash attack using both her swords. The attempt was a success, but it still sent her to crash back into near the tower, where her comrades could now visibly see her.

"Fio!" Olivia's jaw nearly dropped seeing her childhood friend was literally being forced to fly across the forest and landed in an unkind manner, "I cannot believe this! I have to help her!"

"No!" Elraven grabbed Olivia's arm before she could run, stopping her and also shocking everyone, "I won't let you do that"

"Are you out of your mind? She is made of flesh and blood! I don't need to be Stephen Hawking to tell she is badly injured!" The high priest retorted back, trying to set her arm free.

"I agree with her, Elraven! Let her go!" Now, even Frea is siding with Olivia by pulling Elraven away from her.

"Can't do that, sorry. I promised Alexandria I would not let anyone interfere on her fight until she cannot grip her swords anymore" Elraven spoke of his promise and let the others learned it, "As harsh as it may sounds, I think she's still alive and will continue this fight"

She is alive, yeah. That can be seen when she came out from the tower. But she is badly injured as well. Her head is bleeding and she is battered all over. Violet Fear's threat wasn't bogus after all. She is also heavily panting for air. Now, the table has been turned over completely. Naght Sieger knew if he erased the chance of her travelling on the land she would be forced to go to the air, and it was damn easy for him to locate her and teleport to her before attacking her. And he also figured out the weakness of her Eye of Providence. It only proposes the sight she can see. For short, it has blind spots. As imposing as ever, Naght Sieger walked out from the forest to near the tower, making his presence known to the other four as well. "Lord Sieger is serious…" Isabel noted the other three, "…he is planning to finish Princess Fiorentin…"

"YOU DON'T LOOK SO WELL ANYMORE" Sieger opened another conversation, this time with worry on his voice. As expected from someone with a gentle soul, "DO YOU STILL WISH TO RESUME THIS FIGHT, PRINCESS FIORENTIM?"

"That goes without saying" Fiorentin didn't let go of her pride and put a stance, albeit unconvincingly, "I will not back down. Ever"

"SUCH HONORABLE SPIRIT" Naght Sieger lifted his sword above his head, "I WILL ALSO NOT HESITATE THEN"

In a second, Naght Sieger appeared on the left of the rune knight and slammed his Violet Fear at her. Fiorentin accumulated her power on Katzbalger, which she held with her left hand, and threw in an Ignition Break at the incoming Violet Fear to retaliate. The two attack clashed followed by an explosion, which witnessed Katzbalger shattered into pieces. The audience widened their eyes seeing the result, but Fiorentin didn't have much time to feel shocked. Naght Sieger is stunned for a moment as well because of the impact of the clash. She quickly stepped toward and spun, delivering a downward slash with Balmung at the much taller demon. The older warrior read her attack and teleported to her left, which is now defenseless since Katzbalger is long gone. In a wink, he went to a stance for pierce attack by focusing his whole power to the tip of the blade. The Violet Fear is held in a vertical or horizontal position when you thrust forward to stab. The right arm and blade are held in one straight line at the end of the stab. Using it, one normally steps forward into a bow or twisted step stance when one thrusts the sword forward to stab. And that was what Sieger precisely did. Before Fiorentin could take a good look at him and use her Eye of Providence, Naght Sieger threw a fierce pierce attack and,

JRASH!

Everyone held their breath. El was speechless, Olivia widened her very eyes, Isabel gasped, and Frea was shocked. The whole Pegasus was also silent. The thrust perfectly connected to its target. Fiorentin felt something awkward and incredibly painful when she looked down to her belly, where Violet Fear is buried inside her; blood started coming out from her wound and her mouth as well as she started to lose her balance. "Ah…ukh…" She could be heard whimpered of the pain, "…this…"

Naght Sieger quickly pulled out his Violet Fear off of her, quietly watching as she fell to her knees before falling to the ground, "THIS IS THE END, PRINCESS FIORENTIN"

Everyone's screaming sound is heard, resounding throughout the forest and the tower. Unknown to them, her right hand still grip Balmung with what's left of her power. It was exactly when Sieger heard it,

_"Gaeris…what do you want from life?"_

It didn't escape him, when a shadow from the past beginning to softly sing on his ears, firmly knocking on the door of his memory. A question he heard long ago when he was no longer man by form, from the woman he had loved and chosen as his wife. He remembered her asking him, one night when the moon was hiding behind the clouds. When there were just the two of them. It was the last time he had ever seen her and it was her last words to him. It's odd, listening to her lovely voice again on such an extreme occasion. Instead of trying to ignore the urge, his mind wandered somewhere, recalling how he had answered her. If his memory serves him right, it was a very important answer too worthy to be forgotten. He couldn't remember the reason why it's important, but it just is. His answer was buried deep under the sands of his very own self-loathing for ages. But he can't trick his own heart. Somewhere, the answer is slowly crawling back to his mind.

Truly, it all happened so fast, like a thunder clapping in the sky, like a wing fluttering in the wind. Fiorentin felt a hell of a pain after Naght Sieger removed his sword from inside her. Her blood dripped to the ground, the first drip coloring the ground with scarlet red while the latter thickened it. Her legs slowly felt the ground, one hand covering her pierced belly. As her lips began to part, more blood came out of it. She was half-conscious when she finally collapsed. Her knees landed to the dirt first followed with the rest of her. Her mind flew away to the seventh heaven, congruent with the pain she was feeling all over her body. Her mouth gasped time and again, trying to catch as much air for her to breathe as possible. Her eyes widened and stayed like that, literally replacing her throat to voice a scream she couldn't let out. And her right arm slowly moved to where her Balmung dropped beside her, trying to reach and grab it out of despair.

For a moment there, everyone was silent. Both near the tower and on the ship. No one spoke a single word in Pegasus, not even the legendary Gen Ed. Fenrir was staring with his mouth opened. Marcus and Gregory are completely speechless. Eremes gulped, obviously surprised of the development. Sasha, Iris, and Patricia couldn't actually react either. And not to forget the twin Thomson and Thompson. They couldn't say crap seeing the fall of the rune knight. The whole ship was quiet.

"Fio!" The pregnant silence near the tower was shattered when Olivia screamed out of her lungs and quickly ran to attend her friend, deliberately ignoring the fact the mighty Naght Sieger is still around. The demon didn't seem to take Olivia's intention to help too friendly. He launched a powerful slash right at Olivia, forcing the high priest to drew out her Angra Mayu and blocked the sword before it maul her. "Don't interfere!" Bravely, Olivia yelled at the obviously superior fighter. Her determination to help won't fade away right now because of one slash.

Sieger chose not to give Olivia any direct reply whatsoever, throwing his glare at her, "WHAT MAKES YOU THINK I WILL LET YOU INTERFERE?"

"You already won! Is there a need to let her lose her life?" That's her rebuttal.

"YOU AREN'T VERY OBSERVANT, I GATHER"

"Stop spouting nonsense!" Olivia began to flail her giant hammer, but a shot at it from Elraven stopped her. The development shocked not only the high priest but also Frea as well. With Lancelot's barrel still smoking, Olivia muttered, "El…what…were you doing?"

"I'm sorry, but I'm not going to let you help Alexandria" A cold harsh truth they all have to live with, "Step away before things get violent, Olivia"

"Elraven, are you insane? What are you doing pointing that gun at her?" Frea reacted and grabbed El's arm before something unwanted actually happens. Elraven, unlike his usual calm demeanor towards women, forcefully shook his arm so Frea would let go of it. He happened to see Olivia trying to attack Sieger again and this time, shot at her hammer using his other free arm.

"El, stop joking!" This time, it's Olivia who turned to him, "Do you suddenly become a bad shot? If you want to shoot someone, shoot him not me!"

With the way things went, explanation is the only way to solve the current problem. Not only Olivia and Frea, but everyone watching seems to want to know El's reason 'co-working' with Sieger preventing anyone from helping Fio.

"I'm keeping a promise" Now, doesn't that make sense? "I promised Alexandria to not let anyone interfere on her fight before it's over"

"Before the fight is over? She's down and battered for God's sake! What are you talking about?"

"But she's not dead…and she's still trying" El's answer surprised Frea and Olivia even more than everything already did. Despite all the injuries she suffered, Fiorentin was actually trying to get a grip on her Balmung with her right hand while her left was trying as hard as it could to support her balance and stand back. Her eyes scream pain, her breathing is heavy and probably very painful. Her hair began to cover her face as she motioned to stand back, long may it last.

"No…no…way…" Olivia felt like her consciousness has just turned upside down. She began losing the grip of her Angra Mayu and let it fall to the ground, "Fio…you…with a wound like that…you…"

"See?" Elraven continued after letting the speechless high priest and soul linker witness for themselves, "You understand now, right? Stopping her would be an insult to her"

Olivia was left speechless, unknowing of what words should she utter to change Elraven's mind when she still could. Deep down, she knew for sure she wouldn't be able to change either Fio's mind or El's mind. Weirdly, in a way their mind are alike. While the high priest is still, a soft wind blows and turn the attention back to the wounded swordswoman.

"Ukh…" The said rune knight felt the intense pain on her wound again. Just by moving her body a little feels like being hit by a truck. Her right hand kept shaking when she tried to grab her Balmung, she just missed it for the God only knows how many times. And her wound didn't show any sign of stop pouring out blood either.

"YOUR COMPATRIOTS HAVE BEEN VERY FAITHFUL TO YOU, PRINCESS FIORENTIN" Sieger spoke up after seeing the whole ordeal for a moment, "MAYBE YOU SHOULD HONOR THEM BY NOT LETTING THEM WORRY FOR TOO LONG. YOU EITHER STAND BACK OR STAY DOWN"

Normally, standing up wouldn't be of anyone's best interest were they on the same shoes with Fio. Her eyes were half closed. Purple bruises stood out like beacons on her pale skin. The cut on her stomach has caused her lower abdomen to be reddened. Every injury she had is a jolt to her system. Her breathing is heavy, each time it feels like she was going to throw her intestines up. "Stay….down?" She retorted back slowly when her feet began to rise, never…"

"….AS YOU WISH…" Sieger followed with his stance also. The truth is, even him could not find it in his heart to continue the fight. In a reasonable way, the winner has already been decided. It's not even a fair match any longer. Fiorentin was having a big difficulty to even stand, moreover to move or attacking. Naght Sieger tightened the grip of his Violet Fear, praying to himself he wouldn't regret his choice to resume the fight. With loud sound as his feet raced at Fio, the giant demon found himself grandstanding over her in a blink of an eye. Sieger attacked with a vertical slash from nearly 20 feet height. The Violet Fear collided with Balmung, striking a blast of air around the two swordsmen. In an instant, Fiorentin was thrown out of the clash back to the ground, rolling until she crashed to a tree. It was obvious, her weakened state was no longer suitable for a battle. Even a simple crossing swords has taken a toll on her. Regardless, Sieger respected her spirit and showed no restraint on moving.

Fiorentin quickly focused her eyes back to the towering warrior and stroke with a Sonic Wave to keep them distant. Sieger easily blocked the move by extending his sword, he didn't even need to try. The rune knight forced herself to move and grabbed her spear again, desperately attacking with a Hundred Spear. Naght Sieger only had to teleport right to her left side and threw another slash, stopping her halfway as she splattered more blood from her abdomen and again, crumbled to the ground. She's like a sitting duck now.

Olivia held her breath seeing it; this is more like a torture than a fight. She threw a quick glance at Elraven, who is seen still in serenity. She couldn't believe how much he trusts Fio, Elraven really wasn't doing anything, not even blinking. Well, she isn't as strong as he is mentally so she started to cry, evident by the forming tears on her eyes.

Naght Sieger observed the rune knight, and Olivia for a short moment, before slowly walking towards Fiorentin. Granted, he has no facial gesture but Elraven could tell Naght Sieger is in doubt. Even his Violet Fear doesn't seem to be wanting to strike again. Fiorentin, too, is still not moving. Alive, but motionless. It's as if there's a buzzing aura of death surrounding her. Ready to take her life any time now.

A certain high priest felt her tears forming in her eyes before slowly falling across her cheek. As it touched the end of her shoe, it signaled her body to move the moment her urge to help was reborn, "…this…this is too much!"

It almost bested him, but the purple-glassed gunslinger quickly snapped out of his surprised state and did something. Elraven went for a more typical approach and grab Olivia's arm from behind, "Let me go! Let me go, El!"

"No! I'm telling you, she doesn't want your help!"

"Are you blind, you moron? Take a good look at her and say that again!"

"You're not gonna change anything by calling me names, Olivia! Stop insisting!"

"I don't care about that! She can hate me all she want, but I'm not going to let her die because of her ego!"

"Ego? Ego you said?" Now, even Elraven finally lost his cool, "This is not ego! This is pride! If you help her you will hurt her pride and soul forever!"

"If I don't help her, she will lose both her pride and soul forever!" Olivia glared at El, both compatriots didn't feel like backing down. The atmospheric trading between el and Olivia have caught the attention of Frea and Sieger as well. Both are left speechless seeing the two, "Let go of me!"

"No!"

"Elraven, I swear I'm going to crush your arm if you don't let go of mine! Let me go!" Olivia tried her best to pull her arm out from El's grasp despite her threat.

"Then do it! I'm going to keep my promise to her no matter what!" Elraven locked his eyes with hers. Olivia's face turned mad seeing his insistence.

"Elraven, you are the most stubborn idiot I've ever met!" Olivia stated slowly while shaking her head. Elraven only stayed glaring at her when she raised her voice, "Do you realize keeping your promise to her means you're going to let her die! Take a damn good look at her right now and tell me what you have in mind!"

"You wanna know? Okay! I'll tell you what!" An instant response from the determined gunslinger, "If I help her now, or if I let you or anyone to that matter, help her now, that means I'm belittling her whole life as a knight! I'm going to tread on her wish and her spirit by helping her! Are you asking me if I want to see her dead? No, Olivia! No! You don't know how much I want to help her! You have absolutely no idea! But if I help her now, then what would it be? She would have to live the rest of her live knowing that she couldn't finish the bout she promised by her own! That means I would taint her! I would kill her soul forever! If she can't live with that then I don't see how the hell I can! And that is worse than seeing her lifeless!"

For a moment there, a faint silence clouds the whole place. Olivia's looks tells a better story than anything could. Her glare slowly began to fade, turning into an understanding stare. Elraven was right. Helping Fiorentin now is just the same as killing her. If she lends her her hand now, she would only betray her trust. A cold hard truth, but truth nonetheless.

"How did you come up with all that?" Olivia asked weakly as Elraven started to let go of her arm. And of course, she is pointing to the fact how Elraven could figure all those words despite the uncomfortable truth.

"….because that what she wanted for herself. You know how stubborn she is, right?" That sounds like the most honest reason El could come up with. Simple, but not silly, "Besides, if I don't do as she told me, she'll be sending me to the sky soon"

"That sounds like her…" Olivia faintly smiled. Yet, she wouldn't stop just now, "But….but I still want to do something for her…I can't let her suffer like that while I'm still watching"

"Well…who says we couldn't do jack to help her?" Elraven smirked, much to Olivia's confusion, "The only thing she made me promise won't be doing is interfering her fight. She didn't say anything about verbally supporting her"

"Wait…that means…" A spark of smile began to appear in Olivia's face, signaling her hope isn't totally lost. Elraven, still smirking, quietly walked at Fio & Sieger, the latter stilled as the gunslinger approached. He didn't put a stance, because he knew Elraven wouldn't attack him or such. El's too honest for that.

El's stopping his steps not too far from her was enough to send a small electric zap to Fio's tired brain and made her slightly glanced at him. She was half-conscious. She was in between. Elraven observed back at her, for the umpteenth time meeting his eyes with hers in deliberate manner. He could see a spark in there. Small, but it exists. That little spark was screaming pain, yelling suffering, showing agony. But he could see much more deeper than that. He could also see her undying spirit, the one thing that made him adored her in the first place. It's just the way she is. All the wounds and gashes, but her body refuses to yield. Her soul denies the urge to surrender and face defeat. Something….it is something she holds so dear that it restraints her from raising the white flag. Was it her pride as a warrior? Was it her goal to rebuild her kingdom? No, it was something much more meaningful than all that. He could see her little, but strong, fingers literally crawling to reach her sword back. She wanted to continue the fight, her fight.

"Alexandria" Elraven called for her, "Stand back"

Upon escaping her name, he just realized what made her so resilient. So insisting. So strong, so powerful, and so adoring. It must be her heart.

"You know you can do that. Stand back, Alexandria. Stand back and face him" Clearly, El mentioned Naght Sieger. The said man glared at the much smaller gunslinger, wondering if he truly knew why his opponent wouldn't just surrender. "Rise your sword and fight" Elraven put a deeper tone, cause he knew showing her mercy would be the same as belittling her, "Finish what you started. Finish your fight"

"Stand back, Fio!" Now, Olivia joined in her own way, "You can do it! We'll go back to Prontera together, remember? Don't you dare dying in front of my eyes! How would I face Felicia if you're gone?"

Rolling her eyes, Frea reluctantly supported the princess as well, "Stop crawling in the ground and stand back! How long are you going to dwell like that? That pose doesn't suit your stubbornness at all!"

Well, that didn't go well with Olivia, "Hey, don't say that! How could you mention her stubbornness at a time like this?"

"Well, because she is stubborn! Saying it the other way around would be an understatement!"

Inside Pegasus, the spectators are having little smile on their faces. Seeing their three comrades supporting Fiorentin is somewhat an enlightenment. "Shan't we support her as well?" Gen Ed opened the party, "Princess Fiorentin, you might not be able to hear this but brace yourself…and fight!"

"Yeah! Break a leg, girl!" Fenrir followed.

"Well, my view is the same as Olivia. Go, Princess!" Then, Olivia's boyfriend came up.

"Godspeed, Princess" This one is an expected support from the wise Gregory.

"Give me F! Give me I! Give me O! Goooooo Toros!" And this one is expected from the stupid Marcus, "Wait, I mean….gooooo Patriots!"

"Marcus…" In case you don't know, Gregory was facepalming himself saying this, "How the hell did the word F, I, and O form a Patriots or Toros?"

"Huh? What do F, I, and O form, then? Steelers?" Ok, let's leave them for now. Or else we're gonna see a never ending story.

"She's gonna win big. Right, Thomson?"

"Super right, Thompson"

"Don't lose your spirit, no one wants to see you losing in here" Sasha muttered to herself.

And just like the others, Iris expressed her sincerest feeling as well, "Fioooooooo! I love you! Don't die! Return safely and marry me!"

And that caused everyone in the room to stare at her. "What?" She asked, obviously offended, "Lesbians have right too! Just cause we're dykes doesn't mean we can't get married!"

Deeper in the med room, Hugo was tending to Felicia and Ty who have just woken up, now watching the fight via monitor like the others did in the board room. "Your princess doesn't look so good, Fel" Ty uttered the current situation, "You sure she will make it alive?"

"You can take that to the bank, Tyrael" Felicia showed a confident smile, enough to tickle Ty's curiosity even more.

"How's so?"

"Look, I knew her since she couldn't even cough up a word. Fiorentin is tougher than nail for all I know and believe" A composition of very faithful words, "She's the type that would only be stopped by death, but even then she would have made her life worthwhile. Thus, affecting the people around her so her spirit would always live. So the people around her carry on her goal. If a person like that can be taken down by a single stab, then I'm wasting my time and life fighting for her"

"You have a point…" Ty shortly rebutted, "But I'm still worried. Sieger looks like he's truly unbeatable"

"And Fiorentin never backs down. So, it's a pretty fair fight. I'm still rooting for her, though"

After the whole ship confirmed their sides, the only one left who hasn't been saying anything was Matthew. Silently, he slipped out of Pegasus and headed to The Endless Tower.

Back to near the tower, Elraven stayed serene when the other showed their support for the rune knight. Without even needed to be said, it was his turn next. Closing in so he and Fiorentin are only two inches apart, he kneeled down to one knee before lowering his head, close enough so she could listen to him…and everyone could listen to him. And with a cheerful tone, remembering what have happened, Elraven began, "You know, Alexandria, the first time I met you honestly I thought you were a spoiled brat who hated to lose. What you wanted, you got. I could almost tell that was the motto of your life. You're stubborn, childish sometimes, and most of the times you ignore your own limit. You did what you think was right without any hesitation although it may cost you dearly, but you did just like that without a care in the world. The thing is, what you did…you didn't do it for yourself. You did it for others as well. It showed that your good qualities far outweigh your bad ones. You're brave, caring, pious, and selfless. You're also honest and straightforward. I like those things about you. And it's a shame if I can't see them anymore on a daily basis. You're the only who gave me enough experience seeing the moon up close and the sun from only 20 feet distance. If you're gone, who's gonna send me to the sky again? Emilio? He's too busy betting to do that. Ty? Hell, I wouldn't want him to peek at me! That would be disturbing! Marcus? Thomson & Thompson? I don't even want to think about it. It's creepier than being kissed on the lips by Masuo. So…stand back and show Naght Sieger what you're made of!"

"El….you speak too loud…" Ah, the long awaited respond from Fiorentin, who slightly smiled as she put both her hands ground flat, starting to support her body to slowly rise to her two feet. Her strand of light pinkish hair moved gently like a waterfall when she finally stood back. Her blood stained armor Different from exactly a moment ago, her eyes were filled with life again. Fiorentin only showed a little smile seeing to her comrades. She's lucky she has them on her side. Had they not encouraged her just awhile back, she's been buried six feet under now. Stubborn as El mentioned, Fiorentin tore the cloak on her back apart into two long pieces. The others were just watching when she wrapped her stomach with one of the two pieces, tying it up so it would suppress the blood from further coming out. She could be seen whimpering on the last touch; she was trying her hard to bear her own pain. That settled the problem with her wound. Now only one problem left: her injured left hand. Maybe because the loss of blood or maybe she's still just in shock. Too many maybes with zero solutions, so she gathered. Biting the end of the remaining piece, Fiorentin forcefully grab her Balmung with her right hand before wrapping the torn piece on her right hand and tying it, now keeping her remaining sword tightly as the only thing that will separate her from death. Her eyes are focused again, her breathing is back to normal. Her wound and the pain wouldn't hinder her any longer. A flare is seen inside both of her eyes. An unlimited mass of willingness to never back down. A flame of soul which never fades by fear or terror. The two golden sphere set their sight on the giant knight in front of her. Her courage arose even more when she saw the flashing blade of Twin Edge. The ferocious sword she just felt its ruthlessness. A wind flew and whistled her cloak, singing the true might of her bravery. As Elraven looked at her from the back, he saw the figure of a simmering white angel flowing in the air; the beauty of remembering and witnessing her existence. The gleaming sword in her hand is untainted when she raised it, advancing for her stance. Her heart glories in the pouring of rain, abyss of night, and blood of dutiful battlefield.

Proudly, she came up with thankful words to her dearest, "Thank you, everyone. Couldn't have done it without you all. And all the others in Pegasus too, I'm gonna make sure I repay this favor in full once this is all over"

"Yaaaaaay! She's back! She's back!" A certain high priest turned joyous of the rune knight's return. As expected from her, "Break a leg, Fio! Don't make use worried again!"

"I wasn't worried. I was glad" Frea said something that make Olivia glared at her, "I mean, I was glad she's back"

"We'll worry about that later" Elraven re-shifted the attention of the rune knight to the bigger fish, "Now, finish what you started"

"I will" Confidently, Fio walked at Naght Sieger beyond the busting of night when the moonlight clearly silhouettes both of them, "Lord Sieger, I apologize for the wait"

And gentle as always, the man who was once known as Gaeris Adler said back, "NO NEED FOR AN APOLOGY, PRINCESS FIORENTIN. IT ONLY SHOWED ME THAT YOU AND YOUR WHOLE LIFE ARE BLESSED. YOU HAVE PEOPLE CARING FOR YOU, HOLDING YOU WHEN YOU ARE ABOUT TO FALL, EXTENDING THEIR ARMS TO PULL YOU OUT OF DARK, VOICING THEIR HEART WHEN YOU WERE BROUGHT DOWN BY PAIN. THEY ARE GOOD PEOPLE. YOUR LIFE ARE VERY WELL BLESSED MORE THAN YOU CAN EVER IMAGINE"

"Yours too, Lord Sieger" A classy reply, which is true, "Ever since this battle started, Isabel hasn't taken her eyes off of you. You have someone waiting for you, looking at you from behind without a hint of being tired. Your life is blessed"

Without saying any more words, the two knights who have utmost respect for each other walked out from their mighty gate, aiming at each other. With one swift motion, Fiorentin moved her Balmung from a downward side exactly the same second Naght Sieger slammed his Violet Fear hardly. The two metal shaped weapon clashed mid-air, enacting sparks as well as a strong blowing pressure, nearly tackling the entire four spectators from their standing point, splitting the air around them as well as nearly blasting the trees from their roots.

"Amazing!" Olivia was the first to express her initial shock upon witnessing the beginning of the round two of the swordfight.

No hesitancy, no pull back, no excuses. Removing all obstacles that stand in the way. Both cold hard steel of Violet Fear and Balmung continued pressing on each other, neither wanting to lose what might later prove to be fatal seconds. The enduring clashers soon have their eyes met. For the first time ever, Fiorentin could actually see what's inside the dark hollow of Naght Sieger's skull. His eyes aghast, opening wide, exposing everything there is. In vain it weeps, in vain it prays, his eyes are in vain of freedom, leaving nothing behind. Naght Sieger could feel her eyes trying to go through his. Those very same golden spheres he has seen before, long ago. That very moment, Fiorentin finally saw the soul of the knight battling her. It isn't devoid of anything; it possesses a tremendous amount of honor. The once wretched and detestable soul, the same unmindful affliction dawned upon him and drove him to neglection, had become different. His soul lies on a much gentler bed, only now, after seeing it so many times, Fiorentin could actually feel his warmth. So, this is the man Isabel came to love. This is the man who was entrusted by his father something that might prove pivotal to her. He is holding steadfast to his sword, just like he's holding steadfast to his hope of being forgiven. In the middle of the sparks, the tension, everything, all that is visible in her eyes. And it settled it. Her mind is made up.

After much pressuring one another, Fiorentin and Naght Sieger decided to call it off, stepping back and releasing themselves from the sword-crossing show. Fiorentin silenced herself, re-regarding her extremely grandstanding opponent. 'A battle which cannot be won' first came to her mind upon landing her vision on him. Truth to be told, she wasn't joking around. She found it nearly impossible to even scratch this man, the very man who was once an Adler much like she is now. Every time their sword came to be crossing, she couldn't helped but think of everything he had went through. The sin, the curse, the loneliness, the family, the betrayal, and all. Yet, after all that he stills an aura on invincibility. The aura which sent chills down her spine the first time she had seen him. Even now, she couldn't help but feeling the extreme pressure weighing both her shoulders, nearly crushing her from inside had her heart not made of steel. God knows what his heart is made of, then; for he was able to withstood everything that had befall upon him. Not being able to match up her soul with his would be further insult to him. To defeat him, Fiorentin has to give it her all. And that is what she's going to do.

"…huh? What is this?" Olivia suddenly felt a certain thing was trying to slightly touch her neck. Just a bit, but it was clear, "El…do you feel weird?"

"Because you do?" Elraven actually experienced the same, "I feel the same way too. This feeling…"

"It comes from her" Frea pointed to the rune knight, "She's going to do something"

Before everyone, a chill wind breeze visited their neck when the night grew deeper to the abyss.

_"Il sortira, lumière. J'ordonne pour vous"_

Naght Sieger, mostly, noticed Fiorentin muttering some words he has never heard before. "French?" Elraven noticed, "She's…summoning something in French?"

_"Il sortira, lumière. Je suis dans le besoin de votre pouvoir"_

Slowly, glimpses of lights could be seen featuring around Fiorentin, literally playing around her. "Lord Sieger…" The brave rune knight called for the attention of her foe, "Now, I know….what it takes for me to see it…your soul, your heart"

"…WHAT IS?"

"The same heart, but one which refuses to yield" Drawing her Balmung upward, Fiorentin pointed it at Sieger's throat, "The one I'm about to reveal"

"I SEE…" Naght Sieger noted the blade alignment by observing the angle of the cross, the blade is neither vertical nor horzontal but slightly diagonal, in fact, the natural position achieved by cutting upward. In this position note the short (back) edge aims not upward or downward but toward the fighter, while the thumb is under the blade, not on top of it. The hilt is held just in front of beside or the head at temple level, but may be also held just above it. A fine stance, may very well be her best. Then, she began closing both her eyes as if she was anticipating Naght Sieger to open an attack.

_"Il sortira, lumière. Je vais utiliser vous comme mon épée"_

Following with his right leg leading, Naght Sieger lowered the point of Violet Fear with the hands. The weapon is held point down, baring its fangs to its motionless target.

_"Il sortira, lumière. Pour vous êtes celui qui détient mon coeur, maintient mon courage, braves mon âme"_

"PREPARE YOURSELF!" Without anymore warning, Naght Sieger ran at Fiorentin in full speed. He moved his sword from the downside, ready to unleash a giant fatal slash. In a wink of an eye, Naght Sieger swung his Violet Fear and…

_"Il sortira, Safir!"_

As hollowed as his eyes were, Naght Sieger could still see a drip of blood passing his face from the top, just two seconds after he had made a move. Afterwards, more and more blood, like a rain, falling down from his above. It didn't take long before Naght Sieger finally noticed, both shoulders side on his Flame Manteau has been cut open, and blood was spraying from his gigantic torso. He was slashed, "IM…POSSIBLE…HOW?"

When he turned his head to see what was actually going on, he was just as surprised as Elraven, Olivia, Frea, Isabel, and everyone inside Pegasus.

'It was a work of magic' came first to his mind, and El's mind. "I have seen this somewhere before" Said the gunslinger to himself. And he could no more right.

The field near the tower is filled with gleaming lights, real stars of the upper skies. Emulating swords, bright and shiny; hundreds in numbers. The place is full with swords of light. Wave of living sparks, the brilliant kind. Rivaling the very stars, mirroring the luminous fireflies. Their somewhat yellow beams are captured in the air. Tiny miracles luminescence without incandescence. With their soundless popping, each arrhythmic light a trinket. It's enchanting, it's otherworldly, it's astonishing.

Slowly opening her closed eyes, a beautiful line of poetry is heard from the rune knight, "Out of the night that covers me, black as the pit from pole to pole, I thank whatever gods may be, for my unconquerable the fell clutch of circumstance, I have winced but not cried aloud. Under the bludgeoning of chance, my head is bloodied but unbowed. Beyond this place of wrath and tears, looms but the horror of the shade and yet the menace of the years, finds, and shall find me, unafraid. It matters not how strait the gate, how charged with punishments the scroll, I am the master of my fate, I am the captain of my soul. My fifth Lionheart, the swords of light, Safir!"

"Beautiful…" Holding his breath, just like the others were doing, Elraven muttered a simple yet meaningful praise, "Am…amazing…I cannot believe this if I didn't see it with my own eyes…"

"More or less me…" In a very rare chance, Olivia was also at lost words.

"…THE SWORDS OF LIGHT…SAFIR…" Even the calm Sieger couldn't conceal his surprise, "THE FIFTH LIONHEART…YOU…ALREADY MASTERED IT…"

"Any less would be a suicide and an insult if I were to face you" A gallant aura and an unmatched atmosphere could be felt surrounding the young rune knight. While her right hand is still being wrapped with her Balmung, her left was already wielding one of the many light swords, "This is my strongest technique. I would pay a dear price for using this, but I could care less! Be prepared!"

Before Naght Sieger's eyes could even focus back, he could feel another of his blood spraying from his left ribs. Fiorentin slashed the said area with her light sword, which quickly vanished after one attack. While rolling to regain her stance back, one of the light swords came to her left hand, enabling to her to utilize her right one to hit and strike Naght Sieger up front using Balmung, empowered with Ignition Break. A fierce explosion attacked Naght Sieger, and again, before he even had the chance to administer his mind with concentration, another slash from his right side followed by the second Ignition Break. The two consecutive barraging was more than enough to make the giant demon stuttering from his standing. Fiorentin followed with a point-blank Ywain, giving Naght Sieger a taste of her giant slash. Unfinished, she ran at Sieger while creating another momentum, slicing up her foe with full speed and power; she then quickly put another stance back. Fiorentin followed with swung forth a forward descending slash, continued by a multi-hit running attack which went through the demon completely. Naght Sieger has already lost any brain to think of an idea to stop the rune knight. The barrage of attacks proved too much for him too handle. He couldn't counter nor could he defend. And with Fiorentin kept changing her light swords after each slash, he was basically bested in stance. Fiorentin resumed her series of attack moved both her swords to be horizontally parallel before executing a cross slash on Sieger's upper torso; afterwards, she twisted her swords and maimed Naght Sieger one more time. Completing her moves, Fiorentin strengthen the grab on her Balmung and administered a fierce Ignition Break to the battered Naght Sieger. As he succumbed more wound, he Naght Sieger was blasted to the tower, crashing back into the inside of it. But Fiorentin is far from finished. Waving her left hand to the air, the light swords followed her directions by floating to the sky, filling the dark knight with brimming lights. "Olivia, Isabel, Frea! Take cover! Run! Run!" Elraven, knowing something huge would definitely happen, warn the other four, who quickly followed him, to run for their lives. Without any hesitation, Fiorentin unleashed the whole family of light swords, turning them into countless projectiles, and rained Naght Sieger and the whole tower with it. The attack was so vicious. An unending array of torrents fall from the sky, blasting everything on the tower. The first row of light swords flung out the banners of the sky, placing the swords on earth, gleaming. The second row pierced the whole tower before the third row penetrated through it, literally murdering the whole building when it crumbled, burying Naght Sieger down inside. And the last row finally came from the sky, pummeling the whole field before a huge luminescent explosion occurred and swept the entire forest.

The bright light of explosion momentarily shined the entire area. Even in their hideout, Elraven and co had to cover their eyes so they wouldn't suffer temporary blindness. After a moment, everything just stopped. What's left of the tower is just ruins, steams, and smokes. The forest itself has been wiped off its trees thanks to the magnificent blast of lights. Amidst the clouding environment, Fiorentin was seen emerging. Apparently, she was trying to catch her breath back. "Did I do it?" She questioned herself, wondering if the fierce projectiles were enough to stop Naght Sieger. Like she said before, she would pay dearly for using Safir. Originally, the technique will allow her to use extensive light swords and enhance her physical abilities by ten times. However, her time limit to use Safir lasts only 5 minutes, as it heavily burdened her body so using it even just a quick second longer than that would cause her to collapse.

Meanwhile, as the smokes started to decline, Elraven came out from the forest, battle mode still on, "Is it over? Damn, what a blast it was"

"Couldn't have said it better…" Olivia was the runner up, "Safir…what a technique…"

"Lord Sieger!" Unlike Elraven, Isabel didn't give a damn about the attack. She gave a damn about someone else entirely, "Lord Sieger! Please, don't tell me he's dead!"

"He's not" Frea calmed Isabel down, "He's still alive. I can feel his soul presence. Weaker than before, but he's still around"

And indeed, Naght Sieger slowly emerged from the ruins of The Tower. He wasn't fine anymore, however. His flame manteau is badly torn all over, his body is staind with bloods and wounds, and the most distinguished difference can be seen on his head, his skull head cracked in the part near his left eye. And he wasn't grandstanding anymore, he was limping. The attack didn't kill him, but fatally injured him. Fiorentin did one hell of a job turning the table over. It goes without even being said, that one more slash from Fiorentin would basically finish him off.

"IMPRESSIVE…I EXPECT NO LESS…FROM THE FIFTH LIONHEART…OF THE HEIR TO THE THRONE" Naght Sieger muttered some word of praise, slowly. They were fighting pretty equal before he had stabbed her, but now she was taking the lead, "I GUESS I WAS TOO CARRIED AWAY WITH SUCH A SHORT LEAD, I DIDN'T PREDICT THIS WOULD HAPPEN"

"And after all that, you're still standing. I thought I have sealed the victory" The rune knight expressed her dismay rather honestly, "I can't last much longer after using Safir. Shall we finish this?"

"VERY WELL, SINCE YOU HAVE SHOWED ME THE LAST OF YOUR LIONHEART, I SHALL DO THE SAME. BEHOLD!" Gathering every remaining power he has, Naght Sieger imbued his Violet Fear with a dark matter, enough to cover the whole broad sword. Aiming his sword at the opposite direction of where Fiorentin and the spectators were, he slammed it hard to the already shattered ground. Doing so, Elraven could feel something moving underneath his feet, "Huh? What is this? Is the island moving?"

And he was spot on. After a loud sound flew from inside the earth, the hit caused the seismic wave travelling under the island to suddenly release their energy in the earth's crust. The ground was then leveled several feet to the air, causing some parts of the already cracked land to scarcely storm in the air. The rupture forced Elraven, Isabel, Frea, and Olivia to run again for the second time tonight. Better than being swallowed in the midst of the tremor. "Patricia, hover the ship!" Gen Ed loudly ordered the pilot to float the ship so they wouldn't be consumed by the rampaging island. Waves were seen running amok in the sea surrounding the island thanks to the quake. The surface of the earth shook open, splitting the entire island to half. Ground rupture was visible to eyes as well. The entire island is now officially a mess.

"Good God almighty! Was he trying to crumble the whole island?" A certain high priest let out what may be both her shock and fear, "I'm sure I was about to fall into the fissure!"

"He was just showing off…" Elraven was in lack of better words, "I guess"

"What a heck of showing off it was, then" Frea still looked pale from the impact, "I don't think even Fenrir or Ifrit could pull out a punch like that"

"Lord Sieger…I've never seen this before" Even Isabel wasn't left out of shock, "He's really going for a finish this time"

"No kidding…" Elraven, still in lack of better words, simply complied.

Although she wasn't injured, the shock in Fiorentin's face could not be viewed any better than it was. "Incredible…" She slowly uttered her words, "One hit from your sword was…"

"GALAHAD" Naght Sieger introduced the last of his Lionheart, "IN RETURN OF THE LOSS OF MY ABILITY TO USE ICE AND FIRE MAGIC, I AM ABLE TO ENHANCE THE POWER OF VIOLET FEAR SO FAR, ONE HIT FROM IT EQUALS THE DAMAGE OF A QUAKE"

"Then one hit from it equals my end too"

"INDEED"

"Then, let's get this over with" Fiorentin stepped up, directing herself right at Naght Sieger. In one second, she stopped right on the left side of Naght Sieger. Her long hair lingered the air as she swung her sword. Naght Sieger deliberately acted like he was about to receive the attack, creating a chance for himself to have Fiorentin on one point. Rapidly, the demon smashed his Galahad pure. The much smaller rune knight evaded, just a couple of inches from the danger zone, before witnessing the Violet Fear striking the ground and quaking it one more time. Becoming the wiser, Fiorentin leapt to the air where the seismic waves would not hinder her movement. The Ignition Break was coming right from above; requiring full attention from Naght Sieger to stop it before Balmung hits him for the God only knows how many time tonight. Taking the risk of getting hit, Naght Sieger swirled his sword in the air, creating enough blowback force to swipe Fiorentin off the air, back to earth. Naght Sieger took a quick run at her, again with his sword ready for action. The much younger knight performed an Ignition Break to the ground in front of her, creating a small explosion, giving herself enough time to sneak behind the smokescreen and close her frightening distance with Naght Sieger. This was anticipated, however, with Naght Sieger giving the rune knight another try of his Galahad using an upward slash. Fiorentin, knowing all too well that another leap to the air would just repeat the cycle, decided to slipped her way to behind the demon. The plan didn't work, regardless. Naght Sieger was quick enough to move his sword to the mid-air, only four inches above Fiorentin. The force of the slash was more then necessary to create another giant wind blast, forcing the rune knight to stab the ground with Balmung and closely hold the hilt of her sword to protect her standing. When the wind was done blasting around, Fiorentin quickly retreated, keeping a certain space for both Sieger and herself. It seems obvious the only way for this battle to end is by both knights going for a head-on strike. They are not afraid to do so, they are prepared to do so, and they are going to do just that.

The larger knight lifted his sword above his head while the smaller one holding her sword down. They stopped saying one thing to another. Everything feels like being extinguished. Everyone is hypnotized by the atmosphere. The wind suddenly ceased to blow. The stars suddenly took a rest from showering the dark sky with their brimming light. Not even the tiniest of voice could be heard. The stillness could also be felt inside Pegasus. Everyone became mute; they even held their breathing inside. They didn't even blink. Seemed like time stood still, pausing. Quietness befell and hypnotized all parts of the hemisphere. Silently, a glimpse of a small light of a firefly is visible, flying from below the fissures to the air. Apparently, Safir has planted so many fireflies on the ground and the quakes freed them. Sky yet violet, shadows collecting under the clouds and first stars wan as night birches, the fireflies appeared. In deeper night, their delight ashtray softly caressed everyone standing on the field. They are stars nearer than heavens. The very ground beneath their feet is clothed with a diviner air; white marble paves the silent land, and glimmers in the empty square. The clear sky seemed to glow, with the moon so big and bright, lighting up the hill sides with iridescence light. The beauty within their heavenly ray filled both the fighters and the spectators with a passion of a deep delight. Lakes sparkle from shore to shore, a beauty no one could ever ignore. The dancing fireflies gave enough time for both warriors to foresee what might result of their clashing. There was no sound of battle cry; there was no sound of song, only two sword masters strengthening the grab on their swords as if they were holding to their heart, hoping. And then, the sands of time began to move again. Serenely, gallantly, courageously, enticingly, the two knights charged towards each other under the moonlight, among the fireflies with their eyes glued to their victory, with their heartbeat matched their steps, with their soul equaled their heart, with their courage guiding their spirit, with their dream holding their fate. Balmung moved from downward, showing no signs of retreating from opposing The Violet Fear which came from above. The symphonic rhythm wonderfully played out by the swinging steels. In the very pivotal moment, when both knights' treasured weapon was about to collide, the memory of days of old, like a dream that is too sweet to be casted away, calling in the deepest heart of Gaeris Adler, resounding…

_"What I want…is…to be free"_

_**0000**_

An old once said it takes strength to love, but it takes courage to be loved. It takes strength to be firm, but it takes courage to be gentle. And it takes strength to die, but it takes courage to live.

And so forth, it took courage to do something defining. Including to end something.

The clash was very quick, faster than a trickle of sand inside an hourglass. It didn't result of any kind of sound or voice. When the two were done clashing, all the rest could see was both knights standing on their feet with their swords prepared. Nonetheless, both of them were motionless. None of the spectators were brave enough to gaze their sight elsewhere. All of them shared the same vision: they want to see who goes out with victory.

And the time for it is indeed nigh.

A trickling, single drip of blood, was visibly appearing on Fiorentin's back. What came after was a spray of a moderate amount of blood, cracking through her back armor. The cloth which bound Balmung on her right hand began to undone itself, letting go of the legendary sword. Her fall didn't start with her knees like earlier, no. She just fell right straight to the ground.

"Fio!" Olivia was the first to run straight at her, much like before, followed by Elraven and then Frea. This time, no one's stopping anyone. Since the only promised Elraven made to Fio last only when she could still grab her sword, the deal's done. He kept his end of the deal, and now she's going to do the same by letting him help her. Everyone in Pegasus, minus Gen Ed and Fenrir, gasped much to their dismay. Isabel was still in disbelieve; part of her was glad Naght Sieger came out just fine. The other part didn't have the heart to witness the knight who helped her taken by death. And something unexplained told her everything doesn't look like what it seems.

Frea, in a very rare moment, showed kindness by putting Fiorentin's head on her lap while Olivia did all she could with level 10 healing spell to save her childhood fellow. Elraven could do nothing but praying silently while staring at the three women near him. His calm façade was betrayed by his worried look.

Without even saying a word, Naght Sieger turned his back, looking at the fallen rune knight. Weakly, he started to walk at her, having no intention of letting her past his vision. A grandstanding man, always grandstanding. He stopped very close to the Prontera contingent, "IS SHE ALRIGHT?"

"I'll…live" A short but reassuring reply from the wounded knight, much to the delight of her peers and Naght Sieger himself, "Wasn't it you…who taught me the importance of living?"

"Fio! Oh, my God! You scared the hell out of me! I thought you were really going to die!" Losing the control of herself, like she does most of the times, Olivia hugged Fiorentin so passionately. And don't ask why that didn't kill the latter. I was surprised as well.

Elraven and Frea didn't say anything. They were too happy to form any kind of words.

"…I'M GLAD TO HEAR THAT" The demon stretched his hand and showed the heroes contingent a box made of silver, which was accepted by Elraven, "IT IS THE ONE THING KING TRISTAN ENTRUSTED ME WITH. I PROMISED TO GIVE IT TO YOU WHEN YOU HAVE PROVEN YOUR SPIRIT TO ME, PRINCESS FIORENTIN. YOU HAVE KEPT YOUR WORD, NOW IT IS MY TURN TO DO SO"

"My gratitude…thank you, Lord Sieger"

With utmost respect, Naght Sieger gently voiced what resides within his brave soul, "IT IS AN HONOR TO HAVE BATTLED YOU, PRINCESS FIORENTIN"

She caught something that others didn't. He was implying a very important thing, perhaps his last. There was a mutual understanding between the two. Engaging in a life threatening combat usually do just that to you. Injuries aren't the only thing you can come out with after a battle. You can come out with many things.

In a way, Naght Sieger sounded like he was really sad, but glad at the same time. It's a feeling that cannot be expressed by words, but can be understood by heart. Proudly, Fiorentin responded, "And it is an honor to have battled you as well, Lord Sieger"

As a great man once said, a legacy does fall. Nothing lasts forever. Everyone witnessing, minus Fiorentin, couldn't believe what they witness next.

It first came out within the form of few drips, but later turned out larger in amount. Blood blasted out of Naght Sieger's upper torso, exploded almost, his azure body turned crimson. He didn't even utter a single word. It as if he accepted all of it. He could still feel it when Balmung contacted with his behemoth physique, when it connected. The Violet Fear missed just a couple of inches from Fiorentin's head, slightly scratching the back of her armor. His answer, which he had given to his wife, distracted his mind for a second, more than enough to decide the result of his duel with her. Hollowed caverns and echoed words, his battle cry can no longer be heard. Everything faded in his sight, his eyes dried. Fragmented thoughts drifted across his mind, weakening him. His giant hand began to lose grip and his Violet Fear slipped of it, making a loud sound as it met the ground. The gaping wound deep within his chest assured him of an inescapable fate. Dangling, his legs became weaker and then…the demon fell to one knee…only to feel someone embracing him from in front of him, a warm calming embrace, nearly stopping his heartbeat on spot. Faintly, the man once known as Gaeris Adler opened his eyes, trying his best for one last time to adjust his vision. And there she was, so close to him he could feel her heart beating. Isabel, the very woman who loved him dearly with her heart, was holding him so he would not fall. Her fingers were desperately grasping his being, obviously because of the sheer difference of weight, size, and strength between them. Somehow, all those hindrances meant so little to her. She was there to hold him from falling. She was there to watch his battles. She was there by his side, always. In joy and pain, sorrow and happiness, she was always there for him just like how he was always there for her. Silently, he remembered why he told his beloved he would want to be free. Now, and only now, Naght Sieger finally realized…that he has been long forgiven. His sin had been long gone. The one thing that restrained him from paradise had been long disappeared. And he knew it at last, it disappeared the moment her heart become his. And he was grateful for it. He was grateful for her.

"Stay with me….until the end" He heard the woman holding him plead. She was choking, holding back her tears. One thing she didn't successfully do as the tears were forming on her eyes and then flowing, showing its warmth to the man she was having her last moment with, letting him feel it, telling him it was real, "Hold me firm…and speak to me. Until your eyes no longer see. Until your ears no longer hear. Until your heart no longer feel. I know in time you will agree, it's kindness you do to me. We have sorrow and fear, as well as joy and love. Until the very last moment, I shall live with love in my heart, courage in my soul. I shall live until my spirit fades away. Please, for one last time, let me cherish the life I have with you. Please, let me know that my love does reach you. Let me know that my heart doesn't live in vain; my hope doesn't wander in nothingness. Please…hold me firm…and speak to me"

It was her voice that brought the very small consciousness, his last, back to where it belongs: by her side. Gathering the rest of his strength, he granted her wish. He gently put his right hand on the back of her head, before wrap her back with his left and returned the hug she's been giving him. Slowly, he lowered his head, bracing her hair. And only then, her heart was on his hands just like his was on her hands. "I HEARD YOUR PROSE WHISPERING OVER ME, DEAR. I WERE TO WASTE AWAY, FADING LIKE A ROSE LOSING ITS PETALS. MY TIME IS NIGH. TELL ME ONE LAST THING, THE ONE QUESTION I HAVE BEEN MEANING TO ASK BUT NEVER HAD THE HEART TO" Naght Sieger was aware his time is growing neigh. Any moment now could very well be his last. And so, he wouldn't waste it. He's going to speak his heart out to her, so that he and she will have nothing to regret, "DO YOU EVER DESPISE ME…FOR NOT BEING ABLE TO RETURN YOUR FEELINGS, ISABEL?"

It was awe-stroking, the way he asked. She too, never had the heart to admit. But she could care less now. This is his last seconds, she shall delight him as well as delighting herself. And she will do it without holding anything back. "I love you like the sun in the sky…or maybe how a bird is destined to fly. Words can't sum up the way that I feel. But I'll definitely say these feelings are real. And as sent from above, I'm here to give you my undying love" Prose, as Naght Sieger mentioned it. What beautiful words she chose to proclaim her feelings for him. Naght Sieger listened. Fiorentin and her fellows listened. The whole Pegasus listened. And so, Isabel resumed, "Until the last moment, my only wish is that you hold me in your arms. You hum sweet melodies in my ear, casting away my every fear. We slowly start to dance, knowing that this would provide closure to our everlasting romance. Until the last moment, we look into each other's eyes, knowing where true love lies. Until the last moment, each other's hand we hold as, our new beginning starts to unfold. No matter how unlikely it may be, that dream never ceases to exist. There is never a single day where I'm ungrateful for this feeling. You are the best thing that ever happened to me. My life means nothing without you".

Long, long ago, Naght Sieger felt the pain of being left alone by his loved ones. At this very moment, he knew he had to let go of her and she will have to let go of him. The thought of the woman he is beholding suffers is unbearable. And it is even more unbearable, the fact he might not be there to watch her ever again. The last thing he could do for him as a father and as a man she loved, is encouraging her, so she will be able to move on, in time. So he spoke. But without him noticing it…his usually gallant voice became soft. For the very first time in her life, Isabel heard the real voice of Gaeris Adler, right on her ear. "When tomorrow starts without me, and I'm not there to see. If the sun should rise and find your eyes, all filled with tears for me; I wish so much you wouldn't cry, the way you did today, While thinking of the many things we didn't get to say, I know how much you love me, as much as I love you. And each time that you think of me, I know you'll miss me too; But when tomorrow starts without me, please try to understand. That an angel came and called my name and took me by the hand, and said my place was ready in Heaven far above, and that I'd have to leave behind, all those things I dearly love. For all of life, I'd always thought, I didn't want to die. I had so much to live for, so much yet to do, it seemed almost impossible, that I was leaving you. I thought of all the yesterdays, the good ones and the bad, I thought of all the love we shared, and all the fun we had. If I could relive yesterday, just even for a while, I'd say good-bye and maybe see you smile. But then I fully realized that that could never be. There's no longing for the past. But you have been so faithful, so trusting and so true"

Isabel couldn't look away from Naght Sieger. The return of his voice symbolizes one thing: the curse has been lifted and its effect is beginning to leave. His voice sounded like just what she always imagined, gentle. It seems rather odd, in his dying moment, she finally heard what he truly feels in his real voice. His human voice, not his demon one. She was finally able to listen to him, to look at him, for what he truly is: a big man with even bigger heart. "So when tomorrow starts without me…don't think we're far apart. We will…never be apart…" Before his soul leaves his body for eternity, he told he the words she will always keep inside her. His parting words. She knew they will meet again someday, in another lifetime. Be it years or centuries, her heart will be waiting. It will never close. Her arms will always open. "We will never be apart…" And so forth, his life finally came to full circle. Gaeris Adler waved his goodbye to this world with a gentle voice just like he always sounds, "Every time…you think of me…I'm right here in your heart, Isabel…always…"

His body no longer moves. His mouth no longer speaks. His ears no longer hear. His eyes no longer see. His heart no longer feel. Like she wanted him, he hold her until the end. Like she asked him, he stayed with her to the end. Like she begged to him, he spoke to her till the end. In his very last moment as a man, Gaeris Adler granted the wish of someone who loved him, and will always love him, for eternity.

The grey began to fade, as the colors filled the sky. The chill began to warm, as the bright star began to rise. As the eastern orb rose high, the dark sky gradually turned to blue, like the color of his gentle eyes.

When the sun finally shone The Endless Tower, the high priest broke down and cried, letting out every bit of sadness she has been holding inside her…

_**0000**_

Sagramore claimed the victory without fail. But that morning, you wouldn't see a celebration party. A funeral, in fact, was planned to honor the death of a legend. The Endless Tower is no longer a place to die for, it was split and destroyed. It was the place Gaeris Adler once called home, but the condition wouldn't do justice to him. Not to mention it was also the place he had lost so many family he called children. Matthew hid somewhere in Pegasus like a coward he is, so the decision to where he would be buried was left to Isabel. It's only normal for her to decide, she's the one who loved him after all. It was so easy for either Fio or her friends to join on Gaeris' dying moment, but each of them had the consciousness to let him have his last moment with her.

"Amatsu would be the proper resting place for him" Isabel said, "A place where everyone gathers, where we can see and visit him without having to cross the world or to where he had suffered. He had enough suffering. I want him to be remembered and seen by many people as a great man he was"

So like she requested, his body was taken to Amatsu via Pegasus.

Sagramore and their allies attended the funeral. Contrary to how he looked for the larger part of his life, Gaeris Adler was a very gorgeous man. Blue eyed, golden scruffy haired with a finely shaped face and well-proportioned appearance. Far cry from a demon. He was smiling when he died, and he was smiling when he was buried. So was Isabel, for she knew no matter how far they are apart, they will meet again one day. For she knew, he will always reside inside her heart. Always.

And indeed, like a great man he was, his epitaph says:

_"A light from our household is gone, a voice we loved is stilled, a place is vacant in our hearts, which never can be filled. Here lies a father, a friend, a hero, an inspiration, a family. And above all other, a man loved by all"_

_**0000**_

**Yep, that's it folks! That's the end of Naght Sieger and The Endless Tower Arc! Hope u enjoy this action/drama chapter!**

**I know I'll get flamed for killing Sieger, but to think of it, that way was the best was to honor his character. 'The demon with the heart of a man' an old friend of mine once said.**

**Before I forgot, I'm proud to announce that The Knightfall is back on business! Sorry for the 3 months hiatus! I hope it will never happen again!**

**Next chappy, we're going to have a comedy chapter. And to celebrate The Knightfall's 2nd anniversary, there will be a special omake rubric where u can ask anything (yes, anything) about The Knightfall! Anything but a spoiler, okay?**

**Thank u for reading this chapter, guys ! C u next chappy ^_^.**

**Below is the list of poems and their authors in this chapter:**

**La Belle Dame Sans Merci belongs to…uh, whoever wrote it. I thought his name was Keats something. I didn't write it, to be honest. I'm not a poem artist. **

**Invictus (as usual, with some personal adjustment) belongs to William Henley. **

**The Brave Knight belongs to Rosalind Richards (again, with some personal adjustment). **

**The Tale of a Knight belongs to Cody Buller (and…with some personal adjustment for the thousandth time). **

**Brave Knight Belongs to Rosalinda Flores Martinez. **

**Until The End of Time (with some adjustment) belongs to Josephine. **

**Hundreds of Fireflies (with adjustments here and there) belongs to Brad Leithauser. **

**Moonlight Nights (with adjustments) belongs to Bernard Howe. **

**Moonlight (good God, with adjustment) by Henry W. Longfellow. **

**Until The Last Moment belongs to Elia. **

**The Last Battle (with adjustment) by unknown. **

**I'm Right Here In Your Heart (with adjustment again) by Chuck.**

**My Undying Love by Anonymous. **

**Sun Rise by Ebony J.**

**Thanks all!**


	96. Night of The Loving Dead: First Part

**Chapter 96**

"_**You know the world is going crazy when the best rapper is a white guy, the best golfer is a black guy, the tallest guy in the NBA is Chinese, the Swiss hold the America's Cup, France is accusing the U.S. of arrogance, Germany doesn't want to go to war, and the three most powerful men in America are named 'Bush', 'Dick', and 'Colon.' Need I say more?"**_

_**Chris Rock**_

**There will be a lot of adult references in this chapter and the next. If u're not sex minded or under the age of…well, whatever the legal age in your country is, please do me a favor and read on your own risk. Remember, everything in this chapter is real…ly really fictional. If you have any weird dream after reading this chapter, you need a professional help. ASAP.**

**And the jokes are mostly from and , as usual with some improvisations. If some jokes offended anyone, I'm terribly sorry. It isn't meant to be taken seriously.**

_**0000**_

_A couple of days after the huge battle in The Endless Tower, in Amatsu back in the hotel…_

"Fio! How many times do I have to tell you, huh? You shouldn't move too much!" It's not really early in the morning, but Olivia already yelled. Loud enough to make Fio wanted to put two fingers on her ears, "I've been telling you again and again, your wounds aren't completely healed yet! You cannot risk them reopening just because you're too lazy to take a rest!"

"But I'm bored here! I want to take a walk!" Sounding like a child, the princess tried to argue.

"Nu-uh! Na da! You won't be going anywhere! Go back to your bed and sleep!" This time, the princess isn't the one ordering people around, "If you don't obey my orders, I'll have myself looking over you all day long!"

"Hey, you're not my doctor, okay? Don't order me around like that!" Well, she's still on higher patriarch in real life, so she wouldn't want to be bossed around too much, "Besides, how long do I have to take a rest? I've been resting since the funeral!"

"And you will rest a lot longer than you already did!" No shitting Olivia here… "Now, go back to your bed!"

"Ukh…fine…" Reluctantly, the rune knight went back to her bed and lay down, trying to get some sleep.

"See? Wasn't that easy?" Olivia felt her hard work's done, so she went outside, "I'm going back in an hour or two. I'm gonna check up on everything to make sure we won't have any problem around here"

It's been two days since the tiring battle (for both the characters and the author, LOL) in Endless Tower finally ended. Everyone minus Olivia, Eremes, George/Fenrir, Gen Ed, Marcus & Gregory, Elraven, Sasha, Frea, and Patricia are all injured to the bone. Despite Olivia massive healing spell to all of them, they still ended up having to take a rest for a week. Isabel went off somewhere to cope with her recent fate, so she won't be seen sometime around. Sarkhan has been busy and unseen lately, so basically it's time for Sagramore to calm down and get some rest. And as you can see, now Olivia's in charge for Sagramore because Felicia and Fio are down and George/Fenrir is too stupid to do that.

But Fio's room isn't the only busy place that day. Pegasus is also the same. In a certain casual room, the Ropera Squad members, where everyone minus El and Sasha were wrapped in bandage, were watching Captain vs Vice Captain…in some kind of battle….

"Lucifer's form a cheat, buddy" That was the first comment thrown by Emilio, who is covered in bandages, upon seeing Elraven entering the room. Need I remind you El came out from Endless Tower unscathed? "It's hax and unfair. Get out of here"

"Oh, please! Don't be such a jerk! You've been saying that ever since the funeral! Will you stop it, already?" Rolling his eyes, Elraven angrily retorted back, visibly upset of the remark, "You've been saying Lucifer form's gay, Lucifer form's dud, Lucifer form sucks, Lucifer form's homo, blah blah blah blah! Can't you talk about something else? I'm bored with all your protests!"

"But it's a cheat! Just admit it!" Do you notice Emilio's tendency to fight over something unimportant with Elraven? Makes people wonder how these two are the captain and the vice captain of en elite squad… "I don't want a cheat in my squad! El, you're fried!"

"…huh? Fried?"

"I mean, you're fired!"

"You moron! How many times do I have to remind you? You can't fire me! Only your father can! Read the contract, jackass!"

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Okay then, I fire you as my friend!"

"How can you fire me as your friend? I don't have a contract to be your friend! You can't fire me as your friend!"

"Then, how can I fire you?"

"Good Lord! What did I do to deserve a stupid captain?" Maybe he shouldn't have forgotten his insensitiveness. We reap what we sow after all, "That's it! You don't need to fire me! I'll resign! I'm going to make my own squad! I will name it Ropera 2.0!"

"Oh, really? Good luck finding your own members!"

"No need! I already have them here!"

"Oh, yeah? Where?"

"Guys!" Elraven called out to the rest of the squad, "Who's with me?"

And of course Emilio found it disturbing, "Eh? You're intending to take MY squad?"

"It's not yours anymore if they join me, amigo" El sounded really confident this time, "So, guys, are you with me or are you with this glory hog?"

Seeing that no one was actually reacting, Ty upped the game, "…can I ask you first, El?"

"Fire away"

"How did you receive the permit to create your own squad?"

"My contract says after three years of service as a vice-captain I'm granted a pass to build my own squad, as long as I get four members"

"Hm…okay…" Ty kept up with the atmosphere and turned his attention to the rest, "So, guys?"

Clyde: _…a glory hog or an insensitive man…that's like picking a rotten orange or a rotten apple…_

Martina: _…I don't want to choose….both teams are horrible…_

Sasha: _…this is stupid…I want to transfer to another squad…_

Ty: _Man…how can this two be best friends?_

Emilio: Don't listen to him! Ropera Squad is better than Ropera 2.0!

El: I'll give you a raise, guys.

Emilio: I'll give you free TV!

El: There's also bonus each month. Each week if you're lucky.

Emilio: There's going to be vacation to Komodo Island each weekend!

El: Vacation to Amatsu each weekend. Fully paid.

Emilio: I'll find a spouse for each one of you!

El: I'll have Ty find each of you a personal harem.

Emilio: Waaaaaaah! Don't do this! Don't do this to me! Don't leave my team!

El: I promise fewer and safer missions.

Emilio: Ah, no! El, stop it! Please, buddy! Stop it! I admit it! I'm at fault! I'm won't call Lucifer Form homo again!

El: And I promise promotions after a year of service.

Emilio: Elraven, my man! My good friend! Have you forgot what we've been through together? When we do our homework together? When we do our missions? When we hang out each day without a care in the world? You forgot all that? Don't do this to me!

El: You started this first, amigo. I'm just game. Oh, I also offer free cars if you enlist now.

Emilio: Okay, okay, you win! I'm not gonna mock you ever again! Just please don't leave my team! And please don't tell others to leave my team! I'm gonna give you guys all the things I mentioned starting from next month! Please don't leave my team!

With a proud winning smile, Elraven embraced his victory, "That's more like it. It's our victory, guys"

"Sure thing" Ty answered, representing the others who grew a smile.

"Hey, wait a minute! You guys!" Foolishly, Emilio just realized he's been fooled. And now, he's at lost words, "Daaaaaaaaaaaamn! This is all a tomfoolery?"

"Yup. And actually, I can't make my own team before five years of service. It says so in my contract"

"El, you damn bastard!"

"Correction, I'm an insensitive bastard" True, "So, guys, since the boss is going to give us bonuses starting next month, how about we get something to eat now? You know, to celebrate this and all. And Emilio, better read the contract next time"

When the team left Emilio, he was still gasping.

The story was different in another part of the town. Back to the inn, on the waiting room, The Prontera Gang was resting up there.

"This Endless Tower ordeal surely beat some of us up" Olivia sat on a couch, right beside her sister. Of course she was referring to mainly Fio and several others like Ty and Clyde. And Felicia herself, "You're okay, sis?"

"I'm feeling better than a couple days ago. I'm healing just fine" In reality, Felicia is wrapped in bandage. But her feeling inside must be different from her current appearance, "More importantly, how's Fio?"

"Like always. She wouldn't rest even when I tell her to"

"That sounds like her. She's really stubborn"

"And childish"

"And forceful"

"But afraid of dark"

"And can't sleep alone"

"And some readers said she's a bit like a tsundere"

"And she's a bit too naïve also"

"And she needs to stop wearing loose skirts"

Before they could further bash the rune knight, a familiar sound was heard, "Are you two talking about Fio?"

It was Iris the dyke…no, I mean Iris the bi.

"Oh…it's you…" Felicia slowly said, she couldn't forget how the others tell her Iris actually loved Fio in a REAL REAL WAY. To make it short she's a …lezzbo, "You're not doing anything, Iris?"

"I wanted to visit Fio, but I overheard you badmouthing her"

"We weren't exactly badmouthing her. She didn't want to listen to us"

"What was the problem, again?" When Iris sat down on the couch, the Hammond sisters knew this would be a long drive, "She didn't want to listen to you because of what?"

"She needs to rest, badly" Olivia took up the challenge, "Yet she wanted to take a walk. And if I didn't stop her earlier, she said she was going to have some exercises. What does that suppose to mean? She needs to pay more attention to her health!"

"Hm, I see…" An idea, a bad one, just came unto Iris, "Say, how about I accompany her in her room?"

"No!" Both sisters screamed. Even just the thought of it was disturbing, "You don't need to do that! Fio's straig…I mean, she's just fine being alone!"

"But didn't you two just say she should be resting? If no one can actually guarantee her rest, I think I can. I can stay beside her and perhaps read her some stories" Until this point, the reasoning is fine. But the next ones are horrid, "Or…maybe… I can help her change her clothes…or changing her pajamas…or feeding her soup…or…"

"Yes, we appreciate your thought! But I think we need to leave her alone for a moment!" Before Iris says anything eerier, Felicia tried her best to separate this girl from Fio. She really doesn't want anything unnecessary to happen at the moment, "I think she'll be good this time! Right, Olivia?"

"Right, right! Fio's a good kid after all!"

"And diligent!"

"And trustworthy!"

"And tough!"

"And relentless!"

"And caring!"

"And cheerful at times!"

"And kind!"

"So she'll recover for sure!"

"Yeah, no need to visit her!"

"First you badmouth her but now you praise her…" The kafra girl felt there's something behind the bigger picture, but she's gonna let it slide for now, "Okay if you say so, I guess I can visit her later when we have more audience"

With all the commotion ended, Iris took her leave.

"Phew…" Felicia sighed to herself, "We're saved this time"

"No shit, sister…" Olivia knew the feeling, "I wish George is actually still around…"

"We know that won't happen. Where's Eremes?"

"He said he wanted to meet his members. Can't really blame him for that"

"Elraven and his squad?"

"In Pegasus. They say they need to discuss something important"

"Oh my God, so we're spent here"

"Pretty much, yeah"

"Suddenly I feel like really wanting to rest"

"No biggie, Felicia. We're going to have one tonight" Olivia smiled from ear to ear, "Gen Ed told me he asked the hotel to prepare a grand dinner for us privately. You know, kinda celebrating the victory and easing the mood for all of us"

"Wow! That's wonderful! I hope we can do that just this time. I need refreshment so badly" Felicia doesn't actually crazy about partying, but she embraces it when the time is good. This time, she needs it to actually erase something in her mind. Something so obvious it hurts.

The younger sibling realized her sister was still feeling guilty of being defeated by The Lord of Death. Among the Prontera gang, she was the only one who was defeated. George and Olivia did a good job defeating two Baphomets. Fio defeated Sieger after a long grueling fight. She was the only one who lost. And she couldn't really cope up with that.

"Felicia…it's okay…" The high priest began cheering the paladin.

"About Lord of Death?" Felicia's sensitiveness hasn't been rusty at all.

"Well…sorry for picking that subject…"

"No worries, it was my own fault. I'll deal with it"

"Don't say that! You're not at fault! Lord of Death is one of Beelzephir's most trusted comrades alongside Thanatos Phantom, Great Demon Baphomet, Satan Morroc, and Ifrit! Of course his level is beyond imaginable! I mean, you did a good job pushing him to the limit!"

"And that almost got me killed" A bitter Felicia, speaking on an opportunity not many could see, "I told you, I'm fine. I won't lose the next time I meet him. I'm going to pay him back in full"

"…you're going to finish him off?"

"Precisely"

"…wow….this is the first time I've ever seen you being so determined after a battle"

"Well, I have my own personal pride too. I'm a knight. I don't want to be defeated by the same opponent twice. He beat me once, so I'll return the favor when I meet him again" Felicia put so much pressing on her words, making Olivia sure she was serious, "And yes, I'm going to meet him again. Sooner or later I will"

"Wow…you're scarier than when Ty's plan to expose you was exposed…"

"Yeah, well…I just don't like losing" Felicia stood back, heading to her room, "And I'll find a way to improve my ability as well. I can't let my little sister suddenly overpowering me, right?"

That's what Olivia needed to hear. She chuckled to herself knowing her sister is actually worrying things regarding to pride. Well…if Olivia had the slightest hint of what Fio is doing in her room, her worry would be shifted…

"_I'm bored…_" Fio said to herself while she was playing around on her bed. For someone as active as her, being restrained to one place is an infinite torture. And right at that time, her urge to do something defeats the urge to obey Olivia's resting order, "_I think I can sneak out. If I come back here before Olivia returns, then everything would be fine, te-he!_"

So, she did just that. Like supposedly little brat she was, she sneaked out her way from her room. Quietly, she went to the corridor before heading to the stairs. But as fate would have it, she heard something from the kitchen, "_Hm? What's that?"_

In the kitchen, she saw Helen putting several things into a basket. Hm, it must be for tonight's dinner.

"Miss Helen? Are you preparing something?"

"Oh, Princess Fiorentin? Shouldn't you be resting today?"

"…uh, no. Not really" Lies, "I'm feeling better"

"Good for you, then. Can I be of any help?"

"Oh, no. I was just walking around"

"Oh, if you say so then I shall excuse myself" Gathering her strength, Helen picked up the basket, "General Eduardo asked me to prepare for a private dinner tonight"

"Hm, he must have done it to cheer up the mood. That's so like him" The praise is a good thing, but the next one isn't, "It's my turn to ask now, can I be of any help?"

"You mean you want to help me cooking?"

"Well…." Just to remind you, guys, Fio is spoiled since she was a little kid. Her cooking ability is at the same level with Marcus' intelligence. So, keep her out of the kitchen if you don't want to suffer. Fact, "In fact…I'd like to help"

"Oh, really? That's wonderful" Well, too bad Helen doesn't know about the dreary fate awaits them. Innocently, Helen headed downstairs followed by the rune knight who put a very happy smile on her face. But, "Oh, I almost forgot. Can u see the cabinet near the kitchen door, Princess Fiorentin?"

"Yes"

"I left the syrup there. Can you get it for me? It would be really helpful"

"Sure" So, Fio walked back to the kitchen. The thing is, she had no idea which one is the sauce bottle once she opened the cabinet, "Which one is it again? It's…red in color, right?"

There are two red colored bottles in the cabinet. One of them is the syrup, the other one is the dreaded Sinclair's Love Potion. Remember? The one if you drink it then you will want to make out for all night long? Guess which one Fio (mis)took for the sauce, "I guess this is the one. What's the difference, anyway?"

There's a big difference between sauce and love potion, girl. Not knowing this, Fio picked the wrong bottle before heading back to Helen…

Along the way, Helen told Fio to go ahead of her because she needs to get some ingredients on the storage, so Fio did as she was told. On the kitchen, Fio was surprised to see a familiar face, "Elraven? Why are you here?"

"That should be my question, Alexandria. Why are you here? Shouldn't you be resting?" The gunslinger asked back, neatly expressing his point.

"Well, I was bored! I want to do something else other than lying on the bed all day long! Why are you even here, anyway?"

"I volunteered to help after seeing Miss Helen having to do all the hard work. Her kids are nowhere to be seen"

"Oh…I thought you're here cause Olivia ordered you to take me back…sorry…"

"Nah, I wouldn't do that even if she asks me" Elraven showed his understanding, "You're here to help Miss Helen cook?"

"Yes, I'd like to experience the kitchen"

"That's wonderful. You think you can cook anything?"

"…well…this one time, I tried to boil water when Felicia asked me to, I ended up burning the whole kitchen" Fio responded with a deadpan expression, "Never touched the kitchen again after that. But I'm sure I can do better this time. I'm the type that gets better with practice"

"Hm…when was that?"

"A week ago…I think, before we went to Endless Tower…"

"…_man, I'm in a very deep shit" _El understandably shook his head, hoping the worst won't happen.

"El? Why do you look so concerned? Don't worry about the kitchen, I'm a quick learner, you know!" Being the sensitive person she is, Fio noticed the look on El's face and assured him otherwise.

"Yeah…okay…I'll be counting on it" He didn't really, you all know that.

Helen arrived shortly thereafter, bringing a bunch of ingredients with her, "So, I guess we're ready to have a nice Baphomet Steak tonight?"

"What? Baphomet steak?" Being the only normal person on the room, it was normal for Fio to be surprised.

"Yeah, Fenrir's group defeated four of them back there at The Tower, so we're going to have a huge Baphomet Steak party tonight" Being one of the two insensitive people inside the room, El acted normally, "It'll be delicious, I guarantee it"

"Too bad you weren't able to bring back the corpse of Amon Ra, Entweihen Krothen, and Beelzebub as well. We could make the steak out of them if their bodies are here" Helen continued the obscure conversation.

"Wow….our taste is certainly different" Fiorentin tried her best not to look pale in front of the other two, "Sometimes, I think the both of you are mother and son because of your likeness"

"I think like that as well, sometimes" Oh, if only El knew what he was talking about"

"Okay, we'll begin by preparing the meat first. You can use the syrup to have a small party after the dinner"

They did like Helen told them, without knowing the syrup is the godly love potion. Can anyone guess what will happen tonight?

_**0000**_

_That fateful night…_

As expected, the plan went smoothly. Everyone enjoyed the dinner thanks to the grand Baphomet steak which tasted good, just like always. After the dinner, Gen Ed took the initiative to further enjoy the night by suggesting something to Howard,

GE: Howard, can I talk to you for a moment?

H: Sure, general. What's this about?

GE: You see, it seems the kids are enjoying this night greatly. What do you say if you and your wife join me, my wife, and my daughters with their husbands and children for a trip on the sky with Pegasus? Let the kids do what they want for the rest of the night.

H: Hm, that seems to be a sound idea. I'm sure my wife would like the trip. Let me inform my son about this and then we can go.

GE: Sure thing. I'll tell my son the same as well.

_This is how Gen Ed's talk with Emilio goes…_

GE: Emilio, I'll take your mom and your sisters for a ride with Pegasus. I entrust you with the things here.

E: Yeah, yeah, do as you please. Everything will be just fine here.

_And this is how Howard's talk with Edward goes…_

H: Ed, I'm going to take your mom for a short trip. You take care of things here, okay?

Edw: Yeah, leave it to me. What could go wrong either way? They're just a bunch of soldiers celebrating victory.

H: That's what.

After the elders left, the only one left in the inn was the children and the warriors (plus Frea and Fenrir). When the rest of the group was still digesting the foods they consumed, Fiorentin approached Elraven and told him, "El, what about the syrup we prepared earlier?"

"I'm sure it is still on the refrigerator. Would you want me to get it?"

"Yes, we can have them with the others now"

"Okay"

Without knowing what danger it would cause them, El went to the kitchen and returned with a basket of love potion, looked exactly like syrup. "Attention, guys" The purple-glassed gunslinger asked his peers to shift their eyesight on him, "Here we have a delicious syrup specially served by Alexandria this afternoon. So that the fallen soul of our comrades will never be forgotten, so that our journey in the future will be blessed, I propose a toast for all of us"

"Good one, El. Let's we all have it" Cheerfully, Fiorentin poured the potion to glasses, giving the glasses to the rest of the group, "Enjoy, guys"

And just as she ordered it, they all drank the potion…

Eremes: The syrup tastes good. I wonder what this is made of.

Olivia: Probably cherries or strawberries, judging by the look.

Felicia: But it tastes sweeter than strawberries…

Ty: Who cares what it's made, the taste is all that matters.

Eremes: True, man. Hey, do you know a joke about Beethoven?

Ty: Nope.

Eremes: It goes like this, "When Beethoven passed away, he was buried in a churchyard. A couple days later, the town drunk was walking through the cemetery and heard some strange noise coming from the area where Beethoven was buried. Terrified, the drunk ran and got the priest to come and listen to it. The priest bent close to the grave and heard some faint, unrecognizable music coming from the grave. Frightened, the priest ran and got the town magistrate. When the magistrate arrived, he bent his ear to the grave, listened for a moment, and said, "Ah, yes, that's Beethoven's Ninth Symphony, being played backwards." He listened a while longer, and said, "There's the Eighth Symphony, and it's backwards, too. Most puzzling." So the magistrate kept listening, "There's the Seventh... the Sixth... the Fifth...". Suddenly the realization of what was happening dawned on the magistrate. He stood up and announced to the crowd that had gathered in the cemetery, "My fellow citizens, there's nothing to worry about. It's just Beethoven decomposing."

Ty: Wahahahahaha! Alright, alright! It's my turn, then! Walking home after a Halloween party, two young men decided to take a shortcut through the cemetery for a thrill. They both stopped abruptly when they heard a mysterious tap-tap-tapping noise in the shadows. Their eyes grew large until the mist cleared and they saw an old man with a hammer and chisel, chipping at one of the headstones. "Geez, mister!" one of them exclaimed. "You scared us half to death! We thought you were a ghost! What are you doing working here so late at night?" The old man replied angrily, "Those darn fools misspelled my name!"

Eremes: Wuahahahahaha! A good one, a good one! My turn again! Three buddies die in a car crash; they go to heaven to an orientation. They are all asked, 'When you are in your casket and friends and family are mourning upon you, what would you like to hear them say about you?" The first guy says, 'I would like to hear them say that I was a great doctor of my time and a great family man.' The second guy says, 'I would like to hear that I was a wonderful husband and school teacher which made a huge difference in our children of tomorrow.' The last guy replies, 'I would like to hear them say, 'Look, he's moving!'

Ty: Wahahahahaha! That's amazing! Now, do you want to hear dirty jokes?

Eremes: Okay.

Ty: A white horse fell in the mud.

Eremes: Wahahahahaha! That's dirty alright!

Olivia: That's not really funny. Ty.

Ty: Oh, really? You can tell a funnier joke?

Olivia: Of course I can! A lawyer named Strange died, and his friend asked the tombstone maker to inscribe on his tombstone, "Here lies Strange, an honest man, and a lawyer." The inscriber insisted that such an inscription would be confusing, for passersby would tend to think that three men were buried under the stone. However he suggested an alternative. He would inscribe, "Here lies a man who was both honest and a lawyer." That way, whenever anyone walked by the tombstone and read it, they would be certain to remark: "That's Strange!"

Ty: Woooooow! Oaky, okay! That's so funny!

Olivia: And my sister got one as well.

Eremes: Really? Tell us Felicia!

Felicia: Okay. A lawyer read the will of a rich man to the deceased's family: "To my loving wife Rose, who stood by me in rough times, as well as good, I leave the house and $2 million." The lawyer continued, "To my daughter Jessica, who looked after me in sickness and kept the business going, I leave the yacht, the business and $1 million." The lawyer concluded, "And, to my cousin Dan, who hated me, argued with me, and thought that I would never mention him in my will - well you are wrong: Hi Dan!"

Eremes: Wahahahahaha! That's funny!

Ty: Yes, although it makes me wonder one thing about Felicia.

Felicia? Hm? What is it?

Ty: You're blond, right? How come you're not stupid?

Olivia: Oh, please. Not all blonds are dumb. That's stereotype.

Ty: Yeah, but dumb blond jokes can be funny. Here's an example, "A young ventriloquist is touring the clubs and one night he's doing a show in a small club in a small town in Arkansas. With his dummy on his knee, he's going through his usual dumb blonde jokes when a blonde woman in the fourth row stands on her chair and starts shouting: "I've heard enough of your stupid blonde jokes. What makes you think you can stereotype women that way? What does the color of a person's hair have to do with her worth as a human being? It's guys like you who keep women like me from being respected at work and in the community and from reaching our full potential as a person, because you and your kind continue to perpetuate discrimination against, not only blondes, but women in general...and all in the name of humor!" The ventriloquist is embarrassed and begins to apologize, when the blonde yells, "You stay out of this, mister! I'm talking to that little jerk on your knee!"

Eremes: Wuahahahaha! Ty's right! The dumb blond jokes could be funny! Here, I have one too! "A blonde finds herself in serious trouble. Her business has gone bust and she's in dire financial straits. She's so desperate that she decides to ask God for help. She begins to pray..."God, please help me. I've lost my business and if I don't get some money, I'm going to lose my house as well. Please let me win the Lotto." Lotto night comes, and somebody else wins it. She again prays..."God, please let me win the Lotto! I've lost my business, my house and I'm going to lose my car as well." Lotto night comes and she still has no luck. Once again, she prays..."My God, why have You forsaken me? I've lost my business, my house, and my car. My children are starving. I don't often ask You for help, and I have always been a good servant to You. PLEASE let me win the Lotto just this one time so I can get my life back in order." Suddenly there is a blinding flash of light as the heavens open. The blonde is overwhelmed by the Voice of God Himself..."Sweetheart, work with Me on this... Buy a ticket"

Olivia: Ahahaha! He's right! It could be funny, sis!

Felicia: …. You guys are cruel

Ty: Oh, come on! You can't take a little joke?

Felicia: Alright, I'll tell one dumb blond joke as well. "A young Redhead goes into the doctor's office and says that her body hurts wherever she touches it. "Impossible", says the doctor. "Show me." She takes her finger and pushes her elbow and screams in agony. She pushes her knee and screams, pushes her ankle and screams. The doctor says, "You're not really a redhead, are you?" "No," she says, " I'm actually a Blonde." "I thought so, the doctor says. "Your finger is broken."

Ty: See? You can be funny at times, right?

Eremes: Oh, Olivia?

Olivia: Yes?

Eremes: I'm gonna go tell Anne and Kidd to check on the kids. I want to make sure they're asleep.

Olivia: Okay, but you'll be back later, right?

Eremes: Of course. See ya, hon (Eremes went outside).

Felicia: Wow, it sure nice to have a boyfriend who knows some manner.

Olivia: Don't say it like that, sis. Someday you'll find one too.

Felicia: I'm not sure about that. I mean, look at the men around me! El is attracted to Fio although he wouldn't admit it. Emilio is having a love-hate relationship with Hikari. Clyde has a crush on your boyfriend's subordinate. George is my longtime friend and I think we all want to keep it that way…and I doubt he actually like girls. Fenrir is inside George, besides he's secretly loving Frea. Marcus is married and an idiot. His two lackeys don't even know what woman actually is. The only 'thing' available around me is…that (pointed to Ty). I'd rather shoot myself in the head than talking to that thingy.

Ty: Hey! Don't call me thingy! I know a joke about Hercules! Here goes, "Hercules and Apollo are golfing, and Hercules is up. He swings misses and exclaims "Oh father, I missed!" Apollo gives him a dirty look, but he swings again, misses and exclaims "Oh father, I missed!". Apollo stares at him and says, "If you say that one more time, Zeus will open up the heavens and strike you with a lightning bolt!" So, Hercules swings again and exclaims "Oh father! I ...Missed!" Suddenly a lightning bolt shoots out of the sky and strikes Apollo! All that is heard in the sky is, "Oh father, I missed!"

Olivia: That's funny, but I think you're still horrible. I feel you, sis. He's such a scum he does not have enough balls to admit his own mistakes.

Ty: Will you two Hammonds please stop talking like I'm a bad influence?

Olivia: But Ty…you are a bad influence. And you're also a piece of shit.

Felicia: And a pervert. Shitty one.

Ty: What's so wrong with being a pervert? At least I never committed a rape!

Felicia: Yeah, but you spied and taped me you little piece of shit.

Ty: Will you two stop calling me a piece of shit? It's not like you to say profanity!

Olivia: Ow, he's chickening out, sis.

Felicia: No wonder. He's so full of crap after all. Just like a lanky pimp he is.

Olivia: Sis, I have a joke about a pimp named Ty. You wanna hear?

Felicia: Totally.

Ty: What? A pimp?

Olivia: There was this pimp named Ty. He had 3 hoes; to the first hoe he asked "Where's my $200?". She goes "I thought you wanted $300!", so he slaps her and says "Don't correct me!". He says to the second hoe "Where's my $500?". She goes, "I thought you wanted $600!", so he slaps her and says "Don't correct me!". He says to his third hoe, "Where's my $800?" and she says "I thought you wanted $900!", so he slaps her and said "Don't correct me!". Then he said to his momma, "Yo momma, this is for today!". But his momma said, "What happened to the fourth one?". Ty said, "There's only three!". Suddenly, his momma slapped him and said, "Don't correct me!"

Ty: Aaah! Stop it! Stop it! (Ty ran out of the room)

Olivia: (Smiled to her sister) High five!

Felicia: High five! (Smiled back) That was class act!

Olivia: Yay! Let's drink some more for our victory!

_In the same room, another part…_

Emilio: Meh, El is hitting the princess again!

Martina: Are you jealous, captain?

Emilio: What? No! I'm not gay! Why would I be jealous?

Martina: I'm not saying you're gay…but it's just…I think you're jealous because vice-captain is trying to move on after his latest breakup. I mean, when did the last time you have a relationship with a woman?

Emilio: It was….hey….you're right….even I don't remember!

Martina: Yes, and you're what? 22 this year? It's unhealthy and weird. You should look for a girlfriend, whoever it may be.

Emilio: But who? Do you have any candidates?

Martina: The obvious one would be…Hikari-san.

Emilio: What? Her? No way!

Martina: Why not?

Emilio: You said 'why not?'? She IS my enemy! I never got along with her and it's all her fault! She's egoistical, childish, and immature!

Martina: Which reminds us of…yourself, captain. You're egoistical, childish, and immature also. You two fit each other.

Emilio: Martina, how dare you said that? What is the proof that I'm egoistical, childish, and immature?

Martina: Childish, the way you keep mocking vice-captain for endless reasons. Egoistical, the way you never wanted to admit your own failing. Immature, the way you keep betting with General Eduardo although you knew you would always lose.

Emilio: ….wow….that's….

Martina: See what I was getting into? You and Hikari-san are basically one and the same. You suit each other nicely.

Emilio: No, no, no! I don't suit her! I don't want to be with her!

Martina: Come on…you slept with her already. Didn't it feel good to do it once in a while?

Emilio: But that was an accident! I didn't even want to do it with her!

Martina: Oh, please! Get a grip, will you? Aren't you a man? Then please act like a man! What if she gets pregnant cause you banged her?

Emilio: AAAAAAAAAAAA! I don't know! I don't want to take the responsibility! I'm not ready to be a fatheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer! (Ran out of the room)

Martina: ….childish, egoistical, and immature….loser.

_Same area, different spot…_

Fenrir: **I must admit the drink's nice. Those two lovebirds can think of something normal like this once in a while.**

Frea: Yeah…

Fenrir: **Come on! Loosen up a little! You're still thinking about that man?**

Frea: That's none of your business!

Fenrir: **Freyja, wake up! You can't seriously be thinking about Elraven all the time? Move on! Get a new guy for you to love with!**

Frea: Like who?

Fenrir: **Like…uh…you know, a certain gentleman near you?**

Frea: (Frowned) Where? I see no gentleman near me?

Fenrir: **Look again…more carefully! He's right beside your nose!**

Frea: (Seriously trying to find one) I'm so sorry for saying this, Fenrir, but I see no gentleman anywhere near my nose.

Fenrir: **Good lord! Look again more carefully!**

Frea: Oh, I just remember…I can't see. Tee-hee! Sorry!

Fenrir: **….**

Frea: Fenrir, why are you so quiet?

Fenrir: **….I guess you made love to much with Elraven! His insensitivity has been growing inside you!**

Frea: What? How dare you? I'm not insensitive!

Fenrir: **Then how come you couldn't recognize the gentleman right in front of you?**

Frea: Wait…you were referring to yourself all along?

Fenrir: **Of course! Who do you think I was referring to? Mary Poppins?**

Frea: Ups, sorry Mr. Gentleman! I'm trying to 'see' things from your point of view but I can't stick my head that far up my ass!

Fenrir: **Oh, yeah? Is my head that far up my ass? Fine, it's not like I can hang out with someone who's got her nose that far up her face!**

Frea: You scum! My nose isn't far from my face! If it is, then people would call it the flying nose!

Fenrir: **W-H-A-T-E-V-E-R! I'm outta here!**

Frea: Yeah! Run like the little jerk you are! You don't even have enough balls to carry your pee-wee in front of a lady!

_On the other side of the room, Marcus is approaching Fio and El…_

Marcus: Hey, Princess. Hey, El. We haven't got the chance to talk much lately, have we? It's a nice party you arranged and the syrup was good as well.

Fio: Thank you, Marcus. Glad you're enjoying it.

Marcus: Yeah, and you know what? To make this moment even more enjoyable, I'm going to share a funny story!

Gregory: Marcus, I think that's enough…

Marcus: Chill out, Greg! This one is funny! This is the true story of George Phillips of Meridian, Mississippi, who was going to bed when his wife told him that he'd left the light on in the shed. George opened the door to go turn off the light but saw there were people in the shed in the process of stealing things. He immediately phoned the police, who asked "Is someone in your house?" and George said no and explained the situation. Then they explained that all patrols were busy, and that he should simply lock his door and an officer would be there when available. George said, "Okay," hung up, counted to 30, and phoned the police again. "Hello, I just called you a few seconds ago because there were people in my shed. Well, you don't have to worry about them now because I've just shot them all." Then he hung up. Within five minutes three squad cars, an Armed Response unit, and an ambulance showed up. Of course, the police caught the burglars red-handed. One of the policemen said to George: "I thought you said that you'd shot them!" George said, "I thought you said there was nobody available!"

Gregory: Marcus, I think that's it. Let's leave Elraven and the princess alone for now…

Marcus: Wait, wait! I still have another one! A blind man was out walking with his seeing-eye dog when suddenly the animal paused and wet the man's leg. Bending down, the blind man stretched out his hand and patted the dog's watched what happened, a bystander said, "Why are you patting him? That dog just peed on your leg!" "I know," said the blind man, "but I gotta find his head before I can kick his butt."

Gregory: Okay, Marcus. That's really funny. You're drunk, why don't we…

Marcus: No, no! I have another one! Once there were four business men. They were sitting on a bench in a hospital waiting room because their wives were having babies. A nurse comes over and says to the first businessman, "Congratulations! Your wife had 1 baby." The man says, "What a coincidence! I'm the president of And1!" The nurse goes away. Then the nurse comes back and says to the second businessman, "Congratulations! Your wife had twins!" The man says, "What a coincidence! I'm the owner of the Minnesota Twins!" The nurse goes away. The nurse comes back and says to the third businessman, "Congratulations! Your wife had triplets!" The man says, "What a coincidence! I work for Triple Crown!" The nurse goes away. The nurse comes back and sees the fourth businessman alone on the bench crying. She asks, "Why are you crying"? The man replies, "I work for Seven Up"!

Gregory: Okay, that's enough! You're interrupting them!

Marcus: I'm not! They are enjoying my stories! I'm going to give them another one! A man goes into a bar with his dog. He goes up to the bar and asks for a drink. The bartender says "You can't bring that dog in here!" The guy, without missing a beat, says "This is my seeing-eye dog." "Oh man," the bartender says, "I'm sorry, here, the first one's on me." The man takes his drink and goes to a table near the door. Another guy walks into the bar with a Chihuahua. The first guys sees him, stops him and says "You can't bring that dog in here unless you tell him it's a seeing-eye dog." The second man graciously thanks the first man and continues to the bar. He asks for a drink. The bartender says "Hey, you can't bring that dog in here!" The second man replies "This is my seeing-eye dog." The bartender says, "No, I don't think so. They do not have Chihuahuas as seeing-eye dogs." The man pauses for a half-second and replies "What? They gave me a Chihuahua?"

Gregory: Okay, you know what? I got an idea! Elraven, princess, would you like to hear a joke about Marcus?

El & Fio: …yes.

Marcus: A joke? About me? You mean….I'm a joke?

Gregory: (Ignored him) Marcus, Thomson, and Thompson are at a house. A genie appears and says they can say anything, but if they tell a lie, they disappear. Thomson says, "I think I am the smartest man ever," and he disappears. Thompson says, "I think I am the richest man on Earth," and he disappears. Marcus says, "I think-" and he disappears.

Marcus: …what does that suppose to mean?

Gregory: That means, I was just saying you can't think, you moron!

Marcus: I can't think? Think of what?

Gregory: Aaaaaaaaaaaaah! You know what? I'm outta here! (Flew out of the building)

Marcus: Weirdo…(Walked away as well)

El: Wah...(holding his laughter) that's…funny!

Fio: (Tried to hold her laughter as well) Yeah…but…that's…cruel.

El: I don't know which one is worse, tho.

Fio: Never mind them. I think the party is a huge success.

El: Yes, this will be a night we will never forget. Here's one for a great night.

Fio: (Toasted) Cheers!

Iris: (Suddenly appeared) Ah, Fio! I've been looking for you all night long!

Fio: Iris? Where have you been?

Iris: Nah, just some usual trivial stuff! Hey, why don't we go to my room and watch some DVDs? I got this really cool movie I just found today!

Fio: Sure! Let's do that after the party's over, kay? What's the movie about?

Iris: Hm, it's a yuri-themed movie! It's a bout a princess who falls in love with her own personal maid! It's a very steamy romance movie!

El: Hey, wait a second! You're going to watch R Rated movie? Aren't you 17? And Alexandria's 16! If you want to watch that kind of movie you should wait till you're 18!

Iris: This isn't your business, you insensitive jerk! I can watch any movie I want! And who're you to say Fio can't watch a movie? Are you trying to say she's too childish?

El: That's not what I'm trying to say! Where's your moral, Iris?

Iris: Don't you dare calling me by my name! I don't want to be called by you! And don't teach me about moral!

El: Why, you…o.o…o…(fell to the floor)

Fio: El? What happened? (Ran to him)

El: My head…hurts….so much….

Fio: Let me take you to our room!

Iris: What? Our room? You slept with him?

Fio: (Not referring to that kind of sleep) …yes? Why is that so weird?

Iris: (Devastated) Fio…I thought….you were innocent…

Fio: What? Anyway, I'm going to take El back for awhile. You stay here okay?

_Shortly thereafter…_

"Ukh…I feel dizzy" Elraven said in his room…which also happens to be Fio's room in case you forgot, "What's with me? I felt fine just an hour ago…."

"Are you okay? You don't have a fever, right?" Fio put her palm on El's forehead, "You're…not warm at all. You're cold. In fact, it's almost like…you're freezing!"

"Freezing? But why?" The dizziness seemed out of place now. So, El chose to lie down on the futon, hoping it would make himself feel better, "Oh…it's so dizzy…everything's…rolling…"

"Hang on! I'm going to get you some aspirin in the kitchen! I'm sure they have some!" Assuring El laid down, Fio turned her back without even knowing Elraven was undergoing a big change from the inside. All of a sudden, El grabbed her by her arm from behind, surprising her, "El? What is it? Let go of me, I'm going to get you a medicine, then I'll be back here I promise!"

"No…I don't need….a medicine…" Elraven slowly said, in a dark and monotonous tone, "I…need…you…"

"Huh?" A huge question mark formed above Fio's head, "What are you talking about?"

"Alexandria…" Elraven grinned, not letting go of her arm, "Take off your clothes…now!"

_**0000**_

**Ah, finally! It's the taking clothes off parts, LOL! **

**Thank you for supporting The Knightfall this whole two years. As promised, next chapter we'll have a special omake chapter dedicated to all of u readers! So, don't hesitate to send me array of questions about anything related to the story!**

**That's all for now! C u next chappy!**


	97. Night of The Loving Dead: Middle Part

**Chapter 97**

"_**The last time I was inside a woman was when I went to the Statue of Liberty"**_

_**Woody Allen**_

**Sorry for the long wait. Family problem here and there & a lot of works to do might do that to you.**

**And there'll be sexual references in this chapter. You've been warned!**

_**0000**_

"Eh….what?" Fio couldn't believe what just gotten into her two ears. She could swear she heard something 'provocative', "W…w…w…what did…you just say?"

"You heard me, girl" Elraven took off his glasses, putting a sly visage with his smile, "Divest yourself of your clothings"

"_Whaaaaaaaaaat?" _Fio screamed to herself while trying to maintain her outside feature calm, "What are you saying? Are you crazy? Did you mess up your head, El? What do you mean by that?"

"I made my point quite clearly" The gunslinger slowly stood, not letting his grip go and pining his vision to the surprised girl even deeper, "Take off your clothes…or daddy will take them off"

"Daddy? You scum! How dare you ask me such perverse favor! And don't call yourself daddy, you pervert! What's wrong with you? You were fine just seconds ago!"

"Nothing is wrong with me, sweetheart. It's just…" El's eyes were rolling all over Fio, "I finally realized it is you whom I want the most. I want to lick all over you, touching you, feeling you all around, and moreover….I want to feel what it's like to be inside you"

"Aaaah! Let go of my hand!" Showing her daily reaction, Fiorentin unleashed her mighty punch right to Elraven's face. Usually, this kind of punch would have sent Elraven to Pluto for three hours while visiting the Milky Way, but not tonight. It didn't affect him at all. The punch stopped right at his forehead, stupefying the rune knight, "No…no way!"

"Khuhuhu…" An unnerving laugh from the evil gunman, "That won't do daddy, Alexandria. Not tonight. And you know why?"

"..w…why?" Fio REALLY didn't want to know the answer, fearing it might be horrible. But curiosity over fear, I guess.

And indeed it was, "Because tonight is the night you become mine! Tonight is the night you and daddy spend the whole night making out! Let's do this all night long, girlie! Yeahahahahahahaha!"

"You damned bastard!" Regardless, what El just said made Fio's face flushed in both anger and embarrassment. Never before someone, let alone a man, has made such bold statement in front of her like that, "Let go! Let go of me!"

"Oh, don't say it like that" Note this one kids, whenever you say 'let go' to a drugged pervert, there's a big chance he won't ever let you go, honest, "I know you will enjoy it. Just by one look, I can already tell where your G-spot is"

"What the heck? G-spot?" Losing her little patience, Fio pulled out her Balmung and sliced through El's right arm, cutting it off and freeing herself of his grip, "Sorry for doing this, but you're insane! I'm outta here!"

"Oh, please don't say that! We can start from the top, and then I can work my way to lower part of your torso" Knowing all too well his severed hand would be revitalized later via the use of Dionysus, El advanced his method with direct point, "And then, after the cherry falls, we can do 69!"

"Sixty nine? What the hell is that?"

"You don't know? Wow, Felicia sure did a good job hiding those Playboys and Penthouses from your eyesight. Well, since this will be your first time, I only have one tip. Don't fake it, okay? I hate it when girls do that. Might as well service them beforehand"

"Fake it? Fake what?"

"You don't even know that?"

"No! Why would I know that?"

"Oh, man. You're that immaculate? Gee, Alexandria, get a life will you? When did the last time a man touch you?"

"Ask that to yourself! It was you who forcibly kissed me in the drama play!"

"And if my memory doesn't go coup d'état on me, you enjoyed it"

"What? I didn't!" Notice how Fio tends to lie on this subject?

"Your eyes give you away every time. Stop lying and give in to me. That's like, sex 101"

"Kyaaaaah! Noooooooo! I don't want to hear anymore! Please stop staining my pure maiden heart from impure things!" Fio burst her way out of the room, escaping to the corridor without even looking back.

And that leaves the bewildered Elraven alone, "…or you would rather have I go from your behind? That's okay too, you know….there's no need to run like that…oh, well, guess that means I'll have to chase her"

Oh, did you notice how Fio called herself a pure maiden?

_**0000**_

_Outside…_

Not long after Fio and El went to their room, the party got over pretty quick. Only several people could be seen wandering around, and Ty was one of them. "U..u…uh….those sisters!" The gunslinger talked to himself in despair. Well, he just got bullied by two hot chicks, anyone would have fell down, "I'll get back at them! I swear I will!"

"Get back at who?" It was Marcus who asked, accompanied by Gregory of course.

"Felicia & Olivia! They humiliated me at the party!" Ty sobbed.

But Gregory begged to differ, "Come on, it must have been you trying to maul them first. It's pretty obvious"

"I wasn't trying to maul them! I was just throwing some joke about Felicia before the two ganged up on me!"

"What joke?"

"Dumb blonde jokes!"

"Felicia isn't dumb, moron. She's like the smartest person in Sagramore, how could you joke about her being dumb?"

"She's blonde!"

"Not all blondes are dumb, Tyrael"

"Oh, yeah? Name me some smart blondes!"

"OK" Gregory took up the challenge, "Na*mi W*tts"

"Oh, please! She got into lezbo action with La*ra Harr*ng, got her tits sucked by S*an P*nn, had her body felt by King Kong, tour de performance where she had s*x on a bathtub, and in the end Micha*l P*tt called her boobs shaggin before killing her. And that pretty much concludes the entire resume of her career. You call that smart?"

"…uh…J*ss*c* S*mps*n?"

"Duh, that girl had the most nipslip I've ever seen on a woman she doesn't even have to pose for Pl*yb*y anymore to show them all"

"Britne….oh, wait. Cross that name. I don't think she could ever wear her pants properly…." Things are harder than Gregory first thought it would be, "Errm…Amb*r He*rd?"

"Dude, did you even watch The Inf*rm*rs? She bared it all there, enough for a lifetime"

"...no offense, bro, but why do you categorize the actresses I mentioned as 'dumb' only for doing nude scenes? That's disturbing and sexist. But why o why, I'm talking to Ty the pervert. Of course I'm going to hear some degrading things" Gregory glanced at Marcus, "Marcus, help me here"

"Uh….what do you want me to say?"

"Name Ty some smart blondes"

"…err…Yvonne Strahovski"

"She's…" Now it's Ty's turn to shut his mouth, "Hey….right, she displayed the ability to speak in various languages, and she kicks real ass as well!"

"Indeed" Wow, Marcus is being smart now, "Another one is….Beth Riesgraf"

"Yeah, her as well! How could I not notice?"

"See? Not all blondes are dumb. Lots of them are pretty smart, just like Felicia. You need to understand women more"

"So you mean….all my doings taking picture of hers didn't exactly help?"

"You took pictures for her out of…say, uncontrollable passion, Ty" For once in his life, Marcus sounded like a wise old man, "You need to realize there's more to love and women than just simple looks and popular beliefs"

"Marcus….you just proved me wrong there" Gregory shook his head in pride, "I have never thought I would live to see the day you say something smart. I'm proud, Marcus. Proud and humbled"

"Just as I'm, gentlemen" A voice came from their behind, it was Masuo The Okama.

"Oh…it's him" The mood was ruined, so Ty asked half-heartedly, "What do you want, Masuo? The party's over"

"I don't care about the party, Tyrael"

"Don't call me like that. Only my friends can call me Tyrael. You should call me Mr. Seraph" Ty snorted.

"Pipe down, hon. I'm not trying to bite you here" Masuo blinked his eyes cheerfully, "In fact, I'm here to share my love"

"Share your love? Are you sure we're not talking about a disease? No one needs your love here, bison! Go back to your stable and get a shower!" Ty rolled his eyes, hoping for the best in silence, "And if this helps, shave your legs as well. I want to rip my eyes out seeing them"

"Don't sound like that, pumpkin" In a very creepy manner, Masuo made his way to the stuttered Ty, "I'm about to circle them cutties around you"

"You're about to what?" Ty's face became contorted knowing the response, au contraire to both Marcus and Gregory whom seem to think 'tis going to be fun, "Hell to the no! I would rather circle my neck in a guillotine! Stay away from me, fag!"

"No, no! Come to me, dear!" In a very frightening move, Masuo tried to perform a bear hug on Ty. But the gunslinger managed to force the okama to miss the target with few simple steps. Ty pulled out a small handgun and pointed it to the drunk demon.

"Too bad I didn't bring any of my real weapons, but this should do!" When it comes to protecting his decency, even Tyrael would go all out, "Okay now, listen to me, Mothra! One more step and I swear to God I'm going to shoot the shit out of you! I'm going to shoot you very precise and accurate at your face that even Heidi Klum would mistake you for Seal! Now back off before I change my mind!"

"Nothing can hinder my love for you, sweetheart! Shoot me if you must, but let's make love after that!"

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaat? No, no, no!" And that's it, Ty shot him right to his face! Masuo was slightly taken aback….but much to everyone's shock, the bullet didn't even leave a scratch! "Huh? What happened? You're still alive?"

"Ukh…Tyrael….how dare you shot me for real?" Ignoring the fact Ty was trying to lodge a bullet to his head, Masuo set his set back on the scared gunslinger, "I won't let this go without justice! If I can catch you, I'm going to go a**l on you!"

"A**l? Oh, fuck! I need to get the hell out of here!" Without further ado, Ty ran out of the room for his life (and butt) from King Ghidorah.

"Don't run, Tyrael! Running only make me want to do you're a** even more!" The okama chases after Ty without even paying attention to Marcus and Gregory.

"What was that all about?" Gregory took a deep breath and shook his head, "Can we really save the world this way? No wonder Beelzephir is lying back all the time"

"Come on, Gregory, there's many form of love. That's just one of the examples"

"Love?" The eagle couldn't stop himself from face-palming, "Wanting to do another man's arse after being shot in the head? That's love? I weep for humanity. Suddenly I'm thinking of changing side to Valdomir"

_**0000**_

_Back to Fio…_

Fiorentin ran for her life (and virginity) much like Ty did. The corridor seems to be longer than it actually is, perhaps due to the overall tension she was feeling. She turned her head to spot El chasing after her with full speed, his eyes scream "S*x! S*x! S*x! S*x!". The rune knight is still injured from her previous fight with Sieger so she couldn't really fight against anyone now, much less Elraven. But still, she can't bear the thought of having her first experience on the bed with the old yeller so she chose to ignore all the pain and run like there's no tomorrow. Too bad, looking over her should made her attention entirely focused on the chaser. She didn't see it coming when she hit someone, causing both her and the other person to go down to the floor.

"Tyrael?"

"Princess Fiorentin?"

"What are you doing here? Get out of my way! El is chasing me!"

"Hasn't he always? What's wrong with it this time?"

"He wants to have sex with me!"

"….so?"

"So move away! No way in hell I'm going for coitus with someone I'm not married to!"

"Yeah, well, that Okama Masuo also want to go a**l on me!"

"What?"

Before any of them could continue, El and Masuo already arrived.

El: You can't go anymore now, Alexandria. Surrender yourself to me!

M: You can't go anymore now, Tyrael. Prepare your butt!

Fio & Ty: Ah, noooooooo! Help! Help!

El: What is there to help for, pumpkin? Didn't I mention to you I'm going to fondle you as slowly as possible? It can't be helped.

M: Whore' you calling pumpkin, dumbass? Tyrael's ass is mine!

El: No one wants to fondle his butt, Voldemort. I'm talking about Alexandria here.

M: Oh, you wanna say I have a bad taste picking partners?

El: I don't even need to say it to begin with.

M: How dare you talk about Tyrael like that?

Ty: Yeah, how dare you talk about me like that?

(Everyone looks at him)

Ty: No…I mean….help…help….

El: Oh, please! Who're you to guarantee his arse is safe to be screwed?

M: Well, who are you? You've done his ass before?

El: Of course not! Only homos do Ty's ass!

Ty: Hey, no one's done my ass before!

(Everyone looks at him again)

Ty: No…I mean….help….help?

M: You're calling me a homo? That's better than being a pedophile!

El: Excuse moi? How am I a pedophile?

M: You're chasing a 16 year old girl to get under her skirt! How is that not pedophilia?

El: She's 16, dumbass! She's legal!

M: 18 is legal, insipid! 16 is beyond illegal!

El: So? 16, 18, what's the difference? And why the hell do you care anyway? What makes pedophilia any worse than gayness?

M: Hey, at least with gayness out love is pure!

El: Pure? My ass is pure! Ty was scared shitless! I wouldn't blame him if he can never have a boner anymore after seeing Gollum wanting to have sex with him! Not even when he was about to lose his virginity he was that scared!

M: Huh? You mean Tyrael is virgin?

El: Yes! That guy never had the guts to actually ask a woman to do it! That's why he's got into porn and all that peeping tom stuff!

M: Poor soul…I can't believe he's a virgin.

El: And you know what I can't believe even more?

M: What?

El: Damn, the two got away!

And indeed, both Fio & Ty was gone.

When Masuo & El was busy chit-chatting, Fio took the chance to slip away with Ty and ran to somewhere else safer. "Phew, we got away from those two" Fio couldn't hide how pleased she was knowing the two monsters are gone for now, "What's with those two? They were in the party and all of sudden they became a couple of sex crazed maniac?"

"It must be something like magic!" Ty uttered his opinion, "Could this be Valdomir's work?"

"You mean Beelzephir got some spell that would cause people to go make out all nig….wait a minute! I remember this!"

"Huh? Remember what, princess?"

"This is the same effect as one potion I experienced when I first spend the night with El here!"

"Huh? You mean he banged you?"

"What? No, no, no! We were under a spell but it was interrupted by a sudden scream! We didn't do anything!"

"Well…okay…" Dirty minded pervert, "Um, what was the potion you were talking about again?"

"It was love potion, I think. Whoever smells or drink it would want to…you know, have coitus"

"Wow, there's a potion like that? Damn, I should have given one to Felicia!" Once again, Ty was left out of control. Fortunately, a stare from Fiorentin brought him back, "No, I mean! Wow, that's a frightening potion"

"Yeah, right" Fio refocused her attention back to the more important matter, "I don't have any idea where and when they contacted the potion, but I think we should try to find its cure before it's too late"

"Hang on a sec, princess Fiorentin. Something is still bothering me"

"What is it?"

"Doesn't that mean there are other people like them as well?"

"Eh, that can't be debated"

"What if….almost all our comrades have been turned? I mean, if it's just El maybe we can go handicap on him and subdue him. But what if Fenrir got nailed as well? No one here is strong enough to defeat him, right? I mean, you are injured and Gen Ed is up there somewhere…"

Fio stared at blank, that thought didn't cross her mind at all, "Good question…I don't know how to answer that either."

"Well, okay….let's hope for the best. We need to find the other guys before those two do. Come on" Ty pulled out his talkie, contacting anyone who's still sane, "Mayday, mayday! Red code! Red Code! There's been a security breach!"

"It's Emilio, copy!" Out of all people, the glory hog answered it from somewhere, "Explain situation!"

"Emilio, there's been an outbreak inside the building! I repeat, there's been an outbreak inside the building! A fair amount of love potion polluted a certain dish in the party tonight!"

"Love potion? Isn't that the potion that makes you have sex till the sun rise?"

"Precisely! There's a big chance many of us have fallen under its spell! Elraven has been affected! I repeat, El has been affected!"

"He what? Did he rape someone?"

"Well, he almost did to Princess Fiorentin!"

"Good grief! Can't he keep it in his pants till the war is over?"

Listening to the rude remark, Fio warned the captain, "Emilio, I can hear you"

"Oh, oh! My apologies, princess! Anyway, gather everyone down in the hall! And by everyone, I mean everyone!"

"How do we know who's affected and who's not?"

"We have to take that risk, Ty! If someone who gets affected shows up as well, we're gonna subdue him!"

"Hell no! I'm not following your order, Emilio!"

"Don't start now, Ty!"

"Hey, I barely escaped Destroyah born with one mission: screwing my ass! I'm not gonna call everyone only to see a guy bigger than Endless Tower wanting to put his dick inside me!"

"Okay, look at it this way! All of us got at least one talkie, right? That means, there's chance Felicia will be there too, right?"

"Uh…yeah, so?"

"So, look at it this way. If she's affected, maybe this is your chance to finally have sex with her. If she isn't, maybe you can safe the day and impress her….thus, increasing the chance of having a relationship with her!"

"Hey, now that I think of it, that sounds absolutely logical!"

"Right? Now get your ass to the hall! I'm going to call everybody in!" Finishing his order, Emilio cut off the line.

"That's disgusting" Fiorentin spoke to Ty right after the end of the conversation, "You want to take THE risk on a chance of having intercourse with Felicia? You're unbelievable"

"Hey, a man has his needs, okay? Isn't that why El is chasing after you?"

"He's under the effect of the love potion! But, you? You're such a pathetic little man! I'll tell you this, Ty! If you ever make her cry, I'm going to castrate you!"

"Wow! Easy there, princess! If I ever have coitus with her, I'm going to do it with her consent, okay?" The thought of losing his XXX is unbearable even for Ty…I mean, especially for Ty, "Why is everyone so against me and Felicia being together, anyway?"

"Cause you're a scum yet she's noble!"

"So? Opposite attracts each other! Just look at you and El!"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well, you're short and he's tall. That's just one" Ty stopped running and actually gave his opinions, "You're sensitive but he's not. You use swords, he uses guns. You have Felicia who's adorable in every possible sense as your best friend, El's got a glory hog. You're the top of your food chain, El's second in command. You always wear shiny attires, El prefers dark. You stay virginal, El sleeps around. Need I continue?"

"Wow, he and I are that much different?"

"Opposite attracts, princess. That's the law of this world, just like gravity" Ty shrugged, proud of his meaningless victory.

_Meanwhile, in Pegasus up in the air…_

With the chaos below went unnoticed, they elders were seemingly enjoying their peaceful night. Of course, the one who pitched the idea, Gen Ed, looked the most comfortable of 'em all. Of course, Hikari, as the guest host is enjoying the time as well.

GE: You seem to be enjoying your time, Hikari-san. I'm sure this little air tour will do you good.

Hi: Don't regard your work too highly, uncle Ed. I'm here only to ensure the safety of the whole ship.

GE: That's kind of you to do. But I'm sure we're safe up here.

Hi: You're quite confident of your ability, good for you. Not that I don't appreciate you leaving that jerk you called son down there, but I also left someone.

GE: And that someone is…

Hi: Akari.

GE: Ah, Akari-san. I haven't seen her in a while.

Hi: She was taking some training in other parts of the island.

GE: That explains a lot. Oh by the way, can I propose a plan to you? This involves Akari-san and the newest member of Ropera Squad I'd like to test.

Hi: …I'm listening, but this better be good.

GE: Oh, no worries. This is a pivotal mission. Now, listen…

_Back to El & Masuo…_

El: Damn, we can't find them anywhere.

M: This is because of you! If only you didn't debate my love for Tyrael, I wouldn't have lost him!

El: Oh shut up, tonto! If it weren't for you, Alexandria wouldn't have escaped!

M: She wouldn't have taken you anyway!

EL: And what makes you think Ty's ass is gay enough to take you, huh?

M: Are you trying to challenge me?

El: Oh, interesting! Let's see what you've got!

Ir: Hmph, upsetting! To think the two of you lowlifes can't even catch two people you actually have feelings for! You jerks have no rights to fall in love!

"Who's that?" Both El and Masuo turned their attention to the voice which belongs to….Iris.

El: Iris? What are you doing here?

Ir: I was trying to find Fio, but instead I found two pathetic dumbasses trying to fight each other over something moronic.

El: Oh? And you've done better?

Ir: I would be with her already if your stupidity didn't scare the crap outta her.

El: Don't give me that, Iris. Your gayness would give her a heart attack. If it hasn't already.

Ir: Oh, jeez! Will you ever let it go? What does my preference have to do with anything? Love is love no matter what!

M: True, dat!

El: Oh, great! Now I got two gays up against me!

Ir: Not if you want to hear my proposal.

El: What proposal?

Ir: (Showing him a bag of powder) You see this white powder?

El: Yeah, what of it?

Ir: This is called the hypnotic powder. Now, it won't work to people like you or your friends cause you're fighters and you're adapt to battle, but to normal civilians this will do wonder. Once they sniff this, they'll do everything we say for the next 12 hours.

El:…okay, what's your plan?

Ir: We spread this around the town, thus turning the citizens to our minions. With that, we can order them to catch whomever we want. Easier for us, right?

El: That's a good plan, but I have to ask one question.

Ir: What is it?

El: Why do you devise this plan and tell us to join? You could have done all this by yourself, right?

Ir: Well, that's true. But I need your service in case our targets try to fight back. Isn't the more the merrier?

M: She's right. Dunno bout you, but I'm in.

El: Okay, I'm in as well. But we'll deal with Alexandria later.

Ir: Attaboy! Now who wants to pour the potion?

_Back to the survivors…_

It doesn't take long for the normals to reach the mentioned hall. There, Felicia, Emilio, Fenrir, Frea, Clyde, Vanessa, Eremes, Dana, Edward, and Martina can be spotted quite clearly.

"There you guys!" Emilio wholeheartedly expressed his gratefulness upon knowing the two prime targets have made it safely, "It's only Olivia, Sasha, and the twins left now!"

But Eremes brought the real problem back before Emilio could say anything further, "Hey, wait a second! You've told us the story, but how did this all happen in the first place?"

Ty looked at Fio with an uncomfortable stare, but Fio was brave enough to admit her mistake, "Well, I think I mistook a love potion for an ingredient when I offered my help to cook. I'm so sorry…"

Everyone present had the heart big enough to forgive the naïve girl admitting her mistake. Being the leader he is, Emilio took the role to redirect the vision back to what actually matters, "What's done is done. The important things is, is there any way to erase the effect?"

"I know" Dana answered, "If I'm not mistaken, the potion isn't entirely out, right? Some of it can be found in the jar on the party hall"

"Yeah, so?"

"For sixty years, the jar lay quiet in Billobo's keeping, prolonging his life, delaying old age. But no longer, Emilio. Evil is stirring in Murder. The Jar has awoken. It's heard its Master's call. The spirit of Sombron endured. His life force is bound to the jar and the jar survived. Sombron has returned. His trolls have multiplied. His fortress of Lala-dur is rebuilt in the land of Murder. Sombron needs only this Jar to cover all the lands with a second darkness. He is seeking it, seeking it, all his thought is bent on it. The Jar yearns to go home, to return to the hand of its Master. They are one, the Jar and the love zombies. Emilio, he must never find it"

"…uh….what?"

"What I'm saying is, you need to throw the jar to the well 15 miles up north. Gee, is that so hard to understand?"

"Oh, sorry. I thought you were telling me to fight Sauron and throw The Ring to a Mount Doom" Emilio waved his hand, "Okay, then. It's a lot easier than we thought. We outnumber El and Masuo by a landslide, we can do this. We just have to go to the hall, grab the jar, and then…"

"Not so fast!" All of a sudden, a warning voice was heard throughout the hall, obviously cutting off Emilio.

"Who's that?" The leader of the squad yelled back, "Show yourself!"

"We're here" Behind all of them, a digital like monitor showed up, clearly showing the damned trio: El, Masuo, and Iris, "Greetings".

When her eyes laid on Iris, Felicia face-palmed and couldn't help herself, "Iris? You're in this too? Great, this is just getting better!"

"**Wow, El is really affected!**" Fenrir chided, "**So much for being your ex, eh, Freyja?**"

"Will you ever let it go?" Frea smacked Fenrir's head, literally running out of patience thanks to the constant mockery from the god.

"Iris, don't tell me…" Felicia took action to her own hand, "You're still not over with this lezzbo crap?"

"Indeed, Felicia. And this time, there is nothing you can do to stop me from having Fio for myself" The kafra girl jeered with pride.

"Having me for herself? What is she talking about?" Oh, dear. The others couldn't bear to hear how naïve the rune knight is.

"That means she wants to befriend you more" Felicia threw a white little lie.

"By joining El and Masuo?"

"Well…some people do good things in a wrong way…." The paladin managed to cover the lezzzbo lie, but maybe not for long, "What do you want, Iris?"

"I want Fio, much like Elraven. Masuo wants Tyrael" A quick information about the demand.

"No, absolutely not" Ty and Fio looked at each other before saying their answer in unison.

"I have predicted this will happen, that's why I already made up a plan" Speaking like a true evil mastermind, Iris looked at El & Masuo, "Bring them up, boys"

The two henchmen brought the order…and caused everyone a shock because they had Sasha, Olivia, Thomson, Thompson, Marcus, and Gregory! Each of the five humans was strapped to a hospital gurney while Gregory is locked inside a cage.

"Olivia?" Eremes and Felicia dropped their jaw seeing the high priest on a restraint.

"Sasha? How the hell she ended up there?" Clyde cried in disbelief following Felicia and Eremes.

"They also got those three morons…" Edward shook his head, "Poor them"

"Poor? That is beyond poor" Martina disagreed.

"That is porn" Vanessa added.

"Elraven, this isn't funny! Let me go!" Olivia shouted, trying to free herself, "Wuaaaaaaah! Felicia! Eremes! Fio! Help me!"

"Vice-captain, please don't do this! What's wrong with you?" Sasha joined the cries, "Clyde! Martina! Ty! Captain Emilio! Do something!"

El looked at the scared gunslinger with no mercy. He stroke her hair in a gentle manner and told her, "Nothing is wrong with me, dear. You are needed in order to achieve my goal. Consider yourself…a casualty of war"

And needless to be told, the reply only made her freaked out even more, "Wuaaaaaah! Vice captain is insane!"

"I'm not, and you should be a lot calmer, Sasha. Look at Marcus, Thomson, and Thompson. They're calm"

"Hey, I never knew a hospital gurney could be this comfy. Right, Thomson?"

"Super right, Thompson"

"Although I'd appreciate a little pillow, fellas" Marcus gave his thought.

And not very less than usual, Gregory had another headache, "Moron…we're all gonna die…"

"See?" El shrugged, "They're calm, right?"

"They're insane! Just like you!" Olivia was the one who welcomed El with her answer, "Let us go! What you gonna do to us?"

"Operation Human Centipede, dear. Between you and the twins. You're gonna go down as the middle of course" Masuo took the spotlight and explained to Olivia, "I'll explain this spectacular operation only once. We start with cutting the ligamentum patella, the ligaments of the kneecaps, so knee extension is no longer possible. Pulling from "B" and "C" the central incisors, lateral incisors and canines from the upper and lower jaws, the lips from "B" and "C," and the anus of "A" and "B," are cut circular along the border between skin and mucosa, the mucus cutaneous zone. Two pedicelated grafts are prepared and lifted from the underlying tissue. The shaped incisions below the chins of "B" and "C" up to their cheeks connecting the circular mucosa and skin parts of anus and mouth, from "A" to "B," and "B" to "C," connecting the pedicelated grafts to the chin-cheek incisions from "A" to "B," and "B" to "C," creating a Siamese triplet, connected via the gastric system. Ingestion by A, passing through B, to the excretion of C. The human centipede, first sequence"

"Wuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Nooooooooooo!" Olivia screamed like crazy, "No, no, no! I don't want to be a human centipede! I would rather die! Help me! Please! Feliciaaaa! Fioooo! Eremes! Help me! Oh, God please help meeeeeee!"

"Hey, we're gonna be centipede. Isn't that cool, Thompson?"

"Super cool, Thomson"

Before any of the normals could say anything, El continued the torment, "As for Sasha and Marcus…we're gonna do a sex change operation"

"You what?" If her heart wasn't given by God, Sasha would have died of heart attack.

"Using parts from Marcus, we're going to reduce your boobs and put his dick on you" El stated it really calmly, "And Marcus, we're gonna put her knockers on you. As for your dick, we're gonna replace it with Gregory's head"

"Noooooooooooo!" Sasha screamed like crazy also, "I don't want to be a man!"

"No way!" Gregory couldn't believe this, "I don't wanna be a dick….let alone Marcus's dick!"

"Cool" As always, Marcus reacted differently, "I'm gonna have boobs of my own"

"Of course, I will change Sasha's name to Shushi and Marcus's name to Marcia" El put the icing on the cake, "Too bad Gregory will die"

"This is crazy! El, you gotta stop this!" Fio, amongst all others, plead in disbelief.

"Only if you and Ty surrender, Alexandria"

"Have them! Have them! You can have them but don't hurt my sister!" In an interesting turn of event, Clyde betrayed the team.

"The need of many outweighs the need of few! Have them, but don't hurt Olivia!" Surprisingly, Felicia joined the betrayal too, "Fio, I know you said you wouldn't have sex till you get married, but please do me a favor just this once! And Ty, please let Masuo do your arse!"

"No way!" Again, Ty and Fio yelled in unison and denial.

"You have an hour to think" Iris rose the terror, "Just so you know, the citizens are already under my magic. I have already ordered them to catch you if they see you…and with the exception of Fio and Tyrael, have sex with you!"

"Good grief! You're planning to mass-rape us?" Frea had no idea human can be so cruel, "This is unbelievable"

"The d-day is in an hour. If we don't see Tyrael and Fio within that time…you know what'll happen to your friends" Iris turned off the monitor, "Ciao bella"

"Damn, what we're gonna do now?" Ty let out his frustration, catching out everyone's attention, "I don't want to get raped! But I don't want the others to suffer either!"

But again, just like a leader he is, Emilio dictated, "Here's what we gonna do. I'm going to get the jar to the well with Felicia, Clyde, Dana, Ty, and princess Fiorentin. I want Edward, Fenrir, Frea, Vanessa, and Martina to rescue Sasha, Olivia, and the others. Okay, guys?"

"What if one of us got captured? Whoever had sex with them will be a love zombie as well, right?" Martina wanted to make one thing clear.

"Then it's just a risk we have to take"

"If we all got captured?"

"Then God help us all" Emilio turned off the talkie and headed to the hall, hoping for the best to turn out. With that in mind, the parties separated and headed to their appointed direction.

_**0000**_

**Well, this is the middle part. Next chapter will be the last part. Dunno when I can update tho since I can only work at weekends now.**

**Thanks for readin, fellas! C u next chappy :p**


	98. Night of The Loving Dead: Last Part

**Chapter 98**

"_**See? You made me hurt myself again! I broke my hand off completely at the wrist this time, Tina! But that's okay, Darlin', because I love you, and that's why you have to let me EAT YOUR BRAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIINS!"**_

_**Freddy**_

_**(Return of The Living Dead)**_

With so little time to do everything right, the heroes split to do the rescue. Guarding the bound hostages is no other than Elraven The Angel of Darkness. While it's true his doesn't have his HAVOX with him at the moment, he is still not to be taken lightly.

"El…Elraven…" Olivia weakly called the love zombie gunslinger from her gurney, "Please don't do this…you're better than this…let us go, please…"

The only response Olivia spotted was an evil smirk from the gunslinger who has lost his heart to love zombie spell, "Don't beg, Olivia. My mind wouldn't change. If Alexandria doesn't surrender to me, you're going to be the middle part of the human centipede"

"How could you? I always thought of you as a good friend…"

"My old self has long since vanished" Um, actually…it was a couple hours ago, it wasn't long. But of course El said this only for dramatic effect, "I'm new. I was reborn into something transcends even humankind. It is something a victim like you would never understand. I am…"

"Um, excuse me?" Marcus cut the conversation short, "Can you untie me, El? I need to take a leak"

Thanks for cutting short his grand speech, El exploded at Marcus, "Ow, heck! It's you again, Marcus! It's always you! Why do you always have to cut short any dramatic attempt anyone in Amatsu made? In the drama you fell asleep and had to go to the toilet, and now you want to take a leak? Do you even know your condition, now? Will you ever give that stupid ass brain of yours a rest and shove it up your ass?"

And since his IQ is the same as his age, of course Marcus didn't get the point and simply replied, "Sweet mother, El. I was only asking to take a leak, there's no need to flame me like that. If u don't want to let me go, fine. I can always hold it on inside. Just so you know, back there in Payon, I'm the champion of holding in a leak. I could hold it in for 24 hours long. Thomson was the runner-up with 20 hours long. Thompson came up short with 18 hours"

"Moronic contest!" Gregory chided, "Of course the three of them took the top 3! They were the only 3 contestants! Moronic contest with even stupider reward! The winner got free peanuts for the whole week! What kind of contest was that?"

"Hey, I got free peanuts at least. It was worth it"

Clenching his fist, Elraven finally lost his cool for good, "Shut up! Shut up! Shut the hell up! Both of you! How come you're about to undergo a forced sex change operation but you can still talk about holding a leak like it's a fun thing? Once Gregory become your dick, the only thing you can hold inside you is your dumb a**!"

"Oh, dear, El. What's with you and profanity tonight? It's not like you at all. Wasn't it you who said you have ascended to level above mankind? Should someone at that level be saying profanities?" Marcus stroke again.

"Silence! Let's see you talking like that once you and Gregory are one!"

"Wait, wait! Elraven, you can't be serious!" This time, it's Gregory's turn to plea for his dignity, "Why do I have to be his dick? Why not….erm, say, his nose?"

"Why would you want to be his nose?"

"At least it's not that embarrassing!"

"Look at it this way, Gregory. If you be his dick, people don't have to stare at you all the time since you will be hidden inside his pants. People won't stare at the reformed Marcus and say 'Hey, that guy got a weird nose. He's got a bird as his nose'"

"Yeah! They won't say that! All the will say is 'Hey, that guy's pelvis is so huge! I bet he has the largest testicle in the world!'. And then Marcus, thanks to his dead brain, will blatantly admit, 'Wanna know the secret? I have a bird's head for me pee-pee!'"

"Right….so?"

"So? So, I don't want to be regarded as the world's most colossal penis! That's like, being the world's biggest dick!"

"No, you won't. I've seen bigger dicks than your head. No way you're gonna be the biggest dick in the whole world"

"U've seen bigger dicks, El? Where?"

"In the shower room back there in the academy in Einbroch. Don't you know Einbroch's men have the biggest dicks in the whole word? Man, I can swear some of theirs are probably comparable to…well, Satan Morroc's"

"Ow…dude…" Marcus joined the party, "That sounds wrong on every level…"

"Sweet Jesus…can't we stop talking about dicks? There are ladies here!" Olivia, not being able to listen to the private matters (no pun intended) anymore, freed her mind before El could talk back to Marcus.

But needless to be voiced, El is never one to back down so easily, "Ow, don't be a hypocrite, Olivia! Among all of us here, you're the one who yearns for dick the most"

"I…I'm not!"

"Come on, don't you think I don't know what you did with the Pla*boy magazines Felicia took from Ty? You were imagining things, right?"

"I didn't imagine anything!"

"Lies! You were imagining how it feels to have sex!"

"I didn't think of impure things like that!"

"So why the hell you read all those Pla*boys, huh?"

"I…I was…"

"You were what? Doing what?"

Finally losing her mind, the priest cried her heart out, "Okay! Alright! Alright! I admit I was curious so I read several magazines! But it wasn't like I imagined dirty things! I was only curious! I took an oath to protect my chastity till the day I got married for God's sake! Give me a break here, will ya?"

"See? Wasn't that easy to admit?" El emerged victorious from the battle, "But too bad Olivia, there will never be the day you get married. Because once you're sewn as the middle part of the centipede, I doubt any man, even Eremes, would want to make love to you. Not because it's impossible of course, but more like cause screwing with you will basically be screwing with Thomson and Thompson as well. In short, a gay arse foursome"

"Nooooooooooooo! Please nooooooooo! Don't! Elraven, don't do this!" Having been reminded of what nightmare awaits her, Olivia turned back to the crybaby mode, "I don't want to be gay! And I don't want a foursome!"

"What's a foursome, Thomson?"

"No idea, Thompson. But I do know one thing about it"

"What is it?"

"It will awesome! Right, Thompson?"

"SUPER right, Thomson!"

"Oh dear, what is it between you two guys and the word 'super'?" El facepalmed himself, "Super this, super that, super right, super eight, can't you guys ever stop saying super?"

"Why does the moon shine? Why does the sun rise, Elraven?" Thomson blurted out an answer as if he is Ernest Hemingway, "Asking us why we say super all the time is like asking those questions, Elraven. It's just the way it is"

"Whatever, I don't care!" Elraven prepared his Tristan & Lancelot, realizing it's a better thing to do, "I'm just going to leave you for yourselves now. If Alexandria and company can't meet our demand, you know what will happen to you"

"**Nothing is going to happen to them!**"

The entire room adopted their sight to…Fenrir, alongside Vanessa, Frea, Edward, and Martina, "**Release them at once, Elraven! Or I'm going to make you pay for it!**"

"Well, well, well. Look who we have in here" The vice captain of Ropera Squad threw a little smirk, pressing a button in the wall which summon the shelter to the hostages down before making his way to the combatants. Apparently, he wants no involvement from his guinea pigs if he were to handle a fight at the moment, "There's Fenrir, also Martina. Edward apparently hasn't escaped, Vanessa is probably thrown away in the mix again, and Frea? How are you, darling?"

"Stop calling me that! We're no longer in a relationship because you're a two timing bastard!" Well, you guys know the story, "And now you're also a rapist? How disgusting!"

"Khuhuhu, don't say that. Don't you remember those great nights we had together, Frea? You were loving the service, right?" Kids or anyone under the age of 12 close your eyes cause this is a conversation only adults can have, "Do you remember our cat position? Or tiger position? I always love when we do snake position, though"

El's magic words apparently worked, because Frea became red and speechless from embarrassment. In fact, it was Fenrir who expressed concern, "**What? Snake position? Cat position? Tiger position? What the hell was that all about, Freyja?**"

"Oh, that's not all, Fenrir. We also invented Black Swan position, White Crane position, monkey position, and pussycat position"

"**Stop it! Stop it! I don't wanna hear about that anymore!**" Yeah, I think that's enough, "**Anyway, you better surrender if you don't want to get hurt, Elraven! As good as you may be, no way you can win against us 5 on 1!"**

"Says who, Fenrir? Shall we go shoulder to shoulder?" El exposed his confidence with his statement, "Edward is inexperience, he is clearly no match to me. Martina is quite capable, but I'm her superior, so that ranks me above her. Frea is good, but I know all about her. Vanessa is good, her speed can be a problem. I admit that, but that's not something I can't handle. As for you Fenrir, now you're a challenge I'll give you that, but it's not like I can be defeated so easily"

"**Oh, yeah? When you're not even bringing HAVOX with you?**"

"I'm the capable one, not HAVOX"

"**Then, let's see you walking the talk!**" Fenrir charged in full speed, appearing right in front of Elraven before anyone was able to catch some breath. The monk sent several quick straight punches only to see Elraven dodging all of them despite being in a very close distance. The gunslinger countered, after positioning both his handguns to pistol whipping, by throwing a right strike which Fenrir blocked. Elraven used his free left hand to aim Lancelot at Fenrir and bombarded him. Fenrir, nonetheless, was able to foresee this attack and in rapid succession, knocked down all the bullets coming at him. Elraven continued his relentless attempt to take out his foe by sending more bullets, this time by unloading both handguns. The proud God casted a huge Ice Wall, this time effectively stopping all the bullets Elraven shot. It was only a distraction, however, because Elraven jumped over the wall with a Gate Keeper-DD ready. Mid-air, Elraven attacked with Dust, one shotgun technique which focus the whole fire power in one point. The attack hit Fenrir, but the audience was surprised even more when Fenrir's body dissolved into pieces of ice. "Ice clone?" Elraven asked himself as he landed. And indeed he was proven right; Fenrir came up from behind the Ice Wall with an Ashura Strike, intending to bring down Elraven and the Ice Wall blocking him in one package. Before the impact reach his body, Elraven quickly maneuvered his shotgun to the point of impact and hit a Full Buster, the most powerful shotgun technique gunslingers ever crafted, at point black range. The attack required two bullets at once, hitting its target with unseen speed and incredible firepower. The fact that the barrel of the gun is made of Oridecon and even normal shot of Gate Keeper-DD inflicts splashed damage, the impact of the attack when it met Ashura Strike was unbelievable. It shattered the floor around it and shook even the gurneys on the corner of the room. Fenrir was visibly bewildered upon knowing Elraven could spar this far with him without his signature arsenal, but Elraven didn't show any mutual concern. Re-withdrew Tristan & Lancelot, Elraven quickly locked Fenrir in a point blank distance. The purple glassed soldier stretched his right to push Fenrir with a series of Bloody Bullets up front. Not wanting to be taken advantage of, Fenrir swayed all of them in one swing. Yet Elraven hasn't lost any fresh idea to continue attacking. Quietly casting Madness Canceller during the previous withdrawal, the gunslinger sneaked into the behind of his foe and blasted all twenty four bullets, all in high speed. Also showing his insistence, Fenrir called upon an array of ice spikes, tall enough to shield every corner of his side from the bullet storm. The son of Odin quickly tapped all the spikes and shot them all at Elraven, repaying the earlier favor by using ice spike bullets. Taking up his Gate-Keeper DD again, Elraven easily waived all of the spikes mid-air within three shots. Exactly after that moment, Fenrir came up close in front of Elraven and mailed an Ashura Strike, so close the chance for Elraven to counter it again with another Full Buster is neutralized. But only an inch before the tip of Fenrir's knuckle hit the gunslinger, Elraven cast out a small ball of light from his back where his light wings usually appears, and blasts it right to Fenrir's eyes, momentarily blinding him with a small sized Flash Grenade. Elraven grabbed this chance to direct the barrel of Gate-Keeper DD at Fenrir's face point blank, and attacked him with Full Buster up close! Frea and the spectators could no longer hold their breath when they saw Fenrir being violently jerked out of his standing, hitting the floor several times before stopping after crushing to the wall. "Fenrir!" Frea shouted and moved her legs to run, but Elraven glared at her and stopped her that instant. "Relax…he's still alive. He blocked my shot" Elraven voiced his statement, which is another surprise to anyone's watching. As if helping Elraven to prove his statement was true, Fenrir was moving. At his face, several ice crafts fell out of it. "Casting an ice to imbue your head, just one second before the bullets hit you. Impressive defense and reaction, as expected from the level of a God"

"**Heh, to be attacked in the face by a human, you of all people….**" Reacquiring his calm, Fenrir completely stood back, "**I will pay you back for this!**"

Out of nowhere, Fenrir summoned the Storm Gust around Elraven, something that is impossible considering during the distance. Elraven, surprised by the ensuing predicament, looked around him to find an explanation and he did, before he completely turned to ice. When he shot Fenrir's face which was encased by ice earlier, some fragments of it were left near the floor where he was standing. That was what allowed the Storm Gust to be casted despite the difference in reach. All along, this has been his plan to put himself as bait so El lowered his guard without realizing anything. He chose Storm Gust because the spell would effectively put anything it hits into frozen state. And his plan worked, the Storm Gust stroke El and imbued him perfectly with frozen ice. And Fenrir smirked thanks to that, "**You did good, but I proved myself to be better**".When everything seemed to point to Fenrir's victory, Elraven gave the audience yet another surprising when the ice explodes from the inside. Fenrir, just like the rest of the viewers, gasped in shock as the mists settled down, showing the figure of Elraven with a Soldier Grenade Launcher in his right hand. "The grenade wouldn't shoot itself out the first time around. Maybe because of the effect of Storm Gust" Elraven explained how he escaped, while also reequipping Gate Keeper-DD in his left, "But it made its way outside at last. It's so naïve you really believe a mere Storm Gust would be able to stop me"

"Unbelievable! Elraven could do this much without HAVOX?" Even Frea who was El's longtime partner was stuttered.

"No need to be surprised, Frea" Martina took the privilege to answer, "Long before he received HAVOX, he was licensed as first class gunslinger even during his academy days. Meaning, he's adept to pretty much every firearm in existence. Just because he doesn't have HAVOX with him doesn't mean he's easier to defeat. If anything, it allows him to adopt various uses of smaller firearms, which he knew pretty well. I know he's nothing compared to the likes of Beelzephir or Ifrit, but against anyone he can physically harm, HAVOX or not, he's one to be feared"

"I guess…I have never seen him fighting completely without HAVOX before. So this is kind of new to me. Still, we can't let this last any further. Let's help Fenrir!"

Together alongside Frea; Martina, Vanessa, and Edward chase at the lone gunslinger. This battle has turned into 5 on 1, which is a disadvantage for Elraven….or is it?

Looking serene still, Elraven resumed the fight by blasting the floor with Ground Drift, courtesy of the recently equipped Soldier Grenade Launcher, empowered with flame grenade. The fierce hot wave spreads and rattles the whole floor, stopping everyone's step in the process. No matter how quick you are, your speed means nothing when u have nothing to step on, right? Everyone stopped but Elraven himself. Jumping to the mid-air, Elraven aimed for Vanessa first, the one he previously considered to be dangerous due to her speed. Grabbing her neck before he even landed, Elraven slammed Vanessa into Martina to take care of two fish in one smack. Upon his landing, using his Gate Keeper-DD, Elraven shot down the War Axe Edward was grabbing with his hand, exposing the difference of the strength and experience between the two siblings that didn't even realize they are actually siblings. Before Edward could even blink, Elraven already knocked him out cold with a pistol whip to the head, leaving Frea as Fenrir's sole and only help, all done under 30 seconds.

"Now, it's only the two of you" Elraven chided, "Still thinking lightly of me, Fenrir?"

Provoked, Fenrir let out his anger, "**Don't get ahead of yourself, Elraven! I'm really going to freeze you for good this time!**"

Unfortunately, the fight stopped there. A bell rang from the outside as if telling everyone in the inside something. And from the looks of their faces, Elraven was the only one who understood, "Oh, well. It's my call. I'm glad I played with you although only for a moment. Let's do this again some other time, okay?"

"**You're not going anywhere!**"

"Apparently, I am" Without Frea & Fenrir realizing, a horde of love zombies broke through the room and ran right at them.

"Kyaaaaaaaaah! Love zombies!" Frea clung onto Fenrir to protect her from the horny zombies, men and women alike, who've been eyeing her and literally saying "SEX! SEX! SEX! SEX!"

Not wanting to fall victim to gang-rape, Fenrir punched every love zombie coming near him and Frea, trying as much as he could to not kill anyone, "**Get away! Get away, you filths!**"

"Just so you know" Elraven prepared his light wings and told the two gods one thing, "I've been keeping Olivia and the others here all along acting only as a bait to lure you Fenrir from Alexandria's side. Iris has predicted this since the beginning. And all the citizens are just tools to hold you here, while I, Iris, and Masuo take care of the rest. And since I know you wouldn't kill any of the citizens, I hope you enjoy your fun and have good night! Yahahahahahahahaha!"

"**That asshole!**" Fenrir cursed Elraven for one last time before Elraven flew out of the room, "**Get back here! I'm going to kick your ass and feed you to Ifrit!**"

_**0000**_

_At long last, in Emilio's group…_

Under the advice and guidance of Dana, Emilio's group travel through an abandoned road deep inside the woods. This road is known only to those who live near the inn, which to say, isn't many. And it cannot be accessed from outside the inn, which protect them from being chased by the rapists…I mean, zombies.

"The town is suddenly quiet" Emilio noted, "Thank God we took this back path inside the woods where they couldn't find us"

"But it's eerie" Fio commented, "It's as if, it's almost too easy. I'm starting to think this is a trap"

"What kind of a trap could be exacted here?" Felicia joined the chatting.

"Whatever it is, I hope it involves no Masuo" Ty gave everyone the honor of knowing what he truly despised.

"Your lover?" Felicia teased.

"He is not my lover! Why would I love Bahamut look alike? We're not even the same species!"

"Oh, come on. I saw the way you look when you talk about him" Felicia finally learned the joy of teasing people after 22 years. A long time, but it's worth it, "Whenever you mention his name, your eyes glared in passion as if you hold within your heart an unbearable feeling to see him again"

"Yeah! Because if I see him again, I'm gonna put a bullet in his head! That's what my eyes glared for!"

"Ow, come on. Just admit he's your first love, Tyrael"

"He's not! Stop it, Felicia! What is it with you?" Ty was quick to made his own assumption, "Could it be….that you are jealous?"

"Me? Jealous? No way" Felicia calmly dismissed the thought, "Why would I be jealous of a pervert? I'm sure I can find myself a better man once this whole war vaganza is over"

"A better man than I?" Ty snorted, "I'm starting to doubt your sanity, girl"

"Why is that?"

"Because no man is more romantic than Senor Seraph back there in Einbroch! Do you know what the girls used to call me back there in the academy?"

"Let me guess….peeping tom?" Felicia continued her sarcasm all throughout.

"Hahahaha! Very funny, Felicia!" Ty began to feel the sarcastic heat around here, "They called me The Man For All Season!"

"You peep at them through summer, fall, winter, and spring? No kidding"

"Who said anything about peeping, Felicia?"

Clyde sighed, tired of listening to the two, "Give it up, Ty. It's true you peeped at them all through high school. Just admit it"

"Clyde, you're supposed to be on my side!" The pervert protested the sudden betrayal by his compatriot, "What the hell are you doing? Where's the bro code, man?"

"Ty, you're not being subtle. And I don't remember having a bro code with you. The only time I actually connected about brothers in arms thing was with Hugo, and he's in reparation now"

"That means…" Ty stopped his steps out of shock, "You don't have bro code with me?"

"Nope"

"What about El & Emilio?"

"Well, El & Emilio have bro code with each other, considering they can even pass on having bromance. Martina & Sasha are females so they don't count. You're alone, Ty"

"Ah, noooooooo!" In the midst of despair, Ty fell to his knees.

"Should we help him, Clyde?" Felicia only threw a quick uncaring glance.

"Nah, he'll be okay"

"Of course! Since I AM here!" A sudden voice stunted the group. And it belonged to no other than Masuo himself! "Ohohohohohohoho! I have come! I'm here for you, my dear Tyrael!"

"Hah? Nooooooo! It's him!" Ty, still in the state of shock, went even more awry upon Masuo's entrance.

"Yes, dear. It's me! And I'm here for you, love!"

"Nooooooooo! Guys, guys! Help me!" Ty pleaded for his life as Masuo grew closer and closer, yet no one seemed to be doing anything, "Princess Fiorentin! Please save my life!"

Indignantly, everyone stayed still. "Well, hate to say this, Tyrael" Fiorentin spoke out, "But after what you did to Felicia, I don't feel the need to help you, you know? At all. You're a jerk and a pervert, and I kinda think you deserve to be raped. I do hope God have mercy upon your soul, though"

"What? Then, Emilio! Please help me!"

"Well, it's not that I hate you or anything, Ty" Here it is, "But I think accompanying Dana is more important than saving you right now. After all, doesn't the need of many outweigh the need of one? You're a soldier, so you know about this, right?"

"Why does no one want to help me? Then, Clyde! Please! I beg of you!"

"Well, it's not that I don't want to help you or anything but…" Clyde bit his lips a bit, "I'm still on Captain Emilio's payroll, so I kinda think going against his act would do bad for my career, rank, and reputation. You know how it is in the military"

"What the hell, Clyde? Your rank is more important than saving my ass from being gang-raped by a man mountain?"

"Well, to be fair, I got bills to pay and your ass pays nothing. All you can do is to hope for jack and shit to happen. But I do think jack just left town"

"Oh, no! Then, Dana! I know we don't know each other that well, but please help me!"

Dana only shook her head as response, "What were you smoking, dude? I'm not even ten and you want me to go up against Andre The Giant? Man, I don't want to be there when you smoke weed the next time"

"Why are you talking like that? Anyway…" So, there's only one try left, "Felicia…help…please…"

"….why would I lend you my help, Tyrael?" Felicia smirked, nodding to the others, signaling them to resume the journey which they did, "Don't I deserve something than your plea to live?"

"..ukh….alright, alright!" Ty finally swallowed his pride, "I apologize for all the things I have done to you! I apologize for taking your pictures, peeping at you, and selling merchandises of you! I swear with God as my witness I will never, EVER, do that to you anymore! Please, help meeeeeeeee!"

"Apology accepted. Was that so hard, Tyrael?" Gracefully, like a true lady she is, Felicia drawn out her saber, "Now, Masuo! Don't lay a finger on him!"

"What did you say? How dare you talked to me like that!" Enraged, Masuo turned his attention to Felicia and rushed at her, "I will crush you like a bug!"

"No, you won't. Grand Cross!" Smoothly, Felicia outmaneuvered the big man and slashed right through his upper torso with the holy spell, stopping him and quickly knocked him out cold. Sheathing her sword, Felicia seemed pleased with her work.

"A…amazing! How did you do that? I shot him the head but he didn't even bulge earlier!"

"Easy, Ty. Isn't Grand Cross the one spell meant to stop the undead? Did you forget I'm a paladin?" In a moment of reconciliation, Felicia offered her hand to Tyrael, "What do you say we go back to the inn so I can Grand Cross every love zombie present? So we can get this things over with?"

"Sure" Ty accepted her hand. They're friends again. Finally.

_**0000**_

_At Pegasus, where the parents are enjoying the night sky…_

"_Hm? There seems to be a commotion down below at Amatsu?_" Gen Ed told himself silently, not wanting to interrupt the tranquil time everyone is having, "_Oh, well. It's probably just those kids having fun again. I'll just let their vigor of youth play all night long this time. The view up here is too beautiful to be left just for some youngster jokes_"

"Uncle Ed" Gen Ed heard Hikari called him from behind, preparing her sword, "I think I saw something flying towards us. It could be Valdomir"

"No, it isn't" Keeping his voice down, Gen Ed made his way to the other end of the deck, followed by Hikari, so the guests won't be disturbed no matter what it is, "I feel no killing intense from him or her. Let's just wait"

Proving Gen Ed's word to be truer than ever, it turned out to be Randgris The Valkyrie, whom smoothly landed on the deck.

"Good evening, aren't we having an unexpected guest here?" The usual politeness from the general of the gunslingers, "How can we be of any help, o Servant of Odin?"

"Pleased to hear some manners from you, general. I feel honored" Similarly, Randgris properly responded the greetings, "My apologies if my arrival at the moment goes unnoticed. But I'm here to speak of an otherworldly pivotal thing. Something I believe has to be learned by you and your party as soon as possible, general. But beforehand, may I also request the immediate presence of Sarkhan?"

"Consider it done, valkyrie. Either way, if this does not prove to be much of a bother, may I know of what purpose you need us to listen to?"

"Regarding the temple of Odin, general" Randgris answered seriously, direct and precise, "Finally, millions of years since its closing right after Ragnarok, it has opened its gate"

"I see…" Understanding the situation, Gen Ed made a gesture to Hikari which requested her to call for Sarkhan, "This will indeed be a pivotal matter. Might as well be the most important challenge we will ever have so far"

_**0000**_

"He's out" Emilio noticed. Elraven has stood in their way. Alongside him, there's Iris. Fiorentin isn't really in any condition to fight, but Iris is a kafra so logically, Emilio & Clyde are at 2 on 1 advantage against Elraven.

"Are you ready to surrender to us, Alexandria?" Elraven sunk into his bad guy role perfectly, "I'm ready to surrender myself to you"

"No!" Fio rejected him to the end, "This madness ends now!"

"Dana, go to the well. The two of us will help Princess Fiorentin stop Elraven & Iris here" Emilio ordered,"Now!"

Without saying anything, Dana goes off, leaving five people alone.

"She won't make it, I have sent a group of love zombies to the well" Iris waived the attempt with a grin, I'm well versed about the well, she won't make it in time"

"She will. All we have to do is stop the both of you right here, right now, and she will be just fine" Emilio showed his Gate Keeper-DD, similar to the one Elraven used earlier, "El, I don't know how you escaped Fenrir, but I assure you can never beat me and Clyde 2 against 1"

"I'm aware of that fact. Truth be told, I didn't defeat Fenrir either. I only outsmarted his God ass" The purple glassed gunslinger glanced at Iris, "And now that I think of it, I don't have to defeat any of you either. I'm not here to fight. I'm here to take Alexandria, and I will do just that"

"What are you talking about?"

"Emilio, didn't you say it's 2 on 1 now?"

"…yes"

"Actually, you forgot I got a very reliable back up here. A kafra girl" Using the same hidden method he used against Fenrir earlier, Elraven summoned several light spheres and blasted them away, forcing all three oppositions to cover their eyes, "Iris, now!"

Standing on the same line as El, opposite to the spheres, Iris was unaffected by the spell. Apparently, everyone overlooked the kafra girl way too much. There is one thing that kafra specialized on doing: teleportation warp. While Fio, Emilio, and Clyde are temporarily blinded, Iris summoned a teleportation warp right below Fiorentin and sent her somewhere else entirely without giving Emilio & Clyde any chance to even react. When the stammering light faded away, Fio has long gone.

"Well, Fio's ours so we'll be going now" Iris waved the two gunslingers goodbye as she summoned another warp portal, this time below herself and El, "Ciao bella, guys"

"Wait! Stop!" Of course El & Iris didn't bother listening to Emilio's desperate cry. They took off before Emilio let out another exasperated protest, "Damn! We've been had!"

"…that was a good plan. We really didn't see that coming, captain" Clyde simply commented, "Oh, well. I just hope Dana makes it in time…or else…"

"Or else what?"

"Or else…our alliance with Sagramore will be ruined thanks to a statutory rape committed to their leader….which will open a way for Valdomir to devour us all"

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Damn you, Elraveeeeeeeeeeeen!" Emilio cursed like there's no tomorrow. Well, hopefully there is or else…this story ends here….

_**0000**_

_Back in Fio's room…_

"Ukh…" Fiorentin slowly opened her eyes, checking her current whereabouts. Thanks to the forced warp earlier, she landed right on her head upon arrival and had no chance to learn where have the two perverts sent her. She recognized the Japanese styled room…and a huge arse futon in the middle of the room, big enough for two, "Wait…this is…my own room!"

"Our room, Alexandria" Elraven corrected her wrong, right after he appeared alongside Iris, "This is where it all began. And this will be the place it ends"

"Noooooo!" Fio cried hysterically, trying to head to the door (her way out) before anything improper happens, but it's too late. Iris cast a warp portal right in front of the door, "Another warp portal?"

"Yes, which leads you back to this room again should you step inside it" Iris mirthfully explained, "We know you're still injured, which means you're not strong enough to use your sword to cut through the wall or your legs to jump outside the door without touching the portal. You're trapped in here, dear"

"Ukh…" Fio gulped, slowly turning her head over her shoulder to take a look at her soon to be rapists, "No…don't do this! I know the two of you! You are good, honest people! Please don't lose to the spell!"

"What spell, Fio? You're not being sensible" Talking to a love zombie is like talking to a flesh-eating zombie, worthless, "Anyway, it's about time. Shall we go to the futon and have some fun?"

Obviously, Elraven also wanted the ringside seat, "Hey, why do you have to take the first turn, Iris? Do you forget there's a man in the house?"

"I'm sorry, all I see is a bloke with a big flappy donkey dick! Do you forget I crafted all the plans to get Fio here?"

"And do you forget I played the most important role of that plan? Who stopped Fenrir, huh? Who blinded Emilio & Clyde?"

"But I made all those tricks! I get to have the first try"

"Tricks or whatever! I'm the guy with the gun!" Losing what little patience he had, Elraven showed everyone his Lancelot and pointed at Iris's head, "Ciao bella, Iris!

KHIIIIING!

One shot, right at her head, took her down. "Holy Mother of God! What did you do, El?" Fio, out of kindness and compassion, rushed to Iris's side with great worry painted all over her face….only to figure something out, "She's…not dead? She's still alive?"

"It's called tranquilizer bullet, Alexandria. I wouldn't kill her over this. After all, I do owe her a chance to get you. It's just…I want you for myself first"

Realizing there's nothing standing between her and statutory rape now, Fiorentin was alarmed, "No…no…this isn't happening!"

"This IS happening! Give in yourself to me, Alexandria!" Elraven withdrew his gun, preferring his limbs to do the work from now on, "And I shall make you experience the greatest pleasure a person can ever have"

"Don't come any closer!" Fio yelled, trying to protect every shred of her dignity and chastity even by just shouting at the soon to be criminal, "If you do this, I will have General Eduardo fire you and send you to jail for the rest of your life!"

"Doesn't matter"

"I will have you castrated also!"

"No biggie, Dionysus will just heal it. Besides, it's worth it as long as I can ensure you have my seed growing inside your womb"

"I will have Fenrir fed you to Ifrit!"

"Ifrit doesn't want to devour me. He said it himself he wants me to suffer for the rest of my life, yes? Why would he kill me, then? That doesn't make any sense"

"I will have Beelzephir turn you into a poring!"

"Turn me into a cute creature loved by women all over the world? I don't mind"

"I will…uh…I'm…"

"At lost words?" Elraven raised one eyebrow, "See? Nothing you can say will stop me at any cost. Are you ready to surrender to me now? Come to papa nicely and daddy will make you roar"

"I don't want you to make me roar!"

"After I'm done with you, you're gonna whisper my name in your sleep, Alexandria"

"I'm not gonna whisper anyone's name in my sleep! Let alone yours!"

"Oh, you will, alright. Just ask Frea whose name she's been calling in the last one year at night after I did my moves at her. A little hint: It starts with an E and ends with a N"

"No!" Fiorentin pushed Elraven back, surprising even the gunslinger, "I don't want to give out my chastity like this! Not to you, a lusting monster! I want someone I really really love to have it!"

"Oh, you don't like me, anymore? That's cruel, Alexandria"

Under the heat of the moment, Fiorentin spoke loudly of the words she shouldn't have said, "Yes! I don't like you anymore! I hate you sooooooo much I wish I have never met you in the first place!"

El's eyes grew widened. Even when he's under the love spell, that somewhat hurt so much. "Fine…I don't want to do this at first, but it seems like I have no other choice!" Forcefully, Elraven grabbed both Fio's shoulder and locked her movement to the wall, "If sweet words can't do, I have to do one last resort!"

"I said no!" Fio bended her legs and smashed Elraven with a straight double kick which slammed him down to the floor. Quickly, Fio noticed one other way out: the window. They're on the third floor, so jumping might hurt but that's better than losing her virginity to a rapist. So with all the power left in her, Fio dashed to the window. Apparently, El was quick to react and grabbed her right leg, bringing her down with him. "Let me go! Let me go!" Using her free left leg, Fiorentin endlessly kicked Elraven's face but the dark haired guy didn't seem to flinch thanks to his somewhat imperviousness to pain. Fiorentin grabbed what may very well be her last resort to escape: the futon behind her. Quickly, he slammed the futon to Elraven, finally managed of making him free her leg. Fiorentin took a stance and jumped out of the window, landing right on the park. Luckily, she landed on the fish pool nearby so the impact didn't really hurt her. Rapidly coming out of the pool, she saw Elraven staring angrily at her from the window. "_Not good!_" Fio told herself, "_I have to get out of here!_"

Elraven followed her by also jumping to the park, immediately running after her, "You're not going anywhere! You're mine!"

_Right at that moment, near the well where Dana has to drop the rest of the potion…_

The youngest of the Sinclair couldn't really move. Three love zombies are guarding the well, much to her dismay.

Zombie 1: A little girl…I have never made love to a little girl before…

Zombie 2: Must be yummy…

Zombie 3: Wait a minute…dude…

Zombie 1: What…?

Zombie 3: We cannot rape her, ya' know…it's unethical….

Zombie 2: Dude….you're zombie now…what do you care about ethic…?

Zombie 1: Yeah, mate…be gangsta once in your life, okay?

Zombie 3: What's so gangsta about raping a child? If…I…may ask?

Zombie 2: Now…that's a good question…I haven't fully…thought of it…

Zombie 1: Aaaaah! You two pussies! Fine! If you don't want to do it, then I will!

The first zombie flung at the paralyzed Dana….only to be sliced in half a moment before he touched the little girl. Dana recognized her savoir: looking like Hikari, a bit shorter with dark short hair. Katana on her right hand, wearing a kimono. "Princess Akari!" Dana screamed her name in happiness, "You're back!"

"What is it with this town? I just got back from training in the mountain but the town was empty" The newcomer exclaimed, "You're Dana Sinclair from the inn, right? Where is onee-sama and the others?"

"It's a long story, but I have to throw this potion to the well! I'll explain the rest later!"

"Then, please do so" Akari said, locking her eyes at the two zombies who apparently have ran away, "It's safe now"

"Thank you" Finishing her deed, Dana threw the pot to the well…

_Back to the park…_

Elraven was jumping mid-air when the well ate the pot and erased the whole effect of the potion. It resulted on him falling to the ground, unconscious. Fio's chastity has been saved.

"Huh?" Elraven came to his sense, slowly waking up, "What…just happened?"

"…El?" Fio wanted to ensure the result before doing anything reckless, "Is that really you?"

"…Alexandria? What happened to you? Why are you drenched like that?" Oh, yeah. He's back to normal alright.

"You don't…remember?" Fio was somewhat angry when she asked this. Even Elraven could feel her anger.

"Um…no" His insensitivity will never be cured, "I don't remember. At all. I mean, what happened?"

"You….don't….remember?" That's the last straw for Fiorentin, "You almost robbed me of my virginity but all you could say was you don't remember? How dare you, Elraven Sinclair? Who do you think you're talking to?"

"What? Alexandria, wait!" There's no saving Elraven here, "What did I do? Almost robbing you of your virginity? You mean…I almost raped you?"

"It was this close!" Fio made a hand gesture, which ensured the proximity of the crime, "THIS CLOSE! And you wouldn't even apologize?"

"But, I don't even remember!"

Fio didn't say anything anymore. Words won't do. Elraven was silent when he saw the rune knight standing tall and slowly walking at him with a behemoth killing intention. Almost immediately, a bubble quake imbued her right hand. "Wait? A bubble quake?" Elraven shouted in disbelief, "Isn't that the power of G*ra-G*ra no mi? Isn't Blackb*ard the only one who could use that after he stole it from Whiteb*ard's dead body? Wait, wait! Alexandria, please wait! Don't do this! Don't do thiiiiiiiiiiiiis!

Too late.

Fiorentin moved her right hand, and with full force, hit Elraven's jaw with the bubble quake. The surrounding was silent for a moment, until a sound of an air cracking could be heard. The air below Elraven's head shattered to pieces, and in an instant, sent Elraven flew to the night sky. The remark "I didn't even remember doing it with youuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!" was the last thing Amatsu ever heard from Elraven that night.

And as such, the whole city is saved. For now at least.

_**0000**_

_At the same time, in the level three of Thor's Volcano Dungeon…_

In many religious traditions, Hell is a place of suffering and punishment in the afterlife. Religions with a linear divine history often depict Hell as endless. A place with no love or empathy. A place where infinite tortures are exacted to the sinners. A place of weeping and gnashing of teeth. A place of outer darkness. A place of torments. A place of Sorrows. A place where men are tormented with fire and brimstone. A place where fire is not quenched. A place of hopeless and suffering.

Thor's Volcano Dungeon is very much like that. The dungeon is the place in Rune Midgard where molten rock, gases and pyroclastic debris erupt through the earth's crust. Volcanoes vary quite a bit in their structure - some are cracks in the earth's crust where lava erupts, and some are domes, shields, or mountain-like structures with a crater at the summit.

It is a place where even the bravest of men in Rune Midgard prefer to avoid. Add to the fact it isn't really a conducive place to live, there is one resident in there which strikes fear to the heart of his every opponent: Ifrit, The Fire God of Rune Midgard. Vile and ruthless, he walks with proud on God's earth with fearlessness inside his merciless eyes. His body, made of scorching hot fire, burns everything it came direct contact with to dark ashes. Resting on the top of the boulders, his minions could be seen accompanying him from up close: Byorgue, Salamander, Kasa, Imp, Sword Master, and Bow Master. Made up o by thousands of those as its members, Ifrit's very own guild, Erebus, is generally acknowledged to be Valdomir's strongest guild, strongest attacking force, and also strongest reinforcement. Some said it's because their members' skills are unmatched, some other said because their armies are those who have been blessed with immortality.

Ever since the start of Sagramore's attack approximately a year ago, not even once has the guild been ordered. The reason is pretty much unknown, but it is something that should be spoken with gratefulness. "FINALLY…" Breaking the silence, Ifrit spoke loud enough so his underlings could hear. Much like Randgris, he also felt the latest development coming to fruition, "THE GATE INSIDE ODIN'S TEMPLE HAS BEEN REOPENED. I HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR THIS CHANCE EVER SINCE THE DAWN OF RAGNAROK"

His wordssent fear to even his near invincible minions. As he slowly rose tall, his eyes glowed crimson, "IT IS TIME…TO GO HOME! TO ASGARD! GUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Unknown to Elraven in the skies of Amatsu, Ifrit's laugh is the beginning of something that will change his life.

Forever.

_**0000**_

**There! It's done! The last two months have been filled with works but I'll have some free time within the next weeks! **

**The next chapter will be a long ass one, maybe as long as chapter 95 so it'll take some time to finish it. Thanks for the support so far! C u next chappy!**


	99. How To Lose Friends & Alienate People

**Chapter 99**

"_**Little do men perceive what solitude is, and how far it extendeth. **_

_**For a crowd is not company, and faces are but a gallery of pictures, **_

_**and talk but a tinkling cymbal, where there is no love."**_

_**Francis Bacon**_

**I was originally going to make chapter 99 to be 70 pages long, but I think some parts of the story won't fit with the mood and well, 70 pages is too damn long, so I decided to split the story into two chapters. And there will be some movies spoiler in this chapter.**

**The geography of Odin's Temple island is based on Paxi island. **

**The architecture of Odin's Temple itself is based on Gobekli Tepe.**

**I hope all of u can enjoy this particular part of the story. As usual, reviews are appreciated. Enjoy!**

_The next morning after the whole zombie vaganza…_

With everyone back to normal, Gen Ed barely spot anything weird when he landed back on Amatsu. Inside the inn, everyone seemed so tired and quiet, and noticeably Elraven was missing.

"What happened while we were gone?" The general asked serenely, "Any attack from Valdomir? You kids look like you're wasted, as if something huge has happened"

"No, nothing has happened" Emilio answered, covering his rep because possible mass gang rape isn't really the one thing anyone, he of all people, would want to have in their future resume, "Everything's fine, we were just tired from the party is all"

"I see…and where is Elraven?"

"He's…" Looking for a little approval, Emilio glanced at Fiorentin who's still visibly upset over the drama. Since Fio didn't look like she's going to say anything, Emilio made up a reasoning, "He's enjoying night sky"

"Enjoying night sky? You mean, he's looking at the stars?"

"Um, more or less so, yeah"

"…I don't particularly get your point, but I will assume he's fine and under control" Gen Ed actually didn't decipher anything wrong. El is fine and under control, he's just in a different place right now, "I actually have something important to rely to you kids, but you're too exhausted for that at the moment. Why don't you have a good night sleep and we'll talk again tomorrow morning, okay?"

"Sure. Thanks, father" With that, the group dismissed themselves, leaving Gen Ed alone.

"_Weird…this is weird…_" Gen Ed silently told himself, "_I'm sure something happened during my absence….but oh well, at least everything seems fine. And by looking at the stars, I think Emilio was trying to tell me Princess Fiorentin sent Elraven to Quasar again for yet another mishap…ah, youths and their problems. Better hit the bed. Tomorrow's a long day"_

_**0000**_

The next morning, Elraven landed back on earth a couple minutes before the sun rose. As usual, he was banged up (although Dionysus quickly healed him). When he walked to inside the inn, headed to his room, unsurprisingly he found it locked from the inside. Elraven tried knocking on it several times to no avail. So, the next thing to do is begging, "Um….Alexandria? It's me….El. Can you open the door, please?"

"Do you hear that cricket sound?" Fiorentin responded from the inside, "That's the answer going right through your bonehead"

"Oh, don't say that! Listen, I finally remembered what I almost did last night! And I apologize for it!" The gunslinger gave it a second shot.

Of course Fio still had a magnificent reply for this one, "If apology actually takes care of everything in this world so easily, right now I would be in my room inside my palace watching Gossip Girl with Felicia & Olivia while Beelzephir & Ifrit are trying their luck on a pool game next door"

"Ow, come on! You won't take my apology, Alexandria?"

"No, because it doesn't have any dignity inside it"

"Huh? So what does my apology have inside it?"

"Profanity isn't really my strong suit, but I'll say your apology has nothing but jack and shit inside it. Though, needless to be said, jack just left town"

"Listen, I'm incredibly sorry for what happened last night! Gimme a break, okay? I was under a spell!"

"So, rape done under the influence of an alcohol should be forgiven as well?"

"That's not what I meant!" Elraven knew all too well Fiorentin is never the type to give up during words exchange, so he used his expertise on this particular area to make an offer, "Okay, what can I do to make you forgive me?"

"Defeating Beelzephir, Ifrit, Great Demon Baphomet, Thanatos Phantom, and Satan Morroc would be a good start" Oh, my, what a request!

"Hey, come on now! They're like Valdomir's Big Five! That's beyond my reach! I'm sure I can take them on one at a time, but I can't do it right now! They're not even around!" Truth be told, Fio's request is kinda unreasonable. Sort of, "Would you mind thinking of something else, Alexandria?"

"Nah, not this early in the morning. Now that I think of it, I'm going back to bed. I'm still tired and General Eduardo mentioned something about a meeting today, so I want to be as fresh as possible during the meeting"

Elraven swore he could hear the sound of Fiorentin going back to inside the futon. Meaning, he's left outside, "Wait, what about me? I need some sleep as well!"

"Then go sleep in the corridor or the garden like a rapist mongrel you are"

"Alexandria? Alexandria?" No answer, meaning she's already asleep. And Elraven has to sleep outside as she projected, "Ow, drat!"

_**0000**_

Later that afternoon, both the parties from Sagramore & The Military of Einbroch are gathered inside the large meeting room of Pegasus. They all look freshened up after a nice rest, all of them inside one man of course who eventually decided to sleep inside one of the unused rooms in Pegasus. Their eyes were fixed particularly on Valkyrie Randgris, who is a stranger to some of them. But quick whispering amongst the party quickly settled her identity. The valkyrie looked as if she didn't really care whether people actually know him or not, though. As for Elraven? Upon his arrival in the meeting, all eyes were focused on him. And despite the fact no one said anything to him at all, their eyes looked like they were screaming "statutory rape" at him. Of course this didn't escape Gen Ed's observation, but he chose to dismiss the trivial matter and went right to the pivotal point. "Good morning, ladies and gentlemen. Thank you for coming on such short notice. I can tell some of you are still beat from last night party, but I can assure this won't take long. So please lend me your ears for this particular information I'm about to give you. As we knew it, it wasn't that long ago when Princess Fiorentin was successful of emerging victorious in a very close battle against the late Naght Sieger. And before he passed away, Lord Sieger entrusted us with a memento given to him by the late King Tristan" Carefully, Gen Ed showed everyone the silver box El received from Sieger before his passing. Opening it, Gen Ed and the entire party learned what's inside the box, "As u may observe, the box contained a key. I had a direct conversation with Sarkhan & his companion, Randgris, last night in Pegasus upon her visit. I learned that this key is called The Yggdrasil Key. It's function is to unlock a treasure hidden in The Yggdrasil tree itself, which is a near limitless amount of Valkyrie Gear Combo Sets, which may prove substantial to our upcoming battle against Valdomir. The rest will be explained by Valkyrie Randgris herself"

"Thank you, General Eduardo" As in formal meeting, Randgris formally showed her gratitude before continuing the meeting, "Resuming the information provided by General Eduardo earlier, the last prophecy of Eisenheim mentioned an information about a world scale war between Valdomir Kingdom and their opposing side….which is the alliance between Sagramore & The Military of Einbroch. This is the one war that will decide which side shall prosper in Rune Midgard"

Everyone present knew a final war is pretty much incoming, but they couldn't find a good way to hide their shock when Randgris mentioned it word by word. There was a brief pregnant silent, which Randgris decided to erase by continuing her explanation, "While I do not wish to hurt your pride or credibility, as of now I have to inform you there is no chance for the alliance between Sagramore & The Military of Einbroch to win against Valdomir Kingdom to win should the war take place at the moment. There's two good reasons for this. First is the fact Valdomir Kingdom outnumbers the alliance's soldiers by default. Second is the fact that Valdomir has yet to show their trump card: The Erebus Guild"

"I have heard of that name before" Felicia voiced up, recalling a brief experience, "If I'm not mistaken, that guild is considered to be the strongest guild in the whole world and also called as Valdomir's strongest military powers. Their members consist of Byorgue, Salamander, Kasa, Imp, Sword Master, and Bow Master. But I do not know the specific reason of such reputation"

"The specific reason is because every one of their members, aside of The Sword Master, Byorgue, and The Bow Masters, are immortals, controlled directly under the order of no other than…The Fire God of Midgard, Ifrit" Randgris mentioned a very specific name. The very name that bulged a fair number of people within the meeting room. Elraven could be seen glaring seriously at Randgris after the naming of the guild leader, "Add to the fact they have millions of members, the members aside of the three masters I mentioned gained immortality by linking their lives with Ifrit. Which means, as long as he's alive, Ifrit can produce as many Imp, Kasa, and Salamander as he wishes. Having their bodies made out of fire, no attacks other than ice based attacks would be able to physically harm them. To top it off, they can also summon unlimited amount of Meteor Strikes, which may very well be the most concussive spell human can learn. And there's another disadvantage for your side: your armies are made up of humans, Fenrir aside. As you know it, humans' status is below the godlike status and god status only several parties. Only godlike and other gods can harm someone with the status of a god. As we knew it, this particular status is possessed by only a small amount of people in the alliance. And since the Erebus Guild members' lives are linked with Ifrit, the status of Kasa, Imp, and Salamander are that of god as well. This condition would disallow you to physically harm them, which in the process would also decrease your chance to win by a wide margin. The gunslingers may cover this frivolous obstacle by equipping the grenade launchers powered by the ice rounds, but again, there is a difference in numbers which hinder this strategy as well"

"Oh…I never knew we were at such disadvantage against Valdomir" Olivia revealed her opinion, "Is there any way we can solve this matter?"

"There is, actually. There is only thing in Rune Midgard that will allow even a normal human to harm a god: Valkyrie Gear Combo Set. Similar to the clothing I'm wearing at the moment" The Valkyrie stepped forward a little, so everyone in the room can actually take a look at her full appearance. But of course, this revelation is no surprise to Fenrir and Frea. After some moment, Randgris continued, "This equipment is originally made for the purpose of enhancing the power of the Valkyries serving Lord Odin during the Ragnarok. But later on, it was equipped by the Einherjar so they could actually harm the Gods siding with Loki. It went through mass production, even after the entire Einherjar fleet received the set, there were still copious amounts of it left unused. The armors were then inventoried in a certain point in Yggdrasil tree. If we can acquire the sets, then there is an absolute chance the alliance can still win this war"

"But I assume there are certain requirements to gain the sets" Fiorentin piped up, showing her sometimes nice deduction, "I'm sure the thing with The Yggdrasil Key isn't the only one. Otherwise, Lord Sieger would not have received it from my father himself. Something has to be done at Prontera to unlock the sets. Am I right, valkyrie?"

"Precisely, milady" Randgris replied, apparently proving the deduction, "The Yggdrasil Key is used to open a certain box in the Yggdrasil Tree, an Old Purple Box containing the Orb of Edda. The orb will have to be placed in the statue of Odin standing tall in the middle of the capital city of Prontera. By doing so, an underground passageway containing almost endless supply of the Valkyrie sets beneath the St. Capitolina Abbey located in the northwest of Prontera will unlock itself"

"…that's a lot of things to do for one orb, valkyrie. It's as if it was done on intent to make the mission difficult"

"The purpose of the difficulty is to prevent anyone with awry intents to get their hands to the sets, milady" Randgris politely passed Fio some sensible reasoning, "Besides, there is a reason why the Yggdrasil Key was first crafted by Eisenheim and passed to his descendants, the rulers of Prontera. Within it, exists a spell that will only allow the direct descendants of the throne to open the passageway. But granted, not every ruler of Prontera is those with noble intention. It was made difficult to achieve the sets so should anyone with the wrong will try to gain its power, the others with the good will can prevent them. Thankfully, you are the only person able to unlock the passageway now. King Tristan must have given the key to Naght Sieger in the first place for security purpose, should something ever happened to himself"

"Alright, I can live with your reasoning. Nonetheless, there is one last thing to consider as well. The last I heard, Prontera is now in the midst of a bout between Valdomir and Millennium" The heir to the throne reminded everyone of the challenge ahead, "Meaning, to obtain the sets we will not only have to cross swords with Valdomir again, but also Millennium, which isn't to be taken lightly. The fact that they alone were able to uphold their position in Prontera for more than six months against Valdomir, something that we were unable to do, only goes further to show us Millennium will be a very formidable foe should we go against them. Not to mention, everything about them is surrounded the fog of mystery. The only thing we know about them is they come from the western hemisphere of Rune Midgard and they are led by their three leaders, The Triumvirate. I doubt facing the two sides at once can be considered advantageous"

"Indeed, milady. But fortunately, that might not be the case. See, I'm able to sense any presence of a God in this whole world. I can guarantee Millennium doesn't have anyone with the status of a God within their fleet. This shall reduce our challenge, as that means Valdomir is the only challenge we will have to face in this mission. Granted, it's not an easy one, but it's better than facing Valdomir & Millennium at the same time, I believe" Finally, a little bit of good news from the servant of Odin, "Last night, the gate to Asgard located inside Odin Temple opened itself. This occurrence is the first time ever since Ragnarok eons ago. In order to enter Asgard, one has to be accompanied by someone with the status of a God. I don't know if this should be treated as good news or not, but since there's only a handful of Gods existing in this world right now, the gate, which is pillared by the power of Gods, is unstable. At most, a god or a goddess can only bring two companions with him. I'm not trying to taint your authority, but I believe I should be one of the three people in the team you will send to Asgard, as I am the one with most awareness of the mapping inside Asgard, as well as the exact knowledge of where the Orb of Edda is located"

"**I can vouch for her credibility**" Fenrir spoke up before anyone could throw a response to Randgris' statement, "**She has the status of a goddess, as well as being an incredibly skillful combatant. She may very well be the strongest Valkyrie Odin had had in his fleet. I'm sure, the least of all, she can survive a battle against Valdomir's top fighters**"

"Good suggestion, Fenrir. That means we only need two more people. Valdomir can only choose Beelzephir or Ifrit, and maybe one or two companions" Fio quickly deduced, "So, our option is limited, as well as theirs"

"Not to forget we still have to consider the safety of Amatsu as well" Gen Ed added to the discussion, "As of now, only a handful of us are healthy enough to actually do anything should Valdomir or Millennium attack this area"

"Alright, then I will go" Frea raised her hand so everyone would take notice, "General Eduardo is right. Considering our current health in general, the safety of everyone here in Amatsu should be prioritized as well. Thankfully, I didn't receive any major injuries during the battle in Endless Tower. Other than me, only Fenrir, Marcus, Elraven, and General Eduardo are capable to endure a long term battle seeing how everyone else is pretty much injured or not completely healthy. At least by taking me with Randgris and leaving Fenrir, Marcus, Elraven, and General Eduardo here, we can still defend our turf if an opposition launches an attack"

"That is pretty reasonable. I think our team is set?" Fiorentin threw an open question, in case anyone still wanted to say something.

But someone actually volunteered, and it's no other than Elraven himself, "Actually, I think I should go as well"

The gunslinger was successful on having everyone's attention, because the whole room goggled him in an instant. "We can make up a group of three at most, right? I'll be the third member" The vice captain of the Ropera Squad resumed, "While it's true the safety of the rest of us here in Amatsu should be highly prioritized, I also believe we should put more concern to the safety of the team we send to Asgard. I'm not trying to scare anyone, but who's to say Valdomir won't sent Ifrit, Beelzephir, and Satan Morroc at the same time? I don't mean I can defeat all of them instantly, but at least by maximizing our number we can at least do something to cover the difference of the power that might be present. And as such, I'm 100% sure the combination of General Eduardo, Marcus, and Fenrir are more than enough to protect the entire land"

The whole conference room stayed silent for awhile. Breaking the ice, Fiorentin exclaimed her decision, "Very well, since it was you who volunteered yourself, I think no one here would complain. After all, you're a pretty capable fighter all round. But are you sure you're okay with this? It's not even seven days since the last time you use the power of Lucifer, right?"

"**Actually, he got me pretty good last night, princess**" Fenrir vouched for someone else's credibility for the second time today, "**I don't think Elraven is capable of defeating a God without tuning the Lucifer state, but at least he can hold his own and try to keep himself alive. That's good enough, I think**"

"Thank you" Elraven blinked at him, "Nice to hear that from you, Fenrir"

Not wanting to admit it, Fenrir replied scornfully, "Don't thank me, jackass. I didn't do it for you. I sacked up for the whole team"

"Well, it's settled then" Fiorentin quickly said something before the tragedy from last night take place again, "We have decided our team to go to Asgard. When are you going to go to Odin Temple, valkyrie?"

"Tomorrow morning, milady. We'll transport via a teleport warp"

"Alright, then. General Eduardo? Is there anything you might want to add?"

"No, I can only wish you good luck. And please use the rest of the day to take some recuperation. There are tough days ahead"

And with that, the meeting was ended.

_**0000**_

After the meeting, everyone scattered. Elraven, tho, was still out for blood as he followed the Prontera's Charlie's Angels (Fio, Felicia, and Olivia).

El: Um, Alexandria?

Everyone stayed silent, as if he didn't exist.

El: Alexandria, please! I'm so sorry for what happened last night!

Fio: Felicia, did you hear someone talking to us?

Fel: No, Fio. I'm sure it was just a cricket.

El: Noooo! Please don't say that! I really really wish for your forgiveness!

Fio: Olivia, I'm not one to pose my authority over others. But for just this one time, can I rely an order to you as the official heir to the throne?

Oli: Certainly, my liege.

Fio: Please tell the beggar following us to go to hell and die.

Oli: (Points her face at El) Dude, beat it now, okay? Someone wants you to go to hell and die, you know?

El: Not you too!

Oli: Hey, you wanted to change me into human centipede, okay? You're lucky I'm not suing your ass for sexual harassment! And I'm only doing that cause you're still useful for us!

El: Oh…no…(looks at Felicia)….er, what about you, Felicia? You think you can help me with this? I'm sure I can do you a favor by doing something at Ty…

Fel: Thank, but not thanks. I made up with Ty last night.

El: Oh, no! Alexandria, I beg of you! Will you at least consider it? I really really want to apologize! I'll do anything as long as it is within my reach!

Fio: (Stops) ….you really want me to forgive you?

El: Yes! I'm really sorry for what happened last night!

Fio: Okay, let's sort your faults. First, you caused a ruckus city wide. Second, you tried to turn my childhood friend into a human freak. Third, you wanted to rape me. Now, name one reason why you deserve forgiveness from any of us.

El: Uh…because you are kind at heart?

No answer. Meaning, he's wrong.

El: Because…I'm cute and irresistible?

El only saw three girls rolling their eyes, try again.

El: Because…my hair looks lovely today?

Fio: Elraven, are you even trying? One more stupid reason and we'll leave.

El: Ah, it's…because…I have delicate eyes and gentle stare?

Fio: …dumbass….

Fel: This guy is just unreal…

Oli: Beyond unreal…

Fio: We're going, girls.

El: Wait! So, am I forgiven or not?

Fio: Even Satan Morroc wouldn't forgive you for saying that, Elraven. If you ever dare to step even 50 feet from my room, I swear I'm going to give you Ywain for every step you're breave enough to take.

El: Noooooooooooooooooo!

And with that, El finally gave up trying.

_Around the same time, in a solitary lounge inside the inn…_

After the meeting was dismissed, Fenrir & Frea went to a private lounge where no one really visited anymore. They found the place somewhere after Frea & El broke up, and the soul linker needed a place to sob her tears out (plus some companion from an old friend with personal admiration of course). Well, for now though, it's more like Fenrir was following Frea all the way around.

"Okay, let's drop the gig" Frea realized the other God must have followed her for a reason he might not be able to say in front of everyone else. So, she took a seat and asked, "Spit it out"

"**No hiding things from you, eh? Alright, alright…**" Fenrir sat in front of her, quickly focusing his eyes on hers, "**Why did you volunteer in the first place**?"

"What are you talking about? I wanted to take one for the team, is that so wrong? Besides, that will allow you to be here, to protect the others. Two birds in one hand, no?"

"**Oh, really? Weren't you a bit reckless back there?**"

"Reckless? What are you saying? Are you underestimating me or just simply concerned of my well being?" Frea shot straight, not wanting to waste time.

"**Come on, Freyja. You know me better than that. Why would I ever underestimate you for anything? I'm worried about you**"

"Worried about what? Didn't I tell you I just completely regained my power back there in Endless Tower? The only thing left is to wait for my eyesight to recover and I'm good as new"

"**Oh, please! Weren't you the one who told me the gig's off? You know I'm talking about the possible threat here! You should have let me volunteered!**" Fenrir raised his voice up a bit. The conversation just revealed the fact Frea outbid Fenrir in the earlier meeting for a reason he did not know, "**This is Ifrit & Beelzephir we're talking about! You of all people should know they're not enemies you can try out with! I was about to volunteer but you beat me to it! And I realize, protesting your decision would just reopen trivial things in front of everyone and that's why I waited until now! I'm not looking down at your power or anything, but one out of two says you're going to meet at least one of them in Asgard! No way the gate's opened but they'd just slack off like nothing happened!"**

"Oh, wow! You're forbidding me to go now?" The silver haired goddess knew no back down when the time calls, "Since when you have authority over me? I know what I'm capable of doing! And I'm aware of the risk of this mission! What, do you think I'm a fool? Why would I volunteer if I was unsure of myself? This isn't the first time I ever go to a battle, Fenrir! Why forbid me now, huh?"

"**It's…**" Fenrir wanted to answer, in the worst way possible. But he feared once he spoke out his true reason, things might change between them. And the current condition isn't really the time where anyone can attend to such personal problems.

"It's? It is what? What is it?" Frea pushed again, this time took it a little deeper.

"**Tch! Forget about it…**" Fenrir shook his head, slowly. In the inside, he recuperated his stature, acknowledging the fact he may directly or indirectly have offended his longtime companion, "**My apologies, Freyja. I shouldn't have implied anything that might cause you to think I was trying to underestimate you**"

"…I'm sorry as well…" Frea said after a brief pause, trying not to look directly to Fenrir's eyes, "I know you meant well…I shouldn't have yelled at you"

"**Well, we're past that now, aren't we?**" The God smiled a little, enlightening the current mood, "**I was just concerned is all**"

"I appreciate your thought, but really, everything is going to be alright. Randgris will come along and you know how reliable she is. I know our interests hadn't been the same in the past, but she is pretty responsible with her missions and she puts the needs of others before her own needs. And…of course there is Elraven"

As expected of Fenrir, he frowned upon hearing the name.

"Come on, give him a break. I know you dislike him, but give him a chance will ya?"

"**No hard feelings, but since he is unable to transform to that Luficer form or whatever state he has within himself, he is useless**" Harsh words to express harsh feelings, "**I think he accepted this mission thinking he has the chance to meet Ifrit and exact his revenge on him. Well, to be honest, I think if they ever meet Ifrit will somehow fry his ass again just like every time they met**"

"There you go again, hating Elraven. Are you still mad cause he tricked you last night? He's not that bad, you gotta hand it to him"

"**The only thing I'm ever going to hand that moronic bloke is his own ass**!"

"Fenrir…" Frea chuckled a bit, reacting to the unjustified hate, "Someday, you will realize how good Elraven truly is. I know he's insensitive and will probably be that way for the rest of his life, but he has good qualities in him"

"**Deciding over girls he should date doesn't count, right?"**

"Uh, yeah. That's definitely not one of his finest qualities, but you can't deny the fact he's also caring, diligent, and trustworthy. He never failed a single mission ever since his coming from Juno, right? I believe he will play a major part on accomplishing this mission as well" Spoken with a high regard by the Goddess of fertility and prosperity, now it's clear why Fenrir despises Elraven so much, "It's like magic you know, his arrival and meeting with Sagramore started basically an entire movement for the last one year. It's as if it's his fate to trigger a string of happenings around him. I personally think without him, neither Sagramore nor The Military of Einbroch would have been convinced to join forces. He's like, the one thing that pillars this alliance. It's magical, and I can't even begin to imagine anyone else than him doing that role"

"**But I take it his insensitivity disallows him to even begin to realize all that, which makes him even more moronic than he already is**" Still, no approval from the son of Loki, "**And having that kind of role is like saying, if he were to be crushed then the entire alliance would go down along with him. I mean, until now he has never lost his spirit for whatever reason, right? If he ever lose that precious soul of his, who knows how this union would hold?**"

"True…but we can only hope" Frea concluded, "So, I'm going back to my room. What about you?"

"**I'll be staying here for a minute. There's something I need to think of**"

"Okay, take care"

After Frea was completely out of his sight, Fenrir took a long sigh and walked back to his room. But his face clearly showed he has a thing or two to say.

_**0000**_

_All about the time, in Pegasus' infirmary…_

Thanks to the commotion last night, El didn't make enemies out of the Prontera contingent alone, but also his own squad. Sasha, Martina, and Clyde look at him bitterly, seemingly lost all the respect they once had for him. Ty is fantasizing about God knows what ever since he made up with Felicia last night, so that leaves Emilio to tend to Elraven, half-heartedly of course.

El: Erm…Emilio? I need to pour something out of my heart…and we've been friends for long…can you please listen?

Em: Pour it down the river, buddy. I'm busy.

Actually, Emilio was pretending to check some old unnecessary reports so he didn't need to totally listen to El. You know, kinda payback for last night.

El: Come on, amigo! I need you to hear me out!

Em: Yeah, yeah, okay, I will hear you out (turns to face him).

El: So, I went to Alexandria for an apology but she didn't even bother to look at me.

Em: Oh, gee. Another one of Elraven's insensitivity. If you almost raped me in the middle of the night, forgiving you will also be the last thing to do in my life, buddy.

El: But it wasn't even the real me! I was under a spell!

Em: Doesn't make it legal.

El: But she should have understood!

Em: Back at ya, lad. You should also understand forgiving someone after having your trust violated, meant or not, isn't as easy as batting an eye.

El: Well…that's true…

Em: That IS true. Now, I don't need you to bother me anymore, right?

El: …I guess not.

Em: So, get lost!

El: …you're also mad at me cause of last night, aren't you amigo?

Em: D-U-H! Doesn't my face scream "Screw you, dumbass!" to you?

El: …err…no?

Em: Oh, so what does my face scream to you?

El: Elraven and Emilio are buddies forever and ever?

Em: … (at lost words due to the amazing insensitivity)

El: Amigo? You okay right there?

Em: Elraven, I hereby order you as the entitled captain of Ropera Squad to order you to get your face out of this room this instant!

El: (Shocked) W, why? Did I say something wrong?

Em: OUUUUUUUUUUUUUT!

So, Elraven walked out of the room, still not knowing why, "_What's with people today? They all hate me for something I didn't even know I truly did! Since when Elraven hating bandwagon is on the move? Last I checked I was still everybody's darling…doggone it. I'm just going to the armory to see if everything is ready to use for tomorrow"_

_**0000**_

_In Fiorentin's room…_

Felicia and Olivia said they were going to return to their room for a moment, so Fiorentin is left alone in her room, tidying it ever so diligently thanks to the chaos last night. She is not used to household chores due to an entitled life, but that didn't stop her from trying to learn something fresh from daily life where she doesn't have to cross her swords with anyone else. Until now, she can barely cook anything, but if it's just furnishing her own stuff she could do so. Well, she has thrown out all Elraven's stuffs anyway so the only things left inside the room are hers. Finishing the chore, she reached to the small refrigerator placed in the corner of the room and grabbed a can or orange juice. She drank the entire fill with one sip, an ability not known to many due to her physical size and her general subtlety when others are present. But hey, we're all blessed with things, right?

Resting her back on the wall, she slowly sat down and began to think, "_I had no idea a brief meeting could be so exhausting. Maybe it's because the content itself wasn't light_"

If she remembered the three names volunteering for the mission tomorrow, she could think of nothing but being somewhat grateful, although a little part in her may as well consider that feeling a sin: she's grateful it's not her going tomorrow. Not because she's afraid of the possibility of meeting Beelzephir or Ifrit again (she's pretty much afraid of nothing but God), but because the last fight took a gargantuan toll on her. "_Now that I think of it, the duel with Lord Sieger was perhaps the fiercest one on one battle I have ever had in my life. No one has ever taken me to my limit before and I don't think anyone will ever, not after Lord Sieger. Well, at least not one on one anyway. I am still unable to completely feel my right arm entirely, and my stomach hurts whenever I move around. It was magical I made it out alive, I was barely able to feel anything after the final blow. I could only hear Olivia whispering with others. I almost didn't see Lord Sieger passing away. But I'm also glad it gave a closure, to both himself and me…_" Slowly making her way to the cabinet in the other side of her room, Fiorentin pulled out a long wide box, obviously made as an inventory box. Opening it, she revealed the prize she gained after defeating Naght Sieger: The Violet Fear. She lost her Katzbalger in the duel and nearly lost out if not for the legendary weapon Balmung, which was actually a dagger due to its size. Being someone who learned the art of swordsmanship, a dagger like Balmung isn't really her forte. So the fact she escaped half the battle against Sieger with just an average sword like the Katzbalger was another proof lady luck was on her side all along. The fact that sword brings the best out of her still remains, nonetheless. With both her hands, she circled around the hilt of the broad sword and held The Violet Fear in front of her, learning it via her vision. It's light grey color, as if matching itself to its name. Its absolute sharpness, told by a quick glance. And its legendary status. "_It's odd, from what I learned from Whitesmith Howard, there are three people in The Prophecy of Eisenheim that will decide the fate of Rune Midgard. According to his opinion, the three would wield three legendary swords. He mentioned the possibility of two of them being Balmung and Tegron. But if I think of it, Balmung is a legendary dagger, not a legendary sword. And Tegron, while being a rarity, is hardly legendary at all_" Her silent observation surfaced some deep memory implanted inside her head, "_…that's right, father once told me about three legendary swords. He mentioned something about the three being the three strongest swords in the world. But…I can't remember the names! I should have paid more attention at that time! Dear father, why did you always say important things when I was about to doze off? Legendary swords aren't bedtime materials, you know?_"

"Knock, knock"!

A sudden knock from the outside brought Fio back to reality, "Come in!".

And it was Iris, looking fragile and guilty. "Iris?" The rune knight could guess why the kafra girl bothered to come, but she wouldn't push her away of course, "Don't just stand there, Iris. Come in and take a seat beside me"

"Um…yeah…thanks…" Quietly, the dark haired maiden did as she was ordered to. But she kept her mouth shut. She knew better than blatantly saying things before her friend said anything at all.

Fio only smirked looking at her shy face, she couldn't burden it any longer and let it go, "You're forgiven, Iris. I'm not mad at you at all"

Iris almost couldn't believe her own ears. She had to assure it, "Re…really? Even though what I did last night was….detestable?"

"Come on! You were under the influence of a spell! I know better than yelling at you!" Fio gave a friendly hug to the maiden, "Besides, you're so cute when you look guilty! I had no choice but to forgive you after all!"

"_I'm…cute…Fio just called me cute!_" This and that are two different things, but the current Iris wouldn't probably listen, "Thank you, Fio! You're so kind! I thought you were going to Bowling Bash me!"

Mirthfully, Iris hugged Fiorentin back. Fio noticed a little something from Iris, and it's called happiness. She could tell Iris was genuinely and insanely happy hearing her forgiveness. She couldn't figure out why, but it didn't really matter. That's what friends are for, right?

Still hugging each other, Iris noticed the box located near them, "Is that your sword, Fio?"

"Uhm? Ah, yes" Slowly breaking the hug, the princess showed her treasure to her best friend, "Finely crafted, isn't it?"

"Yes…wait a second, isn't this The Violet Fear? It belonged to Naght Sieger, right?"

"Isabel handed it to me after the battle. She said, Lord Sieger would have wanted me to have it. I didn't say no of course. And I was in a dire need of new weapon"

"Wow…I have never thought I would see the legendary sword this up close" The kafra girl hasn't stopped spouting out her compliments, "This is one of the three strongest swords in the world!"

"Oh? You know?" Bingo! Fio thought inside her head. This is just what she needed, "Tell me about it!"

"I have only heard of their names"

"That's okay, Iris"

"Well, alright" Iris explained, "From what I have heard, Violet Fear is one of those three. The other two are Chrome Metal Two-Hand Sword, a sword made out of unknown metal, and Arc Bringer"

"Hm…I have never heard of those two names before"

"I have only heard about them once also, in the kafra guild while it still existed" Iris looked around to notice something, "Where are Olivia & Felicia? You're usually with them, right?"

"You didn't see them, Iris? Weren't you in the conference room earlier with us?"

"No, didn't go to any conference room today. I just got to the inn from my apartment, Fio"

"Oh, okay. Felicia and Olivia went back to their room awhile ago. I guess I'll be alone for the rest of the day"

"Oh…" And Iris noticed something again, "Elraven? What about him? Aren't you his roommate?"

"Not anymore. I kicked him out of the room this morning" The tension suddenly rose, "I'm so upset about his deed last night. I don't want to see his face for the time being"

"For real?" Iris couldn't hold her lips from forming a smile, visible to all, "_YES! Take that, Elraven! Now I can have Fio all for myself, hohohohohoho!_"

"Iris? Why do you look so happy?"

"Oh, it's…it's nothing! I just feel like he deserved it!"

"I know, right? He's always insensitive about everything that happens around him. I couldn't decide whether his apology was genuine or not, so I didn't want to take any chances and chose to stay away from him for now" Fiorentin told Iris the real reason of her madness, "Let him give some thoughts of his mistakes. That should humanize him a little"

"Wow, that's rather harsh" The kafra girl acted like she cared a little for the gunslinger (in truth, she doesn't give a damn about him), "You two got along so well, I thought you could never treat him as such"

"If I could, I would have done otherwise. But El needs to be taught a lesson" Fair and reasonable, "He will go for a mission tomorrow. After he returns, I think I'm going to continue leaving him in void for a month or so"

"Well, I guess that's your own decision" With the condition being El is temporarily out of the picture, Iris fired away, "Oh, right. You said you got nothing to do the rest of the afternoon, right? Why don't you come to my room? You've never been there, right?"

"Your room? You mean in your apartment?"

"True, it's small but comfortable. And it's around three blocks from this inn. Wanna go?"

"I have a better idea, why don't I just spend the night in your room? Will that be okay with you, Iris?"

"Sure!" Happily, both girls let themselves out of the room.

"By the way, Iris, do you have that invention called television in your room?"

"Ahaha, yes I got my own TV. In fact, I think Date With An Angel is going to air pretty soon"

"That's a movie, right? What's it about?"

"You see, one night…"

_**0000**_

After his visit from the armory, Elraven was quite pleasant to find out HAVOX has been regenerated and is ready for some action. That means his primary armament for tomorrow is complete. Satisfied, he collected his bullets and equipments in the corridor before packing up, heading to an unused bedroom down the ship. With his inability to enjoy the inn any longer, Elraven settled for an old room, which was good enough for him. He quickly rested his back on the bed, taking some time to gather a sanguinary calmness before his mind started to work. "_Asgard, huh? If everything goes according to plan, this will be a long ride. And to top it of…Ifrit, I have a feeling inside me warning me he will be the one to launch to Asgard, not Beelzephir. Which means this will be my third meeting with him in the battlefield. He completely sent me to the school in the last two, I wonder if I can do better this time. It's unfortunate I won't be able to use Lucifer form for a little while, but Sarkhan told me the form should affect some part of my attributes. Therefore, I should be able to physically harm him even if I have to rely to bullets alone_" The insensitive man slowly drifted his eyes to the ceiling, putting both his hands behind his head to further comfort himself, "_Heh, pathetic me! I shouldn't have doubted myself. Alexandria didn't rely on any special power to defeat Naght Sieger until the end, shame on me to not believe similarly. Lucifer or not, I can touch him this time. We're on equal ground. There's nothing to be afraid of…_"

Suddenly, his memory began to slumber to a rather distant memory. He recalled, "_Oh, right. Before the battle in Glast Heim, there was time when I thought about meeting Ifrit. Frea was there beside me that time. I remember her saying something about…reason….right, reason to fight. She said as long as I was unable to find that reason, I won't be able to truly defeat myself, let alone an otherworldly opposition. It's odd, even now I don't understand why I fought all the time. It was orders and missions for me. I never fought for any personal gain…but it was different with Ifrit. I want to end him for the sake of avenging boss and the kids. Is revenge not enough? …I guess it is not, otherwise I would have beaten Ifrit long ago. What is it? What do I need? Alexandria said something about having something to hold not too long ago. Something about our hearts having things we use to pillar it from crumbling. I guess for Alexandria, her friends and her kingdom is what she used to shield her soul from staining. For Emilio, it's his ambition to beat Gen Ed. For Ty, it's women. For Felicia…more or less the same with Alexandria. What about me, though? What holds my heart from ever agonizing?_"

In the serene quietness enveloping him, Elraven could hear the sound of the cicadas from the forest outside Pegasus. He could almost dream of the bright sky color gradually turning pale before changing completely to dark. The clouds slowly danced, fluttering as their background was dwelling with moonlight glimmer. This may be one of those hours of lonely musing. So quiet, Elraven could hear his own heart beating. He began to feel something inside him: loneliness. He just realized how quiet his surrounding was when he heard those voices. He was alone, no one was visible around him. For the first time in a long time, he realized he didn't have anyone accompanying him. It irks him, this feeling. He opened his eyes and see this feeling for what it truly is: nobody can make it out alone. "_Something is aching inside me, I cannot describe it by words, but I feel emptiness in it. No laughter ringing in my ears, no jokes to entertain my soul, and no tears for me to comfort to. No one, nothing. I have never thought of loneliness as something that I should be afraid of, but I admit it's unpleasant. Alexandria didn't want to forgive me and Emilio didn't even want to see my face. This painful feelings growing inside me….this is what they call loneliness, huh? I have heard from somewhere that loneliness is the heaviest cross to burden in our life, because you cannot share it with anyone else. I guess this is my grief to carry_" Now he realized, "_I guess it takes time for things to calm down. Now that I think of it, last night was my fault after all, spell or not. After tomorrow's mission is over, I'm going to properly apologize to everyone. I'll cook them something good…Ifrit Steak? Nah, that's too hot to handle…is it? Or, what about Satan Morroc steak? Incarnation of Morroc steak? No, that's too evil to be eaten..I think.. Or maybe something like Skeggiold steak? But are angels edible? Either way, I'm going to apologize for good this time. No way they will refuse me with this!_"

So, Elraven rushed back to the inn, to the kitchen to be exact. He wanted to prepare something there.

_**0000**_

Inside Iris's room, Fiorentin & Iris were joyously having conversation with each other. It seems like they have just watched Date With An Angel which left quite an impression, especially to Fio.

Fio: I'm glad it ended happily! I thought Jim was really going to die or went back to his evil fiancée!

Iris: Yeah, I like the sweet ending as well! And Emmanuelle Beart was soooo cute in that role!

Fio: Ukh, she was gorgeous! I didn't have a hard time buying she was an angel.

Iris: Yes, me too! Another movie of hers will be played in half an hour, it's called La Belle Noiseuse.

Fio: What's it about?

Iris: No idea. Never watched it before. But it's 30 minutes away, so what do you say we go out and have something for dinner? We can watch it while we eat.

Fio: Good idea. Let's!

As Iris said, her apartment was small but comfortable. Two bedrooms, small space for TV and a couch, a kitchen with a dining table, and one bathroom. Fio & Iris watched the TV while sitting on the floor. A new experience for Fio, everyday experience for Iris. Actually, other than when she sneaked out of the castle to spend the night in The Hammonds when she was a little kid, maybe this is the first time Fio spent a night at a friend's in years.

They bought several breads for lunch in a nearby store, none of them has huge stomach anyway so that would suffice. Where they were near from Iris's apartment, another conversation began.

"I wonder what the next movie will be rated" Iris threw a thought which caught Fio's attention, "The last one was PG-13"

"I don't know, I don't really speak French. I don't know what La Belle Noiseuse means" Fiorentin simply replied.

"It means The Beautiful Troublemaker"

"Oh, you speak French, Iris?"

"Not really, I only know bits about it" Before Iris could further continue with her explanation, she saw a glance of someone in the street, "Fio, isn't that your comrade, Frea? What is she doing standing in front of my apartment?"

"Hey, right! That's her!" Fio called out, "Frea? What are you doing there?"

"Oh? You're there? I thought you were still in the inside" Frea finally noticed, "I was looking for you, Princess. Miss Helen told me she saw you going out with Iris, so I figured to come here. Apparently she also knew Iris's address"

"Well, okay, so I am here. Do you need something from me?"

"Yes, if you don't mind, can I join the two of you in whatever it is you are doing?"

"I don't mind…" Fio stroke a heavy glance at Iris, knowing Frea's condition, "But we're going to watch something. So…well, I mean you can at least sit with us"

"Oh, watching? I see…haven't I told you?" Wait for it, "I already regained my vision ever since the visit to Endless Tower"

"You what?" Alas, Fio didn't hold back from expressing her shock, "Why didn't you tell me earlier? Does anyone else know about this?"

"Only Fenrir does, and as to your other question, I guess I just haven't had the chance to tell everyone"

"How can you so casually say that?" There are things brains wouldn't understand in this world, "As to your request, it's Iris's room, so it is up to her to decide. What about it, Iris? Care if Frea joins?"

"Oh, no! Not at all, the more the merrier anyway!" But Iris's heart said otherwise, "_Aaaaah! Nooooo! My night with Fio is ruined!_"

And it's about to be ruined even more when a familiar voice arose, "Fio? What are you doing out here? And with Frea & Iris to top it off?"

"Felicia?" What did I tell you? "And Olivia as well?"

"What are you girls doing here? Having some girls nite out?" Olivia took a wild guess and won first prize.

"Yeah, you can say so?" Fio answered, and resumed with something Iris wouldn't like, "Hey, what about you two join us all?"

"We'd love to if we got the invitation" Felicia replied with an answer Iris also wouldn't love, "Who's the host?"

"It's Iris" Fio responded with a huge smile, "So, what about it, Iris? Are they invited?"

"Sure, sure they are!" But you shan't lie to your heart, "_Noooooooooo! What are these people doing here? Ah, my night with Fio alone….now, I must bid you farewell!_"

"So, what's the movie about?" As if forgetting Iris was standing cold outside, the rest of the party let themselves in.

Iris wasn't even able to make a proper facial feature anymore, her heart was broken. Slowly, she walked inside to her somewhat crowded apartment cause La Belle Noiseuse is about to begin. Taking one last glance to the empty street, Iris said to herself for one last time before disappearing to inside her apartment, "_Oh, my night alone with Fio! What tragic fate befell us all! Now, I must bid you farewell!_"

_At the same time, in the kitchen of Terrace Inn…_

No one was actually working in the kitchen, but a certain humming sound could be heard being produced from the inside, by no other man but Elraven himself. "_I won't fail to apologize this time! I forgot to get through everyone's heart, I have to satisfy their stomach first!_" Remind himself, Elraven's passion is burning hotter than ever!

So hot it actually caught the attention of someone else, "Elraven?"

"Miss Helen?" Elraven met his mother, though he didn't know this fact, "Ah, my apologies! I know I should have told you if I wanted to use the kitchen, but I was so caught up in the moment I forgot to ask your permission!"

"Oh, it's alright. You're our guest and you're not breaking anything, right?" With her motherly charisma, Helen comforted her son, although of course she didn't know about this fact, "Besides, what is it you're cooking?"

"Oh, actually I'm not cooking anything. This is just a preparation…I mean, a practice!"

"Practice? Is there any cooking competition coming up?"

"No, it's for my friends!" Since the real story is too embarrassing to be told, Elraven explained it by saying this, "There was a misunderstanding and now they're kinda mad at me. I tried to apologize but it failed. So, I thought maybe if I make them something delicious they would consider apologizing me"

Elraven is insensitive, always. But from his words just now, Helen could tell he was genuine. He sincerely wanted his peers to accept him again. Maybe it's because his eyes gave him away during his reply, the way they stared at the frying pan. That look alone was filled with honest feelings. Or maybe that's because he spoke of them with such fond tone, she couldn't help but offering her assistance, because such gentle heart and wish shouldn't go to waste after all, "If that is the case, then I shall lend you a hand, Elraven"

"Ah? Well, I don't actually mind doing it alone, but I can really use a help"

And the answer from Elraven is more than enough for Helen, "It's settled then! What are we going to present, Elraven?"

"Hm…I was thinking somewhere along the lines of Ifrit Steak or Satan Morroc Steak or Incarnation of Morroc Steak"

"Huh? Are those possible steaks edible? Can human really eat fire and demons?"

"I don't know, but if it is, I'm sure it will taste great!" That's not really a sound response, but since Helen already offered her help, she can't back down now.

_Almost four hours later…_

I'll make it short, the kitchen exploded. Elraven was trying to heat up an ingredient which served as the prototype of Ifrit's flame…an actual flame heart he obtained somewhere. Needless to say, you shouldn't cook fire. The time Elraven put the flame heart into the frying pan, he received a mini version of Purgatorio. Fortunately for Helen, she was outside the kitchen when the explosion occurred. She was out throwing some thrashes.

"Oh, Lord! Elraven, are you okay?" Helen yelled out of her lungs seeing the gunslinger turned into Dark Elraven.

"Um…I'll live" Elraven casually answered, obviously implying the effect of Dionysus, although he spoke his very short reply with smokes coming out from his ears, nose, and mouth, "I'm not the type to die so easily, Miss Helen"

"Uh, well. I know that. After all you survived many beatings from Princess Fiorentin" A radical (and shocking) honesty.

"What? How did you know that?"

"Well, I saw you flew to the sky several times and went I lowered my vision I spotted Princess Fiorentin in her battle mode. I did the math and that's that"

"Oh…" Elraven was ashamed to admit it, but he did so eventually, "Yeah…we had many misunderstandings which mostly led to her sending me to the outer space for several hours…"

"I see….but, did you ever hit her back?"

"No, of course not! I don't hit underage girls! After all, now that I think of it, I was often at fault. So, I guess I could live with it. I can take it, you know?"

"Impressive" Helen nodded before throwing a compliment, "Most men don't know how to value women. It's rare to see a man admitting his mistake to a woman and above all others, never hit her back"

Responding to the praise, Elraven grinned and rubbed the back of his head slowly, "Hehe, no way I will ever hit my friends as long as I'm conscious. They're more than just companions to me, they're like my family. I don't know how I would live should I ever lose them. I like all of them"

"As I thought you would say that. Elraven is a very honest and genuine person" Helen uttered her words proudly, "You're a good man, I hope you're blessed with happiness for the rest of your life"

"Ah, thank you. I wish the same blessing also shower your days, Miss Helen" Showing they indeed share the same blood, Elraven also showed his gentleness, as it should be, "But the kitchen's a wreck, I don't think we can continue experimenting. It's a shame, but Ifrit Steak will have to wait for another time"

"Alright, then how about after you finish your quest tomorrow? You said you are going somewhere, right?"

"After tomorrow's quest? Okay, that is fine with me. I think that's a perfect time" Elraven didn't need a long time to agree to his mother, "It's a promise, then?'

"It's surely a promise" The wife of the inn owner reassured her son, "I'll help you win your friends' heart back!"

"I will wait impatiently, Miss Helen"

Knowingly, both Sinclair nodded to each other as they parted ways, because Elraven has a big party to attend to tomorrow.

_Several minutes later, in Iris's apartment…_

To those who don't know, La Belle Noiseuse has the screen time of approximately four hours. And being a Frenchwoman she is (I'm not being racist here, alright?), Emmanuelle Beart (at her peak as the most beautiful goddess on earth at that time) spent a good 125 minutes of that screen time without any clothes on. Yeah, you heard that right, lads. It's around 125 minutes of on screen nudity, guys. In mainstream cinematic movie, it possesses the record of having the longest onscreen nudity untouched until today, unbeaten! Not even Kate Winslet, Anne Hathaway, Naomi Watts, Eva Green, and Nicole Kidman were able to touch that many screen time nudity despite their frequent undressing! Yeah, yeah, I know Winslet & Kidman have virtually stopped taking their clothes off ever since winning the Oscar (because let's face it, nudity results in Oscar….LOL, JK!), but still, 125 minutes isn't to be taken lightly. I suggest u to watch the movie if you haven't. It's very artistic you know (both Madame Emmanuelle and the movie, LOL).

And being such a legendary movie it is, of course its content can't be viewed by anyone under the age of 18. So, for Fio & Iris especially, it was a rather luscious 4 hours.

"Wow…that was…" I hope the readers can imagine Fio's scarlet face, "Eh…artistic…and otherworldly"

"No kidding" Iris almost couldn't hide her embarrassment, "She had…lovely measurements"

"Perfect measurements" Olivia, being the secretive pervert she is, retained her coolness in her words, "Nice viewing altogether"

"With a killer body like that, never showing it off would be a crime" Words from Felicia, spoken like a true pervert. Guess that's what having a pervert as a sister and hanging out with Ty too much do to you, huh? "No wonder the script had it for 125 minutes"

"Wuih…Emmanuelle Beart must actually be a goddess surviving Ragnarok, because no way a normal human woman would be such a knockout" And this comment is obviously from Frea, who relates everything with Ragnarok.

"I've had enough for one night. I guess it's time to go to bed" Iris rose and headed to her room, but not before telling everyone, "I can share my bed with Fio & Frea. Felicia & Olivia can use the unused bedroom, the bed's big enough for two"

"Thanks a lot, good night, Iris"

"Good night, Fio" Iris was so embarrassed even the fact she's going to share a bed with her crush failed to humor her.

"Well…" Felicia also rose, "I think we should hit the bed too, Olivia"

"Right behind you, sis" The younger Hammond stood up with a gigantic grin, "After such a treat, I'll sleep real tight tonight. Good night, Fio & Frea"

"Good night, girls" With only the two of them remaining, Fio shifted her eyes to Frea, "and what about you, Frea? You're gonna hit the bed right away?"

"No, I think I'll stay here for a moment" Frea simply said, and then she kept her mouth shut.

Fiorentin looked like as if she wanted to engage a conversation with Frea, but she was unsure of something. Frea realized her implied behavior, but did nothing about it.

Eventually, Fio chose to voice her words rather than staying silent until dawn, "You're going with Elraven & Randgris tomorrow, right? I wish you the best of luck"

"Thank you, princess Fiorentin. This is perhaps the most pivotal factor if we wish to increase our chance to actually stand toe to toe against Valdomir Kingdom in its entirety. I, alongside Randgris & Elraven, will ensure the success of the mission at all cost" As it should be, Frea went along with her.

"That comforts me" The rune knight smiled a bit, maintaining a somewhat serious look, "But, as much as this may not be the right time to say it, I'm concerned over the possibility of Ifrit or Beelzephir appearing"

Surprisingly, Frea didn't house similar mind, "I have thought about the two as well, that's why I have crafted a plan should any of them appear"

"What plan?"

"I'm going to utilize my old battle armor tomorrow, princess. Consisting of 4 different equipments, it will grant me the power to control Frost Nova to full extent and also increase my physical ability within a great deal" Frea opened her only trump card to Fiorentin, who didn't miss a word listening, "I kept them with me the whole time, waiting for the right moment until my vision healed to be able to utilize it to the maximum level. With that under my arsenal, I don't have the slightest doubt I can fight either Ifrit or Beelzephir on an equal ground. Theoretically, fighting any of them equally is easier said than done, but I'm more than willing to give it a chance. You're the only one to know this, not even Fenrir has been told of this"

"Such confidence" In a rare occasion, the crush complimented the ex, "I truly hope your plan works tomorrow, then. With the help of either Randgris or Elraven, or maybe even both, your chance to actually win shall increase as well. It will be a major victory if you can defeat any of them, considering their reputation. It's like winning the whole war"

The soul linker is more than happy to know the princess's mind. Frea feels for the first time since they had met, Fiorentin is actually counting on her. And this trust is the one trust she doesn't want to let go, "I will do my best, princess Fiorentin. I give you my word, by the end of the very next day, the key to Valkyrie Armors will already be in your hand"

"I'm glad to hear that. Truth be told, I was really worried over this mission after knowing the threats, especially since I'm unable to participate myself to prevent anything horrible to happen to you and everyone" Like always, Fio never acted selfishly, "But after learning of your plan and craft, I feel like I have something to hold. Now I know I can count on you. Godspeed, Frea"

"Again, thank you for your blessing" After a year of knowing each other, Frea & Fio finally became friends. All thanks to the mutual feeling about a certain someone they are sharing at the moment.

"And…" This one Fio said with another bloody red face, "Please watch over Elraven too. If Ifrit is involved, Elraven tends to lose his cool due to his personal vendetta"

"Hm? I thought you're currently leading the Elraven hating bandwagon?"

"I am, but of course I don't hate him to the extent I want to see him dead. I just want him to learn the consequences of his actions. I want him, and you, and Randgris, to return here in one piece so we can all watch Elraven redeeming himself" The leader of the alliance almost chuckled to her own words, "Did I sound a bit devilish back there, Frea?"

"Yes" Frea also hold back a laughter, "But I kinda like it, princess Fiorentin"

Not being able to hold it down anymore, they let out a decent amount of small laughing. That night, a new bond of friendship arose from the ashes of rivalry.

_**0000**_

_The next day, very early in the morning…_

It's still 5:00 AM, the town itself barely awake. But Frea, Elraven, and Randgris are all set and ready to go. Accompanying them are only Gen Ed, Sarkhan, and Fenrir.

"As expected" Elraven noted, "Not everyone is awake at this time of day"

"Yes, but I believe a grand send off is unnecessary for this" His general answered, "After all, you are going to be back. It's not like this is a farewell party"

"Of course we'll be back, general. Besides, I still have things to say to everyone, especially Alexandria and Emilio" Elraven's smiled at the thought of the food he is going to present to them, "I can't wait for my own newest steak! This time, my steak will make them accept my apology"

"_New steak? I hope it's nothing weird. I remember this one time in Einbroch, when he said a similar thing, he ended up wanting to present a Vesper steak. Is that even edible?_" Gen Ed said to himself, not wanting to offend his underling.

"I'm off, Fenrir" Meanwhile, Frea was conversing with The Black Reaper, "Don't do anything reckless or stupid while I'm gone, okay?"

"**Hey, hey! What's that supposed to mean? Don't act like I'm a little kid, Freyja!**" An obvious reaction from the obvious God, "**You should also look out for yourself, that pervert is coming with you!**"

"Elraven? Nah, I'm done with him" You wish, Frea, "Besides, why remind me of him all of a sudden? Jealous, much?"

"**I'm...I'm not jealous! I'm not jealous of him at all! Why would I be jealous of Elraven?**" Fenrir is gradually starting to become the male tsundere of the story, "**He's just an insolent prick! If it's not for the sake of this alliance, I would have frozen his sorry ass from long ago!**"

"Ahahaha! Alright, alright. I was just messing with you" But still, Frea couldn't help it, "Take care of everyone while I'm gone, okay?"

"**Alright**" Fenrir simply said, "**Good luck up there, okay?**"

"Te-he! Thanks!" Frea reacted in a very cute way. So cute Fenrir actually had to role his eyes or else he would blush (being the official male tsundere he is).

"Is everyone ready?" Randgris, standing beside Sarkhan, began to ran out of patience and pointed to the warp portal Sarkhan prepared for them, "The portal's ready"

While El & Frea were walking towards it, Sarkhan gave them one last instruction, "Remember, the inventory to the Orb of Edda is located at the top of Yggdrasil. Elraven should just follow Randgris & Frea because they know their way around there. Any of you should do, all you have to do is to unlock the box and place your hand in it, the orb will transfer itself to me here, where I will be waiting alongside General Eduardo. And you can't use Butterfly wings in Asgard, you will have to take yourself outside the place, exactly in the gate portal, if you wish to transfer back here"

"Loud and clear, Sarkhan" The dark haired gunslinger confirmed everything. With the team ready, all three of them entered the warp portal starting from Frea, Randgris, and then Elraven.

"Godspeed, everyone" Gen Ed said before El completely vanished from his sight, noticing a tiny smile from Elraven reckoning the blessing. After the three vanished, Emilio could be seen appearing from behind the trees, apparently been hiding there all the time.

The general of the military deciphered in one glance that the captain of the Ropera Squad was concerned over having his most trusted underling going on such a dangerous mission. But for whatever reason, he kept this concern to himself.

"You should have said something to him, son" Gen Ed told the younger Barragan, "He seemed really sorry for what he did. I'm sure you heard him planning to make a new steak to apologize to you and Princess Fiorentin once this mission is over"

"Well, not that I didn't want to say anything to him, but I don't want to spoil him after what he did" Emilio answered, "Besides, everyone dead and alive knew he would return here alive. Otherwise I wouldn't have handpicked him to be my second in command in the first place"

"Suit yourself, Emilio. But something inside me is telling me, the reason why you chose him to watch your back wasn't solely based on his ability, but him as a whole" You cannot hide anything from Gen Ed, guys. Anything, "You enjoyed his companion. You trusted him. And above all others, you two shared those feelings"

"Feelings? Oh, come on now! We're not talking about bromance here, father!"

"Bromance? That's what you want me to call it? Bromance?" Gen Ed entered teasing mode, "You mean, you have a man crush with Elraven?"

"No, I'm not! I'm his friend and that's that!"

"Oh, come now. Don't be shy, Emilio. I have a very open mind, and I'm aware love has various forms"

"I'm not in love with Elraven! What are you talking about?"

"Your blushing face is betraying you, my son"

"Who wouldn't blush if he's called gay by his own father? I'm blushing of embarrassment not out of love!"

"There's no need to deny your feeling for him, Emilio" Anyone feels Gen Ed in teasing mode is very creepy, "Just let it all out. We don't need another male tsundere here. Fenrir is more than enough"

"**Hey, general! What's with calling me a male tsundere?**" Fenrir joined the war, "**The only feeling I have for that insensitive bloke is anger! And I never concealed it!**"

"Yes, but you concealed your feelings for Frea" True, "Tsundere-kun"

"**Why you?**"

Sarkhan only let out a heavy sigh seeing the scene. And he said to himself, "_Gee, pals. Ifrit or Beelzephir is going to pay a visit but these three can only say gay things and tsundere things? Man, I shouldn't have signed up for this bullshit…_"

Just so you know, the Triple Threat didn't awake anyone still. And Iris was so happy that morning (when she wakes up later) to find Fiorentin sleeping beside her. But since her mind is improper, I wouldn't tell you what's inside it. Just imagine it for yourself, okay?

_A moment later, in Odin's Temple…_

Less than 15 seconds after their departure, Elraven & co. have set their foot in Odin's temple. The island is approximately eighty miles in length and tipped up towards the west. The west coast is dominated by steep white, chalky cliffs that are greatly eroded at sea level, and harbour many 'blue caves'. Much of the attractive landscape is still covered in olive groves. These stretch from the northto Gaios the capital, which houses the large temple of Odin. The massive sequence of stratification layers suggests several millennia of activity, reaching back to the time of Ragnarok. The oldest occupation layer contains monolithic pillars linked by coarsely built walls to form circular or oval structures. And there is an indication of the existence of 16 additional structures.

The monoliths are decorated with carved reliefs of animals and of abstract pictograms. The pictograms may represent commonly understood sacred symbols, as known from Neolithic cave paintings elsewhere. The carefully carved figurative reliefs depict lions, bulls, boars, foxes, gazelles, asses, snakes and other reptiles, insects, arachnids, and birds, particularly vultures and water fowl. At the time the shrine was constructed the surrounding terrain was much lusher and capable of sustaining this variety of wildlife, before millennia of settlement and cultivation resulted in the near–Dust Bowl conditions prevailing today.

"Wow, I can see the temple from down here" Elraven took his time adoring the landscape, "I calculate…it's around thirty five miles to the temple, Should we just fly to it?"

"That's a good idea, let's just do that" Randgris quickly agreed, "Freyja? You want me to carry you?"

"No, I can fly by own" Without anyone noticing, Frea has put her new outfit when Elraven was admiring the temple: a crown, a pair of boots, an overcoat, and a manteau. Freya's crown is a beautiful piece of jewelry with transparent crystal in the middle shines in various colors as if it is living up to its otherworldly status. Frea now had on an elaborate, dark yellow cape with white wings like ornament & blue furry edges. Underneath the cape is a beautifully crafted overcoat dominated by the color blue minus its long sleeves which retained a purple color and a sash like belt with brown color. She also had a polished pair of boots. The right one is dark blue in color while the left one is light purple, "Are you guys ready to fly?"

"Freyja…isn't that your old battle armor?" Randgris quickly recognized Frea's somewhat fresh feature.

"Still nice, aren't they? Now, I'm more confident in my ability. More so than ever!" A great start with such confidence, "Shall we go now?"

"You bet" Already having his light wings on, Elraven followed to the sky after Randgris, and before Frea.

The mission in Odin's Temple is finally starting.

_**0000**_

**Well, I have finally decided to stop chapter 99 here cause I feel like the mood of chapter 100 won't fit with somewhat light mood of this chapter.**

**As I said before, Valkyrie Armor arc will only have two or three chapters at best, so expect the current storyline to peak in chapter 100. And I'll say it now, I think I want a good 40-50 pages of chapter 100 (which total 70-80 pages combined with this chapter), which is why I will be taking my time doing it and hopefully release it before the middle of the next month.**

**I'm hoping to add some drama in the next chapter, in addition to the already foreshadowed battle, so I am going to do it to my very own extent, cause I don't wanna take a look back and say 'if only' later on. I'm hoping for your understanding and support.**

**Thank you for reading. And as always, reviews are appreciated.**

**C u next chappy!**


	100. End Game, A Flame

**Chapter 100**

_**"It's been an incredible ride. Mission accomplished. With that, I have to bid farewell. I'm the happiest person in the world right now...it's better than I ever thought it would be"**_

_**Jerome Bettis**_

**To those who might notice, the title of this chapter is taken from a very very very underrated manga, Deadman Wonderland. I put it in there cause I believe it fits the whole content of this chapter. The poem in the page 83 is Loneliness by Rainer Maria Rilke. Frea's musings on page 84 is fully taken from the poem Loneliness by Praveen. The second half of the second last page is mostly taken from the poem Evening Solace by Charlotte Bronte with some usual changes here and there. **

**The Knightfall is finally on its 100****th**** chapter! Wow, I feel like an old man now…it's as if it was just yesterday I felt like writing The Knightfall with a below decent ability to actually write. I would like to believe I have improved since that day (LOL).**

**Either way, thank you for reading this far. There are ups and downs during the progress of this story, people come and go in my life and maybe yours as well, but it's all part of life I guess. And I don't think words can show how grateful I am to all of you, for your support. But nonetheless, let me say this: thank you. All of you.**

**And without further ado, enjoy!**

_**0000**_

The sun was just beginning to set on the hemisphere when Elraven placed his feet on the ground as Frea & Randgris followed behind him. Standing still, Elraven studied the architecture of the Odin's Temple. Vast, majestic, and astounding. It is living up to every inch of hype Elraven made inside his mind when he heard of the destination of the current quest. On the other hand, Randgris was on a different stature. Her eyes were ready to spot any upcoming attack from literally any possible opposition coming up. As usual, a smile isn't featured in her facial structure. Her job isn't to make friends after all; her job is to ensure all three of them return to Amatsu in one piece. And Frea, she looked calm. With her eyesight regained, she no longer have to use her ability to presence the existence of a soul to pinpoint someone's exact location. But quietly, she's been activating that unique ability of hers to radar the entire island for precaution much like what Randgris was doing.

"So, what do we do now?" Elraven took the concentration of his two companions for himself, "This is the temple, right? Is there any particular thing we should exact to open the gate to Asgard?"

"No, there isn't" Randgris replied rather quickly, "As I told you before, Asgard is pretty unstable thanks to the impact of Ragnarok. The gate to Asgard will open by itself during a particular time taking the form a huge warp portal. Now that you mention it, what time is this?"

"It's…" Elraven reached for his talkie and looked at the digital watch installed in it, "It's 5:12 AM"

"Then the gate will open in 4 minutes. It will only last for roughly 30 seconds or so before closing in. And it won't appear again for the next 12 hours"

"So, we only have 30 seconds to enter and in case we fail we have to wait half a day?"

"Take it or leave it, Elraven" An uneasy answer from the Valkyrie, but there's nothing they could do to alter that fact, "But truth be told, one thing is bogging my mind"

"What is it?" Frea entered the chat group.

"The lack of Skeggiold" To those who need a friendly reminder, Odin's temple is supposed to be invested by these cute yet aggressive angelic creatures, "This island should have been invested by Skeggiolds. Lord Odin planted a farm full of them here to protect the island while he isn't around. But I haven't spotted any one of them"

"REGARDING THAT MATTER, MAY I OFFER A THOUGHT OR TWO?"

That familiar voice which captures the attention of everyone present whenever it is voiced quickly marked the vision and the hearing of the three representative of the Sagramore contingent. Every word in its strings is usually meant to be demented, exposing the true nature of its owner. Complete disregard of the inferior race is often noted again and again, reassuring everyone who had the unfortunate luck to listen to it that the owner of the voice possesses bottomless pride of being a God. The deep and depraved voice, usually heard by those who were going to lose their lives very soon.

"Ifrit?" The three shouted in unison. They couldn't believe the rumored target was actually around.

"AT YOUR SERVICE" The Fire God of Rune Midgard mirthfully uttered his response. His stare, cold and deep as ever. None of the three escaped his vision. He locked his gaze at them he could literally tell where they would move, to where, and what moves would they perform, "GOING BACK TO OUR PREVIOUS SUBJECT, I CONCLUDE THERE COULD BE TWO PROBABILITIES AS TO WHY THE SKEGGIOLDS ARE NOT AROUND TO BE SEEN. FIRST, MAYBE THEY HAPPENED TO MEET ME WHEN I FIRST ARRIVED IN THIS ISLAND AND TOOK THE RETARDED INITIATIVE TO ACTUALLY ATTACK ME. SECOND, AFTER SEEING A PARTICULAR GOD MELTED ALMOST THE ENTIRE FLEET OF SKEGGIOLDS, THOSE SHODY ANGELS OR WHAT WAS LEFT OF THEM, LEARNED FOR THE BETTER AND RAN FOR THEIR LITTLE LIVES, KNOWING BETTER THAN TO CHALLENGE ME TO A COMBAT. EVER AGAIN"

After listening to Ifrit revealing a somewhat inconvenient truth, Frea didn't hold back from letting the world know of her surprise, "You were here all along? But I didn't feel any soul presence!"

"THEN AGAIN, ERASING MY OWN SOUL PRESENCE WAS NOT A DIFFICULT THING TO DO"

"This is as I expected" A certain dark haired gunslinger withdrew his newly polished HAVOX, speaking his confident with smile, "There's three of us. No matter how good you are, you're at a disadvantage. Our combined powers should be enough to erase you!"

"PERHAPS, BUT WHOEVER SAID I WAS ALONE?" A foreshadowing of things to come. And indeed Ifrit wasn't alone. Another eye-catching figure made his way from behind the Fire God. He wears a long black robe with motif star-like motifs on it and a matching dark turban wrapping around his head. He had on a purple scarf around his neck, and also sports striped socks under a pair of normal dark shoes. His particularly dusky skin and piercing eyes quickly extracted the certain part of the three's memory.

"Satan…Morroc?" Elraven recognized him one second after the man appeared, "I remember you! During the war at Glast Heim, you appeared before all of us once! You're human name is Albert Gahn, right?"

Albert Gahn gave a hint of slight grin; his eyes slowly pointing to the sky before returning to his three oppositions, "The Angel of Darkness himself remembers me, I feel honored to know that"

But don't call him Elraven if he can't come up with something smart to say, "Honored? I feel like that's out of the question, cause you don't ooze honor, Gahn. You ooze horror"

"It is only a letter apart" Apparently Gahn also possesses something smart to say, "Regardless, now that all three of you are actually present at this point, I no longer have boundless regret of coming here in the first place inside me. Everything is going accordingly"

"Accordingly? What are you talking about?"

"You will see for yourself real soon, Sinclair. At the time being, we have what? Maybe 2 or 3 minutes until the ship sail? Would it not be a waste to throwaway such precious seconds to stand here chatting?"

"Oh, what do you have in mind, Gahn?" Strengthening the grip in his HAVOX, Elraven welcomed the challenge, "You two wanna pick up a fight?"

"EXACTLY MY MIND" Using his thunderous speed, Ifrit shocked Elraven by appearing mid-air right behind him already forming a pair of legs he usually makes a good use of whenever he encounters challenges. Before Elraven could even turn his head over his shoulder, the Fire God connected a violent enzuigiri to the back of Elraven's head and launched the gunslinger away from the temple, quickly moving to follow his prey. "Elraven!" Randgris attempted to run at both Ifrit's & Elraven's direction but they had Gahn intruding their attempt. Without changing to his actual form, the human version of Satan Morroc outpaced the valkyrie and hammered at Randgris's direction with a semi-circular punch thrown with his rear hand. The valkyrie drifted to the sky apace before the attack hit her, witnessing firsthand how the result would have been had hit. Gahn literally buried his hand to the ground with a single punch and displaced the entire field to the air, shaking the giant temple. Randgris's eyes broadened in surprise while Gahn's set his sight at the floating Valkyrie, "No need to be shocked, Valkyrie. My power stays the same whether I am using this form…or the other". When rocks stormed all over the terrain behind her bacl, Frea could only whisper her gratefulness that her speed enabled her to completely evade Gahn's attack; otherwise the result wouldn't have been pretty. Frea quickly caught up to Ifrit's position. It turns out that Elraven only stopped after he hit a giant boulder which put an end to his floating journey. Ifrit noticed the incoming threat and discharged six fire balls to the soul linker's direction. Frea summoned two Esmas, placed them in front of herself, and used them to shield her being from the fire balls. But Ifrit's only intention to shoot the fire balls was to create an opening for himself to move closer to Frea. Only two inches apart, the bigger deity compacted both his fists and drew them in to Frea's head, secretly imbuing both his hands with the Earthquake spell. Ifrit successfully landed a hit on Frea and in the process, shattered the nearby terrain; completely destroying the strand as its impact formed a crater. A victorious grin would have been formed by The Embodiment of Hell had he possessed actual facial features. But after the dusts had settled, Ifrit established his vision at Frea, who stood promptly, unscathed. "WHAT?" He slowly said in dismay. Even the vilest of the Gods couldn't hold back from asking himself how was surviving the Earthquake up close even possible. Elraven, who just recovered his stance, didn't give him time to think; he wasn't kind enough to do that. The gunslinger rayed Ifrit from above with countless bullets, courtesy of HAVOX. Haven't recovered from the earlier shock, Ifrit received most of the bullets coming from above. While it's true none of them really hurt him, he still felt annoyed by the distraction and formed a crimson sphere in his right hand. Raising the sphere above his head, Ifrit detonated his Purgatorio, intending to attack both Frea & Elraven at the same time. Yet Frea upset Ifrit again for the second time today by reaching out to the explosion…and completely repelled it back merely by a touch, wooing both Elraven & Ifrit alike and transferring the sphere to the sky until it is no longer seeable. "IMPOSSIBLE!" Now Ifrit finally lost his calm, "YOU ESCAPED EARTHQUAKE AFTER BEING DIRECTLY HIT AND NOW YOU DISPOSED OF PURGATORIO BY A SIMPLE TOUCH? HOW?"

"Oh, what is this? Ifrit The Great lost his usual coolness?" Frea teasingly responded, having gained the upper hand, "How unsightly"

"DO NOT THROW YOUR JOKES AT ME, FREYJA! ANSWER ME DIRECTLY!"

"Come on, you cannot even take a little joke now? Alright, let's get serious, then" The soul linker further verbalized her advantage, "Your story ends today, Ifrit! I shall get rid of you!"

"INTERESTING! I ACCEPT YOUR CHALLENGE!"

But the two were stopped from doing any more thing by a warning from Randgris, "Freyja! Elraven! It's opening! The gate's opening! We have to go now!"

"It's time already?" Thirty seconds are fairly a very short amount of time, so there's no time to lose here, "Elraven, this prick has to wait for now! We must hurry!"

"As much as I dislike leaving the chance to not pull some chances for once, I'll abide for the greater good now" Elraven wrapped Frea around him with his arms and flew with full speed, leaving Ifrit.

"YOU ARE NOT GOING ANYWHERE!" Obviously displeased of the feeling of being underestimated and overlooked, the Fire God of Rune Midgard blasted twelve fire balls to his two oppositions, attempting to stop their step halfway before they reach the gate as he himself chased after them from their behind. Frea showed another ounce of her true ability by summoning a similar number of ice Esmas, and threw all of them to crash to the fire balls mid-air, leaving nothing but ice dusts for Ifrit to eat for, which instantly gave Ifrit another feeling of being mocked today. Gahn, whose mid was occupied to stop Frea & Elraven as well, enchanted an Abyss Break sphere in his right hand and delivered the sphere to the soul linker & gunslinger rushing in the air. Not going to let him have his way, Randgris transformed her right hand to a giant Valkyrie spear embedded with dark grey fire; using both her wings to supply herself with a lightening fast agility, she pierced through the dark sphere and completely annihilated it, much to the upset of Gahn whose eyes just literally bulged from a sudden attack. Without saying any more words, the valkyrie joined the flight of Frea & Elraven to quickly enter the Odin's temple, where a giant warp hole could be seen covering the whole floor in the main hall. Elraven, Frea, and Randgris stopped atop the center of the warp portal and landed right in it, quickly transferring themselves to Asgard. The last thing the three witnessed before they completely travel to the once the citadel of gods was the sight of Ifrit & Gahn desperately trying to run into the portal before it closed itself for another twelve hours.

_Some moments later, in Asgard…_

Elraven slowly opened his eyes to learn he was lying on some concrete floor. Slowly rising to his two feet, Frea & Randgris were seen wandering around the hall. They are inside a temple of some sort. To be more exact, it is a grand hall that appears to rise peacefully when viewed from afar. It is shining and golden, with a great golden tree at its front known as Glasir. The roof beams are made of the shafts of spears, while the roof is thatched with golden shields. "Where are we? Are we in Asgard already?" Elraven questioned the two, thinking any of them answering would be just fine.

"We're in Valhalla, Elraven. Formerly the residence of Lord Odin himself" As expected, Randgris didn't let any chance to mention a particular name go.

"Ah, the home of the brave. I've heard once only the dead could enter this place to enjoy luxurious life with Odin" Elraven remembered a thing or two he remembered about Valhalla, namely the fact only brave warriors who have died in battle could enter, "But we're not dead yet. Presumably, we could enter this point because we were guided by a Valkyrie, which was you, Randgris?"

"You can think of it that way"

"I see, that means Asgard is out there? I can take a look?"

"Make yourself at home"

The gunslinger rushed to the edge of the temple, standing not too far from Frea. There, he got a good look on what once was the utopian society of Gods. Buildings are torn, streets are empty. No sound can be heard, not even the sounds of a small blowing wind through the blocks. The idle ground is beyond mute, the walls are desolated. There is no moon to light the cold dark sky. No sun to dawn the place with warmth. No stars to radiate the site. And no cloud to embrace the frigorific land anymore. The place devours void, it eats away loneliness. It's empty. It's lifeless. "It's Asgard" Frea caught Elraven's attention, the latter was visibly shutting his mouth the whole time when he viewed the once utopian society, "Welcome to the citadel of Gods, Elraven"

_Around the same time, in a certain field…_

This would be unpleasant news to El's party, because Ifrit & Albert Gahn safely made it to Asgard as well, but in a completely different area. If Valhalla were to be heaven, let's say the both of them ended up in hell. To describe the place is rather simple, really. It's a constant place of fire, boulders, and smoke wherever your eyes ended up in. And it's easy to guess who could live in this kind of place.

"…THIS PLACE…" Ifrit engaged his fiery vision not long after arriving in another version of Thor's Volcano Dungeon.

"For someone who does not possess a heart, you're quite sentimental" Gahn reminded his flaming companion he isn't really alone, "Mind telling me where we are? I have never visited Asgard before, and I hope this isn't the heaven you Gods always boasted"

"THIS PLACE IS CALLED MUSPELLSHEIMR, AN OUTER DARKNESS. A PLACE OF ENDLESS SUFFERING, WHERE THE LIGHT OF LIFE AND LOVE WOULD NEVER BE ABLE TO SHINE UNDER ITS TRANSCENDENTAL AGONY. NON IMMORTALS COMMONLY REFER TO THIS PLACE AS HELL" Hm, that clears things up, "THIS PLACE USED TO BE MY RESIDENCE BEFORE RAGNAROK HAPPENED"

"Don't look much different from your current fixed abode. The similarities appeared here and there" Gahn dealt a reasonably dry reply, "This is just one part of Asgard, right?"

"CORRECT"

"And out of all the beautiful places I could wreck during this journey, we were sent here by the warp portal"

"GLAD TO KNOW YOU ARE UPSET, BECAUSE I WAS THE ONE WHO CAUSED US TO LAND IN HERE" I'm also glad to know Ifrit doesn't seem to lose his taste of humor.

"How's so?"

"BECAUSE YOU ENTERED THE PORTAL AT THE EXACT SAME TIME I DID. IT OCCUR TO ME THE PORTAL WORKS BY SENDING A GOD OR A GODDESS TO A PLACE WITH MOST HISTORY WITH THEM"

"That makes sense. Do you have any idea where Freyja & the Valkyrie go?"

"PROBABLY VALHALLA, THEY USED TO SPEND A LOT OF TIME WITH ODIN & LOKI THERE"

"Is it far from here?"

"UNFORTUNATELY YES, BUT IF WE'RE HEADING TO THE SAME DIRECTION AS THEY DO, YGGDRASIL, THEN WE ARE ON THE RIGHT PATH" Ifrit pointed at a silhouette of something that towers from the ground from far far away, piercing even the sky, "THAT IS YGGDRASIL"

"Colossal" The higher demon fabricated a pleasant grin right upon learning the otherworldly stature of the fabled tree, "Finally something living up to my expectation around here. Who would have thought landing in hell bring us to heaven even faster?"

"BY FEET, WE WILL REACH THE TREE IN AN HOUR" This doesn't look good on El's party's behalf, "IF I PREDICT IT RIGHT, FREYJA'S PARTY WILL NOT ARRIVE IN THERE UNTIL AT LEAST THIRTY HOURS FROM NOW"

"That gives us a lot of time to prepare to execute both our plans" Indeed, this does not look good, "Things just got better and better for us"

"BE THAT AS IT MAY, I STILL HAVE SOME FAVORS TO PAY BACK TO FREYJA. I AM NOT GOING TO LET HER GO AFTER STAINING MY HONOR" Remembering the latest encounter with the soul linker only added more fuel to the fire (no pun intended), but Ifrit didn't shy away from letting his companion know his true opinion of the magic Frea showed to him, "I DO NOT RECALL SEEING FREYJA HAVING THE ABILITY TO PERFECTLY DODGE PHYSICAL ATTACK AND REPEL MAGIC. EXCEPT IF SHE HAS AWAKENED HER CRESCENDO STATE"

"Possible, which further proves Beelzephir's prediction that she would be the most difficult to handle to be true" Collected and calculating with his thoughts, one of the many factors that made Albert Gahn a very dangerous foe, "To add to it, we are outnumbered 2 to 3"

"NUMBERS ARE NOT GOING TO HINDER US TO ACHIEVE WHAT WE SET TO DO IN THE FIRST PLACE. YOU OF ALL PEOPLE SHOULD KNOW THAT" The Fire God started to walk again, followed by the satan behind him, "IN TERMS OF POWER, WE ARE FAR ABOVE RANDGRIS AND THAT WORM. FREYJA IS THE ONLY CHALLENGE. I SHALL DEFEAT HER SHOULD THE OPPORTUNITY ARRIVE"

"Which leaves me the valkyrie and The Angel of Darkness?" His lips formed a grin; Albert Gahn didn't even try to conceal his pleasure of having his opponents decided, "Just the way I prefer it to be"

As Ifrit & Satan Morroc closed their distance with the mythical, a dark foreboding wraps around the Citadel of Gods one more time. And this time, maybe for the last…

_**0000**_

_Eighteen hours after the initial landing, far from Valhalla…_

Yggdrasil is attested in the Poetic Edda, compiled in the 13th century from earlier traditional sources; and the Prose Edda, written in the 13th century by Snorri Sturluson. In both sources, Yggdrasil is an immense ash tree that is central and considered very holy. The Æsir go to Yggdrasil daily to hold their courts. The branches of Yggdrasil extend far into the heavens, and the tree is supported by three roots that extend far away into other locations; one to the well Urðarbrunnr in the heavens, one to the spring Hvergelmir, and another to the well Mímisbrunnr. Thanks to their location of landing, El's party was placed quite far away from the tree. Frea initiated the journey an hour after their landing, packing everything they feel they might need to survive through the dystopia. Their wings and their ability to fly saved them lots of time, especially considering there's not much ground to land their feet on thanks to a certain legendary war that obliterated almost all the Gods and their homeland. After full eighteen hours of transporting in air, the three eventually decided to call it a night and found a place to rest.

Thankfully the group managed to find a rather comfortable place to rest. It's a serene meadowland near a huge old tree. Just a normal tree you can find in your house of course, not Yggdrasil kind of tree. But it's more than enough for the party to rest their body and save up some energy for tomorrow. And being the only member of the party who actually has some cooking skills, El provided the food for the other two. This time, it's a Skeggiold steak.

"Tasty?" As always, being proud of his otherworldly bizarre yet first rate chef-like ability, the vice-captain of The Ropera Squad couldn't wait to hear an answer, "It's good, right?"

"Um…yeah, it is" Randgris awkwardly answered, maybe because she felt an angel is not really something you should feed on, "But in all honesty, I feel bad for consuming angels"

"Dead angels" Elraven corrected her, "I happened to pick their corpses before Ifrit showed up. I have never cooked angels before, so I was kinda worried the taste would be weird although I knew Skeggiold was edible"

"You know it was edible? How?"

"It had flesh, right? Everything with flesh is edible, Randgris"

"Alright, that's frightening" Frea cut the conversation short, "Let's leave that subject at that. I'm glad you cooked a delicious dinner for all of us, but the thought of it being angels was disturbing enough"

"Fine, although I can't understand why that would disturb you. After all, aren't we omnivores?" Elraven still put that proud smile of his when he collected the plates, not noticing the two Goddesses were looking at each other, bewildered. "Oh, right. I almost forgot" Elraven got the attention of the two women again, "Frea, tell me about the fight earlier this morning"

"Yeah?"

"You dodged a point blank Earthquake & repelled a Purgatorio from Ifrit, mind telling me how you achieved that?" It is a general consensus that the ability of The Fire God of Rune Midgard is a fabled story to both the living and the dead, so seeing someone easily avoiding and countering his moves without even sweating would surely attract questions, "Is that because of your new outfit?"

"That's half the reason" Frea fairly admitted, "The other half is my true Soul Linker ability. I guess I should tell you this from the start. I became a Soul Linker after The Fall of Rachel. While it's true the ability to sense souls covered my lack of vision. But at the same time, it burdened me fleetingly because I used up more than half my magic power to sense souls, which disabled me to completely utilize the other skills of a Soul Linker. But sometimes before we went to The Endless Tower, I completely regained my eyesight"

"You what?" Elraven's eyes nearly popped out from their sockets, "You mean, you can see now?"

"Is that true, Freyja? You're no longer blind?" Even Randgris was surprised.

"Yeah, that's true" Frea giggled to both her companions' reaction, "Randgris, you look fierce as always. Elraven, you're better looking than I thought, I was kinda thankful my ex-boyfriend didn't look like Masuo. No offense"

"Wait a minute! If you could see, why didn't tell any of us?" On the face of it, having his looks praised isn't a really big deal to Elraven, as always.

"It's more fun that way"

"Oh, come on! That can't be real!"

"No, actually, it's more advantageous for me that way because people would think I'm vulnerable, which would cause them to lower their guard against me" That is somewhat a rational argument, which can't really be disputed.

"Oh, I see…"

"Continuing from our previous subject" The soul linker resumed the story of her secret, "After regaining my eyesight, I finally had no use of sensing souls all the time anymore. I manifested my full power to use my soul linker abilities to full extent, completely mastering every soul linker skill there is. And two of them are Kaupe & Kaite. Kaupe allows me to absolutely evade any physical attack. Kaite enables me to repel any kind of magic attack. That was the moves I used to topple Ifrit's ego this morning"

"What? Amazing…" The strings of compliments from Elraven haven't shown any sign of stopping yet, "You can avoid getting hit from any form of physical damage and redirect every magic move there is? Wow…you're….unbeatable. Those two power alone puts you above everyone else!"

"There are limitations, Elraven" Here comes the not so good news, "I can only perform both skills as long as my magic power is sufficient enough to do so and only when the moves directed to me are within my reach"

"What do you mean within your reach?"

"To make it simple, I can only perform Kaupe & Kaite if I am able to learn the existence of the attack, by seeing it, feeling it, or following it. That means, if there's an attack I can't locate, magic or not, I can still get hit"

"Wait, does that mean if you face someone with superior speed to you, the chance of you getting hit because your inability to follow the speed of his attacks is present as well?"

"Precisely" But it isn't Frea if she doesn't give out hopes to her companions, "But there is no need to worry, that's why I had on my old combat garments before we came here. This outfit not only gives me the power to summon Frost Nova at will, but also brings the best out of my physical strength, speed, and endurance. Ergo, should we encounter Ifrit & Satan Morror again tomorrow, I ask both your willingness to let me take on Ifrit. Alone"

"Alone? That's too dangerous!" Not even one second after the initial request, Elraven has beaten Randgris in terms of voicing a certain disagreement, "At least let me or Randgris lend you an assist!"

"Hear me out first" Frea doesn't seem like she's going to have it the other way, "We still have Satan Morroc to mind, right? If either one of you go one on one against him, the chance of you winning is, to be fair, slim to none. He's the strongest of the godlikes. His power is comparable to even the Gods, so if you want to actually stand any chance of stopping him, it would take your combined effort. At our current state, I'm the only one who can fight Ifrit on equal ground. Besides, our objective is to claim the Valkyrie Armors, right? Which means we should make our enemies' focus shifted to something else entirely. If I go against Ifrit, and the two of you go against Satan Morroc, maybe the opportunity for either one of you to sneak in to Yggdrasil and obtain the Valkyrie Armors would present itself. I know this isn't a favorable plan, but we must do what we can with what we have. And I'm unfeigned amongst the three of us, I am the only one capable enough to fight Ifrit one on one. Remember, our priority is to acquire the armors. If I have to do this in order to achieve that goal, then so be it"

Elraven & Randgris were stunned by Frea's statement. As much as they wish to repudiate the soul linker, deep inside they knew they couldn't. What she said was truth. All of it. "Fine…I guess what you said was correct. But mind this, Frea" Elraven resolved, "If you ever feel your life is in danger, and I mean any actual danger, don't hesitate to call any of us for help. While it's true the Valkyrie armors are on the top of our priority, remember that our lives are important as well. This isn't the place we're going to die, got me?"

"Alright" Frea put an understanding smile on her lips. And that's that, no one felt the necessity to say anything to anyone anymore. Quietly, the group separated as they go to get some rest for tomorrow. Tomorrow's gonna be a long day.

_Meanwhile, in Fio's room in Amatsu…_

As we knew it, Fiorentin hasn't been the kindest towards Elraven thanks to a certain love potion. However, not seeing him for a day actually bothers her (wonder why?). She wasn't there to bid him good luck this morning. And now, she feels somewhat guilty. True, she wanted nothing more than to disembowel him for his extreme maniacal doings, but what he is doing at the moment is for her sake as well so she can't just brush that aside like it means absolutely nothing. She did not really understand why she is worrying about him, though. She knew he is capable of looking out for himself. And although she realized he cannot enter Lucifer state right now, Elraven is someone that wouldn't die so easily even when he's faced against Gods, or so he has proven so far. Maybe she's worried about him doing since he may be up against Ifrit, virtually his arch-enemy. His nemesis. The only foe Elraven hasn't been able to topple until now. Ever since his coming to Rune Midgard from Juno, The Fire God has replaced Beelzephir in the top of Elraven's most wanted list. Meeting him would surely drive him to recklessness, which could only endanger his safety.

And thanks to these thoughts, Fio couldn't sleep at all. So, she chose to go out to the streets and wander in the night. It's a rather cold night tonight, but she could care less about the weather of the temperature. The rune knight just walked without direction, leaving the inn before she even realized it. When her mind finally checked in again, she already stood near the legendary tree of Amatsu. It's just a huge sakura tree, really. Too bad this isn't the time for it to bloom so there are no sakura petals dancing in the air for her to witness to. And Fio just realized although she almost lived here for a year, this is the first time she saw the tree in person. Should have been here for spring, not that she didn't appreciate Elraven's newest steak for spring: Wild Rose's steak. Now thinking of it, why did she eat that in the first place?

"Princess Fiorentin?" Gratefully, the voice of someone calling for her diminished that particular train of thought, "What are you doing here so late at night?"

"Captain Barragan" Fiorentin quickly recognized her caller, "I…I couldn't sleep. So I thought I'd walk outside till I feel like actually resting"

"Oh…" Emilio weakly nodded, "I'm sorry for surprising you. But I happened to pass by here and saw a familiar silhouette, turned out it was you"

"You can't sleep too?" Fiorentin wryly asked.

"Um…yeah, more or less so" Who would have thought a mass insomnia occur when Elraven's not around, eh? "I've been trying to rest for hours but my eyes just wouldn't shut. I wonder why…"

The answer is, of course, cause both are worried of Elraven. But my money's on them not noticing that for now.

"Oh, since you're here and talking about insomnia won't lead us anywhere. I hereby apologize for the doings of my underling, Elraven Sinclair, Princess Fiorentin" Emilio took the responsibility like a man and rose to the occasion, apologizing for the behavior of his vice captain, "While it's true he was under some spell of sort doing the deed, what he has done is still unacceptable. If you'd like it, I'm going to exact a formal punishment on him as soon as he returns from his current mission"

"Ah…that…" A touchy subject for both, but Fio wouldn't just stay silent when that particular name is involved, "I'm grateful for your concern, and I have to say apology accepted. However, I do believe a formal punishment is unneeded"

"Are you sure about this? You can still change your mind"

"No, I'm sure about it. Elraven's okay, besides I'm exacting my own punishment to him now"

"Really? I just remember Elraven telling me the same story but I wasn't really paying attention" Being an ass he is, Emilio gleefully smirked of his best friend's suffering, "Mind telling me more on the subject, Princess Fiorentin?"

"Oh, it's nothing big really. I, Felicia, and Olivia just decided to disregard his presence and his words. It was quite amusing seeing him trying to talk his way out of it" Cruel Fiorentin…

"What a coincidence! My entire squad excluding Tyrael did the same" Cruel Emilio…

"Tyrael didn't join the act?"

"Well, he was too busy daydreaming about having a relationship with Felicia, so he could care less about Elraven" Emilio simpered at the thought of Elraven desperately trying to make his presence known, must have been priceless to see, "And how did he react?"

"With a ridiculously upset face" Evil, evil Fiorentin, "I was pleasantly surprised he didn't bawl like Frea did whenever she bemoaned Elraven's lack of capability of deciding things"

"Hm, so that was what Elraven trying to tell me…" Recalling the event from yesterday, Emilio's simpered even wider and wider, proud of his victory, "Since we're already talking about this matter, how long are you planning to abandon him?"

"I haven't decided the timeline, but I wish what we're doing to him teaches him a valuable lesson" Well, be grateful they aren't entirely evil, "He can't be completely insensitive for the rest of his life. He needs to accept the fact things he commit may hurt other people despite his tendency to not realize it. I'm aware of the fact it's completely impossible to turn him 100% sensitive, but if he's aware of the consequences I think that's more than enough"

"I was thinking the same thing, what a coincidence! I do wish for him to be more aware of his surroundings" How could Emilio have disagreed? "But, I think our brief effort will be fruitful"

"How's so?"

"I heard from my father, Elraven asked the help of Miss Helen to postulate a new recipe for his newest steak. He said as soon as he's finished with the Valkyrie armor thingie, he's gonna present us with the steak" The captain of the Ropera Squad crossed his arms and closed his eyes trying to remember, "If I'm not mistaken he wants to make an Ifrit Steak…should he waste Ifrit"

"Ifrit Steak? Is fire even edible?" Fiorentin is horrified of the thought of having to eat an entire dinner plate of flame from hell, "I cannot even begin to imagine what's it looks like! Much less its taste!"

"I can't picture that in my mind either…what a unique guy, that man"

"Yes…unique indeed"

If he didn't have anything better to do, Emilio would have wondered why the hell he befriended such a psycho in the first place, "Regardless, I think it's noteworthy that he spotted the fact we were upset over his doings. And although his way of apologizing is unique, I think in the end what matters is he meant well"

"Okay, there's that bigger picture I think I can live with" Finally a resolve, "Well, it's been fun chatting with you. Come to think of it, this is the first time the two of us have spent some time speaking something that doesn't include formality of missions"

"Now that you state it , that's undisputedly true, Princess Fiorentin" Your best friend and your budding love interest on the same side, wouldn't you just love that? "Alright, I guess we'll just to wait and see what Elraven brings for dinner, then. Only then we can truly find out whether apology accepted and re-regard of his presence would be available or not"

"Indeed" Both Fiorentin & Emilio nodded in agreement, "But I think the least of all we should have given him Godspeed. As much as he is currently despicable, he's still undergoing a mission for our sake. I think if the plan goes correctly as he wants it with the help of his steak, I will apologize to him for that"

"So shall I" Another mutual agreement, "For now, we can only wish him good luck"

"Seconded"

"Although…"

"Yes, Captain Barragan?"

"I…kinda think things aren't as fun when he's not around" Emilio slowly rubbed the back of his head, not knowing whether it is the right thing or not to say this, but eventually chose to go all the way, "Even though Elraven is not without his flaws, he's pretty good to have by your side. When the time counts for it, he's pretty dependable and trustworthy"

"That I cannot disagree, Captain Barragan" Is it just me or there's lots of agreements tonight? "Looking back, we wouldn't even formed an alliance in the first place if it were not for him"

"He did have his moments, Princess Fiorentin" Both slightly laughed to the remark. Thankfully although El made lots of enemies in the span of one night, they still remember his plus qualities. Friends do that all the time, don't they? "I'm glad to have him as someone who's got my back"

"So am I" Maintaining her glaring smile, Fiorentin responded.

With that, apparently there's nothing more to be talked about. Both can sleep fairly well for the rest of the night.

"We'll adjourn, then. Good night, Captain Barragan" Fio politely said before she walked back to the inn.

"Good night, Princess Fiorentin. Pleasant dreams" Emilio replied and headed back to Pegasus.

As the night gradually became colder and darker, Amatsu finally fell asleep.

_Around three hours later, in Asgard…_

The moon no longer radiates in Asgard, so when it's nighttime it's even darker around there. And beneath that darkness, Elraven was resting his body against the tree he ate dinner nearby earlier. Much like Fio & Emilio in Amatsu, he couldn't get his body to shut down and take a proper rest after trying to do so quietly. So he thought what the hell. He would just do whatever till he finally goes shut down. He's been trying for an hour and needless to be mentioned, it was a one unsuccessful hour. Bored, he pulled out his talkie from his bag, and toyed with it just for the sake of having a decent time waster.

"You have lots in mind?" A soft spoken words poked at him from behind, "You can't sleep with that much worry inside your head, El"

"Frea?" That's right, his ex, "Why are you here? You can't sleep too?"

"Yes" She simply answered, resting her body against the tree right next to him, "I have lots in mind as well"

"About tomorrow?"

"Mostly about tomorrow, there are other things as well"

"Such as?"

"Whether you will marry Princess Fiorentin or not"

"What? What? What? What? What?" Elraven jaw dropped so deep it would have rivaled the depths of Yggdrasil, "Mar, marriage? What makes you think of marriage? Between I and her, no less?"

"I had no idea you could react as mightily as that" Frea showed her amusement in her small laughs, "And relax, I was only teasing thou. But your reaction gave me more than what I bargained. A time well spent"

"That's not funny, you know!" The gunslinger grunted, "That's not something you should be joking about"

"Alright, I'm sorry. But that makes the mood a bit lighter, doesn't it?" An honest goal behind a joke, very few could pull this off, "You think you can sleep tight now?"

"I don't know, your joke made my eyes wide open. I think I'm going to stay awake all night at this rate" Hm, so Elraven could be grumpy after all.

"Oh, please. Don't act like Fenrir, will you? I already said sorry, didn't I?" The soul linker threw a weak friendly punch to her ex's shoulder, erasing Elraven's grumpy look from his face, "Now, that's better"

"I guess you're right, I have lots in mind" Elraven finally admitted, "I had things I wanted to say but everyone refused to listen thanks to what I did a couple nights ago"

"Poor soul, why don't you tell me what you have in mind right now?"

"For real?"

"For real"

"Alright" And without further ado, "I wanted to apologize to Alexandria, Emilio, and the others. No, actually I did apologize but my apology wasn't accepted for a reason or two. I finally realized how lonely it was when the people you care about refuse you. While it's true I was under the control of a power I couldn't contain within myself, I shouldn't have done all the things I did. I'm very sorry for what I did"

Frea descended both her eyes listening to that. She shifted those two spheres of hers to El's dark eyes and maintained them inside there. Elraven is never one to sense other's feelings, and that seems to be his most obvious weakness. But he's also a very very honest man. He can't lie to his feelings, much less others'. Likewise, Frea didn't catch any hint of lie in his words he relied to her. Not even in a single letter. He's honest, and so is his apology. It's impossible for the goddess not to feel pity for him. Lento and restfully, she wrapped her hand around his shoulders, delivering a flicker of warmth to him as he turned his face, decked with solemnity, and focused at her and her only, "Don't worry, they'll forgive you. You're honest and your feelings will reach to them"

"Really?"

"Really, El. Don't we all make mistakes to one another in a certain point of our life? It's normal wanting to be forgiven. I'm sure if your feelings are deep and sincere enough, they will reach to Princess Fiorentin, Emilio, and the rest" For once, Frea spoke like her (true) age, with wisdom and understanding in her words, "And then they will forgive you and take you back, just like the way it once was"

"Wow…that's really enlightening, Frea. Thank you" See? Even Elraven is impressed, "Dear, it's been so long since we have a talk like this. It's really refreshing, my mind feels like it's been replenished with hope"

"Why, thank you" Frea mirthfully fabricated a smile in her face, obviously happy being complimented by someone who used to be so close to her, both literally and emotionally, "Now that I think of it, it was a long time ago we spoke like this, just the two of us"

"Like the good old days, huh?" Elraven welcomed the trip down to the memory lane with open arms, "Ah, this brings back memories"

"All kind of memories" Frea implied the memories weren't always nice.

And surprisingly El seemed to somehow realized it, "Sorry for that"

"What? Did I hear that, right? You're apologizing?"

"Yeah, no mistake in there" Pay attention, our boy's a gentleman now, "I apologize for my disability to choose when it mattered. Sorry it cost us something special"

"Wow…Elraven Sinclair…the most insensitive man walking on Rune Midgard…caught what I implied within a second…and apologized?" Frea uttered her words while slowly shaking her head with disbelief written all over her face, even in her eyes, "Unbelievable! You should have said that in front of everybody else! TV news reporters should have been here to immortalize this historic moment!"

"Please…I'm quite aware of my environment, Frea" Elraven had to roll his eyes so Frea actually took some note, "Alright, maybe my insensitivity is glorified by the others so much people believe I'm unable to feel what others may feel. The truth is, I have gotten better since yesterday. I told you I felt terribly lonely last night, right? I guess I also realized I have to start paying attention to what others might feel next time. So, why not start from now, right? Besides, it was indeed my fault. I was man enough to admit so, there you go"

"It IS indeed a nice surprise! I never thought you could be so sensitive! And to think it was a day of void that changed you, wow!" Frea wasn't being sarcastic at all; she was enthusiastic about a little part of Elraven's insensitivity withering away. After all, that part of Elraven is the one part everyone had a hard time dealing with, "If you keep going like this, I'm sure they will all forgive you!"

"Thanks, but I do have something in mind to manifest my apology" Loyal readers would have known what Elraven was talking about.

"What is it? Tell me! Tell me!"

"My latest food project…" Wait for it, "Ifrit steak!"

"…" Frea was cramped by utter silence, clearly expressing her lack of understanding of the so called latest food project, "Did I hear that right? Ifrit steak?"

"Yep"

"You're planning to cook Ifrit?"

"Yes"

"With what? How?" Frea's hope for Elraven to become more aware of his surroundings has just decreased by miles, "You cannot cook Ifrit! He's made of fire!"

"Frea, with proper thoughts and measure, there is nothing you cannot do in this world" Elraven layered his words with confidence, feeling like he's Socrates in the inside.

"So with proper thoughts and measure I can turn myself into an elephant?" Frea wished Elraven realized this is sarcasm, or else her hope of ever curing Elraven would go south.

"Yes, why not? I'm sure there's a magic skill for it somewhere" And the hope has indeed gone south…, "But why would you want to be an elephant anyway? I think you're fine the way you are"

Frea is defeated; it is so clear she doesn't need anyone stating it for her. El's insensitivity is from another planet if there was ever one, "…El…sometimes I cannot tell whether you are taking your conversations seriously or not. But if you're confident in your plan, then so be it. I hope it turns out to be far from fruitless"

"I also hope for the same" Elraven's maintained his innocent manner, "I cannot bear the imagination of never seeing to any of them ever again. That is the worst thing possible for me"

"Worse than even death?"

"Far worse, Frea. That is the one thing I'm afraid the most" Elraven didn't notice it; with his talkie in his hand, he accidentally pressed 'tape'. And in another rare moment, Elraven opened up, "As you know it, my quest to find my family has been far from successful. It's painful having to live day by day, night by night, not knowing whether my mother, father, and maybe siblings are alive or not. After Gen Ed took me in, that feeling stayed the same. During the training and practices, I could not think of anything more than that. Now that I think of it, it was the exact same feeling I felt yesterday. But then….Gen Ed introduced me to Emilio"

Elraven paused right at that point, tilting his head a little bit more so he can look into the moon. The moonlight went across his face, slightly glowing his face as he remembers the good old days. Frea caught a flicker of smile in his face. "He's a keeper, that guy" The lonely gunslinger continued, a joyous tone inside each and every word he uttered, "When I first met him, he disliked me a great deal. I guess that's because he's the only son in Barragan household. He only has two older sisters, so maybe he was never really rivaled by another boy at that time. He was really pissed off whenever something I did bested his attempt. When Gen Ed allowed me to reside in his majestic residence, Emilio was furious, you know? He always tried to sabotage my room via weird measures like planting mines in my bed or hiding active C4 in my drawers. It's almost like he was trying to kill me"

"Elraven…he WAS trying to kill you!" Sometimes, speaking to Elraven is like speaking to a brick wall.

"Nah, he was just joking. Besides, all his attempts ended up in failure" Know what I'm saying? "But within the process, we came to know each other well. I found out he was stubborn, never wanted to lose even for the silliest bit, a virtual glory-hog, and an incredibly bad gambler. But above all his minuses, he was loyal, diligent, honest, and responsible. He looks over anyone he cares for, be it his family or his team. He strives to bring the best out of himself despite many limitations, one of them not being a godlike like his father. And it was through our interactions I no longer felt empty. He filled something in me. Our brief rivalry shifted my attention from my pain to the joy I could experience by befriending someone. Ultimately, he saved my life during a raid in the academy. Ever since then, we were always together no matter what we do. He's got my back while I got his. Although I have never outright stated this in front of him, I am always thankful of him. It was thanks to him I got to know Tyrael, Martina, Sasha, Clyde, and eventually Hugo as well. Life in Einbroch was like living with one huge family, with him, the squad, and his family"

Hearing what Elraven just said, Frea is now sure. Although they fought a lot, Elraven always speaks of Emilio with smile and respect. Similarly, sometimes she also noticed that trait in Emilio as well. "_So Elraven does have this soft emotional side in him he doesn't usually show to everyone_" Frea concluded to herself. Now that she knows about this, yesterday's rejection, although a bit humorous and deserving, must have hurt him deeply. Otherwise he wouldn't have opened up.

"And a year ago, he trusted me to be the first ever soldier from The Military of Einbroch to come down to Rune Midgard post the fall of Prontera. And there, I met Alexandria and the others" The insensitive yet lovable dude resumed his story, "When I first arrived, I happened to land in Alberta, which was pretty much left out of Valdomir's wrath for undisclosed reason. So, I took a job in a local inn, tending the kitchen and the kids. It was there I encountered Sagramore for the very first time. My first impression of them was quite weird. George could be idiotic at times, but he's good at heart and resolved to be better. Now that he's got Fenrir in him, I think he has improved if he's ever given a chance. Olivia came across to be introverted at first, but ever since her return with Eremes, she was like a different woman, both as a person and as a fighter. Felicia is obviously the mother figure of the group. She mostly stayed behind the scenes, but she practically glued the whole group together. And being the unsung hero she is, she concealed her ability pretty well despite the fact her ongoing feud with a particular ruler of Niffleheim pretty much revealed that she is a very capable fighter, having faced one of Valdomir's Big Six in a one on one bout and managed to survive. And then, there is Alexandria who made the most impression"

"_This should be interesting_" Frea reminded herself to pay more attention, seeing Elraven is going to open up about perhaps the most important figure in this whole war.

"Alexandria was like the female version of Emilio, minus the glory hog and gambling part of course. They shared similar traits of being responsible, loyal, diligent, and honest. But I do think she is more serious, and most of the times she is too hard on herself, it's almost like she's trying to shoulder everything alone. But she also has a cute part in her, in which sometimes she can be extremely clumsy. So much she made an embarrassment out of herself…but those embarrassments mostly included me for some unknown reasons. And this leads to one thing I always wonder about her: why is she so violent at me? I mean, she could be patient to others but whenever the mistake was on my part, she directed her puissant punches at me without ever stating why…" Elraven stopped there with a visible questioning frown in his face.

"_Isn't that obvious?_" Frea caved another eye-roll, "_But of course you wouldn't realize it even if I tell you, El_"

"But I respect her as a warrior and a person. She's tough as nail despite her fairly petite size. Among many female combatants I have seen in my life, she may very well be the strongest of them all. I nearly had a heart attack seeing her fighting Naght Sieger. It's almost unbelievable she defeated him alone by herself without any assistance" Elraven relinquished something that happened not too long ago, yet very memorable, "Watching her back there, I can tell that she shone the brightest when she defended something she hold dear to her heart. I finally understood why her comrades followed her. She's a gift, a keeper"

The soul linker, having regained her sight, is now truly able to witness how El's face looks when he speaks of a certain Rune Knight. He does not show only respect, but there is something else. Something even herself cannot truly put it outright. But before she figure out what it is, Elraven already continued, "And before I knew it, both Ropera Squad and Sagramore have became a huge part of my life. I cannot shoulder the imagination of not being able to spend days with them again. That's why I really want them to accept my apology. I really like all of them, and I don't think there's a word in this whole world that can emulate my feelings for them. The least I can say is I am grateful for them. I really am".

If Frea ever tells anyone else Elraven Sinclair opened up to her and told her what he truly feels for his friends, maybe people would just laugh at her, believing she just said something silly. But Elraven actually did, and this opened a whole new side of his, never to be seen before. "After listening to you just now, I'm on your side, Elraven" Frea giggled at the thought of just how honest the clueless gunslinger could actually be, "I was being sarcastic when I supported your latest steak earlier, but now I'm truly honest. If you think Ifrit Steak is the way to go then go for it. I'm sure they will accept your apology and, if everything goes accordingly, they will even enjoy your steak"

"Wow, thank you! You're finally on my side!" Elraven didn't even try to stop himself from mirthfully hugging the goddess, "I know my feelings will reach someone sooner or later! Now, there's three of us!"

"Three? There's another one beside me watching your back?"

"Yes"

"Who?"

"Miss Helen"

"From the inn?"

"Yes, who else?"

"Oh, dear...it's her, huh?" Frea put her palm on her forehead, apparently still having something to be stated, "Why doesn't that surprise me? Miss Helen being the first person to help you, of all people. Sometimes I wonder if she's your long lost mother"

"Would be good if she is. I really like her as a mother figure" Oh, Elraven. If you'd only realize you should be careful of what you wish for, "Well, it's good to know I still have my own supporters. Now I got a good feeling my plan will work out just fine"

"You're happy, aren't you?"

"Very happy, Frea. I'm not just happy for your support, but also because I know things will get better for all of us" Elraven grinned just because of that thought. He gave a real huge grin, from ear to ear. His situation was different from Frea's, though. After listening to El's brief history, he soul linker has just now realized what Fenrir told her yesterday might be true, that Elraven is the one thing that pillars the whole alliance together. He is the very first man coming from Juno that managed to befriend important citizens of Rune Midgard and actually bonded with them. He gained their trust and respect, to the extent they eventually believed his peers as well. A feat that has never been seen before because before his coming to Rune Midgard, the citizens of the earth and the citizens of the sky were more or less distant. It's not that they hated each other, but the glaring difference of their culture and their belief made them somewhat reluctant to expand their relationship, because the earth was able to live without the help of the sky and vice versa. It was not until the Fall of Prontera that the condition finally changed. As much as it is a horrible thing to say, maybe the war was what broke that distance. And, albeit intentionally, Elraven was the first one to step in and fill the void, opening the door for his comrades to do the same to form what now is a very solid alliance. But one thing remains to be seen: can the alliance exist without Elraven in it? It is a rather known fact Elraven is a symbol for both sides, a mascot if you'd like: for Einbroch, he has proven that Rune Midgard is a beneficial ally For Rune Midgard, Elraven screams "From Einbroch With Love". Whether everyone realized it or not, Elraven has been the bridge that enables the two realms to communicate and unite. Should something ever happen to him, that means the alliance will have to exist without their mascot, their pioneer? As much as anyone want to dispute it, in a union, especially made up of different sides, the presence of someone who is beyond the distinction of the two sides is important. As such, his presence cannot be easily replaced by anyone. While it's undisputed both Einbroch & Sagramore now have one common enemy, the feeling of losing a particular someone will linger. And considering the fact in history the existence of an important figure is almost axiomatic to the lifespan of the organization he/she influences, there is no need to lie to anyone and say Elraven isn't important to Sagramore-Einbroch Alliance. And even though it may appear unimportant thanks to the fact Elraven is insensitive, it is possible for him being shunned by both sides of the alliance to be proven as a troublesome matter, be it in the present or the future. Because although he appears to be tough and dependable to his peers, at heart Elraven is very fragile. He exists because his comrades and friends exist. He can't exist with them missing. And being the pillar he is, fragile is the least thing anyone would want to expect from him. Frea remembered asked him, around a year ago before the war in Glast Heim, what is he fighting for, and he was unable to even give a proper answer. That means his heart isn't set. He is strong but he doesn't know what he wants, what he wishes for, and what he desires to achieve. A man without a dream is like a castle made out of sand. It appears to be puissant from the outside, but one moderate strike from the wave would shatter it to shreds, leaving nothing to see as the crumbled sands join the others in their foot, eventually being washed away by the sea into nothingness. He is different from Fiorentin who's got her heart set out for her dream. He's different from even Emilio, who knows very well what he wants to get. Elraven's heart is the source of his power, but also his gravest weakness.

Unmistakably, Frea put the thinking into silence long enough for Elraven to capture the concern frolicking in her face, "What's wrong, Frea? You're not happy about it?"

"No, no. It's not that. I'm happy for you, it's just…I was just thinking about something"

"What is it?"

Frea could have lied to the gunslinger, but her behavior would tell more and Elraven would just keep poking at her until she confess. Even after knowing the result would be unfavorable, the goddess chose to be straight and honest, "…do you remember, around a year ago, before the battle in Glast Heim, I asked you a question?"

"Oh…" As insensitive as he may be, Elraven is not forgetful especially about a thing that matters in the form of a memorable question, "That…I do…"

From his tone alone, Frea knew he would rather avoid remembering that question, but they're halfway. Might as well deliver the coup de grace, "What about now? Have you discovered an answer for yourself?"

"…I don't know…I have never really thought about that" And of course, Elraven knew better than to lie and prolong the unpleasant experience, "I'm sorry, but it seems to me that I cannot answer your question"

"I see…" Frea nodded in understanding, "How unfortunate"

The brief happiness the two shared just a minute ago seemed to have sailed south. The grasses moved a little when a slight blowing wind flew across them, connecting with the two silent exes. As the motion connected to their skin, both realize it's about time any one of them actually say something. "Is it…" The gunslinger lifted his head a bit, putting his eyes which are covered by his treasured glasses to the watching moon, "Really important for me to know?"

"It is, Elraven" Frea put out a strict answer for Elraven to listen to, "Imagine if Princess Fiorentin never had her sight locked into regaining her throne back. What do you think would happen?"

"Sagramore would not even exist in the first place" The correct answer.

"True, which should clear to you why a reason to fight is important" Frea carefully resumed, fabricating each tone coming out of her so carefully so she can ensure Elraven hears and understands, "A reason to fight is what guards your heart, Elraven. It is what keeps your soul together so it cannot be torn by any means, by any kind of damage no matter how fatal"

"But…I don't know how to find a reason" The gunslinger retaliated, "Reasoning isn't something I can figure just by sitting and thinking"

"I know, give it some more time. It is something you can only find out by yourself" Frea feels a bit sadness seeing Elraven's moral just practically got lower, but as she felt a year ago, this is something she should say despite its consequences. However, let's not forget Frea isn't a cruel being at all. Even when she has to make someone feels uneasy, she would still give them a closure, "Regardless, it is not something you should find out at this evening. After we deal with this quest and go home, you can think about it in a more proper time and place, okay?"

"….alright" Elraven chuckled at Frea's attempt to cheer him up, "I guess if my apology attempt is successful, I can even discuss this matter with Alexandria"

That is one name that can trigger lots of things around here, especially around a certain ex, "You really fancy her, huh?"

"Well, she's a very nice companion whenever she isn't flaunting her fist around" A slice of firsthand experience from the gunslinger, a.k.a Fiorentin's personal punching bag.

"I suppose you're right" Frea admitted, "Last night I spent a night with her, Felicia, Olivia, and that girl Iris"

"You did, Frea? You hang out with her?"

"Yes, and it appears to me she isn't as bad as I thought she would be. She's actually very friendly when you get to know her" This confession shows why Frea is a very fine adult at heart, "She's very likable, and she doesn't look down on you. I think I understood a little bit more on why she has so many followers"

"I'll say" And this agreement shows why Elraven is a very honest young adult at heart, "Told you she's a keeper"

Frea turned her head to look at Elraven and finally confirmed something: when he's talking about a certain Rune Knight, there's this different smile on his face. It's on the same league with the looks he has when he speaks of Emilio, but with a different feel to it. And it's another one of those things she really can't put her fingers into.

And rather than wasting her time wondering for herself, Frea fired away, "Elraven, can I ask you one thing?"

"What is it?"

"Do you love Princess Fiorentin?" She isn't shy from actually firing away, huh?

"W, w, w, w, what?" And this one isn't shy from overreacting, "Me? Loving her?"

"You heard me"

"No, I mean, yes…wait, I mean…." And the question did a good job putting Elraven at loss words, "I…uh…what I'm trying to say is…"

"Yes?"

"I…well, I did say I enjoy her companion, right?"

"Yes, you did"

"So, that's it"

"That's what?"

"That's what I feel about her"

"Hm, is that why you chased after her two nights ago? Wanting to take away her chastity?" Since the memory is still fresh, I won't bother reminding any of you readers.

"I was under the wrath of the love potion!"

"Yes, but as you know it, love potion brings out your deepest desire, right? Masuo chased after Ty, Iris chased after Princess Fiorentin, and so on. Doesn't that mean you actually like her romantically?"

"Well, I…" And the fat lady sings, which means Elraven's cat and mouse game is over now. Elraven is really not good at lying, "I…"

"No shame on admitting your feelings, you know?" Ever wonder when Frea took the high ground and support ElxFio pairing?

"Alright, let's say I got the hots for her" The dark haired man finally considered the romantic option a possibility, "Is it even legal for us to be together?"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm 21, she's 16. If I ever hit on her, the whole society would condemn me for soliciting sex from a minor!"

"Wait, wait! Why are we talking about sex?" Even Frea wondered why, "Whoever said you have to make out with her right away?"

"No, don't take it literally! I was exaggerating, okay? I mean, you know how the mind of the people works: Adult A is good friend with Kid B, Adult A's a pedo"

"You're close to her and no one calls you a pedo even now, Elraven"

"That's because I never hit on her! If I start now, who knows what would happen, Frea?"

"Well, then just wait for her to be legal"

"Legal?"

"Yes, she will be 18 in 2 years, right? So, just wait a couple years before getting it on with her" It sounds so simple when she said it like that.

"Okay…let's suppose I am willing to wait 2 years" He is willing, he just doesn't know that yet, "What do I do in these two years?"

"The usual, hang out with her while keeping yourself in line. Your act two days ago ruined much of your image, you have to make up for it somehow, right? This is the best way" Frea gave out her advice like a veteran wedding planner, don't you think? "All I can say is good luck to you"

"Hey, I never said I really want to hook up with her, okay? Our conversation was based under the assumption that I would, but as of now, that is obviously not my top priority" Who would have thought Elraven possess a bit trait of a male tsundere? I guess that what happens when you hang out around a real tsundere too much, "I have other things in mind"

But don't call her Frea if such impromptu rebut stagger her, "You didn't seem to bother about your other priorities when we were still together"

"Well…that's…I…" and Frea seemed to hit bulls-eye, because Elraven's face disclosed his defeat of not being able to respond to the whole world

"Still going to say something?" Frea said something that is synonymous to 'give it up, brat. You will not win'.

And being the fighter he is, Elraven knows when to raise the white flag, "Fine, I'll say it. I care for her safety and I wish her well. And most of all, I don't want her to die. But, that's it. Nothing more, nothing less"

At long last, a glimpse of victorious smile could be seen in Frea's face. Her mission is complete, "See? Was that so hard? Admitting it makes you feel better, right?"

"Maybe, I don't know"

"Oh, don't be bitter like that" The silver haired goddess gave Elraven a friendly deck on the shoulder, "I'm glad if you're happy with your feelings for her"

"Enough about me, Frea. What about you?"

"What about me what?"

"Tell me about you and Fenrir"

"Fe, Fenrir?" Now, Elraven finally got the upper hand, "What about him?"

"Oh, please! You think I don't know? The whole world knows he's in love with you!"

"He, he is?" And who would have thought Frea is a little insensitive? I guess that what happens to you if you make out with insensitive people, eh? "I, I don't know that"

"Now you do" Elraven crossed his arms, "What you gonna do about it, huh?"

"Well…this is very sudden…" Frea's looks turned a bit pale, "I, I don't know he likes me romantically…"

"That's because you're insensitive" Coming out from Elraven, that sounds wrong, "But I bet you also like him, huh?"

"What? No…I mean, I like him as a friend, but I don't have any particular crush on him…" Frea' face got reddened and reddened, "Ow, what am I gonna do now? You shouldn't have told me Fenrir likes me!"

"You would find out sooner or later, so I figured what the hell" The gunslinger playfully shrugged his shoulder, obviously trying to hide his ulterior motive which is getting even with Frea for the earlier 'forced' confession, "It's nice to know someone still fancies you, huh?"

Too bad for Elraven, apparently Frea is able to figure out that much, "You're a mean jerk! You just want some payback cause I made you confess, don't you?"

"I take 'em where I can get 'em" And just like how he is, Elraven didn't even try to conceal his objective, "Don't you like Fenrir?"

"It's….I don't dislike him…but I am not ready accept his feelings"

"Why not?"

"Because he isn't even in his real body! I mean, if I and he actually nurture a relationship, does that not mean I'm gonna have to have sex with George?" Does that come out disturbing, pals? "I mean, George is quite a charming man when he's not being a complete airhead, but it's just wrong, you know what I'm saying?"

"Alright, that's acceptable" It does not take long for the statement to make sense even for Elraven The Insensitive, "But you're happy for his feelings, aren't you?"

"Perhaps…I don't know…" The soul linker puffed her face so Elraven doesn't even have to think to learn of her anger.

"Oh, come on. You deserve some happiness at least once in your life, Frea. I think Fenrir suits you just fine"

Being the insensitive being he is, Elraven has not the faintest idea how offensive his statement was, "What do you mean I deserve some happiness for once in my life? My life is good enough as it is!"

"Hey, don't get mad at me. It's just…when I take a look back at your life story, I think you deserve a closure for everything that befell on you, Frea" Not knowing how else to deliver his lines, Elraven chose to be blatant, "When you were still in Asgard, you were in conflict of having to choose between Odin & Loki, and ended up losing your life as a deity thanks to Ragnarok. When you were in Rachel, things looked good until Beelzephir screwed it all up. And when you were with me…you know what I'm trying to say. I think…it's just, you lost so many things you held dear, your life, your friends, everything. Even with Sagramore, I kinda think you're somewhat distant from the others. I think you deserve happiness when you can still get it, Frea. And if Fenrir is the destined one for you then why not, right? Besides, what is it that makes you the happiest?"

"Oh…that's what you mean…" Now that Frea saw Elraven meant well, her anger dissolved quicker than a blink of an eye. All the time, he's just concerned about her well being although they are no longer in relationship. But it's just like him to be so honest and caring. The goddess found it impossible not to reciprocate his thought, "I understand if you think I'm sad because of everything I had endured in my lifetime. But be assured that I do feel happiness from time to time. It's true, I'm a bit distant from the others with Sagramore, but now that I actually know Princess Fiorentin and her peers are that much friendly, I'm sure I can get along with them upon our return. Besides my new friends Princess Fiorentin and her gang, I still got my team, I still got Fenrir, and I still got you"

"Me?" Oh, ow. Old feelings are starting to bloom again around here, "Why me, Frea? I mean…we're not a couple anymore…and it was you who…"

"I know, I get it, El. There's no need to say anything anymore" That's an indelible old scar Frea would rather not touch ever again, "It's just…you were just saying something about my happiness, right?"

"Correct"

"Now…that you mention it….in my whole life….I…" Each of her words bears incredible weight in it, but Frea uttered it one by one, no longer wanting to hide it seems, "I…was…the happiest…"

Unfortunately, the conversation had to meet premature end courtesy of Randgris who threw a sudden attack from their back, "Freyja, Elraven, aren't you going to sleep?"

"Oh? Randgris?" Elraven is taken aback, as is Frea, "No, we…we're just chatting"

"Must be a long chat because I have listened to the two of you for almost half an hour now" A Valkyrie never gets anything by them, huh?

"When you're a valkyrie, nothing gets by you, huh?" Frea stood back up, knowing all too well the next words coming out from Randgris would be an order to go back to bed. Something she chose to save her from doing, "Alright, alright. We're going back to sleep"

"You should be. Tomorrow's a long day" Randgris had the last words when Frea walked past her, "You too, Elraven"

"Fine…" Elraven followed Frea, having Randgris in his back. Feeling tired after all the revelations, it didn't take long for the three heroes to slumber. But the rest does not stop the lingering feelings inside Frea & Elraven. 'What was she going to say?' The gunslinger thought until he felt an urge to finally get a well deserved rest. An insensitive Rachel native, however, chose to look back at Frea for one last time, reasons unknown. Watching her back, he studied her white silky hair from behind, quietly reminding himself of how it once felt to be together with her. He wondered what if things would have been different between them; what if they were still together? Could they be together again? Having a heart to heart conversation with her earlier makes him feel as if their heart silently relying what they feel to each other. It was so liberating, yet frightening at the same time. And the possibility that worries him the most is no other than their untimely encounter with The Fire God of Rune Midgard tomorrow. Nothing Elraven could possibly want more rather than going to her side and aiding her to defeat Ifrit once and for all. Not only for the sake of those who might suffer his wrath but to those who have fallen victim to it. And it's a rather known fact Elraven has a personal vendetta against Ifrit. And he can feel it very well. This is it; this is one of those defining moments everyone has to go through in their lives. This is where they part to decide whether or not they can make it out of this place in one piece. In each and every battle they took part in, there was always the consequence of dying in the first place. But very few hold the importance of what this particular quest retains. If they fail, they are not the only one who will have to take the horrendous consequences. There are people waiting for them back at home: their families and friends. Failure to finish the objective of this mission means losing those people, and they cannot afford to experience that risk. They have to succeed. Something inside him tells him whatever the outcome of this journey is; things will never be the same. He will come back a different man and so will his two companions. Right at this moment, Elraven finally feel how heavy an entrusted faith could be. El could feel his shoulders becoming heavy, as if someone put a bag of stones in each. Looking at Frea, he understands the soul linker isn't feeling the same burden. Now he knows, this is what she meant by knowing for who and what it is they are fighting for. She knew it very well while he didn't. She was right, without ever knowing that there is no way he could defeat himself, much less Ifrit. As much as it hurts him to admit this, he does indeed not have any place between Frea & Ifrit. Someone like him, who doesn't even know what his heart wants, is better off elsewhere doing something else completely. Frea was right to ask them to entrust the cross of fighting Ifrit to her. Right now, if anyone can eliminate The Embodiment of Hell for good, it's her. What he has to do tomorrow is supporting Frea with everything on his arsenal and claim The Orb of Edda. Now, Frea has finally gained his trust to do the battle for their sake. There is no single doubt left in his heart any longer. And he wanted to voice up but Elraven didn't say anything that might wake the two ladies sleeping. "Good night, sweetheart" He whispered, and he whispered only because he knew anything above a whisper might attract unnecessary factors. A lovely string of words that wither as it dance in the windy night. Elraven closed his eyelids, finally going to a slumber after relieving himself of the many thoughts he had in mind.

Little did he know that the entire time, Frea was awake. Awake and aware of what he was thinking. And that is true, Frea could hear what his heart was talking. A soul linker, after all, is not just a mere name. Those who have transcended their true power are able to listen to even the deepest of humans' hearts. And since they were once lovers, she could hear every word that crossed El's inner soul. Every one of his thoughts, she was well aware of it. And if only she could tell him she feels the same as he does. If she is allowed to make a confession, she will definitely say she feels the same way as he does. But she knew, she has to wait until this whole gala in Asgard is over until saying the truth. Maybe if fate is on her side, she can win him back. And she keeps this in her mind although she knows the competition will be quite fierce with a certain Rune Knight wandering around. But she could care less about that. She was pleased of what he said. And that is more than enough for her.

_**0000**_

_Finally, the next morning…_

With the big day finally coming, the three prepared for their quest right after they awoke from their brief slumber. Just like yesterday, the grey color still ligers atop the sky in the Citadel of Gods. The three stay rather silent the whole journey, with their mind mostly wandering. El's wandered what was Frea going to say to him; Frea's wandered whether or not her action last night would bring trouble; and Randgris' seriously wandered whether or not the revelations undisclosed last night would hinder the quest. But their minds, just like other genius minds, think alike upon their arrival to the gigantic roots of Yggdrasil. Not only because they have encountered their destination, but also because a rather familiar yet resented figure is visible to all of them, waiting for them with his arms crossed. "WELCOME" The much known figure greeted the three travelers, which can be seen preparing themselves to the upcoming battle, "I HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR THE THREE OF YOU"

"What, you're bored?" Frea answered, indirectly reminding the other the agreement they made yesterday that she would take on Ifrit alone, "You can always leave if you are, this world is a much better place without you around"

"A GOOD CHOICE OF GRAMMARS, I SEE. SOMEONE APPARENTLY REMEMBERS HAVING TO BE SARCASTIC ALL THE TIME. DO YOU NEED ME TO LAUGH?"

"Go ahead, as long as you do it outside this very place"

"OH, THAT CAN BE ARRANGED, FREYJA" The Fire God of Rune Midgard uncrossed both his arms and formed a pair of legs like he usually did when he took his opponents seriously, "AFTER I ROAST THAT DISGUSTING SMIRK OF YOURS, I WILL BE LAUGHING SO HARD THE WHOLE ASGARD CAN HEAR MY VOICE ECHOING"

"Keep telling yourself that, Ifrit" Frea stepped away from her companions, slowly making her way towards the fire creature, "After I'm done with you, your history will be just like that, history"

"YOUR SMART MOUTH HAS BLABBED ENOUGH!" Ifrit wasted no seconds summoning Hortus Deliciarum and shot the huge fire blast to Frea's direction. Frea, Elraven, and Randgris escaped before the merciless spell consumes them, like it did to the terrain they stood at just before. The soul linker leapt to cut his distance with her opposition, and called forth a huge Frost Nova right on from below the ground with a movement like a snake, slightly resembling Frost Drive. Ifrit stopped the magic attack before it touched him simply by throwing one fire ball at it, refocusing his vision to Frea again who by now is very close to him, close enough to throw a flying Roundhouse Kick directed at his face with her right leg, right after maneuvering her body mid-air. Ifrit quickly grabbed her attacking leg and threw her to Yggdrasil, a counterattack she easily dismantled by turning her body 360°, still in mid-air, and stopped by before she hit the mythical three. Regaining her stance, Frea looked at her two friends and shouted, "Elraven! Randgris! Don't waste your time here! Go now! We don't have much time!"

Randgris said nothing anymore and did as she was told by flying right through Yggdrasil, heading to its top. Without even saying anything, they understood. Their hearts are linked to each other; their feelings are mutual: they want to live. There're so many things they still want to talk about. Their story cannot end here, not in this place. They will come back alive and continue with their lives. "Godspeed" Elraven blessed Frea with a single word before he formed his light wings and followed Randgris from behind. Ifrit glared at the two from below, witnessing them progressing to the top of the three, "YGGDRASIL PENETRATES EVEN THE SKY. THEY WILL NOT BE ABLE TO REACH THE TOP SO EASILY. IF THE DISTANCE IS NOT ENOUGH HINDRANCE, THERE IS STILL ONE OTHER REASON"

"Albert Gahn? Oh, they will manage" The Goddess voiced out her confidence of her trusted companions, "I know they will"

"YOU HOLD ON TO THAT THOUGHT, FREYJA. WHEN THIS IS ALL OVER, THE ONLY THING LEFT IN YOUR MIND WILL BE REGRET" Ifrit increased the heat in his body, so hot even Frea could fell how fiery Ifrit is. She wanted a one on one bout against Ifrit and now, she has gained Ifrit's full attention, which is safe to say may very well be a double-edged sword; a fight or flight. But of course the deity is not going to flee now. She knew it all too well: right here at this moment, she is the only one able to eliminate Ifrit for good. And there is nothing more she could possibly want than to achieve that goal. And she also understood, inside his flaming eyes, Ifrit is also looking at the same objective…

_**0000**_

Located so high in the sky, even when the gunslinger and the valkyrie used their full speed to reach the top of Yggdrasil it still took almost 15 minutes to even begin seeing the end of their road. The top of Yggdrasil is hidden among millions of leaves decorating its pinnacle for ages. It's actually just a wide forest with floors made of woods. In the ancient times, it was used to be the gate to many other worlds the Gods and Goddesses used mostly to expand their knowledge. However, Ragnarok destroyed those gates and worlds pretty badly it is now just an old obsolete void layered under the darkest of the skies. But sitting comfortably inside that very ancient place is a small shrine containing a special orb, The Orb of Edda, which is the main reason why the whole plan to protect it was posited in the first place.

Nearing that location, both Elraven & Randgris noted in unison, as their eyes matched each other's, there is a silent certainty they shared, that they both feel a presence in the top of Yggdrassil, a very strong presence that is more than likely will serve as an obstacle should they want to continue obtaining the Orb of Edda. They set their feet on the top of Yggdrasil and quickly discovered their challenge. "Albert Gahn" Elraven called for the attention of the acting king of Valdomir Kingdom, "Or should I say, Satan Morroc?"

And behind him, it's the shrine that houses the orb.

"Any one of those names will do, Sinclair" The mentioned man, dressed in his ever so unique attire, acknowledged the presence of his adversaries, "After all, those two names came from the same root, me"

"Let's not waste our time here" Randgris barged into the conversation, "If you wish for a fight, then let's get on to it, Morroc. But if your wish is just for a cheap conversation, then save it for another time. We've got better things to do"

"Ah, feisty. Just like I had hoped for Odin's most loyal Valkyrie to be" The Destroyer of Rune Midgard retained his serene nature regardless of the threat, "I have all the time I need in this world, Valkyrie. And so are you, so why don't we cherish this moment by enjoying ourselves rather than hurrying to get The Orb of Edda. You Valkyries really need to learn how to relax a little bit more"

"The only thing that would make me cherish this moment is seeing your head cut off" The ever so serious Valkyrie transformed her right arm into her trusted Grey Flamed Javelin, indicating her patience isn't abundant in nature indeed. Even Elraven could feel how hot the Javelin is, and it isn't even pointed at him, "So, are we going to do some action, Morroc?"

"…interesting, it turn out that you're the more eager side to fight. And to think I allowed myself to be positioned up here to see some spirit from The Angel of Darkness" Gahn's response made Randgris turned her eyes to El, who seemed startled himself.

"Me? You're out for my head?" A question which Gahn answered by a simple nod, "I know I'm a major candidate for the status of public enemy number one in Valdomir Kingdom, but I always imagine it would be Ifrit who'd want to fry me alive. As far as I can recall, other than a very brief encounter in Glast Heim, we don't have much history together, do we, Gahn? Mind specifying your reason?"

"It's quite simple, Sinclair. It was you who made all this possible for your alliance" The same revelation like what the deities have figured out is finally out, courtesy to a certain turbaned man-demon, "Your coming to Rune Midgard from Einbroch was what started the challenge for Valdomir Kingdom. It was thanks to your assistance that Sagramore managed to claim several pivotal points in Valdomir's territory back. It was you who made the unlikely alliance between heaven and earth possible. It was you who saved Alexandria's life in Glast Heim. And despite the fact our side won the war back there, Millennium managed to seize our lost territories all thanks to you who drove the alliance and turned our attention at your side, allowing Millennium to take advantage of it"

"You need to get your facts straight, Gahn. I don't drive the alliance, Alexandria does. I'm just a simple underling in the alliance" Doesn't it amaze you how at times like this Elraven can still be insensitive?

"Yes, but all those achievements and alliance wouldn't have been possible if it weren't for you tampering, Sinclair. Which reminds me more of the sixth page of The Prophecy of Einsenheim. And I quote 'As The Five Kings of Prontera rise above the land of Midgard to challenge The Transcendent, The Oath Keeper will spread his wings of hope to ensure destiny stand by the right side'" There's a brief pause after that, giving Elraven & Randgris at least a chance to digest what Gahn was talking about, "Now, I can see it from your face that none of you understands the implication. I have a clear idea of who The Five Kings of Prontera are, who the Transcendent is, and of course, who The Oath Keeper is"

"Me? You think The Oath Keeper is me?" Elraven pointed at himself despite not fully understanding the content of the prophecy.

"Correct, which is why I feel challenged, Sinclair" Now here comes the serious part, "You see, I earned the nickname of The Destroyer of Rune Midgard not for nothing. I obliterated Morroc into a gigantic land of sand and would have destroyed this land if it weren't for a few miscalculations. Now, I have a second chance to right my wrong. But again, I have to meet a challenge, this time in the form a man prophesied as a savior, someone who triggers an entirety which changed the course of the world which has been delicate before he started his actions. And it was you, Sinclair, you are that man"

Gahn spoke his words with stern expression on his face, unusual for his calm nature, "Your existence challenges my pride. Now, where would I place myself if I cannot topple you, Sinclair? You are everything I stand up against. So, don't consider Ifrit to be your sole nemesis on Valdomir Kingdom anymore, consider myself the same"

Elraven stood silently after listening to Albert Gahn, not saying anything as he closed his eyes. But he soon drew out his HAVOX with confidence as soon as his eyelids opening. "Wow, what a luck. I have a god and a demon as my opponents. Can't imagine anyone wanting to walk a mile in my shoes" Vintage Elraven, "But I'm here for The Orb of Edda, not your challenge"

"If that's the case, let's make things interesting. Black Box" Elraven & Randgris missed out the chance to do even the slightest deed when they saw a black cube coming out from below the shrine encasing the shrine almost instantly. Elraven took no time amassed at the sight and fired an array of rapid bullets at the cube after he drew his Tristan, in which he saw all the bullets failing to even scratch the box. "How impatient, Sinclair. You should have allowed me to explain first" Albert Gahn smirked at El's try, "My ability isn't limited only to destroy, but also to create. For example, my particular prowess to manipulate a limitless amount of dark matters at will. With it, I can create an Abyss Break which possesses highly destructive powers, or even shaped objects with solid impenetrability. And that means, there is nothing you can do to break the cube from outside or from the inside…unless you can defeat its creator, me"

"So, to acquire the Orb of Edda we have to defeat you first" Elraven aimed his Tristan at Gahn, "Fair enough".

Elraven fired at Gahn's direction only to see the dusky skinned man disappearing from his sight and reappearing from his left side. An uppercut to Elraven's jaw followed in one second, sending the gunslinger flying to the air. Re-summoning his wings, Elraven regained his standing and charged back to his beneath, gunning for the demon's head as he fired both Tristan and Lancelot at the same time this time. Albert Gahn moved his right hand and in several swift motions, caught all the bullets El fired at him, shocking the gunslinger even further, "_No, no way! He caught all the bullets?_" He's heard of how people can stop bullets before, but catching them with bare hands is new even to him. The only other man he could think of capable of doing the same might very well be only Gen Ed, "_Maybe only General Eduardo can do that! I have never even heard of anyone actually doing that for real in a fight_!"

Elraven took up too much time wandering he didn't realize Gahn hurling a black solid ball made of dark matter which hit him in the stomach and send him flying again. Albert Gahn stretched his hand and formed a black sphere in his palm, aiming his Abyss Break at the flying gunslinger. Too bad for him, his attempt was cut short when Randgris slashed her javelin at his arm's direction, forcing him to dodge and losing the Abyss Break in the process. Continuing, the Valkyrie charged at the demon with full speed. Gahn simply put both dark matters in his palm to his upper torso and wait for Randgris to thrust at him, and she did! She pierced him right below her neck with her ever trusted javelin. But the result was an upset for her as her weapon stopped right in the point she was trying to break into. Albert Gahn had stopped her feat just by standing and smiling; her attack didn't even move him an inch, "Impossible!"

Gahn grabbed Randgris by the neck and pulled her towards him harshly. The Valkyrie received a massive elbow attack to her face which startled her balance, followed by a knee strike to her stomach which sent her a great deal upwards. "Aaaah!" Randgris could feel just two attacks really harm her from the inside; Gahn must be far more powerful than he looks even when he's not in his transformed form. Randgris hadn't even had a chance to refocus her sight when Gahn posited right in front of her in mid-air, giving her a double-axe handle punch to her forehead which sent her back to the forest. Quickly rising back to her two feet, Randgris felt her forehead to prove her suspicion to be true: her head is bleeding. Not even four attacks and she's been bleeding. She failed to harm her opponent and is now paying the consequence. With Gahn's sight locked at Randgris, Elraven sealed the chance to charge at Gahn with full speed and full force, HAVOX on standby mode, intending to give Albert Gahn his trademark Gatling Crush. The demon still had his back against Elraven when Elraven smashed him with his mythrill-made Gatling from behind…only to receive the shock back at himself as he and his Gatling Gun was literally pulled back in its wake. "W, what? What just happened?" No answer came to Elraven of course. The only thing that greeted him was Albert Gahn's fist connecting to his stomach, sending him back to the ground near Radgris. The two protagonists looked at each other and silently agreed to cooperate to bring the demon down from his high horse. Elraven pointed his HAVOX at Albert Gahn and unleashed barrage of bullets at him. Albert Gahn simply gestured an open arms by actually opening both his arms, letting every single bullet Elraven targeted at him actually hit his body. Randgris pointed her Javelin at the same direction and shot out fire balls with grey colors. Both the fire balls and the bullets his Albert Gahn successively, hitting him in the head, in his arms, in his legs, and in his torso, but he took everything that was handed to him with a smile. Bullets and fires roared all over the demon it caused smokes all over the air, even Randgris & Elraven lost count on how many bullets and fires they have thrown at him. The gunslinger and the valkyrie decided to cease fire to see whether they actually get some result…but they don't. Gahn is still floating above, unscathed. Not even a scratch is visible on him. "This….is….unreal…" Randgris was lucky she managed to utter her words, because Els' jaw just dropped to the ground thanks to the fact the situation presenting itself in front of him at the moment can't be fathomed by his mind, "You…"

"My turn" Albert Gahn moved his right arm so that his two opponent can see his palm, where he created a small black sphere. Similar to The Abyss Break in color, but this one is much smaller and its inside, a void, is somewhat visible by bare eyes unlike The Abyss Black sphere which is pure dark. In a second, the black sphere wrapped around his hand as Gahn repelled it to the mentioned direction, "Dredger Cannon". Randgris & Elraven was starting to flee when the black sphere outpaced them by sliding right in the middle of their movement and exploding, engulfing both targets at the same time. But different with Purgatorio that wrecks its targets with strong explosive impact, this sphere pressed both Elraven & Randgris with invisible shockwave attack. Both received the shockwave without having any preventive feats. And before long, they both are down to the ground once the sphere disappears to the air. Temporarily subduing his two opponents, Gahn slowly descended from the air, jeering, "Is that all you two have? Upsetting"

Both Frea & Elraven were silenced; they couldn't even reply with proper wording due to their shock. Apparently, the shockwave also paralyzed them, they find it hard to move their fingers, let alone standing back and attack. Albert Gahn just directly received two consecutive attacks from both of them and he didn't even bulge an inch? Anyone else would have at least reacted, but he didn't. El never failed to bring down anyone he could physically touch by firing his HAVOX at his target. And during her fight with Naght Sieger, Randgris was fully aware Sieger tried his best not to get pierced by her javelin. But all Gahn did was standing. In fact, it was them who felt the reaction to both their own powers. In less than three minutes, The Destroyer of Rune Midgard has made the two realize he is on an entirely different plane from them.

But the stake is too high right now; no matter what challenge Albert Gahn is posing, failure to win isn't an option for Randgris & Elraven. Luckily, there might be some hope to them because Randgris noticed something, "You…there is something you do to your own body, right? Before you hit me in the air, both your hands turned black"

"You caught the glimpse of it amidst all that? Praiseworthy, Valkyrie" Albert Gahn showed his dusky skinned hand to his two foes, letting them witness it as it turns to darker color, "Can you guess what causes this?"

"It couldn't be…the dark matter?" Elraven figured it out, "You used the dark matter to cover all over your body? Making yourself impenetrable?"

"Precisely" The demon gave Elraven a thumbs up, obviously mocking his discovery, "As I told you before, the use of dark matter isn't limited only to destroy but also to create. Similar to what I did with The Black Box, I simply covered my skin with solid dark matters to make myself immune to any kind of attacks, as you two have proven firsthand. Dredger Cannon, though, is the use of dark matter under the column of destroying, in case you haven't noticed"

"You…you're not even in your true form, but you can already utilize this much power?" This time, it was Randgris who wanted her question answered.

"Ah, my dear Valkyrie, how naïve of you to say that?" Gahn escaped a little chuckle, much to Randgris' annoyance, "Didn't Odin ever tell you looks can be deceiving? Just because I am using my human form does not mean I am not as strong as my true form"

"You mean, you are now is just as powerful as your demon form?"

"Bingo"

Elraven & Randgris is silenced again. They are not trying to underestimate their potential, but it's pretty clear at this rate they will not prevail over this battle. Satan Morroc isn't just some entity anyone can defeat with a training or two; he is a legendary destroyer of the continent. Elraven now realized how lucky he was to have Gen Ed & Fenrir back there at Glast Heim. They protected the whole gang from Satan Morroc and maybe even now, they are the only two beings in their side able to actually posit a challenge for the demon, "_This is bad! We will never win the battle like this! If only Gen Ed or Fenrir were here…what should we do?_"

Fortunately, an idea quickly came across Randgris, who quickly whispered it to Elraven, "Elraven, I got an idea"

"To defeat him?" Elraven hoped for the best.

"No, we can just skip that part! I have a better idea, Elraven. Do you remember the special butterfly wings Sarkhan gave to us? The one that can transfer us instantly to any part of earth we desire?" Elraven was reminded of their special one way ticket home.

"Yeah, what about it?" Still not catching the implication, the gunslinger continued, "We only have three of them and they're supposed to be our ticket out! What are you planning to do with it?"

"Listen to me very carefully, Elraven" The valkyrie finally gave out her plan, "Morroc said the dark matter is impenetrable, but he didn't say anything about it not being able to be transferred, right? If I hit the black box with my butterfly wings, it will transfer somewhere else and we can have enough time to touch The Orb of Edda, sending it directly to Sarkhan at Amatsu. I can do this, trust me! The only thing I need is for you to distract him for a minute! That's it!"

That's a good plan, only with a fatal flaw Elraven noticed, "But how will you go home, Randgris? The wings can only transfer one subject, even if I use mine while we're holding hands together, only one of us will be sent back! This is a suicide plan!"

Randgris knew Elraven only showed his kindness by concerning her, but that is the least of the problem right now, "Look, I volunteered because I knew things might go like this, alright? I'm a valkyrie and a valkyrie is always ready to die for a greater purpose. You don't need to think of my well being, Elraven! That's my own business! You just think of how you will fight him for a second! Are you in or not? Answer me!"

Elraven realized, as much as it is unpleasant to admit it, Randgris was right. This fight isn't going anywhere and her plan might be their only chance to claim The Orb of Edda for their own, even if it means death. He is then reminded this is a do or die mission. This is a mission where you cannot fail. This is more than just a war and a quest, this is something else entirely. This is a cross to bear, and a heavy cross at that, because they aren't bearing the weight of three people but the weight of the entire alliance. Sacrifice is an option, failing is not. If they don't do something right here, right now, then they would not only hurt themselves but also their comrades, their friends, their families, who are waiting for them at home, hoping for the best out of them.

With no other choices present, Elraven stood back and looked at Randgris before shouting, "Go!"

His support is all she needs.

Randgris used her full speed to fly past the unsuspecting Gahn. The turbaned man attempted to stop her by trying to grab one of her wings, but he was stopped by Elraven who shot his face with Tristan & Lancelot, "You want a piece of me, Gahn? Then come here and get it!"

"Challenging me up front, how foolish" Albert Gahn took the challenge by speeding up and kneed Elraven at the face. Elraven endured the pain and slammed his gun at Gahn's face; although he knew it was fruitless, at least it will keep Gahn worked. And it was fruitful because Gahn didn't realize what Randgris was trying to do behind his back. The valkyrie flew right to the black box housing the shrine, pulling out her special butterfly wings in the process. Not wasting any more of the time Elraven has provided her with, Randgris finished her gambling by slamming the wings at the box. Thankfully, it lived up to the hype. The black box disappeared in an instant to somewhere else entirely, leaving the shrine open and the box that contained the Orb of Edda visible. Gahn look over his shoulder to see his foil has been dumped, "Huh? What did she do?"

"Nothing, pal. She did nothing" Elraven grabbed him from behind and held him with all his strength to stop him from stopping the valkyrie, "Randgris, now!"

With nothing to disturb her attempt to claim the orb, Randgris sped up right to it. She quickly unlocked the box with the key Fiorentin received from Naght Sieger, the memento from her father. The box opened itself and revealed The orb of Edda to the world, a blue glowing orb with size of a tennis ball. Without blinking, Randgris touch it with her hand. The orb glow a bright light before disappearing from her vision. She did it! Mission completed, "It worked! We did it!"

_Back there in Amatsu…_

Gen Ed, Sarkhan, Fio, and Emilio are waiting impatiently in the meeting room while everyone else is waiting in the corridor. Sarkhan has set up the meeting right here so the leaders could witness firsthand whether the mission is a success or not. And to avoid further ruckus should all of them be placed in the same place of course. The place to house the orb of Edda was just a simple grail located in the middle of them four. All of a sudden, the orb of Edda appeared right in the grail, which Sarkhan's noticed. "They did it!" Sarkhan quickly grabbed the orb as the other three joined him on his sighting, "This is the real Orb of Edda! The key to Valkyrie Armors! They did it! They really did it! The Orb of Edda is ours!"

"They did?" Emilio took the torch to inform everyone else as he opened the door to the corridor, "Everyone! They did it! The Orb of Edda belongs to us!"

The entire ship cheered to celebrate the findings. Now hope is finally here. When Emilio rushed out to join his friends, Gen Ed stayed inside with a huge smile on his face. "You look pleased, Princess Fiorentin" Gen Ed turned his attention to the rune knight, who is smiling to herself, "Is it because of the orb or because of the fact getting the orb means they are very much alive?"

"Both, General Eduardo. I'm happy because of both" Fio answered ever so joyously, "Now, we only have to wait for them to return"

Without Gen Ed & Fio knowing, Sarkhan's smile of satisfactory from acquiring the as a wonder walked across his thoughts, "_That's right, I gave them enough special butterfly wings for them to return almost right after they got the orb…why haven't they used it?_"

And even though he kept it to himself, only then he realized, something did go wrong in Asgard…

_Back to the top of Yggdrasil…_

Gahn grabbed Elraven's wrist, when he was still holding him from behind, and threw the gunslinger away to near the valkyrie, looking pissed. "You did it, Randgris" Elraven congratulated his brave companion for her sacrifice as he got back up. The throwing didn't hurt him as much as their accomplished goal made him happy, "But now that you lost your ticket out, I think we need to clear our way if we wish to hold on until the gate to Odin's Temple reopened in..."

"11 hours" That's not a good news.

"Nice, just what we need. 11 hours with Satan Morroc alone" But that's a good sarcasm from Elraven.

Albert Gahn looked at his two adversaries, not giving much bother to their small talk. "Now you've done it" He stated with anger hanging around his words, but Elraven & Randgris were obviously too pleased of accomplishing the objective of their quest. "It's pretty smart what you did back there. I don't know by what method you dispose of my Black Box, but I admit I didn't expect you to accomplish that feat. Good for you that now you have The Orb of Edda at your disposal, but now that the counterweight to our bargain has vanished, I'm afraid I need not holding back much longer than I have" Albert Gahn stretched his right arm above his head as he formed a Dredger Cannon sphere, this time with five times the size of previous ones. And just like before, it quickly embalmed his right hand, "Super Dredger Cannon"

"This isn't good" Elraven could only mutter when The Destroyer of Rune Midgard sent it toward Elraven & Randgris. In a second, it decompressed….

_**0000**_

Unlike how the vaganza is going atop of Yggdrasil, the lower berth remains fairly calm despite having Frea & Ifrit in it. Ever since throwing their words minutes ago, both Asgard natives were more or less quiet. They haven't made any single progress since; not the slightest move in the form of moving a finger and not even a letter uttered. But to say they were in a deadlock would be very very wrong. Within their dead silence, both were studying their oppositions. From their brief encounter yesterday, Ifrit learned that at this second, his and Frea's ability are more or less even, physical or magical wise. Although he has seen firsthand Frea's latest ability to seal his Earthquake & Purgatorio, he had the disadvantage of not being able to decipher what Frea had used to best his two feats consecutively. Frea also realized she has the advantage in this battle because Ifrit didn't seem to be aware of her Kaupe & Kaite. And as long as the fact remains that way, she's got the upperhand. Still, this is Ifrit she's talking about. Although disabling him from using any offensive means should greatly decrease his chance of winning, it is possible he may have more cards in his sleeves. In a battle between equals, one mistake could cost them fatally. This rule applies to both of them and is well known fact for the two. The distance between the two roots gave both fighters a chance to readjust their standing and evaluate their position. Before long, Ifrit meshed his fist to the ground and right from below Frea's standing, a fire pillar came out straight upwards. Frea dodged the attack quite easily by moving cacuminal before it fries her alive. Continuing, Ifrit imbued his right hand with a red sphere, clearly indicating his eagerness to resume his attack, "FLAME STRIKE!". The Embodiment of Hell hit the red sphere to the ground and released a massive wave of flame in the shape of a gigantic fire wall advancing in a moderate speed towards their one and only target, Frea. The soul linker called Frost Nova's dusts to circle between her two hands and tapped in the ground twice, fabricating a similar wave of magic, only this time in the form of a giant ice wall, nearing the size of Flame Srike. The two attacks quickly clashed without any hint of voice and canceled each other out, turning both spells into smokes made of dusts of ices and fires. Before the smokes even clear out, the fire creature summoned ten small flame spheres in the air, clearly the miniature version of his beloved Purgatorio, and launched all of them to Frea, "TRY AVOIDING THESE HOMING SPHERES! THEY WILL FOLLOW YOU EVERYWHERE!". Frea leapt backward through several roots to witness the spheres rapidly following her, proving Ifrit was not bullshitting back there. The soul linker made a good use of her Frost Nova spell and surrounded herself with ten ice spikes positioned at Ifrit's Homing Spheres. Before the spheres even scratch her, Frea countered the spell, one spike for one sphere. Both deities watched how for the second time today, their spells canceled each other out, more than likely obliging them to resume the battle for a little while longer. Utilizing his endless body heat, Ifrit shaped a huge sledgehammer made of fire and hurled it at Frea, "TORCH HAMMER!". In response, Frea jumped as the giant sledgehammer swiped the entire root she just stepped in to dusts, but Ifrit wasn't finished. Capitalizing Frea's weaker position in the air, Ifrit shaped the sledgehammer into a war axe and threw it right at Frea's point, "YOU'RE LIKE A SITTING DUCK UP THERE! AXE BLAZE!". Yet Frea faced the impending attack with calm. She quietly stretched her right hand to the moving axe and murmured to herself, "Kaite". The second her fingers touched the flame axe, it repelled itself back to its sender, signaling Ifrit, "_IT'S THAT CRYPTIC SPELL AGAIN!_". The Fire God of Rune Midgard reminded himself of the earlier phenomenon similar to the one he is currently witnessing. The axe hit him and caused flame waves to spread everywhere. Unsurprisingly Ifrit could be seen uninjured, obviously because he is immune to any kind of fire type attacks. Nonetheless, his curiosity remains: what kind of spell could possibly redirect something a deity summoned with ease? If only Ifrit had actual facial features, his face would have made a bewildered expression which would no doubt entertain Frea a little bit more. Unfortunately Ifrit only had visible eyes and seemingly invisible mouth so no matter what his expression stays the same. On the other hand, it seems obvious that their magical powers are rather at the same level, which poked the curiosity of both deities to even push the envelope further, this time using a more direct approach.

Frea took charge this time, imbuing her feet with Frost Nova dusts in the process, and kicked by combining her speed & strength at the same time, compressing the dusts into six ice blades in the shape of a sickle running at full speed towards Ifrit. "ABSURD, FREYJA" The Fire God stretched his right arm and simply released a group of Fire Bolts to stop the blades before they were even halfway from his current standpoint. The Soul Linker, however, never intended her attacks to be so simple. She already leapt to above her opposition with another series of ice blades released, this time in the shape of arrows. Ifrit simply amassed an amount of flame atop his body, resembling a shield, and maintained it calmly the shield was successful on stopping all the ice arrows. What he didn't notice, though, was the ice dusts covering his surroundings. Ifrit was too late on noticing this. The two earlier attacks from Frea was just a decoy to cover this trick. Thanks to her new equipments, she was able to retain her spot by floating in the air while resuming her spell, turning the dusts into dozens of ice bolts and sending them all out at once in proximity with Ifrit. Unluckily for Frea, Ifrit's reaction was not late this time. The Embodiment of Hell created a circle of fire wall around a selected area which was his standing, successfully preventing the ice bolts from hitting him. But this too, was another trick by Frea. What she really aimed was the ground Ifrit was standing above. She knew Ifrit would defend against her attack with a fire spell and caused her ice to turn into ice dusts, but ice dusts were just the thing she needed the most. Before Ifrit could react, Frea released a massive wave of Frost Nova from the below the ground, this time completely hitting Ifrit with it. The ice spell quickly covered Ifrit as a whole, turning him into an ice statue. Frea of course knew this is far from over. Such simple trick wouldn't kill Ifrit just like that. It's only a matter of second before Ifrit broke free, stunned regardless, from the ice spell. But seconds are the only thing Frea requires the most to launch her plan. Making a good use of her latest ice blade technique, Frea sent an ice blade in the shape of a swirl that stroke Ifrit like a razor blade and shattered the ice encasing him, as well as visibly shocking him the moment his eyes widened even though that didn't cease him from expressing his anger. "I'M GOING TO DESTROY YOU!" Ifrit embalmed his right fist with Earthquake spell and punched at Frea's direction. The moment it almost hit, Frea whispered to herself, "Kaupe", and successfully dodged the attack, again shocking The Fire God, "_HE DODGED MY EARTHQUAKE TWICE WITH ANOTHER ONE OF THAT UNKNOWN SPELL? IMPOSSIBLE!_". Frea declined to give the surprised Ifrit a chance to take any kind of defensive measure and decided to attack the still stunned Ifrit with a similar style of attack, this time in the shape of a giant bullet that flies straight ahead to Ifrit's neck. The hit to his neck forced him to take several steps backwards, only to catch Frea not stopping her barrage. The soul linker placed her left hand on the terrain, and in a rapid motion, she spun around in a circle on one hand to create a circle shaped ice blade, as well as freezing the ground with Frost Nova via her left hand. The ice blade connected with Ifrit's lower torso and sent him back a great deal, crashing into Yggdrasil root again. "WHY, YOU?" Ifrit didn't even have the chance to do anything when he realized his feet have been frozen thanks to the Frost Nova from seconds ago, allowing Frea to further attack him. The soul linker took a quick running jump and kicked with both legs to Ifrit's stomach, adding more damage to his already wounded lower torso. She continued with a straight kick on her opponent's upper jaw, followed by a quick flip over before bringing the heel of his foot down to Ifrit's face. The series of attacks didn't just end there for Frea. The goddess jumped over the top of her opponent and aimed her right leg directly towards the dizzied Fire God. She then drops downwards while spinning like a drill to spear Ifrit's head with her extended leg. And finally, Frea's attempts started to bear fruit. It still failed to completely take down Ifrit, but he is visibly hurt after the attack, as seen when he put his right hand on his head, more than likely to check whether it is pain jolting in his body or not. Frea made him sure by leaned forward and launched her left foot right at Ifrit's throat, sending him crashing through the gigantic root into another one behind him yet again.

"IM, IMPOSSIBLE! HOW COULD I BE BESTED LIKE THIS?" Although he is injured he's not down of course, but you can hear him voicing his dismay from a mile away, "HOW COULD YOU CORNERED ME WITH JUST KICKS? WHAT DID YOU DO TO YOURSELF? YOU WERE NOT THIS STRONG WHEN WE MET AT GLAST HEIM!"

"Oh, was that the last straw?" Referring to her series of kicks, Frea spoke out with mirthful smile, "I would have loved to see your face right now, Ifrit. Too bad you don't have any"

"YOUR SMART MOUTH JUST KEEP RUNNING, FREYJA! YOU MUST HAVE USED SOMETHING TO PREVAIL OVER MY ABILITY!" Ignoring Frea's sarcastic remarks, Ifrit quickly studied Frea's moderate appearance before finally figuring it out, "IT CANNOT BE…YOUR WARDROBE!"

"Yeah? What about it? It's pretty?" Frea really couldn't stop mocking her fellow deity.

"IT'S YOUR OLD BATTLE EQUIPMENTS!" Again, the sarcastic remark didn't interest Ifrit one bit, "I SEE, NOW! THAT MUST BE IT! YOUR EQUIPMENTS ARE WHAT ALLOWED YOU TO UTILIZE YOUR POWER TO FULL EXTENT! I HAVE NO MORE DOUBTS! OTHERWISE DEFEATING YOU WOULD BE EASIER THAN BLINKING AN EYE!"

"So you still got some brains left in your fiery head. That's unfortunate, I was enjoying your confusion" Frea exhaled, much to her disappointment, "But knowing what I'm using to fight you means nothing, Ifrit. That doesn't change anything for you. I'm still going to crush you to bits and there is nothing you can do about it"

"OH, INTERESTING. SO FROM THE VERY FIRST TIME, YOU WERE AFTER MY HEAD. YOU'RE REALLY OUT FOR BLOOD" Being the well known predator he is, it did not take him long to see what it is Frea truly wishes from their fight, "I AM AWARE OF MANY HATRED DIRECTED AT MYSELF. BUT WHAT'S WITH THE SUDDEN CHANGE? NOT THAT I AM COMPLAINING YOU WANTING MY HEAD, BUT CARE TO EXPLAIN? I CAN UNDERSTAND WITH THIS LEVEL OF HOSTILITY IF IT CAME FROM FENRIR, RANDGRIS, OR THAT GUNSLINGER WORM. BUT YOU? WHY TAKE IT PERSONAL?"

"You wouldn't understand the ground of my reasoning even if I spend the rest of my life explaining" Frea put a serious tone this time, indirectly telling Ifrit playtime's over, "Only someone possessing a heart would understand. A heartless creature like you would never"

"AH, REGARDING THE HEART AGAIN. YOU SOUND MORE AND MORE LIKE YOUR WORM FRIENDS. LET ME GUESS, THIS IS A MATTER ABOUT HOW HAVING A STRONG HEART MAKES YOU STRONGER, RIGHT?" Frea didn't respond, but Ifrit knew he didn't hit too far from home, "HOW CLICHED…I WAS EXPECTING A BETTER ANSWER"

"Clichéd or not, it will still bring you down. Your attacks won't work against me"

"DO NOT TAKE ME AS A FOOL, FREYJA! THERE IS NO WAY YOU CAN REPEL ALL MY ATTACKS! HORTUS DELICIARUM!" Accumulating his fire on his left palm, Ifrit shot a huge column of fire blast, plowing the roots surrounding him and Frea thanks to its heat. The soul linker, no less, simply places her hand in the direction of the incoming fire blast, muttering "Kaite" without Ifrit knowing. And just like how it was before; a single touch from Frea was more than enough to redirect Ifrit's very own signature attack and gave him a taste of it, destroying dozens roots behind Ifrit in the process. Of course it won't hurt The Fire God, but at least Frea felt like it taught him a lesson or two. Yet different from his previous reactions, Ifrit could be seen retaining his calmness after the impact has cooled down, likely obtaining something, "REPELLING MY FIRE ATTACKS….AVOIDING MY EARTHQUAKE….VERY IMPRESSIVE INDEED, NOW THAT I FINALLY KNOW HOW YOU PULL YOUR MAGIC"

"Really? Do explain"

"I WILL BE VERY HONEST BY SAYING, I DO NOT KNOW WHAT YOU USED TO APPLY YOUR FEATS, BUT I AM ABLE TO TELL THE CONDITIONS SURROUNDING YOUR USAGE OF THEM" Ifrit spoke with confidence, getting Frea's full attention, "TO FULLY AVOID MY EARTHQUAKES, YOU NEED ME TO EXACT A DIRECT CONTACT; WHEREAS TO REPEL MY MAGIC ATTACKS BACK AT ME, YOU NEED TO DIRECTLY TOUCH THEM WITH ONE OF YOUR PALMS. THAT MEANS, YOU NEED TO AT LEAST LEARN THE EXISTENCE OF MY ATTACKS, CORRECT?"

"_Darn it…_" Frea cursed under her breath, "_I thought I could hide this from him a bit longer, but I guess he's not that big of a fool after all_"

"YOU ARE NOT ANSWERING, WHICH MEANS I AM RIGHT" With the only advantage Frea had over it Ifrit gone, the fire creature proceeded without a shadow of doubt, "AND THAT MEANS, I CAN DEFEAT YOU BY USING THIS"

Frea didn't get the word he said, until a sudden explosion occurred from her back and hit her perfectly. "Aaaah!" Frea could feel her back burning as the result, and how painful it was to receive such sudden blast from out of nowhere. She couldn't even begin to deduce what it was that caught her off guard because she didn't feel anything going at her. But the thinking's time over when her vision captured the figure of Ifrit standing right in front of her, ready for a vicious payback. Ifrit violent grabbed Frea's hair with his left arm and elbowed her face with full power using his right arm, dazing the soul linker almost instantly. Still maintaining his grab on her hair, the larger deity leaned his head for a moment and gave Frea a powerful headbutt, this time causing her forehead to bleed due to the gargantuan power of two simultaneous physical attacks. Further weakening Frea, Ifrit pervaded the power of Earthquake to his right hand and hit it to Frea's lower chin via a puissant uppercut, blasting the soul linker upwards and harshly releasing the goddess from Ifrit's grab, losing several strands of her hair in the process. The Earthquake punch was so powerful it trembles the land quite harshly. In the process of going upwards, Frea spurted a fair amount of blood from her mouth, farther exposing her injuries just from several hits. But Ifrit is indeed merciless; he didn't even give her a second to catch her breath as he quickly teleported to right in front of her, mid-air while she's still moving, with the Purgatorio sphere ready in his palm. The Fire God sparked his spell off and a large explosion followed, which Frea received point blank. Frea, covered in flames, dropped rather roughly to one of the Yggdrasil roots, burned all over. She nimbly covered her body with Frost Nova's dust, stopping the fire from roasting her alive. She did a quick check on her status, and it is indeed horrible. Her jaw almost cracked, her head is bleeding badly, and her skin is burnt all over. The injuries she is sustaining showed how powerful Ifrit's few attacks were compared to hers. Even when they could fight on equal ground, even when the table was on her favor, there is still this much difference in their strength and durability. Her brief upperhand apparently made her forgot she is facing one of the worst adversaries in the whole world, a mistake she will not repeat again if she wants to escape this battle in one piece. She rose back to her two feet, looking at Ifrit descending. "THAT PRIDEFUL SMILE IS FINALLY GONE FROM YOUR FACE. I AM PROUD OF MYSELF NOW" The flame creature said jocundly, "NOW THAT YOU ARE OFF YOUR HIGH HORSE, I GUESS YOU CAN TAKE THIS BATTLE MORE SERIOUSLY?"

"There's no need to remind me that!" Frea shouted back in ire, "It's a clever ruse you had in there, getting me from the back. Can't you be anymore gutsy?"

"IS ALL NOT FAIR IN LOVE AND WAR?" Ifrit simply japed at Frea's accusation, "BESIDES, IT WAS MORE LIKE YOU GOT CARELESS, NO? AND THAT IS DESPITE THE FACT YOU HAVE REGAINED YOUR EYESIGHT"

"You? How did you know that?"

"OH, IT WAS SIMPLE TO DEDUCE, REALLY. YOUR EYEBALLS MOVED TO WHEREVER MY ATTACKS CAME FROM JUST NOW. LITTLE THINGS OFTEN SHOWS A LOT, FREYJA" Who said Ifrit's fiery brain isn't working? "I DID REMIND YOU TO NOT TAKE ME AS A FOOL, DID I NOT? "

"I guess, and you shouldn't either"

"WHY SO?"

"Because I know now what you used to attack me from behind" Frea withdrew the entirety of the Frost Nova dusts covering her surroundings, revealing glowing yellow fireflies floating around her, "These are the fireflies you summoned to explode near me, correct?"

"OUTSTANDING, YOUR EYES COULD EVEN REALIZE THEIR PRESENCE?" Ifrit capered at Frea's new discovery, "MEET MY FIREFLIES; DUAT. THEY ARE MINUSCULE IN SIZE, BUT WEALTHY IN POWER. LIKE I HAVE DISCOVERED, THE ONLY MAGIC ATTACK YOU COULD REDIRECT ARE THE ONES YOU CAN TOUCH WITH YOUR HANDS. AND DUAT, NOT ONLY INVISIBLE, ARE RICH IN NUMBERS. YOU CANNOT TOUCH ALL OF THEM AT THE SAME TIME. IT SEEMS I HAVE SEALED WHATEVER IT IS YOU USED TO REPEL MY MAGIC ATTACKS, YES? TO ADD TO IT, YOUR ICE SPELL DOES NOT HAVE ANY DESTRUCTIVE POWER. UNLIKE MY FIRE SPELLS"

Frea is too angry to admit it, but he is right. The fireflies are too small and too much to be handled by her hands one by one. This is a big disfavor for Kaite which really requires a direct contact with the practitioner of the spell. She couldn't actually believe Kaite would have been wilted this quick into the battle. Fire spells are Ifrit's signature and favorite attacks, known mostly for their massive amount of damage. Avoiding being hit by them did her lots of favors, but now those favors seem to have disappeared, which means she has to face those flames head on. She is aware if she ever attempts to use Kaite ever again, Ifrit will just send his Duat to explode behind her to repeat the cycle. The only way to evade the power of the fireflies is by utilizing her physical speed. Frea meshed her sight to Ifrit's eyes, and a thought suddenly dominated her head: she agnized this is all a challenge from Ifrit. A challenge to face him without holding anything back; no more tricks. Ifrit could have easily exploded more Duat but he didn't. It's as if he waited for her to understand his underlying message, to wait until she's ready. Why would he even do that? Beats the hell out of her, but the only reasonable explanation she could come up with is because Ifrit feels like she's worthy to be his adversary, much like how Fenrir waged an equal battle against him in Glast Heim. This is a challenge, one she is going to accept. This is the do or die, no small mistake is allowed to even cross. They know although there is difference in how durable they are, their powers both physically and magically are more or less the same, and that means this battle can virtually end anytime. With the eternal dark sky hanging over their head, both took a stance, understanding each other's will to end the fight. And they stood by like that, without muttering even a single letter.

The unnerving silence went by for several more seconds until Ifrit, after deciding offense is the best defense, took the moment of silence to get closer to his smaller opposition with incredible speed. This must be the signal that the second and the final round has just begun. Ifrit spun and swung his leg around in a semicircular motion, striking with the front of the leg to deliver a strong back kick aimed at Frea's head. Frea countered within seconds before the attack reached her by slightly jumping to the air to level her height with Ifrit's and channeled all her might into her right leg, bringing up her knee and then swiftly turning the hip over and snapping the leg outwards from the knee to deliver a strike with the ball of the foot targeted at Ifrit's mid-section. The two kicked collided and created a major impact, shaking the ground upon the very moment the two legs hit each other. Thanks to the power of each strike, both Ifrit & Frea were sent flying backwards for quite a distance, stopping only after they each hit a root of Yggdrasil. Both quickly came back to their two feet, intending to carry on. Unluckily, Frea is unaware Ifrit already prepared several Duat around her. An explosion fell out all of a sudden; right by Frea's left side. Frea's formed an ice shield completely covering the left side of her body, defending her from the power of Duat she felt not too long ago. This, again, is a trick done by Ifrit to cover his true intention. Coming out right in front of Frea, Ifrit roughly took a hold of Frea's head for the second time today, and viciously kneed her stomach up into the air. "I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU!" Embalming his right first with the power of Earthquake again, Ifrit ascended rapidly and sent a sinewy right hand punch to Frea's lower torso, jerking her away in a great deal to the air. Before she could go a long way, Ifrit teleported above her and kicked her back to the ground. Frea crashed into several roots before finally hitting a big one and stop, but Ifrit's barrage of attack was far from over. The flame creature quickly casted a dozen fire balls before propelling all of them instantly, assailing at Frea's direction and practically detonating everything around the roots. The smokes begin to sail the ship around the roots, but it is quickly evident Frea has not been finished yet. With one swipe of her ice dusts, she cleared the area from the smokes and exposed a larger sized ice shield protecting her. None of the fire balls have hit her. Forming the shield into a giant ice shuriken, Frea retaliated by throwing the ice shuriken at Ifrit. "WHAT IS THIS? THIS IS TOO EASY" Ifrit took a cheap shot as he easily evaded the giant shuriken. But what he didn't expect was the giant shuriken exploded into a vast number of small ice shurikens, too close and too many to be dodged. Ifrit received almost all shurikens in a matter of seconds, paralyzing his movement above the ground, giving Frea a golden chance to attack back. Frea quickly closed her distance with Ifrit in the air and kicked Ifrit's side of the head so hard he was literally pulled to the ground. Ifrit bumped into a tree only to receive more damage from Frea. Quickly appearing before Ifrit completely got back on his two feet, Frea kicked Ifrit's legs simultaneously, causing him to lose balance. What followed was Frea spinning horizontally and launched a roundhouse kick to Ifrit's after swinging the entire length of her leg in semicircular motion . Frea swept Ifrit's ankle from around her back and remained straight, leaving Ifrit a bit above the mid-air. Rising back, Frea executed the same kick and hits Ifrit's belly, sending him higher on the air. To finish her triple roundhouse kick, Frea sprung and smashed Ifrit's face using the same kick in mid-air, sending him face first to the ground.

Obviously not taking this insult calmly, Ifrit flew back to the air and assailed at Frea with incredible speed, slamming his forearm to Frea's neck, propelling Frea a fair distance back. This is for the second time today where Frea felt her head almost got detached from her body. The impact was so massive she gushed out blood from her mouth. Nonetheless, Frea shared the similar feeling with Ifrit, the feeling of not wanting to be defeated. The soul linker recovered her stand and readying ice-imbued warm wind, she drew an Esma on her right hand. Advancing to her place from below, Ifrit fired countless Fire Balls to stop Frea from whatever it is she is planning to do. Frea gambled by throwing her one esma, against many fireballs, and exterminated the entire fire spell, erasing her own magic in the first place as ice dusts began to cover the surrounding. Ifrit took this chance to capitalize the moment with his great speed, flowing through the ice dusts as he progressed with confidence. But that was what Frea aiming for. Since all her ice magic is based on Frost Nova, she had to make a good use of ice dusts should she wish to create any improvisation of her own. Before Ifrit could go pass through the ice dusts, "Storm Gust!", Frea called Storm Gust forth and encased Ifrit with it. The fire creature, who's caught off guard, stopped moving right after turning into a humanoid ice statue. Since it is very obvious maybe this is the only chance for Frea to actually inflict a very massive damage on Ifrit, the soul linker quickly flew a fair distance to above. Once she reached enough height, she stopped and imbued both her legs with ice and created a sharp spear-like rod in them. She cancelled her flight technique and let herself fell to Ifrit's direction, spinning her body as she head legs first to Ifrit, giving the impression of an ice drill. Unfortunately, the ice encasing Ifrit began to crack before Frea could hit him. Ifrit shot a fire ball to free himself from the ice, leaving only pieces of it as he quickly stopped Frea falling from below. Ifrit took this as a challenge and pointed her index finger right at Frea's direction, shooting a powerful stream of flame, "LET'S SEE IF YOU CAN BEAT THIS!". However, for the second time today, Ifrit fell right into Frea's trap. The ice drill dispersed only fifty feet, causing a massive Storm Gust which toppled not only Ifrit's fire stream, but directed at Ifrit again for the second time. The flame creature however, does not want to fall to the same trick twice. He quickly burst out Hortus Deliciarum upwards, eliminating the Storm Gust in a blink of an eye…only for Frea to spot right by his left side and put her right palm on Ifrit's belly, summoning Frost Nova right away, THROWING Ifrit down as well as forming a dozen ices spiked and piercing Ifrit with ice bolts from the inside out!

"FREYJA! YOU!" Having his entire torso filled with his natural enemy, Ifrit's hand jerked around reacting, meaning that injured him quite badly. He slammed his fist into the ground despite not letting out any wail or scream. The attack must have done a massive amount of damage to him. With Ice Bolts still stuck in him, Ifrit shot a fire ball at Frea which the soul linker evaded before going back standing. But unlike before, he is limping now. No matter how strong his flame is, the spell of ice can always inflict something on him. But this time, a direct ice spell from the inside hurt him on another level. Fire has always been weak to ice, and Ifrit is no exception. And there is more to it than just another ice spell, "I finally got you, Ifrit. Your own vanity is going to bring you down".

"WHAT…DO YOU MEAN?" Ifrit, still at his startled state, glanced at Frea with great resentment.

"As you said it, my ice spells do not possess any destructive power. But I can utilize it at will. And being the fire you are, you are weak against ice whether you like it or not. But I guess you never really realized that because you chose to ignore any pain your opponent inflicted on you. That's about your vanity" Frea stopped for awhile, choosing to witness the moment because Ifrit does not seem to quite grasp it, "From the very beginning, I injected ice dusts after ice dusts via any of my ice-based attack that actually hit you. The spikes are all over your body, Ifrit. The damage your body is sustaining if cumulative. Soon, the spikes will grow and cover you completely. This is the end for you, Ifrit"

"DO NOT KID ME, FREYJA! YOU THINK I, THE ALMIGHTY GOD, WILL GO DOWN JUST BECAUSE A BUNCH OF SPIKES? YOU REALLY HAVE UNDERESTIMATED ME TOO MUCH!" Even with all those spikes, Ifrit is still flaming, "EVEN IF WHAT YOU SAY IS THE TRUTH, I AM JUST GOING TO KILL YOU BEFORE YOUR SPIKES KILL ME!"

Frea knew Ifrit is 'this' close to falling down, and she will be damned if she cannot capitalize this chance to obtain a victory over the feared fire god. As it has been said before, in a battle between equals, one mistake could prove fatal and now Ifrit is paying the price of his carelessness. However, Ifrit does not show any indication on giving up despite having internal injuries. With lightening speed, Ifrit threw a massive clothesline at Frea's neck, sending her up to the air. "Aaaaah!" Frea felt like her neck has been snapped by that one attack, "_Unbelievable! He's bearing excessive injuries but he could still be this much powerful?_". Ifrit followed and grabbed Frea by her shoulder and flied down before smashing her back to the ground, maintaining his grapple on her. Violently, Ifrit dragged Frea through the ground in circle before throwing her into one of the roots. Frea received injuries on her back after landing into the root, she could feel her spine exploding. She tried to get back to attack but to no avail, Ifrit bested him to it. The larger deity kicked her even deeper to the root, entrapping her inside. Apparently Ifrit didn't take Frea's warning that he's going to die very soon very tranquilly. Ifrit put her left arm around Frea's neck and started to suffocate her, "DIE!". Using his other arm, Ifrit took a stance and smashed Frea at her stomach using Earthquake, destroying the roots into shreds and trembling the whole ground. It nearly propelled the soul linker hadn't Ifrit kept her neck in his hand. "Ukh!" A fair amount of blood made their way out of Frea's lips. This is worse than a torture. She had no idea the threat of dying could enrage Ifrit to this point. And at this distance, there is no way she can use Kaupe which makes the situation even more unfavorable for her. But she isn't some helpless doll that's just going to standby as someone murders her. Before Ifrit could repeat the tyrannical Earthquake, Frea grab's Ifrit's left wrist and cast Frost Nova in it. Ifrit was forced to release his fingers off her as the result. Frea wasted no momentum on attacking back. She gathered all the power she could muster into her left leg and delivered a vertical kick by lifting her leg 180 degrees with full force at Ifrit's lower jaw, nearly knocking him off balance. Hoping for the best, the soul linker channeled her magical Warm Wind into the element of wind and crafted an Esma, this time in the form of a cluster of electricity much like Jupitel Thunder. Frea must have wanted to damage Ifrit via the ice spikes sticking out of him. Before Ifrit could prevent Frea from attacking, Frea stroke his body with point-blank wind based Esma, hitting him with a destructive lightning blast which shocks him all over. Ifrit wished to retaliate but quickly find himself immobile; the lightning attack must have paralyzed him thanks to him having conduits in the form of ice spikes all over. If she could, Frea would have continued with the lightning attack but she needs to safe some spell power for her grand finale which means another Esma is out of the question. But Ifrit wouldn't be called a god if he does not at least try to the end. Showing what could be his last resort; Ifrit employed the close distance between him and his opposition and grabbed Frea's neck with full power, holding her to the ground. Frea could feel his hand which is keeping her down begin to glow, signaling Ifrit is going to blast a Purgatorio, which he did. "YOU'RE DONE, FREYJA!" A huge and round fire blast engulfed both Ifrit and Frea as more and more roots of Yggdrasil wither to ashes after receiving the wrath of the fire god. The current Purgatorio is so strong it blasted the terrain away as well. The remains of the ground are flying all over the air. Smokes covered the area in seconds, darkening it to a massive extent where bare eyes would have a hard time adjusting. Amidst the dark smog, the glow from Ifrit body is starting to be visible. The last Purgatorio left nothing but rubbles here and there, but there's no sign of Frea. Normally, a point blank Purgatorio would have sufficed to send anyone into oblivion, but with what she has shown today, Frea may very well be the only exception. Ifrit's blood red eyes searched everywhere he could, trying to catch the presence of his smaller opponent. Whether or not Frea survived will be shed light in a second, and unfortunately for Ifrit, Frea did make it out alive, unaffected from the powerful blast; merely showing her physical injuries because of Ifrit short rush attack earlier. "WHAT? MY PURGATORIO DID NOT ERADICATE YOU?", Ifrit cannot even begin to fathom how escaping a direct impact is possible, let alone evading it uninjured. Frea simply waved her hand, circuitously reminding Ifrit of her earlier trademark.

"YOU…REPELLED PURGATORIO BACK AT ME?"

"Yes, and it seems having to carry that much internal injuries didn't help your concentration, eh? You even forgot I could redirect anything within my direct contact. You grabbed me in the throat so all I had to do was grabbing your wrist before Purgatorio exploded. The rest of it, I guess you could do the math" Frea stretched her right arm upward as limitless amount of Frost Nova dusts begun to gather there, "Let's end this, Ifrit. Once and for all"

"ALRIGHT! PREPARE YOURSELF FOR…" Ifrit was cut short when he felt something is moving inside him, something painful. And he couldn't be wrong. Before he could do anything, another ice spike comes out from inside his left kneecap, followed by another three more spikes in his right arm. Four more pierced from his inside on his collar before another five filled his right legs. The last one came out from his neck, making him a humanoid pile of ice spikes. "THIS…" Ifrit let out a word so difficultly, "THIS…IS…"

"Well, I did say the ice were growing inside you. It took a fair amount of time, but it's worth it now. I saved your head so you could still listen to what I have to say. So in your final moment, you will regret every deed you have done while you were alive"

The Frost Nova dusts in Frea's hand centered in a large number after Frea amassed it to focus on one point in her palm, creating a gigantic ice sphere she wields serenely, "Remember this? You fought against it once in Glast Heim. I borrowed this from Fenrir, this is his much beloved Sub-Zero Cannon. His ultimate technique; he used this to topple Amon Ra back there in Endless Tower. It covers everything it hits in ice before disintegrating it into ice dusts. I witnessed it firsthand how Amon Ra was shredded into pieces after receiving this directly from Fenrir. Now, what do you think will happen once it hits you, Ifrit?"

It is of course, a rhetorical question. Ifrit said nothing, not because he couldn't say anything back but because he knows he does not need to. Frea had hoped Ifrit would say something so she can reply it with something smart. Ifrit deserves more mockery after everything he did, but he preferred to shut his mouth. "So you finally manage to keep your mouth shut. Good" Frea continued while keep making her way at the paralyzed and soundless fire god, pausing only a foot away from him.

Moving to her finale, Frea hurled The Sub-Zero Cannon at Ifrit in point blank range. The blue sphere touched Ifrit and dispersed straightaway. The cannon covered every inch of Ifrit in frozen solid ice, as well as everything that stand near him. Ifrit took one final look at Frea before he turned into one giant piece of humanoid ice statue. Frea could swear she felt something from Ifrit when he glanced at her, but she couldn't quite put her finger to it. When the ice finally stopped forming, from head to toe Ifrit has turned into ice god. But of course Frea knew he hasn't been completely put away, "Are you still there?"

"….MISS…ME…ALREADY?" Ifrit could be heard from inside the statue, all the calmness in him, "WHAT…IS GOING TO…HAPPEN NEXT?"

Bit by bit, you will turn into ice dusts" Frea spared no mercy explaining the torment waiting the once fire god, "And then you will die"

"…DO…YOU…REALLY BELIEVE THAT?" Ifrit asked back, not hiding anything, as his fingers began to dissolve into ice dusts, "THAT…I…WILL…DIE?"

"I have not the faintest doubt" Frea straightly responded, locking her eyes to Ifrit whose legs started to discompose to blue glittering dusts just like his fingers, "It's rather ironic, you are always the first one to brag about how credible you are, but you are the first one to fall. But I'm glad it's going that way. Defeating you is like winning the whole war, because now, Sagramore won't have to deal with your immortal army. The victory is ours"

"SUCH…SIMPLICITY…IN THINKING…" Ifrit tittered at that thought when his torso began turning into ice dusts, "DO YOU REALLY…THINK…DEFEATING ME…IS THE END…FOR VALDOMIR? YOU…ARE…VERY VERY…WRONG, FREYJA. YOU….HAVE NOT SEEN….ANYTHING YET…"

"Kepp talking, Ifrit. I shall humor you by listening" Frea justifiably showed no compassion for Ifrit, who didn't deserve any to begin with.

"THIS WAR…IS NOT OVER…YET…." The ice dusts dissolving progress finally reached Ifrit's neck, "OUR BATTLE….IS NOT OVER….YET"

"In denial to the end, a display of such a weak heart. That's why you couldn't win against me" Frea closed her eyes and turned her back, the dusts began dancing as the wind came across behind her, "Goodbye, Ifrit"

That was Frea's final words to Ifrit as his head completely turned to ice dusts. Ifrit is gone, fully. No more. Frea couldn't sense his soul presence anymore. And only then, she started losing balance. She fell back first to the ground, soundlessly. The pain and injuries she received during her fight with Ifrit finally accumulated and took her in one blow. Her body hurts all over and she finds it hard to even rise back. But she didn't wail, she didn't even flinch. Because there is a great joy she is feeling right now. The joy of being victorious after such hardship. A smile covered her face almost instantly, "I did it…I really did it" She told herself in disbelief, normal after such great victory. "Elraven…Ifrit is gone, he cannot hurt you anymore" And to whom she just rediscovered an old feeling, she sent her love. "I have done it. I finally proved my worth" She resumed; the sensation of finally contributing something must have lifted off the world from her shoulders. Her old power has allowed her to give something to her side in this battle, something she hasn't been able to do for a very very long time. She couldn't do it in the past, not for Odin & Loki, and again not for anyone in Rachel. But it's different now, she did it for Sagramore and most of all, for herself. Now, she can go back home proudly, rejoining her new friends with great plume. She put both her arms on her belly, taking a deserved rest, still lying on her back. The smile is still there on her face. All this was so unbelievable for her. She couldn't wait to tell Fenrir and look at his jealous reaction. She couldn't wait to tell Sarkhan and behold him being surprised. And she cannot wait to tell Fiorentin that she's back and she's going to claim what's hers. Lastly, she cannot wait to meet Elraven again. They came to this place hoping to acquire great help but they achieved more. And it was her that made it happen. She felt great relief and gigantic mirth. Words cannot express how grateful she is at this moment. Under the sky of eternal darkness, in a place once the gods refer to as heaven, she achieved something majestic. She stayed in calmness, having all the time she wants for herself.

Several minutes has passed; Frea turned her attention far above, sensing three soul presence, meaning the battle between Randgris & Elraven against Satan Morroc is not over yet. "Right, I have to go up there. Our mission isn't over yet" Saying that, she gathered her power and flew to the top, leaving the destroyed terrain below her until nothing beneath her is visible anymore.

Without her noticing, from the point where Ifrit turned to ice dusts, a flicker of flame lighted up…

_**0000**_

The Super Dredger Cannon had caused a massive explosion upon its release. The shockwave wrapped around the entire land of the top of Yggdrasil in a heartbeat. Randgris & Elraven received the gargantuan shockwave directly without having any defensive measure. The force of the shockwave was enough to pull out almost every tree in the top of Yggdrasil as well as completely shattering the shrine in the middle of it to pieces of bricks. The sphere encompassed the entire region and left not even an inch of the wooden floors from cracks. After the giant sphere did its craft, the once holy land is now just rubbles here and there with two bodies lying flat and one body standing tall. This is a flawless victory for the demon.

"Disappointing…" Albert Gahn began to voice out his comments on his easy victory, "I was expecting more of a challenge, but I guess being the strongest of the demons also mean very few and very little numbers can actually give me a run for my money"

"Hey, sorry for letting you down, Gahn. But don't say I didn't tell you…you got the wrong Oath Keeper guy" Elraven was the first to slowly rise back, firmly sitting on the ground. Thast was the most he could push due to his temporary paralyzed status. Randgris was still unconscious thanks to the shockwave earlier. I guess that's why having The Spell of Dionysus comes in handy at a time like this, "Now that you know we're no match for you, why don't you just let us go for old time's sake, okay, pal?"

"Keep spewing out jokes, Sinclair. While you can"

"Sure, Gahn. I'm good with jokes"

Gahn moved in a blinding speed when he reached Elraven in no time and grabbed his throat with one hand, slowly lifting him from the ground by the neck so they can take a better look at each other, "Look at my eyes, Sinclair! What do you see?"

"I…saw…" Elraven obviously had a difficult breathing. Even after he grabbed Gahn's wrist with both his hands, Gahn's stranglehold isn't losing any power, "You…wore too much mascara for this afternoon…"

Furious, the demon put more strength to his grab. Blood were slowly making their way out from Elraven's lips when he felt he is truly losing out air, "Very funny, Sinclair. But I don't see you laughing. What's the matter? I thought you said you were good with jokes?"

"Let him go!" All of a sudden, a blue colored Esma flew at Gahn from the air. The demon threw Elraven away and dodged, causing the Esma to miss and go somewhere far. Needless to say, Frea's here. The soul linker utilized her prowess on making the best out of Frost Nova and enchanted a Frost Driver at the demon. "Black Thorn" Countering her movement, Gahn created long, sharp, and pointed black crystals coming out from the ground, like a darker and bigger version of Frost Driver, and targeted them at Frea's Frost Driver. The spikes met halfway and stopped each other, signaling a time out for both sides.

"Frea!" Elraven was the first to notice her presence, a wide smile on his facial feature, "You're here! That means, Ifrit is…"

"That's right, El. Ifrit's gone forever" The exclamation awoke even Randgris, "I've defeated him"

"Ifrit? Defeated?" Randgris beat Gahn on expressing her feelings, "Is...that true? You really took him out?"

"For good, Randgris. Now that creep can never hurt anyone ever again" The soul linker is still on her momentous joy after her grand victory, but of course she didn't forget their main cuisine for tonight, "What about The Orb of Edda? Did we get it?"

"It's ours, Frea. It's in Sarkhan's hand now" Elraven also expressed his mirth on the news, it's already unbelievable as it is.

"Job well done, guys" Frea threw a praise, but did not forget to voice her concern, "But why are you still here, then?"

"Randgris used hers to remove an obstacle Gahn presented us with. I cannot leave her alone" Elraven didn't have to do much explanation. Frea already understood El must have decided to support Randgris by trying to survive the wrath of Satan Morroc. She also knew no one forced Randgris to do so. Her conscience was clear. Quickly, she reached to her pocket and threw her special butterfly wings at Randgris, who caught it, "Hold on to it for now, Randgris. We cannot afford having that one destroyed"

"I seem to be the only one not understanding the situation here. Care to share?" Gahn reminded everyone with his black humor that he is still around.

"None of your business" Quickly, Frea located her sight at Albert Gahn, who didn't seem to think much of her response, "Now it's your turn to die, Morroc!"

"Oh, I beg to differ, Freyja" Gahn simply shot down Frea's spirit, "Your two friends here couldn't even scratch me. And you're too injured to fight me"

"No, I can defeat you with one hit if I wish to" The soul linker firmly held her vote of confidence for herself right there, "I am not too weak for anyone, Morroc. Don't get sassy with me"

"I'm not getting sassy with anyone, I was merely telling the truth" Apparently, Gahn also got a vote for confidence for himself, "Besides, are you sure Ifrit is dead?"

"He vanished into dusts after receiving my coup de grace. He's gone. I can no longer feel his soul presence" There wasn't the slightest hint of doubt in Frea's reply, "No one can"

"Won't it be lovely to possess your optimism? I'm sorry to upset you but I must say…no, Ifrit isn't dead" Now this is what you call a shocking news, "He's still alive"

"Quit joking, Morroc. It won't do you any good"

"Do I look like I'm joking, Freyja?" Albert Gahn grinned much to Frea's annoyance, "Apparently, being a deity yourself, you forgot something important"

"Really? What is it?"

"The Crescendo State" The greater demon reminded everyone of a horrible truth, "Every deity possesses it, and every deity has their own unique way to channel it. You, for example, accessed it by equipping your old battle clothing, in which you are wearing right now, meaning you have been in your Crescendo State ever since stepping on the Odin's Temple. As for Ifrit…he has another way to access his Crescendo State"

Frea gulped, as much as Elraven & Randgris are silenced. "Near-death experience" The truth finally reveals itself, "That's what Ifrit needs"

Ever so suddenly, from the northern point of the top of Yggdrasil, a giant pillar of red hot scorching flame pierces to the dark sky from down below, startling and catching everyone's attention but Gahn, who stood with a huge smile on his face as he muttered to himself, "This is it". The same pillar followed from the western point, then the southern and the eastern, completely covering all four sides of Yggdrasil.

"It…it cannot be…" Frea said in dismay as she felt a colossal presence from far beneath the Yggdrasil.

"This presence…even I can feel it…" Elraven told Frea & Randgris with eyes as wide as a field, "What…existence!"

"A presence that can be felt by even a normal human…" Randgris joined the other two on mentioning her disbelief, "Is…there even such a thing?"

"You better believe, valkyrie" Gahn answered Randgris' question when something progressed.

With blinding speed, the colossal presence ascended from the bottom of Yggdrasil. The three members of the alliance were amazed by the rate of it ascending. The presence grew closer and closer, when it neared the top a quick shadow of a figure could only briefly caught by their eyes thanks to its otherworldly speed. The figure stopped atop of the upper berth of Yggdrasil and landed on the stage with his weight all focused on his two feet. The sheer impact was so shocking, the weight of the figure was enough to tremble the entire berth as rubbles flew around his surroundings. When the upper berth calms down after the initial landing, the three members of the alliance can finally behold their newest foe. The figure, ten times the size of a normal human, appears as a towering behemoth and extremely muscular humanoid resembling the physical trait of a lava golem with body made of infinitely solid granite rocks and glowing lava stream as his blood, visible from the outside from his head to his toe. As he stood strong, the lava burns some of the ground he was standing on, inch by inch. Two large, fleshy horns emerge from the top of his head, giving him the appearance of a demon. Long red spikes protrude from his shoulders, elbows, back, and knees complete with lavas coming out of them. His eye sockets are filled with nothing but glowing flames lacking of irises and eyeballs, giving him a maniacal look. As opposed to his original appearance, he is accompanied with a mouth of his own. The mouth on his face, however, is completely made of cracks seen mostly in rocks. His arms are those of puissant builds, with lava decorating almost every inch of them, making his limbs don the character of shaped magmas. And his legs pillar his enormous stature perfectly. He easily dwarves the spectators; shadowing his three opponents. He could gaze into the darkest of the abyss without losing a glow of light. He would tremble the earth wherever he steps. The heat from his intimidating figure rivals even the corona. His mere presence could strike fear into the heart of his every opponent. This is the Crescendo State of The Fire God of Rune Midgard: Ifrit, Erebus Form.

Just by looking at him, Frea, Randgris, and Elraven knew they are in a deep trouble. His presence alone is more than enough to make the statement that they are no match for him. At least not with how they are now. Elraven began to sweat thanks to the unmatched heat Ifrit's body is producing; he cannot believe he will actually see someone that can intimidate his spirit. "_I'm…actually shivering…_" Elraven silently admitted to himself, "_So…a God can be this powerful?_"

"Ifrit…" Frea still cannot believe the sight her eyes presented her with, "It's really…you…"

"Such…gap…" Randgris was the last one to share her worry.

The only one with a smile on the premise if Albert Gahn, who jokingly told Ifrit, "You shouldn't have taken so long, Ifrit. I was wondering when you would show up, you know?"

But Ifrit seemed to have lost his humor, as he did not bother to answer or even look at Gahn. Not answering with his words, Ifrit disappeared from their sight in a blink of an eye. With his right arm ready to throw a straight punch, he showed up in front of the unguarded Randgris, still recovering from her shock of seeing the new form of the deity.

"Randgris, watch out!" Frea yelled at valkyrie who was caught off guard, but it was too late.

"TECTONIC HAMMER" In one swift motion, Ifrit punched Randgris' head and brought her down to the ground with one single punch. But it does not stop there. When Randgris's head, and eventually all of her, was powerfully jerked to the ground, the power of the attack penetrates her and hit the floor of the upper berth. In an instant, the middle of the upper berth cracked, causing the terrain to tingle as far as any bare eyes could look.

"The ground, the ground is tingling!" Elraven flew to the air followed by Frea and Albert Gahn. The terrain of the upper berth virtually ran amok before severing into pieces, "Unbelievable! He destroyed the top of Yggdrasil with one punch? One single punch?"

Having lost her consciousness, Randgris was unable to save herself. When the piece of the floor where her body lies moved, her body was slowly dragged down by gravity before finally falling into a fissure, right to the bottom of the tallest tree in the whole world.

"Randgris! Randgris!" Elraven shouted for her name but his effort was futile. He and Frea could only watch as the upper berth of the mythical tree crumbled alongside their companion. But Elraven refused to surrender just now, "Frea, I'm going to save her!"

"No, Elraven, look out!" Frea's warning was luckily heard by the gunslinger who quickly spot the flame behemoth appearing in front of him. His size is so big it consumed Elraven's whole vision.

"Damn!" Elraven tried to point his HAVOX at Ifrit, but he was outclassed and outmaneuvered. Ifrit pushed his right arm so the palm of it faced against Elraven, and summoned his attack in less than a second. Ifrit's palm glows bright red as the lava streaming all over his body is accumulated on it. Ifrit charged the energy of his attack, drastically increasing its strength. Combining the power of the flame and lava, Ifrit fired, "100.000.000°C, VOLCANIC CANNON"

A mammoth volcanic column, merging the element of fire and lava, emanated from Ifrit's summoning hand, blasting its way through Elraven as well as engulfing a proportion of the sky with an unforgiving flame. The energy beam was so devastating; Elraven didn't even have the chance to flinch or scream and was destroyed into nothingness upon receiving it point blank. The glowing light it produces shine so brightly even Frea & Gahn had to cover their eyes if they didn't want to look directly at what may very well be the closest thing to the sun. The devastating cannon penetrates the sky and shatters its darkness, giving it a heated feel of fires as it leaves a giant scarlet whole amidst the clouds. The merciless flame didn't even spare a shred of Elraven's flesh, leaving out only the roasted HAVOX which fell to the bottom of Yggdrasil on its wake, following the earlier fate of Randgris.

Slowly opening her eyes again, Frea quickly noticed the disappearance of Elraven, "Elraven? Elraven, where are you?"

"GONE" Ifrit finally filled in a conversation; his voice resounding in the air as his head turn at Frea; the cracks on his mouth move like they mimic the movement of a normal lips, "TEMPORARILY, BUT GONE"

"_Temporarily? Does he mean it's because of The Spell of Dionysus? Amazing, there was no such thing as an attack that destroyed someone into nothingness before, even the instant regeneration spell Elraven possessed is being forced to give it all out! And…to top it all of…he defeated both Elraven & Randgris with one attack each?_" Knowing at least El is safe, Frea returned back to Ifrit, "You…I did not know such power lies dormant inside you…"

"THINK OF IT THIS WAY, FREYJA, HOW DID YOU THINK I WAS ABLE TO SURVIVE BEING ATTACKED BY THOUSANDS OF FROST GIANTS, WHO HELD THE POWER WHICH WEAKEN MINE, DURING RAGNAROK?" Ifrit finally opened the secret to his survival during the war of the gods which ended the world previously, "HOW DID YOU THINK I WAS ABLE TO OBLITERATE 300,000 PRONTERA SOLDIERS AS WELL AS DESTROYING THE ENTIRE MJOLLNIR MOUNTAIN SIX YEARS AGO ALL BY MYSELF?"

"You…you have used this form twice before?"

"WHICH MAKES YOU THE THIRD PARTY THAT FORCED ME TO DO SO, ALONE NO LESS. AND FOR THAT, I CONGRATULATE YOU" Can you smell the sarcasm around the air? "IN THIS FORM, I AM A THOUSAND TIMES STRONGER THAN I ORIGINALLY AM. YOU ARE NO MATCH FOR MY POWER, FREYJA"

"The last time you said jeered at me, you ended up frozen solid" A noteworthy claim to fame, but who knows how long it might last.

"A MISTAKE I INTEND TO ERASE" Here comes the challenge, "I WILL ALLOW YOU TO HIT ME ONE MORE TIME WITH YOUR SUB-ZERO CANNON"

"I beg your pardon?"

"YOU HEARD ME RIGHT, FREYJA. YOU CAN HIT ME WITH THAT PROUD TECHNIQUE YOU BORROWED FROM FENRIR. I WILL NOT EVADE IT. I WILL NOT EVEN MOVE AN INCH. I WILL TAKE ALL OF IT. LET'S SEE IF YOU CAN GET RID OF ME FOR GOOD NOW" This is really an offer Frea cannot refuse.

Frea gulped despite being given such advantage. Deep down, she knew Ifrit was right. At their current condition, Ifrit is obviously above her league. She has been worn down after their fight and is still injured, where Ifrit recuperated and returned without a scratch. If the battle continues longer than it already has, chances are she will be hammered to bits.

"Were I you, I would take his challenge, Freyja" The only spectator still floating, Gahn, taunted Frea to seal the deal, "This might be your last and only chance to win this fight"

"…fine" Frea didn't let her two adversaries keep getting the better of her and spoke out, "Just do me a favor and don't whine if you turn into ice block again"

"HEHEHE…" Ifrit simply laughed at that possibility, "INTRIGUING"

Frea reassembled the blue sphere and raised it above her head, allowing both Gahn and Ifrit to take a good look at it. This is the technique that defeated Ifrit in his normal form, and Frea is going to use to do so one more time. "This is what you want, Ifrit! Sub-Zero Cannon!" The soul linker sped up to the still fire god, whose cracks in his face form a smile. Frea reached to Ifrit's location and, hoping for the best, slammed the blue sphere at the gigantic god. A blue light shines from the sphere, covering all three present. Frea could feel the spell working…until it turns red and surprises her, "W, what?"

The blue sphere, turning into the color of fire, quickly transforms into a ball of fire before dissolving into the air, leaving nothing of it.

"N…no…" Frea uttered to herself; her very last chance to gain a victory against The Embodiment of Hell just vanished.

"THE HEAT I POSSESS FAR OUTWEIGH THE COLD YOUR CANNON HAD" Ifrit gave Frea the simplest explanation possible, much to her dismay, "I TAKE IT MY MISTAKE IS HISTORY NOW?"

Frea didn't even realize Ifrit had prepared to counter until he did so. Enchanting a giant red sphere on his left palm, three times the size of his normal Purgatorio, Ifrit hurled it at Frea's direction with a victorious smile, "100.000.000°C, BETELGEUSE"

Frea quickly deduced the vast sphere is going to explode, so she stretched out her right arm and with the remaining energy she had left, trying to repel it back, "Kaite!"

Much to her chagrin, the sphere stopped right before touching the tip of her finger.

"I WILL FILL YOU IN ON A SECRET I JUST REALIZED NOW" Ifrit made sure Frea listen to him, maybe for the last time, "WHENEVER YOU HAVE TO REPEL PURGATORIO BACK, YOU HAD TO DIRECTLY TOUCH IT TO PREVENT ITS POWER TO REACH YOU. WELL, BETELGEUSE IS DIFFERENT. IT IS AN ACCUMULATED EXPLOSION, SOMETHING YOU CANNOT TOUCH ENTIRELY"

And Ifrit proved his words to be true. The Betelgeuse sphere exploded and spread to all direction. Frea was unable to grasp the entirety of the explosion, just like what Ifrit had said. The energy sphere engulfed the sky of Asgard one more time, further erasing the clouds from the crepuscular night before its power reached to Yggdrasil, painting every inch of what left of its top with fire and lava, this time consuming Frea in it as an extremely eartshaking sound followed its devastating impact…

_**0000**_

Elraven slowly opened his eyes, heavy as they are, and studied his surrounding when his sight finally allows it. "_The roots of Yggdrasil…_" He quickly reckoned his current location, "_Ifrit's Volcanic Cannon must have destroyed me and sent me back here…_"

The gunslinger slowly rose and took a seat, painfully, because his body is still aching despite having been regenerated by his dependable spell. HAVOX is visible not far from him. And it's roasted, so definitely in no condition to perform. His glasses are broken, so the seal's off. Too bad he can't use his power right now due to the time. And he also found out his gunslinger's Ropera robe is the only thing missing from his clothing. His shoes, pants, and bulletproof shirt he used for protection underneath his robe is still intact, torn here and there, but intact, "_Well, the robe's a goner now. Volcanic Cannon must have left not even a string of it. At least my physical dignity is preserved_"

"So, you really survived. That's magnificent" Elraven's attention is robbed by the coming of someone he must not like, especially at times like this, "To think you can retain the power of Dionysus to this extent"

"You know what would be good right now, Gahn?" Elraven also retained his humor other than his regeneration power, "Not having you around"

"Oh, wouldn't you love that?" Luckily, Gahn was also in a good mood so Elraven didn't get chocked like earlier.

"I would, of course I would" And with that, the gunslinger knew playtime's over, "Okay, cut the bull, pal. You're here, it means something happened up there while I was out. Where is Frea?"

"Where do you think?" The demon wouldn't even give a provable clemency for his opposition.

And that can only mean one thing: Frea lost the battle. Elraven is insensitive, but not a moron. He knew the tacit massage the demon just relied to him. But his focus is thwarted again when a brobdingnagian voice reverberate from his back, "SUCH PATHETIC WORM. CONCERNING ANOTHER WEAKLING; NOT EVEN REALIZING HOW CLOSE HE IS TO DEATH"

As if a moving building just greeted him, Elraven turned his head over his shoulder, perceiving the mammoth looking down at him, "Ifrit!"

"IF YOU HAVE THE SLIGHTEST PIECE OF BRAIN IN YOU, YOU WILL NOT BOTHER TO RETALIATE" The fire god threatened before Elraven could do something reckless, "YOU EXPERIENCED IT FIRSTHAND HOW EASY IT IS FOR ME TO KILL YOU. AND TRUST ME, I CAN DO IT MANY TIMES UNTIL YOUR REGENERATION SPELL RUNS OUT OF ITS EFFECT"

Elraven fully comprehended Ifrit's meaning, and he chose not do anything useless for the time being, "Coming down here only to talk to me, this must be important"

"ONLY TO SEE YOUR PITEOUS FACE ONE LAST TIME" That doesn't sound pretty, "ALL YOUR BIG TALK ABOUT TAKING ME DOWN, AND LOOK WHERE YOU ARE NOW, WORM. YOU'RE NOT EVEN WORTH KILLING. IF I AM NOT THAT MUCH DISGUSTED OF YOUR RASHNESS, I WOULD HAVE LEFT YOU ALONE TO DIE A HAPLESS DEATH. BUT I HAVE DECIDED TO TEACH YOU A LESSON FOR TALKING BACK TO ME, A GOD"

"Oh, dear, I hope it's an easy lesson" Resilient to the end; that's El for you, "I'm in need of some A's. My grades aren't that good, if you know what I mean"

"CONTEMPTIBLE RESPONSE TO THE END, SUCH DESPERATE FEAT. ADEQUATE FOR A WORM" Ifrit didn't reply with many words, he just showed Elraven what he is going to do, "LOOK UP"

The gunslinger slowly moved his eyes to the sky high above the ground, watching as the event is happening.

"AND BEHOLD"

Elraven watched carefully as the four fire pillars Ifrit created earlier, the ones which overtopped even Yggdrasil, cumulate in the sky, dispersing the clouds as they did so. The pillars mould into an insanely goliath sized flame sphere, resembling the sun. It's a completely perfect sphere, containing a voluminous output of energy in it. The more El's vision looked deeper into it, the redder the color of the sphere. The reddest one, the core, must be the hottest part of the sphere, as well as the one housing the most plethoric of its destructive power. The rest of the sphere is heated by energy that is transferred outward from the core and the layers just outside. To top if off, it outshines the abyss of the eternal night, making the place bright like during the day.

"What…is that?" Elraven is amazed by the size of the sphere, only managing to maunder his words out.

"TARTARUS END" And there comes the answer, "MY ULTIMATE TECHNIQUE. THE STRONGEST SPELL I HAVE EVER INVENTED DURING MY LIFETIME. ITS HEAT SURPASS EVEN 100.000.000°C. THE LAST TIME I UNLEASH ITS POWER, TARTARUS END EXTINGUISHED 300,000 PRONTERA SOLDIERS AND THE ENTIRE MJOLLNIR MOUNTAIN! KING TRISTAN NEVER KNEW WHAT MADE HIM LOSE MORE THAN HALF HIS SOLDIERS EVEN TO THE VERY END!"

"So, that's…what Alexandria told me once…" The shocked gunslinger mussitate to himself, recalling Fiorentin's story about how in the start of the war 6 years ago, Prontera suffered a major loss because of a rather mysterious cause. Now, everything is clear.

"TARTARUS END HAS THE POWER TO EVEN OBLITERATE THE WHOLE CONTINENT! AND RIGHT HERE, RIGHT NOW, I AM GOING TO USE IT TO DEMOLISH…ASGARD"

"You…you are going to destroy the whole world?" Guess what, there isn't a smile anymore in El's face, "That's insane!"

"AS I HAVE PROVED FREYJA WRONG, I WILL ALSO PROVE YOU WRONG" The Fire God of Rune Midgard didn't even spare Elraven a piece of pity, "TARTARUS END WILL EXPLODE IN TEN MINUTES. IN THE REMAINING TIME, LET'S SEE IF YOU CAN GET AWAY FROM IT THIS TIME"

"Heh, you forgot I still have Dionysus. Any wounds will be healed in an instant" That's El's last trump card.

"PERHAPS, BUT I WONDER WHERE YOU ARE GOING TO HEAL YOURSELF SHOULD THE WHOLE WORLD VANISH?" A frightening doubt is put by Ifrit to El, "YOU CANNOT TAKE THAT CHANCE, CAN YOU?"

"Ukh…" El is owned, again. It's true, without an actual space to allow his cells regenerating, death is very likely.

"YOU SHOULD HAVE SEEN YOUR FACE JUST NOW" And of course the behemoth found this amusing, "IT IS BEYOND PRICELESS! HAHAHA!"

"But…you…are giving me a chance to escape?" Elraven frowned; this cannot be kindness, "W…why?"

"SO THAT YOU WILL NEVER FORGET…" Told you it's not kindness, "IF YOU MANAGE TO ESCAPE, YOU WILL NEVER FORGET THAT YOU LIVE ONLY BECAUSE MY PITY. THAT IS THE FACT THAT WILL EAT YOU ALIVE NO MATTER WHAT!"

"Ugh..." Now that Elraven realized what Ifrit just said, he will get hurt no matter what. He's at loss words.

"AND IF YOU CANNOT MAKE IT OUT, YOUR LIFE ENDS IN MY HANDS, WHOM YOU DESPISE SO MUCH!" Ifrit just took cruelty to a whole new level, "EITHER WAY, IT MUST BE UNPLEASANT TO BE IN YOUR POSITION RIGHT NOW! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HOW PITIFUL YOU ARE, WORM! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"You…bastard!" Elraven cursed at Ifrit, which the God ignored.

The gunslinger could only watch as Ifrit slowly ascended to the sky, "LET'S SEE HOW FATE DECIDES THE OUTCOME OF THIS GAME! WE WILL SEE IF THE KEY FIGURE OF THE ALLIANCE BETWEEN SAGRAMORE & EINBROCH CAN ESCAPE HELL! HAHAHAHAHA!"

Ifrit's maniacal laugh ringed throughout the sky, his titanic figure cannot be seen any longer due to the difference of height.

"It's interesting to see what you will do, Sinclair" Elraven is reminded that Albert Gahn is still standing not far from him, "This is the real test for you"

"Gahn, you?" The dark haired man wanted to say something, but he couldn't. He is confused, scared, and angry at the same time. Fabricating smart replies would not be his forte at the moment.

"I wish for you the best, Sinclair" Gahn also acceded, following his companion to the sky, "If we can meet again, let's have a fair fight that will not disappoint me, alright? If not, then, what a pity. You will die bringing your overrated legend to your grave"

"To hell with that they think!" Elraven imprecated his foes' thought. It's not his priority right now, "I'll be taking Frea & Randgris out of here. Randgris cannot be too far away from Yggdrasil, she fell right to the bottom of it!"

After grabbing his HAVOX, Elraven moved his feet and went to his predicted area of where Randgris might have landed, and he was lucky. He quickly spot Randgris lying in one of the roots, bruised and battered. "Randgris! Randgris!" Elraven came to her rescue, supporting her with his two hands, "Open your eyes! It's me!"

"El…raven?" And in all fairness, it's good to know Randgris is alive.

"Oh, thank God you're alive! I was really worried!" Elraven concluded his gratefulness by moving on to a much darker subject, "Listen, we have to get out of here! You see the sphere in the sky? It's Tartarus End, Ifrit's strongest spell! He warned me it can destroy this whole place! I will get you out of here, alright?"

"…how? Ifrit broke my…back….I don' think I can stand…"

"Don't worry! I'll use my butterfly wings to get you out, then I'll get Frea!" The gunslinger reached to his pocket, wanting to grab the special butterfly wings…only to find there is nothing inside his pocket but crystal dusts, "W, what? What is this?"

"The wings…have been destroyed…" That is the last thing Elraven wants to hear at this condition, but he has to hear it, "Your robe is gone…Ifrit must have attacked you as well, right?"

"Right…with a huge fire blast…he called Volcanic Cannon…"

"That must be when…he also burnt your butterfly wings…"

"No, no! This cannot be happening! No!" Elraven panicked, searching to his pocket again and again although it is otiose, "I, I put it right here! No, no, please don't let this happen! Not right now!"

"Elraven…stop it…" Randgris felt pity for El; she put her hand above his, stopping his movement, "It's enough…stop it…"

"But…"

"Listen…listen to me" Randgris pulled out something from her other hand, the special butterfly wings Frea passed to her at the top of Yggdrasil, "Take this…and use it to go back home…"

"No, no! I cannot do that!" El still stood to his belief, knowing full well what it means, "I am not going to leave you and Frea here! Never!"

"Elraven…you have to be reasonable…" And here comes the inconvenient truth, "I used mine to remove the black box. Yours is destroyed…face it, Elraven, only one of us can get out of this place and escape death….and it has to be you…"

"Why…why me? This is unfair!" Elraven shook his head in denial, not wanting to accept the truth that what Randgris just said is the truest, "I hadn't done anything worthy ever since setting my feet on this place! You sacrificed your ticket to go home! Frea fought Ifrit! And all I could do was watching! There must be some other way! I won't leave you and Frea here!"

"There is no other way….you have to…accept that truth, Elraven" Each word coming out from Randgris broke Elraven's spirit, piece by piece, "…you cannot die here…not now…I realized that…Frea realized that…which is why we made our sacrifice…we all have to make one…it's all…for the greater good…"

"Why…" Elraven couldn't believe that there is someone who would actually throw away their own life only for him, who has done nothing, to live. And he couldn't help but questioning it, "Why are you doing this?"

"…because you…are the pillar that sustain…the alliance…together" The same words Elraven has heard many times now are being repeated. He quietly listened to Randgris as the meaning of her words grew deeper inside him, "You…have to go back…to where you belong…to where the people you love…are waiting…"

Sacrifices; Elraven has heard of that word ever since the first time he chose to undergo the path as a gunslinger. But over the missions he's had, be it in Einbroch or Rune Midgard, he never lost a single companion. And he always managed to get out of any danger alive. As such, he never truly understood the meaning of the word 'sacrifice'. But now he is facing a vicious truth: onle one of them can go back alive AND he has to choose. There's nothing sadder than having to let your companion go, forever. Elraven has been haunted by the feelings Ifrit incepted to him, and now this? This is too much even for someone who has a regeneration spell that can heal every wound. But he knew Randgris can't be any more correct. We make our sacrifices for the greater good. From the start, this is the mission that bears the utmost weight in a long time. He is reminded again of its importance for the moment, in the most unpleasant way. One that will change his life forever, no matter what decision he takes.

"Take this…and go…" One more time, Randgris offered the only special butterfly wings left. Inside, she hopes for Elraven to just go and free her off this deed. She stared into his eyes, and felt its warmth. That's true, despite all his lacks and minuses, Elraven is a big man with an even bigger heart. Big enough to be the one that supports a massive alliance. Perhaps it is the main reason why he is the figure that unites the two worlds. It can only be him, and that is why he has to survive. The stare is disconnected when Elraven closes his pupils with his eyelids, finally making a resolve.

"Alright…" Gently, Elraven accepted the offering, taking the butterfly wings into his hand, "I understand"

"_Good…_" Randgris said to herself, smiling. This is all for the greater good. The ironclad character cannot end his fate here, under the stygian land of God. A cross is finally lifted off her, "_With this…everything…will be fine…_"

Yet before a moment even passed, she could feel a lenify touch on her shoulder. Turning her head, she realized in utter appall, Elraven just placed the last special butterfly wings on her shoulder. "No! No!" Randgris is terrified as a white light began to radiate from her body, "No, don't this! No, no!"

"It's for the greater good, Randgris, like you said" Elraven concocted an exalted reply, maintaining tranquility in every word he said, "You deserve some happiness as well. I'm not the only with loved ones waiting for me at home, right?"

"It's not supposed to be like this!" Her back ached when she screamed, but the valkyrie could care less, "Why? How could you do this?"

Elraven did not response with even a flicker. His face stays unruffled. The only response from him was placing his sight on Randgris' pupils, who looked back at him. For the first time since their encounter, Elraven could see it clearly: tears are falling down from Randgris' eyes. She was always silent and appeared tough, so he got the vibe that Randgris is a badass without blood and tears. But he is proven wrong at the moment.

"Why did you do this, Elraven?" For a moment of neglect, Randgris feels boundless regret. She never thought Elraven would go over the boundary to keep her alive, "This isn't happening! No! Why, oh, why did you do this?"

"Sacrifice" Elraven assuagely answered, "We all have to make one, don't we?"

"No, not like this! You cannot do this!" Tears began to burst out from Randgris' eyes as she clung to Elraven, unavailingly wishing to take him with her, "You said you understood! You said you understood!"

"Because this is the right thing to do, Randgris. That's what I understood, doing the right thing" With ennoble motion, Elraven circled his hand around Randgris' left wrist and took it off him, placing his talkie in Randgris' hand without letting the lock in their eyes go, "You made your sacrifice. Frea made her sacrifice. Now, I'm making mine. Go home, Randgris. Go home, and tell them, we will win the battle"

"Why? Why? How could you?" Randgris cried out, tears are flowing down from her face like a waterfall. She could feel the only hold she has on El growing weaker and weaker. Her transfer to Rune Midgard is almost complete, "You fool! You fool! You cannot die here!"

Elraven knew Randgris didn't really mean calling him a fool. She was just too caught up on her emotion, "Once you return back to Rune Midgard, just press the red button above the speaker. It will send your location to Pegasus, and they will pick you up"

"This cannot be happening…don't do this…" Randgris sobbed; her voice sounds like shrieks, nonetheless pleas are the only thing still coming out from the loyal servant of Odin, "You have to go back…it's not supposed to be like this…"

"Tell Emilio, I'm honored to be his friend. He's a good man, and I wish him well. I'm sorry for all the trouble I have caused. Tell him to take care of the guys in Ropera" Elraven knew goodbyes would only hurt Randgris, but he does have things to say. And there is no way Randgris going to ignore what may be his last words.

"No…don't say that, no…you're getting out of here…" The valkyrie tearfully aver to anyone who listens. She couldn't bear the thought of it; she muttered things she knew may not happen.

"Tell Miss Helen, I'm so sorry, but it seems that…I cannot keep my promise to cook the gala dinner together with her. I'm sorry thepartyr's off, but I thank her for trying to help me" Elraven's lips moved and fabricated a smile, which he showed to the affrighted lady.

"You can't do this…you're going back…and you're going to tell them yourself…" Her voice is getting weaker. Her vision is getting blurry. She is coming home.

"And tell Alexandria…I hope she finds the happiness she's looking for in her life. I hope she can find it in her heart to forgive what I did to her. And…although, it looks like I can no longer be her guardian angel, tell her I will always be looking over her" Elraven's sad smile is the last thing Randgris caught from Asgard.

After that, she heard nothing anymore. Asgard, Elraven, vanished from her vision. Only in that moment, she finally realized: a big man with an even bigger heart. So big it joins two worlds. So big…that he puts others before himself. From the very beginning, his conscience was clear. He was never going to change his mind. She never stood a chance. Now, she's back. She's home.

The Angel of Darkness stayed quiet for a good amount of time before looking up at Tartarus End. He stood back up, turning his head to where Frea might have fallen. Maybe it's because their soul is linked, but El appears to be like…he just knew where Frea is. So he steps forward, "Frea…I'll be there soon_…_"

_**0000**_

There's a saying, that loneliness is the hardest cross to bear, because you cannot share it with someone else. Loneliness is the last any normal person would want in their life, much less Frea, who is weakly lying on her back in the ground, not far from one of the roots. She endured unbelievable amount of pain and punishment when Betelgeuse pored her, melting almost every inch of her skin, burning her hair, injuring her eyes, and robbing her of her hearing. She didn't even know how severe her injury was after the burning and falling from the top of Yggdrasil. She is made sure she has completely lost her ability to even move the slightest. She cannot see with her right eye, she cannot feel her right arm, she cannot even motion her head just a little to check out what damages have been done to her. She realized, with such injuries, there is no way she can survive this. She is going to die.

To make it worse, she is alone. The place is frighteningly quiet. The only thing growing and moving is the massive flame sphere far above the sky.

"_It's…really quiet…this silence…_" The wind does not even pass anymore. To die alone, sustaining an otherworldly pain, must be the last way anyone wants to spend their last seconds. Frea wanted to call out, saying something, calling for someone, but she couldn't. She is unable to get her voice out of her throat; there is no energy left for her to even whisper. "_I...had imaginations…on how I will spend the last minutes of my life…but never like this_", She's heard somewhere, that being apart and lonely is like rain. It climbs toward evening from the ocean plains; from flat places, rolling and remote, it climbs to heaven, which is its old abode. And only when leaving heaven drops upon the city. It rains down on us in those twittering hours when the streets turn their faces to the dawn, and when two bodies who have found nothing, disappointed and depressed, roll over; and when two people who despise each other have to sleep together in one bed- that is when loneliness receives the rivers..., "_I…don't want to go like this…not like this…_"

Her eyes straddled as far as they can reach. The terror of being annihilated to bits stroke her mind again. She refuses to believe her life is going to end this way; she refuses…and wanders, as long as her mind allows it, "_As the sunlight slowly faded away, the city lights flickered on, one by one, illuminating everything on the outside and casting a shadow on the inside. As time slowly ticked past, the darkness inched closer and closer, spreading its shadows across the land, my inner self comes alive_"

She never knew solitary can be such a cruel punishment, and a cruel way to end one's life, more or less her own. Now she truly understood what Elraven must have felt when his friends disregarded his presence. Though it may appear to be funny in the outside, it's very hurtful in the inside. And to make it even worse, there is nothing she can do to change her condition right now, "_As much as I struggle and curl underneath the blanket, my fears come alive, and slowly engulfs me from the inside and tears up the mask that I so successfully put on during the day, fears that torment me from the inside during the day comes alive as soon the light fades away and I am back into my den, with a mind of its own, tormenting me every single night, sometimes I wished I was dead; surrounded by many, yet isolated and alone, I try to reach out to people but succeed in grasping just empty air; struggling to keep my sanity, I plunge myself into darkness for its the only place to hide, to cope with all this. I give up and cry myself to sleep; it's tiresome to want something you don't have, and each morning I wake with loneliness by my side, each day I walk with its presence in my footsteps, each night it lies hand in hand with my insomnia_"

She had believed each one person born on earth has someone destined for him or her. In a way, she has seen people finding their destined someone. But never her; she never felt or experienced it. Even if she had, it didn't last as long as she had hoped for it to be. "_Perhaps I have become invisible? Or have I become just a figment of imagination? They cried on my shoulders and i soaked up their tears, asking for nothing in return, but when I need someone, where did they all go?_" At the very least, if she had to wither into another lifetime, she doesn't want it to be alone.

"_Is there…really no one destined for me? Even when my life is about to end?_" She couldn't contain her tears anymore. Like a drizzle, one tear slowly drops from her left, followed by another, "_I don't want…to be alone…anyone, anyone would do…please…don't…leave me…alone…"_

Only then, her prayer is answered. It's a weak sound, but she could swear she just heard a step resounding not far from where she is lying. Gathering all her remaining power, which is not much at all, she turned her head to her left side, and there he is. Her knight in shining armor, standing tall, "…el?"

Elraven is there, looking at her. The gunslinger couldn't believe what he is seeing; the once gorgeous goddess has turned completely different in the looks department. Her right arm is gone, destroyed into nothingness, leaving only devastating burns on her right shoulder; must be because she received Betelgeuse right on with her right arm taking its impact first. The burns are also visible from head to toe with her clothing torn all over. On top of losing most of her hair, her legs she counted so much on doing her deeds today also lost most of their skins, exposing her flesh to the outside world. Her body is even more torturous, El doesn't have the heart to describe it. And her face…the right side of her face has basically melted, which explains why she is unable to see and hear from her right. It came off; as well as her lips. As much as this is vile to say, good thing Frea, who is known for her looks and liked how she had looked, isn't able to see herself right now. The gunslinger doesn't have the guts to even begin to imagine her reaction.

But ever so calmly, there is no sign of pity in Elraven's eyes. Her looks are never the thing he once loved in her, it's something else entirely. Only sadness hangs around his pupils, knowing what their impending fate will be.

"It's…you" Frea's joyous tone brought El back to the world at the same time it stopped her cries, "It's…really you…"

"Of course it's me, Frea. You weren't expecting someone else, were you?" Even at times like this, El still has that sense of humor. It must be one of many things Frea liked about him.

"…won't tell…that's a secret…" Frea giggled to herself, now she can finally put a smile on her face. Thankfully it seems during their time together, they shared the same sense of humor. One which Elraven welcomed with a smile, as he made his way to her.

He kneeled right by her side, and as gentle as he could do it, he put her head on his lap, so that she feels a lot more comfortable; so that they can take a better look at each other; so that they can share their warmth; their last moment, together, "Comfy?"

"…always…" Frea felt a lot more relaxed. With Elraven here now, suddenly all her fears have vanished. She can be sure that the moment she closes her eyes forever, she will not be alone. Elraven will be there for her, "…what do you think Fenrir will do if he sees us like this?"

"Meh, probably his usual jibber-jabber. No action, talk only" El let out a small laugh just thinking about it, which Frea also agreed with the same small laugh.

It's odd, just last night they were together talking about what they're going to do once they're home. But now they're here, waiting for their apparent doom. It's baroque how fate intertwines with things.

"So…how's Randgris?" Frea moved to the more serious matter, maybe trying to find solace on knowing her last mission isn't a fail.

"I sent her home. She's done enough" Elraven told her the way it was, "It's our victory, Frea. We won the battle, and we will win the war in the end"

"Of course the victory is ours…" The soul linker kept her pride strong despite all the vicious macabre exacted to her, "I would not have it any other way"

"Neither would I, dear" The two stayed in stillness for a brief second. They have done musings their mission, now it's time for something else. Something that matters, something that brings enlightenment. For this maybe their final chance to do so.

That same softness Frea once felt when they were together can be seen again by her, when his eyes met her only remaining eye from her above. She just wants to feel sure. After all, this may be the last time she can feel, so she didn't hold back, at all, "Tell me…one thing, El"

"What is it?" And El didn't hesitate giving a quick answer either.

"Why…did you come back for me?" There it is, "Don't…tell me…Randgris didn't try to…stop you…"

"Oh, believe me, she tried. And I understood her completely, it's just…" This feels like a second confession for Elraven. The first one went smoothly in Payon, but this one bears more meaning to it, "I cannot leave you alone. I don't want to leave you alone"

Frea lips formed an O; she was pleasantly and completely surprised. Just last night she thought maybe there is still chance for them to reunite. Now, that the chance looks unlikelier than ever, she was expecting something different from his answer, but she should have known better. She knew El is never good at lying: he came back for her and only for her. Whatever the reason is does not matter anymore. She got it all figured out, and she feels content for it, "It's your way…to show me…that I deserve some happiness in my life, right?"

"One that you will never forget, dear" Elraven didn't even try to hide his true intention. He had meant it to be that way, and he is grateful Frea looked at it that way, "Even if it lasts for only a brief amount of time, the fact that it's there will never wither. I will always carry it inside me, as you also will"

"That…pure kindness…is the one thing I love the most about you…" As the waterwork welts inside her eye again, she cries for the second time today; but this time, it's tears of happiness flowing down her face. Happiness of knowing that she is loved, cherished, and remembered. The happiness of knowing that there is someone for her, and that someone stays with her until the very end. The happiness of knowing that even after all the horrible things befell her life and fate, someone is there to give her one final joy. The happiness of knowing someone does have lasting feelings for her. Like magic is helping her, she could move her left arm, weakly however. Elraven delicately guided her left hand with his, and hold it firm, "I'm…such a lucky woman…"

"Sure, you are. No one can say otherwise, Frea" Elraven ensured her so; no doubt in his mind.

"It's…cold, El…" The one thing Elraven doesn't want to hear is finally out on the open, "Can you…hold me for a little while, please?"

"Sure, I will hold you as long as you want" Still retaining the left hand grip they share, Elraven slowly move her so he can circle his right arm around her neck. This way, not only he can embrace her, but she can also res her head in his right arm. Elraven could feel her grip grow colder, and that can only point to one thing. One thing he avoids to say, "Comfy?"

"Always" Was her only answer. Elraven hold her a little bit tighter to make sure his warmth goes to her. To make sure she holds out as long as possible. This moment cannot last forever, after all.

"So...I guess…" Frea continued, weakly, "You do deserve your answer"

"Hm? What answer?" The things happening today have taken its toll on El's mind, he forgot the one thing he asked to Frea last night. But that's completely acceptable, of course. Anyone would have.

"You asked me…what makes me happy the most" Ah, that question. The only thing still lingering from last night's late night talk. Elraven recalls it now, "Now, I am sure…what is it that makes me the happiest"

"…alright…fill me in on the secret" The dark haired man asked back with patience, not sure of himself why.

There's a slight fear loitering in the insensitive man. He had tried to predict what her answer would be, and how painful it was if, in the very last moment of her life, the one thing that makes her the happiest is something or someone that has been long gone, or isn't here for her. Elraven waited with that footling worry, hoping for the best. And then, she finally voiced her answer. It is so velvety, more than a whisper and the wind will take it to disappear, forever. "….it's you, El" Frea gave out her answer with love, touching even Elraven's insensitive heart and in the process, his perishing the doubt tarrying inside him, "My whole life…it is whenever I am with you I feel happy the most. I feel content, I feel complete, I feel succinct, I feel compendious. I feel like there is nothing I need to hide. There is no cross I have to bear. There is no worry I have to feel….no fear I have to shelter…no doubt I have to follow. You…you are my happiness, El"

Like a mantra, her answer unlocked something inside Elraven's heart. Before long, Frea felt a drip of water on her cheek. She maintained a look, and saw Elraven's starting to cry his heart out. The only time Elraven ever shed his tears was when he thought he lost Fiorentin at Glast Heim. But being the human that he is, he can no longer hold his tears from coming out. Her confession gave something to him. Something that cannot be explained, but it's there and it's real. His tears dripped to her face, allowing her to feel his warmth for the last time.

"Your tears…are so warm, El" Even when her own eyes are still teary, his warmth can be felt. It shows out how deep his feelings are, "Warm…just like your words…your eyes…your touch…your feelings…I am blessed…"

"As am I" Elraven choked back a little bit, trying to fight the urge to let go of more tears to no avail, "To receive such words…I am blessed. I am more than blessed. I am loved, Frea"

"And I am…grateful …" On her dying breath, the soul linker heralded the truest of her feelings. The one feeling that she is living in for one last time, "That…before all this…ends…for me…it is you…whom I have by my side…Elraven"

"…" The tears didn't stop dropping out from Elraven. Even when he knew she's going to a better place; even when he knew that place will be a beautiful world of serenity when no one suffers, his imperviousness of pain seems to have gone, replaced by seemingly a resilient urge to let go of every sorrow he housed in him. For he knew, from now on, the only thing he will do, even for a short amount of time, isn't morning her loss anymore. It will be celebrating her life; remembering her spirit. He will do all that, even for just one second. So he'll hold nothing back; for this is the last time he is able to do so. For one last time, he will let her know she is not alone. For one last time, he bid her farewell, "Good night, sweetheart"

Just like Elraven's face is the last thing she ever saw, his parting words is the last thing Frea ever heard in her lifetime. And with that, there is nothing more to be said. There is no feeling left to be told. Her farewell is complete. Her eye felt weak, so she closed it, slowly, never opening it again. Her tears no longer slide on her cheek; only his do. Her lips no longer move. Her rejoicing smile remains on her face, until the very end, never digressing. Her grip on his hand stands only because he didn't let go of it; for he knew, once he ever did, it will never return. Until her last moment, Frea lived with love in her heart and courage in her soul. She departed in the embrace of her happiness; with his warmth replacing the coldness of death. She couldn't have asked for more. She is gone; but above all others, she is free.

Elraven closed his eyes, tears still coming out. Gently, he holds her closer to himself. Not saying a word, not taking a glance, there is just halcyon still.

From the reach of heaven, The Fire God of Rune Midgard witnessed everything, every second of it. He is right below Tartarus End; so he extended his right arm upward, touching the colossal fire sphere. "GOODBYE" He said, as the prodigious spell finally exploding, starting with an ear-shattering sound coming of it. Its heat pierces Yggdrasil and extinguishes it into pieces the moment the fire starts spreading out. Its power struck the abysmal sky and colors it crimson. Its viciousness pummels the ground and turns them into rubbles. Its vileness turns every being it touches, dead or alive, into burning shreds. And finally, as every single point of Asgard is consumed in merciless flaming lava, the spell conceals both Frea & Elraven in it. Until nothing can be seen from them and their surroundings anymore; until nothing can be heard, seen, and felt from The Citadel of Gods any longer…

Asgard is finally no more.

_**0000**_

The human heart has hidden treasures, in secret kept, in silence sealed. The thoughts, the hopes, the dreams, the pleasures, whose charms were broken if revealed. And days may pass in confusion, and nights in rosy riot fly, while, lost in fame's or wealth's illusion, the memory of the past may die. But, there are hours of lonely musing. Such as in evening silence come. When, soft as birds their pinions closing, the heart's best feelings gather home.

Then in our souls there seems to languish. A tender grief that is not woe; and thoughts that once wrung groans of anguish. Now cause but some mild tears to flow. And feelings, once as strong as passions, float softly back a faded dream; our own sharp grieves and wild sensations. The tale of others' sufferings seem. Oh, when the heart is freshly bleeding, how longs it for that time to be, when, through the mist of years receding, its woes but live in reverie.

And it can dwell on moonlight glimmer, on evening shade and loneliness; and, while the sky grows dim and dimmer, feel no untold and strange distress only a deeper impulse given by lonely hour and darkened room, to solemn thoughts that soar to heaven, seeking a life and world to come.

The sky starts to drizzle when Fiorentin looks over the window of her room. It's still a cold night in Amatsu, even colder tonight because the sky seems to cry over something. A tragedy, or a sacrifice perhaps. It's like they are mourning. "_When are they going to come back? It's been hours since they sent The Orb of Edda_" Fiorentin mused to herself, knowing full well no one is going to listen if she puts them into real voiced words either way.

She began to suspect something when wrong when the trio didn't return right after the finish of their quest. But she didn't want to think that something bad might have happened. She stayed positive, hoping for the best. And since the party didn't really have anything to do, they left Pegasus after a brief celebration. Fiorentin went straight back to her room, sit on her chair with her two hands in her lap and has stayed there ever since. Just looking out the window, waiting for some news to come out.

She didn't realize it, when the feather Elraven gave to her as a present to complete her tiara fell, ever so flimsy, eventually landing on the back of her right hand, capturing her attention at last. Her eyes broadened; a thought just struck her from the inside. A very eerie and shuddery thought, better left unsaid, "…El?"

Outside, he drizzle turned into rain, a heavy one. The water drops didn't stop trickling from heaven. The sky is indeed crying.

_**0000**_

**Phew! Finally! Kogane-kun, as you told me you wanted a long ass chapter, something like 80 pages, I went all out and give this chapter, totaled in 92 pages! The longest chapter in the history of The Knigthfall; its 100****th**** chapter! I don't know if I will ever make a chapter this long again, but I think it served its purpose, being a supposed milestone chapter and all. And it took me almost three months to finish this! I hope I delivered, I hope u got a good read, guys!**

**I know, my decision in this chapter will be met with heavy reaction from some of the readers, I'm aware and ready for that. And I did it because I think it's pivotal for the story to move on. If you wanna throw it at me, bring it on. I'll take it like a man. **

**On a related note, Frea is originally a character suggested by my friend Adilla Oktora. He told me something about a soul linker character and I went for it. So thank you Adilla for your suggestion. And now that I think of it, she lasted from chapter 16, which makes it 85 chapters! What a long way to go! Truth be told, I was sad having to let her go, but that is part of life, and that is part of this story. I will live with it.**

**I dunno if I will update within the next month. I'm spent and I'm busy with work. Either way, thank you for reading, guys! Reviews are always welcomed! C u next chappy!**


	101. Broken Wings

**Chapter 101**

"_**Why do we fall, sir? So that we can learn to pick ourselves up"**_

_**Alfred Pennyworth**_

_**(Batman Begins)**_

**First of all, my apologies for the late update, but I got into two separate accidents which injured my arms, and right now, I'm writing this with a very painful sensation on my right arm and shoulder. I hope all of u will understand why this chapter isn't as long as chapter 100. Thank you for reading.**

_**0000**_

"_Elraven and Frea…didn't make it back…"_

Each of the letters dwindling in Randgris' answer sounds unreal to everyone standing in the room. Their eyes drastically widened; their beating hearts literally stopped for a second. Lull silence wraps the entire medical room in Pegasus.

Outside, the rain grows harder, each drip colors the city with transparent tear of the skies; it quickly disassembles into void as another drip falls on top of it. The tears that wander into nothingness; not like the thought of the alliance losing two valuable comrades of theirs. Every single person in the room suddenly wishes the news is just a cruel joke, forgetting that reality is more often that not, crueler. Maybe the cruelest thing anyone can imagine.

Just less than half an hour ago, Pegasus received the signal sent by Elraven's talkie and quickly assembled a small team, consisted of Gen Ed & Olivia, to ensure both the adequate attacking force and medical assignment, to pick the team up. It came to their surprised when, the only one stranded in the island where Odin Temple was located was Randgris, her and only her. Olivia tended to her wounds on the way home, and she couldn't stop thinking how bad the attack Randgris had to endure. Her bones are broken all over, she lost her consciousness, and if they were too late catching her juts for one more minute, she's a goner. But a bigger question remains: where are Elraven & Frea? Olivia suggested a search but Gen Ed had a different opinion and prioritized Randgris' safety, which the young lady eventually agreed to. It didn't take forever to go back to Amatsu. And upon arrival, the news of the disappearance of Elraven & Frea spread so quickly, like the terror of fear. It garnered the entire core members of the alliance inside the medical room in mere minutes, where Randgris finally opened her eyes, ever so weakly. Olivia checked her condition to see whether or not she's capable to actually answer before giving the proposal a green light. The first question is of course, asked by Fiorentin, "Where are Elraven & Frea?"

And then came the thundering answer. It shook everyone from the inside. Its impact is so grand no one was able to follow the lines with a proper string of words for more than a minute. The only thing echoing in Pegasus comes from the raindrops on the outside. A distant sound of black rain the water, as the wind tears them apart from inside.

"…what?" Fiorentin is the first to speak up, beating everyone else by a mere second. Her trembling hands are well hid under her coat, which is soaking wet. She ran off to Pegasus upon knowing the absence of Frea & Elraven, the first person to do so. Further ignoring her still relevant injuries, she didn't even bother taking an umbrella like Felicia did when she chased her from behind. Her thought went somewhere else completely. Her voice sounds choked, obviously drawing her disbelief to full extent. She has high hopes what she heard is untrue; everyone hopes what they heard isn't how it is in reality. But reality, more often that not, is cruel, "What do you mean…they didn't make it back?"

Randgris didn't answer directly. She shifted her two weak eyes to Fiorentin's face, not saying anything. The only statement that came from her is another tears that welled in her eyes, further irking the rune knight for an answer, "You…you must mean you got separated in Odin's Temple when you returned from Asgard, right? That's what happened, right Randgris? You mean they're still somewhere in the island, right?"

"No…Princess Fiorentin…I'm…so…sorry" If anyone in the room could have chosen, if they were given the freedom to choose, by God they would rather not hear the reply from the Valkyrie. It could be for a variety of reasons: maybe because they are afraid the truth is too much cross to bear, or maybe because they know once they find out what unspeakable things have happened, their daily life will never be the same, ever again. But none of them even begin to movie their feet. There's something powerful that glues their standing into that room. There's something inside every last one of them that believes no matter what the cold harsh truth is, they need to know. They HAVE to know, "They didn't survive the mission…"

And there it is, the cold harsh truth. So hurting, so painful, and so shocking, but it's the truest of all. Fiorentin, of all people, is suddenly reminded of the time when Naght Sieger's Violet Fear pierced her in the stomach. The pain was so unbearable she nearly collapsed, and now she's feeling like she's experiencing a déjà vu. Only this time, the sword impaled her inner heart. Oh, how she wish this is just a cruel joke. But it is not. It will never be.

"**Why? What happened?**" Now it's Fenrir's turn, "**Didn't Frea regain her power? Didn't you manage to send the Orb of Edda here? Why didn't they come back? Didn't you have the special butterfly wings from Sarkhan? Why didn't they use it?**"

"Upon arrival to the island, we quickly met Ifrit & Satan Morroc. Of all people, Valdomir chose to send them" Now the alliance can at least take a wild guess of what happened, "It's true…we did obtain the Orb of Edda…after momentarily fooling Satan Morroc. Frea even managed to defeat Ifrit. But in order to dispose of Satan Morroc's challenge, I had to resort to using my special butterfly wings. And it turned out that…Ifrit had his Crescendo State hidden all this time, Frea never truly defeated him. Ifrit quickly regained his standing. Frea was already injured and weakened from the first fight with Ifrit, so our hope was lost the moment we had to deal with not only Satan Morroc, but also Ifrit at his strongest. We were quickly overpowered. Ifrit broke my back, engulfed Elraven to pieces with his fire blast, and embalmed Frea with scorching hot flame sphere. He took all of us out with one attack each"

Olivia gulped when she hears Ifrit took all three of her friends out with one try. And everyone else would have done the same if not for the already gloomy mood. It's terrifying to know the war is indeed far from over, and there are bigger challenges ahead. "Continue your story, Randgris" Gen Ed took over from here, with his ever so soothing voice (although it is not necessarily effective at this point), "What happened afterwards?"

"I landed somewhere near Yggdrasil, and it appeared in the sky Ifrit was preparing something, in the form of the biggest fireball in existence. It resembled the sun, and he claimed it has the power to destroy the whole Asgard" Randgris paused momentarily, looking at the faces of the crowd. To her, it appears they already knew what went wrong from there, but she resumed anyhow, "I was quickly discovered by Elraven. He lost his robe and there were several cuts and bruises in his face and arms, I think he didn't realize he has used up all of the Spell of Dyonisus. The damage he took from Ifrit must have taken a lot from whatever was left from the regeneration spell. He tried to send me back to Odin's temple using his special butterfly wings, but it turned out…it was destroyed after Elraven received Ifrit's attack…"

The valkyrie briefly paused, letting herself rest and the others to fabricate what did happen. Some of them, like Fiorentin & Emilion, could have guessed how the story went from there, but they said not a word. They'd rather be proven wrong.

Randgris, not holding back anything anymore, disclosed the truth, "But I…still believed sending him back was priority for the alliance, so I showed him the special butterfly wings which belonged to Frea. Frea gave it to me in case something happened before we reached Yggdrasil, so I used it. I tried to convince Elraven him going back home is what's best, for the greater good. But then…he…"

"What did he do?" Emilio cut Randgris before she could explain any further, obviously growing impatient of the story, "Tell us, what did he do?"

"He…used it on me…instead on himself…" And finally, there it is. Now everyone finally knows why Randgris is the sole survivor, "I…I really had no idea he would do that…I'm so sorry….I thought I had him convinced, that him returning was for the best. He took me by surprise. He said he didn't want to leave Frea alone, and he…said, both Frea and I sacrificed a lot for him and for the alliance. So it was his turn to sacrifice something as well…"

Some of the listeners gasped, some of them put the palm of their hand to cover their lips, and the rest just stayed still. Randgris began to cry, sobbing with every tear that comes out from her saddened eyes. The others look devastated; what they didn't expect to happen the most happened out of nowhere. The Ropera Squad members are looking at each other. Ty, Sasha, and Clyde formed an 'O' with their lips, Martina put her hand on her forehead before looking at Emilio, who is slowly shaking his head in utmost disbelief. To him, the news of his best friend's death felt like being pierced with a bullet in the heart more than a hundred times. To the members, the loss of their vice captain cannot be expressed by words alone. Olivia was silent, but that didn't stop several tears falling down from her eyes. Eremes, who's been standing near her, wrapped his arm around her, comforting her as much as he could although now it's probably useless. Marcus doesn't bother saying anything smart, as does his two usually laid back underlings. Gregory keeps his eyes closed. The manner Gen Ed also mirrors. But the highest ranked officer of The Military of Einbroch can't hide his disappointment from showing in his face. Near the door to the room, both Hikari & Akari also keep their lips zipped.

Sarkhan only gulped, not knowing the quest would end up like this. It was just yesterday the ship celebrated the acquiring of Orb of Edda, but now the mood has axiomatically differed. He takes a quick glance at Fenrir, who also glares at him with a discomforting silence. Fenrir doesn't even bother to stay in the room. He runs quickly outside, which no one follows. And it's probably better that way. Who knows what he might hit with that emotional state. But the sorrowful calm does not last for more than half a second, because an outburst quickly arises.

"You know what this is, Randgris?" Emilio's words surprised everyone, because it was so quiet but all of a sudden someone spoke up with a loud gripping voice. It's a well known fact Emilio is not the serenest man around, and the current news add more credibility to that trivia. Adding what sounds like anger in his tone, he shouts, "This is bollocks! That's what this is! I know Elraven well and there is no way he's gonna die because of some creature with a burning hair! You only said that because you barely even knew him!"

"But…I told you all I saw…" Randgris weakly replies, now the scene looks like Emilio is bullying the valkyrie, "There was no lie in my story…"

"Maybe, but there's tons of mistakes!" Not debating any further, Emilio flies out of the room. The rest of Ropera Squad and Gen Ed followed him soon after, worrying over the fact he might do something foolish and regrettable if they don't stop him now. The room does not look that much crowded anymore, but that doesn't mean the dark cloud has gone from it.

Fiorentin, especially, is visibly trying to hold her standing. Felicia has to quickly hold her back from behind, otherwise she would have fallen. "This…" She urges to say something, fragilely, "This cannot be happening…"

"…Fio" Concerned, Felicia whispers to her ear, while personally trying to hold back from crying herself, "Don't say that"

"No, I…I don't believe this!" Fiorentin forcefully pushes Felicia back, which stunned not only the golden haired lady but also the entire room. The shock is clear in Felicia's bewildered expression. Fiorentin has never yelled at any of her close friends before, let alone doing something such as pushing. Even so, she does not seem to regret it. Her focus is occupied on the battered servant of Odin alone, "How can you just believe Elraven is dead, Randgris? Did you see how he died? Did you see his dead body?"

"Fiorentin, calm down" But being the mature personality she is, Felicia does not respond by yelling or shouting back at the devastated girl. She prefers the calmer and gentler approach, shown by her soft stare at her childhood companion, showing compassion as opposed to anger and that's after being pushed back. It takes a lot of heart to pull this one out, "This isn't the way you're supposed to act. This isn't you. Calm down, Fio"

"Don't patronize me, Felicia! Don't tell me to calm down!" Still with her bursting sorrow, Fiorentin doesn't pull any punches, "Am I supposed to believe Elraven is dead without any proof?"

"And how are your rants going to help your cause, exactly?" Felicia comes up with a powerful come back, which silenced the rune knight in a mere second, "How are your rants going to delight everyone here from their sadness? It's not going to do anything, is it?"

Fiorentin cannot answer back, obviously because Felicia is true. Any word she uses to rebuff her now is gonna sound like a fool's foolish attempt.

"I see you have taken my point into consideration" The dusky skinned girl continues showing her maturity, "Which is why you should stop, Fio. If you wish to say something, then say it without misdirecting your anger. Randgris isn't at fault"

The words are effective to ease the tension Fio rose with her anger. The young girl gives a guilty look because her action just now was unworthy of her status, but no one seems to fault her for it, not even Randgris herself. They would have done the same in her position. But still, Fiorentin couldn't just outright accept Randgris' story. She doesn't want Elraven gone, above all others, while they had something to settle. She could feel a sour liquid beginning to take form inside her eye-socket. But she fights the urge back, something inside her tells her it's best to not let it out in here again after the earlier ruckus. Something inside her still wants to hope, to believe, that the insensitive gunslinger is still around to experiment with unrealistic yet edible steaks. Softly, she kneels before the bed where Randgris is lying and stretches both her hands to her right one, gripping it. The warmth crossing in her palm catches the valkyrie's attention, and there she looks at Fio's eyes. Her fight against her urge to bawl is at its limit, Randgris could tell that much. And she can also tell, by the looks of her eyes, perhaps of all people, the rune knight is the one that hopes what she has been told is not the truth. Oh, how Randgris wish she could say so. But lying would only hurt them even more. The grip strengthens itself as seconds go by, indicating her insistence of still hoping for the best. Randgris feels like she's betraying Fio's hope, so she kept her silence. Knowing what she utters would not only hurt her, but everyone else deeper. "_I beg you, Princess Fiorentin…please don't say anything_" She prayed to herself, even though it is the unlikeliest scenario hanging around. And indeed the silence is one sided.

"Randgris…" The princess finally gathered enough spirit to speak, sufficient to makes Randgris' heart beat a lot faster than it already does, "Please tell me that isn't true. Please tell me Elraven survived"

The valkyrie knew this was coming, she knew Fio would choose to believe Elraven is still there with his pathetic insensitivity and ridiculous talent of cooking weird ingredients. But he isn't. Randgris knew it, Fio also knew it. But Randgris of all people realized the young girl is only searching some peace, some closure, some consolation. Anything, so she can get a hold of herself. And if Randgris could, she would have exchanged her life so El could be here. Oh, yeah, she would do it in a heartbeat. But who could do that?

"Please tell me…he's still here to make dinner. To proudly try out baroque ingredients for his latest steak…spiritedly doing things only to end up flying" Fiorentin put a little smile on her lips when she asked Randgris. Remembering Elraven is, more often that not, remembering weird but amusing things. Looking at her begging is the toughest thing Randgris has ever done that didn't involve any combat. She never thought words can hurt more than swords, but here Fio is, providing her with enough evidence of that notion, "Tell me he's still here to do all those things, Randgris. Please…I'm…I'm begging you…please…"

For each time Fio begged her, for each word she muttered, for every tear she held back, Randgris couldn't help but feel how cruel Elraven was for putting her in this position. How cruel he was for leaving this poor girl begging to her alone. But she was reminded also by how selfless he was. It was so easy for him to use the wings and come back home, but he put her before himself. She owed him her life. And right now, she wants nothing more than telling Fiorentin "Elraven is indeed hiding somewhere, and he's planning to give out a gala dinner tonight". But o, how big of a lie that would be. Not only Randgris, but no one in the room has the heart to tell Fio to stop denying the truth. Because deep down, they also hope for the same to happen. Although they know full well it won't. The rest of the audience didn't even have the heart to the sobbing rune knight, all of them either looked somewhere else or closed their eyes completely, with the exception of Felicia. There seems to be a mutual understanding that this is a scene they want to avoid the most. Every word of begging Fiorentin voiced out hit their hearts and souls pretty badly; the strength of her feelings was inside her pleas, so powerful it can hurt the listeners. Let alone the one who has to answer to her.

And as Randgris has deciphered, lying would only hurt them all even more. So, as much as it is perhaps the cruelest thing she has ever done to a person without using her spear, she let out a weak whisper. So powerless it's almost unheard amidst the sound of the heavy rain, but notwithstanding it makes its way to escape her lips, to the air, echoing in faint, "I'm…so sorry…"

Right at that moment, Randgris could hear Fiorentin's heart shattered into pieces as it hit the floor. The heart of a maiden, so gentle like a feather yet at the same time, so vulnerable. And she just did what she didn't want to do the most when Elraven sent her back here.

And it was the only thing needed to snap Fio back to reality. "No…no, no!" Her grip loosened, she stood up, and ran out before anyone could stop her. "Fio!" Felicia yells and runs after her, leaving the room behind. The rest of the audience stays quiet. Randgris cries again, putting both her palms to her face. She feels guilty the most, no denying that. Sarkhan, with a similar feeling, wraps his arms around her and hugs her. "It's not your fault, Randgris" He softly says to the crying Valkyrie, who in turn also hugs him, "You did your best. It's not your fault"

Randgris seems to calm herself a lot more; of course she is still crying, but not as much as she did earlier. The tension has weakened with just one act from Sarkhan. Marcus and his followers soon leave the room, as do the Samurai sisters. With the audience leaving one by one, Eremes also whispers to Olivia whom he's hugged for a while now, "Let's go, Olivia. You need to take a rest, it's been a long night"

Olivia simply nods, leaving the room with the former Valdomir member. The room is for the deities alone now. When they are finally alone, Randgris began to shed tears again.

_**0000**_

The scene in Pegasus is far from the finish line. Emilio, with moderate speed, burst in to the pilot room to find Patricia sitting alone there, "Patricia!"

"Y, yes?" The pilot of Pegasus is taken aback by the words of her superior. It's not often Emilio would yell at his subordinate.

"Prepare Pegasus for a flight right now! We're going back to Odin Temple! I'm going to search every inch of the island if I have to!" A quick order from the explosive captain, who soon looked at his team who's been following him from behind with his father, "You guys prepare your weapons as well, you're coming with me"

Ropera Squad is stuttered, but none of them dares to speak anything that might imply they refuse to do the order given. After Fiorentin, now it's Emilio's time to apparently deny the truth as well. But if Fio had Felicia to keep her dignity, Emilio has his father. "Emilio…" Gen Ed tries to calm his only son down, but the young man shoots it down right at that moment.

"No, don't say anything, dad! Don't tell me you would eat her words just like that!" Emilio is lucky his father is used to him yelling out, so his anger might not complicate the matter even more, "You know Elraven as much as I do! If there is anyone who can survive any kind of battlefield, it's him! You know that!"

"I'm aware of that fact, son" Still with his deep soothing voice and tranquil upbringing, the older Barragan showed what leadership is all about, "That is why I need you to lower your voice. You're not helping anyone"

"Oh, I am. I'm going to help Elraven. I'm going to help my best friend, that's what I'm gonna do" Emilio stood his ground, "And no one here can stop me from doing that"

"Do I no longer exist?" From the surprising response alone, the rest of the gunslingers know Emilio just made the worst kind of an opponent, "I am going to stop you. Even if I have to use my rank, captain"

"So, fire away…general" The younger Barragan locked eyes with the older one. They have fought over trivial matters over the years, but never before they fought over an essential one like this. And certainly, no one has ever seen them using ranks to solve their differences. This is rare, this is new, but no one likes this. And no one is brave enough to even utter a letter. The consequence might be harsh.

And it is indeed harsh.

In a blink of an eye, Gen Ed clenched his right fist and punched Emilio in the face. His sheer strength alone is more than enough to send Emilio flying to inside the pilot room, almost hitting the surprised Patricia in the process, eventually crashing to the wall. The captain of Ropera Squad felt a huge sting in his left cheek, blood is visibly coming out from his mouth and nose. In disbelief, he looks back at his father. The rest of the watchers also fall to the exact same state of disbelief. None of them would have thought the gentle Gen Ed would have the heart to hit his only son. The general in question steps inside to the pilot room, looking at the captain with an angered gaze. All of a sudden, Emilio feels intimidated by the look alone. It's never a good thing angering the strongest gunslinger in the whole world. "I never recalled raising you to be someone who would dare to talk back to your elders. And I certainly never recalled giving you the position of a captain of your own team, only to see you embarrassing yourself in front of your subordinates" Gen Ed spoke up, ever so smoothly with enough depth to capture everyone's attention back at him, "Look at your soldiers, Emilio. Look at them now. What do you see?"

Gen Ed shifted a bit from his position, so Emilio can take a good look on his squad who is standing at the corridor. Sasha's eyes are wet from the tears which don't seem to be stopping at the moment, Martina does not look any different, Clyde must be really confused over the development, and Ty is at lost words. Now Emilio realizes that he deserved that punch. How dare a leader put his interest above his people's need. Instead of yelling at everyone else, he should have tended to his squad first. He was reminded, he is not the only one at sorrow. He hurt them, and he hurt himself, unknowingly. And he must have hurt his father as well. The punch might have hurt Gen Ed's heart more than it hurt his. His action was one sided and egoistical, but he couldn't help it. He's just human. "I…I didn't mean to…" Emilio muttered with an apologetic tone, "I…I just want…to help El…I…"

"We know that, son" Gen Ed returned to his usual self, his fist no longer clenched, "And I wouldn't stop you if the attempt is fruitful"

"Huh? What…do you mean?" Much like Fiorentin earlier, Emilio is now searching for closure. One he is gonna get, but not gonna like.

"When we first arrived on Odin Temple and found Randgris…I quickly detected even the weakest of any living presence through their aura. And there was no one there, son. Randgris told the truth" As heartbreaking as it must be for everyone, Gen Ed chose to no longer cover the truth, "I'm so sorry it turned out this way, but do you think I would have left Elraven, or Frea, if I felt even the slightest hint of their living presence? You know the answer, Emilio. You know the answer better than anyone else"

"But…he…I…" Emilio started to break down, with every word coming out of his mouth labeled by his boundless regret, "He was…my best friend but…the last thing I said to him was…he was annoying….oh, heaven….what have I done? How could I? He was trying to apologize but…I…I…"

And just like any man on the edge, tears trickled down from Emilio's eyes. Like a small rain in itself, the tears poured over the floor. He lost strength to even sit and began to fall back to the wall, so it supports his weight, but it cannot support his crumbling heart, "Oh…what kind of a friend I am? I couldn't even…grant him…one last wish…"

And that feeling is conveyed to everyone else as well. Sasha is unable to stop the waterworks from coming out even more that it already did, her sobbing caught the attention of others. With her eyes wet, Martina hugged her junior, consoling one another as she also bursts into tears. Clyde looked at the two maidens, with the very same warm tears finally making their way out of his eye-socket. Ty put his sight to the window, obviously not wanting to see any of his comrades now. He moved his left hand to cover both his eyes; and then his tears made their way down his cheek. Patricia finally lost it as well; still sitting on her driver's seat, she didn't even try to keep her tears inside.

Emilio started to tremble, his hands are visibly shaking from the sorrow, as if every drop from his eyes reminding him; that he is a terrible mate, unworthy of Elraven's loyalty. He, after all, couldn't even comfort him from a single mistake which wasn't even El's fault to begin with. He could cry, again and again, all night long, but nothing would undo his mistake now. It's too late. The seemingly unending rain adds the coldness from his surroundings; his hands are lost, not knowing what to grab or who to hold, as if warmth is taken from them forcefully. This is the one mistake he cannot correct, even if he begs till his throat can no longer voice. This is the first he lost someone close to him, in his life, and the pain hurts so much like he wouldn't believe it.

Ever since their first inception, this is the first time they ever lost a part of their team. It happened when he was away, far from their reach. It happened when they celebrated, as he chose the path of selflessness. There are for the words left unsaid, deeds left undone. So he'll let them. Even the legendary gunslinger could do nothing but taking a look. The rain seemed to have stolen his voice, as well as his willingness to even begin to say something. He's lost his comrades before, so he knew full well what they are feeling right now. Rather than some petty advice, he knew it's wiser to let them cry their hearts out, because tonight maybe the only chance for them to do so. Very soon, they have to get their acts together and move on, so he'll let them weep for their lost, just tonight.

Quietly, Gen Ed tilted his head a little bit, looking at the raining sky from the window…when a trickle also fell from his eye. He too, lost a boy tonight…

_**0000**_

"Oh…is that so?" Helen could only create so little reply when Marcus informed her of the result of the mission upon his return to the inn, "That's…horrible…". Unusual for the stupid guild leader, he was quiet. His face said how much he felt sorry to those who are hurt by the loss of El & Frea. He didn't know them well, but at least by his interaction with Elraven, he was a funny and decent man. He is perfectly capable to understand why his colleagues would riot over the fact El didn't make it back. The atmosphere is very tense now. Gregory, his trustworthy companion, also kept to himself.

Marcus has heard of the rumor that El was actually going to prepare a gala dinner with the help of Helen should he be able to return from the quest. So he assumed Helen deserved to know the truth, no matter how ruthless it may sound. And it was indeed far from merciful; Helen's facial expression gradually turned somber. Anyone could tell she was fighting to hold her tears back; Marcus couldn't figure out a reason why she wouldn't cry in front of him seeing that it's nothing shameful. But he chose to respect her wish and left the corridor back to his room, after giving the lady a polite nod. It's time to tell Kirigi & Wendy their leader is gone, this will be unpleasant.

Helen could still recall it; it was two nights ago Elraven asked for her help to assist him in making yet another 'bizarre but tasty' steak. He said he wanted to apologize to his friends, but now it's long gone. There will be no dinner, no steak. Nothing at all. The smile he had when he was trying to add his extra ingredients will never be seen anymore. The kitchen won't explode again as well. It's weird, they spent so little time together but it feels like she lost someone very important. With the tears coming out of her, she silently made her way back to the room, crying all the way down.

Not far from the corridor, stood Iris who was listening to the whole conversation between Helen & Marcus. "_Hm…so Elraven & Frea died?_" The kafra employee restated the news for herself, "_I don't particularly care about that bloke…but Fio must feel very sad right now…_"

_**0000**_

Fiorentin ran outside Pegasus, without a care of the rain, with her eyes in shock, her looks in disbelief, her hands in search of anything to grab. She doesn't want to believe a single word Randgris told her, it hurts so much she wishes for it to go away. She didn't pay attention to the wet landscape due to the heavy rain and it cost her, only slightly, but she soon slipped and fell. Normally it would hurt, especially since she is still recovering from her grave wound. But the pain is soon taken, by a greater one lying inside her heart. She didn't even bother to get back to her two feet at once. She just lied there, with her face down to the mud, with endless trickles of waters literally pinning her down there. Her world just got turned upside down; she could care less about rain whatsoever. Right now, there's a relentless literal sting of being crushed from the inside raging in her. With her speed she could outrun this rain to wherever she wants it, but her heart was too torn to even think of running. Her feet cannot bring her away from this hurtful truth. No one can, nothing can. It's been long since she lost someone she held dear. The last time was her parents, and now this. She is reminded by the unpleasant feelings she felt after losing her father and mother in matter of days. She once told Elraven the feeling was unspeakable, she lost her will to live, her appetite, and she almost lost her sanity. But she was finally able to gather herself back at that time. But now she is hit with the same lost, again. To make matters worse, "_I couldn't do anything six years ago…but now I could….why didn't I do something?_"

And the fact that makes it even more unpleasant is the fact that they separated on a bad term. Fiorentin hasn't accepted his apology for the things he did under that dreaded spell. She could have, but she chose not to. So that Elraven learned something. But it turned out for the worse, "_My…foolish pride…now I ended up paying the price…_"

When she heard Randgris' story, she couldn't even begin to picture what an agony it must have been for him. To feel every spot of his flesh melting, reduced into ashes, one by one, every second of his life is taken away from him. She doesn't even want to try imagining it. Because the more she attempts to, the more she realized how devastating it is now that their chance to make up is zero.

"_Is…this a divine punishment for my pretentious act?_" She clenched her fists, saying things to comfort herself, even if it does otherwise and hurt her even more, "_Can this not just be a nightmare? Can I not wake up and find out everything is fine, that no one died? That Elraven survived?_"

But the teary sky ensured her; none of this was parts of nightmare. It's as real as you can get it.

Much to the kindness of destiny, Fiorentin is far from being alone. Again, trying to support her was Felicia, who's been following Fio from behind but was unable to catch up with her speed. Only this time, unlike the last, Felicia didn't bring the umbrella. No time to get it, not now. She stopped by, not far from the smaller lady, focusing her eyes on Fiorentin. Her weak legs are bend, her shoulders look tired, and she just receiving perhaps one of the worst beating her lifetime. Not physically, but mentally. Felicia is well aware that despite her small feature, Fiorentin is physically capable. More than capable, even. She, after all, defeated Naght Sieger after receiving a broad sword into her torso; that alone speaks volume of her resistance to physical pain. But her heart is a different matter. She's not even fully mature yet, but she carried perhaps the heaviest burden anyone in Sagramore has to carry. The weight of that burden has been pressing her all this time, but she yielded. Her heart was supported by many things, and now that she lost one of those supports, that strong heart begins to tremble. The burden feels heavier than ever. And if this keeps on going, things are going to head for the worse. Felicia will never let that happen.

"Fiorentin" The tall maiden called out to her leader. She didn't shout, but even the rain couldn't belittle her voice. She put her feelings into her words, make them unstoppable, "Let's get inside. You'll catch a cold like this"

"I…I don't care…" The weeping girl didn't even bother looking at Felicia, "Illness…or whatever…maybe I deserve it…"

"Don't be silly" Felicia sighed, before slowly advancing to the rune knight, "Stop saying things like that, we're going back to Pegasus"

"I…I don't want to….let me stay here…" Fiorentin's spiritless reply put a hold on Felicia's steps, this is getting pretty tiring, "I…don't want anyone to see me like this"

"Alright, no Pegasus, then. Let's go back to the inn, I'll take you to your room" The golden haired placed her hand on girl's shoulder, but quickly feeling her resisting. It doesn't even need to be said, Fiorentin does not want to stand up, let along walking back to the inn. And Felicia really hates this condition, "Fiorentin, please stop this"

Forcefully, Felicia brought her back to her knees. The clear distinction in strength, height, and weight put so much difference into the attempt, add to the fact Fio did not even try to fight back. Felicia took a good look at her dirtied face, which she cleaned rapidly with the help of the relentless rain, just like washing a child's face, "You're right, no one should see you like this. Let's go back to the inn"

Felicia grabbed her hand and tried to take Fio with her, to no avail. The latter acted like a statue, she doesn't move. Or more like, she doesn't want to move. The heartless rain poured so much water into Fio's face that her hair began to strand and cover nearly all over her face, giving her the impression of a typical ghost woman in asian horror stories. She looked down, not wanting Felicia to stare into her eyes. Enough of being pierced in the heart tonight. Even without a slight look, Felicia knew, Fio must be shouldering a huge guilt. So huge and heavy it pummeled her usually straight and proud face down. To the point she is not brave enough to even take a mere look. And Felicia also knew, it's up to her to stop this.

"It's not your fault, Fiorentin" One more time, Felicia's puissant voice pierced through the endless stream of water, and not even a fiber of it was taken by the flowing current, "It's not your fault that Elraven didn't make it back. There was nothing you could do"

"Yes, there was" In a similar fashion, Fiorentin's voice also escaped the rain. Still, she's not looking up, "I could have forgiven him for what he did. I should have accepted his apology before his departure, but my pride didn't allow me to. And now…now he's gone…"

The younger maiden started to sob again as she struggled to resume, a feat Felicia does not disregard. This is not the time to cut her off; this is the time to listen to her to her heart's content. Her guilt needs to be freed, this is the way. "Now…he's gone…forever!" Her tone just raised a bit more, retelling how sorry she is for the thing she did, "And no matter how much I regret what I have done, my words will never reach him! I should have forgiven him! I should have given him that privilege! But he died knowing I was upset at him, despite the fact I was really not! But there's nothing I can do now! The last thing I told him was unjust! And it was all because of my ego! It's...It's horrible, this pain…it's so shocking, so sudden…I don't know how to bear it…"

"Not alone, that's for sure" An unexpected answer, so much Fiorentin finally lifted her head and saw Felicia at her eyes, "That is why I'm here, so I can carry the cross together with you. And it's not just me, Fio. Every one of us here is more than willing to do so"

Those words cease the fiery temper raging underneath; so gently, Fiorentin took a better look at her loyal companion. It is almost hidden by the rain, but Fio can see it clearly now. Just like her, Felicia is also crying. But she doesn't look sad, not at all. In fact, she looks proud, over the fact that her queen was shouldered by a selfless man who was willing to throw his life away for a weakened comrade. Knowing that he knew that man, saw that man, and befriended that man alone was an honor; it was even a greater a honor to know her queen has liked the man. To know he was once a part of their band is enough reason to not remember him by regret, but by respect. With one look, it was all clear to Fiorentin now. And above all others, she finally realized she's glad to have Felicia here. She would have been destroyed without her; the rain would have shattered her to pieces. But Felicia found her, and pulled her out from that darkness. And there is no need for words, because just by one look alone, Felicia knew Fiorentin has calmed down. Of course the pain is still there, and maybe will be there for a long time, but at least she gets a better hold of herself. That should be adequate for now. But her quest is yet to be finished. She still needs to free her queen from something else. So she takes action. Tranquilly, Felicia wrapped her arms around the rune knight, hugging her. Right at that point, Fiorentin could feel transferred warmth. Even the stubborn rain couldn't decrease the warmth one bit. They're so close; they could feel each other's heartbeat. More, it's as if the burden is shared to half. There's a certain delicacy in the way she hugged, it's not so tight it's hurting, but it's not too loosened up it feels half-hearted. It is proper enough so that Fio relaxes a little bit, but gripping enough to ensure the rune knight of one other thing, "Let it go, Fio. Let it all go out, you can cry as much as you want. The rain will hide your tears with theirs, they will cloud your sorrow with the mist they create, they will wash your pain away as soon as they hit the ground, they will swipe the regret in your heart. Cry it out; don't let your wings get clipped away by the sadness lying dormant inside your very soul. This is not the place where your journey ends, there are things still need to be done. But we'll keep that for later, so cry your hearts out now, until no more anger can be felt inside iyou until the flame of your guilt fades away. Cry it out"

Almost instantly after the golden haired warrior finished her speech, her queen let it all out, for the first time in years, showing her vulnerability as tears burst from her eyes. But Felicia's words are kept true, the rain hid the wail she let out, the whimper she couldn't hold, the regret she bore. His name was whispered, but it could only last so much in the watery atmosphere, it didn't even become more than a whisper. At long last, Fiorentin finally broke down…

_**0000**_

_Several hours later…_

The tears have finally died down for everyone. Night is at its darkest. The town and most of the alliance have fallen into their slumber. Just like Eremes said, it's been a long night. The only two still awake is Gen Ed & Patricia. The highest ranking officer of the Military of Einbroch is sitting in a chair inside the conference room, with nothing to do or to say. Patricia accompanied him, just as silent. Earlier, Gen Ed told Patricia to keep all the communication lines open in case any important news should hit them. Who knows if it might have been a desperate attempt from Gen Ed to alternate the currently very sad point of view to another POV?

And a message comes indeed, in the form of a landline communication. Gen Ed signals Patricia to open the line and connect him with the caller,

GE: This is Eduardo Barragan, the highest commanding officer of The Military of Einbroch speaking. Come in, Einbroch.

CM: General Eduardo, this is private Carlos Munoz of the first Division Branch, serving as one of the communication supports for Ropera Squad. I would like to report an emergency, sir!

GE: Come in, private!

CM: The headquarter of The Military of Einbroch is under attack, sir! I repeat, we are under a direct and heavy attack!

GE: What? Who's attacking?

CM: It's High Minister Jose Martinez, sir!

GE: Martinez? How did he?

CM: I do not know the exact information, sir! But from what we have gathered, the High Minister gathered and persuaded the entire high council of Juno to agree to launch this attack for the crime of treason, sir! Our military is declared to be enemy of the entire states and is to be dealt with as soon as possible! The council and high minster had secretly collected over 800,000 soldiers consisted of the prisoners from all over the continent over the years, sir! We have been fending them off for four hours, sir!

GE: Four hours? Do we not outnumber their soldiers? We have 2,000,000 million gunslingers on standby.

CM: Yes, that was what we originally thought! But they have another support, sir! Their soldiers are supported by Valdomir Kingdom! They have near countless numbers of the incantation of Morroc , sir! The soldiers are led by three notable figures from Valdomir: a man identified as Albert Gahn, a giant demon that appears to be the full and complete version of Great Demon Baphomet, and…what looks like to be the Fallen Bishop Hibram, sir!

GE: What? So Martinez has been working for Valdomir all along? And…the real Great Demon Baphomet & Fallen Bishop Hibram? Such fleets…

CM: Please, sir! You have to do something! We have been able to secure the civilians to the underground bunkers, but we cannot stay like this! We will not be able to hold out for more than thirty days if this keeps on going!

GE: All right, calm down. I'm going there with Ropera Squad in the next 24 to 72 hours. In the meantime, enhance the defense of the headquarters by activating the Apocalypse prototypes we designed. I will also tell my trump card to head to Einbroch immediately. Trust me, he will be an incredibly great help. And while we're at it, private, I would like you to inform me whether or not there has been a development related to ARMAS? I doubt Martinez would choose to attack us if he failed to secure the location to the key of ARMAS.

CM: I see, our contact informed us Martinez did send a group of his troops to…Einbech, the mining village, which is also the entrance to Einbroch Dungeon.

GE: So that where the key is located. Good job finding it for us, Martinez. Alright, I will send three of my soldiers there to secure the key. Do your best until we arrive, Munoz.

CM: Roger, sir! We're not going to give up until you and Ropera Squad arrive!

GE: Roger, and out.

Bewildered, Patricia quickly asked when the transmission is over, "What do you mean your trump card, general? I thought we have gathered the entire Ropera Squad right here?"

"Not quite, Patricia" The highest commanding officer of the military picked his phone and dialed a number, but still directing his words to Patricia, "I will explain to you later about this trump card, but meanwhile can you teleport pod number V-0023 in our infirmary? The coordinate of the destination is ein_in01, it's going to be a great help.

"Well, sure" Patricia headed to the infirmary as she was told, the moment Gen Ed connected his communication line to a certain someone,

GE: Hellion?

T: Speaking, General Eduardo.

GE: Well, son, I think your premiere showing to showcase your worth as the newest addition of Ropera Squad is coming sooner rather than later.

T: Affirmative, general. Where should I head?

GE: Where is your position right now?

T: El Mes Plateau, as you ordered, general.

GE: Alright, I will need you to head south to the mining village of Einbech. Martinez's troops possibly have been trying to secure the location of the key to ARMAS inside the Einbroch Dungeon.

T: Einbech, copy that. Am I going alone, general?

GE: No, two of my soldiers are coming with you. The first one is on his way, the second one…

Sadly, General Eduardo just remembered none of them is available right now, especially mentally. But he already promised two, not one. It's not like Gen Ed to break his promise…and of course not this time.

"Uncle Ed?" A soft, yet comforting voice resounds from the corridor, where Akari, the youngest daughter of the royalty, is standing tall, "I'm sorry, I was taking a walk inside your ship. I…couldn't help but overheard your conversation. Are you in need of help?"

"Actually, yes, Akari-chan. I really am" Gen Ed must be seeing her like she's a savior now, "I need one of my men to go to Einbroch…but I forgot they are all unavailable right now"

"I know, I'm sorry to hear about your soldier" Is it just me or despite being the younger sibling, Akari is already showing more sign of maturity than Hikari? "If you do not mind, I will take the spot you need to fill. I will be more than glad to lend my power if it can help my family"

The oldest of the Barragan feels like God just reminded him, even in the time of fear and despair, there's always a guiding light of hope that will show them the end of the road. Maybe Akari is one of those guides, "Akari-chan…you're an angel. Thank you so much for this, dear. Look how much you have grown ever since the last time I saw you"

"Don't say that, Uncle Ed. I have not been doing anything worthy from the start of this war due to my trainings in the mountain. If this can be my first path into goodness, it would serve as an honor to me" Proudly, with a smile, she answered.

Gen Ed cannot stop smiling as he throws the good news to the new guy, "Hellion? I got you two good comrades to accompany your journey. The first one is so tough and dependable….and the second one, you will see for yourself"

"I cannot wait to meet them, general. I will be waiting in Einbech" The new guy ended his communication line, "Over, and out"

Now, Gen Ed can feel it. There's still an array of hope after all, for all of them. He would not want to start this emergency mission another way.

_**0000**_

**Well, The Knightfall just celebrated its 3th birthday, and yes, since this is a rather depressing chapter I deliberately ended it with a small hope for our heroes. I hope I caught the moment perfectly.**

**Thank you all for reading, reviews are appreciated. C u next chapter! **


	102. The Third Man

**Chapter 102**

"_**Don't ask what the world needs. Ask what makes you come alive, and go do it. Because what the world needs are people who have come alive."**_

_**Howard Thurman**_

**First of all, I would like to deeply apologize for the long wait and incredibly late update. But trust me, I have a good reason this time. I don't know why, but ever since March 2012, I could NEVER and I mean could NEVER signed in as Agent of Chaos to for whatever reason. **

**I was pissed off by this happening myself, especially since I worked hard to please my readers yet I was not even allowed to contact them or even told them what was the reason for the delay. I hope this kind of thing will never repeat itself, ever again. I'm sorry if I sound bitter, but I was incredibly upset especially because the problem was something beyond my reach and it lasted for months! Though it's not really my fault, I will still ask for your forgiveness.**

**Without further ado, enjoy! **

The moon is still high on the skies when Akari discloses her eyelids and takes a look for herself where she is standing right now. The forest of Einbroch; the mining town where General Eduardo assigned her to go must be close. But she is no beginner herself, so she is aware she is in enemy's territory, which does not allow her to move recklessly. Keeping her guards high, Akari advances slowly as to not make a sound to make her way out of the forest. She quietly takes a glance behind to see smokes soaring from the direction of Einbroch, "_I have heard Juno is a place where technology and society advanced further than anywhere in Rune Midgard. But even after such achievement, wars and bloodsheds can not be avoided. I wonder what led them to this? Could they not be satisfied after prospering for decades?_"

Her wonder is interrupted when she hears the footsteps of several men approaching to her direction. Smoothly, she hides behind one of the trees, out of their line of sight. And come six gunslingers, fully armed with Black Rose shotgun. "The rat should be around here" One of them says, a radar is visible on his left hand, "Anyone find anything?"

"No" The other answered almost simultaneously, "Maybe it's giving off a wrong signal?"

"No way, the radar is always right. It cataches the presence of someone that isn't our soldier, whoever it is must be an enemy" The man with the radar answers back, "And prime minister made it clear any enemy is to be shot on spot"

Akari feels it would be unwise to let them make their move, mainly because she is outnumbered. And they carry weapons she has never seen or fought before, so pre-emptive attack is her chance. Before the gunslingers truly realize where she is hiding, the samurai unsheathes her sword, Masamune, and slices off the tree she's been hiding right behind. The moment she slice the tree of its woods was done very quickly, so quick it left not even a hint of sound. Before they know it, the tree is already falling right to where the gunslingers are standing.

"Watch out!" The radar man yells when they fall back, but one of them is too late and the tree crushes him good. The gunslingers don't have a time to react or decipher what just happened, because Akari emerges right away to the radar man and hits him with Bash, killing him in one slice as the sword cut him into two.

"It's the rat!" The other four manage to regain their stance and aim their Black Rose at her, firing as soon as they lock their target. Akari falls back to behind one of the trees, evading all the bullets coming at her. "Don't let her get away!" The four go after her, but Akari has another idea. Once again utilizing the tree she's hiding right behind, she cuts it into two, this time with Magnum Break which triggers a chain reaction, as the small explosions spread the fire away to the trees around it as well, automatically trapping the gunslingers in flaming trees about to timber.

"Fall back! Fall back!" One of them warns his group, but they're not fast enough. The flaming trees crumble on them and bury them on a scorching hot grave to the ground, leaving only one gunslinger on sight, "Damn it! How could she have gotten to us like this?!"

"Because all of you keep talking…" Sneaking from behind the gunslinger, Akari pierces his heart from the back without him even noticing her movements, "While I actually do something"

She quickly pulls her sword from his body, letting it fall almost instantly. _"So, they are the gunslingers? I thought they would have been stronger than this, but whatever_" Akari speaks to herself, carefully studying her work, "_This place will be safe no more for me. The fire will surely attract more of them, I better get going soon_"

Wisely, before more shooters come for her head, the samurai leaves the area. She is headed straight toward the mining town while constantly keeping her guard in the on mode. Though she is far from where the battle just happened now, she does not feel the need to neglect her awareness of her surroundings. Who knows what might happen if fighters stronger than those gunslingers show up. Not that she's afraid of them of course, but being outnumbered the way she is now, maybe putting on a head on fight would be unneeded. Although the story will no doubt be different if only she has allies. And, she is informed she will be accompanied by two other people in this journey. From what she can recall, two people that will meet her sooner rather than later; Gen Ed specifically told her they are from The Ropera Squad, so any doubt about their quality should be cast aside. "_If I'm not mistaken, one of them is called Hellion_" Deep in her thoughts, she tries to remember, "_What kind of name is that? I haven't heard of something like it before…whoever he is, I hope he is…"_

"Right here!" Akari's thought is interrupted by a sudden shout from her left, "We found her!"

Akari turns her head to the left, and to her horror, at least thirty gunslingers with Black Rose are already present. She's been discovered; and not only that, they also have five Apocalypse robots with them. The situation has turned for the worse.

"This must be the work of that thing you called radar, huh?" Akari throws a rhetorical question, "How troublesome"

"You're not going anywhere this time!" The gunslingers take positions and, "Ready…fire !"

The Black Roses project their scattering bullets to Akari's standing, obviously showing the gunslingers' seriousness on carrying out their order. Luckily, Akari is standing near a tree. With one leap to the back, she reaches the top of the tree and thankfully evading all bullets which rumble over the giant tree. "These gunslingers are irritating!" The samurai, however, refuses to give up. She leaps to the back of the tree, all the while casting a two hand quicken on herself. Quickly, she heads back to the deep forest with the Masamune still on her right hand.

"She's running away! After her!" The gunslingers waste no time running after their target, like a pack of hungry tigers hunting a delicious deer. Akari, knowing she is on their sight and that puts her at risk of having bullets lodged onto her back, consistently running between the trees so her pursuers cannot have a perfect aim. "Damn! That samurai isn't a fool!" One of the gunslingers curses her tactic, proving its effect, "But, we'll see the end of the forest pretty soon! She won't be running around for long anymore!"

And indeed, she won't. Because running around is not even her plan to begin with. Akari keeps running past the trees when, by the end of the forest, she looks over her shoulder, with a content smile, "Bye"

The soldiers ask to themselves what she meant, but their curiosity is soon answered when the trees around them begin to set alight, "What?! What is happening?!"

They did see her running across the trees. What they didn't see was, each time she passed a tree, she moved her sword quickly & silently, unnoticeably enough to "plant" Magnum Break on them. When she got to the end of her cover, all she needed to do was activating the spell and she had her work cut out for her.

"This is a trap!" It's too late when the soldiers realize this and an explosion sways the entire topography. The leaves and the branches are wiped out by the blazing fire almost instantly, leaving the quite dark night with scorching hot flame and tower high smokes, incinerating all the less than smart soldiers alive.

Akari, from a distant where it is enough for the fire not to pinch her, looks silently at her handiwork. She fully realizes this means lots of unwanted attentions will come searching to detach her head off her neck, but it was needed to get the job done. "_Now, I better go to the town before it gets too cramped in here_" She turns her attention to the mining town, refocusing on her mission at hand, "_Whoever this Hellion guy is, I hope he turns out for real. I have a feeling this mission won't be an easy one"_

_**0000**_

The sun is still slumbering when Akari quietly enters the town. Stopping still, she studies the mining site carefully. The town doesn't seem like it's been occupied with daily activities, the opposite of what you'd actually see from any non-ghost mining town. And she doesn't spot what seems to be living, as in non-soldiers, people inhabiting the houses and the buildings either. That means, they're either killed or forced to leave their home. For the sake of decency, Akari is hoping for the latter. The former is too gruesome, although if what she had heard about Valdomir and their allies are true, it's not a stretch to be completely honest.

She walks in carefully, looking at the streets to ensure herself of her safety. Though she is by no means inferior to those gunslingers, 1000 against 1 is better off never happening for her. Besides, she still has to find the exact mining site General Eduardo told her to. And since she does not know this town at all, a map would be her best bet. And she is willing to make another bet she can find that map in the town hall. And in a town like this, the town hall is usually the building that stands out the most in the centre of this place.

And she wins the bet. It only takes a couple of minutes to reach the town hall, all thanks to sneaking around in the corners where the gunslingers don't patrol. Akari spots an open window and enters, almost instantly. It gets her to the security office. Correction, thrashed security office. And the inside of the town hall is also thrashed, with spots and stains of blood saying hello from here and there. Tsk, so the latter did happen to some capacity.

But no time to cry about that now, that won't do the victims any good. Akari re-focuses on finding the map to or of the mining site. Again, betting for the map to be present at the mayor's office sounds good. I guess betting runs deep in this family, huh?

With no gunslingers present, it's a walk in the park to reach the mayor's office in a blink of an eye. Akari enters silently to avoid any sudden attack, but the mayor's office is empty, just like the rest of the building. She scans the room in a second, searching for the map. No result found, so the map must be somewhere closed. Another bet, the mayor's desk in front of the window would be a good start. The samurai peeks from a safe spot to make sure no gunslingers are patrolling near or to the desk. If she closes the curtain, someone might notice and that's the last thing she needs.

Thankfully, no one seems to pay much attention to the desk or the window, so she goes for a quick work. Akari opens a small cabinet under the desk, and finds the map she needs right there. Using the floor, she opens the map and locates the mining site: it's around four miles from the town. Now she knows where she must be headed. "_Gotcha_", she murmurs to herself.

But her peaceful time stops there. Without her noticing, or even realizing, a huge amount of strength strikes through the door to the mayor's office and startles her. The door is torn into pieces, and from behind the rubbles, an Apocalypse robot is visible. What follows him is two gunslingers, one of them taller than the other, both wearing what seems to be a pair of helmet on their head, which covers their face, and three more Apocalypse robots.

"Why, look what we found" The taller gunslinger speaks out, "A rat, in the dampest place anyone would guess no less"

"And just like actual rats, trapped in a corner" The shorter one continues, "She must be the samurai our soldiers informed us of missing her whereabouts. But seriously, it's always in the last place you'd look"

Akari knows there's no running away from this, so she won't start running away soon. "Enough chit-chat" She says, preparing her trusted sword, "If you wish to stop me, then do it using your bullets, not your words"

"Ow, this here is a feisty one" Unsurprisingly, mockery is all she got from the shorter one, "You think you're some big shot cause you took out a bunch of useless gunslingers? Know your place, brat. If you wanna pick up a fight, do so after defeating...them"

And of course, she meant the four Apocalypse robots. One of them slowly walks to Akari's direction and opens up its arms, revealing a machine gun on each arm. The Apocalypse shoots at the samurai, who dodges the bullets by slashing her way out to from the window. After all, fighting those things in a closed space is a major handicap. But here in the field outside the mayor's office, it's an equal ground.

The Apocalypse robot follows, jumping out from the office. The young girl wastes no time charging at the robot, prompting it to shoot at her one more time. And that's what she's been aiming, because she leaps to the air and reduces the space between herself & the robot, enough for her to land an attack from mid-air. "Bash!" The samurai hammers the powerful blow to the Apocalypse's head, almost from point blank range. But to her dismay, "What?! No effect?!"

That's right, that attack barely scratches the Apocalypse, "Impossible! He took that attack head on! Bash should be able to cut through steel!"

That little thought does her little good. The Apocalypse swings its punch at her, mid-air, and it's unavoidable. Akari blocks it using her sword, but the strength of the robot is more than enough to send her flying to the air. The little samurai, however, is not actually an amateur in combat. This is not the end of her journey.

Before the Apocalypse could actually resume doing anything after catapulting her, Akari balances her body mid-air and lands safely back to the ground. "Heh, not bad" The tall gunslingers remarks from the inside of the office, "But that's about it. We got her now"

And the situation looks worse for Akari, for the gunslinger soldiers notice the ruckus and swarm the location in matter of seconds. Soon, it will truly be 1000 vs 1. "Drat! This is no joke!" Akari curses when she realizes her opponents are turning the table against her. While she would try to escape if she could, she couldn't. This mountainous Apocalypse in front of her would stop her attempt at once. "Alright, if Bash couldn't do it, then" With one more card up her sleeve, Akari uses the speed enhancement provided by the Two-Hand Quicken, and pierces to the Apocalypse's stomach in an even closer range this time, with her Magnum Break. A rage of fire blasts through the emotionless machine…again, to no result.

"What?! Not even this?!" Akari steps back, her face in shock, "What on earth?!"

"Heh, that's why you shouldn't be too cocky, brat" The short gunslinger ridicules Akari one more time, with a giant grin on her face, "This is the end of the line for you. You're as good as dead"

And she may be right, the soldier gunslingers finally have the place surrounded. Akari looks in anger around her, those soldiers pointing their shotguns & handguns at her from her back. And in front of her, the three remaining Apocalypse robots join the one she's already having a hard time with. "_Is this really it for me_?" Akari asks to herself. There's no way she wants to end up like this, with the mission entrusted to her not carried out & with her head detached from her body. This is not the way she wants to end.

And indeed, she won't end this way.

"Close your eyes, samurai" She hears something, almost a warning. But she knew it was real, and her heart knows not to doubt it. So, she does as she was told. She closes those eyelids of hers. Just in time when a pack of stun grenades explodes, blinding everyone on the premise, with the exception of Akari, almost in synch. And in that instant moment, where the gunslingers have their eyes unusable, a figure moves in from their behind, with combat knife on his left hand. The figure wears a pirate bandana covering his hair, and black goggles protecting his eyes from the effect of the grenade. He appears from right outside the field and stabs a gunslinger on his back. The gunslinger screams to his death, releasing the shotgun he's been holding and giving the figure to grab the shotgun with his free right hand, jumping a high deal to beside Akari, like a real protector. What many people didn't notice was, he also left a great deal of grenades scattered amongst the soldier gunslingers when he made his entrance.

"Wait…what did just happen?" The taller gunslinger, apparently had been stunned for a second there, notices the presence of the figure, "That uniform…Ropera Squad?!"

"Hello" He said, as if saying "you're right" in a different way, "And good-bye"

The "good-bye" part comes when the grenades explode, killing the soldiers and enveloping the entire field with scorching flame. The two gunslingers escape their narrow death by quickly heading to the entrance of the town's hall, right outside the mayor's office. With the sudden attack giving their opponents a good favor, they look back at the destruction as their remaining underlings try to stop the fire from doing more damage.

"We've been had!" The shorter one clenches her fist; if only her face could be seen, no doubt anger is casing her facial expression as well, "We didn't expect someone from Ropera Squad to sneak in here! He must be searching for the key to ARMAS as well!"

"Calm down! If that were true, then we knew where he must be heading" The taller one keeps more tranquility compared to her partner, somewhat hinting why they're paired together, "I've had placed guards inside the mine"

"So? Have they found the key to ARMAS yet?"

"No, not yet. But I ordered them to continue digging, it's only a matter of time before the key to ARMAS is found" The taller gunslinger ensures the success of the mission they have in hand, "There are only two of them. We can take care of them, and just to be sure, we still have 1,000 Apocalypse Robots. No matter how skilled they are, they won't be able to defeat our troops while being greatly outnumbered"

"Heh, it feels assuring having you around, Carlo" After a brief pause, the shorter one throws some praise, which her partner fancies, "So, what do you say we wait in the mine?"

"Seconded, Carla"

_**0000**_

From a place far inside the woods near the hill, where you can have a good look at the town without being noticed, Akari is retaking her breath. That quick surprise movement was a shock to everyone. Panting, she glances at her rescuer, "You're…Hellion?"

"I do answer to that name" Hellion, Ropera's newest member, answers with his eyes still occupied to the town.

"Nice timing" Of course, Akari refers to the rescue. But her tone makes it hard to differ whether or not it's genuine or simply an attempt at mockery, "You really totaled those bastards down there"

"There's still plenty of them" Now, he finally looks at Akari. His goggles give the impression of him not wanting people to see through his eyes directly, "I haven't heard your name, Miss…"

"Akari" Straight & honest, "And you can drop the Miss. I'd bet we're about the same age anyway"

"If you'd prefer it that way" A polite response, somewhat unsurprising, "And I assume you're here due to General Eduardo's order? He did inform me two more people are going to assist me"

"I'm alone, as you can see" True, "So, what does that mean? Uncle Ed still has one more soldier to help us out?"

"It's possible, but he did not specify this third member of the party" Hellion takes a quick stare at the town again, hoping whoever their friend is isn't being fried right over there cause he or she hid in some unknown place near the field, "Anyway, do you mind telling me the progress of your mission?"

"Oh, yes, I found this" Akari hands over the map, "It's pretty easy to read, now I know where we must be going to reach the mine"

"Yes, the mine does seem close to the town" Hellion seconds the comment upon reading the map, "But now that they know we have this map in our possession, those soldiers will be planting precautions in the vicinity"

"I don't doubt that" Akari asserts her capability, "And truthfully, I have no problem fighting anyone made of flesh and blood. If it weren't for those huge robots, I would have escaped from the town hall just fine"

"You mean the Apocalypse Robots?"

"Yeah, those"

"Well, they're rather tricky"

"Tricky how?"

"Their armor is like a really hard shell, which is why attacking their body is fruitless unless you really have something that can be highly destructive. Normal swords and guns would do you no favor against them"

"So…if I don't have anything fancy to strike their armor?"

"You wait until they open their mouth or hands, when they reveal the guns inside their system. Attacking their guns and damaging them from the inside is your best chance to subdue them" An educational conversation. Better late than never, right?

"I see, so there's that way, huh?" Now knowing the secret to success, the young girl shows a mirthful smile, "I'll keep that in mind. In the meantime…"

"Yes?"

"Do you know the two scumbags who ordered those soldiers in the town hall? What are they like, the commanders?"

"They're Carlo & Carla, members of Buckler, the prime minister's own security force. I'm sure they are sent here to ensure the success of their mission to reach the key"

"Are they skillful?"

"I'm not sure, they don't seem like the higher ranking members considering they are placed here despite the fact a battle is taking place in Einbroch. Let's just say, being careful is the best approach"

"I see. One last thing, what took you so long?" Here comes the big question, "Not that I didn't appreciate your timing. I did, right? But can you tell me why you came in the last minute? Was it something big?"

"Oh, that. That was rather unpleasant, yes, but I do have an explanation" Being honest is always for the best, huh? "As you might have heard, Einbroch, headquarter of our military, is currently under attack attributed to Councilmen of Juno, assisted by Valdomir Kingdom. I was assigned to guard the eastern border, which was rather quiet, when General Eduardo summoned me to carry out this mission. I tried to get to the location as soon as possible, but some Valdomir soldiers encountered me along my way, and plus the forest seemed to be burnt down which caused a fair number of apocalypse robots patrolling over the area. So, you see, I didn't actually have an easy way in"

"Oh…the forest, huh?" Now, who's responsible? "Yeah…I kinda had to do with it"

"You burned it down?" Hellion is a very quick thinker.

"Sort of" Guilty as charged, "I was outnumbered"

"Well, you must do what you must do" Thankfully, Hellion isn't one who likes to mock, "What matters is all's well that ends well, yes?"

"Yes, yes. Should we get going now?" Akari tries to direct the conversation forward, "I heard Uncle Ed needs that key pretty quickly"

Hellion agrees and an understanding nod is more than enough signal for the both of them to head to the mining site.

_**0000**_

With no vehicle to carry them, the two new friends walk their way to their destination. Along the way, Akari notices how Hellion never loses sight of his goal: forward. He doesn't seem to move his eyes around for whatever reason, and it's been going that way for several hours. And it ticks her curiosity. Axiomatically, Akari is pretty straightforward, so it should come as no surprise when she fires away, "So, tell me something about yourself"

"Me?" She finally gets his attention, even if only for a glance.

"Yeah, I told you one thing about my family. So, quid pro quo. You tell me one thing about you"

"Do you always open a conversation this way?" That thought alone entertains the gunslinger. Such a different personality his new friend is.

"Hey, we've been walking for two hours without any letter being uttered. Excuse me if I want to break the ice and lighten up the mood" See? Straightforward, right?

"Fair enough"

"So, tell me something about yourself"

"What do you want to know?"

"Anything, just say something"

"Alright…I'm a new member of The Ropera Squad. And due to some circumstances, I haven't been introduced to my seniors"

"Attaboy, now's my turn" Akari puts some thought into what she's gonna say, "I have been spending the last one year training in the mountain to hone my swordsmanship skills. Although my hometown has been working together with the alliance between Sagramore & Military of Einbroch, I'm also yet to meet any of them. So, we're similar that way"

"What are the odds?" Now, it's Hellion's turn again, "I'm also new into my marksmanship training. At least, compared to my seniors"

"But, you're good with those so called firearms, right?"

"I try my best, yes"

"Now, that I think of it. What was it that you do to those soldiers in the town hall?" Hot topic.

"Oh, these?" Hellion shows Akari the grenades, which, of course, is new to the samurai, "We call these grenades"

"Grenades?"

"Yes, I have 3 types of them: Hand Grenade, Chaff Grenade, and Stun Grenade"

"And they're used for…"

"Hand Grenade has an explosive quality to it, so to speak. So, they are used to dispose any target you wish to dissolve. Chaff Grenade is used to disable any electronic devices momentarily. And lastly, you use the Stun Grenade to blind your opponent for a brief amount of time"

"And you used two of them in the Town Hall" Quick thinker, that Akari, "Magnificent, they really did come in handy"

"Yes, and easy to use as well. Just pull their pins and throw them to your target. Stay as far away as possible from the hand grenade & close your eyes when you use the stun grenade to avoid receiving their impact directly" In an act of friendship, Hellion hands some grenades to the samurai, "Here, have some. You might need them later"

"Thanks" And Akari receives them happily. I mean, why not? New toys, new adventure, "I'm sure they'll become useful later on"

"You're welcome"

"Okay, now's my turn…" Akari actually does put her index finger to her lips while thinking, "Let's talk about family?"

Hellion does not reply first, in fact he does not even make a sound or react. After a moment, he finally answers, "Sure"

And Akari does not say anything, but she notices that pregnant silence just now. Is there something he does not want to share? Is he hiding something? But that matter is being put aside for now, and Akari chooses to start, "Well, I'm the youngest of two siblings. My family had held the control of the current Amatsu region for centuries. My father has retired from the position of the head of the family, and right now my sister is the head of the family"

"Oh, that reminds me of something", It's Hellion's turn to have his question answered, "I'm sorry, I couldn't help but notice you refer to General Eduardo as Uncle Ed?"

"Oh, yeah. His wife is my mother's sister, so it kinda explains itself"

"I see" Question answered, "So, that would make you cousin to Captain Emilio Barragan of Ropera Squad?"

"Yeah, I'm your boss's cousin and your boss's boss's niece, so to speak" That somewhat sounds entertaining, "Wow, now I feel like your actual boss"

"You surely are entitled to that sense" Even Hellion finds it amusing, "So, you're okay with not being leader?"

"Well, duh. I'm more bohemian in a sense, anyway, so not being the head of the family actually gives me the freedom I want. My sister is also more serious about stuffs like that, so I'm having the time of my life like this"

"Good for you"

"Okay, now's your turn. Tell me about your family"

"Well…" Just like a moment ago, Hellion stays silent for a while before actually responding, "I'm an only child, my father is still alive"

"…that's it?"

"That's it"

"Hey, not fair! I gave you my background!" There's the demand, we'll see if the supply actually comes up.

"Well…I…" Hellion stops his steps, taking a second to look at Akari, "I don't actually feel like talking about my family…or my past, so to speak"

"W…" Akari was going to ask "why?", but quickly restrains herself from doing so. As pushy as she is, she does realize there are things people want to keep secret. And maybe, it's exactly the case with Hellion. Moreover, whatever altercation they might have if this subject continues will definitely be worse for their mission, because this has to be done together. So, she restraints herself, "Alright, fine. If you don't want me to hear whatever it is your story's all about, cool"

Hellion feels bad about it. But he does have a big reason as to why this needs to be kept a secret. Though he shies away from even looking at the possible grumpy expression Akari is having, he expresses his gratitude openly, "Thank you"

No response, and that's the last thing they say to each other for the remainder of the night.

_**0000**_

By dawn, they finally arrive on the mining site. Just like every other normal site, quite a work was done around the cave leading to the deepest parts of the mine. But it's not worker who occupy the whole field, but Apocalypse Robots & Gunslinger Soldiers. Looking from the hills, both Akari & Hellion knew this isn't going to be a walk in the park.

"I don't see those two jackass gunslingers from the Town Hall" Akari says, noticing the absence of the two obvious main antagonists.

"Either they're dead, or they're staying inside the mine waiting for us" Hellion offers two possibilities, one of which is correct.

"Whatever they're doing right now, this battalion comes first. We're outnumbered by like 3,000 to 2? I mean, what are the odds of us winning?"

"We don't actually need to defeat all of them" Here's an idea from the gunslinger, "We only need to pass through them and head to the mine"

"Good idea, but it's not like that'll stop them from trying to chase us to the inside of the mine"

"I know, which is why…we have to use the mine to our advantage"

"What do you have in mind, Hellion?"

"Let's mark our checkpoint here" Hellion points to where they are standing at the moment, "There's two of us and dozens of them. No matter how you think of it, all of them won't fit to the mine if they don't go one by one. So, we pass through them and head to the cave, which will make sure they come after us. Only, we stop around quarter a mile near the entrance or so, where they are going to appear in huge number, in such an enclosed space limiting their movements. We'll deal with them there. We got a higher winning percentage that way. After we're done inside the mine, we use the butterfly wings I have to return right to this spot"

"That doesn't sound bad…" No kidding, "But…what if the decide to destroy the mine and bury us inside it?"

"Oh, don't worry. Their two bosses are inside the mine, right? No way they didn't warn their soldiers not to do anything smart. Besides, if they blow up the mine, how can they recover the key to ARMAS?"

With her realizing that, even Akari couldn't help but showing a grin, "You smart, you"

And Hellion, too, shows a confident smile and pulls out his knife, "Are you ready?"

"Say the magic word" Akari unsheathes her sword, definitely prepared.

"In…3…2…1…go!"

In an instant, both rushes their way towards the soldiers and robots. Two gunslingers notice their coming, but are too late to do anything. Akari speeds up and slices the man in the torso, almost at the same time Hellion plunges his knife to the other one's neck. And needless to say, this gets them the attention of the rest of the battalion. Ten gunslingers aim their shotguns at the two youngsters and fires away. Akari, now used to the movement of bullets, exacts a precise Magnum Break to the bullets, burning them all mid-air. Continuing Akari's effort, Hellion leaps and lands right in front of the ten soldiers. He grabs the nearest one from him by the neck and slams his knife into it, releasing two hand grenades without the other nine knowing. In another show of athletically brilliant feat, he leaps backwards quick enough to avoid the hand grenades' explosion to even lick him. Twelve down in a blink of an eye.

Next up, out two Apocalypse Robots, one for each target. Akari, now knowing the weakness of this big guy, throws away the Chaff Grenade to the Apocalypse robot. The robot shoots it, not knowing its effect. Once the grenade explodes and the magic powder makes its debut, both robots stop instantly. Akari jumps and stabs through the robot's lips, igniting its inside with Magnum Break and quickly pulling away. Hellion, meanwhile, casually throws a hand grenade inside his target mouth's, somewhat similar to Akari's method. Both Apocalypse bursts out into flames when the fire explodes inside their engines. With a knowing look, the two friends look satisfied. But dozens of other enemies are still waiting, eager to take them out. Nonetheless, it wasn't like this attack wasn't planned. The smokes and flame from the Apocalypse robots are enough distraction for a large number of the soldiers, so now it's phase two of the story. Hellion throws a belt of Stun Grenades to the air, containing 12 stun grenades, and puts on his google. Akari closes her eyes, and the belt stuns everything with the ability to see.

The bright white light colors the entire field for a moment, but it's more than enough for Hellion. He grabs Akari by the hand, like he did last night, and charges through the blinded oppositions. Akari, also recalling last night's event, lets her new compadre guide her way through. They move in lightening speed, and now after having felt it twice, Akari silently realizes Hellion is quicker than her when it comes to movement. Is that way he prefers knife to gun despite being a gunslinger?

That question is put on hold, however, when the entrance to the mine is only 500 meters away, but the effect of the grenades has died down. And it takes only a second for the whole gang to spot the two running towards the entrance.

"Akari, they spot us" Hellion warns the samurai, "But, we're close to the entrance"

"No free entrance apparently" Opening up her eyes, the girl refers to twelve gunslingers guarding the entrance to the mine, "Twelve clowns left, Hellion. Don't blow up our way in"

"You got it" And finally, Hellion pulls out his two handguns. Leaping right to the middle of the party, Hellion stretches his arms to both sides and aims all twelve soldiers right on their legs. Hellion shoots two on his right then crosses his arms to shoot four on his left. Six soldiers try to aim at him but he is faster and turns around, facing them, giving their legs the taste of his weapons. Twenty four bullets without misses in total, he got 'em right on all their legs. Very quickly, before his foes scream and react, Hellion reloads his guns and falls to his back to get better aim. All soldiers fall down right to the ground and receive another one on their head, clockwise. Thirty six bullets in total, all enemies out in a blink of an eye.

Watching from afar, Akari takes a time to gaze at this surprise, "_He really is quick! All those people in a second?! Sweet!_"

"Let's go!" Akari is brought back to reality by Hellion's calling, with the mine finally open. Both friends enter the mine with no qualms, minus dozens of enemies following them from behind of course. Per the plan, the robots and the soldiers are filling in the entrance pretty quickly, causing the two to gain some space despite the size of the entrance. And since the capacity of the space is not vast, they hesitate to actually shoot in fear of hitting each other. Noticing the pursuers showing weakness, the samurai throws a Chaff Grenade, rendering the robots immobile, and signals "Now!" to Hellion so he starts, his bidding, which he does. He pulls out the shotgun he took last night and turns backwards, firing the rounds at their pursuers. The first shot hits two soldiers in the stomach, the second got two, and the third took out one. Hellion was right, the size of the overall space didn't allow the pursuers to move much and now they're sitting ducks.

"Damn! This is a trap!" Those moronic soldiers just realize that now.

"That was a shootout, not a trap" Hellion corrects them, "This is"

In that moment, Akari performs a horizontal slash right to the walls of the mine in front of the pursuers, circling their path with blazing flame. "Retreat, retreat! This is a trap!" That moment, the pursuers finally give up and admit they have been fooled. Hellion adds an insult to the injury by throwing three Hand Grenades to the fire. When the entire thing explodes, the soldiers and many of the robots are caught in the impact, and rubbles pile up all the way to the entrance. Now, the rest of the battalion cannot enter. Disappointed, one soldier turns on his talkie and contacts Carlo, who's inside the mine, "Captain Carlo?"

"Speaking"

"They got us…" The soldier mutters under his breath, angered, "They got us good. They blew up the entrance to the mine. They're inside now and we cannot enter, we failed to stop them"

"Or maybe not" Carlo answers to his frustration, "They're no fools, they didn't bury the entrance for no reason"

"What do you mean, Captain?"

"Think about it, if they bury the entrance we cannot get in, but they cannot get out either, right?"

"Yes"

"But, in case they want to try getting out, then there's to be a way"

"Yes, sir…"

"What allows us to travel without being limited by time and space?"

"Wings, Captain. Fly wings or butterfly wings"

"And to get out of an isolated space, he would need butterfly wings. Which means…"

"They have a point here somewhere!" The gig's up, too bad Hellion & Akari don't know this.

"Bingo"

And with that, the soldiers set out to find the checkpoint.

_**0000**_

Inside the mine, Akari & Hellion find it easy to guide their way through. Surprisingly, the mine is empty along the way, and there's not too many routes they can take to begin with. There are some bumps and missed, also dead ends, but all they need to do is reroute and find the right one. With no harmful obstacle all the way, they're having some serene time. Too serene, in fact, cause the two of 'em don't even say hi to each other. Apparently, the tension from last night still got the hang of it.

Akari feels uncomfortable even glancing at Hellion, and the other party feels the same way. Though that did not affect the way they worked together just a moment ago, it still odors their way of conversing with each other.

Consider this an act of kindness if you will, but Akari shows maturity by quietly muttering, "Sorry for last night"

And that does not escape Hellion's hearing, thankfully. He doesn't say or show it, but he's grateful to hear that. And now, it's his turn to say something to make the whole thing even, "Don't mention it. I'm…I should have clarified it in a more benign manner"

"It's okay. All of us got a thing or two we don't want anyone to eavesdrop. I shouldn't have been too pushy" The samurai doesn't bother to cover her genuine smile, "Still friends?"

"Gladly" And if the mine wasn't too darkly lit, Akari would have seen Hellion's little smile too.

But, the party stops there for now. "How touching, is this some kind of a development?" Carla, who's been waiting alongside Carlo, greets the two friends, "Too bad for you, it stops right here, right now"

Akari & Hellion don't even wait for one second to prepare their weapons. With their two main enemies here, it's a huge telling they're close to their destination. Unlike the cramp spaced-mine, the particular area they're currently standing at is as big as the inside of a dome. The miners have been told to create this much of a space in anticipation of having the key to ARMAS as big as it can be.

"The two of you're here and this place is vast…so, that means the end of the mine isn't far, but you're not there yet" Quick and sound deduction by Hellion, "Why?"

"Oh, clever. You realize that, huh?" Carla responds, per usual, in a mocking tone, "Care to explain that, Carlo?"

"Sure, Carla" This, too, is done in a mocking manner, "Now, you see, kids, we cannot risk having the Key to ARMAS damaged. If we find it before you do and something happens to that key, we would have lots of problems to deal with. So, we decided to deal with you first, and then the key"

"Good idea" In a bat of an eye, Hellion rushes right to in front of Carlo and slashes his knife right across Carlo's face, slicing it to half and killing him instantly, "Next time, if you wish to shoot someone, then shoot, don't talk. But I guess it's too late for you"

"Carlo!" Carla reacts by reaching to her Grenade Launcher and points at Hellion, but Akari also does some action of her own and appears right beside Carla with a Bash. Carla dodges it, missing barely an inch of the attack. "You wanna fight someone, fight me" Challenges the samurai.

So now, it's 1 on 1.

_**0000**_

Akari stands on guard when Carla looks at her with eyes filled with madness. "I've had enough of your antics, brat" Carla says it as if Akari doesn't share her opinion, "Die!"

The gunslinger opens fire, aiming the grenade launcher at her target and firing her rounds. Akari moves to her right side with accurate speed, avoiding every grenade that might hit her as she progresses. The grenades hit the walls behind her, each exploding after hitting their target. And that's enough warning signs for the girl, "_Dang it! One hit from that thing and I'll never see Amatsu again!_"

Casting two-hand quicken on herself, the samurai encloses the space between herself and her enemy pretty quickly, trying to force Carla into a melee battle she had hoped would gain advantage at. Akari delivers a Bash from the overhead direction, which Carla blocks using her Grenade Launcher and stops the attack right away. It's an unpleasant surprise, but now Akari knows Carla has enough physical power to at least defend herself from high-powered physical attack. Akari, once again, hammers a continuous blow aimed to Carla's grenade launcher, an upper hand given by her two-hand quicken. Carla, hating to resist in the first place, similarly slams her gun to Akari's sword every time it moves near her, giving them an equal footing.

The samurai quickly realizes this is going nowhere and pulls back, trying to find a better route to defeat Carla. The gunslinger, now fully understanding her target isn't an amateur, finally ups the stake of the game, "Not bad, now's the time to get serious"

Carla shows Akari a rather unusual round of grenade, red colored with golden tint on its edge. "This is called Mastema, the latest invention of Juno. If one normal round of a grenade launcher is only capable of containing one element, not with this" Carla pompously explains as she puts Mastema inside her firearm, "Let's begin round 2!"

Carla presses the firing trigger and out comes a fire blast, like a flamethrower. But unlike a flamethrower, the fire stays in the shape of a giant whip. Even Akari cannot hide her astonishment by gasping, even slightly. Carla attacks by whipping the flame to Akari's direction. And the samurai knew full well this one cannot be blocked, so she leaps to the air to avoid being roasted to death. Landing back on the ground, she notices the time gap Carla needs to pull her weapon back, so she strives to her direction with Bash prepared. But Akari overestimated herself; Carla, in another surprising move, cancels the flame whip in a second and reforms it into a jousting lance-like object, still made of fire. And with it, she hits Akari's sword back when she executes her Bash, cancelling Akari's attack again in one day as the samurai is pushed backward.

"_That Mastema works like magic!_" The samurai sees Carla closing in on her, attacking her with the lance. Akari slashes at the lance to stop it from even touching her, who knows what else Mastema is capable of doing. And her suspicion is proven correct. Aiming it high to the air, Carla transforms the element of her grenade launcher back to fire and shoots away fire balls to the upper part of the cave, which soon plummets down like a rain. Rain fire, that is.

Akari flips backwards in an instant, refusing to let any of those exploding spheres to even scratch her. Carla, amidst the rain fire, adds more attack with her flame whip again, which escapes Akari's attention due to the barrage of rain fire. Where she finally hits a corner, Akari just then notices the whip coming close to her. With no other way to run, she slashes the wall in the whip's direction with a Magnum Break, creating an explosion big enough to fight the fire whip and stopping it halfway. That was close.

"You're lucky, brat" Carla chides, "But there will be no second time"

She's right, Akari was an inch away from being a steak. She might not be lucky the next time. But she never depends on luck anyway. "You think that gun of yours can really defeat me?" The samurai upholds her pride, "The bloodline of royalty of Amatsu isn't so low you can stamp it with mere theatrical magic. Go ahead, show me that flashy attack again. I'll show you Tsubame Gaeshi"

"Challenge accepted" Carla employs the flame whip one more time, readying herself to launch one final attack, "Die!"

Shooting fire balls from the whip again, the gunslinger pulls away both forms and quickly corners Akari, the target having two forms of flame thrown at her. But she keeps her cool and focus, gripping her sword with all her strength and putting it close to her left shoulder. "Don't be ridiculous!" Carla yells at the samurai, "Your sword isn't enough to contain all my attacks!"

But Akari never said anything about containing. In an invisible speed, she leaps high to the air, causing all the fire based attack to miss, and, using the momentum of her leap & the force of Bash, she descends in a blink of an eye with her sword slashing right through Carla's body. The gunslinger didn't even have the time to scream. But Akari is not done yet. With a two-handed sword attack, she jumps one more time and slices through Carla's neck and jaw, killing her almost instantly. Carla's body drops dead to the cave floor when Akari does so as well, alive and safe. Slowly, she sheathes her sword back to its scabbard. This is Tsubame Gaeshi, the Swallow Reversal. "Now you've had enough of me" Akari smirks when she takes a look at her work.

_**0000**_

"Job well done" Hellion doesn't hide that compliment.

"Oh, please. You took out that scum like in, one second" That's also a form of compliment.

"He underestimated me, and he was off guard" True and true, "And he also talked too much"

That, too, is true.

"Wow, now I feel bad cause I didn't have it easy against that skank"

"She was more prepared than he was. If it were me fighting her, I wouldn't have had it easy either"

"But, you didn't jump in and help" Another million dollar question, "Mind telling me why?"

"Cause I knew you were able to defeat her by yourself. And I got this feeling that if I barged in, you would have been angry at me" And a million dollar answer.

"Oh, yeah. If you dared, I would have kicked your ass as well" Both giggles to this sentence. The atmosphere has finally been restored, "Thanks for putting the faith in me"

"You're welcome"

With the mood as light as ever, they continue their journey deeper inside the mine. There is nothing to stymie them anymore, so by the end of the mine, both discover what seems to be a silver box.

"Is that it? That's the key?" Akari obviously questions the legitimacy of the object cause it looks nothing like a key at all, "Do keyholes around here look like boxes?"

"Eh…I'm sure it's more than it looks like" Hellion grabs the box and puts it in his pocket, "Are we sure there's nothing else in here?"

"Super sure" Akari's eyes don't defy her yet, so she's super sure, "If there is, it's either invisible or hidden. And I'm not about to find out"

"Fair enough" The gunslinger shows understanding by giving her a butterfly wing, "On the count of 3"

"3" Akari "counts" and uses it right away.

_**0000**_

Both arrive back in their checkpoint, safely so far. "See anyone? Anything?" Hellion quickly checks the surrounding area, "Seems fine, let's head back to Einbroch right now"

But, there's no time for that. Before they can take even one step, they already hear the sound of triggers being pulled and quickly got down before an array of bullets ride through the air, almost turning them into a pair of honeycombs. "What the?! We're found?!" Akari almost cannot believe their misfortune, as practically the battalion they tricked near the mine is there. All of them, surrounding them.

"I cannot believe our captains failed" The contacting soldier speaks out, "But we'll get that key for sure"

"Ooookay…this is 2 versus 2000" Even with her sword ready, the samurai really doesn't like this, "Got any idea, Hellion?"

"I don't think our earlier trick will work again" The gunslinger also dislikes his chance against the battalion, "So, I'm planning to give them a hard time, you're in?"

"Gladly" Akari, right after the answer, dashes to one gunslinger and cuts his neck off, killing him in a second while also warning the rest of the dozens to up their ante. She turns her sight to three men who are aiming shotguns at her and quickly lays low when they shoot straight. One single step is enough to completely erase the distance between them and slashes all three of them. Two Apocalypse from her back jumps at her and stomps at her, even before she managed to actually catch some breath. She rolls over to the front and the Apocalypse miss her by three inches. Her heart tells her to deal with those robots, but she knew they're tricky and prefers to focus on her human enemies first, which are easier to kill. But these humans aren't going to make it easy for her cause right behind her, ten gunslingers fire their assault rifles, forcing her to run and leap to right behind the Apocalypse robots, "_Their numbers are unbelievable!"_. In turn, the robots turn around and start shooting at her as well. The bullets are countless now, she has to resort to Two Hand Quicken to move further away to safety.

Hellion, however, has an easier time. Three Apocalypse robots rampage at him with their machine guns, but their bullets miss him, always, even when it seems he's only standing there. Pulling out his grenade launcher, he shoots at three of them and blasts them away almost effortlessly. A gunslinger tries to sneak from his back with a knife and plunges himself at the Ropera Squad member, only to have the newest addition appears right behind himself and shoots him in the head with a handgun. Eight more amateurs fire their rifles at him, hoping for a score, but Hellion calmly moves, as if sliding through the bullets, and presents himself right in front of them with a Black Rose shotgun, with three shots proving more than enough to clean the junks. Three Apocalypse robots attempt to gain technological advantage by activating their jet pack and flying to the air, shooting their rifles at Hellion, but they only turn themselves into the flying form of sitting ducks over there, because Hellion easily makes a move that make all the bullets go to waste while giving them a taste of his grenade launcher. "What is that guy made of?!" One of the soldiers yells, "Be careful! He's not ordinary!"

And that turns out to be the last thing that soldiers says because Hellion gives him a bullet to the head as a present for his warning. "In all seriousness, you really talk too much" Hellion voices his humble opinion of this battalion again, this time directed to the soldiers, "If you want to do something, be about it"

"Man, he sure is something" Even Akari is being bought some time to praise her compatriot, "How the hell did he do all that, anyway?"

Two more robots try to his Hellion point blank, but is disappointed when he dodges it casually and fires them with two shots from his Grenade Launcher. Now, seemingly realizing they cannot defeat him with sheer number, the soldiers begin to line the robots up, amounting to 12 in one line and, with one order, the robots fire at Hellion, hoping to reduce the space he allows himself to move. But Hellion cannot be defeated by childish tricks like that and simply jumps high to the air, quietly dropping off a belt of hand grenade which resulted to the obvious.

At this point, the soldiers begin to grow wary of him, "We need to think of a way to stop him! Taking out that man is a pretty tall order!"

"But, look!" Another soldier points to Akari, "Taking her out isn't"

Akari, is indeed, in a pinch. Unlike Hellion who is seemingly otherworldly, Akari is pretty much down to earth (figuratively). She is, again, forced to dodge the entire bullets coming at her by running. Two soldiers launch grenades at her via grenade launchers and almost hit her if it weren't for her Focus, which allows her to sense her surrounding at all times. But, she's starting to feel the toll of non-stop combat. Her movement is slower, her breathing is heavier, and she attacks less than she did. It's only a matter of time before she shuts down completely and defeated. Though she didn't say anything to Hellion, she could only use Tsubame Gaeshi three times a day, and that too, with the requirement of an hour break due to the excessive burden it puts on her muscles and bones. It was barely fifteen minutes ago when she hammered Carla with it, so she really is not in her peak condition.

"Let's take her out, but don't kill her!" The soldier tells the other, "If we can take her hostage, maybe we can force that guy to give up!"

"Like hell I'd let that happen!" Akari overhears and is angered by that mockery, "If you want to capture me, you're not going to do it while I'm alive!"

That anger rushes more blood to her legs and she gets to the two mocking soldiers in a jiffy, making a quick work on them with Bash. But that's it, her left leg finally shows a sign of giving up and she kneels down to one leg, to her and Hellion's surprise. "Akari! Behind you!" Hellion, from afar, shouts to her in hope he'd reach her, as an Apocalypse robot is right behind her with his arm ready to deal a fatal blow. The gunslinger heads to where his new compatriot is, hoping to reach her in time, but two Apocalypse robots, seemingly noticing this move, sacrifice themselves by barricading Hellion's path, forcing the Ropera Squad member to dispose of them by two shots from his Grenade Launcher, and ultimately buying their side enough time.

Not being able to go anywhere, and knowing no matter how quick Hellion is, he won't get to her in time, the samurai closes her eyes and prepare herself for the worst as the robot throws his iron punch at her.

When, all of a sudden, a gargantuan pod falls from the sky and caves in on the Apocalypse near Akari, crushing him to pieces. The impact shakes the whole area, enough to make them pay attention to what is happening and struggle to keep their balance. The giant pod crumbles slowly from the inside, and out a behemoth of a figure emerging from the smokes. Five times the size of a normal human, roughly the same height as Ifrit in Erebus Form, is a giant Vesper.

"A Vesper?" One of the soldiers notes, "But…isn't he defeated? Besides…this one is two times bigger than a normal Vesper!"

The Vesper looks down on Akari, who looks like a dwarf compared to him, and tells her, "**Get down**"

Akari does as she's told, and the Vesper opens his mouth to reveal massive cannon which he points to the watching soldiers and robots standing not far from the samurai, "**Hyper Beam**"

The beam crosses the barricade and hits one Apocalypse, causing an explosion huge enough to swallow more than 100 members of the battalion, perishing them in flames and explosions almost in a rapid succession. Standing right behind that sea of flame, is that Vesper. "Prepare your grenade launchers!" One soldier orders the other and is abided, with grenade launchers being aimed at the Vesper in a matter of seconds, "Ready….fire!"

The soldiers bombard the Vesper right on target, causing explosions here and there. Some of the Apocalypse robots join in on the attack by their machine guns, all supplies hitting the vast robot. But even after all that, the Vesper shows no sign of being hurt. And there is not a scratch on his armor. Too bad those morons don't know his body is made of Mithrill, which gives him the same durability as that of Satan Morroc.

And that's the final straw for the soldiers, "Damn it all to hell! First we have that guy to deal with, and now this?! Screw this! I'm outta here!"

But, the Vesper has no intention of letting them go. Opening both his hands, which also contains massive cannons, he stretches both of his arms to the sky and collects his energy to them, "**Cover up, comrades. This is going to be a big one**"

Hellion doesn't know why Vesper calls him a comrade, but he doesn't want to find out about it now and follows Akari who already guarded herself, "Will do"

And with more than enough energy in both his cannons, the Vesper releases his attack, "**Fragarach"**

What follows is the cannons shooting two pillars, made of hyper beam, to the sky which shatters into thousands tiny pieces…and fall to the ground in blinding succession. The beams hit the soldiers and the Apocalypse robots, causing explosions everywhere with each tap. One soldier in the north got hit and explodes. Three robots in the west receive the beams and are destroyed. Their scream echoes throughout the entire battlefield, cries that belong to that of lost lives. The forests are destroyed, tree by tree, the mine is crumbling, rock by rock, and the battalion is completely wiped out, all done under one minute. Courtesy of the giant Vesper.

Amidst the massacre, Hellion & Akari stand up, both facing the gigantic terminator. "Neat" That's a little comment from Akari, "I'm hoping for a good answer, but…you're our friend, right?"

"**Pardon my tardiness, but it took a long time to get here from Rune Midgard**" The Vesper, fortunately, is a friend, "**My name is Hugo, the third member of your party and a member of Ropera Squad. I am here to assist you under the order of General Eduardo Barragan**"

"Ow, gee, our party has the tendency to come right on time to save me" Akari is both flattered and humbled, "Thank you for saving me"

"Wait a minute. You said your name is Hugo?" Hellion, however, has something to ask, "From the information I received, a Ropera Squad named Hugo was destroyed during a mission in Endless Tower?"

"**That is correct, I was destroyed by Red Valdes**" It's all in the past, "**But upon my demise, the scientist in Einbroch did a quick work rebuilding my unit by inserting my memory chip to the body of the original Vesper whom Ropera Squad defeated and combined it with any eligible system existing in Juperos which was destroyed by Princess Fiorentin Adler of Prontera. I now possess the power that is one hundred and twenty times stronger than the original Vesper**"

"I'll say" Akari hints at an agreement by glancing back to Hugo's quick work of a battalion, "Whoever that original Vesper was, you must have put him to shame with your display"

"Ditto" Even Hellion quickly seconds it, "Thank you for the big help"

"**You are welcome, comrades**" Thankfully, that memory chip retains his politeness, "**Was your mission to retrieve the key to ARMAS successful?**"

"You bet" Akari says it with confidence.

"**That's very fortunate, but now we must hurry to Einbroch**"

"Why? Is there any development to the war?" Hellion rushes his question, with eyes as wide as they can be. A hint, like saying he's responsible for the war. And Akari doesn't miss this.

"**My last transmission informed me, Beelzephir The Chaos, Ifrit The Fire God, and Great Demon Baphomet have just arrived in Einbroch to assist Satan Morroc & the army of Valdomir Kingdom**" Oh, boy, four big guns in one place. That cannot be good.

"All those names? What in the world?" A certain gunslinger realizes more than enough threat in the capital city of the army, "We must hurry to Einbroch!"

"**I hope I am not undermining this situation, but this might be able to lessen your stress. My last transmission also informed me, General Eduardo is leading the Ropera Squad members to Juno, with the companionship of Sagramore**" Finally some good news, "**But you are right, we must make our way to Einbroch as soon as possible. If Einbroch falls to the hands of Valdomir, the core power of the military will be reduced to ashes**"

With that news in mind, the three heads to Einbroch.

_**0000**_

**Phew, feels good to be back after being isolated for so long! Sorry for the tardiness, but I actually erased my previous chapter 102 & 103 because I wasn't pleased with the result. The 102 was too sappy and sentimental which didn't fit the current mood of the story & the 103 was a jumbled mess, I'm planning to re-write it to present a good war.**

**Thank you for your patience and understanding. I hope I can update regularly from now on, and nothing like this "unable to connect" s**t ever happens again.**

**C u next chappy! _**


End file.
